LA TRILOGIE DES ORIGINES : La Quête de la Source
by Link9
Summary: T2 : Hermione entame sa dernière quête et elle avance en terrain inconnu. Pour la fin du chemin, les alliés d'hier seront-ils ceux de demain ? Pourra-t-elle enfin mener la vie paisible à laquelle elle aspire après tant d'aventures ?
1. Un éternel recommencement

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

En cet avant dernier jour de l'année 2011, Sygui et moi avons le plaisir de vous offrir le premier chapitre de ce tome 2 ! A la base, il faisait plus de 80 chapitres, et nous avons décidé de les grouper deux par deux. Donc, des chapitres bien plus longs, rien que pour vous !

Trêve de blabla, rien à nous, tout à JKR, on fait pas un rond sur notre fic, et on vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>LA TRILOGIE DES ORIGINES<strong>

**Tome 2 : La quête de la Source**

**Chapitre 1 : Un éternel recommencement**

Hermione se réveilla avec un mal de tête insupportable. Elle entendit une porte coulisser et se risqua à ouvrir un œil.

- Bonjour ! Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? demanda un jeune garçon.

L'enchanteresse sursauta et regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans le compartiment d'un train qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

- Et merde, dites-moi que je rêve… grommela-t-elle.

- Un problème ? demanda un Neville Londubat âgé d'une dizaine d'années.

- C'est une putain de blague cosmique ou quoi ? lâcha vertement la neuvième sage en se levant brusquement.

Le garçon, apeuré, se mit à crier et sortit en courant du compartiment. Enfin seule, Hermione se massa les tempes du bout des doigts. L'abattement et la tristesse la gagnaient, en repensant à Ginny, à Rose, à Hugo… Sa famille. A cet instant, elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour les revoir une dernière fois.

- Cette saloperie de boule blanche s'est foutue de ma gueule… grogna-t-elle.

« Tu les reverras si tu mènes à bien ta mission… ou pas. A toi de choisir, puisque tu bénéficies de ton libre-arbitre. C'est bien ce que tu voulais, Sage ? » demanda la voix vaporeuse de la Source dans son esprit.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais forcé la main ! rétorqua froidement Hermione. Tu avais tué toute ma famille ! Tu menaçais de détruire le monde ! Je n'avais pas trop le choix !

La neuvième sage attendit quelques instants, mais la Source ne lui répondit pas.

- Bon, laisse-moi deviner, poursuivit rageusement Hermione. Je dois tuer Voldemort, Dumbledore et Grindelwald avant la fin de ma septième année. C'est ça la mission ?

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre… » se moqua la Source.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

« Tous les problèmes ont commencé à cette époque. J'ai corrigé le plus d'anomalies possibles, à toi de faire le reste. »

D'humeur massacrante, l'enchanteresse ouvrit violemment sa valise et la vida sur le sol, cherchant sa baguette magique. Elle trouva la fine tige de bois coincée entre deux livres et la fit tourner dans ses doigts.

- Vingt ans que je ne me suis pas servie de cette chose… Et dire qu'il va falloir que je donne l'illusion !

Elle la rangea dans sa manche et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, ses affaires regagnèrent la valise qui se ferma et s'envola pour se ranger dans le filet au-dessus de la banquette. Hermione s'allongea quelques instants, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle s'efforça de ne pas pleurer.

- Pourquoi m'avoir renvoyée en première année ? Je dois tuer trois mages noirs, j'en ai pas pour sept ans ! s'exclama la neuvième sage. Je pourrais affronter les trois en même temps, les yeux bandés, à cloche pied et en buvant un thé !

« La force n'est pas tout. Tu as besoin d'une stratégie et elle ne se développera que dans le temps. Puisque tu es appelée à me remplacer, tu dois commencer à agir raisonnablement, et non pas dans la précipitation. Prends le temps de la réflexion, l'impétuosité est source d'ennuis… »

Sentant une colère froide monter en elle, l'enchanteresse se leva et s'étira énergiquement.

- Putain, et une troisième scolarité ! Je vais encore me faire suer en cours… Non mais franchement, j'ai cinquante ans passé ! J'vais faire quoi, au milieu de gamins ?

« Profite de ces sept années que je te donne pour parfaire ton apprentissage… Maintenant, je te laisse et je t'observe. Je n'hésiterai pas à te donner quelques conseils si besoin. Sinon, je t'ai laissé un petit cadeau. Regarde dans ta poche droite. Bonne chance, Sage. »

Hermione glissa la main dans la poche de son pantalon et ses doigts se refermèrent sur du papier glacé. Une photo… Elle la sortit et déglutit alors que ses yeux se posaient sur l'image animée. C'était une photo qui avait été prise avant le début des problèmes avec Ah Puch. Rose et Hugo se trouvaient derrière leurs mères, Ginny rayonnait de bonheur, et Rogue et McGonagall échangeaient un sourire complice.

- Merci… murmura l'enchanteresse en serrant la photo contre elle.

Elle prit sur elle une fois de plus pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et rangea la photo dans sa poche.

- Je reconstruirai ma famille, se promit-elle en sortant de son compartiment.

Elle marcha lentement dans le train, évitant les élèves qui couraient dans tous les sens et finit par gagner le compartiment de Ron et d'Harry. Cependant, les deux futurs Gryffondors étaient accompagnés d'un garçon et d'une fillette que l'enchanteresse ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Ron était comme dans ses souvenirs, mais Harry semblait légèrement plus grand, moins mince. Quant aux deux nouveaux, le garçon avait les cheveux aussi noirs qu'Harry mais mieux coiffés et un regard noisette, et la fille avait de longs cheveux châtain clair et les yeux gris.

- Salut, vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement enjouée.

- Euh… non, pourquoi ? demanda Ron en dévisageant la fille devant lui.

- Un garçon de première année, Neville Londubat, a perdu le sien. Il s'appelle Trévor.

- On n'a rien vu, renchérit Harry.

- Qui a le malheur d'avoir un crapaud comme animal de compagnie ? ironisa le garçon inconnu.

- Je me présente, Hermione Granger. Enchantée de vous rencontrer !

« Je suis Hermione l'enchanteresse, enchantée ! » pensa-t-elle avec un demi-sourire en se remémorant Merlin.

Elle tendit la main aux deux garçons et se força à sourire à Harry quand le Survivant la lui serra.

- Je suis Ron Weasley. Je te présente Harry Potter, Orion Black et Fama Lupin, la fille de la bande. Et le rat, c'est Croutard…

- Bonjour tout le monde… balbutia la Sage, complètement perdue.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Depuis quand Remus et Sirius ont-ils des enfants ? »

Ron avait sa baguette de sortie et elle était pointée sur le rongeur.

- Tu menaces ton rat de ta baguette ? demanda la Sage en plaisantant, tentant de reprendre contenance.

- J'essaie de changer sa couleur de poil, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'aimerais qu'il soit roux, comme le reste de la famille.

- Ron, je n'ai aucune envie de soigner ton rat une fois de plus, dit doucement Fama Lupin qui était plongée dans un livre de sortilège.

- Ca doit pas être évident, fit Hermione. Mais je suis sure que d'ici un mois, avec les cours qu'on va avoir, tu y arriveras haut la main !

- Merci… balbutia Ron en rougissant légèrement. Et toi, tu sais faire un peu de magie ?

- J'ai quelques notions… répondit l'enchanteresse en retenant un sourire narquois.

- Tu viens d'une famille de sorciers ? demanda Orion.

- Non, mes parents sont des moldus. J'ai appris l'existence de la magie avec la réception du courrier d'inscription à Poudlard. J'ai acheté les livres et j'y ai jetés un œil. Et vous ?

- Nous venons tous d'une famille de sorciers. On se connait depuis l'enfance, répliqua Ron.

Hermione fut une nouvelle fois désarçonnée par l'annonce faite par le roux.

- Tous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait calme.

- Oui, nos parents, sauf ceux de Fama, travaillent au ministère, expliqua Harry. Mon père et le père d'Orion sont Aurors, et le père de Ron travaille au service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu.

- Mon père est chercheur en Allemagne. Mais il voulait que je fasse mes études à Poudlard. Durmstrang a mauvaise réputation, paraît-il… ajouta la jeune Lupin avec un sourire.

L'enchanteresse sentit un frisson glacial la parcourir et elle se dirigea promptement vers la porte quand Ron remua sur son fauteuil.

- Euh… tu veux pas rester discuter avec nous ? demanda-t-il.

- Je repasserai plus tard, je dois chercher le crapaud de Neville…

- On peut t'aider ? proposa Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Ce serait avec plaisir…

Les jeunes gens allaient sortir du compartiment quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Malefoy apparut, un sourire mauvais étirant ses lèvres, accompagné de ses deux gorilles habituels.

- Alors c'est donc vrai… Potter, Weasley, Lupin et mon cher cousin Orion sont à Poudlard… lança le blond en direction des trois garçons et de la fillette, ignorant superbement Hermione.

- Malefoy ! soupira Harry. J'espérais qu'on t'avait oublié sur le quai…

Orion se mit à rire, le même rire que son père, un son qui semblait à un aboiement joyeux, et Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, tandis que Ron esquissait un sourire.

- Ca te fait marrer, Weasley ? Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tes parents aient encore les moyens d'envoyer leurs nombreux rejetons à Poudlard… commença le blond.

- Super, merci pour les présentations, mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! coupa Hermione. Donc, si tu pouvais dégager du chemin…

- Tu crois parler à qui, Sang de Bourbe ? demanda froidement Malefoy.

- A un crétin de gosse prétentieux qui répète sans réfléchir tout ce que son papa peut dire comme connerie, pourquoi ? répondit Hermione alors que Ron et Harry éclataient de rire. Pousse-toi de là, morveux, avant que je ne te mouche…

- Crabbe, Goyle, occupez-vous d'elle ! lança Drago, piqué au vif.

Les deux gorilles s'approchèrent en ricanant de l'enchanteresse qui sortit rapidement sa baguette de sa manche.

- Stupefix ! se força-t-elle à articuler.

Un jet de lumière rougit surgit de la baguette pour se diviser en deux. Les deux futurs Serpentard tombèrent, immobiles, sur le sol et la Sage dirigea la fine tige de bois sur Malefoy qui pâlit brusquement.

- Y'a encore du lait qui sort de ton nez, gamin. Reviens me voir quand tu ne porteras plus de couches… murmura froidement Hermione.

Malefoy partit en courant, abandonnant ses deux camarades aux pieds de l'enchanteresse.

- Wha ! s'exclama Black, émerveillé.

- Superbe sortilège, ajouta Lupin. Je n'avais jamais vu un seul sort frapper plusieurs sorciers.

- T'es… Tu sais que t'es géniale ? demanda Weasley.

- Merci Ron, répondit Hermione avec un sourire en rangeant sa baguette. On y va ?

Après avoir enjambé les deux garçons immobiles sur le sol, elle s'éloigna dans le couloir et Lupin, Potter, Black et Weasley se regardèrent, ébahis.

- Harry… J'crois que j'suis amoureux… soupira Ron, avec un sourire extatique.

- Prend un ticket, car je suis sur les rangs… ajouta Orion avec un air de défi.

- Il vous en faut peu, les garçons, se moqua Fama.

* * *

><p>Une petite fille ouvrit les yeux, affolée. Elle ne savait pas comment cela était possible. Elle se redressa dans le lit qu'elle occupait et observa la pièce. Non, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas se trouver ici.<p>

« Par Merlin ! » songea-t-elle en se touchant les bras, les jambes.

Respirer lui paraissait étrange, et le sentiment de faim qui la tenaillait semblait incongru.

« Putain, je vais la tuer ! Je lui avais pourtant interdit de le faire ! » maugréa-t-elle en se levant.

Les jambes chancelantes, elle sortit de la pièce et entreprit de descendre les escaliers pour gagner la cuisine. Sur le chemin, elle s'arrêta net devant un miroir et poussa un cri de stupeur.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? s'exclama-t-elle, paniquée.

Elle courut dans la cuisine et se jeta sur l'exemplaire de la gazette du Sorcier, posé négligemment sur la table. En regardant la date, le 1er septembre 1991, son visage perdit les quelques couleurs qui lui restaient.

- Hermione… soupira Ginny. Qu'as-tu encore fait ?

* * *

><p>Hermione était trempée par le trajet en barque jusqu'à Poudlard. Elle avait hâte de dîner et de gagner la tour Gryffondor pour se réchauffer devant la cheminée et surtout réfléchir à la situation qui était bien différente de ce qu'elle avait connu. Hagrid frappa trois coups secs à la double-porte du château qui s'ouvrit largement sur Minerva McGonagall.<p>

Hermione eut un sourire attendri à la vue de sa future directrice de maison. Elle croisa brièvement le regard vert émeraude alors que le professeur de métamorphose emmenait les première année dans le hall. Le regard de l'animagus était neutre, et la neuvième sage soupira douloureusement. Minerva ne se souvenait visiblement de rien.

« C'est bien ma veine… » maugréa intérieurement la jeune fille.

L'enchanteresse baissa promptement la tête, pour cacher sa gêne. Elle avait encore le souvenir sur ses lèvres du baiser échangé des heures plus tôt avec l'animagus. McGonagall commença son discours de bienvenue et Hermione l'écouta d'une oreille distraite. Elle ne pouvait détourner son regard du visage de la directrice adjointe et retint un soupir extatique. Elle était toujours aussi belle, majestueuse et l'enchanteresse sentait le pouvoir magique de Minerva danser dans la pièce. C'était une brise légère, chaude, enivrante. Le professeur de métamorphose s'éclipsa quelques instants et Ron en profita pour s'approcher de la Sage.

- Tu sais comment ils vont nous répartir ? chuchota le roux alors que les autres élèves tendaient l'oreille dans leur direction.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée Ron, répondit Hermione avec un sourire pour le futur Gryffondor. Mais je suis sure que tout va bien se passer… Ne t'inquiète pas.

Ron acquiesça, un peu rassuré, et la directrice adjointe revint quelques instants plus tard.

- Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi, dit l'animagus en promenant son regard vert sur la foule d'élèves.

Hermione se mit à la fin de la file d'élèves en compagnie de Ron, d'Orion, de Fama et d'Harry, pénétra dans la grande salle et attendit patiemment que le tabouret et le Choixpeau soient en place. Une fois cela fait, une déchirure sur le rebord du galurin s'ouvrit largement et le couvre chef entama sa chanson.

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
>Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit<br>Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
>Si vous trouvez plus malin que moi.<br>Cependant, faut pas me prendre pour un imbécile  
>Faire trois fois la même répartition, c'est plutôt rébarbatif<br>Aussi, je prépare à l'une d'entre vous une scolarité pas facile  
>Et tant pis si elle trouve ça excessif.<br>Elle n'aura pas d'autre choix que de se soumettre  
>Car à Poudlard, des décisions je suis maître.<br>Rien ne m'échappe, rien ne m'arrête  
>Le Choixpeau a toujours raison.<em>

Hermione fronça les sourcils et remarqua que McGonagall et Dumbledore échangeaient un regard interloqué.

« Mais il ne peut pas la fermer cinq minutes ! » pesta intérieurement Hermione. « Il va encore me griller auprès des profs… Foutu Choixpeau ! ».

Elle fit attention de masquer le plus possible sa force magique et évita soigneusement de croiser les yeux bleus inquisiteurs de Dumbledore.

« Toi, t'es le dernier sur ma liste… » songea l'enchanteresse en serrant les poings. « Je vais commencer par Voldemort, c'est le plus dangereux pour le moment. Un psychopathe à la fois… »

Minerva commença la répartition et Orion fut dans les premiers à passer. Il fut expédié à Gryffondor dès que le Choixpeau frôla sa tête.

- Hermione Granger ! appela la directrice adjointe.

L'enchanteresse sursauta en entendant son nom, mais reprit contenance et marcha d'un pas assuré vers le professeur pour s'assoir sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau lui tomba sur les yeux et elle fut plongée dans l'obscurité.

« - Encore toi ! soupira l'objet magique.

- Vous m'en voyez désolée, mais je n'y suis pour rien. Cependant, ça n'est qu'une formalité. Vous n'avez qu'à crier Gryffondor pour la troisième fois et on n'en parle plus… grommela Hermione.

- Que tu crois, Sage ! Tu as été désignée par l'Origine de toutes magies pour veiller sur le monde, et ce n'est pas pour ton courage. En plus, j'ai des consignes.

- Ah oui, et j'aurais été choisie pour quoi ? Pour mes beaux yeux noisette si expressifs de myope, peut-être ? répliqua vertement Hermione. Et quelles consignes ?

- Pour ton courage, certes, car tu l'as affrontée, mais surtout pour ton côté roublard et malin… Tu es prête à tout pour parvenir à tes fins. Même tuer une Haute à coups de brique… L'Origine de toutes magies m'a demandé de te mettre à…

- Non, ne me dites pas que vous voulez m'envoyer à… s'étouffa l'enchanteresse.

- Contrairement à la deuxième fois, je n'ai aucun conseil à te donner. Au terme de ta mission, si tu réussis, tu veilleras sur le monde jusqu'à sa fin. Et étudier à Serpentard t'aidera dans la voie qui t'est tracée.

- Si vous faites ça je vous… commença la Sage. »

- SERPENTARD ! s'exclama le Choixpeau.

Aucun applaudissement ne se faisait entendre alors qu'Hermione ôtait rageusement l'objet magique de sa tête.

« Saloperie ! » pesta-t-elle intérieurement en le tendant à McGonagall.

Elle se dirigea vers la table des vert et argent tel un condamné se rendant à l'échafaud. Elle s'assit en bout de table et fut bientôt rejointe par Malefoy, Nott, Parkinson et Zabini qui l'évitèrent comme si elle avait la peste bubonique. Harry, Ron et Fama partirent rejoindre Orion à la table des rouge et or. Une fois la répartition finie, le repas apparut et Hermione mangea en silence, sentant les regards méprisants et dégoûtés de ses camarades de maison.

« Il faudrait que je revienne une quatrième fois. Peut-être qu'à Serdaigle, on me laissera une chance avant de me haïr… Merlin ce que je déteste les gosses ! »

Elle leva les yeux et remarqua que Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue chuchotaient tout en lui jetant des regards appuyés.

« Et voilà, ça commence. Mais qu'il est con, ce Choixpeau ! Mettre une née de moldus à Serpentard. Autant me mettre de suite une pancarte : Bonjour, j'ai cinquante ans et je suis l'enchanteresse qui va une fois de plus sauver le monde ! »

« Cinquante ans ? Tu espères tromper qui sur ton âge ? » se moqua la Source.

« Je n'ai pas encore les cinquante et un… » gronda l'enchanteresse.

« Et bien évidemment, tu ne comptes pas ta première scolarité dans ce nombre… »

Ignorant la remarque, Hermione soupira douloureusement et pensa qu'elle aurait aimé que Rose, Hugo et Ginny soient là avec elle. Cependant, il fallait voir le côté positif de la situation : elle avait toujours sa Guide.

« Enfin, il reste Pansy, si je veux discuter… » pensa-t-elle avant de rire de sa plaisanterie.

Elle jeta un regard en biais à la future femme de sa fille et remarqua qu'elle était plongée en grande discussion avec Drago Malefoy.

« S'il ne se tient pas à carreau, il passera pas l'année, le merdeux… »

Le repas se finit dans la bonne humeur. Cependant, les sourires des professeurs se figèrent alors que Dumbledore faisait apparaître les paroles de l'hymne de l'école. Hermione profita que tous les élèves étaient occupés à chanter pour capter le regard crispé de McGonagall.

« Il faut que je vous parle, professeur… Puis-je vous trouver dans une demi-heure à la lisière de la forêt interdite ? »

Le regard vert scruta les yeux noisette de la jeune fille et la directrice adjointe finit par acquiescer lentement.

« En effet, c'est nécessaire... » se contenta de répondre McGonagall.

Alors que les élèves de Serpentard se levaient pour suivre leur préfet, Hermione eut un léger froncement de sourcils pour son ancienne directrice de maison et gagna la file des première année en direction des cachots. La réponse de Minerva la surprenait grandement. Quelque chose clochait dans l'équation.

Le préfet s'arrêta devant un mur et eut un rictus goguenard en prononçant le mot de passe.

- Pureté du sang !

Une porte de pierre apparut dans le mur et le préfet l'ouvrit d'un geste souple.

- Pureté du sang… Je me demande ce que tu fais là, Granger ! se moqua Malefoy alors que les élèves ricanaient en pointant du doigt la jeune fille.

« Si je ne fais pas un coup d'éclat maintenant, ils vont me pourrir la vie pendant sept ans. Calmer le meneur et les autres se dégonfleront… »

Hermione s'approcha rapidement de Drago qui était entouré de ses deux malabars.

- Tu veux que je te redonne une petite leçon, comme dans le Poudlard Express ? murmura-t-elle avec un rictus méprisant.

- Et tu vas faire comment, sans Potter et Black ? demanda froidement Malefoy.

- Tu parles de la pureté du sang. C'est bien joli tout ça, mais si on parlait plutôt de la pureté de la magie… répliqua-t-elle en tendant la main, paume vers le ciel.

Une boule de feu apparut et le blond recula, apeuré. Des exclamations de surprise retentirent parmi les première année et même le préfet, un sixième année, était blême.

- Quelqu'un d'autre veut revenir sur le sujet de mes origines ? demanda l'enchanteresse alors que les flammes se reflétaient dans ses yeux. Personne ?

Elle interrompit son sort et regarda les élèves, satisfaite.

- Je pense que nous sommes parvenus à un accord.

Elle pénétra dans la salle commune la première, sentant dans son dos les regards éberlués de ses condisciples. La Sage trouva rapidement le dortoir des filles et vit que ses affaires avaient été déposées au pied d'un lit aux draps verts et argent.

« Va falloir que je m'y habitue à ces nouvelles couleurs… » soupira-t-elle en rangeant d'un coup de baguette ses vêtements et ses livres dans son armoire.

Alors qu'elle allait partir en direction du parc, Pansy Parkinson pénétra dans le dortoir et s'assit sur le lit juste à côté.

- Granger, ma surprenante voisine de lit… murmura la Serpentard, sarcastique.

- Et ça te pose un problème ? demanda sèchement Hermione.

Pansy ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un rictus amusé. L'enchanteresse haussa un sourcil, tourna les talons et quitta le dortoir sans un mot. Alors qu'elle traversait d'un pas rapide la salle commune, elle foudroya du regard les élèves qui s'étaient arrêtés de parler. Elle claqua fortement la porte derrière elle et se dépêcha de gagner le parc de Poudlard.

L'air frais lui fit un bien fou et, tout en se dirigeant vers la forêt interdite, elle commença à réfléchir à sa situation. Les Conseils des Hauts et des Sages ayant disparu, elle ne pouvait s'attendre à un coup de main de ce côté. Elle était donc la dernière Sage en activité, en attendant la naissance de sa fille. Cependant, la Source ayant supprimé les Conseils, sa fille bénéficierait-elle des capacités magiques d'une Sage ?

« Oui, tous les membres des Conseils ont vécu leur existence sur terre. Il en sera de même pour ta fille et Yuki Yamashi. Mais tu as bien des années devant toi avant de régler le problème de la dernière Haute. Et ce sera bien plus facile que la première fois, crois-moi… » répondit une voix douce dans son esprit.

- Merci pour l'info… grommela Hermione alors que la cabane d'Hagrid se dessinait dans l'obscurité. Donc, Severus est toujours son Guide, et Minerva le mien. Il faut que je la mette au courant de la situation. D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il qu'Harry ait encore ses parents ?

« Les Conseils n'ayant jamais existé, Cassandra Trelawney n'a pas pu faire de prophétie à Sybille. J'ai réparé le désordre qu'avait créé votre voyante. Tu vas enfin vivre ce qui aurait dû se passer lors de ta première scolarité. Harry Potter n'a aucun lien avec Voldemort. C'est à toi et à toi seule de mettre fin au règne du sorcier sombre. Je t'ai ramenée aux origines. Ou presque… »

- Comment ça ?

« Il y a deux trois choses que je n'ai pu rectifier. C'est que vous avez mis une sacrée pagaille dans la ligne du temps… »

- Du genre ? insista Hermione, sentant l'énervement la gagner.

« Ta magie est encore présente dans Poudlard et il y a un intrus que je n'ai pu supprimer… Au fait, tu n'as pas besoin de parler à haute voix. Réponds en pensée, je t'entendrai parfaitement… »

Soudain, l'enchanteresse s'arrêta brusquement, entrevoyant une lueur d'espoir.

« Une dernière question, Source. Peeves est-il bien une des essences de Merlin bloquée dans l'espace temps ? Est-ce lui l'intrus que tu n'as pas pu supprimer ?»

La réponse vint, quelques secondes plus tard.

« - Oui, une entorse aux lois magiques. Effectivement, le premier sage est toujours présent. De la mauvaise herbe, impossible à arracher…

- Mais est-il l'enchanteur que j'ai connu ou est-il le fantôme zinzin de ma scolarité ?

- Il joue un personnage depuis plus de cinq cents ans, ça laisse des séquelles, c'est certain. Mais je crois qu'il est impatient de te retrouver. »

Hermione retint un cri de joie et accéléra la marche jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Il lui restait un appui à Poudlard et surtout, un lien avec son ancienne vie. Soudain, elle sentit l'aura magique de Minerva et se dirigea vers elle. La silhouette du professeur se détacha de l'obscurité et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Le visage de l'animagus était impassible et la Serpentard se demandait à quoi elle pouvait bien penser.

- Bonsoir professeur… commença l'enchanteresse. Merci d'être venue. J'ai quelques révélations à vous faire.

- Moi aussi Hermione, répliqua doucement Minerva, un mince sourire éclairant son visage. Tu peux dire à l'Origine de toutes magies qu'elle aurait tout de même pu t'envoyer de nouveau à Gryffondor ?

Le cœur de l'enchanteresse rata un battement alors que la Source criait « Surprise » dans son esprit.

- Tu… tu te souviens de tout ? balbutia la Sage.

La Guide franchit les derniers mètres la séparant de la jeune fille et la serra dans ses bras.

- D'absolument tout…

La voix de Minerva était un murmure qui fit frissonner Hermione. Les lèvres de l'animagus se posèrent en un doux baiser sur le front de la jeune fille qui grimaça.

- Si seulement je pouvais avoir quelques années de plus… Pas grand-chose, au moins la majorité, grommela l'enchanteresse.

McGonagall eut un léger rire et approcha son visage de l'oreille de la Serpentard.

- Je pourrais aisément demander à Severus de préparer une potion de vieillissement. Cependant, patience est mère de toutes vertus.

- Justement, je n'ai aucune envie d'être vertueuse…

La directrice adjointe resserra son étreinte alors qu'une brise légère soufflait sur le parc.

- Je te proposerais bien de boire un thé dans mon bureau mais…

- Les murs ont des oreilles et des yeux, à Poudlard, maugréa Hermione en fermant les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de sa Guide.

Elle profitait de la chaleur du corps de McGonagall, du parfum de cette dernière qui l'enivrait.

- Dumbledore s'en doutera tôt ou tard, répliqua McGonagall en caressant doucement le dos de la neuvième sage.

- Le plus tard sera le mieux, répondit sombrement Hermione. N'oublie pas d'utiliser l'occlumencie en sa présence.

- Ce n'est pas mon point fort, mais je vais faire mon possible. Et pour Severus ? Tu comptes l'avertir ?

- Pas tout de suite. Pour le moment, je suis dans un nid de vipères. Je dois faire attention et gagner sa confiance.

L'enchanteresse se tut un instant puis posa la question qui la taraudait depuis son réveil dans le Poudlard Express.

- Que s'est-il passé après que je sois entrée dans la Source ? demanda-t-elle.

- La caverne a commencé à s'effondrer. Je m'attendais à mourir dans l'éboulement mais je me suis endormie comme si quelqu'un m'avait jetée un sort. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais dans un bureau qui me semblait étrangement familier. Puis Dumbledore est venu tout sourire, me demandant si j'étais prête à accueillir les nouveaux élèves. Nous avons déjeuné ensemble dans la grande salle et j'ai passé le reste de mon après-midi à me demander où tu étais et si tu te portais bien. Et toi, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Hermione lui fit le court récit de sa rencontre avec les deux Sages du Conseil et ce que la Source lui avait dit.

- Donc, ta mission est de t'occuper de Voldemort, Grindelwald et de Dumbledore avant la fin de ta scolarité ? demanda McGonagall, perplexe.

- Un jeu d'enfant… rétorqua l'enchanteresse, amère.

Elle se tut un instant et sentit la frustration et la tristesse l'envahir.

- J'aurai tellement voulu être à nouveau à Gryffondor ! soupira la Sage en serrant les dents.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais où me trouver, murmura Minerva d'une voix apaisante. Tu n'es pas seule dans cette épreuve.

Hermione sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et elle l'essuya rageusement.

- Je sais… Et je suis désolée que tu doives vivre ça à cause de moi…

- Tu as pris la bonne décision.

- Contrairement à la première fois où je n'avais rien perdu à ressusciter, là, je n'ai plus ma famille, ma femme, mes enfants. Ils me manquent et je n'ai qu'une photo pour m'en souvenir…

McGonagall se recula légèrement et plongea son regard vert dans les yeux de son élève.

- Tu n'as rien perdu, ils étaient morts… Tu vas avoir une chance de les revoir, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas si tu avais refusé la proposition de la Source. Ca va être long, ça va être dur, mais tu as toute latitude pour reconstruire ta famille telle que tu l'as connue.

« Ou une autre… » murmura la Source dans l'esprit de l'enchanteresse.

Hermione soupira et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. La situation n'était pas brillante, mais elle aurait pu être plus désastreuse.

- Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai envie de fumer une cigarette et de boire un bon whisky. Tu n'imagines pas la torture que c'est d'avoir cinquante ans dans le corps d'une gamine de onze ans… Et en plus, je vais devoir m'habituer à te vouvoyer en cours !

Minerva grimaça et roula des yeux.

- Un problème ? demanda la Sage.

- La répartition a apporté son lot de surprises. Avec Orion Black et Fama Lupin, je m'attends à avoir une nouvelle version des maraudeurs. Je suis à deux doigts de poser ma démission…

- Il ne faut pas dramatiser, se moqua Hermione. Tu vas juste avoir des crampes à force de signer des bulletins de retenus et divers mots à leurs parents…

* * *

><p><em>Hermione soupira. Encore une vie à vivre. « Et quelle vie ! » pensa-t-elle en faisant tinter le col de la bouteille de vin contre son verre.<em>

_- Une bonne année j'espère, fit une voix ensommeillée derrière elle. Encore dans tes souvenirs ? marmonna Pansy en se laissant tomber contre Hermione sur le canapé._

_- Désolée de t'avoir réveillée..._

_- C'est pas toi, c'est le doux bruit du verre qu'on emplit. _

_- Mais… la chambre est située loin de la bibliothèque, pourtant._

_- J'ai une excellente audition. Alors, t'en es où ?_

_- Notre répartition, répondit l'enchanteresse._

_Le regard de la médicomage s'éclaira et elle s'installa à côté de la Sage._

_- Tu as enfin quitté les souvenirs glauques pour les meilleurs moments. Remplis mon verre, je passe la nuit avec toi ! Ca va être le fun !_

* * *

><p>Ginny fulminait dans sa chambre. Assise devant un parchemin, sa plume grattait le vélin avec une incroyable virulence.<p>

- Et t'as intérêt à avoir de sérieuses bonnes raisons pour m'avoir fait ça, dit-elle à voix haute en posant sa plume dans l'encrier. Je relis et j'envoie.

« _Hermione, _

_Qu'as-tu encore inventé ? Je t'avais interdit de me faire revenir à la vie. 1991, c'est quoi ce cirque ? Tu as pensé à quoi en me renvoyant chez mes parents pour la prochaine année ? Je te demande donc de venir t'expliquer demain soir, minuit, au bout de l'allée du Terrier. Et tu as intérêt à avoir une justification. _

_Ginny_ »

Elle noua le parchemin à la patte d'Errol et le hibou s'envola.

- Franchement, j'aimerai bien savoir à quoi elle joue… grommela la rousse.

- Ginny ! T'es pas encore au lit ? Tu as vu l'heure ! Eteins tout de suite la lumière ! cria Molly en bas des escaliers.

L'ancienne poursuiveuse retint un juron et se glissa sous les draps.

- Et j'ai même pas ma putain de baguette… MERDE ! lâcha la rousse.

- GINNY ! JE T'AI ENTENDU ! s'exclama Molly, outrée.

- Chiotte… murmura l'ancienne Gryffondor. J'ai cinquante ans, je peux quand même dire ce que je veux…

* * *

><p>Hermione et Minerva traversaient le parc en direction du château, chacune plongée dans ses pensées. L'enchanteresse réfléchissait à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec la directrice de Gryffondor. Ca l'avait quelque peu réconfortée, mais moins que l'étreinte que lui avait donnée son professeur. Elle sentait encore la chaleur des bras de McGonagall dans son dos, la main sur sa joue.<p>

« _Nous sommes maudites. Nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble._ »

« _Pas dans cette vie, en tout cas. Mais qui sait ? Nous nous retrouverons peut-être un jour…_ »

Les dernières phrases qu'elle avait échangées avec Minerva avant qu'elle n'entre dans la Source tournoyaient dans son esprit. Se pourrait-il que cette fois-ci…

« Tu as ton libre-arbitre, je ne m'en mêlerai pas… » fit remarquer doucement la Source dans son esprit.

Hermione songeait à son avenir quand elle fut tirée de ses réflexions en remarquant que Dumbledore les attendait sur le perron, l'air contrarié.

- Bonsoir professeur, Miss Granger, salua posément le Directeur de Poudlard. Que faites-vous dehors à cette heure ?

- J'allais voir Hagrid pour lui parler de la commande de graines de citrouille en vue d'Halloween, et j'ai rencontré cette élève qui s'est visiblement perdue.

- Perdue ? répéta Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je regardais l'architecture du château, j'adorais l'art plastique dans mon ancienne école, et je me suis éloignée pour avoir une vue d'ensemble… mentit Hermione avec un mince sourire contrit.

- Bien… marmonna le Directeur en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'élève.

L'enchanteresse pensa immédiatement à des architectes célèbres, au style roman, gothique, et sentit la magie du mage effleurer son esprit.

- Vous arriverez à retrouver vos dortoirs ? finit par demander Dumbledore.

- Je pense. Merci professeur, bonne soirée.

Elle salua de la tête les deux enseignants et prit le chemin des cachots.

« Dis-moi, Source, pourquoi as-tu laissé ses souvenirs à Minerva ? »

« Tu as besoin d'aide sur place. Entre Merlin, Minerva et moi, si tu n'arrives pas à accomplir ta mission, ce sera à désespérer de toi… Et puis, je suis pour l'égalité Guide/Sage… » répondit l'Origine de toutes magies.

« Merci. » répondit Hermione, reconnaissante.

Alors qu'elle était presque arrivée à la salle commune, Rogue apparut au détour d'un couloir et fonça sur elle comme un vautour sur sa proie.

- Que faites-vous dehors après le couvre-feu, Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

- Je prenais l'air, professeur. C'est irrespirable, dans la salle commune.

- Vous savez que vous êtes en infraction avec le réglem… commença le maître des potions.

- Et vous allez faire quoi, monsieur ? Retirer dix points à Serpentard ? coupa la jeune Serpentard.

- J'en suis capable… murmura dangereusement Rogue.

- Oui, et moi, je connais personnellement Merlin l'enchanteur, ironisa la Sage.

- Faites attention, Miss Granger. Votre attitude et votre… naissance pourraient vous attirer des ennuis si vous n'y prenez pas attention.

- Rassurez-vous, professeur. Celui ou celle qui éventuellement pourrait me poser des problèmes n'est pas encore né…

« Comme la dernière Haute ne naîtra pas avant une vingtaine d'années, techniquement j'ai raison. » songea-t-elle avec amusement.

- L'arrogance sied mal aux nées de moldus.

- Ainsi qu'aux personnes qui sous-entendent qu'elles sont de sang pur alors qu'il n'en est rien. Bonne nuit, professeur.

Elle donna rapidement le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans la salle commune, laissant Rogue dans le couloir, médusé.

L'enchanteresse gagna rapidement son dortoir. Les autres filles étaient endormies alors que la Sage passait rapidement son pyjama et se glissa sous les draps. D'un geste de la main, elle ferma le rideau de son lit, ne remarquant pas sa voisine de lit qui l'observait discrètement. Pansy eut un sourire mystérieux et finit par se retourner pour s'endormir à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione avala rapidement son petit-déjeuner. Il n'y avait que peu d'élèves présents dans la grande salle, et seuls Rogue et McGonagall se trouvaient à la table des professeurs. Les deux directeurs de maison échangeaient quelques mots tout en buvant leur café et l'enchanteresse ne se préoccupait pas de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire. Elle songeait à sa matinée chargée et organisait ce qu'elle devait faire. Déjà, elle avait prévu de sécher le cours d'histoire de la magie. Entendre pour la troisième fois Binns radoter sur la construction de Poudlard alors que la Sage avait participé à cet évènement était quelque chose dont elle pouvait se passer. En revanche, elle avait prévu de se rendre dans la salle sur demande pour détruire le diadème de Serdaigle, d'avoir ensuite une sérieuse conversation avec Peeves et surtout, elle devait se rendre à la bibliothèque. Si il n'y a vu pas eu de prophétie concernant Harry et Voldemort, qui avait bien pu tuer Jedusor. Et comment ?

- Salut Granger !

Hermione leva le nez de son assiette et croisa le regard pétillant de malice de Parkinson.

- Salut…

- Je ne me suis pas présentée. Pansy Parkinson, dit la jeune fille en lui tendant la main.

L'enchanteresse la serra mollement et retourna à sa tasse de thé.

- Prête pour ton premier cours ? J'ai entendu dire que le prof était un fantôme radoteur.

- J'en sais rien… On verra bien ! soupira Hermione.

Une nuée de hibou pénétra dans la grande salle et, parmi eux, la Serpentard reconnut Errol qui volait péniblement. Cependant, au lieu de s'arrêter à la table des Gryffondors, le volatil atterrit lamentablement dans l'assiette de l'enchanteresse, sous le regard étonné des Weasley présents. La Sage se saisit de la missive et la déplia rapidement pour la parcourir. Elle crut tomber de sa chaise en reconnaissant l'écriture de son ex-femme et faillit tourner de l'œil en découvrant le contenu de la lettre. Elle se leva, fourrant le parchemin dans sa poche, et attrapa son sac.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda Parkinson.

- Je n'ai pas le sens de l'orientation. Vaut mieux que je parte maintenant pour trouver la salle, sinon j'arriverai à la fin du cours. A tout à l'heure, Parkinson.

- Tu me gardes une place ?

- Bien sûr, mentit Hermione.

L'enchanteresse quitta rapidement la grande salle et prit la direction du septième étage. Une fois arrivée à la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, elle passa trois fois devant le mur opposé et une porte apparut. La Serpentard regarda autour d'elle et, certaine d'être seule, pénétra dans la salle sur demande, refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage blême.

- Ginny se souvient… C'est un cauchemar… Je vais me réveiller… murmura-t-elle en inspirant profondément.

« Un cauchemar, tout de suite… Je t'offre la possibilité, non pas de tout recommencer avec ta femme, mais de reprendre là ou vous avez été… interrompues de manière involontaire. » répliqua la Source.

- INVOLONTAIRE ? TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? hurla Hermione en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans une pile d'objet.

Elle se prit le nez entre le pouce et l'index et tenta de se calmer.

- D'abord l'horcrux. Concentre-toi sur ta mission… se sermonna-t-elle.

Elle observa le capharnaüm et slaloma entre les piles d'objets abandonnés par les élèves pour se retrouver quelques minutes plus tard devant une armoire délabrée. Elle repéra le diadème de Serdaigle et l'attira magiquement à elle. Elle agita mollement la main et l'objet prit feu. Un hurlement strident résonna dans la salle et Hermione eut une grimace. Finalement, les flammes s'éteignirent et l'objet paraissait intact.

- Sans maîtrise, la puissance n'est rien, marmonna l'enchanteresse. Et un horcrux de moins. Maintenant, Ginny… T'en as d'autres, des surprises comme ça ?

« Non, c'était la dernière… promis ! » répondit la Source. « Moi qui pensais te faire plaisir… Ingrate. »

Hermione balança le diadème sur une pile de bouquin sans répondre. Elle réfléchissait déjà à la lettre qu'elle allait écrire à sa femme. Elle quitta la salle sur demande et s'éloigna en direction de la volière, tout en sifflotant un air qu'elle avait entendu elle ne savait plus où. Soudain, cela lui revint en mémoire. C'était une chanson paillarde que Pansy sifflait souvent à Alex pour énerver Rose. L'enchanteresse eut un pincement au cœur tandis qu'elle sortait de la salle sur demande.

- Où pourrait se trouver ce bon à rien de Merlin ? grommela-t-elle en s'éloignant.

- Derrière toi… murmura une voix grave.

Hermione sursauta et se retourna rapidement. Peeves lui faisait face et lui tirait la langue.

- Alors ma grosse, encore de retour ? Tu sais ce qu'on dit, jamais deux sans trois. La boucle est enfin bouclée !

- Très drôle, Merlin… Tu connais un endroit tranquille où discuter ?

- Bien sûr. En plus, y'a quelqu'un qui brûle d'impatience de te revoir…

L'enchanteresse suivit le fantôme dans les couloirs de Poudlard et elle leva les yeux au ciel en approchant des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

- Pitié, non… maugréa la Sage en s'arrêtant devant la porte.

Merlin la traversa et Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que de pénétrer dans la pièce, fermant derrière elle la porte.

- On prend les mêmes et on recommence ! s'exclama joyeusement Mimi Geignarde. Comment va notre Sage en chef ?

- Ca pourrait être mieux, répondit l'enchanteresse en soupirant. Mais j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Commence par la mauvaise !

- Ginny se souvient de tout et elle est folle furieuse… répliqua l'enchanteresse.

- Fallait s'y attendre, répondit Merlin, songeur. Et la bonne ?

- Ma Guide aussi et elle va pouvoir m'aider à m'occuper de mes trois « amis »…

- Allez, tire pas la gueule, se moqua Merlin. Tu vas n'en faire qu'une bouchée, des trois glandus. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi le programme ?

Hermione chassa Ginny de son esprit pour se focaliser sur la quête de la Source.

- J'allais y venir. Je vous explique, et vous me dites ce que vous en pensez…

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall regarda sa montre et retint un soupir de soulagement.<p>

- La classe est finie. Vous pouvez y aller. Miss Granger, puis-je vous voir quelques instants ?

Hermione, qui rangeait ses affaires, acquiesça, surprise. A ses côtés, Pansy haussa un sourcil, étonnée.

- Je te garde une place à côté de moi dans la grande salle ? demanda la jeune fille.

L'enchanteresse hocha la tête et, son sac sur les épaules, se rapprocha du bureau du professeur. Une fois la salle de classe vide, la directrice adjointe ferma la porte d'un mouvement de baguette et invita son élève à s'assoir.

- J'aimerais te parler de deux petites choses, commença le professeur.

- Je t'écoute, répliqua doucement Hermione en étirant ses jambes.

- Tu as fait deux scolarités dans la maison Gryffondor, treize années à porter les nobles couleurs du grand sorcier qu'était Godric Gryffondor et j'aimerais que…

Minerva chercha un instant ses mots tandis que l'enchanteresse était de plus en plus perplexe.

- J'aimerais donc que tu sois fidèle de cœur à ta première maison et que tu me donnes moins d'occasions d'accorder des points à Serpentard. A moi et aux autres professeurs, bien évidemment.

La Sage eut un moment d'incompréhension puis finit par éclater de rire.

- D'accord, tu veux remporter la coupe des Quatre Maisons… Et tu me demandes donc de saborder la maison Serpentard. Belle mentalité, Minerva.

- Je sais, répliqua sèchement McGonagall. J'en ai juste assez de subir les sarcasmes de Severus, ce que tu peux aisément comprendre.

- Tu n'as qu'à ressortir avec. Il n'oserait pas… En fait, oublie ce que je viens de dire, il était aussi moqueur célibataire qu'en couple.

- Je peux compter sur toi, Hermione ? insista l'animagus.

- Au temps pour le rapprochement des maisons, se moqua la Sage.

Elle se tut un instant et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- J'en saurai plus ce soir, mais il y a une chance sur deux que tu aies une élève extrêmement brillante l'année prochaine dans ta maison.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Minerva, perplexe.

L'enchanteresse sortit la lettre de Ginny et la tendit à son guide. Minerva prit le document sans comprendre et commença à le parcourir. Elle leva les yeux vers Hermione en lui rendant le parchemin, silencieuse.

- Nous sommes donc trois personnes à connaître l'ensemble de l'histoire. Bien. Cela doit te... faire plaisir de savoir que ta femme sera là ? finit par dire l'animagus.

Le ton de sa voix fléchit de façon imperceptible sur les derniers mots prononcés.

- Ma femme… soupira Hermione alors que ses doigts se refermaient sur la photo dans sa poche. Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas. Même si je n'y suis pour rien, elle va me faire porter le chapeau de son retour.

- C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier la plaisanterie dans la lettre. Ceci dit, une fois que tu auras eu la chance de lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec la Source, elle saura certainement t'épauler, comme par le passé, répondit l'animagus, tendue, mais ne laissant rien paraître de ses pensées.

- Je te tiendrai au courant… Si tu ne me vois pas au petit-déjeuner demain matin, c'est que je serai enterrée quelque part dans le jardin du Terrier. Promets-moi seulement de me donner une sépulture décente. Bref, tu avais deux choses à me dire. La deuxième étant ?

- Rien, murmura la directrice-adjointe en détournant le regard.

La Sage posa sa main sur celle de sa guide.

- Tu es sûre ? insista l'élève. Un problème ?

- Comme tu le disais, je n'ai qu'à attendre une année pour avoir une miss-je-sais-tout chez Gryffondor. Tes amis t'attendent pour le repas, tu devrais filer.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas.

Hermione attrapa son sac et le mit sur ses épaules. Elle allait quitter la pièce quand la voix de Minerva se fit à nouveau entendre.

- Au fait, je retire dix points à Serpentard.

- Et pour quel motif ? s'étouffa Hermione en se retournant.

- J'ai entendu Drago Malefoy dire à Severus que tu avais séché le cours d'histoire de la magie… Et comme ton cher directeur de maison ne te punira pas, je me charge de cette basse besogne.

Voyant le regard noir de sa Guide, la Sage n'ajouta rien et s'éclipsa rapidement en direction de la grande salle. Sur le chemin, elle rencontra Harry, Ron, Orion et Fama. Elle les salua avec un sourire mais les Gryffondors semblaient gênés.

- Un problème ? demanda l'enchanteresse en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien… commença Ron.

- Laisse tomber, c'est une Serpentard, y'a rien à en attendre, coupa Harry.

- Oui, mais hier dans le train… rétorqua le roux.

- Quoi dans le train ? grogna Orion.

Harry et lui échangèrent un regard entendu alors que Fama baissait les yeux sur ses chaussures, semblant très intéressée par ces dernières.

- Excusez-moi, mais je suis là ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Elle nous a défendus, ajouta Ron en rougissant.

- Elle a juste fermé le clapet de cet abruti de Malefoy pour son propre compte, si tu veux mon avis, coupa Harry.

- Tu sais ce qu'on nous a dit à propos des Serpentard ? ajouta Orion en toisant du regard l'enchanteresse.

La Sage soupira et se planta devant les Gryffondor.

- Je ne suis ni morte, ni empereur romain. Donc, évitez de parler de moi à la troisième personne quand je suis là. Ensuite, je suis une Serpentard, et alors ? C'est marqué où qu'on doit se détester et se fuir comme la peste dans les couloirs ?

- T'as raison… murmura Ron.

- Sans moi ! Pour les quelques contacts que j'ai eus avec ceux de ta maison, je passe mon tour, répondit sèchement Potter. Mon père a bien raison. Il n'y a rien à attendre de cette maison de serpents…

- Rien à rajouter, conclut Black.

Harry et Orion partirent en direction de la grande salle et, après avoir hésité quelques instants, Ron et Fama eurent un regard d'excuse pour l'enchanteresse et suivirent leurs amis.

- Ite missa est, comme dirait l'autre… grommela Hermione en les regardant s'éloigner.

Elle secoua la tête, navrée, attendit une petite minute et se mit en route. Elle finit par s'assoir à la table des vert et argent, à côté de Parkinson qui lui jeta un regard en biais.

- Dis donc Granger, quand tu as des bons plans pour sécher les cours, fais-en profiter les copines… murmura la jeune fille.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais traîner avec une sang de bourbe, répliqua sèchement Hermione.

Pansy en lâcha ses couverts et plongea son regard dans celui de l'enchanteresse.

- Je sais ce qui se dit dans mon dos, ajouta froidement la Sage.

- Je peux t'assurer que je n'ai jamais proféré cette insulte, s'indigna Parkinson.

- Va plutôt t'amuser avec Malefoy et compagnie, si tu ne veux pas t'attirer d'ennuis. Je ne suis pas fréquentable, comme fille.

- Ca tombe bien, moi non plus… murmura Pansy avec un sourire.

« Comme si je n'étais pas au courant… » songea Hermione avec amusement.

- Pansy ! Pourquoi tu t'abaisses à lui parler ? lança Malefoy assis quelques sièges plus loin.

- Tu vois… marmonna Hermione.

- Parce que ça me fait toujours moins à me baisser que pour t'adresser la parole, Malefoy, rétorqua Parkinson avec un rictus.

Le blond fut choqué par la réplique de la jeune fille, mais la plus surprise était l'enchanteresse. Elle se demandait ce qui arrivait à la vert et argent.

- Comment oses-tu ? s'étouffa Drago.

- Fous-lui la paix, continua tranquillement Pansy. Si Granger a été répartie à Serpentard, c'est qu'elle le mérite autant que toi et moi.

- Ca reste à prouver, grogna Malefoy en reniflant dédaigneusement.

- Pour toi, effectivement. Mais je dois dire que la démonstration de Granger hier soir me fait dire qu'elle a toute sa place ici, conclut Pansy avant de boire une longue gorgée de jus de citrouille.

Le reste du repas se passa sans mot échangé. Hermione se dépêcha d'avaler son dessert, puis se leva en ramassant son sac.

- Je viens avec toi en sortilège. Comme ça, je suis sure que tu ne me feras pas faux bond, murmura Pansy en attrapant ses affaires.

Hermione hocha la tête et les deux jeunes filles quittèrent la grande salle sous le regard mauvais de Malefoy. Une fois qu'elles se furent éloignées, l'enchanteresse observa la Serpentard qui arborait un léger sourire.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'opposer à Malefoy.

- Si tu crois que j'ai peur de ce fils à papa… se moqua Pansy. Et puis, tu as l'air assez calé en magie. Au pire, tu seras là pour me prêter main forte.

- Parce que tu crois que je fais dans l'assistanat ? demanda la Sage, narquoise. Je t'imaginais plutôt indépendante et fière de l'être.

- Laisse ton imagination au placard, Granger. Tu apprendras bien vite à me connaître… Allez, dépêche-toi, j'ai envie d'une place bien douillette au fond de la salle, près de la fenêtre et du radiateur.

Pansy accéléra son allure et Hermione resta quelques pas en arrière, perplexe, fronçant les sourcils.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione leva les yeux vers Parkinson qui souriait.<em>

_- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as parlé ce jour-là… marmonna l'enchanteresse._

_- Attends… Tu ne comprends toujours pas comment je marche ? se moqua Pansy. Tu sais très bien que je noue toujours des amitiés qui me seront utiles. L'intérêt prime dans mes relations. Et une petite fille qui fait surgir une boule de feu de sa main pouvait être un sacré atout dans mon jeu._

_La médicomage se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes et grimaça._

_- Quand on veut pas connaître la vérité, on la demande pas… soupira-t-elle. Bref. J'ai hâte d'assister à ta première entrevue avec Ginny. Ca a dû être rock'n roll !_

_- Je ne te le fais pas dire… soupira Hermione._

* * *

><p>En espérant que cette introduction vous a plu, on vous donne rendez-vous en 2012 !<p>

Bises et bonne année,

Sygui et Link9


	2. Première semaine de cours

****Bonjour tout le monde !

Bonne année, bonne santé, tous nos voeux pour cette nouvelle année !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier (Sygui et moi croisons les doigts !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Première semaine de cours<strong>

En fin d'après midi, Hermione sortait de son cours de sortilège avec Parkinson. Elle était de meilleure humeur et Pansy, le sentant, en profita pour tenter d'engager la conversation.

- Par Merlin ! T'as assurée en cours !

- J'ai pas mal lu pendant les vacances, mentit à peine l'ancienne Gryffondor en haussant les épaules.

L'enchanteresse s'était profondément ennuyée, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de récolter vingt points pour Serpentard. Minerva allait faire une attaque... La Sage eut un rictus amusé à cette pensée et se dirigeait vers sa salle commune quand Rogue apparut devant les deux jeunes filles.

- Dans mon bureau, Granger… dit-il de sa voix doucereuse. Maintenant.

Hermione soupira bruyamment, salua Pansy d'un rapide signe de la main qui lui fit un sourire encourageant et suivit son directeur de maison. Rogue claqua la porte une fois son élève dans la salle et la dévisagea froidement.

- Premier jour à Poudlard et déjà un cours de séché. Avez-vous une bonne explication, Granger ? demanda Severus.

- Monsieur, j'ai eu vent par des élèves plus âgés que Binns commençait toujours l'année par l'histoire de la construction de Poudlard. Et comme je la connais par cœur… commença Hermione.

- Donc, vous pensez en savoir plus que le professeur Binns ? interrogea Severus avec un rictus mauvais.

« Pour le coup, oui, car j'y étais… » songea l'enchanteresse.

- J'en suis certaine, Monsieur, répondit la Sage avec un sourire moqueur.

- Vanitas vanitatum… commença le professeur.

- Et omnia vanitas, finit Hermione.

Le professeur haussa un sourcil, surpris, et s'assit à son bureau pour mieux toiser du regard son élève.

- Et bien, éblouissez-moi, Granger. Mais je vous préviens. Si je juge votre exposé trop léger, vous aurez deux retenues.

L'enchanteresse posa son sac et réfléchit quelques instants.

- Par un beau matin d'été, les quatre fondateurs, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle, Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor étaient attablés au Trois Balais. Ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner et jouaient la création d'une école de magie au poker…

* * *

><p>En sortant du bureau du maître des potions, Hermione se sentait sereine. Rogue avait été impressionné par sa version de la construction du château et avait accordé dix points à Serpentard. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants devant l'entrée de sa salle commune, puis décida de faire demi-tour. Il faisait un temps superbe dehors et elle avait envie de prendre l'air avant de se mettre à rédiger les devoirs qu'avaient donnés Flitwick et McGonagall.<p>

Sur le chemin, elle croisa des élèves qui couraient, terrorisés, et l'enchanteresse grimaça.

- PEEVES ! T'as rien d'autre à faire ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Le spectre apparut et eut une moue.

- T'es vraiment une rabat-joie de première, râla-t-il.

- Accompagne-moi dehors au lieu de faire l'imbécile, rétorqua Hermione.

L'enchanteresse et le spectre quittèrent l'enceinte du château pour prendre la direction du lac.

- Tu viendrais à Avalon avec moi ce week-end ? demanda la Sage en s'asseyant au bord de l'eau.

Elle sortit un livre d'Histoire du XXème siècle qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque dans la matinée et commença à le feuilleter.

- Bien sûr, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu Culann, répondit Merlin. Et tu vas faire comment pour t'éclipser d'ici pendant deux jours ?

- Je demanderai à Minerva de me couvrir… murmura l'enchanteresse en cherchant un chapitre racontant la chute de Voldemort. Culann doit forger mon katana. Je me sens nue sans mon arme…

- Je comprends. Et on en profitera pour s'entraîner un peu. Je rouille depuis que je suis ici.

- Tu vas prendre une raclée et tu vas encore pleurer, se moqua Hermione.

- A qui tu crois parler, gamine ? Je suis Merlin l'enchanteur, la terreur des romains.

- Ces fillettes en jupette ? railla l'enchanteresse.

Soudain, la Sage se raidit et ferma les yeux.

- Dumbledore en approche. Tire-toi vite fait !

Merlin lui tira la langue et disparut comme par enchantement. La Serpentard se saisit de son livre et parcourut le début d'une page. Il était raconté qu'Albus Dumbledore avait mis fin à la montée en puissance de Voldemort le 31 juillet 1981, lors d'une bataille au Ministère. Le Lord Noir et ses fidèles, les mangemorts, avaient tenté de prendre le contrôle de l'institution. Hermione soupira. L'absence de prophétie liant Harry et Voldemort lui posait un sérieux problème. Elle allait avancer en terrain inconnu et cela la gênait. L'enchanteresse leva les yeux de son livre et vit que le Directeur venait à sa rencontre. Arrivée à sa hauteur, il la salua avec un léger sourire.

- Bonjour Miss Granger.

- Monsieur le Directeur… répondit Hermione en rangeant son livre dans son sac.

Elle se leva et épousseta son uniforme.

- Comment se passe votre première journée ? Pas trop de difficultés à vous habituer ?

- Tout va bien, je vous remercie. Juste un léger problème d'orientation, mais rien que le temps ne pourra corriger… répliqua l'élève d'un ton affable.

- Vous avez impressionné beaucoup de vos professeurs, aujourd'hui. Le professeur Flitwick ne tarit pas d'éloge sur vous. Il m'a même confié qu'il n'avait jamais vu d'élève aussi doué auparavant.

- C'est grâce à ma baguette, dit Hermione avec modestie. Monsieur Ollivander m'a certifié qu'elle était idéale pour les enchantements et la métamorphose.

- Bien… murmura le Directeur.

L'enchanteresse eut l'impression que le regard de Dumbledore la transperçait. Elle pensa immédiatement à l'achat de sa baguette chez Ollivander, souvenir qui remontait à près de quarante ans mais qui restait très présent dans son esprit.

- Nous nous verrons au dîner. Bonne fin de journée, Miss Granger.

- A vous aussi, Monsieur le Directeur.

Hermione s'éloigna calmement, sentant toujours les yeux de Dumbledore poser sur elle.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, vieux fou… »

* * *

><p>Hermione apparut dans un craquement sonore. La nuit était fraîche et le ciel couvert. Seul un mince rayon argenté éclairait faiblement le chemin. L'enchanteresse resserra sa cape autour d'elle et avança d'un pas hésitant. A quelques mètres d'elle, une silhouette se dessinait dans l'obscurité et son cœur se serra. Alors qu'elle progressait, les contours de la jeune fille se précisaient.<p>

- Ginny… murmura la Sage, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Elle allait se précipiter vers sa femme pour la prendre dans ses bras quand elle se rendit compte que l'enfant qui lui faisait face n'avait pas du tout les mêmes intentions. Bien campée sur ses jambes, points sur les hanches, Hermione sentait la magie et la fureur de sa femme et cela l'arrêta net dans sa course. Ne sachant que faire, elle décida de garder une certaine distance entre elles, histoire d'avoir le temps de parer un chauve-furie bien lancé.

- Bonsoir mon coeur, fit l'enchanteresse, maladroite.

Aucune réponse ne vint. Ginny se contentait de la toiser du regard et la première année se demandait comment aborder la situation. Elle connaissait le caractère soupe au lait de sa femme, et tenta d'arrondir les angles.

- Je suis soulagée de te voir en forme… reprit la Sage avec un sourire.

Elle fit un pas dans la direction de sa femme pour l'enlacer. Devant l'intention, Ginny mit une main de l'avant, stoppant le mouvement naissant.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas t'en tirer avec une embrassade ! Quel bordel as-tu ENCORE foutu ? Il ne devait pas y avoir d'acte de magie noire pour me relever ! On était d'accord ! Et il suffit que j'arrête de te surveiller deux petites minutes pour que je me trouve premièrement vivante, deuxièmement avec TOUS mes souvenirs et troisièmement, dans le corps d'une pisseuse de dix ans et, le pire !, CHEZ MA MERE ! fit la rousse de sa voix fluette qui aurait pu faire rire si le sujet avait été comique.

- Je n'y suis pour rien… chuchota Hermione. Et tu n'es pas la seule dans cette situation. Il y a Merlin coincé dans son corps spectral, Mimi Geignarde et Minerva ont…

- Je me disais aussi ! coupa Ginny. Minerva est encore et toujours de la partie ! Avec ses souvenirs, que c'est amusant… Et tu n'y es pour rien ?

- Bien sûr que Minerva est là ! C'est ma Guide ! rétorqua l'enchanteresse.

- Tu me prends une fois de plus pour une conne ! fulmina l'enfant. Je te rappelle que je connais ton autre vie, alors arrête de jouer avec moi ! Qu'as-tu as encore foutu comme pagaille ?

Hermione inspira profondément et tenta de mettre ses idées en ordre.

- Pour l'instant, je nage en plein brouillard. J'ai pénétré dans la Source pour éviter l'anéantissement de la terre et je me suis réveillée dans le Poudlard Express. J'ai cru que, comme pour la première fois, j'étais la seule à avoir conservé mes souvenirs, mais je constate qu'il n'en est rien.

Elle passa une main sur son visage las.

- D'après le peu que j'ai pu voir, il y a pas mal de changements. Mais toi ? De quoi te souviens-tu précisément ? demanda doucement l'enchanteresse.

Ginny la dévisagea, toujours sans un geste.

- De tout... de ma vie, et de ce qui est advenu après ma mort aussi.

Hermione frissonna et fourra ses mains dans ses poches, mal à l'aise.

- Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis vraiment désolée. Si je pouvais t'ôter tes souvenirs, crois bien que je le ferais.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se demandant si elle aurait le courage de poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'elle avait reçu la lettre de la rousse, le matin même.

- Et pour nous ? lâcha-t-elle en refaisant son nœud de cravate pour s'occuper les mains et cacher sa nervosité.

Ginny resta silencieuse quelques instants.

- Nous quoi ? fit-elle. Quelle partie de mes souvenirs voudrais-tu effacer ? Hugo, Pansy, Rose... ou plutôt Minerva ?

- Je veux juste savoir si tu veux reprendre notre relation ! s'emporta Hermione, exaspérée. Bon sang, Ginny ! Je t'ai vu morte ! J'ai organisé tes funérailles ! Tu as refusé que je te ressuscite ! J'ai cru t'avoir perdue pour toujours… Je me faisais une joie de nos retrouvailles. Mais puisque tu as décidé de me faire payer les erreurs de la Source, je me tire ! Contacte-moi quand tu seras calmée !

L'enchanteresse tourna les talons et fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter.

- Et tu seras aimable de laisser Minerva en dehors de ça !

- Hermione ! lança la petite voix.

La première année s'arrêta sur le chemin mais ne fit pas demi-tour tout de suite.

- Je suis désolée, mais comprends-moi... J'ai vécu ma vie, je suis morte, et maintenant je me retrouve sous la férule de ma mère pour la prochaine année ! C'est... perturbant, non ?

La Sage serra les poings pour s'empêcher de rétorquer trop vivement.

- Oui, bien sûr… Et que penses-tu de ça ? Je vais revivre pour la troisième fois une scolarité, j'ai une dernière quête à accomplir. J'ai vu toute notre famille mourir et après des mois de chagrin je pose enfin à nouveau les yeux sur toi et tu me repousses comme si j'étais responsable de tout ce qui est arrivé, répliqua la Serpentard, amère.

- Tu as raison, je n'ai vu que mon côté des choses... Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça, contrairement à toi... chuchota Ginny en tendant la main vers la Sage.

Hermione se saisit de la main et attira sa femme contre elle. Elle ferma les yeux et respira doucement le parfum de celle qui lui avait tant manqué.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureuse de te revoir… murmura la première année. Je t'aime…

- Tu m'as manquée.

Ginny se laissa aller quelques instants contre la brune, fermant les yeux pour puiser en elle le courage de tout recommencer. Puis elle s'écarta et caressa la joue de l'enchanteresse.

- Je suis heureuse de te retrouver aujourd'hui, lui sourit-elle avant de froncer les sourcils. Mais ! Qu'est-ce que... dit-elle en s'écartant de quelques pas, incrédule.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione en regardant autour d'elle, prête à attaquer.

- C'est quoi cet écusson ? Ne me dis pas... Tu n'as pas été répartie à... fit la rousse dont la voix montait dans les aigus alors que le dégout se lisait sur son visage.

- Ah ! Ca ! soupira l'enchanteresse, soulagée. La Source a convaincu le Choixpeau de me mettre à Serpentard. Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire. Mais tu pourras m'y rejoindre l'année prochaine. Il fait un peu froid dans les cachots mais on n'y est pas si mal. Et Pansy est sympa… Plus calme, moins dévergondée…

- Ne me dis pas que tu fréquentes cette ... trainée meurtrière ! glapit Ginny.

- Meurtrière ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Hermione, perplexe.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Elle a tué ma mère un jour à Londres, sans même sourciller. Je ne vois pas comment appeler ça autrement ! Encore une des nombreuses choses que tu m'as cachées de mon vivant et que j'ai découvert en trépassant !

« Et merde ! J'avais complètement oublié ça… » songea Hermione en se mordant la lèvre.

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas là pour parler de Parkinson. Que fait-on ? Comment envisages-tu notre avenir ? Viendras-tu me rejoindre à Serpentard l'année prochaine ?

Ginny soufflait de colère et ses mâchoires crispées indiquaient qu'elle faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas exploser.

- Chez les serpents ? Moi ?

- Que faudrait-il que je fasse pour te convaincre de m'y rejoindre ? murmura Hermione en passant son bras dans le dos de la jeune fille pour l'attirer contre elle.

- Disons que tous les Weasley ont toujours été de fiers Gryffondors, alors il va falloir que tu me convainques que ta... maison à des avantages...

- Tu veux un avantage ? Fort bien : J'y suis. Et ce sera plus facile pour nous de continuer notre relation si nous sommes dans la même maison… De plus, tu pourras satisfaire ton côté dirigiste en me surveillant jour et nuit ! Et point bonus, ce sera toi, Rogue et moi contre Minerva pour la coupe des quatre maisons et de Quidditch. Que pourrais-tu demander de plus ?

Ginny sourit vicieusement au dernier argument.

- C'est en effet à considérer...

* * *

><p>Le premier cours de potion arriva enfin et Pansy ne comprenait pas ce que son amie fabriquait. Elle avait beau lire les indications notées au tableau par Rogue, Hermione ne faisait pas vraiment la même chose.<p>

- Granger… Tu as l'air de savoir ce que tu fais, mais ça ne ressemble pas franchement à ce qu'a demandé le prof.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Parkinson. Fais-moi confiance… répondit calmement l'enchanteresse en remuant le liquide bouillonnant.

Le bruit métallique d'un chaudron entrant en collision avec le sol résonna dans la classe. Le professeur Rogue se retrouva l'espace d'un clignement d'œil devant la paillasse de Londubat qui tentait tant bien que mal de disparaître sous sa table pour récupérer sa gaffe.

- Je vois que cette année encore nous avons la chance d'avoir l'un des meilleurs éléments de Gryffondor parmi nous, ironisa Rogue en haussant dédaigneusement un sourcil.

- Je heu… bredouilla Neville, blanc comme un linge au pied du professeur, sous les rires gras des Serpentards.

- Taisez-vous tous ! gronda Severus. Et vous Potter, à défaut de faire une potion digne de ce nom, vous pourrez sans doute vous rendre utile en nettoyant, ça doit être dans vos compétences…

Harry n'osa répliquer et se mit à quatre pattes avec son camarade sous les quolibets des Vert et Argent. Orion Black lança un regard furieux au professeur tandis que Fama Lupin continuait de préparer, imperturbable, sa potion.

Reprenant le cours de sa préparation après cet interlude, Hermione intégra les derniers ingrédients au mélange, tout en se souvenant des consignes que Rogue avait écrites dans son manuel de potion de sixième année. Cependant, elle était concentrée sur son départ pour Avalon à la fin du cours et surtout, sur la conversation qu'elle avait eu deux soirs plus tôt avec Ginny. Elle espérait sincèrement que sa femme viendrait à Serpentard l'année prochaine. Toute à ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que Rogue s'était approché du chaudron des deux Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer, Granger, comment vous êtes parvenue à ce résultat en suivant les instructions notées au tableau ? demanda-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

- Je ne les ai pas suivies en totalité, professeur. Pour la découpe des herbes, j'ai préféré extraire les nervures centrales pour les plonger intactes dans la potion. J'ai broyé le reste et…

- Bien, Miss Granger, coupa Rogue. Cette préparation est excellente. Quinze points pour Serpentard.

Le maître des potions retourna à son bureau et regarda sa montre.

- Le cours est fini. Avant de partir, veuillez me déposer un échantillon de votre potion. Enfin, de votre mixture, Potter… ajouta-t-il avec un rictus.

Hermione rangea rapidement ses affaires, versa quelques décilitres de sa potion dans une fiole et l'apporta au bureau du professeur.

- Ce sera un O pour vous et Miss Parkinson, marmonna Rogue en griffonnant la lettre sur une feuille de papier.

« Et dire qu'il faut que je sois dans sa maison pour qu'il reconnaisse enfin mes qualités ! » soupira l'enchanteresse en quittant la pièce en direction de la salle commune.

- Granger ! Attends-moi ! s'exclama Parkinson qui courait derrière elle.

La Sage s'arrêta quelques instants, le temps que sa camarade la rejoigne.

- Tu vas où ?

- Déposer mes affaires et ensuite, le professeur McGonagall a demandé à me voir, répondit l'enchanteresse.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai fait une blague à un Gryffondor et elle m'a prise la main dans le sac… mentit Hermione.

- Tu terrorises Malefoy, tu rates les cours, tu inventes des potions et tu griffes les Gryffons, y'a pas, je te colle aux basques ! Moi aussi je veux m'amuser ! fit Parkinson en donnant un coup d'épaule complice à sa condisciple.

- Je ne fais pas ça pour me distraire, soupira la nouvelle Serpentard.

- Raison de plus pour que je te lâche pas. Je vais mettre un peu de piquant dans ta vie, rit la jeune fille.

- Pour ça, je sais déjà que je peux te faire confiance, grimaça Hermione en entrant dans le dortoir.

Les deux jeunes filles posèrent leur sac sur leur lit et Pansy s'allongea quelques instants.

- La première semaine est enfin terminée ! soupira-t-elle.

- Comme tu dis… Bon, je file.

- On se voit au repas ? demanda Pansy.

- Bien sûr, sauf si je me retrouve en colle, marmonna l'enchanteresse avant de s'éclipser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione se trouvait aux grilles de Poudlard. Merlin apparut subitement à ses côtés avec un sourire amusé.

- Prête pour passer un week-end de folie en ma compagnie ? Je vais te changer les idées, on va s'éclater, chérie…

- Crois-moi mon pote, tu vas en baver… répliqua l'enchanteresse.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et, les alentours étant déserts, elle disparut en un craquement sonore. Cependant, la Sage n'avait pas vu la silhouette de Dumbledore qui l'observait depuis la fenêtre de son bureau.

* * *

><p>Hermione se sentait comme chez elle en apparaissant sur l'île d'Avalon. Elle inspira l'air à plein poumon et ôta sa cape d'uniforme. Elle remonta les manches de sa chemise et un léger sourire illumina son visage.<p>

- On dirait que mémère se sent mieux… se moqua Merlin.

- J'ai l'impression que c'est le seul endroit qui me rattache à mon ancienne vie… murmura Hermione avec un pincement au cœur.

- Ne te mets pas à chialer, soupira le spectre. Dans quelques mois, ta petite femme te rejoindra à Poudlard !

L'enchanteresse foudroya du regard l'enchanteur qui lui tira la langue.

- T'es obligé de conserver cette apparence ridicule ? grogna-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua le premier sage, vexé. Je ne m'appelle pas Dumbledore, je ne suis pas un sorcier bas de gamme…

Merlin se concentra et, de petit bonhomme grassouillet, redevint le vieux sorcier qu'elle avait toujours connu.

- Tu vas me traiter de pauvre cruche sentimentale, mais j'ai bien envie de te serrer dans mes bras… murmura la Sage.

- Allez, viens voir papa pour un gros câlin ! se moqua gentiment l'enchanteur en écartant les bras.

La Serpentard s'approcha du sorcier qui l'étreignit doucement.

- Et pas de mains baladeuses… prévint Hermione.

- Là, ça risque pas. En revanche, quand tu auras dix-sept ans, j'dis pas… ricana Merlin. Sauf si Minerva ou Ginny sont plus rapides que moi !

- Crétin…

- Allez, le moment de bons sentiments à vomir est fini. T'as une arme à faire forger, chérie…

La Sage acquiesça et les deux enchanteurs se mirent en route en direction de la forge de Culann.

* * *

><p>Hermione baissa sa main droite et éclata de rire.<p>

- T'as vraiment pas la forme, Merlin. Te faire éclater par une gamine de onze ans, c'est la honte !

- Où t'as vu que je me faisais éclater, chérie ? Je m'échauffe ! rétorqua le premier sage, piqué au vif, en levant son bâton de sorcier.

- Mouais… Et je n'ai même pas mon katana, ajouta l'enchanteresse, pernicieuse.

Merlin allait lancer un sort quand un bruit assourdissant vint de la forge.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je me concentre avec le boucan qu'il fait ! grogna l'enchanteur.

- Tu n'as qu'à lancer tes sorts en rythme, ironisa Hermione. Attends, je vais te montrer.

La Serpentard leva la main et des grêlons s'abattirent sur le sol en suivant les coups de marteau de Culann qui frappaient le métal.

- Crâneuse ! lança Merlin en agitant son arme.

Les grêlons se mirent à fondre et le premier sage forma une immense bulle d'eau.

- J'espère que tu sais nager, morveuse…

* * *

><p>La fin du week-end arriva vite. Culann finit par sortir de sa forge, le dimanche vers dix-sept heures, un katana à la main. Le géant regarda l'île qui avait été dévastée par les deux enchanteurs. Il les trouva allongés dans un des rares carrés d'herbe qui avait survécu. Hermione était profondément endormie et Merlin semblait plongé dans ses pensées.<p>

- C'est bien, t'as respecté la consigne ! Une arme en deux jours, chapeau… commença l'enchanteur.

- J'espère que tu vas nettoyer le bordel que tu as foutu, vieux saligaud ! gronda le forgeron.

- Elle dort… murmura le premier sage. Si j'avais un cœur, ça me ferait mal de la réveiller.

Merlin se redressa et claqua des doigts. Des trombes d'eau s'abattirent sur la neuvième sage qui se réveilla en criant.

- Non mais ça va pas ! s'exclama-t-elle vertement.

- Debout ! Ton couteau est prêt ! On peut rentrer à Poudlard… Y'a plein d'élèves à embêter et je suis sûr que Rusard s'est langui de moi… plaisanta l'enchanteur.

- Deux secondes mon gars… Le ménage ! insista Culann en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione se leva et se mit dos à Merlin. Les deux enchanteurs levèrent les mains et les firent bouger en une longue arabesque. Quelques minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de combats dans le paysage.

- Satisfait ? demanda Merlin.

- C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller. Et n'hésitez pas à venir me rendre visite, vous deux. C'est que je trouve le temps un peu long, tout seul…

Les deux enchanteurs acquiescèrent et disparurent dans un craquement sonore.

De retour à Poudlard, Hermione prit la direction des cachots tandis que Merlin, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres, partait à la recherche de Rusard et de son inséparable chatte. La Serpentard avait enroulé son katana dans sa cape d'uniforme pour ensuite l'envoyer magiquement dans son armoire. A présent, elle rasait les murs, ne voulant croiser quiconque. La Sage projetait dans les couloirs de Poudlard sa magie, tentant de repérer les auras des professeurs et des élèves. Après s'être assurée que le chemin était dégagé, elle se dépêcha de gagner la salle commune.

A peine avait-elle fermée la porte derrière elle qu'une jeune fille se précipita à sa rencontre.

- Granger ! Où étais-tu passé ? demanda Parkinson, furieuse. Je te cherche depuis vendredi et…

- Tais-toi… murmura Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil aux quelques élèves qui travaillaient un peu plus loin.

- Heureusement, ces derniers n'avaient pas entendu l'échange et l'enchanteresse soupira de soulagement.

- Rogue a demandé après toi toute la journée, poursuivit Parkinson en grommelant. Il avait l'air inquiet.

- Bien, j'y vais… soupira la Sage.

- Et après, tu me raconteras où tu étais passée…

Hermione acquiesça mollement et quitta la salle commune pour se rendre dans le bureau de Rogue. Elle frappa quelques coups à la porte et une voix sèche lui intima d'entrée.

- Miss Granger, vous voilà… enfin !

La voix du maître des potions claquait comme un coup de fouet.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous avez fait depuis vendredi soir ? Vos camarades m'ont informé de votre absence prolongée. Il semblerait même que vous n'avez pas dormi dans votre dortoir.

- J'ai découvert une salle prodigieuse au septième étage, mentit Hermione. Et je voulais en découvrir tous les secrets.

- Ca vous fera une retenue en ma compagnie. J'ai des crapauds à éviscérer… répondit Rogue. Maintenant, veuillez vous rendre dans le bureau du Directeur. Il a demandé à vous voir. L'entrée est au septième étage, située derrière la statue de la gargouille. Le mot de passe est « Bertie Crochue ».

- Bien, professeur, marmonna Hermione.

- Et nous verrons ensemble demain soir à dix-neuf heures la méthode d'éviscération des batraciens. Ne soyez pas en retard, Miss Granger.

L'enchanteresse leva les yeux au ciel et s'éclipsa de la salle sombre et étouffante. En prenant la direction du deuxième étage, elle était perplexe. Que lui voulait Albus ? Le Directeur avait-il déjà des soupçons ?

Elle frappa à la porte de Dumbledore qui l'invita à entrer.

- Miss Granger, asseyez-vous donc, dit aimablement le vieux sorcier avec un sourire engageant.

- Bonsoir Monsieur, répondit poliment Hermione en s'installant dans le fauteuil que lui désignait le Directeur.

Dumbledore ferma un dossier, croisa les mains sur son bureau, et regarda son élève avec bienveillance.

- Je voulais vous voir parce que je m'inquiète, commença-t-il d'une voix douce. Vous êtes d'origine moldue et vous pouvez trouver dur d'être confrontée aussi brutalement au monde magique. Vous devez vous sentir perdue, désorientée… Quelques fois, les élèves de première année s'ennuient de leurs parents, surtout la première semaine, et ils ont tendances à vouloir rentrer chez eux… Heureusement qu'à cet âge là, vous ne savez pas encore vous déplacer magiquement.

« Merde, il m'a vue… » pensa Hermione.

- Tout va bien, Monsieur le Directeur, je vous assure, répondit calmement l'enchanteresse.

- Et dans votre maison ? Vous n'avez pas à subir de remarques dues à votre… naissance ?

- Si, quelques-unes, mais j'ai du caractère, ironisa la neuvième sage. Donc rien que je ne puisse gérer.

- Bien…

Dumbledore tendit une coupe de bonbons à la jeune fille qui refusa poliment.

- Vous me faites penser à un ancien élève. Très brillant… Tom Jedusor.

« Sympa, la comparaison… »

Hermione se retint de grimacer et écouta attentivement la suite.

- Il était respecté et admiré par tous les professeurs. Il faisait partie de la même maison que vous. Sociable juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a un « mais », Monsieur le Directeur… fit remarquer la Serpentard.

- Effectivement. Comme je l'avais deviné, il a très mal tourné, répondit sombrement Dumbledore. Et je regrette de ne pas avoir agi à l'époque, quand j'en avais l'occasion.

Le vieux sorcier plongea son regard dans celui de l'enchanteresse qui fit le vide dans ses pensées.

- Et je me suis promis que si la situation se présentait à nouveau, je ne referais pas la même erreur… ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

- J'espère que ça n'arrivera pas, professeur, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire ingénu.

- Je souhaite de même, Miss Granger.

Il se tut un court instant, passant sa main sur sa longue barbe blanche. Fumseck ouvrit un œil puis poussa un cri joyeux avant de croquer quelques graines dans son écuelle.

- Avez-vous entendu parler de la Trace ? finit-il par demander.

- Non, c'est quoi ? interrogea Hermione, faussement ignorante.

- Une sorte de marqueur magique sur les sorciers mineurs… Toutes les personnes portant la Trace sont inscrites dans un registre au Ministère. Je suis allé le consulter ce week-end…

- C'est en libre accès ? demanda la Serpentard avec un étonnement feint.

- Disons que les bureaux sont bien souvent vides, à certaines heures de la nuit. Comme les dortoirs, répondit Dumbledore, légèrement ironique. Bref, j'ai l'impression qu'il manquait un nom dans ce registre.

- Sûrement une erreur de l'employé qui est chargé de recopier les patronymes, proposa l'enchanteresse.

- Sûrement, répéta le Directeur, dubitatif. Bien, c'est l'heure du repas. Je vous revois dans la grande salle…

La neuvième sage acquiesça et quitta calmement le bureau. Une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte, elle dévala les marches et courut dans les couloirs. Au détour d'un croisement, elle tomba nez à nez avec McGonagall qui parut soulagée de la voir.

- Comment s'est passé ton week-end ? murmura le professeur. Tu as pu faire ce que tu voulais ?

- Oui, j'ai récupéré mon arme… chuchota Hermione. Mais Dumbledore m'a vue transplaner. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, il sait que je n'ai plus la Trace…

Minerva fronça les sourcils, se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de son élève et l'accompagna en direction de la grande salle.

- Je pense que tu vas devoir lever le pied quelques temps sur tes activités annexes…

- Je n'ai pas peur de lui, rétorqua l'enchanteresse. Je ne vais pas changer mes plans pour si peu.

- Fais attention, Hermione.

- Rassure-toi, je connais parfaitement le personnage.

- C'est ce que tu crois. Mais le point fort de Dumbledore est qu'il arrive toujours à surprendre…

* * *

><p>Les jours passaient lentement et Hermione s'ennuyait profondément. Les professeurs s'extasiaient sur ses capacités mais l'enchanteresse avait l'impression de régresser. Devoir se servir d'une baguette, être obligée de prononcer une formule, faire semblant d'écouter… Elle avait le sentiment de tomber dans une sorte de dépression et même les blagues de Merlin ne la faisaient pas sourire. Son ancienne vie lui manquait et, malgré les quelques entrevues qu'elle arrivait à avoir avec Ginny, elle s'inquiétait du moral de sa femme. La pauvre semblait dépérir au Terrier.<p>

Devant elle, Harry et Orion discutaient à voix basse. L'enchanteresse tendit l'oreille et fronça les sourcils en entendant les deux Gryffondors échanger sur un colis mystérieux qu'Hagrid avait récupéré.

- Fama pense que c'est caché au deuxième étage, dans le couloir interdit… murmura Potter.

- Ca te tente d'aller voir ce qu'il en est après les cours ? Tu prendras ta cape d'invisibilité… chuchota Orion.

« Merde ! S'ils sont sur la piste de la pierre, il va falloir que je sois prudente… » songea la Sage.

- Dix points pour Gryffondor, Miss Lupin, dit McGonagall avec un mince sourire.

« Si en plus Fama est aussi intelligente que son père, Harry va découvrir rapidement le pot aux roses… Il faudrait les mettre sur une fausse piste, mais comment ? » songea la Serpentard alors que le professeur de métamorphose donnait les devoirs pour le cours suivant.

- Miss Granger, vous pouvez rester quelques instants ? demanda Minerva alors que les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires pour aller déjeuner.

La Serpentard hocha mollement la tête et, son sac sur les épaules, s'approcha du bureau professoral.

- Que fais-tu ce soir ? murmura le professeur alors que le dernier élève fermait la porte derrière lui.

- Rien de particulier, pourquoi ? répondit Hermione, lasse.

- Ca te tenterait de venir prendre un thé dans mon bureau, après le dîner ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit la Serpentard.

- Cache ton enthousiasme, rétorqua McGonagall avec humour.

- Désolée, Minerva… marmonna Hermione.

La jeune fille salua d'un geste de la tête la directrice de Gryffondor et quitta la salle de cours pour aller manger. Le professeur de métamorphose soupira, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas avec l'enchanteresse.

- Elle n'a pas la forme… A nous de lui changer les idées ! s'exclama une voix.

Minerva sursauta et tourna la tête. Peeves venait de traverser un mur et la regardait, l'air d'attendre une réponse.

- Que faites-vous là ? aboya le professeur.

- Je m'inquiète pour mon ancienne élève, répondit sérieusement le spectre.

- Moi aussi, Merlin, répondit doucement la directrice adjointe. Mais je ne sais que faire pour la dérider.

- A mon avis, il y a autre chose qui lui ferait extrêmement plaisir, mais elle est encore trop jeune… ricana le premier sage.

- Comment ça ? demanda Minerva, qui ne comprenait rien de ce que Peeves disait.

- Une belle galoche à couper le souffle suivie d'une nuit torride… répondit l'enchanteur en pinçant ses lèvres dans une imitation de baiser, les mains jointes sur son cœur.

- MERLIN ! s'exclama McGonagall, horrifiée. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ?

- Ne me faites pas l'oie blanche. Vous n'avez pas fait que jouer aux cartes avec notre enchanteresse…

- Elle est dans le corps d'une enfant de douze ans !

- De mon temps, elle aurait déjà été mariée et aurait pondu un ou deux gamins…

- Heureusement que votre époque de barbares est révolue ! coupa sèchement Minerva.

Merlin haussa les épaules et tira la langue au professeur de métamorphose.

- Bref, préparez-lui une bonne soirée et essayez de la faire parler, ça ne sera pas du luxe ! Sinon, vous pouvez lui préparer une potion de vieillissement pour elle et sa femme !

Et sur ces mots, il disparut subitement, laissant McGonagall perplexe et pensive. Mais elle savait ce qu'elle allait préparer pour son élève. Elle rédigea une courte missive et organisa son envoi.

Sur le point de quitter son bureau pour la grande salle, un bruit attira son attention vers sa fenêtre. Un hibou vaguement familier voletait devant les carreaux. D'un geste de la main, elle ouvrit au volatile qui déposa un pli et un paquet sur sa table avant de repartir sans attendre de réponse. Interloquée, elle regarda l'enveloppe qui lui était adressée et l'ouvrit. Le texte était court et expéditif.

« Minerva, merci de bien vouloir transmettre ce paquet à Hermione ce midi.  
>Cordialement, G. »<p>

Le regard de l'animagus s'assombrit un instant. Elle soupira et quitta la pièce, le petit paquet à la main.

* * *

><p>Le début de l'après-midi se passa sans l'ombre d'une activité attrayante pour Hermione qui pourtant arborait un large sourire. Durant son déjeuner pris rapidement au bout de la table des Serpentard, sans même faire attention aux insultes à peine digne d'être relevées que Malefoy et Nott enchainaient sur son compte, sous les rires gras de Crabbe et Goyle, Minerva était venue lui remettre une touchante attention de sa femme, une carte et un portoloin. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pu cacher bien longtemps à Pansy qu'il s'agissait de son anniversaire mais avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un mot de ses parents.<p>

Le repas bouclé, elle se rendit à son cours de botanique le cœur plus léger que dans la matinée. Mais si elle avait trouvé un quelconque intérêt à cette matière lors de sa première scolarité, entendre ressasser les mêmes choses une troisième fois lui minait maintenant le moral. Même le ridicule de Roger Davies qui bombait le torse en étalant sa culture à qui voulait l'écouter n'arrivait pas à la dérider. Pansy s'en était bien aperçue, et lui donnait des coups de coude en lui promettant une surprise si elle arrêtait d'expirer comme un soufflet de forge.

En quittant les serres du professeur Chourave pour rejoindre le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Parkinson attrapa l'enchanteresse par le bras et lui fit ralentir le pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ?

- Rien, justement… répliqua sèchement l'enchanteresse.

- Justement quoi ? Tu t'attendais à faire pousser de l'herbe pour faire la fête pour ton anniversaire ?

- Si seulement…

- Je te comprends pas, fit la Serpentard en laissant filer les derniers élèves devant elles. Tu réussis tout ce que tu veux, tu parviens à te faire exempter du cours de Binns, tu te fais la belle à tout bout de champ et malgré ça depuis une semaine t'es la plus inexistante des élèves…

- J'aimerais bien…

- Allez ma grande, hauts les cœurs, tu crois tout de même pas que je vais laisser passer un jour pareil sans rien faire ! Même si ça aurait été plus simple de me prévenir à l'avance, j'ai une très grande capacité d'improvisation ! Allez hop, j'ai un cadeau pour toi ! Je te dispense du cours avec Quirrell l'enturbanné et je t'accompagne faire une ballade au soleil !

Hermione eut un pâle sourire, puis acquiesça de la tête.

- Bien ! Je vais chercher nos capes au dortoir et je te rejoins ici. Personne ne va revenir dans le secteur.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, les deux Serpentard se retrouvaient dans le parc, derrière un bouquet d'arbres qui les cachaient à la vue du château. Parkinson, étala une couverture sur le sol froid et les deux élèves s'assirent. Puis, l'air mutin, Pansy écarta sa cape et fit apparaître un gâteau sur lequel elle mit une bougie.

- Je suis passée par les cuisines et je n'ai eu aucune difficulté à m'en faire offrir un quand j'ai dit que c'était pour un anniversaire ! fit-elle avec un grand sourire, allumant la courte mèche. Bon anniversaire Granger !

- Merci Parkinson ! C'est vraiment sympa de ta part !

- Bah, pas de quoi. Si je veux que tu me laisses t'accompagner dans tes frasques, faut que je me montre indispensable ! Vas-y, fais un vœu !

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra à la première pensée qui lui vient à l'esprit, sa femme, ses enfants, la photo de sa vie dans sa poche. Même sa précédente vie s'était soldée par la mort de sa famille, elle avait à nouveau l'occasion de la rebâtir et ce soir, elle serait avec Ginny. Elle écrasa subrepticement une larme en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle fit un sourire en coin à sa condisciple puis souffla la flamme qui dansait dans la brise.

- Bon, et maintenant, on va se faire un gros plaisir ! dit la Serpentard sous le regard interloqué et quelque peu suspicieux d'Hermione, avant de sortir de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes. Je les ai chourées à mon père avant de venir.

- Tu fumes à ton âge ? s'étonna l'ancienne préfète.

- Quand l'occasion se présente… Et toi ?

- J'avoue que, cette fois-ci, ce ne serait pas de refus ! fit l'enchanteresse qui voyait l'occasion de se laisser un peu aller.

Pansy alluma un tube de nicotine et le fit passer à l'enchanteresse qui tira une longue bouffée. Cependant, elle s'étouffa et toussa lamentablement sous les rires de Parkinson. Cette dernière passa un bras dans le dos de la neuvième sage et l'attira contre elle. Hermione écrasa sa cigarette et grimaça. Elle fut cependant amusée par l'ironie de la situation. Elle s'était mise à fumer à force de côtoyer Parkinson et c'est cette dernière qui venait de la guérir de ce vice.

- Je ne toucherai plus jamais à ça… balbutia-t-elle en toussant une dernière fois.

Parkinson tira une courte bouffée et l'expira lentement, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je sens qu'on va passer une bonne après-midi, Granger…

* * *

><p><em>Pansy eut un large sourire et Hermione s'attendait à une remarque qui ne tarda pas à venir.<em>

_- Franchement, j'étais une amie en or ! se félicita Parkinson. Ca mérite bien un autre verre de vin._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu étais chiante, oui ! Toujours dans mes pattes, rectifia l'enchanteresse en s'allumant une cigarette._

_- Oui, c'est la définition d'une meilleure amie. Et encore, je ne mettais pas de mots dans ton agenda… plaisanta la médicomage._

_Les deux sorcières échangèrent un regard amusé, avant de regarder le prochain souvenir qui flottait à la surface de la pensine._

* * *

><p>Le moral finalement en hausse, Hermione gagna à la fin du repas le bureau de McGonagall. Cette dernière l'attendait, deux tasses de thé et l'habituelle boîte de biscuits au gingembre posés devant elle. L'enchanteresse ferma la porte derrière elle et s'assit dans le fauteuil que lui désignait son professeur.<p>

- Bon anniversaire, Hermione, commença la directrice de Gryffondor en sortant une plume de son tiroir.

Elle la tendit à son élève qui haussa un sourcil.

- Ceci est un portoloin qui s'enclenchera dans vingt minutes, le temps de boire un thé. Cette plume te conduira chez tes parents pour la soirée. Le trajet du retour est prévu pour onze heures. Je sais que tu n'en as pas besoin, ajouta-t-elle rapidement en voyant qu'Hermione allait rétorquer, mais c'est pour sauver les apparences auprès de Dumbledore s'il découvre quoi que ce soit.

- Merci Minerva… murmura l'enchanteresse.

Le professeur hocha doucement la tête et tendit une tasse de thé à la neuvième sage.

- Je te sens déprimée en ce moment. Tu veux en parler ?

- Non, ça va, répondit la Serpentard en détournant le regard.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas l'avis de ton fantôme personnel… répliqua la directrice de Gryffondor.

- Mon fantôme per… Ah ! Merlin est venu te voir, sourit l'enchanteresse.

- Exactement, répondit McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils. Moi qui espérais, en vain, qu'un retour dans le temps l'aurait changé…

- Qu'a-t-il encore inventé ? soupira Hermione.

- Si tu savais les idées de cadeaux d'anniversaire qu'il avait pour toi…

- Ne me dis pas, je crois avoir deviné ! Mais entre celui que tu m'offres ce soir et celui de Ginny à midi qui m'attend, je ne peux plus me plaindre, fit-elle en affichant un sourire. D'ailleurs il faut que je l'informe que je commence par passer chez mes parents, sinon elle va s'inquiéter, dit-elle en se frappant le front.

- Navrée, fit Minerva légèrement pincée, je n'avais pas prévu que Ginny t'inviterait aussi.

- Ca n'est pas grave, je ne l'aurais de toute façon pas vue avant le souper au Terrier. Je transplanerai de chez mes parents jusqu'à sa chambre, puis du Terrier jusqu'ici, tant pis pour la discrétion au retour.

La Sage se tut quelques instants, cherchant la meilleure formulation à ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps.

- Harry et sa bande de délinquants en culottes courtes sont sur la piste de la pierre philosophale.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils, étonnée, puis finit par avoir un sourire amusé.

- Sans toi, ils n'arriveront jamais à la trouver, répondit le professeur.

- Ne crois pas ça. Fama Lupin est assez douée dans son genre.

- Mais moins que toi pendant ta première scolarité, ajouta Minerva.

- Peut-être… Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi Harry et compagnie cherche à percer le mystère du deuxième étage. Après tout, il n'est pas l'élu, dans cette vie.

- Il se peut que mes Gryffondors, tout comme leurs parents avant eux, cherchent à mettre un peu de piment dans leur scolarité… répliqua McGonagall. Dès qu'il y avait l'ombre d'un mystère à Poudlard, Sirius, James, Rémus et Peter se jetaient dessus comme des charognes sur une carcasse… Et les chiens ne font pas des chats.

Elles échangèrent encore quelques mots, tout en buvant leur thé, et Hermione promit à son professeur de jouer aux échecs avec elle pendant le week-end. L'heure du départ arriva, et l'enchanteresse prit la plume dans sa main. Elle se trouva transportée dans un tourbillon de couleurs et finit par arriver, quelques secondes plus tard, devant la maison de ses parents. C'est avec émotion que la Serpentard franchit la barrière du jardin et frappa trois coups à la porte d'entrée. Sa mère lui ouvrit avec un sourire radieux. Oubliant son âge, les disputes qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère dans son autre vie, Hermione se jeta dans ses bras.

« Cette fois, tout se passera bien… » pensa-t-elle alors que son père arrivait, un chapeau de fête sur la tête.

- Bon anniversaire ma chérie ! Ton professeur -McGonagall, c'est ça ?- nous a dit que tu aurais déjà mangé. Mais on t'a quand même fait un gâteau…

- Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir ! Rentrer chez moi, retrouver mes parents et passer une soirée avec vous loin de mes travaux ! Merci !

- Tu remercieras ton professeur qui a eu la bonne idée de nous envoyer un courrier…

Hermione ferma la porte d'entrée derrière elle et savoura cette soirée de détente bienvenue, pendant laquelle elle oublia ses soucis et ses anciennes vies.

* * *

><p>Il était près de 23 heures quand l'enchanteresse apparut dans la chambre de Ginny, faisant sursauter cette dernière. La frayeur passée, le visage de la rousse s'illumina et elle se jeta dans les bras de la Sage qui la serra contre elle.<p>

- Bon anniversaire… chuchota l'ancien professeur de vol avant d'embrasser chastement sa femme.

Hermione ferma les yeux et respira le parfum délicat de la rousse. Elle se sentait bien dans cette étreinte et désirait y rester jusqu'à la fin des temps.

« Oui, mais pour ça, il faut que tu aies son accord… » murmura la voix vaporeuse de la Source.

La Serpentard ignora le commentaire de l'Origine de toutes magies. Elle préférait se concentrer sur l'instant présent.

- J'espère que tu as faim car je t'ai fait un gâteau, dit doucement Ginny. En revanche, pour les bougies, je ne savais quel âge te mettre…

* * *

><p>Les semaines passèrent et Hermione continuait de s'éclipser pour rendre visite à sa femme. La fête d'Halloween se profilait, le château se parant de citrouilles. Les fantômes jouaient à faire peur aux élèves et Peeves circulait dans cette pagaille en sifflotant des airs paillards.<p>

- Miss Je Sais Tout est parmi nous ! Elle a la tête comme une citrouille d'Halloween, énorme mais pleine de vide ! se moqua le fantôme alors que l'enchanteresse sortait de cours de potions.

- Très drôle Peeves… grogna Hermione. T'en as pas d'autres ?

- Si, mais à balancer en privé, sinon je ferais rougir les premières années… gloussa l'enchanteur.

- Je te rejoins dans la salle commune, murmura la Sage à Pansy. Je vais calmer cet abruti.

- Ok, mais dépêche-toi, je te rappelle qu'on doit travailler les sortilèges pour Flitwick !

Hermione hocha rapidement la tête et suivit Merlin dans une salle de classe vide. La Serpentard ferma la porte derrière elle et s'adossa contre le mur, les bras croisés sur son torse.

- Alors ? Qu'as-tu à me dire ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Dumbledore te fait surveiller, chérie… répliqua sérieusement le spectre.

- Comment ? interrogea la Sage, fronçant les sourcils.

- Les tableaux, les fantômes, les elfes de maison. Le dirlo veut être au courant du moindre de tes faits et gestes…

- Merde… lâcha la jeune fille.

- Essaye de te faire discrète au possible.

- Ca va être dur. Ce soir, j'ai prévu de partir à la chasse à l'horcrux.

- Alors, prend quelqu'un avec toi pour te couvrir… Et fais gaffe, j'ai entendu Albus te dénigrer auprès de Potter, Black, Lupin, Weasley et Hagrid. Pas de soutien de ce côté-là…

- Je n'en attendais pas vraiment, soupira la Serpentard.

- Et ils se rapprochent de la pierre philosophale. Ils ont déjà découvert le chien et la trappe. Il va falloir que tu les prennes de vitesse.

- Le problème, c'est que le timing ne dépend pas de moi, mais de Voldemort et de Quirrell…

Merlin acquiesça gravement et traversa un mur, laissant l'enchanteresse seule. Cette dernière hésita, puis sortit de la salle pour se précipiter dans le bureau de McGonagall. La Serpentard frappa à la porte et entra après avoir reçu l'autorisation de la directrice adjointe.

- Un problème, Hermione ? demanda Minerva en posant une pile de parchemin.

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? demanda la Serpentard.

- Rien, pourquoi ?

- Rendez-vous après le couvre-feu devant les grilles de Poudlard. On part en chasse…

Et Hermione partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Minerva leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Entre Dumbledore et Hermione, sa vie était vraiment compliquée. Trop compliquée…

* * *

><p>Hermione inspira profondément la brise marine et eut un léger rictus. A ses côtés, McGonagall avait resserré sa cape émeraude contre elle et regardait les vagues qui mouraient sur les rochers de la côte.<p>

- Un des horcrux se trouve ici ? demanda la directrice adjointe.

- Le faux médaillon. Voldemort n'étant pas au courant de la supercherie, il faut donc mettre la main dessus. C'est dans une caverne en contrebas. La dernière fois, il a fallu se jeter à l'eau, et en cette saison, elle est vraiment froide… marmonna la Serpentard.

McGonagall eut une moue et soupira.

- Puisqu'il le faut… murmura-t-elle avant de plonger dans la mer agitée.

- Et merde, soupira l'enchanteresse en voyant sa Guide quelques mètres en contrebas entrain de barboter dans l'eau glacé. Celle-là, je vais en entendre parler longtemps.

Hermione regardait la tête de son professeur apparaître et disparaître au gré des vagues qui charriaient son corps sans ménagement. Elle agita souplement sa main droite et créa un corridor de calme en maitrisant le vent qui soufflait violement, tempérant la houle dans laquelle se débattait Minerva. Cette dernière, constatant l'accalmie qui l'entourait, leva son regard vers le haut de la falaise, avant de se diriger à la nage vers la caverne.

Pendant ce temps, l'enchanteresse fit un mouvement en arc de cercle avec une main et la falaise qui disparaissait à pic sous ses pieds trembla. Lentement, des marches de pierre se façonnèrent dans le roc, au fur et à mesure de la progression de la Serpentard. Elle descendit jusqu'au niveau de la mer, puis, d'un mouvement de la main vers le ciel, elle fit s'élever des rochers qui lui permirent de se rendre à pied sec jusqu'à l'entrée de la caverne.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'Hermione rejoigne Minerva qui séchait ses vêtements.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire avant que je ne me jette dans l'eau, fit remarquer froidement McGonagall.

- Si tu avais laissé s'exprimer ton côté Serpentard plutôt que Gryffondor, Minerva, tu aurais attendu que je passe la première, fit narquoisement Hermione. Ceci dit, cela m'aurait privé du plaisir d'admirer ta technique de nage.

Progressant dans l'entrée de la cavité, elles se trouvèrent devant un mur de pierre et Minerva fronça les sourcils.

- Il faut un sacrifice de sang… murmura-t-elle avec dégoût.

Hermione se frotta la main sur la roche et une goutte de sang perla. Cela fut suffisant pour ouvrir le passage et elles passèrent sous l'arche nouvellement créée. Un immense lac aux rives lointaines luisait d'une lumière verte inquiétante. Des ombres semblaient nager sous l'eau, menaçantes.

- Des inferis… marmonna le professeur. C'est de mieux en mieux…

- Pour le moment, c'est le cadet de nos soucis, répliqua Hermione en tirant sur une chaine invisible.

Une barque d'apparence frêle apparut à quelques mètres d'elles, et la Sage et sa Guide montèrent dedans. L'embarcation fila sur l'eau et Hermione sifflota un air qui lui trottait dans la tête.

- Tu ne sembles pas particulièrement inquiète… remarqua Minerva avec un léger sourire.

- Pourquoi le serai-je ? J'ai déjà vécu ces évènements une fois.

- Tu les as déjà vécus, mais tout a changé, répondit le professeur.

- Je te l'accorde. Mais je suis avec toi, tout ne peut que bien se passer.

Au bout d'un moment qui semblait s'éterniser, la barque atteignit l'autre rive du lac. Elles gagnèrent la terre ferme et se dirigèrent vers un bassin de pierre qui trônait au milieu de l'ilot.

- Je suppose que l'horcruxe est dedans… marmonna McGonagall en contemplant le fond du bassin.

- Tout à fait, répondit Hermione en passant sa main sur le liquide.

Elle lança quelques sorts et étouffa un juron tandis que le liquide refusait de s'évaporer.

- Un problème ? demanda McGonagall en tirant sa baguette.

- Une difficulté que je n'avais pas prévue… rétorqua sobrement la Serpentard. Il va me falloir boire le liquide.

- Et cette potion est toxique.

- Mais non mortelle. Cependant, après quelques verres, il se peut que je rechigne à en avaler une gorgée de plus. Tu vas devoir me forcer, Minerva.

- Et pourquoi ne la boirais-je pas ?

- Je sais déjà les effets que la potion aura sur moi. Autant rester dans ce qu'on connait.

- Bien, se contenta de répondre la directrice adjointe.

- Autre précision : une fois la potion bue et l'horcrux en ta possession, les inferis vont sortir du lac.

- Rien que je ne puisse gérer.

- Il te faudra me ramener.

- Je veillerai sur toi, Hermione.

- Je te fais confiance, dit doucement l'enchanteresse en faisant apparaître un simple gobelet.

Elle plongea la timbale dans le liquide et leva la main comme pour porter un toast.

- A la tienne !

Elle avala la potion d'une traite et remplit rapidement un deuxième verre qu'elle vida aussitôt. Le goût de vase emplit sa bouche et elle grimaça.

- Tout va bien ? demanda McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est encore plus infect que dans mon souvenir. Mais j'ai déjà survécu une fois à cette épreuve. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je meure cette fois-ci… Santé !

Elle but un troisième verre et déglutit. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait alors qu'elle sentait la potion descendre le long de son œsophage. Elle remplit une nouvelle fois le gobelet et but d'une traite son contenu. Elle eut un léger vertige et s'agrippa au bord du bassin de pierre. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Ses intestins se tordaient et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

« J'ai l'impression que ça me fait plus d'effet que la première fois… » pensa-t-elle alors que la timbale lui échappait des mains pour tomber en un bruit métallique sur le sol.

« Que… qu'es-tu entrain de b… boire ? » gémit la Source.

« J'en sais rien. » répondit Hermione alors que son estomac se vrilla brusquement.

La Serpentard tomba à genoux sur le sol et sentit une fièvre intense la gagner.

- De l'eau… J'ai besoin d'eau… marmonna-t-elle en portant les mains à son cou.

Un verre fut porté à ses lèvres et elle but avidement. Cependant, ce n'était pas de l'eau, mais l'affreuse potion protégeant l'horcruxe. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et son cœur sembla s'arrêter.

Devant elle se trouvait Rose, allongée sur le bitume, le visage couvert de sang, son arc brisé à ses pieds.

- Ce n'est qu'une illusion, gémit Hermione. Comme pour la première fois, ce n'est qu'une vision du passé. Rose ne peut pas être morte, elle n'est pas encore née.

Cependant, la logique de la situation ne prit pas le dessus sur ce que ressentait l'enchanteresse.

- Minerva… Aide-moi…

Personne ne lui répondit. L'enchanteresse regarda autour d'elle, mais elle était seule sur l'avenue avec le cadavre de la dixième sage. Hermione passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille, caressa du bout des doigts la joue froide et tuméfiée.

- Si tu savais comme je regrette. J'aurais dû te protéger, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Je suis désolée, Rose…

Une nouvelle douleur lui déchira l'estomac et l'enchanteresse se trouva pliée en deux sur le sol. Elle retint un hurlement et eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Sa vision se troubla, une bouffée de chaleur la submergea. Elle voulut rouvrir les yeux mais n'y arriva pas. Elle sombra dans les ténèbres, comme si quelqu'un avait subitement éteint la lumière.

* * *

><p>La suite la semaine prochaine !<br>En espérant que ça vous a plu, on vous souhaite un bon week-end, et une excellente semaine !

Bises,

Link9


	3. Halloween

****Bonjour tout le monde,

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir. Une petite note un peu triste : ma Winky, le chat râleur qui était à mes côtés depuis près de huit ans, celle qui s'allongeait sur mes genoux quand j'écrivais, est morte ce dimanche. Désolée, mais j'avais envie de vous faire part de ma tristesse.

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Halloween<strong>

McGonagall contempla, dégoûtée, les quelques gouttes de potion qui restaient dans le bassin de terre. Elle agita rapidement sa baguette au-dessus du verre vide pour le métamorphoser en éprouvette et récolta un échantillon de potion qu'elle fourra dans sa poche.

« On n'est jamais trop prudent… » pensa-t-elle en se saisissant du médaillon qui suivit le même trajet que la fiole.

La directrice-adjointe se pencha sur la Serpentard évanouie et la secoua doucement.

- Hermione ? Réveille-toi…

La jeune fille n'eut aucune réaction. McGonagall agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette et de hautes flammes entourèrent les deux sorcières.

- Les inferis ne nous embêteront pas… murmura le professeur de métamorphose. Hermione, debout…

L'animagus tenta de sortir son élève de sa léthargie, mais c'était peine perdue. Minerva décida de la prendre dans ses bras et fut étonnée de constater à quel point l'adolescente était légère. Toujours entourée du cercle de feu qui les protégeait, le professeur grimpa souplement dans la petite barque qui fila sur l'eau. McGonagall entendait les grognements des inferis, effrayés par les flammes.

Une fois l'autre rive atteinte, la directrice adjointe, portant toujours la Sage inanimée dans ses bras, sortit rapidement de la caverne, emprunta le passage créé dans le roc et finit par gagner les falaises. Elle tourna les talons et disparut dans un craquement sonore pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard devant les grilles de Poudlard.

Elle traversa silencieusement le parc désert et se glissa dans le château. Ses épaules devenaient douloureuses, mais l'animagus les ignora et se dirigea rapidement vers ses appartements. Elle donna le mot de passe et entra dans son salon pour poser délicatement la Serpentard sur son canapé.

- Hermione ? appela une nouvelle fois le professeur en caressant la joue de l'enchanteresse.

La peau de la Sage était glacée. Minerva posa deux doigts sur le poignet de la jeune fille et fut soulagée de sentir un pouls. Le professeur de métamorphose agita sa baguette et une couverture chaude apparut pour couvrir la Serpentard. La directrice de Gryffondor se dirigea vers le bureau de sa chambre, attrapa le premier tiroir et le renversa sur le lit. Elle fouilla quelques instants dans le fouillis et se saisit d'une petite pierre blanche. Elle retourna dans le salon et fourra le bézoard dans la gorge d'Hermione.

- C'est bien la seule chose que j'ai retenue des cours de potions… soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de son élève. Ca devrait aller mieux, maintenant. Tout ça pour un faux médaillon, en plus.

Cependant, une demi-heure plus tard, McGonagall ne remarqua aucune amélioration. Les lèvres de l'enchanteresse étaient presque bleues et elle ne se réveillait toujours pas. Devant le constat, la directrice-adjointe pesa le pour et le contre avant de jeter une poignée de poudre dans l'âtre de la cheminée du salon.

- Severus Rogue ! appela-t-elle fortement.

Quelques instants plus tard, le visage du maître des potions se dessina dans les flammes vertes.

- Minerva ? Vous avez vu l'heure ? pesta le directeur de Serpentard.

- Oui, rétorqua doucement l'animagus. J'ai besoin de vos compétences et de votre discrétion. Pouvez-vous venir immédiatement dans mes appartements avec votre nécessaire à potion ?

Si Rogue fut surpris de la demande, il ne le montra pas. Le sorcier se contenta d'acquiescer sèchement et interrompit la communication. Dix minutes plus tard, il entrait dans le salon de sa collègue, une mallette à la main.

- Quel est le problème ? demanda-t-il froidement.

McGonagall désigna Hermione sur le canapé et sortit une fiole de sa poche.

- Je ne peux vous communiquer tous les détails, mais sachez que Miss Granger a bu plusieurs verres de cette potion. Je lui ai enfoncé un bézoard dans la gorge, sans effet.

Rogue se saisit de l'éprouvette, en ôta le capuchon et sentit la potion. Son regard se durcit et il se précipita sur l'élève évanouie. Minerva conserva tant bien que mal son calme et observa son collègue qui examinait la jeune fille.

- Vous savez ce qu'est cette potion ? finit par demander Rogue en ôtant délicatement le bézoard de la bouche de la Serpentard.

- Absolument pas, répliqua doucement la directrice de Gryffondor.

- C'est une de mes inventions, à l'époque où je servais le Seigneur des Ténèbres, expliqua Severus en ouvrant sa sacoche.

Il se saisit de quelques fioles, d'un récipient et de plusieurs herbes.

- Une potion extrêmement délicate à concevoir. Ses effets sont proportionnels à la puissance du sorcier qui l'ingurgite, continua le directeur de Serpentard en écrasant quelques plantes dans le récipient avant de verser un liquide bleu clair.

- Et cette potion sert à quoi précisément ? demanda Minerva.

- A mettre hors d'état de nuire un ennemi. Et plus la magie du sorcier est puissante, plus le poison sera violent.

Minerva eut la respiration bloquée et Rogue leva les yeux vers elle.

- Un problème ? murmura-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

- Vous dites que la potion se base sur le potentiel magique du sorcier qui l'avale ? demanda McGonagall d'une voix blanche.

« Hermione est la Source. Sa puissance est infinie. Elle ne se réveillera jamais… »

La directrice adjointe sembla abattue et Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Habituellement, la potion fait effet combien de temps ? s'enquit le professeur de métamorphose.

- Quand Granger l'a-t-elle avalée ?

- Il y a près d'une heure… répliqua l'animagus en regardant sa montre.

- C'est incompréhensible, marmonna Rogue. Elle ne devrait avoir que peu d'effet sur un élève de première année. Quelques vomissements, tout au plus…

Le maître des potions finit son antidote et le fit avaler à la neuvième sage.

- Surveillez là pendant l'heure à venir. Si vous ne constatez pas d'amélioration, rappelez-moi.

- Merci Severus. Et je vous sais grée de votre discrétion.

Le maître des potions hocha la tête et rangea ses affaires dans sa sacoche.

- Je suis le plus grand maître des potions vivant, et je ne commets jamais d'erreur. Je ne vois pas comment ma préparation a pu autant affecter une née de moldu de première année. J'espère un jour connaître le fin mot de cette histoire…

- Il faudra le demander à Miss Granger.

Le directeur de Serpentard jeta un dernier regard aux deux sorcières et s'éclipsa. La Guide s'assit à côté de la Sage et passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns.

- C'est la dernière fois que je t'écoute, Hermione… murmura le professeur. Tu as toujours eu le chic pour t'attirer des ennuis.

* * *

><p>Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle eut une subite envie de vomir. Elle se redressa vivement et se demanda où elle était. Puis, elle finit par croiser un regard vert familier et parut soulagée.<p>

- Tu vas bien, Hermione ? demanda Minerva.

« Les toilettes sont ? » demanda mentalement la jeune fille, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Première porte à droite dans le couloir.

L'enchanteresse se leva d'un bond et courut tant bien que mal dans la pièce indiquée. Elle claqua la porte et rendit le contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette. D'une main tremblante, elle tira la chasse d'eau et s'assit sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Elle avait chaud mais frissonnait de froid.

- Ca ne m'a pas fait ça la première fois… murmura-t-elle en essuyant d'un revers de la main la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

Elle se releva lentement et, titubant, entreprit de se rincer la bouche au lavabo. Elle finit par sortir de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers McGonagall.

- Merci de m'avoir ramenée, balbutia la Serpentard. Je ferai mieux de regagner mon dortoir.

- Je vais te accompagner, tu tiens à peine debout. Mais demain, je te veux dans mon bureau avant le début des cours. J'ai quelques remontrances à te faire…

Hermione grimaça devant l'air furieux de son professeur, démenti par des yeux encore inquiets.

- Tu as prévenu Ginny ? demanda l'enchanteresse.

- Non. Pourquoi ? répliqua McGonagall, surprise de la question.

- Tant mieux, sinon j'en entendrais parler pendant dix ans. J'espère juste qu'elle ne le saura jamais, car elle me tuerait… plaisanta à moitié la Sage.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle passait son pyjama pour se glisser sous les draps. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt. Cependant, cette nuit-là, ces rêves ne furent pas paisibles. Ses songes étaient envahis de Chimères avides de sang et du visage de Rose qui succombait aux assauts de ses créatures.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Hermione ne se sentait toujours pas mieux. Elle sauta le petit déjeuner et se traîna misérablement dans le bureau de McGonagall. Et pendant un bon quart d'heure, la directrice adjointe lui fit part de son mécontentement, en la qualifiant d'irresponsable, et lui arracha la promesse de ne pas se rendre seule à la chasse aux horcruxes et de lui détailler par avance tous ses projets.<p>

Hermione, n'ayant pas la force de contredire sa Guide, acquiesça à tout et s'échappa dès qu'elle le put pour regagner son dortoir, incapable de se rendre en cours de botanique. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une mauvaise grippe et s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha son oreiller.

Il faisait noir quand elle se réveilla. Elle sentit une présence à ses côtés et sursauta, prête à jeter un sort.

- Calmez-vous, Miss Granger… murmura une voix sèche.

Une petite lampe s'alluma et l'enchanteresse se protégea les yeux, incommodée par la soudaine luminosité.

- Professeur Rogue ?

- Vous n'êtes pas allée en cours aujourd'hui.

- Je suis malade, répondit la Serpentard en frissonnant.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à l'infirmerie, dans ce cas ? demanda le maître des potions de sa voix doucereuse.

- Je n'ai pas envie de déranger Madame Pomfresh pour si peu. Ca va finir par passer…

« En tout cas, je l'espère… » maugréa-t-elle intérieurement.

« Moi aussi… » rétorqua la Source en un murmure.

- Votre état aurait-il un lien avec la potion que vous avez avalée hier soir ?

Hermione fut stupéfaite et Severus se régala du malaise de la jeune fille.

- Le professeur McGonagall ne vous a pas parlé de mon intervention ?

- Elle a omis ce détail…

Rogue tendit une fiole à la neuvième sage.

- Buvez ça et allez dans la grande salle pour le banquet. Il serait dommage que vous ratiez ça. Notre directeur fait toujours d'Halloween… un évènement extraordinaire.

Le directeur de Serpentard se leva et s'éloigna dans un tourbillon de cape noire. La jeune fille décapsula l'éprouvette et but d'une traite le liquide. Elle quitta son lit, prit une rapide douche et partit dîner. Une fois assise à la table de Serpentard, Pansy s'approcha vivement d'elle, l'air furieux, et se laissa tomber sur le banc.

- Je peux savoir où tu étais depuis hier soir ? gronda Parkinson. Je croyais qu'on avait un accord, toutes les deux…

Hermione se massa les tempes du bout des doigts, tentant de faire partir le mal de tête lancinant qu'elle ressentait depuis son réveil.

- Pansy, j'suis pas d'humeur. On peut remettre l'engueulade à demain ?

- Je me fais du souci pour toi et c'est comme ça que tu le prends ? s'énerva la Serpentard.

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! C'est trop demander, merde ? lâcha vertement l'enchanteresse, au bord de la nausée.

Parkinson foudroya du regard la neuvième sage, récupéra son sac et quitta vivement la grande salle.

- Bien joué Granger ! Avec des amis comme toi, plus besoin d'ennemis ! se moqua Malefoy.

- Ferme-là et mange, crétin, grogna la jeune fille.

Elle contempla son assiette et finit par la repousser. Si elle avalait ne serait-ce qu'une bouchée, elle allait la rendre.

« Quoique… je pourrais en profiter pour viser Malefoy… »

Quirrell déboula dans la salle, le turban de travers, courut jusqu'à la table des professeurs pour s'affaler à moitié dans l'assiette de Dumbledore.

- Un troll… dans les cachots… je voulais vous prévenir… haleta le professeur avant de s'évanouir.

Les élèves, paniqués, commencèrent à se lever pour s'enfuir mais le directeur rétablit rapidement l'ordre.

- Messieurs les préfets, veuillez ramener immédiatement vos condisciples dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respectives dans le calme et l'ordre.

« Merde… Pansy ! » pensa Hermione en se levant.

Elle se faufila à travers la masse d'élèves et réussit à échapper à la surveillance de Marcus Flint. Elle se cacha derrière une statue et se demanda où pouvait se cacher Parkinson. Hermione ferma les yeux et tenta de localiser l'aura de la Serpentard, sans succès. Sa magie avait des ratés.

« Je suis sure que c'est cette saloperie de potion… » râla intérieurement la brune en tirant sa baguette de sa manche.

Elle tituba dans les couloirs en direction des toilettes des filles. Au pire, si elle ne trouvait pas son amie, elle pouvait toujours mettre hors service le troll avant que ce dernier ne tombe sur Parkinson.

Elle se dépêcha comme elle put et entendit un immense fracas venant des toilettes. Hermione donna un coup de pied dans la porte entrouverte de la pièce, sa baguette tendue devant elle, vieux réflexe de sa formation de Langue de Plomb, et remarqua que Pansy s'était faufilée sous les lavabos. Cependant, contrairement à la réaction que la Sage avait eue la première fois qu'elle avait croisé un troll, la Serpentard ne semblait pas terrorisée. Parkinson agita sa baguette en marmonnant une formule et un jet de lumière frappa la créature dans les yeux.

L'adversaire rugit et abaissa sa massue en direction de l'élève qui roula sur le côté, évitant de peu les débris de lavabos brisés.

- Mets-toi à l'abri ! s'exclama Hermione en faisant un rapide mouvement de poignet.

L'arme du troll s'éleva de quelques centimètres mais finit par retomber lourdement sur les pieds de la créature qui poussa un nouveau cri de douleur.

- Ne va pas l'énerver, Granger ! pesta Pansy en s'éloignant le plus possible du troll.

« Ma magie déconne complètement… » songea Hermione secouant la fine tige de bois pour essayer d'en sortir des étincelles.

Elle finit par abandonner l'essai, leva la main gauche et l'abaissa vivement, espérant que le sort de sommeil qu'elle voulait lancer fonctionnerait. Sans succès.

- T'essayes de faire quoi ? Tu veux te faire tuer ?

- J'suis pas en forme, je te signale ! rétorqua l'enchanteresse, de mauvaise humeur.

La Sage se baissa, ramassa un robinet cassé et le jeta de toutes ses forces sur la tête du troll.

- Hey ! Petite tête ! Viens donc m'attraper ! Je suis plus appétissante que la chose qui rampe par terre ! s'exclama Hermione.

La créature se retourna vers l'ancienne Gryffondor et cligna des yeux.

- Ouais, c'est ça… Viens voir maman… Approche…

Elle allait faire une nouvelle tentative de magie quand une douleur vive lui traversa le crâne. Elle ferma les yeux et grimaça, mais paya cher cette seconde d'inattention. Le troll l'attrapa par sa cape d'uniforme et la souleva dans les airs, à quatre mètres du sol.

- Hermione ! cria Pansy.

La neuvième sage croisa le regard fou de la créature et déglutit.

« Source, si tu veux me filer un coup de main, c'est maintenant… » paniqua intérieurement la Serpentard.

L'enchanteresse sentit une petite chaleur gagner sa main droite et elle agita rapidement sa baguette. Un jet de lumière jaune frappa de plein fouet la tête du troll qui tituba avant de s'écrouler sur le carrelage, emportant la jeune fille dans sa chute. L'atterrissage fut brutal et la neuvième sage resta un long moment au sol, complètement sonnée.

- Hermione… Ton bras… murmura Pansy en s'agenouillant près de son amie.

- Quoi mon bras ? balbutia l'enchanteresse, ne ressentant rien si ce n'était une grosse envie de vomir.

- Je crois qu'il est cassé…

A ces mots, les professeurs McGonagall, Rogue et Quirrell firent irruption dans la pièce dévastée. Le professeur de DCFM jeta un coup d'œil au troll et, au bord de l'évanouissement, s'assit sur un siège de toilettes rescapé de la fureur de la créature.

- Que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda la directrice adjointe, furieuse.

- Et bien… commença Parkinson.

- J'ai été odieuse avec Pansy en début de repas et, à cause de mon attitude, elle a quitté la grande salle. Malheureusement, elle est tombée sur le troll qui l'a poursuivie ici, marmonna Hermione en se relevant, son bras gauche contre elle, aidée de son amie.

- Et vous ? Que faites-vous là, Miss Granger ? demanda Rogue.

- Je la cherchais pour la prévenir qu'un troll rodait quand j'ai entendu les bruits d'une bagarre… Vous permettez un instant ?

L'enchanteresse s'éloigna de quelques pas et vomit dans un lavabo ébréché. Rogue grimaça et McGonagall, l'air navré, tendit à l'enchanteresse un mouchoir aux motifs écossais.

- Et pour le troll ? interrogea Minerva.

- On s'en est débarrassé à deux, répondit Pansy.

- Comment ? demanda Rogue.

- Un sort de conjonctivite pour l'aveugler… commença Parkinson.

- Et un sort de sommeil pour le mettre KO, finit Hermione.

Les deux directeurs de maison échangèrent un regard étonné et Rogue finit par hausser les épaules.

- Votre présence ici n'est qu'un malencontreux concours de circonstances. Je donne vingt points à Serpentard pour avoir combattu aussi efficacement un troll. Allez toutes les deux à l'infirmerie maintenant…

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent et quittèrent les toilettes.

- Merci Hermione… murmura Pansy alors que l'enchanteresse marchait appuyée sur la vert et argent.

- Désolée de t'avoir parlé comme ça tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû.

- Tu plaisantes ? Grâce à ça, on a pu affronter un troll ! On va être des stars demain ! ricana Parkinson. Mais bon, ce n'est pas une raison pour recommencer…

* * *

><p><em>Pansy finit d'une traite son verre et en regarda le fond, l'air peiné.<em>

_- On boit de bons coups ici, mais ils sont rares… fit-elle avec un soupir désespéré._

_Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et remplit une nouvelle fois le verre de la Serpentard._

_- Franchement, tu aurais pu me dire de quoi il en retournait, à l'époque. Cela nous aurait évité quelques malentendus…_

_- Et surtout, de belles engueulades, ajouta l'enchanteresse._

_- Non, ça, je ne les regrette pas. Ca a pimenté notre relation ! rectifia la médicomage avec un sourire._

* * *

><p>L'enchanteresse se rétablit vite et les semaines qui suivirent furent plutôt paisibles, si on exceptait les différentes remarques que lançaient Malefoy et sa bande, où encore celles que les maraudeurs ne manquaient pas de lui faire quand ils se croisaient.<p>

- Alors Parkinson, on s'est battu contre son cousin ? Après tout, toi et le troll avez la même tronche ! lança Orion alors que les deux Serpentards se rendaient en potion.

- C'était peut-être le frère de Granger… se moqua Harry. Aussi puant tous les deux.

Alors que Pansy voulait rétorquer, l'enchanteresse l'emmena directement dans la salle de Rogue.

- Pas besoin de répondre à ces crétins, murmura la Sage en s'installant avec son amie à une table. Rogue se chargera de les torturer pour nous… Ne lui ôtons pas son petit plaisir hebdomadaire.

Et effectivement, un rictus mauvais éclaira le visage du maître des potions quand les Gryffondors prenaient place. Définitivement, Harry et sa bande allaient prendre cher.

* * *

><p><em>- Au fait, on fêtait bien ton anniversaire en novembre ? demanda Hermione en écrasant sa cigarette.<em>

_- Ah… Je savais bien que tu finirais par m'en parler. _

_- Et dans ma précédente vie, tu nous gonflais bien tout juillet avec ta liste de cadeau pour une fête début août ? insista l'enchanteresse._

_- Oui, c'est bon, j'avoue… En vieillissant j'ai… légèrement modifié ma date de naissance._

_- Surtout l'année, oui, rétorqua la Sage._

_- De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce que ça change… J'ai toujours fait plus jeune que toi, conclut la médicomage. Et puis, niveau tromperie, tu n'as rien à m'envier. Qui a profité des vacances de Noël pour raccourcir magiquement ses dents, au nez et à la barbe de ses parents ?_

_Hermione rougit légèrement et détourna le regard._

_- Bref… On passe à suite ?_

* * *

><p>Le mois de février arriva vite. Hermione et Pansy s'entendaient à merveille, et cela remontait le moral de l'enchanteresse. Cette dernière, secondée par McGonagall, avait récupéré la bague des Gaunt et le vrai médaillon. Sage et Guide s'étaient éclipsées un soir pour pénétrer par effraction au 12, square Grimault afin de voler au nez et à la barbe de Sirius Black le véritable horcruxe. Cependant, Ginny l'inquiétait. La Sage avait le sentiment que sa femme était entrain de devenir folle au Terrier. Elle ne supportait pas d'être loin de l'action. Aussi, pour lui remonter le moral, Hermione lui rendait aussi souvent visite que possible.<p>

Le 14 février, sur les coups de 23 heures, Ginny tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre sa femme. Elle regarda sa montre pour la cinquième fois en dix minutes et étouffa un soupir. Qu'est-ce qui retenait Hermione aussi longtemps ? Passait-elle la soirée avec Minerva ?

Une bouffée de jalousie étreignit la rousse et elle se laissa choir sur son lit. Les sourcils froncés, la future première année laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Hermione avait changé, et pas dans le bon sens. Les mois passaient et la Serpentard devenait de plus en plus froide, renfermée. Quelque chose était-il arrivé de grave à Poudlard et l'enchanteresse ne lui disait pas ou bien sa femme avait-elle décidé d'aller plus loin dans sa relation avec sa Guide et le lui cachait ?

Ginny secoua la tête et retint un juron. Hermione ne lui disait pas tout et cela l'inquiétait.

« Si Madame la Source daigne se pointer ce soir, je lui ferai cracher le morceau… » maugréa intérieurement la rousse.

Hermione finit par arriver une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

- Bonne Saint Valentin mon amour ! dit doucement l'enchanteresse en lui tendant le bouquet.

Ginny prit le bouquet des mains de la Sage, mais ne put retenir une remarque.

- Tu t'es perdue en chemin ?

- Tu connais beaucoup de fleuristes ouverts à cette heure tardive ? répliqua un peu sèchement la Serpentard. J'ai dû transplaner à New York… La prochaine fois, j'en cueillerais dans un jardin au lieu de me fatiguer…

- Tu as raison, il est tard et tu as dû avoir du mal, fit-elle vaguement contrite en s'approchant pour l'embrasser. C'est juste que j'ai cru un instant...

- Que quoi ? demanda l'enchanteresse après avoir posé brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme.

- Non rien... enfin si.

Ginny soupira profondément avant de s'assoir sur son lit, face à Hermione.

- Je n'arrive pas à m'ôter l'idée que tu es continuellement avec Minerva qui est une femme, pendant que moi je suis ici comme une gamine... Je sais que tu es attirée par elle, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser.

Hermione se raidit et jeta un regard furieux à la rousse.

- Je te rappelle que je suis moi aussi une gamine ! Tu ne peux pas penser sérieusement qu'il y a quelque chose entre moi et Minerva. De plus, j'ai vraiment autre chose en tête que de vouloir faire quoi que ce soit avec ma Guide. Franchement Ginny ! Tu me déçois !

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Hermione, je ne te reconnais plus. Tu devrais être heureuse que je te dise ce qui me hante sans que je me fâche ! Mais non, madame monte sur ses grands chevaux ! Tu me caches quoi pour refuser de discuter avec moi comme ça ?

- Je ne voulais pas en parler de suite mais puisque tu le souhaites… marmonna la Sage. Je vais avoir besoin de toi l'année prochaine.

Ginny soupira de nouveau, pressentant que la conversation allait lui échapper.

- Oui ?

- Il faudra que tu écrives dans le journal de Jedusor, répondit sombrement l'enchanteresse.

Ginny cessa un instant de respirer. Elle regarda avec attention sa femme pour se rendre compte qu'elle était sérieuse.

- J'ai bien entendu ? Tu veux que je tombe à nouveau entre les griffes de Voldemort ? Tu veux jouer avec ma vie ? Tu comptes m'assassiner en faisant faire la besogne par un autre ? Je le crois pas !

- Tu n'y es pas ! Si le monstre de Serpentard est lâché dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Dumbledore aura des ennuis. Et il faut vraiment le déstabiliser par tous les moyens. Et tu me fais confiance ? Tu sais que jamais je ne te laisserai mourir aux mains de cet abruti de Tom…

- Il y a certainement d'autres moyens de faire des ennuis à Dumbledore, sans pour cela mettre ma vie en danger ! Tu sais très bien que les événements peuvent virer autrement que ce que tu peux avoir prévu ! Alors non, je ne te fais pas confiance dans le sens où tu l'entends ! C'est un trop grand risque pour un but certainement atteignable par d'autres moyens ! Alors fais tourner la Source en boucle et trouvez autre chose.

- Ginny ! Que crois-tu que j'ai fait ces derniers mois ? J'ai vraiment cherché un moyen d'éviter cela. Mais il n'y en a pas. Aussi, je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien d'irréversible. S'il te plait… fais ça pour moi. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

- Et dire que je pensais qu'on aurait une soirée de Saint Valentin, la première de notre nouvelle vie... mais non...

Ginny se leva pour replacer un objet sur sa commode.

- En fait Hermione, je me demande si tu as encore des sentiments... pour moi...

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en doutes, murmura doucement la Serpentard en se levant pour prendre sa femme dans ses bras. Je pense à toi tous les jours. Chaque nuit, je te retrouve dans mes rêves…

- Mais le jour tu n'es pas avec moi. Tu sauves le monde au dépend de notre amour. Tu avances, tu agis, et tu me laisses sur le bord du chemin. Au mieux, je te suis utile. Je ne sais plus si tu m'aimes...

- J'ai une idée pour te le prouver. La prochaine fois, je viendrai avec deux flacons de potion de vieillissement. Et là, je pourrais te montrer combien je t'aime. Ca te tente ?

- Tu ferais ça ? fit Ginny, les yeux soudainement plus brillants.

- Bien sûr. Et je regrette de n'y avoir pas pensé avant. Alors… tu veux avoir quel âge pour nos retrouvailles ? La fougue de nos 18 ans, la perfection de nos 25 ou la maturité de nos 40 ?

- Le plaisir d'être avec toi fusionnera toutes ces expériences ma chérie, répliqua la rousse en s'approchant de lèvres de la Serpentard. Si tu savais comme je t'aime, fit-elle dans un souffle avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

><p>Les semaines passèrent et, juste après Pâques, Hermione réussit à arracher à Ginny la promesse d'écrire dans le journal de Jedusor. La rousse avait finalement décidé de faire confiance à sa femme qui se sentait maintenant sereine quant à la suite des évènements. Le lendemain de sa dernière visite à Ginny, l'enchanteresse fut bloquée dans un couloir par Merlin qui l'emmena dans une salle de classe vide.<p>

- Si tu me fais encore une proposition indécente, je te lance un maléfice dont tu ne te relèveras pas… grommela l'enchanteresse.

- Que nenni ma toute belle, j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Potter and co ont laissé tomber la chasse à la pierre ! répliqua le spectre avec un sourire goguenard.

- Pour quelle raison ? demanda la Sage, perplexe.

- Et bien, suite à l'histoire du dragon d'Hagrid, ils ont été en retenue dans la forêt interdite et ils ont découvert que Voldemort était derrière tout ça. Ils ont pris peur et Potter, ce héros au grand cœur, est parti se réfugier dans les robes de Dumbledore.

- Donc, notre cher directeur va s'en occuper ?

- Pas tout de suite… Je pense qu'Haleine de Citron n'a pas encore fait le lien avec Quirrell… Tu as le champ libre pour agir, chérie…

* * *

><p>La période des examens arriva vite, et tous les élèves entamèrent leurs révisions. La neuvième sage, retrouvant ses réflexes de première de la classe, créa un planning pour Pansy et l'aida dans certaines matières. Les deux jeunes filles réussirent brillamment leurs épreuves, pressentant qu'elles allaient avoir les meilleurs résultats de la promotion. Cependant, l'enchanteresse ne perdait pas de vue qu'elle était surveillée par Dumbledore et, surtout, que Quirrell n'allait pas tarder à vouloir s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale.<p>

- Hermione, t'as eu une enfance heureuse ? demanda Pansy en s'étirant mollement.

- Oui, pourquoi ? répliqua l'enchanteresse, étonnée de cette question.

Les deux Serpentards étaient allongées dans l'herbe et profitaient de l'après-midi ensoleillé en attendant les notes de leurs examens.

- T'es souvent maussade, le visage fermé, répondit Parkinson. Comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave quand t'étais plus jeune… Si tu veux en parler…

Hermione fut dispensée de répondre par l'arrivée tonitruante de Merlin.

- Mais qui c'est que voilà ? s'exclama Peeves. C'est la Miss Je Sais Tout et la Garce de Serpentard !

- Fous le camp… grommela Parkinson. Tu caches le soleil.

- Quel sens de la répartie, j'en suis tout retourné ! se moqua le spectre en faisant une pirouette.

- Que veux-tu, Peeves ? demanda Hermione, se prélassant avec délice.

- Y'a personne dans le château et je me suis dit : autant embêter les élèves qui sont dehors !

- C'est réussi, alors maintenant, dégage… rétorqua Pansy.

- En fait, le professeur McGonagall désire voir la Miss Je Sais Tout urgemment… dit le spectre en tirant la langue.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ? gronda Hermione en se levant brusquement.

La neuvième sage ôta les quelques brins d'herbes collés à son uniforme et se retourna vers Pansy.

- Je peux te laisser mon sac ? Je reviens vite…

Pansy agita la main, continuant son bain de soleil, et l'enchanteresse suivit Merlin jusqu'au château.

- Tu sais ce que me veut Minerva ? murmura Hermione en empruntant les escaliers.

- Rien, c'était un moyen de t'éloigner de Parkinson. Dumbledore est parti il y a vingt minutes et j'ai vu Quirrell se précipiter vers le couloir interdit.

Hermione s'arrêta de marcher et regarda le premier sage.

- C'est le moment… On se magne !

L'enchanteresse se mit à courir dans les couloirs, Merlin à sa suite, évitant les élèves qui traînaient sur leur chemin.

« Dans quelques instants, je serai face à Voldemort… » songea Hermione en gravissant les marches deux par deux. « J'en connais un qui va avoir la surprise de sa vie… »

Hermione et Merlin déboulèrent dans le couloir interdit et s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce où se trouvait Touffu. Le chien à trois têtes se réveilla et commença à grogner, ouvrant sa large gueule.

- Vache, il devrait voir un dentiste… marmonna l'enchanteur. Tu penses que tes parents pourraient s'en occuper ?

- Très drôle, rétorqua Hermione en claquant des doigts.

L'animal de compagnie d'Hagrid s'endormit brusquement, lâchant un ronflement sonore. Merlin agita mollement la main et le chien gigantesque glissa sur deux mètres, libérant l'accès à la trappe.

- C'est bon, tu peux reprendre ton aspect normal, murmura Hermione.

Le vieux sorcier cligna des yeux et retrouva son apparence de premier sage. La Serpentard hocha la tête de contentement et ouvrit la trappe avant de se laisser tomber sur le filet du diable. Elle leva rapidement la main droite pour l'abaisser aussitôt et la plante tueuse brûla en quelques secondes.

- Efficace ! ricana Merlin.

- On n'a pas vraiment de temps à perdre… répondit Hermione.

Les deux enchanteurs passèrent dans la pièce suivante et regardèrent avec attention les centaines de clés qui volaient dans tous les sens.

- Ces saloperies n'arrêtent pas de bouger, on va pas y arriver comme ça… grogna le premier sage.

- Je n'ai pas envie de m'emmerder à chercher la bonne, maugréa Hermione en dirigeant sa main vers la porte close.

Une boule d'énergie blanche fusa de sa main et percuta la surface boisée qui vola en éclat.

- La force brute, j'adore ça… commenta Merlin en passant dans la prochaine salle.

Les deux sorciers regardèrent avec lassitude l'échiquier géant de McGonagall et Hermione poussa un soupir navré.

- Une petite partie ? demanda le premier sage.

- Franchement, j'ai un professeur à occire et je suis nulle aux échecs.

- Seulement aux échecs ? ironisa Merlin.

La Serpentard agita paresseusement la main et l'échiquier explosa sous le coup de l'attaque. De la poussière et des éclats de pierre volèrent dans l'air et la jeune fille toussa.

- Tu comptes tout bousiller ? demanda l'enchanteur avec amusement.

- Je n'ai plus l'âge pour ces conneries… Echec et mat, au suivant, marmonna Hermione en avançant dans la pièce suivante.

Comme dans ses souvenirs, un troll adulte gisait sur le sol, inconscient. Merlin croisa ses bras sur son torse, visiblement mécontent.

- Quirrell aurait pu nous le laisser, quand même ! C'est toujours les mêmes qui s'amusent…

- Tu lui feras la remarque, coupa Hermione.

Les deux enchanteurs passèrent dans l'avant dernière salle et Hermione se précipita vers la fiole de Rogue.

- Tu vas boire cette piquette ? demanda le vieux sorcier. Tu te souviens de la dernière fois que tu as bu une potion confectionnée par Severus ?

- C'était différent, rétorqua Hermione en se souvenant de l'épisode de la caverne. Là, on ne va pas débarquer en fanfare…

- Et pourquoi pas ? grommela Merlin.

- Faut ménager l'effet de surprise, répondit la neuvième sage.

Hermione avala d'une traite la potion préparée par le directeur de Serpentard et franchit les flammes, suivi du vieux sorcier qui frémissait d'impatience.

- Bonsoir professeur ! lança joyeusement la Serpentard.

Quirrell se retourna et fut surpris de trouver la jeune fille devant lui.

- Que faites-vous là, Granger ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Ca me paraît évident, répondit la neuvième sage. Je viens vous empêcher, vous et Voldemort, de voler la Pierre Philosophale.

Le professeur de DCFM éclata d'un rire sarcastique et jeta un regard amusé à la Serpentard.

- Je suis surpris de voir que vous avez réussi à déjouer tous les pièges pour arriver jusqu'ici mais, soyez sérieuse, vous n'êtes qu'une gamine accompagnée d'un fantôme…

- Je vais faire les présentations, répliqua Hermione, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Voici Merlin l'enchanteur…

- Enchanté ! se mit à rire le premier sage. Et le joli petit bout à mes côtés est Hermione Granger l'enchanteresse…

- Enchantée ! ajouta Hermione avec un sourire. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses…

Quirrell leva sa baguette mais Hermione le désarma d'un geste désinvolte de la main.

- Laisse-moi leur parler… murmura une voix froide et métallique.

- Le grand méchant se réveille enfin… Chic ! ironisa Merlin.

- Maître, vous n'avez pas assez de… commença le professeur.

- Obéis ! gronda la voix.

Quirrell ôta lentement son turban et le premier sage eut une grimace.

- Il va pas nous faire un strip-tease ? se moqua l'enchanteur. Car personne ne peut rivaliser avec celui que Pansy a fait pour ta fille lorsque…

- Je ne veux pas savoir ! coupa Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le professeur de DCFM laissa tomber l'étoffe au sol, laissant apercevoir un crâne chauve dans lequel était incrusté le visage de Voldemort.

- Eurk ! s'exclama Merlin. C'est quand même laid, la magie noire…

- Pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord, grimaça Hermione.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regardait à présent les deux enchanteurs de ses yeux rouges.

- Ainsi, vous me connaissez… murmura Voldemort.

- Moi non, répliqua Merlin avec un sourire narquois, mais Hermione a ce déplaisir.

Le Lord noir observa longuement la jeune fille qui regardait avec attention la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, posant ses yeux sur le miroir de Rised.

- Je ne t'ai jamais rencontrée… finit par dire le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- C'est une histoire passionnante que je n'ai pas envie de gâcher en la racontant trop rapidement.

Hermione s'approcha du miroir et contempla son reflet.

« La pierre ne doit pas tomber entre les mains de Voldemort… » pensa-t-elle.

L'enchanteresse sentit quelque chose de lourd tomber dans sa poche et eut un sourire qui se fana rapidement. Le miroir renvoya une image qui la bouleversa au plus profond de son être. La neuvième sage se vit, bien plus âgée, en compagnie de sa famille, Ginny, Rose, Hugo, et entourée de ses amis. La rousse avait le bras passé dans le dos de l'enchanteresse et l'embrassait tendrement.

« Ainsi, elle m'est vraiment destinée… » songea Hermione alors qu'elle luttait pour ne pas pleurer.

La Serpentard, émue, effleura des doigts la surface vitrée du miroir.

« Tu dois couper les liens avec le passé et construire ton avenir… Cet artefact te montre ce que tu désires, et non ce qui sera…» répondit dans son esprit la voix vaporeuse de la Source.

- C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? grogna Merlin en sortant son bâton de sage d'un pan de sa robe.

- Que vois-tu, jeune fille ? demanda Voldemort, impatient.

- Rien qui vous concerne, répliqua sèchement l'enchanteresse en détournant son regard du miroir.

Elle se rapprocha de Quirrell et fit craquer ses doigts.

- Bien, personne n'aura la pierre ce soir… dit-elle froidement. Passons à la partie la plus intéressante.

- Qui est ? gloussa le professeur de DCFM.

- Le moment où on vous explose, répondit Merlin en trépignant.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata d'un rire froid et métallique qui résonna contre les murs de la salle.

- Je peux vous offrir la puissance, la connaissance en échange de la Pierre Philosophale. Vos rêves de grandeur et de gloire deviendront réalité !

Les deux enchanteurs échangèrent un court regard et pouffèrent de concert.

- J'crois que t'as pas pigé qui tu as devant toi, fillette, se moqua le premier sage. La grandeur, la gloire, la puissance, on les a déjà. Quant à la connaissance, on sait bien plus de choses que ton pauvre cerveau ramolli n'en apprendra jamais…

- TUE-LES ! ordonna Voldemort à Quirrell.

Le professeur de DCFM se jeta sur Hermione mais cette dernière agita rapidement la main. Un vent glacial se leva dans la pièce et des fines particules de gel s'attachèrent à la peau du professeur qui se transforma rapidement en statue de glace.

- Tu ne l'avais jamais encore lancé, ce sort-là… fit remarquer Merlin en haussant un sourcil appréciateur.

- A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais rencontré de sorcier assez faible pour le tester, se moqua la Serpentard. Et maintenant, le coup de grâce.

La neuvième sage claqua des doigts et la glace explosa, éparpillant le corps de Quirrell en de multiples morceaux gelés qui jonchaient à présent les dalles du sol.

- L'avantage de la congélation, c'est que ça ne répand pas des litres de sang… murmura Merlin en se penchant pour examiner un doigt qui avait atterri à ses pieds.

Un sifflement retentit dans la salle et les deux enchanteurs levèrent la tête de concert. Une ombre noire planait au-dessus d'eux et un sifflement aigu s'éleva.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé le corps idéal… murmura l'ombre avant de fondre sur Hermione.

L'enchanteresse leva la main pour jeter un sort mais il n'eut aucun effet sur l'âme de Voldemort. La Serpentard se sentit traversée par l'ombre et hoqueta, le souffle coupé.

« Ne résiste pas… » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa tête.

La Sage combattait la noirceur qui tentait de corrompre son esprit. Elle se rappela que seul l'amour pouvait faire reculer Voldemort et se mit à se souvenir de tous les moments de bonheur qu'elle avait eus avec Ginny, avec ses enfants.

« Tu ne gagneras pas… » pensa Hermione alors qu'un froid intense s'emparait d'elle.

Elle pensa à l'aventure brève qu'elle avait eue avec Minerva, à leur étreinte passionnée, à la chaleur ressentie. Elle concentra sa magie et la laissa exploser. Voldemort eut une sorte de rugissement en étant expulsé de l'esprit de la neuvième sage qui tomba mollement sur le sol.

- On se retrouvera… siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- J'y compte bien, répondit la jeune fille entre ses dents. Merlin, la pierre est dans ma poche… Cache-la avant l'arrivée de Dumbledore.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, elle s'évanouit.

* * *

><p><em>Pansy renifla dédaigneusement.<em>

_- Tu aurais pu attendre que je sois diplômée de Sainte Mangouste pour reprendre tes activités dangereuses._

_- Pomfresh s'est bien occupée de moi pendant toutes ces années, répondit Hermione avec un léger sourire._

_- Oui, c'était pas mal… pour une infirmière scolaire, répliqua la médicomage avec un haussement de sourcil. Mais tu ne peux comparer mon art avec les trois pauvres sorts qu'elle lançait pour faire disparaître les bleus et les bosses._

_- Ca va les chevilles ? demanda l'enchanteresse, acide._

_- Qui a bricolé un défibrillateur maison pour te ramener à la vie ? Qui a fait des trucs hallucinants... Que dis-je ? Légendaires ! pour te sauver le gras du cul ?_

_- Voilà que tu parles comme Merlin…_

_- N'empêche, tu auras beau dire, te faire soigner par la Directrice de Sainte Mangouste, c'était quand même autre chose que te faire rafistoler par une vieille infirmière option pédiatrie… conclut Pansy, offensée._

_- Mais oui, on sait que tu es la meilleure… C'est bon, on peut poursuivre ?_

* * *

><p>Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Hermione remarqua deux billes noires au-dessus d'elle. Elle cligna des yeux et un visage dans son ensemble apparut. L'enchanteresse soupira de soulagement alors que Severus la dévisageait, une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard.<p>

- Vous allez bien, Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il de sa voix sèche.

- Encore un peu vaseuse, marmonna l'enchanteresse.

Rogue hocha la tête et rangea sa baguette.

- Elle est ici, Minerva ! s'exclama le maître des potions. Vous pouvez vous lever ? ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

Hermione hocha la tête et saisit la main que lui tendait le directeur de Serpentard pour se mettre debout. La salle tanga sous ses yeux quelques instants et elle déglutit, retenant un haut le cœur. La directrice adjointe arriva en courant et se précipita sur la Serpentard.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, Hermione ? Vous n'avez rien ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement blême.

- Ca va…

- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea Rogue en contemplant avec dégoût le corps éparpillé de Quirrell.

- Voldemort a essayé de s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale, répondit la jeune fille.

Le maître des potions frémit au nom de son ancien maître et fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne vais pas chercher à savoir comment vous avez pu être au courant… murmura-t-il de sa voix doucereuse. Je suis persuadé que l'histoire que vous me livrerez sera aussi proche de la vérité qu'une fable de Beedle le barde mais tentons quand même de vous tirer les vers du nez. Où est le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Je n'en sais rien… répondit la Serpentard.

- Moi je sais, moi je sais ! s'exclama une voix amusée.

Rogue et McGonagall levèrent les yeux vers Peeves qui faisait des cabrioles au plafond.

- Il s'est enfuit comme un lâche après avoir… refroidi Quirrell. Le prof a explosé en confetti ! Mister Freeze, le glaçon friandise ! caqueta le spectre.

« Pourquoi tu racontes ça, Merlin ? » demanda Hermione par télépathie.

« Tu veux te retrouver en taule pour le meurtre d'un prof, chérie ? » répliqua le premier sage en lui tirant la langue.

- PEEVES ! aboya Minerva. Soyez sérieux deux secondes !

- Oh oh, le dirlo arrive… gloussa l'enchanteur.

Effectivement, Dumbledore pénétra quelques instants plus tard dans la salle et ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur la neuvième sage.

- Evidemment… murmura le Directeur en s'approchant.

Il observa rapidement la pièce et son regard passa des morceaux de corps congelés à la Serpentard.

- Que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il semblerait que Miss Granger a fait fuir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, répondit Rogue.

- Le professeur chauve au turban ridicule avait un mage noir à l'arrière de son crâne ! C'était pas beau à voir ! ricana Peeves en tournant autour de McGonagall qui agita sèchement la main, comme pour chasser un moucheron.

- Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'aller à l'infirmerie ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix. Je ne me sens pas très bien…

- Forcément ! rigola le fantôme. Se faire traverser par Voldemort ne doit pas faire du bien !

- Vous pouvez l'accompagner, Minerva ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Je vous rappelle que je suis son directeur de maison, répliqua sèchement Rogue.

- J'ai besoin de vous ici, Severus. Le temps de comprendre ce qui s'est réellement passé ici… murmura Dumbledore en agitant sa baguette. On vous rejoint rapidement, Minerva.

La directrice de Gryffondor posa sa main sur l'épaule de la Serpentard et l'emmena hors de la pièce. Les deux sorcières étaient suivies par Peeves qui prit un air sérieux.

- Bon, mes deux grasses, avant qu'haleine de citron ne découvre le pot aux roses, ce serait pas mal d'inventer un mensonge plausible. Qui commence ?

* * *

><p>Quand Hermione se trouva face aux yeux bleus inquisiteurs, elle espérait sincèrement que le mensonge qu'elle avait élaboré à la va vite avec Merlin et Minerva fonctionnerait.<p>

« T'es une femme, mentir est une seconde nature, pour vous… Femmes perfides ! » avait maugréé l'enchanteur.

- Miss Granger, je vous félicite d'avoir mis en déroute Voldemort, commença Dumbledore, mais je me demande comment une élève de première année est capable d'un tel exploit…

- Monsieur le Directeur, j'avoue avoir bénéficié de beaucoup de chance, répondit la neuvième sage avec une humilité feinte.

- Je veux bien vous croire, mais pouvons-nous reprendre ensemble la chronologie des évènements ?

Hermione acquiesça et Dumbledore poursuivit.

- Bien. Premièrement, expliquez-moi comment avez-vous découvert que la Pierre Philosophale était cachée à Poudlard ?

- J'ai appris par Ron Weasley qu'Hagrid avait récupéré pour vous un paquet à Gringott's, lui expliquant que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr au monde. Et comme le couloir du second étage était interdit à quiconque sous peine de mort atroce, je me suis dit que ce fameux paquet était caché à cet endroit… répondit la Serpentard.

- C'est logique. Poursuivez.

- Je m'entends plutôt bien avec Ron, et il m'a raconté que Fama a fait le rapprochement avec la pierre. Une sombre histoire avec Nicholas Flamel. Ensuite, j'ai remarqué que le professeur Quirrell avait un comportement des plus étranges. Je l'ai surpris une fois ou deux à parler seul… Il avait l'air tendu, à cran…

L'enchanteresse poursuivait ses explications, sans trop donner de détails, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que le Directeur la croit. Cependant, à la fin de son exposé, quand elle eut finit de raconter qu'elle avait traversé les pièges des professeurs sans difficulté, Quirrell ayant fait le ménage avant, Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

- Donc, vous n'avez eu qu'à résoudre l'énigme de Rogue ? interrogea le vieux sorcier, dubitatif.

- Oui, et j'avoue que pour un esprit cartésien et logique, ça ne posait pas de problème. Les professeurs moldus de mathématiques sont très friands de ce genre de problème… Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance…

- Certes… Peeves a raconté que Voldemort a tué Quirrell avant de vouloir… parasiter votre corps. Pourquoi préfèrerait-il le votre à celui d'un magicien expérimenté ?

- Pour pouvoir vous atteindre plus facilement, je suppose, proposa aimablement Hermione. Il vous en veut terriblement de l'avoir réduit à une existence de spectre…

Le Directeur se tut quelques instants et Hermione sentit la magie du vieux sorcier effleurer son esprit. Elle pensa fortement à ce qu'elle venait de dire et s'accrocha à cette vérité éloignée.

- Je crois que vous me mentez, Miss Granger… finit par murmurer le Directeur.

- Monsieur, rétorqua Hermione, faussement outragée. Je ne me permettrais pas !

- Où est la pierre ? insista Dumbledore.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Voldemort ne l'a pas, elle n'est plus dans le miroir de Rised et le professeur Rogue et moi-même avons fouillé la pièce de fond en comble. Je sais que vous l'avez. Alors, je répète ma question une dernière fois : où est la Pierre Philosophale ? insista le directeur en détachant chaque syllabe.

- Je ne sais pas ! répéta sèchement Hermione.

Ce qui était la pure vérité, la Serpentard ignorant où Merlin l'avait cachée. La jeune fille sursauta alors que Dumbledore lui attrapa le bras pour le serrer fortement.

- Que cachez-vous, Granger ? murmura-t-il d'une voix froide.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Je vous ai observée cette année, et ce que j'ai vu ne me plait guère. Vous êtes un danger pour Poudlard et je vous prierai de ne pas remettre les pieds dans l'établissement l'année prochaine. Je veux une lettre expliquant que vous renoncez à poursuivre vos études à Poudlard demain matin au plus tard sur mon bureau.

- Mais vous êtes fou ! rétorqua Hermione.

- Votre démission, Granger, ou je m'arrangerai pour que vous soyez dans l'incapacité de…

- Vous osez me menacer ? gronda l'enchanteresse.

- Non, je vous donne juste tous les tenants et aboutissants. Soit vous le faites de votre plein gré, soit votre abandon sera forcé. Réfléchissez à ce qui serait préférable pour vous, ou votre entourage…

Dumbledore se leva gracieusement et jeta un dernier regard à la Serpentard.

- Vous avez jusqu'à demain avant le banquet de fin d'année. Comme on dit chez les moldus, la nuit porte conseil. Bonne soirée, Miss Granger…

Dès que le Directeur eut quitté l'infirmerie, Peeves apparut près du lit de la Serpentard.

- Et bien, il ne plaisante pas, le vieux machin… marmonna Merlin avec une moue inquiète.

- Il ne me fait pas peur… grommela Hermione. Où as-tu mis la pierre ?

- Dans la salle sur demande, chuchota le fantôme. Mais pourquoi l'as-tu gardée ?

- Je ne voulais pas que Dumbledore mette la main dessus, avec les soupçons qu'il a.

- On aurait pu simplement la détruire, fit remarquer le premier sage.

- Oui, mais j'ai d'autres projets pour elle…

- Lesquels ? demanda Merlin, trépignant d'impatience.

- Voilà ce que je te propose…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Hermione quitta l'infirmerie après mille recommandations de Pomfresh et se dirigea prestement vers la grande salle. En chemin, elle croisa Pansy qui semblait se rendre dans l'antre de la médicomage.<p>

- Ca tombe bien, j'allais venir te chercher ! Alors Granger, on s'est encore amusée sans les copines ? ironisa la Serpentard.

- On va dire ça ! soupira l'enchanteresse en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Raconte-moi tout ! Il parait que tu as affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Tu sais, il ne faut pas croire ce que les rumeurs racontent, rétorqua la neuvième sage.

- Je sais, mais pour une fois, j'ai tendance à penser qu'elles ne sont pas si éloignées de la réalité. Allons dans la grande salle, tu me diras tout en chemin… Est-ce vrai que tu as résolu l'énigme de Rogue ?

- Ca ferait quelle différence si c'était le cas ? demanda Hermione.

- Notre cher maître des potions est vert de rage qu'une élève de première année, même de sa maison, ait réussi à déjouer son piège. Je pense que tu en entendras parler…

Les deux Serpentard étaient presque arrivées à la grande salle quand Dumbledore apparut au détour d'un couloir. Il s'approcha avec son habituel air bienveillant et salua les deux jeunes filles.

- Miss Parkinson, pourrais-je avoir quelques mots avec Miss Granger ? Elle vous rejoindra dans quelques minutes.

- Bien sûr, professeur, rétorqua Pansy, affable.

Parkinson pénétra dans la salle pour se diriger vers la table des Serpentard.

- Je n'ai pas eu votre lettre, Miss Granger… murmura froidement le directeur.

- C'est étonnant ! se moqua Hermione. Peut-être un retard dans le courrier ?

- Vous n'êtes pas en position de vous gausser, jeune fille.

Hermione mit les mains dans ses poches et eut un rictus amusé.

- Je ne partirai pas, Monsieur le Directeur, et vos menaces n'y changeront rien…

- Je vous aurai prévenu, Granger, se contenta-t-il de répondre avant d'entrer dans la grande salle.

L'enchanteresse suivit du regard le vieux sorcier, se demandant ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle haussa les épaules. Qu'il vienne l'affronter, elle ne le craignait pas. Elle ne voyait pas ce que pouvait faire le Directeur à part la combattre en personne. Dumbledore se fiait à son apparence frêle, et il allait être surpris. Cependant, les paroles qu'avait prononcées Minerva en début d'année lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Le point fort de Dumbledore est qu'il arrive toujours à surprendre… »

Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement. Le vieux sorcier préparait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? La seule certitude qu'elle avait, c'est que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

* * *

><p><em>Pansy posa son verre de vin et effleura le bras de son amie.<em>

_- Tu es sûre de vouloir revoir le souvenir suivant ? On peut le passer, si tu veux… dit-elle d'une voix douce._

_- Par Merlin ! De la compassion ? Tu es malade ? rétorqua gentiment Hermione._

_Elle eut un mince sourire et se pencha au-dessus de la pensine._

_- Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas le pire de ce que j'aurai vu ce soir…_

* * *

><p>Et voilà le travail ! La suite vendredi prochain !<p>

En vous souhaitant un bon week-end,

Bises,

Link9_  
><em>


	4. Une enchanteresse dans la tourmente

Bonjour tout le monde!

Merci pour vos gentilles reviews, ça m'a beaucoup touché !

Bref, trêve de blabla, place au chapitre !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Une enchanteresse dans la tourmente<strong>

Hermione et Pansy descendirent du Poudlard Express. Elles s'étreignirent un court instant et, après avoir promis de s'écrire durant les vacances, Parkinson fila rejoindre ses parents. L'enchanteresse la regarda partir, un sourire aux lèvres, puis franchit la barrière de la voie 9 3/4. Une fois du côté moldu, elle chercha des yeux ses parents, et remarqua avec étonnement qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Au bout de vingt minutes, assise sur sa valise, la neuvième sage dut se rendre à l'évidence. Ses parents n'étaient pas venus la chercher. L'affluence était grande ce jour-là à Kingcross et la Serpentard ne voulait pas transplaner de peur de se faire remarquer. Elle se résigna donc à prendre le métro et, pendant tout le trajet, un mauvais pressentiment lui broya les entrailles. Pendant ses deux précédentes scolarités, son père et sa mère ne l'avaient jamais oubliée. Il y avait donc quelque chose qui clochait. Mais quoi ?

En sortant de la station près de chez elle, la Sage se dépêcha de gagner le domicile parental, traînant sa valise derrière elle. Elle franchit la petite barrière blanche délimitant le jardin et poussa la porte d'entrée. La maison était anormalement silencieuse et Hermione posa sa valise dans le hall.

- Papa ? Maman ? appela-t-elle en faisant quelques pas en direction du salon.

Une fois dans la vaste pièce, elle s'arrêta net. Ses yeux enregistraient le moindre détail de ce qu'elle voyait, mais son esprit refusait de faire le lien entre les différents éléments. Ses parents gisaient, les yeux clos, sur la moquette autrefois blanche, maintenant teintée d'un rouge sombre tirant sur le brun. Un grand couteau se trouvait près d'eux, couvert d'un liquide rouge à la consistance poisseuse.

L'enchanteresse tituba et s'appuya contre un mur, essayant de respirer. Il lui semblait qu'une main glacée venait d'enserrer son cœur tandis qu'un frisson lui parcourait l'échine. Elle ferma les yeux et se décida à les rouvrir bien vite, le souvenir de la découverte des corps de Ginny et Severus s'imposant à son esprit, se superposant à l'horrible scène qui se déroulait actuellement.

- Non… ce n'est pas possible… murmura-t-elle en avançant lentement dans la pièce, ses pas provoquant des horribles bruits de succion en écrasant la moquette imbibée.

Sur le canapé, elle trouva une feuille pliée en quatre. Elle s'en saisit, la déplia et la parcourut rapidement.

« _Nous ne supportons plus de vivre avec l'idée que notre unique fille est une anormale. Nous préférons mettre fin à notre existence avant que la honte ne s'abatte sur notre famille… Que la personne qui découvre notre corps remette notre Hermione dans le droit chemin, l'éloignant de ce monde corrompu…»_

Hermione froissa la feuille avant d'avoir terminé sa lecture et la fourra dans sa poche. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se mit à pleurer.

« C'est pas le moment de te laisser aller. Prends quelques instants pour réfléchir et rationnaliser. Tu auras tout le temps de faire ton deuil après… » murmura la voix douce de la Source.

« Fous-moi la paix ! » rétorqua la jeune fille, qui avait l'impression d'être vide de l'intérieur.

« Admettons que les flics ont déjà été prévenus et qu'ils sont en route. Que feras-tu quand tu te retrouveras à l'arrière d'une voiture qui te conduira à l'orphelinat le plus proche ? »

La Serpentard se releva et examina la situation. Ses parents n'avaient pas pu se suicider. En tout cas, pas pour ce motif. Ils étaient réellement fiers que leur fille soit une sorcière. Et la méthode, le suicide avec un couteau, ne collait pas. En tant que médecin, ils auraient plus probablement envisagé la solution médicamenteuse.

« Donc, c'est un meurtre déguisé… » commença la Source.

« Imperius ? » demanda Hermione.

« Il est très difficile pour pousser quelqu'un au suicide. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer la pulsion de vie qui est en chacun de nous. Je pense à une manipulation de l'esprit à haut niveau. Ils ont pu être victime d'hallucinations. Et le seul capable de faire ça et… »

- Dumbledore… marmonna l'enchanteresse, une rage sans nom l'envahissant.

« Si les autorités déclarent que tes parents se sont suicidés, tu ne toucheras pas les assurance-vie qu'ils ont contracté. La vente de la maison comblerait sûrement les quelques dettes qu'ils ont accumulées et le crédit immobilier. Donc, tu te retrouverais sans ressource, baladée de foyer en foyer. Poudlard te serait définitivement inaccessible… » poursuivit la Source.

- L'enfoiré ! s'exclama la jeune fille en serrant les poings.

« Que vas-tu faire ? » demanda la Source, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle attrapa un torchon sur la pile de linge à repasser et essuya consciencieusement les traces sur le manche du couteau. Une fois cela fait, elle courut dans l'entrée, ramassa sa valise et sortit précipitamment de la maison. Elle fit le tour et fracassa une vitre d'un geste de la main.

« Très bien pensé… » complimenta la Source. « Et maintenant ? »

« Je vais rendre visite à un meurtrier… » répliqua l'enchanteresse en transplanant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se trouva devant les grilles de Poudlard et pénétra dans le parc. La jeune fille avançait d'un pas vif alors que la Source piaillait dans son esprit.

« C'est une très mauvaise idée… Ne sois pas impulsive. Prend le temps de la réflexion ! »

- La ferme ! répliqua sèchement la Serpentard en jetant sans ménagement sa valise dans le hall.

Elle grimpa les marches de l'escalier deux par deux et courut dans les couloirs. Elle passa devant Rusard qui la regarda, étonné.

- ELEVE DANS LE CHATEAU ! cria le concierge. Que faites-vous ici ?

La neuvième sage ne répondit pas et continua son chemin. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle balança le mot de passe à la gargouille et s'engouffra dans les escaliers en colimaçon. Elle se dépêcha de monter les marches et entra sans frapper dans le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers son élève et un rictus étira ses fines lèvres.

- Miss Granger, vous ne devriez pas être à…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. L'enchanteresse avait agité sèchement sa main et Dumbledore se trouva projeté contre un mur. Le vieux sorcier porta ses mains à son cou et semblait suffoquer.

- Je… ne... peux… pas… respirer… gémit-il.

- ESPECE D'ENFOIRE ! hurla Hermione. Je vais vous tuer !

Le Directeur jeta un regard en biais à Fumseck qui s'envola par la fenêtre.

- MES PARENTS ! DES MOLDUS ! COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSE ?

L'enchanteresse accentua la pression sur la gorge de Dumbledore en refermant ses doigts sur sa paume et le visage du vieux sorcier changea légèrement de couleur.

- Lâche ! rugit la jeune fille. Je vais vous faire souffrir. Votre agonie sera lente et douloureuse…

Enfermée dans une colère noire, Hermione n'entendit pas les bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Elle ne détournait pas son attention du Directeur qui suffoquait. Soudain, elle se retrouva poussée contre le bureau de Dumbledore, le visage collé contre la surface boisée, le bras droit tordu dans son dos. Son regard était tourné vers les tableaux des précédents directeurs du collège, qui semblaient effarés par la situation.

- LAISSEZ-MOI ! cria-t-elle.

- Maitrisez-là, Hagrid ! encouragea Dumbledore. Et bloquez aussi sa main gauche.

Hermione avait déjà levé sa main libre pour se dégager de l'étreinte du demi-géant mais ce dernier obéit au Directeur. L'enchanteresse avait à présent les deux bras coincés dans son dos et Hagrid appuyait juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle ne puisse se libérer.

- Dumbledore ! Que se passe-t-il ? demanda une voix qu'Hermione identifia comme celle de McGonagall.

- IL A TUE MES PARENTS ! Je vais refroidir ce fils de p…

Un bruit retentit et la neuvième sage reconnut celui de la poudre de cheminette.

- Pomfresh, venez avec un tranquillisant, le plus puissant que vous avez. Et faites vite ! s'exclama Dumbledore.

- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! hurla la Serpentard en tentant de se dégager.

Hagrid appuya plus fortement et Hermione poussa un gémissement de douleur.

- Arrêtez, vous lui faites mal ! s'exclama McGonagall, outrée.

- Ne la lâchez surtout pas ! répliqua sèchement le vieux sorcier.

- Je vais vous tuer, Dumbledore ! cria l'enchanteresse.

Elle voulut s'entourer d'une barrière protectrice électrique mais sa magie ne semblait pas répondre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me faites, espèce de salaud ? rugit la neuvième sage.

« Ce n'est pas lui, c'est moi… » murmura la Source dans son esprit.

« Laisse-moi le détruire ! » cria intérieurement la Serpentard.

« Ce n'est pas le bon moment… Fais-moi confiance. »

- Minerva, baissez votre baguette ! C'est un ordre !

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à nouveau.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda une voix froide et coupante.

- Severus ! Aidez-moi à leur faire entendre raison ! supplia McGonagall. Pomfresh, je vous interdis de vous approcher d'elle !

- Endormez-la ! ordonna le Directeur.

Hermione sentit un mouvement près d'elle et tenta de se dégager. Hagrid raffermissant sa prise, elle n'eut d'autres choix que de lancer à l'aveuglette des coups de pied, espérant empêcher la médicomage de s'approcher d'elle. Mais elle échoua. Elle sentit une aiguille se planter dans son cou et un liquide brûlant fut injecté dans ses veines.

- Minerva ! Ne me laisse pas seule avec lui ! cria une dernière fois Hermione.

La jeune fille se sentit happée par le sommeil, ses paupières se fermèrent lourdement et elle sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

><p><em>Pansy se leva, outrée par ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle s'alluma une cigarette et fit les cent pas dans la pièce.<em>

_- Et quand je te dis que Pomfresh est une amatrice, tu ne me crois pas ! Droguer une gamine de douze ans… Elle a eu sa première année dans une pochette surprise ? Elle a dû sécher un paquet de cours pour ignorer le B.A-BA de la médicomagie._

_Parkinson souffla un nuage de fumée et sembla se calmer quelque peu._

_- N'empêche, tu l'as raté, le Dumbledore. C'est pathétique. Tu l'avais à porter de main !_

_- Je sais. Mais la Source voulait que je patiente…_

_- La Source, la Source… Mais c'est toi la Source ! Arrête de parler de toi à la troisième personne, veux-tu ?_

_Hermione roula des yeux et passa au souvenir suivant._

* * *

><p>Quand elle se réveilla, Hermione passa sa tête hors du lit et vomit son déjeuner. Le produit que lui avait injecté Pomfresh faisait encore effet et elle sentait son estomac se tordre.<p>

- Charmant… marmonna une voix.

L'enchanteresse leva des yeux endormis et croisa le regard de Peeves.

- Avant que tu ne te mettes à paniquer, tu es à l'infirmerie, commença doucement le premier sage.

- Où est Dumbledore ? demanda la Serpentard en repoussant mollement les draps.

- Tu te calmes et tu restes allongée. Il est dans le couloir avec Minerva. Et ça gueule pas mal depuis tout à l'heure.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et attendit que son ami poursuive.

- Pendant que tu étais dans les choux, Rogue s'est rendu chez tes parents et a ensorcelé un voisin pour que ce dernier appelle les flics. Minerva, quant à elle, a falsifié des papiers pour obtenir ta garde. Elle a un super sort d'imitation de tampon officiel…

- J'ai dormi combien de temps ? demanda la neuvième sage d'une voix blanche.

- Huit heures… Pomfresh t'a bien shootée. Enfin bref, continua Merlin, Dumbledore, qui pensait être débarrassé de toi, a poussé une gueulante quand McGo est revenue avec un papier faussement signé par un juge moldu. Gueulante qui est toujours en cours…

Le spectre se tut et les deux enchanteurs tendirent l'oreille. Les bruits d'une dispute se faisaient entendre, mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qui se disait. Le premier sage agita mollement sa main et l'audition de la Serpentard devint plus fine. Les mots prirent sens et elle se concentra pour entendre la conversation des deux professeurs.

- Elle ne peut pas revenir ici, Minerva ! répliqua sèchement Dumbledore.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Elle m'a accusé du meurtre de ses parents ! Vous l'avez entendue comme moi !

- Elle était déboussolée, Albus. Elle a trouvé sa famille gisant dans une mare de sang. Un peu d'humanité et de compréhension, par Merlin ! rétorqua froidement l'animagus.

- Et comment a-t-elle regagné Poudlard aussi rapidement ? demanda insidieusement le directeur.

- Le magicobus n'est pas fait pour les chiens !

- Et pourquoi vous a-t-elle tutoyer ?

- Elle devait se sentir proche de la seule personne qui ne voulait pas lui planter une seringue dans le cou !

Les deux professeurs se turent quelques instants et les Sages échangèrent un regard.

- De toute façon, elle n'a pas les moyens de payer ses frais d'inscription pour l'année prochaine, lâcha le vieux sorcier.

- Mais moi, oui. En tant que sa tutrice…

- Vous devez la confier à la famille qui lui reste ! coupa Dumbledore.

- C'est la meilleure élève que Poudlard ait connu. Je refuse catégoriquement qu'elle se retrouve coincée chez des moldus. N'insistez pas, Dumbledore.

- Dois-je vous rappeler à qui vous devez obéissance, professeur McGonagall ? murmura Albus.

- Ne me menacez pas, monsieur le Directeur, répondit Minerva, des accents roguesque dans la voix.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement et la directrice de Gryffondor pénétra dans la pièce. Son regard se posa sur Hermione et de froid et dur devint doux.

- Hermione… murmura le professeur.

Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur la joue de son élève.

- Prête à partir ?

- Pour aller où ? demanda la jeune fille, la voix brisée.

- Chez toi. Il y a beaucoup de démarches à faire, mais je serai là pour t'aider, répondit doucement McGonagall. Vous nous accompagnez ? murmura-t-elle à Merlin.

- Affirmatif. Hors de question que je reste avec l'autre vieux tout l'été.

La neuvième sage quitta son lit et remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

- Il faut que je vois Ginny… murmura la Serpentard, au bord des larmes.

- Je l'ai prévenue, dit doucement Merlin. Dès qu'elle le pourra, elle viendra te voir.

Il se tut un instant, regardant la jeune fille.

- Je vous attends dans le parc, reprit-il avant de disparaître.

Les deux sorcières quittèrent l'infirmerie et Hermione s'arrêta quelques instants alors que Dumbledore se trouvait toujours dans le couloir. Minerva posa sa main sur l'épaule de son élève et l'invita à avancer. L'enchanteresse et le Directeur échangèrent un court regard froid et haineux.

- Passez de bonnes vacances, Miss Granger, finit par lâcher le vieux sorcier.

La jeune fille frissonna et allait rétorquer quand McGonagall serra délicatement son épaule.

- Il n'en vaut pas la peine, murmura doucement l'animagus. Il ne perd rien pour attendre.

Hermione acquiesça à contrecœur et suivit sa Guide dans les couloirs du château. Arrivée dans le hall, la Serpentard récupéra sa valise que personne n'avait pensé à bouger. Les deux sorcières traversèrent silencieusement le parc pour se rendre aux grilles du château. Merlin les attendait patiemment, ne détachant pas son regard de la fenêtre du Directeur qui donnait sur le parc.

- T'inquiète pas Hermione, on va le dézinguer, l'autre bout de bâton merdeux… marmonna le spectre. Je passe le premier. A tout de suite !

Il disparut une nouvelle fois et Minerva poussa les grilles en fer forgé. Une fois l'enceinte de l'école franchie, la directrice de Gryffondor attrapa doucement la main de son élève et les fit transplaner toutes les deux.

Quand elles réapparurent quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione n'arrivait pas à reconnaître le jardin de ses parents. Encore parfaitement entretenu en début de journée, le gazon avait été piétiné allégrement, et des traces de roues de brancard étaient incrustées dans la terre meuble.

Elle détourna le regard et s'avança vers la maison. Merlin en sortit et jeta un regard entendu à McGonagall.

- C'est présentable… marmonna l'enchanteur avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

La neuvième sage pénétra le cœur lourd dans la maison de son enfance, en espérant avoir rêvé les évènements de la journée. Mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. La demeure avait été passée au peigne fin par les policiers et, même si la moquette avait été ôtée sur une bonne partie de sa superficie, elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître la pièce autrefois chaleureuse et cosy.

Elle posa sa valise sur le canapé et s'approcha de l'endroit où elle avait trouvé les corps de ses parents. Elle se pencha, effleura le sol de ses doigts tremblants tandis que quelques larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux pour rouler sur ses joues.

« C'était notre dernière chance de repartir du bon pied, de ne pas laisser le monde magique nous séparer, et elle a été gâchée… » pensa la jeune fille avec amertume et tristesse.

- Je vous vengerai… murmura-t-elle en se redressant lentement.

Elle se retourna vers McGonagall qui n'avait pas bougé, droite comme un « i ». Merlin, à ses côtés, voletait, l'air songeur.

- Je suppose que tu as besoin de dormir, Minerva. Il y a une chambre de libre à l'étage.

- Si je peux… commença l'animagus.

- Je vais commencer à faire le tri des affaires, coupa Hermione. Vas te coucher, je m'en sortirai très bien.

- Je reste avec elle, murmura Merlin à l'oreille du professeur qui hocha la tête.

Minerva jeta un dernier regard à la jeune fille au visage fermé, puis se résigna et grimpa souplement les marches menant à l'étage supérieur.

Hermione agita la main et des dizaines de cartons apparurent. D'un mouvement de poignet, les meubles s'ouvrirent, les tiroirs s'échappèrent des commodes pour se renverser dans les cartons qui se fermaient automatiquement une fois pleins.

- Besoin d'aide ? proposa le premier sage.

- Ca va, je m'en sors, rétorqua sèchement la jeune fille en miniaturisant le mobilier vidé de son contenu.

Le spectre regarda son amie s'affairer et soupira. Il n'enviait pas la situation de la neuvième sage qui venait une fois de plus d'être plongée dans la douleur et la mort. Etre bloquée dans un corps inadapté à sa condition était déjà une épreuve en soi, revivre trois fois la même chose à quelques détails près devait être usant, mais là… Il se demandait avec admiration comment elle faisait pour tenir le coup.

- On pourrait faire ça demain ? Tu devrais aller te coucher… finit-il par dire.

- Pas sommeil, marmonna Hermione en passant dans la cuisine.

L'empaquetage dura une partie de la nuit. Minerva se leva sur les coups des cinq heures du matin et insista pour débarrasser elle-même la chambre des parents de son élève. Une fois les cartons finis, la directrice adjointe les expédia dans son manoir, conservant le strict nécessaire pour passer quelques jours dans la maison vide.

Les deux sorcières commencèrent les différentes démarches : visite chez le notaire, organisation de l'enterrement, rédaction des faire-part, mise en vente de la maison. Hermione avait l'impression de vivre dans une boule de coton, détachée de tout.

Le jour des obsèques, la Serpentard recevait les condoléances des amis de ses parents sans y prêter attention. Elle n'écouta pas un mot de ce que le pasteur raconta durant la cérémonie, ses pensées accaparées par Dumbledore. Elle visualisait déjà dans son esprit les tourments que le Directeur allait subir. Elle allait le faire souffrir lentement, longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il la supplie de mettre fin à son calvaire. Et elle continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle estime que justice fut rendue.

« Le sentiment que tu éprouves est naturel, mais n'oublie pas ce pour quoi tu es revenue dans le temps… » murmura la voix de la Source alors que les deux cercueils de bois descendaient dans les tombes fraichement creusées.

« Je suis là pour tuer trois sorciers. Et je prévois l'exécution d'un des contrats… » répondit Hermione en s'avançant.

La jeune fille se baissa, ramassa une poignée de terre fraîche et la jeta sur les cercueils.

« Je t'ai fait revenir dans le passé pour que tu finisses par prendre ma place comme gardienne de l'humanité. Et tu ne peux le faire le cœur empli de haine et de noirceur. »

La Serpentard se recula et reprit place à côté de Minerva.

« Et je dois faire quoi ? Tendre l'autre joue ? » demanda l'enchanteresse, mauvaise.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Tu dois tuer Dumbledore. Mais pas par esprit de vengeance. Tue-le pour protéger tes semblables… »

La jeune fille remarqua que la cérémonie se finissait. Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement, les mains dans les poches, voulant éviter la foule qui ne manquerait pas de vouloir prendre de ses nouvelles.

« Rassure-toi, Source. Je ferai d'une pierre deux coups. Et j'y prendrai beaucoup de plaisir…»

« C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète… » rétorqua, lasse, l'Origine de toutes magies.

* * *

><p>Hermione et Minerva apparurent dans un craquement sonore dans un grand parc, devant une demeure d'architecture gothique aux pierres grises, usées par le temps. Le bâtiment était bien plus petit que le manoir Parkinson, mais il restait quand même spacieux par rapport à la maison qu'elle avait partagée pendant des années avec Ginny.<p>

- Bienvenue chez moi… dit doucement McGonagall en voulant se saisir de la valise de son élève.

- Je m'en occupe, opposa sèchement la Serpentard.

La directrice adjointe fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. Merlin, dans sa forme de premier sage, voletait autour d'elles, le visage étonnamment sérieux.

- Comment tu te sens, Hermione ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Comme une orpheline, rétorqua froidement la neuvième sage.

Merlin et Minerva échangèrent un regard embarrassé et le professeur posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui se dégagea aussitôt d'un mouvement sec.

- Où puis-je poser mes affaires ? marmonna la neuvième sage.

- Suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre… Et ensuite, nous irons boire un thé, ça te fera du bien.

- Minerva ! J'ai cinquante ans ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une mère de substitution ! s'emporta Hermione.

La jeune fille s'avança en direction de la porte qui s'ouvrit avant même qu'elle n'ait posé sa main sur la poignée en fer forgé. Elle pénétra dans la demeure et disparut au détour d'un couloir.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de travers ? murmura le professeur, déboussolée.

Merlin soupira profondément et McGonagall le regarda, inquiète.

- Franchement, vous n'avez toujours rien pigé alors que vous la côtoyiez depuis près d'un an ? gronda l'enchanteur.

- Qu'aurais-je dû comprendre ? Eclairez-moi, ô grand maître de la psychologie de comptoir, le rabroua Minerva.

- Elle n'attend pas de vous que vous jouiez à la mère protectrice avec elle. Elle a passé l'âge, comme elle vous l'a fait justement remarquer.

- Mais que désire-t-elle ? insista le professeur de métamorphose.

- A vous de réfléchir, Guide. C'est pas moi qui vais vous filer le tuyau. Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai du boulot à faire avec la petite…

Merlin s'éloigna en sifflotant un air paillard sous l'air choqué de Minerva.

- Quel type de travail ? demanda cette dernière.

Le spectre se retourna et eut un sourire goguenard.

- Ce sera la surprise du chef ! Rendez-vous tout à l'heure pour le dîner !

Le premier sage pénétra à son tour dans le manoir, laissant McGonagall seule dans le parc. Le professeur eut un moment d'abattement. Comment allait-elle gérer les deux enchanteurs pendant tout un été ?

* * *

><p>Hermione avait trouvé refuge dans une petite chambre au premier étage. Elle était décorée avec goût, bien que le mobilier ne fût pas de la dernière mode. Pour concentrer son esprit sur autre chose que le meurtre de ses parents, elle avait soigneusement rangé ses affaires sans utiliser la magie. Alors qu'elle glissait sa valise sous le lit, elle pensait à la Pierre Philosophale qu'elle avait posée sur la table de chevet.<p>

« Source ? Tu es là ? » demanda Hermione.

« Bien sûr… Où veux-tu que je sois ? » répliqua la voix, endormie.

« Effectivement… Je me demande si un jour je serai seule avec mes pensées. D'abord Dumbledore, ensuite Merlin, Ah Puch, et toi pour finir… »

« La comparaison est flatteuse, je te remercie. Si tu veux, je m'en vais… » grogna la Source, vexée.

« J'ai besoin de toi pour un projet qui nécessite des connaissances que je n'ai pas… »

« Et qui te dit que je les ai ? » répliqua la voix, goguenarde.

« Parce que tu es l'Origine de toutes magies ? » proposa l'enchanteresse.

« Pas faux… bon, quelles règles veux-tu enfreindre cette fois-ci ? » demanda la Source, lasse.

« J'ai une Pierre Philosophale, et je veux rendre son corps à un ami… Une idée du rituel ? »

« Oui… C'est un acte de magie noire qui nécessite le sacrifice d'une vierge. Tu en as une sous la main ? » s'enquit paresseusement la voix.

Hermione tressaillit.

« Il n'y a pas un autre moyen ? »

« Bien sûr que si, je plaisantais… Bon, il faut que la pierre te donne un litre d'élixir. Ensuite, tu fais bouillir le tout avec… »

Alors que la Source expliquait à Hermione tout le rituel à accomplir, la jeune fille prenait des notes. A la fin de l'explication, l'enchanteresse se surprit à penser que ce n'était pas très compliqué.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas que Voldemort ait pensé à ce moyen ! soupira-t-elle en rangeant le parchemin dans la poche de son jean.

Elle allait quitter sa chambre quand Merlin surgit dans la pièce en traversant un mur.

- Alors fillette, t'es prête ?

- Manque juste quelques ingrédients, mais d'ici la fin de l'après midi, tu seras de nouveau parmi nous.

- J'ai hâte ! s'exclama le premier sage en se frottant les mains. Dis-moi, tu penses que j'aurais mes chances avec Minerva une fois que j'aurai récupéré mon corps ?

- Laisse tomber Merlin, vous ne jouez pas dans la même catégorie, répliqua sèchement l'enchanteresse.

- Tout ça parce que tu la veux pour toi. Tu pourrais prêter aux copains… marmonna le spectre.

Hermione le fusilla du regard, récupéra la Pierre Philosophale et sortit de la chambre. L'enchanteur soupira et suivit la jeune fille dans les méandres des couloirs du manoir McGonagall.

* * *

><p>Il était près de dix-neuf heures et Minerva finissait les préparatifs du dîner. Elle n'avait pas vu Hermione de l'après-midi, et ne l'avait pas cherchée. Elle voulait laisser du temps et de l'espace à la Sage, et désirait surtout réfléchir aux paroles énigmatiques du fantôme. Cependant, elle avait beau tourner l'échange dans sa tête, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour aider son élève.<p>

- J'essaierai de lui parler ce soir… soupira-t-elle en posant deux assiettes sur la table de la cuisine.

Soudain, un éclair gigantesque traversa le ciel pour s'abattre sur le parc. La directrice-adjointe sursauta et se saisit de sa baguette. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et fronça les sourcils. Il ne pleuvait pas, aucun signe d'orage et pourtant, elle avait bien vu cet éclair. Elle attendit quelques instants, puis haussa les épaules, se disant qu'elle devait avoir rêvé.

- La fatigue, sûrement… marmonna-t-elle en retournant au dressage de la table.

Un grondement assourdissant retentit à l'extérieur et l'animagus se retourna vivement. Des dizaines d'éclairs déchirèrent le ciel pour foudroyer le sol, détruisant une partie de la pelouse.

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama McGonagall en se précipitant dehors, la baguette serrée entre ses doigts.

Au loin, Minerva remarqua deux silhouettes et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers elles. Elle crut s'évanouir en remarquant Hermione, le visage noir de suie, à côté d'un Merlin hilare.

- Vache ! Ca fait mal au c… commença le vieux sorcier.

- Merlin ! gronda l'enchanteresse en époussetant ses vêtements. Surveille ton langage.

- Et c'est reparti pour Miss Coincée. Tu sais ce qu'il te faudrait ? Qu'une certaine personne s'occupe de te…

La neuvième sage donna un coup de coude dans les côtes du premier sage qui se tut. Les deux enchanteurs regardèrent Minerva qui avançait rapidement vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? tonna le professeur de métamorphose, inquiète.

- Vous avez un invité de plus pour les vacances ! se moqua Merlin alors que McGonagall arrivait à leur hauteur. J'espère que vous avez préparé un bon repas, je meurs de faim…

- Pardon ? demanda l'animagus, éberlué.

- Elle est douée la petite, et elle a de la suite dans les idées… répliqua le vieux sorcier, en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Elle s'est dit qu'un enchanteur de plus ne serait pas du luxe. Alors, elle m'a rendue mon corps…

- Tu as fait quoi ? s'étouffa Minerva en jetant un regard courroucé à son élève.

- Je suis vivant ! Et encore, ce n'est que la première étape. La suite, demain en début d'après-midi !

- Comment ça ? Quelle suite ?

- Oh, je ne vais pas vous gâcher la surprise… se moqua le premier sage.

- Hermione, il faut que je te parle. En privé ! répliqua sèchement McGonagall en attrapant le bras de la jeune fille pour l'emmener plus loin.

Dès qu'elles se furent suffisamment éloignées, Minerva relâcha la jeune fille et la foudroya du regard.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? murmura sèchement le professeur.

- Oui, plus que toi, puisque c'est moi qui ai accompli le rituel… marmonna Hermione en tentant d'ôter la suie de son visage.

- Que vas-tu faire de lui ? Merlin est mort depuis des centaines d'années. Quelle existence penses-tu qu'il mènera ici ?

- Rassure-toi, j'ai déjà tout prévu, rétorqua froidement la neuvième sage.

- Bon sang Hermione ! tonna l'animagus. Je sais que tu es sous le choc de…

- Ca n'a rien à voir ! rugit la jeune fille.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas et Minerva la rappela.

- Tu vas où ? demanda la directrice adjointe.

- Je vais me coucher ! Bonne soirée, professeur.

L'enchanteresse se dirigea rapidement vers le manoir, laissant McGonagall abasourdie. Merlin la rejoignit, son sempiternel sourire sur les lèvres.

- Très chère, qu'avez-vous cuisiné de bon ? J'ai hâte de goûter à vos petits plats préparés avec amour…

Minerva le foudroya du regard et gagna sa demeure pour rejoindre Hermione. Merlin soupira en la voyant s'éloigner.

- Quel accueil ! Qu'on ne me parle plus de l'hospitalité écossaise…

* * *

><p>McGonagall poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de son élève. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et le professeur avança prudemment jusqu'au lit. Elle devina dans l'obscurité une silhouette frêle allongée sur les draps non défaits.<p>

- Hermione ? appela doucement la directrice adjointe en s'asseyant délicatement.

- Tu viens encore pour me souffler dans les bronches ? demanda froidement l'enchanteresse.

- Non… la rassura l'animagus. J'aimerais que tu me dises ce que je peux faire pour toi.

- Il n'y a rien à faire, grommela Hermione. J'ai juste besoin de temps pour digérer…

- Je comprends. Mais permets-moi d'insister. Merlin m'a dit des choses étranges et je…

- N'écoute pas cet abruti. Il déblatère un nombre hallucinant de bêtises à la minute, coupa la neuvième sage.

La jeune fille se tut et McGonagall ne savait quoi faire. Finalement, elle ôta souplement ses chaussures et s'allongea aux côtés de son élève. Elle la saisit délicatement par les épaules et l'attira contre elle. L'enchanteresse se laissa faire, ce qui étonna la directrice adjointe, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'animagus.

- Essaye de dormir, Hermione.

- Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir, murmura la jeune fille.

Minerva resserra l'étreinte et posa un baiser sur le front de son élève.

- Tu n'es pas seule, je serai toujours là pour toi… chuchota le professeur.

- Je sais. Merci… se contenta de répondre la Serpentard en fermant les yeux.

McGonagall resta un long moment à attendre que la neuvième sage s'endorme, puis quitta doucement la pièce pour rejoindre sa propre chambre. En se glissant sous ses draps, elle se demandait comment elle pourrait remonter le moral d'une femme bloquée dans le corps d'une petite fille, une femme qui venait de perdre ses parents, une femme qui avait été séparée de sa famille pour être plongée dans une époque qui n'était plus la sienne, une femme avec qui elle avait eu la plus belle et la plus courte relation de sa vie. Une relation qui était en attente depuis des mois et qui ne reprendrait peut-être jamais.

* * *

><p>Minerva se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin. Un bruit d'explosion avait retenti, la tirant brutalement de son sommeil. Elle s'assit dans son lit, désorientée, et chercha à tâtons ses lunettes et sa baguette. Elle finit par chausser la monture et tenir la fine tige de bois entre ses doigts quand un nouveau bruit assourdissant brisa le silence régnant dans son manoir.<p>

- Mais que se passe-t-il encore ? gronda-t-elle en quittant la chaleur de ses draps.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule de la pièce et sentit une colère noire l'envahir. Six heures du matin. Elle passa une robe de chambre et des pantoufles avant de sortir. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée et les bruits se firent de plus en plus audibles. Alors qu'elle gagnait le salon, elle ne put retenir un hurlement en voyant qu'une partie du mur extérieur s'était effondré.

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle en posant une main sur son cœur qui battait de manière irrégulière.

Une nouvelle explosion retentit dans le parc. La directrice adjointe se précipita dehors et fut estomaquée par ce qu'elle vit. Merlin brandissait son bâton de sorcier et attaquait inlassablement Hermione qui pestait de manière assez vulgaire. La jeune fille avait le visage couvert de coupure et était toujours en pyjama, pieds nus dans l'herbe.

- Espèce de vieux c… commença la Serpentard en agitant la main.

Un déluge de feu et de glace s'abattit sur l'enchanteur qui ricanait.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? se moqua le premier sage. T'es pas réveillée ? Il est trop tôt pour mademoiselle ? Essaye d'encaisser ça pour voir !

Toutes les feuilles du parc se changèrent en petites boules d'électricité et fusèrent sur l'enchanteresse qui déglutit. Hermione dressa devant elle un mur de terre qui absorba la plupart des attaques et en profita poser ses mains sur le sol. Le parc se mit à trembler violemment et McGonagall remarqua que le mur de son salon continuait à s'effondrer.

- VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER CA DE SUITE ! hurla le professeur.

Les deux enchanteurs interrompirent leur combat et regardèrent, médusés, la directrice adjointe qui se précipitait vers eux, visiblement hors d'elle.

- J'crois qu'on va se faire engueuler… fit remarquer Merlin, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Je te préviens, j'balance que tout est de ta faute, grommela Hermione en essuyant les traînées de sang qui couvraient son visage.

- Gamine, va ! rétorqua le vieux sorcier en lui tirant la langue.

Le professeur se planta devant les deux enchanteurs et la Serpentard grimaça. Les sourcils de l'animagus étaient tellement froncés qu'ils formaient une ligne noire des plus inquiétantes.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? demanda froidement McGonagall.

- On s'entraîne ! répliqua Merlin joyeusement.

- En écroulant la moitié de mon manoir ? aboya la directrice-adjointe.

- Simple dommage collatéral. On va vous réparer ça en deux secondes… assura le premier sage avec un clin d'œil.

Minerva lui saisit l'oreille et la tira violemment.

- Vous en avez une ! menaça-t-elle alors que le vieux sorcier grimaçait.

Hermione agita mollement la main et les pierres du mur se remirent en place. Quelques instants plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'effondrement.

- Merci Hermione. Je peux savoir à quoi rime tout ceci ? Pourquoi vous battez-vous à six heures du matin ? Les gens normaux dorment à cette heure-là !

- Désolée de t'avoir dérangée, mais ce vieux machin n'a pas eu de meilleure idée que de me faire passer par la fenêtre de ma chambre pour me réveiller… grogna Hermione.

- Il t'a quoi ? balbutia Minerva en tirant plus fortement sur l'oreille de Merlin qui glapit.

Elle leva les yeux et remarqua effectivement qu'une des vitres avait explosé et que les débris de verre gisaient dans l'herbe. De sa main libre, le professeur agita sa baguette et la fenêtre se reconstitua.

- Vous êtes complètement fou ? s'exclama froidement McGonagall en direction de Merlin.

- Faut que la gamine soit prête à tout moment ! se justifia l'enchanteur. Vous pensez qu'Albus va lui envoyer un mémo avant de s'en prendre à elle ?

- Certes, mais je doute fortement qu'il me balance d'une fenêtre à six heures du matin, rétorqua sèchement la Serpentard. Même les mages noirs psychopathes ont besoin de repos !

- Ok, je ne recommencerai pas… promit l'enchanteur, d'un air contrit.

Minerva relâcha l'oreille du vieux sorcier qui la massa avec une moue boudeuse.

- Pour me faire pardonner, je vous ramène le petit-déjeuner, proposa le premier sage. Croissants pour tout le monde, ça vous tente ?

- Le café surtout ne serait pas de refus, répliqua McGonagall en retenant un bâillement.

- Très chère, vous pourriez me dépanner de quelques gallions ? demanda Merlin avec un léger sourire.

McGonagall leva sa baguette et la pointa sur le torse de l'enchanteur qui déguerpit en courant.

* * *

><p>La matinée se passa plus calmement, ce qui n'était pas difficile du point de vue de McGonagall. Hermione s'était enfermée dans la bibliothèque de manoir et n'en sortit qu'à l'heure du déjeuner. La jeune Serpentard avait le visage fermé et n'avait pas desserré les dents du repas, sous les regards inquiets de McGonagall et de Merlin. Pourtant, l'enchanteur avait tenté de détendre la situation en racontant des histoires de son ancienne vie, à l'époque où il pourchassait les romains avec Arthur et les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde.<p>

- Et c'est là que Lancelot se trouve face à deux bonnes femmes qui le menaçaient de couteau de cuisine. Et vous savez ce que l'autre puceau a fait ? demanda l'enchanteur, hilare.

Minerva eut un léger sourire. Le premier sage était un conteur hors pair. Il savait distiller les détails, arrivait à accaparer l'attention de l'auditoire et était maître dans l'art de ménager le suspense. Sans oublier la dose d'humour qui le caractérisait.

- Il a fuit comme une lopette et s'est fait poursuivre par les deux greluches sur un bon kilomètre. On l'a vu arriver, soufflant comme un bœuf, terrorisé, dégoulinant de sueur dans son armure. Le mec venait d'éliminer cinq démons venus de l'enfer, et il se tire devant deux pauvres filles qui avaient mal compris ses intentions.

McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, tandis qu'Hermione finissait la dernière bouchée de son plat. La jeune fille replia soigneusement sa serviette et se leva lentement.

- C'est l'heure de la petite promenade, se contenta de dire l'enchanteresse.

- Elle parle ! se moqua Merlin en se balançant sur sa chaise.

Il se mit debout et lissa sa barbe blanche, le regard pétillant de malice.

- Je te suis… dit-il plus sérieusement.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous allez faire ? demanda le professeur de métamorphose en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est une surprise. Mais vous pouvez venir avec nous, si vous voulez. Je m'enchante de votre compagnie… répondit le premier sage avec un sourire charmeur.

- Merlin… gronda Hermione.

- Quoi ? Plus on est de fou, plus on rit ! se justifia l'enchanteur.

La Serpentard se contenta d'un regard noir, attrapa le bras de Merlin et la main de McGonagall et les fit transplaner tous les deux avec elle. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se trouvèrent sur un petit sentier de terre en altitude, à l'entrée d'une grotte.

- La Fontaine de Jouvence… marmonna Minerva alors que les souvenirs de sa première escapade avec Hermione en ces lieux envahissaient son esprit.

Sans un mot, la neuvième sage pénétra dans la cavité, suivi par les deux sorciers. Ils marchèrent quelques pas et un troll d'une taille impressionnante leur bloqua le passage.

- N'avancez pas, mortels ! tonna la créature. Je suis le gardien de la Fontaine de Jouvence. Laissez-moi vérifier que vos intentions sont aussi pures que l'eau que vous désirez boire…

L'enchanteresse fit un pas en direction du troll et leva la tête.

- Autant vous faire gagner du temps, commença la jeune fille. Nos intentions sont impures comme les rives du Styx. On passe tout de suite à l'affrontement ?

Le Troll recula, apeuré, et Hermione fronça les sourcils, surprise.

- Je ne vous avais pas reconnue, veuillez me pardonner… balbutia la créature en faisant une profonde révérence.

- Lancelot, sors de ce corps, se moqua Merlin.

- Vous êtes la Source, l'Origine de toutes magies. La Fontaine vous appartient. Vous pouvez y aller. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit… murmura le gardien en s'écartant du chemin.

Les trois sorciers échangèrent un court regard et se dirigèrent vers le fond de la caverne.

- Encore plus bas la révérence, carpette… ricana le premier sage en passant à côté du troll.

Les deux enchanteurs et le professeur de métamorphose finirent par arriver au bord d'un lac qui semblait assez profond.

- Merlin, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… marmonna Hermione en s'asseyant, le dos contre la paroi rocheuse.

- Bien sûr, répliqua l'enchanteur avec bonne humeur.

Il s'approcha de la rive, suivi par Minerva.

- Dans quel but voulez-vous rajeunir ? demanda la directrice adjointe.

- Vous voulez connaître les plans machiavéliques de la petite ? interrogea le sorcier avec un rictus. Je fais trempette, et je vous explique après.

Merlin se pencha au-dessus de l'onde et fronça les sourcils.

- Un problème ? s'enquit McGonagall.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose dans l'eau… marmonna l'enchanteur.

- Laissez-moi regarder, proposa la directrice-adjointe en se penchant légèrement.

Le premier sage se redressa subitement et poussa l'animagus qui tomba dans l'eau en poussant un cri de stupeur.

- Merlin ! hurla Hermione en se levant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu me remercieras plus tard ! répliqua le vieux sorcier en plongeant à son tour dans l'eau rajeunissante.

La Serpentard s'approcha du lac et quelques secondes plus tard, les deux sorciers sortirent de l'onde. Tous deux avaient considérablement rajeuni. La barbe blanche de l'enchanteur avait fait place à un bouc châtain clair, parfaitement assorti à ses cheveux. Les profondes rides qui creusaient son visage s'étaient estompées, laissant juste des pattes d'oies au coin de ses yeux. Si Hermione avait dû lui donner un âge, elle aurait tablé sur quarante, quarante-cinq ans. Quant à Minerva… L'enchanteresse ne savait plus comment respirer. La directrice adjointe était d'une beauté éblouissante. Hermione lui donnait un peu plus de la vingtaine. Ses cheveux noirs, ruisselant d'eau, tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules. Son visage était parfaitement lisse, sa peau, nacrée, et ses yeux verts exprimaient une colère froide. La magie du professeur était un souffle brulant qui tourbillonnait dans l'air.

- VOUS ETES LE PIRE ABRUTI QUE LA TERRE AIT PORTE ! rugit McGonagall en décochant une droite dans le visage du premier sage.

L'impact fut rude. Merlin tituba mais évita de tomber à nouveau dans l'eau rajeunissante.

- Ne soyez pas ingrate, très chère Minerva… répliqua l'enchanteur en grimaçant de douleur.

Les yeux bleus rieurs se posèrent alternativement sur Hermione et son professeur.

- Dans quelques années, vous me remercierez, croyez-moi… ajouta-t-il, amusé.

* * *

><p>La suite la semaine prochaine !<p>

En vous souhaitant un bon week-end,

Bises,

Link9


	5. Le retour de l'enchanteur

Bien le bonjour,

Link est en congé, encore ! mais la beta assure le service, elle !

Alors, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Le retour de l'enchanteur<strong>

Les trois sorciers regagnèrent le manoir McGonagall dans un silence pesant. Minerva se rendit dans la cuisine et fit apparaître trois tasses de thé fumant, résistant à l'envie d'en envoyer une dans le visage de l'enchanteur.

- Puis-je enfin connaître la raison du retour retentissant du crétin en chef ? demanda sèchement le professeur.

- Hey ! rétorqua Merlin en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Si vous arrêtiez de vous disputer comme deux gamins dans une cour de récré, je pourrais en placer une, lâcha Hermione entre ses dents.

La directrice adjointe et le premier sage échangèrent un regard furieux, mais se turent.

- Bien. J'ai redonné un corps à Merlin pour qu'il soit à Poudlard avec nous. Suite aux… dernières actions de Dumbledore, je préfère être prudente, reprit l'enchanteresse, le regard voilé.

- Et pourquoi l'avoir fait rajeunir ? interrogea froidement McGonagall.

- Ton supérieur doit connaître tous les vieux sorciers peuplant cette terre. Toujours se méfier du réseau, répondit la Serpentard. Donc, le faire passer pour un sorcier plus jeune me paraissait essentiel dans l'optique d'un entretien d'embauche.

- Tu veux qu'il soit professeur à Poudlard ? Mais le seul poste de libre est…

Minerva s'interrompit et un sourire goguenard étira ses lèvres.

- Bonne idée de lui confier le poste maudit. Dans un an, on sera tranquille, finit-elle avec ironie.

- Parce que vous pensez qu'une malédiction peut venir à bout de Merlin l'enchanteur ? demanda le premier sage avec amusement.

- Je l'espère, siffla le professeur de métamorphose.

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! tonna Hermione en tapant de plat de la main sur la table.

- Bien. Comment vas-tu procéder pour le faire postuler ? Après tout, il n'a pas de papiers, pas d'existence légale… grommela la directrice adjointe.

- Ca ne sera pas un problème, contra Merlin. On va faire une petite descente au ministère cette nuit et trafiquer les registres… Le tout est de me trouver un nom. Mais j'ai déjà une idée !

- Eblouissez-moi ! se moqua Minerva en croisant les bras sous sur sa poitrine.

- Bond… James Bond, répondit l'enchanteur avec entrain.

- Merlin, sois sérieux deux minutes… gronda Hermione.

- Sinon, il y a Indiana Jones, proposa le premier sage. Le troisième film était épatant. On l'avait visionné pendant une des séances du Conseil…

- Arrête avec les personnages de fiction ! coupa sèchement la Serpentard. En plus, je te signale qu'Indiana était le nom du chien…

- Et alors ? C'est le plus fidèle ami de l'homme, rétorqua le sorcier, boudeur.

- Un nom de chien ? Parfait pour lui… répliqua McGonagall, acide.

- Adjugé vendu ! lâcha Merlin. Vous voyez, c'était pas si difficile…

- Jones, on garde, mais pas Indiana. Tous les enfants nés de moldus vont relever la supercherie, contra Hermione. Et si tu tiens absolument à rester fidèle au film, c'est Henry Junior Jones.

- Va pour Henry Jones… grommela l'enchanteur.

- Bien. Maintenant, il faut t'inventer un passé… soupira la neuvième sage. Où tu as passé ta scolarité, tes premiers emplois…

- Beauxbâtons, Poudlard et Durmstrang sont à exclure. Dumbledore connait bien les directeurs des deux autres établissements. Il pourrait se renseigner facilement, fit remarquer McGonagall.

- L'institut de Salem ? proposa la jeune fille.

- C'est une option. Sinon, il y a une école de magie en Australie, si on veut rester dans les pays anglophones, ajouta la directrice adjointe.

- Va pour Salem, trancha Merlin. Il paraît que les sorcières américaines sont ultra sexy. Ensuite, niveau boulot ? Faut quelque chose en rapport avec les forces du mal, sinon je vais être recalé…

- Au fait, Minerva, comment on fait un CV dans le monde sorcier ? demanda Hermione.

- Comme chez les moldus, je pense. Tu prends un parchemin, tu inscris ta civilité, tes compétences, là, ça va être rapide pour Merlin, et ensuite, tu décris succinctement les emplois que tu as occupés. La question est de savoir ce qu'a pu faire Merlin avec ses deux mains gauches.

- Vu qu'il a fait ses études aux Etats-Unis, on pourrait lui inventer un passé d'Auror là-bas… proposa Hermione

- Généralement, les Aurors ont de belles cicatrices à exhiber… rétorqua McGonagall.

- Oui, s'ils sont assez mauvais pour se prendre des sorts dans la tronche. Moi, j'suis un bon ! s'exclama Merlin avec bonne humeur.

- Ca reste à prouver, se moqua la directrice adjointe.

- Mais, il me semble que vous avez été Auror, Minerva. On peut voir vos cicatrices ?

- Va pour Auror aux Etats-Unis, tempéra la Serpentard alors que l'animagus faisait un geste grossier du doigt au premier sage. On fera un saut au ministère pour magouiller les registres. En cas de contrôle de références…

- Je ne pense pas qu'Albus fasse la fine bouche, marmonna le professeur de métamorphose. Après l'assassinat de Quirrell, je doute que les postulants se bousculent au portillon…

- C'est pas faux, acquiesça Merlin. Votre boss a déjà un candidat en tête ?

- Je crois, mais Albus n'est pas convaincu. Tu te souviens de ce cher Lockhart, Hermione ? ironisa McGonagall.

Hermione soupira au souvenir du bellâtre écrivain qui ne savait faire correctement qu'une seule chose : les sortilèges d'oubliette.

- C'est sûr qu'à côté, Merlin va apparaître comme le messie, finit par lâcher la jeune fille. Ca va marcher.

- Pour peu qu'il ne rate pas l'entretien d'embauche… maugréa Minerva.

- Faites –moi confiance… Je vais le charmer, notre Dumbledore ! rétorqua l'enchanteur d'une voix assurée.

- En tout cas, il va falloir lui acheter une baguette, continua Hermione.

- Une baguette ? répéta le premier sage, étonné.

- Merlin, si tu arrives avec ton bâton de sorcier, tu seras grillé… expliqua l'enchanteresse, agacée.

- Mais je ne me suis jamais servi d'une baguette ! s'exclama le sorcier.

- On va t'apprendre…

- On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ! soupira Minerva en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, faisons le planning de la journée : on écrit rapidement le CV, on file au Chemin de Traverse acheter la baguette en espérant ne pas croiser Albus et ce soir, on s'occupe de falsifier les différents registres nécessaires… résuma Hermione.

Elle but une gorgée de thé et grimaça.

- On n'est pas couché… lâcha-t-elle, épuisée d'avance. Au fait, Minerva, comment postule-t-on à un poste à Poudlard ?

- C'est beaucoup de piston, à vrai dire, répondit la directrice adjointe. Albus est venu me trouver quand le poste de métamorphose s'est libéré. J'étais son élève préférée étant jeune…

- On se demande bien pourquoi, ironisa Merlin en louchant sur la poitrine de l'animagus.

- Vous voulez savoir ou pas ? s'énerva McGonagall. Bref, il y a une annonce publiée au bulletin officiel du ministère qui paraît le dix de chaque mois. La Magenmagot regroupe toutes les candidatures et les envoie au Directeur de Poudlard qui se charge de la sélection des CV et des entretiens. Si le directeur n'arrive pas à trouver un enseignant, c'est le ministère qui lui en impose un. Ensuite, une semaine avant la rentrée, le nouveau professeur intègre l'établissement, reçoit ses appartements de fonction et participe aux nombreuses réunions pédagogiques.

- Donc, si notre plan fonctionne, vous serez tous les deux à Poudlard pendant une semaine, sans moi pour vous surveiller ? résuma Hermione.

Les yeux de Minerva s'agrandirent d'effroi.

- Vous arriverez à ne pas vous entretuer ? demanda la jeune fille, affable.

- Très drôle Hermione. Il n'empêche que j'ai un problème… marmonna McGonagall. Comment vais-je justifier auprès de Dumbledore mon rajeunissement soudain ?

- Chirurgie esthétique, nouvelle crème antirides, vous avez l'embarras du choix… se moqua l'enchanteur.

Le professeur lui écrasa le pied et le premier sage glapit.

- Accident de potion, ça ira parfaitement, trancha la Serpentard. On peut se mettre au travail, ou vous voulez encore vous battre ?

- Accident de potion… Je vais subir les sarcasmes de Severus toute l'année. Merci, Hermione… maugréa la directrice de Gryffondor.

- Rassure-toi. Avec l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, les sarcasmes ne dureront pas longtemps.

Un hibou déboula dans la pièce, lâcha une lettre devant Minerva et repartit sans attendre de réponse. L'animagus déplia le parchemin et le parcourut rapidement.

- Miss Weasley passera cette nuit… dit-elle en tendant le courrier à Hermione.

L'enchanteresse eut un pauvre sourire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre et soupira.

- Bien… je vais faire une sieste, histoire d'être réveillée quand elle arrivera…

Hermione quitta la cuisine sous les regards inquiets de Merlin et de Minerva.

- Vous pensez que ça ira ? demanda l'enchanteur.

- On va faire en sorte que oui… répondit l'animagus.

* * *

><p>Il était près de 23 heures quand Ginny apparut dans le jardin du manoir McGonagall. Elle s'avança vers le perron et frappa trois coups légers à la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, une jeune femme lui ouvrit. La rousse, surprise, détailla la femme devant elle. Elle était assez grande, vêtue à la mode moldue. De longs cheveux noirs qu'elle devinait soyeux tombaient sur ses épaules. Et la future élève de Poudlard croisa les yeux de la femme. Des yeux verts émeraude. Elle sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir et serra les poings<p>

- Bonsoir, professeur, commença Ginny. Que vous est-il ENCORE arrivé ?

- Miss Weasley, salua l'animagus en laissant entrer la jeune fille.

La directrice adjointe referma la porte derrière elle et jeta un bref coup d'œil à la rousse.

- Je suppose que vous vous interrogez sur mon rajeunissement soudain. J'ai fait quelques brasses dans la Fontaine de Jouvence.

- Et qui vous a suggéré cette idée ? demanda sèchement Ginny.

- Mais c'est notre rouquine que voilà ! s'exclama une voix réjouie.

- Lui… soupira Minerva en désignant d'un geste du menton l'importun.

L'ancienne poursuiveuse tourna la tête pour voir un homme entrer dans le salon.

- Vous êtes ? grommela la rousse.

Le sorcier eut un faux air peiné. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui prit la main pour y poser brièvement ses lèvres.

- Je suis pour le baisemain à une femme car il faut bien commencer quelque part.

- Merlin ? balbutia Ginny.

- L'enchanteur… Enchanté ! se moqua le premier sage.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? lâcha la jeune fille en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu demanderas à Hermione, répondit l'enchanteur. Sur ce, mesdemoiselles, je vous lèche, j'ai prévu d'aller faire un tour en ville…

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Merlin sortit après avoir salué les deux sorcières.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda la rousse en ôtant sa cape pour la suspendre au porte-manteau.

- Perdue… Elle sera ravie de vous voir. Vous la trouverez au premier étage, deuxième porte sur la droite. J'ai mis sur la table de chevet un réveil moldu. Hermione vous le réglera à l'heure que vous souhaitez. Bonne nuit.

Le professeur de métamorphose s'éloigna en direction de son bureau quand Ginny l'interpella.

- Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle.

- Je vous en prie, Miss Weasley, répliqua la directrice de Gryffondor sans se retourner.

La rousse grimpa rapidement les escaliers et se rendit dans la chambre d'Hermione. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre mais la future première année repéra une forme allongée sur le lit. Ginny ôta ses chaussures et alla s'installer à côté de sa femme.

Cette dernière dormait et la rousse se demanda si elle devait la réveiller. Elle laissa courir et s'allongea à côté de sa femme. Appuyée sur son coude, elle regardait l'enchanteresse sommeiller, le visage détendu et avait l'impression de revenir dans son autre vie. Elle dégagea une mèche qui barrait le front de la jeune femme et caressa sa joue. Le frôlement de son doigt, quoique léger, finit par réveiller Hermione qui ouvrit un œil paresseux.

- Salut… chuchota la rousse.

L'enchanteresse se blottit contre sa femme et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de cette dernière.

- Merci d'être venue, répondit doucement la Sage.

- J'aurais voulu être avec toi plus tôt.

Le regard d'Hermione se voila un instant. Ginny y vit autant de douleur que de haine.

- Je suis là si tu veux en parler, ne reste pas seule avec cette peine. Je sais ce que tu traverses en ce moment.

- Je vais le tuer… murmura froidement l'enchanteresse. Je te jure que je vais le tuer… Je prendrais mon temps, ce sera long, douloureux, sanglant.

Elle serra les dents et tenta de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler.

- Hermione... fit Ginny doucement en prenant sa femme dans ses bras.

L'enchanteresse se dégagea et se leva pour faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Elle marmonnait tout en s'agitant et sa magie semblait danser autour d'elle.

- Faut que je mette au point un plan… Quelles sont mes ressources ? Quelles sont les pièces que j'ai à disposition ? demanda-t-elle, réfléchissant à voix haute.

Ginny soupira en regardant sa femme s'agiter.

- Est-ce que tu ne peux pas commencer par vivre ton deuil ? Est-ce que planifier une vengeance est le meilleur moyen de vivre ta douleur ? Hermione, je te vois changer, et la façon dont tu te comportes commence à me faire peur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? Je vais trouver cet empaffé et le torturer avant qu'il ne meure. A partir de là, j'aimerais bien que tu m'aides à mettre au point une stratégie ! répliqua la Sage, exaspérée.

Ginny regardait la Sage, effarée.

- Est-ce que tu t'entends au moins ? Oh, bien sûr tu as déjà tué, mais tu y étais forcée, Hermione, tu n'y prenais pas de plaisir. Mais là... Tu envisages même de torturer quelqu'un ! Tu me fais froid dans le dos.

- Quelqu'un ? Parce que tu considères encore ce… cet… comme un être humain ? demanda l'enchanteresse, outrée.

- Tu as une mission, je le sais. Trois mages noirs qui doivent disparaître, très bien. Mais ta façon de juger de leurs actes et ton envie de meurtre devient malsaine, Hermione, prends garde à ne pas devenir comme ceux que tu pourchasses.

- Devenir comme eux ? s'étouffa la Serpentard. Mes parents viennent d'être assassinés par un monstre et tu m'accuses de vouloir en devenir un ? Tu peux partir. J'ai pas besoin d'entendre ce genre de connerie en ce moment… On se verra à la rentrée. Et n'oublie pas de garder précieusement le journal de Jedusor.

L'enchanteresse tourna les talons et quitta la chambre après avoir soigneusement claqué la porte. Ginny se leva prestement pour courir derrière la Serpentard. Elle la rattrapa en haut de l'escalier, posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, c'était stupide de ma part, tu as raison. Mais vois dans mes paroles la peur que j'ai de te perdre Hermione, je ne le supporterais pas. Je voudrais que tu me considères comme ton alliée, la personne qui te soutient dans les épreuves que tu traverses, comme ta femme.

Hermione hocha la tête et se pencha sur sa femme pour l'embrasser doucement. Du bruit retentit derrière elle et les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent de concert. Elles virent Minerva qui s'était arrêtée en bas des marches. L'animagus avait le visage impassible.

- Désolée si je vous ai dérangées. Je comptais gagner ma chambre… Bonne soirée, mesdemoiselles.

La directrice adjointe grimpa les marches, passa entre les deux sorcières sans un regard pour elles et s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Si Hermione ou Minerva s'étaient retournées vers Ginny à ce moment-là, elles auraient pu voir la rousse afficher un petit sourire un rien narquois.

* * *

><p>Une semaine plus tard, après s'être longuement exercé au maniement d'une baguette magique, Merlin transplana pour apparaître devant les grilles de Poudlard. Il traversa le parc d'un pas vif et assuré pour se diriger vers le château. En chemin, il tomba nez à nez avec Hagrid et l'enchanteur fit semblant de ne pas le reconnaître.<p>

- Bonjour Monsieur. Je suis Henry Jones, et j'ai rendez-vous avec le Directeur.

- Je suis Hagrid, enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je vous y emmène. Suivez-moi…

Le premier sage acquiesça et marcha dans les traces du demi géant à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. En haut d'un escalier, l'enchanteur posa les yeux sur une silhouette familière et un rictus étira ses fines lèvres.

- Je vous présente notre concierge, M. Rusard, présenta Hagrid.

- Heureux de vous rencontrer, dit doucement Merlin en essayant de ne pas rire.

Le concierge jeta un regard ennuyé aux deux sorciers et s'éloigna de son pas traînant.

- Il n'est pas très aimable… marmonna Hagrid. Oh non, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça !

- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis muet comme une tombe, assura Merlin avec bonne humeur.

- Merci… En tout cas, vous êtes plus sympa que l'autre candidat. Bon, voici la gargouille. Bertie Crochue !

La statue pivota, laissant apparaître des escaliers en colimaçon.

- Le bureau du directeur est en haut. Bonne chance !

Merlin remercia le gardien de Poudlard et grimpa souplement les marches pour frapper trois coups secs à la porte.

- Entrez ! s'exclama une voix enjouée.

Le premier sage pénétra dans le bureau et Dumbledore se leva, souriant, pour aller à la rencontre du candidat.

- Bonjour. Je me présente, Albus Dumbledore. Merci d'être venu, dit posément le Directeur en tendant la main.

- Enchanté. Henry Jones. Merci de me recevoir, répondit chaleureusement Merlin en serrant fermement la main du légilimens.

Les deux sorciers s'assirent de part et d'autre du bureau et Albus sortit le CV du premier sage qui se mit à l'aise, une jambe sur l'autre, mains croisées sur les genoux.

- Vous avez un CV très intéressant, commença le directeur. Dix ASPICS sur douze avec la note maximale, un cursus sans faute chez les Aurors à New York… Pourquoi vouloir enseigner ?

- J'arrive à une période de ma vie où j'ai envie de transmettre mon savoir aux nouvelles générations, les préparer au mieux à leur entrée dans le monde actif, répondit posément Merlin.

- La chasse aux sorciers ne va pas vous manquer ? Vous n'avez pas peur de vous ennuyer à donner des cours ? demanda Albus.

- On ne peut pas s'ennuyer avec les jeunes. Je prends cette expérience comme une nouvelle aventure très enrichissante. Pour moi, l'enseignement est un échange. Je leur apporte des connaissances et eux me font part de leur vision du monde.

Albus hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait de la réponse du sorcier.

- Avez-vous déjà eu affaire à des enfants dans le cadre de votre travail ?

- Dans de mauvaises conditions, oui. Souvent, je devais m'occuper de gamins en grandes difficultés. Parents assassinés ou en prison… Il faut faire preuve de beaucoup de psychologie avec eux…

- Je comprends, murmura Dumbledore. Face à des élèves perturbateurs, comment comptez-vous rétablir l'ordre dans votre classe ?

- Vous savez, je ne crois pas au chahut. Si on arrive à intéresser les élèves dès le départ, ils n'auront pas l'occasion de s'ennuyer, et donc de mettre du désordre. Le tout est d'avoir un cours ludique, instructif, et les faire participer le plus possible. Et je ne conçois pas un cours de défense contre les forces du mal purement rhétorique.

- Et bien, ça me semble parfait, répliqua Albus, réjoui.

- Vous avez reçu d'autres candidats ? s'enquit Merlin.

- Oui, un seul.

- Des difficultés pour le recrutement ?

- Non, c'est juste que les sorciers ne veulent pas s'enfermer dans un collège pour enseigner à des enfants, mentit le Directeur.

- C'est dommage pour eux, mais heureux pour moi. Avez-vous une idée du délai de réponse ?

- Je ne suis pas homme à tergiverser pendant des heures. Je vous engage, Monsieur Jones. Veuillez vous présenter le vingt-cinq août à Poudlard, neuf heures. Je vous ferai signer votre contrat et vous attribuerai vos appartements de fonction. En revanche, je suis navré, j'aurais voulu vous présenter mon adjointe mais elle est absente pour la semaine. Il semblerait qu'elle ait eu un accident en préparant une potion.

- Ce n'est que partie remise ! répondit Merlin avec un grand sourire. Rien de grave, j'espère…

- Elle aurait rajeunie. J'aurais bien voulu profiter de son accident, plaisanta Albus.

- Et moi donc ! plaisanta Merlin.

Dumbledore se leva et l'enchanteur l'imita.

- Merci pour tout, Monsieur le Directeur.

- Je vous en prie, professeur Jones. Passez de bonnes vacances. Et n'oubliez pas, rendez-vous fin août !

- Rassurez-vous, je ne risque pas d'oublier…

* * *

><p><em>« Salut Hermione,<em>

_J'espère que mon hibou arrivera à te trouver pour t'apporter cette lettre. J'ai appris que tes parents n'étaient plus. Je ne vais pas te faire les discours habituels du genre « Je comprends… » ou « j'imagine ce que tu ressens… » car ce serait mentir. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu peux vivre. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu peux compter sur moi en cas de besoin. _

_Je ne sais pas où tu te trouves actuellement. J'espère juste qu'on ne t'a pas enfermée dans un de ses affreux orphelinats moldus, genre Dickens. Si c'est le cas, préviens-moi, je viendrai te chercher, baguette au poing. _

_Bref, donne-moi de tes nouvelles et si tu veux passer quelques jours, ou même la totalité de tes vacances à la maison, tu es la bienvenue._

_Bon courage, et n'hésite pas à me contacter._

_Bien à toi, _

_Pansy »_

Hermione replia doucement le parchemin et le glissa dans sa poche. Elle quitta son lit et sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans le salon. Elle tomba sur McGonagall, assise confortablement dans le canapé, plongée dans la lecture d'un livre de Lockhart.

- Lecture enrichissante ? ironisa Hermione en s'installant à côté de son professeur.

- Pas vraiment… Ce type est affligeant, marmonna Minerva en tournant une page. Dumbledore va avoir un dilemme cornélien. Entre Merlin et lui, autant choisir entre la peste et le choléra…

La directrice adjointe ferma le livre et le posa sur une petite table.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

- Mieux… soupira Hermione. Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Pansy Parkinson. Elle me propose de passer quelques jours chez ses parents.

- Ca te tente ?

- Si Merlin est embauché, vous serez tous les deux à Poudlard pour la dernière semaine de vacances. Autant profiter de l'invitation qui m'est faite…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement et Merlin apparut, tenant deux bouteilles de champagne dans les mains.

- J'ai le job ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant sauter les bouchons. Ce soir, c'est la fête !

- Mais où avez-vous trouvé ces bouteilles ? demanda McGonagall alors qu'Hermione faisait apparaître trois flutes.

- Je les ai tirées dans les cuisines de Poudlard avant de partir… Ni vu ni connu ! répondit Merlin avec un léger rictus. Je considère que c'est une avance sur salaire !

Minerva soupira mais ne répondit pas, se saisissant de la flute pleine que lui tendait la Serpentard. Tous les trois trinquèrent et burent une longue gorgée du liquide pétillant.

- Je sais déjà ce que je vais faire avec ma première paie ! lança joyeusement l'enchanteur en finissant sa flute.

- Rembourser les frais que j'ai engagés pour vous ? insinua vicieusement McGonagall.

- Euh… oui, c'est une idée, répliqua Merlin. Mais surtout, je vais aller voir des entraîneuses !

- Des entraîneuses ? répéta le professeur de métamorphose. Vous voulez vous mettre au sport ?

Merlin la regarda, halluciné, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Non, je vais aller dans une maison close ! Je préfère payer une professionnelle que d'aller draguer dans les bars. C'est plus rentable, niveau rapport qualité-prix !

La Serpentard éclata de rire tandis que Minerva semblait hyper ventiler.

- Je ne veux surtout pas savoir pourquoi, finit par dire sèchement McGonagall.

- Vous êtes bien comme votre animagus… Curieuse comme un chat ! Et bien, une fille, pour l'avoir dans son lit, il faut au minimum trois rencards, et encore, une fois au pied du mur, elle peut faire sa sucrée et partir sans avoir vu le loup, expliqua sérieusement l'enchanteur. Donc, trois rencards veulent dire trois restos, trois bars, faut bien saouler un peu la nana pour qu'elle se désinhibe. Et, sur un coup de chance, si on arrive à la mettre dans son lit, il n'est pas dit que la qualité soit au rendez-vous. Donc, je préfère aller trouver les prostituées. C'est au final moins cher et on est sûr de tomber sur une… professionnelle.

Hermione s'esclaffa alors que le visage de Minerva devenait rouge de colère. L'enchanteresse se sentit de meilleure humeur grâce à Merlin, qui savait toujours comment la faire rire. Elle eut un rictus en pensant au premier sage et à Poudlard. Son plan avait marché. Sans le savoir, Albus venait de faire entrer un de ses pires ennemis dans l'enceinte de son école.

* * *

><p><em>- Faire embaucher Merlin est une de tes idées les plus brillantes ! lâcha Pansy avec un sourire. Franchement, on s'est bien marré à Poudlard grâce à lui.<em>

_- Pour te faire plaisir, on se regardera quelques souvenirs de cours…_

_- Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Mais avant toute chose, j'aimerai bien voir ton arrivée chez moi, mais de ton point de vue._

_- J'allais y venir, justement…_

* * *

><p>Le reste de l'été se passa presque sans autres encombres, ponctué par l'échange de hibou soutenu entre l'enchanteresse et sa femme et les disputes de Merlin et de Minerva. Les deux professeurs avaient néanmoins réussi à rester cordiaux lors des achats de rentrée au Chemin de Traverse pour Hermione et la jeune fille leur en était reconnaissante.<p>

Hermione jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la cheminée du salon, pour la cinquième fois en deux minutes. Presque dix-huit heures. Minerva lui fit un mince sourire et s'approcha d'elle.

- Pressée de partir ? demanda le professeur.

- Pas vraiment. Mais au moins, je ne vous entendrai plus vous disputer… soupira la Serpentard.

La directrice adjointe s'accroupit devant son élève et passa une main dans les cheveux bruns.

- Si tu as le moindre problème… commença McGonagall.

- Je t'envoie un hibou, finit l'enchanteresse. Rassure-toi, tout ira bien.

L'animagus posa une bise sur le front de son élève et se releva alors que des flammes apparurent dans la cheminée. Un homme, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux très foncés, apparut dans le foyer. Il sortit de l'âtre et tendit sa main à Minerva qui la serra fermement.

- Bonsoir M. Parkinson.

- Professeur McGonagall ? Est-ce bien vous ? interrogea le père de Pansy, surpris par l'apparence de la directrice adjointe.

- Accident de potion… rétorqua l'animagus avec un léger rictus.

- Ca vous a réussi, complimenta le sorcier.

- Vous êtes toujours au département des détections de fraude magique ?

- Non, j'ai été muté au département des mystères en mars.

- C'est ce que vous vouliez, si je me souviens bien. Félicitations.

L'homme hocha la tête et reporta son attention vers Hermione qui s'était levée.

- Et voici Miss Granger. Enchanté !

- Bonsoir Monsieur.

- Appelle-moi John. Bien, tu es prête ? Tu n'as qu'à dire : 15, Victoria Street.

La neuvième sage acquiesça et se saisit de sa valise. Minerva posa sa main sur l'épaule de la Serpentard et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Passez une bonne semaine. On se revoit bientôt.

- Au revoir, professeur…

Minerva s'approcha de la cheminée et jeta une poignée de poudre. Hermione pénétra dans l'âtre, se tenant droite, et articula sa destination. Elle fut emportée dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de bruits, les différentes cheminées passant sous ses yeux. Elle finit par avancer et atterrit dans un petit salon bien décoré. Elle n'eut le temps de retrouver son équilibre que quelqu'un lui sauta dessus pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Salut Pansy ! commença Hermione avec un léger sourire.

Parkinson recula légèrement la tête et sembla observer son amie sous toutes les coutures.

- T'as l'air épuisé… Je vais t'installer dans ma chambre, et ensuite on ira dîner. Ca te va ?

La neuvième sage acquiesça et suivit son amie qui lui fit une rapide visite de l'appartement familial. Elles finirent par entrer dans une assez grande chambre et l'enchanteresse fut touchée de remarquer qu'un lit d'appoint d'aspect confortable avait été installé et fait. Elle posa sa valise et jeta un regard reconnaissant à la Serpentard.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda doucement Pansy.

Hermione ne sut jamais ce qui lui était arrivé ce soir-là. Alors qu'elle s'était retenue tout l'été, elle fondit en larmes. Parkinson l'étreignit fortement contre elle.

- Ca va aller… murmura la jeune fille. Je suis là… Pleure un bon coup si ça te fait du bien.

Et l'enchanteresse se rendit compte que dans cette vie comme dans l'autre, elle pouvait compter sur Pansy. Cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie et se laissa bercer.

* * *

><p><em>Pansy avait un regard attendri alors que le souvenir disparaissait de la surface de la pensine.<em>

_- Que c'est mignon… dit-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de mettre une pointe d'ironie dans son propos._

_- Mignon est bien un adjectif que je n'aurais jamais pensé accoler à ton prénom, se moqua Hermione._

_- Cause toujours Granger. T'étais bien contente de pouvoir t'épancher sur mon sein._

_- Pour ce que tu en avais à l'époque, rétorqua l'enchanteresse, acide._

_Pansy mit ses épaules en arrière, faisant ressortir sa poitrine._

_- Peut-être, mais je me suis bien rattrapée depuis ! Contrairement à d'autres… rétorqua la médicomage avec un léger haussement de sourcil._

_La Sage leva les yeux et soupira._

_- On passe à la deuxième année ?_

* * *

><p>Hermione et Pansy se trouvaient dans un compartiment désert du Poudlard Express et s'étaient étalées. Des livres, un jeu de cartes et leur uniforme traînaient un peu partout sur les banquettes et le sol, décourageant les élèves de s'installer avec elles.<p>

- Pas mal comme technique anti-intrus, je n'y aurais pas pensé… fit remarquer l'enchanteresse, avec un léger rictus.

- Je vais t'apprendre à devenir une vraie Serpentard, Granger, fais-moi confiance, répondit Pansy, amusée, en levant le nez de son livre de sortilège.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître Malefoy et ses deux comparses, Crabbe et Goyle.

- Cependant, ce n'est pas efficace contre les nuisibles… ricana Parkinson.

- Alors, il paraît qu'il y a une pauvre orpheline dans le train ? se moqua Malefoy.

Hermione tressaillit légèrement mais ne rentra pas dans le jeu du blond.

- Dis-moi Granger… On a perdu sa langue en même temps que ses parents ? insista Drago.

- En tout cas, tu n'as pas perdu ton cerveau, répondit posément la neuvième sage. Car pour perdre une chose, il faut la posséder avant…

Malefoy blêmit alors que Pansy laissa échapper un rire narquois.

- A ta place, Granger, je ne ferais pas la fière cette année… menaça le Serpentard. Un conseil : prends tes valises et ne remets pas les pieds à Poudlard.

- J'en prends bonne note, Malefoy. Maintenant, tu peux embarquer tes deux chiens de garde et aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. L'air est devenu irrespirable… répliqua la neuvième sage en ouvrant son manuel de métamorphose.

Malefoy jeta un regard haineux aux deux jeunes filles et claqua la porte du compartiment.

- Tu sais ce qu'il voulait dire ? demanda Pansy en haussant un sourcil.

- Pas vraiment, mentit Hermione. A mon avis, il voulait juste se rendre intéressant… Il ne manquerait plus que Potter and co, et le trajet serait parfait…

Parkinson acquiesça et retourna à sa lecture.

« Ainsi donc, Malefoy père a prévenu son rejeton qu'il allait y avoir du grabuge à Poudlard cette année… » songea la neuvième sage.

Elle étendit ses jambes et poussa un léger soupir. L'année promettait d'être intéressante, à tout point de vue. Un nouveau professeur, un directeur vindicatif, un basilic assoiffé de sang dirigé par sa femme et une amie qui n'allait pas la lâcher d'une semelle… Définitivement, l'enchanteresse n'allait pas s'ennuyer.

* * *

><p><em>Pansy croisa élégamment les jambes, tenant délicatement son verre de vin entre ses doigts.<em>

_- Alors… on va assister à la répartition de Ginny ? Comment as-tu vécu l'instant ? Une grande émotion t'a envahie ?_

_- Arrête de jouer ta psy à deux gallions… grommela Hermione avec une légère grimace._

_- N'empêche, je me souviens, tu n'as pas arrêté de la dévorer du regard. On sentait que tu étais soulagée de la retrouver à Poudlard. Alors que pour moi, quand tu m'as vu la première fois, rien à foutre… Franchement, ça fait plaisir, répliqua la médicomage._

_Hermione soupira._

_- Tu sais que c'est faux. C'est juste que… je trouvais bizarre que tu m'adresses la parole. Mais crois-moi, j'étais vraiment heureuse de te retrouver._

_- Je te taquine, Granger. Allez, enchaîne, sinon on aura jamais fini avant le levé du soleil. Et il y a des choses que j'ai faites, qu'on a faites à Poudlard qui méritent de rester sous silence._

_L'enchanteresse acquiesça vivement._

_- Entièrement d'accord… murmura-t-elle en passant au souvenir suivant._

* * *

><p>Les élèves gagnaient les tables de leur maison dans un vacarme assourdissant. Hermione s'assit au bout de la table de Serpentard avec Pansy, sous les regards mauvais de Malefoy et consort. L'enchanteresse parcourut des yeux la grande salle et remarqua Ron et Harry qui papotaient gaiement.<p>

« Serpentard ou Gryffondor ? Dans quelle maison va-t-elle être envoyée ? » se demanda la neuvième sage avec appréhension.

Elle observa rapidement la table des professeurs et remarqua que Rogue fusillait du regard Merlin, occupé à converser avec Dumbledore.

« Comment ça va, ma toute grasse ? » résonna une voix dans sa tête.

« Bien et toi, vieille chose ? Ta rentrée s'est bien passée ? Minerva t'a apporté ton goûter ? » se moqua Hermione alors que Merlin lui jetait un rapide coup d'œil.

« J'aurais bien voulu ! soupira le premier sage. Au fait, elle a quel âge Parkinson, maintenant ? »

« Comme moi. Elle va avoir treize ans d'ici la fin de l'année… »

« Rappelle-moi de me mettre sur les rangs quand elle aura dix-sept ans… »

« Pervers ! »

Dumbledore se leva et tapa dans ses mains pour réclamer le silence. Minerva entra dans la grande salle, suivie par les première année. Des murmures s'élevèrent et Hermione entendit plusieurs élèves demander qui était la superbe jeune femme qui accompagnait les petits nouveaux.

- T'avais pas menti en parlant du rajeunissement de McGo… murmura Pansy, éberluée.

Le Directeur appela une nouvelle fois au calme et eut un léger sourire.

- Le professeur McGonagall a eu un léger accident de potion. Evènement fort intéressant mais moins que l'arrivée de nouveaux sorciers.

La directrice adjointe posa un regard bienveillant sur Hermione avant d'installer le tabouret et le choixpeau magique. Le professeur de métamorphose déroula un long parchemin et la répartition commença.

L'enchanteresse observait Ginny qui semblait calme, sereine. La première année attendait patiemment son tour et Hermione n'arrivait plus à tenir en place.

- Ginevra Weasley ! appela fortement McGonagall.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers le professeur et s'assit gracieusement sur le tabouret. L'animagus posa le choixpeau qui lui tomba sur les yeux. Hermione croisa les doigts et serra les dents.

« Serpentard, Serpentard… Allez, Choixpeau… Crache le nom de Serpentard ! » pria muettement l'enchanteresse.

Une longue minute s'écoula et l'objet magique finit par crier Gryffondor sous les applaudissements de la table en question.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? » songea la Sage, paniquée.

- Tant mieux ! Ca m'aurait ennuyé d'avoir une traîtresse à son sang dans notre noble maison. Déjà que nous avons une sang de bourbe… ricana Malefoy.

Quelques rires éclatèrent à la table des vert et argent et Hermione tourna son attention vers Drago pour le fusiller du regard.

- Il me semble t'avoir demandé l'année dernière à la même époque de ne plus faire de référence quant à ma naissance, Malefoy… répliqua sèchement Hermione. Veux-tu que j'aille au bout de ma démonstration cette fois ?

Le blond baissa les yeux et Pansy eut un sourire pour sa camarade.

- J'adore quand tu lui cloues le bec… murmura Parkinson.

- Heureuse de te faire plaisir, très chère.

La répartition prit fin et le repas apparut sur les tables. Les deux jeunes filles piochèrent dans chaque plat et mangèrent tout en discutant de l'année scolaire à venir. Une fois les assiettes vides, Dumbledore se leva et tapa à nouveau dans ses mains. Les tables se débarrassèrent en un clignement de cils et le silence se fit.

- Bienvenue à toutes et à tous pour une nouvelle année ! J'espère que les plus anciens d'entre vous auront à cœur d'intégrer les nouvelles têtes afin qu'elles s'habituent le plus rapidement possible à l'atmosphère particulière mais au combien chaleureuse de notre école.

Il fit une pause, regardant les élèves. Ses yeux s'attardèrent quelques instants sur Hermione qui lui fit un petit signe de la main.

- Je vous demande d'accueillir avec enthousiasme notre nouveau professeur de DCFM, le professeur Henry Jones !

Les applaudissements retentirent dans la grande salle, mais les Serpentards ne se mêlèrent pas à la liesse. Merlin se leva et fit une courte révérence. Il se rassit gracieusement sous le regard haineux de Rogue.

- Il se fait tard et je sais que vous rêvez tous d'un bon lit douillet et chaud. Aussi, je tiens seulement à vous préciser que la liste des objets interdits dans l'établissement est affichée sur la porte du bureau de M. Rusard. Je vous souhaite une excellente nuit ! Bonne soirée !

Les élèves se levèrent bruyamment et Hermione et Pansy se rendirent rapidement dans la salle commune. Les deux Serpentard rangèrent leurs affaires dans leur placard et, alors que Parkinson se mettait en pyjama, l'enchanteresse se dirigeait vers la porte du dortoir.

- Tu files déjà ? demanda Pansy, amusée.

- Je vais juste voir le professeur McGonagall, répondit Hermione.

- D'accord… répondit la Serpentard d'une voix douce. A tout à l'heure…

L'enchanteresse la salua d'un signe de tête et se dépêcha de traverser la salle commune. En longeant les couloirs des cachots, la neuvième sage tomba nez à nez avec Rogue. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils à la vue de l'élève et s'approcha d'elle.

- Bonsoir Miss Granger.

- Professeur, salua Hermione.

- Vous avez passé de… bonnes vacances, malgré les circonstances ? marmonna-t-il.

- Oui, merci de vous en inquiéter, professeur.

- Je suppose que vous avez encore l'intention de rendre visite au professeur McGonagall. Je l'ai vue il y a quelques instants en pleine conversation avec notre nouveau collègue.

- Merci professeur.

Hermione hâta le pas quand Rogue la rappela.

- Miss Granger. Si vous avez besoin de…

Il se tut quelques instants et l'enchanteresse le regarda, étonnée.

- Non, rien, reprit-il d'une voix sèche. Passez une bonne soirée et ne traînez pas. Le couvre-feu approche. Je n'aimerais pas que vous fassiez perdre des points à Serpentard dès le premier soir. Et si vous continuez à traîner avec la directrice de Gryffondor, je demande au Choixpeau qu'il vous affecte dans cette maison de décérébrés.

Le maître des potions tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans un mouvement de cape noire. Hermione le regarda partir, éberluée, puis haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin en direction du bureau de McGonagall.

* * *

><p>Ginny avançait d'un pas décidé dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Pour une première année, elle ne semblait pas du tout perdue dans l'immense école. Arrivée devant une porte, elle frappa résolument et entra à l'invite.<p>

- Minerva, fit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

- Miss Weasley ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda le professeur, surprise de trouver sa jeune élève.

- Je venais vous saluer en personne, et vous dire que puisque je suis maintenant à Poudlard, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de soutenir ma femme dans sa quête. Vous allez donc avoir plus de temps pour vous consacrer à vos fonctions de professeur.

- Délicate attention, vous m'en voyez ravie, mais je vous rappelle que je suis la Guide de Miss Granger et que personne ne peut accomplir cette tâche à ma place, répliqua posément la directrice adjointe en attrapant un parchemin vierge et sa plume.

Elle commença à rédiger une lettre et, voyant que la rousse ne partait pas, elle reprit.

- Autre chose ?

- Tant que vous comptez vous en tenir à un rôle de Guide, je ne vois pas de problème. Mais si, d'aventure, vous aviez d'autres visées, comme cela a pu se faire dans une autre vie, je voulais vous rappeler que la place est déjà prise.

McGonagall ne daigna pas lever les yeux de son courrier.

- Miss Weasley, je pense qu'Hermione et moi-même avons bien d'autres projets en tête qu'une relation. Elle a une quête à accomplir. Vous serez bien avisée de vous en souvenir. Sur ce, le couvre-feu ne va pas tarder et je ne permettrai pas qu'une élève nouvellement arrivée fasse perdre des points à Gryffondor.

Ginny était sur le point de répliquer lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Minerva leva la tête et vit pénétrer Hermione dans son bureau. Tandis que l'animagus se calait au fond de sa chaise, Ginny faisait face à sa femme qui était restait interdite sur le seuil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? fit la rouquine, suspicieuse.

- Et toi ? Et chez Gryffondor en plus ? Tu ne devais pas me rejoindre ? rétorqua Hermione.

- Je ne te l'ai jamais promis ! répondit vertement la rousse. En plus, Gryffondor me permet d'avoir à l'œil une certaine personne…

Hermione regarda la directrice adjointe dont le visage impassible contrastait avec l'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce.

- QUOI ? TU ES ENCORE SUR… commença la Serpentard.

- Je parle d'Harry, bien sûr. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il vienne faire capoter tes plans machiavéliques, coupa Ginny, acide.

La Serpentard resta bête, la bouche ouverte.

- N'est-ce pas le genre de coopération qui peut t'aider ? Il me semblait pourtant que c'est ce que tu souhaitais. Qui mieux que moi pour t'informer de ce qu'il peut tramer ? Certainement pas la directrice de la maison. D'ailleurs, Severus te laisse fréquenter Minerva ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? s'emporta l'enchanteresse. Je fréquente qui je veux ! Je suis majeure et vaccinée, bordel !

Minerva se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire et se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence, que les deux élèves avaient visiblement oubliée.

- Excusez-moi d'interrompre cette charmante conversation, mais j'ai du travail. Si vous voulez continuer à vous crêper le chignon, merci de le faire ailleurs que dans mon bureau.

N'ayant cure de la présence du professeur, Ginny apostropha la Sage.

- Majeure et vaccinée ça reste à voir. Mais mariée, j'aimerais que tu ne l'oublies pas, et vous non plus ! enchaina-t-elle pour Minerva en sortant du bureau, rouge comme ses cheveux.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira fortement.

- Tu as bien fait de ne pas t'unir à Severus, maugréa la Sage. Le mariage c'est comme une arrestation : tu as le droit de garder le silence et tout ce que tu dis sera utilisé contre toi…

Minerva eut un léger rire et se leva pour s'approcher de la Serpentard.

- Le mariage vous enseigne la loyauté, la patience, la persévérance, l'humilité, l'épargne et beaucoup d'autres choses dont vous n'auriez aucun besoin si vous étiez resté célibataire… plaisanta le professeur de métamorphose.

Quand le regard amusé de la directrice de Gryffondor croisa celui de la jeune fille, ce dernier s'éclaira et la Guide serra la Sage dans ses bras. La Serpentard savoura l'étreinte et ferma les yeux, respirant le parfum du professeur. Cependant, l'image de Ginny envahit son esprit.

« C'est pas évident, d'avoir son libre-arbitre ? » plaisanta la Source.

« Laisse-moi tranquille… » grommela Hermione en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Minerva.

La neuvième sage décida d'ignorer la Source et de profiter de la proximité avec la directrice adjointe.

« Comme tu veux. Mais reconnais que c'était plus simple quand tu n'avais pas à prendre tes propres décisions… », insista la voix.

« Je le concède. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe pour le moment. Il va falloir mettre un coup de pression à Dumbledore, pour qu'il se calme cette année… »

« Je vais te donner un conseil avisé. Frappe fort et rapidement. Déstabilise-le… »

* * *

><p><em>Pansy éclata de rire et Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi.<em>

_- Un problème ? demanda l'enchanteresse en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Merlin me trouvait à son goût ? Tu aurais dû me le dire… répondit la médicomage. J'aurais tenté ma chance._

_La Sage avala de travers et s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de vin. Pansy se leva et lui tapa énergiquement dans le dos._

_- On respire un grand coup et on se remet ! Granger… C'est quand même hallucinant que j'arrive encore à te choquer !_

_Voyant que le visage d'Hermione reprenait des couleurs normales, la médicomage agita sa baguette au dessus de la pensine._

_- En parlant de choses choquantes… Si on se revoyait notre premier cours avec notre enchanteur préféré ?_

* * *

><p>Pansy et Hermione prirent place, le lendemain matin, dans une salle au troisième étage. Elles sortirent leur manuel et leur baguette, attendant patiemment l'arrivée du professeur Jones. A quelques tables d'elles, Harry, Ron, Orion, Fama, Dean et Seamus échangeaient sur la nouvelle apparence de leur directrice de maison.<p>

- Pourquoi sommes-nous toujours avec les Gryffondors ? pesta Pansy.

- Dumbledore croit encore au rapprochement entre les maisons… répondit Hermione, amusée.

- A son âge ? Et pourquoi pas au Père Noël, tant qu'on y est ?

- Il n'existe pas ? demanda l'enchanteresse, faussement perturbée.

Parkinson lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et la neuvième sage éclata de rire.

- Mais il y a déjà une bonne ambiance ici ! Tant mieux ! s'exclama une voix grave amusée.

Les élèves se turent et Merlin pénétra dans la salle en fermant d'un coup de pied la porte. Les deuxième année échangèrent des regards étonnés alors que Merlin balançait sans ménagement son manuel sur le bureau.

- Bienvenue à toutes et à tous au cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Oubliez ce que vous avez vu les années précédentes, commença le nouveau professeur en s'asseyant sur la surface boisée. Parce que, franchement, mettre les strangulots dans les forces du mal, c'est se foutre du monde…

- On n'a pas encore vu les strangulots… murmura Ron. Mes frères m'ont dit que c'était au programme de la troisième année.

- Ah bon ? Bah, pour s'en débarrasser, c'est bien simple, répondit Merlin en ignorant la main levée de Fama qui voulait expliquer comment tuer ces créatures. Vous les écrasez avec vos godasses. Pas besoin de magie pour ça…

- Professeur, les strangulots ne sont-elles pas des créatures marines ? demanda Malefoy, l'air hautain.

- Ouais… Et ? interrogea l'enchanteur.

- Quand on est dans l'eau, on fait comment pour les écraser ? finit Drago avec un rictus.

Quelques Serpentard pouffèrent plus ou moins silencieusement et Hermione attendit la réponse de son ami, sachant d'avance qu'elle serait particulièrement savoureuse.

- Ca s'écrase sur les berges ! répliqua Merlin. Après, si vous êtes assez con pour vous baigner dans de l'eau infestée par ces créatures, c'est pas mon cours que vous devez suivre, mais des leçons de bon sens !

Les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire et Malefoy se recroquevilla dans son siège, mouché.

- Bien, reprit le premier sage en feuilletant le manuel, le programme veut que je parle des… lutins de Cornouailles ? C'est quoi cette connerie ?

- Ce sont des créatures… commença Lupin.

Le professeur l'interrompit avec un regard noir, ferma le livre et l'envoya négligemment dans la poubelle.

- Je vous inviterais bien à en faire autant, mais vous avez payé vos exemplaires. Le mien, j'm'en fous, c'est celui de la bibliothèque. Essayez de vous faire rembourser. Bref, je vous propose de voir cette année les différents types de magie, les principaux sorts de défense et d'attaque. Et si je vois que vous travaillez bien, on commencera les sortilèges informulés.

- On n'est pas trop jeune pour ça ? demanda Dean Thomas. Je crois que c'est seulement au programme des sixièmes années.

- Mais tais-toi… grommela Orion.

- Si tard que ça ? demanda Merlin en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ca m'étonne pas que vous soyez mal dégrossis en sortant de cette école. Bon, laissez tomber les bouquins, on va faire ça à ma manière.

Merlin sauta souplement du bureau et se mit au milieu de l'estrade.

- Avez-vous déjà assisté à un duel entre sorciers ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Quelques élèves hochèrent la tête tandis que les autres se sentaient perdus.

- Parce que, soyons sérieux. Les strangulots et autres bestioles, faut habiter dans le trou du cul du monde pour en croiser… Si vous avez la chance d'avoir un boulot pépère au ministère, vous ne verrez ces créatures que dans les livres. En revanche, vous avez plus de risque de vous retrouver sous les sortilèges nourris d'un abruti qui convoite au choix, votre maison, votre boulot, votre balai ou votre femme…

Merlin regarda Hermione en souriant et cette dernière le fusilla du regard.

« Ben quoi ? J'ai pas raison ma grosse ? »

« Ferme-là et continue… Et sois moins vulgaire, s'il te plait. Ca me contrarierait que Dumbledore te licencie pour si peu… »

- Les programmes du ministère rangent certaines créatures dans les forces du mal. A mon avis, la seule qui ne fait pas partie de cette liste mais qui mériterait d'y être est l'homme, reprit Merlin.

- Ce n'est pas une vision pessimiste, professeur ? demanda Millicent.

- D'après vous, qui a fait le plus de morts ? Voldemort ou les strangulots ? Grindelwald, ou de stupides lutins de Cornouailles ? interrogea durement l'enchanteur.

Les élèves se tortillèrent sur leur chaise, mal à l'aise. Le regard bleu du premier sage s'adoucit.

- Bref. Je vais vous apprendre à vous défendre contre vos semblables. Si vous arrivez à identifier dès le premier coup d'œil les points faibles de votre ennemi, vous aurez tout pigé à la défense contre les forces du mal, et aucune bestiole de vos manuels débiles ne vous résistera.

Il se saisit de sa baguette, l'observa un court instant, telle une poule trouvant un couteau, et finit par reposer l'objet sur la surface boisée.

- J'avoue n'être pas à l'aise avec cette chose… sourit Merlin en levant la main.

Il l'agita souplement et le tableau se noircit de lignes écrites sous l'œil émerveillé des élèves.

- C'est… c'est de la magie sans baguette ! s'exclama Malefoy, enfin intéressé par le cours, tandis que Potter, Black et Lupin avaient leur plume prête à noter la moindre information.

- Tout à fait. Très pratique. Si je ne succombe pas à la malédiction du poste que j'occupe, nous verrons cela ensemble quand vous serez en dernière année.

Les élèves se mirent à discuter entre eux et Merlin tapa dans ses mains pour réclamer le calme.

- Commençons la leçon du jour, le bouclier de protection. Avant de pouvoir attaquer, il faut savoir se défendre. Qui connait ce sortilège ?

* * *

><p>Deux heures plus tard, les deuxième année sortirent émerveillés du cours de Merlin.<p>

- Il est génial ! s'exclama Pansy, visiblement réjouie. C'est la première fois que je trouve cette matière intéressante.

- Ouais, c'était pas mal, concéda Hermione.

- Pas mal ? demanda une voix amusée derrière les deux jeunes filles.

Les deux Serpentards se retournèrent et remarquèrent que Merlin les observait.

- Des conseils à donner à un nouvel enseignant, Miss Granger ? ironisa l'enchanteur.

- Vous pourriez les prendre auprès de Minerva McGonagall, répondit la neuvième sage.

- Je ne vais pas la déranger pour si peu. Vous m'aiderez pour les démonstrations de magie, Miss. Vivement le prochain cours !

Et sur ses bonnes paroles, le premier sage accueillit sa classe suivante. Pansy jeta un regard amusé à Hermione qui haussa les épaules.

- J'ai hâte de te voir combattre contre le prof… murmura Parkinson alors que les deux Serpentards se dirigeaient vers la classe de métamorphose.

- Il plaisantait… rétorqua l'enchanteresse.

- J'espère pas ! Attends, j'ai envie de voir à l'œuvre celle qui a bouté Voldemort hors de Poudlard…

* * *

><p>Le soir vint rapidement. A la fin du dîner, Hermione décida de faire d'une promenade dans le parc, afin de profiter des derniers jours d'été avant que le vent rugueux de l'hiver écossais ne s'installe. Elle se dirigea donc vers le hall du château et croisa la route de Dumbledore.<p>

- Miss Granger… murmura le Directeur, visiblement désappointé.

- Albus… marmonna l'enchanteresse, tentant de contenir la vague de rage qui montait en elle.

- C'est professeur pour vous.

- Pourquoi aurais-je du respect pour un meurtrier ? rétorqua froidement la neuvième sage.

- En tout cas, ça ne vous dérange pas d'en côtoyer un, puisque vous êtes toujours là.

- Je veux être aux premières loges quand arrivera votre déchéance.

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard glacial et le Directeur finit par tourner les talons. Il s'éloigna vivement en direction de son bureau et Hermione reprit son chemin. Une fois dehors, elle inspira à plein poumon. Elle marcha vers le lac, croisant quelques élèves qui discutaient, assis dans la pelouse encore verte. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle repéra au loin une tête rousse. Hermione eut un sourire et s'approcha de Ginny qui écrivait dans un petit journal à la couverture de cuir noir.

- Salut ! commença l'enchanteresse. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

La première année écrivit une dernière ligne et ferma le calepin.

- Ca va, rétorqua la rousse.

Hermione regarda rapidement autour d'elle et, ne remarquant personne, vola un baiser à sa femme.

- Je te dérange ? demanda la neuvième sage.

- Non… Tu vois, j'applique tes consignes à la lettre, répondit un peu sèchement la Gryffondor.

Hermione se figea une seconde et son visage exprima de l'irritation l'espace d'un instant. Mais elle se reprit avant que la rouquine ne le remarque.

- Je sais que tu te fais du souci à ce propos, mais je te promets d'être là, jamais je ne permettrais qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu le sais, non? dit-elle en lui passant la main dans le dos.

- J'espère que tu es sûre de ton coup… maugréa la rousse en rangeant le calepin dans sa poche. Et toi ? Ta journée ? Tu as eu cours avec Merlin il me semble…

- Merlin ! Tout un poème ! Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour apprendre quelque chose avec lui !

Ginny eut un petit rire et semblait enfin se détendre.

- J'ai hâte d'avoir ma première leçon. Je sens que je vais bien rire. Au fait, j'ai récupéré cinquante points pour Gryffondor aujourd'hui. Et toi ?

- Tu veux en faire une compétition ? demanda narquoisement Hermione, avec un léger haussement de sourcil amusé.

Les deux sorcières discutèrent un long moment avant qu'Harry, Orion, Fama et Ron ne débarquent.

- Salut Granger, commença le roux, mal à l'aise.

- Tout va bien, Ginny ? demanda Harry en jetant un regard froid à la vert et argent.

- Faut pas traîner avec les Serpentards, ajouta Orion. Tu pourrais attraper une sale maladie…

- Rassurez-vous les garçons, je ne mords pas et je ne suis pas contagieuse, ironisa Hermione. Contrairement à vous, je peux avoir des conversations civilisées avec les autres maisons…

- C'est bientôt le couvre-feu, il faut y aller, murmura Fama.

Ginny rangea rapidement ses affaires et salua Hermione d'un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner avec les autres Gryffondors. La neuvième sage soupira et s'allongea dans l'herbe en fermant les yeux. La barrière Serpentard/Gryffondor allait lui poser des difficultés pour poursuivre sa relation avec sa femme.

- Heureusement que j'ai un sens développé de l'improvisation et une imagination diabolique…

« Non… Ca, c'est moi ! » rétorqua la Source, amusée.

* * *

><p><em>Pansy secoua la tête, navrée. Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.<em>

_- Quoi encore ? demanda l'enchanteresse, sur la défensive._

_- Bien, au moins tu sais que tu as fait une connerie. Franchement Granger, pousser ta femme dans la gueule du loup… A quoi tu pensais ?_

_- Comme si j'avais le choix ! rétorqua l'enchanteresse. Dois-je te rappeler ce qui est arrivé cette année-là ?_

_- Cette année là, je chantais pour la première fois… fredonna la médicomage avec un rictus. Non, je me souviens très bien. L'héritier de Serpentard, les agressions, la panique dans les couloirs du collège, les mini-maraudeurs collés à tes jupes affriolantes. Mais au fait, cette réputation d'héritière t'a bien servie, il me semble…_

_- Rumeur que tu as faite courir avec Millicent, rétorqua la Sage avec mauvaise humeur._

_- Arrête de tirer la tronche, ça donne des rides. Ah… tu te souviens du premier cours de duel ? Suite à la panique, ce cher Merlin avait décidé de nous enseigner de bonnes bases pour nous foutre sur la gueule entre élèves…_

_- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? soupira Hermione. _

* * *

><p>Dans la salle commune des vert et argent, les pronostics sur l'identité de l'héritier de Serpentard allaient bon train. Tous les regards se tournaient vers Drago Malefoy, et le blond se pavanait parmi les élèves, tel un paon faisant la roue.<p>

- Si c'est lui, l'héritier de Serpentard, moi je suis la fille de Merlin… se moqua Pansy, vautrée sur le lit d'Hermione.

« Il en serait honoré… » pensa Hermione avec un léger sourire.

Millicent, assise sur le lit de Parkinson, éclata de rire et l'enchanteresse, confortablement adossée contre la tête de lit, leva un sourcil amusé. Bulstrode, lassée par l'attitude de Malefoy qui se conduisait en véritable propriétaire dans le château, s'était rapprochée des deux jeunes filles.

- Granger, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui rabattre son clapet ? C'est ta spécialité, non ? ajouta-t-elle.

- Pas besoin d'intervenir, Millicent. Il va se ridiculiser tout seul… répliqua Hermione en s'étirant mollement.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se leva promptement.

- C'est l'heure du club. Vous venez ? demanda-t-elle en rangeant sa baguette dans sa manche.

- Tu m'étonnes, j'veux pas rater ça ! s'exclama Millicent. Je me demande ce que va nous apprendre le professeur Jones.

- T'as intérêt à assurer, Hermione, murmura Pansy. J'suis sure qu'il va vouloir se mesurer à toi.

Hermione soupira, sachant pertinemment que son amie avait raison. Les trois Serpentards quittèrent leur dortoir et suivirent le flot d'élèves jusqu'à la grande salle. Les tables avaient disparu pour laisser place à une longue estrade. Plusieurs élèves, toutes classes confondues, attendaient avec impatience le début du club. Merlin, assis au fond de la salle, posait un regard bienveillant sur la foule surexcitée. Hermione le salua d'un geste bref de la tête et tenta de s'approcher de l'estrade avec Pansy et Millicent.

- Un peu de calme je vous prie ! finit par dire Merlin en se levant. Vous êtes fort nombreux pour cette première séance. Aussi, je vais vous demander de vous taire et d'être attentif aux consignes qui seront données.

Trois personnes entrèrent à ce moment dans la salle et des exclamations de stupeur retentirent. Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall se mirent au fond de la salle et Merlin eut un léger sourire.

- Nous avons des retardataires de marque ce soir ! sourit l'enchanteur. Bien, qui peut me dire quelles sont les règles d'un duel ? Levez la main avant de parler.

Plusieurs élèves brandirent le bras et Merlin en interrogea quelques-uns.

- C'est pas mal… Mais pour illustrer ces propos, j'aimerais qu'on fasse une démonstration… Miss Granger, vous pouvez venir, s'il vous plait ?

Hermione soupira et Pansy lui tapota l'épaule.

- Je te l'avais bien dit… murmura Parkinson.

L'enchanteresse fendit la foule compacte et grimpa sur l'estrade. Merlin sembla hésiter un instant puis un léger rictus étira ses lèvres.

- Miss Edgecombe. Vous voulez bien nous rejoindre ?

La neuvième sage sursauta à ce nom et dévisagea le professeur de DCFM.

« Fais-toi plaisir ma grosse, c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire un peu en retard… Je sais que tu as un compte à régler avec elle. »

La voix de l'enchanteur résonna dans l'esprit de la Serpentard.

« Merci vieux machin, je te revaudrai ça. »

La Serdaigle rejoignit la Serpentard et les deux sorcières se firent face. Elles se saluèrent sans se quitter des yeux et levèrent leur baguette.

- Que le spectacle commence ! s'exclama Merlin.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Link s'est encore laissé aller à vous écrire un roman !<p>

Mais on sait que vous appréciez, vous laissez des revues ! Merci !


	6. Un duel somptueux

****Bonjour, bonjour,

Une petite update très rapide, Sygui et moi vous remerçions pour vos nombreuses reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Un duel somptueux<strong>

- Vous pouvez commencer. Miss Edgecombe, lancez votre premier sort, je vous prie… invita Merlin.

La jeune Serdaigle obéit et jeta un maléfice du saucisson parfaitement exécuté. Hermione agita sa baguette et le sortilège rebondit sur un protego efficace. La neuvième sage fit un nouveau mouvement de poignet et un jet de lumière rouge fusa de la fine tige de bois pour frapper de plein fouet Edgecombe qui fut propulsée plusieurs mètres en arrière.

- Granger utilise les informulés ? s'étonna une voix dans la foule.

« Retiens tes coups… Ne va pas la massacrer ! Je te rappelle que c'est à cause de moi qu'elle a agit ainsi dans ton passé ! » gronda la Source alors que la Serpentard prenait plaisir à humilier la jeune Serdaigle.

Hermione fit la sourde oreille et jeta un ou deux sortilèges à la jeune fille à terre, et Rogue semblait apprécier l'idée.

- Ne jamais attendre qu'un adversaire se relève. Toujours l'achever quand il est au sol… murmura le maître des potions alors que McGonagall avait un froncement de sourcil réprobateur.

Merlin aida Marietta à se remettre debout et décida de mettre fin au combat. Seulement, la Serdaigle ne l'entendait pas de cette façon et tenta une nouvelle attaque qui fut parée aisément par la vert et argent.

L'enchanteresse fit une longue arabesque de sa baguette et des cordes apparurent de nulle part pour attacher son adversaire et un experliarmus termina la manœuvre, désarmant Edgecombe, saucissonnée au sol. La Serpentard agita une dernière fois sa fine tige de bois et Marietta se trouva pendue par les pieds au plafond.

- Humiliation totale. Du grand art ! apprécia Rogue avec un léger hochement de tête pour son élève.

Les élèves applaudirent à tout rompre et la neuvième sage afficha un sourire satisfait. Merlin libéra la perdante d'un coup de baguette et se mit entre les deux jeunes femmes.

- Merci de les applaudir bien fort ! Cependant, j'ai trouvé ce duel un peu mou… Aussi, je vous propose d'aller tous dans le parc, pour une vraie démonstration.

« Quelle est ton idée, Merlin ? » demanda Hermione alors que tous les élèves se ruaient vers l'extérieur.

« On va faire flipper le dirlo. Avec un peu de chance, il nous lâchera la grappe… On va se battre sans baguette, sans prononcer un seul sort, mais sans dévoiler tout notre jeu. Interdiction de sortir nos armes de sage. Ca te tente ? »

« Présenté comme ça, comment refuser ? » se moqua la neuvième sage en pénétrant dans le parc.

Merlin demanda aux élèves de faire un large cercle autour de lui.

- Reculez encore… Deux bons mètres… Voilà, parfait ! Miss Granger, veuillez me rejoindre, je vous prie.

Hermione sentait les regards de Dumbledore et de Rogue sur son dos. Aussi, quand elle se mit face au professeur, elle prit trente secondes pour jeter un coup d'œil aux deux professeurs. A leurs côtés, Minerva semblait attendre patiemment la démonstration, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Elle se délectait par avance de la surprise du Directeur de Poudlard.

- Bien, nous allons vous montrer une magie que vous n'avez jamais vue. Aussi, prenez des notes et nous en discuterons en cours.

Dumbledore et Rogue froncèrent les sourcils alors que le professeur et l'élève rangèrent leur baguette dans leur manche et se saluèrent.

- Regardez bien les enfants, je pense que vous allez aimer… s'exclama fortement Merlin en levant la main droite.

Hermione recula légèrement son pied droit et se mit en position d'attaque. Une boule de feu apparut dans la main de l'enchanteur et des exclamations retentirent. La Sage cligna des yeux et se trouva entourée d'un halo de poussière de glace. Des murmures s'élevèrent de la foule d'élèves, intrigués.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama Orion en se pinçant.

- Tais-toi et laisse-moi regarder, coupa Fama Lupin.

- Comment allez-vous parer ça, Miss Granger ? s'exclama le professeur en lançant son sort.

La Serpentard agita rapidement la main et des milliers de particules de glace quittèrent sa protection pour bloquer la boule de feu et l'éteindre.

- Pas mal, se moqua Merlin. Mais elle était facile à contrer celle-là…

- Et que pensez-vous de ça, professeur ? ironisa Hermione en levant la main au-dessus de sa tête.

Les feuilles mortes jonchant le sol s'élevèrent dans les airs et passèrent au-dessus de la tête des élèves pour fondre sur le premier sage. L'enchanteur claqua des doigts et des hautes flammes se dressèrent devant lui, brûlant le nuage de feuilles.

- Comment est-ce possible ? murmura Rogue en se tournant vers Minerva.

- Ils sont tout simplement surprenants. Il serait dommage de les sous-estimer, n'est-ce pas, Albus ?

Le Directeur de Poudlard foudroya son adjointe du regard.

- Vous étiez au courant ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Que miss Granger était exceptionnelle ? Mais qui ne le sait pas ? rétorqua le professeur de métamorphose. Quant au professeur Jones, je dois reconnaître que vous avez fait un bon recrutement, Monsieur le Directeur.

Elle eut un rictus dédaigneux pour son supérieur et reporta son attention sur le combat qui se déroulait.

- T'as déjà vu de la magie comme ça ? marmonna Millicent, ne pouvant arracher son attention des échanges entre leur professeur et leur camarade.

- Absolument pas. C'est… prodigieux ! répondit Pansy dans un souffle.

- En tout cas, avec eux, on n'a rien à craindre de l'héritier de Serpentard. Il ne fera pas le poids s'il les croise… ajouta Nott, éberlué.

- ALLEZ GRANGER ! FAIS-LUI MORDRE LA POUSSIERE ! s'exclama Zabini, les mains en porte voix.

- MONTREZ-LUI DE QUOI VOUS ETES CAPABLE, PROFESSEUR ! hurlèrent Potter et Black.

Les encouragements montaient, les Serdaigles et Serpentards prenant partis pour la deuxième année, les Gryffondors et Poufsouffles pour le premier sage. Les deux enchanteurs firent encore quelques sorts pour épater la galerie et mirent fin au duel sous les applaudissements.

- Bon, j'espère que vous avez noté vos questions. Nous prendrons une heure pour parler de ce que vous avez vu. Maintenant, allez-vous coucher, le couvre-feu est proche. Bonne nuit et bon week-end ! lança Merlin avec bonne humeur.

Les élèves se dépêchèrent de rentrer au château, échangeant leurs impressions sur ce qui venait de se dérouler. Dumbledore marcha à contre-courant de la foule et se planta devant Merlin qui discutait avec Hermione.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer, professeur Jones ? gronda le Directeur.

- On a fait une démonstration de duel, pourquoi ? répondit l'enchanteur, ingénu.

- Comment se fait-il que vous ayez tous les deux des pouvoirs aussi…

- Impressionnants ? coupa narquoisement la Serpentard.

- Similaires, rectifia Dumbledore en jetant un regard froid à la jeune fille.

- En fait, Miss Granger est une cousine par mésalliance, plaisanta Merlin. Je m'en suis rendu compte peu de temps après la rentrée. Ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, c'est qu'elle ressemble à la belle-sœur d'un de mes cousins du côté de ma mère, un crackmol, qui a décidé de s'installer avec une moldue en Angleterre.

Albus dévisagea les deux enchanteurs et pâlit légèrement. Il tourna les talons et se dépêcha de gagner le hall, alors que Severus et Minerva conversaient sur les marches menant à l'intérieur du collège.

- Bonne soirée, Monsieur le Directeur ! lança la directrice adjointe.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, disparaissant au détour d'un couloir. Merlin raccompagna la neuvième sage jusqu'au perron et Severus s'approcha de son élève.

- Allez-vous coucher, Miss Granger. Ou du moins, dites à vos camarades de ne pas trop faire de bruit pendant la petite fête qui va se dérouler tard dans la nuit.

- Bien professeur, répondit Hermione, affable.

- Et je vous veux demain matin à onze heures dans mon bureau…

- C'est noté. Bonne soirée, professeur Jones, professeur McGonagall, professeur Rogue…

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas léger en direction des cachots. Cependant, elle fut rattrapée en route par Ginny. La rousse avait le visage blême et des cernes noirs se faisaient voir sous ses yeux.

- A quoi tu joues ? siffla la rouquine en tirant sur la manche de la Serpentard.

- A quoi je joue ? Tu peux être plus précise ? demanda Hermione, perplexe.

- Tu as été stupide dans ta vie précédente et là tu recommences ? Ca ne t'a pas suffit qu'Edgecombe vire psychopathe la première fois ?

- Ah… Tu parles d'elle ! répondit la Sage en reniflant dédaigneusement. Ne t'inquiète pas. Dans cette vie, elle ne pourra rien me faire. La Source est avec moi.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu es peut-être omnipotente, ou tu vas le devenir, mais si Edgecombe devient une folle meurtrière, tu ne seras peut-être pas là quand elle décidera de se venger ! Arrête donc de te prendre pour une autre et redeviens un être humain !

- Que ça nous plaise ou non, je suis la Source, l'Origine de toutes magies. Ne suis-je plus humaine pour autant ? Je ne pense pas.

- Y a des jours où je me le demande et…

Mais Ginny ne termina pas sa phrase et s'affala comme une poupée de chiffon dans les bras de sa femme. Hermione la rattrapa et la serra contre elle.

- Ma chérie ? Tu m'entends ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda la Serpentard, affolée.

- Je... rien... c'est Jédusor, répondit faiblement la Gryffondor, blême. Plus je passe du temps à écrire dans le journal et plus je m'épuise. Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir jusqu'au bout, c'est bien plus dur que la première fois, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Parce que tu es plus puissante… murmura Hermione. Ce que tu vas faire, c'est espacer l'écriture. Comme il te prend beaucoup de magie, tu n'as pas besoin d'écrire souvent.

- Il va falloir que tu fasses attention toi aussi, il ne se comportera peut-être pas comme la dernière fois s'il est plus puissant. Hermione... j'ai peur pour toi, pour nous.

* * *

><p>Une fois dans la salle commune, Pansy et Millicent se précipitèrent sur elle.<p>

- Comment tu fais ça ? demanda Parkinson.

- Tu m'apprendras ? ajouta Bulstrode.

- Granger, tu donnes des cours particuliers ? interrogèrent plusieurs élèves.

- Tu veux pas t'occuper de la créature qui pétrifie tout ce qui bouge ? s'enquit Blaise Zabini.

Les questions fusèrent de toute part et Hermione eut du mal à traverser la salle commune. Alors qu'elle allait atteindre les escaliers menant à son dortoir, Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle lui coupèrent la trajectoire.

- Alors Granger, tu n'as rien à nous dire ? demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

- A part dégage de là, non, pas grand-chose, rétorqua l'enchanteresse en fourrant les mains dans ses poches.

- Pour quelqu'un qui lâche un monstre sur ses camarades de classe, tu n'es pas très bavarde, insista Malefoy en haussant la voix.

Le silence se fit dans la salle commune et tous les regards convergèrent vers les deux Serpentards. Hermione eut un moment d'incompréhension puis finit par éclater de rire.

- Je suis passée du statut de sang de bourbe à celui d'héritier de Serpentard ? Et on ose dire que l'ascenseur social est en panne… se moqua la neuvième sage.

Malefoy allait rétorquer mais Hermione fut la plus rapide.

- Je vais t'expliquer une chose, blondinet. Le message est « ennemi de l'héritier, prenez garde ». Je suis une fille, et je respecte les règles élémentaires de grammaire. Si j'étais effectivement le sociopathe qui cherche à tuer les élèves, j'aurais signé l'héritière… Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, l'enseignement est rudimentaire pour les sang pur. Heureusement que les sang de bourbe sont là pour remonter le niveau…

Quelques éclats de rire retentirent dans la salle et l'enchanteresse bouscula le blond pour gagner son dortoir. Elle voulut se mettre en pyjama mais fut aussitôt rejointe par Pansy et Millicent qui se jetèrent sur elle.

- Franchement, tu as été grandiose à tous les niveaux, ce soir ! s'exclama Bulstrode en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

- Hermione, tu as intérêt à me donner des cours… dès demain ! Et plus de promenade nocturne ou de coups en douce sans moi, tu es prévenue ! ajouta Parkinson.

Hermione acquiesça mollement et les trois Serpentards se préparèrent pour aller au lit. En fermant ses rideaux, l'enchanteresse se demandait comment Dumbledore allait réagir. Avec un peu de chance, il se tiendrait à carreau quelques temps.

« Bien sûr, et moi je suis le lapin de Pâques… » répliqua la Source, ironique.

* * *

><p><em>- Franchement, Hermione, je t'aime beaucoup, mais t'es une fiotte… soupira Pansy avant de s'allumer une cigarette.<em>

_- Pardon ? demanda l'enchanteresse, outrée._

_- A ta place, la mère Edgecombe, elle serait sortie de la grande salle dans un sac mortuaire ou au mieux, sur une civière pour un séjour de trois mois à Sainte Mangouste._

_- Bien sûr… Je l'aurais tuée ou amochée salement devant les trois quarts des élèves et la direction au grand complet ? Tu voulais que je finisse à Azkaban ?_

_- Hermione ! Tu étais une élève de deuxième année ! Au pire, tu aurais eu des cours de rattrapage avec Rogue ! se moqua Parkinson._

_- Me parle pas de lui ! Il a passé son temps à me fliquer pendant deux ans…_

_- Arrête, tu me fais frissonner… ironisa la médicomage. Montre-moi ça. Je meurs d'envie de voir ce bon vieux Severus en pleine action._

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, l'enchanteresse se trouva face au regard inquisiteur de Rogue. Le maître des potions conservait un visage impassible, froid, mais la neuvième sage sentait qu'il n'était pas à l'aise face à son élève.<p>

- Alors, miss Granger, commença le directeur de Serpentard. Il me semble que vous avez des explications à me fournir quant à vos capacités… hors normes.

La voix était glaciale mais Hermione décela une légère pointe d'admiration.

- Vous savez ce que c'est, professeur, répondit humblement la jeune fille. Une prédisposition naturelle et beaucoup de travail…

- Beaucoup de travail ? répéta Rogue de sa voix doucereuse. Vous avez exécuté hier des sortilèges dont notre Directeur ignorait l'existence.

- La créativité fait le bon sorcier, dit doucement Hermione avec un léger sourire. Vous-même avez réinventé plusieurs potions…

Rogue la transperça de son regard perçant et l'enchanteresse eut l'impression d'être passée aux rayons X. Elle sentit la magie du maître des potions qui tentait de naviguer dans son esprit et Hermione bloqua rapidement la tentative. Severus haussa un sourcil, surpris.

- Bien, puisque vous semblez ne pas avoir envie de vous confier, vous pourriez m'éclairer sur certaines rumeurs qui courent ce matin… marmonna Rogue.

- Lesquelles ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il y en a deux. Vous seriez une cousine plus ou moins éloignée du professeur Jones.

- C'est exact, répliqua la Serpentard. Mais j'avoue que mes parents n'étaient pas très famille. Aussi, je n'avais jamais rencontré Henry avant cette année.

- D'accord. La deuxième est que vous seriez l'héritière de Serpentard.

L'enchanteresse éclata de rire et Rogue eut un léger rictus.

- Professeur, je suis née dans une famille de moldue. Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il y en ait dans la lignée de Salazar Serpentard ? Comme tout le monde s'efforce de me le répéter depuis mon arrivée ici, le Choixpeau a fait une erreur en m'envoyant dans cette maison.

Le maître des potions la dévisagea un long moment et Hermione lui sourit, affable.

- J'ai l'impression que vous vous méfiez de moi, Miss Granger.

L'enchanteresse fut surprise de la remarque de son professeur et ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

- De vous ? Absolument pas ! rétorqua-t-elle vivement. C'est juste que…

- Que quoi ? demanda abruptement Rogue.

- Un jour, je vous raconterai une histoire passionnante. Mais soyez patient. Ce n'est pas encore le bon moment…

Le maître des potions resta un instant interdit mais finit par hocher la tête.

- Vous pouvez y aller, Miss Granger. Mais n'abusez pas de ma patience, elle a des limites, même pour les élèves de ma maison.

Hermione salua le professeur et quitta rapidement son bureau. La conversation avec Rogue l'avait mise mal à l'aise et la jeune fille décida de faire un crochet par le bureau de Merlin avant de se rendre dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. En s'approchant de l'antre de l'enchanteur, le bruit d'une dispute retentit et la Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel. Elle entra dans la pièce sans frapper et trouva Merlin et Minerva qui s'échangeaient quelques amabilités.

- On dirait un vieux couple… ironisa la neuvième sage en fermant la porte derrière elle.

- Mais c'est l'héritière de Serpentard en personne ! s'exclama Merlin, ironique, alors que McGonagall le fusillait du regard.

- C'est comme ça qu'on parle à sa cousine ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Par mésalliance, ne l'oublie pas…

- Ce que vous avez fait hier était complètement stupide ! coupa le professeur de métamorphose. Faire un duel de ce niveau devant toute l'école ! Autant vous tatouer une cible sur le front.

- Vous vous inquiétez pour moi Minerva ? demanda Merlin en haussant un sourcil.

- Vous pourriez disparaître de la surface de la terre que ça ne me couperait pas l'appétit, rétorqua sèchement la directrice de Gryffondor. Je me fais du souci pour Hermione. Comment croyez-vous que Dumbledore va réagir après ça ?

- Je pense qu'il va se tenir tranquille pour un petit moment. On l'a fait flipper, le vieux… se moqua le professeur de DCFM.

Les deux enchanteurs se regardèrent et ricanèrent de concert.

- Vous ne le connaissez pas aussi bien que moi, marmonna McGonagall. Un conseil : ne le sous-estimez surtout pas.

* * *

><p><em>Pansy attrapa une cigarette dans le paquet posé sur la table et se leva pour rejoindre la fenêtre. Adossée au chambranle, elle regardait Hermione, goguenarde, tout en inspirant une bouffée de nicotine.<em>

_- Franchement, c'était le bon temps ! Tout plein de Gryffondor à terroriser, un ou deux Poufsouffle en dessert... et toi qui n'arrivais pas à calmer les nerfs de ta rouquine !_

_- Je me débrouillais très bien sans tes interventions ! Et si vous aviez passé moins de temps à terroriser les rouges et or, Ginny m'aurait foutu la paix !_

_Parkinson lui jeta un regard suspicieux et Hermione soupira._

_- Oui, bon, ça va… D'accord, elle avait toujours quelque chose à me reprocher…_

_- Ca ne m'étonne pas. T'avais la réputation d'être l'Héritière du monstrueux Serpentard. Ca et ton regard noir de l'époque, ca ne pouvait que chiffonner ta rouquine. Elle qui t'avait connue avec des yeux de biche. Au fait, à la Saint Valentin, elle t'avait envoyé un poème ?_

_- Oui… Et si tu veux tout savoir, ce soir-là, on a bu une potion de vieillissement et on a passé notre soirée dans la salle sur demande. Mais ce que je retiendrai de ce 14 février, c'est Minerva qui se cachait dans les salles de classe pour échapper aux angelots ensorcelés par Merlin qui lui apportaient des odes écrites par les mâles de septième année._

_Les deux sorcières pouffèrent de rire et échangèrent un regard amusé._

_- On en vient donc à l'évènement décisif… l'agression de la petite amie du crétin Weasley en chef, cette chère Pénélope Deauclair._

* * *

><p>Le jour du match de Quidditch Poufsouffle-Gryffondor, Hermione se rendit dans l'antre de madame Pince en traînant des pieds. Le plus simple serait de tuer le basilic, mais elle avait besoin d'une nouvelle agression pour que Dumbledore soit expulsé temporairement. Pour commencer, ça ferait une première tâche dans son dossier professionnel, et point bonus, elle serait tranquille quelques semaines.<p>

Aussi, elle pénétra dans la bibliothèque et s'assit à la table de Pénélope qui la dévisagea un court instant. Elle avait trouvé un plan pas trop bancal pour éviter que la jeune préfète meure et qu'elle-même ne soit pétrifiée. Restait à prier pour que cela marche.

- Granger, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda la Serdaigle en posant un livre de potions.

- A vrai dire, j'aimerais que tu me parles des attributions et fonctions des préfets… Si cela ne t'ennuie pas, bien sûr.

Deauclair hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Ce serait avec plaisir. On peut en parler tout en se rendant au match ?

La Serpentard acquiesça et attendit que la Serdaigle ramasse ses affaires.

« Bien, faut pas que je me rate… » pensa Hermione en ouvrant la porte de la bibliothèque pour laisser passer Pénélope.

Un sifflement rauque se fit entendre et la Serpentard agita rapidement la main. Un mince mur de glace se dressa entre Deauclair et le basilic au moment même où leurs regards se croisaient, alors que l'enchanteresse détournait les yeux. La sixième année fut pétrifiée sur le champ. La neuvième sage sentit la créature se mouvoir pour s'approcher d'elle et la jeune fille claqua des doigts. Une explosion retentit et le serpent siffla une nouvelle fois en s'éloignant vivement. Une fois seule, Hermione agit rapidement. Elle fit fondre le mur de glace pour laisser une mare d'eau aux pieds de la Serdaigle et se dépêcha de quitter la scène du crime.

Comme prévu, Dumbledore se fit mettre à pied le soir même de l'agression par le conseil d'administration du collège, représenté par Lucius Malefoy, et Hagrid fut emmené à Azkaban sous les yeux horrifiés d'Harry et Ron, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité. Les jours suivants, Potter accusa Hermione d'être à l'origine de tous les maux de l'école, et la jeune fille l'ignora superbement. La guerre Serpentard/Gryffondor n'avait jamais été aussi prête à éclater.

Avec le départ du Directeur et l'agression perpétrée sur la préfète de Serdaigle, la tension était à son comble. L'infirmerie était interdite aux visites, McGonagall avait du travail par-dessus la tête et les cours de Merlin étaient suivis religieusement par les élèves.

- Professeur ! s'exclama Harry en levant la main. Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien faire pour la chambre des secrets ?

Merlin posa ses yeux bleus sur le Gryffondor et haussa les épaules.

- Si le professeur Dumbledore n'a rien pu faire, je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais aider.

- Mais avez-vous une idée de l'identité de celui qui a fait ça ? demanda Ron.

- C'est un monstre ou un sorcier ? demanda Parvati.

- Si je le savais, le responsable ne serait qu'un tas de chair sanguinolent, répondit le professeur. Mais si vous voulez, on peut réfléchir à la question… Alors, humain ou monstre ?

- Je penche pour un monstre minuscule ! s'exclama Dean. Mais un petit. Parce que sinon, on l'aurait vu dans les couloirs.

- Piste intéressante. Alors, qu'est-ce qui est petit et qui pétrifie les gens ? Essayez de voir dans vos manuels si vous trouvez une bestiole qui correspond à ce descriptif…

- Pas besoin du livre, répliqua doucement Fama Lupin. J'ai cherché à la bibliothèque, et je pense que c'est un basilic…

Hermione regarda la Gryffondor, perplexe. Cette gamine était vraiment douée. Heureusement pour l'enchanteresse, même si les minis maraudeurs trouvaient l'entrée de la chambre des secrets, ils ne pourraient y accéder. Après tout, Harry ne parlait plus fourchelang. Petit problème : la Sage non plus. Hermione reporta son attention sur le cours. Elle finirait bien par trouver un moyen de pénétrer dans l'antre de Serpentard et de sauver sa femme qui sombrait lentement dans la possession de Jedusor.

* * *

><p>La salle sur demande paraissait à peine suffisante pour contenir la colère et l'épuisement de la rouquine. Elle se tenait devant la Sage, blanche comme un linge et des cernes sous ses yeux creusaient son regard fiévreux. L'enchanteresse se désolait de voir la Gryffondor dans cet état.<p>

- Hermione, j'arrête. C'était de la folie de faire ça, je te l'avais dit. Voldemort va avoir ma peau avant la fin de la semaine.

- Ginny… C'est l'histoire de quelques semaines, ce sera vite fini. Tiens le coup, s'il te plait, répondit doucement l'enchanteresse en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme.

- Tu ne comprends pas Hermione, j'arrête, aujourd'hui ! Il n'est pas question de quelques semaines avant que j'y laisse ma peau.

- Il faut que tu ailles jusqu'au bout ! Et fais-moi confiance, bon sang ! Je ne laisserai pas Jedusor te tuer ! Putain, Potter a réussi à te sauver, alors pourquoi pas moi ?

Ginny fit à nouveau face à sa femme, furieuse.

- Qu'est-ce que Potter vient faire dans l'histoire ? Je te parle de moi et de l'état dans lequel je suis ! Même les potions de Pomfresh n'arrivent plus à me permettre de faire face à la musique. Je fais des cauchemars qui m'empêchent de me reposer, je me perds dans le château, je suis incapable de remuer ne serait-ce que ma baguette, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour ça ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se mit à réfléchir.

- Je pourrais te lancer un sort de vitalité… Ca te permettrait de tenir le choc jusqu'à la fin. Ca te va ?

Ginny s'assit in extremis tandis que ses jambes pliaient de façon inopinée.

- Tu préfères continuer ce jeu, même s'il est dangereux pour moi à ce que je vois, répliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle se couvrait de sueurs.

- Je suis désolée, sincèrement. Et si je pouvais faire autrement, je n'hésiterais pas, crois-moi. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, et tu le sais. Aussi, fais-moi confiance. C'est un moment difficile à passer, mais c'est bientôt fini, dit doucement Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de sa femme.

Ginny ferma les yeux, épuisée.

- Si tu le dis, souffla-t-elle en se laissant aller contre l'épaule de l'enchanteresse.

* * *

><p>La fin de l'année approcha enfin et les examens furent passés dans un climat proche du chaos. Les élèves ne se déplaçaient qu'en groupe sous la surveillance d'un professeur. Pansy et Millicent ne lâchaient pas Hermione d'une semelle, et l'enchanteresse se demandait comment elle arriverait à se débarrasser de ses deux amies pour se rendre dans la chambre des Secrets.<p>

« Merlin, je vais avoir besoin de toi… »

« Oui ma toute grasse ? »

« Est-ce que tu pourras occuper Parkinson et Bulstrode dans la soirée… Trouve n'importe quoi, mais essaye de faire en sorte que ce soit crédible. »

« C'est aujourd'hui que tu vas te rouler dans la boue des profondeurs du château et sauver la demoiselle en détresse ? »

« Merlin… » soupira la jeune fille.

En fin de journée, alors que le cours de DCFM allait se terminer, la voix amplifiée de McGonagall remplaça la sonnerie habituelle. La Directrice de Poudlard par intérim annonça aux élèves qu'ils devaient regagner immédiatement leur dortoir. Aussi, Hermione profita de la panique ambiante pour échapper à la surveillance de Pansy et Millicent, accaparées par Merlin. Elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs, évitant les groupes d'élèves accompagnés par les préfets, en direction des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

« Courage Ginny ! Ton enchanteresse préférée arrive… » songea la neuvième sage en claquant des doigts, faisant apparaître son katana.

* * *

><p><em>- Pansy jeta un regard noir à Hermione qui joua l'innocente.<em>

_- Une fois de plus, tu t'es débarrassée de moi ! J'en reviens pas ! s'offusqua la médicomage. Et tu disais être mon amie !_

_- Et tu aurais fait quoi devant un basilic, chérie ? ironisa l'enchanteresse._

_- Je l'aurai pétrifié en lui montrant mes atouts, répliqua Parkinson, de mauvaise foi, alors qu'Hermione éclatait de rire._

_- De toute façon, tu as eu l'occasion de te rattraper par la suite. Fallait juste attendre que tu grandisses…_

* * *

><p>Hermione pénétra discrètement dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et ferma la porte derrière elle. Aussitôt, le fantôme de la Serdaigle voleta vers elle.<p>

- Tu vas chercher Weasley ? demanda le spectre.

L'enchanteresse ne répondit pas, cherchant le lavabo avec un serpent gravé dans l'arrivée d'eau.

- Tu veux que je demande à Merlin de venir avec toi ? proposa Mimi.

- Pas besoin de lui pour me débarrasser d'un basilic et d'un horcrux. En revanche, surveille les environs, que Dumbledore ne se pointe pas pour m'achever dans la chambre des Secrets…

- Mais… Il a été viré ! rétorqua le fantôme

- Avec lui, on ne sait jamais, répondit sombrement la Sage.

- Et s'il vient, je fais quoi ?

- Tu hurles ! J'arriverai bien à t'entendre d'en bas…

- Ca marche !

L'enchanteresse regarda le lavabo gravé de deux serpents et se demanda comment l'ouvrir. Elle tenta de crachoter en imitant un serpent, mais rien ne se produisit.

« Je ne suis pas aussi douée que Ron… » maugréa-t-elle intérieurement.

« Je vais une fois de plus te tirer de l'embarras… » murmura la Source, amusée. « Concentre-toi sur les serpents, et parle-leur. »

« Je ne suis pas fourchelang ! » répliqua Hermione.

« Tu es vraiment désespérante. Tu es l'Origine de toute magie. Donc, tu es fourchelang ! Vas-y, fais-moi confiance… »

La neuvième sage décida de tenter l'expérience et fixa intensément les deux reptiles gravés. Son esprit se focalisa uniquement sur eux, oubliant son environnement.

- Ouvre-toi… murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix était un sifflement rauque et le robinet se mit à briller fortement, tournant sur lui-même. Un instant plus tard, le lavabo bascula et disparut, laissant apparaître un gros tuyau. Hermione tira son katana du fourreau et sauta sans hésiter dans le passage découvert. Elle glissa sur plusieurs mètres, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de Poudlard. La Serpentard finit par atterrir souplement sur le sol humide d'un tunnel aux parois de pierre. Elle se remit debout et inspecta rapidement les environs, son arme levée. La neuvième sage jeta un regard dégoûté à la mue impressionnante d'un reptile qui gisait sur le sol à quelques pas d'elle.

L'enchanteresse s'engagea dans le couloir, sentant l'appréhension monter en elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle était confrontée à cette épreuve et, si magiquement elle n'avait rien à craindre d'un horcrux et d'un basilic, elle espérait sincèrement, pour Ginny, qu'elle ne ferait rien de travers. Elle sortit la photo de sa famille de sa poche et l'observa avec un pincement au cœur.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre d'échouer… murmura-t-elle en rangeant l'image animée.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se trouva devant une double porte gigantesque faite de pierre, ornée de serpents.

- Laisse-moi passer ! s'exclama Hermione en fourchelangue.

« C'est quand même pratique, d'être la Source ! » pensa-t-elle alors que les deux battants se séparaient, découvrant une vaste salle.

La Sage avança prudemment et observa la configuration de la pièce. Des torches éteintes étaient suspendues sur les murs et elle les alluma d'un geste souple de la main. Maintenant qu'elle y voyait plus clair, elle remarqua, au fond de la salle, la statue de Salazar Serpentard, majestueuse, imposante. Et à ses pieds…

- Ginny… murmura Hermione en accélérant le pas.

A côté de la Gryffondor, un jeune homme portant l'uniforme de Serpentard regardait avec étonnement l'enchanteresse se diriger vers eux.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Jedusor. Et où est Dumbledore ?

- Je suis Hermione Granger et notre cher Directeur ne viendra pas, ironisa-t-elle. Il a d'autres obligations, vous m'en voyez navrée.

- Ginny ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, marmonna Jedusor.

- Jamais ? Je vais me vexer… ironisa l'enchanteresse.

- Mais je vois que tu appartiens à Serpentard. Pars vite, je ne m'attaque pas aux sorciers de noble lignée…

- Donc, tout va bien, je suis une née de moldus. On va pouvoir se battre sans remord, ironisa l'enchanteresse.

- Quoi ? Une sang de bourbe à Serpentard ? s'étouffa le jeune homme.

- Pas besoin d'être désobligeant, rétorqua calmement la neuvième sage. Je sais qui vous êtes, Jedusor, ou Voldemort, comme vous préférez. Demandez à votre basilic de venir, qu'on en finisse rapidement…

- Mais qui es-tu ? s'emporta l'héritier de Serpentard.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir…

Jedusor se mit à siffler et Hermione comprit qu'il demandait à son serpent de la tuer. Une ombre imposante bougea derrière la statue, se mouvant avec grâce.

- Et c'est parti… murmura l'enchanteresse en fermant les yeux.

Elle fit légèrement glisser son pied droit en arrière et se mit en position d'attaque, la lame de son katana reposant le long de son avant bras-droit.

- Tu comptes te battre les yeux fermés ? se moqua Jedusor.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de mes yeux pour voir, répondit posément Hermione.

Elle sentait les mouvements du basilic, voyait la faible aura magique de la créature qui se rapprochait d'elle. Elle s'élança vers le reptile et lança une boule de feu sur l'animal. Un sifflement de douleur retentit et l'enchanteresse fit un pas de côté pour éviter ce qu'elle pensait être les crochets venimeux de l'animal.

La neuvième sage claqua des doigts et des pieux de glace apparurent pour transpercer le corps du basilic, lui crevant les yeux.

- Et maintenant, le coup de grâce ! s'exclama Hermione en rouvrant les yeux.

Elle courut vers l'animal qui se tortillait de douleur sur le sol, sifflant et crachant. Elle leva le plus haut possible son katana, le tenant à deux mains et l'abattit sur la tête de la créature. La lame qui était parcourue d'électricité pénétra la chair du basilic et s'enfonça profondément. Hermione appuya de toutes ses forces et le métal finit par toucher la pierre. La tête du serpent se détacha du corps et roula sur le côté.

- Comment est-ce possible ? rugit le sorcier alors que la neuvième sage se baissait pour arracher un des crochets du reptile. Mais qui es-tu, par Merlin ?

Hermione ne répondit pas et rangea son katana dans son fourreau. Cela fait, elle s'approcha du journal de Jedusor qui reposait sur le sol, près de Ginny, toujours inconsciente.

- Vas-tu répondre ? s'écria l'horcrux.

L'enchanteresse jeta un regard glacial à Jedusor avant de planter le croc couvert de venin dans les pages du carnet. Un long hurlement retentit dans la chambre des secrets alors que l'image du jeune homme se dissipait lentement. Hermione reporta son attention sur Ginny qui semblait reprendre au fur et à mesure des couleurs. La neuvième sage s'agenouilla près de la Gryffondor et lui caressa doucement la joue.

- Ma chérie, réveille-toi… murmura Hermione avec tendresse, tout en fourrant le carnet dans sa poche.

La rousse remua légèrement et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle fut soulagée de croiser le regard de la Serpentard.

- Hermione... Tu es arrivée au bon moment.

- Je te l'avais promis. Comment te sens-tu ? demanda la neuvième sage, d'une voix apaisante.

- Où est Jedusor ?

La voix de la Gryffondor était anormalement aigue et Hermione passa une main dans les cheveux de la rousse en un geste réconfortant.

- J'ai détruit son journal et tué son animal de compagnie. On devrait être tranquille, maintenant, plaisanta la Serpentard. Tu peux te lever ?

Ginny hocha mollement la tête et l'enchanteresse l'aida à se remettre sur pied.

- Appuie-toi sur moi, je vais t'aider à marcher…

- Je t'avais dit que je ne m'en sortirais pas indemne. Hermione, c'est la dernière fois que tu me fais ce genre de coup.

- Je n'allais pas te laisser mourir dans ce trou à rat, répondit Hermione avec un léger sourire. Mais promis, je ne me servirai plus de toi.

- C'est certain parce que c'est la fin de notre histoire qui s'est jouée dans ce trou à rat comme tu dis, rétorqua Ginny, le visage fermé.

Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Pardon ? Que dis-tu ? J'ai dû mal comprendre… balbutia la Serpentard.

- Je pense que nous n'avons plus rien en commun, Hermione. Tu as fait fi de tout ce que je t'ai dit pendant trop longtemps. La première année loin de toi fut dure, mais j'ai pris sur moi pensant te retrouver. Seulement voila, tu as trop changé et je ne reconnais plus la femme que j'ai aimée.

- Mais… je… Je n'ai pas changé tant que ça ! répliqua la Serpentard. C'est juste que j'ai quelques responsabilités, c'est tout !

- Je comprends tout à fait que ta vie te mène ailleurs. Mais c'est sans moi. Désolée.

- Ginny ! On a une famille à reconstruire ! Tu ne peux pas tout anéantir juste parce que tu as eu une année difficile. Tu es plus forte que ça, je le sais. A deux, on va surmonter ces soucis.

- J'aurais pu te croire il y a quelques mois, mais plus aujourd'hui. Tu ne vis pas pour reconstruire ta famille, tu es hantée par ta quête. Tu étais prête à me sacrifier, quoi que tu en dises. Je vois que c'est plus fort que toi, et je ne peux pas te suivre là-dedans. Ta Guide est là pour ça.

- Je ne vis pas pour reconstruire ma famille ? s'emporta Hermione. Et ça, c'est quoi ?

L'enchanteresse sortit la photo que lui avait laissée la Source et la fourra dans les mains de sa femme.

- Il n'y a pas une journée depuis deux ans où je ne l'ai pas regardée… murmura la Sage, blessée.

Ginny regardait l'enchanteresse, déchirée, mais ne faiblit pas.

- C'est une représentation du passé. La Source a tout anéanti de notre histoire. Notre famille hier, notre amour aujourd'hui. Regarde la vérité en face. C'est plus fort que toi, plus fort que nous. Tu n'es déjà plus Hermione, tu es trop différente. Tes pensées, tes désirs sont froids et calculés.

- Ecoute… tu es fatiguée et sous le choc. Je vais te ramener à la surface et, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, on reparlera de ça demain. Ca te va ? proposa l'enchanteresse, retenant un sanglot qui montait le long de sa gorge.

- Tout est fini entre nous. Je vais remonter seule.

- Je pense que les profs nous attendrons là-haut. Que vont-ils penser s'ils te voient seule ? tenta la Serpentard. Laisse-moi t'aider, s'il te plait.

- Viens alors. Je te suis, mais cela ne change rien, répondit la rousse, déchirée par son choix, mais sûre de faire le bon.

Les deux élèves quittèrent la chambre des secrets et remontèrent le couloir en direction du tuyau de sortie. Elles ne parlaient pas, chacune plongée dans des pensées peu réjouissantes.

- Tu nous fais remonter ? demanda Ginny, usée.

- Je m'en occupe, répondit Hermione en levant la main.

Elle fit un mouvement souple du poignet et une échelle de corde apparut.

- Accroche-toi à moi, dit doucement la neuvième sage en posant son pied sur le premier barreau et en tenant fermement l'échelle de sa main droite.

Elle passa son bras gauche dans le dos de la rousse qui passa ses bras autour des épaules de la Serpentard et Hermione serra Ginny contre elle.

« Probablement la dernière fois… » songea-t-elle avec amertume.

- Je te demande juste une chose… Laisse passer la nuit et on en rediscutera demain. Je ne veux pas que notre éventuelle rupture se fasse dans la chambre des secrets.

- Je suis désolée, murmura Ginny en secouant la tête.

Hermione serra les dents et ne répondit pas. L'échelle commença à remonter lentement le tuyau et le trajet jusqu'au repaire de Mimi Geignarde parut interminable aux deux jeunes filles.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall qui apparurent, baguette à la main. Le regard bleu du Directeur se posa sur Hermione, couverte de boue et de saleté.

- Déjà de retour ? ironisa Hermione.

- On est venu me chercher suite à l'incident de ce soir, rétorqua sèchement Dumbledore.

- Et bien, c'est résolu, vous pouvez repartir, se moqua la Serpentard.

- Vous allez bien, Miss Weasley ? demanda doucement le Directeur, reportant son attention sur la Gryffondor.

- Oui, Monsieur le Directeur, répondit la rousse, épuisée.

- Miss Granger, vous êtes blessée ? interrogea Severus.

- Je me porte comme un charme… répliqua l'enchanteresse.

- Professeur McGonagall, vous pouvez emmener Miss Weasley à l'infirmerie et prévenir ses parents qui sont dans mon bureau avec le professeur Jones ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Minerva en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Hermione.

L'enchanteresse hocha imperceptiblement la tête. La directrice adjointe posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ginny et l'emmena hors des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Dès que les deux sorcières furent parties, le regard de Dumbledore se durcit.

- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé, Miss Granger ? demanda froidement le directeur.

- Et bien, ce n'est pas la reconnaissance qui vous étouffe, professeur, commença Hermione. Je sauve la vie d'une de vos élèves, et vous me regardez comme si j'étais la pire des criminelles…

Rogue eut un léger rictus tandis que le Directeur jetait un regard noir à la Serpentard.

- Vos explications, maintenant… gronda Dumbledore.

- Bien ! soupira la neuvième sage. J'ai entendu plus tôt dans la soirée des élèves qui disait que Weasley avait été capturée par le monstre de Serpentard. Je suis donc allée la récupérer.

- Et vous êtes tombée sur l'entrée de la chambre des secrets, sur un malentendu ? insista le directeur.

- Simple déduction logique, et je m'étonne que personne n'y ait pensé avant moi, se moqua l'enchanteresse.

Rogue se retenait visiblement de rire et le vieux sorcier ne le remarqua heureusement pas.

- Miss… gronda Dumbledore.

- C'était assez évident, pourtant. Une créature pétrifie ses victimes et toutes l'avaient regardé à travers un… filtre. Crivey et son appareil photo, Justin et Sir Nicolas, Pénélope et Miss Teigne, une flaque d'eau… J'ai donc consulté un livre de créatures magiques et celle qui correspondait le mieux était le basilic. Et je ne suis pas la seule à avoir fait le rapprochement. Vous devriez demander à Miss Lupin. Au fait, tant que j'y pense, j'ai tué la bestiole.

Rogue regarda son élève, fier d'elle, alors que le Directeur fit un geste sec de la main, lui intimant de poursuivre.

- Restait à savoir comment une telle créature pouvait se déplacer dans le château sans se faire remarquer. Après tout, un basilic dans un collège, ça attire l'attention… Bref, les tuyaux se sont imposés à moi comme une évidence.

- Astucieux… murmura Rogue. Et ensuite ?

- J'ai trouvé le plan de la plomberie du château dans un livre de la bibliothèque et j'ai remarqué une anomalie dans cette partie du bâtiment. Et le lien avec la mort de Mimi m'a sauté aux yeux aujourd'hui. Le monstre de Serpentard l'a assassiné dans ces toilettes il y a des décennies plus tôt car c'est ici que se trouve l'entrée de la chambre des secrets. Donc, dès que j'ai entendu parler de l'enlèvement de Weasley, je me suis précipitée et j'ai trouvé l'entrée de la chambre déjà ouverte.

- C'est brillant, fit remarquer Rogue. Cinquante points pour Serpentard.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue nous chercher ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Le temps était compté pour Miss Weasley, professeur, et je pensais que vous étiez temporairement exclu, rétorqua placidement l'enchanteresse. Ah oui, précision : Hagrid n'y ait pour rien dans la mort de Mimi. C'était Jedusor…

La neuvième sage sortit le journal de l'ancien Serpentard de sa poche et le lança au Directeur qui l'attrapa au vol.

- Pourriez-vous dire à Lucius Malefoy d'éviter de distribuer les anciennes affaires de classe de Voldemort aux élèves ? lâcha Hermione avec un sourire goguenard.

- Severus, pourrais-je parler seul avec Miss Granger ?

- Bien sûr, Monsieur le Directeur. Vous viendrez me voir après, Miss ? ajouta Rogue en direction de son élève.

Hermione hocha la tête et le maître des potions s'éclipsa rapidement. Une fois seul avec la jeune fille, Dumbledore voulut fouiller son esprit mais l'enchanteresse bloqua simplement l'accès à ses souvenirs.

- Qu'est-ce que j'étais tranquille quand vous n'étiez pas dans mes pattes… soupira la neuvième sage.

- Comment Miss Weasley s'est-elle retrouvée dans la chambre des secrets ? coupa le directeur.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? répliqua sèchement Hermione.

- Ne faites pas la maline avec moi, Granger… Il pourrait vous arriver des ennuis.

- Vous avez trop peur pour m'affronter en face à face, rétorqua l'enchanteresse en serrant les poings. C'est pour ça que vous avez assassiné mes parents, espèce de lâche !

- Je vous avais mise en garde…

- Et je vous le répète : quand le moment sera venu, vous paierez pour ce crime.

- J'aimerais savoir ce qui vous rend aussi arrogante, aussi inconsciente… dit doucement le Directeur de Poudlard en regardant, narquois, la Serpentard.

- Je vous tuerai, Dumbledore. C'est une certitude.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une petite fille et, sans me vanter, je suis le plus grand sorcier au monde.

- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, Albus. Voilà au moins une leçon que j'aurai apprise de vous…

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte, dépassant sans le regarder le vieux sorcier. Elle avait la main sur la poignée quand Dumbledore l'interpella.

- Vous avez une belle arme… fit le directeur en désignant du menton le katana que la jeune fille portait à la ceinture.

- Vous aimez ? demanda froidement l'enchanteresse. Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir.

La neuvième sage passa sa main sur le fourreau qui disparut sous le regard surpris du vieux sorcier.

- Pas la peine de fouiller mon placard, Albus. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour cacher mon katana où vous pourriez le dérober.

Sans un regard en arrière, elle quitta les toilettes du deuxième étage et se dirigea vers les cachots. Elle frappa trois coups secs à la porte de son responsable de maison qui lui donna la permission d'entrée. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se trouva assise face à un Rogue presque souriant qui avait sortit deux verres et une bouteille de whisky pur feu.

- Miss Granger, la fierté de la maison Serpentard… murmura-t-il, ravi, en versant une rasade d'alcool dans chaque verre. Trinquons à votre exploit du jour !

- Vous pourriez m'en mettre un peu plus, professeur ? J'ai eu une très mauvaise soirée… marmonna Hermione, lasse.

- Avec plaisir ! Quand on tue un basilic, on a l'âge de boire un bon verre de whisky, répliqua le professeur en remplissant celui de son élève.

Hermione frappa doucement son verre contre celui du maître des potions et but la moitié en une gorgée.

- L'année dernière, la pierre philosophale, cette année la chambre des secrets… Qu'avez-vous prévu pour votre troisième année ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais dès que je trouve, je vous tiens au courant, ironisa Hermione avant de finir son verre.

Rogue eut un léger rictus et posa son verre sur son bureau.

- Je dois admettre que j'étais plutôt dubitatif quant à votre présence à Serpentard, mais plus les mois passent plus je suis ravi de vous avoir parmi nous, Miss Granger.

- Merci professeur…

Severus finit son verre d'une traite et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

- Que vous voulait notre cher Directeur ?

- Eclaircir certains points sur les évènements de la soirée, marmonna Hermione en tendant son verre vide qui fut rempli à nouveau par le maître des potions.

- J'ai l'impression que vous ne l'appréciez guère et que c'est réciproque.

L'enchanteresse ne répondit pas, s'enfermant dans un profond mutisme, sirotant sa boisson.

- Où allez-vous passer vos vacances d'été ? demanda Rogue.

- Chez le professeur McGonagall qui a gentiment accepté de m'accueillir une fois de plus.

- Bien, sinon les parents de Miss Parkinson se proposaient de vous héberger le temps des congés estivaux.

- C'est très aimable à eux, balbutia la neuvième sage.

Rogue se leva et se frotta les mains.

- Allons parader devant les Weasley pour leur rappeler que leur unique fille doit la vie à une Serpentard, eux qui sont tous passés par Gryffondor. Vraiment, très bien joué Miss Granger !

* * *

><p>Dès qu'Hermione mit un pied dans l'infirmerie, Molly Weasley se jeta sur elle pour l'étreindre fortement dans ses bras.<p>

- Vous êtes Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? Merci, merci pour tout ! s'exclama la matriarche Weasley, des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues.

- Ma chérie, tu l'étouffes, dit doucement Arthur en s'approchant.

Molly relâcha la Serpentard et Mr. Weasley en profita pour lui serrer chaleureusement la main.

- Merci pour tout, Miss Granger…

Le visage de son ancien beau-père exprimait la gratitude, le soulagement et la joie et Hermione se sentit heureuse pour lui. L'enchanteresse lança un regard en direction du lit sur lequel était allongée sa femme. Cette dernière dormait profondément.

- Minerva nous a expliqué votre situation, Hermione, ajouta Molly. Vous êtes la bienvenue chez nous, si vous voulez passer des vacances avec des jeunes de votre âge…

Ron, qui était au chevet de sa sœur, se dirigea vers la Serpentard et, après avoir hésité quelques instants, la serra maladroitement dans ses bras.

- Merci Granger… Euh, Hermione. Et… euh… tu viens quand tu veux, ça me ferait plaisir de passer quelques jours… avec toi.

L'enchanteresse fut attendrie en remarquant que Ron avait le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Je verrai cela avec le professeur McGonagall... commença la neuvième sage.

« Et avec Ginny demain… » pensa-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur.

- Granger, approchez-vous que je vous ausculte ! coupa Pomfresh qui se lavait les mains.

- Je n'ai rien, rassurez-vous, rétorqua la Serpentard.

- Ca, c'est à moi d'en juger, répliqua sèchement la médicomage. Vous avez affronté un basilic, tout de même !

Hermione jeta un regard suppliant à Rogue qui s'éclaircit la gorge.

- J'ai examiné moi-même Miss Granger. Elle va parfaitement bien. Elle a juste besoin de repos.

- Si vous le dites, professeur, grommela Pomfresh.

- Je vais vous laisser… murmura l'enchanteresse, en jetant un dernier regard à Ginny, qui était d'une pâleur affolante.

Cette image fut douloureuse pour la neuvième sage. Elle lui rappelait le soir où sa femme s'était fait trancher la gorge avant que l'enchanteresse n'aille la récupérer dans le monde des enfers. Elle détourna les yeux, salua rapidement les Weasley et s'enfuit de l'infirmerie. Elle courut dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle commune qu'elle traversa pour finir par se jeter sur son lit après en avoir tiré sèchement les rideaux.

« Reste calme Hermione. Tout va bien, Ginny est en sécurité et tout va s'arranger… Elle ne peut pas me quitter… »

Elle inspira profondément et se remémora le fil des évènements de la soirée. Cependant, elle fut tirée de ses réflexions quand son rideau s'ouvrit légèrement. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le visage de Parkinson qui apparaissait entre les deux pans de tissus.

- Et voilà l'héroïne de la soirée ! s'exclama gaiement la Serpentard. Allez pousse-toi… Tu sais que Malefoy père a été renvoyé du conseil d'administration ? Drago est planqué depuis une heure dans son dortoir, il refuse d'en sortir…

Pansy s'assit d'autorité sur le lit de l'enchanteresse, à côté de cette dernière.

- Une fois de plus, tu t'es amusée toute seule sans m'emmener… soupira Parkinson. Mais je te pardonne si tu me racontes tout dans le moindre détail.

- Y'a pas grand-chose à dire, rétorqua placidement Hermione.

- A d'autres, Granger ! Bon, vu que, comme à ton habitude, t'es peu causante, je te propose un deal : je te fais un point sur toutes les rumeurs qui courent, et tu n'auras qu'à confirmer ou infirmer. Ca te va ?

La neuvième sage roula des yeux en grognant.

- Je prends ça pour un oui ! Donc, c'est l'histoire d'une chambre des secrets occupée par un basilic, d'une demoiselle en détresse et d'une sorcière brillante qui vient à son secours…

* * *

><p><em>Le regard de Pansy pétillait et Hermione savait, d'instinct, que c'était mauvais signe, qu'une connerie n'allait pas tarder à être dite.<em>

_- Dommage que Malefoy père ait glissé l'horcrux dans le chaudron de Ginny… soupira la médicomage._

_« Gagné ! » songea l'enchanteresse en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Pardon ? demanda la Sage._

_- Quoi ? Il était plutôt mignon, Jedusor, à cet âge. Je me serais bien laisser corrompre… répondit Parkinson avec un sourire coquin. Et ça t'aurait évité des ennuis avec ta rouquine !_

_Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas lâcher l'injure qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue._

_- On passe à la suite ? finit-elle par demander._

_- Passe devant, je te suis… ironisa Parkinson._

* * *

><p>La suite la semaine prochaine ! Passez un bon week-end et couvrez-vous bien ! ^^<p>

Bises,

Link9_  
><em>


	7. L'appréhension d'une situation inconnue

Bonjour tout le monde !

Désolée pour le retard mais ffnet ne marchait pas hier (impossible de se loguer !)

Bref, sans plus de blabla, Sygui et moi vous remercions pour vos reviews et nous vous souhaitons une très bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : L'appréhension d'une situation inconnue<strong>

Le lendemain matin, Hermione avala son petit-déjeuner en quatrième vitesse et se dirigea en courant vers l'infirmerie. Elle salua d'un signe bref signe de tête Pomfresh et avança vers le lit de Ginny. Cette dernière finissait de s'habiller et nouait maladroitement sa cravate rouge et or. La fatigue se lisait encore sur les traits de la rousse et Hermione en fut peinée.

- Je peux t'aider ? demanda l'enchanteresse en faisant face à la Gryffondor.

Elle se saisit délicatement de la cravate et entreprit de la nouer avec soin.

- Pour la chambre des secrets, je suis désolée. Tu as tout à fait raison dans ce que tu m'as dit, j'aurais dû faire plus attention à toi. Cela ne se reproduira pas, je te le promets. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre à nouveau.

Ginny ne répondit pas, se contentant de repousser doucement la Serpentard.

- Je peux m'habiller seule. Et j'ai réfléchi cette nuit, à ta demande. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. C'est fini, Hermione.

L'enchanteresse avait du mal à intégrer ce que sa femme venait de lui dire.

- Ginny, tu ne peux pas prendre ce genre de décision comme ça ! Je comprends, je m'excuse, même si je sais que jamais il ne te serait arrivé quelque chose. Je te promets de ne jamais plus te mettre en danger. Et si le pire se produisait, j'irais te chercher en enfer. Tu sais que j'en suis capable.

- Le problème, c'est que tu es capable de beaucoup de choses… et surtout du pire. N'insiste pas. C'est terminé.

La rousse se leva de son lit et appela Pomfresh.

- Vous vouliez m'examiner une dernière fois, non ? lança la rousse à la médicomage.

- Exactement. Miss Granger, vous pouvez sortir s'il vous plait ?

Après un dernier regard douloureux pour la Gryffondor, la Sage quitta l'infirmerie et déambula dans les couloirs du château. Elle ne prêtait pas attention à où elle allait et fut surprise quand, dix minutes plus tard, elle se trouva devant la porte du bureau de Minerva.

Incertaine, elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le professeur McGonagall sur le point de partir.

- Hermione ? fit l'animagus qui s'arrêta en voyant la tête décomposée de l'enchanteresse. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un ennui avec Dumbledore ? renchérit-elle en la faisant entrer dans son bureau.

- Pas vraiment… Même si, indirectement, il en est la cause… murmura la Sage.

Elle se laissa tomber dans la chaise du professeur et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Ginny m'a quittée… dit-elle d'une voix brisée.

Minerva fit glisser une chaise à côté de la Sage et s'assit en fronçant les sourcils.

- Miss Weasley te quitte ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ma quête, le fait que je sois la Source, que je l'ai laissée se faire manipuler par Jedusor… Tu as le choix dans les raisons, répondit Hermione.

Elle se mordit la lèvre une fois de plus, ne voulant se mettre à pleurer.

- Je vois. Mais peut-être reviendra-t-elle sur cette décision une fois la frayeur passée ? Après tout, c'est sans aucun doute traumatisant de faire face à un basilic et de sentir son essence magique quitter son corps. Laisse-lui du temps.

- Tu connais Ginny, rétorqua la Sage avec un rire amer. Elle ne changera pas d'avis.

L'enchanteresse sortit la photo de sa poche, la photo de ce qui avait été son passé, pour la jeter dans la corbeille.

- Je n'ai plus qu'à me concentrer sur ma mission. Après tout, il ne me reste que ça.

La Guide ne savait pas comment prendre la chose. La présence de Ginny compliquait la tâche, mais son absence ne la rendrait pas plus simple pour autant.

- Tu veux que je lui parle ? Je pourrais peut-être lui expliquer ce que tu traverses comme épreuve et combien tu as besoin de son soutien, proposa l'animagus en posant une main amicale sur le genou de la Sage.

- C'est gentil, Minerva. J'apprécie mais… avec ce qui s'est passé entre nous, je pense que Ginny t'arrachera les yeux avant que tu n'aies eu le temps de lui dire bonjour.

Le professeur sourit.

- Je pense pouvoir me défendre dans une telle situation, tu sais. Et je pense aussi qu'elle serait justement sensible au fait que ce soit moi qui lui en parle, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ca ferait un peu cour de récré, non ? J'ose pas parler à mon amoureuse secrète alors j'envoie ma « meilleure amie »… ironisa l'enchanteresse en prenant une voix de petite fille.

Minerva haussa un sourcil.

- C'est toi qui vois Hermione, je ne veux pas interférer dans ton couple. Je souhaite plus que tout que tu réussisses ta nouvelle vie, et que la Source ne devienne pas un poids pour toi. Je t'offre mon aide, pour tes quêtes comme pour le reste.

- C'est vraiment gentil. Merci Minerva. Mais crois-moi, on aura suffisamment à faire dans les prochains mois pour que tu t'occupes de ça en plus. Je ne suis peut-être pas destinée à être en couple. Après tout, je suis l'Origine de toutes magies… soupira l'enchanteresse en se levant. Merci de m'avoir écoutée.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte en retenant un soupir.

- Hermione ! appela Minerva. Viens parler quand tu veux, ne reste pas avec tout ça sur le cœur.

- Un cœur ? Il paraît que je n'en ai pas. Alors tu peux être rassurée... lâcha la Serpentard.

Minerva regardait l'élève quitter son bureau, songeuse, avant de la suivre pour se rendre à ses cours.

« Malheureusement, Miss Weasley a mis le doigt sur un gros problème chez toi, Hermione. Et je ne sais pas comment je vais le gérer. ».

* * *

><p>Les vacances. Hermione en avait bien besoin. Elle s'en rendait compte maintenant que Ginny et sa peine n'occupait plus chaque instant de ses journées. La tristesse avait laissé place à l'amertume et à une pointe de rancœur. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle se remette aussi vite, en seulement quelques jours, de la rupture qui avait mis fin à près de quarante ans de bonheur avec sa rousse ? La rousse avait-elle raison ? Hermione devenait-elle un être sans coeur et sans empathie ?<p>

La première semaine des congés venait de se terminer, et la Sage était déjà épuisée par les disputes incessantes des deux professeurs. Disputes qui avaient le mérite de lui changer les idées. Merlin avait décidé, à juste titre pour une fois, que Minerva devait participer aux séances d'entraînement.

- Albus ne vous donnera pas l'occasion d'utiliser votre baguette, expliqua l'enchanteur en envoyant un sort sur la directrice adjointe. Vous vous en servez presque aussi bien que de votre balai et de votre pelle à poussière !

- Pardon ? demanda McGonagall en parant difficilement l'attaque d'un geste de la main.

- Le ménage, chez les femmes, c'est génétique… se moqua le professeur de DCFM. N'empêche, vous devriez vous sentir honorée de recevoir une leçon du premier sage de l'illustre Conseil du même nom !

- Je ne suis pas la première sorcière venue, non plus ! Je suis la Guide de…

- Et bien, commencez donc par me guider jusqu'à votre lit ! gloussa Merlin.

Une nouvelle dispute éclata entre les deux enseignants et Hermione, allongée dans un transat à quelques mètres d'eux, soupira. Elle reporta son attention sur son calepin et leva son stylo, se demandant par où commencer. De son écriture fine elle inscrivit une première question dont la réponse était loin d'être évidente : Comment faire en sorte que Pettigrow fuit pour rejoindre Voldemort ?

« Il va te falloir déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité… » gloussa la Source.

« Te revoilà ! T'étais plutôt discrète, ces derniers temps… » maugréa la Serpentard.

« N'oublie pas. Je te surveille et de temps en temps, je te donne quelques conseils. Mais tu dois apprendre à te débrouiller sans moi… »

« Tant que je te tiens, peux-tu me parler de mes nouvelles capacités ? » interrogea Hermione.

« Comment ca ? »

« J'ai découvert que j'étais fourchelang… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? »

« Je ne vais pas te mâcher le travail. Débrouille-toi… »

Un bruit d'eau se fit entendre et Hermione leva les yeux. Merlin et Minerva étaient tombés dans la piscine que la jeune femme avait construite le premier jour des congés et l'animagus tentait visiblement de noyer l'enchanteur. La Serpentard posa son carnet et agita nonchalamment la main. Les deux sorciers furent projetés hors de l'eau et tombèrent lourdement sur l'herbe sèche.

- Vous pouvez arrêter de vous battre comme des enfants ? gronda l'enchanteresse en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui maman… ironisa Merlin. Mais tu comprends, on avait un peu chaud.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Minerva. Cette dernière essorait ses cheveux noirs en les tordant doucement et ses yeux verts exprimaient une colère froide. Ses vêtements d'été, un jean noir et une chemise verte, lui collaient à la peau.

« Elle est magnifique… » soupira intérieurement la neuvième sage en détournant le regard.

« M'étonnes pas que Dumbledore l'ait embauchée, elle est canon… Finalement, je dois admettre que tu as bon goût ma grosse ! Alors, tu comptes la prévenir quand que tu rêves de passer une nuit torride dans ses bras ? »

La voix rieuse de Merlin résonnait dans son esprit et la jeune femme roula des yeux.

« Occupe-toi de tes affaires. J'ai autre chose en tête pour le moment… » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

« Ne te plains pas si elle n'est plus disponible quand tu te décideras, moi, je ne vais pas me priver pour toi… Et sois plus discrète quand tu la mates ! » ajouta l'enchanteur.

La Serpentard ignora la phrase de son ami. Après tout, Minerva n'avait fait aucune allusion à leur relation ces deux dernières années et l'enchanteresse avait supposé que l'animagus avait fait une croix sur leur avenir. Hermione chassa ces pensées et se concentra sur l'année à venir.

« Nous avons donc quatre maraudeurs vivants, dont un mangemort non reconnu. Comment amener Pettigrow à dévoiler son jeu ? »

Elle inscrivit sur son carnet ce qu'elle savait des quatre personnages. James Potter était Auror au ministère, avec Sirius. Ce dernier s'était marié avec Marlene McKinnon, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Durant ses deux premières scolarités, cette femme avait péri de la main de Mulciber, mais les évènements ayant été profondément changés, cette tragédie n'avait pas eu lieu. Le couple avait eu deux enfants, dont le deuxième ferait sa rentrée à Poudlard cette année. Remus n'avait eu qu'une fille, et cette Fama était la plus dangereuse des Gryffondors. Hermione se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi elle n'avait pas été envoyée à Serdaigle. Elle soupira et regarda son carnet. Restait Pettigrow… Célibataire, gratte papier au ministère, il était toujours en contact avec ses trois amis.

Soudain, Hermione eut une idée.

« Quoi de mieux qu'un ancien mangemort pour en repérer un autre ? »

- Minerva ? appela la Serpentard. Tu penses pouvoir inviter Severus à dîner un de ces jours ?

* * *

><p><em>- Quand je pense à tous les efforts de Merlin pour pousser Minerva dans tes bras ! Je ne sais même plus qui est le plus pathétique de vous trois, gloussa Pansy en se reculant quelques instants de la pensine.<em>

_Hermione haussa les épaules et secoua la tête, prête à répliquer._

_- Je sais, la coupa la médicomage. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un soit responsable et se préoccupe de la mission, dit-elle d'un ton sentencieux en imitant la Sage._

* * *

><p>Il faisait une chaleur écrasante en ce milieu d'après-midi et Hermione avait décidé de trouver refuge dans la fraicheur de la maison, alors que Minerva et Merlin continuaient à s'entraîner. La neuvième sage se rendit au grenier et contempla, le visage fermé, les cartons qui étaient entreposés depuis un an maintenant. Les affaires qu'elle avait récupérées chez ses parents avant la vente de la maison.<p>

- C'est le moment de faire le tri… murmura-t-elle.

Elle agita mollement la main et deux boites s'ouvrirent instantanément. L'enchanteresse observa le contenu et fit apparaître un gros sac pour jeter les objets dont elle allait se débarrasser. Au bout d'une heure, alors qu'elle remplissait son troisième sac, elle tomba sur un magnifique violon. Son violon d'étude, qui avait appartenu à sa grand-mère, Rose. Elle s'en saisit délicatement, observant le bois travaillé de l'instrument. Elle soupira et le cala sur son épaule pour le coincer avec son menton. Elle se saisit fébrilement de l'archet et le posa sur la première corde. Elle le fit glisser doucement, tirant du violon un son pur.

Elle eut immédiatement une pensée pour sa fille, qui avait joué sur ce même instrument, quand elle était jeune. Tentative avortée à cause d'une remarque de l'enchanteresse. La sage soupira douloureusement. Elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de réparer l'erreur qu'elle avait commise avec Rose.

Elle prit le temps d'accorder l'instrument et fit quelques arpèges pour s'échauffer. Une fois habituée au maniement du violon, l'enchanteresse ferma les yeux et commença un morceau qu'elle avait appris pendant son enfance.

Hermione se laissa emporter par la musique qu'elle jouait. Une sonate de Beethoven pour violon et piano. Alors que les notes et le doigté lui revenaient naturellement, elle se demandait si Pansy avait déjà commencé ses leçons de piano et si elle pourrait l'accompagner.

Pour la première fois, elle trouvait un avantage à se retrouver dans le passé. Ses doigts agiles appuyaient sur le manche alors que son poignet guidait l'archet sur les cordes. Des années qu'elle n'avait pas joué, mais son jeune corps était rompu à l'exercice. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, poursuivant le premier mouvement de sa sonate, et ouvrit les yeux. Dans la boite se trouvaient les prix de conservatoire qu'elle avait remportés à la grande fierté de ses parents. Un pincement au cœur, elle se souvenait de ce que répétait souvent sa mère.

_C'est dur d'élever un génie en herbe, mais c'est un émerveillement quotidien…_

« Un génie… Vous êtes morts à cause de moi… » pensa Hermione en accentuant les nuances du morceau.

« Concentre-toi sur la musique ! Un morceau aussi beau ne peut être gâché par de sombres pensées… » murmura la voix ensommeillée de la Source.

L'enchanteresse ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur la partie la plus difficile de la sonate. Elle joua encore quelques minutes et, arrivée à la note finale, ôta l'archet des cordes. Elle laissa aller l'instrument dans sa main gauche et soupira.

- J'ignorais que tu savais jouer du violon, dit doucement une voix derrière elle.

Hermione sursauta et se retourna vivement, pour faire face à Minerva et Merlin. L'enchanteur applaudit chaleureusement.

- Tu voudrais reprendre des cours ? Je peux te les payer, si tu veux, proposa le premier sage. Ne compte pas sur l'Ecossaise pour ça…

Minerva le fusilla du regard et s'approcha de son élève.

- Ca te tenterait ? murmura l'animagus.

- Faut que j'y réfléchisse, répondit Hermione en rangeant l'instrument.

Les trois sorciers redescendirent dans le salon et un hibou s'engouffra dans la pièce par une fenêtre ouverte, lâchant sur la table une lettre. McGonagall attrapa le parchemin, le déplia et le parcourut rapidement.

- Severus se joint à nous ce soir… Hermione, tu m'aides à préparer le repas ?

- Si vous voulez que tout le monde finisse à Sainte Mangouste pour une intoxication alimentaire, pourquoi pas ? se moqua Merlin. Même un bézoard ne pourrait vous sauver d'une tarte aux pommes de notre enchanteresse.

- On se passerait très bien de vos commentaires, coupa sèchement Minerva.

- Ca vous manquerait ! rit Merlin.

- Oui, comme une carie à une dent ! rétorqua la directrice adjointe.

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer… soupira la neuvième sage.

- En tant que gardienne de l'humanité, tu dois apprendre à cuisiner. Tu ne vas pas te nourrir exclusivement de repas traiteur et autres fast food jusqu'à la fin des temps.

« Sauf si quelqu'un décide de m'accompagner… » songea l'enchanteresse avec tristesse.

- Viens avec moi pour ta première leçon ! ordonna McGonagall en poussant Hermione vers la cuisine.

L'enchanteresse jeta un regard suppliant à Merlin qui eut un rictus moqueur.

- Je m'occupe du vin ! se contenta de lâcher le premier sage. Bon courage !

Et, tandis que Minerva sortait plusieurs ustensiles, casseroles et ingrédients, Hermione passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Oui, du courage, elle allait en avoir besoin.

* * *

><p>Sur les sept heures, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.<p>

- J'vais ouvrir ! s'exclama Merlin, un verre à la main, alors que des bruits inquiétants venaient de la cuisine.

N'entendant pas de réponse autre qu'un hurlement douleur –sûrement Hermione qui venait encore de se brûler, la troisième fois en une heure- l'enchanteur alla ouvrir. Quand il croisa le regard de Rogue, le premier sage fit son plus beau sourire mais il ne trouva d'un dégoût teinté de dédain dans le rictus du maître des potions.

« Je crois qu'il m'en veut encore pour le poste de DCFM… Il a la rancune tenace, le bougre… » songea Merlin, le regard pétillant de malice.

- Bonsoir mon cher collègue ! Entrez donc dans la maison du bonheur ! finit-il par lâcher.

A ces mots, un nouveau cri retentit de la pièce adjacente.

- BORDEL DE M…

- HERMIONE ! coupa Minerva, d'une voix outrée.

Severus haussa un sourcil, perplexe, et Merlin ferma la porte derrière le directeur de Serpentard.

- C'est comme ça depuis deux heures. Je sens que je vais nous faire livrer quelque chose. Vous préférez chinois ou italien ? demanda l'enchanteur en sortant deux prospectus de sa poche.

- Serait-il possible d'avoir un verre de vin ? J'ai l'impression que la soirée va être longue… dit le maître des potions de sa voix doucereuse.

Hermione et Minerva finirent par gagner le salon et Merlin s'en trouva soulagé. Il avait l'impression d'être une poussière sur la chaussure de Rogue et il se demandait comment Dumbledore avait pu engager un type pareil.

« Même moi il me fait flipper… » songea le premier sage en buvant une gorgée d'alcool.

* * *

><p>Le repas se déroulait en silence et les quatre sorciers se jetaient des regards ennuyés. Rogue posa sa serviette sur la table et un rictus s'esquissa sur ses fines lèvres.<p>

- Quelle est la raison de ma présence à ce chaleureux repas ? ironisa-t-il avant de boire une gorgée.

- Je trouve l'ambiance géniale, se moqua Merlin en finissant son dessert.

- Henry… gronda McGonagall.

- Ca va, j'ai l'impression d'être une cruche au bal de promo, gênée dans sa robe de location, qui attend qu'un boutonneux binoclard vienne l'inviter… rétorqua l'enchanteur.

Hermione posa sa cuillère et plongea son regard dans celui du maître des potions.

- Professeur, vous pouvez utiliser la légilimencie sur moi. Je vous laisse libre accès à mes souvenirs.

« Enfin, à certains… » fit remarquer la Source d'une voix paresseuse. « Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il mette la main sur McGonagall avant toi… »

Rogue haussa un sourcil dédaigneux et reposa son verre sur la table.

- Et en quoi une visite dans votre mémoire me tenterait-elle ? demanda-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

- Parce que vous en mourrez d'envie depuis deux ans ? ironisa Merlin.

Le directeur de Serpentard foudroya du regard son collègue avant de se saisir de sa baguette. Il l'abaissa sèchement et pénétra dans un tourbillon d'évènements, de combats, de morts, de douleur. Severus navigua dans l'esprit complexe de son élève, découvrant une destinée hors du commun. Et, alors que la jeune fille –qui n'en était pas une- révélait ses secrets, le professeur fut surprit de constater à quel point il ne s'était pas trompé en prêtant à la Serpentard des capacités dépassant l'entendement.

Rogue mit fin au sort et attrapa son verre pour le vider d'une traite. Il posa ensuite sur Hermione un regard ambigu, mêlé de colère et d'admiration.

- Vous avez été à Gryffondor ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Pardon ? demanda Minerva alors que l'enchanteresse esquissait un léger sourire.

- Je vais être plus précis : vous avez fait DEUX scolarités à Gryffondor ?

Merlin resservit un verre à son collègue qui le but en une gorgée.

- Je comprends mieux certains comportements et certaines… amitiés, ajouta Rogue, d'un air navré, alors que son regard passait d'Hermione à Minerva. Et il n'empêche qu'il vous en a fallu, du temps, pour accéder enfin à la maison de l'excellence.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez retenu ? ironisa la Serpentard.

- Ca, et que ce cher Monsieur Jones n'est autre que Merlin l'enchanteur… répliqua froidement le maître des potions.

- Enchanté ! plaisanta le premier sage.

Minerva et Severus le foudroyèrent du regard et le professeur de DCFM eut l'envie subite de se faire tout petit dans son fauteuil.

- Pourquoi avez-vous tenu à me faire part de… tout ceci, Origine de toutes magies ? demanda sèchement Rogue en plongeant son regard noir dans les yeux noisette de l'enchanteresse.

- Parce que je vais avoir besoin de vous, professeur, répondit doucement la neuvième sage. Et vous pouvez toujours m'appeler Miss Granger. Origine de toutes magies est un peu trop pompeux pour moi.

« Et moi je suis quoi ? La reine de la vanité ? » répliqua la Source, vexée. « C'est ton titre, va falloir t'y habituer… »

- Et en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? ironisa le maître des potions.

- Il faut que Peter Pettigrow soit démasqué comme mangemort et s'enfuit loin d'ici.

- La finalité étant ? insista Rogue.

- Que Voldemort retrouve un corps… répondit Hermione en plongeant son regard dans celui de son professeur.

* * *

><p><em>Pansy se courba en une révérence grotesque et Hermione la dévisagea.<em>

_- Mes hommages, Madame l'Origine de toutes magies… dit la médicomage avec un rictus narquois._

_- Arrête tes pitreries cinq minutes, veux-tu ?_

_- Rogue est tout de même mon héros. Son résumé de tes vaines tentatives à intégrer la prestigieuse maison de Serpentard est..._

_Parkinson éclata d'un rire léger et se rassit confortablement._

_- Tu te souviens de ta semaine de vacances chez mes parents ? _

_- Bien sûr._

_- C'est là que j'ai eu envie de faire de la musique. D'ailleurs, ça te tente un petit morceau ? Mozart ?_

_- Tu as vu l'heure ? Si tu veux que ma femme nous foute à la porte, continue comme ça… grommela Hermione en passant au souvenir suivant._

_- Ta femme est une mégère. _

_- Comme la tienne… plaisanta l'enchanteresse. Et je sais de quoi je parle !_

_- Forcément, après t'avoir côtoyée des années… Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit. La musique adoucit les mœurs._

* * *

><p>Mrs Parkinson regardait Pansy et Hermione attablées dans le salon autour de leurs livres. Les deux avaient décidé de commencer par se débarrasser de leurs travaux pour profiter ensuite de leurs derniers jours de vacances. L'ambiance était studieuse et le silence était régulièrement coupé par un bruissement de plume ou une explication sur un point précis. Helen Parkinson observait par-dessus la Gazette du Sorcier l'amie de sa fille avec bienveillance. La jeune fille avait été déposée par Minerva McGonagall la veille au soir et depuis, Pansy semblait de meilleure humeur.<p>

- Tu as eu le temps de défaire des valises, Hermione ? demanda Helen en posant son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Oui ! répliqua Pansy à sa place. Et tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'elle a sorti de son sac… Un violon !

- Et bien, si tu cherches quelqu'un pour t'accompagner au piano, n'hésite pas à me demander… conclut Helen.

Pansy referma rapidement le livre de sortilège en le claquant et se leva promptement.

- Va chercher ton instrument et tes partitions ! ordonna-t-elle à l'enchanteresse qui avait encore la plume en suspend au-dessus de son parchemin.

- Mais… et les devoirs… commença Hermione.

- On s'en fiche ! coupa la jeune fille en courant en direction de la chambre.

La Sage rangea rapidement ses affaires tandis que la mère de Pansy se dirigeait vers le fond de la pièce pour ouvrir le clavier d'un piano droit d'étude. Elle régla le tabouret puis s'assit et vérifia qu'elle n'était ni trop près, ni trop loin des pédales. Pansy revint rapidement et colla l'étui dans les mains de l'enchanteresse qui sortit son instrument. Pendant ce temps, son amie dépliait un pupitre et posait une partition dessus, pour ensuite donner celle de l'accompagnement à sa mère.

Helen donna le la à la violoniste qui accorda avec soin son instrument, le cala sur son épaule et posa son archet sur les cordes.

- Beethoven ? J'espère que tu ne me tiendras pas rigueur des fausses notes qui ne manqueront pas de venir… plaisanta Mrs Parkinson.

- Ca couvrira les miennes, sourit Hermione.

Elles échangèrent un regard et l'enchanteresse reporta son attention sur la partition. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et donna un mouvement de tête. Les premières notes résonnèrent dans le salon, le violon et le piano se mêlant harmonieusement. Pansy les écoutait religieusement et s'amusait du dialogue entre les deux instruments. Elle observait les doigts de sa mère courir sur le clavier en ivoire et l'archet de son amie qui virevoltait sur les cordes.

- Je veux apprendre à jouer du piano ! s'exclama Pansy à la fin du morceau.

- Et pourquoi pas le violon ? J'ai si mal joué que ça ? plaisanta Hermione en reposant son instrument.

- Non, mais comme ça, quand ma mère sera sénile, je pourrais toujours t'accompagner… ironisa Parkinson en tirant la langue à sa mère.

- Avant de te donner ta première leçon, je vais te donner une bonne correction… gronda faussement Mrs Parkinson en refermant le clavier.

- Je vais chercher tes vieux livres de solfège ! répliqua Pansy comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Tu vas pouvoir me donner mon cours pendant qu'Hermione finira ses devoirs de métamorphose…

- Tes devoirs de métamorphose, tu veux dire, rectifia la Sage en haussant un sourcil.

- Ben quoi ? Faut bien que tu t'occupes pendant que je travaille ! Et je te rappelle que tu es la seule Serpentard à avoir d'excellentes notes avec McGonagall. Autant en profiter ! conclut la jeune Serpentard avant de s'éclipser à la recherche des manuels de sa mère.

Hermione eut un sourire amusé et déposa son violon sur la table du salon.

- Vous n'êtes pas comme tous les élèves de Serpentard, fit remarquer Helen en approchant un deuxième tabouret du piano.

- C'est ce que tout le monde me répète depuis deux ans, le professeur Rogue en tête, répondit l'enchanteresse avec malice.

- Votre ascendance moldue doit faire la différence au sein de votre maison. Vous avez sûrement encore des difficultés avec certains élèves mais je pense que c'est bien qu'il y ait de l'ouverture et de la mixité à Serpentard. Vous allez vous enrichir mutuellement…

Hermione acquiesça et Pansy déboula en courant.

- Et la métamorphose ? Ca va se faire tout seul ? plaisanta la jeune fille en tendant les partitions à sa mère.

- Non, et ça tombe bien, tu vas l'aider, répondit Helen. Pas de cours de piano tant que je ne verrai pas cet exercice achevé !

Pansy poussa un soupir mais finit par s'assoir à côté d'Hermione.

- Allez Granger, explique-moi tout rapidement qu'on n'y passe pas la nuit !

- Et avec des mots simples ? ironisa l'enchanteresse.

Parkinson foudroya son amie du regard et la Sage eut un rictus moqueur.

- Alors, la transformation d'un objet solide est régie par trois lois…

* * *

><p><em>Pansy jeta un regard amusé à Hermione.<em>

_- Tu sais que tu étais craquante à cette époque ?_

_- Parce que je ne le suis plus ? plaisanta l'enchanteresse._

_- Tu avais tout pour plaire : le mystère, la puissance, cette aura de force et de confiance en toi… Et un soupçon de musique pour ne rien gâcher. Mais par moment, j'avais l'impression que tu me prenais pour une conne._

_- Seulement par moment ? rétorqua, acide, la Sage._

_La médicomage eut un geste grossier et Hermione pouffa de rire._

_- Ressers-moi un verre et passe à la suite, au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi… grommela Pansy._

_- Bien, votre altesse…_

* * *

><p>Pansy, Millicent et Hermione avaient trouvé un compartiment vide dans le Poudlard Express. La moitié du trajet s'était écoulée dans la quiétude et la bonne humeur. Bulstrode était plongée dans la lecture d'un livre de potion, tandis que Pansy avait tanné l'enchanteresse pour qu'elle joue quelques morceaux au violon. La Sage avait fini par céder devant l'insistance légendaire de la future médicomage et s'était exécutée de bonne grâce.<p>

- Quels sont tes projets pour cette année ? demanda Pansy alors qu'Hermione rangeait son instrument dans son étui. Quel mystère vas-tu encore résoudre ?

- Honnêtement, j'espère avoir une année tranquille, répliqua l'enchanteresse avec un sourire. Mais j'aimerais intégrer l'équipe de quidditch…

- Toi ? demanda Millicent en levant les yeux de son manuel. Sur un balai ? Alors que tu as séché tous les cours de vol en première année ?

- Et pourquoi pas… murmura Pansy, songeuse.

La porte du wagon s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître le visage narquois de Malefoy, accompagné de ses deux brutes épaisses.

- Toi ? Dans l'équipe de quidditch ? se moqua le blond. Manquerait plus que ça…

- On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas écouter aux portes ? demanda Hermione en haussant un sourcil dédaigneux.

- Et rater ainsi toutes les informations croustillantes ? ironisa Drago.

Un rire semblable à un aboiement retentit dans le couloir et le Serpentard tourna légèrement la tête.

- Tiens, les crétins se pointent… maugréa-t-il.

Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle pénétrèrent dans le compartiment et s'assirent après avoir poussé les affaires de Pansy qui tombèrent sur le sol. Cette dernière tira sa baguette et la pointa sur le blond.

- Toi, tu vas rejoindre dans deux secondes mes livres… gronda Parkinson.

Cependant, elle n'eut le temps de jeter un sort que Potter et Black apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Mais c'est qu'il y a du monde pour embêter Granger… commença Harry en s'appuyant contre le chambranle.

- Il faut prendre un ticket ? se moqua Orion.

- Qu'y a-t-il de plus stupide d'un Gryffondor ? demanda Pansy avec un rictus.

- Deux Gryffondor et un Malefoy ? proposa Bulstrode en ricanant.

- Là, on touche les profondeurs de la crétinerie… conclut Hermione. Maintenant, tirez-vous d'ici où je ferai une démonstration de magie sans baguette…

- La future mage noir va nous montrer ce qu'elle sait faire ? demanda Black en roulant des yeux.

- D'accord… Vous vous partagez un embryon de cerveau, tous les deux, dit doucement l'enchanteresse en ayant une pensée pour Merlin. Qui en a la garde cette semaine ?

Pansy et Millicent éclatèrent de rire tandis que Malefoy arborait un léger rictus.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Granger, finit par dire Potter. On t'aura à l'œil, cette année…

- L'attention des deux plus grands imbéciles de Gryffondor ? Tu dois te sentir honorée, Hermione… se moqua Parkinson.

- Moi qui cherchais justement un petit copain, tu me fileras celui qui ne te conviendra pas, très chère ? ajouta Bulstrode.

- Je pourrais même de céder les deux, mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu arriveras à avoir une conversation intéressante, même s'ils mettent leurs quelques neurones en commun…

Black et Potter eurent un geste grossier envers les Serpentards et quittèrent le compartiment. Malefoy se leva et eut un rictus satisfait aux lèvres.

- Merci pour ce charmant moment. Je pense que l'année va être intéressante…

- Pourquoi ? Ton père a encore lâché un monstre dans les couloirs du château ? demanda Hermione, acide.

Malefoy pâlit légèrement avant de tourner les talons pour s'engager dans le couloir. Enfin seules, les sorcières poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

- Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il paraît que la sœur de Potter et le frère de Black entrent en première année… maugréa Pansy. S'ils sont aussi crétins que leurs frangins, ça promet.

L'enchanteresse sursauta et plongea son regard dans celui de son amie.

- Un Potter et un Black de plus ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! s'étouffa-t-elle.

* * *

><p>La répartition s'était déroulée comme à son habitude. Hermione avait écouté d'une oreille distraite la longue liste d'élèves, ayant seulement noté qu'Elisabeth Potter avait été envoyée à Serdaigle tandis qu'Antares Black gagnait Poufsouffle.<p>

« Au moins, ils ne se feront pas trop influencer par leurs imbéciles de frères… » espéra l'enchanteresse en attaquant son dessert.

Elle jetait de temps à autre des regards à la table professorale, pour voir Rogue et McGonagall en pleine conversation. Elle salua d'un geste de la main les deux enseignants. Minerva eut un mince sourire tandis que Severus la foudroyait du regard.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a toujours pas digéré mes deux passages chez Gryffondor… » songea avec amusement la troisième année.

- Les sélections pour l'équipe de quidditch se feront ce week-end, commença Montague en attrapant un pot de crème brûlée. Comme Flint est parti, ils vont chercher des poursuiveurs. Apparemment, Adrian Pucey, notre nouveau capitaine, veut reformer entièrement l'équipe. Il fait passer des tests pour tous les postes…

- Sauf pour l'attrapeur. Drago ne laissera jamais son poste, murmura Warrington.

- On ne lui demandera pas son avis, coupa Montague. Si Adrian trouve mieux, crois-moi, il n'hésitera pas à en changer. Faut dire que Malefoy n'a jamais brillé face à Potter…

Hermione, qui tentait en vain d'attraper le regard de la rousse qui discutait avec Fred et Georges, se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes alors qu'elle buvait son jus de citrouille et du liquide se renversa sur sa chemise.

- T'as entendu Hermione ? demanda Pansy avec un rictus.

- Oui, parfaitement, répliqua sèchement l'enchanteresse en essuyant la tâche.

- Tu vas te présenter comme attrapeuse ? demanda Millicent.

- Je me voyais plutôt en batteuse…

- Arrête de dire des bêtises ! lâcha Parkinson. Imagine la tête de Malefoy si tu lui volais son poste. Et surtout la tronche de Potter quand tu seras face à lui sur le terrain…

- Franchement, ça vaudrait son pesant de gallions… confirma Bulstrode avec un haussement de sourcil.

- Et puis, les attrapeurs sont au centre de toutes les attentions. Tu auras tous les mecs de l'école à tes pieds, conclut Pansy.

« Est-ce que ça marcherait sur Ginny ? » se demanda Hermione.

- Mais j'aime bien taper ! lâcha-t-elle finalement en une imitation parfaite de Goyle qui fit rire ses deux amies.

- La nuit porte conseil. Tâche d'y réfléchir… murmura Parkinson.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, avant de quitter la salle commune avec Pansy et Millicent, Hermione remarqua qu'une affiche pour les sélections de Quidditch accompagnée d'une liste encore vierge avait été épinglée sur un mur.<p>

- Partez devant, commença Parkinson, j'ai oublié mon manuel de potions. Je vous rejoins dans la grande salle.

L'enchanteresse haussa les épaules et suivit Bulstrode dans les couloirs des cachots pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Rogue s'approcha de la table des vert et argent et entreprit la distribution des emplois du temps. Comme Dumbledore avait un sens de l'humour particulier, la Sage eut la détestable surprise de constater qu'elle commençait l'année avec un double cours de DCFM, cours commun avec les Gryffondors.

- Oh joie bonheur ineffable ! ironisa l'enchanteresse. L'Histoire n'est qu'un éternel recommencement.

- Que de poésie dès le matin, se moqua Pansy en arrivant.

Parkinson lâcha son sac et joua des coudes pour se faire une place entre Hermione et Millicent.

- Et après le cours avec les abrutis, on a quoi ? continua Pansy en attrapant le café.

- Tout dépend des options que tu as prises, répondit Millicent.

- Divination et runes…

- Divination ? se moqua Hermione. Je te vois bien avec un foulard de gitane dans les cheveux entrain de lire dans des feuilles de thé moisies.

- Et qu'a choisi notre chère Miss Je Sais Tout ? ironisa Parkinson.

- Runes et arithmancie, répliqua l'enchanteresse avant d'avaler une cuillère de flocons d'avoines.

- Elle nous la joue intello… soupira Bulstrode. Bref, Pansy, on va se marrer en divination en troisième heure tandis que notre chère amie tentera de percer les mystères de l'arithmancie.

- Je préfère ça que d'observer les lunes… marmonna Hermione.

- Tout dépend des lunes qu'on doit regarder… répliqua Pansy avec un sourire coquin.

* * *

><p>Merlin tapa dans ses mains pour réclamer le silence, ce qu'il obtint assez rapidement.<p>

- Bienvenue à « Qui veut gagner des millions ! ». Aujourd'hui est organisé un grand jeu « Tester vos connaissances avec Papa ». Celui qui obtiendra le plus grand nombre de bonnes réponses gagnera un cours particulier avec moi. Miss Granger, vous n'avez pas le droit de participer.

- Et je fais quoi en attendant ? demanda la Serpentard en haussant un sourcil.

- J'ai une dizaine de paires de godasses à cirer. Vous y arriverez ? ironisa le professeur.

- Tester nos connaissances ? demanda Harry.

- Histoire de voir si vos passoires qui servent de cerveau ont tout retenu de ce que j'ai baragouiné l'année dernière, répliqua le premier sage. Bon, on fait deux équipes, Gryffondor contre Serpentard, je fais l'arbitre et Miss Granger fera la bimbo genre roue de la fortune…

- Vous m'excuserez, professeur, mais je n'ai pas le bon décolleté… répliqua sèchement la Sage.

- Et surtout pas de quoi le remplir, se moqua Orion.

- Tu veux voir de plus près, Black ?

- On se calme les enfants sinon je dirais au Père Noel, que je connais personnellement, de ne pas vous apporter de cadeaux, dit Merlin avec un sourire. Bref, je vais poser une série de questions et la première équipe qui agite une jolie mimine à la parole. On commence ! Quelles sont les caractéristiques du basilic ?

Fama Lupin brandit la main et Merlin lui donna la parole. Alors que la jeune Gryffondor récitait de tête la définition trouvée dans « Créatures magiques et Fantastiques », Hermione roula des yeux.

- Et c'est reparti avec la Miss Je Sais Tout de Gryffondor… marmonna l'enchanteresse.

« Jalouse parce qu'une petite t'a volé ton titre ? » se moqua la Source.

« Toi, la ferme… » grogna la vert et argent tandis que Merlin posait une deuxième question.

Lupin fit son show pendant tout le cours et Hermione posa sa tête sur sa table, se servant de sa trousse comme d'un oreiller.

« Par pitié, Source, fais quelque chose. Une rupture d'anévrisme, pour elle ou pour moi, mais agis ! » supplia l'enchanteresse.

« Non, c'est ta punition. Tu dois vraiment avoir un karma pas terrible… Tu aurais dû prendre la divination, histoire de voir ce que tu avais commis de terrible dans tes précédentes vies… »

« Je m'en souviens très bien. A part défier une boule de magie folle et sanguinaire, je ne vois rien de très répréhensible ! » gronda la Sage.

« Et voilà que tu remets le sujet sur le tapis ! Au final, tu as pris la bonne décision. On n'est pas bien, toutes les deux ? » se moqua l'Origine de toute magie.

- Miss Granger, cela foulerait-il le poil dans votre main de noter les devoirs pour le prochain cours ? demanda Merlin.

L'enchanteresse sortit de ses pensées et toisa le professeur du regard.

- Des devoirs ? Mais que se passe-t-il, professeur Jones ? Seriez-vous devenu un vrai enseignant pendant les vacances ? ironisa la troisième année.

- Vous resterez quelques instants après les cours, Miss, murmura l'enchanteur avec un rictus sadique. Vous aurez… quelques travaux supplémentaires.

La cloche retentit et les élèves rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires.

- On se voit au repas Hermione ! lança Pansy avant de quitter la salle avec Millicent.

L'enchanteresse acquiesça et se planta devant le bureau de Merlin.

- Alors, que vas-tu me filer comme… devoirs supplémentaires ? grommela l'élève.

- J'adore avoir de l'autorité sur toi, répondit Merlin. La bonne nouvelle est que tu vas recommencer à transpirer, ma grosse. Faut que tu sois en forme, pour chasser trois mages noirs.

- Pardon ? demanda Hermione.

- Tous les jours, une demi-heure de course dans le parc, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige. Et une série de trente pompes pour conclure la séance. J'ai mis Minerva dans le coup. On se relaiera pour te surveiller…

- Comment as-tu fait pour la convaincre ? demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

- Pas grand-chose. Elle était dans de très bonnes dispositions ce matin, quand Rogue lui a appris que tu postulais comme attrapeuse pour les sélections de Quidditch…

- Mais… Non ! Jamais de la vie ! protesta Hermione.

- Ah si ! J'ai vérifié moi-même. Mais tu pourras dire à Pansy de s'appliquer, la prochaine fois qu'elle imitera ta signature…

* * *

><p><em>Hermione sortit des souvenirs et fila un coup de coude dans les côtes de Pansy.<em>

_- Je ne t'ai jamais remerciée pour ça ! Et depuis, je me demande combien de fois tu as imité ma signature…_

_Pansy compta sur ses doigts, changea de main puis repassa à l'autre sous le regard horrifié de l'enchanteresse._

_- Et bien, il a eu la demande de prêt pour mes études ou tu étais garante… Ah non, là, c'était Minerva ! Au temps pour moi. Bon, ma première location, tu en étais la caution. Il y a eu ma lettre de référence pour mon stage… Le prêt immobilier dont tu te portais garante et… Ah oui, j'allais oublier ! J'avais plus de chèques sur moi pour acheter la bague pour la Saint Valentin pour ma femme et comme je t'avais embarqué ton chéquier sans faire exprès… Je te dois d'ailleurs trois cents gallions…_

_- Tu te fous de moi ? s'étouffa Hermione._

_Parkinson eut un sourire goguenard._

_- D'après toi ?_

* * *

><p>La journée avait fini comme elle avait commencé pour Hermione, épuisante. Elle avait passé le moins de temps possible auprès de Pansy, histoire de ne pas avoir la tentation de lui arracher les yeux. Maintenant, elle voulait un peu de calme et de douceur et se dirigeait vers le bureau de Minerva pour lui proposer de boire un thé. Cependant, en voyant le regard noir qu'arborait son professeur préféré, l'enchanteresse se dit que, définitivement, elle ne trouverait pas la quiétude à laquelle elle aspirait.<p>

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda prudemment Hermione en s'asseyant face à l'animagus.

- Oui, parfaite. J'ai appris ce matin, qu'en plus de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, Rogue allait pouvoir mettre celle de quidditch dans la vitrine de son bureau, répliqua sèchement la directrice adjointe.

- Et je n'y suis pour rien, je t'assure. L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions et Pansy en est la messagère.

- Oui bien sûr… grommela Minerva. Franchement, la Source a fait le bon choix. Tu as toute ta place à Serpentard !

- Ce sont des accents que l'on peut trouver chez toi aussi, tu sais…

- Bien, quand tu auras fini de m'insulter, tu pourras commencer ton footing. J'ai reçu des consignes très précises de notre cher ami Merlin !

- Hey ! On a dit le matin ! Là, je suis venue pour me détendre et profiter d'une bonne tasse de thé avec toi. Pas la peine de me faire porter le chapeau pour ce que je n'ai pas fait, j'ai déjà assez avec mes propres actions et leurs conséquences à long terme. Je te rappelle que ma femme est devenue mon ex le temps de le dire.

- Pour revenir au Quidditch, je t'interdis de te servir de la Source pour gagner ta place au sein de l'équipe de Serpentard ! Et cette interdiction vaut aussi pour trouver le vif d'or avant Potter !

- Ecoute Minerva, on ne va pas se fâcher pour un stupide jeu tout de même. Un triton au gingembre ?

- Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre, ton triton ? grogna l'animagus.

- Tu as tord, il est très bon. Tu es déjà une mauvaise perdante, alors si en plus tu anticipes ta défaite…

- Potter est certes bon attrapeur, mais face à la Source, il n'a aucune chance...

« Exact ! » s'exclama joyeusement l'Origine de toutes magies.

- Malheureusement, je suis ce que je suis et la Source, c'est moi. Cependant, je te promets de ne pas faire usage de mes tours d'enchanteresse, ça te va ?

- Mets bien en évidence tes mains devant moi sans croiser les doigts et je consentirais peut-être à te croire.

- Je peux mettre mes mains où tu veux... susurra Hermione, amusée.

Minerva fronça les sourcils et pâlit légèrement.

- Tu ne te mettrais tout de même pas au Quidditch pour tenter de renouer avec Ginny ?

La Sage commença à torturer sa lèvre inférieure, tentant de trouver une réponse qui ne blesse pas sa Guide.

- Je te rappelle que dans ma dernière vie, c'est toi qui m'as forcée à faire du quidditch. Je ne fais qu'appliquer tes bons conseils après tout.

L'animagus plongea son regard dans celui de son élève et eut une moue dubitative.

- Si tu le dis. Va donc faire ta séance de sport. Je te surveille de ma fenêtre…

- Et c'est reparti comme en 14. Je t'ai déjà eue sur le dos pendant ma première vie, j'ai eu Merlin dans la seconde vie, et maintenant j'ai les deux en même temps ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu... grommela la Sage en trainant les pieds vers la porte.

Au moment de sortir, Hermione se tourna vers l'animagus.

- Dis-moi, t'aurais pas deux ou trois gallions à m'avancer pour acheter un balai ?

Pour toute réponse, Minerva lui indiqua la porte du doigt.

* * *

><p><em>Pansy ricana et secoua la tête tout en essuyant la larme qui perlait au coin de son œil droit.<em>

_- Franchement, elle a un sacré caractère, la McGo…_

_- Je ne te le fais pas dire !_

_- Alors… entre nous… Tu as triché ou pas lors des sélections ?_

_- Tu ne diras rien à personne ? murmura Hermione._

_- Hermione, vu le nombre de secrets qu'on garde, c'est plus un placard qu'il nous faut pour mettre nos cadavres… mais une morgue ! répliqua Pansy avec un rictus._

_- Bon, je te montre… Il faut savoir que je m'étais entraînée toute la semaine sur des balais de la remise et que Rogue m'avait vue. Et ce jour-là, il m'avait promis un balai neuf si je réussissais les sélections…_

* * *

><p>« Rogue qui veut m'offrir un balai ? Bon sang, c'est la fin du monde ! » avait songé Hermione en enfilant une tenue de sport avant de se diriger vers le terrain.<p>

Adrian Pucey, assis sur les gradins, attendait les candidats avec impatience. Une fois la petite troupe de prétendants rassemblée, il se leva et s'éclaircit la voix.

- En tant que capitaine, commença le poursuiveur, j'ai décidé de refonder totalement l'équipe. Cette année, Gryffondor n'aura pas la coupe, j'en ai fait la promesse à notre directeur de maison !

Les élèves présents dans les tribunes applaudirent bruyamment.

- Nous allons commencer par le poste d'attrapeur. Qui veut tenter sa chance ?

Drago Malefoy fit un pas en avant et foudroya du regard Hermione qui en faisait autant.

- Crois-moi Granger, tu ne me prendras pas la place qui me revient de droit.

- De droit ? Tout ça parce que ton papa chéri a payé des nouveaux balais l'année dernière ? Tu penses qu'il m'offrira le mien cette année ? ironisa l'enchanteresse.

- Enfourchez vos balais et envolez-vous ! Le vif va être libéré dans deux minutes. Celui de vous deux qui l'attrapera en premier aura le poste. Que le meilleur gagne ! lança Pucey.

La Sage décolla du sol et s'éleva de plusieurs mètres. Malefoy se dirigea vers elle, un rictus sur les lèvres.

- Laisse tomber Granger, tu vas te rendre ridicule… lâcha le blond.

Des clameurs s'élevèrent des gradins et l'enchanteresse tourna légèrement la tête. Pansy et Millicent agitaient des pompons vert et argent en scandant son nom entre deux éclats de rire.

- Apparemment, pas besoin de ta performance pour passer pour une idiote… se moqua Malefoy.

La Serpentard ne répondit pas, se contenta de regarder autour d'elle.

« Besoin d'un coup de main pour lui rabattre le caquet ? » demanda la Source.

« J'ai promis à Minerva de ne pas tricher… »

« Promesse d'ivrogne ! On va s'occuper de cet imbécile… »

Hermione fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle remarquait que quelque chose brillait à plusieurs mètres d'elle en contre bas.

« C'est le vif ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je t'explique le tour de passe-passe. C'est un objet magique. Il dégage donc une aura. Et comme tu sais les repérer… Rien de bien sorcier. Allez, fonce et attrape la baballe ! »

L'enchanteresse démarra en trombe et descendit en piquet. Elle entendit un juron derrière elle alors que Malefoy la poursuivait. Le vif filait à toute allure vers les buts et Hermione sentait les traces de magie que l'objet laissait derrière lui.

Elle tendit la main, tentant de s'en emparer mais la balle lui échappait des doigts.

« Magie sans baguette… Quitte à tricher, autant y aller à fond ! » l'encouragea la Source.

« Accio vif… » songea Hermione alors que son pouvoir s'échappait d'elle.

La boule dorée recula de quelques centimètres pour se caler dans la paume de la Sage qui serra le poing sur l'objet. La Serpentard remonta en piquet, montrant fièrement la capture sous les hourras de la foule.

Drago atterrit et jeta son balai au sol, le visage rouge de rage.

- Granger, tu as le poste ! lança Adrian, impressionné par la performance de sa nouvelle recrue.

- Te me le paieras, sang de bourbe. Tu as triché. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je finirai par le prouver… cracha Malefoy avant de s'éloigner.

- Fais pas la tête ! L'équipe a toujours besoin de poursuiveurs ! Tu peux tenter ta chance ! s'exclama Hermione avec un sourire amusé.

L'attrapeuse se dirigea vers la silhouette de Rogue, qui avait assisté de loin à la sélection.

- Professeur, comment fait-on pour mon balai ? demanda-t-elle, ingénue.

Le maître des potions eut un regard indéchiffrable avant que ses fines lèvres ne s'étirent en un sourire.

- Que diriez-vous d'un Eclair de Feu ? Dernier cri pour les attrapeurs, à ce que j'ai entendu dire…

* * *

><p>La suite la semaine prochaine !<p>

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, on vous souhaite un bon week-end !

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	8. Les Maraudeurs

Bonsoir !

Exceptionnellement, je poste le chap maintenant, car je suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps demain !

Merci pour les reviews, ça nous fait toujours super plaisir ! Vous êtes des lecteurs géniaux !

On vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Les Maraudeurs<strong>

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la rentrée et Hermione n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main sur Ginny, à croire que la Gryffondor l'évitait. Ce dimanche matin, l'enchanteresse gagnait le hall du château, trempée de la tête au pied. Merlin l'avait attrapée alors qu'elle se rendait dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. La troisième année avait beau avoir argumenté qu'elle était dispensée de sport le jour de son anniversaire, l'enchanteur n'avait rien voulu savoir. Aussi, elle avait juste eu le temps d'avaler une tartine et une gorgée de café avant de se retrouver en jogging à courir sous une pluie battante. Et le pire fut la série de pompes les mains dans la boue froide.

A présent, la Sage n'avait qu'une idée en tête : gagner son dortoir, prendre une douche bien chaude et passer des vêtements confortables. Au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa Rusard qui lui hurla dessus, au motif qu'elle mettait de l'eau et de la boue partout où elle marchait. La Serpentard poussa un soupir et claqua des doigts. Toutes les saletés disparurent instantanément, sous le regard éberlué du concierge.

- C'est la moindre des choses, grommela-t-il.

Elle s'éloigna après avoir salué le cracmol d'un geste laconique de la main et bouscula Ginny en se retournant.

- D'abord Rusard et ensuite toi ? C'est bien ma veine… ironisa Hermione. Tu n'as pas réussi à prendre un itinéraire bis pour m'éviter aujourd'hui ? ajouta-t-elle vertement.

- De plus en plus aimable à ce que je vois, fit la rouquine qui effaça instantanément le sourire qu'elle affichait. Si j'avais su, je ne me serai pas creuser la tête à choisir un cadeau d'anniversaire ! Tiens ! Et bonjour dans les cachots !

Hermione regretta immédiatement ses paroles.

- Je suis désolée. Mais n'ayant pas eu de tes nouvelles des vacances et depuis la rentrée, je ne savais pas que penser…

- Tu es souvent désolée mais ça ne change pas grand chose à ton attitude.

La Gryffondor changea néanmoins d'expression en voyant le regard contrit de la Sage.

- Allez, bon anniversaire Hermione, reprit-elle avant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue et de lui tendre son cadeau.

Hermione déballa le paquet et découvrit un livre moldu sur l'origine de l'humanité.

- Histoire que tu en saches un peu plus sur ton rôle, se justifia la rousse.

- Merci. Dis, ça te tenterait de… dîner avec moi ce soir, dans la salle sur demande ?

- Ce soir ? Toi et moi ? Pourquoi pas... on pourra parler ensemble...

Hermione eut un sourire pour son ex-femme.

- Merci. Ce soir vingt heures ? Je m'occupe de tout…

Elle posa brièvement ses lèvres sur le front de la rousse et se mit en route. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle finit par atteindre sa salle commune.

- Tu tombes bien Hermione ! lança joyeusement Pansy. On a besoin de toi pour un devoir de métamorphose…

- Je n'ai plus le temps depuis que je suis l'attrapeuse de l'équipe, rétorqua la Sage, acide.

- Tu vas lui en vouloir pendant combien de temps ? demanda Millicent tandis que Parkinson battait des cils tout en arborant un regard de chien battu.

L'enchanteresse leva les yeux au ciel et grimpa les marches menant au dortoir. Elle attrapa ses affaires de toilette et se rendit dans les sanitaires. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se glissa dans la douche avec plaisir. L'eau chaude coulait sur sa peau, dénouait ses muscles et la Serpentard eut un sourire extatique. Elle commença à se savonner quand le rideau fut tiré brutalement. Hermione retint un cri alors que Pansy la regardait, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? s'époumona la neuvième sage en tentant de cacher son intimité. Tu ne peux pas attendre que j'aie fini ?

- Pas vraiment. J'en ai assez que tu tires une tête de dix pieds de long. Ose me dire que tu n'es pas ravie d'avoir piqué le poste à Malefoy !

- D'accord ! concéda Hermione, en essayant d'attraper un bout du rideau pour dissimuler son corps nu. Tu as gagné, je ne t'en veux plus. Puis-je finir de me laver maintenant ? Seule ?

Pansy l'observa rapidement et eut un sourire mutin.

- Bien. Mais c'est dommage, j'appréciais la vue…

Parkinson referma le rideau de douche sous le regard abasourdi de la Sage. Cette dernière se dépêcha de finir de se laver, se demandant quelle mouche avait piqué son amie. Pansy plaisantait-elle ou…

L'enchanteresse décida de mettre cette question de côté pour se concentrer sur la problématique de l'année : faire que Pettigrow s'exile.

Elle gagna son lit et fut surprise de trouver un paquet à côté du jean et de la chemise qu'elle avait préparés. Elle s'habilla rapidement et s'assit sur le matelas. Elle défit le paquet et eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant une veste en cuir noir. Une veste qui ressemblait couture pour couture à celle qu'elle avait portée pendant des années. Un petit mot l'accompagnait et Hermione le lut aussitôt.

« _Bon anniversaire ma grosse !_

_Une Granger sans sa veste en cuir n'en est pas vraiment une, aussi j'ai pris la liberté de t'en faire confectionner une selon mes souvenirs. Rassure-toi, je l'ai ensorcelée pour qu'elle soit en toute circonstance parfaitement coupée, donc tu peux enfin grandir et atteindre les un mètre vingt les bras levés sur un tabouret._

_Amuse-toi bien aujourd'hui et va donc fricoter avec la directrice adjointe qui s'ennuie…_

_Bises,_

_Merlin_ »

Elle passa la veste avec un petit sourire et quitta le dortoir pour se diriger vers le bureau de Rogue. Ce dernier l'accueillit avec son regard noir habituel et lui désigna une chaise devant son bureau.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de la visite de notre attrapeuse ? demanda le maître des potions de sa voix doucereuse.

- Je voulais savoir si vous aviez eu le temps de parler à Dumbledore…

- Effectivement. Hier soir. Il a mordu à l'hameçon. Nous aurons la… chance, que dis-je, le privilège d'accueillir les quatre plus grands imbéciles que Gryffondor a connu en son sein pour assister au premier match de Quidditch de la saison, répliqua froidement Severus.

Il se tut un instant, plongeant son regard dans celui de son élève.

- Et j'espère que Potter père assistera à la déchéance de son arrogant de fils… finit-il, la voix menaçante.

- Je ferai mon possible, marmonna Hermione.

- Au prix de votre balai, je suppose que par possible, vous vouliez dire « Evidemment, professeur ! Potter ne remarquera la présence du vif d'or que quand ce dernier sera dans ma main... ».

- Le prix du balai ? Vous devriez arrêter de discuter avec le professeur McGonagall. Cela ne vous réussit guère… se moqua la Sage en se levant.

Hermione quitta les cachots en direction du bureau de Minerva avec le sourire aux lèvres. Non seulement son piège allait bientôt se refermer sur Pettigrow, mais en plus elle allait bientôt mettre une raclée à Potter en lui soufflant le vif d'or sous le nez. Décidément, la vie était belle.

* * *

><p><em>Pansy attrapa une cigarette, un large sourire ornant ses lèvres. <em>

_- J'ai toujours adoré lorsque tu prenais ta douche... les gouttes d'eau te vont très bien._

_- Pansy... soupira Hermione, d'un ton navré._

_- Ben quoi ! Je rends un hommage à ta beauté et tu ne dis pas merci ? J'ai même pas sous-entendu que c'est un hommage posthume !_

_- Trop tard, tu viens de le faire… On passe à la suite ?_

_- Je n'attends que ça, très chère !_

* * *

><p>Après avoir quitté Hermione, Ginny se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau de sa directrice de maison. Elle voulait apporter quelque chose pour le dîner prévu avec son ex-femme et, en tant qu'élève coincé dans un internat, elle ne pouvait s'éclipser pour faire des courses. Aussi, elle demanderait à l'animagus de s'en charger.<p>

Un rictus étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle frappait trois coups à la porte. Le professeur lui ouvrit la porte et la rousse pénétra d'autorité dans le bureau.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Hermione ce soir dans la salle sur demande. D'après vous, il faut que j'amène quoi ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc. Je pensais qu'une bouteille de champagne irait avec l'occasion.

Minerva se contenta d'hausser un sourcil et retourna s'assoir dans son fauteuil. Elle regarda calmement son élève qui attendait visiblement une réponse.

- Le champagne pour un anniversaire est un incontournable. Cependant, je me permets de vous rappeler deux choses. Vous êtes mineure, donc attention à la quantité que vous allez ingérer. Ensuite, comment allez-vous vous en procurer ? répliqua placidement l'animagus.

- Et bien, je pensais à vous. Après tout, vous avez la liberté de sortir de Poudlard, un avantage dont je ne peux jouir en l'état actuel des choses. Quant à la quantité d'alcool, je pense qu'Hermione pensera de son côté à une potion de vieillissement, ce qui devrait nous laisser le champ libre pour passer une bonne soirée, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Vous me prenez pour votre commis, Miss Weasley ? Je n'ai pas le temps de vaquer à vos occupations, j'ai bien assez des miennes. De plus, je n'encouragerai jamais mes élèves à suivre le chemin de la débauche. Vous vous êtes trompées de porte.

- Je pensais que vous seriez plutôt contente de faire quelque chose pour le moral de notre Sage. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je me débrouillerai autrement.

- Faire quelque chose pour le moral d'Hermione ? répéta Minerva avec ironie. Vous comptez passer… une bonne soirée ? Fort bien, mais je vous préviens, Miss Weasley, que s'il vous prend l'envie de jouer avec les sentiments de ma Sage, vous aurez à faire à moi. Votre… récente décision l'a profondément meurtrie, et je ne permettrais pas que cela recommence. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

- VOTRE Sage ? Vous voulez parler de ma femme, celle que vous et la Source avez détournée de moi ?

- Si j'ai bien suivi ce qui s'est passé après l'épisode de la chambre des secrets, vous voulez plutôt dire votre « ex-femme » ? Après tout, vous l'avez quittée sans même lui laisser le temps de pouvoir s'expliquer ou vous convaincre… Belle preuve de maturité, Miss Weasley. Votre mentalité s'accorde parfaitement avec votre apparence physique.

Ginny vira au rouge brique sous l'insulte.

- Désolée, je n'ai pas de Guide, moi. Qui est à mes côtés quand j'ai peur ? Qui me soutient dans mes choix ? Certainement pas vous, et vous n'aidez pas Herm' à jouer ce rôle.

- Vous vous plaignez de votre solitude ? Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même. Hermione vous avez bien demandé de la rejoindre à Serpentard, non ? Bien entendu, vous ne l'avez pas écoutée et, au final, vous l'avez repoussée.

Minerva se tut un instant, dévisageant son élève.

- Quant à une éventuelle relation entre ma Sage et moi, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, Miss Weasley. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qui a pu l'attirer chez vous, mais il est certain qu'elle ne le trouvera pas chez moi.

Ginny dévisageait l'animagus sans rien dire. Son expression s'était figée sous le soufflet.

- Vous... Je comprends par contre ce que Severus a trouvé chez vous.

Elle recula lentement vers la porte, sans lâcher Minerva du regard.

- Finalement, je pense que l'inhumanité naissante d'Hermione, c'est à vous qu'elle la doit.

- Et sa tendance à se servir d'autrui pour parvenir à ses fins, c'est un trait qu'elle a pris chez vous ? demanda McGonagall.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte du bureau et le professeur, stoïque, invita la personne à entrer. Hermione pénétra dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres qui se fana en ressentant la tension dans la pièce.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Absolument pas, répondit Ginny en se forçant à sourire. Minerva se proposait d'aller chercher une bouteille de champagne pour notre dîner de ce soir.

- Vraiment ? s'enthousiasma l'enchanteresse. Merci, c'est gentil ! Je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi !

- On se le demande toutes les deux ! Il faut toujours avoir une Guide sous la main, ça rend les choses tellement plus facile à vivre… ironisa la rousse.

McGonagall ouvrit son agenda et afficha un sourire contrit.

- Malheureusement, je me suis avancée… J'ai une réunion avec Albus après mes classes. Désolée de ne pouvoir vous aider.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Minerva. C'est gentil d'y avoir pensé, répliqua la Sage. Je vais voir si Merlin peut nous aider ! Mais… Même pas ! Ginny, tu as toujours la faculté de faire apparaître ce que tu désires ?

La rousse se tapa le front du plat de la main et eut un rictus.

- Bien sûr ! C'est dingue, j'avais complètement oublié… dit-elle en jetant un court regard à la directrice adjointe.

Hermione poussa Ginny vers la sortie, laissant Minerva sous le coup de sa discussion houleuse avec son élève. L'animagus serra les dents et brisa la plume qu'elle tenait à la main.

* * *

><p>En retournant dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Hermione songea à la soirée qui venait de s'écouler. Le dîner avec Ginny s'était bien passé, mais elle ressentait une certaine amertume. Elle avait eu l'impression fugace que la rousse voulait reprendre sa relation avec elle mais, au final, l'enchanteresse s'était fourvoyée.<p>

Les deux sorcières s'étaient contentées de discuter calmement, riant de temps à autre, la Gryffondor l'interrogeant sur l'avancement de sa quête. La Sage décida de se satisfaire de ça. Si son avenir avec Ginny était compromis, elle tenait à garder son ex-femme comme amie.

« Laissons les chose se faire… Je verrai bien si elles évoluent dans le bon sens ! » songea-t-elle avant de s'endormir.

* * *

><p>Le matin était frileux. La condensation avait laissée une rosée sur les feuillages dehors et les cachots étaient tout aussi humides. Mais l'ambiance qui régnait dans la salle commune de Serpentard réchauffait l'atmosphère. Tous les élèves étaient fébriles, joueurs ou non. Aujourd'hui, leur maison allait affronter les Gryffondors.<p>

Pour mettre la pression sur les adversaires, tous les Serpentards avaient décidé de se rendre en même temps dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Ce fut donc une impressionnante troupe de vert et argent qui entra en rang serré autour de ses joueurs. Le silence se fit dans la salle tant la procession impressionnait et Ginny regardait le cortège, médusée. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de son ex-femme et eut un léger signe de tête en sa direction avant de s'asseoir. Les Serpentards lancèrent des regards froids vers la table des rouge et or avant d'imiter leur attrapeuse. Les verts et argents entamèrent leur petit déjeuner, chantant un hymne que Millicent avait écrit la veille au soir.

_Cette année la coupe sera à nous  
>Personne ne se mettra en travers de notre route<br>Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle seront à genoux,  
>Cela ne fait aucun doute !<em>

L'effet fut immédiat sur les Gryffondors qui s'aplatirent sur leur chaise. Le professeur McGonagall manqua s'étouffer avec une gorgée de thé tandis qu'Hermione, en tenue de Quidditch, lui dédiait un immense sourire. La Sage sentit Minerva qui tentait de se contenir.

« Ca va ! C'est quand même mieux que Weasley est notre roi, non ? Et je te promets de ne pas faire de mal à Potter… » se moqua gentiment la troisième année.

« Si je sens ne serait-ce qu'une onde de vent qui n'a rien à faire sur le terrain, je te fiche en l'air de ton balai, sois prévenue ! »

« Tu n'oserais pas faire du mal à ta Sage, ô ma Guide adorée… »

« Ne me mets pas au défi, Hermione… »

Dumbledore, qui se tenait à côté des anciens maraudeurs qui avaient été invités spécialement pour ce match, haussa un sourcil et lança un regard interrogateur vers Severus.

- Monsieur le Directeur, les élèves de ma maison ont une grande compréhension des stratégies du jeu, qu'elles qu'en soient les phases. Je pense que Mesdemoiselles Parkinson et Bulstrode ont particulièrement travaillé à partir des théories de Lao Tseu.

James Potter ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer.

- Se peut-il que les Serpentard aient appris à lire récemment ?

- Se peut-il que les Gryffondor aient eu un jour un cerveau ? répliqua le maitre des potions.

- Allons messieurs, fit Albus, en tapotant l'épaule de l'Auror, laissons les enfants s'amuser de ces choses. Venez plutôt vous aussi vous restaurer avec nous. Severus, vous ferez bien une place à nos invités ?

- Ai-je le choix ? Entre un loup mal rasé, un fourbe, un vaniteux et un ...

- S'il vous plait, ne gâchons pas la rencontre avant la rencontre, tempéra le Directeur.

- Allez Servilus, soit sympa… se moqua Sirius.

Rogue se retint de se lever et arbora un sourire narquois.

- D'accord Black. Tu veux que je te mette une gamelle d'eau à laper sur le sol ?

James foudroya du regard le maître des potions qui finit d'une traite son café avant de se lever.

- Je n'aime pas manger avec les animaux, dit-il avec un haussement de sourcil dédaigneux. Et ne me demandez pas de leur serrer la main, Monsieur le Directeur. Surtout à l'un d'entre eux. Je n'aime pas trop revoir mes… anciens camarades de travail.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? aboya Sirius.

- Allons, réfléchis un peu, Black… répliqua doucereusement Rogue. Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié. Si tu avais été intelligent, tu serais chez les Langues de plomb, pas chez les Aurors.

Rogue eut un rictus satisfait et s'éloigna dans un mouvement de cape noire.

* * *

><p>Hermione s'était mise en retrait et volait quelques mètres au-dessus de la mêlée. Des balais passaient dans tous les sens, le souaffle s'échangeait de main en main, et elle devait régulièrement se déplacer pour éviter les cognards lancés par Fred et Georges Weasley.<p>

Gryffondor menait par soixante à quarante. L'enchanteresse devait absolument trouver le vif d'or avant que l'écart ne soit conséquent et surtout, avant que Potter ne mette la main dessus. Cependant, elle sentait le regard du Gryffondor dans son dos, qui épiait chacun de ses mouvements. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et se mordit la lèvre alors que Minerva ne la quittait pas des yeux, à l'affut de la moindre triche de la part de la Sage. Elle fit un tour du stade, Potter sur ses traces, essayant de localiser une source magique aux déplacements erratiques. Elle en profita aussi pour regarder la tête des maraudeurs dans la tribune des professeurs. Ils semblaient tendus, mais il était difficile de savoir si c'était le match ou la réplique de Rogue qui les hantait.

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose se déplacer à vive allure devant elle, puis bifurquer sur sa droite. Lançant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, elle embarqua Harry dans un piquet fou. Sous les hourras de la foule qui venait de comprendre que les attrapeurs avaient le vif en vue, Hermione esquissa un décrochage à gauche. Potter, plus agile et voyant la manœuvre, lui coupa le virage pour prendre la tête dans la chasse. Mais, une fois dépassée par le Gryffondor, la Serpentard, rebroussa chemin et fila à vive allure dans le sens contraire. Potter se rendit compte bien trop tard de la ruse de la vert et argent. En fait, il ne la comprit que lorsque Bibine siffla la fin du match en voyant Hermione brandir le vif d'or à bout de bras.

- Beau contre-pied, ma chère ! lança Pansy quand Hermione passa au ras des gradins aux couleurs de sa maison pour saluer ses partisans.

L'attrapeuse lui fit un clin d'œil et jeta un regard au tableau des scores. Son équipe l'avait remporté 200 contre 80. Elle atterrit et fut aussitôt congratulée par les autres joueurs. Adrian lui serra vigoureusement la main, un sourire ravi éclairant son visage.

- Magnifique Granger ! On a bien fait de changer d'attrapeur ! s'exclama-t-il, réjoui.

Plusieurs élèves gagnèrent le terrain pour féliciter leur équipe et Hermione reçut plusieurs tapes chaleureuses dans le dos. Seuls Malefoy, Goyle et Crabbe ne participèrent pas à la liesse, se contentant de lui jeter un regard haineux. Mais la Sage s'en moquait, préférant observer de loin le visage défait d'Harry Potter.

« Ce n'est que ta première défaite… Tu finiras par t'habituer ! » songea l'enchanteresse avec un rictus moqueur.

Soudain, elle se trouva dans les bras de Pansy qui lui claqua une bise sonore sur la joue.

- Maintenant, tu as l'obligation de refaire ça à chaque match ! dit vivement Parkinson.

Elle desserra son étreinte et renifla tandis qu'Hermione haussait un sourcil.

- Va te laver, tu sens le fauve. On t'attend dans quinze minutes au plus tard dans la salle commune pour une fête extraordinaire. Ne sois pas en retard…

- Ca marche…

- Et si tu n'es pas à l'heure, je viendrai t'extirper moi-même de ta douche ! ajouta Pansy, amusée.

- Je sais que tu en es parfaitement capable, répliqua la Sage, ironique, avant de s'éloigner.

Elle jeta un dernier regard vers les gradins, et remarqua que Rogue discutait à voix basse avec les maraudeurs qui semblaient effarés. Elle eut un sourire satisfait et pour prendre le chemin des vestiaires. Ginny l'y attendait, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, adossée contre le bâtiment.

- Bien joué… dit la rousse avec une grimace. Et je remarque que tu n'as pas triché.

- Merci, répondit Hermione, souriante.

Cependant, vous n'avez pas encore gagné ! Crois-moi, je vais motiver l'équipe pour qu'elle rattrape ce misérable écart de points !

- Bien ! Que le meilleur gagne ! lança l'enchanteresse avant de pénétrer dans les vestiaires, sous l'œil amusé de son ex-femme.

* * *

><p>Severus se réjouissait intérieurement de la défaite de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Potter et Black grommelaient que Bibine n'avait pas fait son travail, qu'elle avait été achetée, que Granger avait triché de la pire des manières. Le maître des potions eut un rictus inquiétant et se racla la gorge pour éclaircir sa voix.<p>

- Ce qui est déplorable, c'est que la ruse grossière qu'a employée mon élève ait aussi bien marchée sur l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse… commença Rogue de sa voix doucereuse. Mais il faut dire que la subtilité n'est pas connue pour être une qualité de la maison rouge et or…

- On ne t'a rien demandé, Servilus, grogna Sirius.

- J'admets que, parfois, quelques Gryffondors arrivent à être assez malins pour cacher leurs… côtés sombres à leurs congénères, ajouta le directeur de Serpentard.

- Et que veut dire cette insinuation ? demanda calmement Lupin.

- Je suis tombé cet été sur quelques vieux papiers qui indiquait que l'un d'entre vous avait fidèlement servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres… murmura Severus.

Il retint un sourire alors que les visages des quatre maraudeurs s'assombrissaient.

- N'importe quoi ! aboya Sirius.

- Tu n'as trouvé que ça pour te rendre intéressant ? renifla dédaigneusement Peter.

- Dit le gratte-papier dont la vie est aussi palpitante que le trombone qui rouille dans ma poche, répondit Rogue, cynique. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas de nom. Mais soyez assurés que le suspense ne durera pas éternellement… J'ai toujours été extrêmement doué pour découvrir ce qu'on me cachait.

Le regard du maître des potions s'attarda longuement sur Lupin qui frissonna.

- Je n'ai mis que peu de temps à deviner que tu étais un loup garou. Aussi, démasquer un ancien collègue devrait me prendre que… quelques mois, au pire. Je sens que les prochaines semaines seront passionnantes. Bonne après-midi, messieurs !

Severus tourna les talons et s'éloigna en faisant claquer sa cape noire. Il descendit les marches des gradins et traversa le parc à grandes enjambées. En bas du perron, il reconnut la silhouette de McGonagall qui semblait l'attendre.

- Magnifique partie, Professeur, ironisa-t-il avec un léger rictus. Profitez bien de la coupe dans votre bureau, vous ne la conserverez pas longtemps.

Minerva le foudroya du regard et s'approcha de lui.

- Comment ca s'est passé avec vos anciens… amis ? murmura-t-elle.

- A merveille, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il hésita un court instant puis reprit la parole.

- Avant de me rendre la coupe, vous serez aimable de la nettoyer. J'aimerais qu'elle brille sur mon bureau.

Il s'éloigna vivement en direction des cachots tandis que McGonagall serrait les poings.

- Allons, tout n'est pas perdu ! lança une voix amusée.

L'animagus tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut Merlin qui marchait vers elle.

- Je sens que vous allez passer vos nerfs sur cette chère Miss Granger, lança l'enchanteur avec un regard pétillant d'amusement.

- Franchement, quelle idée a eu la Source de l'envoyer à Serpentard ! maugréa la directrice adjointe.

Le premier sage haussa les épaules.

- Elle apprécie sûrement l'ironie de la situation… Et elle n'est pas la seule ! Honnêtement, je trouve que la troisième scolarité de notre enchanteresse est bien plus intéressante et palpitante que les deux autres. Vous n'êtes pas de cet avis ?

* * *

><p>La fête battait son plein dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Hermione, une bière au beurre à la main, écoutait les consignes de son capitaine pour les prochains matches. Purcey allait entraîner les poursuiveurs comme jamais afin que les rencontres soient gagnées avec le plus de points possibles. Serpentard devait prendre la tête du classement avec une avance conséquente.<p>

L'enchanteresse hochait la tête de temps en temps, et profita qu'Adrian engueulait le gardien pour s'éclipser. Tout en évitant Pansy et Millicent qui conversaient plus loin avec Blaise et Théodore, la Sage se faufila hors de la pièce et gagna les couloirs sombres et calmes des cachots.

Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque avec un but précis : emprunter un livre sur les techniques des attrapeurs. Certes, la Serpentard avait la Source de son côté, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'utiliser à chaque fois. McGonagall découvrirait un jour ou l'autre la tricherie. Aussi, elle décida de travailler sa vitesse, ses mouvements, afin d'être aussi technique qu'Harry pouvait l'être.

Elle trouva rapidement parmi les étagères ce qu'elle cherchait et fit enregistrer le prêt auprès de Pince. Elle feuilleta l'ouvrage tout en se dirigeant vers le parc et grimaça. Certaines figures étaient très délicates et elle espérait ne pas se rompre le cou en essayant de les reproduire.

« N'est pas Harry Potter qui veut ! » se moqua la Source.

« Je dois reconnaître que je ne l'égalerai jamais sur un balai. » se contenta de répondre Hermione, sincère.

« Ca va te demander du travail et de la persévérance. Mais tu as tout mon soutien ! »

« Vous êtes bien urbaine, très chère… »

L'enchanteresse fourra le livre dans sa poche et, le temps étant particulièrement clément en ce samedi après-midi, elle décida de faire une promenade autour du lac.

« Si tu arrives à maitriser les techniques de ce livre, je suis sûre que ta rousse retombera dans tes bras… » continua l'Origine de toutes magies.

« Si tu le dis… » soupira Hermione, qui tentait de se concentrer sur la problématique Pettigrow.

« On s'en moque de cet imbécile. Pour le faire fuir, c'est plutôt simple. Tu te plantes devant lui et tu fais BOUH ! Ce poltron prendra ses jambes à son cou. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te compliques la vie… »

La Sage éclata de rire en imaginant la situation et secoua la tête.

« Je ne pensais pas que la Source avait de l'humour… » se moqua Hermione.

« C'est un des rares traits des humains que j'apprécie ! Donc, que vas-tu faire pour ton ex-femme ? »

La neuvième sage soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Rose, Hugo, Ginny… Se pouvait-il qu'un jour sa famille soit de nouveau réunie ? Cela paraissait plutôt compromis.

« Admettons que ta rouquine change d'avis et retourne avec toi. Que fais-tu de McGonagall ? Car je sens toujours les battements de ton petit cœur qui s'accélèrent quand tu croises ses beaux yeux verts… » fit remarquer l'Origine de toutes magies.

« J'avoue être perdue. Je ne sais que faire… »

« Elle sera toujours présente dans l'équation. A toi de faire un choix et de t'y tenir… »

Hermione s'assit au bord du lac et contempla la surface de l'eau. Alors que ses pensées dérivaient, la Serpentard sentit quelque chose dans son dos. Elle tourna vivement la tête et aperçut Dumbledore qui s'approchait d'elle.

- Belle performance ! lança le Directeur avec un sourire.

La troisième année se contenta pour toute réponse d'un haussement de sourcil dédaigneux. Albus n'en prit pas ombrage et s'arrêta à côté de l'élève.

- Miss Granger, nous sommes partis d'un mauvais pied.

- Oui, il est certain qu'assassiner mes parents n'a rien fait pour arranger notre relation, gronda Hermione.

- J'aimerais avoir une discussion avec vous, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes…

- Et pourquoi serais-je assez folle pour accepter ?

- Peut-être parce que ce que j'ai à vous dire vous intéresserait ? Ce soir, ici même, après le couvre-feu ? proposa aimablement Dumbledore.

« Ca sent le piège… » marmonna la Source.

« Ca peut être une bonne occasion pour me débarrasser de lui. » objecta Hermione.

« Si tu le dis ! » soupira l'Origine de toutes magies.

- C'est d'accord, Monsieur le Directeur, marmonna la Serpentard.

Un sourire bienveillant illumina le visage de Dumbledore.

- A ce soir, Miss Granger ! Passez une bonne fin d'après-midi. Et encore toutes mes félicitations pour votre performance.

L'enchanteresse regarda le vieux sorcier s'éloigner, se demandant ce qu'il avait à l'esprit.

« Tu le sauras bientôt, Sage… » murmura la Source, inquiète.

* * *

><p>La salle commune de Serpentard se vidait lentement, les élèves gagnant les uns après les autres leur dortoir. Hermione ferma son manuel de runes et le rangea dans son sac. Elle glissa sa baguette dans sa manche gauche et, se levant, attrapa sa veste en cuir pour la passer sur ses épaules.<p>

- Tu sors ? demanda Pansy en levant les yeux de la Gazette du Sorcier.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, répondit l'enchanteresse.

Parkinson regarda sa montre et eut une moue.

- C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu, fit remarquer la jeune sorcière.

- Juste un tour rapide, promis. A tout de suite ! lança la Sage avant de quitter la salle.

Elle se faufila dans les couloirs des cachots et gagna le grand hall quelques minutes plus tard. Les portes du château étaient encore ouvertes et la Serpentard s'engagea dans le parc. La nuit était tombée depuis peu et le ciel, dégagé, laissait voir la lune.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le parc, elle regardait autour d'elle, cherchant des yeux la silhouette du Directeur de Poudlard.

« Tu aurais peut-être dû prévenir Minerva de ce rendez-vous/guet apens, choisissez la bonne réponse… » marmonna la Source.

« Ce n'est que Dumbledore. Rien que je ne puisse gérer. » répliqua sèchement Hermione en regardant sa montre.

Elle était pile à l'heure et se demandait si la ponctualité était une des rares qualités d'Albus. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait que peu, malgré l'entraînement qu'elle avait eu avec lui pendant sa deuxième scolarité. Quatre années à le fréquenter sans jamais percer le mystère qui entourait le directeur de Poudlard.

Elle remarqua au loin une ombre, à mi-chemin entre le lac et le château.

« Enfin ! » songea Hermione en se dirigeant vers la silhouette.

Elle se trouvait près du saule cogneur quand elle reconnut Pansy. La Sage fronça les sourcils alors que son amie lui fit un signe de la main.

- Mais que fais-tu ici ? grommela Hermione.

- Je t'ai suivie, pardi ! Tu avais ton air des mauvais coups, et pour une fois, je veux en faire partie. Alors, quel est le plan ? demanda Parkinson.

- Tu retournes immédiatement dans la salle commune ! ordonna l'enchanteresse en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme, à la recherche de Dumbledore.

Un grondement retentit derrière elle et Pansy, l'air paniqué, fit un pas en arrière. La neuvième sage se retourna vivement quand quelque chose bondit rapidement sur elle, la faisant chuter lourdement sur le sol.

- Hermione ! s'écria Pansy alors que l'enchanteresse toisait le regard jaune de son agresseur.

C'était un loup garou. La créature la maintenait au sol et la Sage cria alors que la bête la mordit violemment au bras. Elle sentait les crocs qui déchiraient sa chair, le sang qui coulait sur son avant-bras.

Un trait de lumière rouge fendit l'obscurité et toucha de plein fouet l'animal qui leva la tête, la mâchoire ruisselant du liquide chaud et poisseux. Les yeux du loup garou analysaient Pansy qui tenait sa baguette tendue devant elle. Hermione sentait la créature se tendre, prête à bondir sur la Serpentard.

- FUIS ! hurla l'enchanteresse qui se saisit des pattes avant de l'animal.

Elle se concentra et fit courir sa magie dans ses mains. Les membres du loup garou commencèrent à se couvrir de glace quand la Sage reçut un violent coup de patte au visage. Les griffes lui lacérèrent la joue et la douleur fut aigue. Hermione ramena ses genoux contre elle et expédia ses pieds dans le ventre du métamorphe qui fut propulsé deux mètres en arrière. Cependant, l'animal retomba souplement sur ses pattes et se jeta à nouveau sur la Sage qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se relever.

Un sort s'échappa de la paume de l'enchanteresse et percuta la bête en pleine poitrine. Le loup garou atterrit brutalement sur le sol et secoua sa tête, légèrement sonné. La neuvième sage, toujours à terre, recula promptement pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et la créature, et se leva prudemment. Du revers de la main, elle essuya rapidement le sang qui coulait sur son visage et, sans quitter des yeux le loup garou, envoya sa magie sonder le parc à la recherche de Pansy. Cette dernière se trouvait plusieurs mètres derrière et se précipitait vers le perron du château.

La créature la dévisageait, approchant doucement, cherchant le bon angle d'attaque.

« Ne la blesse pas. C'est un élève… » dit doucement la Source.

« Je m'en doute… Je vais essayer de l'endormir. Je pourrais la ramener dans la cabane hurlante. » répondit Hermione.

Alors que l'animal allait bondir à nouveau sur sa proie, quelque chose surgit de l'obscurité et sauta sur le loup garou. Hermione ouvrit des yeux surpris à la vue de ce qui semblait être un félin. Plus précisément, un guépard.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bord… commença l'enchanteresse quand elle sentit quelque chose qui tirait sur sa veste en cuir.

Elle baissa les yeux et tourna légèrement la tête. Un petit renard tentait de l'emmener en direction du château et un chien loup apparut dans le champ de vision de la Sage pour prêter main forte au guépard qui se battait avec le loup garou. Et l'évidence frappa Hermione. Elle avait sous les yeux Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Orion Black qui empêchaient Fama Lupin de se faire un festin de Serpentard.

« On ne le dira jamais assez, mais l'Histoire n'est qu'un éternel recommencement… » soupira la Source.

La neuvième sage leva la main et dirigea sa paume vers le loup garou. Un trait de lumière bleue fusa de ses doigts et toucha la métamorphose qui tomba aussitôt inconsciente. Le chien loup poussa un cri rageur et montra ses crocs à Hermione.

- T'inquiète pas Black, elle est seulement endormie. Tu peux la ramener dans sa cachette avec Potter et Weasley… maugréa la Serpentard en grimaçant.

Son bras gauche lui faisait un mal de chien et elle se mordit la lèvre. Le mois prochain, elle aurait la joie de tenir compagnie à Lupin dans l'endroit hyper select qu'était la cabane hurlante.

« Ne t'en fais donc pas, je ne te laisserai pas te couvrir de poils trois fois par mois ! Mais n'empêche, Dumbledore avait très bien pensé son piège… » marmonna la Source alors que l'enchanteresse tournait les talons pour s'éloigner sous les regards intrigués des trois minis maraudeurs.

« Je ne comprends pas tout. Rogue sait préparer la potion tue-loup. Sachant qu'il y a un loup-garou dans l'école, Fama devrait être sous traitement… »

« Sauf si Dumbledore a saboté la potion aujourd'hui. Ca ne peut être que lui car, à mon avis, le fait qu'un métamorphe se promène dans les couloirs du collège ne doit pas être connu de grand monde… »

« Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que Potter va croire qu'il m'a sauvé la vie. Quelle merde ! » pesta l'enchanteresse en s'approchant des marches du perron.

Pansy l'attendait, tremblante de la tête au pied.

- Tu… tu as été mordue ? bégaya Parkinson, le visage livide.

- Malheureusement, oui, maugréa l'enchanteresse.

- Je t'emmène voir Pomfresh de suite ! Je… j'espère qu'elle pourra faire quelque chose.

- Rassure-toi, mes vaccins sont à jour, plaisanta Hermione alors que les deux Serpentard pénétraient dans le château.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour ? s'écria Pansy. Tu as attrapé la lycanthropie ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que je vais pouvoir dormir sur mes deux oreilles trois fois par mois sans avoir à prier Merlin que Serpentard n'ait pas perdu de points pendant la nuit ? demanda une voix doucereuse derrière les deux sorcières.

Les Serpentards se retournèrent pour faire face au professeur Rogue.

- Je m'occupe de Miss Granger. Miss Parkinson, veuillez regagner votre dortoir. Et surtout, pas à un mot à quiconque sur cette histoire.

Pansy acquiesça et se mit à courir dans les couloirs en direction des cachots. Rogue attendit qu'elle se fût suffisamment éloignée pour prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie avec son élève.

- Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? murmura le maître des potions.

- J'ai fait la connaissance de Miss Lupin sous sa forme la plus… bestiale.

Severus fronça les sourcils et passa une main sur son menton.

- J'ai pourtant confectionné la potion tue-loup.

- Et vous l'avez donnée à Dumbledore qui a sciemment trafiqué votre mixture après m'avoir filé rendez-vous à la tombée de la nuit.

- Et comme une imbécile, vous y êtes allée… Décidemment, vous restez une Gryffondor dans l'âme.

- Je m'attendais à un piège, mais pas à celui-là.

- Je vais proposer à Minerva d'organiser des combats de métamorphe. Je mettrai dix galions sur la louve de Serpentard. Ne me décevez pas, Miss Granger.

L'enchanteresse eut un léger rire et secoua la tête.

- Professeur, je ne pense pas me transformer.

- Et pourquoi seriez-vous immunisée contre la malédiction ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

« N'oubliez pas, chuchota Hermione dans l'esprit de son professeur. Je suis l'Origine de toutes magies… »

* * *

><p>- Miss Granger ! Vous ici ? Je pensais que vous m'aviez oubliée… ironisa Pomfresh en lui désignant un lit. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à une heure aussi tardive ?<p>

- J'ai décidé de jouer une superbe scène de « Rencontre avec les loups ». Un très bon classique du cinéma moldu… répliqua la troisième année, acide.

- Et bien, installez-vous ici et racontez moi donc votre histoire à dormir debout pendant que je vous torture…

La Sage fit ce que lui demandait l'infirmière et grimaça quand cette dernière lui ôta sa veste et son haut pour nettoyer ses blessures. La médicomage finissait de panser les plaies de l'élève en maugréant. Un cas de loup garou était déjà lourd à gérer, alors deux ! Elle avait vertement tansé la Serpentard pour son manque de jugement à se promener la nuit dans le parc après le couvre-feu. Si les règles existaient, c'était pour une bonne raison.

« Quand je te le disais ! se mit à rire la Source. Tout le monde veut des règles, sauf toi ! Et tu vois dans quel état tu te retrouves ? »

« Pas grave, tu vas m'arranger ça ! »

« Méfie toi qu'un jour je te laisse tomber ! J'ai un certain standing moi ! Je ne me roule pas par terre pour me gratter les puces… »

Tandis qu'Hermione laissait son esprit dialoguer avec elle-même, heureuse que Pomfresh ne le sache pas, elle s'étendit sur le lit, s'enfonçant avec plaisir sous les couvertures pour y chercher du réconfort. Mais elle n'avait pas encore la tête sur l'oreiller que le Directeur de Poudlard débarqua toute robe au vent dans l'infirmerie.

Dumbledore se précipita vers le lit de son élève, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage ridé.

- Je suis venu dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle. Les tableaux dans mon bureau m'ont prévenu, dit-il la voix rauque d'émotion.

« Mais quel comédien née ! » songea Hermione.

« Il faut lui reconnaître ce talent. » ajouta la Source.

- Comment allez-vous, Miss Granger ? dit-il gravement.

- Elle a été mordue par un loup garou, Monsieur le Directeur, gronda Pomfresh.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent, partageant un moment de parfaite compréhension.

- Oui, j'ai eu la chance de croiser Miss Lupin ce soir, ironisa Hermione.

- Et que faisiez-vous en dehors de votre dortoir à une heure pareille ? demanda Dumbledore.

- J'avais un rendez-vous… répondit la troisième année, affable. On m'a posé un lapin. Cependant, une question me taraude. Nous avons un imminent maître des potions qui est passé expert dans la préparation de la potion tue-loup. Pourquoi Miss Lupin n'en a-t-elle pas bénéficié ?

- Comment savez-vous que Severus Rogue sait confectionner cette potion ? interrogea le Directeur.

- Je me suis renseignée sur tous les professeurs, répliqua Hermione. Je voulais savoir s'il y avait des charlots dans l'école…

- Mais Miss Lupin est sous traitement ! rétorqua Pomfresh ramenant l'échange sur le sujet principal. Il semblerait que, pour une raison inconnue, la potion n'ait pas marché ce soir…

- C'est bien ma veine, répliqua Hermione. Le seul soir où je me trouve dans le parc… Quelle étrange coïncidence…

- Effectivement, c'est un malheureux concours de circonstances, murmura Dumbledore. Nous allons devoir mettre en place des mesures de précautions pour les mois à venir, Miss Granger. Pompom vous expliquera la procédure pour préserver les élèves des… inconvénients mensuels de Miss Lupin, qui seront bientôt les vôtres.

- Procédures ô combien efficaces, se moqua la Serpentard. Mais par problèmes mensuels, vous parlez des règles douloureuses ?

Le Directeur mit une main protectrice sur l'épaule de la Serpentard avant de tourner les talons.

- Au moins, Fama ne m'a pas égorgée, fit la Sage en bougonnant devant Pomfresh qui tapait ses couvertures.

- Je me demande si je n'aurais pas préféré, répliqua sérieusement la médicomage, avant d'afficher un large sourire.

L'échange fut interrompu par l'entrée de McGonagall qui déplaçait une grande quantité d'énergie autour d'elle. En fait, elle semblait furieuse.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, regardant fixement Hermione qui baissa rapidement les yeux.

- Il semblerait que notre élève ait décidé que la meilleure façon de devenir animagus soit de se faire mordre par un loup garou. Minerva, vous auriez dû lui expliquer qu'il y a d'autres façons, fit Pomfresh, d'un ton oscillant entre l'humour et le reproche.

- J'ai surtout l'impression qu'il faut que je lui réexplique les règles du jeu, répliqua la directrice adjointe sans quitter l'alitée des yeux.

Hermione tentait de disparaître au fond du lit. Elle avait beau avoir plus de cinquante ans, elle connaissait parfaitement sa Guide et savait qu'elle allait se prendre le savon du siècle. Elle songea qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs.

« Tu n'écoutes personne, assume ! Moi je vais me coucher… » fit sa petite voix intérieure.

« Mais… Lâcheuse ! » commenta la Sage en son for intérieur, avant d'oser lever le nez.

Son regard plongea dans les yeux verts qui la dévisageaient maintenant. Elle y lut une grande colère mais aussi de la peur.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser quelques instants, Pompom ? demanda sèchement McGonagall.

La médicomage hocha la tête et gagna rapidement son bureau.

- Je suis désolée, Minerva. J'aurais dû te prévenir que je devais rencontrer Dumbledore ce soir. Je savais que ce serait un piège mais je n'avais pas pensé à celui-là.

- Je dirais que tu n'as pas pensé du tout, répliqua l'animagus, le visage toujours fermé.

- Tu as sans doute raison, je réagis encore comme une Gryffondor et…

- N'insulte pas ma maison, cela n'arrange en rien ton cas.

Hermione pencha la tête en attendant la suite.

- Puisque tu étais dehors après le couvre-feu, je retire cinquante points à Serpentard. Mais pour ce qui est du risque que tu as fait prendre à Miss Parkinson, je te laisse avec toi-même. Il semble que la perte d'êtres chers ne soit finalement qu'un passe temps pour toi, puisque tu ne réfléchis toujours pas aux conséquences de tes actes.

Cette dernière phrase frappa la Sage en plein cœur. Son visage se décomposa, tandis que des larmes montaient à ses yeux.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça, après tout ce que j'ai vécu. C'est... ignoble, vil et bas.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. C'est la remarque la plus méprisable et la plus erronée que je pouvais avoir. Mais quand vas-tu enfin grandir et penser que tu n'es pas seule ?

Minerva s'assit sur le bord du lit au côté d'Hermione. Son regard vert n'exprimait plus maintenant que la peur qu'elle avait ressenti en apprenant l'accident. Sa main suivit la marque des griffes que le loup garou avait laissées sur la joue de l'élève. Elle effaça les larmes qui glissaient et prit finalement la Sage dans ses bras.

- Hermione, ne me refais plus jamais ça.

La Serpentard se laissa aller dans la chaleur de ce corps qui la protégeait des autres, mais surtout d'elle-même.

- Promis… murmura la troisième année.

Après un instant volé au temps, Minerva s'écarta et regarda Hermione dans les yeux.

- Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, c'est ça ? fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et se laissa aller contre son oreiller.

- Vas-tu devenir une… commença le professeur.

- Non. La Source m'a promis que non, rassura l'enchanteresse.

La directrice adjointe poussa un soupir de soulagement et un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre.

- Bien maintenant extinction des feux, fit Pomfresh depuis son bureau. Les visiteurs, dehors jusqu'à demain !

Minerva se leva et, après un dernier regard à la Sage, quitta l'infirmerie.

- Je suis heureuse de voir que tu es proche de quelqu'un, dit la médicomage en tendant une potion à l'enchanteresse. Même si c'est un professeur. Je pensais que tu étais du genre associable. Ravie de constater que je me suis trompée.

- Comme beaucoup, vous m'avez mal jugée, grommela Hermione en avalant le contenu du tube.

Elle posa la tête sur l'oreiller et s'endormit rapidement. Une dernière pensée cohérente l'accompagna dans son sommeil : comment aider Fama Lupin ? En tant que Source, si elle pouvait échapper à la malédiction, pouvait-elle aussi débarrasser la Gryffondor de sa lycanthropie ?

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Hermione put quitter l'antre de Pomfresh après avoir promis à la médicomage de revenir avant la tombée de la nuit. La Serpentard prit le chemin de sa salle commune avec l'idée de se laver, de changer de vêtements et de profiter de ce beau dimanche ensoleillée. Et surtout, elle n'avait que quelques heures pour trouver une explication convaincante au fait qu'elle ne se transforme pas en loup garou.<p>

« Ca va être dur de mener Pomfresh en bateau… » songea la troisième année en avançant tranquillement dans les couloirs.

« La bonne nouvelle est que j'ai anéanti toute trace de contamination dans ton corps. » dit la Source avec bonne humeur. « Tu as bien assez de problèmes comme ça. Autant ne pas en rajouter… »

Hermione acquiesça et descendit les escaliers en direction du hall.

« Comment pourrais-je faire pour débarrasser Lupin de la malédiction ? » demanda la Sage.

« Deux options. Soit tu injectes ton sang dans le corps de la jeune fille, avec les risques que ça comprend, soit tu verses un goutte d'eau de la Fontaine de Jouvence dans une potion tue loup. Efficacité garantie. »

« Quels sont les risques à lui donner mon propre sang ? » interrogea l'enchanteresse.

La Source poussa un soupir navré.

« Si seulement quelqu'un de plus intelligent était venu me défier ! J'aurais dû choisir de parasiter Minerva. J'aurais eu des conversations beaucoup plus palpitantes… La magie circule dans le sang. Donc, si tu donnes ton sang à quelqu'un, ça aura le même effet que l'EPO sur un cycliste moldu. Et cela, jusqu'à la fin des jours du receveur… »

« Donc, si j'offre mon sang à Fama, elle gagnera en puissance magique… » résuma Hermione.

« Elémentaire mon cher Watson ! »

La Serpentard s'engagea dans un couloir et sursauta de surprise en tombant nez à nez avec quatre personnes qui semblaient l'attendre.

- Tiens, des Gryffondors dans les cachots ! ironisa l'enchanteresse.

Elle voulut croiser les bras sous sa poitrine, mais le gauche était encore douloureux.

- Granger… Enfin sortie de l'infirmerie, commença Potter.

- Tu as quelques instants à nous accorder ? demanda Black.

Derrière les deux sorciers, Ron et Fama se faisaient discrets.

- Avec plaisir… J'ai hâte d'entendre ce que vous avez à me dire, répondit Hermione.

Orion prit la direction du parc et Potter, après un regard froid à la Serpentard, lui emboita le pas. La Serpentard eut un petit sourire pour Ron et Fama et tous se mirent en route.

« Je sens que la conversation va être intéressante… » jubila la Source, impatiente.

La neuvième sage ne répondit pas. Que lui voulaient les minis maraudeurs ?

* * *

><p>La suite la semaine prochaine !<p>

En vous souhaitant un bon week-end et de bonnes vacances pour les petits veinards, on vous fait de gros bisous !

Sygui et Link9


	9. La nouvelle génération

Bonjour !

De l'auteure et de la bêta... devinez qui fait la fête et qui fait l'upload ?

Merci pour les reviews, ça nous fait toujours un grand plaisir de vous lire à notre tour !

Et en attendant, on vous souhaite de passer un bon moment !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : La nouvelle génération<strong>

Hermione dévisagea les quatre Gryffondor qui la toisaient.

- Trois garçons, deux filles, combien de possibilités ? ironisa l'enchanteresse.

Orion éclata de rire mais s'arrêta brusquement en remarquant le regard noir d'Harry.

- Ben quoi ? C'était marrant… grommela Black en tapant du pied dans un caillou.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fichais dehors hier soir, Granger ? demanda Potter.

- Rien qui te concerne, répliqua la Serpentard, affable.

Les quatre Gryffondor échangèrent un regard et Black fit un pas en direction de l'enchanteresse.

- On a une théorie intéressante… Tu veux l'entendre ? murmura-t-il d'une voix froide.

- A mon avis, ça sonnera comme un conte de Beedle le barbe. Mais comme ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas ri, je t'en prie, je suis toute ouïe, se moqua la Sage.

- J'ai eu une discussion fort intéressante hier soir avec mon père… commença Potter. Il semblerait que tu marches dans les traces de ton directeur de maison.

- Et je suis censée savoir de quoi tu parles ? rétorqua Hermione avec un haussement de sourcil dédaigneux. Cela te dérangerait d'être plus clair ?

- Rogue, quand il était élève, avait découvert que mon père était un loup garou… murmura Fama.

- Un soir, voulant en avoir le cœur net, il s'est rendu dans le parc pour passer sous le saule cogneur, ajouta Ron.

- Et mon père est arrivé à temps pour l'empêcher de se faire bouffer, poursuivit Harry. Ca ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ?

La Sage se mit à rire et son hilarité redoubla alors que la Source ricanait dans son esprit.

« Ce qu'ils sont bêtes ! Rassure-moi, t'étais plus intelligente quand tu fréquentais cette maison de dégénérés congénitaux ? » se moqua l'Origine de toutes magies.

« La première fois, j'étais même amie avec Harry et Ron… » répondit l'enchanteresse en essuyant les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler.

« Finalement, je vais vraiment aller parasiter Minerva. Pas question que je laisse la surveillance du monde à quelqu'un qui a fréquenté et apprécié ces crétins. Merlin sait ce que tu as attrapé à leur contact… »

- Franchement, Potter, réfléchis avant de parler. Mon monde ne tourne pas autour de vos quatre nombrils. Je ne savais pas que Lupin était une lycanthrope. Certes, j'étais au courant pour son père, mais j'étais à mille lieux de savoir que la lycanthropie pouvait se transmettre…

- Mais que faisais-tu dehors hier soir ? demanda Ron.

- J'avais un rendez-vous galant… ironisa la Serpentard.

- Mais la seule personne qui était avec toi était… commença Fama, interloquée.

- Pansy Parkinson ! Mais c'est une belle rumeur à répandre dans les couloirs ! ajouta Orion, un rictus malsain étirant ses lèvres.

- Oui, tout comme l'est l'information que votre amie se couvre de poils trois fois par mois, contra Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Un conseil, Black : ferme-là !

- Tu ne prendras pas le risque d'ébruiter ce… petit problème de fourrure, puisqu'il te concerne, grogna Harry en serrant les poings.

- Depuis quand ? demanda Hermione, amusée.

- Tu as été mordue hier soir… murmura Ron, gêné.

- Vous êtes aussi proche de la vérité qu'une interview de Rita Skeeter. J'avais une veste en cuir hier et c'est très solide… Testée résistante aux morsures de loup.

Les Gryffondor échangèrent un regard inquiet et Hermione sentit la Source glousser dans son esprit.

« Vas-y, achève-les ! »

- Si vous parvenez à tenir votre langue, je tiendrai la mienne. Vous y arriverez bien, grands garçons que vous êtes… ajouta la Serpentard, perfide.

« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Plus de verve, que diable ! » grommela la Source.

Hermione tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner quand Black l'interpella.

- Pas de chance Granger, le bruit court déjà ! Tu connais Brown et Patil ! Quand elles ont un scoop…

« Ok, cette fois, ils vont faire dans leurs uniformes… » songea l'enchanteresse en se retournant.

- Je suis sûre que le ministère serait très intéressé de savoir que trois animagi non déclarés courent la nuit dans le parc de Poudlard. Je m'en vais de ce pas envoyer un hibou à ce cher Cornélius Fudge…

- Granger ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie hier ! s'exclama Potter.

La Sage haussa un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire.

- J'ai déjà débarrassé Poudlard par deux fois de Voldemort. Tu penses vraiment que j'avais besoin de l'aide d'une troisième année pour endormir un loup garou ? Atterris Potter, tout le monde n'est pas aussi nul que toi…

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait en direction du château, elle avait l'impression que la Source sautillait de joie dans son esprit.

« Tu peux pas rester tranquille ? » gronda la Serpentard en s'engageant dans les cachots.

« J'adore quand tu es une manipulatrice vicieuse… Ca me met en joie pour la journée ! »

« Au final, ce n'est ni moi ni Minerva que tu dois parasiter. Tu t'entendrais à merveille avec Pansy… »

« Tiens, une option que je n'avais pas encore envisagée. Tu as raison, je vais m'intéresser à cette charmante demoiselle. » ricana la petite voix.

Au moment de franchir les portes monumentales du château, Hermione lança un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir les minis maraudeurs en pleine discussion, visiblement houleuse.

« Ca devrait les tenir occupés pendant un moment. »

En pénétrant dans les couloirs des cachots, la Sage fonça littéralement dans son directeur de maison.

- Miss Granger, toujours aussi habile… fit le professeur en regardant son élève assise par terre.

- Déjà que sur deux jambes j'ai du mal, je suis heureuse de ne pas me déplacer sur quatre, répondit-elle en se relevant.

- C'est pourtant le propre des loups-garous.

- Mais contrairement à Lupin et à sa fille, je vous éviterai d'avoir à gérer ça.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi, fit le maitre des potions en levant un sourcil. Vous avez donc réussi à combattre l'infection.

- Exact, mes vaccins étaient à jour comme je vous l'ai dit hier. Je ne suis déjà plus empoisonnée. D'ailleurs, il va falloir trouver une vraie fausse potion pour expliquer ça à Pomfresh. Je ne peux pas lui raconter que je suis la Source.

- J'y ai déjà pensé, jeune fille.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, Professeur.

- Or donc, il ne peut être question d'une potion, trop longue à confectionner. J'avais d'ailleurs eu l'idée saugrenue que vous ne l'envisageriez pas non plus, mais j'ai péché par excès de confiance en oubliant votre côté Gryffondor prononcé… En revanche, puisque je vous ai prise en charge dès l'agression, il peut être admissible pour des médicomages que l'aspiration du poison hors de votre corps en a limité les effets, comme c'est le cas pour tout venin.

- Espérons que Pomfresh marchera… soupira la troisième année. Sur ce, passez un bon dimanche, professeur.

- Oui, allez rejoindre Miss Parkinson. Elle doit se languir de vous… ironisa le maître des potions.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Apparemment, Radio Poudlard fonctionnait toujours aussi bien.

* * *

><p><em>- Tu voulais que la Source ma parasite ? T'es tombée sur la tête ? s'offusqua la médicomage.<em>

_- Elle aurait sûrement appris beaucoup de choses avec toi, sourit la Sage. Des choses bien plus... légères ! _

_- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi, va… N'empêche, pour une fois, les rumeurs, elles ne venaient pas de moi. Tu sais que j'ai adoré notre troisième année ?_

_- Pas autant que moi à l'époque… fit l'enchanteresse, presque mutine._

_- Seriez-vous entrain de me draguer, Madame Je vais me faire arracher les yeux par ma femme si elle me chope ! se moqua Pansy. _

_- Tiens, tu reconnais que finalement je sais le faire ?_

_- Disons que je reconnais tes pitoyables et pathétiques tentatives. Bon, la suite, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?_

* * *

><p>Minerva avait les bras croisés sous sa poitrine et se tenait le plus éloignée possible de son bureau. Bureau sur lequel Merlin avait posé ses coudes alors qu'il regardait la directrice adjointe d'un air qu'il voulait coquin.<p>

- Ma chère… un an que nous nous fréquentons. Il serait temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, vous ne pensez pas ? demanda l'enchanteur avec un sourire enjôleur.

- Je préférerais qu'on m'arrache les dents une à une sans anesthésie… rétorqua froidement le professeur de métamorphose.

Merlin se redressa et porta les mains sur sa poitrine.

- Que vous êtes cruelle ! dit-il en usant d'un ton faussement dramatique.

- Mais quel mauvais comédien !

- Minerva, je ferais absolument tout pour vous…

- Vraiment ? demanda la directrice adjointe en se penchant légèrement sur son bureau.

- Oui, tout ce qui vous ferez plaisir… murmura le premier sage avec un haussement de sourcil.

- Et bien… Faites-moi le plaisir de débarrasser le plancher !

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte et McGonagall poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Entrez ! ordonna-t-elle alors que Merlin lui jetait un regard faussement blessé.

Hermione apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et l'enchanteur eut un rictus.

- Hermione ! Tu tombes bien ! J'ai besoin de toi pour…

- Attention à ce que vous allez dire… siffla l'animagus.

La Serpentard observa rapidement les deux professeurs et sentait la tension dans la pièce.

- Un problème ? demanda la troisième année.

- Oui ! répondit l'enchanteur alors que la Guide grognait un « non ».

La neuvième sage fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui se passait entre les deux enseignants.

- Tu pourrais convaincre cette chère Minerva que m'essayer, c'est m'adopter ? poursuivit le professeur de DCFM.

McGonagall eut un cri horrifié tandis qu'Hermione éclatait de rire.

- Ce serait de la publicité mensongère, répondit la Serpentard.

- D'accord Hermione. Rendez-vous ce soir dans mes appartements. Ainsi, tu pourras vanter mes mérites dès demain à notre chère directrice adjointe, plaisanta l'enchanteur.

- Avec plaisir ! lança la troisième année, joviale. Tu préfères le satin ou la soie ? Rouges ou noirs, les sous-vêtements ? J'ai oublié tes préférences…

Minerva s'étouffa sous le regard amusée de l'élève. Merlin blêmit et opéra un repli stratégique vers la porte de sortie.

- Je… euh… j'ai rendez-vous avec Trelawney… J'vous raconterai ! balbutia le premier sage avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce.

- Pas la peine ! lâcha fortement Hermione alors que la porte se refermait brutalement.

La Serpentard s'assit en face de sa Guide et eut un sourire en voyant son air outré.

- J'ai besoin de tes conseils… commença l'élève.

- Sur tes sous-vêtements ? demanda sèchement la directrice adjointe. Tu te demandes quelle tenue arborer avec Miss Parkinson ?

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Je venais te voir au sujet d'un problème de fourrure… Qui n'est ni rose, ni sur des menottes, si tu te poses la question.

Les lèvres de la directrice de Gryffondor s'étirèrent en un mince sourire.

- Bien, on a trouvé avec Rogue une justification un peu bancale pour Pomfresh, suite à mon problème de morsure. Vu que je ne me transformerai pas ce soir… Enfin bref, j'ai envie d'aider Miss Lupin. Et j'ai peut-être trouvé une solution.

- Très généreux de ta part, Hermione. Mais n'as-tu pas d'autres… problèmes à gérer que la malédiction d'une de mes élèves ? demanda doucement le professeur.

- Effectivement, j'ai aussi à composer avec le fait que tu es un excellent professeur … marmonna la troisième année.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Trois de tes élèves sont des animagi. Félicitations, tes Gryffondor écoutent bien tes cours, ironisa la Serpentard.

- Laisse-moi deviner… Potter, Black et Weasley ?

- Bonne réponse ! Question suivante : qui va les avoir sur le dos tout le reste de sa scolarité ? Réponse A : ton humble servante, réponse B : Obiwan Kenobi, réponse C…

- Parle-moi de ta solution pour Miss Lupin, coupa Minerva.

- Et bien… Ca te tenterait de retourner faire deux trois longueurs dans la Fontaine de Jouvence ? ironisa Hermione.

* * *

><p>L'enchanteresse sortit du bureau quelques minutes plus tard, contente de sa blague. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Ginny qui la regarda de travers alors qu'elle souriait aux anges.<p>

- Suis- je étonnée de te trouver ici, heureuse ? Hummm, non, malheureusement. Ceci dit, je vois que tu vas bien malgré ta funeste rencontre, et je dois dire que cela me rassure un peu. C'est la Source qui t'immunise ?

- Tout à fait. Sinon, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait… répliqua la Sage. Pour la raison de ma jovialité, j'ai juste …

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, coupa sèchement Ginny. Tu sors avec qui tu veux. Mais je vois mal comment tu peux te regarder dans une glace en sortant simultanément avec Pansy et Minerva.

- Je… quoi ? balbutia Hermione.

Elle finit par éclater de rire et la rousse la dévisagea.

- Arrête d'écouter radio Poudlard. Je ne sors avec personne en ce moment, crois-moi !

- Pourtant, Orion m'a dit que tu as prétendu avoir un rendez-vous galant hier soir… marmonna la Gryffondor, soupçonneuse.

- C'est vrai. Je ne pouvais pas décemment dire que Dumbledore m'avait tendu un piège, répondit la Sage, affable.

- C'est à cause de Dumbledore ? demanda Ginny, subitement blême.

- Oui, il commence à me trouver vraiment dérangeante…

La rousse serra les poings, ce qui fit sourire l'enchanteresse.

- Je vais m'occuper de ce vieux c…

- Laisse-moi faire. Il ne perd rien pour attendre, ajouta doucement la Serpentard, pour calmer la colère de sa femme. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui me parlais de tempérance il n'y a pas si longtemps ?

- Peut-être… Mais là, ça commence à bien faire ! Je te préviens Hermione : s'il te crée encore des problèmes de cet acabit, tu retrouveras ses os sous le saule cogneur !

- Je te promets de faire attention à moi, il n'arrivera pas à m'atteindre directement, lui sourit l'enchanteresse. Par contre, qu'il n'essaie plus d'atteindre mes proches parce que même le saule cogneur n'aura plus rien à cogner.

- Bien, lâcha Ginny. Et n'oublie pas. Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour tuer ce vieux bouc, appelle-moi. Je me ferai un plaisir de t'aider.

Ginny s'approcha de son ex-femme et posa un baiser sur la joue de la vert et argent.

- Prends soin de toi, Hermione. Et fais attention.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, l'enchanteresse se réveilla avec un léger mal de tête. Elle tirait de la soirée écoulée un bilan mitigé. Certes, Pomfresh avait à peu près cru à l'excuse que Rogue avait trouvée. Certes, l'enchanteresse avait récupéré quelques décilitres d'eau de la Fontaine de Jouvence avec Merlin et Minerva. Cependant, les deux professeurs avaient passé leur soirée à se balancer des amabilités du style : « Hermione ? Tu as pensé à prendre une gourde ? Mais non, pas besoin, Minerva est là… »<p>

L'enchanteur avait eu la bonne idée de mettre le feu aux poudres par cette diatribe, et la nuit avait été un feu d'artifice de blagues de mauvais goût et d'insultes en tout genre. Aussi, tout en s'étirant paresseusement, la troisième année espérait que sa journée à venir se passerait mieux.

Le rideau de son lit fut tiré brusquement et Hermione leva les yeux sur Pansy qui ricanait.

- Alors Granger… Il paraît qu'on sort ensemble ! Ca m'a laissé un tel souvenir que… je ne m'en rappelle plus. Tu me rafraichis la mémoire ?

- Je… commença l'enchanteresse.

- Heureusement que Merlin a inventé l'alcool ! Comme ça Granger peut draguer ! se moqua Millicent en se levant.

La neuvième sage soupira. Non, sa journée serait à l'image de la soirée passée : cauchemardesque. Pourtant, tout s'arrangea lorsqu'elle convainquit Pansy et Millicent de faire une ou deux entorses au règlement. Dans l'après-midi, alors que les élèves avaient déserté les cachots et que le maitre des potions était entrain de terroriser des première année, les trois Serpentard allèrent cambrioler le laboratoire de Rogue.

« Pourquoi leur as-tu parlé du cambriolage ? Et pourquoi les as-tu amenées avec toi ? » demanda la Source.

« Pour avoir la paix, et j'aimerais aussi que tu me lâches, j'ai encore mal au crâne d'hier soir… »

Bien qu'elle n'ait besoin de personne, Hermione mit Parkinson et Bulstrode en faction à chaque bout du couloir avant de pénétrer dans l'antre de son directeur. Depuis la porte, elle claqua des doigts et une fiole de potion tue-loup s'échappa d'un placard pour voler jusqu'à sa main. L'enchanteresse fourra le tube dans sa poche et ferma d'un geste sec du poignet l'armoire qui s'était ouverte. Sans laisser de trace, elle referma derrière elle et siffla ses deux comparses. Le larcin fait, elles allèrent comme un seul homme suivre leur cours de rune.

Hermione mit à profit ces trois heures de classe pour mélanger à la fiole de potion un peu de l'eau prélevée à la Fontaine de Jouvence. Puis elle réfléchit au meilleur moyen de faire avaler la mixture à Fama, sans que quiconque ne s'en aperçoive.

« Ca aurait tout de même été plus facile si tu m'avais laissée faire ma scolarité chez Gryffondor… » maugréa la Sage à l'attention de la Source.

« Mais tu te serais ennuyée ! »

« C'est ça… A d'autres ! » répliqua sèchement la vert et argent.

Elle regardait ses congénères autour d'elle. Comment faire pour verser la mixture dans le verre de Lupin ? En tant que Serpentard, si elle s'approchait de la table des Gryffondor, ça serait l'émeute.

Elle s'arrêta, laissant son esprit vagabonder. C'était peut-être ça l'idée. Elle griffonna quelques mots sur un bout de papier et le passa discrètement à Parkinson. Celle-ci le lut, regarda Hermione un instant interloqué, puis afficha un grand sourire avant de lever le pouce vers le haut.

Dès la fin du cours, les élèves partirent rapidement pour rejoindre la grande salle afin de prendre leur repas du soir. Pansy s'approcha d'Hermione au moment de passer la grande porte.

- Tu es sure de toi ? demanda Parkinson.

- Oui, et je compte sur toi pour que ce soit grandiose. Improvise une diversion, quelle qu'elle soit, et je rentrerai dans ton jeu, murmura la Sage.

- Tout pour te plaire ma chère, fit la Serpentard avec un grand sourire.

Elle se dirigea de la table des Gryffondor d'une démarche sensuelle, accentuant le mouvement de ses hanches. Le premier élève rouge et or à la remarquer fut Ginny. Potter et Black finirent par tourner la tête et leurs regards s'assombrirent à la vue de la Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Parkinson ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Pansy eut un léger rictus et se tourna légèrement en direction d'Hermione qui s'approchait lentement.

- Franchement, Granger, j'en ai assez ! s'exclama vertement Parkinson en faisant semblant d'essuyer des larmes. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège avec Weasley ?

- Lequel ? rétorqua l'enchanteresse avec cynisme. J'en vois quatre à cette table, et ils sont tous à mon goût…

Hermione ponctua sa tirade d'un clin d'œil appuyé en direction de Ginny qui éclata de rire tandis que Fred et Georges pouffaient en silence.

- C'est bien ce que je disais ! sanglota Pansy en se laissant aller contre Orion qui glapit. J'en ai assez d'être ton faire-valoir ! Je ne suis pas une femme-objet !

Et sur ses mots, elle posa ses mains sur les joues de Black et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Les élèves présents en lâchèrent leurs couverts de stupeur et Ginny observait la scène, bouche-bée, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Jalouse ? finit par demander Parkinson à la Sage qui fit rapidement les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la table des rouge et or.

- Black ! Veux-tu ôter de suite tes immondes paluches de ma copine ?

- Ta copine ? répéta Ginny, interloquée.

- Mais c'est elle qui ne veut pas me lâcher ! s'écria Orion en repoussant Pansy qui faisait mine de s'accrocher au cou du Gryffondor.

- Et tu me prends pour une imbécile ? J'vais t'apprendre à te moquer de moi, et pas besoin de magie pour ça… marmonna l'enchanteresse en armant son poing pour l'expédier dans le visage de Black.

L'animagus poussa un cri et tituba pour s'affaler sur la table. Hermione sortit discrètement la fiole de sa poche et, la tenant fermement dans sa main, se jeta sur le pauvre Orion qui reprenait ses esprits.

- Mais arrêtez, vous deux ! s'époumona Ginny, furieuse.

Les assiettes tombèrent de la table, les couverts firent un affreux bruit métallique en chutant et Harry, qui tentait avec Ron de séparer les deux combattants, fut repoussé par la neuvième sage d'un coup de pied bien placé dans l'estomac. Hermione se retrouva presque allongée, coincée entre la table et Orion qui tentait de lui enfoncer un morceau de pain dans la gorge.

- Parce qu'il te faut ma nana et moi en prime ? T'es vraiment un gros vicieux, Black !

Elle se saisit d'un plat de purée et lui envoya en plein visage. Aveuglé par la substance gluante, l'animagus recula et Hermione profita du contretemps pour verser discrètement la potion dans le verre de Fama.

- Tu vas me le payer, Granger ! gronda le Gryffondor, la purée dégoulinant dans ses cheveux.

- Viens me présenter l'addition, si tu l'oses… lâcha l'enchanteresse, narquoise.

Un bang retentissant se fit entendre, et tous les élèves tournèrent la tête en direction des portes de la salle. La Sage grimaça en remarquant que McGonagall s'avançait baguette à la main, furieuse, dans leur direction.

- C'est la fin de la récré… marmonna la vert et argent tandis que Pansy se jetait sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Oh, mon amour, je retire tout ce que je t'ai dit. Tu es merveilleuse… minauda Parkinson avant de l'embrasser langoureusement devant tous les élèves médusés.

Minerva manqua un instant de voix devant la scène. Elle savait devoir s'attendre à tout de la part de la Sage, mais de là à envisager une bagarre en pleine grande salle pour une histoire de fille... Les bras lui en tombaient littéralement. Quant à Ginny, elle se retenait de lancer un chauve-furie aux deux Serpentard. Le professeur se racla bruyamment la gorge et Hermione réussit à interrompre le fougueux baiser de Pansy.

- Miss Granger, donnez-moi une raison qui puisse expliquer un tel désordre ? J'ai hâte de vous entendre, fit la directrice adjointe les lèvres pincées.

- A vrai dire, c'est un simple malentendu, répliqua l'enchanteresse, affable.

- Un malentendu, Miss Granger ? répéta froidement l'animagus en plongeant son regard dans celui de la troisième année. Si j'en crois ce que j'ai sous les yeux, vous avez entraîné dans vos égarements vos petits camarades.

- Camarades ? Je ne dirais pas cela… commença la Sage.

- Ca suffit ! coupa la Guide. Je retire dix points à Serpentard pour conduite indécente…

- Ce qui est indécent, c'est d'avoir interrompu ce fabuleux baiser et une très belle bagarre, Professeur McGonagall… plaisanta Merlin qui venait d'arriver. Je donne dix points à Serpentard pour m'avoir rappelé ma jeunesse !

Le professeur de métamorphose foudroya du regard son collège, avant de reporter son attention sur Black, Parkinson et Granger.

- Maintenant, retournez dans vos quartiers vous changer. Et ne reparaissaient pas devant moi avant demain ! ordonna-t-elle froidement.

Tandis que les protagonistes couverts de purée quittaient la salle, Hermione vit avec soulagement que Fama reprenait sa place et buvait une gorgée dans son verre. Rendues dans les couloirs des cachots, Hermione attrapa Pansy par le bras et l'obligea à s'arrêter pour lui faire face.

- Je peux te demander ce qui t'a pris ?

- Je me suis pliée à tes désirs ma chère. Tu m'as demandé quelque chose de grandiose... Comment te le prouver de façon plus criante que devant tout le monde, dans la grande salle ? fit la vert et argent avec un sourire enjôleur.

Sidérée, Hermione lâcha le bras de Pansy et la regarda partir. Mais qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Elle n'eut le temps de se poser la question qu'une voix stridente retentit dans le couloir.

- HERMIONE ! TU TE FOUS DE QUI ?

L'enchanteresse sursauta et tourna les talons pour faire face à une Ginny folle furieuse.

- Tu m'as menti ! J'croyais qu'il n'y avait rien entre toi et Pansy ! Comment oses-tu sortir avec celle qui a tué ma mère ? ajouta froidement la Gryffondor.

- Mais… je… commença la Sage.

- En plus, avec la future femme de ta fille ! C'est honteux, vil, abjecte, amoral et…

- Laisse-moi cinq minutes le temps de t'expliquer ! coupa vertement Hermione. Je ne sors pas avec Parkinson. Ce que tu as vu n'était qu'une diversion pour verser une potion dans le verre de Lupin.

- Quoi ? Tu as fait quoi ? s'étouffa la rousse.

- J'ai trouvé un antidote à la lycanthropie. Dès ce soir, ta camarade de classe retrouvera une existence normale… chuchota la vert et argent, en regardant les alentours pour voir si personne n'arrivait.

L'expression de Ginny changea du tout au tout. Elle s'approcha de la Serpentard et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de la Sage.

- Je te retrouve enfin… murmura la Gryffondor avec un sourire. Et ça me rassure…

Sur ces mots, la rousse s'éloigna en direction de la tour Gryffondor. Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais elles sont toutes folles à lier aujourd'hui… » songea la vert et argent en prenant le chemin de sa salle commune.

* * *

><p><em>- Ca mérite qu'on débouche une nouvelle bouteille ! Il faut arroser ce FABULEUX baiser qui a fait se pâmer toutes les filles et tous les gars de la grande salle ! s'exclama Pansy qui en oubliait l'heure.<em>

_- Chut ! Baisse d'un ton sinon on va se retrouver toutes les deux dehors… murmura Hermione._

_- Quand même, avoue que tu as apprécié, sourit la médicomage en débouchant un millésime. _

_- J'étais trop surprise pour apprécier quoi que ce soit. Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part. Et les autres non plus. Dois-je te rappeler que Minerva a tiré une tronche d'enterrement pendant plusieurs jours après ton éclat ?_

_- Normal, elle savait à qui elle avait à faire, répliqua Pansy en haussa un sourcil coquin. Mais ça aurait pu être pire ! Imagine si tu n'avais pas eu le temps de t'expliquer auprès de Ginny !_

_Hermione leva les yeux au ciel pour la cinquantième fois de la soirée. C'était toujours comme ça avec Parkinson. Elle finissait par avoir des crampes oculaires si elle la côtoyait plus de deux heures._

_- On peut finir cette troisième année ?_

* * *

><p>Les semaines s'écoulèrent lentement, et Hermione s'installa dans une routine assez déprimante. L'enchanteresse avait voulu reparler à Pansy des paroles énigmatiques qu'elle avait prononcé après la bagarre dans la grande salle, mais la jeune fille était restée évasive. Minerva n'avait pas décoléré pendant plusieurs jours et, pour parfaire le tableau, les minis maraudeurs semblaient l'espionner comme jamais. Seul point positif à l'horizon : la potion avait parfaitement fonctionné et Fama Lupin était débarrassée de la malédiction, à la surprise totale de Pomfresh et de Dumbledore incapable de trouver une quelconque explication à cela.<p>

« Enfin une qui aura la chance de vivre normalement… » soupira la Sage en essayant de rester éveillée pendant un cours de sortilège.

« Ca va ! Arrête de faire ta malheureuse ! Des tas de gens tueraient pour être à ta place… » grommela la Source.

La vert et argent ignora la réplique et se força à rester les yeux ouverts. Entre ses entraînements de quidditch, ceux que lui imposaient Merlin et Minerva, les cours, les devoirs, les disputes entre ses deux professeurs et amis, la surveillance effectuée par les tableaux et les elfes de maison à la demande de Dumbledore, l'enchanteresse se demandait si elle n'allait pas finir au service psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste avant la fin de l'année. De plus, elle avait fait le bilan de ces trois dernières années à Poudlard pour ensuite tenter d'imaginer son avenir de Source. Et que ce soit dans les murs du château ou à l'extérieur, Hermione était parvenue à la douloureuse conclusion qu'elle n'avait plus sa place dans la vie de Ginny. La rouge et or semblait souffler le chaud et le froid et la Serpentard ne supportait pas cette situation. Aussi, elle décida de mettre des distances avec son ex-femme.

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… » songea-t-elle, avec une pointe de regret.

Il était difficile pour elle de faire une croix sur sa précédente vie, mais la pensée qu'elle pouvait prendre un nouveau départ avec Minerva la réconfortait. Certes, l'enchanteresse avait été plus qu'heureuse avec Ginny pendant près de 35 ans. Une vie presque tranquille, plutôt bien rangée. Mais elle avait finalement admis que son destin de Source ne lui permettait pas de renouer avec cette existence. Et au final, elle remarqua qu'elle n'en était pas vraiment chagrinée. Une vie avec McGonagall, si le professeur était partant, était promesse d'aventures, de frissons, et la Sage savait que c'était ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde.

« Tu as la chance de vivre une deuxième existence. Tu fais bien de vouloir ne pas reproduire la même chose. » l'encouragea l'Origine de toutes magies.

« J'ai le temps de voir venir ! Pour le moment, je dois survivre à cette année… Je suis épuisée ! Et encore, je n'ai pas fait l'erreur cette fois de demander un retourneur de temps pour suivre toutes les options ! » songea-t-elle alors que ses yeux se fermaient une fois de plus.

Un coup de coude dans les côtes la fit sursauter et elle se redressa vivement. Pansy la dévisageait avant de montrer d'un geste du menton Flitwick qui s'approchait de leur table.

- Vous avez l'air malade, Miss Granger. Vous voulez aller à l'infirmerie ?

- C'est pas de refus, professeur… marmonna la Sage en se levant.

- Miss Parkinson, vous l'accompagnez ?

- Pas besoin, je connais parfaitement le chemin…

L'enchanteresse attrapa son sac et quitta la salle de classe. Elle déambula dans les couloirs, traînant des pieds, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Cependant, arrivée à un croisement, elle faillit se faire renverser par deux tornades rousses qui surgirent de nulle part.

- Désolé Granger ! commença Fred.

- On ne t'avait pas vue…

- Oh, voilà les deux hommes de ma vie… ironisa la troisième année.

- On voudrait bien s'attarder pour te conter fleurette mais…

- Rusard est à nos trousses.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et entendit les rugissements du concierge qui approchait. La Serpentard leva la main en direction des jumeaux et claqua des doigts. Elle ouvrit la porte d'une salle de classe déserte et leur fit signe d'entrer.

- Surtout, ne dites rien !

- Mais que… commença Georges. Fred, où es-tu ?

- Je vous ai jeté un sort d'invisibilité. Rentrez là-dedans et taisez-vous ! gronda la vert et argent.

- Tu sais faire ça ? s'enthousiasma Fred.

- A ton âge ? renchérit Georges.

- Trop forte ! s'exclamèrent les deux frères de concert.

Elle sentit un mouvement d'air près d'elle et devina que les jumeaux lui avaient obéi. Rusard finit par arriver, accompagné de Miss Teigne qui reniflait partout.

- Que faites-vous ici, Granger ? tonna le concierge.

- Je vais à l'infirmerie… Ca vous pose problème ?

- Vous n'auriez pas vu les délinquants Weasley ?

- Recto et Verso ? Non, pas récemment… Mais je vous préviendrai si je les trouve, ironisa la Sage.

Rusard fronça les sourcils et remarqua la porte ouverte près de l'élève. Il passa la tête dans l'encadrement et, ne voyant aucune tête rousse, toisa une dernière fois du regard la vert et argent avant de s'éloigner en maugréant.

- En vous souhaitant une bonne journée ! lança Hermione avec un rictus.

Une fois le cracmol disparu de son champ de vision, l'enchanteresse gagna la salle de classe et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle claqua des doigts et les deux jumeaux furent de nouveau visibles.

- Recto et Verso ? commença Fred.

- J'aime bien… ajouta Georges.

- Heureuse que ça vous plaise les gars… marmonna la Serpentard avant de bailler une nouvelle fois.

- Finalement, t'es peut-être une fille bien… dit l'un.

- Dans ton genre, poursuivit l'autre.

- Depuis le temps que je le dis ! Enfin quelqu'un et… quelqu'un qui me comprennent.

- Mais pourquoi nous avoir aidés ? demanda Fred.

- Parce que je m'ennuie et que je me suis laissée dire que vous fréquenter mettrait un peu de piment dans ma vie.

- Tu veux vraiment mal tourner ? interrogea Georges.

-Arrête, c'est déjà fait, elle est à Serpentard… se moqua son frère.

- Et je fréquente des Gryffondor, c'est la déchéance, rétorqua la neuvième sage en levant les yeux au ciel. Alors, qu'y a-t-il au programme ?

- On lui dit ? proposa Fred.

- On lui montre alors… corrigea Georges.

- Recto, Verso, de quoi on parle ? s'impatienta Hermione.

- On était en chasse pour teindre Miss Teigne en rose, c'est un essai de shampoing qu'on veut commercialiser pour la prochaine Saint Valentin, mais on manque de cobaye, débuta Fred.

- Alors on voulait savoir où était Rusard pour avoir une chance d'approcher sa chatte, continua Georges.

- Mais il nous est tombé dessus avant qu'on ait eu le temps de se servir de ça !

Et tout en parlant, Fred déplia devant lui une carte visiblement ensorcelée que l'enchanteresse reconnut aussitôt. Hermione avait sous les yeux la carte des maraudeurs. Elle voyait l'ensemble du domaine et les personnes entrain de se déplacer. Soudain, l'idée germa dans sa tête et la Source applaudit. Avec un tel instrument, elle pourrait garantir la sécurité du maitre des potions advenant la trahison de Pettigrow.

- Elle est sympa votre carte, les gars. Je peux la regarder de plus près ? demanda la Sage.

- Bien sûr, mais ça t'embête pas si on te la confie pas ?

- C'est pas qu'on n'a pas confiance…

- Mais on n'a pas vraiment confiance…

Hermione leur sourit, tout en manipulant l'objet. Ce faisant, elle ressentit la magie qui l'animait et laissa la Source décrypter pour elle les formules qui avaient été employées pour ensorceler le parchemin.

« C'est de la très belle magie ! Décidément, ces maraudeurs première génération étaient de bons sorciers ! » siffla l'Origine de toute magie, admirative.

Après un cours instant mis à profit sans que les jumeaux ne s'en doute, la Sage leur rendit l'objet.

- Je pense que Rusard est rentré dans sa conciergerie. C'est le moment d'agir. On y va ?

* * *

><p><em>Pansy grommelait et Hermione la regarda, perplexe.<em>

_- Un problème ? demanda l'enchanteresse._

_- Minerva par ci, Minerva par là… Tu n'avais que ce nom là à la bouche ! Sans remarquer la fille parfaite qui se languissait de toi ?_

_- Tu as bien vu que j'en étais venue à considérer Ginny comme mon ex... J'étais vraiment perturbée par la cohabitation avec la Source. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, non ?_

_- Oui, mais c'est quand même vexant. Mets-toi un peu à la place des autres, de temps en temps, Madame la Source. Tu as blessé quelques personnes…_

_- Je cherchais surtout à en sauver à l'époque, j'avais un marché en main et mon hôte ne me lâchait pas d'une pensée. J'ai géré comme j'ai pu... mais tu n'as pas eu à t'en plaindre, si ?_

_- On en parlera le souvenir venu._

* * *

><p>Le reste de l'année passa rapidement, ponctué par les matchs de Quidditch. Serpentard était en tête du classement, mais Gryffondor pouvait encore rattraper son retard. Les vert et argent avaient écrasé l'équipe de Poufsouffle, mais les rouge et or pouvaient prendre des points face à une équipe de Serdaigle plutôt faible cette saison.<p>

Cependant, Hermione n'était pas concentrée sur le match qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Assise confortablement dans les tribunes aux côtés de Pansy et de Millicent, elle avait le regard vissé sur Severus qui arborait un rictus machiavélique. Le maître des potions était près de James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Tous semblaient tendus.

- Ce Potter, je te lui enfoncerais son balai dans son fondement… grommela Pansy. Il ne cherche pas le vif pour que son équipe marque le plus de points possibles.

- C'est le jeu… soupira Hermione.

- Tu voudrais pas lui jeter un petit sort ? demanda Millicent.

- J'y ai pensé, mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire arracher les yeux par McGonagall… répliqua mollement l'enchanteresse.

- CHANG ! SORS-TOI LA TETE DE TON ARRIERE TRAIN ! vociféra Parkinson, les mains en porte voix.

Bulstrode éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

- Hermione, va lui filer un coup de main, sinon on perd la coupe…

La Sage haussa les épaules. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle avait repéré le vif d'or, et il lui semblait que c'était aussi le cas pour Potter. Finalement, Cho plongea dans la bonne direction et la course poursuite des attrapeurs commença. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry faisait le tour du terrain, brandissant fièrement dans son poing la balle dorée. Aussitôt, Pansy jeta un coup d'œil au score et poussa un cri de joie.

- On remporte la coupe ! De dix points !

La Serpentard se jeta sur Hermione et les deux jeunes femmes tombèrent entre deux gradins. Coincée entre le sol et Pansy, l'enchanteresse haussa un sourcil perplexe alors que son amie approchait ses lèvres de celles de la Sage.

- Que fais-tu, Pansy ? murmura la Sage qui avait subitement très chaud.

Au dernier moment, Parkinson bougea la tête et embrassa tendrement la joue de l'attrapeuse.

- Le reste plus tard… chuchota Pansy avec un léger sourire avant de se redresser pour participer à la liesse qui avait envahi les rangs des Serpentard.

Hermione se remit debout et tentait de regarder ce qui se passait dans la tribune des professeurs. Cependant, des élèves de sa maison vinrent la féliciter, lui taper sur l'épaule. Elle se retrouva dans plusieurs étreintes mais jetait des regards par-dessus l'épaule de ses camarades. James Potter paraissait furieux, ainsi que Sirius, tandis que Remus et Peter étaient d'une pâleur effrayante.

La Sage finit par réussir à se dégager et s'approcha comme elle put des professeurs. Elle tendit l'oreille, tentant de capter la conversation qui venait de débuter entre Rogue et les maraudeurs.

* * *

><p>Severus arborait son rictus des bons jours. Sa maison venait de remporter la coupe qui lui avait échappé deux années de suite et Minerva semblait prête à manger son chapeau vert émeraude. A ses côtés, Potter père vociférait contre Bibine tandis que Black brandissait un point rageur en direction de la tribune Serpentard qui laissait éclater sa joie.<p>

- Très belle saison… commenta le maître des potions de sa voix doucereuse. La troisième mi-temps promet d'être mémorable, à plus d'un titre.

- La ferme, Servilus… grogna Sirius.

- Quelle verve ! J'en suis tout retourné… se moqua le directeur de Serpentard. Avant de vous laisser, messieurs, je voulais juste vous prévenir que j'ai rendez-vous demain matin avec le Ministre de la Magie.

A ces mots, les maraudeurs se turent et observèrent l'ancien Serpentard avec une haine difficilement contenue.

- J'ai enfin la preuve que je cherchais… Donc, demain matin, l'un d'entre vous se retrouvera derrière les murs d'Azkaban. Vous voulez savoir maintenant ou on préserve le suspense ?

Rogue s'arrêta quelques instants, se délectant de la tension que ses paroles avaient provoquée.

- Vous avez raison, attendons demain. A bientôt messieurs…

Severus descendit les marches, sa cape noire virevoltant derrière lui. Il croisa les yeux de Granger et son rictus s'agrandit.

- Miss Granger, je voulais vous féliciter pour votre performance tout au long de la saison. J'espère que vous ferez aussi bien l'année prochaine !

L'enchanteresse hocha la tête et ils échangèrent un regard entendu avant que le professeur ne reprenne son chemin.

- Profite bien de la coupe, Hermione, car Serpentard ne va pas la garder longtemps !

La Sage eut un léger rictus ironique en se retournant vers Ginny.

- On l'aura au moins deux ans, car je te rappelle qu'il n'y aura pas de saison de Quidditch l'année prochaine… murmura-t-elle.

- Certes, mais l'année suivante, je peux te garantir qu'elle sera à Gryffondor.

- Minerva t'en sera reconnaissante, plaisanta la vert et argent.

Hermione salua sa femme qui s'éloignait rejoindre ses amis. Elle allait rentrer au château quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

- Miss Granger ! Un mot s'il vous plait !

La Sage se retourna et fut surprise de constater que Remus Lupin se dirigeait vers elle.

- Bonjour Monsieur Lupin, salua la jeune femme.

- Bonjour, répliqua Remus avec un petit sourire. Fama m'a expliqué l'incident du début d'année… Je suis heureux de savoir que vous n'avez pas eu de… petit problème mensuel.

- Merci, c'est très aimable.

- Cependant… J'ai dans l'idée que le fait que ma fille soit aussi débarrassée du sien ne soit pas étranger à une intervention de votre part, murmura Remus.

- Vous pouvez préciser votre pensée ? demanda Hermione.

Le lycanthrope sembla chercher ses mots. Il finit par sourire avant de reprendre.

- Ma fille aurait dû être envoyée à Serdaigle. Bref, elle m'a parlé du show que vous et une de vos amies avez fait dans la grande salle, le surlendemain de… l'accident. Et étrangement, le soir même, Fama ne s'est pas transformée. Pas plus que les mois suivants. Alors, merci pour tout, Miss Granger.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que personne ne leur prêtait attention. Elle sortit une fiole de sa poche et la tendit discrètement à Lupin qui la regardait, étonné.

- Je vous ai confectionné ça aujourd'hui… chuchota la Serpentard. Ca a marché pour moi et pour votre fille. Buvez-le ce soir et vous retrouverez une existence normale…

Les yeux de Lupin s'agrandirent de stupeur.

- Vous… vous êtes sure ? bégaya-t-il d'émotion.

- Absolument certaine. Et il n'y a aucun effet secondaire. N'hésitez pas à me tenir au courant.

Remus fourra la fiole dans se poche et serra les mains de l'élève dans les siennes.

- Si ça marche, je vous serais éternellement reconnaissant.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. J'aime bien votre fille et personne ne mérite de vivre ça.

- Mais comment avez-vous pu trouver un remède ? A votre âge ?

- C'est mon petit secret… répliqua Hermione avec un sourire. Je dois y aller. Bonne après-midi, Monsieur Lupin.

L'enchanteresse tourna les talons et s'éloigna vivement en direction du château.

« Quelle noblesse de ta part ! » fit remarquer la Source.

« Je prends soin de mes semblables. Ce n'est pas là mon rôle ? » demanda la Sage.

« Effectivement… Mais là, c'est petit. Prépare-toi à l'exercer à plus grande échelle… »

* * *

><p>La fête s'était éternisée dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Hermione avait réussi à s'éclipser dans son dortoir. Elle était allongée sur son lit, une bouteille de bière au beurre à la main, et fixait la carte du maraudeur. Rogue était dans son bureau, sûrement occupé à travailler. Cependant, toujours aucune trace de Pettigrow.<p>

L'enchanteresse fronça les sourcils. Se pourrait-il qu'elle se soit trompée ? Peter était-il toujours un mangemort, ou l'absence de prophétie avait-elle changé la donne ?

« Et c'est maintenant que tu te poses la question ? » se moqua la Source.

« Je ne suis pas infaillible… » rétorqua sèchement la neuvième sage.

« Il va falloir que tu le deviennes, très chère… Mais non, tu n'as pas fait d'erreur. L'implication de Pettigrow est toujours d'actualité… »

La troisième année soupira de soulagement. Elle but une longue gorgée au goulot de sa bouteille et sursauta en remarquant un point noir sur la carte qui se déplaçait rapidement en direction des cachots.

- C'est l'heure… marmonna-t-elle en se levant.

Elle posa sa bouteille à moitié pleine, attrapa sa baguette et quitta son lit. Alors qu'elle allait sortir des dortoirs, elle tomba nez à nez avec Pansy.

- Hermione… murmura la Serpentard avec un léger rictus.

- Faut que je file, prévint l'enchanteresse. Je reviens rapidement.

Cependant, Pansy ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle attrapa la Sage par les hanches et la plaqua contre un mur.

- Toujours à te défiler… A croire que tu me fuis… chuchota Parkinson en fourrant son visage dans le cou de l'attrapeuse.

Hermione sentait le souffle chaud de son amie sur sa peau et frissonna involontairement. Elle déglutit et repoussa doucement Pansy qui releva la tête.

- Ce n'est pas le moment… Je dois vraiment partir. On peut en discuter tout à l'heure ? demanda sérieusement l'enchanteresse.

Pansy eut un geste de mauvaise humeur et se détourna pour gagner son lit, furieuse. La Sage se mordit la lèvre mais ne perdit pas de temps. Elle dévala les marches menant à la salle commune qu'elle traversa rapidement. Une fois dans les cachots, elle se dirigea sans bruit vers le bureau de Rogue. Le couloir était sombre, silencieux. L'atmosphère était pesante, presque angoissante. La troisième année remarqua que la porte de l'antre du maître des potions était légèrement entrouverte et fit sans un bruit les derniers mètres qui l'en séparaient. Un bruit dur brisa le silence des lieux. Hermione poussa la porte d'un coup d'épaule et déboula dans la pièce, la baguette levée à hauteur de poitrine, comme elle l'avait appris des années plus tôt pendant sa formation de langue de plomb.

Pettigrow et Rogue se battaient, et des sortilèges fusaient dans la salle. L'enchanteresse balaya rapidement la pièce du regard, mémorisant la disposition des lieux. Elle agita souplement sa baguette et un trait de lumière rouge s'échappa de la fine tige de bois pour filer sur l'animagus. Ce dernier sentit l'attaque et pivota pour échapper au sort qui brisa un cadre accroché au mur.

- Miss Granger, vous ici ? marmonna Rogue en lançant un nouveau sortilège.

- J'ai vu de la lumière et je suis entrée, ironisa l'élève. Et j'ai bien fait, il y a de l'ambiance ici ! Vous me présentez votre ami, professeur ?

- Hermione Granger, Peter Pettigrow…

- Je vais vous tuer tous les deux ! rugit l'animagus en envoyant un maléfice sur Rogue.

Ce dernier l'évita en se baissant pour se cacher derrière une table et le bois explosa.

- Mais c'est qu'il a fait des progrès, le petit rat… se moqua Severus.

- Vous n'avez aucune chance, Peter. Vous feriez mieux de vous rendre… conseilla la troisième année en pivotant son buste.

Un trait de lumière verte lui frôla l'épaule et Hermione sentit la Source frissonner dans son esprit.

« C'est pas passé loin… » maugréa l'Origine de toute magie.

« J'ai l'habitude, ne t'inquiète pas. » la rassura l'enchanteresse.

« Tu n'es pas encore immortelle, très chère. Tu le seras bientôt mais d'ici là, fais attention ! »

« Tu ne laisserais pas mourir ton hôte humain ! » ironisa la Sage en parant une nouvelle attaque.

Peter sentit la défaite arriver et, échappant à un dernier maléfice lancé par Rogue, il se changea en rat et fila hors de la pièce à toute allure.

- Mince, il s'échappe ! se moqua Hermione en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

- Il faudrait peut-être lui courir après… suggéra Rogue avec un rictus. Je demande à Minerva de s'en charger ? C'est pratique d'avoir un chat sous le coude.

Les deux Serpentard échangèrent un regard amusé mais une voix sèche retentit derrière eux.

- J'ai entendu…

Severus et Hermione se retournèrent pour faire face à McGonagall.

- Votre plan a fonctionné ? demanda la directrice adjointe.

- A merveille, répliqua Hermione. Il faut juste communiquer au Ministre et à la Gazette les faux documents prouvant que Peter est un mangemort, et notre ami retrouvera bien vite Voldemort.

- Il vous reste combien d'horcruxes à détruire ? murmura Rogue.

- Deux. La coupe de Poufsouffle et Nagini. Mais je ne pourrais m'en occuper qu'au dernier moment.

Hermione se leva de sa chaise et s'étira.

- Sur ce, professeurs, je vais vous laisser. J'ai une petite conversation animée qui m'attend ! Bonne nuit !

L'enchanteresse salua d'un geste de la tête les deux directeurs de maison et se faufila dans les couloirs des cachots jusqu'à la salle commune. Quelques élèves fêtaient encore la victoire et des cadavres de bouteilles de bière au beurre jonchaient le sol. La troisième année eut une pensée pour les elfes de maison qui allaient devoir nettoyer le carnage dans la nuit.

- Granger ! Viens donc prendre un dernier verre avec nous ! lança Adrian Pucey, sa cravate de travers.

- Non merci, répliqua la Sage. Faut que je dorme, les examens commencent la semaine prochaine !

Elle grimpa souplement les marches et pénétra dans le dortoir des filles. Elle se dirigea vers le lit de Parkinson et fronça les sourcils en remarquant que les rideaux étaient tirés.

- Pansy ? appela doucement Hermione en faisant glisser ses doigts entre les pans de tissu.

Elle poussa légèrement le rideau et remarqua que son amie était couchée et lui tournait ostensiblement le dos.

- Désolée pour tout à l'heure, mais j'avais une urgence. On peut discuter si tu veux… continua la neuvième sage.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et l'attrapeuse se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait que Parkinson ne dormait pas.

- D'accord, je te laisse. On se voit demain pour le petit déjeuner. Bonne nuit Pansy…

Hermione referma le rideau et gagna son propre lit. Elle se changea rapidement et s'allongea sous les draps. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son amie. Avant de s'endormir, elle se promit de tenter d'arranger la situation avec Parkinson. L'enchanteresse avait appris à apprécier la Serpentard et se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas se passer de la relation qu'elle avait avec elle. Avec le recul, elle prit conscience de l'importance de Parkinson dans sa nouvelle existence. La future médicomage avait toujours été présente, et leur amitié était essentielle pour la Sage.

* * *

><p>La suite la semaine prochaine !<p>

Link9 et Sygui


	10. L'aveu de Pansy

Hey hey !

Qui c'est qui voilà ? Le nouveau chap ! Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews ! Sans plus de blabla, place à la lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : L'aveu de Pansy<strong>

Hermione ne vit pas Parkinson le reste du week-end, ce qui lui laissa le temps de réfléchir au comportement plus qu'étrange de la jeune sorcière. Néanmoins, le lundi arriva vite, ainsi que le début de la semaine d'examen. L'enchanteresse avait une proposition à faire à son amie, avec l'accord de McGonagall, et la troisième année espérait que Pansy accepterait. Elle réussit à l'attraper avant le début de l'épreuve écrite de sortilège. La jeune femme n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de lui parler mais Hermione lui saisit le bras avant que la Serpentard ne pénètre dans la salle.

- Pansy, est-ce que ça te dirait de passer la première semaine de vacances avec moi chez le professeur McGonagall ? murmura la Sage.

Parkinson haussa un sourcil, hésita un moment et finit par acquiescer.

- Tu as de la chance, Granger. Ma curiosité est plus forte que mon envie de te coller une gifle. Je te laisse envoyer un hibou à mes parents… répliqua sèchement la Serpentard avant de se dégager brusquement pour aller s'asseoir.

Hermione passa la main dans ses cheveux, perplexe. Malgré l'attitude froide de son amie, elle n'avait pas essuyé un refus. L'esprit un peu plus léger, elle alla trouver sa place et sortit sa plume de son sac. Alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la feuille de questions distribuée par Flitwick, elle entendit la Source glousser dans son esprit.

« Qu'y a-t-il encore ? » grommela la neuvième sage en notant son nom sur le parchemin.

« Merlin a raison. Vu la… difficulté des questions, ça ne m'étonne guère que les élèves soient mal dégrossi en sortant de cette école. Ca se comprend que ce vermisseau de Voldemort ait pu régner pendant des années… Malgré son faible niveau, il n'y avait personne pour l'arrêter. Tous plus nul les uns que les autres ! Bref, tu as besoin d'aide pour répondre ? » se moqua l'Origine de toutes magies.

L'enchanteresse ignora la remarque et se dépêcha de faire son examen. Deux heures plus tard, elle attendait dans le couloir pour passer l'épreuve pratique. Près d'elle, d'autres élèves patientaient, et elle sentait le regard de Black sur elle. Elle leva la tête et eut un sourire sarcastique pour le jeune homme qui s'approcha d'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Dis-moi Granger, tu n'étais pas censée nous dénoncer ? murmura le Gryffondor en s'appuyant contre le mur.

- Le hibou a dû se perdre… rétorqua la Sage, ironique. Pourquoi ? Tu veux que j'en envoie un autre ?

- Je ne te comprends pas. Tu avais l'occasion rêvée de nous faire plonger, tu nous tenais et au lieu de ça, tu te tais et tu arrives à débarrasser Remus et Fama de leur… problème. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- Peut-être que je ne suis pas aussi mauvaise et maléfique que vous le pensez ? proposa la Serpentard, sarcastique.

- Orion Black ! appela Flitwick.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard dubitatif à la vert et argent et pénétra dans la salle d'examen. Hermione replongea dans ses pensées et voyait sans vraiment regarder les élèves passer chacun leur tour.

- Miss Granger ? C'est à vous ! annonça le professeur de sortilège.

L'enchanteresse entra dans la salle et posa son sac sur une table. Flitwick posa sur elle son regard bienveillant et un sourire illumina son visage.

- Pourriez-vous me faire une démonstration des sortilèges de répulsion et d'allégresse ?

La troisième année hocha la tête et leva rapidement la main. Sans prononcer un seul mot, le coussin posé sur une table se retrouva en haut d'une armoire à l'autre bout de la salle tandis que l'enseignant pouffait discrètement.

- Magnifique, Miss Granger, comme à votre habitude. Vous avez la note maximale. Vous pouvez y aller !

Hermione annula d'un claquement de doigt le sort qu'elle avait lancé au professeur et le salua d'un signe de tête. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers la classe de métamorphose où l'attendait l'épreuve écrite de Minerva. En s'asseyant à une table, elle espérait que son professeur avait choisi un sujet un peu difficile car, franchement, elle s'ennuyait. Ayant une heure à tuer avant l'épreuve, l'enchanteresse se saisit d'un parchemin vierge et rédigea une lettre à l'intention des parents de Pansy.

* * *

><p>La semaine d'examen était terminée et les résultats tombèrent. Inévitablement, Hermione avait fini la première de sa promotion, tout comme Ginny, ce que la rousse n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer. Tandis qu'elle préparait ses affaires, elle sentait le regard de Pansy glisser sur elle. La Sage leva les yeux et sourit à son amie.<p>

- Comment on fait, de la gare King Cross, pour aller à notre lieu de villégiature ? demanda Parkinson.

Hermione lui fit signe d'approcher et, une fois sûre qu'elle ne serait pas entendue, se pencha sur Pansy.

- On ne prend pas le train. On utilisera le réseau de cheminette dans le bureau de McGonagall, murmura-t-elle.

Pansy eut un léger sourire et retourna boucler sa valiser. Une heure plus tard, le collège se vida et les élèves se rendirent à Pré au Lard pour prendre le Poudlard Express. D'une des fenêtres du château, Hermione les regarda s'éloigner. Elle soupira d'aise en songeant que c'était enfin les vacances. Elle allait pouvoir lézarder au soleil, se reposer en sirotant des verres de soda bien frais au bord de la piscine.

- Miss Granger, vous allez rater votre train, dit une voix grave derrière elle.

L'enchanteresse ne se retourna pas et se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules.

- Je pensais rester encore un peu et vous gâcher votre début de vacances, Albus, répliqua-t-elle, narquoise.

Le Directeur vint se mettre devant la fenêtre, à côté d'elle. Il observa le flot d'élèves quitter l'enceinte du parc.

- Déjà trois ans que vous êtes ici, poursuivit le vieux sorcier.

- Je sais que ça vous ennuie. Vous avez essayé de vous débarrasser de moi par la traîtrise en assassinant mes parents, par la ruse en m'envoyant un loup garou, et rien n'a marché. Laissez tomber, vous n'y arriverez pas.

- Mais je n'ai pas encore abattu toutes mes cartes, Miss. Vous vous en rendrez compte bien assez tôt, murmura Dumbledore. L'année prochaine sera passionnante, à tout point de vue.

- J'ai hâte d'y être, ironisa la troisième année.

Les deux sorciers tournèrent la tête pour se jauger du regard. Le Directeur de Poudlard esquissa un mince sourire avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif. Hermione le regarda partir, puis attrapa sa valise pour rejoindre Pansy qui l'attendait dans le grand hall. Les deux jeunes femmes prirent la direction du bureau de McGonagall. Le professeur les y attendait, un feu vert ronflant dans sa cheminée.

- Le professeur Jones vous attend sur place. Je vous rejoins en fin d'après-midi. Hermione, je compte sur vous pour faire visiter la maison à Miss Parkinson. A tout à l'heure, mesdemoiselles, lança la directrice adjointe en levant les yeux du parchemin qu'elle écrivait.

Les deux Serpentard saluèrent leur professeur et pénétrèrent dans la cheminée, chacune leur tour. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles se trouvaient dans le salon du manoir McGonagall. Merlin les attendait un sourire aux lèvres et trois bouteilles de bière au beurre dans les mains.

- Salut les filles ! Ne perdons pas de temps pour profiter des vacances ! lança l'enchanteur. Hermione, montre sa chambre à notre invitée de marque. Posez vos affaires et enfilez vos maillots de bain, on va se faire un après-midi bronzette et jeux d'eau !

- Je n'ai pas de maillot… marmonna Pansy.

- Hermione t'en prêtera un, répliqua le premier sage. Mais je tiens à préciser que nous attendrons le retour de Minerva pour le concours de tee-shirt mouillé !

- Merl… Henry ! gronda l'enchanteresse.

« Fais attention de ne pas griller sa couverture… » marmonna la Source.

« Heureusement que j'ai rectifié mon erreur à temps… » songea la Sage en prenant sa valise et en faisant suivre à Pansy de la suivre à l'étage.

L'enchanteresse s'engagea dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant une porte.

- Ma chambre est ici et la tienne, une porte plus loin. Donne-moi quelques instants que je pose ma valise…

Pansy acquiesça et attendit que la Sage balance ses affaires au pied de son lit. Deux minutes plus tard, Parkinson découvrit la chambre qu'elle allait occuper pendant une semaine. La pièce était vaste et décorée aux couleurs de Serpentard.

- La décoration ne colle pas avec le statut de directrice de Gryffondor… ironisa la jeune sorcière en posant sa valise.

Hermione eut un léger sourire et Parkinson se laissa tomber sur le matelas.

- Très confortable… Alors, comment ça se passe ici ? Le lever est à six heures du mat' ? Devoirs entre sept et dix pour enchaîner sur une petite partie d'échec ? demanda Pansy avec un rictus.

- Minerva est plutôt relaxe… En revanche, méfie-toi du professeur Jones. Autant il peut te laisser dormir jusqu'à midi, autant il fait exploser des feux d'artifices à cinq heures du matin, en criant que le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt…

- L'utilisation des impardonnables est-elle autorisée pour ce type de réveil ?

L'enchanteresse éclata de rire et secoua négativement la tête.

- Crois-moi, tu n'auras pas tiré la baguette de ta manche qu'Henry t'aura jetée dans la piscine…

- Les filles ! Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, je vais boire vos bières ! Magnez-vous le train ! s'exclama Merlin du rez de chaussée.

- Et ça commence ! soupira la Sage. Je vais te passer un maillot de bain…

- Granger, ce sera trop serrée au niveau des hanches et trop large au niveau des seins… se moqua Pansy.

Hermione tressaillit à cette remarque. Parkinson, dans une autre vie, lui avait sorti le même sarcasme, le soir de la destruction de Poudlard.

- Un problème ? demanda la jeune femme, remarquant le trouble de l'enchanteresse.

- Non, rien. Je reviens de suite…

La neuvième sage quitta la chambre et se dépêcha de gagner la sienne. Elle ferma la porte et s'adossa contre un mur. Elle passa une main sur son visage et soupira douloureusement. Des nombreux souvenirs horribles envahissaient son esprit. L'explosion de Poudlard, le fait qu'elle avait cru à la mort de Minerva pendant de longues semaines, Rose qui s'était enfermée dans le travail…

Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser les images désagréables et ouvrit rapidement une commode. Elle sortit deux maillots de bain et retourna dans la chambre de Pansy.

- Tiens ! dit-elle en lançant le vêtement à son amie. Si ce n'est pas à ta taille, on l'ajustera.

Parkinson hocha la tête, dévisageant gravement l'enchanteresse.

- Ca va ? demanda Pansy, soupçonneuse.

- Oui, juste un peu de fatigue… Rendez-vous dans quelques minutes en bas. Je crains que, si on ne se dépêche pas, Henry vienne nous chercher par la peau du cou. A tout de suite !

La Sage s'éclipsa rapidement, sous le regard intrigué de son amie. Pansy, songeuse, enfila rapidement son maillot de bain. Hermione était étrange, enfin, encore plus qu'habituellement, et la jeune Serpentard se promit de découvrir pourquoi avant la fin de sa semaine de vacances.

* * *

><p>Minerva rentra fatiguée mais satisfaite de sa journée. En apparaissant dans le jardin, elle fut agréablement surprise de trouver une table dressée à quelques mètres de la piscine et Merlin qui faisait cuire elle ne savait quoi sur un barbecue, tandis qu'Hermione et Pansy profitaient des derniers rayons de soleil pour lire allongées sur un transat.<p>

- Et voilà la plus charmante des professeurs de Poudlard ! lança chaleureusement l'enchanteur en souriant. J'espère que vous avez faim, car il y en a pour un régiment et c'est bientôt près. Il y a même une bonne bouteille de vin au frais.

- Donnez-moi quelques instants que je me change, répondit la directrice adjointe avant de pénétrer dans sa demeure.

Elle traversa rapidement le salon, balança sa sacoche par la porte ouverte de son bureau et gagna sa chambre. Elle attrapa des vêtements moldus et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et s'habiller pour le dîner. Elle sortit de la poche de sa robe de sorcière une enveloppe qu'elle fourra dans la poche arrière de son jean avant de quitter la pièce.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Minerva se laissa tomber dans une chaise de jardin et eut un soupir de contentement en voyant les plats posés sur la table.

- Je vous sers très chère ? demanda aimablement Merlin en ôtant des saucisses du barbecue.

- Avec plaisir…

En trois mouvements de poignet, l'assiette de la directrice adjointe débordait de nourriture et tous commencèrent à manger dans la bonne humeur.

- J'ai une surprise pour vous tous… finit-elle par dire en reposant ses couverts.

Minerva se leva et récupéra l'enveloppe pour la poser sur la table sous les regards de Merlin, Hermione et Pansy.

- Ici se trouvent quatre places pour la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, premier rang de la tribune officielle… commença le professeur de métamorphose avant d'être interrompue par des cris de joie.

Elle leva les mains pour réclamer le silence et elle réussit à l'obtenir sans trop de difficultés.

- Miss Parkinson, j'ai vu avec vos parents, et vous aurez le plaisir, si cela vous convient, de revenir ici pour les deux dernières semaines avant la rentrée. Je me suis arrangée avec le professeur Dumbledore pour revenir au manoir tous les soirs. Et j'espère qu'à votre âge, je peux vous faire confiance pour rester sage le reste de la journée…

Pansy acquiesça vivement et Hermione eut un sourire éblouissant pour sa Guide.

- Fêtons cette grande nouvelle dignement ! s'exclama Merlin en claquant des doigts.

Une bouteille de champagne apparut sur la table et, après l'avoir débouchée rapidement, il servit quatre coupes.

- Avec modération, les filles, ajouta-t-il en direction des deux Serpentard. N'allez pas rouler sous la table en chantant God Save the Queen…

- Si cela arrive, je te promets que ce sera la version des Sex Pistols, plaisanta l'enchanteresse en levant sa coupe.

Tous trinquèrent et Hermione se leva pour poser un court baiser sur la joue de la directrice adjointe.

- Merci… murmura-t-elle.

La soirée se poursuivit gaiement et Pansy insista pour que la Sage aille chercher son violon pour jouer quelques airs. Voyant que son amie n'en démordrait pas, l'enchanteresse prit son instrument, l'accorda rapidement et le cala sous son menton. Alors que l'archet était prêt à frotter les cordes, elle se demanda quoi jouer. Elle voulait un air calme, reposant, et un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres alors que des notes résonnaient dans son esprit. « Sol, la si la do si la fa sol… C'est ça… »

Son poignet entama un mouvement souple et lent et la partie violon du quatuor pour l'empereur de Haydn retentit dans la nuit qui commençait à tomber. Minerva s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, son regard vert vissé sur son élève qui avait les yeux fermés. Merlin battait doucement la mesure de la main tandis que Pansy ne pouvait détourner les yeux de l'enchanteresse.

A la fin du morceau, Hermione rangea son violon sous les applaudissements des sorciers présents.

- Cet air était parfait pour conclure une belle soirée… murmura Minerva en se levant. Je regrette de devoir vous laisser, mais j'ai une journée chargée demain. Bonne nuit !

L'animagus quitta la table après avoir salué les convives et gagna rapidement le manoir. Merlin regarda rapidement les deux Serpentard et se leva à son tour.

- Elle a bu, elle est de bonne humeur, c'est une chance que je ne peux laisser passer ! s'exclama joyeusement l'enchanteur alors qu'Hermione éclatait de rire. Bonne nuit les filles et à demain !

Il fila en direction du perron, laissant les deux élèves en tête à tête. Pansy eut un léger sourire et regarda sa montre.

- C'est presque l'heure d'un bain de minuit. Ca te tente ? proposa-t-elle.

Hermione était fatiguée mais se dit que quelques longueurs avant de se coucher pourraient la détendre. Elle acquiesça et ôta ses vêtements pour se retrouver en maillot de bain et plongea dans la piscine, aussitôt rejointe par Parkinson.

L'enchanteresse sortit la tête de l'eau et passa la main sur son visage pour ôter les gouttes qui perlaient. Pansy nageait dans sa direction et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la Sage.

- Ce fut une journée mémorable… murmura la jeune femme. Je n'imaginais pas que McGonagall pouvait être aussi… détendue.

- Elle cache bien son jeu, répliqua Hermione.

- J'en connais d'autres, insinua Parkinson.

La neuvième sage fronça les sourcils et plongea son regard dans celui de son amie.

- Si tu pouvais me dire ce que tu sous-entends, cela m'aiderait grandement… marmonna l'enchanteresse.

Pansy s'avança jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps se frôlent.

- Je crois que je t'ai suffisamment donné d'indices ces derniers temps, murmura la Serpentard. Je te veux, Hermione.

La voix rauque de la vert et argent fit frissonner l'ancienne Gryffondor. Parkinson passa son bras dans le dos de la neuvième sage et l'attira contre elle.

- Depuis le premier jour, j'ai senti un lien entre nous, poursuivit Pansy. J'ai envie d'entreprendre quelque chose avec toi. Je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener, mais je veux tenter l'aventure…

Alors que la Serpentard se penchait pour capturer les lèvres de l'enchanteresse, cette dernière tourna légèrement la tête. Hermione était plongée dans la confusion. Son corps voulait répondre favorablement à la demande de son amie, mais son esprit s'y refusait.

- Je… je ne peux pas… balbutia la Sage.

Un grognement retentit dans son esprit et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! » aboya Hermione.

« Tu veux embrasser une carrière de bonne sœur ? » demanda ironiquement la Source.

« Le problème n'est pas là… » rétorqua sèchement l'enchanteresse.

« Mais il n'y a aucun problème ! Arrête de penser à tes vies antérieures. Tu as la chance de repartir de zéro, profite des opportunités qui te sont offertes. » gronda l'Origine de toutes magies.

« Mais… » commença l'ancienne Gryffondor.

« Pour le moment, tu es célibataire, et elle aussi. Elle en a envie et de ce que je peux ressentir, tu n'es pas contre. Arrête de te poser mille questions aussi farfelues qu'inutiles et fonce ! Tu as le droit d'être heureuse… »

Hermione ignora le dernier commentaire et repoussa doucement Pansy qui eut un regard blessé.

- Je ne peux pas te donner de réponse pour le moment. J'ai besoin de réfléchir… murmura la Sage.

- Au moins, ce n'est pas un non définitif ! soupira la Serpentard en détournant le regard.

Parkinson nagea jusqu'à l'échelle de la piscine et sortit de l'eau. Les rayons argentés de la lune se reflétaient sur le corps de la vert et argent et Hermione déglutit.

- Mais dépêche-toi, Granger, je ne serai pas libre éternellement…

Pansy traversa le parc et disparut à l'intérieur de la demeure de McGonagall.

« Comme dirait Merlin, tu as encore fait ta pucelle… » ironisa la Source.

« Je ne vais pas sortir avec la future femme de ma fille ! » répliqua froidement Hermione.

« Je te rappelle que Rose bénéficiera de son libre-arbitre. Il n'est pas impossible qu'elle choisisse un autre compagnon de vie que cette chère Parkinson. Fais-moi le plaisir d'oublier tout ce qui s'est passé dans tes vies précédentes, ce n'est plus d'actualité. »

Hermione leva la tête et regarda le manoir. Elle remarqua de la lumière provenant de la chambre de Minerva. Elle sortit précipitamment hors de l'eau, s'enveloppa dans une serviette, claqua des doigts pour débarrasser la table du dîner et se précipita dans le salon. Elle grimpa souplement les marches menant à l'étage et prit la direction de la chambre de la directrice adjointe. Elle voulait éclaircir un point avant de prendre une décision. Elle devait savoir s'il y avait une chance que la directrice adjointe veuille reprendre leur relation là où elle s'était arrêtée. Plantée devant la porte, elle prit une grande inspiration et frappa trois coups secs. Quelques instants plus tard, Minerva se tenait debout, ses yeux verts détaillant la Serpentard.

- Un problème, Hermione ?

* * *

><p><em>L'enchanteresse tentait d'éviter le regard de la médicomage qui souriait.<em>

_- Allons Hermione, ne sois pas gênée. On est adulte, et c'est du passé. On peut en parler sans faire les nymphettes, non ?_

_- A-t-on besoin d'en discuter ? se décida-t-elle à dire, prudente._

_- Etant donné que tu nous fais une soirée « souvenirs, souvenirs », on va être obligée d'en passer par là. Donc, je te déclare mes intentions et tu… cours chez Minerva ? Je dois le prendre comment ? demanda calmement Parkinson._

_- Je connais toutes mes vies, et je partage ça avec Minerva... Mettons que ta... déclaration ne cadrait pas dans le portrait, quoi qu'en dise la Source à l'époque._

_Pansy s'enfonça dans le canapé, un sourire aux lèvres._

_- Mouais… on en reparlera tout à l'heure. Allez, Miss Parfaite, mets-nous la suite !_

* * *

><p>- Un problème, Hermione ?<p>

Minerva avait les bras croisés sous sa poitrine et était appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, dans une pause décontractée qui tranchait étrangement avec l'air sévère qu'elle arborait à Poudlard.

- Je voulais te dire bonne nuit… murmura l'enchanteresse.

- C'est gentil. Bonne nuit, très chère, fit la directrice avec un léger sourire avant de s'apprêter à refermer la porte.

La Sage avança prestement son pied pour empêcher la fermeture du panneau de bois. Cependant, elle avait oublié qu'elle n'avait pas de chaussure. Elle poussa un cri quand elle se retrouva le pied coincé entre la porte et l'encadrement. Elle le retira vivement et commença à sautiller en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? interrogea l'animagus en fronçant légèrement le sourcil, tandis qu'Hermione grimaçait.

- Puta… Non, pas du tout… ironisa la Serpentard. J'adore m'exploser les orteils, tu le sais bien…

- Viens t'asseoir le temps que ça arrête d'élancer, dit Minerva en joignant le geste à la parole, ouvrant en grand la porte de sa chambre pour laisser entrer la Sage.

- Merci, marmonna Hermione en se dirigeant vers le lit de l'animagus pour s'y laisser tomber.

Elle attrapa son pied douloureux et entreprit de le masser. Elle finit par le poser précautionneusement sur le sol et plongea son regard dans celui de son professeur.

- Je voulais te voir pour…

Elle s'arrêta un instant et chercha en vain les mots pour formuler sa pensée.

- Non, rien… lâcha-t-elle, amère.

« Me fais pas croire que tu ne sais pas quoi dire ! » fit sa petite voix personnelle.

« Je ne suis pas infaillible. », ronchonna-t-elle.

Minerva regardait son élève assise, la tête baissée, semblant râler dans sa barbe.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Merlin a dépassé les bornes ? Une dispute avec Pansy ?

- Pour Merlin, pas plus que d'habitude, répliqua l'enchanteresse. Quant à Pansy, rien que je ne puisse gérer. En fait, mon problème est tout autre…

Elle se leva brusquement et franchit d'un pas vif les quelques centimètres qui la séparaient de la directrice adjointe. La Sage hésita quelques secondes puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa Guide. Minerva regardait la jeune fille devant elle sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle entoura la Sage de ses bras et l'attira contre elle.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose qui t'inquiète ? Tu as croisé Albus ?

Elle tentait de se faire rassurante, ayant vu un trouble envahir les yeux de la Sage. Hermione se blottit confortablement dans l'étreinte. Elle avait l'impression d'être à sa place, dans les bras de l'animagus. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer et un frisson agréable lui parcourut l'échine.

- Tu le connais, c'est un beau parleur… Juste des menaces qui ne m'inquiètent pas plus que ça…

Rassemblant le peu de courage qui lui restait, l'enchanteresse leva sa main pour effleurer de ses doigts la joue de son professeur. Minerva haussa légèrement un sourcil. Son élève avait un comportement bizarre ce soir. Puisque son rôle de Sage ne semblait pas en être à l'origine, l'animagus mit ça sur le compte de l'alcool. Après tout, la Serpentard n'avait plus l'habitude de boire et la coupe de champagne devait encore faire effet. Elle lui sourit.

- Très bien jeune fille, puisque tout va bien, il est temps d'aller au lit. Merlin sait à quelle heure il va vous réveiller demain, fit la directrice adjointe en poussant gentiment Hermione vers la porte.

Cependant, la Serpentard ne voulait partir avant de tenter sa chance. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, maudissant sa croissance inachevée, et approcha ses lèvres de celles de sa Guide. Minerva eut un rire clair en voyant que son élève allait rater sa joue. Elle la maintint à distance raisonnable et eut un sourire amusé.

- Décidément Hermione, va te coucher, l'ivresse te brouille la vue. D'ailleurs, la veillée a assez duré, le marchand de sable va passer. Dors bien et je laisserai une potion si le mal de tête frappe demain matin.

Puis la directrice poussa délicatement mais fermement l'enchanteresse vers le couloir. Avant de fermer la porte, elle posa un baiser sur le front d'Hermione. Au fond du couloir, une porte grinça. Hermione en ignora le bruit, choquée par ce que venait de dire sa Guide.

- Tu penses que je suis ivre ? demanda, abasourdie, la Serpentard.

Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Après tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé, Minerva osait mettre sa tentative d'amorcer une relation sur le compte de l'alcool qui lui aurait fait rater sa joue.

- Tu ne pouvais pas plus me blesser… murmura la vert et argent avant de tourner les talons pour s'éloigner.

Minerva regarda son élève partir dans le couloir sans comprendre. Que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi et comment avait-elle pu blesser Hermione ? Quelque chose lui avait échappé, mais quoi ? Avant même qu'elle puisse formuler sa question, la Serpentard était entrée dans sa chambre et avait claqué la porte. Minerva fut tentée de la suivre, mais voyant Parkinson pointer le bout de son nez dans le couloir, elle se ravisa et retourna dans la sienne, songeuse.

* * *

><p><em>Pansy éclata de rire et l'enchanteresse la foudroya du regard.<em>

_- Quel râteau magnifique ! Franchement, t'es nulle en drague Granger, mais pour faire fuir les filles, t'es un génie ! Souvent imitée, jamais égalée !_

_La médicomage servit un verre à son amie._

_- Bois un coup, t'as des choses à oublier… se moqua-t-elle une dernière fois avant de reporter son attention sur la suite. Hey ! Mais je connais, ça ! Regarde la pro à l'œuvre…_

* * *

><p>Hermione faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, résistant à l'envie de prendre le premier bibelot qui lui tomberait sous la main pour le jeter sur un mur.<p>

- Elle n'a vraiment rien pigé, pesta l'enchanteresse. Franchement, les Gryffondors… J'ai bien envie d'y retourner pour mettre les points sur les « i ».

Elle sursauta alors qu'on frappait à la porte de la chambre. Elle soupira, énervée et ouvrit brusquement le panneau de bois.

- Tu en as mis du temps à comprendre ! lâcha-t-elle vertement avant de se rendre compte qu'elle faisait face à Pansy.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et eut un mince sourire.

- Excuse-moi… L'engueulade ne t'était pas destinée…

- Heureuse de te l'entendre dire ! Un problème avec ta mère de substitution ? fit la vert et argent en se faufilant dans la pièce. La mienne aussi ça lui arrive de rien comprendre ! Finalement, toutes les mêmes, continua-t-elle avant de s'affaler sur le lit.

- Une mère de substitution ? Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de jouer ce rôle-là ! râla la Sage.

« Peut-être, mais cette chère Minerva l'a endossé avec plaisir… » fit remarquer la Source dans son esprit.

- Franchement, j'ai passé l'âge… maugréa-t-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute devant Pansy.

Pansy regarda Hermione d'abord avec surprise, puis éclata carrément de rire.

- Bienvenue dans le monde des ados incompris ! Je te plains sincèrement. En plus, t'as tiré le trio gagnant : une mère, une prof et une Gryffondor ! Mais t'en fais pas, je suis là pour te soutenir !

L'enchanteresse s'assit à côté de son amie et soupira.

- Merci d'être là… Moi qui pensais que le seul avantage d'être orpheline était de n'avoir plus de compte à rendre, répliqua-t-elle avec amertume.

L'assassinat de ses parents étaient encore un sujet ô combien douloureux et la neuvième sage se mordit la lèvre pour se concentrer sur autre chose que le pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentait. Pansy se redressa et s'approcha d'Hermione. Elle se colla dans son dos et passa délicatement ses bras autour d'elle.

- Je suppose qu'ils te manquent...

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment été proche d'eux… Mais j'avais enfin l'occasion de construire une vraie relation… Occasion avortée.

- Je ne suis pas sure de te comprendre... Bref, McGonagall a l'air de faire attention à toi, tu trouves même qu'elle est sur ton dos, et là tu me dis que ça ne marche pas entre vous... Attends un peu... Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement ? fit Parkinson en regardant son amie de profil.

- Honnêtement, je ne sais plus. Rien, probablement.

- Mouais, passons. A mon avis, il était temps qu'on prenne des vacances ! Et peut-être qu'on passe à autre chose... suggéra Pansy en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Hermione. As-tu commencé à réfléchir ?

- Tu crois que j'ai eu le temps en quinze minutes ?

- De commencer, oui... souffla-t-elle dans le cou de l'enchanteresse qui frissonna.

« Mais pourquoi tombent-elles toujours sur l'endroit le plus sensible ? » maugréa intérieurement Hermione alors qu'elle sentait ses hormones en ébullition.

- Et bien… je… Tu vois… balbutia la Sage qui commençait à avoir subitement chaud.

- Je t'écoute, reprit Pansy de la même façon et au même endroit après avoir perçu le tressaillement de sa camarade.

« Que se passe-t-il ce soir ? Elles sont toutes folles ? » pensa l'enchanteresse alors que ses idées se brouillaient en fur et à mesure que le souffle de Parkinson caressait sa peau.

- Pour le moment, je ne me sens pas prête pour une relation. Et s'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, je ne veux pas que cela ne soit qu'une histoire d'une nuit… dit rapidement Hermione d'une voix rauque.

« J'espère que j'ai réussi à parler de manière intelligible… »

« Moui… c'était surtout une pitoyable excuse pour gagner du temps. Ta Guide vient de t'envoyer balader. Tant pis pour elle ! Profite un peu de la vie ! »

Pansy sentait que la jeune femme qu'elle convoitait était comme en transe tandis qu'elle laissait son souffle couvrir cette nuque et ces épaules dont elle respirait le parfum. Elle fermait les yeux pour essayer de graver cette odeur en elle, sachant qu'elle devrait attendre avant d'entreprendre plus.

- Dans ce cas, je vais te conquérir Granger. Avant la fin de l'année, tu seras mienne, fit la Serpentard en se levant gracieusement du lit.

Hermione, éberluée, regarda son amie quitter la chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et croisa les mains sous sa nuque. Maintenant, elle connaissait les sentiments de Pansy. Il fallait qu'elle s'interroge à présent sur les siens. Et elle savait que ça allait être plus compliqué que ça en avait l'air. Pourrait-elle répondre aux avances de la Serpentard alors que, quand elle fermait les yeux, c'était les yeux verts de Minerva qu'elle voyait ?

* * *

><p><em>Hermione n'osait plus se retourner vers Pansy. <em>

_- Je sais, j'étais pathétique, tu n'es pas obligée de le dire._

_Elle tendit la main vers sa coupe de vin et en but une gorgée, glissant un regard en coin vers la médicomage._

_- Je ne dirai pas pathétique, car je me sens d'humeur magnanime ce soir… répliqua Pansy avec un sourire carnassier. Après tout, à revoir mes prouesses de jeunesse, j'ai l'impression de perdre vingt ans !_

_Elle but une gorgée et son regard s'adoucit._

_- Tu étais juste perturbée. Et ça se comprend, reprit la médicomage. _

_- Et je dois dire que tu y étais pour quelque chose. Tu es vraiment douée pour séduire, fit Hermione en levant son verre._

_- Pour ce que j'en ai vu, ta fille se débrouille pas mal. Mais ce n'est pas de toi qu'elle tient ça. De son autre mère, peut-être ? Vais-je apprendre des secrets croustillants ce soir ? Des révélations embarrassantes ? se moqua Parkinson en trinquant avec son amie._

_- Va donc te coucher !_

_- Et rater le meilleur ? Sûrement pas, Granger. D'ailleurs, t'as jamais réussi à te débarrasser de moi, et c'est pas ce soir que ça va commencer. Allez mémé, embraye, ça fume !_

_Hermione roula des yeux et passa au souvenir suivant._

* * *

><p>Hermione attendait impatiemment dans le salon, assise dans le canapé, fixant la cheminée. Elle tirait un bilan mitigé de ses vacances. La première semaine avec Pansy avait été merveilleuse et la jeune femme avait déployé des trésors d'imagination pour la séduire, ce qui avait fait sourire l'enchanteresse. Mais une fois la Serpentard retournée chez ses parents, la Sage avait ressentit comme un vide, un manque que seule Parkinson pouvait combler, et cela l'avait perturbée.<p>

Quant à Minerva… L'élève avait réussi à éviter les questions gênantes et les situations ambigües avec sa Guide. Cependant, elle avait un arrière-goût d'amertume quand elle pensait à la directrice adjointe. Pourquoi l'avait-elle repoussée ? Etait-ce inconscient ou purement calculé ?

Le moment le plus pénible avait été lorsque Merlin s'était s'absenté quelques jours pour rendre visite à Culann. Sage et Guide s'étaient regardées en chien de faïence à chaque repas, et s'étaient occupées l'une et l'autre à une extrémité du manoir le reste du temps.

Hermione regarda sa montre pour la cinquième fois en deux minutes et trépignait d'impatience. Pansy allait enfin revenir pour assister à la fameuse finale de Quidditch qui aurait lieu dans deux jours. Minerva avait prévu de partir le lendemain en milieu d'après-midi pour planter la tente dans un endroit tranquille, et de visiter la région avant le match qui opposerait l'Irlande et la Bulgarie.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? grommela l'enchanteresse.

Elle sursauta en entendant des pas derrière elle et se retourna pour croiser le regard de Minerva. L'animagus avait trouvé la Serpentard particulièrement difficile à vivre ces dernières semaines, mais elle la regardait maintenant avec un certain amusement.

- Cesse donc de trépigner comme ça, le temps ne s'écoulera pas plus vite, tu sais. Ton amie ne te fera pas faux-bond, pas avec les meilleurs places du tournoi de Quidditch à la clé !

Hermione fronça les sourcils à la remarque de Minerva. Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui n'allait pas entre elles. Après avoir passé plusieurs semaines à s'éviter, voilà que l'animagus lui parlait à nouveau comme à une gamine. C'était vraiment horripilant. Elle se leva pour rejoindre sa Guide et au même moment elle se vit dans le miroir accroché au-dessus de la cheminée, Minerva derrière elle. Et elle comprit en un éclair. Une très belle femme regardait une adolescente impatiente de retrouver ses amis. Voila ce que voyait Minerva, voila ce qu'elle-même ne voyait pas.

Alors qu'elle se retournait vers les yeux verts qui la dévisageaient avec amusement pour clarifier la situation, la cheminée connut un regain d'activité, laissant place à la voyageuse. Pansy s'avança au milieu de la pièce en toussotant et en époussetant sa veste. Puis elle embrassa rapidement la pièce pour saluer dignement la Directrice de Gryffondor avant de se jeter au cou d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué ! J'ai cru que les vacances ne se finiraient jamais !

L'enchanteresse passa ses bras dans le dos de son amie pour la serrer contre elle.

- Tant que ça ? ironisa la Sage avec un léger rictus. Je ne me suis même pas aperçu de ton absence…

- Ne la croyez surtout pas, Miss Parkinson. Elle a passé son après-midi à faire le pied de grue devant la cheminée, répliqua Minerva, amusée.

- Je l'avais deviné aux quatre hiboux qu'elle m'envoyait par semaine… se moqua Pansy.

- Je ne t'en ai envoyé que trois ! s'offusqua Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Un bruit de bouchon qui saute résonna dans la pièce et McGonagall se retourna vivement. Merlin venait d'apparaître dans le salon avec une bouteille de champagne dans une main, quatre flutes dans l'autre.

- Pansy est enfin de retour ! On va pouvoir recommencer à rire ! s'exclama l'enchanteur. Et voici des milliers de fines bulles venues tout droit de Reims pour fêter ça !

- Doucement avec l'alcool, professeur Jones… Elles sont mineures, gronda l'animagus.

- Et alors ? J'ai pris ma première cuite à… commença l'enchanteur.

- Epargnez-nous les détails, merci, coupa McGonagall.

Le premier sage servit une flute et la tendit à la directrice adjointe.

- Promis, je vous les narrerai dans l'intimité de votre chambre… susurra le professeur de DCFM.

- De ma chambre mortuaire quand je serai passée de vie à trépas ! corrigea la Guide.

Pansy retint un rire par respect pour la Directrice de la maison adverse, mais nota la remarque du professeur Jones. Son absence avait donc eu un impact sur l'humeur dans la maison. Elle fit un large sourire à Hermione avant d'accepter la coupe offerte.

De son côté, Hermione n'en finissait pas de se rendre compte que deux et deux faisait définitivement quatre. Minerva venaient de les traiter de mineures, et visiblement elle agissait avec elle comme avec une enfant.

« Enfin tu percutes ! », fit la Source, narquoise. « Et si tu entretenais une relation avec Parkinson, elle verrait peut-être que tu as grandi ! »

Machinalement, elle prit la coupe de champagne et en oublia de se décoller de Pansy. Cette dernière en profita pour passer son bras dans le dos de la Sage pour la tenir encore plus serrée contre elle.

- Alors comme ça tu t'es ennuyée ? fit-elle, taquine.

- Autant que toi, je suppose… murmura Hermione.

L'enchanteresse leva son verre pour trinquer avec sa camarade tandis que Merlin continuait de lancer des insinuations quant à une hypothétique relation avec sa supérieure. Après une remarque que l'enchanteur murmura à l'oreille de la directrice adjointe, cette dernière but une longue gorgée de champagne et lança le reste à la figure de son collège. Pansy salua la précision du geste tandis qu'Hermione se retenait de rire.

- Je pense que cela a refroidi vos ardeurs… dit froidement l'animagus.

- Bon, on vous laisse trouver une serviette pour essuyer les dégâts, nous on va se mettre à l'abri ! Tu viens ? dit Hermione tout en entrainant Pansy à sa suite dans l'escalier qui menait aux chambres.

Elles atteignirent l'étage supérieur rapidement et Hermione grimaça en entendant un experliarmus retentir dans le salon.

- Ta chambre est toujours au même endroit, expliqua l'enchanteresse, ce qui est un exploit vu les frasques du professeur Jones. J'ai bien cru à plusieurs reprises que le manoir allait s'effondrer...

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, l'ouvrit et s'effaça pour laisser passer la vert et argent. Pansy envoya valser son sac sur le lit et se tourna vers Hermione, affichant un sourire enjôleur.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, fit-elle sensuellement, sûre de son coup, dans le creux de l'épaule d'Hermione.

La neuvième sage se sentit à nouveau frissonner de désir et roula des yeux.

« Et voilà que ça recommence ! Ai-je une cible dans le cou avec marquer : soufflez ici, frissons garantis ? » maugréa-t-elle intérieurement.

- Pansy… J'ai réfléchi cet été. J'ai une vie assez compliquée… Beaucoup plus que je ne le voudrais en fait. Et je n'ai pas le droit de t'embarquer dedans…

- Tu choisis à ma place ? susurra Parkinson qui venait de faire entrer sa vis-à-vis dans la chambre juste en se déplaçant toujours un peu plus près d'elle, sans la quitter des yeux.

« Tsss... Tu te prends pour moi maintenant ? » fit une petite voix dans la tête de la Sage.

- C'est j… juste que… bégaya Hermione qui reculait pour éviter le contact avec le corps de son amie. Tu as remarqué que je finissais chaque année à l'infirmerie. Et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit…

« Quelle pathétique excuse… » se moqua la Source. « Je suis sûre qu'elle n'y a pas cru un seul instant. Ce n'est pas une Gryffondor que tu as en face de toi. Connecte tes neurones, de temps en temps… »

- Il est temps que tu te rendes compte que je suis une sorcière assez douée, fit Pansy qui venait de coincer Hermione dans un coin de la chambre. Je me sers très bien d'une baguette... mais aussi de mes mains, ajouta-elle alors qu'elle effleurait du doigt la joue de l'enchanteresse.

La Sage déglutit et passa son index dans le col de sa chemise pour le desserrer. Elle avait chaud, elle sentait prise au piège et ses jambes tremblaient. Pansy avait un regard de prédateur qui n'allait pas abandonner sa proie aussi facilement. Hermione avait envie de répondre positivement à la requête de son amie, de l'embrasser. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pour plusieurs raisons. Le problème était qu'elle ne pouvait en énumérer aucune qui ne serait contrée ni par Parkinson, ni par la Source.

- Je ne doute absolument pas de tes capacités, Pansy. Je te connais… C'est juste que… Crois-moi. Pour ta sécurité, mieux vaut que nous restions simples amies.

Pansy haussa un sourcil. Elle voyait bien que le discours était en totale contradiction avec l'effet qu'elle produisait.

- Granger, quel que soit le qualificatif que tu accoles à amie, je peux être utile dans bien des cas. Aussi je vais te laisser la nuit pour réfléchir à ce petit mot délicat, mais je vais te donner un indice de la réponse que j'attends.

Et sans plus de tergiversations, Pansy inclina la tête vers Hermione et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la Sage dans une caresse qui laissa un voile de désir s'étirer entre les deux jeunes femmes. Dans le même mouvement, elle approcha de l'oreille d'une Hermione pétrifiée et lui dit d'un souffle chaud :

- Ca ne devrait pas être très difficile à trouver je crois.

Puis elle s'écarta de la Serpentard pantelante pour ouvrir sa valise. Elle récupéra sa trousse de toilette et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je vais prendre une douche, le réseau de cheminette, c'est rarement bien entretenu. Bonne nuit et à demain.

Elle tourna les talons et allait s'engager dans le couloir quand un murmure se fit entendre.

- Ca te dirait de… discuter avant de te coucher ?

Toujours dos à l'enchanteresse, la vert et argent eut un sourire vainqueur avant de quitter sa chambre.

* * *

><p><em>Pansy secoua la tête, navrée, tandis qu'Hermione rougissait de plus belle.<em>

_- Mon style était un peu trop direct à l'époque. Ca manquait de finesse. Si la situation devait se jouer aujourd'hui, crois-moi que tu finirais nue entre mes bras, Granger…_

_- Ca me semble encore plus direct non ?_

_- Non, la conséquence reste la même. C'est les moyens employés qui diffèrent. Disons que j'aurais dû m'y prendre autrement… Je ne sais pas… Par exemple, plutôt que de te souffler dans le cou, j'aurais pu laisser ma main effleurer doucement ton épaule, pour redescendre lentement avant de se poser sur le creux de tes reins… chuchota sensuellement la médicomage._

_Voyant que son amie manquait de s'étouffer, Parkinson éclata de rire._

_- C'est comme ça que j'ai eu ma femme en tout cas !_

_- Arrête-toi ! J'en sais déjà assez sur toi et moi pour ne pas vouloir en savoir plus ! Et sache que tu avais plus de chance avec mon cou qu'avec mes reins... _

_- Ca, tu ne le sauras jamais… murmura Pansy avec un haussement de sourcil mystérieux._

* * *

><p><em><em>La suite la semaine prochaine ! En vous souhaitant un bon week-end !

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	11. La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch

****Bonjour bonjour !

Et oui, c'est vendredi, c'est un nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédent, Sygui et moi vous souhaitons une excellente lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch<strong>

Hermione émergeait lentement. Un mince rayon de lumière venait chatouiller ses paupières. Elle se sentait bien, enveloppée par une agréable chaleur dans laquelle elle se laissait aller. Puis quelque chose lui revient à l'esprit. Elle avait passée la nuit à discuter avec Pansy, de tout, de rien, de musique, de cours, mais surtout pas de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée. Parkinson y avait fait quelques allusions, bien sûr, mais maîtrisant la langue de bois à la perfection, l'enchanteresse avait réussi à déjouer les pièges linguistiques de son amie. Mais maintenant, en y réfléchissant bien, il semblait à la Sage qu'elle s'était endormie en plein milieu de la conversation. Elle prit alors conscience que la chaleur dans laquelle elle évoluait avec délice était celle du corps de Pansy. Cette dernière était collée contre son dos, ses bras autour de ses hanches.

« Par tous les Hauts de l'Alliance Interdite ! Dans quelle situation me suis-je encore fourrée ? » se demanda-t-elle.

Elle sentait le souffle chaud et régulier de la Serpentard dans son cou et déglutit alors que son corps réagissait favorablement à cette douce caresse.

« Putain d'hormones ! »

« C'est plutôt lâche de tout mettre sur le dos de ta puberté, tu ne crois pas ? » ironisa la Source.

La Sage souleva doucement le drap et soupira d'aise en remarquant qu'elle était habillée et qu'il en était de même pour Parkinson.

« Un problème de moins à résoudre à son réveil… » pensa-t-elle, soulagée.

Elle fit une tentative pour se lever sans réveiller la vert et argent qui dormait profondément, mais Pansy resserra son étreinte en grommelant. L'enchanteresse n'osa plus bouger, se contentant de regarder rapidement sa montre.

« Presque neuf heures… Faut vraiment qu'on se lève… »

Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte qui s'ouvrit doucement. Le rythme cardiaque de la neuvième sage s'accéléra quand elle croisa le regard abasourdi de Minerva qui s'était arrêtée sur le seuil de la chambre, tétanisée à la vue des deux jeunes filles.

- Bonjour Hermione… chuchota le professeur. Bien dormi, à ce que je constate…

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu… commença la Sage.

Cependant, elle ne put finir sa phrase, la directrice adjointe avait déjà tourné les talons pour s'éloigner d'un pas vif. Hermione soupira. Décidément, qu'elle que soit sa vie, elle serait toujours aussi pleine d'imprévus et de situations impossibles à gérer. Elle referma les yeux en entendant les pas de l'animagus qui descendait rapidement l'escalier. Puis elle se décida à se lever. Lentement elle attrapa le bras de son amie qui s'enroulait autour de son ventre pour le soulever et se dégagea délicatement. Mais le mouvement finit par réveiller Pansy qui l'attrapa et la recoucha contre elle.

- Bonjour vous, fit-elle d'une voix endormie mais accompagnée d'un immense sourire.

- Salut, faut qu'on se lève rapidement. Minerva est déjà passée...

- Je ne mérite pas un bisou avant ? J'ai pourtant été sage, fit la Serpentard avec une moue coquine.

Hermione sourit à son tour, fit claquer une bise sur la joue de Parkinson avant de se glisser hors des draps.

- Mouais, si je comprends bien, j'aurai pas droit à plus pour l'instant…

- Exact ! A la douche ! ordonna gentiment l'enchanteresse.

Et tandis qu'elle choisissait de descendre parler avec Minerva, Pansy enfonçait sa tête dans les oreillers. Hermione jeta un dernier regard amusé à son amie qui n'avait visiblement aucune intention de bouger et quitta rapidement la chambre en direction du rez-de-chaussée.

Elle trouva la directrice adjointe qui s'affairait à mettre la table et s'approcha d'elle.

- Minerva… commença l'enchanteresse, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

- Enfin debout ? Merlin est parti chercher du pain. Pour une fois qu'il se rend utile… maugréa l'animagus en posant brusquement quatre assiettes.

- Ce que tu as vu…

- C'est le résultat d'un party pyjama ? Ou l'annonce d'une romance ? coupa l'animagus.

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre, Minerva. Il faut qu'on parle. Sérieusement.

- Tadam ! Le seul, le vrai, l'unique, bref, moi ! s'exclama une voix joyeuse.

Merlin venait de faire une entrée fracassante dans la pièce, un sac de croissants dans une main, un maillot de quidditch dans l'autre.

- Alors mes grosses, vous allez supporter quelle équipe ? fit l'enchanteur.

Minerva regarda le premier sage avec un air navré avant de retourner en cuisine, tandis qu'Hermione poussait un soupir à fendre l'âme. Décidément, rien ne serait simple dans sa vie.

* * *

><p>En début d'après-midi, quatre sorciers apparurent brusquement dans ce qui semblait être une lande déserte. Minerva s'était chargée de faire transplaner Pansy tandis que Merlin s'était occupé de sa collègue du Conseil. La directrice adjointe balaya le paysage des yeux et remarqua deux hommes vêtus de manière étrange.<p>

- Par ici ! soupira le professeur de métamorphose en se dirigeant vers les sorciers.

Merlin, un sac sur l'épaule, lui emboita le pas et Hermione et Pansy les suivaient à une distance raisonnable.

- Elle est pas mal en vêtements moldus, la McGo… murmura Parkinson avec un léger rictus. Pas autant que moi, mais…

L'enchanteresse donna un petit coup de coude à la Serpentard qui ricana.

- Bonjour Mr. Southwell… salua Minerva.

- Bonjour professeur, répliqua le sorcier en sortant un parchemin de la poche. McGonagall… McGonagall… Voilà, quatre personnes. Votre emplacement se situe à cinq cents mètres, dans le premier pré que vous trouverez. Le directeur du camping s'appelle Mr Robert.

- Merci, Mr Southwell.

- Bonne finale ! lança l'employé du Ministère alors que le groupe s'éloignait.

Quelques instants plus tard, les sorciers finirent par trouver l'entrée du camping. Plusieurs tentes étaient déjà dressées et visiblement, ce n'était que des sorciers.

- Les imbéciles… grommela Minerva. Est-ce si difficile de se documenter au lieu de faire n'importe quoi ?

Merlin prit les devant et sortit son portefeuille. Il en sortit plusieurs billets moldus et les confia à Hermione.

- Tu peux t'occuper de payer la réservation ? murmura-t-il. Déjà qu'elle est de mauvaise humeur, si en plus elle lâche de l'argent, on va passer un week-end épouvantable.

Il ponctua sa diatribe d'un clin d'œil et la neuvième sage eut un sourire. Elle se saisit des billets et se dirigea vers la maisonnette avant que McGonagall n'ait l'occasion de le faire. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait le directeur du camping et Hermione se surprit à se souvenir de l'homme qu'elle n'avait vu que deux fois en près de soixante ans d'existence.

- Bonjour Monsieur, commença poliment la Sage. Nous avons une réservation pour un emplacement, deux nuits, au nom de McGonagall.

Le moldu hocha la tête et regarda une petite liste placardée sur le mur de la maison.

- Vous êtes à dix mètres du petit bois, pas très loin de la tente argentée que vous voyez. Ca fera quarante livres.

Hermione lui tendit les billets et le moldu hocha la tête.

- Passez un bon week-end ! lança-t-il alors que la Serpentard s'éloignait en direction de Minerva qui contemplait toujours d'un œil critique le camping.

- Vous me suivez ? demanda la jeune femme.

Merlin hocha la tête et tous se mirent en route pour rejoindre leur emplacement. L'enchanteur posa le sac sur l'herbe et l'ouvrit pour en sortir une tente.

- Sort d'extension ? demanda Pansy avec un regard admiratif.

Le professeur de DCFM hocha la tête et sortit tous les éléments de la tente du sac de toile.

- On se la monte à la manière moldue ou d'un bon claquement de doigt ? interrogea le premier sage en passant la main dans ses cheveux courts.

- Moldue, bien évidemment, répliqua Minerva. Il ne faut surtout pas attirer l'attention…

- Dans ce cas, Hermione, à toi l'honneur ! se moqua Pansy.

L'enchanteresse soupira et observa les différentes pièces.

- Vous avez pensé au maillet ? finit-elle par dire.

- Pour quoi faire ? demanda la directrice adjointe.

- Pour planter les sardines… dans le sol ! répliqua Hermione en roulant des yeux.

Lisant l'incompréhension dans le regard de sa Guide, la neuvième sage grommela.

- Effectivement, il est important de se documenter… marmonna-t-elle sèchement en se saisissant du tapis de sol.

Elle l'étala sur l'herbe et entreprit de monter rapidement les piquets. Merlin l'encourageait en buvant un soda tandis que Pansy, les manches de sa chemise retroussées, s'allongeait sur la pelouse pour profiter du soleil. Minerva, quant à elle, observait les gestes de son élève. Elle semblait intéressée par les différentes étapes du montage de la tente.

Une fois l'architecture métallique posée, Hermione agença le toit et le double-toit, étirant les toiles pour les fixer à l'aide des sardines, en faisant attention que les deux couches ne se touchent pas. N'ayant pas de maillet sous la main, elle se servit d'une grosse pierre qu'elle avait trouvée un peu plus loin pour planter les fameux piquets.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle s'assit à même le sol et essuya d'un revers de la main les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front.

- J'ai failli attendre… se moqua gentiment Merlin.

- J'aurais dû utiliser ta tête au lieu d'une pierre, rétorqua sèchement l'enchanteresse.

Pansy se leva et, après avoir épousseté ses vêtements, pénétra dans la tente. Comme elle s'y attendait, c'était une tente sorcière et elle sourit à la vue du petit appartement trois pièces. Elle repéra la cuisine, la salle de bain, un salon à l'aspect confortable et deux chambres comportant chacune deux lits.

Minerva, Merlin et Hermione entrèrent à leur tour, le professeur de DFCM tenant le sac à la main. Il en vida le contenu sur le canapé du salon.

- On range rapidement les affaires et on va faire un tour ! lança-t-il en attrapant deux caleçons dont les motifs firent sourire Parkinson.

- Henry ! Cachez vos sous-vêtements, je vous prie, grommela Minerva.

L'enchanteur exhiba un caleçon avec des chats qui jouaient avec des pelotes de laine.

- Pourquoi ? Ca vous rappelle quelque chose ? se moqua gentiment le premier sage.

- Et c'est reparti pour un tour… soupira Hermione alors que le ton montait entre les deux enseignants, sous les ricanements de Parkinson.

* * *

><p><em>Le rire discret de Pansy résonna dans la pièce.<em>

_- Merlin avait du bon temps à rattraper ! Mais tu crois vraiment qu'il comptait emballer Minerva avec de pareils sous-vêtements ?_

_- J'espère pas… répliqua Hermione, amusée. Ca n'aurait jamais marché._

_- Et toi, avec quel type de lingerie voulais-tu appâter l'indomptable écossaise ?_

_- La lingerie ne faisait pas partie de mes appâts, tu le sais bien... J'avais d'autres atouts._

_- Rassure-moi… Tu ne parles pas des deux œufs au plat qui te servaient de poitrine ? se moqua Parkinson._

_- Tu as toujours été jalouse. Et si tu penses à l'âge réel que j'ai, tu peux !_

_- Si je dois être jalouse de quelqu'un, ce serait de McGonagall. Quelle femme ! J'aurais dû tenter ma chance… soupira la médicomage avec un sourire._

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla de bonne humeur. Le reste de la journée de la veille s'était plutôt bien passé et la promenade dans la région avait été très agréable. Elle repoussa les draps et se leva prestement. Elle remarqua que le lit de Pansy était vide et sortit de la chambre à la recherche de son amie.<p>

Elle la trouva dehors qui prenait son petit-déjeuner avec Merlin. L'enchanteur racontait à une Serpentard hilare les perles qu'il avait trouvées dans les copies des élèves ces deux dernières années.

- Alors, d'après Fred Weasley, il suffit d'enfoncer un feu d'artifice dans la gorge d'un gnome de jardin pour lui faire passer l'envie de squatter son carré de pelouse, dit le professeur avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

- S'il le dit, on peut lui faire confiance. C'est un expert en farces et attrapes… fit remarquer Pansy en beurrant une tartine.

- Et voilà ma toute grosse qui est enfin levée ! se moqua l'enchanteur après un clin d'œil à Hermione. Prête pour le plus beau match de ta vie ?

La neuvième sage eut un pincement au cœur. Des matchs, elle en avait vu un grand nombre. Et les finales de coupe du monde que Ginny avait remportées resteraient dans son cœur comme les rencontres les plus intenses auxquelles elle avait assistées.

- Petit-déjeuner ? proposa Pansy.

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Pas faim… grommela-t-elle avant de retourner dans la tente.

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et verrouilla la porte. Elle se déshabilla et se faufila sous la douche. L'eau chaude qui s'écoulait sur son corps la rasséréna quelque peu. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, habillée et les cheveux secs, elle sortit de la pièce pour gagner le salon. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Minerva. Le professeur n'était pas encore complètement réveillée et serrait entre ses mains une tasse de thé fumant.

- Bonjour… murmura Hermione avant de quitter la tente.

Elle passa sans un mot devant Merlin et Pansy et s'éloigna en petites foulées. Pour une fois, elle ressentait le besoin de courir. Elle avait besoin d'être seule pour faire le point. Elle accéléra son allure et ses pieds martelaient le sol dans une cadence qui devint bientôt régulière. Elle suivit un petit chemin de terre qui séparait les rangées de tentes et voyait sans les regarder les familles sorcières qui sortaient pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, profitant de la chaleur de la matinée.

- Mais qui voilà ? ricana une voix sur sa gauche.

Hermione tourna la tête et interrompit sa course. Harry, Orion, Ron, Ginny et Fama étaient assis sur des transats. Les Gryffondors sirotaient leurs cafés et Potter et Black la toisaient narquoisement.

- Que fais-tu là Granger ? demanda Harry avec un rictus de dégoût.

- Elle doit bosser en tant qu'ouvreuse… se moqua Black.

- Laisse-la tranquille, Orion ! aboya Ginny alors que Ron passait la main dans ses cheveux roux en un geste maladroit.

- Maintenant qu'elle n'a plus ses parents, il faut bien qu'elle gagne sa vie, répliqua perfidement Harry.

La phrase fut comme un électrochoc pour Hermione. Comment osait-il ? Si seulement elle pouvait lui faire partager ses souvenirs… Après tout, il avait été dans sa situation. Ginny lança un regard furieux à Potter tandis que Black partait dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Harry ! Tais-toi ! gronda Fama en le foudroyant du regard.

- T'es vraiment un idiot doublé d'un imbécile ! Une honte pour tous les Gryffondor, rugit Ginny en se levant pour rejoindre Hermione.

L'enchanteresse résista à l'envie de jeter un sortilège à Potter, surtout parce que la rousse se tenait devant elle.

- Ne l'écoute pas, fit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule, il est stupide, tu le sais bien.

La Sage hocha la tête tourna sèchement les talons. Elle s'éloigna rapidement du groupe et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

« C'est donc comme ça que je suis perçue ? Une orpheline ? » se demanda-t-elle avec amertume.

Elle sentit des doigts fins se resserrer sur son bras et sursauta. Elle fit volte-face et fut surprise de croiser le regard gris de Fama Lupin.

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te remercier… murmura la Gryffondor.

- Me remercier pour quoi ? demanda Hermione, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

- De m'avoir débarrassée de la malédiction. Je sais que c'est ton œuvre.

- FAMA ! TON PERE T'APPELLE ! s'exclama au loin Georges Weasley.

La Gryffondor eut un petit sourire et salua la Sage avant de partir dans la direction opposée. La vert et argent se remit à courir et prit le chemin de sa tente.

* * *

><p>Des éclats de rire et des bruits de feux d'artifice retentissaient dans le grand pré. Les sorciers fêtaient dans la joie la victoire de l'Irlande. Merlin s'était éclipsé, une bouteille de bière à la main, pour rejoindre un groupe de fêtards et Minerva discutait avec des gens du Ministère.<p>

Pansy et Hermione s'engouffrèrent dans leur chambre et Parkinson ferma la porte d'un coup de pied bien placé.

- Quel match ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire réjoui.

- Tu as vu comment Krum a mis la main le vif ? demanda l'enchanteresse avec admiration.

Parkinson attrapa son amie par les hanches et la plaqua doucement contre un mur. Elle serra son corps contre celui de la Sage et posa brièvement ses lèvres dans le cou de cette dernière. Pansy eut un sourire satisfait en remarquant le frisson de désir qui parcourut l'attrapeuse.

- J'espère que tu feras aussi bien pour notre équipe. Je veux que tu ridiculises Potter. Et si tu arrives en même temps à le faire s'écraser au sol, ce sera des points en plus pour ta côte de popularité… dit doucement la jeune fille.

- Oui, et si son attrapeur vedette finit dans le plâtre, je crains que Minerva ne me dépose à l'orphelinat le plus proche.

- T'inquiète pas, ma mère est avocate, et une très bonne de surcroît. Elle t'en sortira en deux temps trois mouvements.

Parkinson plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione et leva la main pour caresser doucement la joue de l'enchanteresse.

- C'est la soirée idéale pour passer aux choses sérieuses, non ? murmura d'une voix sensuelle la Serpentard.

- La soirée, peut-être, mais pas le lieu, rétorqua doucement la Sage. Il y a mieux qu'une tente de camping, tu ne crois pas ?

Pansy soupira de frustration et se recula.

- Tu as beaucoup d'excuses bidon en réserve ? Préviens-moi quand tu les auras toutes épuisées…

La Serpentard se dirigea vers son lit, ôta rapidement ses vêtements sans paraître gênée de la présence de la brune et se coucha sous les draps. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant que dire. Elle décida de ne rien faire, préférant attendre le lendemain que la colère de son amie soit retombée.

Cependant, au bout d'une heure, le sommeil n'était toujours pas venu. L'enchanteresse n'arrêtait pas de se retourner, enviant Pansy qui dormait profondément, à en juger par sa respiration régulière. La neuvième sage sortit de son lit, passa un jean et sa veste en cuir, et quitta la chambre. La tente était plongée dans l'obscurité et un silence pesant régnait, entrecoupé par les bruits de fête qui venaient de l'extérieur. Hermione se prépara une tasse de thé et décida de profiter de l'air frais de la nuit.

Elle allait s'asseoir dans l'herbe fraîche quand elle remarqua qu'une silhouette se dirigeait vers elle. Hermione fronça les sourcils et reconnut Minerva qui avançait d'un pas vif, visiblement plongée dans ses pensées.

- Bonsoir Hermione… Des difficultés pour dormir ? demanda la directrice adjointe à voix basse en arrivant à hauteur de son élève.

- On peut dire ça… répliqua la Sage.

- Merlin est revenu ?

- Non… Je ne l'ai pas vu vautré dans le canapé.

McGonagall hocha la tête.

- Bonne nuit, Hermione.

- Attends ! dit rapidement la jeune femme. Pour une fois que nous sommes seules, c'est l'occasion de discuter de ce qui s'est passé cet…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Des hurlements stridents et des bruits ressemblant à des coups de feu retentirent, accompagnés de rires gras et de vociférations d'ivrognes. Les deux sorcières tournèrent la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Une foule de sorciers avançaient dans leur direction, leurs baguettes magiques pointées en l'air. Au-dessus d'eux, les moldus qui tenaient le camping flottaient dans une position grotesque, tentant de se débattre.

- J'avais oublié ces crétins… marmonna Hermione.

Au fur et à mesure des secondes qui passaient, la foule grossissait, et des sorciers encagoulés mettaient de temps à autre le feu à des tentes. Minerva tira sa baguette de sa manche gauche et jeta un regard entendu à son élève. Cependant, d'autres exclamations résonnèrent et une en particulier fit frissonner Hermione.

- Mais regardez qui est là ? Minerva McGonagall ! rugit un sorcier. On a un compte à régler avec elle, pas vrai les gars ?

Des rires s'élevèrent de la foule et Hermione se plaça devant son professeur.

- Emmène Pansy avec toi pendant que je règle ce petit problème.

- Pas question que je… rétorqua sèchement l'animagus.

L'enchanteresse saisit sa Guide par les épaules et la jeta au sol alors que des dizaines de sortilèges fusaient dans leur direction. Le double toit de la tente prit feu et la Sage s'accroupit, aidant l'animagus à en faire de même.

- Fais ce que je te dis, bon sang ! maugréa Hermione en agitant la main.

Une vague d'eau apparut de nulle part et éteignit les flammes qui commençaient à consumer la toile. Minerva acquiesça et se précipita à l'intérieur de la tente alors qu'Hermione se redressait, sortant sa baguette de sa manche.

Elle analysa rapidement la situation et se mordit la lèvre en voyant Bill, Charlie et Arthur Weasley qui se jetaient sur les sorciers cagoulés. James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin s'engagèrent quelques instants plus tard dans la bagarre et les échanges de sortilèges furent violents.

« Mais où est Merlin ? » songea l'enchanteresse en s'engageant dans la mêlée.

Elle dévia d'un coup de baguette un sortilège qui allait atteindre Bill et en profita pour désarmer l'attaquant d'un experliarmus informulé bien placé.

- Que fais-tu ici, gamine ? gronda James Potter en la voyant. Va te cacher avec les autres !

Hermione ignora la remarque et évita souplement un jet de lumière rouge qui passa près d'elle.

- On n'attend pas Papa pour commencer à se foutre sur la gueule ? demanda une voix amusée.

Quelques sorciers se retournèrent et l'enchanteresse eut un sourire en voyant Merlin arriver. Ce dernier était terrifiant. Une boule de feu dansait au-dessus de sa main tendue, éclairant son visage par-dessous, et sa magie tourbillonnait autour de lui.

- Alors, qui veut goûter à mes sortilèges en premier ? marmonna l'enchanteur alors que son regard se durcissait.

« Interdiction de tuer ! » lança mentalement Hermione à son ami qui hocha la tête.

Sans plus attendre, le premier sage désarma un saoulard d'un geste de la main tandis qu'il expédiait son sortilège enflammé de l'autre vers un groupe qui menaçait de rattraper une famille en fuite.

De son côté, Hermione ne resta pas inactive. Elle aperçut derrière Merlin un groupe qui avait réussi à isoler Potter père et fils. La menace se précisa lorsque deux sorciers masqués désarmèrent Harry et se saisirent de lui pour contraindre son père à se rendre. Alors que James s'apprêtait à laisser tomber sa baguette, la vert et argent fit irruption au milieu du groupe sous les yeux effarés des protagonistes, venant de nulle part.

- Potter, à terre ! hurla-t-elle pour couvrir les détonations qui claquaient autour d'eux.

James et Harry n'eurent que le temps de s'aplatir dans l'herbe humide tandis que l'enchanteresse laissait fuser de ses doigts cinq traits de lumière qui frappèrent simultanément tous les assaillants autour d'elle, les propulsant au sol, sonnés.

- Heureusement que la gamine était encore dans le coin, lança la neuvième sage en s'élançant déjà pour retrouver Merlin.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? fit James effaré, le visage maculé de terre.

- Depuis le temps que je te dis que Serpentard héberge une timbrée dangereuse, répliqua Harry, couvert de poussière, tentant de retrouver sa baguette abandonnée plus tôt aux mains des agresseurs.

Soudain, un trait de lumière verte fendit le ciel et une immense tête de mort étincela dans un halo de fumée verdâtre. Des hurlements de panique s'élevèrent et les sorciers cagoulés transplanèrent sur le champ. James Potter et Sirius Black se mirent à courir, baguette au poing, en direction de l'endroit d'où avait été lancée la marque des ténèbres.

Merlin et Hermione échangèrent un regard entendu et la Serpentard se dirigea rapidement vers le bois. Croupton junior était en liberté et venait de faire peur à ses anciens collègues. Tout se déroulait presque comme prévu. Cependant, pourquoi les mangemorts avaient-ils cherché à s'en prendre à Minerva ?

Hermione courait à en perdre haleine en direction du bois tandis que Merlin informait les gens du Ministère. L'enchanteresse, le cœur battant à tout rompre, espérait qu'il n'était rien arrivé à Minerva et Pansy. Elle accéléra sa course et remarqua, à la lisière de la forêt, qu'un groupe de personnes en encerclait deux.

Elle se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle s'approchait à vive allure et retint un cri en reconnaissant sa Guide qui se dressait entre Pansy et des fonctionnaires du Ministère de la Magie. Les sorciers pointaient leur baguette sur la directrice adjointe qui les toisait du regard, la tête haute. Parkinson était derrière elle, s'agrippant au bras gauche de son professeur comme si sa vie en dépendait. La jeune fille semblait terrorisée, tremblante de la tête au pied.

- Vous avez fait apparaître la marque ! Avouez ! rugit un homme en avançant d'un pas.

Hermione resta interdite devant l'accusation proférée par Amos Diggory et serra les poings jusqu'à ce que la jointure de ses doigts devienne blanche.

- Amos ! Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses ? gronda Croupton en foudroyant du regard Diggory.

- N'empêche, elle est la seule à avoir sa baguette, rétorqua James Potter. Pourrais-je faire une remontée de sortilège sur votre arme, professeur ?

- Bien sûr, mais après que je vous l'ai enfoncée dans la gorge, répondit sèchement McGonagall.

- Ca pourrait bien être la gamine qui est avec elle ? proposa Sirius. Elle est à Serpentard, si je ne m'abuse…

- Combien d'années d'études pour proférer de telles conneries ? demanda froidement la neuvième sage en s'avançant vers les sorciers.

- Hermione ! s'exclama, soulagée, Pansy.

L'enchanteresse fendit le petit attroupement de fonctionnaires et s'arrêta aux côtés de sa Guide. Elle passa son bras dans le dos de Pansy et l'attira contre elle dans une accolade réconfortante.

- Franchement, vous devez avoir un sérieux problème d'autorité pour vous en prendre ainsi à une jeune fille, gronda la Sage en jetant un regard glacial à Black.

L'Auror fit un pas dans sa direction mais James Potter le retint.

- Et toi, où étais-tu, miss j'ai la langue bien pendue ? aboya Sirius.

- Je vous filais un coup de main avec les encagoulés. Monsieur Potter pourra le confirmer…

Les fonctionnaires commencèrent à discuter entre eux à voix basse et Hermione en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à Minerva. Cette dernière gardait un visage impassible, son regard balayant les alentours. Elle était tendue et prête à agir au moindre mouvement ou bruit suspect. Cependant, la neuvième sage remarqua la mâchoire du professeur se contracter et son épaule fut prise d'un léger spasme.

- Tu es blessée ? chuchota Hermione.

- Rien de grave… murmura l'animagus.

L'enchanteresse sentit que Pansy tremblait à nouveau et elle décida que la comédie avait assez duré.

- Est-ce que l'un de vous a eu la brillante idée de fouiller le bois ? demanda-t-elle, perdant patience.

A ces mots, Verpey sortit d'entre les arbres, accompagné par Ron, Ginny, Fred et Georges Weasley, et il traînait derrière lui un elfe de maison terrorisé.

- J'ai trouvé cet elfe avec une baguette à la main, Barty… marmonna Ludo, gêné.

Croupton eut un visage dur tandis que Diggory commençait à interroger l'elfe qui pleurait. Amos se saisit de la fine tige de bois, fit une remontée des sortilèges et une tête de mort fantomatique apparut.

- On va vous laisser gérer ce problème, dit froidement Hermione. Bonne soirée, Messieurs…

Après s'être assurée d'un regard que Ginny allait bien, elle entraîna Pansy en direction de la tente et jeta de temps à autre des regards à McGonagall qui marchait deux pas en arrière, silencieuse. Une fois à l'abri dans le salon, la Sage chercha Merlin du regard et ne put que constater son absence.

« Où est-il encore passé ? » maugréa-t-elle intérieurement en préparant rapidement deux tasses de thé.

Elle en fourra une dans les mains de Pansy et posa l'autre devant Minerva qui fixait le sol de la tente, songeuse.

- Je vais regarder ta blessure. On va dans ta chambre ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Tout va bien, je te remercie, rétorqua le professeur.

- Pansy, tu peux nous laisser quelques instants, s'il te plait ?

La Serpentard hésita mais, en sentant la tension qui menaçait d'exploser dans la pièce, elle finit par acquiescer et fila dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec l'enchanteresse. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Hermione se retourna vers sa Guide et frappa violemment du plat de la main sur la table, faisant trembler la tasse de thé.

- Vas-tu un jour arrêter de me considérer comme une enfant ? s'emporta la neuvième sage. Des années que ça dure et je commence à en avoir assez !

- Parle moins fort, murmura sèchement McGonagall.

- Continue de me dicter ma conduite, comme tu l'as toujours fait ! répliqua vertement la Sage.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et se saisit l'arrête du nez entre son pouce et son index.

- Je te rappelle que tu es ma Guide, poursuivit-elle à voix basse. Tu dois me conseiller, et non m'imposer ta volonté. Maintenant, je te prie d'ôter ton haut que je puisse te soigner.

- Merci, ça ira parfaitement.

Le ton du professeur était sans appel.

- Très bien, fais comme tu l'entends, comme toujours. J'en ai assez de ton petit jeu dont j'ignore les règles. Quand tu auras décidé de m'inclure à la partie, préviens-moi ! J'en ai ma claque…

L'enchanteresse tourna les talons et quitta furieusement la tente. Un vent léger souffla sur son visage et elle inspira à plein poumon. Elle s'éloigna rapidement, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre l'animagus et elle.

Déambulant longuement entre les tentes ravagées, elle finit par trouver un coin isolé, près d'un point d'eau. Elle s'assit et arracha un brin d'herbe de la pelouse jauni par le soleil pour le faire tourner entre ses doigts. La neuvième sage poussa un soupir douloureux. Elle avait espéré, pendant trois années, depuis le début de sa nouvelle vie, qu'elle serait enfin sur un pied d'égalité avec Minerva. Et que, peut-être, leur relation avortée par l'entrée de l'ancienne Ministre dans la Source recommencerait sur des bases saines et solides. Mais il n'en était rien. McGonagall usait encore et toujours de son statut de professeur pour dresser une barrière entre elles.

« Tu avais l'occasion de lui dire ce que tu ressens et tu l'as laissée passer… » murmura la Source.

« Je sais ! » répliqua durement Hermione.

Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle mais se détendit en reconnaissant l'aura de Merlin. Ce dernier s'assit à côté de la Serpentard et lui tendit une petite bouteille de bière.

- J'ai l'impression que c'est pas la grande forme… murmura-t-il d'une voix apaisante.

Il sortit une flasque de sa poche et versa quelques gouttes dans la boisson de la vert et argent.

- Vodka moldue de contrebande récupérée chez les bulgares. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles…

Les deux enchanteurs trinquèrent et l'attrapeuse goutta le breuvage.

- Qu'a encore fait Minerva ? demanda le premier sage.

- Rien, répondit l'élève, amère.

- Et c'est bien là le problème, n'est ce pas ?

Hermione hocha la tête et serra nerveusement sa bouteille dans ses mains.

- J'ai l'impression que tu ne laisses pas Miss Parkinson indifférente, reprit Merlin avec un sourire.

- Effectivement, répondit sombrement la neuvième sage.

- Et tu en penses quoi ?

- J'évite d'y réfléchir. Je n'avais pas prévu cela.

Merlin acquiesça et finit d'une traite sa boisson.

- Minerva ne bougera pas toute de suite. Sans émettre l'idée de te servir de Parkinson pour parvenir à tes fins, je te ferais juste remarquer que ta Guide est du genre à vouloir quelque chose une fois qu'elle l'a perdu.

- Et donc, il faudrait que je succombe aux charmes de Pansy pour que notre chère directrice adjointe daigne me regarder et me courtiser ? Pas question !

- Tu as déjà succombé aux charmes de Pansy… Ca se voit à la façon dont tu la regardes… Honnêtement, oublie Minerva pour le moment. Profite de ta troisième jeunesse, tu l'as bien méritée ! Et Parkinson est quelqu'un de bien.

- Comment pourrais-je m'engager avec elle en sachant que ça se finira pour une autre ? demanda Hermione.

- Je vais, pour une fois, te donner un conseil avisé. Les plus belles relations ne sont pas forcément celles qui durent. Crois-en ma très longue expérience.

Il se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie en un geste réconfortant. Puis, il s'éloigna en direction de la tente, laissant son élève seule avec ses pensées. L'enchanteresse but une nouvelle gorgée de bière trafiquée, absolument pas pressée de retourner affronter Minerva ou Pansy, voire les deux.

« Après tout, je suis jeune, je peux supporter une nuit blanche… » songea-t-elle.

« Tu veux qu'on discute ? » proposa la Source.

« Franchement, j'ai envie de me changer les idées… »

« Je vois. Tu serais partante pour un concours de blagues ? »

« Parce que tu en connais ? » demanda la Serpentard, intriguée.

« Des milliers d'années que je surveille l'humanité. Pendant tout ce temps, j'en ai entendu de très bonnes ! »

La Sage eut un sourire et continua à siroter son breuvage.

« Vas-y, je te laisse commencer… » dit la vert et argent, amusée.

« Quelle est la première chose qu'une blonde fait le matin quand elle se lève ? »

* * *

><p><em>- Alors ? demanda Pansy.<em>

_- Alors quoi ? répliqua Hermione._

_- Quelle est la première chose qu'une blonde fait le matin quand elle se lève ? insista la médicomage._

_- Non, c'est vulgaire… marmonna l'enchanteresse._

_- Hermione, tu me connais. J'adore les blagues vulgaires. Alors, accouche !_

_- Et bien… elle s'habille et elle rentre chez elle… murmura la Sage, gênée._

_Pansy éclata de rire et Hermione lui fit signe de baisser le son._

_- En tous cas, j'étais rassurée en te voyant débouler à la lisière de la forêt…_

_- Tu avais peur pour moi ? C'est gentil, dit doucement l'enchanteresse, émue._

_- Heu… Tu peux le voir comme ça, mais j'avais surtout envie que quelqu'un qui assure soit là..._

_- Tu n'avais pas confiance en Minerva ?_

_- Si, mais c'était des Aurors. Elle ne leur aurait jamais lancé un sortilège si ça avait dérapé. Toi, tu n'aurais pas hésité._

_Parkinson se tut quelques instants avant d'afficher un immense sourire._

_- Alors… Comme ça, Miss Je Sais Tout avait succombé à mes charmes ? Tu confirmes ce que Merlin a dit ?_

_- D'après toi ? Tu as encore des doutes ? Pourtant, tu savais que tu me faisais de l'effet. Beaucoup d'effet même..._

_- Mais, ô femme perfide, tu me repoussais jour après jour… répliqua Parkinson, théâtralement._

_- Et sans cesse les flots te ramenaient à moi comme une île qui saurait t'accueillir ! répliqua l'enchanteresse tout aussi théâtrale._

_- Arrête ton char, Granger, et montre la suite ! J'ai hâte de revoir la concrétisation de ce mélodrame ! Et surtout, la tronche de McGo !_

_- Il te faudra encore patienter, très chère… Mais on y vient._

* * *

><p>Les premières lueurs du jour pointaient à l'horizon, éclairant faiblement le désastre que les mangemorts avaient perpétré la veille au soir. Hermione, les vêtements humides de rosée, marchait lentement dans l'allée, observant les familles qui se levaient dans la précipitation, désireuses de rentrer au plus vite chez elles. Au loin, elle remarqua plusieurs têtes rousses qui se dépêchaient de plier leur tente. Elle reconnut la silhouette fine de Ginny qui leva la main pour lui adresser un petit salut. L'enchanteresse hocha la tête et, les mains dans les poches, continua sa promenade.<p>

Elle se sentait plus détendue, mais la fatigue s'abattait sur elle, telle une chape de plomb. Elle finit par regagner la tente et pénétra dans le salon. Seul le léger ronflement de Merlin brisait le silence à intervalle régulier. Discrètement, Hermione gagna sa chambre et ôta rapidement ses vêtements pour s'allonger dans son lit. Elle ferma les yeux et allait s'endormir quand elle sentit du mouvement dans la pièce. Elle rouvrit un œil et remarqua Pansy devant elle. La jeune femme avait les traits tirés par la fatigue.

- Tu me fais une place ? murmura Parkinson.

Sans attendre de réponse, la vert et argent s'allongea à côté de l'attrapeuse qui se serra contre le mur.

- Où étais-tu passée ? murmura Pansy en se collant contre l'enchanteresse. Je me suis inquiétée…

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir… répliqua doucement Hermione.

La Serpentard posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la Sage et ferma les yeux. Avant de s'endormir, la neuvième sage songea qu'elle se sentait bien dans cette étreinte. Se pouvait-il que, pour une fois, Merlin ait raison ?

* * *

><p>Hermione passa les quelques jours de vacances restants à éviter McGonagall, ce qui n'était pas en soi un tour de force, le professeur ne rentrant que le soir. Aussi, quand l'enchanteresse prit place avec Pansy dans un wagon du Poudlard Express, elle se sentait soulagée. A Poudlard, entre ses occupations et l'emploi du temps de la directrice adjointe, elles n'auraient que peu d'occasions de se croiser.<p>

Millicent arriva peu avant le départ du train et étala ses affaires dans le compartiment. Les trois Serpentard discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à la visite habituelle de Malefoy et ses acolytes.

- Alors Granger ? Tu comptes t'inscrire ? demanda le blond avec un sourire narquois.

- Tu as pris un coup sur la tête Malefoy ? demanda Millicent. On pourrait savoir de quoi tu parles ?

Drago les regarda avec un air satisfait et supérieur.

- Vous ne savez pas ce qui va se passer à Poudlard cette année ?

- Tu vas encore te faire blesser par un hypogriffe ? ironisa Hermione.

Malefoy allait répondre quand Orion et Harry débarquèrent, avec visiblement l'envie de chercher les ennuis.

- Alors, qui va porter cette année les couleurs de Poudlard ? demanda Potter.

- Granger va vouloir faire son intéressante, comme d'habitude, ajouta Orion.

- Je ne sais toujours pas à quoi vous faites allusions, mes chéris, mais je compte avoir une année tranquille, mentit la Sage. Et j'aimerais que ça commence maintenant. Alors, dégagez avant que j'use de ma baguette magique pour vous expulser d'ici…

Harry et Orion échangèrent un court regard et battirent en retrait.

- C'est ça le fameux courage des Gryffondors ? lança Millicent en ricanant.

- Malefoy, tu as besoin d'aide pour trouver la sortie ? demanda froidement Parkinson.

Le blond roula des yeux et quitta le compartiment avec un haussement de sourcil dédaigneux. Le reste du trajet se déroula calmement et les Serpentard prirent place, des heures plus tard, à leur table dans la grande salle. Merlin était assis à côté de Rogue qui regardait sombrement les élèves arriver. L'enchanteur salua d'un hochement de tête la neuvième sage qui lui sourit.

« Alors, comment s'est passée ta dernière semaine de vacances ? Minerva a-t-elle été d'humeur charmante ? » ironisa le professeur de DCFM.

« Oui, comme à son habitude… » répliqua la Serpentard, acide.

« Elle doit avoir ses règ… »

« MERLIN ! » s'offusqua la quatrième année.

La directrice adjointe pénétra dans la grande salle, suivie par les nouveaux élèves et la répartition commença. Les première année une fois mêlés aux autres jeunes sorciers, le repas put commencer. Tous se jetèrent sur les plats et le dîner se passa dans une ambiance de retrouvailles après de longues vacances.

Une fois les tables débarrassées, Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence. Il rappela quelques points du règlement sous l'œil satisfait de Rusard puis annonça que la coupe de Quidditch n'aurait pas lieu cette année, provoquant un tollé dans la salle.

- Cela est dû, continua le Directeur, à un évènement particulier qui commencera en octobre et se poursuivra tout au long de l'année scolaire. J'ai en effet le plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, à Poudlard, se déroulera le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

- Vous plaisantez ! s'exclama Fred Weasley en se levant de son banc.

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire et Dumbledore pouffa d'un air amusé.

- Non, je ne plaisante pas, Mr Weasley, mais si vous aimez la plaisanterie, j'en ai entendu une très bonne, cet été. C'est un troll, une harpie et un farfadet qui…

Minerva s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, interrompant le Directeur.

- C'est de ça dont Malefoy parlait… murmura Pansy. Tu vas y participer, Hermione ?

- Non, répliqua l'enchanteresse.

- Moi, ça me tente bien, ajouta la Serpentard avec un rictus.

Cependant, ses espoirs furent brisés par Dumbledore qui annonça qu'il fallait être majeur pour participer au tournoi. Plusieurs élèves exprimèrent leur mécontentement, Drago le premier. Après avoir donné la date d'arrivée des délégations étrangères, le 30 octobre, le directeur mit fin au repas et les Serpentard regagnèrent leur salle commune.

- Quel vieux machin ! grommela Pansy. Faut vraiment qu'on trouve un moyen de participer à ce tournoi !

- S'il y a une limite d'âge, c'est pour une bonne raison, rétorqua doucement Hermione. Il y a eu des morts, tout de même…

Parkinson haussa les épaules et les deux jeunes femmes pénétrèrent dans leur dortoir. Elles se changèrent rapidement et se glissèrent chacune dans leur lit.

- Hermione ? murmura Pansy.

L'enchanteresse se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda son amie.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle.

La Serpentard ouvrit la bouche, hésita quelques instants, puis sembla se raviser.

- Bonne nuit… se contenta-t-elle de dire.

- Fais de beaux rêves, répondit la Sage.

Parkinson eut un sourire coquin et fit glisser son regard sur les formes de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- Pour ça, aucun soucis…

* * *

><p>Le premier matin s'annonçait comme tous les matins à Poudlard. Des élèves trainaient dans les couloirs en essayant de se réveiller, d'autres se pressaient pour ne pas être en retard. Hermione allait de son pas tranquille vers son premier cours lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit sur son passage.<p>

- Pssst ! fit une voix.

Reconnaissant Ginny, la Serpentard pénétra dans la salle de classe vide et lui fit face en s'adossant à la porte fermée.

- Salut Gin' ! Ca va ? Passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire.

- Ca a été… Des vacances c'est toujours bon à prendre. Mais je ne supporte plus ma mère ! soupira la rousse.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai aucun mal à te croire, ironisa la Sage.

- J'en suis sure ! Mais bon, je ne voulais pas t'attraper pour parler de ma mère. Si je me fis à ce que je connais de toi, je suppose que tu vas t'inscrire au tournoi ?

- Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions. J'attends de voir ce que Dumbledore me réserve.

- D'accord. Tiens-moi au courant. Et au moindre problème, appelle-moi !

Ginny sortit de la salle de classe, et Hermione l'imita quelques secondes plus tard.

« J'espère ne pas avoir à t'appeler, Gin'. Souhaitons que Dumbledore se tienne tranquille… »

* * *

><p>Les trois premiers jours de classe passèrent vite. Hermione avait redécouvert le bonheur de promener et de nourrir les scroutts à pétard d'Hagrid et avait résisté à l'envie de lâcher le sien sur Potter et Black. Pansy, quant à elle, n'avait pas eu de tels scrupules et s'était arrangée pour que sa créature explose à proximité de Malefoy, ce qui eut pour effet d'envoyer le blond à l'infirmerie avec une brulure à la jambe.<p>

Le cours de métamorphose s'était quant à lui déroulé dans une ambiance pesante. Le professeur n'avait pas jeté un seul regard à l'enchanteresse qui s'était bornée à faire les mots croisés de l'édition du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier, ne répondant à aucune question que posait la directrice de Gryffondor. Heureusement, le cours de Merlin arriva et Hermione se demandait en entrant dans la salle ce que son ami allait leur faire étudier cette année.

- Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Nous allons avoir un premier trimestre très intéressant, ironisa l'enchanteur une fois que tous les élèves eurent pris place.

Le professeur de DCFM s'assit comme à son habitude sur son bureau et claqua des doigts. Le tableau noir se couvrit de formules et de dessins angoissants.

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé d'aborder avec vous les sortilèges impardonnables. Bon, c'est pas super passionnant comme sujet, mais si le Directeur le veut, dieu le veut, comme dit le dicton. Qui peut me dire ce qu'il sait de ces sortilèges ?

Fama Lupin brandit la main avant qu'Hermione n'ait le temps d'y penser.

- Miss Lupin, nous vous écoutons.

- Les sortilèges impardonnables sont au nombre de trois. Ils sont réprimés avec sévérité par le Ministère de la Magie et…

- Blablabla… soupira l'enchanteresse.

Pansy pouffa dans sa main et Potter et Black leur jetèrent un regard noir. Fama poursuivit son exposé et Merlin accorda dix points à Gryffondor.

- Parfait, Miss, reprit le premier sage. Il existe peu de moyens de défense contre ses sorts. L'imperium peut être combattu, mais il faut une grande force psychique pour se défaire de son emprise. Et malheureusement, cela ne s'apprend pas. On la possède ou pas, c'est la dure loi de la nature ! Pour le doloris, c'est à peu près la même chose. Il faut pouvoir ignorer la douleur et je crains que celle infligée par ce sortilège ne le soit difficilement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire alors ? demanda Harry, la plume levée au-dessus de son parchemin, prêt à noter.

- Désarmer votre adversaire avant qu'il ne vous attaque me paraît être la solution la plus sage. Cependant, je connais une personne qui pourrait s'en protéger… Miss Granger ? Vous pouvez venir me rejoindre sur l'estrade, s'il vous plait ?

Hermione soupira et poussa sa chaise en la faisant crisser sur les dalles de marbre. Elle se leva sous les encouragements discrets de Pansy et Millicent et se dirigea vers Merlin.

- Rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas jeter un impardonnable à votre amie, je n'ai guère envie de passer le reste de ma vie à Azkaban, plaisanta Merlin avec un clin d'œil. Si un jour vous arrivez à maîtriser la magie aussi bien que Miss Granger, vous n'aurez pas grand-chose à craindre des impardonnables.

La neuvième sage haussa un sourcil perplexe et mit les mains dans ses poches. L'enchanteur leva rapidement la main et un jet de lumière rouge fusa de sa paume. La Serpentard cligna des yeux et un tourbillon d'électricité l'entoura pour absorber le sort. Les élèves poussèrent des exclamations surprises, certains se levant brusquement, les yeux écarquillés.

- C'est exactement ce que je voulais que vous montriez, Miss. Tout sort peut être contré. Il suffit d'avoir la puissance nécessaire et surtout, la réactivité. Maintenant, le sortilège du bouclier peut-il, à votre avis, arrêter un impardonnable ?

- Ca se saurait ! répliqua narquoisement Pansy.

- C'est une réponse qui résume parfaitement ma pensée, dit Merlin sur un ton amusé. Je vais vous apprendre les prochains mois à tenter d'éviter que votre adversaire utilise les impardonnables sur vos charmantes têtes blondes et, au pire, à anticiper l'usage de ses sortilèges. Prenez vos cahiers et notez ! Les sortilèges impardonnables perdent de leur efficacité s'ils sont prononcés en informulé…

En sortant du cours, Pansy et Millicent traînèrent des pieds pour aller en divination tandis qu'Hermione accueillait avec soulagement un trou dans son emploi du temps. Elle décida d'aller faire une promenade pour prendre l'air. Cependant, en se dirigeant vers le hall, elle tomba nez à nez avec Minerva au détour d'un couloir.

- Professeur… salua froidement la quatrième année.

- Miss Granger, répliqua la directrice adjointe, sur le même ton.

L'enchanteresse remarqua que sa Guide s'était arrêtée à sa hauteur et hésitait à vouloir engager la conversation. La Serpentard ne lui en donna pas l'occasion, s'éloignant rapidement. Quoi que Minerva ait à lui dire, elle ne voulait pas en discuter dans un lieu de passage. Elle gagna rapidement le parc et son humeur s'assombrit. Elle avait suffisamment de choses à gérer sans devoir se préoccuper des états d'âme de McGonagall.

Assise au bord du lac, Hermione sortit de son sac sa propre carte des maraudeurs, fabriquée en fin d'année dernière.

- Alors, Croupton Junior, où te caches-tu ? marmonna-t-elle en observant les points qui se mouvaient sur le papier. Et surtout, de qui as-tu pris la place ?

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine !<p>

Passez un excellent week-end et reposez-vous bien !

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	12. Réalité alternée

Bonjour Bonjour !

C'est vendredi, c'est permis, c'est un nouveau chapitre ! Et c'est de bon coeur que Sygui et moi le publions ! Alors, bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Réalité alternée<strong>

Les jours passaient rapidement et Hermione était de plus en plus préoccupée. Croupton Junior était bien présent sur la carte, mais l'enchanteresse n'avait pas réussi à savoir de qui il avait pris l'apparence. A chaque fois qu'elle tentait de le voir dans un couloir, le mangemort s'éloignait, et elle ne pouvait mettre un visage sur le nom.

Frustrée, son humeur s'en trouvait assombrie et les tensions avec Minerva n'arrangeaient rien. Et il fallait rajouter à cela le fait qu'elle ne savait comment réagir aux avances de plus en plus pressantes de Parkinson. La Sage se sentait au bord de l'explosion et se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir s'en sortir.

Les jours précédents son anniversaire, la Serpentard se sentit déprimée, morose. Elle ne parvenait pas ) mettre la main sur la cause précise parmi tous les facteurs possibles. Ses nuits étaient agitées, entrecoupées par des cauchemars horribles qui la réveillaient. Elle se trouvait seule, affolée, dans le noir du dortoir. Une petite voix, qui n'était pas la Source, s'insinuait dans son esprit, faisant tournoyer de sombres pensées. Elle était abattue et plus le temps passait, plus elle se disait qu'elle ne réussirait jamais à accomplir sa mission.

« Mais que t'arrive-t-il en ce moment ? » murmura l'Origine de toutes magies.

La Sage ignora la voix, s'enfermant dans la routine bien huilée des journées de cours pour tenter de trouver un équilibre. Pas question de demander à Minerva. Et pas question de tomber dans les bras de Pansy. Le 19 septembre au matin, elle se leva plus déprimée que jamais. Alors que toutes ses camarades dormaient encore, elle partit se doucher puis quitta la salle commune sans bruit. Après s'être remémorée son emploi du temps de la journée, potions, arithmancie, sortilège et métamorphose, elle décida de sécher et d'aller réfléchir à ses préoccupations au calme, dans la salle sur demande. Alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle, la petite voix se fit entendre sa ritournelle.

« Tu n'y arriveras jamais… Tu es seule, tu n'as plus de famille, pas d'amis. Tu es une charge pour Minerva… »

Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains et se laissa glisser contre un mur.

« Tu empoisonnes l'existence de ton entourage, et cela par le fait même que tu vies… »

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la Serpentard qui se balançait, accroupie, son dos frappant régulièrement le mur de pierres froides.

« Ce n'est pas vrai… Tais-toi… » gémit la Sage.

« Tu sais que j'ai raison… Tu souffres, tu as le droit au repos. Et tu connais la solution pour y parvenir... »

* * *

><p>La nuit venait de tomber et Minerva corrigeait des copies à son bureau. Elle croulait sous le travail et avait décidé de dîner au calme. Dobby lui avait apporté un petit encas et une tasse de thé qu'elle sirotait tout en annotant les devoirs des élèves de troisième année. Elle mit un O sur le parchemin de Ginny Weasley et se saisissait de celui de Luna Lovegood quand on frappa à la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils, mécontente d'être dérangée, mais invita son visiteur d'entrer dans son bureau. Elle fut surprise de voir Parkinson passer sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. La Serpentard avait l'air inquiet et s'avança vers elle, un sac sur l'épaule.<p>

- Que puis-je pour vous, Miss ? demanda McGonagall en croisant les mains devant elle.

- Avez-vous vu Hermione aujourd'hui ? interrogea la quatrième année.

- Non. Mais vous avez bien remarqué comme moi qu'elle n'a pas daigné se rendre à mon cours, répondit sèchement le professeur.

- Oui, mais peut-être l'avez-vous aperçue dans les couloirs ? insista Pansy.

- Non. Elle a brillé par son absence. Vous avez demandé à Miss Weasley si elle a aperçu Miss Granger ?

- Justement ! Votre élève est venue me voir, tout aussi ennuyée… Il n'y a que vous qui ne voyez pas le problème, apparemment, gronda Pansy.

Elle prit une courte inspiration et tenta de se calmer.

- Je suis inquiète, reprit-elle. Quand je me suis levée ce matin, elle était déjà partie, et elle ne s'est pas rendue dans la grande salle pour les repas. J'ai fouillé le château de fond en comble sans succès. Elle n'a même pas pris son sac avec elle !

Parkinson lui tendit le sac en question et Minerva l'ouvrit. Elle farfouilla rapidement, ne trouvant rien d'anormal, quand son regard se posa sur un parchemin qui se baladait librement entre deux cahiers. Le professeur le déplia et l'observa longuement. Il était vierge mais d'une taille inhabituelle pour le format standard d'une copie. Et elle sut ce que c'était. La carte des maraudeurs.

- Vous pouvez regagner votre dortoir, au cas où Miss Granger réapparaîtrait. Je vais la chercher. Prévenez le professeur Rogue si vous la voyez.

Pansy acquiesça et quitta la salle, laissant la directrice adjointe. Une fois seule, l'animagus effleura de sa baguette le parchemin.

- Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises… murmura-t-elle en se souvenant ce que sa Sage lui avait raconté sur cette carte, priant pour que le mot de passe soit le même.

La carte apparut et de multiples points se mirent à bouger dans les couloirs du château. Le professeur de métamorphose agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette.

- Hermione Granger, dit-elle sèchement.

Le parchemin sembla s'animer et un point clignota sur la droite.

- Mais que fait-elle en haut de la tour d'astronomie ? grommela la Guide en se levant. Méfait accompli !

Minerva attrapa son chapeau et l'ajusta avant de quitter son bureau. Elle parcourut rapidement les couloirs, préparant la remontrance qu'elle allait servir à la Sage qui se permettait décidément bien des libertés. Ce serait jeter de l'huile sur le feu entre elles, mais si ça permettait de remettre les idées de l'enchanteresse en place, cela en vaudrait la peine. Elle grimpa souplement les marches menant à la tour et poussa la lourde porte. Son cœur rata un battement alors que son regard se posait sur la silhouette de la Serpentard. Le professeur retint sa respiration et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur.

Hermione était assise sur le petit muret, ses pieds se balançant dans le vide. La Sage affichait un profil impassible et contemplait le paysage, le buste légèrement penché en avant, en appui sur ses mains. Il ne suffirait que d'une petite poussée pour qu'elle tombe.

- Hermione ? appela doucement la Directrice de Gryffondor.

« Surtout, pas de geste brusque… » songea-t-elle en avançant prudemment.

- J'ai une voix dans la tête qui me parle… murmura rêveusement la quatrième année.

McGonagall eut un léger temps d'arrêt, se demandant ce que l'enchanteresse voulait dire. Elle recommença à avancer, prudemment, ne voulant effrayer son élève.

- Et que te dit cette voix ? demanda l'animagus.

- Que tout pourrait être plus facile… Il faudrait juste que…

La Sage grimaça brusquement et se prit la tête dans les mains, se penchant encore plus en avant.

- J'ai mal… gémit Hermione. Il faut que ça s'arrête…

« Saute, et tout s'arrêtera. Je te le promets… » murmura la voix.

- Saute, et tout s'arrêtera… répéta l'enchanteresse, la douleur devenant de plus en plus lancinante.

- Hermione, ne fais pas ça. Viens vers moi, ordonna Minerva d'une voix qu'elle espérait calme.

Elle fit quelques pas en direction de la neuvième sage qui eut un cri aigu de souffrance. Son corps se contracta et bascula en avant. La directrice adjointe bondit et l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne chute. Ses bras enserrèrent la taille de l'enchanteresse et elle la tira en arrière. Les deux sorcières tombèrent sur le sol et Minerva grimaça alors que son dos percutait durement les dalles de pierre. Elle sentait Hermione qui s'agitait dans son étreinte et fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle posa sa main sur le front de son élève et murmura une incantation. Aussitôt, la Sage se détendit et devint immobile. La Guide soupira et serra dans ses bras la Serpentard endormie.

« Merlin ! On a un problème… » appela mentalement McGonagall en tentant de calmer sa respiration.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore avait les mains jointes sur son bureau. Les yeux fermés, un rictus étirait ses lèvres. Il avait presque réussi. Il avait pu prendre le contrôle de l'esprit de Granger et, sans l'intervention inopinée de McGonagall, il aurait pu en être débarrassée.<p>

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et le Directeur leva la tête pour voir s'avancer d'un pas vif le professeur Jones.

- Henry, je ne vous ai pas entendu frapper, fit remarquer aimablement Albus avec un léger sourire.

- Ca ne va pas tarder, gronda l'enchanteur.

Le premier sage s'arrêta devant le bureau du Directeur et, dans un mouvement rapide et fluide, saisit d'une main ferme la tête de son supérieur pour l'envoyer violemment cogner contre la surface boisée du mobilier. Un craquement sinistre retentit et Dumbledore lâcha un cri. Le vieux sorcier se leva brusquement, se tenant le nez qui saignait abondamment.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ? demanda froidement Albus en tirant sa baguette de sa poche.

Merlin le désarma d'un claquement de doigt, contourna le bureau et attrapa le Directeur par le col de sa robe. Il le poussa sans ménagement contre un mur et appuya son avant-bras sur la gorge du vieux sorcier, l'empêchant de respirer.

- Recommencez encore une fois vos tours de passe-passe mentaux sur Hermione, et ce n'est pas le nez que je vous casserai… mais votre colonne vertébrale. Est-ce bien clair ? murmura le premier sage d'une voix menaçante.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez… répondit Dumbledore d'une voix étouffée.

Le professeur accentua la pression sur la gorge du Directeur dont le visage commença à changer de couleur.

- Vous le savez parfaitement… gronda Merlin.

- Que c'est beau, les liens familiaux… ironisa Albus.

- Vous vous en apercevrez bien vite si vous continuez votre jeu, menaça l'enchanteur. Hermione et moi, nous sommes bien plus proches que vous ne l'imaginez. Et vous l'apprendrez à vos dépends.

Le premier sage relâcha le Directeur qui toussa violemment.

- Il n'y aura qu'un avertissement, Dumbledore. Pas deux…

- J'en prends bonne note, Professeur Jones.

Merlin jeta un dernier regard glacial à son supérieur et quitta rapidement la pièce. Albus se massa la gorge et eut un nouveau rictus. Il ramassa sa baguette et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

- Passons à la deuxième partie de mon plan… murmura Dumbledore.

Il serra la fine tige de bois entre ses doigts et l'agita en un mouvement complexe. Une lumière jaune envahit la pièce et le Directeur eut un sourire satisfait.

* * *

><p><em>- Mais tu ne m'avais jamais dit tout ça ! T'as vraiment voulu te foutre en l'air ? Tu vois, fulmina Pansy, rétrospectivement traumatisée par les images. A force de t'isoler, tu courais à la catastrophe !<em>

_- Je ne l'ai pas voulu, c'est Dumbledore qui m'y a poussée. Je n'avais pas vraiment conscience de ce qui se passait… répliqua Hermione. Et à qui voulais-tu que j'en parle ?_

_- Minerva, Ginny, Merlin ou moi… Tu n'avais que l'embarras du choix ! Si tu ne m'avais pas laissée sur le bord du chemin, j'aurais pu t'aider, j'aurais pu me rendre compte de tout ça et t'en faire prendre conscience. Mais non, Mâdâme est la Source, Mâdâme n'a besoin de personne ! Et voila le résultat ! Si seulement ça te servait de leçon..._

_- Tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais pas t'en parler ! Et la fois ou je l'ai fait, tu ne m'as pas cru. Alors, c'est facile de tenir ce genre de discours après coup… grommela l'enchanteresse._

_- Je te reconnais bien là ! Et Rose est pareille ! Vous ne laissez personne vous approcher, et après vous prenez prétexte de notre manque de compréhension pour vous justifier ! Quand allez-vous comprendre ? répliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête, lasse._

_- Ne nous disputons pas, Pansy. Je suis désolée, répliqua Hermione._

_L'enchanteresse se tut un instant avant qu'un rictus étire le coin de ses lèvres._

_- N'empêche… Merlin a pété le nez de Dumbledore ! dit-elle avec un léger rire._

_- Ouais ! Et j'ai bien aimé le petit bruit qui allait avec. Du bon boulot !_

_- Il a toujours été doué pour ce genre de chose. Les souvenirs suivants proviennent de la mémoire de Minerva. On y jette un coup d'œil ?_

* * *

><p>Quand Hermione rouvrit les yeux, la lumière lui donna un violent mal de tête et elle referma aussitôt les paupières. Elle était allongée sur quelque chose de moelleux et, en tâtant de ses doigts la surface sous elle, elle devina que c'était un canapé.<p>

- Hermione ? appela une voix douce.

La jeune femme se risqua à rouvrir un œil pour croiser un regard vert inquiet. Sa vue se stabilisa et elle remarqua qu'une femme dans la vingtaine était penchée sur elle. Elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais ne savait pas qui.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la quatrième année en essayant de se redresser.

La femme eut l'air interloqué. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de l'élève pour l'empêcher de se lever.

- C'est moi… Minerva, répondit la femme.

- Pro… Professeur McGonagall ? balbutia Hermione. Mais que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Comment ça ? interrogea la directrice adjointe.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous êtes… jeune, remarqua l'enchanteresse, visiblement perturbée.

L'animagus fronça les sourcils.

- Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?

- Malefoy insultait une fois de plus Ron pour son manque d'argent et Harry parce qu'il est orphelin… Le professeur Maugrey l'a transformé en belette pour le punir et vous êtes intervenue.

McGonagall se recula, les sourcils froncés. Hermione en profita pour se relever et poussa un cri en regardant ses vêtements.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi je porte l'uniforme de Serpentard ? s'exclama la jeune femme, affolée.

« Hermione, calme-toi et respire un grand coup… » murmura une petite voix.

L'élève bondit hors du canapé et regarda autour d'elle, apeurée.

- Qui me parle ? dit-elle.

« C'est moi, la Source ! Tu te souviens ? » demanda l'Origine de toutes magies.

- Par Merlin, je deviens folle… J'entends des voix ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

- Calmez-vous Hermione… dit doucement la directrice adjointe.

« Merlin ! On a un nouveau problème… Bien plus grave cette fois… » appela Minerva.

- Me calmer ? J'entends une voix dans mon esprit, ma directrice de maison a rajeuni, je porte l'uniforme de Serpentard… Quoi d'autre encore ? demanda la jeune fille, au bord de l'hystérie.

- Vous avez fait une chute ce soir et vos souvenirs sont quelque peu… mélangés, dirons-nous, expliqua le professeur en faisant rasseoir son élève.

- Mes souvenirs ? Mais je me souviens de tout ! En revanche, rien n'est comme avant. Je… Je dors encore ? C'est un cauchemar ? Une potion avariée du professeur Rogue ?

- Que se passe-t-il ? Faut que je retourne lui casser autre chose ? demanda froidement Merlin en pénétrant sans cérémonie dans les appartements de Minerva.

Hermione regarda avec effarement l'homme qui venait de s'inviter. Jamais sa directrice de maison n'aurait toléré un tel comportement. Pourtant, le professeur ne fit aucune remarque, semblant même soulagée de voir l'inconnu.

- Miss Granger, reconnaissez-vous ce professeur ?

- Non… je devrais ? demanda la quatrième année, suspicieuse.

- C'est le professeur Jones. Votre enseignant en DCFM depuis deux ans.

- Pardon ?

Hermione dévisageait l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

- Allez ma grosse, fais pas semblant, c'est vraiment pas drôle… commença Merlin.

- Votre grosse ? s'étouffa Hermione, indignée.

- Et bien, vous avez raison Minerva. On est dans la merd…

- Merlin ! Surveillez votre langage ! gronda McGonagall.

L'élève regardait les deux enseignants, effarée.

« Sage, tu peux te concentrer deux minutes, s'il te plait ? J'ai la solution à ton problème… »

- La voix ! Elle recommence ! glapit la quatrième année. Elle m'a appelée Sage !

Merlin soupira et claqua rapidement des doigts. La jeune femme tangua un moment avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé, endormie.

- J'ai toujours eu le don de calmer les hystériques… grommela l'enchanteur.

- On n'a pas vraiment le temps de faire de l'humour ! aboya le professeur de métamorphose.

- Vous avez raison ! Notre enchanteresse en chef a visiblement subi un formatage du disque dur. Elle se croit dans une autre vie. Reste à savoir si c'est sa première ou sa deuxième scolarité…

Le premier sage passa une main sur son menton.

- Vous êtes douée en légilimencie ?

- Pas vraiment, mais je connais quelqu'un… murmura McGonagall.

- Et une fois qu'on le saura, on fait quoi avec la gamine ? demanda Merlin.

- Je n'en sais fichtrement rien, maugréa Minerva, inquiète. J'espère seulement que la Source va nous laisser le temps de réagir.

Severus Rogue abaissa sa baguette, le visage encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Il jeta un regard navré à l'élève endormie, puis se tourna vers Merlin et McGonagall qui attendaient patiemment le verdict.

- Elle n'a aucune idée de ce que sont les horcruxes. J'en déduis donc qu'elle a été ramenée à sa première scolarité.

- Merde… jura l'enchanteur tandis que la directrice adjointe passait une main sur son visage las. Et que fait-on maintenant ? On ne va pas la laisser endormie le temps de trouver la solution.

- Honnêtement, si la réveiller fait d'elle la Miss Je Sais Tout de ses souvenirs, je préfère la savoir sur votre canapé, Minerva, répliqua Rogue de sa voix doucereuse. On a assez de Miss Lupin.

La directrice de Gyrffondor foudroya du regard le maître des potions qui eut un léger haussement d'épaules indifférent.

- Merlin, pouvez-vous aller enquêter du côté de notre Directeur ?

L'enchanteur fit craquer ses phalanges et afficha un sourire déplaisant.

- Une question, très chère : s'il meurt, le sort sera levé ? demanda le premier sage.

- C'est à Hermione de le tuer, ne l'oubliez pas. N'allez pas provoquer une nouvelle apocalypse, répondit sèchement le professeur de métamorphose.

- D'accord, d'accord ! Cependant, ce serait une bonne idée de prévenir Ginny Weasley. Vous vous en chargez, Minerva ?

- Si j'ai le temps ! rétorqua la directrice adjointe.

Merlin grommela son mécontentement et partit en traînant des pieds. Rogue rangea sa baguette dans sa manche et observa rapidement son élève endormie.

- Puis-je vous être encore utile ? s'enquit Severus.

- Non, merci de votre aide, murmura Minerva, préoccupée.

- Prévenez-moi s'il y a du changement.

Le directeur de Serpentard tourna les talons et quitta à son tour les appartements de l'animagus. Minerva s'assit à côté de son élève et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- On va trouver une solution. Je te le promets… chuchota-t-elle.

Elle quitta ses appartements, verrouilla la porte derrière elle et fit les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la salle commune de sa maison. Elle grimpa sans bruit les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles et pénétra silencieusement dans la pièce.

Elle chercha du regard le lit de Ginny et entreprit de réveiller discrètement son élève. La rousse finit par ouvrir péniblement un œil et haussa un sourcil dédaigneux pour son professeur.

- Mais quelle heure est-il ? pesta la rousse.

- Suivez-moi, Miss Weasley. Il y a un problème, murmura l'animagus.

Aussitôt, la Gryffondor se redressa dans son lit.

- C'est Hermione ? demanda la troisième année, paniquée.

Minerva acquiesça et se leva pour quitter le dortoir. Ginny passa rapidement ses chaussures et une cape et suivit sa directrice de maison. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était assise à côté de son ex-femme toujours endormie et lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? lâcha froidement la rousse.

* * *

><p>Merlin sortit ulcéré du bureau de Dumbledore. Le Directeur n'avait rien avoué, se contentant de se moquer ouvertement de lui. Cependant, l'enchanteur avait pu récupérer une information intéressante en analysant les sous-entendus du vieux sorcier. Albus n'avait pas conscience que la Sage avait eu plusieurs existences et pensait avoir supprimé tous souvenirs de Poudlard de la Serpentard. Heureusement, il n'en était rien. Dumbledore s'attendait à présent à trouver une moldue découvrant le monde magique, il allait être étonné de faire face à une élève douée, ce qu'Hermione avait été durant sa première scolarité.<p>

Cependant, il y avait quand même un danger. Dumbledore avait insisté sur le déroulement imminent du tournoi des Trois Sorciers et l'enchanteur avait dans l'idée qu'Haleine de citron allait inscrire contre son gré l'élève pour qu'elle meure pendant les épreuves. Ainsi, le meurtre programmé passerait pour un bête accident aux conséquences dramatiques.

Le premier sage serra les poings de rage et se dirigeait prestement vers les appartements de McGonagall avec l'envie d'en mettre une dans le visage de la directrice de Gryffondor. Si elle avait fait consciencieusement son boulot, ils n'en seraient pas là.

Il entra telle une tornade dans le salon de l'animagus et fut surpris de tomber dans une dispute entre Minerva et Ginny. Enfin, c'était plutôt la rousse qui hurlait sur son professeur. L'animagus leva la main pour que la Gryffondor se taise et reporta son attention sur Merlin.

- Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? murmura Minerva.

- Je suis plutôt bon en torture, mais il n'a pas lâché le contre-sort, répliqua vertement le premier sage.

- Vous êtes enchanteur, vous devriez pouvoir… commença la directrice adjointe.

- Les éléments sont ma spécialité, pas la magie de l'esprit ! Ginny, tu peux retourner au plumard, je continue l'engueulade !

- Fais-toi plaisir, Merlin… marmonna l'élève avant de quitter les appartements en claquant soigneusement la porte.

- Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre, vous aussi… soupira McGonagall.

- Oh que si, McGo ! Vous me jetez à la face mon titre d'enchanteur ? A la bonne heure, parlons un peu de nos jobs respectifs. Il me semble que vous êtes sa Guide ! s'emporta Merlin.

- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda sèchement le professeur de métamorphose.

- C'est à cause de vous que nous sommes dans cette merde ! explosa l'enchanteur. Ca se voyait qu'elle n'allait pas bien ! Mais il n'y a qu'à vous qu'elle se confie. Si vous aviez fait votre boulot, on aurait pu s'apercevoir des manigances de l'autre con avant que cette situation nous explose à la gueule ! Mais non, vous avez préféré faire votre mégère, votre petit professeur supérieur, ignorant la femme qui avait besoin de vous !

- Je ne vous permets pas ! tonna McGonagall.

- Mais je me fous de ce que vous me permettez, Madame la Directrice Adjointe. Tout l'été elle a cherché à vous parler !

- Elle m'a surtout évitée !

- Elle voulait vous dire qu'elle vous aimait, sombre crétine ! hurla Merlin. Mais vous l'avez rabaissée au rang d'enfant ! Vous croyez que c'est malin ?

Minerva dévisagea son collègue, abasourdie.

- Maintenant, vous avez intérêt à vous bouger le fion pour trouver une solution. Parce que si elle meurt, je vous promets de vous arracher la colonne vertébrale à main nue avant que la Source n'ait le temps de détruire le monde.

Et Merlin sortit comme il était rentré, en claquant la porte. McGonagall s'agenouilla à hauteur de son élève et effleura la joue chaude de ses doigts. Des souvenirs de l'été passé affluaient dans sa mémoire, dont le fameux soir où Hermione avait trop bu. Où elle avait cru qu'Hermione était ivre, rectifia-t-elle.

« C'était donc ça… » soupira-t-elle douloureusement.

- Je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle.

Elle hésita quelques instants, puis posa brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de l'enchanteresse. Elle ressentit une violente douleur dans la poitrine, comme si elle avait été foudroyée, et se recula vivement pour tomber sur le sol. Elle ferma les yeux alors que la souffrance se répandait dans son corps. Elle avait l'impression de quelque chose de trop grand tentait de trouver sa place dans ses muscles, dans sa chair. Puis, au bout d'une ou deux minutes, la douleur s'évanouit aussi brusquement qu'elle était arrivée.

Minerva se releva en titubant et s'accrocha à la table du salon, secouant la tête.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? » songea-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Et bien dis donc, il était temps ! » répondit une voix douce. « Je commençais à m'impatienter… »

Le professeur de métamorphose se raidit.

« Dumbledore, sortez de mon esprit ! » rugit-elle.

« Dumbledore ? Merci de ne pas m'insulter. Certes, cela fait longtemps que vous ne m'avez pas entendue, mais j'avais espéré que notre unique rencontre vous avez marqué plus que ça… » répliqua la voix, vexée.

McGonagall sentit sa tête tourner une nouvelle fois et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« Ne me dites pas que vous êtes… » commença-t-elle.

« C'est bien, vous avez percuté. Je suis bien la Source. J'ai toujours dit à Hermione que vous compreniez plus vite qu'elle. Heureusement que c'est vous qui avez eu l'idée de l'embrasser, et pas sa rouquine ! Bref, maintenant que vous vous souvenez de qui je suis, je vais vous aider à rendre ses souvenirs à notre Sage. Préparez vous à travailler comme jamais… »

* * *

><p><em>Pansy avait un sourire narquois qui ne présageait rien de bon.<em>

_- Oh… Elle a reçu un baiser de son professeur chérie… Que c'est mignon ! se moqua Parkinson avant d'allumer une cigarette._

_- Vois plutôt ça comme une manœuvre de réanimation ! Après tout, la Source en a profité pour aller voir ailleurs si j'y étais ! sourit l'enchanteresse. Ca a dû lui faire des vacances d'être avec quelqu'un de sensé ! continua-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de vin que venait de resservir la médicomage._

_- Mouais… A la base, elle voulait te rouler une galoche ! Mais on connait Minerva… Dans le style oie blanche, on fait pas mieux… Elle s'est ravisée à la dernière minute !_

_- Tout le monde ne peut pas être comme toi, ma belle ! sourit Hermione en regardant Pansy dans les yeux._

_- Bon… T'as pas des souvenirs un peu plus épicés ? Après tout, on était dans un internat ! Et tout le monde sait qu'il s'en passe des belles dans ce type d'endroit ! demande Pansy en se frottant les mains d'anticipation._

_- Et moi qui croyais que tu t'intéressais à l'Histoire. Mais non, madame veut les petites histoires de la grande Histoire... tu ne changeras jamais, n'est-ce pas ? se mit à rire franchement la Sage._

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall se demanda un court instant si elle ne s'était pas cognée la tête lorsqu'elle était tombée avec Hermione sur la plateforme de tour d'astronomie.<p>

« Mais non, vous n'êtes pas folle ! Un mortel qui entend des voix c'est que soit je lui parle soit… soit il a effectivement des problèmes mentaux. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas. » expliqua patiemment la Source.

- Désolée, je n'ai pas l'habitude de cohabiter… murmura le professeur de métamorphose.

« Je comprends. Tant que vous ne me demandez pas de payer un loyer ! » ironisa l'Origine de toute magie.

- Vous avez trop fréquenté Hermione.

« Pas besoin de parler à haute voix. Répondez dans votre esprit. » dit la voix, comme si elle parlait à un enfant un peu attardé.

« Pouvez-vous user d'un ton un peu moins condescendant ? Hermione ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle pouvait communiquer avec vous ! »

« Si vous vous occupiez un peu plus d'elle… » répliqua la Source, retournant le couteau dans la plaie.

« Je sais que je suis la plus mauvaise Guide que la terre ait portée ! En parlant d'Hermione… Que se passera-t-il si elle n'accomplit pas sa mission dans les temps ? »

« C'est fort simple : je prendrais le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit pour reprendre mon entreprise de destruction de l'espèce humaine… » répondit l'Origine de toute magie sur le ton de la conversation.

Le professeur de métamorphose eut un léger tremblement qui fit ricaner la voix.

« Mais il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer car vous allez arranger ça, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta la Source d'une voix doucereuse qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Rogue.

« Avec votre aide, bien sûr. Est-ce que je dispose, maintenant que vous êtes mon… invitée, des mêmes facultés qu'Hermione ? »

Un éclat de rire retentit et Minerva plissa les yeux, un mal de tête apparaissant.

« Vous n'avez pas encore l'habitude de ma présence… » murmura l'Origine de toute magie.

« J'espère n'avoir pas le temps d'y prendre goût. Mais dans le doute, maintenant que je suis… parasitée, puis-je m'occuper de la mission d'Hermione ? »

Un nouveau rire sardonique envahit son esprit et l'animagus tituba en se tenant la tête.

« C'est un marché que j'ai conclu avec la neuvième sage, et avec personne d'autre… » rétorqua sèchement la Source.

Minerva soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Donc, la réponse à mes deux questions est non.

« Bien vu ! Alors, comment allez-vous faire pour vous tirer de ce mauvais pas ? »

McGonagall fit apparaître une tasse de thé et, tout en réfléchissant, but une courte gorgée.

« J'ai une idée, mais j'ai besoin de temps et d'aide… » commença le professeur.

« Je vous écoute, professeur… »

McGonagall observait avec soin la carte du maraudeur et, une fois sûre que les couloirs étaient vides, elle agita sa main dans un geste sec. Un brancard apparut et, quelques secondes plus tard, l'enchanteresse se trouvait dessus, toujours endormie.

Le professeur quitta ses appartements, faisant léviter son élève dans les airs, pour prendre la direction de l'infirmerie. A chaque croisement de couloir, l'animagus jetait un coup d'œil à la carte, ne voulant faire de mauvaise rencontre.

Une fois dans l'antre de Pomfresh, la directrice de Gryffondor posa délicatement le brancard sur le sol et alla réveiller la médicomage.

- Mais que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Poppy en allongeant sa patiente dans un lit.

- Le professeur Jones l'a trouvée dans un couloir, délirante. Son discours était confus, incohérent et apparemment, sa mémoire était défaillante…

Pomfresh ausculta rapidement la quatrième année et fronça les sourcils.

- Elle n'a pas de fièvre… marmonna la médicomage. Pourtant, avec les symptômes que vous décrivez, j'aurais penché pour la varicelle du dragon. Je vais la mettre en isolement, ce sera plus prudent.

- J'ai prévenu Severus. Il passera vous voir demain savoir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

- Bien. Visite interdite tant qu'on ne sait pas de quoi elle souffre.

Minerva hocha la tête et quitta l'infirmerie. Avant de regagner son logement, elle fit un détour par les cachots. En ouvrant la porte de son bureau, Severus avait l'air de mauvaise humeur.

- Miss Granger est à l'infirmerie. Dès demain, vous lui apporterez des potions que vous aurez trafiquées. Elle ne doit pas se réveiller pour le moment.

Rogue haussa un sourcil. Sa collègue n'avait pas pour habitude de tourner autour du pot, mais le fait qu'elle soit aussi directe trahissait une inquiétude profonde.

- Et pendant combien de temps doit-on la laisser se baver dessus comme la pitoyable Gryffondor qu'elle pense être ? interrogea le maître des potions.

- Le temps que Merlin et moi collections des souvenirs la concernant que vous lui implanterez.

Severus eut du mal à garder un visage impassible.

- Je pense que nous avons besoin tous deux d'un remontant… Entrez donc.

Le professeur de métamorphose suivit son collègue dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle. Le maître des potions fit apparaître deux verres de whisky et en avala aussitôt la moitié.

- Réexpliquez-moi ça… murmura-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Dumbledore a effacé ses souvenirs. Si Hermione se souvenait qu'elle était la Source, et surtout si elle pouvait se rappeler de ses capacités hors normes, elle pourrait lever le sort. J'ai donc pensé que lui implanter quelques uns des souvenirs que nous avons, Merlin et moi, pourraient l'aider dans cette démarche.

- Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous me demandez ? Vous parlez de modifier des souvenirs pour que Miss Granger pense que ce sont les siens et de les intégrer à son esprit. C'est… au-delà de mes connaissances. Je suis un excellent manipulateur de l'esprit, mais là, je crains ne pas en être capable.

- Et si je vous donne le sort à lancer ? demanda Minerva.

- Par quel miracle cela serait-il possible ?

La Guide but une gorgée de whisky qui la réchauffa.

- Disons que j'ai un conseiller en magie personnalisé.

Rogue la regarda, perplexe, puis secoua la tête.

- Admettons que j'y arrive. Il y a des risques. Elle pourrait devenir folle. Elle pourrait se rendre compte que les souvenirs ne sont pas les siens et cela détruirait son esprit. Notre mémoire est ce qui nous structure. Alors, si elle est défaillante, imaginez ce qui pourrait arriver. Et les premiers jours seront difficiles à vivre pour elle.

- Comment cela ?

- Elle va se réveiller et un flot de pensées floues va l'accaparer. Elle sera déboussolée, en position de faiblesse mentale. Dois-je vous rappeler la spécialité de notre Directeur ? susurra le maître des potions.

- Je veillerai sur elle, répondit Minerva.

- Oui, et on voit avec quelle efficacité… lâcha Severus, acide.

Le professeur de métamorphose se leva et le foudroya du regard.

- Vous aurez la pensine sur votre bureau demain matin à la première heure, dit-elle sèchement avant de quitter le bureau de son collègue.

Elle marcha rapidement dans les couloirs, en direction de ses appartements.

« Merlin, venez chez moi. Nous avons du travail qui nous attend… »

« Juste du travail ? Vous me brisez le cœur… » répliqua l'enchanteur, sarcastique.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Pansy Parkinson se rendit d'un pas vif dans la grande salle. Elle était bien décidé à savoir ce qu'était devenue Hermione, et n'arrêterait pas de harceler la directrice adjointe avant d'avoir vu son amie. Ne voyant pas l'animagus à la table des professeurs, la Serpentard avala son petit déjeuner en moins de dix minutes et courut dans les couloirs du château, grimpant les marches des escaliers deux à deux. A bout de souffle, elle frappa du poing sur la porte de McGonagall et étouffa un cri de rage en n'ayant aucune réponse. Avait-elle elle aussi disparu ?<p>

Elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir et la vert et argent leva les yeux. Elle soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant les robes émeraude de l'animagus et se précipita dans sa direction. L'animagus discutait à voix basse avec Ginny Weasley et cette dernière semblait contrariée.

- Bonjour professeur, vous avez trouvé Hermione ? demanda rapidement Pansy.

Ginny dévisagea la Serpentard et allait répondre quand McGonagall l'interrompit.

- Tout à fait. Elle est à l'infirmerie, répliqua le professeur.

- Merci Merlin ! s'exclama la Serpentard, soulagée. Je vais la voir de ce pas.

- Non ! Elle a besoin de calme et de repos, gronda Ginny.

- Mrs Pomfresh l'a mise en isolement. Un cas de varicelle du dragon, ajouta la directrice adjointe.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je l'ai eue étant jeune, rétorqua Parkinson. C'est dans mon dossier médical. Et je suis sûre que cela lui fera plaisir d'avoir une vraie amie à ses côtés… susurra-t-elle en direction de la rousse qui lui jeta un regard glacial.

- Miss Parkinson… Hermione n'est pas en état. Mais je vous promets que vous serez la première à la voir quand elle se sentira mieux.

La vert et argent serra les dents mais ne répondit pas. Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna sans un regard pour les deux Gryffondor. En prenant la direction de la classe de potions, Pansy se promit que si, ce soir, elle n'avait toujours pas vu Hermione, elle se faufilerait dans l'infirmerie au milieu de la nuit.

* * *

><p><em>Pansy roula des yeux sous le regard amusé d'Hermione.<em>

_- Elle me prenait vraiment pour une conne, ta Guide… lâcha vertement la médicomage._

_- Pourquoi utilises-tu le passé ? Elle n'a jamais arrêté… plaisanta l'enchanteresse._

_Parkinson lui jeta un regard courroucé avant de se concentrer sur la suite des évènements._

* * *

><p>Rogue cligna des yeux et se massa les tempes. Il était près de trois heures du matin, et il n'avait modifié qu'un vingtième des souvenirs que lui avait confié la directrice adjointe. Il trempa ses lèvres dans sa tasse de café et grimaça alors que le liquide froid glissait le long de son œsophage.<p>

Deux jours qu'il travaillait presque sans interruption sur la pensine et le manque de sommeil se faisait cruellement ressentir. Des coups discrets furent frappés à la porte de son laboratoire et il intima à l'importun d'entrer. Son regard devint dur et froid alors que Merlin pénétrait dans la pièce.

- Vous en êtes où ? demanda l'enchanteur, l'air visiblement aussi fatigué que lui.

- Au commencement était le verbe… grommela le maître des potions.

- Pomfresh commence à poser des problèmes. Vingt quatre heures qu'Hermione ne se réveille pas, il faut avouer que vos drogues sont efficaces. Elle veut l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste.

- Tentez de gagner du temps, répliqua sèchement Severus. Je fais au mieux…

- J'en ai conscience, professeur. Ne pourrait-on pas déjà implanter les souvenirs que vous avez modifiés ?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

- Avez-vous déjà vu un faux souvenir ? Les décors sont flous, les voix ont de l'écho. Je n'en ai qu'une dizaine d'exploitables et ce n'est pas assez pour faire une histoire qui tienne la route. Si vous voulez que votre enchanteresse se promène hagarde dans les couloirs, comme un Londubat échappé du service psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste, dites-le moi ! Je ne pense pas que Miss Granger soit sur pied avant la fin de l'année…

- Si seulement Marylin était là… soupira Merlin. Elle nous l'aurait réparée en deux temps trois…

L'enchanteur s'arrêta, la main suspendue dans les airs, et une lueur brilla dans son regard.

- Oui… j'ai peut-être une solution. Mais il va falloir convaincre la Source et Minerva…

Le premier sage quitta précipitamment la pièce et Rogue, sa curiosité piquée au vif, le suivit. Les deux professeurs coururent dans les couloirs, et manquèrent de bousculer Rusard qui faisait sa ronde nocturne hebdomadaire. Le concierge exprima son mécontentement en levant le poing, mais les deux sorciers s'en moquaient. Merlin pénétra sans frapper dans les appartements de Minerva et alluma la lumière.

- Debout là-dedans, on a besoin d'une Source de toute urgence ! lança-t-il du salon.

Du bruit se fit entendre de la chambre et McGonagall apparut, serrant autour d'elle une robe de chambre écossaise.

- Que se passe-t-il ? marmonna la directrice de Gryffondor, à moitié endormie.

- Demandez à la Source si vous êtes capable de relever un mort ! ordonna l'enchanteur.

Minerva, trop fatiguée pour rétorquer, fit ce que son collègue lui demandait.

- Une résurrection ou une nécromancie ? finit par interroger l'animagus.

- Peu importe ! Ce qui est dans vos cordes !

La directrice adjointe bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et hocha la tête.

- En tant qu'hôte temporaire de la Source, une nécromancie serait faisable. Cela ne demande pas une force magique trop conséquente.

- Génial. Vous avez deux minutes pour vous habiller. Dépêchez-vous !

- Où allons-nous ? interrogea, perplexe, la Guide.

- Sous le soleil de Californie. Plus précisément au Westwood Village Memorial Park Cemetery de Los Angeles.

McGonagall ne comprit pas un traitre mot de ce que disait le premier sage, mais elle lui fit confiance et retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer. Rogue, pour la première fois de sa vie, lança un regard amical au professeur de DCFM.

- Je dois dire, Merlin, que vous venez d'avoir une idée brillante.

- J'espère juste que ça fonctionnera…

* * *

><p>Minerva se retrouva devant une tombe blanche parfaitement entretenue, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Merlin, qui avait jeté divers sorts pour repousser les intrus éventuels, l'observait avec attention.<p>

« Source, vous êtes sure que je peux faire ça ? » demanda McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils.

« Comme je le répète assez régulièrement à Hermione, je suis l'Origine de TOUTES magies. J'ai créé la nécromancie. Et comme je vous habite temporairement, vous êtes une nécromancienne… »

« Si j'ai accès à vos dons, j'aurais pu moi-même rendre son esprit à Hermione… » objecta le professeur.

« J'explique : vous avez accès à une partie de mes dons. Ceux que vous pouvez utiliser avec votre puissance magique. Techniquement, vous pourriez lever le sort de Dumbledore et rendre ses souvenirs à Hermione. Vous en avez la puissance. Mais manipuler l'esprit humain est une chose très complexe et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de vous former. Autant demander à une professionnelle. A côté de ce que va faire la huitième Sage, une nécromancie est très facile à effectuer, rassurez-vous. Voici la marche à suivre… »

Minerva écoutait avec attention la Source et effectuait les gestes au fur et à mesure, avec précision. Elle se baissa et posa sa main, paume ouverte, sur la tombe avant de fermer les yeux. Elle ressentit le peu de magie qui s'échappait du cadavre sous ses pieds et la figea en marmonnant une courte formule. Elle envoya aussitôt son propre pouvoir dans la terre et la puissance ondula sous ses pieds.

« Ouvrez la tombe pour qu'elle puisse sortir… » conseilla la Source.

McGonagall agita rapidement la main et la lourde plaque de marbre bascula sur le côté. Marylin ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa, l'air désorienté. Merlin eut un sifflement admiratif. Le visage de la Sage était aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait l'air parfaitement vivant.

« Félicitations ! Vous êtes l'heureuse maman d'un beau zombi de cinquante kilos… » se moqua la Source.

- Où suis-je ? demanda l'ancienne actrice de sa voix douce, contemplant le paysage de tombes qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Merlin s'approcha de la femme et lui prit doucement la main.

- Vous souvenez vous de ce qui s'est passé le 5 août 1962 ?

La voix de l'enchanteur était calme et apaisante. Marylin sembla rêveuse un moment, puis hocha la tête, une douleur brève passant dans son regard.

- Je suis morte, c'est ça ? murmura-t-elle. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis un enchanteur, comme vous, reprit le premier sage. Nous vous avons réveillée temporairement car nous avons besoin de votre aide. Je sais que vous êtes extrêmement douée dans la manipulation de l'esprit, et un mage noir a rendu amnésique une de mes amies. Pourriez-vous lever le sort ?

- Vous me rendormirez après ? demanda l'actrice en frissonnant, se frictionnant les bras de ses mains.

- Tout de suite après, je vous le promets. Croyez bien que je ne vous aurais pas dérangée si cela n'était pas important, Miss Monroe, répondit doucement le premier sage.

Il ôta sa cape et la passa autour des épaules de son ancienne collègue du Conseil.

« Si seulement elle pouvait s'en souvenir ! » songea-t-il en l'aidant à sortir de la tombe. « Mais la Source a visiblement bien fait son travail… »

Merlin serra la main de Marylin dans la sienne et, après un regard entendu échangé avec Minerva, il transplana pour Poudlard.

* * *

><p>Les trois sorciers avaient réussi à gagner l'infirmerie sans croiser âme qui vive. Marylin était penchée sur la quatrième année profondément endormie et posait ses doigts froids sur les tempes de la Serpentard. Elle se concentra et envoya sa magie pour faire un diagnostic. Plus les secondes passaient, plus ses sourcils se fronçaient.<p>

- C'est un travail bâclé… murmura l'ancienne actrice. Ca ne peut être que l'œuvre d'un mage. Un enchanteur aurait soigné son sortilège.

Merlin eut un léger sourire. Il reconnaissait là la haute estime que la huitième sage avait d'elle-même.

- Vous pouvez annuler le sort ? demanda Minerva, inquiète.

- Bien sûr. Rien de compliqué pour quelqu'un comme moi. Cela ne me prendra que quelques minutes.

La blonde ferma les yeux et laissa agir son pouvoir. Des étincelles de magie blanche crépitèrent dans l'air et le front d'Hermione fut entouré d'un halo de lumière. Les cheveux de la Serpentard voletaient doucement autour d'elle pour retomber souplement quand Marylin interrompit son sort.

La huitième sage leva les yeux vers Merlin et son regard était triste.

- Ce que j'ai lu dans son esprit… Tous les souvenirs que j'ai récupérés sont vrais ?

Merlin hocha gravement la tête et se racla la gorge, gêné.

- Cette jeune fille… pardon, cette femme a empêché la destruction du monde ? Et tous les trois avons siégé pendant des millénaires au même Conseil ? continua Monroe. Avec sa fille que j'ai entraînée ? Nous nous sommes tous battus à Londres contre d'autres sorciers… comme nous ?

- Oui, mon amie… répondit le premier sage, la voix rauque d'une émotion contenue.

- Tu as bien fait de me réveiller, Merlin. J'espère qu'elle réussira. Miss McGonagall, je compte sur vous pour la guider avec sagesse. Une destinée remarquable vous attend.

Minerva acquiesça et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Il est l'heure de me ramener, chuchota l'ancienne actrice. Transmettez mes amitiés à Miss Granger quand elle se réveillera.

Les trois sorciers regardèrent une dernière fois l'élève endormie et quittèrent sans bruit l'infirmerie. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la huitième sage se rallongea dans sa tombe et eut un sourire éblouissant.

- Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous aider… J'aimerais me rendormir, maintenant.

La directrice adjointe acquiesça et suivit les instructions de la Source pour rendre son repos éternel à l'ancienne actrice. Une fois la tombe close, elle ôta la magie qu'elle avait insufflée à l'enchanteresse et sentit la vie quitter le corps allongé dans le sol.

- C'est fait… chuchota l'animagus.

Merlin s'agenouilla devant la tombe et posa sa main sur le marbre froid.

- Tu me manques Marylin… Ce n'est pas pareil sans toi.

Il se leva et attrapa brusquement le bras du professeur de métamorphose. Il la regarda durement, et la Guide sentait le pouvoir du premier sage qui tourbillonnait autour d'eux.

- Ne nous mettez plus jamais dans une situation pareille… gronda-t-il de sa voix grave. Car je ne vous le pardonnerai pas.

Sans laisser le temps à sa collègue de répliquer, il disparut dans un craquement sonore. Minerva déglutit, prenant pleinement conscience de la souffrance et la solitude qu'éprouvait Merlin. Il avait vu disparaître tous ses amis, se trouvant dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec Hermione pour seul repère. Les deux Sages et elle étaient dans une situation similaire et devaient se soutenir. Elle regarda une dernière fois la tombe et transplana à son tour.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, elle se faufila dans l'infirmerie. Prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller Pomfresh, elle se glissa jusqu'au lit d'Hermione et s'assit à côté de son élève endormie. Elle leva sa main et effleura doucement la joue de la Serpentard.

- Ce soir, j'ai usé d'une magie que j'avais juré de toujours combattre… murmura-t-elle. J'ai fait souffrir deux personnes, trois avec toi, simplement car je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de ma tâche.

Elle se tut et caressa la chevelure brune de la Sage avec tendresse.

- Nous avons toujours eu une relation particulière mais compliquée. Cependant, j'aurais dû t'écouter. Etre attentive à ton mal-être. J'espère que tu me pardonneras.

Le professeur se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur le front de la vert et argent.

« Il est temps de retrouver votre Sage… »

« Votre compagnie était charmante, Miss McGonagall. Vous avez fait un bon travail. » dit la Source.

- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, Hermione, mais tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Cela se passe de mots.

La directrice adjointe posa sa main sous le menton de l'élève et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres. Elle eut l'impression que quelque chose s'écoulait hors d'elle. Elle ferma temporairement les yeux et, une fois la sensation partie, elle les rouvrit.

« Source ? » demanda-t-elle.

N'ayant aucune réponse, elle se leva et eut un léger sourire. Enfin seule avec ses pensées, elle quitta l'infirmerie pour rejoindre ses appartements.

Une ombre se détacha de l'obscurité pour s'approcher du lit de la Serpentard endormie. Pansy Parkinson regarda alternativement Hermione et la porte, les sourcils froncés. Elle n'avait pas capté la totalité de la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux, et cela la rendait perplexe. Quelle magie avait bien pu utiliser McGonagall pour soigner sa protégée si cette dernière était vraiment atteinte de la varicelle du dragon ?

Pansy s'assit sur le lit et prit la main de son amie dans la sienne. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui entourait la présence d'Hermione à l'infirmerie, et Parkinson se promit de découvrir tôt ou tard le fin mot de cette histoire.

* * *

><p><em>- Ah la la, cette Marylin ! Quelle classe tout de même, fit Pansy en récupérant une cigarette dans le paquet abandonné sur la table. Même en zombi, elle gère… <em>

_- Je te l'accorde. Elle a été un excellent professeur pour Rose, répondit Hermione._

_- Donc, Minerva s'adonne à la magie noire. Intéressant… fit l'ancienne Serpentard._

_- Je suis sûre que tu trouves ce trait de ma Guide extrêmement séduisant. Je te vois frissonner d'excitation, se moqua la Sage._

_- Je suis sure que comme pour toi, le choixpeau a dû avoir beaucoup de mal à choisir entre Gryffondor et Serpentard pour Minerva, ricana Parkinson. McGo ou Rogue, entre les deux mon cœur balance !_

_- Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander demain à son réveil… Bon, quand tu auras fini de fantasmer sur un plan à trois avec tes deux anciens professeurs, on pourra poursuivre l'histoire ?_

* * *

><p>Voilà ! La suite vendredi prochain ! Bises et bon week-end !<p>

Sygui et Link9_  
><em>


	13. La Coupe de Feu

Bonjour bonjour !

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu énormément à faire ces derniers jours. Toutes mes confuses, ça ne se reproduira plus ! Et promis, je ferai les réponses aux reviews demain !

Sans plus tarder, voici le chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : La Coupe de Feu<strong>

Hermione se promenait en forêt, accompagnée de ses parents. Son sac à dos sur les épaules, elle avançait sous l'ombre des arbres, profitant de la beauté du paysage. Son pied se prit dans une racine et elle s'étala de tout son long, le visage dans les feuilles mortes.

- Ca va ma chérie ? s'enquit sa mère en l'aidant à se relever.

- Oui, ça m'apprendra à regarder où je marche… plaisanta Hermione en se relevant.

Elle épousseta son jean et se remit à avancer quand ses jambes cédèrent. Elle tomba à genoux et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Des visions envahirent son esprit, un flot d'images et de sons s'emparèrent d'elle sans qu'elle ne puisse résister.

- Hermione ?

La voix de sa mère était un écho lointain. La jeune femme savait qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts, mais le paysage sylvestre avait disparu pour laisser place à plusieurs décors qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Différents lieux, différentes personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais vus défilèrent. Une jeune femme rousse qui lui souriait, des yeux verts émeraude, la sensation d'un baiser éthéré, le galbe d'un sein, puis du sang, des morts, le chaos, la destruction. Une jeune femme allongée sur le bitume, un arc brisé à ses pieds, le regard contemplant l'éternité. Les yeux vides la hantèrent alors que d'autres images affluaient.

Hermione se redressa brusquement en hurlant.

- ROSE ! s'époumona-t-elle, haletante.

Un violent mal de tête lui vrilla le crâne et elle gémit.

- Hermione ? Tu es réveillée ? murmura une voix.

Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches et l'enchanteresse regarda la jeune femme à ses côtés.

- Pansy ? balbutia-t-elle. Que se passe-t-il ? Où suis-je ?

Pour toutes réponses, Parkinson posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amie et l'embrassa passionnément. A sa grande surprise, la Sage répondit timidement au baiser. Pansy serra contre elle la jeune femme avant de l'étendre délicatement sur le lit. La Serpentard s'allongea lascivement sur l'ancienne Gryffondor et approfondit le baiser. Elle sentit avec délice les mains d'Hermione qui caressait doucement son dos et cela provoqua en elle des frissons de désir.

- J'étais tellement inquiète… murmura Parkinson sur les lèvres de la neuvième sage.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et, remarquant un léger tressaillement de son amie, se dégagea doucement.

- J'ai… j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps… désolée, balbutia l'attrapeuse.

- Je comprends. Et maintenant que tu m'as enfin embrassée, je vais t'en laisser.

Elle appuya brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de son amie et caressa une dernière fois la joue pâle.

- Dors bien Hermione. Je passerai te prendre demain matin.

La Serpentard se releva et remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

- Avant que je parte, j'avais quelque chose à te donner.

Elle sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le tendit à la Sage.

- Bon anniversaire !

- Une écharpe ? s'étonna l'enchanteresse.

- Tu ne peux pas bien la voir, mais elle est aux couleurs de notre maison, et de bien meilleure facture que celle de l'uniforme.

Pansy se saisit de l'étoffe en laine et la noua délicatement autour du cou de son amie.

- Maintenant, quand tu auras… chaud, tu penseras à moi, plaisanta Parkinson avec un sourire mutin.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit discrètement de l'infirmerie. Hermione se rallongea et ferma les yeux. Avant de s'endormir, elle songea au conseil que Merlin lui avait donné le soir de la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Et pour une fois, elle avait envie d'écouter son vieil ami.

* * *

><p><em>- Ce premier baiser, comme j'en ai eu envie... avoua Pansy dans un sourire. Et ta réponse fut une douce caresse à mes lèvres...<em>

_- Chut, parle moins fort, on pourrait nous entendre ! grommela Hermione faussement mécontente. Au fait, tu sais que j'ai toujours l'écharpe ? enchaina-t-elle avec un sourire._

_- Tu m'en vois ravie, répliqua Pansy, attendrie. _

_Elle se pencha en avant et donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête d'Hermione qui râla._

_- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'offusqua la Sage._

_- Ca, c'est pour m'avoir fait poireauter de longues semaines entre le premier et le deuxième baiser !_

_- Attendre, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans la chasse ? fit Hermione, espiègle._

_- Là, c'était pas de la chasse, j'ai eu l'impression de faire le pied de grue… On passe à la suite ?_

* * *

><p>Pomfresh agitait sa baguette magique au-dessus de sa patiente la plus fidèle.<p>

- Bonne nouvelle, vous êtes parfaitement guérie ! finit par dire la médicomage avec un sourire. Mais j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que ce n'est pas de mon fait… Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui vous est arrivée.

- Si ça vous rassure, moi non plus… marmonna Hermione.

- Restez encore allongée quelques instants, je vais prévenir le professeur McGonagall.

Poppy s'éloigna et l'enchanteresse attrapa son uniforme qui avait été soigneusement plié sur une chaise près de son lit. Elle se changea rapidement et était occupée à nouer sa cravate vert et argent quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Minerva s'avança vers son élève, un léger sourire étirant ses fines lèvres. La Sage regarda sa Guide et sentit s'envoler la tension qui l'habitait depuis plusieurs jours.

La main de l'Ecossaise se posa sur l'épaule de la quatrième année en un geste doux et réconfortant.

- Tu viens avec moi ? Petit-déjeuner dans mon bureau ? proposa le professeur.

Hermione acquiesça et enfila ses chaussures. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était assise face à la directrice-adjointe, une tasse de thé dans les mains.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda l'enchanteresse après avoir bu un peu du liquide chaud et légèrement citronné.

- Dumbledore s'est amusé avec ton esprit. Après avoir tenté de te convaincre de te jeter de la tour d'astronomie, il a effacé tous tes souvenirs, répondit l'animagus, les lèvres pincées.

- Je finis mon repas, et je vais m'occuper de lui, répliqua froidement la neuvième sage.

- J'ai une autre idée. Il ne sait pas que tu es redevenue toi-même. Il pense que tu es inoffensive. Profitons de son ignorance…

Remarquant l'air renfrogné de la jeune femme, Minerva posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Si cela te convient, bien sûr… ajouta-t-elle doucement.

Hermione acquiesça et mordit dans une tartine.

- Je te fais confiance, murmura l'attrapeuse.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu pouvais discuter avec la Source, reprocha gentiment la directrice de Gryffondor.

Les yeux de la Serpentard s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Disons que j'ai eu la chance de collaborer avec ton invitée…

« Je te raconterai plus tard. Pendant ton cours d'arithmancie, ça t'occupera… » se moqua l'Origine de toutes magies.

- Tant que nous sommes seules, reprit le professeur, je voudrais te parler de cet été. J'ai l'impression que tu voulais me dire quelque chose, et je ne t'en ai pas laissé l'occasion. Je t'écoute.

La quatrième année se raidit, lâchant la tranche de pain qu'elle avait dans la main. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avait enfin l'occasion d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait pour sa Guide. Cependant, elle n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître Merlin.

- Miss Je Sais Tout, comme Batman, le retour ! s'exclama-t-il gaiement. Et en plus, Catwoman est là ! Comment te sens-tu, ma grosse ?

- Encore mal à la tête… soupira Hermione, déçue de l'interruption.

- Et ça va s'aggraver car Pansy et Ginny te cherchent partout… plaisanta le premier sage. Je te conseillerais d'aller vite les retrouver avant qu'elles ne mettent le château sens dessus dessous. Mais un conseil, évite les deux en même temps si tu tiens à ta santé mentale !

L'enchanteur s'assit sur le coin du bureau de McGonagall et mit les mains dans ses poches pour en sortir une pensine.

- Une chose avant que tu n'ailles roucouler avec tes belles. Fais une copie de tes souvenirs là-dedans… dit-il à voix basse en donnant à son élève l'artefact magique. J'aimerais éviter d'avoir une nouvelle catastrophe à gérer au cas où Dumbledore déciderait de vider définitivement ta mémoire comme Minerva une bouteille de whisky.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione était penchée sur la pensine, tentant tant bien que mal de se concentrer pour choisir les passages de ses vies à confier à l'objet. Mais la tâche était ardue, les deux professeurs n'arrêtant pas de se chamailler derrière elle, comme à leur habitude.

« S'ils ne se taisent pas bientôt, je les réduis en cendres et je les mets dans la même boite ! »

« Je vois que tu vas mieux, Sage ! Fais pas le tri… Balance tout, c'est une pensine à grande capacité ! » fit la Source, amusée.

Hermione poussa un bruyant soupir qui fit taire les deux protagonistes.

- Allez donc jouer ailleurs, j'ai suffisamment de mal à agencer mes différentes vies sans vous avoir en stéréo par-dessus !

- Vous voyez Minerva, c'est toute la gratitude qu'on obtient des jeunes de nos jours !

- Et des vieux gâteux aussi ! Venez donc déjeuner et laissez-lui de l'air.

Tout en disant cela, Minerva tenait la porte de son bureau ouverte pour indiquer le chemin de la sortie au premier sage. Merlin hésita un instant, puis revient sur ses pas pour se planter devant Hermione.

- Tu nous as fait peur, petite, fit-il avant de poser un baiser sonore sur son front.

La Serpentard regarda le professeur sortir, émue. Refermant la porte derrière Merlin, Minerva sourit.

- Je ne vous croyais pas capable d'un tel geste, murmura le professeur de métamorphose.

- Ne pensez pas que je fais ça tous les jours, maugréa le premier sage. En revanche, je veux bien vous montrer ma reconnaissance pour l'avoir sortie de cette impasse, enchaina-t-il immédiatement.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit à l'ordre du jour. Il nous faut plutôt penser à Albus.

- Et si je proposais un marché à la Source ? Je le trucide, vous le zombifiez et Hermione le trucide à nouveau. Tout le monde serait content !

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous pensez que ça le ferait ? insista le Sage.

- Merlin, soyons sérieux deux minutes. Laisse-t-on Albus croire qu'il a réussi à se débarrasser d'Hermione ?

- Quel avantage pouvons-nous en tirer ? demanda Merlin.

- Gagner du temps. S'il la pense inoffensive, il ne sera plus sur son dos, et elle pourra voir venir les choses plus sereinement.

- Donc, si je vous suis bien, et croyez-moi je ne demande pas mieux, fit le premier sage en louchant vers les reins de sa collègue, on lui dit qu'on a récupéré un presque légume qui se demande pourquoi elle est à Poudlard, c'est ça ?

- Exact. Ce faisant, on va la faire exempter d'un certain nombre de cours en prétextant une rééducation. Pour le reste, on la laisse faire quelques... impairs.

- Bien pensé… Mais pour le tournoi ? C'est tout de même à cette occasion qu'elle doit revoir notre revenant ?

- Je ne pense pas que notre cher Directeur s'embarrasse des difficultés passagères que connait Hermione pour s'empêcher de l'y inscrire. Bien au contraire.

Sur ces paroles, Les deux professeurs franchirent les portes de la grande salle.

* * *

><p><em>- Franchement, c'était un plan tiré par les cheveux, fit Hermione.<em>

_- Quoi ? Te laisser jouer ce que tu fais le plus naturellement du monde ?_

_- De quoi tu parles ?_

_- Ta blonde !_

_- Très drôle, Pansy, très drôle, maugréa l'enchanteresse._

_- N'empêche, tu fais très bien l'idiote. Une vraie Poufsouffle !_

_- Une vraie Serpentard tu veux dire, rétorqua Hermione en plaçant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Pansy_

_- Une Serpentard aurait fait ça avec beaucoup plus de classe et de finesse, très chère. Mais malheureusement, tes deux passages à Gryffondor t'ont marquée à vie… Passons à Halloween, veux-tu ?_

_- J'allais te le proposer._

* * *

><p>Hermione quitta le bureau du professeur, songeuse. Elle avait déposé ses vies dans la pensine et les émotions étaient encore présentes dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, la partie qui allait s'engager maintenant lui demanderait toute son attention. Marchant, perdue dans ses pensées, elle fit face à Ginny au détour d'un couloir.<p>

- Hermione ! s'exclama la rousse, soulagée. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien et toi ?

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur le front de son ex-femme.

- Tu as l'air désorienté… Tu es malade ? Tu as de la fièvre ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

- Hein ? Oh non, je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

- A quoi ? Tu as retrouvé tes souvenirs ? Comment Merlin a fait ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de comprendre.

- Non, ce n'est pas Merlin, c'est Minerva, enfin c'est les deux, rajouta-t-elle immédiatement en voyant le regard noir de Ginny.

- Tu m'expliques plus clairement avant que je m'énerve ?

- Que tu t'énerves ? Je ne vois pas ce qui te permettrait de t'énerver !

- Minerva, encore Minerva et toujours Minerva ! Tu n'as que ce nom-là à la bouche !

- Je te rappelle que j'étais prête à ne dire que Ginny, Ginny, Ginny ! Mais la susnommée ne veut pas faire partie de ma vie ! Et comme la nature a horreur du vide, il doit être comblé...

- Le vide ou ton entre-jambe ? répliqua furieusement la rousse. Si je me suis tirée, et c'est la meilleure décision que j'ai pu prendre de toute ma vie, c'est parce qu'elle exerce une mauvaise influence sur toi en plus d'être toujours entre nous !

Hermione prit sur elle pour ne pas laisser partir sa main sur la joue de la Gryffondor.

- Je pense que tu te trompes de conversation. Celle-là, nous l'avons déjà eue et tu as fait des choix qui ne sont pas les miens. Et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Minerva n'a jamais été entre nous, je ne me souviens d'aucun plan à trois !

- Un… un plan à… balbutia Ginny avant que son visage ne s'empourpre. Putain Hermione ! Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment de plaisanter ?

- Tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter pour moi, Gin'. A chaque fois, ça tourne en dispute.

Hermione s'approcha de Ginny et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je vais bien, crois-moi, reprit-elle. Par contre je pense que les nuages vont commencer à s'amonceler au-dessus de la tête de notre cher Directeur. Il va avoir une drôle de surprise d'ici peu, fais-moi confiance.

La rousse soupira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la Serpentard.

- Fais-moi signe quand tu déclencheras la tempête. Je veux être aux premières loges.

* * *

><p>L'ambiance était fébrile dans la grande salle. Un brouhaha continu servait de fond sonore à l'entrée des professeurs des différents collèges impliqués dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Devant la grande table professorale, la Coupe de Feu crépitait, attendant le moment pour révéler le nom des trois champions qui allaient représenter leur communauté.<p>

La lueur rouge qui émanait de la Coupe se reflétait sur les verres des lunettes de McGonagall. Elle ne quittait pas l'objet magique du regard, l'instant était crucial. Elle allait enfin savoir si Dumbledore allait jeter dans des épreuves terriblement difficiles et dangereuses une élève qu'il croyait amnésique et sans défense. Elle espérait qu'il restait encore un peu d'humanité chez son ancien ami et mentor, mais n'y croyait guère.

La directrice-adjointe songea au mois qui venait de s'écouler. Hermione avait parfaitement joué le jeu de la jeune fille naïve et émerveillée par un monde qu'elle semblait découvrir chaque jour. Le Directeur l'avait croisée quelques fois au détour d'un couloir et l'enchanteresse lui avait servi ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Cependant, le fait que la Sage ait été dispensée de certains cours pour donner le change lui avait attiré des remarques désobligeantes de la part des minis maraudeurs. Mais rien qu'Hermione n'avait pu gérer avec brio.

« Non, le principal problème vient de Miss Parkinson… » songea l'animagus en fronçant les sourcils.

La Serpentard, qui avait l'esprit vif, était venue trouver la Guide pour lui demander la raison des nombreuses absences d'Hermione. McGonagall s'était cachée derrière le secret médical pour éluder la question, et la vert et argent s'était retournée vers l'attrapeuse. Hermione avait dû hisser la langue de bois au rang d'art pour éviter un interrogatoire qui aurait pu révéler leur comédie au grand jour.

Pour ne pas attirer les soupçons, Sage et Guide ne s'étaient que très peu vues, et cela contrariait le professeur de métamorphose. Elle n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec l'enchanteresse de ce qui s'était passé pendant les vacances estivales, ce qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle remarquait qu'Hermione et Pansy se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et elle sentait que sa chance allait lui passer sous le nez.

D'un coup de baguette, Dumbledore éteignit les lumières de la grande salle, et des flammes jaillirent de la Coupe. Une langue de feu sortit de l'artefact magique et un morceau de parchemin noirci voleta dans les airs. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la grande salle alors que le Directeur attrapait le papier d'un geste souple.

- Le champion de Durmstrang sera Viktor Krum ! annonça-t-il d'une voix forte et claire.

Un torrent d'applaudissements résonna dans la grande salle tandis que l'attrapeur bulgare se levait pour gagner la petite pièce derrière la table des professeurs. Le silence revint et les élèves reportèrent leur attention sur la Coupe d'où jaillissait un nouveau parchemin.

- Le champion de Beauxbâtons sera une championne. Il s'agit de Fleur Delacour !

La vélane se leva et emprunta le même chemin que Krum quelques minutes plus tôt. Une fois de plus, les flammes de la Coupe rougeoyèrent, des étincelles crépitèrent et un dernier parchemin fut expulsé.

- Le champion de Poudlard est… Hermione Granger ? dit Dumbledore, surpris, en fronçant les sourcils.

Un long silence s'installa dans la grande salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la table des Serpentard. A la table des Gryffondors où l'incrédulité se lisait sur les visages, Ginny avait un léger sourire en coin. Albus s'éclaircit la gorge et lâcha le parchemin qui tomba sur la table.

- Hermione Granger, veuillez rejoindre les autres champions, je vous prie.

Poussée par Pansy et Millicent, l'enchanteresse se leva, blême, et s'avança en tremblant de tous ses membres. Le Directeur posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et l'accompagna dans la petite salle où attendaient Viktor et Fleur. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Madame Maxime et Igor Karkaroff. Cependant, avant que la porte ne se referme, Minerva et Merlin se glissèrent dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, Dumbledore ? demanda sèchement la Directrice de Beauxbâtons.

- J'aimerais bien le savoir, ajouta avec aigreur Karkaroff en toisant du regard la quatrième année.

Hermione leva un regard suppliant sur son Directeur.

- Je ne veux pas participer… murmura-t-elle, paniquée. Je ne sais même pas me servir de ça…

Elle montra sa baguette à Albus qui lui fit un sourire bienveillant.

- Malheureusement, les règles du tournoi sont claires. Tous les champions désignés par la Coupe de Feu doivent participer… répliqua le vieux sorcier d'une voix apaisante.

- Comment a-t-elle fait pour franchir votre limite d'âge ? interrogea durement Karkaroff.

- Je n'ai rien fait ! répondit Hermione d'une voix paniquée. Je ne veux pas faire ce tournoi !

- Vous pensez qu'une élève aurait pu déjouer un sort d'Albus Dumbledore ? demanda froidement Minerva en toisant le Directeur de Durmstrang.

L'ancien mangemort détourna les yeux et Ludo Verpey et Barty Croupton firent leur entrée.

- Mais quelle histoire ! soupira l'ancien batteur. Enfin, ça promet une compétition passionnante !

- Oui, si Miss Granger ne se tue pas pendant la première tâche… grommela Merlin.

- Nous ferons en sorte que ça n'arrive pas, professeur Jones… murmura Dumbledore en plongeant son regard dans celui de la quatrième année.

- Je vais vous donner les instructions pour la première tâche, continua Verpey. Elle aura lieu le 24 novembre et aura pour but de mettre votre audace à l'épreuve. A la fin de cette épreuve vous seront communiquées des informations pour la deuxième tâche.

- En raison de votre participation à ce tournoi, vous serez dispensés des examens de fin d'année, poursuivit Croupton.

- Bien, il est temps d'aller vous coucher, conclut Dumbledore. Bonne nuit et à demain !

Les directeurs quittèrent la salle accompagnés de leur champion. Hermione fixait d'un air effrayé Dumbledore qui lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- Ne vous en faites pas Miss Granger, je suis sûr que les leçons de vos professeurs ont porté leurs fruits et que vous trouverez solutions aux problèmes posés.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, Monsieur ! Dites-lui, professeurs, fit-elle en se tournant presqu'en pleurs vers les deux enseignants toujours présents.

- Il est vrai que les soucis de santé qu'Hermione a connus en début d'année l'handicapent grandement, marmonna McGonagall, soucieuse. N'y a-t-il aucun moyen pour l'exempter sur raisons médicales ? Après tout, elle n'a ni l'âge, ni les capacités physiques, ni... les capacités mentales, oserais-je dire.

- Minerva, vous savez comme moi que le sort en est jeté. Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire.

- A part prier peut-être ? proposa le professeur Jones. J'ai eu un très bon ami à moi qui avait des facilités pour parler avec dieu...

« Jacques, celle-là est pour toi ! N'empêche, cette Hermione, quelle simulatrice ! C'est bien une femme…» songea l'enchanteur avec un léger sourire.

Albus ouvrit la porte de la salle pour laisser sortir Hermione. Dans la grande salle, les élèves de Poudlard firent silence en la voyant apparaître, blanche comme un linge. Devant son air défait, même les Gryffondors ne firent pas de commentaires désobligeants. Pansy s'avança vers la Serpentard et la prit par la main. Ensemble, elles fendirent la foule tandis que les autres vert et argent les suivaient sans un bruit.

Hermione adressa un regard angoissé au professeur Rogue qui la regardait passer depuis la table des enseignants.

- Et bien, Miss, j'espère que vos maladroites capacités ne nous ferons pas honte, mais je sais d'ores et déjà qu'il ne s'agit là que d'un vœu pieux.

Parkinson se retint de faire un geste grossier à son directeur de maison et emmena l'enchanteresse en dehors de la grande salle.

* * *

><p>Pansy regardait le profil de son amie tout en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi angoissée ? Bien sûr, sa magie avait des ratés ces derniers temps si on en croyait les professeurs Jones et McGonagall, mais quelque chose ne cadrait pas dans le portrait.<p>

- Hermione ?

- Oui ? murmura l'enchanteresse, le regard fuyant.

- Suis-je ton amie ?

- Bien sûr. Quelle question ! s'offusqua la Sage.

- Hmmm. Est-ce que tu me fais ne serait-ce qu'un peu confiance, poursuivit-elle en entrainant la Sage vers le parc.

Hermione déglutit. Elle s'en voulait de jouer la comédie à Parkinson.

- Tu le sais bien... éluda l'enchanteresse.

- J'aimerais le savoir... fit la Serpentard en s'arrêtant face au lac.

La neuvième sage se tourna vers son amie et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Je te confierais ma vie...

« Ce que tu as déjà fait à plusieurs reprises... » se moqua la Source.

Parkinson détourna les yeux pour observer le paysage devant elle, la lune pleine qui peignait des ombres tout autour, et son regard se porta à nouveau vers Hermione.

- Alors confie-la-moi maintenant.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, répliqua la championne de Poudlard, perplexe.

La Serpentard laissa filer quelques instants en silence.

- Qui est Rose ?

Hermione tressaillit. Où Pansy avait-elle entendu ce nom ?

- C'est... C'était ma grand-mère. Elle est morte quand j'étais jeune.

Pansy soupira. Le cri de désespoir qu'elle avait surpris à l'infirmerie n'était pas celui d'une petite-fille pour sa grand-mère.

- Connais-tu le meilleur moyen de soigner la varicelle du dragon ? demanda la vert et argent.

- Absolument pas. Je ne suis pas médicomage, répondit la Sage en toute bonne foi.

- C'est vrai, pour une fois tu es honnête avec moi.

- Pansy… soupira Hermione.

- Une dernière question Hermione. Me prends-tu pour une Gryffondor ?

- Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir, balbutia l'enchanteresse.

- Moi non plus, je ne sais pas où tu veux me mener.

Pansy fit face à la Sage et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ecoute, je suis fatiguée, j'ai eu une dure journée. Alors, soit tu me dis clairement ce que tu veux, soit je vais au lit ! grommela l'attrapeuse.

Hermione sentit l'agacement la gagner. La Serpentard voulait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

- Franchement, la varicelle du dragon, c'est une maladie infantile, ça s'attrape et ça se soigne en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Pourtant le professeur McGonagall a, dixit, fait une chose qu'elle s'était toujours refusée à faire pour te sortir de l'état pitoyable dans lequel tu étais. Et depuis, tu es magiquement diminuée, au point de pleurer parce que tu es la championne de Poudlard ? Si tu ne me prends pas pour une Gryff, c'est que tu me prends pour une andouille. Mais comme je suis ton amie, tu vas m'expliquer…

Hermione ne savait quoi répondre à cela. Elle cherchait un moyen de s'en sortir quand quelque chose la poussa à agir plutôt qu'à réfléchir. Elle attrapa Parkinson par le col de sa cape et l'attira en un baiser rapide.

- J'aimerais pouvoir te répondre, mais c'est confus pour moi.

- Commence quelque part, dis-moi quelque chose. Je sais que tu n'es pas diminuée.

- Je ne me sens pas en grande forme, en ce moment…

- Et ?

- Et quoi ? Tu veux mon dossier médical ? Tu veux que je demande à Pomfresh de m'ausculter en ta présence ?

- Laisse tomber, répondit la jeune fille en baissant les bras.

Pansy regarda une fois encore la Serpentard dans les yeux avant de la quitter pour retourner au château. L'enchanteresse l'observa s'éloigner. Elle aimerait tant pouvoir dire la vérité à son amie, soulager le poids qu'elle avait dans la poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de le faire ? » murmura la Source.

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Tu as peur que, si elle découvre qu'il y a une possibilité pour que tu sois sa future belle-mère, elle te laisse tomber ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas. Tout en retournant au château, elle se dit que sa petite voix intérieure avait mis le doigt sur un des problèmes.

* * *

><p>Les jours jusqu'à la première tâche passèrent trop lentement au goût d'Hermione. Depuis la nomination des champions et leur discussion dans le parc, Pansy l'évitait soigneusement, ne lui adressant la parole que par pure politesse. Millicent s'était rangée du côté de Parkinson, et Hermione se trouvait isolée dans la salle commune. Elle était la cible exclusive des blagues et moqueries de Malefoy et de sa clique et, dès qu'elle s'échappait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, c'était pour affronter celles de Potter et des minis maraudeurs. Pour parachever l'ambiance électrique du château, un article de Rita Skeeter avait eu l'effet d'une bombe dans le collège. L'enchanteresse avait beau avoir décliné deux demandes d'interview, la journaliste n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête.<p>

Le papier de Skeeter la décrivait comme une jeune orpheline perdue dans un monde qu'elle ne comprenait pas, parlant de ses problèmes de santé récents et du peu de chance qu'elle avait de sortir vivante du tournoi.

Hermione avait jeté la chronique dans la cheminée et avait lancé un coup d'œil rapide à Parkinson, qui l'ignorait superbement.

Pansy lui manquait. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Aussi, elle se promit qu'après la première tâche, elle irait la trouver pour lui demander d'être sa cavalière au bal de Noël. Et si elle devait essuyer un refus et bien…

« Tu pourras toujours inviter Potter… » suggéra la Source.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ! » s'offusqua l'enchanteresse.

« La Serdaigle ! Pas le crétin de Gryffondor… »

« Très drôle ! »

« Tu as raison. Je te vois mieux avec la fille Lupin. Vous feriez un beau couple d'intellos ennuyeux, lisant tous les soirs au coin du feu… Et je suis sure que son côté bestial te plairait ! Ou sinon, tu peux toujours te rabattre sur ta rousse…»

Le 24 novembre à midi, Hermione fit l'impasse sur le déjeuner, préférant courir dans le parc pour se tenir en forme. Elle devait déstabiliser Dumbledore aujourd'hui, l'ébranler dans ses certitudes. Elle était donc contrainte à exécuter une démonstration de magie à le faire trembler dans son caleçon. Mais comment pouvait-elle s'y prendre ? Après tout, il ne s'agissait que de prendre son œuf à un dragon !

« Rien de bien sorcier, en sorte… » se moqua la Source.

« Au lieu de faire des commentaires aussi profonds qu'un cendrier plein, t'aurais pas une idée pour lui en mettre plein la vue ? » demanda sèchement l'enchanteresse.

« Non, tu vas te débrouiller comme une chef sans mon aide ! Ca changera, pour une fois…»

Hermione haussa les épaules et allongea sa foulée. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour définir une stratégie. Elle entendit du bruit et tourna légèrement la tête. Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise de voir Ginny en tenue de sport, qui courait pour la rattraper. La rousse finit par arriver à sa hauteur et les deux élèves continuèrent leur footing.

- Ca ne te dérange pas que je m'entraîne avec toi ? demanda la Gryffondor avec un sourire. Ca fait longtemps que l'idée me trotte dans la tête. Ca te fera un peu de compagnie…

- Ca me ferait plaisir, souffla Hermione avec un petit sourire. J'ai horreur de courir mais j'ai Merlin sur le dos, et tu sais comment il est ! Ceci dit, toi et moi entrain de faire un footing dans le parc de Poudlard, tu n'as pas peur de te faire mal voir par les autres Gryffondor ?

- J'apporte mon soutien à la championne de Poudlard, c'est tout ! répliqua Ginny, le regard malicieux. Tu te sens prête pour la première tâche ? Tu m'en voudras si j'agite une banderole à ta gloire ?

La Sage eu un rictus en coin.

- En plus de la crise cardiaque de Dumbledore, avec ton aide, je vais me débarrasser de tous mes détracteurs ! La jeune Weasley soutenant une future mage noire ! Les murs de la vieille institution vont trembler !

- Fuyez, pauvres mortels, la Source est là ! renchérit Ginny dans un éclat de rire.

- L'Origine de toutes magies est en piste, épaulée par la Tornade Rousse. Votre fin est proche, Albus ! tonna Hermione en roulant des yeux.

Les deux jeunes sorcières se mirent à rire.

- Allez chérie, un dernier tour et tu files affronter ton dragon ! finit par dire la rousse.

- Je dois combattre ta mère ? J'étais pas au courant ! Je veux pas y aller ! plaisanta la Serpentard.

La rouquine envoya un coup d'épaule pour pousser la Sage, mais celle-ci piqua un sprint pour échapper à la vengeance. Ginny n'eut d'autre choix que d'accélérer pour rattraper la vert et argent.

* * *

><p>La neuvième sage regardait la petite figurine du magyar à pointe qui bougeait et grognait sur sa paume. A l'extérieur de la tente, elle entendait les encouragements des élèves et les commentaires de Ludo Verpey sur la prestation de Krum.<p>

La championne de Poudlard referma brusquement le poing et fourra l'objet animé dans sa poche. Elle se leva, rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et inspira profondément alors que le coup de sifflet retentissait. Elle écarta les pans de la tente et pénétra dans le stade de Quidditch. Elle ne prêta pas attention à la foule qui trépignait d'impatience, pas plus qu'aux huées de quelques élèves. Non, elle ne sentait que le regard malicieux de Dumbledore posé sur elle.

Elle s'avança rapidement vers le dragon, en levant la main. Elle devait se débarrasser au plus vite de cette épreuve, le temps rapportant des points. La créature commença à rugir en la voyant, sa queue balayant le sol pour tenter de l'empêcher de s'approcher.

La main d'Hermione se couvrit d'un halo d'une vive lumière blanche. Un jet de cette lumière fusa rapidement et toucha le poitrail du Magyar à pointe. Un cri rauque et puissant retentit alors que la créature basculait légèrement sur le côté. La Sage agita rapidement la main et un œuf s'échappa d'un espace libéré pour voler vers la Serpentard qui l'attrapa au vol.

- Miss… Miss Granger fut la plus rapide pour s'emparer de l'œuf ! s'enthousiasma vivement Ludo Verpey. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle magie !

- ATTENTION ! hurla une voix dans le public.

Hermione se retourna vers le dragon qui lâcha une gigantesque gerbe de flammes dans sa direction. L'enchanteresse agita rapidement la main avant de se trouver submergée par le feu. Des cris de pure panique retentirent dans le public, plusieurs élèves se levant pour s'enfuir. Cependant, un trait de lumière bleue passa au milieu des flammes, comme s'il remontait le courant, et frappa le dragon en plein museau. La créature se retrouva la gueule congelée et le feu se tarit, laissant réapparaître la Serpentard, entourée de minuscules cristaux de glace.

Un dernier mouvement de poignet, et le dragon tomba lourdement sur le sol, endormi, la chute soulevant un important nuage de poussière. La foule applaudit à tout rompre, et les spectateurs laissèrent éclater leur soulagement de voir la championne vivante.

Hermione s'approcha de la tribune et s'arrêta à la hauteur de Dumbledore. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa manche et la montra au Directeur.

- Je vous avais pourtant bien dit que je ne savais pas me servir de ça… murmura-t-elle avec un rictus narquois.

Dumbledore avait le visage décomposé tandis que Severus arborait un léger tressaillement au coin des lèvres. Minerva et Merlin, quant à eux, échangèrent un regard amusé. A foule était en liesse et Ginny, debout, levait le pouce en direction de son ex-femme. L'enchanteresse lui sourit, tourna les talons et s'éloigna en direction de la tente, devant laquelle Pomfresh lui faisait signe de venir. Après avoir subi un rapide examen de contrôle, Hermione put aller voir ses notes et fut satisfaite. Elle sortait première de l'épreuve. Aussi, l'œuf sous le bras, elle se dirigea vers la foule des élèves qui regagnait le château. Elle finit par trouver Pansy et courut pour la rattraper.

- Je peux te parler quelques instants ? haleta la championne, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- A quel propos ? Je ne pense pas qu'on ait grand-chose à se dire, d'après notre dernière conversation… répondit Pansy d'une voix glaciale.

- S'il te plait, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. On peut se voir en privé ? ajouta l'enchanteresse en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Millicent.

- Tu veux me dire que finalement tu vas bien ? Merci, je m'en suis rendue compte, répliqua sèchement Parkinson.

- Pansy… Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier.

- Moi ? T'obliger à quelque chose ? Ce serait bien la première fois que tu accéderais à une de mes demandes ! ironisa la vert et argent.

- Deux options se présentent : soit tu me suis de ton plein gré, soit je te montre à quel point je suis en forme… murmura Hermione.

- Ou bien : soit tu me supplies, soit tu t'excuses, fit Parkinson sans sourciller devant la menace à peine voilée.

- Je préfère risquer de nous mettre toutes les deux dans l'embarras devant les élèves. Pansy Parkinson, veux-tu être ma cavalière pour le bal de Noël ? Et avant que tu répondes, l'option « je préfère encore me faire tabasser par un hyppogryffe plutôt que de t'accompagner à cette soirée » n'est pas disponible.

Pansy resta quelques instants coite devant la demande, puis éclata franchement de rire.

- Finalement, j'ai une quelconque utilité pour toi…

- Pas une utilité, très chère, répondit sérieusement la Sage.

Parkinson regardait l'attrapeuse, attendant la suite.

- Le reste de la conversation pourrait se faire en privé mais, comme tu ne le souhaites pas, je ne vais pas te retarder plus longtemps. Bonne fin d'après midi, Pansy.

Hermione tourna les talons et prit la direction du château.

- Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que tu avais un beau cul, Granger ? lança Parkinson, amusée.

L'enchanteresse tourna la tête et fit son plus beau sourire à son amie.

- Je n'accepte ce type de compliment que de la part de ma cavalière. J'attends ta réponse pour au plus tard demain soir...

- N'attends plus, le compliment est déjà fait !

- Et bien, retrouve-moi dans une heure devant la salle de sortilège. Je vais te donner quelques cours de danse. Je n'ai pas envie de passer la soirée à me mouvoir sur la piste avec un troll !

- Il me semble que tu nous confonds. A te voir avec le dragon, je pense que c'est moi qui vais t'apprendre la grâce.

- Tu ne sais pas tout de moi. J'ai des talents cachés… N'oublie pas. Salle de sortilège, dans une heure. Je file sous la douche, mes vêtements sentent le brûlé.

- Sache que je ne compte pas m'en tenir qu'à la danse.

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Là aussi, j'ai des talents cachés.

- Cachés, donc à découvrir…

- Chaque chose en son temps.

La Sage salua les deux Serpentard d'un geste de la main et reprit son chemin en direction du perron.

- J'ai déjà trop attendu, Hermione. Ne compte plus jouer avec moi… murmura Pansy.

* * *

><p>Hermione, les cheveux encore mouillés de sa douche, attendait la vert et argent devant la salle de sortilège. Pour la leçon de danse, elle avait enfilé des vêtements moldus, ses habituels jeans et chemise blanche. Elle regarda sa montre pour la cinquième fois en trois minutes. La Serpentard était en retard. L'enchanteresse soupira et s'adossa contre le mur du couloir, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Elle décida de patienter encore cinq minutes avant de partir.<p>

* * *

><p>Pansy regarda sa montre pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes. Pas question d'arriver à l'heure. Hermione s'était suffisamment moquée d'elle par le passé, elle pouvait bien se morfondre un peu en pensant qu'elle resterait seule. Après cinq autres minutes de ce petit manège, la Serpentard se mit en route vers son rendez-vous. Ses talons claquaient sur les pierres séculaires du collège.<p>

* * *

><p>L'enchanteresse regarda une fois de plus sa montre, découragée. Parkinson lui avait posé un lapin. Mais elle l'avait bien mérité. Le comportement qu'elle avait eu avec la future médicomage avait été abyssal de nullité et de cruauté. Hermione observa rapidement le couloir désert et, après un soupir las, elle prit la direction du parc. Cependant, elle n'avait pas fait trois mètres qu'elle entendit des pas résonner, avant de voir apparaître au loin la silhouette de Parkinson, vêtue à la mode moldue. Rien d'extravagant et pourtant une belle ligne la définissait dans la lumière.<p>

Hermione déglutit et une douceur chaleur l'envahit alors que Pansy s'approchait d'elle. Elle inspira profondément et afficha un léger rictus narquois pour tenter de garder contenance.

- J'ai failli attendre… dit l'enchanteresse, acide.

- Tu peux rectifier, tu as attendu.

Parkinson passa devant elle et pénétra dans la petite pièce.

- Je croyais que c'était juste le décalage horaire entre les cachots et la salle de sortilège… ironisa la Sage.

- Tu viens maintenant, ou tu décides de faire le pot de fleurs ?

La championne de Poudlard leva les yeux au ciel et suivit la jeune femme. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et plongea son regard dans celui de la vert et argent.

- Tu t'y connais en danse moldue ?

- Mes parents m'ont donné une éducation complète. Je saurais aussi bien te faire giguer que valser, ma chère. Mais saurais-tu me suivre ?

- D'accord, tu maîtrises les danses de grand-mère. Tu n'as rien de plus… charnel, dans ton répertoire ? demanda Hermione d'une voix légèrement plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Ce n'est donc pas pour le bal… Tu veux une démonstration tout de suite ? Tu es prête à aller jusqu'où ? fit Pansy en s'approchant lascivement de la Sage.

Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie pour la maintenir à une distance respectable.

- Je parle toujours de danse… Je t'ai dit que je voulais prendre mon temps avec toi. Pour être plus précise, je veux te séduire. J'ai exactement un mois pour faire en sorte que ni toi ni moi ne puissions résister plus de deux secondes avant de nous jeter l'une sur l'autre. Je repose donc ma question. Connais-tu le tango, la salsa ou le cha-cha ?

Pansy afficha un large sourire.

- Granger, t'es bizarre, fit-elle. Je suis séduite depuis belle lurette et, que Merlin m'arrête si je me trompe, c'est toi qui fuis... A part ça, personne ne m'a encore égalée au tango.

- Prépare-toi à rencontrer ton maître… murmura l'enchanteresse.

Elle claqua rapidement des doigts et une musique se fit entendre dans la pièce.

- Je guide, dit Hermione en passant son bras dans le dos de la Serpentard.

Pansy sourit à la provocation. Décidément, elle avait bien fait de choisir cette danse qui pouvait tout avoir d'un affrontement entre deux adversaires décidés à ne pas se laisser impressionner.

Hermione l'entraina dans un tourbillon de pas qui s'enchainaient sans discontinuer. Mais la Serpentard avait du répondant, à la grande surprise de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Les mouvements sensuels et lents alternaient avec ceux plus brutaux, plus rapides, et les deux jeunes femmes ne cédaient pas devant l'autre. La Sage se délectait de la sensation du corps de Pansy contre le sien.

- Tu as raison sur un point… murmura l'enchanteresse en avançant tout en faisant reculer sa partenaire. Je te fuyais. Je ne voulais pas être une fille de plus sur ta liste de personnes de passage. Tu es… bien trop importante pour moi.

La Serpentard marqua un temps d'arrêt à peine perceptible. Elle regarda sa partenaire droit dans les yeux avant de passer derrière elle.

- J'ai toujours raison et tu as souvent tort... Tu n'es pas un nom sur ma liste, tu es bien plus que ça, souffla-t-elle dans son cou.

Hermione se retourna, lui saisit la main, fit tournoyer son amie pour la rattraper dans ses bras. Elle leva lentement ses doigts pour effleurer la joue chaude. L'enchanteresse approcha son visage de celui de la Serpentard qui semblait hypnotisée.

- Tu dis être séduite depuis longtemps. J'espère que c'est pour ce que je suis, et non pas pour ce que je parais ou pour les actes qu'on me prête… murmura-t-elle sur les lèvres de Parkinson avant de se reculer légèrement.

Pansy entraina Hermione dans une nouvelle figure, l'invitant à se courber en arrière. Retenant sa cavalière de son bras dans le creux de ses reins, la Serpentard planta ses yeux tels deux banderilles dans le regard de la Sage.

- Encore faudrait-il que je te connaisse, fit-elle.

Puis, lentement, elle la ramena contre elle sans ciller.

- Il me semble que c'est moi qui guide... murmura la Sage en se redressant.

Elle tourna les talons, s'éloigna de quelques pas et s'arrêta. Pansy se serra contre son dos et caressa sensuellement les hanches de l'enchanteresse.

- Il faut que tu comprennes qu'il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te dire... murmura Hermione.

- Mais comme dans un tango, on peut être partenaire. Guide-moi si tu veux, mais laisse-moi de la place à tes côtés... pas trois pas derrière...

La neuvième sage se raidit et était soulagée que Parkinson ne voie pas son visage.

- Je le voudrais, crois-moi, mais je ne peux pas...

- C'est toi qui ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, Granger, fit Pansy en arrêtant de danser. Mais je ne suis ni un coup d'un soir, ni un passe-temps durant le tournoi pour te détendre. Si un jour tu penses à moi autrement, fais-moi signe.

Blessée, la Serpentard tourna le dos à la Sage et s'en fut rejoindre la porte. Hermione lui courut après et la saisit par le poignet.

- Je me suis mal exprimée. Je veux qu'on soit ensemble, vraiment, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger.

- Je suis capable de choisir pour moi.

La Serpentard hésita, puis se retourna pour faire face à l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- Une relation, c'est aussi fondée sur la confiance en l'autre. J'ai confiance en toi et moi non plus, je ne veux pas être une menace pour toi. Laisse-nous une chance.

- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages...

- Dans quoi, peut-être pas. Quoique... Mais avec qui, oui.

Hermione retourna au centre de la pièce et passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu veux reprendre la danse ?

Pansy regarda avec une certaine tendresse cette nervosité avant de lui sourire.

- Bien sûr.

* * *

><p><em>Pansy attrapa le verre d'Hermione et resservit les deux coupes. Elle en tendit une à l'enchanteresse qui le prit en lui offrant un sourire attendri, repris par la médicomage qui lui envoya un baiser.<em>

_- En souvenir du bon vieux temps… Une danse ? murmura la médicomage en tendant la main à l'enchanteresse._

_Cette dernière acquiesça et saisit la main tendue. Les deux sorcières firent quelques pas de valse, les yeux dans les yeux, échangeant un regard complice et amusé._

* * *

><p>Minerva était à son bureau et corrigeait des copies. Cependant, ses pensées étaient tournées sur le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Hermione avait superbement bien joué, et Dumbledore ne savait plus quoi penser. Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte qui s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Merlin, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.<p>

- Entrez… ironisa le professeur de métamorphose alors que son collègue s'asseyait à moitié sur son bureau.

- Minerva, nous nous faisons vieux, notre enfant grandit ! annonça-t-il, mi amusé, mi dramatique.

- Vous pouvez être plus explicite ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait un enfant avec vous. Je l'aurais noyé à la naissance… répliqua sèchement la directrice-adjointe.

L'enchanteur roula des yeux.

- Notre petite Hermione devient une femme ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… soupira-t-il.

McGonagall posa sa plume dans l'encrier et croisa les mains sur son bureau.

- C'est-à-dire ? insista-t-elle.

- Je l'ai vu entrain de danser avec Miss Parkinson et c'était… comment dire… Bref, nous devrions commencer à lui parler de moyen de contraception. Après tout, c'est notre rôle de parents de substitution ! se moqua gentiment le premier sage. Qui se dévoue ?

L'Ecossaise se raidit et plongea son regard dans celui du professeur de DCFM.

- Hermione et Pansy ? balbutia-t-elle.

- Exactement. Ca fait longtemps que notre future médicomage lui court après. Hermione a fini par céder…

- Grand bien lui fasse ! rétorqua sèchement Minerva en attrapant une nouvelle copie.

En lisant le nom de Drago Malefoy sur le parchemin, elle sut qu'elle allait pouvoir passer ses nerfs.

- Jalouse, Minerva ? murmura le premier sage.

- Comment pouvez-vous imaginer cela ? demanda froidement la Guide.

Merlin eut un léger sourire et se remit debout.

- Rassurez-vous, ça ne durera pas. Connaissant le caractère des deux, dans un mois elles s'enverront des assiettes au visage dans la grande salle. Soyez patiente !

Et avant que sa supérieure n'ait le temps de rétorquer, l'enchanteur quitta la pièce. L'animagus eut un soupir douloureux et se saisit de sa plume. Elle lut le premier paragraphe de la composition de Malefoy et en raya rageusement deux phrases.

* * *

><p>Les semaines passèrent et le mois de décembre touchait à sa fin. Hermione et Pansy continuaient leur session de danse et les deux jeunes femmes avaient de plus en plus de mal à résister à la tension qui les enveloppait. L'enchanteresse prenait sur elle pour garder une certaine distance avec la Serpentard mais anticipait que, le soir du bal, leur relation allait se concrétiser.<p>

Tous les élèves étaient restés à Poudlard pour les vacances. Malefoy affichait un sourire satisfait en racontant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait trouvé une superbe cavalière pour le bal en la personne d'Astoria Greengrass. Millicent y allait, quant à elle, avec Théodore Nott. Blaise avait choisi une jeune femme de Serdaigle, au nom d'une certaine ouverture d'esprit et de fraternité entre les maisons, ce qui avait provoqué quelques commentaires amusés dans la salle commune des vert et argent.

- Et pourquoi t'as pas choisi une Gryffondor ? se moqua gentiment Adrian Pucey.

- Parce que la seule potable, Ginny Weasley, y va avec Viktor Krum, avait répliqué Zabini avec un léger rictus.

L'enchanteresse eut un léger sourire et espérait que son ex-femme allait passer une bonne soirée. Elle replongea dans la lecture de son manuel de potion tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les discussions de ses camarades de maison.

En fin d'après midi, Hermione s'éclipsa dans les sanitaires et prit une longue douche relaxante. Elle se leva les cheveux et, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille, se planta devant un lavabo. Elle observa rapidement les vêtements qu'elle avait choisis pour la soirée et un sourire illumina son visage. Tout allait bien se dérouler, elle en était certaine.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir et regarda, perplexe, son reflet. Elle était… différente de ses souvenirs. Légèrement plus grande, peut-être. Plus fine et plus musclée, sûrement. Les heures de footing et les séries de pompes y étaient pour quelques choses. Pour la première fois de toutes ses vies, elle se trouvait agréable à regarder.

En s'habillant consciencieusement, elle espérait que Pansy serait de cet avis.

* * *

><p><em>Pansy sautillait sur le canapé en tapant dans ses mains.<em>

_- Le bal ! Le bal ! Le bal ! clamait-elle vivement._

_Hermione lui fit signe de baisser le volume et la foudroya du regard._

_- Continue comme ça et je passe directement à l'année suivante._

_Parkinson se leva et la menaça de son index._

_- Tu n'oserais pas Granger… Car si tu fais ça, je pousse un cri qui réveillera ta femme, la mienne et là, crois-moi, tu le regretteras…_

_- Tu ne ferais pas ça ? demanda Hermione, horrifiée._

_- Depuis le temps qu'on se connait, tu poses encore ce genre de question ? répliqua Pansy, d'une voix doucereuse empruntée à Rogue._

_L'enchanteresse déglutit et agita sa main au-dessus de la pensine pour faire place au souvenir suivant._

* * *

><p>Et voilà le travail !<p>

Chapitre suivant, LE BAL ! Je sens que vous allez apprécier !

Sygui et moi vous souhaitons un excellent week-end ! A la semaine prochaine !

Bises,

Link9


	14. Le bal de Noël

Bonjour bonjour !

Uploade rapide ! Sygui et moi-même vous remercions pour vos super reviews ! Je ferais les réponses vendredi, promis !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : Le bal de Noël <strong>

Hermione se regardait dans le miroir et eut un léger sourire. Pansy n'allait pas en revenir. L'enchanteresse ne portait pas les traditionnelles robes de soirée sorcières, mais une tenue moldue noire, fendue jusqu'au milieu de la cuisse avec un décolleté à la limite de la décence. Elle vérifia une dernière fois son maquillage et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle traversa la salle commune et ignora les regards admiratifs qui se posaient sur elle.

Elle grimpa souplement les marches qui menaient au dortoir des filles de son année et frappa trois coups à la porte.

- Pansy ? Tu es prête ? demanda la Sage en regardant sa montre.

- Deux minutes ! répliqua Parkinson.

Hermione entendit deux autres filles glousser et soupira. Surement Millicent et son amie dont elle n'arrivait jamais à se rappeler du prénom. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit et l'enchanteresse jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur à sa cavalière. La jeune femme portait une robe verte émeraude qui laissait deviner les formes de la Serpentard sans trop les montrer.

- Très chère Hermione, nous allons faire tourner les têtes ce soir… murmura Pansy d'une voix lascive.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule tête que je veux faire tourner, répliqua l'enchanteresse sur le même ton.

Parkinson passa sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle approcha son visage de l'oreille de la Sage.

- Et laquelle ? chuchota-t-elle.

En sentant le souffle chaud de la jeune femme dans son cou, Hermione eut un frisson de désir.

- D'après toi ? répondit doucement la neuvième Sage.

L'enchanteresse se recula légèrement et plongea son regard dans celui de la Serpentard qui pétillait de malice. Hermione se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, se demandant combien de temps elle pourrait résister avant de se jeter sur son amie. Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer et lui offrit son bras. Les deux jeunes femmes descendirent les marches sous les regards envieux des autres élèves et se dirigèrent silencieusement vers la grande salle. Hermione sentait le corps de Pansy frôler le sien. L'enchanteresse n'avait plus envie d'aller au bal. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : se retrouver seule avec la Serpentard pour… Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses pulsions. Sur le chemin, elles croisèrent Malefoy. A la vue des deux jeunes femmes, le blond marqua un temps d'arrêt et Pansy eut l'impression que la mâchoire du Serpentard s'était décrochée.

- Il va fantasmer sur nous pendant des mois… ricana Parkinson.

- C'est la seule chose qu'il puisse faire, plaisanta Hermione.

Elles finirent par arriver devant la grande salle. McGonagall semblait attendre la championne de Poudlard et manqua de tomber à la renverse en remarquant sa cavalière. Fleur, qui tenait le bras de Roger Davis, un élève de Serdaigle, sembla amusée par le couple inattendu tandis que Viktor discutait avec Ginny.

- Bonsoir professeur, salua la Sage, amusée.

- Miss Granger… nous aurons une petite conversation à la fin de la soirée, répliqua froidement McGonagall.

- Si elle n'est pas occupée, susurra Pansy.

Le professeur de métamorphose jeta un regard noir aux deux jeunes femmes, tandis que Ginny passait la main dans ses cheveux, éberluée. Elle dévisagea Hermione qui lui fit un sourire éblouissant alors que Pansy affichait un rictus déplaisant.

- Dans tes rêves, Weasley, elle est à moi… murmura la Serpentard.

Ginny sursauta et toisa froidement Parkinson qui eut un léger rire de gorge.

- Bien, si vous voulez me suivre… finit par dire la directrice-adjointe, d'une voix glaciale.

Elle pénétra dans la grande salle suivie par les trois champions et leurs cavaliers.

- C'est Granger et Parkinson ? demanda une voix.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible…

- Si, je t'assure, c'est bien elles !

Les deux Serpentards échangèrent un regard complice, amusées des réactions qu'elles provoquaient, et allèrent s'assoir à la table des champions. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne firent attention à ce qu'elles mangeaient, se dévorant des yeux. Enfin arriva la fin du repas qui avait semblé s'éterniser. Dumbledore rangea les tables au fond de la salle d'un geste de la main et invita les champions et leur partenaire à gagner l'espace dégagé. Hermione et Pansy se mirent au centre de la piste de danse et Pansy se colla contre sa cavalière.

- Tu guides ? murmura-t-elle à l'enchanteresse en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la Sage.

- Comme pendant les répétitions ? chuchota Hermione en attrapant doucement la hanche de son amie.

- Je suis sure que la plupart n'a jamais assisté à une démonstration de danse moldue.

- Et bien, offrons notre plus belle performance… conclut l'enchanteresse d'une voix suave.

La musique commença, rythmée, envoutante, et Hermione emmena Parkinson dans une danse langoureuse, sensuelle. Pansy suivait ses propositions à la perfection, et les autres couples s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder les deux femmes se mouvoir sur la piste. Mais aucune des deux ne l'avait remarqué, ne quittant pas le regard de l'autre. Les mains de Pansy frôlaient le corps de la Sage, tandis que cette dernière s'amusait à faire s'attarder ses doigts sur les fesses et le buste de sa cavalière. Plus les notes s'égrenaient, plus les mesures défilaient, plus Hermione sentait le désir monter en elle.

- Pansy… murmura l'enchanteresse d'une voix rauque. Je t'embrasserai avant la fin de la soirée…

- Auriez-vous des pensées impures en mon endroit, Miss Granger ? demanda Pansy, narquoise.

- Ca te déplait ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça… répondit Parkinson, une pointe de désir dans la voix.

- Dans ce cas, je n'attendrais peut-être pas aussi longtemps…

Hermione fit tournoyer Pansy et la récupéra dans ses bras pour effleurer les lèvres de la jeune femme des siennes.

- Laisse la pression monter, Hermione… murmura Pansy avec un sourire engageant. Ca n'en sera que meilleur.

- Dit la jeune femme dont j'ai dû tempérer les ardeurs pendant des semaines. Je suis à deux doigts d'exploser… répondit dans un souffle l'enchanteresse.

- Intéressant… Voyons voir combien de temps tu peux tenir.

- Un défi ? Laisse tomber, j'ai prévu de le perdre.

- Ca m'arrange… En tout cas, je sens qu'on va se faire convoquer dans le bureau des directeurs demain matin à la première heure… ricana Pansy.

La Sage tourna légèrement la tête et croisa les regards furieux de Dumbledore et de McGonagall, tandis que Rogue levait ostensiblement son verre dans leur direction, un rictus amusé étirant ses lèvres. Il semblait à l'enchanteresse que le maître des potions avait murmuré dix points pour Serpentard. A ces côtés, Merlin avait un sourire goguenard.

« Si tu conclus ce soir, je veux la pensine sur mon bureau demain matin à la première heure… » ricana l'enchanteur.

« Tu peux toujours rêver, pervers… » rétorqua Hermione.

« En tout cas, McGonagall est folle de rage et de jalousie… Et je ne te parle même pas de ta rouquine !»

Hermione chercha du regard son ex-femme et ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver. La Gryffondor avait le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux et serrait tellement fort son verre entre ses doigts qu'elle allait finir par le casser. La chanson se finit et la neuvième sage prit la main de Pansy dans la sienne.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Ce n'est pas de refus… J'ai subitement chaud, répliqua la Serpentard avec un sourire enjôleur.

Elles s'approchèrent du bar et Dumbledore se dirigea vers les deux jeunes femmes, visiblement furieux.

- Mesdemoiselles, je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ? Il ne manquerait que de l'alcool dans le punch aux fruits pour que vous dansiez sur les tables ? gronda le vieux sorcier.

- Les jumeaux Weasley se sont déjà occupés de trafiquer le punch. Mais puisque vous le proposez si gentiment, débarrassez donc les tables, on arrive ! rétorqua Pansy, acide.

Voyant les lèvres du directeur se pincer de fureur, Hermione prit le bras de sa cavalière et l'emmena à l'extérieur de la grande salle.

- Hermione ! Je commençais juste à m'échauffer ! grogna Pansy alors que l'enchanteresse se dirigeait vers le parc.

La Sage ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de plaquer la Serpentard contre un mur et de l'embrasser passionnément. Pansy répondit avidement au baiser, enroulant une de ses jambes autour de la hanche de la championne de Poudlard qui faisait glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure ébène de Parkinson. Des mois qu'elles attendaient ce moment. La Sage savoura chaque seconde de ce baiser, voulant qu'il dure éternellement.

Elles finirent par se séparer, haletantes, frissonnantes de désir.

- D'accord… murmura Pansy. Avec ce baiser, je veux bien te pardonner d'avoir avorté ma conversation avec ce vieux fou de Dumbledore.

- Méfie-toi de lui, répondit sérieusement Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? Il est sénile et…

- Reste éloignée de lui, s'il te plait… coupa l'enchanteresse.

- Que me caches-tu encore ? insista la Serpentard.

La Sage regarda autour d'elle et fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne peux pas en parler ici, les murs ont des oreilles…

- Bien, trouvons donc un endroit tranquille ! soupira Pansy. Maintenant que nous avons franchi une nouvelle étape, tu vas me raconter en détail ce que je veux entendre…

- On a échangé un seul baiser et tu exiges tout savoir de moi ? T'es bien une femme, plaisanta Hermione.

- Serais-tu plus loquace si nous en échangions un deuxième ? demanda Parkinson.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est à tenter…

La jeune femme attrapa l'enchanteresse par les épaules et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Hermione entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres pour que la langue de la Serpentard puisse caresser la sienne. Les mains de Pansy parcouraient son dos, ses hanches, effleuraient sa poitrine et Hermione eut un petit gémissement. L'ancienne Gryffondor eut l'impression qu'un feu brûlant la consumait de l'intérieur, et que seule Parkinson pourrait l'éteindre. Hermione n'avait qu'une idée en tête : étendre la jeune femme sur un lit et…

« Fichues hormones ! » grommela intérieurement l'enchanteresse en mettant fin au baiser. « Essaye de te contrôler, bon sang ! »

Mais sentir le corps de sa cavalière pressé contre le sien et percevoir la respiration emplie de désir de la Serpentard dans son cou faisait fondre ses maigres résistances comme neige au soleil.

- Je crains que cela ne soit suffisant pour que je passe aux aveux, Miss Parkinson, finit par murmurer la Sage avec un rictus.

- J'ai les moyens de vous faire parler, Miss Granger. Trouvons un endroit sombre et isolé pour que je vous fasse avouer vos plus noirs secrets…

* * *

><p><em>Hermione glissa un regard en coin vers Pansy pour voir s'épanouir un sourire sur les lèvres de la médicomage.<em>

_- Alors, heureuse ? lança-t-elle, amusée._

_- De t'avoir tenue contre moi ce soir là et t'avoir fait connaître l'extase ? Et comment !_

_- L'extase, l'extase… Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je peux mentir, rétorqua l'enchanteresse, moqueuse._

_- Ton mensonge ne serait qu'un pâle reflet de la réalité qui t'avait submergée ce soir-là... Je me souviens encore très bien de ce regard perdu que tu m'as lancé au moment de basculer !_

_Hermione rougit brusquement et avala sa gorgée de vin de travers._

_- Bref… finit-elle par dire en toussant. On passe à la suite ?_

* * *

><p>Hermione ferma les yeux de délice alors que Pansy posait sa tête sur l'épaule dénudée de l'enchanteresse.<p>

« C'est donc ça le sexe ? Je comprends que les humains passent leur temps vautrés dans des draps. Les hormones libérées me rendent toute chose… » gloussa la Source.

Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient dans la salle sur demande, et leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol.

- Par Merlin ! soupira Parkinson. C'était…

La Sage posa un index sur les lèvres de son amante et regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Pansy fronça les sourcils quant à l'attitude étrange de la jeune femme qui finit par pousser un soupir de soulagement.

- Il ne faut jamais prononcer ce nom dans de telles circonstances… murmura l'enchanteresse avant d'embrasser tendrement la Serpentard.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce qu'un vicelard de la pire espèce peut débarquer… marmonna la Sage.

- Là, faut que tu m'expliques, dit doucement Pansy.

- Un autre jour, peut-être, répliqua Hermione, d'une voix endormie.

Pansy se blottit contre la championne de Poudlard et joua négligemment avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

- Vas-tu enfin me faire des confidences, ou faut-il que je te torture pour te tirer les vers du nez ? demanda Parkinson.

- Me torturer ? J'aimerais bien voir ça ! ricana l'enchanteresse.

- Ne me mets pas au défi, Granger. Tu en sortirais perdante…

- On verra ça ! répondit la Sage en baillant.

Pansy se redressa et s'assit délicatement sur son amante.

- Tu ne vas pas t'endormir, tout de même ?

- Et bien, je…

Hermione s'arrêta et déglutit alors que les mains de Parkinson parcouraient lascivement son corps.

- Je connais un moyen de te tenir éveillée… murmura sensuellement la vert et argent.

- Je veux bien te croire… répondit l'enchanteresse dans un souffle.

- Mais avant toute chose, tu vas répondre à quelques questions…

- Pansy… S'il te plait… gémit la Sage alors que les mains s'aventuraient de plus en plus bas.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda la Serpentard en plongeant son regard dans les yeux noisette de son amante.

- Tu le sais très bien, répondit Hermione. Une élève de quatrième année, à Serpentard, née de parents moldus et…

- Ca, c'est la version officielle, coupa Parkinson. Veux-tu que je récapitule tout ce que tu as fait depuis ta scolarité et qui est hors normes, même pour une élève douée ?

- Si ça te fait plaisir, vas-y, mais s'il te plait… Ne t'arrête surtout pas… haleta Hermione alors que la vert et argent déposait une série de baisers sur le ventre de l'enchanteresse.

- Donc, tu as affronté en première année un enseignant qui avait un Seigneur des Ténèbres collé à l'arrière du crâne, après avoir passé sans soucis tous les pièges des professeurs…

Pansy s'arrêta quelques secondes le temps de mordiller le lobe de l'oreille d'Hermione qui se saisit des draps pour les serrer fortement entre ses doigts.

- Ensuite, tu as délivré Weasley des griffes d'un basilic… Tu sais que j'étais jalouse de la rouquine ? continua la vert en argent alors que ses mains frôlaient légèrement la poitrine de la championne de Poudlard. Et cette même année, tu as fait une démonstration de magie fabuleuse avec notre cher prof de DCFM…

- Pansy… je ne tiens plus… gémit l'enchanteresse.

- Tu vas patienter encore, murmura Parkinson. En troisième année, tu as échappé à la lycanthropie, alors que tu avais été mordu par Lupin. Ne dis pas le contraire, j'y étais. Maintenant, tu es la championne de Poudlard, malgré ton âge, et ce que tu as fait face au dragon était… Il n'y a pas de mot. Dumbledore était vert de jalousie. Donc, qui es-tu pour faire trembler ainsi notre Directeur ?

- Tu veux vraiment en parler maintenant ? murmura Hermione d'une voix rauque.

La Serpentard commença à bouger sensuellement son bassin contre celui de l'enchanteresse qui avait du mal à avoir des pensées cohérentes.

- Oui, il est temps de me dire qui tu es vraiment, Hermione Granger…

- Je te l'ai dit…

Pansy accentua le mouvement de ses hanches et Hermione ferma les yeux.

- Je peux te maintenir dans cet état très longtemps, prévint la vert et argent.

- Je t'assure, j'ai eu énormément de chance et je lis beaucoup… balbutia l'enchanteresse.

La Sage voulut se redresser mais Parkinson lui attrapa les poignets pour les maintenir contre le matelas, au-dessus de la tête de la championne de Poudlard.

- Je savais que tu me dirais ça… murmura Parkinson en soufflant légèrement dans le cou de l'enchanteresse qui frissonna de désir. J'ai cherché dans les livres de la bibliothèque, même ceux de la réserve interdite, et je n'ai trouvé aucun des sorts que tu as lancé lors de la première tâche…

Hermione était brûlante de désir. Elle avait l'impression que son corps se consumait de l'intérieur.

- Alors ? insista Pansy en exerçant une pression sur le bas ventre de l'enchanteresse.

- Ok… J'ai un professeur particulier… articula difficilement la Sage.

« Bon sang, c'était plus facile quand je devais cacher mon passé lors de ma deuxième scolarité. Les Serpentards sont vraiment trop vicieux pour moi… » songea la championne de Poudlard en étouffant un gémissement.

- Qui ? demanda la vert et argent en déposant des baisers le long de la mâchoire de l'enchanteresse.

- Peeves…

- L'esprit frappeur ? Ne te moque pas de moi… A moins que tu veuilles te faire torturer toute la nuit.

- Je t'assure, ajouta rapidement Hermione. Je l'ai aidé à échapper à Rusard après Halloween, lors de notre première année, et il m'a révélé être le fantôme de Merlin l'enchanteur.

- Hermione… Arrête les histoires à dormir debout. Je ne suis pas une Poufsouffle… De plus, il a disparu à la fin de notre première année.

La Sage sentit une langue chaude taquiner son cou et elle serra les dents.

- Je t'assure que c'est la vérité. Il m'a entraîné pendant un an… gémit la Sage. Et le professeur Jones a pris la relève.

Parkinson lâcha les poignets de son amante et se recula légèrement.

- Bon, je suppose que je ne tirerai rien de plus de toi ce soir… Mais je ne désespère pas de te soutirer les informations un jour ou l'autre.

La vert et argent roula sur le côté, s'étira et ferma les yeux.

- Bonne nuit Hermione…

- Pardon ?

La voix de l'enchanteresse était un grondement. Elle attrapa Pansy par les épaules et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Crois-moi, ma très chère, tu ne dormiras pas avant d'avoir éteint ce que tu as allumé…

« Y'a intérêt ! » ajouta la Source.

Pansy afficha un sourire satisfait en faisant glisser ses mains le long du dos de la neuvième sage. Cette dernière ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par les vagues de plaisir qui s'emparaient d'elle.

* * *

><p><em>- Y a pas, je suis douée ! fit Pansy.<em>

_- Dans le style garce, il est vrai qu'on n'a jamais fait mieux, ajouta Hermione, ironique._

_- Allumeuse je veux bien, mais garce... Disons que tu ne t'es jamais plainte !_

_- En revanche, j'en connais deux qui m'ont fait part de leur mécontentement le lendemain… grimaça l'enchanteresse._

_- Il faut dire qu'à l'époque, on avait plus de plaisir que certaines, se moqua Pansy._

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Hermione grimaça alors que la directrice adjointe lui passait le pire savon de toute sa troisième vie. A côté, Molly Weasley passait pour une personne bienveillante qui ne prononçait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. L'enchanteresse appréhendait d'autant plus sa prochaine rencontre avec Ginny.<p>

- Tu te rends compte de l'attitude que vous avez eue hier soir ? Devant nos invités ? Je ne savais plus où me mettre ! Vous avez été d'une indécence inouïe sur la piste de danse ! Et je ne parle pas de ta robe ! s'exclama vertement McGonagall, rouge de fureur.

L'animagus prit une courte inspiration et reprit de plus belle.

- Ensuite, tu te permets de disparaitre toute la soirée avec Miss Parkinson ! Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir ce que vous avez fait !

- Jalouse, Minerva ? répondit l'enchanteresse sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- HERMIONE ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! Miss Parkinson est mineure et toi, une adulte ! Un peu de morale, que diable !

- Oui, mais tu aurais vu la technique… A mon avis, je ne suis pas la première…

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! rétorqua McGonagall en tapant du plat de la main sur la table.

Hermione sursauta et jeta un regard en biais à sa guide.

- Il n'empêche, je suis une adulte que quand ça t'arrange, Minerva, contra Hermione. La plupart du temps, je ne suis que ton élève, la jeune fille de quatrième année ! Ne t'en prends pas à Pansy parce qu'elle a remarqué ce que tu as décidé d'ignorer.

- Et qu'ai-je décidé d'ignorer ? Explique-moi ! ordonna froidement le professeur.

- Par moment, tu me fais penser à Ron, et ce n'est pas un compliment ! gronda la Serpentard. J'ai grandi, je ne suis plus une gamine, mais une jeune femme…

- Hermione, reprit calmement la directrice de Gryffondor avant de prendre une courte pause, deux doigts en pince-nez, je vais te poser une simple question… Que vas-tu dire à ta fille lorsqu'elle fréquentera Miss Parkinson ? Que c'est un « bon coup », comme tu le sous-entends ici ? Et que va bien pouvoir faire ta fille après une telle révélation ?

- Je… euh… bredouilla Hermione en prenant conscience de la portée de ses actes présents.

Minerva n'avait pas tort. L'enchanteresse venait d'influer sur le futur de façon inconsidérée. Ceci dit, elle faisait usage de son libre-arbitre, comme le lui avait promis la Source. Et puis, Rose pouvait très bien avoir un autre partenaire. Scorpius, par exemple.

« Exactement ! Enfin une qui commence à comprendre ! » soupira, soulagée, l'Origine de toutes magies. « Tiens-lui tête, Sage ! »

- Je ne pense pas que Pansy ira étaler ses histoires passées quand elle entretiendra une relation intime avec ma fille ! finit par rétorquer calmement Hermione. Si elle en a une, ce qui n'est pas sûr. De plus, encore faudrait-il que j'ai une fille ! Ce qui est plutôt mal engagé au vue des circonstances !

- Pour revenir au sujet premier, tu as porté atteinte à la réputation de Poudlard et pour cela, tu écoperas de trois retenues avec moi ! répondit sèchement Minerva.

- Tu n'es pas ma directrice de maison et le professeur Rogue a eu l'air d'apprécier…

- Je suis la directrice-adjointe et j'ai toute latitude pour te punir…

- Si tu veux un tête-à-tête avec moi, pas besoin de prétexter une retenue, Minerva…

- Ce soir, après le repas, et ne soyez pas en retard, Miss Granger… Et maintenant, dehors !

- Franchement, c'est laid, la jalousie.

- SORS D'ICI !

La Serpentard souffla un baiser au professeur de métamorphose qui glapit et la neuvième Sage quitta rapidement la salle. Elle croisa Pansy qui semblait l'attendre, quelques mètres plus loin.

- Alors, c'était comment ? demanda la Serpentard, amusée.

- Trois soirs de retenue… grommela Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai bien te détendre après… murmura Parkinson en posant brièvement ses lèvres sur celle de la championne.

Les deux jeunes filles prirent la direction de la salle commune, main dans la main. Cependant, elles n'avaient parcouru que quelques mètres quand Hermione sentit que quelque chose l'agrippait pour la tirer en arrière.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle en tentant de conserver son équilibre.

- Weasley ! Lâche-la ! gronda Pansy.

- Je te l'emprunte, je te la rends dans une dizaine de minutes ! rétorqua froidement la Gryffondor.

Alors que la rousse attirait la Sage dans une salle de classe vide, cette dernière jeta un regard désespéré à Parkinson.

- Appelle Pomfresh ! Ca nous fera gagner un temps précieux ! s'exclama l'enchanteresse alors que la porte se refermait en un claquement sinistre.

Hermione fit face à une Gryffondor rageuse et n'eut que le temps d'esquiver un chauve-furie lancer en informulé vers elle. Elle claqua des doigts pour éviter le sort et attraper la baguette brandie vers elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? fit-elle d'une voix sourde.

- Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? rugit la rousse hors d'elle.

- Moi ? Je me fous de toi ? Tu viens de m'envoyer un chauve-furie sans raison !

- Sans raison ! Mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Tu t'affiches avec cette... trainée dans une tenue tout à fait indécente au vu et au su de trois écoles de sorciers, et tu trouves le moyen de dire que je n'ai pas de raison de m'énerver ?

- Une trainée ? J'espère que tu ne parles pas de Pansy… gronda Hermione.

- C'est vrai que je pourrais parler de toi ! rétorqua vivement la rousse.

- Là, tu es allée trop loin, dit froidement la Serpentard en faisant un pas dans la direction de son ex-femme.

Sa magie tourbillonnait autour d'elle tandis qu'elle serrait les poings en essayant de conserver un semblant de maîtrise.

- Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire ! aboya la Sage.

- Tu as raison, je n'ai aucune raison de m'insulter ou d'insulter Rose !

L'enchanteresse claqua des doigts et les fenêtres de la salle de classe explosèrent.

- La prochaine, elle est pour toi ! Tu n'as aucune raison d'insulter ma petite amie. Ta jalousie, tu te la gardes ! Et dans le genre traînée, Pansy et moi avons des leçons à prendre de ta part ! Tu donnes des cours ?

- Toi et ta morale à deux noises ! Il te les faut toutes ? Moi, Minerva et maintenant Pansy ! Tu devrais avoir honte, Hermione Granger !

- La seule honte que j'ai est de fréquenter encore une hystérique dans ton genre ! Parce que Madame ne veut plus de sa femme, elle s'arrange pour que personne ne l'ait ! Et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, apparemment ! Il me semble ne pas t'avoir fait un mélodrame pour t'être affichée avec Viktor Krum !

Ginny marqua le coup.

- Tu as honte de me connaître, c'est bien ce que tu viens de dire ?

Hermione s'approcha vivement de la rousse, l'attrapa par le col et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la Gryffondor. Elle l'embrassa furieusement et finit par se retirer.

- Quand tu te conduis comme une parfaite imbécile, oui, j'ai honte pour toi ! Maintenant, profite bien de tes regrets, il paraît que ça tient chaud la nuit…

- Le genre de regrets que je vis me fait mal, Hermione, et c'est d'avoir perdu ma femme.

- Parfait. Comme ça, on est deux… murmura la Sage avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la salle de classe.

* * *

><p><em>Parkinson lança un regard outré à Hermione.<em>

_- Comment ça : « Vu la technique, je devais pas être la première ? ». Je te signale que faire l'amour à une femme, chez moi, c'est pas de l'acquis, c'est de l'inné ! Et en plus, tu embrasses ton ex alors qu'on est ensemble ?_

_Elle but une longue gorgée d'alcool et son regard se radoucit._

_- Mais merci de m'avoir défendue face aux deux dragons._

_- De rien, ce fut un plaisir, très chère. On poursuit ?_

_- Et comment ! Surtout qu'il va y avoir du sport…_

* * *

><p>Pansy avait beau changer les idées d'Hermione de façon fort agréable, l'enchanteresse avait à l'esprit la seconde tâche qui approchait inexorablement et surtout, la dernière dispute qu'elle avait eue avec Ginny. Cependant, sa principale préoccupation pour le moment était d'essayer de prévoir les pièges qu'allait lui tendre Dumbledore pour la voir sombrer dans les profondeurs du lac.<p>

Le matin du jour de l'épreuve, la neuvième sage pénétra dans la grande salle au radar. Elle avait mal dormi la veille, pas par angoisse ou crainte de l'échec, mais parce que les Serpentard avaient fait une fête gigantesque d'encouragement à la championne de Poudlard. Même Malefoy avait participé, confectionnant une superbe banderole aux couleurs de leur maison, représentant un serpent qui dévorait les deux autres champions.

Plusieurs élèves vinrent la voir, lui tapant gentiment sur l'épaule, la serrant dans leurs bras et l'enchanteresse remarqua que la totalité d'entre eux portaient un badge sur leur robe avec inscrit : Vive la championne de Serpentard.

- Tu aimes mes badges, Granger ? lança Malefoy avec un sourire.

Il en toucha un de sa baguette et la phrase changea pour : Beauxbâtons craint.

- Très réussi, Malefoy, répliqua la neuvième sage en roulant des yeux.

Elle avala rapidement son petit déjeuner, tout en cherchant sa petite amie du regard.

- Millicent, t'as pas vu Pansy ? demanda Hermione en finissant son café.

- Non, mais ses affaires étaient en bordel sur son lit. Elle doit être sous la douche…

« Et elle ne m'a pas appelée ? » songea Hermione, avec un sourire.

McGonagall s'approcha de la table et salua d'un signe de tête les élèves.

- Miss Granger, venez avec moi. La seconde tâche va bientôt commencer…

La Serpentard, surprise de voir son ancienne directrice de maison, acquiesça alors que ses camarades l'acclamaient avec ferveur. Elle suivit l'animagus dans les couloirs du château et elles finirent par gagner le parc.

- Tu as réfléchi à comment tu allais procéder ? demanda Minerva.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Hermione. Je vais improviser… Ce qui me préoccupe le plus est de savoir qui m'attendra dans les profondeurs du lac.

« Je m'attendais un peu à ce que ce soit toi… » songea la Serpentard, avec un pincement au cœur.

« Ce serait Minerva, Pansy ou Ginny, tu ne serais satisfaite qu'en trouvant les trois en même temps sous l'eau. Laisse-moi t'éclaircir une petite chose : tu n'auras jamais de harem, oublie cette idée ! » se moqua la Source.

- Ce qui t'attend dans le lac ? Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, Hermione…

* * *

><p>Hermione contemplait les eaux noires du lac de Poudlard. L'excitation était palpable et l'agitation était à son comble dans les tribunes dressées sur la rive opposée. Cependant, la championne de Poudlard n'y prêta pas attention, son attention concentrée sur autre chose. Plusieurs pensées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Qu'allait inventer Dumbledore pour tenter de la faire périr pendant cette tâche ? Qui allait-elle trouver dans les profondeurs du lac ? Et surtout, qui était le mangemort infiltré et allait-il lui venir en aide en cas de difficultés imprévues ?<p>

Un coup de sifflet retentit et Krum comme Delacour plongèrent dans l'eau glacée sous les applaudissements des spectateurs. Hermione s'agenouilla et trempa les doigts dans le lac. Elle frissonna et posa sa paume à la surface de l'onde.

- Vraiment trop froide pour moi… marmonna-t-elle en envoyant sa magie parcourir les environs.

Elle ressentit plusieurs auras magiques, dont trois regroupées à plusieurs mètres de profondeurs. Sa respiration se bloqua. Il y avait la sœur de Fleur, Pansy et… Cho Chang ?

« Pansy est donc pour moi. Mais que fait Cho là-bas ? Que s'est-il passé pendant le bal ? » songea-t-elle en se relevant.

- BOUGE-TOI LE CUL GRANGER ! hurla une voix dans le public.

L'enchanteresse sourit en reconnaissant le tact et la poésie de Millicent. Elle leva les mains à hauteur de poitrine et fit un large mouvement, écartant les bras. Un grondement sourd retentit et le lac sembla se scinder en deux, laissant un passage à l'air libre. Hermione se mit à courir dans l'interstice créé, le paysage disparaissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait. De chaque côté d'elle se dressait un mur d'eau de plus en plus haut.

- Si mon sort s'arrête, je suis mal… murmura-t-elle en accélérant sa foulée.

Plusieurs centaines de mètres devant elle, elle remarqua trois silhouettes attachées à une sorte de statue. L'endroit ressemblait à la place principale d'un petit village. Plusieurs constructions de pierre étaient dressées, ça et là, et Hermione voyait des créatures se mouvoir dans l'eau qui l'entourait.

« Le village des sirènes… » songea-t-elle en se dépêchant.

Cependant, quatre mains l'agrippèrent surgissant d'un des murs liquides et l'attirèrent dans l'eau. La Sage agita la main et lança un sort pour éviter de se noyer. Deux femmes à la peau grise la tenaient fermement. Leurs longs cheveux verts flottaient dans l'onde et une lueur peu amicale éclairait leur regard.

- Tu dois nous combattre pour récupérer ce qui t'est cher ! gronda une des sirènes.

- Savez-vous qui je suis ? se contenta de demander calmement Hermione, sans se débattre.

« Après tout, si un troll m'a reconnue, il peut en être de même pour les sirènes. C'est à tenter… » songea la championne de Poudlard.

Une des créatures plongea son regard doré dans les yeux de l'enchanteresse puis tressaillit en la lâchant.

- Vous êtes La Source… murmura-t-elle, surprise et choquée.

- L'Origine de toutes magies, dit une autre sirène.

- Laissez-moi passer, ordonna Hermione.

- Oui, bien sûr, excusez-nous. Nous ne savions pas… bredouilla la première créature.

- Merci de n'en parler à personne. Ma présence dans le collège doit rester… confidentielle, ajouta la Sage.

- Comptez sur nous. Allez récupérer votre amie, nous ne nous opposerons pas.

Hermione nagea en direction du couloir qu'elle avait créé et regagna l'air libre. Elle interrompit le sort qui lui permettait de respirer sous l'eau et se dépêcha de franchir les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de Pansy. Entourée de Gabrielle Delacour et de Cho, la Serpentard était profondément endormie, sa tête reposant sur son épaule.

La neuvième sage claqua des doigts et les liens qui retenaient la vert et argent furent tranchés. L'attrapeuse serra son amante dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol. Elle passa sa main sur le front de Parkinson qui s'illumina un court instant. La Serpentard ouvrit les yeux, battant brièvement des paupières.

- Hermione ? murmura Pansy en la reconnaissant.

- On va sortir de là. Tu peux marcher ?

- Je pense que oui, répliqua la vert et argent, retrouvant ses esprits.

L'enchanteresse lui prit doucement la main et après quelques pas incertains de la vert et argent, les deux jeunes filles se mirent à courir en sens inverse. Quelques instants plus tard, elles avaient regagné la berge sous les applaudissements de la foule. Hermione claqua des doigts et la surface du lac se lissa, retrouvant son aspect normal.

- Hermione Granger est la première candidate à avoir accompli la tâche ! s'exclama Verpey, enthousiaste.

La Sage sourit à la foule mais sentit un mouvement rapide derrière elle. Elle n'eut le temps de se retourner que quelque chose de blanc et gluant lui faucha les jambes. Un tentacule. Elle tomba en avant mais ne toucha jamais le sol. Un des nombreux bras du calamar géant s'enroula autour de son bassin et, quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva sous l'eau. Elle n'entendait plus les hurlements de la foule. Elle n'avait conscience que de son corps qui était entraîné inexorablement vers le fond du lac. La championne de Poudlard posa ses mains sur le tentacule et envoya une décharge d'électricité. Le membre du calamar se contracta et lâcha sa prise. Retenant sa respiration, Hermione nagea rapidement dans la direction opposée mais un autre bras de la créature s'enroula autour de ses chevilles.

Elle se retrouva tirée à une vitesse vertigineuse et put prendre une grande bouffée d'air alors que le calamar la sortait de l'eau. Elle était à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de la surface du lac, la tête en bas. Les cris de la foule résonnèrent dans ses oreilles et son cœur battait à tout rompre.

« Lâche-moi ! Tu sais qui je suis ! » ordonna mentalement l'enchanteresse.

Cependant, la créature ne semblait pas l'entendre, se contentant d'agiter son tentacule. Hermione était bringuebalée dans les airs et crut l'espace d'un instant qu'elle allait vomir.

- Tu l'auras voulu… gronda-t-elle.

Elle contracta ses abdominaux et réussit à redresser le haut de son corps. Ses mains se refermèrent sur le membre gluant et froid.

- J'espère que tu vas aimer… marmonna-t-elle en envoyant une nouvelle décharge d'électricité.

Le tentacule fut prit d'un spasme et le calamar projeta violemment Hermione dans les airs. Voyant que les gradins se rapprochaient rapidement, la Sage tendit le bras.

- TIREZ-VOUS ! cria-t-elle aux élèves assis.

Elle jeta un sort pour ralentir sa course quelques secondes avant l'impact, qui fut néanmoins brutal. Elle se retrouva encastrée dans un banc en bois et eut l'impression que sa tête avait explosé sous le choc. Le paysage tournoyait alors que des tâches sombres obstruaient sa vision. Elle semblait être dans une bulle qui éclata lorsque les hurlements de la foule parvinrent à nouveau à ses oreilles.

Deux visages apparurent devant elle et Hermione mit du temps à reconnaître Ginny Weasley et Fama Lupin. Les deux Gryffondors étaient d'une pâleur anormale et l'ancienne lycanthrope tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Je… Je vais chercher Pomfresh… balbutia Fama avant de s'éloigner en courant.

La championne de Poudlard tenta de se lever, mais son corps n'était que douleur.

- Tu peux m'aider à me mettre debout ? Je n'y arrive pas… demanda la Sage à la rousse.

- Ne bouge pas Hermione, ça vaut mieux… murmura Ginny.

La Sage suivit le regard de la Gryffondor et remarqua que son épaule gauche était empalée sur un morceau du dossier du banc. Le sang coulait abondamment et la Serpentard se sentit tourner de l'œil.

- Ca t'ennuie si je vomis ? finit par lâcher la rousse, livide.

- Ca t'ennuie si je m'évanouis ? demanda Hermione.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et l'enchanteresse eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Pomfresh en compagnie de McGonagall avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

* * *

><p><em>En coulant un œil vers Pansy, Hermione s'aperçut que celle-ci était blême.<em>

_- Ca va ? fit-elle, inquiète._

_- T'as failli mourir ! Tu t'en rends compte au moins ? Un coup sur la tête c'est pas grave, t'es une Gryffondor, mais le coeur ! Il est inratable, gros comme il est ! Encore heureux que le calmar ait mal visé !_

_- Oui, j'ai failli mourir… Mais ce n'était ni la première fois, ni la dernière. On finit par s'y faire, à la longue, plaisanta l'enchanteresse._

_- C'est malin comme remarque ! Même si c'est vrai…_

* * *

><p>Son réveil à l'infirmerie lui fit regretter son inconscience. L'infirmière semblait attendre de pied ferme qu'elle fasse surface et le froncement de sourcil qu'elle arborait laissait deviner une série de remontrances imminente.<p>

- Vous comptez me mettre au chômage ? fit sèchement Pomfresh en posant sa main sur le front de la Serpentard.

- Il me semble que c'est le contraire, non ? marmonna Hermione en essayant de se redresser. Je songeais justement à vous demander une carte de fidélité…

- A dix centimètres près, vous ne l'auriez jamais eue ! Vous n'êtes pas immortelle, Miss Granger, et ce pieu n'était pas une écharde dans votre pied, grogna l'infirmière en aidant la Sage à tester son bras.

- Vous vous faites réellement du souci pour moi ? interrogea l'enchanteresse en grimaçant alors qu'elle enfilait sa veste.

- Autant qu'on peut s'en faire pour une élève qui joue à l'appât vivant avec le calamar du lac ! Mais où est-ce que vous trouvez des idées pareilles ?

Hermione finit de nouer sa cravate et, avant de quitter l'antre de l'infirmière, lui planta un baiser sur la joue.

- Vous êtes la meilleure !

- Filez hors de ma vue ! ordonna la médicomage, retenant difficilement un sourire.

A sa sortie de l'infirmerie, quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione tomba nez à nez avec Ginny qui, apparemment, venait quérir de ses nouvelles. La rousse se jeta sur la Serpentard pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda la Gryffondor, inquiète.

Hermione eut un léger recul, surprise par la réaction de la rousse, mais se laissa aller dans son étreinte amicale.

- Décidément, ça devient une habitude ! Je pense que je devrais travailler mes sorties théâtrales de l'infirmerie pour ce genre de retrouvailles, fit la vert et argent avec un petit sourire, la tête posée sur l'épaule de la rousse. Je vais bien, Pomfresh m'a remise sur pied.

- Je savais bien que tu étais du genre à frôler la mort pour draguer les filles ! Mais Hermione, ça ne marche pas. Je t'apprendrais si tu veux. Bref, pour changer de sujet, je t'ai vengée. En quittant les tribunes, j'ai marché sur les pieds de Dumbledore. Je te garantie qu'il a couiné, le vieux !

- Ginny, tu m'étonneras toujours, fit la neuvième sage dans un éclat de rire.

- Je sais… répondit pompeusement la Gryffondor avec un léger sourire. Partante pour une petite promenade dehors ?

- D'accord, ça va me faire du bien de prendre l'air, dit-elle tout en prenant la rouquine par le bras. Dis-moi, comment ça se fait que tu ne te sois pas retrouvée sous le lac pour Krum ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté au bal ?

- J'ai planté Viktor une heure après ton départ. Danser avec lui ce n'était pas comme… comme danser avec toi. Tu sais que ça me manque ? Et te voir virevolter avec Pansy m'a rendue… nostalgique de nos jeunes années.

Elle se tut un instant, puis reprit avec un sourire.

- Alors, quelle est la suite du programme ? Comment vas-tu faire pour nous éblouir pour la dernière tâche ?

- Rendre son corps à Voldemort, c'est assez grandiose pour toi ? plaisanta l'enchanteresse.

Hermione prit la main de son ex-femme et l'attira contre elle.

- Mais avant toute chose, m'accorderais-tu une danse ?

* * *

><p><em>Pansy se leva du canapé, furieuse, et enfonça son index entre les côtes de l'enchanteresse.<em>

_- Pomfresh est, je te cite, la meilleure, tu fais valser ton ex avant de te promener avec elle pendant que moi, je meurs d'inquiétude dans la salle commune ? Je devrais te tuer, Granger !_

_- Ca devait être une potion pas fraiche de Rogue si tu veux mon avis..._

_Parkinson leva la main et prit sur elle pour ne pas la mettre dans le visage de son amie._

_- Tu mériterais que je réveille ta femme… lâcha-t-elle d'un ton menaçant._

_- Je préfère encore que tu m'en colles une pour t'avoir blessée ce jour-là, répliqua-t-elle penaude._

_- Je te préviens, Granger : au prochain coup foireux, je la tire du lit ! Maintenant, souvenir suivant, je te prie !_

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, Hermione gagna sa salle commune où elle fut accueillie en véritable star. Les Serpentard se pressaient autour d'elle pour lui taper sur l'épaule, la féliciter de sa performance.<p>

- T'as assuré face au calamar ! lança Nott, l'admiration pointant dans sa voix.

L'enchanteresse chercha du regard Pansy qui se trouvait dans un canapé, voyant sans le regarder le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée. La championne réussit à échapper à d'autres étreintes pour se diriger vers sa petite amie.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda doucement la Sage en s'asseyant à côté de la vert et argent.

Pansy soupira et posa sa main sur celle de la neuvième sage.

- Le calamar est devenu fou, c'est ça ? Il n'avait jamais attaqué personne, auparavant… murmura Parkinson.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Hermione.

La Serpentard tourna enfin son visage vers l'ancienne Gryffondor et plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette.

- Hermione… Qui cherche à te tuer ?

* * *

><p>Dumbledore marchait dans les couloirs du château, songeur. La deuxième épreuve avait été intéressante à tout point de vue et il réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'il allait mettre en place pour la tâche du labyrinthe. Après avoir observé les capacités de son adversaire, il avait une idée plus précise de ce qu'il devait faire pour se débarrasser de la Serpentard.<p>

« Je me suis trompée sur elle. Je pensais qu'elle était comme Jedusor. J'aurais dû tenter de la mettre de mon côté… » pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau. « On aurait pu faire de grandes choses, ensemble. Tant pis. Je ne peux me permettre de courir des risques inutiles.»

Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que le professeur Jones l'attendait près de la gargouille qui gardait son office.

- Professeur… Vous venez encore me faire une démonstration de force ? ironisa le Directeur.

- Pas besoin. Miss Granger s'en est chargée, répliqua Merlin, affable.

L'enchanteur s'approcha de son supérieur hiérarchique et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Arrêtez vos manigances, Albus. Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire.

Dumbledore eut un léger sourire et toisa le professeur du regard.

- Au contraire. Je me demande qui du mage élémentariste ou du mage spirituel remportera la bataille…

- Mage élémentariste ? répéta le premier sage.

Albus vit l'incrédulité sur le visage de son subalterne avant que ce dernier n'éclate de rire.

- Hermione ? Mage ? Attendez un peu que je lui répète ça ! Elle va être enchantée ! dit l'enchanteur, hilare.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard amusé à Dumbledore, il s'éloigna tout en continuant à rire et à répéter « Mage ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là… ». Le Directeur haussa les sourcils, se demandant ce que cachait le professeur, puis gagna son bureau.

* * *

><p>Pansy regardait Hermione entrain de marcher de long en large devant elle. Elle l'avait emmené dans la salle sur demande, pour être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes lui avait-elle dit. Maintenant, la championne de Poudlard mordillait sa lèvre inférieure et Parkinson se retenait d'aller la torturer autrement.<p>

- C'est Dumbledore… finit-elle par lâcher.

- On parle de quoi ? fit la Serpentard, arrachée à sa contemplation.

- Tu m'as bien demandé il y a quelques minutes le nom de la personne qui cherchait à me tuer, non ?

- Et c'est le Directeur ? Explique-moi…

La vert et argent accueillit la nouvelle avec surprise mais ne rejeta pas l'idée. Hermione continua à faire les cents pas, incapable de rester en place.

- Au tout début de notre première année, il m'a convoquée dans son bureau. Il m'a comparée à Voldemort.

La Sage se tut quelques instants, cherchant ses mots.

- Chacun ses héros, se moqua Pansy pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Après l'incident avec Quirrell, il m'a demandée de quitter Poudlard, d'arrêter les cours. J'ai refusé, reprit l'ancienne Gryffondor. Le lendemain, j'ai trouvé mes parents morts.

Les liens que faisait la Sage laissaient Pansy abasourdie.

- Tu penses que c'est lui qui a fait ça ? Mais pour quelles raisons ? Pourquoi vouloir te faire quitter le collège ?

- Je sais que c'est Dumbledore. Il a maquillé le meurtre en suicide. Pour le reste, je n'en sais rien. Il a peut-être peur que je vire mage noir. Il doit penser qu'en me privant d'instruction, je ne deviendrai pas une Voldemort en jupon...

- Il est fou… murmura Pansy. Et à part l'attaque du calamar, que t'a-t-il fait ?

- Mes pépins de santé, en début d'année, c'est lui. L'attaque de Lupin qui a failli me transformer en boule de poil, toujours lui... Il ne manque pas d'idées, répondit Hermione, lasse.

- Et tu te débats toute seule contre lui depuis quatre ans ? Me dis pas que t'as personne pour te soutenir !

- Si... D'après toi, pourquoi Minerva m'a-t-elle prise sous sa garde ? Et pourquoi Mer... Le professeur Jones passe-t-il ses vacances avec nous ?

- Et pourquoi tout ce beau monde se contente-t-il de te protéger et non pas de le dénoncer?

- Parce qu'il est suffisamment malin pour ne laisser aucune trace.

Hermione se massa les tempes, fatiguée par cette situation qui n'avait que trop duré.

- Hmmm, je vois... et c'est à ça que tu faisais référence lorsque tu disais que tu ne voulais pas m'entrainer avec toi...

- Tout à fait. Si tu veux faire machine arrière, je le comprendrais.

Pansy en attrapa la main d'Hermione pour la faire asseoir à coté d'elle.

- Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision d'être avec toi, fit la Serpentard en regardant sérieusement la Sage. Je compte être là pour toi. T'as juste deux Gryffondor ou assimilé avec toi. Ca manque de jugeote et de finesse votre équipe ! rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, espérant en décrocher un à son amie.

Hermione se pencha sur Parkinson et l'embrassa tendrement. La vert et argent lui rendit le baiser avec la même douceur, faisant s'étirer le temps. Puis, mutine, elle regarda l'attrapeuse.

- Dis-moi une chose…

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu te prends tout le temps les pieds dans le tapis lorsque tu veux nommer le professeur Jones ?

Hermione tressaillit légèrement à cette question. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Décidemment, Pansy était d'une finesse redoutable.

- En fait, il fait toujours une blague à la con quand il rencontre des gens. Et on lui a trouvé un petit surnom avec Minerva... marmonna l'enchanteresse.

- Lequel ? Tu m'intéresses !

- Merlin... Pour sa blague super lourde : Bonjour ! Merlin l'enchanteur, enchanté ! D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne qu'il ne l'ait pas sortie pendant sa première année d'enseignement.

- J'adore ! J'adopte ! se mit à rire Pansy.

La Sage poussa Parkinson doucement sur le canapé de la salle et s'allongea délicatement sur elle.

- Ca te tente qu'on… se change les idées avant d'aller dîner ?

- Honnêtement Granger, ce soir, c'est toi qui comblera ma faim… murmura sensuellement Pansy.

* * *

><p>« <em>Passion et compétition…<em>

_Déjà deux épreuves et le talent de la championne de Poudlard, l'impressionnante Miss Hermione Granger, n'est plus à démontrer. Surpassant de loin ses malheureux adversaires, la surprenante Serpentard en a surpris plus d'un en s'affichant ouvertement avec Pansy Parkinson, mystérieuse jeune femme d'une beauté saisissante. Et tous ont pu constater que les prouesses de la Championne de Poudlard ne se limitaient pas à la simple magie._

_- Vous auriez dû les voir danser toutes les deux ! C'était quelque chose… Un grand moment ! Notre concierge a dû passer la serpillière sous les pieds des élèves… Des litres de bave ! confie un professeur, sous couvert d'anonymat._

_Fort heureusement pour la gent masculine, les deux amazones se sont discrètement éclipsées du bal. A l'heure actuelle, les tableaux de Poudlard ne se sont pas encore remis de la nuit qui suivit. Se peut-il que notre championne trouve ses forces dans des bras plus fins que musclés ? »_

* * *

><p>Le professeur McGonagall froissa furieusement la feuille de choux sans même finir sa lecture. S'en était trop pour elle. Le vélin prit le chemin de la cheminée et fut consumé avant même de toucher le fond du foyer. Elle soupira douloureusement en se laissant tomber dans son siège. Quelle idée saugrenue avait eu Merlin de lui apporter ce torche-cul ?<p>

- Si je le croise, je l'encastre dans le tableau du chevalier fou... grogna-t-elle.

Mais elle savait que sa colère n'était pas seulement dirigée vers l'enchanteur. Elle avait eu l'occasion, l'avait laissée passer et ne devait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Elle ferma les yeux et une conversation qu'elle avait eue il y a plusieurs mois auparavant remonta à la surface de son esprit.

_« Alors mon p'tit chat, on ne ronronne plus ? » demanda narquoisement la Source._

_« Vous pourriez m'aider à la tirer de là, au lieu de vous moquer de moi… » avait répliqué sèchement Minerva, alors que ses doigts caressaient doucement les cheveux d'une Hermione endormie._

_« Si vous en êtes là avec votre Sage, c'est à cause de votre manque de jugeote. Il ne faut vous en prendre qu'à vous-même. » rétorqua la Source, acide._

_« Je sais. J'ai fait des erreurs. Je ne suis pas la première à en commettre… »_

_« Continuez donc comme ça, trouvez-vous des excuses… »_

_« Et que suis-je censée faire ? Me flageller en vous suppliant d'expier mes errances passées ? Ce qui est fait est fait. Je préfère chercher une solution plutôt que de me lamenter ! »_

_« Et ce n'est pas en ignorant vos sentiments que vous irez quelque part. »_

_« Je sais. Mais c'est trop tôt. Elle n'est pas prête. Et moi non plus... » ajouta-t-elle après un temps._

_« Il vous faut combien de vies pour être prête, Guide ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. Vous m'en proposez combien ? Neuf ? Comme mon animagus ? » ironisa le professeur._

_« Malheureusement, je ne peux que vous conseiller de profiter de celle-ci. Vous en savez déjà plus que la plupart de vos contemporains sur la destinée de votre Sage. Vous pouvez maintenant n'être que son Guide, ou choisir d'être plus. »_

_« Oui, choisir d'être plus et veiller avec elle jusqu'à la fin des temps, traverser les époques en voyant les personnes qu'on aime mourir… »_

_« Qui aimez-vous ? Qui avez-vous peur de perdre ? »_

_« J'ai la chance d'avoir retrouvé un corps jeune. Je pourrais... je ne sais pas ! Fonder une famille, avoir des enfants... »_

_« Vous avez votre libre-arbitre. Choisissez Guide, mais un conseil... »_

_« Je vous écoute. »_

_« Pour une fois, écoutez votre cœur et laissez votre tête s'en émerveiller. »_

Minerva rouvrit les yeux et se massa les temps du bout des doigts. Ecouter son cœur. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle avait toujours pensé que c'était parce qu'elle arrivait à mettre ses sentiments de côté pour réfléchir et agir qu'elle était une bonne Guide. Apparemment, ce n'était plus le cas. Son rôle venait d'acquérir une nouvelle dimension, et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait mener sa mission à terme.

* * *

><p>A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !<p>

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	15. La troisième tâche

Bonjour Bonjour !

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre que Sygui et moi avons l'honneur de vous soumettre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira, on vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : La troisième tâche<strong>

Merlin avait les deux pieds croisés sur son bureau. De l'autre côté, Minerva faisait les cents pas dans la salle de classe vide. Le premier sage regardait l'animagus tourner en rond, cherchant le meilleur moyen de lui venir en aide.

- Si vous continuez comme ça, c'est une tranchée qu'il va y avoir dans ma classe.

La Guide le foudroya du regard et l'enchanteur se contenta d'un sourire affable.

- Aidez-moi plutôt à trouver comment protéger Hermione des coups bas d'Albus, gronda l'animagus. Il reste encore une tâche et Merlin sait... ou ne sait pas devrais-je dire, ce que ce fou va encore inventer.

- Minerva, vous ai-je déjà dit combien j'adorais quand vous m'évoquiez ? Je trouve mon prénom tellement sexy lorsque vous le prononcez...

La directrice de Gryffondor cessa d'arpenter la pièce et se pinça le haut du nez pour ne pas exploser.

- Merlin s'il vous plait, un peu de concentration sur le sujet d'actualité.

- Vous voulez parler de vous et Hermione ? ironisa le premier sage.

Le professeur de métamorphose se tourna lentement vers son collègue, menaçante.

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ?

- Je n'insinue rien. Je constate, très chère. Votre humeur, déjà habituellement... charmante, a empiré depuis que notre Source de substitution découvre la vie avec Miss Parkinson.

- C'est de son âge, non ? Par contre, son exhibitionnisme est fort mal à propos ! Autant mettre une cible sur Miss Parkinson afin que tous les mages noirs puissent l'atteindre par son entremise !

- De son âge ? Minerva… Quand allez-vous vous rendre compte qu'Hermione n'est plus cotée à l'argus ?

Il s'attira un regard noir de la sorcière et eut un rictus amusé.

- Elle est en quatrième année, je vous le rappelle, Merlin ! Même si j'ai bien compris que rien ne vous arrête, vous…

- Mais elle a un an de retard. Elle a quinze ans, et bientôt seize. Mais je sais bien que c'est encore jeune pour vous. Vous ne bougerez pas dans l'immédiat. Alors, au lieu de ruminer dans votre coin, pourquoi n'essaieriez-vous pas de renouer avec ce cher Severus ?

- Le professeur Rogue n'est pas prêt… à ça.

- Et que faut-il pour qu'il soit prêt… pour vous ?

L'animagus ferma les yeux et inspira profondément en prenant sur elle.

- Très cher, j'aurais tendance à vous dire de vous mêler de vos affaires, mais je sais que cela ne servirait à rien. Or donc, je vais mettre les points sur les i et les barres sur les t.

- Allez-y, je suis tout ouï ! Et je sens que je vais bien rire.

- Au cas où vous ne vous en seriez pas aperçu, nous sommes dans une vie... différente. Dans cette existence, Lily est toujours vivante. Et... Severus l'attend. Alors je ne sais pas à quel moment vous allez rire...

- Et il vous l'a dit entre deux matchs de quidditch ? Enfin Minerva... Réfléchissez deux minutes.

- Merlin, vous me fatiguez. Le sujet est clos.

Le premier sage s'étira mollement, prenant garde de ne pas tomber de sa chaise en équilibre précaire contre le mur.

- Lily est en couple. Elle a deux enfants. Vous êtes libre et... plutôt agréable à regarder. Ce n'est pas Lily le problème. C'est vous. Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de renouer avec votre concubin ?

Minerva s'assit à un pupitre d'élève. Elle fit apparaître une tasse de thé et semblait fatiguée.

- Merlin, je suis lasse. Le Severus que j'ai appris à aimer n'existe pas encore. Rien à attendre de ce côté-là. Ensuite, je tente, tant bien que mal, de servir de Guide à Hermione. Mais je ne sais plus... Ce n'est plus de moi dont elle à besoin, je suis incapable de lui permettre d'évoluer parce que je suis tantôt son professeur, tantôt son chaperon, et je ne serai jamais...

- Vous ne serez jamais quoi ?

- ... capable d'être à ses côtés.

- Sans pouvoir être avec elle, c'est ça ? demanda doucement l'enchanteur.

La directrice de Gryffondor but une nouvelle gorgée du breuvage fumant.

- Je respecte son libre arbitre. Si elle veut batifoler avec Pansy, elle y a sans doute droit. Mon travail de Guide est de lui permettre d'arriver au bout de sa mission.

- Elle batifole, comme vous dites, mais je parie dix gallions que ça ne durera pas entre elles. En plus, sa rouquine appartient au passé, et c'est un bon point pour vous. Cependant, voyant votre immobilisme proche de celui d'un dictateur sud américain en place depuis vingt ans, elle risque de tenter un jour ou l'autre, de guerre lasse, de remettre le couvert avec Miss Weasley. Vous pouvez empêcher ça, à condition de vous décider. Elle n'attend qu'un signe de votre part.

- Vous avez peut-être raison mon ami, mais si elle décide d'essayer de reconstruire sa famille, je me vois mal l'en empêcher. Elle y tient plus que tout... Elle nous l'a déjà démontré. Je ne me mettrais pas en travers de son chemin.

Merlin eut un sourire amusé et plongea son regard dans celui de sa collègue.

- Elle a peut-être dans l'idée d'en faire une avec vous. Discutez avec elle, écoutez-la et, au pire, démontrez-lui que, contrairement à sa rouquine, vous êtes apte à l'accompagner jusqu'au bout. Car c'est de cela dont il s'agit.

Il se tut quelques instants avant de reprendre, une expression cabotine sur le visage.

- Sinon, je suis votre ami... mais je peux être plus ! Et je suis libre, moi !

Minerva toisa le professeur et lui sourit.

- Mais je ne le suis pas.

- Ah ah ! Vous avouez ! Mais sachez que, premièrement, si vous partagiez votre couche avec quelqu'un, les elfes de maison m'auraient averti, j'ai passé un marché avec eux. Et deuxièmement, je ne suis pas jaloux !

L'animagus ne rétorqua pas. Elle lança un dernier coup d'œil au Sage et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Pensez donc à ce que pourrait faire Albus durant la dernière épreuve, pour changer, lança-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

L'enchanteur croisa ses doigts sous sa nuque et soupira.

- La prochaine fois, je lui pose un ultimatum. Soit elle se déclare auprès d'Hermione, soit elle accepte une invitation à dîner en ma compagnie !

* * *

><p><em>Pansy regarda Hermione et secoua la tête.<em>

_- A gazouiller dans mes bras, tu as perdu de vue ta mission, ma belle, lâcha la médicomage._

_- Non, je cherchais vraiment Croupton Junior… rétorqua l'enchanteresse._

_- Et tu le cherchais dans mes draps ? Cela ne m'étonne pas que tu aies mis autant de temps à le trouver… _

_Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et Pansy eut un léger rictus._

_- Sinon, heureusement que Merlin était là pour Minerva. On peut toujours compter sur lui pour réconforter les gentes dames ! ajouta-t-elle, goguenarde._

_- Tu dis ça car il est comme toi. Toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas, se moqua la Sage._

_Parkinson but une gorgée de vin et dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage._

_- Et ce cher Albus ? Il en était où, de ses manigances ?_

_- On va le voir très rapidement…_

* * *

><p>Les mois passaient et Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre la main sur Croupton junior, et ça la désespérait. Aussi, elle tentait de se vider l'esprit. Elle était allée courir autour du lac avec Ginny et maintenant les deux sorcières revenaient en s'étirant vers le château. Hermione soupira. Elle était partagée entre son plaisir d'avoir une complice en Pansy et sa peur qu'Albus s'en prenne à elle.<p>

- Ne la mêle pas à ça, conseilla Ginny. Ce serait la mettre en danger.

Tout en marchant dans le parc, les jeunes femmes aperçurent deux ombres se faufiler derrière un buisson. Ginny fronça les sourcils et elles s'approchèrent discrètement. En tendant l'oreille, elles entendirent des chuchotements accompagnés de ricanement.

Hermione bondit derrière les deux personnes et, les reconnaissant, s'amusa à lâcher un grondement pour leur faire peur. Fred et Georges se sursautèrent et se retournèrent vivement vers les deux jeunes filles. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement tandis que la Sage arborait un sourire narquois et que la rousse fronçait les sourcils.

- Recto et Verso… Que manigancez-vous encore ? demanda Hermione.

- De nouvelles gazelles dans le parc, fit Fred en désignant un groupe de filles de Beauxbâtons.

- On saute sur l'occasion, poursuivit Georges avec un sourire enjôleur.

- Tu chasse avec nous ? firent-ils de concert.

- Hey ! Je vous signale qu'elle est en couple, rétorqua Ginny, horrifiée.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse, ironisa l'enchanteresse. Mais vous me paierez un chien d'aveugle pour me guider dans les couloirs du château quand Pansy m'aura arraché les yeux.

La Gryffondor donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de la Sage qui grimaça.

- Un chien, je sais pas, mais si tu veux un animal de compagnie, va bientôt y en avoir un de libre, fit l'un des jumeaux.

- Le chat de Rusard va bientôt demander l'asile politique chez les sorciers, ajouta l'autre.

- Miss Teigne ferait des infidélités à son maître ? se moqua Ginny en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

- Miss Teigne est entrain de se rendre compte que son maître est plus fêlé que félin ! répliqua un rouquin

- En tous cas, cette fois il a dû tomber sur la tête, c'est certain, enchaina son frère. On l'a vu qui donnait un coup de pied à la pauvre touffe de poil qui le suit partout.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Rusard agissant bizarrement. Se pourrait-il que ce soit lui que Croupton junior ait remplacé ? Elle devait le vérifier absolument. Elle échangea un regard entendu avec son ex-femme qui, visiblement, avait eu la même idée.

- Dites-moi, les gars, vous n'avez pas envie de lui faire une bonne farce, à ce vieil Argus ? demanda la Serpentard

- Bien sûr ! commença Fred.

- Scout toujours… enchaîna Georges.

- Prêt ! conclurent les deux.

- Arrêtez les films moldus, ça ne vous réussit pas. Et bien, je pensais à une petite inondation du couloir nord du troisième étage... Je pourrais même vous donner un petit cours de magie particulier. Ca vous tente ?

- Un sortilège qui n'est pas au programme ?

- Une inondation qui n'est pas prévue ?

- On commence quand ?

- Maintenant, quelle question ! s'exclama la Serpentard, un rictus aux lèvres.

- Ce sera sans moi ! soupira Ginny. Je ne veux pas être mêlée à vos magouilles !

- Ok petite sœur, mais pitié, ne nous dénonce pas à maman ! plaisanta Fred.

Les quatre élèves prirent le chemin du château, l'enchanteresse impatiente de découvrir si sa théorie était la bonne.

* * *

><p>La Sage prit le chemin des cachots, éberluée. Croupton Junior avait bel et bien pris la place du concierge de Poudlard. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de ça ? Elle devait réfléchir à présent à la conduite à tenir. Le mangemort devait rester incognito jusqu'à la fin du tournoi, puisqu'il devait transformer la Coupe de Feu en portoloin. Si c'était bien ce qu'il avait prévu. Après tout, tant de choses avaient changé au cours de cette année.<p>

Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de sa salle commune et fit demi-tour. Elle devait parler à Minerva. En tant que Guide, elle serait sûrement de bon conseil. Elle sourit. Cela lui faisait du bien de penser à l'animagus pour construire quelque chose avec elle. Et commencer par une stratégie pour faire face à Voldemort était finalement un sujet comme un autre. Cela faisait trop longtemps, elle s'en rendait compte à présent qu'elle se débattait tout seule pour trouver les bonnes solutions.

Une fois devant le bureau, elle frappa à la porte et fut invitée à entrer. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et eut un sourire en voyant sa Guide qui corrigeait quelques copies.

- Je peux te voir quelques minutes ? demanda l'enchanteresse.

- Bien sûr. Laisse-moi le temps de finir cette évaluation et je suis à toi.

L'animagus n'avait pas levé le nez de la copie et Hermione regardait avec tendresse le profil du professeur studieusement penché sur le devoir. L'enchanteresse s'assit sur un coin du bureau, imitant la position que Merlin arborait en cours.

- Qui est la malheureuse victime ? demanda la Serpentard en voyant la copie couverte de rouge.

- Quelqu'un de malheureusement moins doué que toi, fit la directrice en soupirant.

- J'ai aussi cinquante cinq ans, ironisa la Sage. Soixante-deux si on compte ma première vie.

Minerva leva la tête et ôta ses lunettes. Elle sourit à son élève.

- Même dans ta première scolarité je te rappelle que tu fus brillante !

Hermione se pencha en avant, approchant son visage de celui du professeur. Cependant, elle réussit à se reprendre à temps et se recula légèrement. L'image de Pansy lui jetant un doloris l'avait aidé à contrôler ses hormones.

- Devine qui a gagné cette année à la Mangemort Academy ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton de l'humour.

Minerva avait vu l'esquisse de mouvement d'Hermione. Elle choisit de se caler confortablement au fonds de son fauteuil pour aider la Serpentard à garder ses distances. Puisqu'elle hésitait, elle la laisserait faire le premier pas.

- Un nouveau jeu que tu as inventé avec la Source ?

- Rusard a été sélectionné par Croupton Jr et Voldemort pour avoir le premier rôle du concours : amène-moi l'enchanteresse que je prenne son sang pour revenir ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

Minerva fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as donc réussi à localiser le traitre. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Le laisser agir comme par le passé ou bien contrecarrer ses plans ?

Hermione poussa un soupir, lasse.

- Je ne sais pas trop. C'est pour ça que je viens chercher les conseils de ma vénérée Guide ! ajouta-t-elle en effleurant délicatement de ses doigts la joue de l'animagus.

Minerva tressaillit, mais se reprit bien vite.

- Une chose m'inquiète, Hermione. Si Voldemort obtient des gouttes de ton sang, il régénèrera aussi sa magie à la tienne... et la tienne est incommensurable...

L'enchanteresse grimaça et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu viens de soulever un point important. Je verrai sur place avec mon invitée. Si ça se trouve, je fais fausse route et Croupton est là pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je ne pense pas que le choix de Voldemort se porte sur Fleur ou Viktor. C'est donc bien à toi que Croupton va s'attaquer. Tu dois trouver le moyen de limiter le transfert de tes pouvoirs à Jedusor. Pour trouver une solution à ça, je pense que la Source est effectivement la mieux placée.

Minerva se pencha vers l'enchanteresse.

- Par contre, je voudrais que tu me tiennes au courant au fur et à mesure de l'épreuve de ce qui se passe. Je n'ai pas plus confiance que toi en Albus et il est certain qu'il va tenter de te tuer à nouveau. Je pourrais sans doute t'aider.

- Je te raconterais. Tu me donneras des conseils à distances. Pas question que tu viennes te jeter dans la mêlée.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. De toute façon, je pense plutôt à perturber l'attention de notre cher Directeur en restant prêt de lui. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il puisse mettre quelque chose au point à l'avance. Il va sans doute intervenir au fur et à mesure de l'épreuve. A moi de l'en distraire.

- Pour le coup, je ne suis pas de ton avis. Albus ne fait rien dans l'improvisation. Si quelque chose se passe durant la tâche, il l'aura planifié depuis longtemps.

- Planifié, oui ! Mais pour l'exécution, il lui faut être au bon endroit au bon moment, et il ne peut anticiper autant tes décisions... Ou sinon...

- Ou sinon ? Répéta Hermione.

- Et bien, soit il te contrôle encore et te fait faire ses quatre volontés, ce qui m'ennuierais beaucoup, soit il faut lui faire croire qu'il est en mesure d'influencer tes réactions dans le labyrinthe...

- Si ton but est de me terroriser, c'est réussi, se renfrogna l'enchanteresse.

L'animagus sourit à son élève et se leva pour s'approcher d'elle. Elle prit ses deux mains dans les siennes.

- S'il y a une personne pour qui je suis prête à parier un gallion contre Albus, c'est bien toi.

- Un gallion ? Tu crois vraiment en ma victoire alors ! Tu serais prête à jouer ce que tu dépenses en un mois ? se moqua gentiment la Sage.

- Exactement ! fit Minerva en prenant la Serpentard dans ses bras.

Hermione ferma les yeux et profita de l'étreinte. Mue par une volonté propre, sa main droite caressa lentement le dos de l'animagus en un lent va et vient. Minerva resserra son étreinte, profitant de cet instant et de cette chaleur qu'elle n'avait plus connue trop longtemps.

L'enchanteresse sentit que le professeur ne se dérobait pas à sa caresse. Elle tourna son visage vers celui de l'animagus et s'approcha de ses lèvres. Au moment de les poser, un grand bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir, séparant les deux femmes dans l'instant. Merlin entra dans le bureau de Minerva, le casque d'une armure sous le bras.

- Décidément, va falloir penser à mettre l'électricité dans ce château ! On ne voit rien dans ces putains de couloirs !

* * *

><p><em>Pansy prit sa coupe de vin et la leva.<em>

_- Je salue ici ton esprit d'initiative ! Et je te fais aussi remarquer que tu étais encore avec moi ! Donc, ou bien je bois ce vin, ou bien je te le fous dans la tronche..._

_- Tu ne vas pas gâcher un si bon millésime… Pansy, je suis navrée. Mais, essaye de comprendre que…_

_- Rien du tout ! fit la médicomage l'air sombre, avant de hausser un sourcil. Pour le millésime, tu as raison, ce serait gâcher que te t'en parer... Mais ton infidélité flagrante face à une pauvre jeune fille qui avait placé toute sa confiance ingénue en toi..._

_- Confiance ingénue ? Pauvre jeune fille ? Pansy, je suis vraiment désolée, et je ferai n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner. Mais n'abuse pas._

_- N'importe quoi ? Tu commences à m'intéresser, tu peux mettre ça sur papier ?_

_- Oui, mais j'ai ajouté : n'abuse pas. On peut passer à la troisième tâche ou pas ?_

_Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ancienne Serpentard._

_- Je n'abuserai pas de ton corps si c'est ce que tu redoutes... Je sais bien que tu ne pourrais pas résister sinon ! _

_- Bien sûr. Je te propose la chose suivante : je réveille ta femme et la mienne et on en discute à quatre. Ca te va ?_

_- Un plan à quatre ! Décidément, tu es de plus en plus fréquentable !_

_Hermione soupira et passa une main sur son visage._

_- Je préfère assister au retour de Voldemort qu'entendre ça. Allez, souvenir suivant !_

* * *

><p>Une heure avant la dernière épreuve, Hermione avait ressenti le besoin de se retirer au calme. Elle n'avait pas de crainte particulière par rapport au labyrinthe lui-même, mais sa prochaine confrontation avec Voldemort faisait naître chez elle un arrière goût amer.<p>

« Il faut que je le laisse se réincarner, il ne faut pas que je le trucide maintenant... Hey, y a quelqu'un ? J'ai besoin de conseils !»

« Je suis toujours là, pas la peine de hurler ! » répliqua la voix, d'un ton agacé.

« D'après toi, je me débarrasse de Voldemort maintenant ou j'attends encore ? »

« Franchement, tu n'as toujours rien appris de ta scolarité chez Serpentard ? » répliqua l'Origine de toutes magies, acerbe. « Effectivement, tu pourrais le faire disparaître à l'occasion de la troisième tâche. Mais je te rappelle qu'il te manque deux horcruxes et que se servir de Voldemort pour déstabiliser Dumbledore montrerait que tu as un minimum de jugeote ! »

« J'ai pas fait deux scolarités chez Gryffondor pour rien non plus ! Réfléchir, soit. Mais puisque l'issue est claire, j'appelle ça prendre son temps, pour ne pas dire le perdre ! »

La voix soupira et sembla prendre quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu surveilleras l'humanité jusqu'à sa fin. Cela impose un minimum de réflexion sur le long terme, ce que tu as du mal à gérer. Alors fais-moi le plaisir de t'entraîner avec ces travaux dirigés que je t'offre. Bon sang, j'aurais vraiment dû passer le marché avec ta Guide. Elle au moins m'aurait obéi sans poser de question… »

Hermione maugréait toute seule en faisant les cent pas, ce qui fit sourire Ginny qui était rentrée dans la pièce sans bruit.

- Tu devrais essayer le yoga, on dit que c'est très bon pour les nerfs, murmura-t-elle pour attirer l'attention de l'enchanteresse.

L'enchanteresse sursauta vivement et porta la main sur son cœur.

- Tu veux que j'aie une attaque avant l'épreuve ?

- Je te fais donc toujours de l'effet, répliqua la rouquine avec un sourire en coin.

- Va pas aggraver les problèmes cardiaques que j'aurai plus tard… J'en ai assez de me retrouver brancher à des moniteurs ou de devoir composer le 112 à moitié morte sur la moquette !

- Tout ça pour plaire à Pansy, je sais, se surprit à dire Ginny sans une once de colère.

Hermione eut un sourire et fit un clin d'œil à son ex-femme.

- Cependant, la dernière fois que j'ai eu un problème cardiaque, notre médicomage préférée était morte. Et oui, si tu veux savoir, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, tu me fais toujours autant d'effet après 30 ans de mariage ! rajouta-t-elle doucement.

Ginny lui prit la main et l'attira contre elle dans une douce étreinte.

- Fais attention à toi tout à l'heure, j'apprécierais que tu reviennes en un seul morceau, j'ai fini par m'habituer à t'avoir dans le coin.

- Promis ! Tu sais que je m'ennuierais sans toi ? Personne ne me crie dessus aussi bien que toi… ironisa l'enchanteresse. Ca me manquerait.

- Le charme des Weasley, que veux-tu !

* * *

><p>Tout en avançant rapidement dans le labyrinthe, Hermione songeait au moment qu'elle avait partagé quelques semaines plus tôt avec Minerva, et ce qui ce serait passé si Merlin ne les avait pas interrompues. Certes, elle avait initié l'instant, mais sa Guide n'avait pas eu de mouvement de recul. Se pouvait-il que…<p>

Elle agita rapidement la main pour défaire un maléfice d'entrave qui lui barrait la route et envoya une nouvelle fois sa magie pour repérer la Coupe de Feu.

« Au prochain croisement à droite, puis tout droit sur deux cents mètres, et deuxième à gauche… » pensa-t-elle en continuant sa route.

« A deux cents mètres, tournez à droite ! » fit sa voix personnelle, goguenarde.

Elle endormit un scroutt à pétard qui traînait dans le coin et suivit le chemin que lui indiquait sa magie.

Il faisait sombre dans le labyrinthe et elle n'y voyait pas à trois mètres. Elle accéléra son allure, voulant mettre la main sur le trophée avant Fleur ou Viktor. Les deux autres champions ne pouvaient, ne devaient en aucun cas se retrouver face à Voldemort.

Elle finit par tomber sur une sorte de petite clairière. En son centre, la Coupe était posée sur un piédestal. Elle s'en approcha quand elle sentit du mouvement autour d'elle. L'enchanteresse s'arrêta et jeta un rapide lumos. La lumière éclaira doucement les alentours, laissant apparaître des dizaines d'ombres qui se dirigeaient lentement vers elle.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? maugréa-t-elle alors que son regard se posait sur des inferis.

« Ca, je suppose que c'est le piège de Dumbledore… » fit remarquer la Source.

Comme si j'avais du temps à perdre… marmonna la Championne de Poudlard.

« Effectivement, t'en débarrasser te ferait perdre un temps précieux. »

« Mais je ne peux pas les laisser là ! Imagine qu'ils attaquent les autres champions, ou les élèves ! » s'indigna Hermione.

Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Les inferis étaient nombreux. Rien de problématique pour elle, mais elle devait agir au plus vite. Soudain, elle eut une idée.

« Dis-moi Source, est-ce que les chimères m'obéissent ? »

« Bien sûr ! Pour la centième fois, tu es moi ! Et j'ai créé ces animaux fabuleux. »

« Quel était son nom déjà ? » s'interrogea Hermione alors que la première vague de créatures approchaient dangereusement. « Ah oui ! Kalimdor ! »

- KALIMDOR ! CHIMERE DU FEU ! VIENS A MOI ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une boule de lumière rouge et jaune percuta la pelouse et un elfe entouré d'un halo de feu s'inclina devant elle.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous servir, Origine de toutes magies ? demanda-t-il, tête baissée.

- Débarrassez-moi de ces bestioles. Une fois que ce sera fait, tu pourras retourner à ton cristal. Et surtout, évite d'incendier tout le parc, ordonna la neuvième sage.

- Il sera fait selon votre volonté, Origine de toutes magies, répliqua respectueusement la chimère.

Il leva les mains et Hermione eut l'impression que quelqu'un avait balancé une allumette dans une flaque d'essence. Les flammes se propagèrent en un cercle parfait, gagnant les lignes d'inferis une à une. Les créatures se consumèrent en poussant des cris stridents qui firent frissonner la Serpentard.

« Dépêche-toi d'attraper la coupe ! » s'exclama la Source.

Hermione acquiesça et claqua des doigts. Elle fut entourée d'une fine couche de glace et se mit à courir en direction du trophée. Le feu léchait ses vêtements, sa peau, sans effet. L'enchanteresse évitait les coups que les quelques inferis encore en activité cherchaient à lui donner et les brûla sur son passage.

Elle finit par se saisir d'une des anses de la Coupe et sentit comme si elle était tirée par le nombril. Le paysage autour d'elle se mit à tournoyer et elle sentit l'appréhension la gagner alors que le portoloin l'emmenait auprès de Queudver et de Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Quand le portoloin arrêta sa course, Hermione atterrit brutalement sur le sol. Elle se réceptionna comme elle le put et, légèrement accroupie, regarda autour d'elle. Elle détailla rapidement le cimetière dans lequel elle se trouvait. L'endroit était obscur, envahi par la végétation, une petite église se dessinait sur sa droite et les contours d'une colline surplombée par la silhouette d'une belle maison apparaissaient sur la gauche.<p>

Un silence total régnait dans le cimetière et Hermione se demandait que faire. L'idée de transplaner immédiatement était séduisante, tant l'endroit lui donnait la chair de poule. Elle ressentait une atmosphère malsaine et n'avait qu'une hâte : ficher le camp d'ici. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle devait rester. Pour la suite des évènements, Voldemort devait retrouver son corps.

« Qu'as-tu à craindre d'un petit sorcier qui ressemble à une vipère passée dans une essoreuse ? » gloussa la Source.

Hermione ramassa la Coupe des Trois sorciers et la jeta dans le passage, à un endroit plus accessible. Elle aurait besoin de réactiver le portoloin pour retourner au collège, ne voulant attirer l'attention en transplanant pour Poudlard.

Au loin, la silhouette d'un homme s'approchait d'elle d'un pas assuré. Pas besoin de voir son visage pour deviner de qui il s'agissait. Queudver venait, portant Voldemort dans ses bras.

L'animagus s'arrêta à côté d'une pierre tombale, à deux mètres de l'enchanteresse. Le maraudeur posa son fardeau sur l'herbe fraîche et dirigea rapidement sa baguette vers la championne de Poudlard. Il l'agita en un geste sec et nerveux et des cordes surgirent de nulle part pour attacher les pieds et les mains d'Hermione qui tomba durement sur le sol poussiéreux. La Sage n'avait qu'une envie : se débarrasser des liens qui l'entravaient et anéantir le petit rat et la chose qui lui servait de maître.

« Mais tu dois te laisser faire et jouer la jeune fille terrorisée… Essaie de couiner comme telle, genre le film d'horreur qu'on a vu cet été… » se moqua la Source.

« La ferme… Si tu pouvais te taire pour la prochaine demi-heure, ce serait apprécié. Il faut que je me concentre.» rétorqua sèchement l'enchanteresse alors que Queudver la traînait pour la jeter sur le marbre de la pierre tombale. Un nouveau mouvement de baguette plus tard, Hermione se trouva ligotée à même la pierre.

« Si tu n'arrives pas à échapper à une dizaine de sorciers médiocres, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais prendre ma place. » répliqua l'Origine de toute magie, d'un ton boudeur.

Hermione observa rapidement les alentours. Queudver installait un immense chaudron à côté d'elle, le corps misérable de Voldemort s'agitait dans sa cape noire et Nagini se faufilait entre les tombes pour s'approcher d'elle.

« Un de ces quatre, je ferai des bottes avec ta peau… » se promit Hermione en se retenant de sourire.

- Dépêche-toi ! siffla une voix aiguë et glacée alors qu'un liquide bouillonnait dans la marmite.

Pettigrow jeta l'espèce de bébé gémissant dans le chaudron et commença le rituel.

« Tu es sure de vouloir faire renaître Voldemort avec ton sang ? » demanda la Source.

« Ai-je le choix ? A moins que… Tu peux désactiver ma magie quelques secondes ? Le temps du rituel…»

« Evidemment. Mais sache que ton pouvoir d'enchanteresse passera quand même.»

« Ca ira. » répondit Hermione alors que Queudver hurlait de douleur.

Sa main tomba dans le chaudron et l'animagus s'approcha d'elle en sanglotant.

- Que le sang de l'ennemi… pris par la force… ressuscite celui qui le combat.

- Vous ne pourriez pas réciter vos formules en latin ? Ca aurait plus de cachet… se moqua l'enchanteresse.

Elle grimaça quand la lame entailla le creux de son bras droit. Le sang coula lentement et Peter le recueillit dans une fiole. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le chaudron pour y déverser le liquide poisseux.

« C'est bon, je te réactive… » murmura la voix de la Source. « Bon courage pour la suite ! »

Des étincelles jaillirent du chaudron, puis un homme s'en éleva lentement.

- Habille-moi, ordonna la voix aiguë et métallique.

Pettigrow, toujours sanglotant de douleur, attrapa de sa seule main la robe noire étalée sur le sol et la passa sur la tête de son maître. Voldemort se tourna vers Hermione et un sourire dément étira ses fines lèvres. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de renaître.

Voldemort examina longuement son corps, ses mains et parut satisfait. Il attrapa le bras droit de Queudver et appuya sur la marque des ténèbres de son index squelettique.

- Nous allons savoir… Combien auront le courage de revenir lorsqu'ils la sentiront… murmura le sorcier en faisant les cents pas.

Il contempla l'enchanteresse et eut un nouveau sourire malsain.

- Hermione Granger, tu te tiens sur les restes de mon père…

- Charmantes présentations, le coupa la neuvième sage. Cependant, vos histoires de famille ne m'intéressent guère.

Voldemort eut l'air choqué mais se ressaisit vite.

- Ma véritable famille revient. Pour assister à ta mort.

- Ils disent tous ça ! soupira la Serpentard en bougeant légèrement.

Les cordes commençaient à lui faire mal et elle sentait de fines entailles naître au niveau de ses poignets.

Cependant, elle n'eut le temps de s'en préoccuper. Des mangemorts en tenue apparurent les uns après les autres, se traînant au sol pour embrasser la robe de Voldemort pour ensuite se mettre en cercle autour de leur maître.

- Soyez les bienvenus, Mangemorts, commença Voldemort à voix basse. Treize ans ont passé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Pourtant, vous avez répondu à mon appel comme si nous nous étions quittés hier. Cela signifie que nous sommes toujours unis sous la Marque des Ténèbres !

Le lord sombre jeta un regard glacial sur ses troupes qui frissonnèrent.

- Je sens les effluves de la culpabilité, lâcha-t-il avec dédain. Une terrible culpabilité qui empeste l'atmosphère.

- Non, ça, c'est vous. Vous auriez dû prendre une douche en sortant du chaudron… ironisa Hermione.

Voldemort dirigea sa baguette sur l'enchanteresse et l'agita d'un mouvement sec du poignet.

- ENDOLORIS ! cria-t-il.

Le sortilège frappa de plein fouet la neuvième sage qui se contracta sous la douleur. La souffrance était pire que ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand Bellatrix Lestrange l'avait soumise au sortilège lors de sa première scolarité. Néanmoins, elle réussit à étouffer le cri qui menaçait de sortir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres finit par arrêter le sort et reprit sa diatribe. Hermione en profita pour retrouver son souffle et rassembler ses idées. Voldemort se détourna de la jeune femme attachée à la tombe et les mangemorts attendaient, fébriles, la suite du discours de leur maître.

Entre deux impardonnables jetés à ses fidèles, Voldemort daigna rendre une main à Queudver. Une main métallique qui brillait sous l'éclat de la lune.

- Tu te demandes comment je suis revenu, Lucius ? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'un frisson parcourait l'assemblée des mangemorts. Tout a commencé la nuit où Dumbledore m'a affronté avec ses partisans. Seul, il n'aurait rien pu faire mais ce lâche a été aidé par une sorcière qui me connaissait particulièrement bien, une ancienne camarade de classe. Minerva McGonagall…

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Rien dans les livres qu'elle avait lu n'indiquait la participation du professeur de métamorphose à la chute de Voldemort.

- J'ai mal évalué la situation, mes amis, je le reconnais… murmura la sorcier alors que ses yeux rouges brûlaient d'une haine intense. Cependant, les sorts combinés de ses deux traîtres à leur sang ne m'ont pas tué. Mes expériences pour vaincre la mort ont porté leurs fruits.

Alors que Voldemort expliquait ses années d'errance, l'enchanteresse examina rapidement la situation. Il y avait une dizaine de mangemorts, rien d'insurmontable, mais elle n'était pas là pour faire le ménage. Ca serait la tâche du ministère une fois qu'elle aurait mis fin aux agissements de Voldemort.

« Je pourrais m'en occuper ce soir… »

« Pas maintenant. Il faut que tu mettes Dumbledore en position de faiblesse. Et tu sais qu'avoir Ombrage et le ministère dans les pattes l'année prochaine lui posera beaucoup de problème.» fit l'Origine de toutes magies.

La Source resta silencieuse quelques instants pendant qu'Hermione réfléchissait à toute allure et eut un léger ricanement.

« Je lis ton plan dans ton esprit et je dois dire qu'il me plait énormément. Tu vas bien t'amuser l'année prochaine. Il ne te reste qu'à sortir vivante d'ici. Facile… »

- Il y a quatre ans, j'ai cru avoir trouvé le moyen de revenir, poursuivit Voldemort. La pierre philosophale était cachée dans l'école de Dumbledore et McGonagall. J'ai pris possession du corps et de l'esprit d'un de leur professeur mais mon plan a échoué. Et cet échec ne venait pas des deux traîtres à leur sang, mais de cette jeune personne. Hermione Granger…

Hermione redressa la tête et toisa du regard le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Une sang de bourbe à Serpentard… cracha Lucius Malefoy.

- Pas la peine d'être désobligeant ! lâcha la neuvième sage, la voix emprunte d'un profond ennui. Si vous pouviez accélérer la narration, Tom, j'ai envie de regagner mon dortoir…

- Endoloris ! rugit le mage noir en agitant sa baguette.

L'enchanteresse serra les dents alors que la douleur se répandait dans son corps. Ses doigts se contractaient sur le marbre froid et elle se sentait parcourue de spasmes. Cependant, elle ne leur fit pas le plaisir de crier.

- J'ai connu des fillettes qui faisaient plus mal que toi… haleta Hermione en pensant à la dixième Haute.

Le sort s'accentua et la neuvième sage ne pensait pas que cela fut possible. Elle avait l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de leur orbite. Au bout de ce qui semblait être une éternité, Voldemort mit fin au sortilège.

« Un jour, il faudra que tu apprennes à te taire… » murmura doucement la Source.

« J'adore le mettre en rogne… » rétorqua Hermione en reprenant son souffle.

- Détache-la Queudver. Qu'elle vienne affronter la mort… conclut Voldemort.

« Il a déjà fini ? » se demanda la neuvième sage.

« Tu as raté la fin du discours, mais ce n'était pas très passionnant… C'est dingue ce que les mortels ont tendance à se répéter et à s'écouter parler… » marmonna l'Origine de toute magie.

Pettigrow défit les liens qui entravaient Hermione et la mit brutalement debout. L'animagus la poussa sans ménagement et la neuvième sage tomba à genoux aux pieds de Voldemort, au milieu du cercle des mangemorts qui ricanaient. Elle se releva rapidement et épousseta ses vêtements couverts de poussière.

- Hermione Granger… Est-ce qu'on t'a appris les règles du duel ? demanda Voldemort avec un rictus inquiétant.

- Bien sûr. Juste après vous avoir empêché de mettre la main sur la pierre philosophale et un peu avant d'avoir détruit votre journal dans la chambre des secrets… ironisa la jeune femme.

Une colère froide dansait dans les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres et Hermione lui fit un léger sourire sardonique. Les deux sorciers ne se quittèrent pas du regard alors qu'ils se saluaient et Voldemort brandit sa baguette, prêt à envoyer un sort. Hermione se contenta de lever sa main droite.

- Où est ta baguette ? murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je n'en ai plus besoin depuis longtemps. Je ne suis pas une sorcière médiocre… se moqua la neuvième sage.

Voldemort eut un cri de rage alors qu'un jet de lumière verte fusait de sa baguette en direction de l'enchanteresse. Cette dernière dévia facilement l'attaque en agitant mollement sa main droite et le sortilège impardonnable toucha une pierre tombale qui explosa sous l'impact. Des murmures surpris et inquiets s'élevèrent du cercle des mangemorts. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lança un nouveau sort et la neuvième sage s'entoura d'une barrière électrique qui absorba le maléfice.

- Voilà ce qui va se passer… dit calmement Hermione en s'avançant vers Voldemort, dont la main tremblait légèrement. L'adolescente que je suis va mettre moins de trente secondes à vous mettre KO, tous autant que vous êtes. Mais comment tel prodige est possible, me demanderez-vous ?

Elle parcourut d'un regard impassible l'assemblée tétanisée des mangemorts et un léger rictus étira ses lèvres.

- Qui es-tu ? murmura Voldemort, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et de frayeur.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Tom, lors de notre première rencontre… répliqua la neuvième sage en levant la main.

Elle l'abaissa rapidement et des dizaines de jets de lumières jaunes s'échappèrent de ses doigts pour frapper un à un les mangemorts et leur maître qui s'écroulèrent sur le sol, endormis. Hermione détourna son attention sur le seul sorcier qui était resté debout et s'en approcha doucement. L'homme recula, effrayé, ne quittant pas des yeux la Serpentard.

- Lucius Malefoy… dit doucement l'enchanteresse en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du mangemort. J'aimerais avoir une petite discussion avec vous avant de partir…

- Que me voulez-vous ? demanda le père de Drago, en ôtant son masque de mangemort.

L'homme tentait de conserver un calme apparent et cela fit sourire la Sage.

- Je veux juste m'assurer qu'au cours des prochains mois, vous n'allez pas pencher du… mauvais côté de la balance, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi.

Les yeux bleus regardèrent alternativement Voldemort et la jeune femme. Lucius déglutit, serrant nerveusement sa baguette entre ses doigts.

- Détendez-vous, je ne vais pas vous tuer, fit remarquer aimablement Hermione.

- Vous… vous pourriez l'achever maintenant, ici… balbutia Malefoy en désignant Voldemort.

- Je pourrais, en effet. Mais le voulez-vous ?

Lucius hocha vivement la tête.

- A cause de moi, son précieux journal a été détruit. Il me punira… murmura le mangemort.

- Pourquoi être revenu ce soir, alors ? demanda Hermione.

- Vous l'avez entendu ? On ne peut pas le quitter. C'est la mort assurée. Il pourrait s'en prendre à ma famille. Si vous pouviez le tuer, ce serait une libération, pour nous tous ici présent…

- Et les autres ? Les Lestranges ?

- Ils sont… aussi fous que lui, chuchota Lucius, jetant des regards à Voldemort, pour voir s'il ne se réveillait pas. Quand Dumbledore l'a tué, les pires mangemorts ont été enfermés. Nous autres étions soulagés. Nous pensions que c'était fini…

- Et votre coup d'éclat à la coupe du monde de Quidditch ? interrogea la neuvième sage, les sourcils froncés.

- On… on avait un peu bu… balbutia le mangemort, apeuré. Je ne recommencerai plus… Alors, vous allez le tuer ?

- Pas maintenant… J'ai besoin de lui vivant pour encore quelques mois.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Vous ne pourriez pas, coupa Hermione. Je vais vous demander de faire deux choses pour moi, Monsieur Malefoy. Premièrement, vous allez parler à Drago cet été. Je ne veux plus entendre dans sa bouche les mots « sang de bourbe ». Car vous avez vu que la pureté du sang ne veut pas dire grand-chose quand il s'agit de capacités magiques…

Malefoy acquiesça vivement.

- Deuxièmement, je vais vous endormir, histoire de ne pas vous attirer d'ennuis quand les autres se réveilleront d'ici quelques minutes. Vous donnerez le change à Voldemort le temps que je m'occupe de lui. Mais évitez de tuer ou de torturer des gens, cela me contrarierait grandement. Et je pense que vous ne voulez pas me contrarier…

- Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions ! s'exclama vivement Lucius.

- Parfait.

L'enchanteresse jeta un sortilège et Lucius Malefoy tomba sur le sol, inanimé. Elle se détourna du mangemort et s'approcha de Queudver. Elle l'attrapa par sa main argentée et le traîna sur le sol jusqu'à arriver au portoloin.

- Retour à Poudlard ! marmonna-t-elle. Il faut bien que quelqu'un prévienne Dumbledore du retour de son pire ennemi…

Elle passa sa main sur le trophée des Trois sorciers et réactiva le portoloin. Après un dernier regard aux mangemorts endormis et à leur maître, Hermione et Queudver disparurent dans un tourbillon.

Elle réapparut quelques instants plus tard devant les tribunes du stade de Quidditch. Des hurlements montèrent de la foule et elle vit que Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue se précipitaient sur elle alors que Merlin tentait de calmer les élèves paniqués.

- Vous saignez, Miss Granger, marmonna Rogue en regardant la tunique tachée de sang de son élève.

- Je sais… grogna Hermione.

- Que fait Monsieur Pettigrow avec vous ? demanda froidement Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez savoir que Voldemort a de nouveau un corps, répondit l'enchanteresse en plongeant son regard dans celui du Directeur. Et c'est ce monsieur qui le lui a rendu…

Dumbledore ne frémit pas alors que son regard glissait sur le mangemort endormi.

- Et il y a un des fidèles de Voldemort à Poudlard. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'interroger M. Rusard, ou du moins celui qui se fait passer pour lui. Et, tant que j'y pense, merci pour les inferis… C'était un bon divertissement.

Fudge arriva en courant et s'arrêta près d'eux, essoufflé.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? haleta le ministre de la magie.

Rogue remonta sa manche et mit son avant bras sous le nez de Fudge. La marque des ténèbres était noire, parfaitement visible.

- Voilà ce qui se passe. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour.

- Ce… ce n'est pas possible ! balbutia le Ministre, terrorisé.

Minerva se baissa et remonta la manche de la robe de Queudver, rendant visible la marque de l'animagus.

- J'ai bien l'impression qu'il faut se rendre à l'évidence, Cornélius… murmura Dumbledore en passant sa main dans sa barbe blanche.

- Que s'est-il passé ? glapit Fudge.

- C'est à Miss Granger qu'il faut demander ça, répondit le Directeur de Poudlard.

- Quand j'ai attrapé le trophée, je me suis retrouvée dans un cimetière. Je pensais que c'était une dernière épreuve alors je me suis avancée en direction d'un homme. Lui… mentit Hermione en désignant Queudver. Il m'a jeté un sort et je me suis retrouvée attachée à une tombe.

Elle décrivit succinctement le rituel accompli par le mangemort.

- Ensuite, un homme au visage blanc, assez reptilien est sorti du chaudron…

- Ca suffit ! rugit Fudge. Ce ne sont que des balivernes.

- Où suis-je ? murmura Pettigrow qui se réveillait lentement.

- On va pouvoir l'interroger. Cela lèvera vos doutes, monsieur le Ministre, proposa Dumbledore.

- J'emmène Miss Granger à l'infirmerie, dit sèchement McGonagall. Elle a besoin de soins.

Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de son élève et l'entraîna en direction du château. Quelques minutes plus tard, Pomfresh tournait autour d'elle comme un vautour.

- Je sais bien qu'il n'y a pas une année sans que j'aie une visite de votre part, mais là, ça commence à faire beaucoup, Miss Granger… marmonna l'infirmière en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je sais… On ne peut plus se voir comme ça… plaisanta Hermione alors que Poppy refermait la coupure de son bras. L'année prochaine, on ira se boire un verre aux Trois Balais.

- Avalez ça au lieu de dire des inepties ! ordonna Pomfresh en lui tendant une fiole contenant une potion bleue.

Hermione obéit à l'infirmière et but d'une traite le liquide qui avait un goût infect. Elle posa la tête sur l'oreiller et s'endormit aussitôt, sous le regard bienveillant de Minerva.

* * *

><p>Et voilà le travail ! Alors ? Un commentaire ? Un coup de batte de baseball ? Le bouton review est fait pour ça !<p>

En vous souhaitant un excellent week-end de trois jours,

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	16. Le Ministre de la Magie

Bonjour tout le monde !

C'est vendredi, c'est nouveau chapitre !

En espérant qu'il sera à la hauteur des précédents, Sygui et moi vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 : Le Ministre de la Magie<strong>

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle entendit le bruit d'une dispute à quelques mètres d'elle. Puis une porte claqua et des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'infirmerie. Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard courroucé de Fudge.

- Tiens, voilà ton prix ! lâcha furieusement le Ministre de la Magie en jetant un sac de pièces sur son lit.

L'enchanteresse se redressa et se composa une expression inquiète.

- Qu'ai-je fait pour provoquer une telle animosité de votre part, Monsieur le Ministre ? demanda la Serpentard, faussement angoissée.

- Ce que tu as fait ? Tu as annoncé que Tu Sais Qui est de retour ! Tu imagines ce que ça signifie pour notre communauté ? s'exclama vertement Fudge.

- Monsieur, reprit doucement Hermione, il faut que je vous explique. Si vous me laissiez quelques secondes…

Cornélius hésita et, voyant le regard suppliant de la jeune fille dans son lit d'hôpital, finit pas acquiescer.

- Tu as deux minutes.

- Bien. Comprenez la situation. Je venais d'attraper le trophée des Trois Sorciers quand je me suis retrouvée dans un cimetière je ne sais où. Je pensais que c'était une dernière épreuve quand un homme louche…

- Pettigrow…

- Oui, donc cet homme louche s'est avancé vers moi, une espèce de bébé dans les bras. En deux temps trois mouvements, je me suis retrouvée ligotée à une pierre tombale et Pettigrow a commencé un rituel de magie noire. Ensuite, un sorcier est sorti d'un chaudron et m'a dit être Vous Savez Qui.

Hermione se tut quelques instants, jouant la fille terrorisée.

- Je n'étais qu'un bébé lorsque que Vous Savez Qui a péri. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble. Aussi, j'ai cru de bonne foi ce sorcier, ce qui est normal. J'ai réussi miraculeusement à m'échapper et j'ai rapporté les faits au professeur Dumbledore. Et le Directeur a eu l'air de penser que Vous Savez Qui est de retour.

- Il se trompe ! rugit Fudge.

- Vous êtes le Ministre de la Magie. Je vous fais confiance. Si vous me dites que le sorcier sorti du chaudron est un imposteur, je vous croirai.

Hermione se délecta de l'hésitation qu'elle lisait dans le regard de Cornélius.

« Bon sang, mais quel incapable… J'étais bien meilleure que lui ! » se moqua intérieurement la Sage.

« Assurément. Avec un type comme lui, j'aurais pu achever sans peine la destruction du monde… » marmonna la Source.

« Ne remets pas le sujet sur le tapis, tu sais ce que j'en pense ! » grogna l'enchanteresse.

« Oui, ça va… On a eu un mauvais départ toutes les deux. Mais maintenant, on s'entend plutôt bien, non ? » ironisa l'Origine de toute magie.

- C'est un imposteur, finit par dire Fudge. Vous Savez Qui est bel et bien mort !

- D'accord.

- Vous ne ferez donc pas courir de fausses rumeurs ? demanda le Ministre en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre, Monsieur le Ministre. L'année prochaine je passe mes BUSES. Je préfère travailler que de perdre du temps à colporter de fausses informations.

- Parfait, Miss Granger. Continuez comme ça et vous irez loin dans la vie, je vous le promets. Reposez-vous bien et passez de bonnes vacances, conclut Fudge avec un léger sourire.

Il tourna les talons et quitta promptement l'infirmerie. Pomfresh en profita pour s'approcher de sa patiente avant d'être une nouvelle fois dérangée.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda abruptement la médicomage en agitant sa baguette au-dessus de la Serpentard.

- Pas trop mal, répondit Hermione en baillant. Vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition d'aller boire un café ?

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Poppy étouffa un grognement. Hermione haussa un sourcil en voyant Merlin s'approcher de sa démarche chaloupée.

- Que venez-vous faire ici ? soupira Pomfresh.

- Je venais passer le bonsoir à Telma et Louise… se moqua l'enchanteur en louchant sur le décolleté de la médicomage.

- Je m'en veux un peu, je n'ai pas de petits noms pour vos testicules… répondit Poppy, ironique.

- Je peux vous laisser, si vous voulez… proposa aimablement Hermione en tentant de se lever.

- Vous, vous restez là !

La médicomage maintint l'élève allongée et foudroya du regard le professeur de DCFM qui semblait être amusé par la situation.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, professeur Jones ? demanda sèchement Pomfresh.

- Je m'inquiétais de l'état de Miss Granger, mais maintenant que vous le dites… J'ai une espèce de courbature au mollet droit et je suis sûr qu'un bon massage me ferait le plus grand bien.

Pomfresh ouvrit un placard et se saisit d'un pot de crème qu'elle lança à l'enchanteur.

- Tenez ! Une application matin et soir, expliqua la médicomage.

- Vous vous dévouez ? demanda Merlin, le regard plein d'espoir.

- Trouvez-vous une autre victime et quittez mon infirmerie !

Devant le regard noir de Poppy, l'enchanteur battit en retraite.

- Enfin tranquille ! soupira Pomfresh.

La porte de l'infirmerie se fit entendre une fois de plus et la médicomage brandit sa baguette sur le visiteur.

- Est-ce que je peux travailler dans le calme ? Ce n'est pas un hall de gare ici ! rugit-elle avant de croiser le regard de Dumbledore. Pardon Monsieur le Directeur.

- Je vous en prie Poppy, nous sommes tous à cran ce soir, répondit aimablement Albus. Puis-je m'entretenir en privé quelques instants avec Miss Granger ?

- Bien sûr, mais faites vite. J'aimerais bien l'ausculter depuis le temps que j'essaie.

Dumbledore acquiesça et l'infirmière gagna son bureau. Une fois seul, l'expression du visage du Directeur changea. De bienveillante, elle devint dure et froide.

- Je viens de m'entretenir avec Cornélius Fudge… commença sèchement Dumbledore.

- C'est bien Albus, vous discutez avec des gens importants. Encore quelques courbettes et vous pourrez devenir gratte-papier au Ministère… se moqua Hermione. La place de Pettigrow vient de se libérer.

Dumbledore frappa violemment du plat de la main la table de chevet à côté du lit de l'enchanteresse. Cette dernière ne sourcilla pas.

- Apparemment, vous avez assuré à Fudge que vous ne croyez pas au retour de Voldemort, poursuivit le directeur, agacé.

- Que voulez-vous ? C'est le Ministre de la Magie. S'il est convaincu que Vous Savez Qui est mort et enterré, qui suis-je pour le contredire ? demanda Hermione, affable.

- Qui vous êtes ? C'est la question, en effet… murmura le directeur.

La Serpentard sentit la magie de Dumbledore pénétrer dans son esprit. Elle le bloqua rapidement et l'expédia hors de ses pensées.

- Vous savez que Voldemort est de retour, et ce que ça signifie, finit par dire Albus.

- Effectivement, si Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom est de retour, vous êtes dans un sacré pétrin… répondit calmement l'élève. Vous m'en voyez navrée.

- Et que croyez-vous qu'il arrivera si je venais à disparaître ? demanda froidement Dumbledore.

- A mon avis ? Que du bon, Albus, répliqua Hermione avec un léger rictus. J'espère juste que ce jour arrivera prochainement.

Le Directeur tourna les talons et allait sortir quand l'enchanteresse le héla.

- Vous avez manipulé un dragon, un calamar, envoyer des inferis, en vain. Ce n'est pas encore ça qui va m'achever. Vous retenterez votre chance l'année prochaine ? se moqua la Sage.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas et quitta l'antre de Pomfresh sous le regard narquois de la Serpentard.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla en entendant un bruit étrange. Comme si quelqu'un croquait dans quelque chose de dur qui produisait en même temps un bruit de succion des plus désagréables. Elle se risqua à ouvrir un œil et remarqua Ginny, assise au pied de son lit, qui mangeait une pomme.<p>

- Bien dormi ? demanda la rousse avec un sourire.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Dieu a chassé Eve du paradis. Ce bruit est vraiment des plus dégueu…

Ginny haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas la référence.

- C'est dans un best seller moldu… Je te raconterai l'histoire… marmonna l'enchanteresse en se redressant dans son lit.

- Alors, ça s'est passé comment hier ?

- Comme prévu. Tu en doutais ?

- Pas vraiment. La Source veille sur toi, non ?

- Et comme je suis la Source, ça revient à dire que je veille sur ma propre personne… Si je versais un salaire à ma Guide, je te promets qu'elle pourrait toujours attendre son augmentation. Je devrais peut-être revoir son temps de travail à la hausse… se moqua Hermione.

- Je te déconseille de parler finances avec une Écossaise, s'esclaffa la rouge et or.

- Pas faux… Rappelle-moi de t'écouter plus souvent.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Pomfresh arriva et mit la Gryffondor dehors afin d'examiner sa patiente.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Hermione put quitter l'infirmerie. Elle décida de faire un tour dans son dortoir, histoire de troquer ses vêtements déchirés et tâchés de sang contre un uniforme propre. En pénétrant dans la salle commune, une tornade se jeta sur elle et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, Pansy l'avait plaquée contre un mur pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

- Je me suis fais un sang d'encre toute la nuit, marmonna furieusement Parkinson en observant sa petite amie sous toutes les coutures. Comment vas-tu ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, répondit l'enchanteresse d'une voix rassurante.

- Tout va bien ? demanda sèchement la Serpentard. Tu te fous de moi ? Il paraît que tu as assisté au retour de Tu Sais Qui…

Hermione posa son index sur les lèvres de Pansy.

- On en discutera plus tard, murmura la Sage.

- Non, maintenant ! insista Parkinson.

L'enchanteresse roula des yeux et soupira.

- D'accord… Allons faire un tour dans le parc. Mais je peux me changer avant ?

- Non, répéta la vert et argent.

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent leur salle commune pour s'engouffrer dans les couloirs des cachots. Rendues devant la grande salle, elles eurent la mauvaise surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Potter et Black.

- Mais regarde donc qui vient là ? La belle et la bête ! se moqua Orion.

- Les deux crétins… C'est bien ma veine ! soupira Hermione.

- Je suppose que c'est moi la belle, ironisa Pansy. Tu fantasmes encore sur le baiser que je t'ai donné, chéri ?

- Tu veux dire que j'ai encore le gout du savon avec lequel j'ai été obligé de me désinfecter après ! répliqua sèchement Black.

- En tous cas, t'as tout de suite compris qui était la bête ! Ajouta Potter.

- Et en tant que bête, je mange les enfants… Alors, dégagez avant que je ne vous croque !

- Oh que c'est mignon ça ! Regarde Orion, ça croit encore aux contes pour enfants ! C'est dans un livre qu'elle a lu le soir qu'elle a trouvé son histoire de retour de Tu Sais Qui !

- Je ne sais pas d'où vous tenez vos informations, mais j'ai bien expliqué au Ministre de la Magie que Dumbledore avait inventé toute cette histoire, répliqua posément l'enchanteresse.

- Que voulez-vous, il est gâteux… Mais c'est normal à son âge… soupira Pansy.

- Ben tu vois, fit Orion sardonique, la gentille petite fifille à McGonagall a eu peur ! Elle a fermé les yeux dans le labyrinthe et a raconté n'importe quoi pour justifier de son état pitoyable ! Et maintenant elle se cache dans les robes du Directeur.

Hermione ferma les yeux quelques instants et se trouva entourée d'un halo électrique. Elle s'avança lentement vers les deux Gryffondors, les poings serrés.

- Tu veux qu'on en discute en privé, Black ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix menaçante. Tu veux que je te montre à quel point tu es pathétique face à une vraie sorcière ?

- Vas y, menace nous donc pour voir, s'interposa Harry. Tu feras moins la fière lorsque mon père aura prouvé que tu es aussi pourrie que Voldemort. Les mages noirs, on n'en veut pas.

- Pour cela, il faudrait que tu fasses la différence entre la magie blanche et la magie noire, Potter. Pour quelqu'un qui confond sa brosse à dent et la brosse à récurer les toilettes, c'est pas gagné ! coupa sèchement Pansy.

- Pas besoin de suivre des cours de divination pour voir que Granger s'est servie de sorts qu'on n'apprend pas à Poudlard. En plus elle est assez stupide et imbue d'elle-même pour en avoir usé, abusé dirais-je même, durant le tournoi, et devant tout le monde ! rétorqua Orion, acide.

« Tu t'en occupes ou je le fais moi-même ? » fit la petite voix.

« Je peux m'en occuper comme je l'entends ? » demanda narquoisement la Sage.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ignores ces sorts que c'est forcément de la magie noire. Tu sais à peine reconnaître un experliarmus, crétin… Hermione, calme-toi !

L'enchanteresse avait levé la main et cinq boules blanches étaient apparues à l'extrémité de ses doigts.

« Euh… J'suis assez d'accord avec Pansy. Ne va pas les réduire en bouillie ! »

« Tu penses que Minerva m'en voudra si je détruis un mur ? »

« C'est pas parce que tu as fait la maçonnerie lorsque tu as croisé Mathusalem que tu vas éviter la fessée si tu veux mon avis… »

« Une fessée ? Me tente pas… » grommela intérieurement Hermione en faisant disparaître son sort.

- Tu as raison Pansy, allons respirer ailleurs avant que je sorte de mes gonds pour deux crétins de Gryffondors.

Les deux jeunes femmes tournèrent les talons et gagnèrent le parc de Poudlard. Elles se dirigèrent vers le lac et s'assirent sur la rive, Hermione posant son regard sur les eaux noires et profondes.

- Hermione, c'est quoi l'histoire ?

- Quelle histoire ? demanda l'enchanteresse.

- Je l'aurais parié ! Avec toi, je vais de venir riche ! Arrête un peu tu veux, et dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. On n'en est plus à se faire des cachotteries maintenant il me semble, alors accouche !

- Si tu pouvais me donner une indication sur ce que je dois te raconter, ce serait fort appréciable, grommela la Sage.

Pansy soupira.

- La troisième épreuve, Voldemort, Albus... dans l'ordre et dans le désordre, je veux le tiercé.

- Il n'y a pas de lien entre Dumbledore et Voldemort, mentit Hermione sans sourciller. Je ne sais pas où tu es allée imaginer cela.

Parkinson s'étira, attrapa un brin d'herbe à mâchonner avant de se laisser aller sur le dos.

- Tu sais quoi Hermione, t'as bien raison. La vie est belle, les petits oiseaux chantent, et deux fous furieux veulent ta peau. A part ça, je suis sur leur chemin donc je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Pourquoi m'en parler ?

- Ecoute, je t'ai dit que Dumbledore cherchait à m'éliminer. Mais pour Voldemort ce n'est qu'un… malheureux concours de circonstances.

- Et en plus, tu me prends encore et toujours pour une Gryffondor... Je me demande quel avenir tu nous souhaites ensemble. Mais si tu continues à insulter mon intelligence de la sorte, je pense bien qu'on va revenir à la case départ.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que Voldemort s'intéresse à une... une sang de bourbe ?

- Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas une sang de bourbe si... insipide que ça...

Pansy soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et tourna la tête vers la neuvième sage.

- Puisqu'il faut que je fasse la preuve de mes capacités mentales, disons que tu gagnes trop souvent le premier prix dans les concours de circonstances lorsqu'il s'agit de Voldemort. Alors soit tu es sa fille illégitime, soit il y a un autre lien entre vous deux.

- Sa fille illégitime ? demanda Hermione en riant. Et qui serait la mère ?

- Je ne sais pas à qui on peut souhaiter pareille malchance... Trelawney un jour où elle n'avait pas ses lunettes ? répondit la vert et argent sarcastique.

L'enchanteresse posa brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de Parkinson et eut un sourire attendri.

- Tu sais que tu divagues ?

- Nous sommes donc d'accord, tu n'es pas la fille de Jedusor et Trelawney, fit Pansy en lui rendant son baiser dans un souffle. Le lien est donc ailleurs. Tu me le dis ou tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance ?

- Ce n'est pas une histoire de confiance… murmura Hermione en détournant le regard. Comme je te l'ai expliqué, il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te dire. De toute façon, tu ne les croirais pas et tu me ferais enfermer à Sainte Mangouste chez les fous ! ajouta-t-elle, narquoise.

- Tu ne peux pas, tu ne dois pas, tu ne veux pas... Finalement, tu es une femme libérée à ce que je vois. Et moi ? Quel rôle m'attribues-tu là-dedans ? Faire-valoir, repos du guerrier, je repasse tes chemises et j'attends au lit ?

- Tu veux l'histoire ? Fort bien ! J'ai maintenant plus de soixante ans, j'ai déjà vécu deux scolarités à Poudlard. Je suis une enchanteresse et je suis ici une troisième fois car je suis devenue la Source, l'Origine de toutes magies. Je vais veiller sur l'humanité jusqu'à la fin de temps mais auparavant, je dois tuer Dumbledore, Voldemort et Grindelwald. Alors ?

- Vu sous cet angle, tu es pas mal conservée. Mais sur ce coup-là, je crois que tu y vas un peu fort. Veiller sur l'humanité, Origine de toutes magies, ça fait pas trop crédible dans ton histoire !

- Et voilà ! Dès que ma destinée devient exceptionnelle, personne ne veut l'entendre… plaisanta Hermione.

- Oh mais pour le reste je te crois ! T'es suffisamment bizarre pour que ce soit vrai, non ? fit la Serpentard, mutine. Donc, tu dois tuer trois sorciers et pas des moindres…

- Ca ne marche pas comme ça ! se moqua l'enchanteresse. Soit tout est vrai, soit tout est faux !

La Sage secoua la tête, amusée.

- Franchement, Pansy, tu ne peux pas sérieusement penser que je suis ici pour tuer trois des plus grands sorciers que cette terre ait portés. Rassure-toi, il n'y a aucune obscure prophétie me concernant. Je me suis attirée la vindicte de Dumbledore et j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à me trouver sur la route de Voldemort. C'est tout.

Parkinson se remit sur le dos, dubitative.

- Mouais, je préférais ton premier mensonge.

- D'accord… Je suis l'Origine de toute magie ! Crains-moi, pauvre mortelle ! tonna-t-elle avec un rictus amusé. Je suis là pour surveiller tes faits et gestes jusqu'à la fin des temps !

Pansy attrapa l'ancienne Gryffondor par le col et la fit basculer sur elle.

- D'accord, commence à t'entrainer et veille sur moi... minauda-t-elle. Mais un jour, je saurai la vérité.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione leva la tête et dévisagea Pansy avec un regard amusé.<em>

_- Et bien voilà ! Je suis honnête, je te livre mes sombres secrets et tu ne me crois pas ! Après, ne va pas m'accuser de tout te cacher… fit l'enchanteresse._

_- Et c'est comme ça que tu as réussi en politique ! Faire croire que le faux est vrai et que le vrai est faux ! Une femme, en somme ! répondit la médicomage avec aplomb._

_La Sage éclata de rire._

_- Tu sais que je t'adore ? _

* * *

><p>Le collège était en effervescence. Le banquet de fin d'année allait avoir lieu aujourd'hui, et tous les étudiants attendaient avec fébrilité de fêter le début des vacances.<p>

Hermione, Pansy et Millicent se rendaient dans la grande salle en discutant quant l'enchanteresse aperçut, au loin, les jumeaux Weasley. Elle vérifia quelque chose dans sa poche et s'excusa auprès des deux Serpentard.

- Gardez-moi une place à table, j'arrive… dit-elle avant de s'éloigner en direction de Fred et Georges.

- Mais regarde qui voila ! fit le roux.

- Si ça n'est pas notre championne… enchaîna l'autre.

- Que nous vaut ce sourire ?

- Dites-moi les gars, vous avez une idée de comment dépenser mille gallions ? demanda la Sage.

- Bien sûr que oui Granger ! s'exclama Fred.

- Des idées, on n'en manque pas ! ajouta Georges.

- C'est seulement l'argent qui fait défaut… conclurent les deux.

- Une association, ça vous tente ? fit Hermione

- Avec une quelconque Serpentard, non merci ! rétorqua un des jumeaux, faussement outré d'une telle proposition.

- Mais avec une Serpentard comme toi, ça change tout ! ajouta son frère.

- Aurais-tu deux gallions ? demanda Fred en tendant la main, comme pour faire la manche.

Hermione sortit un sac de sa poche et le fourra dans les mains de Georges.

- En voilà mille. J'ai dans l'idée que vous avez comme projet de monter une affaire de farces et attrapes. Je veux en être. Disons que je pourrais être actionnaire à… 40%. Ca vous va ?

- Tu plaisantes ? fit Georges avec des yeux ronds en soupesant la bourse de cuir.

- J'espère ! renchérit Fred en récupérant à son tour le sac.

- Tu auras 33% ! L'argent n'est pas tout, firent-ils en cœur.

- Il faut compter les idées, reprit un jumeau.

- Et la transpiration, ajouta l'autre.

- Dans ce cas, je prends 34% et je vous aide dans la conception. Car 33X3, ça ne donne pas cent, les gars. Révisez vos multiplications, ironisa l'enchanteresse. Marché conclu ? demanda-t-elle en tendant la main.

Les deux jumeaux échangèrent un court regard.

- Dites-moi vite oui ou non, je commence à avoir une crampe… ajouta, acide, la Serpentard.

- T'es une vraie princesse, Granger !

- T'auras droit à toutes nos productions gratuites !

- Marché conclu, firent les deux roux en arborant un large sourire.

Les trois sorciers se serrèrent la main et Hermione eut un léger rictus.

- Je sais pas vous, mais j'ai l'impression d'être Faust concluant un marché avec le diable.

Les deux jumeaux haussèrent un sourcil, perplexe, et l'enchanteresse eut un léger rire.

- Lisez autre chose que les contes de Beedle, les mecs. La littérature moldue a du bon.

- Et sur ces bonnes paroles, elle les quitta pour gagner la grande salle.

* * *

><p>La soirée était belle et tranquille. Merlin était sorti faire une virée en ville et Minerva était rentrée à l'intérieur pour lire. Hermione s'installa confortablement sur un transat sur le bord de la piscine, tandis que Pansy avait mis les pieds dans l'eau.<p>

- Tentée par un bain de minuit, chérie ? demanda Pansy avec un léger sourire.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et fronça les sourcils.

- Il est dix heures et demi… fit remarquer l'enchanteresse.

Parkinson soupira et se glissa lentement dans l'eau fraîche.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu prennes toujours tout au pied de la lettre ?

La remarque fit sourire l'enchanteresse.

- Parce que les expressions ont été inventées à bon escient peut-être, fit-elle en regardant la Serpentard dans l'eau.

- Franchement Granger, par moment, j'ai aucun mal à croire que tu as soixante ans. Même McGonagall est plus jeune d'esprit que toi !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de te raconter cette bêtise ! C'est là que je vois des traces de consanguinité chez les Sang Pur ! rétorqua la Sage, goguenarde.

- Et une bêtise de plus à ton actif… se moqua Parkinson. Allez, viens par là mon amouuuuur avant que je ne vienne te chercher, se moqua Pansy.

- Il vaut mieux que je vienne sinon tu vas te ridiculiser, renchérit Hermione en se levant.

- Le ridicule ne tue pas, très chère, sinon le Gryffondor serait un animal disparu dans nos livres d'histoire de la magie.

La Sage ôta sa chemise et avança lentement vers le bord de la piscine et Pansy eut un sifflement digne d'un camionneur.

- Combien pour une lap dance ? demanda la Serpentard.

L'enchanteresse secoua la tête en arborant un demi-sourire, et finit d'enlever son pantalon.

- Un peu plus gracieux, le strip-tease, s'il te plait ! Je me demande ce que t'apprend McGonagall... se moqua Pansy.

Maintenant en maillot, la neuvième sage s'assit sur le bord, les pieds dans l'eau. Pansy s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amante.

- J'ai surtout appris à me faire désirer avec toi.

- Typiquement féminin… gronda Pansy.

Elle la saisit et l'attira dans l'eau. Avant qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, Parkinson la coinça contre le rebord de la piscine.

- Mais terriblement efficace... susurra Hermione.

La Serpentard attira la Sage dans un baiser brulant et les mains de la vert et argent glissèrent des hanches de l'enchanteresse pour atterrir quelques instants plus tard sur ses fesses. Après un instant, leurs lèvres se séparèrent tandis que leurs corps se cherchaient. Hermione caressait le visage de la Serpentard, et ses yeux ne quittaient plus son regard.

Les mains de Pansy remontaient lentement dans son dos et venaient maintenant frôler ses épaules. Puis elle sentit le cordon dans son cou se défaire alors que son amante reprenait le baiser. Hermione se laissa aller plus proche de Pansy. Celle-ci faisait maintenant glisser ses doigts sur les flancs de l'enchanteresse qui avait du mal à garder le contrôle.

Pourtant, elle arrêta la Serpentard lorsque ses caresses se firent plus précises.

- Pas ici, haleta-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi donc, souffla Pansy dans le cou de la Sage qui frissonna de plus belle.

- Minerva n'est pas loin, elle pourrait arriver et nous surprendre, répliqua l'enchanteresse dans un murmure presque inaudible.

- Elle saura bien fermer les yeux si ça la gêne, non ? répliqua sensuellement la jeune femme qui se cessait pas de torturer les sens de son amante.

- Pansy, gémit l'ancienne gryffondor.

- Oui ? fit langoureusement l'intéressée dont les doigts poursuivaient leur route sur la peau frissonnante de la Sage.

- Je pense, tenta Hermione entre deux baisers, que nous serons bien plus à l'aise dans notre chambre.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça avec toi dans une piscine… En tant que petite amie adorable et à mes pieds, tu te dois de réaliser mon fantasme, non ? murmura Pansy, avec une légère moue.

- Je te promets que lorsqu'on aura notre propre piscine, je ferai ce que tu veux, souffla Hermione en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de la Serpentard.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de l'eau et gagnèrent rapidement la chambre de l'enchanteresse. Les maillots de bain furent abandonnés sur le plancher alors que les sorcières se glissèrent sous les draps.

* * *

><p>Cinq heures et demie du matin. La demeure était encore silencieuse, trop silencieuse. Les habitants auraient dû s'en inquiéter mais, malheureusement pour eux, ils dormaient profondément. Une ombre déambulait dans le couloir du premier étage, évitant soigneusement de faire gémir les lattes du vieux parquet écossais. Elle s'arrêta pour ouvrir sans bruit une porte et s'engouffra dans une pièce où régnait encore la pénombre. Une respiration calme était régulièrement ponctuée par un vieux ronflement qui venait de l'autre extrémité du lit.<p>

L'ombre s'approcha de la couche dans laquelle deux jeunes femmes dormaient. Les corps emmêlés semblaient s'être figés comme à la fin d'un combat, la main de l'une plaquée sur la figure de l'autre qui ronflait joyeusement.

Un mince rayon de soleil éclaira le visage de l'intrus qui sourit machiavéliquement. Merlin passa une main dans son bouc et allait tirer violemment le drap qui couvrait Hermione et Pansy quand cette dernière se réveilla brusquement. Elle se saisit rapidement de sa baguette et la pointa sur la gorge de l'enchanteur qui déglutit.

- Beau réflexe… murmura-t-il.

- Que faite-vous là ? demanda sèchement la Serpentard.

- Je viens remettre en forme mon élève. Un conseil, quittez le lit.

- Je suis nue ! répliqua Parkinson en roulant des yeux.

- Prenez les draps si vous le voulez, mais sachez que ça ne me gêne pas, répliqua le premier sage, goguenard.

La vert et argent jeta un regard à Hermione, toujours endormie, puis haussa les épaules et s'enroula dans la couette avant de se lever. Elle s'arrangea néanmoins pour défaire une partie du drap de dessous pour cacher la nudité de sa petite amie. Merlin claqua des doigts et le matelas, l'enchanteresse toujours dessus, décolla du lit, passa par la fenêtre en brisant vitre et encadrement, puis un gros « plouf » se fit entendre quelques secondes plus tard. Un hurlement strident suivit, accompagné rapidement par un deuxième, plus grave, qui sonnait comme un juron écossais.

- Bien, maintenant que les deux grosses sont réveillées, j'ai à faire. Bonne matinée, Miss… salua Merlin en s'éloignant.

Il tenta discrètement d'embarquer la couette qui couvrait la Serpentard mais Pansy, qui s'était aperçue de la manœuvre, agita promptement sa baguette et un jet de lumière rouge frôla la main de l'enchanteur.

- Ok, ok, j'm'en vais ! râla le premier sage en quittant la pièce.

Pansy tourna les talons et passa sa tête par la fenêtre dévastée. Elle eut un sourire sarcastique en voyant le matelas au milieu de la piscine, une Hermione empêtrée dans le drap qui nageait en direction du bord et une McGonagall qui courait dans le jardin, baguette à la main, en poussant des jurons incompréhensibles pour les non initiés.

- Alors les filles, prêtes pour un cours d'aquagym ? lança Merlin sur le perron.

Deux sorts fusèrent dans sa direction. Le premier sage se baissa et la porte derrière lui explosa en des dizaines de morceaux. La neuvième sage luttait pour conserver le drap sur ses épaules, mais ce dernier avait tendance à glisser.

- Super, vous êtes debout ! ajouta-t-il. Et je dois ajouter que le topless est une excellente idée pour le bronzage, Hermione. Minerva, vous pouvez vous mettre à l'aise…

Deux nouvelles attaques fondirent en direction du professeur de DCFM qui les para souplement. Les deux jets pulvérisèrent un pan de mur et Merlin cligna des yeux.

- Formidable ! Vous l'avez enfin votre véranda, Minerva…

Pansy, qui assistait à toute la scène, éclata de rire et un jet de lumière rouge fila dans sa direction. La Serpentard se jeta à terre et le sort traversa la pièce pour toucher la pendule de la chambre qui fut réduite en cendres.

- Au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule, balance-moi quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos ! s'exclama vertement Hermione.

Parkinson se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil, toujours accroupie sous la fenêtre.

- Pour une fois que je peux profiter de la vue…

Par précaution, elle se rejeta à l'abri derrière le pan de mur qui restait encore debout. Cependant, elle eut rapidement une vue bien dégagée grâce à un sortilège de McGonagall. La vert et argent se faufila jusqu'à l'armoire de la chambre et observa comme elle le pouvait les trois sorciers qui se battaient comme des chiffonniers. Elle ouvrit une des portes du meuble et farfouilla à la recherche d'un vêtement facile à enfiler. Elle souleva une pile de tee-shirts et remarqua un objet au fond de l'étagère. Elle l'effleura de ses doigts et reconnut la sensation d'un liquide froid.

« Une pensine ? » se demanda-t-elle en sortant l'objet de sa cachette.

Elle attrapa au hasard un pantalon et une chemise qu'elle lança par le trou béant en direction de la piscine et, après avoir pris l'artefact magique, alla se réfugier dans sa propre chambre. Connaissant les trois sorciers, le combat allait durer un certain temps, voir un temps certain, elle aurait donc la possibilité de jeter un coup d'œil au contenu de cette pensine sans être dérangée.

Elle s'installa sur son lit, essayant d'ignorer le vacarme qui résonnait dans le jardin. Le sol trembla violemment et il lui sembla qu'un arbre venait de passer devant sa fenêtre.

- ATTRAPE CA HERMIONE ! hurla le professeur Jones. Tu pourras t'en servir de cure dent.

- MAIS VOUS ETES MALADE ! CE CHENE AVAIT TROIS CENTS ANS ! rugit McGonagall.

- C'est vous qui l'avez planté ? rétorqua, sarcastique, l'enchanteur.

Pansy retint un ricanement et plongea sa tête dans la pensine. Les bruits du combat furent supplantés par d'autres, bien plus violents, par des conversations inattendues, par des évènements stupéfiants. Vingt minutes plus tard, la Serpentard était déboussolée, estomaquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« Ainsi, tout ce qu'elle m'a dit est vrai… » songea la vert et argent, stupéfaite.

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour constater que les tuiles du toit tombaient une à une, suivies par de grosses pierres.

- Quand vous aurez fini de démolir ma demeure, vous me préviendrez ! aboya Minerva.

L'exclamation fut suivie d'une grosse explosion et des touffes d'herbe passèrent devant la fenêtre de Parkinson qui, rappelons-le, était au premier étage.

- Joli trou pour un terrain de golf, très chère, se moqua Merlin.

- Je me servirai de votre tête comme tee… gronda l'animagus.

Pansy ignora le bordel qui se déroulait dans le jardin et gagna la salle de bain, en se disant qu'une bonne douche l'aiderait à réfléchir à la situation et à prendre une décision quant à sa relation avec Hermione.

Tandis que l'eau chaude s'écoulait sur sa peau, la Serpentard organisait ses pensées. Hermione était la Source, l'Origine de toutes magies. Elle avait déjà vécu deux scolarités à Poudlard, avait été mariée à Ginny Weasley, avait eu deux enfants, dont Rose qui allait devenir sa femme, et l'enchanteresse avait eu une brève aventure avec Minerva McGonagall.

« Je comprends mieux la relation conflictuelle entre les deux… » songea Pansy en se lavant les cheveux.

La vert et argent eut un long soupir. Elle prenait pleinement conscience qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans l'équation. Et pour plusieurs raisons. Même si sa relation avec Hermione pouvait fonctionner sur un court, moyen terme, Parkinson savait que l'enchanteresse serait toujours tiraillée entre McGonagall et Weasley. De plus, même si la Sage se décidait à ignorer les deux femmes de sa précédente vie, Pansy n'avait aucune envie de l'accompagner dans sa mission. Pas que tenir compagnie à l'ancienne Gryffondor lui déplaisait, bien au contraire. Seulement, le fait de ne jamais mourir la contrariait.

Elle étouffa un léger rire à cette pensée étrange pour une fille de son âge. Cependant, elle avait ses raisons. Elle se souvenait de la mort de son grand-père, l'été avant sa rentrée à Poudlard. Elle se rappelait qu'elle était dévastée quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il n'avait plus que quelques jours à vivre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'homme restait si calme face à la perspective de la fin de son existence, fin qu'il savait imminente.

« Il a sûrement un moyen ! » avait-elle crié, choquée, en larme.

« La mort est le bout du chemin. Tu te souviens de l'histoire des immortels ? » avait répondu son grand-père d'une voix douce.

Elle avait acquiescé, se rappelant le conte de ses êtres qui ne mouraient jamais.

« C'est une vie peu enviable, crois-moi. Traverser les époques, les guerres, fonder une famille qui vieillira sans toi, qui disparaîtra, te laissant seul. C'est une souffrance que je ne voudrais subir. Mourir n'est que s'endormir à la fin d'une longue journée. »

Pansy coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche. Tout en s'enroulant dans une grande serviette, les mots de son grand-père tournoyaient dans son esprit. Il avait raison. Et elle ne pourrait suivre Hermione dans sa destinée. Après s'être séchée, elle s'habilla, prenant son temps. La seule solution qui s'imposait à son esprit était douloureuse, mais nécessaire. Elle devait rompre avec l'enchanteresse. Une larme s'échappa pour rouler sur sa joue et la Serpentard l'écrasa aussitôt.

Elle s'était attachée à la Sage et leur relation était plus que satisfaisante. Quand elle avait vu la nouvelle Serpentard, le soir de leur répartition, elle sut qu'elles allaient devenir amies. Et son instinct ne l'avait pas trompée. Bien que mystérieuse, froide, distante, Hermione s'était révélée être une personne agréable à côtoyer, passionnante à tous points de vue. Et Pansy n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir tourné le dos à Malefoy. Les mois s'étaient succédés, et la vert et argent s'était sentie inexorablement attirée par l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elles avaient toutes deux entamé un jeu de chat et de souris qui aurait pu marquer la fin de leur amitié mais, heureusement, le conflit avait débouché sur l'esquisse d'une relation. Relation qui avait fini par se concrétiser.

Pansy n'avait jamais pensé à rompre avec l'enchanteresse, même si elle avait pressenti que leur idylle ne durerait pas éternellement. Mais elle avait espéré, secrètement, qu'elle durerait plus longtemps que ces quelques mois. La vert et argent secoua la tête, déçue, et quitta la salle de bain.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le jardin, Parkinson songeait qu'elle pourrait aisément poursuivre cette relation. Après tout, elle n'avait qu'à taire ce qu'elle savait. Mais ce ne serait pas juste. Elle ne devait pas faire perdre son temps à Hermione. Et elle perdrait le sien aussi. Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers menant au salon, elle se surprit à penser qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à son amante les fameux mots que toute femme rêve d'entendre.

« Ce serait étrange de lui dire que je l'aime, alors que je la quitte… » pensa-t-elle en passant la porte d'entrée.

Son regard se posa sur le parc et elle hoqueta de stupeur. Merlin subissait les assauts répétés de McGonagall et d'Hermione, qui s'était enfin couverte, et l'enchanteur avait trouvé refuge derrière un mur de terre et d'herbe qu'il avait dressé entre lui et les deux sorcières. Le jardin ne ressemblait plus à rien, sauf peut-être à une des tranchées de Verdun.

- Je vois que les enchanteurs et la Guide s'amusent bien ! lança Pansy avec un rictus narquois.

Les trois combattants s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et échangèrent entre eux un regard perplexe. Parkinson s'avança de sa démarche souple de prédatrice vers eux et Hermione en profita pour redonner, d'un geste sûr de la main, son aspect initial au parc.

- De quoi parlez-vous, Miss ? demanda McGonagall alors que la vert et argent s'arrêtait à leur hauteur.

- Je parle des souvenirs que j'ai vus dans une pensine qui traînait entre deux piles de vêtements, répondit Pansy. Que je résume ce que j'y ai découvert. Nous avons donc Merlin l'enchanteur…

- Enchanté ! répliqua le premier sage en se courbant dans une gracieuse révérence.

- Une Sage de soixante ans, anciennement mariée à la célèbre rouquine de Gryffondor et accessoirement Origine de toutes magies, poursuivit la Serpentard en regardant Hermione qui blêmit. Et pour finir, son amante d'une nuit, sa Guide, la directrice-adjointe de Poudlard.

McGonagall regarda la vert et argent qui souriait.

- Je savais que vous me cachiez des choses, tous les trois, mais à ce point… C'est inimaginable ! conclut Pansy en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

- Et si nous allions nous asseoir un instant pour discuter de tout cela ? proposa la directrice de Gryffondor, d'un ton faussement enjoué.

- Je m'occupe du petit déjeuner ! s'exclama Merlin, de bonne humeur. Champagne pour tout le monde !

- Merlin ! Il est sept heures du matin ! le rabroua l'animagus.

L'enchanteur leva les yeux au ciel et s'éclipsa rapidement en direction de la cuisine. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tous les quatre étaient attablés dans le jardin, et Hermione avait jeté un sortilège de réchauffement. Malgré le soleil qui brillait dans un ciel bleu sans nuage, il soufflait un petit vent frais.

- Alors, quel est le plan pour éliminer les trois sorciers ? demanda Pansy après avoir beurré une tartine.

- Je tenais avant toute chose à préciser un point… commença Minerva.

- Si c'est pour me dire de ne répéter cette histoire à personne, merci de ne pas me prendre pour une Gryffondor. Et désolée si je vexe deux personnes à cette table… maugréa la Serpentard, en regardant son professeur de métamorphose et Hermione. Donc, le plan ?

- Moi je sais, moi je sais ! chantonna Merlin avant de boire une longue rasade de thé. Mais je laisse notre Source s'expliquer.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais fut dispensée de répondre. Un hibou survola la table et lança un journal qui atterrit à quelques centimètres du verre de jus d'orange de McGonagall. Cette dernière se saisit du quotidien et le déplia d'un geste souple. Ses yeux balayèrent la une de la Gazette du Sorcier et son regard s'assombrit.

- Mais quel vieil imbécile ! Deux fois qu'il commet la même erreur ! pesta l'animagus.

- Vous pouvez préciser, très chère ? demanda Merlin, interloqué.

La directrice-adjointe jeta la feuille de chou et tous purent admirer la photo de Dumbledore à la une. La légende était éloquente et fit sourire Hermione.

« _Le coup de folie de Dumbledore ! Le Ministre de la Magie dément le retour de Vous Savez Qui. Ombrage nommée Grande Inquisitrice à Poudlard !_ »

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite… murmura la neuvième sage. Je ne pouvais rêver de mieux.

- Une bonne chose ? Dolores Ombrage ? Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'elle a fait ? s'étouffa Minerva.

- Allons, il faut savoir pardonner. C'était une autre vie… répliqua l'enchanteresse avec amusement. Et puis, j'ai besoin d'elle.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cette sorcière de bas étage pourrait être d'une quelconque utilité… maugréa l'animagus.

- Ce n'est pas son… manque de compétences en sorcellerie qui m'intéresse chez elle. Mais ses relations haut placées. Ma très chère Guide, tu vas… comment le formuler, devoir prendre sur toi cette année.

- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda sèchement la directrice de Gryffondor.

- Tu vas devenir sa meilleure amie, répliqua joyeusement Hermione alors que Merlin éclatait de rire.

Pansy n'eut que le temps de baisser la tête lorsque le jus d'orange que buvait Minerva fusa dans une quinte de toux.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Ca vous a plu ? Un petit commentaire ?<p>

On vous souhaite un excellent week-end !

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	17. Des chemins se séparent

Bonjour tout le monde !

Exceptionnellement, je poste le nouveau chapitre ce soir car Bergère, fidèle lectrice parmi les fidèles, est malade. Et elle se fait chier chez elle. Et comme je sais combien c'est déprimant (je serais en fin de CDD demain soir, donc au chomage), je me ferai chier aussi. Donc, je compatis avec toi, Bergère, et t'offre une uploade en avance pour égayer ta soirée ! (enfin, j'espère ! ^^)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, Sygui et moi sommes ravies de lire toutes les semaines vos commentaires enthousiastes !

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 : Des chemins se séparent<strong>

A la fin du petit déjeuner, Pansy entraîna Hermione dans une promenade dans le parc bordant la propriété de Minerva, la vert et argent désirant s'entretenir en privé avec l'enchanteresse. Cette dernière se doutait de la teneur de l'entretien et tentait de l'appréhender le plus sereinement possible.

- Donc, tu voulais me parler… commença la Sage d'une voix douce.

- Hermione, il faut que je m'excuse, dit sérieusement Pansy.

L'ancienne Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, étonnée par l'entame de la discussion.

- A quel propos ?

- Je ne pensais pas que tu me disais la vérité concernant ton âge vénérable, mais je sais maintenant que tu as toujours été honnête envers moi.

- Tu parles... rétorqua la Sage avec un geste de la main. Je t'ai menti pendant des années. Je suis désolée, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi aujourd'hui... murmura Parkinson.

- Si quelqu'un a des excuses à faire, c'est bien moi, marmonna l'attrapeuse en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Ok, vas-y, fit la Serpentard avec un sourire en coin. Je sens que je vais adorer ça. Je t'écoute.

- Pansy, je suis désolée de t'avoir prise pour une Gryffondor toutes ces années… dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, un léger rictus étirant ses lèvres. Ca te va ?

- Je vois que malgré tes vies antérieures, tu n'as pas appris la diplomatie ! T'es sûre d'avoir fait de la politique ?

- Un peu de respect pour une ancienne Ministre de la Magie, veux-tu ? se moqua l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- Trêve de plaisanterie. Dis-moi Hermione, comment vois-tu la suite ?

- Quelque chose me dit que tu ne parles pas des trois sorciers que je dois refroidir…

- Si si, de ça, de ta mission, de ce que tu comptes faire de ta vie... Je suis très intéressée à t'entendre, ma chérie.

Hermione rougit légèrement au surnom. C'était la première fois que Pansy lui en donnait un.

- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Il me reste trois ans pour me débarrasser de Voldemort, Dumbledore et Grindelwald, et je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir approcher ce dernier. J'avoue que, pour le moment, je ne vois pas à long terme.

Pansy sourit.

- Typiquement Gryffondor ! Heureusement que le Choixpeau a veillé à notre rencontre ! Donc, tu n'as aucune idée concernant tes futurs exploits. Et concernant ta vie amoureuse ? Je sais que tu es très demandée... En tout cas dans tes vies antérieures...

- Très drôle… maugréa la neuvième Sage. Tu fais bien de préciser « mes vies antérieures ». Ginny m'a quittée et, depuis, tu es la seule qui ait daigné poser tes lèvres sur les miennes. Je crois que l'aura, le magnétisme animal qui faisait de moi quelqu'un de désirable a disparu quand j'ai remonté le temps.

- Regarde autour de toi. Tout Poudlard pourrait être à tes pieds si tu le désirais... Personne n'est resté insensible à ta puissance magique et à ton charme irrésistible depuis le tournoi et le bal...

Hermione dévisagea un instant son amante puis éclata de rire.

- Comment aurais-je pu remarquer cela alors que je ne pouvais te quitter du regard ?

- Je sais, je fais toujours cet effet, répliqua pompeusement Pansy, en une parfaite imitation de Percy Weasley.

- Pas trop déçue de sortir avec une vieille ? Si tu le veux toujours, bien sûr, ajouta l'enchanteresse en baissant la voix.

- J'aime les gens d'expérience et avec toi je suis comblée, fit Parkinson en caressant subrepticement la chute de reins de la Sage. Mais ...

- Ce « mais » n'annonce guère de bonnes nouvelles… soupira douloureusement l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Pansy hésitait encore sur la décision qu'elle voulait prendre.

- Mais je ne suis pas sure qu'on reste ensemble à long terme. Weasley semble toujours tenir à toi… Et je ne parle pas de McGonagall.

- C'est le problème d'être éternellement coincée entre ces deux-là… plaisanta Hermione.

Elle se tut un instant et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

- Le tout est de savoir comment je veux user de mon libre arbitre et toi du tien, reprit-elle.

- Écoute Hermione. Je suis bien avec toi et je veux en profiter autant que possible. Je veux aussi que tu saches que tu peux compter sur moi. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas te dire que je veux la vie éternelle à tes côtés... Et ce n'est pas toi qui est en cause, finit-elle avant de chercher les lèvres de la Sage.

- Mince, tu as eu vent de ce petit… marché conclu avec mon invitée… murmura la Sage après un court baiser. Je peux le comprendre, rassure-toi. Je me demande si je n'ai pas fait une énorme bêtise en souhaitant que quelqu'un m'accompagne.

- Des tas de personnes seraient aux anges que tu leur proposes cette opportunité ! Malheureusement, je n'en fais pas partie. Je suis désolée…

- Si ça se trouve, personne ne sera assez fou pour vouloir vivre avec moi jusqu'à la fin des temps, donc tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable pour ça… soupira Hermione.

La vert et argent prit une longue inspiration et se força à afficher un sourire mutin.

- Comme nous n'aurons probablement jamais de piscine toi et moi, est-ce que tu vas tout de même faire tout ce que je veux dans celle de McGonagall ? reprit Pansy.

- Je ne te suis pas. Dois-je en conclure qu'on reste ensemble malgré ce que tu sais ?

- Disons que... je reste ta plus fidèle amie, répondit Parkinson en essuyant le coin de son œil.

- Ma plus fidèle amie... répéta Hermione d'une voix étouffée. Dire que je ne m'y attendais pas serait mentir. Et bien... Je voulais te remercier pour ces quelques mois qui ont compté pour moi bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

- S'ils ont compté autant que pour moi, alors tu sais comment je me sens aujourd'hui...

La Sage eut un mince sourire et posa sa main sur la joue de son amie.

- Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Pansy prit cette main tendue et la serra comme pour juguler ses émotions.

- J'espère bien que tu m'en seras redevable toute ta vie ! Et ça va être long, finit-elle en tentant de sourire.

L'enchanteresse eut un petit rire.

- Ai-je le droit d'avoir un baiser de fin de relation ? demanda-t-elle avec un léger rictus.

- Et plus encore… murmura sensuellement Parkinson.

- Plus ? On ne vient pas de rompre ? demanda l'attrapeuse, perplexe.

- Ah ! Ces Gryffondors ! Toujours en train de tout confondre… Ne pas passer sa vie ensemble n'empêche pas de passer quelques belles nuits.

- Pour... l'hygiène, comme le dit si bien Merlin ?

- A moins que tu aies déjà une nouvelle conquête en vue, on peut le dire comme ça ! C'est moins romantique mais ça soulage ! Et dans ton cas, on pourrait presque dire "pour le repos du guerrier" !

- Très drôle ! rétorqua Hermione avec un froncement de sourcil. Une nouvelle conquête en vue… Pas vraiment. Tu connais maintenant la situation. J'ai longtemps hésité entre Minerva et Ginny, je ne te le cache pas, mais j'ai fini par me décider…

- Tu comptes remettre le couvert avec la belle rouquine ou te jeter dans les bras de la brune ténébreuse ? demanda Pansy avec un léger sourire.

- Minerva… murmura Hermione en rougissant légèrement.

- Pour quelles raisons ?

- Ce serait trop long à expliquer ! soupira l'enchanteresse.

- Pas grave, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je vais t'arranger le coup en deux temps trois mouvements !

- Surtout pas ! Je connais tes techniques ! Et d'ailleurs, avec ta manière de voir les choses, je ne suis pas sure de t'autoriser à fréquenter ma fille dans le futur.

- Oh… Madame se veut la gardienne de la moralité maintenant ? Malheureusement pour toi, ma chère, je connais toutes les petites histoires de ta grande vie ! Alors pas de menace et laisse la jeunesse s'exprimer, aujourd'hui comme demain !

- Tu n'as même pas seize ans et tu commences déjà à me faire chanter… C'est du propre, ironisa Hermione en se penchant en direction des lèvres de Pansy. Puis-je avoir maintenant mon baiser d'adieu ?

- Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, j'ai horreur des adieux.

- Mais un jour, on devra mettre un terme définitif à ce jeu qui va débuter… murmura la Sage avant de capturer doucement les lèvres de son amie.

- Je sais, mais pas aujourd'hui... souffla Pansy en répondant au délicatement baiser.

- Tant mieux, car pour le moment, je ne suis pas prête à me séparer de toi… Il va falloir me sevrer doucement.

- Je ne suis pas pressée, bien au contraire.

- Tu dis cela maintenant, mais dès la rentrée, tu ne pourras résister à toutes les opportunités qui s'offriront à toi… murmura la Sage.

- Venant de toi, toutes les opportunités seront appréciées, se moqua-t-elle.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, avant de poser brièvement ses lèves sur celle de Parkinson.

- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais… je t'ai aimé, murmura l'enchanteresse.

Pansy devint blanche quelques secondes mais se reprit.

- Moi aussi... et j'ai encore du mal à le conjuguer au passé, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Ca ferait bizarre de t'avouer cela au présent alors qu'on vient de se séparer, non ? Je regrette seulement de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt.

- On est deux... Mais les regrets ne servent qu'à enterrer les vivants... Profitons plutôt de ce que nous avons maintenant.

- Effectivement. Nous voilà officiellement célibataires.

- Mais pas pour longtemps, crois-moi ! Nous sommes les deux plus belles femmes de Poudlard, ajouta Pansy, confiante.

La Sage jeta un regard reconnaissant à son amie.

- Après la mort de mes parents, quand j'ai passé mes premières vacances chez toi, je me suis dit que, comme dans mon ancienne vie, je pouvais compter sur toi. Et je ne me suis pas trompée. Merci.

Parkinson posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'enchanteresse et l'embrassa langoureusement.

- Nos aventures ne font que commencer, Hermione. Ta Guide n'étant pas très efficace, je serai là pour t'épauler. Et crois-moi, on se prendra avec Merlin et Minerva une cuite magistrale quand Dumbledore sera six pieds sous terre.

* * *

><p><em>- Si je devais avouer quelque chose un jour, c'est combien cette décision fut difficile à prendre, murmura Pansy la gorge nouée.<em>

_Hermione regarda son amie et posa sa main sur son avant-bras sans un mot. La médicomage attrapa son verre et regarda la dernière goutte rouge qui glissait le long de la paroi._

_- Faut que je retourne à la cave ! fit-elle en s'éclaircissant la voix._

_Elle se leva sans se tourner vers l'enchanteresse._

_- Ne bouge pas d'ici !_

_Hermione regarda la médicomage sortir de la pièce avec un sourire plein de tendresse pour cette amie qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut depuis._

* * *

><p>Minerva regardait Hermione et Pansy dans le jardin. Pas de cris, pas de pleurs, mais pas de rires non plus. Elle n'avait que peu de doutes quant à la teneur de la conversation qui les réunissait. La découverte des vies antérieures d'Hermione, son statut de Source de la magie devait, sinon effrayer, au moins préoccuper la Serpentard. Elle les voyait échanger des gestes doux, au moins ne seraient-elles pas indifférentes l'une envers l'autre dans l'avenir.<p>

Elle espérait fortement que les suites de cette séparation imprévue à si court terme seraient moins houleuses que celles qu'avait vécues Hermione auprès de Ginny. Somme toute, cela rassura la directrice de voir que sa "jeune" protégée ne serait pas isolée. Elle aurait encore besoin d'appuis dans les mois à venir.

Alors qu'elle s'était à nouveau plongée dans la lecture de la Gazette du sorcier, Minerva sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux du parchemin et rencontra le regard triste de la Sage.

- C'est fini, fit la jeune femme.

- J'en suis désolée, répondit l'animagus, sincèrement.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter Merlin et faire cette pensine, maugréa la Sage en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

- Je pense au contraire que le hasard a bien fait les choses, Hermione. Plus tôt Pansy était au courant, plus rapidement les choses prenaient leur place. Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

- Qu'elle ne compte pas vivre éternellement, même pour mes beaux yeux.

La directrice de Gryffondor posa doucement sa main sur celle de l'enchanteresse mais ne dit rien.

- J'étais heureuse avec elle... Je ne sais pas si je voulais que ça dure mais j'étais bien. Maintenant, je me dis que la personne que je choisirai me fera la même réponse, fit-elle en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Et si c'était le cas ? dit-elle en adressant un regard vaguement angoissé à sa Guide.

- Le temps nous le dira, répliqua sobrement Minerva sans ciller.

- Et du temps, je vais en avoir à revendre, maugréa l'attrapeuse, c'est bien ça le problème.

- Seulement si tu t'acquittes de ta tâche, et tout reste encore à faire. Parlant de ça, c'est quoi cette histoire de faire amie avec le crapaud rose ? Par Merlin, tu veux ma mort ?

- On parle de moi ? fit le professeur de DFCM en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Décidément, il faut que j'adapte mon vocabulaire ! maugréa McGonagall, levant les yeux au ciel. J'essayais de comprendre quelles étaient les intentions de notre Sage lorsqu'elle envisageait que je pouvais apprécier la compagnie de notre future grande inquisitrice.

- Si elle veut votre mort avant la date de péremption, je m'y opposerais ma chère !

- Date de péremption ? Que c'est charmant… ironisa l'animagus.

Cet échange entre les deux professeurs ramena un semblant de sourire sur le visage d'Hermione qui fixait du regard la Serpentard restée dans le jardin. Le visage fermé, presque soucieux, le regard voilé, Pansy voyait le paysage sans le regarder. L'enchanteresse retint un soupir. Elle comprenait parfaitement les sentiments qu'éprouvait son amie, et surtout, elle l'admirait. Parkinson avait eu le courage de prendre la bonne décision, aussi douloureuse soit-elle.

Hermione détourna les yeux et reporta son attention sur Minerva qui lui fit un sourire réconfortant. La Sage se promit d'être présente pour Pansy et de faire en sorte que toutes deux traversent le mieux possible cette rupture que ni l'une, ni l'autre, n'avaient vue venir.

* * *

><p>Minerva tentait de rester stoïque pendant que Dolores Ombrage faisait son discours. Comme par le passé, elle avait interrompu Dumbledore en toussotant. La directrice adjointe réprima un léger rictus. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du banquet de bienvenue alors qu'elle venait juste d'être nommée Directrice de Poudlard. L'animagus, contrairement à Albus, n'avait pas toléré l'interruption du bonbon rose et l'avait renvoyée dans ses vingt-deux.<p>

McGonagall fronça les sourcils. Hermione usait de temps à autres de cette expression mais la directrice de Gryffondor ne savait pas d'où elle venait. Un sport moldu, d'après ce qu'elle avait retenu. Elle nota d'aller en demander la signification exacte à la Sage lorsqu'elles se croiseraient.

L'animagus jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard et Hermione, son badge de préfète bien en vue sur son uniforme, écoutait d'une oreille distraite le flot de paroles d'Ombrage tout en échangeant quelques phrases avec Pansy. Les deux jeunes femmes pouffèrent discrètement de rire alors que la Grande Inquisitrice se rasseyait plus ou moins gracieusement.

- Merci Mrs Ombrage pour ce discours éclairant, reprit Dumbledore en se levant.

- Ca nous promet une année charmante… marmonna Merlin à l'oreille de la directrice-adjointe.

Minerva acquiesça et croisa le regard de Severus. Les deux directeurs de maison eurent un parfait moment de compréhension puis se levèrent, suivant le flot des élèves qui sortaient de la grande salle.

Avant de s'engager dans le hall, l'animagus lança un dernier regard à la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Elle soupira en repensant qu'elle devrait être sa plus grande « amie » pour les mois à venir. Décidément, en vieillissant, Hermione avait gagné en humour.

En arrivant dans le couloir qui menait à ses appartements, le professeur de métamorphose aperçut une ombre qui se faufilait. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa manche, prête à jeter un sort, quand elle reconnut des cheveux bruns broussailleux.

- Encore à te faufiler comme une voleuse… se moqua gentiment Minerva alors que la préfète de Serpentard s'approchait.

- Que veux-tu ? J'ai une réputation à maintenir, rétorqua l'enchanteresse, amusée.

- Tu tombes bien, j'avais une ou deux questions à te poser. Tu rentres quelques minutes ?

- Je ne me suis pas déplacée jusqu'ici pour papoter dans le couloir…

Sage et Guide pénétrèrent dans les appartements de la directrice-adjointe et Hermione s'installa confortablement dans le canapé du salon.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de vingt-deux ? J'ai ça dans la tête, je sais que c'est de toi, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'où ça vient, ni de la signification exacte…

- C'est du rugby ! Ne me dis pas que toi, l'Ecossaise nationaliste, tu n'as jamais vu un match ! C'est une religion, dans ton pays…

- Je suis incollable sur tout ce qui touche le quidditch et c'est déjà bien assez.

- Tu oses comparer le quidditch et le rugby ? répliqua Hermione, outrée. C'est décidé, je t'emmène voir un match du tournoi des cinq nations cette année. Après, tu ne pourras plus regarder des balais volant sans t'ennuyer profondément.

- On verra si je survis à l'année que tu m'as promise ! D'ailleurs, je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi et comment tu souhaites que j'apprécie notre... inquisitrice. Je te rappelle qu'elle a cherché à m'assassiner.

- Le comment, je te laisse gérer. Tu vas devoir user de diplomatie et d'hypocrisie. Si tu as besoin de conseil, n'hésite pas à demander à Pansy. Pour le pourquoi, j'ai besoin qu'elle s'acharne sur Dumbledore dans l'espoir qu'il quitte Poudlard le plus rapidement possible. Et comme tu seras sa « meilleure amie pour la vie », comme disent les jeunes, tu prendras la direction de l'établissement. En revanche, si vous en venez à échanger vos tubes de rouges à lèvres, fais le savoir à Merlin. Ca le fera fuir aussi sec.

- Je pense plutôt que Merlin devrait être ton allié. Lui saura charmer Ombrage.

- Enfin Minerva ! Notre ami n'a pas aussi mauvais goût… plaisanta l'enchanteresse.

- Tu me rassures. Je détesterais que Merlin me mette au même rang que cette… chose.

Minerva eut un soupir et s'assit à côté de son élève.

- Dumbledore se méfie de moi cette fois-ci. S'il a effectivement mis sur pied l'ordre du Phénix comme précédemment, je n'ai pas été invitée à en faire partie. Sûrement à cause de notre… proximité. Finalement, il n'est pas très intelligent comme stratège.

- Je pense que tu as une trop haute opinion de lui… répondit Hermione en se levant. Sur ce, je suis sûre que tu as, comme à ton habitude, des tonnes de papiers à trier, donc je vais te laisser.

- C'est le début de l'année, donc pas de copies, et puisque le Directeur ne me considère plus comme son bras droit, j'ai beaucoup de temps libre à occuper. Resterais-tu me tenir compagnie ?

- Puisque c'est demandé aussi gentiment… Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser, répliqua l'enchanteresse avec un sourire amusé.

- On commence par une tasse de thé ?

- On commence ? Et quelle est la suite du programme ?

La voix de la vert et argent était légèrement plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée.

- On peut envisager une partie d'échec... répondit posément Minerva.

- La Guide veut montrer sa supériorité sur sa Sage… ironisa la Serpentard.

- Je ne pensais qu'à passer un bon moment avec toi, mais si tu as d'autres idées, je suis preneuse. Du moment qu'il ne s'agit pas de rendre le parc de Poudlard impraticable comme le fait si souvent Merlin lorsqu'il joue avec toi...

- J'ai envie de te faire réfléchir un peu. Si je t'expliquais les règles du rugby à quinze ? Elles sont assez complexes, aussi je préfère m'y prendre tôt. Février est si vite arrivé…

- Et tu penses que tu en as pour combien de temps ?

- Avec toi ? Je pense que j'en ai jusqu'à la veille du match… se moqua gentiment la préfète.

- Je vois que j'ai toute ta confiance, fit McGonagall en levant un sourcil, vexée. Très bien, corsons le propos. Si dans une heure je n'ai pas compris, tu fixes un gage, et dans le cas contraire, c'est moi qui choisis ...

- Marché conclu ! répondit Hermione avec un sourire carnassier. Tu veux qu'on annonce les gages maintenant ?

- Pourquoi pas ! A toi le choix des armes.

- Cependant, avant de t'annoncer ton châtiment, je voulais te prévenir. Il y a plus d'une centaine de règles au rugby. Toujours persuadée de remporter le pari ?

- Reste à savoir s'il y a un intérêt à le remporter ou à le perdre...

- Hmmm… La conversation devient intéressante. Que devrais-je faire si tu gagnes ?

Hermione glissa sur le canapé pour s'approcher lentement de la directrice-adjointe.

- Te voila soudainement plus intéressée au gage qu'à la victoire ? demanda l'animagus, amusée.

- Il faut dire que tu as des arguments… murmura la préfète. Alors ? Quelle sera ma punition, professeur ?

- Je pourrais commencer par te dispenser de rentrer à ton dortoir.

- Et dormirais-je sur ce canapé si confortable, ou visiterais-je enfin une autre pièce de ton logement de fonction ?

- C'est à voir.

- Ca ne ressemble pas vraiment à un gage. Seriez-vous entrain de me faire une proposition indécente, ma très chère Guide ?

- Il n'est d'indécent que les images que vous avez en tête.

- Par Merlin ! Ginny avait raison ! Severus t'a appris la légilimencie… répliqua Hermione en riant.

- Et tu aurais sans doute besoin d'approfondir l'occlumencie. Je pensais plutôt à te donner la responsabilité de la première ronde dans le château.

- Et d'une phrase elle me brisa le cœur… soupira Hermione en reculant pour retrouver sa place. C'est donc pour ça que tu voulais me dispenser de retourner dans mon dortoir. Bien. Ton gage sera d'organiser une partie de cartes avec Severus, Merlin et ta nouvelle meilleure amie pour demain soir.

- Marché conclu, répondit Minerva, confiante.

- Alors écoute bien, le début est simple, mais ça se corse ensuite. Le rugby se joue avec deux équipes de quinze brutes, un ballon ovale qu'on appelle le cuir et quatre arbitres dont un qui risque sa vie sur le terrain pendant quatre vingt minutes…

* * *

><p><em>La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit doucement et Hermione se retourna. S'attendant au retour de Parkinson, elle fut surprise de croiser le regard à moitié endormie de Ginny.<em>

_- Toujours pas couchée ? fit la rousse en s'approchant de l'enchanteresse._

_- A vrai dire, j'attendais Pansy qui doit ramener une nouvelle bouteille._

_L'ancienne Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil navré au trois cadavres sur la table basse et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Elle tapota le coussin à côté d'elle et Hermione s'installa confortablement. Ginny se serra contre la Sage et posa sa tête sur son épaule._

_- Une pensine et du vin… Soirée souvenirs ? demanda-t-elle en baillant._

_- Tout juste. J'en suis à ma cinquième année. Après ma rupture avec Pansy._

_- Tu veux que je reste avec toi le temps que notre pocharde préférée revienne ?_

_Hermione déposa un court baiser sur le front de la rousse._

_- Ce serait avec plaisir._

* * *

><p>Hermione et Pansy quittaient la grande salle après le petit-déjeuner. Toujours inséparables, elles se dirigeaient vers leur premier cours, DFCM avec le professeur Jones. Chemin faisant, Pansy engagea la conversation avec Hermione qui consultait son agenda.<p>

- C'est quand, notre premier cours de potion ? demanda Parkinson. Les sarcasmes de Rogue me manquent…

- Pour une fois qu'on ne commence pas par ça ! C'est après le déjeuner, sur la digestion. Il va pouvoir se laisser aller à réveiller les Gryffondor pendant leur sieste.

- Je sens que ça va me plaire. Rappelle-moi de manger léger. Et après Merlin on a… McGonagall ? Super journée pour toi.

- Mettons que ça fait 3 fois que je suis les mêmes cours...

- Ce que je pensais être du pur génie n'est qu'en fait une bonne mémoire… se moqua Pansy.

- Le génie tient à ce que je sais me taire !

- Oui, mais là, va falloir que tu l'ouvres car j'aperçois à quelques pas une belle rousse qui a fait battre ton cœur…

Hermione tourna légèrement la tête et vit Ginny qui marchait un peu plus loin, en direction de la salle de métamorphose.

- Allez, cours lui parler ! Dépêche-toi ! l'encouragea Parkinson.

- Je te rappelle qu'elle m'a quittée et que nous sommes maintenant seulement des amies proches.

- Oui, mais si tu veux que McGonagall se décide, il faut la rendre jalouse… murmura la vert et argent.

- N'importe quoi ! rétorqua Hermione.

- Et dire que tu as soixante ans… Pas possible d'être empotée et ignorante à ce point ! soupira Pansy.

La Serpentard mit ses mains en porte-voix et prit une grande inspiration.

- Hey Weasley ! Hermione t'a-t-elle déjà dit qu'elle te trouvait splendide ? Elle aimerait t'admirer de plus près !

Ginny se retourna, interloquée, tandis que Ron qui passait par là virait au rouge. De son côté, Hermione accéléra le pas pour s'engouffrer dans la première salle venue.

- Et voilà qu'elle fait son oie blanche… maugréa Pansy en se dirigeant vers la Gryffondor. Excuse Granger, elle est plutôt timide. Enfin, ça fera pas la une du Chicaneur ! finit-elle par dire à la rousse.

- Effectivement ! Mais tu diras à ta petite amie que je ne suis pas intéressée à faire partie de son harem, répondit la rousse avec un léger sourire.

- Radio moquette est en panne ? Ce serait bien la première fois… ironisa la vert et argent. Granger et moi, c'est fini. La pauvre se pâme devant tes beaux yeux noisette si expressifs… Enfin, par rapport à ceux de ton frère ou à Potter, monsieur j'ai l'air con et la vue basse, c'est pas bien difficile. Alors, si un jour elle vient te parler en bégayant et en rougissant comme une ado pré pubère, ne l'envoie pas balader.

La Gryffondor regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Parkinson en direction d'Hermione qui, ayant sorti la tête de la salle de classe pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'échange, semblait effectivement embarrassée. L'enchanteresse agitait les bras en signe de dénégation et Ginny eut un rictus.

- Et bien, dis-lui qu'elle peut venir me trouver quand elle veut, fit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Ca va se faire vite. Que diriez-vous d'aller boire un verre à la première sortie à Pré au Lard ? demanda fortement Pansy pour que la préfète l'entende.

L'enchanteresse grimaça et secoua la tête pour que la Gryffondor refuse.

- C'est d'accord ! finit par dire la rousse, amusée de mettre la Sage dans l'embarras.

- Et tu servirais de chaperon ? fit Ron qui s'était rapproché. Il n'en est pas question. Ma sœur ne mange pas de ce pain-là !

- J'ai cru entendre quelque chose… Une espèce de bruit de fond… Tu l'as entendu, Ginny ? demanda narquoisement Pansy. Donc, tout est arrangé. Prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard…

- C'est parfait ! répondit la Gryffondor.

- Ca serait sympa de me demander mon avis ! s'exclama Hermione en s'approchant vivement.

- Pas besoin, on s'en passe très bien ! lança Pansy. N'est-ce pas, Weasley ?

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, Parkinson.

- Je… je vous… bégaya la Sage, indignée.

- Bon, va pas t'enfoncer, Hermione. Allons en cours. Salut Weasley, et à la prochaine !

Pansy attrapa son amie par le bras pour l'emmener en direction de la salle de DCFM. Cependant, elle s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas.

- Tu pourrais tout de même lui faire un petit bisou avant qu'elle ne parte en cours ! Enfin, où sont passées tes bonnes manières, Granger ? s'exclama Pansy dans le couloir, en lançant un regard amusé à la rousse.

- Je te hais, fit la préfète, furieuse.

Jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, elle fit une grimace à la rouge et or qui lui envoya un baiser. L'enchanteresse soupira et se dépêcha de gagner la salle de classe.

- Allez Granger ! Souris un peu !

- Je ne veux pas servir de Ginny pour parvenir à mes fins avec Minerva, grogna la Sage en prenant place dans la salle. Elle n'a rien fait pour mériter ça !

En rentrant, elle remarqua Ombrage qui avait déjà occupé une table au fonds du cours.

- Tu as beau dire, mais j'ai l'impression que, malgré votre rupture, elle ne t'est pas indifférente… se moqua Pansy en prenant place à côté de son amie.

- C'est normal ! Elle a été ma femme pendant plus de trente ans !

Sur ces mots, Merlin entra de son pas vif et balaya du regard la salle avant d'afficher un large sourire.

- Mrs Ombrage, soyez la bienvenue à mon cours ! C'est un réel plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous… dit-il d'un ton charmeur.

- Je reconnais en vous un homme qui a du savoir vivre, minauda-t-elle. Je ne suis ici que pour me rendre compte du genre de cours que le Directeur vous oblige à donner. Veuillez procéder sans vous préoccuper de ma présence.

- Mais comment pourrais-je ignorer votre beauté lumineuse qui irradie la pièce ? répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Bref, les enfants, fermez vos manuels et écoutez attentivement. Cette année, vous allez passer vos BUSES. J'aimerais vous en toucher deux mots, mais cela fait des siècles que je les ai passées. Aussi la jeune représentante du Ministère qui nous fait le plaisir d'être avec nous va, j'en suis persuadé, vous éclairer mieux que je ne pourrais le faire. Mrs Ombrage ? Nous sommes suspendus à vos lèvres.

Hermione se retint de pouffer de rire mais ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant tant de flagorneries. Dolores, pour sa part, était aux anges.

- Je vois que vous savez apprécier la valeur des personnes qui vous entourent, fit-elle en se levant d'une façon qui se voulait gracieuse mais qui relevait plus du déplacement d'un éléphant.

La Grande Inquisitrice commença alors un discours ennuyeux que personne n'écouta et Merlin en profita pour noter quelques phrases au tableau.

- Merci Dolorès… Je peux vous appeler Dolorès ? demanda l'enchanteur d'une voix grave.

- Mais bien sûr Professeur. Puis-je vous appeler Jones ?

- Appelez-moi votre serviteur… Bref, cette année ne fait pas exception, je ne suivrais pas le programme qui m'est vaguement imposé par notre Directeur. Nous allons passer le premier mois à réviser ce que vous avez vu les quatre années précédentes et ensuite, nous insisterons sur les différentes ripostes aux maléfices les plus courants. Des questions ?

- Bien, je vous laisse, fit Dolores en gloussant. Je vois que les élèves sont entre de bonnes mains ici. Je vais aller inspecter le cours de divination, où je pense avoir bien plus de difficultés.

Ombrage quitta la classe au grand soulagement de la plupart des élèves. Hermione leva le pouce en direction de Merlin qui hocha légèrement la tête.

« Ca ne pouvait que bien se passer, ma grosse. Personne ne peut résister à mon charme… »

« Je pourrais citer au moins trois noms ! » se moqua Hermione.

Le premier sage leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de commencer son cours.

* * *

><p><em>Ginny passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione qui ferma les yeux en souriant.<em>

_- J'arrive au bon moment, on dirait, dit doucement la rousse._

_- Pansy et ses idées de génie, plaisanta l'enchanteresse._

_- J'ai bien aimé cette époque. On s'entendait plutôt bien… entre deux disputes._

_- Tu as surtout été un soutien essentiel pour moi. Comme toujours._

_- Et tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi._

_- Merci. La réciproque est vraie._

_Ginny se pelotonna contre la Sage et regarda sa montre._

_- Mais que fait Pans' ? Je boirai bien un verre de vin !_

_- Poursuivons. Elle nous rattrapera en route. _

* * *

><p>Deux heures plus tard, à l'intercours, Minerva avait réuni Severus et Merlin dans son bureau autour d'une tasse de thé.<p>

- Comment s'est déroulée votre… inspection ? demanda le maître des potions.

- Comme un charme ! J'ai tellement beurré épais qu'elle est enrobée pour l'année !

McGonagall retint un soupir navré et but une longue gorgée de thé pour éviter de lancer un sarcasme.

- Quelle finesse… fit-elle tout de même. Bref, ce soir, nous aurons la chance de jouer au bridge avec notre Grande Inquisitrice. Reste à savoir où va se dérouler la partie. Merlin ?

- Pas chez moi ! Je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle sache où j'habite ! s'écria l'enchanteur.

- A jouer avec le feu… répliqua la directrice-adjointe, acide. Severus ?

- N'y pensez même pas, Minerva… répondit le maître des potions d'une voix froide.

- Après tout, fit Merlin d'une voix mielleuse, c'est vous qui devez être sa grande amie. Il me semble tomber sous le sens que vous devez nous inviter dans vos appartements... Je resterai au final pour ranger avec vous...

- L'espoir fait vivre, rétorqua l'animagus.

- Si la soirée tourne à la… pyjama partie, ne comptez pas sur moi, fit Rogue, doucereusement.

- On sait que vous dormez dans vos robes noires, se moqua Merlin. D'ailleurs, vous en avez combien ?

Severus fusilla du regard le professeur de DCFM qui eut un sourire angélique.

- Et vous Minerva, c'est nuisette ? renchérit-il avec une œillade vers sa collègue.

- Ca m'étonnerait grandement. C'est une vieille fille écossaise. Je la vois bien en pyjama à carreaux, marmonna Rogue.

- Décidément, pas un qui soit plus adulte que l'autre. Bien, nous disons donc ce soir, dans mes appartements après le repas. Essayez au moins d'apprendre les règles du bridge et trouvez quelques sujets de conversation qui ne prêteront pas à controverses.

Les deux professeurs acquiescèrent avant de retourner dans leur salle de classe respective. Minerva prit une grande inspiration et se prépara mentalement à être aimable et souriante pour les deux prochaines heures.

En pénétrant dans sa salle, sa détermination faillit voler en éclat. Ombrage parfumait de sa seule présence tout le local. Elle lui fit cependant un rapide salut de la tête avant d'apercevoir le regard sombre d'Hermione. Elle revint donc sur ses pas pour engager la conversation avec l'inquisitrice.

- Ma chère Dolores, ne restez donc pas au fonds de la salle, veuillez vous installer avec moi à l'avant.

- Merci Minerva. Mais je ne veux pas perturber votre cours. Je suis juste là en qualité d'observatrice.

- Bien entendu. Mais peut-être souhaitez-vous vous impliquer avec moi dans la supervision des travaux des étudiants durant les métamorphoses ? Je suis sûre que votre expérience leur sera profitable, fit l'animagus en évitant soigneusement de grincer des dents.

« Tu vois que tu y arrives ! » se moqua Hermione. « Tu sais que tu pourrais être Ministre de la Magie… Tu me garderais la place au chaud ? »

« Tais-toi ! » rétorqua Minerva en se forçant à sourire.

« Toujours vexée d'avoir perdu le pari hier soir ? »

- Ce serait avec plaisir, professeur, sourit Ombrage. Mais la métamorphose n'était pas ma matière de prédilection. Je suis cependant impatiente de vous voir à l'œuvre.

- Je suis sure que vous êtes suffisamment sage pour connaître vos limites, très chère, répliqua le professeur tout sourire en se rendant à son pupitre.

Elle posa sa baguette sur le bureau et dévisagea rapidement Hermione qui se retenait de rire.

- Bien. C'est l'année de vos BUSES et j'attends de vous un travail sérieux et irréprochable pour les mois à venir. La moindre inattention sera marquée par l'exclusion définitive de mon cours.

« J'adore quand tu prends ta grosse voix… » ironisa l'enchanteresse.

L'enseignante retint un juron et poursuivit aussi calmement que possible son cours, ponctué régulièrement par des remarques de la neuvième sage. Enfin, la délivrance arriva. Alors que les élèves quittaient la salle pour aller déjeuner, McGonagall s'approcha d'Ombrage qui rangeait ses affaires.

- Alors très chère, pas trop fatiguée pas toutes ses révisions ?

- Ne vous en faites pas professeur, je n'ai écouté que d'une oreille.

- Vous m'en direz tant... Que faites-vous ce soir ? Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous sentiez comme une étrangère dans Poudlard, et je suis sûre que notre Directeur n'a rien prévu pour votre ... confort.

- Ne m'en parlez pas ! grimaça Ombrage. C'est à peine s'il m'a adressé la parole ce matin. Quel rustre ! Heureusement que le professeur Jones et vous-même avez fait preuve de bienséance à mon égard. Pour répondre à votre question, je n'ai rien prévu de particulier dans la soirée. Pourquoi ?

- Je pensais... mais je ne voudrais surtout m'imposer... je sais que vous avez bien des responsabilités à prendre dans cette école...

- Non, je suis juste là pour observer et faire partir les… indésirables afin de les remplacer par des personnes plus aptes à s'occuper de jeunes sorciers. Par chance, j'ai croisé en une matinée deux enseignants exceptionnels. Qu'avez-vous en tête pour ce soir ? Le professeur Jones sera-t-il de la partie ?

- Vous avez le mot juste, mais comment faites-vous pour être aussi perspicace ? fit Minerva en essayant de ne laissant transpirer l'ironie de son propos. Je pensais justement organiser une partie de bridge dans mes appartements avec les professeurs Jones et Rogue, afin de nous donner l'opportunité de mieux faire connaissance. Vous aurez certainement bien choses à nous apprendre, vu votre position au Ministère. Le professeur Dumbledore nous laisse tellement dans l'ignorance de ce qui se passe en dehors de ces murs.

- Je viendrai avec plaisir ! Donnez-moi l'heure et le couloir de vos appartements, et j'amène une bouteille de vin. Ma chère Minerva, si vous avez la même opinion que moi sur votre… Directeur, nous sommes faites pour nous entendre !

L'inquisitrice se leva et salua le professeur avant de quitter la salle de classe. Minerva se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et prit une grande bouffée d'air frais.

« Note pour plus tard : ne plus lui parler sans laisser au moins vingt centimètres entre nous… »

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Minerva avait soigneusement évité la grande salle pour aller soigner son mal de tête dans son bureau. Cependant, malgré une potion que Severus lui avait donné la veille, elle avait l'impression qu'un troupeau de centaures écrasaient les quelques neurones encore en fonction.<p>

- Bouh ! fit une voix derrière elle.

Le professeur sursauta et une nouvelle vague de douleur lui vrilla les tempes.

- Parle moins fort… gémit-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Pourtant, j'ai chuchoté… murmura Hermione à l'oreille de sa Guide.

- Comment es-tu entrée ?

- Tu as laissé la porte entrouverte. A ta tête, j'en déduis que tu as passé une bonne soirée…

- Ne m'en parle pas ! Je n'ai jamais entendu autant de stupidités dites par une seule et même personne. Même les copies de mes pires étudiants ont plus de fonds !

Le professeur ferma à nouveau les yeux et déglutit.

- Détend-toi… murmura à nouveau Hermione en posant délicatement ses doigts sur les tempes de son professeur.

Elle commença un massage, envoyant un peu de magie pour calmer la douleur de l'animagus.

- Ca te fait du bien ? demanda doucement l'enchanteresse.

L'animagus se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Surtout, n'arrête pas.

- Je n'en ai guère l'intention… chuchota la neuvième sage, soufflant légèrement dans le cou de son ancienne directrice de maison.

Cette dernière frissonna, tant du souffle qui caressait sa nuque que du son de la voix qui l'accompagnait. Elle se laissa faire quelques instants avant de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en cours, fit-elle en prenant les mains de la Sage dans les siennes.

Hermione se dégagea doucement et posa ses doigts sur les épaules de son professeur avant de reprendre son massage.

- N'oublie pas que je suis dispensée d'histoire de la magie. Je vais passer la BUSE en… candidat libre. Merlin m'a demandé en revanche de prendre l'option : détendre un professeur ivre…

Elle se pencha une nouvelle fois à l'oreille de l'animagus.

- Ai-je une mention ?

Minerva ferma les yeux, tiraillée entre son envie de poursuivre sur cette pente où semblait vouloir la conduire la Sage ou repousser ces avances.

- Optimal me semble la seule note possible.

Hermione eut un sourire victorieux.

- Minerva… Comptes-tu me faire languir encore longtemps ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Hermione, tu sais bien que cela ne dépend pas que de moi.

- Effectivement, pour reprendre une très vieille conversation, cela dépend de nous. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais...

Hermione ne put finir sa phrase que Merlin pénétra en trombe dans le bureau.

- Mes toutes grasses ! Vous connaissez la dernière ? Malefoy veut que je lui donne des cours de drague !

Pour une fois, McGonagall remercia mentalement l'enchanteur de débarquer à l'improviste.

- Croyez-vous que ce soit judicieux ? demanda l'animagus.

L'enchanteresse foudroya du regard le premier sage.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser… marmonna-t-elle. Cependant, nous poursuivrons cette conversation, Minerva. Et j'espère que tu n'auras aucune excuse pour te défiler.

Elle quitta le bureau d'un pas vif. Merlin haussa les sourcils et dévisagea sa collègue.

- Les hormones ou la mauvaise semaine ? fit-il.

- Merlin… soupira le professeur de métamorphose.

L'enchanteur s'assit sur le coin du bureau de la directrice-adjointe et la regarda sérieusement.

- D'après les quelques mots prononcés avant la sortie de notre apprentie Source, j'en déduis que vous ne lui avez toujours pas parlé. L'histoire avec Miss Parkinson ne vous a pas servi de leçon, à ce que je vois…

- Si je me fis aux histoires qui circulent déjà dans l'établissement, Miss Parkinson est entrain de voir à remettre à l'ordre du jour le mariage d'Hermione et de Ginny. Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre une place qui n'est pas la mienne.

- Mais vous êtes incroyable ! Elle n'attend qu'un mot de votre part…

Le premier sage secoua la tête, navré.

- Je vous aurai prévenu, Minerva. Vous êtes entrain de tout gâcher…

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce, laissant la directrice de Gryffondor songeuse.

* * *

><p>Hermione était sortie, furieuse, du bureau de sa Guide. Elle marcha rapidement dans les couloirs en grommelant, se retenant pour ne pas faire éclater sa rage.<p>

Au détour d'un croisement, elle fonça dans un élève et prit appui sur un mur pour ne pas tomber.

- Tu peux pas regarder où tu marches ! s'exclama-t-elle vertement.

Cependant, elle pâlit brusquement en remarquant qu'elle avait renversé Ginny sur le sol.

- Je t'ai connu plus délicate, fit la rousse sur son céans.

- Je suis désolée… balbutia l'enchanteresse en tendant la main à la Gryffondor pour l'aider à se relever.

- Plus que moi. Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un état pareil ?

La Sage évita de regarder la quatrième année et haussa les épaules.

- Rien… Et bien… euh… Passe une bonne fin de journée…

- Depuis quand tu me fais des cachotteries ? Allez, dis-moi tout, ça te fera du bien.

- Non, t'inquiète pas, rien d'important, répliqua sèchement la Sage, les nerfs à vif.

- Oui, bien sûr… N'oublie pas à qui tu parles, dit doucement la rousse.

Hermione soupira bruyamment et passa une main sur son visage.

- Juste des soucis avec une Serpentard qui se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas et d'une Guide qui ne prend en compte mon avis que quand ça l'arrange.

- Ah ! Ca concerne Minerva et Pansy… Tu m'en voudras si je ne m'en mêle pas ? plaisanta Ginny.

Hermione ferma les yeux et se prit l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index.

- Bon sang, j'ai besoin d'un verre… marmonna-t-elle.

- Il y a d'autres moyens de se détendre, tu ne crois pas ? Tu ne veux pas faire un petit footing avec moi ?

- J'en ai marre d'avoir une vie saine et bien rangée, râla Hermione. Pourquoi tout le monde veut que je ressemble à une affiche vivante pour le Ministère de la Santé ? Je suis l'Origine de toutes magies, pas le guide du bien-être !

- Et bien, je vois que tu es d'excellente compagnie aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être celle sur laquelle tu passes ta mauvaise humeur. Sur ce...

- Bien, je vais donc me saouler dans mon coin et, une fois ivre, je retirerai des points de manière totalement aléatoire en visant exclusivement les premières années de Gryffondor... grommela la Sage. Ca fera plaisir à Severus.

- Hermione, tu plaisantes ou bien tu n'as vraiment pas le moral ? demanda Ginny, inquiète.

- Tout va bien. Je suis juste fatiguée. As-tu remarqué que plus on vieillit, moins c'est facile ?

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, fit la Gryffondor en souriant.

L'enchanteresse se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitante. Cela lui faisait du bien de discuter avec Ginny et elle ne voulait interrompre ce moment.

- Finalement, je vais accepter ta proposition de footing. Rendez-vous sur le perron dans vingt minutes ?

- Moi qui pensais t'emmener dans la salle sur demande pour boire un verre de whisky, répliqua la rousse.

- Tu en as ? demanda Hermione, intéressée.

- Non, mais tu es la Source. La métamorphose n'a pas de secret pour toi… Ou je peux aussi faire usage de mes talents exceptionnels et faire apparaître une bonne bouteille.

Hermione se mit à rire et Ginny passa son bras dans le dos de son ex-femme.

- Tu vas pouvoir me raconter tes vacances. Et surtout, pourquoi ça s'est fini avec Pansy…

- C'est une longue histoire ! soupira l'enchanteresse.

- Ca tombe bien, j'ai toujours du temps pour toi.

* * *

><p><em>Ginny se redressa et contempla, perplexe, Hermione.<em>

_- Tu me cachais pas mal de chose, à l'époque…_

_L'enchanteresse détourna les yeux, gênée._

_- Tu t'intéressais uniquement à moi pour faire enrager Minerva ? Je dois le prendre comment ?_

_- Ce n'était pas mon intention, mais le plan machiavélique de Pansy. Et puis, je ne pensais pas que tu voulais entreprendre quoi que ce soit avec moi à ce moment-là._

_- Nous étions désorientées, toutes les deux. Mais tu m'as aussi cachée la vraie raison de votre rupture avec Pansy. Cette histoire d'éternité. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?_

_- Je ne sais pas... j'étais pas mal perdue je dois l'avouer. Tout se mélangeait, le présent, le passé, le futur, je n'avais plus aucun repère._

_- Continuons de naviguer dans nos souvenirs, proposa Ginny. Nous y verrons peut-être plus clair._

* * *

><p>En espérant que ça vous a plu, Sygui et moi vous souhaitons un super week-end !<p>

Bises et à la semaine prochaine !

Link9


	18. James Potter

Bonjour bonjour,

Une uploade super rapide pour ne pas vous priver plus longtemps du chapitre. Désolée, d'habitude, je le mets plus tôt, mais j'ai dormi comme une bûche !

Bref, Sygui et moi vous remercions pour vos reviews, ça nous fait toujours un immense plaisir de lire vos commentaires !

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 : James Potter<strong>

La conversation avec Ginny s'était bien déroulée, et Hermione s'en trouvait apaisée. Ayant regagné sa salle commune, l'enchanteresse tentait de trouver un endroit où s'asseoir pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs. Elle finit par se dégoter un petit coin de table et installa ses affaires. Avant de s'y mettre, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux élèves présents et ne vit ni Pansy, ni Millicent.

« Dommage… J'avais bien des choses à dire… » maugréa intérieurement la vert et argent.

Cependant, elle eut un rictus en voyant Drago Malefoy se diriger vers elle, le visage froid et déterminé.

« Finalement, je vais avoir l'occasion de passer mes nerfs… » se réjouit-elle, un léger rictus étirant ses lèvres.

- Mais regardez donc qui daigne nous faire l'honneur de sa présence ? lâcha Drago, nous as manqué pendant le cours d'Histoire !

- Mon pauvre chéri… Tu veux venir prendre un bain avec moi pour rattraper le temps perdu ? ironisa la Sage. Allons donc étrenner ensemble la salle d'eau des préfets…

- Je n'en suis pas encore réduit à cette extrémité, fort heureusement ! répliqua-t-il entre ses dents.

- Tant pis pour toi. Maintenant que tu m'as bien pompé l'air, tu peux disposer…

- Hmmm... navré... murmura-t-il en regardant que personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

- Malefoy… Tu es souffrant ? demanda la Sage.

- ... Non... j'essaie... de ... me montrer... aimable.

Les mots semblaient lui être arrachés un à un, vu le rictus qui les accompagnait. La Serpentard cligna des yeux et s'approcha prestement du deuxième préfet vert et argent. Elle le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu as bu ? murmura-t-elle.

- Ne commence pas à te moquer, sang... je veux dire Granger. Je ne fais que m'en tenir aux consignes de mon père. Ne vas pas de te faire d'illusions non plus.

- Ah ! Tu me rassures. Oui, ton charmant papa… J'ai bien aimé la petite discussion que nous avons eue. Tu lui transmettras mes amitiés ?

- Je ne suis pas ton hibou, espèce de ...

- Jeune femme incroyablement radieuse et intelligente ? coupa Hermione avec un sourire.

- Tout à fait, siffla Malefoy. Mais je serais toi, j'éviterais de me pousser dans mes retranchements... Alors mets-y les formes toi aussi et mon excellente éducation fera le reste.

- Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose Malefoy, murmura Hermione. Je tuerai Voldemort à la fin de l'année scolaire, au plus tard. Il serait dommage que ta famille se retrouve du… mauvais côté de la barrière judiciaire, non ?

- Ma famille est bien au-dessus de tout ceci. Et tu ne devrais pas prononcer son nom, tu ne l'as pas encore... occis.

- Ce n'est qu'un nom, Drago. Et il en faut bien plus pour me faire peur. En tout cas, j'espère que tu n'auras pas la stupidité de demander dans les prochains mois le même tatouage que ton père.

- Je ferai le choix le plus approprié pour maintenir ma famille dans son rang, loin des s... sorciers de familles moins respectables.

- Encore un effort et tu vas y arriver Malefoy. Répète après moi : née de moldu. Ce n'est pas compliqué. Née… de… moldu…

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te cirer les pompes Granger ! Tu ne seras jamais une Sang pur, tout au plus une sorcière douée, et ça, tu n'y peux rien !

- Une sorcière plutôt douée ? répéta Hermione avant d'éclater de rire. Franchement, Malefoy, merci d'exister. Ma vie serait bien terne sans toi…

Et elle s'éloigna, toujours prise d'un incontrôlable fou-rire.

- Rira bien qui rira le dernier, fit encore le blond, histoire d'avoir tout de même le dernier mot.

* * *

><p>Les semaines passaient lentement, trop au gout de certains. Minerva n'en finissait pas de boire un thé infâme dans des tasses de porcelaine rose, Hermione y veillait. Merlin passait le plus clair de son temps à fuir sa nouvelle dulcinée, ce qui était une première pour lui. Seul Severus semblait épargné par le mauvais sort. Egal à lui-même, il n'avait pas eu à faire comprendre à l'inquisitrice qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue dans les cachots. L'humidité régnant dans cette partie du château l'avait refroidie.<p>

De son côté, Albus semblait répondre aux abonnés absents. Il était rarement présent à Poudlard, mais faisait toujours l'effort d'assister aux repas dans la grande salle. Pour autant, il n'arrivait pas à éviter les remarques perfides d'Ombrage qu'il traitait par le mépris le plus gentilhomme possible, c'est-à-dire sans jamais y répondre.

Hermione, quant à elle, saluait l'inquisitrice dès qu'elle la croisait, échangeait quelques mots avec celle qui fut son professeur de DCFM dans ses deux précédentes vies. Il semblait à l'enchanteresse qu'Ombrage l'appréciait. Cela était sûrement dû au fait qu'elle était la meilleure élève de l'établissement, sans pour autant omettre les compliments que Merlin et Minerva avaient fait à son sujet.

« Parfait, tout se met en place… » songea-t-elle ce samedi après-midi, en passant sa veste en cuir sur ses épaules.

Elle vérifia que son portefeuille était dans l'une de ses poches et plaça sa baguette dans sa manche gauche.

- Alors, prête pour ton rencard ? demanda Pansy, allongée sur son lit.

La Serpentard était vautrée sur le ventre, sa tête posée dans ses paumes, soutenue sur ses coudes.

- Ce n'est pas un rencard ! rectifia sèchement Hermione. C'est une sortie entre amies.

- Ouais, bien sûr, on sait comment ca se passe, entre ex. Tu vas l'emmener boire un verre aux Trois Balais, ta main va se poser négligemment sur sa cuisse pour remonter lentement en direction de sa…

- PANSY ! s'exclama l'enchanteresse outrée, alors que la vert et argent partait dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Tu vas t'en sortir, j'ai mis un cierge devant une icône de Sainte Rita, sainte patronne des causes désespérées ! enchaina-t-elle alors que la neuvième sage sortait. Et tu me raconteras en rentrant, cria-t-elle alors que son amie n'était plus dans la pièce.

Hermione maugréa tout en se rendant dans l'entrée de l'école. Alors qu'elle débouchait dans le hall, elle eut néanmoins un sourire en voyant son ex-femme.

« Elle te fait toujours autant d'effet… » fit une voix narquoise dans sa tête.

« Ca ne change rien au fait que j'ai abandonné l'idée de faire ma vie avec elle. » répliqua-t-elle intérieurement, tout en cherchant à retrouver une certaine contenance avant d'aborder Ginny.

- Salut, fit-elle nonchalamment. Tu es prête ?

- Je n'attendais que toi. Où allons-nous ? demanda la rousse avec un de ses sourires qui faisait fondre l'enchanteresse.

- On va boire une bière au beurre aux Trois Balais ? proposa Hermione. Sauf si tu veux te promener un peu avant…

« Oui… Abandonner l'idée… Bien sûr ! » se moqua la Source.

« J'essaie juste d'être sympathique. Je te rappelle qu'elle me reproche d'être infecte et j'aimerai rester en bons termes avec elle. »

Ca me plait, répondit la Gryffondor. On y va ?

On est partie.

Ginny prit le bras de la vert et argent et les deux sorcières sortirent dans le parc. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles quittèrent l'enceinte du château et s'engagèrent sur le chemin qui menait à Pré Au lard. Alors qu'elle marchait aux côtés de la Gryffondor, Hermione sentait son cœur qui battait un peu plus vite.

« Que c'est mignon… Elle est amoureuse ! » se moqua la Source.

« Arrête avec ça ! On est séparées à sa demande et je respecte son choix. »

« Je suis juste surprise que tu puisses être dans un état pareil… »

« Crois bien que c'est involontaire. Je préférerais être de marbre. » répliqua la neuvième sage.

« Es-tu sûre de ne pas vouloir reprendre avec elle ? »

« N'essaie pas de me faire changer d'avis. Et même si je le voulais, rien ne dit qu'elle serait partante. »

Distraite par cet échange, Hermione ne faisait pas attention au chemin. Inévitablement, elle mit le pied dans un trou et se tordit la cheville, entrainant Ginny dans sa chute.

- Bordel de… jura la préfète en s'asseyant.

La Gryffondor ôta la poussière de ses vêtements et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la Serpentard.

- Ca va aller ? murmura la rousse.

Hermione passa sa main sur sa cheville qui s'illumina un bref instant d'une douce lumière bleue. Elle bougea son pied et, satisfaite, poussa un soupir soulagé.

- Tout va bien… marmonna la vert et argent en frottant sa veste.

- Pas mal, ton sort. Tu trouveras toujours le moyen de m'impressionner… dit gentiment la rousse.

- A force de fréquenter l'antre de Pomfresh, j'ai appris deux trois choses utiles, grimaça l'enchanteresse.

- C'est bon à savoir, répliqua Ginny en aidant Hermione à se remettre debout. Tu peux t'appuyer sur moi si ça te fais encore souffrir.

- Je veux bien, merci. Avec ton aide, j'éviterai peut-être de transformer cette sortie en un cauchemar dont tu voudras te réveiller, plaisanta la Sage en prenant appui sur l'épaule de son amie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Après tout, on a vu pire, toutes les deux, lui sourit-elle en l'attrapant par la taille.

Hermione déglutit en sentant la main de celle qui avait été sa femme sur sa hanche.

« Bon, dès que tu seras rentrée, on reparlera de cette décision. D'accord ? »

« Non ! » coupa froidement la Sage.

- Effectivement. Je suis désolée que ta vie avec moi n'ait pas été de tout repos… murmura l'enchanteresse en détournant le regard.

- C'est ce qui faisait ton charme ! soupira la rousse avec bonne humeur.

- Merci. Mais vraiment, pour ce que ça vaut, j'aurais voulu que ça se passe, que ça finisse autrement.

- On ne peut pas changer le passé. Aussi, arrêtons d'en parler et profitons de cette belle après-midi qui nous attend !

Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent leur tour dans le village sorcier, firent quelques emplettes avant de pénétrer dans les Trois Balais. Madame Rosemerta leur trouva une table au fond de la salle et l'enchanteresse commanda deux bières au beurre. Une fois leurs consommations arrivées, les deux sorcières trinquèrent et la Sage but une courte gorgée.

- Comment trouves-tu les cours cette année ?

« T'as pas plus nul comme sujet de conversation ? » se moqua la Source.

- Je dirais que je leur trouve un arrière goût... rose !

- Et encore, ça aurait pu être pire ! Tu te souviens d'elle en… enseignante ? plaisanta Hermione.

- Merci… Tu viens de me faire ressurgir de vieux souvenirs. Il va me falloir au moins trois whisky pur feu pour les enterrer à nouveau… grimaça la rousse.

Elle but une longue gorgée comme pour oublier et Hermione eut un sourire.

- Mais sinon, j'avoue que Merlin se débrouille à merveille. Mais ne lui répète pas.

- Moi ? Faire un compliment à Merlin ? plaisanta l'enchanteresse.

- Cependant, j'ai l'impression que Minerva se ramollit avec le temps... Je l'ai connue plus en forme, fit remarquer la Gryffondor.

- La fatigue. Elle est sur plusieurs fronts. Je crois que je lui en demande trop.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas ça qui t'empêche de dormir, ne put s'empêcher de dire la rousse. Après tout, tu n'as pas eu ce genre de considération pour moi il y a quelques années.

- De quoi tu parles ? s'enquit l'enchanteresse, le verre à mi-chemin entre la table et ses lèvres.

- De quoi je parle ? répéta la Gryffondor en haussant un sourcil mécontent, annonciateur d'un coup de gueule. Ta chère Minerva risque quoi en ce moment ? Se froisser un neurone ? S'apercevoir que son vernis à ongle n'est pas assorti avec le service à thé de Dolores ?

- Mais… elle ne se vernit pas les ongles, répliqua Hermione, ne comprenant pas ce que son amie lui reprochait. En plus, ils sont courts…

- Fais pas ton imbécile ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Tu t'inquiètes de cette pauvre Minerva qui reste le cul posé sur son fauteuil à faire semblant d'écouter Ombrage, alors que tu n'as eu aucune compassion pour moi lorsque Jedusor me pompait toute ma magie !

- Ginny ! S'il te plait ! Je me suis déjà excusée pour ça. Ne remets pas le sujet sur le tapis…

- Tu as raison, mais ne viens pas me dire de plaindre McGonagall !

- Mais c'est toi qui as abordé la question ! Non mais c'est dingue !

- Par Merlin, j'hallucine ! C'est toi qui dis que tu lui en demandes trop, et c'est à moi que tu oses le confesser ! Tu crois vraiment que tu lui en demandes autant que ce que tu m'as demandé à moi ?

- Je sais parfaitement ce que je t'ai demandé. Mais dois-je te rappeler toutes les fois où elle a fait plus que nous tous réunis ? Un peu de considération pour elle, je te prie. Car c'est grâce à ma Guide que la plupart des catastrophes ont été évitées.

- Ah bon ? Et bien il y en a au moins une qui est arrivée par sa faute ! Et je suis sûre qu'elle en sourit tous les jours que Merlin faits ! La prochaine fois que tu la vois, pense donc à la remercier de nous avoir séparées !

- Arrête d'attribuer tes conneries à Minerva ! Elle n'y est pour rien dans notre rupture ! Si tu regrettes ta décision, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi !

Hermione se leva brusquement et jeta deux pièces d'argent sur la table. Après avoir jeté un regard glacial à la Gryffondor, la préfète s'éloigna rapidement, laissant sa chope presque pleine. La porte du pub s'ouvrit alors qu'elle s'en approchait et elle croisa le regard de McGonagall. La directrice-adjointe était accompagnée d'Ombrage qui bavassait inlassablement sur un sujet qui visiblement n'intéressait qu'elle.

- Mesdames, salua Hermione avant de quitter les Trois Balais.

La Grande Inquisitrice interrompit sa litanie et cligna des yeux.

- Minerva, j'ai l'impression que Miss Granger était bouleversée.

Le professeur de métamorphose remarqua la présence de Ginny au fond de la salle. Sa jeune élève était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Effectivement Dolorès. Puis-je vous demander de commander pour moi auprès de Madame Rosmerta ? Je vais voir avec Miss Weasley ce qui s'est passé.

Et sans attendre de réponse, l'animagus se dirigea de son pas vif vers la table qu'occupait la Gryffondor. Cette dernière fut surprise de voir sa directrice de maison s'assoir en face d'elle et la toisa froidement.

- Evidemment, il faut toujours que vous arriviez au mauvais moment !

- Un problème avec Hermione ? demande le professeur, ignorant la remarque.

- Rien qui vous concerne… rétorqua la rousse. Mais je suis sûre que vous allez vous empresser de lui courir après pour la réconforter dans votre giron !

L'Ecossaise ne répondit pas, se contentant de quitter la table. Elle rejoignit Ombrage qui échangeait quelques mots avec la tenancière du pub.

- Dolorès, je dois malheureusement vous quitter. Les élèves passent avant tout, vous en conviendrez.

- Bien sûr Minerva. Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai aperçu Filius et Pomfresh. Je pense que ma compagnie les enchantera.

L'animagus retint un sarcasme et quitta les Trois Balais. Une fois sur la place de Pré au Lard, elle balaya du regard les alentours et remarqua une fine silhouette engagée sur le chemin menant à Poudlard. McGonagall se dépêcha de la rejoindre et put enfin mettre la main sur Hermione alors que cette dernière passait les grilles du château. Elle lui saisit l'épaule et la préfète se retourna vivement.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver… grommela la cinquième année.

- Tu devais être plongée dans des pensées peu réjouissantes. Tu viens dans mon bureau ? murmura le professeur.

L'enchanteresse acquiesça dans un soupir et les deux sorcières traversèrent rapidement le parc. Cependant, arrivées dans le hall, elles tombèrent nez à nez avec Dumbledore et James Potter.

- Miss Granger ! Nous vous cherchions… commença le directeur avec un sourire affable.

- C'est à quel sujet ? demanda sèchement la Serpentard.

- J'enquête sur la mort du professeur Quirrell, répondit l'Auror. Et comme vous avez assisté à la scène, j'aurais des questions à vous poser. Albus, y aurait-il un endroit ou je pourrais discuter avec votre élève ?

- Bien sûr. Je vais mettre mon bureau à votre disposition, répliqua joyeusement le vieux sorcier. Miss Granger, si vous voulez bien nous suivre… Professeur McGonagall, passez un bon après-midi.

Sage et Guide échangèrent un court regard et Hermione tourna les talons pour se diriger vers le bureau du Directeur. L'animagus la regarda s'éloigner, encadrée par Dumbledore et Potter, avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur du collège. Elle se dépêcha de retourner à Pré au Lard et s'engouffra telle une tornade dans le pub de Rosmerta. Elle repéra rapidement la Grande Inquisitrice et se précipita vers la table qu'elle occupait.

- Dolorès, il y a un problème. J'ai besoin de vous… commença le professeur, qui avait toujours pensé ne jamais prononcer ces mots.

- En quoi puis-je vous aider, Minerva ?

* * *

><p>James frappa violemment le bureau du plat de la main, provoquant un léger rictus de la part de l'enchanteresse.<p>

- Réponds à mes questions, jeune fille. La plaisanterie n'a que trop duré !

- La plaisanterie est que cela fait plus de trois ans que le professeur Quirrell est mort, et que vous ne vous en préoccupez que maintenant… répliqua la préfète, acide.

- Qui a tué Quirinus ? insista Potter.

- Qui ? demanda Hermione avec un léger sourire.

- Le professeur Quirrell ! Ne joue pas à l'imbécile avec moi ! tonna l'Auror.

- Quirinus était son prénom ? Je l'ignorais. J'étais persuadée que c'était «Professeur», se moqua la neuvième sage.

James ferma quelques instants les yeux, tentant de reprendre contenance.

- Reprenons depuis le début. Tu as déclaré au professeur Dumbledore, le soir des évènements, que tu as été avertie de la présence de la pierre philosophale à Poudlard par Ron Weasley.

- Peut-être, je ne m'en souviens pas. En tout cas, notre Directeur a une excellente mémoire.

- Non, il a une pensine que j'ai regardé avec attention, la rabroua James. Et effectivement, tu as bien tenu ces propos. Cependant, Ron Weasley dément tes affirmations.

- Et évidemment, vous le croyez, et moi non, s'amusa Hermione.

- On connaît bien les gens qui sont passés par ta maison, marmonna l'Auror.

- Préjugés et discriminations ? Vous exercez un métier fascinant, Monsieur… ironisa la vert et argent.

- Ensuite, tu as soi-disant affronté Voldemort avec pour seule aide un… fantôme ? Voldemort dont tu nies à présent le retour.

- Ce n'était pas un fantôme, mais un spectre, expliqua patiemment la préfète. La différence tient au fait que…

- Je m'en fous ! s'emporta Potter. Tu comptes berner qui avec tes histoires à dormir debout ?

Hermione se contenta d'un sourire et James la foudroya du regard.

- Puisque tu n'es pas loquace à ce sujet, parlons de l'enlèvement de Ginevra Weasley et de la fameuse chambre des secrets. Des révélations à me faire ? demanda l'Auror.

- Le plus simple est que vous me disiez ce que vous voulez entendre… répondit la Sage, acide.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement et Ombrage pénétra dans la pièce. James salua la sous-secrétaire d'Etat alors que cette dernière se plantait devant lui.

- Auror Potter, que signifie tout ceci ? demanda d'une voix froide l'inquisitrice.

- J'enquête sur deux affaires dont Miss Granger fut le seul témoin, madame.

- Avez-vous un mandat fourni par le directeur de votre service, l'Auror Scrimgeour ? interrogea Ombrage avec un sourire mauvais.

- Non, Madame.

- Avez-vous l'intention de l'inculper ? Y-a-t-il des charges qui pèsent contre Miss Granger ?

- Non, Madame. Je cherche seulement à établir la véracité des faits.

- Et bien, Auror Potter, vous allez regagner votre bureau et faire le travail préliminaire qui s'impose avant d'importuner une jeune fille mineure. Et si vous avez des éléments concrets prouvant un délit, vous reviendrez avec un mandat d'amener. Vous pouvez disposer.

- Bien Madame.

James salua une nouvelle fois l'inquisitrice et, après avoir jeté un regard glacial à la Serpentard, quitta rapidement le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Ces Aurors… Aucun savoir vivre… grommela Ombrage.

- Merci Madame… répliqua Hermione avec un léger sourire.

- Je vais en toucher deux mots à Cornelius. Il est impensable qu'un fonctionnaire agisse de telle manière.

L'ancienne Ministre de la Magie était entièrement d'accord avec la sous-secrétaire d'Etat et sourit à cette pensée. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que cela fut possible.

* * *

><p>Hermione sauta la dernière marche de l'escalier en colimaçon, un sourire goguenard flottant sur ses lèvres, et s'engagea dans le couloir du septième étage. C'est dans cet état d'euphorie qu'elle croisa Ginny, un paquet de bouquins sous le bras. Elle ne savait si elle devait aller à la rencontre de la Gryffondor ou pas, mais la rousse décida pour elle.<p>

- Ca va ? marmonna la quatrième année. J'ai entendu McGonagall parler à Ombrage aux Trois Balais. Tu as des ennuis ?

- Non, répondit prudemment la Serpentard, la dispute au pub toujours dans son esprit. Etonnamment, notre inquisitrice fut d'une redoutable efficacité. Qui l'eut cru ?

- Moi ! Il n'y a pas mieux que les petits roquets pour ne pas lâcher un mollet une fois qu'ils ont les dents dedans ! Qui en fait les frais ?

- James Potter. Dans la famille casse-noisette, j'voudrais le fils et le père. Bonne pioche ! ironisa la vert et argent.

Ginny eut un rire franc qui fit du bien à l'enchanteresse.

- Tu as toujours réussi à tirer les bonnes cartes pour te fourrer dans l'embarras, Herm'.

- En tout cas, Dumbledore pose ses pièces sur l'échiquier, il est grand temps que je fasse de même. Ca te dit de participer à l'AD que je vais recréer sous peu ?

Ginny regarda la Sage en réfléchissant.

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, l'AD visait à soutenir Dumbledore, fit-elle en plissant les yeux. C'est quoi ton idée cette fois-ci ? demanda-t-elle tout en passant son bras sous celui d'Hermione pour l'emmener vers le parc.

- L'AD aura pour but d'accompagner Dumbledore… jusqu'à la sortie !

- Tu veux dire que tu vas t'en servir non pour le soutenir mais pour le dénoncer comme traitre au Magenmagot ? Astucieux !

- Je sais, je sais… Je fais toujours cet effet-là la première fois… plaisanta l'enchanteresse avec un rictus.

- La seconde aussi, rassure-toi, lui sourit la rouquine. Pour en revenir à ta question, l'AD d'origine avait fonctionné parce que c'était des Gryffondor qui s'en étaient chargé. Mais tu es à Serpentard cette fois-ci... ça va être beaucoup plus difficile de rassembler les autres maisons autour de toi... Une idée?

- Je pourrais compter sur l'aide précieuse de la ravissante rousse qui est à mes côtés ? suggéra la Sage, amusée.

Ginny envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes de la vert et argent.

- Espèce de vile flatteuse ! Tu as surtout la chance que je veuille la déchéance de ce vieux vicieux. Bon, je m'occupe de faire ta pub auprès des trois maisons, mais de ton côté, essaie d'être un peu sélective chez les Serpentard, ne nous ramène pas n'importe qui, parce que je ne réponds de rien.

- Promis, il n'y aura ni Malefoy, ni Crabbe, ni Goyle. Mais pourras-tu t'accommoder de Parkinson et Bulstrode ? Ah, et Nott… Mais il est incapable de lancer un sarcasme quand tu es dans les parages. Trop subjugué par ta beauté…

- Merci d'avoir écarté toute seule les affreux. Pour Parkinson, Ginny prit une grosse inspiration, tant qu'elle reste à sa place, c'est quelqu'un de bien qu'il faut avoir avec nous. Et si Nott tente quelque chose, j'aurai un cobaye pour expliquer comment réussir un chauve-furie, poursuivit-elle vaguement grognon.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione détendit ses jambes et contempla avec tristesse son verre vide.<em>

_- Comment transformer un après -midi qui s'annonçait idyllique en vrai cauchemar… Bon sang ! Mais que fait Pansy ? Je me déshydrate à vue d'œil !_

_Ginny se contenta d'un sourire amusée._

_- Elle doit être en train de goûter toutes les bouteilles pour nous amener la meilleure... fit l'enchanteresse en levant les yeux au ciel._

_- En tous cas, l'AD était encore une bonne idée. Tu es plutôt douée en recyclage…_

_- Qu'est-ce qui vient ensuite ? Ah oui, le match Gryffondor-Serpentard. Encore une belle engueulade en perspective… soupira la Sage en agitant sa main au-dessus de la pensine._

* * *

><p>La tension était palpable sur le terrain. Gryffondor menait à la marque et Potter ne lâchait pas Hermione d'un poil de balai. Il avait la ferme intention d'attraper le vif avant sa rivale.<p>

L'enchanteresse parcourait des yeux le terrain à la recherche de la petite balle dorée. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre cette rencontre, et surtout face à Harry. Dans les gradins, la foule d'élèves hurlait à chaque but et la Sage jeta un rapide regard au tableau des scores. Les poursuiveurs rouge et or étaient définitivement plus efficaces que ceux de son équipe. Si elle ne mettait pas fin à la partie rapidement, le succès ne serait qu'un fantasme irréalisable.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et remarqua que Potter suivait ses moindres faits et gestes.

« Comment me débarrasser de lui ? » grommela intérieurement la Serpentard.

« T'as déjà tenté de planter un Potter dans de l'herbe ? Tu veux voir si ça pousse ? » demanda narquoisement la Source.

« Expérience scientifique d'un intérêt certain… » acquiesça Hermione en fonçant à grande vitesse vers le bas.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Potter la fila et une course s'engagea entre les deux attrapeurs.

« Euh… tu es sûre de pouvoir remonter rapidement et de ne pas finir en potager ? » demanda l'origine de toutes magies.

« Je vais tenter la feinte de Gros ski… »

« Wronski ! Et sois assurée que Potter la connait ! »

« Et bien, on se tiendra mutuellement compagnie à l'infirmerie… »

« FREINE BON SANG MAIS FREINE ! » hurla la Source alors que le sol se rapprochait dangereusement.

« Euh… Ca ne marche pas… » eut le temps de dire Hermione avant que son balai ne percute le sol.

Son Eclair de Feu toujours dans les mains, l'enchanteresse fit un roulé boulé sur la pelouse et, entre deux tonneaux, arriva à ré-enfourcher son balai pour redécoller aussitôt.

« Comment as-tu réussi à faire ça ? » demanda la Source, impressionnée.

« Je n'en sais rien… Mais j'ai une de ses envies de vomir… » maugréa la préfète en posant une main sur sa bouche.

Des éclats de rire montaient de la tribune rouge et or et un cri de rage venant de celle des Serpentards fit redoubler l'hilarité des Gryffondors.

- TU VAS ARRETER DE JOUER LES PITRES ! TROUVE LE VIF, ZAPPATA ! hurla Pansy.

Hermione grimaça et sentit Harry qui filait à sa droite.

« Et merde… » grogna-t-elle en amorçant un virage descendant.

« Va pas te revautrer dans la pelouse… » se moqua la Source.

La Serpentard aperçut enfin le vif d'or. Il voletait près de la tribune des Serdaigle. Elle accéléra et vit que Potter n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la balle. Elle agita discrètement la main et un petit courant d'air amena le vif au-dessus de la tribune.

« Allez, fait nous rager Minerva ! » l'encouragea la Source.

Hermione accéléra à nouveau pour rattraper son retard et les deux attrapeurs étaient maintenant au coude à coude alors que la balle dorée voletait à quelques mètres au-dessus des élèves.

« Tu fonces droit vers un pilier… Je voulais juste t'avertir… » murmura la Source.

« Je sais, mais j'ai l'impression que mes freins sont HS. »

« Information intéressante. J'en ai une autre. Si tu ne tournes pas maintenant, tu vas être encastrée dans le bois… »

Hermione déglutit et sauta de son balai, juste au-dessus du vif. Elle eut le temps de bousculer Harry dont les doigts effleuraient la petite balle dorée et de l'attraper avant lui pour finir par tomber lamentablement au milieu d'un groupe de filles de Serdaigle.

- Hmmm… Salut Lovegood ! Ca va ? marmonna la préfète alors que le paysage tanguait sous ses yeux.

La quatrième année, affublée de son chapeau en forme de lion, lui sourit doucement.

- Bonjour Granger. Tu as l'air en forme…

- On va dire ça… Tu me passes ton chapeau deux secondes ?

La jeune Serdaigle lui tendit et Hermione vida le contenu de son estomac dans la tête de lion. Luna récupéra son chapeau, le tapa de sa baguette en murmurant « evanesco » et, après l'avoir inspecté une dernière fois, le remit sur sa tête.

- C'était un beau match ! conclut la Serdaigle avec un sourire avant de s'éloigner.

L'enchanteresse se remit debout et, une fois presque stable sur ses appuis, entreprit de gagner la pelouse où son équipe l'attendait pour la féliciter.

Tout en descendant précautionneusement les marches, elle sentit peser sur elle quelque chose d'inamical. Elle leva les yeux et parcourut la foule jusqu'à ce qu'elle accroche un regard noir surmonté d'un sourcil unique.

« Minerva ne semble pas avoir apprécié ta prestation cette fois encore. » fit la Source.

« Décidément, il n'y aura jamais rien pour la satisfaire ! » marmonna la Sage.

« Reste à savoir ce qu'elle n'est pas prête de digérer... la défaite, ton courant d'air, ou... »

« Ou quoi ? » fit l'attrapeuse interloquée pendant qu'elle foulait enfin le terrain.

« T'as pas vu dans quoi tu as vomi ? T'es vraiment pas dans ton état normal quand tu grimpes sur un balai. »

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'ergoter plus avant avec son invitée. Elle voyait fondre sur elle, non seulement les joueurs de son équipe depuis leur côté de terrain, mais aussi une marée rouge et or qui semblait en furie.

Harry se planta devant elle, le visage blême et le regard furieux.

- Granger, tu me le paieras… murmura-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Alors Potter ? On n'arrive pas à suivre quand le jeu est trop rapide ? ironisa la préfète. Je savais que tu étais plutôt lent à la détente, mais à ce point… Enfin, tu me diras, c'est de famille. On ne peut pas lutter contre l'atavisme.

- Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ! cracha le Gryffondor.

- Tu connais la signification de ce mot ? Je suis impressionnée. Enfin, c'est ta mère qui a dû te l'apprendre, car tout le monde sait que les Aurors n'emploient jamais de mots de plus de deux syllabes.

- Mais je ne te… éructa Harry.

- Par moment, je me suis demandé si tu étais vraiment le fils de ton père. Après tout, j'ai entendu dire que ta mère était quelqu'un de particulièrement intelligent. Aussi, je doutais qu'elle ait pu se reproduire avec James Potter. Mais quand on te voit, malheureusement, il n'y a qu'à constater la triste loi de la génétique…

Harry jeta son balai au sol et fondit sur la Serpentard. Les deux cinquièmes années roulèrent sur la pelouse et Hermione bougea légèrement la tête pour éviter de se prendre le poing de Potter en plein visage. Le Gryffondor hurla quand sa main trouva le sol et l'enchanteresse eut un rictus.

« Parfait ! Exactement la réaction que j'attendais ! » jubila la Sage.

« Et maintenant, tu vas simuler une blessure tel un joueur de football italien ? » s'enquit la Source, amusée.

« Tout à fait… » acquiesça la préfète avant de pousser un cri aigu en se tenant le nez.

- A l'aide ! Agression d'élève ! Il vient de me péter le nez, ce con ! cria Hermione.

Les jumeaux Weasley se précipitèrent pour tenter de séparer les deux combattants alors qu'Harry s'époumonait.

- Mais je ne t'ai même pas atteinte ! Laisse-moi corriger cette erreur !

- Au secours ! hurla la Serpentard.

Elle croisa le regard d'Harry et eut un léger rictus.

- Si tu ne me lâches pas de suite, je crie que tu en veux à ma virginité… ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

« Ta virginité ? Laisse-moi rire… » se moqua la Source.

Surpris, Harry sursauta et laissa son poing en suspend. Fred et George l'attrapèrent par les épaules et le soulevèrent de terre.

- Laissez-moi l'achever ! s'exclama Potter.

Cependant, un toussotement se fit entendre et tous les élèves tournèrent la tête. Ombrage était juste derrière eux et regardait d'un air mauvais les trois Gryffondors.

- Voilà un spectacle navrant. Mr Potter… Vous en prendre à une femme… Voilà qui vous mérite votre exclusion de l'équipe.

- Ma quoi ? balbutia le Survivant.

- Quant à vous, messieurs Weasley, pour avoir trop tardé à intervenir, vous subirez la même sanction. Apportez vos balais dans mon bureau. Tous les trois. Vous avez dix minutes.

- Mais… professeur… tenta Hermione. Fred et Georges n'y sont pour…

- Miss Granger, n'essayez pas de défendre vos agresseurs. C'est un geste noble de votre part, mais ils doivent être châtiés.

Sur ces mots, l'inquisitrice fendit la foule d'élèves et se dirigea, satisfaite, vers le château.

Hermione adressa successivement un rictus narquois à Harry qui ramassait son balai et un sourire contrit aux deux jumeaux qui maugréaient au sujet d'Ombrage. Le spectacle fini, la foule se fit moins compacte autour d'Hermione, les joueurs commençant à regagner les vestiaires. Mais en se retournant, elle entra en collision avec Minerva qui la toisait de toute sa hauteur.

- Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Non contente de voler le match, tu souilles une représentation de ton ancienne maison, et maintenant tu t'arranges pour faire exclure mon attrapeur et mes batteurs ?

- Voler le match ? maugréa Hermione. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis cela…

- Les courants d'air au dessus du stade sont fréquents depuis que tu joues...

- Potter joue mal et c'est moi qu'on accuse ? s'exclama l'enchanteresse, feignant l'outrage. Franchement, je te savais de mauvaise foi mais là…

- Je viens de trouver bien meilleure que moi !

- Il faut dire que j'ai eu le meilleur enseignant qui soit. Après tout, je n'ai fait qu'observer les dernières années durant lesquelles tu t'es allégrement moquée de moi. Et avant que tu ne me joues l'oie blanche, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle… répliqua à voix basse la Serpentard.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de discuter de cela avec vous, répliqua l'animagus d'une voix froide. Et puisque vous avez participé à cette bagarre, vous serez en retenue avec M. Rusard pour la semaine, Miss Granger.

- Miss Granger vous répond, Madame la Directrice-Adjointe de l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, que votre retenue d'une semaine, vous pouvez vous la carrer où je pense… Ca vous va, comme frontière entre supérieur et sous-fifre ? rétorqua froidement la vert et argent.

Et sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons pour s'éloigner en direction de Rogue qui souriait de la victoire de sa maison.

* * *

><p>Hermione marchait rageusement vers l'école après sa douche. Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour Minerva pour lui faire des reproches, rien ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux, pas même ce qu'elle organisait pour abattre Albus. Et par-dessus tout, l'animagus refusait de parler de leur relation.<p>

Elle pénétra dans le grand hall en rogne et ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'une tornade rousse lui fonçait dessus.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny, furieuse, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Quoi encore ? maugréa l'enchanteresse.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? fit la rouquine entre ses dents.

- En ce moment ? Je joue à « je ne marche pas droit. Est-ce dû à une commotion cérébrale ? ». Si oui, je gagne un court séjour à l'infirmerie.

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile, je sais parfaitement que tu n'as rien !

- Tu devais sûrement admirer les abdos de Potter pendant que j'ai fait ma chute au milieu des gradins, siffla la préfète.

- Tu veux dire sur les genoux des filles de Serdaigle ? Ca n'a pas dû trop te traumatiser.

- J'ai pas vraiment fait attention, trop occupée à vomir dans une tête de lion.

- Typiquement Serpentard de piétiner les autres par tous les moyens à leur portée. Ceci dit, je te parle de ton attitude face à Potter ! Tu as menti, et par ta faute il est exclu de l'équipe, et mes frères avec !

- Ok, tu sais quoi ? Je viens de t'offrir un moyen de te réconcilier avec Minerva. Va trouver ta directrice de maison et montez toutes les deux un club anti-Granger. Sur ce, je vais te laisser, j'ai des plans machiavéliques à fomenter en vue d'éliminer trois glandus en utilisant des vifs d'or et des balais !

- Mais tu ne peux pas t'excuser au lieu d'en rajouter ? Tu cherches quoi ? A te faire détester par tous tes proches ?

- Parce que tu crois qu'on est proches, toutes les deux ?

Hermione ne sut que trop tard qu'elle était allée trop loin. Sans prévenir, Ginny lui asséna une gifle magistrale qui résonna longtemps entre les murs du grand hall.

- Tu me dégouttes, fit la rouquine, les larmes aux yeux, avant de tourner les talons.

L'enchanteresse ne chercha pas à rattraper la Gryffondor. Elle frotta sa joue et prit le chemin des cachots. Elle ne devait pas penser à Ginny ou à Minerva qu'elle venait tour à tour de blesser juste pour passer ses nerfs, sa colère. Elle devait se concentrer sur le piège qu'elle préparait pour Dumbledore. Les éléments se mettaient en place un par un, et elle ne pouvait se permettre de risquer de tout faire échouer. De plus, elle savait pertinemment que Dumbledore faisait la même chose de son côté, et le premier qui arriverait à piéger l'autre remporterait la partie. Et cette partie-là, elle ne devait en aucun cas la perdre.

* * *

><p><em>- Avoue que celle-là tu l'avais cherchée ! lança Ginny avec un léger regard noir.<em>

_- Je rêve ! Je me débrouille pour faire exclure Potter de l'équipe pour que tu prennes sa place, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ! C'est pas de ma faute si tes frères ont été les dommages collatéraux de cette histoire ! rétorqua Hermione._

_- Je parlais des amabilités que tu m'as dites ce jour-là ! Potter et mes frères étaient le gâteau mais la cerise c'est tout de même ta réflexion particulièrement aimable... T'as jamais réussi à réfléchir avant de parler..._

_- Ne t'engage pas sur ce terrain-là car j'ai deux trois amabilités, comme tu dis, sur le bout de la langue qui ne demandent qu'à sortir… grommela l'enchanteresse._

_Ginny sourit et planta un baiser sonore sur la joue de l'enchanteresse._

_- Tu vois, quand tu veux, tu peux te retenir !_

_- Oui... C'est ça, rattrape-toi ! finit par lâcher la Sage avec un rictus._

* * *

><p>Quelques semaines passèrent et le mois de novembre touchait à sa fin. La salle sur demande était prête pour la première réunion de son groupe de défense contre les forces du mal. Hermione avait fait passer le mot auprès de toutes les maisons, mais les Gryffondor brillaient par leur absence. Elle sourit néanmoins en remarquant la présence de quelques Serdaigle. Luna Lovegood avait fait le déplacement, ainsi que Cho Chang et Marietta Edgecombe.<p>

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de la Serpentard alors que les élèves se regroupaient autour d'elle, Malefoy en tête.

- Merci d'être venus aussi nombreux, commença la préfète. En ces temps… relativement troublés, si l'on en croit les rares interventions de notre Directeur, il faut être préparé au pire. Même si le professeur Jones est un enseignant de qualité, et je pense que personne ne contredira ceci, il est pied et poing lié par un fichu programme de préparation aux BUSES et surveillé par la Grande Inquisitrice, les yeux et les oreilles du Ministère en nos murs.

Elle prit une courte respiration avant de reprendre.

- Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je vous propose de nous entraîner aux maléfices et contre-charmes à des buts défensifs et offensifs. Voici un parchemin vierge. Mettez vos noms et prénoms pour avoir la date et l'heure de la première séance.

Les élèves présents sortirent leur plume et inscrivirent un à un leur patronyme sur la feuille.

- Les Gryffondors se sentent au-dessus de la mêlée, fit Pansy narquoise.

- Avec ou sans leçons particulières, ils seront les premiers exterminés… se moqua Drago.

- Par mesure de précaution, j'ensorcellerai ce parchemin. Il ne faudrait pas qu'une personne mal intentionnée ait vent de nos petites réunions… ajouta Hermione en notant son nom.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il y avait une vingtaine de patronymes inscrits sur son parchemin. Les élèves la saluèrent et quittèrent la salle sur demande, tous impatients de commencer les leçons avec la Serpentard qui avait brillé depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, aussi bien pendant les leçons de duel avec le professeur Jones que pendant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Une fois seule, Hermione ressortit sa plume et nota de sa belle écriture « L'Armée de Dumbledore » en haut de la feuille. Avec un rictus malsain, elle rangea le parchemin dans sa poche et sortit à son tour de la pièce.

* * *

><p>Hermione échappa à Poudlard durant les congés de Noël, ayant été invitée à les passer chez les Parkinson. Cependant, la rentrée arriva bien vite et les mois de janvier et février s'égrenaient au rythme des cours. Les rangs de l'AD grossissaient. Quelques Gryffondors avaient rejoint les étudiants dissidents, dont les jumeaux Weasley qui ne semblaient pas en vouloir à l'enchanteresse de leur exclusion de l'équipe de Quidditch. Par contre, Minerva continuait à ignorer la Sage en dehors des périodes de cours, comme Ginny qui évitait soigneusement de la croiser dans les couloirs. L'humeur d'Hermione s'en ressentait, même si Pansy tentait de lui remonter le moral. Dumbledore, quant à lui, se tenait tranquille, trop occupé par Ombrage pour manigancer quoi que ce soit contre l'enchanteresse.<p>

* * *

><p>Le matin de la rencontre Serpentard versus Poufsouffle, la préfète avait passé sa tenue de Quidditch et avalait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner. Même si sa relation avec Malefoy s'était passablement arrangée au cours des derniers mois, Drago lui jetait présentement des regards assassins.<p>

« C'est plutôt rancuniers, ces petites bestioles… » se moqua la Source.

Hermione leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs et remarqua Merlin qui discutait allégrement avec Minerva. L'enchanteur éclata de rire et but d'une traite son jus de citrouille sous le regard navré de la directrice-adjointe. Il toussota puis se reprit en se servant un café bien noir.

La Serpentard finit son bol de céréales et se leva en soupirant.

- Tu t'en vas déjà, Hermione ? Le match n'est que dans deux heures… marmonna Pansy, mal réveillée.

- J'ai besoin de me détendre un peu…

- Parce que je ne m'en suis pas assez bien occupée hier soir ?

La préfète rougit à ce souvenir.

- C'était parfait… murmura la Sage. Mais marcher me fera le plus grand bien.

Parkinson hocha mollement la tête et Hermione quitta la table des vert et argent pour se diriger vers la sortie. Cependant, Merlin vint à sa rencontre et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Faut qu'on discute… chuchota-t-il. Forêt interdite…

La cinquième année haussa un sourcil, perplexe, mais suivit son ami. Ils traversèrent le parc sans échanger un mot et s'enfoncèrent dans les bois.

Merlin marchait rapidement devant et ricanait dans sa barbe. Hermione haussa un sourcil en se demandant ce qui passait par la tête de son ami. Après un quart d'heure de marche, et cela sans avoir échangé un mot, ils arrivèrent au milieu d'une clairière. Soudain, le premier sage fit volte-face et Hermione vit une boule incandescente tressauter dans sa main.

- Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'échauffement avant le match, commença sèchement la Serpentard.

- Qui parle d'échauffement ? murmura l'enchanteur, le visage dénué d'expression.

- Tu t'apprêtes à faire quoi avec ça ? demanda la préfète en désignant la boule de feu.

- Juste te dispenser du match pour aujourd'hui, et pour toujours.

La Serpentard fixa plus intensément le professeur de DCFM dans les yeux. Elle y vit une lueur qui l'inquiéta.

- Alors Hermione, prête pour ton dernier voyage ?

- Merlin ! Ce n'est pas drôle comme plaisanterie, répliqua l'attrapeuse tout en levant les mains, se préparant à se défendre.

- Une plaisanterie ? répéta le professeur, goguenard. Je ne pense pas… Ce qui me désole, c'est que tu ne pourras faire tes adieux à ta rouquine et à ta chère Directrice. Mais il fallait y penser avant. Adieu gamine !

Et sur ces mots, il lança la boule de feu.

* * *

><p>Et voilà le travail ! La suite la semaine prochaine !<p>

En vous souhaitant un bon week-end,

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	19. L'Origine de toutes magies

Bonjour bonjour !

Comment va en ce vendredi ? Bon, j'ai aucune idée de s'il fait beau ou pas, j'viens de me lever et j'ai pas encore ouvert les volets... Bref ! Sygui et moi vous remercions por les reviews ! Continuez comme ça, on adore recevoir vos commentaires !

And now, Ladies and gentlemen, que le chapitre commence !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 : L'Origine de toutes magies<strong>

Hermione évita souplement la boule de feu et recula de quelques pas, mettant une distance raisonnable entre Merlin et elle.

- Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète, alors que l'enchanteur faisait apparaître son bâton de sorcier.

- Rien. Je dois te tuer, répondit posément le premier sage en levant son arme.

- Comment ça, tu dois ? Dumbledore contrôle tes pensées ?

Le professeur la regarda, amusé, avant d'éclater de rire. Il jeta un nouveau maléfice à la Serpentard qui le contra avec difficulté.

- Hermione… Tu ne penses sérieusement pas te battre contre moi… dit narquoisement Merlin. Tu sais bien que tu ne fais pas le poids.

- Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix, répliqua la préfète.

« Source, si tu veux m'aider maintenant, ce serait une bonne idée… »

« Envoie un peu de magie sur Merlin, que je vois ce qui se passe… » répliqua la voix.

L'enchanteresse fit courir son pouvoir sur le sol et ce dernier effleura le premier sage.

- Tu comptes faire quoi avec ça ? se moqua l'enchanteur. Je vais te montrer un petit tour avant que tu ne meures…

Le premier sage tendit la main, paume vers le ciel et la magie qu'Hermione avait envoyé dans le sol prit une teinte bleue en remontant le long du corps de l'enchanteur pour former une boule étincelante entre ses doigts.

- Et voilà un sort qui va te faire mal et qui ne m'a demandé aucun effort. C'est l'heure, Granger. Voyons si ta magie est aussi puissante que tu le penses.

Merlin envoya son attaque et Hermione fit apparaître d'un claquement de doigts son katana. Elle le brandit devant elle et s'entoura d'un tourbillon d'électricité avant que la sphère ne l'atteigne. Lorsque la boule explosa, Hermione eut l'impression d'être arrosée de lave en fusion. Elle relâcha sa lame et tomba sur le sol, se roulant dans l'herbe fraîche. Elle remarqua que des cloques se formaient sur ses mains, sa tenue de quidditch avait fondue pour coller à des lambeaux de peau qui s'effritaient au contact du sol, mettant la chair à vif.

La Sage ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur.

« Tiens-toi tranquille, que je répare les dégâts ! » ordonna la Source.

Mais la préfète n'entendait pas, ne ressentant que la souffrance.

- C'est amusant… commença Merlin en s'approchant de la Serpentard. La seule fois où j'ai testé ce sort avant toi, c'était sur Lancelot, à l'époque d'Arthur. Sa magie était plus du type froid, sombre… Même genre que cette chère Parkinson. Et lui, au lieu d'être brûlé, s'est retrouvé congelé.

L'enchanteur s'accroupit près de son élève et la regarda avec amusement.

- Je t'achève maintenant ou je laisse tes blessures t'emporter ? Tu préfères quoi, gamine ?

« J'ai eu le temps d'analyser un peu notre premier sage. Il a but quelque chose de pas très net ce matin. Un poison violent à base de sang de dragon. Quelque chose qui te grille le cerveau en t'imposant une seule idée fixe… » dit rapidement la Source.

L'Origine de toutes magies mettait tout son pouvoir en œuvre pour refermer les blessures de la Sage. Mais c'était peine perdue, elles étaient bien trop nombreuses. Et elle n'avait pas le temps. La Source sentait que l'enchanteresse allait perdre conscience, presque rendue folle par la douleur.

« Ok, on va se la jouer autrement… » marmonna la voix.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall se dirigeait vers les gradins du stade. Elle aimait bien arriver en avance les jours de match. Elle avait son rituel depuis des années : elle choisissait la meilleure place, près du commentateur, buvait un thé en observant l'échauffement des deux équipes, puis regardait, amusée, l'arrivée des élèves. Elle adorait voir les banderoles se déplier, les couleurs vives apparaître dans les tribunes, les animaux en peluche qui poussaient divers cris avant le coup de sifflet.<p>

Cependant, ce matin-là, elle détourna le regard en direction de la forêt interdite. Elle sentit des vagues de magie émaner du bois et reconnut, étonnée, le pouvoir des deux enchanteurs.

« Hermione devrait être dans les vestiaires… » songea la directrice-adjointe avant de sourire. « Avec un peu de chance, elle ne veut pas jouer ce qui veut dire que Poufsouffle a une chance de gagner ! »

Elle retourna son attention sur les gradins vides. Elle fit apparaître sa tasse de thé et en but une gorgée avec délice. Cependant, un cri déchirant résonna dans son esprit et le mug lui échappa des mains pour éclater en plusieurs morceaux sur le bois de la tribune.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… commença le professeur en se levant.

« Minerva ! Forêt interdite ! Maintenant ! » ordonna une voix que le professeur n'avait pas entendue depuis des mois.

Sentant l'urgence dans les commandements de la Source, l'Ecossaise se changea en chat et courut à toute vitesse vers la lisière de la forêt. Une fois arrivée, elle pénétra dans les bois, slalomant entre les arbres, sautant au-dessus des racines, évitant les trous dans la terre humide.

« Plus sur votre droite ! Encore cinq cents mètres… » continua l'Origine de toute magie.

Alors que l'animagus approchait de l'endroit indiqué, une vive explosion retentit et le chat détourna la tête pour ne pas être aveuglé.

« Mais que se passe-t-il ? » pensa Minerva en fermant ses trois paupières félines.

« Merlin a été empoisonné et est devenu fou… »

« Pourquoi ce n'est pas Hermione qui me parle ? »

« Elle est dans l'incapacité de le faire. Dépêchez-vous d'arriver et que vous puissiez emmener votre protégée à l'infirmerie. »

McGonagall rouvrit les yeux et reprit sa course effrénée à travers la végétation dense. Elle déboula dans ce qui avait été il y a encore quelques minutes auparavant une clairière. Cependant, il n'y avait plus d'herbe, plus de fleurs. Merlin était allongé sur le sol, inconscient, son bras gauche faisant un angle anormal.

Le professeur retrouva sa forme humaine et porta vivement ses mains à ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier. Hermione se tenait debout, son katana à la main. Mais la préfète était dans un état… Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire cela.

- Hermione ! s'exclama la directrice de Gryffondor, terrifiée.

La jeune femme se tourna vers elle.

- Elle ne vous entend pas… dit la Source. J'ai pris possession de son corps car elle ne s'en sortait pas. Elle ne maîtrise pas encore l'étendue de nos pouvoirs.

La voix ne ressemblait pas à celle de l'élève. Elle était légèrement plus aigue, plus éthérée.

- Elle… elle n'a… Par Merlin ! balbutia McGonagall en s'approchant.

Le professeur sentit la bile qui montait le long de sa gorge. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi monstrueux.

- Je vais endormir son corps. Transportez-la au plus tôt à l'infirmerie. Je vais pouvoir régénérer sa peau, rassurez-vous. Mais ça me prendra quelques jours. Assurez-vous que Dumbledore ne s'approche pas d'elle. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour Merlin. D'ici une heure, il se réveillera sans aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. En revanche, ne buvez rien qui est servi dans la grande salle…

Sur ses mots, le regard dur de la Serpentard sembla s'éteindre et elle tomba lourdement sur le sol. Minerva se précipita pour la récupérer et en profita pour attraper le katana qu'elle fixa d'un geste peu assuré dans son dos. D'un mouvement souple du poignet, le professeur fit apparaître un brancard et coucha son élève dessus. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle fit le trajet inverse et se dépêcha de gagner la lisière de la forêt. Cependant, à quelques dizaines de mètres de sa destination, des bruits de sabots résonnèrent près d'elle et elle fut vite entourée d'une horde de centaures, armés d'arbalètes et d'arc.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici humaine ! tonna Bane.

- Ca tombe bien, je m'en allais… répliqua calmement le professeur.

- Vous avez pénétré notre domaine. Vous méritez la mort ! ajouta une autre créature.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter de vos lois. Vous savez sûrement qui est cette jeune femme !

Bane fronça les sourcils puis s'approcha doucement. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule brûlée de l'enchanteresse et son regard s'agrandit d'effroi.

- L'Origine de toutes magies… Vous pouvez passer. Firenze, accompagne-les jusqu'à la sortie. Il ne doit rien leur arriver.

Un centaure à la chevelure argentée acquiesça et marcha sans un mot en direction du parc de Poudlard. Une fois rendu à bon port, il s'inclina respectueusement et s'éloigna pour disparaître entre les arbres.

Minerva accéléra son allure et passa près du terrain de quidditch. Les élèves commençaient à arriver, impatient d'assister à la rencontre. La directrice de Gryffondor hésita quelques instants. Elle n'avait aucune envie de traverser le flot de jeunes sorciers, mais ne pouvait attendre le début de la rencontre, l'état d'Hermione ne le permettant pas. Aussi, le regard froid et sévère, elle s'avança d'un pas assuré en direction du château. Des exclamations apeurées retentirent sur son passage et elle remarqua du coin de l'œil des personnes qui se dirigeaient vers elle.

- Professeur ! Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Pansy en arrivant à sa hauteur.

McGonagall ne répondit pas, voulant gagner au plus vite l'infirmerie.

- Ce… C'est… Ne me dites pas que c'est Hermione ! s'exclama, horrifiée, la Serpentard.

- Dites à Malefoy de préparer son balai… murmura l'animagus.

Alors qu'elle atteignait enfin les marches menant au hall, la directrice-adjointe tomba nez à nez avec Ginny Weasley. La quatrième année pâlit brusquement et retint le cri qui menaçait de sortir. Elle s'effaça pour laisser passer sa directrice de maison et la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision.

* * *

><p><em>Ginny regarda, horrifiée, Hermione qui semblait parfaitement détendue et détachée.<em>

_- Merlin t'a mis dans un de ces états… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé tes pouvoirs de Source ? _

_- J'ai essayé, mais il m'a surprise._

_- Il a bien failli te tuer, oui ! Par tous les dragons de Charlie, te voir dans cet état était tout simplement horrible. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi ce jour-là, autant que pour la disparition de nos enfants._

_- Mais je suis bien vivante. C'est du passé, tranquillise-toi. Cela ne pourra pas se reproduire, répondit doucement l'enchanteresse en caressant de ses doigts la joue de la rousse._

_Ginny attrapa la main d'Hermione et la serra._

_- J'espère bien sinon tu auras affaire à moi, gronda-t-elle._

_- Je dois avouer que Merlin est vraiment le meilleur enchanteur que la terre ait porté !_

* * *

><p>Pomfresh s'afférait autour de sa patiente. Sa baguette virevoltait dans les airs et la médicomage semblait danser autour du lit.<p>

- Que s'est-il passé, Minerva ? demanda Poppy en donnant un nouveau coup de baguette au-dessus de la Serpentard.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je l'ai trouvée comme ça près de la cabane d'Hagrid, mentit le professeur.

L'infirmière lança un dernier sort et examina chaque centimètre carré de la préfète.

- Ok, c'est désinfecté… Mais il faut l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste. Je ne veux pas faire d'erreur. Je n'ai pas traité de grands brûlés depuis mon stage de fin de troisième année.

- Je préfète la savoir ici. Je vais aller vous chercher un médicomage spécialisé.

La directrice-adjointe quitta précipitamment l'infirmerie tandis que Pomfresh agitait une nouvelle fois la fine tige de bois. Un épais manuel vola de son bureau à elle et Poppy en tourna rapidement les pages.

- Hmmm… Désinfecter, c'est fait. Vérifiez l'état des poumons, aussi. Maintenant, refroidir le corps. Le sortilège est…

* * *

><p>Merlin se traînait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, la main posée sur son front. Il avait un sérieux mal de tête et n'en comprenait pas la raison. Tout comme il ignorait comment il s'était retrouvé dans la forêt interdite. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était qu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner avec Minerva et qu'il lui faisait les habituelles avances de fin de semaine.<p>

- Elle aurait remplacé mon jus de citrouille par un whisky corsé que ça ne m'étonnerait pas… marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bureau du professeur de métamorphose.

Après son réveil, il avait soigné son bras cassé sans savoir comment cela s'était produit, avait gagné le parc pour prendre place dans les gradins, à côté de Severus. Il avait assisté à la fin du match et Drago Malefoy s'était fait soufflé le vif par l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle. Rogue en avait perdu sa verve et Chourave avait effectué une petite danse amusante.

Merlin remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et frappa trois légers coups à la porte de sa collègue avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, sans attendre l'autorisation. Il la trouva assise derrière son bureau, le regard vague, perdu.

- Réjouissez-vous ! Serpentard a perdu ! Gryffondor est encore en lice pour remporter la coupe de Quidditch ! s'exclama joyeusement Merlin en s'asseyant sur un coin du mobilier. Combien avez-vous payé Hermione pour qu'elle renonce à jouer ? Paiement en nature ?

L'animagus s'anima brusquement et gifla fortement l'enchanteur.

- Hey ! Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ? gronda le premier sage en se frottant la joue.

- Maintenant, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de boire ce qui est servi dans la grande salle, répondit sèchement l'Ecossaise.

Elle se leva rapidement et quitta la pièce.

- Alors là, je ne comprends vraiment rien… soupira l'enchanteur en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

* * *

><p>Ginny et Pansy étaient arrivées exactement au même moment devant les portes de l'infirmerie et elles s'étaient fait refouler exactement en même temps par Pomfresh qui avait son air des mauvais jours.<p>

- Hey ! C'est ma meilleure amie ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de la voir ! rétorqua froidement Pansy à l'infirmière.

- J'en parlerai au professeur McGonagall ! ajouta fermement Ginny.

- Toi ? En parler à McGo ? demanda Parkinson avec un ricanement.

La rousse foudroya du regard la Serpentard et Pomfresh en profita pour leur claquer la porte au nez.

- Voilà ! Avec tes conneries, on ne peut pas voir Hermione ! s'emporta Ginny.

- Mes conneries ? Tu m'étonnes qu'elle n'ait pas voulu nous laisser rentrer ! T'as l'air d'une hystérique échappée de Sainte Mangouste qui n'a pas pris son traitement depuis deux jours !

Ginny toisa Pansy.

- Je serais toi, fit-elle en plissant les yeux, j'éviterais de chercher les ennuis. Et puis, de toute façon, mon état mental n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, enchaina-t-elle. Par Merlin, tu as vu dans quel état elle était ? Je suis sure que c'est encore un coup de ... tu vois de qui je veux parler.

- Indirectement, c'est fort possible. Mais il n'aurait jamais pu l'amocher à ce point. Il a dû se servir de quelqu'un… réfléchit Pansy. Et si on allait demander son opinion à la Guide qui l'a amenée ici ?

- Excellente idée. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien lui dire ma façon de penser à propos de sa façon d'exercer sa fonction, gronda Ginny en se mettant en route avec Pansy vers le bureau de McGonagall. Si je compte le nombre de fois où Hermione s'est retrouvée à l'infirmerie dans cette vie, c'est hallucinant !

- Oui, et tu comptes passer tes nerfs sur une sorcière relativement douée pour… tenir compagnie à ton ex chez Pompom ? Très intelligent, Weasley, très Gryffondor !

La rousse jeta un dernier regard froid à la Serpentard et reprit sa route. Pansy eut un rictus amusé et suivit la Gryffondor. Il allait y avoir de l'ambiance entre les deux, et elle ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione poussa un soupir et maugréa.<em>

_- Pansy fait quoi avec le pinard ? Elle est partie le chercher en France ? pesta l'enchanteresse. Je voudrais bien fêter votre première collaboration !_

_- Tu réussis très bien à liguer les femmes, Hermione. Et Minerva était la cible idéale pour qu'on se défoule un coup !_

_- Tu lui en veux encore ? Depuis tout ce temps ? Gin'… ma chérie… Sois raisonnable !_

_- On ne peut pas être raisonnable avec les gens qu'on aime ! fit doctement la rousse._

_- Tu aimes Minerva ? plaisanta Hermione. Celle-là, faut lui dire ! Elle sera ravie de l'entendre !_

_Ginny regarda l'enchanteresse avec un regard noir._

_- Tu comprends ce que tu veux quand tu veux toi ! Bon elle arrive cette bouteille ?_

_- Mais… Au fait, tu as des super pouvoirs ! Tu pourrais nous en faire apparaître une, non ?_

_- Pour le commun pas de soucis, mais pour le vieilli en fut de chêne, pas sure d'avoir les bons dosages !_

_- Fais comme tu veux, mais fait vite ! Je meurs de soif…_

* * *

><p>Hermione ouvrit les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. La luminosité était douce dans la pièce et elle remarqua qu'elle était sous une espèce de tente en plastique.<p>

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda la Source.

« Bien… Mais j'ai l'impression que ma peau tire un peu. » répondit la Sage.

« C'est normal. Tu auras cette sensation encore quelques jours. Mais ton épiderme est réparé. »

« Merci. »

« Merlin a bien failli t'avoir, cette fois. Il a fait preuve d'une magie… étonnante. Je ne savais pas qu'un humain pouvait utiliser ce sort. »

« J'en ignorais même l'existence. Comme quoi, on a encore des progrès à faire… » maugréa la préfète en se levant.

Elle remarqua sa nudité et, cherchant du regard des vêtements, elle repéra une blouse d'hôpital posée sur une chaise. Elle la passa rapidement et écarta les pans de la tente. Elle se trouvait dans l'infirmerie et de la lumière venait du bureau de Pomfresh. La cinquième année jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui indiquait une heure du matin.

« Tu m'as fait dormir combien de temps ? » demanda la neuvième sage.

« Trois jours… J'ai même fait disparaître les cernes que tu avais sous les yeux. »

Hermione étouffa un petit rire et toqua à la porte de la médicomage. Cette dernière sursauta et fut stupéfaite de trouver l'élève debout.

- Miss Granger ! Par quel miracle… commença l'infirmière.

- Je récupère vite, coupa avec humour la Serpentard.

- Vous défiez les lois de la médecine, oui ! s'exclama Poppy. Asseyez-vous ! ordonna-t-elle en lui désignant une chaise.

La Sage fut auscultée et, à la fin de l'examen, Pomfresh semblait abasourdie.

- Je n'y comprends rien… Ce n'est pas possible ! souffla-t-elle.

- Que voulez-vous… Vous êtes la meilleure ! fit l'enchanteresse avec un clin d'œil. Je peux y aller ?

- Oui… bien sûr… Et tâchez de ne plus revenir ici avant la fin de votre scolarité ! gronda la médicomage.

- Non… vous me manqueriez trop ! plaisanta la Serpentard. A bientôt doc' !

Hermione quitta l'infirmerie et se dirigea rapidement vers les appartements de McGonagall. Arrivée devant le tableau qui en gardait l'entrée, elle souffla le mot de passe en espérant qu'il n'avait pas changé. Le cadre pivota et, sans un bruit, l'élève se glissa par l'entrebâillement. Elle eut un sourire attendri en remarquant son professeur, endormie dans le canapé, un livre posé sur les genoux.

- Potions et contrôle de l'esprit… lut-elle. Tout un programme.

L'enchanteresse s'approcha du canapé et fléchit les jambes pour être à la hauteur de l'animagus. Elle leva la main pour effleurer de ses doigts la joue de la directrice-adjointe. Cette dernière bougea dans son sommeil et Hermione posa ses lèvres sur le cou de l'enseignante.

- Minerva… C'est moi… chuchota la préfète.

McGonagall finit par ouvrir les yeux et, reconnaissant la Sage, se redressa rapidement pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre elle.

- Par la grâce de Merlin ! s'exclama la Guide.

- Doucement, tu m'étouffes ! plaisanta Hermione.

Mais le professeur ne desserra pas son étreinte.

- Tu m'as fait tellement peur Hermione. Je t'ai trouvée dans un tel état... j'ai cru que je t'avais perdue...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis comme la mauvaise herbe, increvable ! répliqua l'enchanteresse.

« Tu as surtout un bon fortifiant… » se moqua l'Origine de toutes magies.

- J'ai toutes les raisons de m'inquiéter ! Sans l'intervention de la Source, Albus t'aurait tuée en se servant de Merlin.

- Certes, ce qui prouve que notre cher Directeur se sent piégé et qu'il est prêt à tout pour se débarrasser de moi. Donc, les plans machiavéliques que je mets en œuvre depuis des semaines portent leurs fruits.

- Mais tu n'es pas à l'abri d'un mauvais coup, et si ça arrivait, je ...

- Tu ? demanda Hermione.

- Pomfresh vient de me dire que tu avais fini ta sieste ma grosse ? J'étais sûr de te trouver là ! Comment vas-tu après ton lifting ? fit le premier sage en faisant irruption dans les appartements de Minerva.

L'enchanteresse se retourna vers le professeur de DCFM et se dirigea vers lui pour enfoncer son index entre ses côtes.

- Toi ! Disparais de ma vue immédiatement… murmura la Sage d'une voix froide.

« T'as trente secondes pour dégager d'ici car Minerva allait peut-être enfin cracher le morceau. Donc, si tu ne tiens pas à avoir ton service trois pièces épinglé au-dessus de la gargouille qui garde le bureau de Dumbledore, tu te casses ! » ajouta-t-elle mentalement pour Merlin.

- Mais je... je m'inquiétais moi... fit-il, penaud.

- Je suis vivante, en pleine forme, mais pas grâce à toi ! On se verra demain en cours. Bonne nuit Merlin ! rétorqua sèchement la Serpentard.

- Hermione, fit l'animagus, puisque Merlin est là profitons-en pour faire le point de ce qui s'est passé. Il faut comprendre rapidement si Albus à d'autres plans du même genre qu'il est susceptible de réaliser, en s'en prenant à d'autres sorciers pour les retourner contre toi.

« Elle n'a pas forcement tort, ta Guide, tu sais… » fit la petite voix qui se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

La préfète ferma les yeux et compta mentalement jusqu'à dix pour éviter de se mettre à hurler.

- Comprendre Albus ? finit-elle par lâcher, ironique. Peine perdue. Le mieux est d'accélérer les choses de notre côté. Je vais demander à Parkinson de mettre la pression sur Edgecombe pour la faire craquer auprès d'Ombrage. Sur ce, faites attention à ce que vous buvez et tout ira bien. Sinon, Merlin, autre chose à nous dire ?

- Merlin, je ne sais pas, mais j'ai eu la désagréable visite de Miss Parkinson et Weasley. Il est urgent que tu montres à tes… supportrices que tu es vivante, répondit l'animagus avec une certaine froideur. Et tu pourras leur dire que mon bureau n'est pas un hall de gare.

- Tiens, les femmes de ton harem s'excitent, ricana Merlin en regardant la neuvième sage.

Hermione lança un regard noir à l'enchanteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? fit-elle à Minerva.

- Elles étaient comme deux furies et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à y survivre, auditivement parlant, j'entends.

Hermione sourit narquoisement. Elle n'avait pas de mal à envisager la scène.

- La rançon de la gloire, toutes les femmes à tes pieds. Chanceuse ! bougonna Merlin en faisant la moue.

- Jaloux, fit la Sage dans un éclat de rire.

Les deux Sages se regardèrent et Merlin s'approcha de la neuvième sage et la serra contre lui.

- Même si je n'étais pas maitre de moi, je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé. Ceci dit, faudra que tu reviennes t'entrainer avec moi, ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire. Je t'ai quand même foutu la pâtée !

- Bien, allez en discuter autour d'un verre, j'ai besoin de repos, dit l'Ecossaise en poussant les deux enchanteurs vers la sortie.

- Mais… on devait discuter… bégaya Hermione.

- Demain ! coupa le professeur de métamorphose. J'ai assez entendu de reproches, sarcasmes et bêtises en tout genre pour la journée !

Elle ferma la porte sur les deux sorciers qui exprimaient leur mécontentement et s'adossa contre la surface boisée. Elle passa une main sur son visage et soupira. Elle ne savait pas qui étaient les plus épuisants : Pansy et Ginny, ou Merlin et Hermione ?

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Pansy fut surprise de trouver la Sage profondément endormie dans le dortoir. Elle la réveilla avec un cri joyeux tonitruant qui fit dire plus tard à Millicent que Pansy descendait d'une longue lignée de troll.<p>

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les vert et argent étaient tous attablés dans la grande salle et prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Hermione usa de la plus parfaite langue de bois pour éviter de raconter ce qui lui était arrivé et Millicent changea de sujet.

- Tu as raté un grand moment, Hermione… fit Bulstrode avec un large sourire. Nous avons eu la chance de voir un professeur ivre-mort dans le grand hall.

- Qu'a encore fait le professeur Jones ? demanda l'enchanteresse en fronçant les sourcils.

Les Serpentards échangèrent un court regard avant d'éclater de rire.

- Non, tu n'y es pas, répliqua doucement Zabini. Trelawney s'est fait renvoyer par Ombrage et Dumbledore a évité de justesse qu'elle se fasse expulser du château.

- N'empêche, il a l'air génial, ce nouveau prof… Un centaure… soupira rêveusement Millicent.

- Peut-être, mais ça reste de la divination… rétorqua la neuvième sage avec un frisson de dégoût.

- C'est surtout un choix de recrutement intéressant… marmonna Malefoy, voulant prendre part à la conversation.

- Un suicide politique tu veux dire ! rectifia Pansy. Embaucher un centaure avec Ombrage dans les parages, elle qui déteste les hybrides… J'espère que le vieux sénile prépare ses cartons.

- Des mois que le Ministère tente de le faire tomber. Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'ils y parviendront… grommela Nott.

Hermione finit d'une traite sa tasse de café et eut un sourire goguenard.

- Et bien… si nous donnions un coup de main à ce cher Cornélius Fudge ?

- Pourrais-tu nous faire partager ton plan machiavélique, Granger ? demanda Malefoy, perplexe.

- C'est le moment de révéler l'existence de notre petit groupe, et surtout son nom… murmura l'enchanteresse. J'ai déjà repéré le maillon faible de la bande. Y aurait-il quelqu'un dans l'assistance prêt à faire pression sur Marietta Edgecombe afin qu'elle aille pleurer dans les jupons de notre inquisitrice ?

- Je m'en occupe, déclara Drago. J'ai toujours été doué à ce petit jeu. Dis-moi juste quand.

- Fais-toi plaisir, répliqua la neuvième sage.

Drago eut un sourire carnassier qu'Hermione ne put manquer en se levant de table. Elle attrapa ses affaires et sortit d'un pas pressé de la grande salle. A peine franchie la double porte, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt pour laisser l'importun passer devant.

- A qui est cette main qui traîne sur mon auguste personne ? demanda la Sage avant de croiser le regard de Ginny. Pardon. Salut Gin' !

La Gryffondor prit la Sage dans ses bras pour la serrer à l'en étouffer. Cela fait, elle la prit par les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu te débrouilles comme tu veux, mais ne me refais plus jamais ça ! C'est clair ?

- J'aimerais bien, mais ça ne dépend pas de moi… Mais je pense que d'ici peu, Albus va se tenir à carreaux…

- J'ai déjà expliqué à ta Guide ce qui allait lui arriver si elle n'était pas capable de veiller correctement sur toi, fit-elle entre ses dents. J'ai fait la même chose ce matin avec Merlin puisqu'il ne vaut pas mieux. Maintenant, je vais le dire une fois à la Source... Je ne sais pas encore comment je m'y prendrais, mais si ça se reproduit, elle va se retrouver virée de ton corps sans comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé. Alors, si elle ne veut pas finir sans hôte fixe, elle se bouge le cul ! Est-ce bien clair ?

- Tu sais que j'adore quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? murmura Hermione en faisant glisser son index sur la joue de la Gryffondor.

L'instant d'après, la Sage était à nouveau entrain d'étouffer entre les bras de son ex.

- Plus jamais je ne veux te voir dans un tel état, Hermione, promets-moi... ou je te trucide, murmura-t-elle, laissant échapper une larme qui coula dans le cou de la Serpentard.

- Cela m'embêterai que tu purges une peine à Azkaban pour si peu, plaisanta Hermione en caressant doucement la chevelure rousse. Si ça peut te rassurer, on va bientôt avoir la paix. Je suis entrain de refermer mon piège sur Dumbledore. Et je te garantis qu'il ne le verra pas venir.

- Débarrasse-toi vite de ce vieux fou, il est vraiment dangereux.

- C'est prévu ! Sinon, tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air fatiguée…

Ginny regarda l'enchanteresse.

- Ca t'étonne ? Je suis incapable de dormir depuis que je t'ai vue dans cet état, tu n'avais plus rien d'humain ! Alors, effectivement, depuis j'attends de savoir comment tu vas !

- Ah, désolée… Et bien, tu vas pouvoir dormir. Comme tu peux le voir, je suis en pleine forme !

- Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, maugréa la Gryffondor. Ce qui me fait dire que puisque tu es entourée de sorciers qui... enfin, je préfère ne rien dire... bref, je veux que tu m'entraines à la magie sans baguette.

- Ok, pas de soucis, répondit Hermione, surprise par la demande. Tu veux commencer quand ? Dis-moi quand tu as un trou et on se prévoit ça.

- Tout de suite, fit la rouquine sans attendre la réponse en entrainant la Serpentard par la main vers la salle sur demande.

- Mais… J'ai cours avec Minerva ! rétorqua l'enchanteresse. Et toi, il me semble que Merlin t'attend pour sa première heure de la journée !

- Je nous dispense de tout ça, on l'a déjà fait. Et crois-moi, aucun des deux professeurs ne va nous retirer des points parce que ça se passerait mal, très mal pour eux.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard amusé en voyant leur double plus jeune parcourir les couloirs en direction de la salle sur demande. <em>

_- J'aimais bien nos réconciliations après les disputes, fit l'enchanteresse, mutine._

_- Tu as toujours eu le chic pour faire en sorte que je ne sois pas fâchée longtemps avec toi. Et ta méthode préférée était d'être à moitié morte à l'infirmerie pour que je m'inquiète et que j'oublie les griefs que j'avais contre toi, rétorqua Ginny en lui donnant un léger coup de coude._

_- Ce n'était pas ma méthode préférée, rectifia Hermione. Disons que je n'avais pas trop le choix à l'époque… Mais bon, seul le résultat compte._

_La rousse lui tira la langue et la Sage leva les yeux au ciel, ayant des difficultés à masquer son amusement._

* * *

><p>La porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrit et laissa le passage à deux jeunes sorcières passablement essoufflées.<p>

- Franchement Hermione, t'es toujours aussi géniale comme prof, fit Ginny en essuyant du revers de la main la sueur qui perlait encore à son front.

- T'es bonne élève, c'est pour ça, lui sourit la Serpentard. Tu te débrouilles vraiment très bien avec ta baguette et c'est juste une question de temps pour maitriser ta magie sans cet objet.

- C'est gentil de m'encourager.

- C'est sincère.

- Ca me rappelle les premiers cours que tu m'as donnés, dans notre précédente vie… murmura la rousse avec émotion.

Hermione eut un sourire attendri et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

- Bon, je vais aller voir Minerva, histoire de m'assurer qu'elle ne pense pas que Dumbledore a encore fait des siennes. Il y a de grandes chances qu'elle se soit inquiétée de ne pas me voir en cours…

- Et dis-lui bien qu'elle aura affaire à moi si elle compte nous retirer des points !

- Pas de soucis, je ferai la commission !

Hermione s'éloigna après avoir salué Ginny d'un signe de la main et prit la direction du bureau de sa Guide. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle pénétrait dans la pièce et croisa le regard furieux du professeur.

- Où étais-tu passé ? gronda la directrice de Gryffondor.

- Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir. Ginny veut apprendre la magie sans baguette et, avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, elle veut te faire savoir que tu auras à faire à elle si tu nous retires des points, répondit la préfète avec un sourire.

Elle s'assit sur un coin du bureau de l'animagus et posa une main sur l'épaule de son aînée.

- J'aimerais savoir si tu as quelque chose de prévu samedi après-midi… reprit-elle.

Minerva était encore sous le coup de la colère. Pourtant, elle réussit à se contenir.

- A part écouter Ombrage, rien de bien passionnant. Pourquoi ? Tu prépares encore un mauvais coup ?

- Ca te tente, un match de Rugby en ma compagnie ? Angleterre versus Ecosse ?

- Tu parles d'assister à ce jeu de brutes dont tu as essayé de m'apprendre les règles ? Ce sera avec plaisir et surtout curiosité. Quoique… Passer un après-midi avec des Anglais, je ne sais pas si c'est plus agréable que de la passer avec la sorcière rose…

- Minerva… Si tu préfères passer ton début de week-end avec Ombrage plutôt qu'avec moi, qui suis-je pour m'y opposer ? Tu veux que je vous réserve un petit tête-à-tête aux Trois Balais ? A moins que tu ne préfères un endroit plus romantique pour être avec notre inquisitrice… répliqua l'enchanteresse avec humour.

- Comme tous les élèves, tu sautes aux conclusions sans lire les énoncés. La variable « Hermione Granger » n'était pas dans l'équation. Mais la prendre en compte change le problème et donc la réponse à y apporter. Maintenant, va donc faire le tour du lac en petites foulées, Merlin t'attend !

- Et comme toutes les femmes, tu n'es pas fichue de répondre clairement à la réponse. Donc, c'est oui ou non ? plaisanta la Serpentard.

- Il m'avait pourtant paru dire que ce serait avec plaisir, mais comme tu es toi aussi une femme, tu as une mémoire sélective...

Hermione se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur la joue de son professeur.

- Samedi, 13 heures, devant la grille du château. Et ne sois pas en retard. Concernant mon… footing, Merlin m'a dispensée. Je suis encore en convalescence, tu comprends.

- En convalescence pour éviter de courir, mais assez en forme pour jouer avec Miss Weasley ! Je te trouve au contraire tout à fait remise et apte ! Allez, hop, on y va, j'appelle Merlin et on ne discute pas, rajouta-t-elle en voyant que l'enchanteresse s'apprêtait à négocier.

- Pff… Tu peux faire une croix sur la pinte de bière que je comptais t'offrir au stade… marmonna-t-elle en gagnant la sortie.

Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière elle. Minerva eut un sourire amusé et retourna au courrier qu'elle rédigeait avec l'intrusion de la Sage. Cependant, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Hermione passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- ET VIVE L'ANGLETERRE ! s'exclama la Serpentard avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

McGonagall sursauta, sa plume laissant une longue traînée d'encre sur le parchemin.

Elle me le paiera… grommela le professeur.

* * *

><p>L'ambiance était carrément électrique. La seconde mi-temps était largement entamée et l'équipe des blanc et rouge menait à la marque. Le quinze du chardon était systématiquement écrasé par la mêlée adverse et les coups de pieds précis du botteur marquaient à tout coup.<p>

- ET UN DROP REUSSI DE ROB… s'exclama le commentateur.

- ANDREW ! s'écria Hermione, réjouie, tandis que Minerva huait l'anglais.

L'écossaise trouvait que ce sport était intéressant, mais ne supportait pas de voir son équipe échouer face à des Anglais. L'enchanteresse, à ses côtés, arborait fièrement le maillot du quinze de la rose.

- Tu aurais dû venir avec Rogue, vous en auriez profité pour médire sur moi comme deux maudits envahisseurs.

- J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais mauvaise perdante… marmonna Hermione avant de bondir et de mettre ses mains en porte voix. Et je te signale que Severus est gallois… ON POUSSE DANS LA MELEE ! FAINEANTS ! ENTERREZ-LES DANS LA PELOUSE !

- Je ne suis pas mauvaise perdante, je n'aime pas les anglais, c'est tout, grommela l'animagus avant de se lever elle aussi. SUS AUX ANGLAIS, RENVOYEZ-LES DANS LEURS 22 !

- Minerva… Là, on est en construction de mêlée ouverte pour foncer vers l'en-but. Les 22, c'est pour les touches…

- Touchez-les alors ! grogna la directrice-adjointe.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Franchement, j'aurais dû parier plus… ALLEZ ! RESTE 3 MINUTES ! ECRASEZ LE CUIR UNE DERNIERE FOIS POUR MAMAN !

- Maman ? fit Minerva en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que tu as quelque chose à voir avec tous ces mâles ?

- Aurais-tu oublié ton sens de l'humour à Poudlard, en même temps que ton porte-monnaie… ironisa la Sage.

- Je ne suis pas dans un environnement familier, je suis entourée par des Anglais ivres et bruyants !

L'enchanteresse soupira et regarda le chrono de l'arbitre.

- Reste deux minutes, la rencontre est pliée, on a gagné. J'aimerais prolonger cet après-midi en ta délicieuse compagnie pour faire un petit tour sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Tu veux boire à ma défaite ? Ca n'est pas très fair play pour une Anglaise...

- Non, ne te méprends pas sur mes intentions. J'aimerais juste effectuer un… retrait chez Gringotts.

Minerva fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre.

- L'horcruxe... comment s'y prend-on cette fois-ci ? Parce que j'aimerais ne pas avoir à faire un aller-retour pour rien, ni que tu sois malade dans mon chapeau puisque c'est ta nouvelle habitude.

- Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois ! Tu vas m'en reparler jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? Ecoute, on y va, et on avisera sur place.

L'animagus maugréa une phrase incompréhensible entre ses dents, mais Hermione comprit qu'il était vaguement question de l'inconséquence des envahisseurs face à leurs gestes. Elle suivit néanmoins la Sage qui filait déjà vers la sortie du stade pour ne pas se retrouver bloquée dans la foule compacte.

- Tu veux une dernière bière avant qu'on y aille ? lança l'enchanteresse.

- Si tu m'emmènes à Edimbourg, oui. J'en ai assez de renflouer les caisses de l'envahisseur.

* * *

><p>Les deux sorcières se tenaient à quelques pas de la devanture de la banque sorcière et Minerva observait sombrement les allées et venus des badauds.<p>

- C'est trop risqué, il y a de l'affluence aujourd'hui… murmura la directrice adjointe.

- Si peu ! On rentre, on commet le larcin, on sort, répliqua posément la Sage.

- Tu prends en assurance côté délinquance je trouve, Hermione.

- On est délinquant que si on se fait prendre, ce qui ne m'arrivera pas.

- On est délinquant lorsqu'on commet des actes prohibés par la société. Donc, tant que tu n'as pas modifié les lois concernant les retraits bancaires, tu t'apprêtes à faire un acte répréhensible.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots. Je vais récupérer un horcruxe dans le coffre d'un couple de meurtriers reconnus. Rien de grave…

- Tu ? Je viens avec toi. Mais il nous faut un plan.

- J'en ai un, mais j'y vais seule. Tu me ralentirais…

Voyant le regard furieux et choqué de sa Guide, l'enchanteresse se mordit la lèvre.

- J'ai livré mes pensées trop brutalement, c'est ça ? demanda la Serpentard.

- Exactement ! répondit froidement l'animagus.

- Désolée.

La vert et argent se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa furtivement les lèvres de sa Guide.

- Bon, attends-moi ici, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps… ajouta-t-elle rapidement avec un sourire.

La préfète fourra les mains dans les poches de son jean et, tout en sifflotant gaiement, entra dans la banque. Minerva la regarda s'éloigner, sous le choc du baiser.

- N'empêche, son maillot est d'un mauvais goût… grommela le professeur en observant le haut blanc ornée d'une rose rouge.

Les minutes défilèrent et la Guide tendait l'oreille. Aucun cri, bruit bizarre ou explosion ne se faisait entendre.

« J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas faite attraper… » songea la sorcière avec angoisse.

Au bout de cinq minutes, la porte de la banque s'ouvrit et Hermione en sortit, toujours sifflotant. Minerva sentit une boule quitter son estomac et attendit que son élève soit prêt d'elle pour la questionner.

- Tu n'as pas réussi ? Que s'est-il passé ? murmura l'animagus alors qu'elle s'éloignait avec la Sage en direction de Fleury and Bott.

- J'ai la Coupe… répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

- Que… Quoi ? En si peu de temps ? Tu plaisantes !

Hermione regarda autour d'elle et poussa délicatement son professeur entre deux boutiques. A l'abri des regards, elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit l'horcruxe.

- Ca te va comme preuve ? demanda la préfète.

- Hermione… C'était quoi ce bruit de pièces quand tu cherchais la Coupe de Poufsouffle ? murmura sèchement la directrice-adjointe.

- Et bien… le coffre de Dumbledore n'était pas très loin de celui des Lestranges…

- Tu… Vas immédiatement remettre ce que tu as pris ! s'indigna McGonagall.

- Minerva… Il a assassiné mes parents et depuis, c'est toi qui payes mes frais de scolarité. Il est temps qu'il participe… financièrement à mes études, non ? répliqua la Sage avec un léger rictus.

- Tu as pris combien ? insista la directrice adjointe alors que ses sourcils formaient une ligne noire inquiétante.

- Et bien, assez pour couvrir mes dernières années d'études, une bonne fac moldue ou sorcière… C'est très cher les études supérieures ! Et des dommages et intérêts pour le préjudice subi.

- Et à combien se monte la facture ?

Hermione se pencha à l'oreille de l'animagus et lui murmura un chiffre. L'Ecossaise se raidit et étouffa un cri.

- Ca va, ça ne va pas lui manquer longtemps. Je te rappelle que dans deux ans, il sera mort et enterré ! se justifia la préfète.

- Un de ces jours, il faudra que tu me laisses discuter avec la Source. Sa mauvaise influence, involontaire certes, ne peut plus durer !

Le professeur de métamorphose prit le bras de son élève et les fit toutes deux transplaner pour Près au Lard.

* * *

><p><em>Ginny regarda les deux sorcières disparaître et se tourna vers Hermione.<em>

_- Tu l'as embrassée ? Et elle n'a eu aucune réaction ? demanda la rousse, étonnée._

_L'enchanteresse hocha la tête avec un mince sourire._

_- Elle est frigide ? interrogea à nouveau l'ancienne Gryffondor._

_- Ginny ! Enfin ! rétorqua la Sage, outrée. Elle avait autre chose en tête, c'est tout._

_- En tout cas, rappelle-moi de crier « vive l'Angleterre ! » la prochaine fois que je la vois._

_- Oui, si tu veux finir la tête encastrée dans un mur, je te le rappellerais…_

* * *

><p>Hermione avançait, silencieuse, Pansy à ses côtés. Le jour était encore jeune et la fraicheur matinale tenait les curieux éloignés du parc.<p>

- Mais ce qu'elle est bête ! finit par exploser l'enchanteresse. Il lui faut combien de temps, à Ombrage, pour découvrir un groupe clandestin d'étudiants, alors qu'on lui a donné le lieu et les dates de rendez-vous ! Ca fait trois réunions qu'elle nous oublie !

- Tu ne veux pas qu'elle pense en plus ! Elle pourrait en froisser son tailleur… ironisa Parkinson.

- Faut-il que j'aille la voir moi-même pour la prendre par la main et l'emmener dans la salle sur demande ?

- Ca c'est une idée, tu devrais semer des petits cailloux et lui dire de les suivre !

La préfète s'arrêta quelques instants et son visage s'assombrit. Au loin, elle aperçut les silhouettes de Potter et de Black qui se dirigeaient vers elle.

- Et voilà les deux idiots du collège… Comment bien commencer une belle journée… soupira la Sage.

- Tu rigoles j'espère. On va pouvoir se défouler un peu, des Gryffondor le matin au petit-déjeuner, moi j'adore !

- Gaffe à l'indigestion… murmura Hermione alors que les deux sorciers arrivaient à leur hauteur. Bonjour Messieurs, si c'est pour un don aux simples d'esprit de Poudlard, c'est déjà fait auprès du bureau des Aurors… lâcha-t-elle, narquoise.

Harry faillit se jeter directement sur l'enchanteresse, mais Black le rattrapa de justesse.

- Tiens, regarde, ils ont déjà commencé le dressage, le maitre et son chien, fit Parkinson en toisant Potter qui se débattait pour en coller une à la Serpentard.

- Ils sont marrants quand même, ajouta la Sage. Laurel et Hardy… Mais bon, les rediffusions, ça commence à bien faire. Vous n'auriez pas un inédit, les deux comiques ?

- Je vais t'en mettre une d'inédite, tu vas voir… rugit Harry.

- Oh, j'ai peur, ricana la Sage en se cachant derrière Pansy.

- Tu devrais pourtant, fit Black, sûr de lui. Les Aurors sont entrain de monter un dossier contre toi et il parait qu'il est en passe d'être plus fourni que celui de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Ah oui ? demanda Parkinson. Pauvre Ministère… Les fonctionnaires ne sont plus ceux qu'ils étaient avant… Mais bon, que voulez-vous, les valeurs se perdent. Maintenant, ils montent des dossiers comme Skeeter écrit des articles.

- Potter, si un jour ton père pointe au chômage, dis-lui de postuler au Chicaneur. Il y sera parfaitement à sa place, ajouta Hermione.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour mon père, cracha le Gryffondor, avec tout ce qui se passe ici, il aura de quoi faire enfermer ton cul de mage noir pour l'éternité et se voir décerner une promotion en prime.

- Hermione, tu savais que le Ministre distribuait des primes à la connerie ? demanda Pansy.

L'enchanteresse se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire et s'attira le regard noir d'Harry et d'Orion.

- Si c'est le cas, je comprends pourquoi les Black et les Potter font partie des familles les plus fortunées, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter.

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends, fit Potter d'une voix menaçante. T'es juste une... moldue de seconde zone et on a bien l'intention de te renvoyer chez toi. Et c'est pas tes airs de gros bras qui vont nous impressionner !

- Heu… Un peu quand même… murmura Black en se penchant vers Harry.

- Ecoute ton copain qui a bien plus de jugeote que toi… se moqua Parkinson.

- On t'a rien demandé, bouledog ! rétorqua froidement Harry.

- Ca, je vais te le faire ravaler… marmonna l'enchanteresse en attrapant Harry par sa cravate. J'parie que je peux t'envoyer à l'infirmerie pour ensuite me plaindre auprès d'Ombrage. D'après toi, qui sera exclu de Poudlard ?

- Enlève tes sales pattes de moi, maudit serpent, fit le Gryffondor en enfonçant sa baguette dans le cou de la Sage.

Hermione eut un sourire et claqua des doigts. La baguette d'Harry s'échappa de la main de son maître pour tomber sur la pelouse.

- Et maintenant, tu vas faire quoi ? murmura la préfète alors qu'une petite boule de lumière rouge apparaissait au bout de son index. Tu veux goûter à mon sort ?

- C'est à Azkaban que tu vas finir, espèce de mage noir ! s'écria Black en tirant sur la veste de Potter.

- Compte sur mon père pour t'y envoyer côtoyer les gens de ta race, éructa Harry.

- Si c'est pas mignon d'appeler son papa à l'aide ! T'as quel âge déjà, Potter ? se moqua Pansy

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et McGonagall et Rogue apparurent sur le perron du château.

- Potter, Granger, venez ici ! De suite ! gronda la directrice-adjointe.

Les deux élèves s'échangèrent un regard haineux avant de se diriger vers les professeurs.

- Potter… Encore entrain d'embêter ma préfète ? Votre exclusion de l'équipe de quidditch ne vous a pas suffi ? commença doucereusement Severus.

- Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor et Serpentard. Maintenant, retournez à vos salles communes !

Harry jeta un regard glacial à Hermione dont les lèvres s'étiraient en un léger rictus. Elle tourna les talons et, accompagnée de Pansy, elle retourna dans le château. Potter, quant à lui, se dirigea vers Black et les deux Gryffondor s'éloignèrent en discutant à voix basse.

McGonagall les regarda partir, inquiète. Ses élèves préparaient quelque chose, et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

><p><em>Ginny avait les sourcils froncés à la sortie de la pensine. <em>

_- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas confié cela à l'époque ? Je savais que Potter et Black ne te portaient pas dans leur cœur, mais ça commençait à dégénérer…_

_- Ce n'était pas important. Et puis, ce fut pire après ! répliqua l'enchanteresse avec un haussement d'épaule._

_Elle servit deux verres de vin de la bouteille que la rousse avait fait apparaître et elles trinquèrent avant d'en boire une courte gorgée._

_- La suite ? On approche de l'affrontement avec Voldemort, proposa l'ancienne Gryffondor._

_La Sage hocha la tête, passa son bras dans le dos de la rousse pour l'attirer contre elle et elle agita sa main libre au-dessus de la pensine. _

* * *

><p>Et voilà le travail ! Ca vous a plu ? Dans ce cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire !<p>

Bises et à la semaine prochaine, passez un excellent week-end et n'oubliez pas de vous rendre aux urnes !

Sygui et Link9_  
><em>


	20. L'exécution du plan

Hey hey !

Comment allez-vous ? Quoi de neuf en ce vendredi tout gris ? Comme chaque semaine, Sygui et moi avons le plaisir de vous offrir un nouveau chapitre !

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 : L'exécution du plan<strong>

La neuvième sage affichait une mine de petite étudiante craintive qui se demandait pourquoi on s'en prenait à elle. Toutes les chaises dans le bureau étaient occupées par d'importants personnages tous plus antipathiques les uns que les autres.

Le Directeur de Poudlard la toisait par-dessus ses lunettes demi-lune. Dans un coin de la pièce, Percy Weasley s'appliquait à défroisser un parchemin du plat de sa main. Derrière l'enchanteresse, deux Aurors barraient l'accès à la porte de sortie du bureau. Ombrage et Fudge se jetaient des regards entendus tandis qu'un reniflement se faisait entendre derrière Minerva. La directrice-adjointe fit un pas sur le côté, découvrant Marietta Edgecombe.

Cette dernière avait le visage couvert de pustules qui formaient les mots : la petite Huguette.

« Déjà, à l'époque, j'avais trouvé plutôt moyen que cette pauvre jeune fille ait le mot cafard gravé dans sa chair. Mais pourquoi la petite Huguette ? » demanda sèchement le professeur de métamorphose.

« C'est un petit hommage à Merlin. Il appréciera la référence… » rétorqua Hermione, amusée.

« Tu me feras le plaisir d'effacer ces pustules dès que cette réunion sera finie ! » ordonna McGonagall.

« On verra, on verra… » lâcha Hermione alors qu'Ombrage se levait de sa chaise pour se diriger vers elle.

- Miss Granger, savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ce soir ? commença l'inquisitrice.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Madame.

- Vous vous moquez de qui ? tonna Fudge alors que Percy Weasley écrivait à toute vitesse. N'animez-vous pas un groupe de défense contre les forces du mal ?

- Ahhhhhh ! Ca ? Si, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas interdit, répondit la préfète, affable. Je fais juste profiter de mon expérience aux élèves qui le souhaitent.

Le Ministre lui jeta un regard glacial et Hermione se dit que la partie allait véritablement commencer. Shaklebolt et Dumbledore eurent un parfait moment de compréhension et la Serpentard sut qu'elle devrait se méfier de l'Auror.

- Autre chose ? demanda-t-elle poliment à Ombrage.

- Oui, Miss Edgecombe est venue me trouver il y a quelques temps pour se confier. Vous n'animez pas un groupe de soutien de cours, Miss Granger. Vous avez, selon les dires de votre camarade, préparé les élèves au retour de Vous Savez Qui et de ses fidèles.

- C'est exact, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire.

Minerva lui lança un regard étonné.

« Tu comptes aller à Azkaban pour t'en échapper ? » demanda la directrice adjointe.

« Non… laisse faire l'artiste. »

- Donc, vous avouez croire au retour de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom ? tonna Fudge.

- Non, répondit la Serpentard.

Les fonctionnaires eurent un instant de flottement. Percy ne savait s'il devait écrire et Fudge se demandait quelle question poser suite à cette réponse. Ombrage fut la plus vive et reprit l'interrogatoire.

- Comment pouvez-vous ne pas croire au retour de Vous Savez Qui et en même temps raconter ces mensonges aux élèves du château ?

- Parce que le professeur Dumbledore me l'a demandé, répondit posément Hermione.

Les yeux du Directeur de Poudlard s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Il croisa ses mains sur son bureau et dévisagea la Serpentard.

- Je vous demande pardon, Miss ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, Albus ? marmonna Fudge, sur la défensive.

- J'aimerais bien le savoir, Cornélius, répliqua le vieux sorcier. Je crains que Miss Granger nous raconte une fois de plus une histoire à dormir debout.

L'enchanteresse sortit un parchemin de sa poche et le tendit à Ombrage.

- Maintenant que le secret est éventé, je n'ai plus de raison de cacher ceci, dit la Sage alors que l'inquisitrice s'emparait de la feuille de papier.

Dolorès déplia rapidement le parchemin et ses yeux semblaient bondir de ligne en ligne.

- Mons… Monsieur le Ministre, vous n'allez pas le croire ! s'exclama-t-elle, mi-ravie, mi-horrifiée par ce qu'elle lisait. Dumbledore voulait constituer son armée ! C'est inscrit ici ! Noir sur blanc ! L'armée de Dumbledore !

- Vous vouliez vous emparer du Ministère avec l'aide d'une bande d'élèves ? s'exclama Fudge, outré. Je savais que vous aviez de l'ambition, Dumbledore, mais là…

Le Directeur de Poudlard eut un léger sourire en plongeant son regard dans celui du Ministre.

- Je pense que Miss Granger a fait preuve de zèle. Effectivement, je lui ai demandé d'assurer un groupe de soutien pour les élèves les plus faibles en défense contre les forces du mal pour qu'ils puissent se battre, au cas où Voldemort et ses mangemorts s'en prendraient à Poudlard. C'est la position que j'ai défendu tout au long de ces derniers mois.

- Oui, bien sûr, rétorqua Hermione. Vous me faites porter la responsabilité de votre erreur alors qu'on vient de vous prendre la main dans le sac. Vous m'avez fait chanter, Monsieur le Directeur. Et ce nom, Armée de Dumbledore, vous pensez que c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé ?

« Il me semble que c'est Ginny Weasley lors de ta première scolarité… » gloussa la Source.

- Je vois bien votre arrogance dans cet épitaphe, Dumbledore ! s'exclama Fudge.

La plume de Percy Weasley grattait dans un bruit sec tandis que Dawlish serrait nerveusement sa baguette.

- Je vous assure que Miss Granger a eu l'initiative de ce nom. Et j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui l'a amené à le choisir, poursuivit calmement Albus.

- Cela me contrarie vraiment, Monsieur le Directeur, que vous n'avouiez pas le chantage que vous m'avez fait subir, murmura la préfète.

- Un chantage ? Mais quel genre d'être humain êtes-vous, Dumbledore ? s'horrifia Ombrage. Continuez, mon enfant.

- Je le dis ou vous vous en chargez, Monsieur le Directeur ? demanda Hermione en plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus du vieux sorcier.

- J'ai hâte d'entendre ce que vous allez confesser, Miss… répliqua aimablement l'ancien professeur de métamorphose, son regard pétillant d'amusement.

- Et bien, le chantage fut le suivant : soit j'entraînais les élèves volontaires, soit il s'arrangeait pour faire casser la décision de justice qui faisait du professeur McGonagall ma tutrice et, dans l'heure, il m'envoyait dans un orphelinat moldu, en me promettant que je ne reverrais jamais les couloirs de Poudlard.

Minerva se leva rapidement et toisa son supérieur du regard.

- Vous êtes un monstre, Albus… murmura-t-elle d'une voix froide.

« Merci de rentrer dans mon jeu. Tu aurais pu faire carrière à Hollywood, très chère. »

- Bien, nous en avons assez entendu. Vous avez tout noté, Weasley ? demanda Fudge.

- Absolument tout, Monsieur le Ministre !

- Parfait. Shaklebolt, Dawlish, procédez à l'interpellation du prévenu. J'étais venu pour exclure une élève, je repars avec un traitre…

- Je crains, Monsieur le Ministre, que votre « traître » ne vous accompagne pas ce soir, répondit Albus d'un ton calme.

- Ne dites pas de bêtise, Dumbledore, vous êtes cerné ! rétorqua Ombrage.

- Dawlish, Shaklebolt ! tonna Fudge. Saisissez-vous de lui !

Dumbledore agita sa baguette et un éclair argenté illumina la pièce. Il y eut une première détonation, et le sol trembla. Hermione agit rapidement en attrapant Minerva et les deux sorcières se jetèrent à terre. La directrice-adointe fit un rapide mouvement de la main et Edgecombe se retrouva allongée sur le sol au moment ou un deuxième éclair fendit la pièce. Les portraits hurlaient, des objets étaient renversés, se fracassant dans leur chute, puis le silence revint. L'enchanteresse se redressa rapidement et leva les mains, prête à attaquer. Dumbledore l'observait, amusé, sa baguette pointée sur la préfète.

- C'était un excellent plan, Miss Granger… murmura le Directeur, d'un ton appréciateur.

- Merci, il faut dire que j'ai eu un bon professeur, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Préparé à l'avance, exécuté d'une main de maître… Vraiment, toutes mes félicitations. Je commençais à désespérer d'avoir une réaction de votre part. Elle a mis du temps à venir, mais elle fut magnifique. Cependant, vous vous doutez que je finirai par revenir dans ces murs.

- Je sais. On vous vire par la porte, vous revenez par la fenêtre. Profitez bien de vos… vacances, Albus.

- A très bientôt, Hermione. La partie n'est pas finie, mais elle devient passionnante.

Le vieux sorcier posa sa main sur son phénix et, après un cri aigu lâché par l'oiseau fabuleux, tous deux disparurent.

* * *

><p><em>Ginny éclata de rire et donna une tape dans le dos d'Hermione.<em>

_- J'avoue, c'était vraiment excellent ! Et même ce vieux machin l'a reconnu. Tu peux être diabolique, quand tu veux._

_- Je me demande qui a bien pu m'apprendre cela, répliqua l'enchanteresse en coulant un regard vers la rousse._

_Cette dernière lui remit une tape sur l'épaule et la Sage grimaça._

_- Jamais je n'ai été aussi manipulatrice ! Cherche plutôt du côté de Pansy._

_- D'ailleurs… Que fait-elle ? Vingt minutes qu'elle est partie ! Elle s'est perdue ou quoi ?_

* * *

><p>La grande salle était étrangement silencieuse pour un matin de semaine. Les étudiants des différentes maisons chuchotaient en regardant la place du professeur Dumbledore vide.<p>

La seule chose qui semblait ne pas avoir changé, c'était l'animosité qui régnait entre la table de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Ombrage observait de son regard satisfait les élèves qui échangeaient à voix basse, retenant un rictus à la vue des rouge et or qui lançait des œillades noires à la table des verts et argents.

Hermione buvait tranquillement son café, tandis que Millicent et Pansy essayaient d'en savoir plus sur ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir, dans le bureau du directeur.

« Je t'en parlerai en privé tout à l'heure… » dit l'enchanteresse dans l'esprit de Parkinson.

Cette dernière fut surprise d'entendre la voix de son amie dans sa tête mais finit par acquiescer.

Dans l'ambiance pesante, une chaise repoussée racla le sol. Les étudiants levèrent la tête vers la table des professeurs et purent admirer Dolores Ombrage entrain de redoubler de grimaces pour paraître gracieuse. Une fois debout, elle réclama le silence, bien que celui-ci soit déjà installé.

Severus et Minerva se regardèrent à la dérobée, et évitèrent de lever tout de suite la tête, ne voulant pas saboter les effets d'Ombrage.

- Mes chers enfants, commença l'inquisitrice, je dois vous informer que le ... professeur... Dumbledore, convaincu de tentative de coup d'état, est en fuite.

Un grand brouhaha s'éleva depuis la table des rouge et or.

- Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes en sécurité, je suis là pour veiller sur vous, poursuivit-elle avec un sourire.

Après cette réplique énoncée à la Shakespeare, ce fut la table des vert et argent qui s'évertua à éviter de pouffer.

- Par les pouvoirs du Ministère qui me sont conférés, continuait de pérorer le bonbon rose dont la voix grimpait dans les aigus, je me vois heureuse, et soulagée, comme vous tous, de nommer Minerva McGonagall à la tête de notre vénérable école.

Dans un élan incompréhensible, tous les Serpentard se levèrent pour faire une ovation à la nouvelle directrice. L'animagus leva les mains pour demander le calme qu'elle obtint facilement. Elle se leva et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Dans les jours prochains, tous les élèves de cinquième année seront reçus par leur directeur de maison pour parler de leur orientation professionnelle future. Vous trouverez des brochures ce soir dans vos salles communes. Les Gryffondors passeront leur entretien avec le professeur Jones, nouveau directeur de la maison Gryffondor.

Ce dernier se leva pour saluer, mais seuls quelques applaudissements polis résonnèrent.

- Cachez votre joie… grommela l'enchanteur en direction de la table des rouge et or, sous le choc.

- Vous recevrez tous une convocation dans la journée pour vous préciser la date et l'heure de votre rendez-vous. Bonne journée, finit Minerva.

Les élèves quittèrent leur table et se dirigèrent vers le grand hall. Au sortir de la salle, Hermione se sentit attrapée par la manche. Elle se retourna prête à mordre quand elle se rendit compte que Ginny l'attirait dans vers une salle vide. La rousse ferma la porte et se jeta dans les bras de la Serpentard, le visage rayonnant de joie.

- Tu as réussi ! Tu as réussi ! s'exclama, réjouie, la Gryffondor. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé ! Comment as-tu fait ?

Hermione expliqua rapidement les évènements de la veille au soir et Ginny avait le regard pétillant de fierté et de malice.

- Tu l'as eu en beauté !

- Il reviendra… murmura Hermione avec une grimace.

- Peut-être, mais tu as remporté une victoire, et c'est ce qui importe. Maintenant, c'est quoi la suite du programme ?

- J'attends que Severus me donne des informations sur la prochaine offensive de Voldemort. Puisque Dumbledore est en fuite, je suis certaine que Jedusor va en profiter.

- J'irai avec toi, et ce n'est pas négociable. Je m'occuperai des mangemorts pendant ton tête à tête avec tronche de serpent. J'ai un compte à régler avec les encagoulés. Je n'ai pas oublié l'enlèvement de Rose et Hugo.

La Sage hésita mais, devant l'air déterminé de son ex-femme, ne put qu'acquiescer.

- D'accord… Je te tiens au courant, soupira l'enchanteresse.

Ginny posa ses lèvres sur la joue de la Serpentard et quitta la salle de classe. Hermione haussa les épaules et gagna à son tour le couloir. Elle prenait le chemin du bureau de Severus quand elle croisa Merlin. Le professeur, mains dans les poches, sifflotait un air que l'enchanteresse reconnaissait. Le premier sage aperçut son élève et un sourire illumina son visage.

- Un jour la p'tite Huguette… chantonna-t-il avec un clin d'œil pour la Serpentard.

Hermione leva le pouce et se dirigea vers les cachots tandis que l'enchanteur reprenait sa route.

* * *

><p>Une semaine plus tard, Hermione et Pansy déboulèrent dans le bureau de leur directeur de maison. Ce dernier, l'air surpris, posa devant lui les brochures colorées vantant les mérites de diverses professions.<p>

- Il me semble que je devais recevoir Miss Parkinson… seule, commença le maître des potions. Madame l'Origine de toutes magies daignera-t-elle attendre son tour dans le couloir ?

Pansy eut un petit rire léger tandis que l'enchanteresse roula des yeux.

- La Source voulait vous faire gagner du temps, répondit-elle pompeusement. Mais si vous voulez faire traîner les choses…

- Bref, pas besoin d'entretien. On veut être médicomage. On a une vague idée de ce représente ce métier, ironisa Pansy, des BUSES et des ASPICS nécessaires pour entrer à Sainte Mangouste et surtout, on s'est rencardé sur les fêtes étudiantes. On peut y aller ?

- Et je fais quoi de mes brochures ? répliqua Rogue en haussant un sourcil dédaigneux, en désignant d'un geste las de la main la paperasse amoncelée sur son bureau.

- J'ai bien une idée, mais ce serait vulgaire… marmonna Hermione.

Le maître des potions la foudroya du regard et Pansy haussa les épaules.

- Dites… n'allez pas vous battre, je n'ai pas encore commencé ma formation de docteur… Enfin, je sais jouer au docteur mais… Bref, Hermione, on y va !

- Oui, ce serait plus prudent… dit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

- Pour vous, en effet ! Sinon, vous avez des nouvelles de votre maître ? Je commence à m'impatienter…

- Je le lui dirai, se moqua le directeur de Serpentard.

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous, ironisa l'enchanteresse alors que Pansy l'attrapait par le col de la chemise pour l'emmener à l'extérieur de la pièce. Et passez-lui le bonjour de ma part ! lança-t-elle une fois dans le couloir.

Rogue agita sa baguette et la porte se ferma violemment. Il poussa un soupir et envoya les brochures dans la corbeille la plus proche.

- Et dire qu'elle va surveiller le monde jusqu'à la fin des temps… J'espère mourir rapidement.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Merlin posait en vrac diverses brochures devant lui avant de soutenir le regard de l'élève assis de l'autre côté du bureau.<p>

- Bon, Potter, on va pas y passer une décennie. Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ? demanda le professeur.

- N'êtes-vous pas censé m'aiguiller, me renseigner ? demanda le Gryffondor, ironique.

- J'suis ton prof, pas ta mère ! Si à ton âge, tu sais pas ce que tu veux faire, c'est grave ! Bon alors ? Rockstar ? Strip-teaser ? Ca va, je plaisante… ajouta-t-il en voyant que le visage de son élève virait au rouge brique.

Merlin ferma les yeux et tira au hasard deux prospectus de la pile.

- Alors, au tirage, nous avons… sous-fifre dans une sombre commission du ministère. Et au grattage, laborantin à Sainte Mangouste. Une préférence ?

- Je veux être Auror comme mon père ! lança bravement Harry.

L'enchanteur leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre le bon papier.

- Et bien, tu prends ce torchon et tu vas le lire tranquillement dehors. Et sois heureux que je ne retire pas des points à Gryffondor pour m'avoir fait perdre mon temps !

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment on fait pour rentrer dans ce service ? Il y a des tests ? continua le Gryffondor.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi... souffla Merlin, exaspéré, en posant sa tête dans sa paume, le coude appuyé sur le bureau.

- Mais… vous avez été Auror avant d'enseigner ici ! rétorqua Harry.

- Demande les infos à ton père, s'il n'est pas trop occupé à interroger des mineurs au lieu de pourchasser des vrais mages noirs… ironisa le premier sage.

Harry se leva et serra les poings de rage.

- Je sais que vous la protégez… Mais elle finira par tomber.

- On parle de qui ? se moqua Merlin. Ma virginité ?

- Granger ! Elle n'a rien à faire ici ! Sa place est dans un cachot d'Azkaban ! explosa le jeune homme. Et mon père arrivera à prouver qu'elle est un mage noir de la pire espèce !

- Bien sûr. Et les pitiponks sont responsables de la déforestation en Amazonie. Potter, tu peux y aller. J'ai un autre rendez-vous après toi.

- Oui… Vous rirez moins quand elle sera jugée. Ce n'est qu'une question de jours. Les preuves s'accumulent… murmura froidement Harry.

Merlin haussa un sourcil, dubitatif, et sortit un autre papier. Il se leva, se pencha sur le jeune homme, lui prit la brochure concernant le bureau des Aurors pour lui donner à la place le nouveau prospectus.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Harry, soupçonneux.

- Tu parles trop, donc, même si les Aurors sont cons, tu l'es trop pour bosser là-bas. En revanche, tu as sur ce papier tous les renseignements sur le superbe métier qu'est concierge d'immeuble. Tu peux y aller !

Harry jeta la brochure sur le bureau, tourna les talons et quitta rapidement la pièce. L'enchanteur passa sa main sur son bouc, l'air soucieux. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ne le surprenait pas, mais l'embêtait. Il se leva et prit la direction du bureau de Minerva.

* * *

><p>Ce jour-là, les cinquièmes années passaient leurs épreuves de DCFM. Merlin avait donné quelques conseils de dernière minute aux élèves avant que commence l'épreuve théorique sur table. Trois heures plus tard, Hermione et Pansy, réjouies, se préparaient pour l'épreuve pratique.<p>

- C'est sympa de m'avoir donné le sujet de l'exam de ce matin. Tu te souviens encore de celui de métamorphose ? murmura Parkinson dans le couloir.

- C'est quelque part dans ma pensine. On retrouvera ça ce soir… chuchota Hermione.

Trente minutes plus tard, l'enchanteresse sortit de la grande salle, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Je ne pensais pas rencontrer d'élèves plus brillant que Dumbledore ! » s'était exclamée, réjouie, Mrs Griselda Marchebank.

« D'un côté, si elle n'a que Dumby comme référence… » se moqua la Source.

« Quand reconnaîtras-tu que je suis plutôt douée dans mon genre ? » marmonna Hermione.

« Entourée de gamins, oui. Aidée par la Source, oui. Mais dans ton état normal, et comparée à Marylin, Chaka, Merlin ou Ah Puch, excuse-moi, tu ne souffres pas la comparaison… » rétorqua l'Origine de toutes magies.

« Hey ! J'ai quand même réussi à foutre une raclée à Marietta alors que tu la contrôlais… »

« Ah ! Je n'avais pas saisi qu'on parlait de chance. Je pensais qu'on comparait les capacités magiques… » se moqua la voix.

Hermione se sentit bousculée et allait râler quand elle remarqua que Rogue continuait sa route sans même s'excuser. Cependant, quelque chose avait atterri dans sa poche.

« Tu n'a rien à me dire ? » ajouta la Source.

L'enchanteresse ne répondit pas et sortit un petit morceau de parchemin qu'elle déplia rapidement.

_Dans une semaine. Au ministère. 23 heures._

« On a enfin la date… » songea la Sage.

« Va prévenir ta rousse et soyez prêtes. Tu n'auras qu'une occasion, Hermione. Ce serait dommage de la rater. »

* * *

><p>Ce fut les jours les plus longs de la vie de l'enchanteresse. Cette dernière attendait patiemment son ex-femme. La nuit était tombée et le ciel, nuageux, empêchait les rayons argentés d'éclairer le parc.<p>

La Sage serra sa veste en cuir contre elle et regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre.

- Bon sang ! Jamais fichue d'être à l'heure ! C'est un miracle qu'elle soit née dans les temps… Elle aurait été capable d'arriver en retard à son propre accouchement ! pesta la Serpentard.

Une fine silhouette finit par se détacher de l'obscurité et la préfète soupira.

- Enfin ! lâcha-t-elle alors que Ginny arrivait à sa hauteur.

- Désolée… Harry et Orion ne me lâchaient pas d'une semelle. J'ai dû faire exploser quelques pétards de Fred et Georges pour m'en débarrasser.

Elle se tut un instant et sortit sa baguette de sa manche.

- Prête ? demanda la rousse.

Hermione acquiesça, prit la main de la Gryffondor et les fit transplaner toutes deux pour le Ministère, où Voldemort les attendait pour une bataille sanglante.

* * *

><p><em>Ginny se redressa en se frottant les mains.<em>

_- Là, on va voir du grandiose ! Ca va être bon. Je grignoterais bien quelque chose pour accompagner…_

_Hermione regarda autour d'elle et ouvrit un petit tiroir de la table basse pour en exhumer un paquet de chips._

_- Ca te va ? demanda l'enchanteresse alors que l'ancienne Gryffondor faisait apparaître deux bières fraîches._

_C'est parti pour le film d'action de la soirée ! lança gaiment la rousse en s'installant confortablement contre la Sage qui passa son bras dans le dos de la rousse._

* * *

><p>Hermione et Ginny apparurent dans l'atrium et regardèrent un court instant le combat qui se déroulait dans la vaste salle ronde. Les Aurors, Scrimgeour en tête, affrontaient les mangemorts plus nombreux. Ces derniers n'hésitaient pas à utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables alors que les employés du ministère se retenaient, ayant sûrement reçu la consigne de capturer vivantes les troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les jets de lumières rouge et vert fusaient dans tous les sens, s'entrechoquant dans des explosions multicolores.<p>

Voldemort était en retrait, derrière ses fidèles, et se délectaient de la débâcle des Aurors. Nagini était à ses côtés, ses mâchoires claquant dans le vide, comme s'il rêvait de participer à la bataille et de plonger ses crocs dans les défenseurs du ministère. Aussi, la neuvième sage ne perdit pas de temps. Elle avait le dernier horcruxe à porter de main et devait s'en débarrasser avant d'engager le combat contre Voldemort.

- Je vais aider les Aurors ! dit Ginny en sortant la baguette de sa manche. Toi, tu gères l'autre tête de con !

La rousse se précipita pour aider Maugrey qui combattait contre deux mangemorts et lança un stupefix pour enchaîner sur un experliarmus.

Hermione avait confiance en Ginny, aussi elle ne perdit pas de temps à surveiller les arrières de la rousse. Reportant son attention sur Voldemort, elle leva la main et une boule d'énergie violette parcourue d'une sorte électricité noire apparut dans sa paume. Elle la lança sur le reptile qui fut frappé de plein fouet quelques secondes plus tard. Nagini se tortilla sur le sol, poussant un cri strident avant de rendre l'âme sous le regard horrifié de son maître. Sa tête angulaire tomba sur le sol, ses yeux jaunes regardant le plafond sans le voir.

- Qui a fait ça ? hurla le mage noir en cherchant le coupable dans la foule.

- Bonsoir Tom ! lança l'enchanteresse avec un léger rictus, tout en agitant la main. Quelle surprise de vous trouver ici…

Elle s'avança dans la direction du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui pointa sa baguette sur elle.

- Comment as-tu osé, sang de bourbe ? cracha Jedusor.

- Déjà les hostilités ? Tsss… se moqua la préfète. On se sent nu sans ses précieuses horcruxes ?

- Co… Comment es-tu au courant ?

- Je sais tout de toi, Jedusor, répliqua la préfète.

Elle agita souplement la main et des cristaux de glace s'échappèrent de ses doigts pour fuser vers Voldemort. Ce dernier fit un rapide mouvement de poignet et le sort de la Sage disparut subitement.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il maîtrise à la perfection la puissance que ton sang lui a octroyé… » murmura la Source.

« Tant mieux ! Le combat n'en sera que plus divertissant. Au lieu de m'arriver à la cheville, ce sera au genou. » répliqua la Serpentard, narquoise.

« Concentre-toi au lieu de dire des bêtises. Je crois qu'il te parle. »

- Pardon… Vous disiez ? demanda la jeune femme alors que Jedusor semblait attendre une réponse.

- Qui es-tu ? Depuis que j'ai récupéré mon corps, je suis plus puissant. Est-ce dû à ton sang qui a servi au rituel ?

Hermione se retourna rapidement et lança une boule de feu dans le dos de Bellatrix Lestrange qui allait jeter le sortilège de mort sur Tonks.

- Je suis Lord Voldemort ! Je dois accaparer toute ton attention ! ordonna froidement le mage noir.

- Désolée, répliqua Hermione. Je ne suis pas au fait des usages de la profession des mages noirs. Assez parler et faisons ce pour quoi je suis venue.

Un courant électrique fusa de sa main alors que Voldemort lançait un sort. Les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent à mi-chemin, produisant une explosion. L'enchanteresse se protégea le visage de ses bras et attendit la fin des sorts. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle eut un sourire en voyant que son adversaire n'avait aucune égratignure.

- Je sens que ça va être passionnant… murmura-t-elle alors que Voldemort lançait un nouveau maléfice.

* * *

><p>Severus Rogue était assis à son bureau et dégustait un verre de vin. Il tentait d'ignorer la douleur vive dans son bras gauche, se concentrant sur les sensations que lui procurait l'alcool.<p>

Si la Source était défaite par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Directeur de Serpentard savait qu'il serait traqué jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Et si les mangemorts arrivaient à mettre la main sur lui…

Le maître des potions finit d'une traite son verre alors que son regard s'assombrissait. Il espérait sincèrement que son élève allait réussir.

* * *

><p>Minerva faisait les cents pas dans ses appartements, sous le regard amusé de Merlin.<p>

- Comment pouvez-vous rester aussi calme ? siffla la directrice à son collègue, tranquillement installé dans le canapé.

- J'ai confiance, se contenta de répondre l'enchanteur. Et vous la connaissez aussi bien que moi. Elle s'en sort toujours !

- Elle a eu une année difficile… marmonna Minerva. J'espère vraiment qu'elle s'en tirera.

- Ce n'est que Voldemort. Si elle ne s'en débarrasse pas en dix minutes, ce serait à désespérer d'elle ! plaisanta le premier sage. Même moi je n'en ferai qu'une bouchée, et pourtant, je ne suis pas sa Seigneurie La Source, Madame L'Origine de toutes magies.

McGonagall se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil pour finalement se remettre debout deux secondes plus tard.

- Je dois y aller ! Elle a sûrement besoin de moi, grogna-t-elle en vérifiant que sa baguette était bien dans sa manche gauche.

- Vous êtes la directrice par interim de Poudlard, dit doucement le professeur de DCFM. Et si vous voulez être confirmée dans votre poste, vous devez rester ici.

- Mais… commença l'animagus.

- Hermione a tout mis en place cette année pour que vous récupériez ce boulot. N'allez pas ruiner les efforts qu'elle a fournis dans le but de déstabiliser Dumbledore.

La Guide lui jeta un regard furieux et Merlin croisa ses mains sur son genou droit.

- Rassurez-vous, la Source ne la laissera pas mourir. J'ai l'impression que l'Origine de toutes magies devient de plus en plus humaine au contact de notre petite tête brune refrognée. Après tout, elle aurait pu me laisser tuer Hermione, ou encore m'achever quand elle a pris possession du corps de notre élève…

Minerva acquiesça mollement, se rassit et ferma les yeux.

- Vous avez raison, murmura-t-elle, résignée.

- Comme toujours ! répondit joyeusement le premier sage. Mais si ça peut vous tranquilliser l'esprit, je veux bien faire un tour au Ministère et jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui s'y passe.

- Et vous allez vous y pointer comme ça ? ironisa l'animagus.

- Avant d'être enchanteur, j'étais un druide, très chère… dit-il mystérieusement.

Il cligna des yeux et se métamorphosa en aigle. La Directrice eut un regard impressionné avant de se lever pour ouvrir une fenêtre. L'aigle majestueux prit son envol et, quelques instants plus tard, avait disparu dans l'obscurité.

* * *

><p>Hermione eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en plein visage alors que le sort de Voldemort l'atteignait.<p>

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » proposa aimablement la Source.

« Non, c'est à moi de le tuer. Tu me l'as bien fait comprendre. Soit je remplis ma mission, soit tu détruis le monde. » répondit sèchement la préfète.

« Ah… le fameux marché ! Je me demandais quand tu allais me le balancer en pleine figure ! » ironisa la voix. « Je vais te dire… Je me suis attachée à vous, humains. Vous êtes attendrissants. Je ne suis plus sûre de vouloir la destruction de vos civilisations. Ce n'est pas si mal, finalement. Et vous êtes plutôt divertissants. »

« Heureuse de te l'entendre dire ! » soupira l'enchanteresse. « Je vais me débrouiller. Voldemort n'est rien. »

« Comme tu veux. Mais ma proposition tient toujours. »

- Tu abandonnes, vermisseau ? se moqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Non, je voulais juste te tester, Tom. Je vais passer aux choses sérieuses. L'échauffement est fini, répliqua la Serpentard.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle. Les Aurors et l'Ordre du Phénix se battaient toujours contre les mangemorts. Elle ne pouvait donc se laisser aller sans risquer de blesser les sorciers.

« A moins que… » pensa-t-elle en formant un plan dans son esprit.

Elle tendit rapidement la main et un mur doré brilla entre elle et les autres combattants avant de disparaître.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Voldemort.

- L'annonce de ta mort imminente… répliqua Hermione d'une voix froide.

Voyant le visage dénué d'expression de son adversaire, presque inhumain, Jedusor plissa les yeux.

- Mais qui es-tu ? murmura-t-il, perplexe.

« Je suis la Source, l'Origine de toutes magies en ce monde. Crains-moi, car tu mourras de cet affrontement. Bats-toi loyalement et regarde la mort en face, mortel ! » répondit la voix de la jeune femme dans son esprit, voix qui lui semblait altérée par autre chose. Quelque chose de puissant et de très ancien.

- Mensonges ! cracha-t-il en lançant un nouveau sort.

La préfète fit un mouvement sec de poignet et l'attaque s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle pour se retourner vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier, frappé en plein torse, tomba à genoux en grimaçant, portant une main sur sa poitrine. Il leva la tête et déglutit en voyant la sorcière marchait lentement dans sa direction.

- Veux-tu succomber comme un pleutre, à moitié couché sur le sol ? lança l'enchanteresse. Relève-toi et bats-toi. Essaye de ne pas mourir comme le lâche que tu as toujours été.

Jedusor se redressa en hurlant sa rage et les deux adversaires attaquèrent en même temps.

* * *

><p>Severus sentit un fourmillement dans son bras gauche. Il releva brusquement sa manche et son regard noir se vissa sur la marque des ténèbres. Elle lui semblait plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Il l'observa encore quelques instants et effectivement, le tatouage disparaissant progressivement de sa peau.<p>

Un rictus étira ses fines lèvres. Sa préfète était entrain de remporter la bataille, le Seigneur des Ténèbres perdait ses forces. Il ouvrit la porte du placard derrière lui et sortit une nouvelle bouteille de vin. D'un coup de baguette, il en fit sauter le bouchon et, après avoir récupéré deux verres propres, quitta ses appartements. Il voulait fêter sa liberté bientôt retrouvée et se dirigea pour se faire vers les appartements de la directrice de Poudlard.

* * *

><p>Merlin avait volé jusqu'à Pré au Lard où il avait récupéré provisoirement forme humaine pour transplaner pour le Ministère. A peine avait-il posé le pied sur le sol de l'atrium qu'il se changea à nouveau en aigle afin de survoler les combattants. La lutte était plutôt équilibrée et les Aurors, aidé par une Ginny déchaînée, prenaient l'ascendant sur les mangemorts qui se battaient avec acharnement.<p>

« Hermione… Petite cachotière… Tu aurais pu me dire que tu emmenais ta femme pour une virée romantique… » songea l'enchanteur, amusé.

Un cri de joie s'éleva dans les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix qui salua l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier agita d'un geste souple sa baguette et mit trois mangemorts au tapis.

"N'empêche, il est efficace, Dumby. On ne peut pas lui ôter ça..."

Dans un recoin de la pièce, il aperçut le cadavre d'un grand serpent qui gisait à quelques mètres de Voldemort. Ce dernier semblait affolé, en proie à des doutes, situation qu'il n'avait visiblement jamais connu de son existence.

L'aigle posa ses serres sur une haute statue et observa de sa vue perçante Hermione. La jeune femme était presque méconnaissable. Le visage sans aucune expression la rendait terrifiante dans son absence d'humanité. Son aura magique, brûlante et électrique, était presque palpable dans la salle.

« J'arrive au bon moment. » pensa le premier sage.

La Serpentard leva la main et cinq boules de lumière blanche apparurent à l'extrémité de ses doigts.

« C'est bientôt la fin… »

* * *

><p>- Une dernière volonté ? demanda l'enchanteresse.<p>

Voldemort leva la tête pour regarder de ses yeux rouges son adversaire. Sa baguette gisait à ses pieds, cassée en deux morceaux, la plume rouge et or de Fumseck sortant à moitié d'un des bouts.

- Comment… Comment est-ce possible ? Tu es si jeune, tu es une sang de bourbe…

« Je suis apparue à la création de ce monde. J'ai assisté à la naissance des premiers hommes, des premiers sorciers. Je veille sur l'équilibre précaire entre sorciers et moldus. Et par ta mort, je rétablis la balance… »

- Je… je n'en crois pas un mot !

- Ce n'est plus mon problème, répliqua doucement Hermione. Profite de ton dernier voyage, âme corrompue.

Les boules s'envolèrent lentement et la Sage les relia d'un geste fluide pour tracer un pentagramme qu'elle frappa de la paume en son centre. L'attaque fusa vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'explosion fut violente. La préfète ferma les yeux et le souffle de son attaque fit voleter ses cheveux autour d'elle. Un sourire illumina son visage alors qu'elle sentait l'aura magique de Tom Jedusor disparaître.

* * *

><p>Merlin eut l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté dans l'atrium. Les combats s'étaient interrompus et tous les sorciers regardaient dans la direction de l'enchanteresse. Les effets de la boule lumineuse qui venait d'exploser se dissipèrent et des cris affolés résonnèrent alors que le corps inanimé de Voldemort se fit voir.<p>

Le mage noir avait succombé. Ses vêtements étaient en partie déchiquetés, son visage, couvert de sang, et une partie de sa jambe gauche manquait.

Les derniers mangemorts encore debout tentaient de prendre la fuite mais l'Ordre du Phénix bloquait les sorties.

Hermione leva la main, fit disparaître la barrière dorée qui protégeait les sorciers de sa magie, et décrivit une arabesque de ses doigts. Un ruban de lumière bleue s'échappa de sa main et parcourut la salle, frappant un à un les encagoulés qui tombèrent sur le sol, endormis.

Une fois le dernier mangemort à terre, elle vacilla de fatigue, mais réussit à conserver un équilibre précaire. Merlin fit claquer son bec de contentement. L'enchanteresse avait mis fin à l'ascension de Voldemort. Il ne restait plus que deux mages à éliminer pour qu'elle accomplisse sa mission.

* * *

><p><em>Ginny leva le poing en signe de victoire.<em>

_- Ca, c'était un combat ! Rien à dire, nous avons été fabuleuses !_

_- Nous avons toujours formées un duo redoutable, ajouta Hermione._

_- J'en connais une autre avec qui tu formes un…_

_- Ginny ! Tu vas pas recommencer ! coupa l'enchanteresse avec un léger soupir._

_- D'accord, je me tais ! Fais voir la suite !_

* * *

><p>La neuvième sage était épuisée, mais heureuse. Voldemort avait posé plus de difficultés que prévu, mais elle avait réussi à s'en défaire sans trop de mal. Elle soupira de soulagement et bailla longuement. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : rentrer à Poudlard, passer un pyjama, s'allonger dans son lit et dormir. Elle chercha du regard Ginny qui levait le pouce dans sa direction. La rousse était heureuse et n'avait que quelques égratignures.<p>

Rufus Scrimgeour s'avança vers l'enchanteresse et le chef des Aurors, malgré la surprise qui se lisait dans son regard, souriait, content d'être encore en vie. Une fois devant elle, il lui prit la main et la serra longuement.

- Mademoiselle, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais merci. Merci beaucoup, dit le sorcier. Vous et votre amie, la fille d'Arthur Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?, avez été formidables.

- Je vous en prie, c'était un plaisir, rétorqua la Sage, étouffant un nouveau bâillement. Je suis Hermione Granger, préfète de Serpentard, en cinquième année à Poudlard.

Des bruits se firent entendre dans la salle et les deux sorciers se retournèrent pour voir Cornélius Fudge pénétrer dans l'atrium. Le Ministre de la Magie se dirigea vers les Aurors les plus proches et Hermione grimaça en remarquant que c'était James Potter et Sirius Black. Les trois hommes échangèrent quelques mots, le ton monta et James se tourna légèrement vers l'enchanteresse pour la désigner du doigt.

- Je sens que je vais avoir des ennuis… murmura-t-elle sous le regard étonné de Scrimgeour.

Fudge, Potter et Black avançaient rapidement vers elle avec le visage sombre.

« J'ai envie de te dire de fuir, mais j'ai le pressentiment que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation… » dit doucement la Source.

Hermione se retint d'acquiescer. Elle ne savait pas ce que les trois sorciers avaient en tête, mais cela ne présageait rien de bon pour elle.

* * *

><p>Merlin observait la scène qui se déroulait. Fudge et Scrimgeour échangeaient des mots, tandis que Potter et Black dévisageaient l'enchanteresse. Cette dernière semblait trouver un intérêt soudain pour ses chaussures. Puis, le ton monta.<p>

- Mais ! Monsieur le Ministre ! Vous ne pouvez pas enfermer à Azkaban celle qui a mis fin au retour de Vous Savez Qui ! s'emporta le chef des Aurors.

- Vous oubliez à qui vous parler, Rufus, tonna Fudge. Aurors Potter et Black, conduisez-là à Azkaban.

- Elle est mineure, Monsieur le Ministre. Et selon le décret n°213-45, les détraqueurs ne peuvent assurer la garde des prisonniers de moins de dix-sept ans, répliqua rapidement le chef des Aurors.

Fudge leva les yeux au ciel mais reprit contenance.

- Bien, ce sera Nuremgard, finit-il par lâcher. Emmenez-la !

- Et pour quels chefs d'inculpation ? demanda Scrimgeour, furieux, tandis que James Potter passait les menottes à la neuvième sage, qui n'opposait pas la moindre résistance.

- Transplanage sans permis, utilisation de la magie en infraction avec la réglementation concernant les mineurs, et usage de la magie noire.

- Magie noire ? Je ne l'ai vu jeter aucun sort de magie noire ! rétorqua sèchement le chef des Aurors.

Cornélius jeta un regard confus à Sirius qui haussa les épaules.

- Bon, ce dernier point sera à éclaircir, marmonna le Ministre.

- Et pourquoi enfermez-vous Miss Granger et pas Miss Weasley ? ajouta le chef des Aurors.

- Car elle est une victime dans cette histoire ! répondit James Potter. Granger l'a emmenée de force ici !

- D'où tenez-vous ça ? rugit Scrimgeour. Vous lui avez demandée ?

- Pas besoin, elle est terrifiée, répliqua Sirius.

- Rufus, vous demanderez à l'Auror Tonks de commencer une enquête sur les évènements de la soirée. Je veux le rapport dès demain sur mon bureau, trancha le Ministre. Conduisez la prisonnière à Nuremgard !

Fudge tourna les talons et se dirigea vers Dumbledore qui souriait en voyant Hermione qui se faisait emmener par Potter et Black sous le regard horrifiée de Ginny.

- Maugrey, ramenez Miss Weasley à Poudlard. Albus, puis-je vous voir dans mon bureau ? Nous devons discuter.

- Oui, cela est nécessaire… répondit le vieux sorcier, amusé.

Merlin en avait assez entendu. Il déplia ses larges ailes et s'envola pour quitter le Ministère par l'entrée des visiteurs. Une fois à l'air libre, il reprit forme humaine et transplana pour les grilles de Poudlard.

* * *

><p><em>- Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi cons et bornés ! s'exclama durement Ginny.<em>

_La rousse but rageusement une gorgée de bière sous le regard amusé d'Hermione._

_- Enfin, je vais enfin découvrir ton séjour à Nuremgard. Des années que tu me le caches…_

_- Et je ne vois aucune raison de te le faire voir maintenant. Tu ne veux pas aller chercher Pansy ?_

_- Qu'elle se démerde ! Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, je te préviens !_

_L'enchanteresse roula des yeux et passa au souvenir suivant._

* * *

><p>Severus était confortablement installé dans le canapé de sa collègue et leva son verre.<p>

- A Miss Granger, qui vient de remplir la première partie de son contrat ! lança le maître des potions.

Les deux professeurs trinquèrent et burent une courte gorgée. Roque reposa son verre et regarda à nouveau son bras gauche. La marque des ténèbres n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Il soupira de contentement et s'autorisa un mince sourire.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle y arriverait, finit-il par dire.

- Severus, c'est la Source. Voldemort n'est qu'un vermisseau, comparé à elle.

- Oui, c'est vrai que, quand je suis venu vous trouver il y a dix minutes, vous étiez pleinement confiante… se moqua le directeur de Serpentard.

Minerva lui jeta un regard furieux, et fit tourner son verre dans ses mains.

- Je savais qu'elle allait vaincre, mais j'étais inquiète pour elle, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

La Directrice de Poudlard jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas encore là ? Il ne faut pas tout ce temps pour transplaner du Ministère et rejoindre le château !

- Elle a peut-être décidé de rester là-bas pour faire un brin de ménage, ou tout simplement pour fêter la victoire avec les Aurors… C'est bien son genre de faire les troisièmes mi-temps…

Devant l'air choqué de sa collègue, Rogue eut un rictus.

- Je suppose qu'elle les fait avec vous, d'habitude…

- Severus ! gronda Minerva.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'animagus bondit hors de son fauteuil. Cependant, elle fut déçue de rencontrer le regard de Merlin et se rassit.

- Cachez votre joie, Minerva… maugréa l'enchanteur.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? Où est Hermione ? coupa la directrice de Gryffondor.

- Voldemort est mort, le combat fut superbe, et notre préfète aura quelques bleus demain matin. Cependant, il y a un léger problème…

- Pouvez-vous être plus explicite ? demanda Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

- Notre chère tête brune est actuellement en route pour Nuremgard. Minerva, connaissez-vous un bon avocat ?

La Guide, sous le choc, lâcha son verre qui se cassa en percutant le sol.

- J'espère que c'est une plaisanterie... dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Absolument pas, répondit Merlin, sérieux.

- J'ai sûrement la personne qu'il vous faut, dit Severus. Vous avez de quoi écrire, Minerva ?

On frappa à la porte de ses appartements et McGonagall se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Hagrid se tenait dans le couloir, l'air plutôt gêné.

- Madame la Directrice… L'Auror Maugrey vous attend dans votre bureau… Avec Miss Weasley.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine ! Ca vous a plu ? Un petit commentaire sur la mort de Voldemort ?<p>

Passez un excellent week-end,

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	21. Nuremgard

Hey hey !

Et oui, c'est vendredi, c'est nouveau chapitre ! Il est différent des autres, on croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise !

Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21 : Nuremgard<strong>

Hermione était toujours menottée, mains dans le dos, alors que James Potter et Sirius Black l'emmenaient dans les couloirs sombres de la prison sorcière. Elle était épuisée, magiquement vidée, et avait du mal à avancer. Elle n'avait pas prévu que le combat contre Voldemort serait si éprouvant. Cependant, les Aurors ne la laissaient pas souffler, la poussant de l'épaule quand elle peinait à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

- Dépêche-toi, gamine, gronda James. J'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi avant le lever du soleil.

- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi… ironisa la Serpentard.

L'enchanteresse reçut une nouvelle poussée et faillit tomber dans les escaliers. Elle réussit néanmoins à conserver un équilibre précaire et poursuivit son chemin, toujours encadrée par les deux anciens maraudeurs. Devant eux un des gardiens de Nuremgard ouvrait la marche, son jeu de clé tintant à chaque pas.

- Nous y voilà ! finit-il par dire.

Il déverrouilla une cellule et en ouvrit la grille. Sirius ôta les menottes des poignets de la Sage et la poussa sans ménagement dans la petite pièce lugubre. Hermione trébucha et tomba au sol, le nez dans la poussière. Elle se releva et éternua bruyamment sous les rires sardoniques des trois sorciers.

- Bonne nuit petite, et à demain ! ricana le gardien en fermant la cellule.

Hermione ne répondit pas et observa rapidement la pièce alors que les hommes s'éloignaient en plaisantant entre eux. Tout en frottant ses poignets endoloris, elle regarda avec dégoût les latrines sales et la paillasse aux draps déchirés et tachés qui allait lui servir de lit pour les prochains jours.

- J'espère que Minerva et Merlin me tireront vite fait d'ici… marmonna-t-elle en allant s'allonger.

La Sage secoua la couverture pour en ôter le plus de poussière et de bestioles possible et se couvrit avec.

« Je débarrasse le Ministère de l'ennemi public numéro un et voilà les remerciements… » songea-t-elle, amère, en fermant les yeux.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce que Fudge t'offre son poste de Ministre de la Magie ainsi qu'un bouquet de fleurs ? » ironisa la Source.

« Pas vraiment… Mais je ne pensais pas finir dans un tel endroit. » rétorqua Hermione.

« Tu les as fait flipper… Dumbledore avait eu un mal de chien à battre Voldemort la première fois. Et toi, tu arrives du haut de tes 16 ans et tu l'as dérouillé en moins d'un quart d'heure. »

« Ouais, mais quel quart d'heure ! » soupira la Serpentard en pensant aux bleus qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'avoir le lendemain.

- Il semblerait que j'ai un nouveau voisin de cellule… s'éleva une voix grave teintée d'un léger accent.

Hermione se redressa sur sa paillasse et fronça les sourcils. Elle reconnaissait cette voix. Serait-ce possible que…

- A qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda-t-elle en se levant et en s'approchant de la petite lucarne donnant sur l'extérieur.

- Gellert Grindelwald… Que fait une jeune fille, si j'en juge par la voix, dans une sombre cellule de Nuremgard ?

- J'ai volé des cookies chez Bertie Crochue et je me suis fait attraper, maugréa l'enchanteresse en frissonnant.

Il faisait un froid glacial dans sa cellule malgré la chaleur de l'été. Elle récupéra sa couverture et s'enveloppa dedans.

- Bien sûr… ricana Grindelwald. Je sens votre pouvoir magique. Et je dois dire qu'il est impressionnant. Quel est votre nom, Miss ?

- Hermione Granger, répondit la Serpentard.

- Qu'avez-vous fait pour mériter d'échouer ici ? insista le mage temps.

- Et bien, j'ai mis fin cette nuit à l'ascension de Voldemort, et Fudge sait comment remercier les personnes qui rendent service au Ministère… rétorqua la jeune femme, désabusée.

Un éclat de rire retentit et Hermione eut un léger sourire.

« Ne te laisse pas tromper par tes souvenirs, Hermione… Il n'est pas le Grindelwald que tu as connu dans le passé. N'oublie pas ta mission… » prévint la Source d'une voix sérieuse.

« J'ai réussi à le faire changer une fois. Pourquoi pas une deuxième ? Pourquoi est-ce si important qu'il meure ? Il pourrait s'unir à moi pour m'aider à combattre Dumbledore... »

« Nous avons passé un marché. Tu dois l'honorer. Sinon, les conséquences seront dramatiques… »

« Comment ça ? » demanda l'enchanteresse.

La Source ne répondit pas et Hermione soupira, énervée. Après tout, Gellert pourrait être un allié de taille si elle réussissait à nouveau à le faire basculer du bon côté.

« Il n'a jamais basculé du bon côté, comme tu le suggères maintenant. Il pensait juste que tu l'aiderais à tuer Dumbledore. Il ne sera jamais un ami, Hermione… » finit par lâcher la Source.

La Sage roula des yeux mais préféra ne rien ajouter. Si elle continuait à objecter, le débat se poursuivrait toute la nuit et elle et son invitée psychique n'arriveraient jamais à tomber d'accord. Elle se rallongea sur sa paillasse et s'endormit rapidement, épuisée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, un bruit métallique réveilla l'enchanteresse qui grogna.<p>

- Debout là-dedans ! C'est l'heure de bouffer ! s'exclama une gardienne.

Hermione se leva péniblement et s'étira mollement. Elle avança devant la grille et la gardienne, baguette pointée sur la Sage, déverrouilla la cellule.

- Suis ton voisin, il te montrera le réfectoire, dit sévèrement la femme en jetant un regard noir à l'adolescente.

L'enchanteresse haussa un sourcil puis tourna légèrement la tête. Elle aperçut Grindelwald, un peu plus jeune que dans ses souvenirs, qui lui fit un signe de la main. Le vieux sorcier avait un sourire amusé et attendit que la Serpentard le rejoigne pour trottiner dans les couloirs.

- Je suppose que vous n'avez jamais séjourné en prison, commença Gellert avec bonne humeur. Aussi, quelques règles élémentaires. Ne répondez jamais aux gardiens. Car vous n'avez pas de baguette, mais eux, oui. Ensuite, restez près de moi. En tant que mage noir et assassin réputé, personne ne me cherche d'ennuis. Et il en sera de même pour vous si vous acceptez ma protection.

- C'est très aimable de votre part, Monsieur Grindelwald, mais je sais me défendre…

Le vieux sorcier lui jeta un regard en coin et eut un léger sourire.

- Magie sans baguette, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il alors que tous deux pénétraient dans la cantine.

- Pardon ? demanda Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

- Je l'ai senti. Vous êtes puissante. Cela ne m'étonne pas que vous soyez venue à bout de ce vermisseau de Voldemort.

Il se saisit d'un plateau repas et de couverts en plastique, imité aussitôt par l'enchanteresse.

- Si vous tenez à rester en bonne santé, évitez tout ce qui a été cuisiné ici. Donc, tout ce qui est à base d'œuf est à proscrire. En revanche, les laitages, la viande, les légumes, vous pouvez y aller.

Hermione attrapa une assiette de pain pas trop rassis, prit une plaquette de beurre et un café plutôt clair. Gellert et elle s'assirent au bout d'une table occupée par quelques détenus à la mine patibulaire.

- Il y a deux « promenades » par jour, continua Grindelwald. Dans la cour centrale de la prison. Ne vous y trompez pas, il s'agit d'un carré de béton avec trois brins d'herbes pour donner illusion. Comme vous êtes nouvelle, les détenus vont tenter de vous intimider pour vous extorquer le moindre objet ou vêtement que vous avez. Bien évidemment, le marché noir est en vogue, et votre montre vaut au moins trois paquets de cigarettes…

- Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? coupa la Sage après avoir bu une gorgée de café.

Elle grimaça et reposa sa tasse. Le breuvage était vraiment infect.

- Vous n'avez pas encore l'habit du prisonnier, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder, mais votre uniforme m'indique que vous faites vos études à Poudlard. J'ai un vieil ami qui dirige l'établissement.

- Albus Dumbledore… grommela Hermione.

- Je suis certain qu'il serait désappointé qu'une de ses élèves subissent de mauvais traitement en prison. Bref, pourquoi êtes-vous ici, et pas à Azkaban ?

- J'ai seize ans, répondit l'enchanteresse en beurrant un toast à moitié brulé. Et les détraqueurs ne sont pas autorisés à garder des mineurs.

Grindelwald eut un rire rauque et ôta le sachet de thé de sa tasse.

- Et entre les deux promenades, on fait quoi ? demanda Hermione en mordant dans sa tartine.

- Et bien, il y a des activités. Il y a la bibliothèque, qui n'est pas trop prisée par les détenus. Outre le fait que beaucoup d'entre eux ne savent pas lire, elle est composée à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de littérature moldue, ce qui décourage les quelques lettrés qui composent cette prison.

- GRANGER ! TON AVOCAT EST LA ! hurla un gardien en s'approchant de leur table.

Hermione sursauta, surprise, et se leva promptement.

- Mon avocat ? balbutia-t-elle, interloquée.

- Ne traîne pas et suis-moi, grommela l'homme en lui jetant un regard froid.

La baguette du gardien pointée sur elle, l'enchanteresse quitta le réfectoire l'estomac vide et remonta un couloir. Elle passa devant plusieurs gardiens, franchit de nombreuses grilles et finit par pénétrer dans une petite pièce meublée uniquement de deux chaises et d'un bureau.

- Assieds-toi et attend ici ! gronda l'homme avant de s'éclipser.

Elle entendit la porte se verrouiller et soupira. Son estomac gargouillait et elle maugréa en pensant qu'elle n'avalerait rien avant le repas du midi. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et la Sage fut surprise de voir la mère de Pansy Parkinson entrer dans la salle.

- Bonjour Hermione… dit gentiment la femme en s'asseyant alors que la porte se refermait à nouveau.

- Bonjour Madame Parkinson, répondit la Serpentard, éberluée.

Helen posa son attaché case à côté du bureau et en sortit un dossier ainsi qu'une barre chocolatée qu'elle poussa en direction de la jeune femme.

- Je me suis dit que tu aurais faim… commença Mrs Parkinson.

- Merci ! s'exclama Hermione en attrapant avidement la friandise qu'elle déballa en quelques secondes.

L'avocate posa un regard bienveillant mais inquiet sur l'amie de sa fille et ouvrit le dossier qu'elle avait posé sur la table.

- Bien. Le professeur McGonagall m'a envoyé un hibou cette nuit pour m'avertir de tes… soucis avec le Ministère. La bonne nouvelle est que je pense pouvoir te faire sortir d'ici assez rapidement.

- Par la grâce de Merlin, merci ! soupira la Serpentard.

- Cependant, il va falloir que tu me fasses un récit détaillé de la nuit dernière. Les charges qui pèsent contre toi sont assez lourdes : utilisation de la magie en infraction avec la réglementation concernant les mineurs, transplanage sans permis, entrée au Ministère sans autorisation, éventuel usage de la magie noire…

- J'ai fait échouer Voldemort dans ses projets de prise du Ministère ! s'exclama Hermione, outrée.

- Et c'est ça qui les inquiète… murmura Helen. Tu as seize ans, et tu as mis fin à l'ascension de l'un des sorciers les plus puissants sur terre. Tu es arrivée on ne sait comment au Ministère de la Magie et Fudge craint que tu ne prennes la relève de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Mais c'est absurde ! rétorqua l'enchanteresse.

- Je le sais bien, Hermione. Je te connais depuis que tu as douze ans. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre, mais le Magenmagot. Heureusement, tu as de ton côté plusieurs professeurs, dont Minerva McGonagall qui jouit d'une crédibilité certaine dans notre communauté.

Mrs Parkinson fit une courte pause et observa la jeune femme devant elle.

- Tu as passé une visite médicale ou pas ? finit-elle par demander en jaugeant des bleus que la jeune fille arborait sur le visage.

- Non, pas encore…

- Et ils ne t'ont pas donné de vêtements propres. Ca, je m'en occupe. Maintenant, peux-tu m'expliquer en détail ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? Ton récit complet m'aidera à te tirer d'affaire. Je compte demander une audience pour dans trois jours au plus tard… Un procès ne sera pas utile, j'espère.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle allait devoir trouver un mensonge crédible pour pouvoir sortir de là.

- Bien. Hier après-midi, j'ai entendu le professeur Rogue discuter avec le professeur McGonagall. Tous deux parlaient à voix basse, mais j'ai quand même pu capter l'essentiel de leur conversation. Et le professeur Rogue a annoncé à la Directrice que Voldemort tenterait de s'emparer du Ministère le soir même.

La Sage mangea une bouchée de sa barre chocolatée puis reprit.

- En tant que née de moldus, je savais ce que ça signifiait pour moi. Aussi, je me suis faufilée hors de l'enceinte du château sans être vue. J'ai appelé le magicobus mais, après cinq minutes d'attente, il n'était toujours pas arrivé. Ayant lu la théorie sur le transplanage et vue l'urgence de la situation, j'ai décidé de la mettre en pratique.

- Pourquoi as-tu décidé d'y aller ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas laissé faire McGonagall ?

- Parce que personne ne l'aurait crue ! Elle aurait eu les mêmes ennuis que Dumbledore, répliqua Hermione.

- Comment as-tu fait pour mettre hors d'état de nuire les mangemorts et Tu Sais Qui ?

L'entretien se poursuivit et la jeune femme donna le plus d'éléments possibles en passant sous silence les détails embarrassants.

- Je vais négocier avec les membres du Magenmagot pour d'obtenir au plus vite un droit de visite, finit par dire Mrs Parkinson. Mais rassure-toi, je m'engage à te sortir d'ici très rapidement. Pas question que tu croupisses tout l'été dans une cellule.

- Merci beaucoup. Pour vos honoraires… commença l'enchanteresse.

- Laisse tomber, coupa l'avocate avec un léger sourire. Si je ne te sors pas de là, Pansy serait capable de te faire évader elle-même en embarquant Millicent dans l'aventure.

Helen Parkinson se leva et serra chaleureusement la main de la Sage.

- Je repasse te voir dès que j'ai du nouveau. N'hésite pas à me signaler le moindre problème.

L'avocate frappa quelques coups à la porte et un gardien ouvrit pour la laisser sortir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione fut conduite à l'infirmerie où elle fut examinée rapidement par un médicomage sentant fort l'alcool et dont les mains s'attardaient là où elles n'auraient pas dû. L'enchanteresse prit sur elle, enfila les vêtements propres qu'on lui donnait et gagna la cour pour la promenade matinale.

Gellert n'avait pas menti. C'était un immense carré de béton sur lequel étaient entassées des détenues. Apparemment, les heures de sortie variaient en fonction du sexe du prisonnier. La Sage trouva un coin isolé, s'adossa contre un mur, bras croisés sous sa poitrine et observa l'agitation, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle devait attendre que la mère de Pansy la sorte de ce trou. Elle pourrait aisément s'évader, mais pour aller où ? De plus, en tant que fugitive, elle ne pourrait retourner à Poudlard pour achever sa tâche. Elle soupira en espérant pouvoir retrouver bientôt la quiétude du manoir McGonagall.

- Alors gamine ? T'as volé des sucettes sur le Chemin de Traverse et tu t'es fait coffrer ? se moqua une voix aigue.

Hermione leva les yeux et remarqua quatre femmes qui s'avançaient vers elle.

« Les ennuis commencent… » pensa-t-elle sans bouger.

« Si tu ne t'imposes pas maintenant, elles vont te mener la vie dure. » fit remarquer justement la Source.

- Dis-moi merdeuse, elle a l'air de valoir un paquet de fric, ta montre ! s'exclama une blonde plutôt enrobée en s'appuyant bras tendu contre le mur, la main à quelques centimètres de la tête de la Serpentard.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au bijou plaqué faux or et bracelet en cuir.

- Sûrement deux paquets de cigarettes… Pourquoi ? ironisa la préfète.

- Tu vas nous la filer sans faire d'histoire… gloussa une sorcière aux cheveux noirs et au visage ravagé.

L'enchanteresse haussa un sourcil dédaigneux et les détenues la dévisagèrent.

- T'es sourde ou quoi ? Donne ta toquante ! insista une des sorcières.

- Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je suis ici ? demanda calmement la Sage. J'ai tué Voldemort hier soir…

Les femmes échangèrent un regard interloqué puis se mirent à rire. La blonde se saisit violemment du poignet gauche de la Serpentard.

- Arrête tes conneries et file ta montre.

Hermione serra le poing droit qui se couvrit instantanément de glace et l'envoya dans le sternum de la détenue. Cette dernière se plia en deux, le souffle coupé.

- Si tu veux l'heure, tu n'as qu'à demander poliment, se moqua la préfète.

Les trois autres sorcières se jetèrent sur la Sage et une bagarre commença.

- BASTON ! hurla, réjouie, un groupe de femmes un peu plus loin.

L'enchanteresse n'arrivait pas à esquiver tous les coups, mais en rendait pas mal, usant de sa magie avec discrétion et parcimonie. Au bout de cinq longues minutes, des gardiens arrivèrent de toute part et séparèrent les combattantes.

- Vous allez vous calmer au mitard ! tonna une gardienne en attrapant Hermione par les épaules.

- Et en quoi cela diffère du bouge qui me sert de cellule ? demanda bravement la préfète alors qu'elle était poussée dans les couloirs sombres de la prison.

- Mitard veut dire isolement, donc pas de visite ! répliqua sèchement la geôlière. Tu vas y rester quelques jours, ça t'apprendra à bien te comporter !

La Sage se trouva enfermée dans une pièce minuscule sans fenêtre et poussa un soupir douloureux alors que la grille se fermait sur elle. Elle essuya d'un revers de la manche sa lèvre enflée et remarqua qu'elle saignait.

- Il faut coucher avec qui ici pour consulter un médicomage ? s'exclama-t-elle, amère.

N'ayant pas de réponse, elle s'allongea sur la paillasse inconfortable et ferma les yeux. Elle avait du mal à respirer et s'inquiéta de l'état de ses côtes.

« Tu t'en es bien tirée ! » la félicita la Source.

« Je vais avoir la réputation d'une caïd, super ! Pour une ancienne Ministre de la Magie, ça le fait ! » ironisa la Serpentard, amère. « Si je récupère un jour le job, rappelle-moi de réformer l'institution carcérale… »

« Bon, vu que tu es bloquée ici pour un long moment, mets ce temps à profit pour te reposer. Je vais t'endormir. Et rassures-toi, je reste aux aguets. Au moindre mouvement suspect, je te réveille… »

Avant que l'enchanteresse n'ait le temps d'objecter, le sommeil s'empara d'elle et elle sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

><p><em>Ginny jeta un rapide regard à Hermione qui avait le visage fermé.<em>

_- Je comprends mieux pourquoi un de tes premiers décrets en tant que Ministre fut de réformer le système carcéral. _

_L'enchanteresse ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire tourner sa canette de bière entre ses mains. Ginny la serra contre elle et déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de la Sage en un doux baiser._

_- Je suis épatée. A ta place, je serais devenue folle._

_- Je l'étais déjà, répondit Hermione en plaisantant. Après tout, j'entendais des voix._

_- Une voix, rectifia la rousse. Allez Jeanne d'Arc, mets-nous la suite. Plus vite on aura fini ce triste épisode, plus vite on passera à un souvenir plus réjouissant, si tu vois de quoi je veux parler…_

_L'enchanteresse hocha la tête et les deux sorcières plongèrent à nouveau dans la pensine. _

* * *

><p>Quand Hermione finit par ouvrir un œil, elle se rendit compte de toute façon qu'il lui était impossible d'ouvrir les deux. Elle se redressa lentement sur sa paillasse et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.<p>

- Déjà midi ? marmonna la jeune femme.

« Ouais, mais du lendemain. T'étais en tellement mauvais état que j'ai jugé utile de te faire dormir une journée complète. Et bonne nouvelle, il y a un plateau repas nauséabond qui t'attend… » répliqua joyeusement la Source.

La Serpentard se leva difficilement et avisa le petit lavabo près des toilettes. Elle se passa le visage sous l'eau et s'essuya avec son haut.

- Granger ! Tu as une visite ! aboya une gardienne. Mets les mains derrière le dos et reste près de ton lit.

L'enchanteresse leva les yeux au ciel mais fit ce qu'on lui demandait. La femme, une brune aux cheveux gras, petite et replète, entra dans la cellule, la baguette pointée sur la Sage.

- Tourne-toi ! ordonna la femme.

Hermione pivota et sentit les menottes se refermer sur ses poignets. La gardienne l'attrapa par les épaules et la sortit de la pièce d'isolement.

- Je m'appelle Sally Hopkins. Je serai ta gardienne attitrée pour la durée de ton… séjour… se moqua la femme. Bref, on a reçu une lettre du Ministère. Aujourd'hui, tu regagnes ta cellule. Après ta visite, tu iras prendre une douche.

- Quel bonheur ! ironisa la préfète.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione fut assise brutalement sur une chaise dans une salle de parloir déserte.

- Vous ne me libérez pas ? grimaça la Sage en secouant les poignets dans son dos, faisant tinter les menottes.

- T'es dangereuse, donc non. Ca t'apprendra à te battre dès ton premier jour, rétorqua froidement la gardienne.

Hopkins sortit et verrouilla la porte. Hermione soupira et elle posa sa tête sur la table en fer, sa joue contre la surface froide. Elle était épuisée, affamée, sentait le fauve et donnerait tout ce qu'elle avait au monde pour un casse croute et un bon bain.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et l'enchanteresse ouvrit son œil valide. Elle sursauta et se redressa en croisant le regard vert inquiet de Minerva McGonagall. Cette dernière observa horrifiée son élève qui avait un œil au beurre noir, la lèvre gonflée et plusieurs bleus sur le visage. L'Ecossaise posa sur la table les deux cafés qu'elle tenait à la main et posa son regard furieux sur Hopkins.

- Vous pouvez la détacher ? demanda sèchement le professeur de métamorphose à la gardienne.

- Vu qu'elle a envoyé quatre détenues à l'infirmerie, non, répliqua cette dernière avec un rictus.

- Et elle n'y est pas allée ? insista McGonagall.

- Elle n'a rien de grave, marmonna la gardienne avec un haussement d'épaules avant de quitter la pièce.

Minerva s'assit en face de l'enchanteresse à la figure tuméfiée et posa doucement sa main sur la joue de la préfète.

- Dès que je sors d'ici, je contacte immédiatement Maître Parkinson… murmura la directrice adjointe.

Hermione ferma son œil et profita de la chaleur du contact.

- Finalement, je me demande si Azkaban n'aurait pas fait office de paradis à côté de ce trou… plaisanta la Sage.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai la forme, ça se voit… répliqua la Serpentard en grimaçant. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Fudge est sur la sellette, ses jours au ministère sont comptés. Scrimgeour, actuel commandant des Aurors, est pressenti pour le remplacer. Ce qui est une bonne chose, car il paraît qu'il ne tarit pas d'éloges sur toi.

Minerva prit un gobelet de café et aida Hermione, les mains toujours liées dans le dos, à le boire.

- S'il est nommé, tu seras libre. Autre bonne nouvelle : Dumbledore, ayant soutenu Cornelius dans sa décision de te faire enfermer, risque gros aussi.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien, cela n'a pas plu à beaucoup de parents d'élèves que le Directeur de Poudlard ait demandé l'internement d'un des éléments les plus brillants du collège. Lucius Malefoy est monté au créneau et a écrit un véritable réquisitoire contre Albus dans l'édition du jour de la Gazette. Et comme Malefoy père a encore beaucoup d'influence auprès du conseil d'administration…

- Il va être éjecté de Poudlard ? demanda Hermione, stupéfaite.

- Mieux ! Grâce au soutien de Dolorès Ombrage, je vais être nommée Directrice dans les prochains jours et Dumbledore sera rétrogradé. Il récupère l'enseignement de la métamorphose et il sera mon adjoint.

- Il doit être entrain de bouffer son chapeau ! se moqua l'enchanteresse.

- Effectivement. Je l'ai croisé hier dans les couloirs du château, il paraissait… contrarié. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Il faut que tu tiennes le coup quelques jours, qu'on te fasse sortir d'ici.

- Ca ne devrait pas poser trop de problème ! soupira la Sage.

- Je vais toucher deux mots à Rufus sur tes conditions d'incarcération, voir ce qu'il peut faire.

Hermione étendit comme elle le put ses jambes sous la table et secoua la tête.

- Non, pas la peine. Qu'il se concentre sur la prise du poste de Fudge…

La porte s'ouvrit et Hopkins passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

- Il vous reste cinq minutes ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de claquer la porte.

Minerva se leva et s'accroupit à côté de l'enchanteresse. Le professeur posa sa main sur la jambe de la préfète et plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette.

- Si seulement je pouvais t'emmener avec moi… murmura la directrice-adjointe, la voix rauque d'une émotion contenue.

- Laisse agir Mrs Parkinson et occupe-toi de Poudlard. Dumbledore te rendra seule responsable de sa déchéance et t'en fera payer les conséquences.

- Mais comme d'habitude, tu seras là pour veiller sur moi alors que je ne peux pas te sortir d'ici…

McGonagall soupira en se levant et posa doucement ses lèvres sur le front tuméfié de la Sage.

- Je reviendrai bientôt.

- J'espère que je serai partie avant, ironisa l'enchanteresse.

Le professeur eut un mince sourire et quitta la pièce après avoir jeté un dernier regard inquiet à la jeune femme. Hermione étouffa un juron alors que Sally pénétrait dans la salle et la levait brusquement de sa chaise.

- Je t'emmène aux sanitaires pour que tu puisses prendre une douche. Je te donnerai tout ce qu'il faut sur place pour ta toilette…

La Serpentard ne répondit pas et suivit la gardienne. Elle songeait en avançant dans les couloirs à son entrevue avec McGonagall et souriait. Elle était heureuse que sa Guide soit venue lui rendre visite, même si elle était ennuyée qu'elle l'ait vue dans cet état.

- Elle est mignonne, ta nana… ricana Hopkins alors qu'elles s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans la prison.

- Pardon ? demanda sèchement Hermione.

- Ta copine. Ne dis pas le contraire, j'ai vu comment vous vous regardiez…

- Je ne pense pas avoir fait les présentations. La personne qui est venue me voir est Minerva McGonagall, future Directrice de Poudlard, répliqua l'enchanteresse d'une voix glaciale.

- M'en fous, t'as une jolie petite poule…

Sally s'arrêta brusquement et plaqua violemment la Serpentard contre un mur. Les poignets d'Hermione, toujours attachés dans son dos, se râpèrent sur les pierres.

- La prochaine fois qu'elle pointe ses superbes miches ici, je m'occuperai personnellement de la fouille au corps… murmura la gardienne.

- Touchez-la et je casserai vos doigts un à un, menaça la Sage en la fusillant du regard.

Hopkins éclata de rire et pressa son corps contre celui de la préfète.

- D'ailleurs, il se peut que ta gonzesse t'ait fait passer des trucs en douce. Il va falloir que je te fouille…

« C'est quoi son problème ? Je vais pas me faire tripoter par une truie à mon âge… » grimaça Hermione.

« Vu que je partage ton corps, je me permets d'émettre un avis : défonce-la ! » l'encouragea la Source.

Les mains de la gardienne effleuraient la poitrine de la Serpentard. Cette dernière prit une grande inspiration et donna un coup de boule dans le visage d'Hopkins. Un craquement sinistre retentit, couvert rapidement par le cri de la geôlière qui recula en se tenant le nez. Du sang s'écoulait entre ses doigts et Sally blêmit.

- Sale traînée ! Tu vas me le payer, petite p…

Elle ne put finir son insulte car la Sage lui avait décroché un coup de pied en plein ventre. La gardienne se plia en deux et Hermione en profita pour envoyer son genou en plein dans la mâchoire. Hopkins s'écroula sur le sol, sonnée, le visage en sang.

- Si tu oses t'approcher d'elle, je te tue… prévint froidement la Serpentard alors que des tauliers arrivaient en courant.

La préfète fut plaquée au sol puis traînée jusqu'à la cellule d'isolement. Pendant le trajet qui fut fort long et très douloureux pour l'enchanteresse, les prisonniers exprimèrent leur joie en criant et en applaudissant l'élève.

- T'as amoché une matonne ! Chapeau bas, Miss ! s'exclama un homme en lui faisant une révérence.

- Je te paie une clope quand tu sortiras du mitard, Granger ! ajouta une détenue en se tapant sur la cuisse.

Hermione fut abandonnée, toujours menottée, au milieu de la cellule qu'elle avait quittée un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle se mit debout difficilement et se vautra sur la paillasse inconfortable.

« Franchement, tu l'as bien éclatée. C'était magnifique ! » la complimenta la Source.

« Peut-être, mais avec tout ça, j'ai toujours pas pris de douche… et je suis obligée de dormir sur le ventre, le nez dans la vermine... » maugréa l'enchanteresse en fermant son œil valide.

* * *

><p><em>Ginny se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione.<em>

_- Te serais-tu battue pour moi ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement._

_- Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai affronté Potter le zombi sur un toit lors d'un orage et que Pansy m'a remise debout à coup de défibrillateur maison ? Et tout cela, rien que pour tes beaux yeux ? répondit la Sage._

_La rousse rougit légèrement et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres._

_- Excuse-moi…_

_- Tu es toujours jalouse de Minerva ? Après toutes ces années ?_

_- Que veux-tu ? Les bonnes habitudes ont tendances à être tenaces…_

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, la Serpentard fut tirée de son sommeil par deux gardiennes. L'une assez jeune, grande et fine, rousse, l'autre petite et brune.<p>

- T'as des amis haut placés, Granger. On te sort de là. Détour par la douche avant de te ramener dans ta cellule.

- Super, j'vais enfin pouvoir regarder par la fenêtre… ironisa l'enchanteresse.

- Arrête ton baratin. Garde-le pour ton avocate qui passera te voir tout à l'heure…

La préfète fut levée et ses menottes ôtées. Elle bougea rapidement ses bras courbaturés et frotta ses poignets blessés. La rousse, qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de la Sage et l'emmena hors de la pièce.

La gardienne brune marchait quelques pas devant et ne leur jetait aucun regard. Hermione observa rapidement la jeune femme qui marchait à ses côtés, la retenant quand elle trébuchait. Elle lui donnait tout au plus vingt-cinq ans.

- Merci d'avoir envoyé Sally à l'infirmerie… murmura la rousse.

- Ce fut un plaisir, grommela la Serpentard.

- Fais attention dans la douche. C'est le traquenard préféré de Margaret.

- Qui est ? interrogea la préfète.

- Celle qui marche devant. Je tenais à te remercier d'avoir tué Tu Sais Qui. Ce pourri a assassiné mes grands parents pendant la première guerre.

- Là encore, ce fut un plaisir, Miss…

- Mary. Mary Grant.

Elles finirent le trajet silencieusement et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte métallique comportant une petite lucarne.

- Tu peux y aller, Mary, je m'occupe du reste, grogna Margaret.

La rousse eut un regard lourd de sens avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Hermione et la gardienne pénétrèrent dans les sanitaires. La blonde ouvrit une armoire et donna à la prisonnière une serviette éponge et un petit savon.

- T'as dix minutes, pas une de plus, dit sèchement Margaret.

- Et le shampoing, c'est en option ? ironisa la Serpentard.

La geôlière soupira mais attrapa une petite bouteille en plastique qu'elle lança à la Serpentard avant de quitter la pièce. Hermione se déshabilla rapidement et posa ses vêtements sur un lavabo. Elle se dirigea vers une douche, fit couler le jet d'eau et claqua des doigts pour en avoir de la chaude à la place de l'eau glaciale qui sortait du tuyau. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de la sensation du liquide sur son corps, se savonnant doucement, se lavant les cheveux avec délice. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle tourna le robinet et attrapa sa serviette. Alors qu'elle se séchait, la porte des douches s'ouvrit et trois détenues pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

- Vous avez cinq minutes… dit sèchement la voix de Margaret.

La porte fut refermée dans un bruit sinistre et les prisonnières se dirigèrent vers la Serpentard. Cette dernière observa les trois sorcières qui tenaient des balais et une serpillère trempée.

- C'est l'heure du ménage ? se moqua la préfète.

Une des détenues, qui avait la serpillère, la fit claquer violemment sur le sol et Hermione grimaça.

« Ca doit faire mal… » fit remarquer la Source.

- Tu vas prendre une dérouillée, Granger… marmonna une femme. Dans cinq minutes, tu regretteras de jouer la fière à bras avec les matons.

- Et dans une minute, vous aurez toutes la gueule sur le carrelage… Vous êtes sûres que vous voulez vous battre ? demanda calmement l'enchanteresse.

Un sorcière ôta la brosse du manche et se saisit à deux mains du bâton de bois.

- Ok… Vous ne me laissez pas le choix… murmura Hermione en claquant des doigts.

Tous les tuyaux de la pièce explosèrent, répandant de l'eau sur le sol. Les trois sorcières échangèrent un regard étonné avant de se jeter sur la Sage. Cette dernière posa rapidement sa main dans l'eau et envoya sa magie sur le sol. De l'électricité apparut pour parcourir le carrelage trempé et frapper de plein fouet les prisonnières qui s'apprêtaient à tabasser la jeune femme. Elles s'écroulèrent dans l'eau, leurs corps parcourus de spasmes, et finirent par perdre connaissance.

Hermione interrompit son sort et, après avoir jeté un dernier regard aux trois sorcières évanouies, finit de se sécher et s'habilla rapidement. Elle ramassa ses affaires, les balança sans ménagement dans l'armoire et s'approcha d'une des prisonnières. Voyant un paquet de cigarettes dépasser d'une des poches de la femme, elle le prit, en extirpa un tube de nicotine et l'alluma d'un claquement de doigts. En rangeant le paquet dans sa propre poche, elle inspira une longue bouffée pour la souffler doucement en sortant de la pièce.

La Sage croisa le regard surpris de Margaret et eut un rictus amusé.

- Y'a une fuite d'eau. Vous devriez appeler un plombier… se moqua la Serpentard en tirant à nouveau sur la cigarette.

* * *

><p><em>Ginny fronça les sourcils et prit sur elle pour ne pas détruire la cigarette que venait de s'allumer Hermione.<em>

_- C'est à cause de ce petit séjour que tu t'es remise à fumer ? Je me demandais ce qui t'avais poussé à reprendre ce vice…_

_- Non, pour le coup, ce n'est pas de la faute de Pansy._

_- Pour une fois qu'elle n'y est pour rien… maugréa la rousse. Tu comptes arrêter quand ?_

_- Pardon ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? se moqua Hermione._

* * *

><p>Hermione était de retour dans sa cellule et, dès que la porte fut refermée et le gardien éloigné, une voix grave s'éleva.<p>

- Vous avez fait… des étincelles ces derniers temps, Miss Granger…

L'enchanteresse s'assit sur sa paillasse et soupira.

- On ne peut rien vous cacher, Monsieur Grindelwald.

- Vous avez une magie vraiment étonnante… Je me demande ce que ça serait de vous affronter.

La Serpentard ne répondit pas et s'allongea le plus confortablement possible.

« Ton corps a faim. » grogna la Source.

« Je suis au courant ! » lâcha la préfète en se retournant sur son lit de fortune.

« Ca me gêne… »

« Tu m'en vois navrée, très chère. » ironisa la Sage alors que son estomac gargouillait.

« Vivement que tu sortes d'ici. Je tuerai l'humanité entière pour manger les pancakes de ta Guide… »

« T'as déjà voulu la détruire et pour un motif moins noble ! » ricana Hermione.

« C'était avant de goûter à la cuisine de cette chère Minerva… Si j'avais su, j'aurais parasité ton corps plus tôt et manigancé pour que tu sortes avec elle ! »

« Minerva, sauveuse du genre humain grâce à ses pancakes… »

« N'empêche, faut vraiment qu'on se tire de là ! »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire… »

Hermione se leva et s'approcha des barreaux de sa cellule.

- J'ai rien avalé depuis deux jours ! C'est possible d'avoir à manger ? s'exclama-t-elle en direction du couloir.

- Patiente encore une heure, Granger ! répliqua un gardien. C'est pas un hôtel restaurant, ici !

- Heureusement, car je ferais débarquer les services d'hygiène sinon… grommela la Serpentard alors que Grindelwald éclatait de rire. Et le service de chambre laisse à désirer !

Gellert ricana à nouveau et un gardien se planta devant la cellule de la Sage.

- Ton avocate vient d'arriver. Recule et mets tes mains bien en évidence ! tonna le geôlier.

- C'est un plaisir que de vous obéir… ironisa la préfète.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva une fois de plus au parloir et Mrs Parkinson était debout, sur le pas de la porte, effarée.

- Par Merlin ! jura l'avocate. Je pensais que le professeur McGonagall avait exagéré… Mais je constate qu'elle est en-dessous de la réalité. Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la mère de Pansy en voyant l'état de la jeune femme.

- Les joies de la vie carcérale, répliqua Hermione entre ses dents.

Helen sortit un appareil photo de son sac et prit plusieurs clichés.

- McGonagall m'a arrangé un rendez-vous avec Rufus Scrimgeour. Avec ces photos, je te garantis que demain soir au plus tard, tu es libre.

- Je vous fais confiance… Quand est-ce que Fudge va se faire virer par le Magenmagot ?

- Normalement ce soir, après la réunion extraordinaire de l'instance, répondit Mrs Parkinson. Il va y avoir pas mal de changements dans les prochains jours.

Hermione hocha la tête et l'avocate soupira.

- Je vais demander à ce que tu te fasses examiner par un médicomage.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfère attendre d'avoir quitté ce trou. Je passerai à Sainte Mangouste.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oh oui… grommela l'enchanteresse.

- Comme tu le sens. Je viendrai te chercher demain. Essaie de ne pas te faire plus amocher d'ici là.

- Je ferai mon possible, soupira la Sage.

Helen se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la Serpentard.

- Tiens le coup, c'est bientôt fini…

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard bienveillant et quitta la pièce. Quelques instants plus tard, un gardien vint la chercher.

- C'est l'heure du repas !

- Quelle chance… rétorqua la préfète, acide.

Hermione suivit le geôlier jusqu'au réfectoire, prit autant de nourriture qu'elle pouvait et s'assit à une table vide. Quelques instants plus tard, elle fut rejointe par Grindelwald.

- Je constate que vous vous êtes bien amusée avec vos camarades de jeu, se moqua gentiment le mage temps.

- Oui, je suis sûre que vous auriez apprécié le spectacle, rétorqua la jeune femme entre deux bouchées.

Gellert eut un léger rire et attrapa son morceau de pain.

- J'espère avoir l'occasion de jouer en tête à tête avec vous. La partie promet d'être passionnante…

- C'est pas un peu facile de s'attaquer à une gamine qui n'a pas fini ses études ?

Le regard du sorcier changea pour devenir sérieux et pétillant d'excitation.

- Allons, Miss Granger. Nous savons vous et moi que vous êtes bien plus qu'une… gamine qui n'a pas fini ses études.

- Et je suis quoi alors ?

- C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, la journée passa lentement, mais sans incident. Hermione se dégourdit les jambes pendant la promenade matinale et remarqua avec regret que le paquet de cigarettes qu'elle avait pris la veille était presque vide. Cependant, quelques détenues vinrent lui offrir une clope, pour la remercier d'avoir mis Sally Hopkins hors service pendant quelques jours. Aussi, après le dîner, elle regagna sa cellule et s'en alluma une. Installée sur sa paillasse, elle voyait sans le regarder le plafond décrépi.<p>

« Je vais encore passer une nuit ici… » songea-t-elle, ennuyée, en pensant que Mrs Parkinson n'était pas passée la chercher.

« C'est pas trop grave… Ca s'est bien passé, aujourd'hui ! » fit remarquer la Source.

« Super ! Je terrorise l'ensemble des détenus, et ils m'offrent des cigarettes en pensant acheter leur paix et leur sécurité… j'ai l'impression d'être un parrain de la Mafia. Magnifique ! » gronda la préfète.

Soudain, des bruits retentirent dans le couloir. Des détenus sifflaient, lançaient des injures et des gardiens tentaient de les calmer.

- Que se passe-t-il encore ? maugréa l'enchanteresse en se levant.

Trois personnes s'arrêtèrent devant les grilles de la pièce et la Serpentard fronça les sourcils à la vue d'un homme vêtu d'une robe de sorcier encadré de Mary Grant et d'une femme en uniforme d'Auror. La préfète mit quelques secondes à reconnaître Tonks dont le visage, habituellement jovial et rieur, était fermé.

- Miss Granger, je suis Elroy Chaterston, le directeur de la prison. J'ai reçu l'ordre du nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Mr Scrimgeour, de vous libérer. Votre avocate vous attend dans le hall des visiteurs. Le capitaine Tonks et Miss Grant vont vous accompagner récupérer vos affaires pour vous escorter jusqu'à la sortie.

Mary Grant déverrouilla la cellule et Hermione sortit, se demandant si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

- A bientôt Miss Granger. Je vous promets qu'on se retrouvera… fit la voix de Grindelwald.

L'enchanteresse ne répondit pas, et fut emmenée à l'entrée de la prison. On lui rendit son uniforme de Poudlard, qui n'avait pas été lavé, et sa baguette magique. Grant fit un léger signe de tête à la Sage avant de retourner dans l'enceinte sécurisée de la prison, tandis que Tonks la dirigeait vers une pièce donnant sur le jardin extérieur de Nuremgard. Helen Parkinson les attendait et soupira de soulagement en voyant l'amie de sa fille.

- Capitaine Tonks, auriez-vous l'amabilité d'aller prévenir Monsieur le Ministre que nous serons dans son bureau d'ici un petit quart d'heure ? demanda l'avocate.

- Bien sûr, répondit la métamorphomage avant de s'éloigner pour gagner l'aire de transplanage.

Une fois seule, Helen s'approcha de la Serpentard et lui sourit.

- Ca a été plus long que prévu mais j'ai tenu ma promesse. Tu vas venir avec moi au Ministère. Le professeur… pardon, la Directrice McGonagall nous attend sur place. Scrimgeour souhaite discuter avec toi.

- Ca peut pas attendre demain ? demanda Hermione avec un regard suppliant.

- Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite tu seras débarrassée… Je vais te faire transplaner. Ce serait dommage qu'à peine sortie de prison tu doives y retourner pour transplanage sans permis, non ?

- Effectivement. Merci pour tout, Mrs Parkinson… murmura l'enchanteresse.

- De rien, Hermione. On y va ?

La Sage hocha la tête et, quelques minutes plus tard, elle retrouva la sensation familière et toujours désagréable du transplanage. Quand elle put enfin prendre une grande inspiration, elle se retrouva dans le hall du Ministère, toujours ravagé par la bataille qui s'était déroulé quatre nuits plus tôt. Alors qu'elle pénétrait avec son avocate dans un des ascenseurs, elle savourait la liberté retrouvée.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! En espérant que ça vous a plu ! Un commentaire ? Une remarque ? Le bouton review est fait pour vous ! ^^<p>

En vous souhaitant un bon vendredi et un excellent week-end, Sygui et moi vous faisons de grosses bises !


	22. Libre

Bonjour bonjour !

Uploade très rapide car je suis en vacances ! Sygui et moi vous souhaitons une bonne lecture et vous remercions pour vos nombreuses reviews ! Merci, merci, merci !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 : Libre<strong>

Hermione et Mrs Parkinson sortirent de l'ascenseur et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du Ministre.

« Mon ancien bureau… » songea la Serpentard avec nostalgie tandis que Tonks les attendait, tenant la porte ouverte.

L'enchanteresse pénétra dans la vaste pièce, suivie par son avocate. Rufus Scrimgeour se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour aller serrer la main à la Serpentard. Une femme assise tourna légèrement la tête et la Sage croisa le regard soulagé de sa Guide.

- Bienvenue Miss Granger, dit gravement le nouveau Ministre de sa voix particulière. Venez-vous asseoir. Nymphadora, vous pouvez nous laisser.

La métamorphomage acquiesça et partit en fermant la porte derrière elle. L'ancien chef des Aurors prit place dans son fauteuil et Hermione se posa sur la chaise entre Minerva et Helen Parkinson.

- Je tiens à vous présenter, au nom du Ministère, nos plus plates excuses pour l'horrible méprise dont vous avez été victime, Miss… commença le Ministre.

- Vous comprenez aisément que ma cliente pourrait se retourner contre M. Fudge pour… l'horrible méprise, comme vous le dites avec tant de délicatesse, répondit calmement Mrs Parkinson.

- C'est pour cela que le Ministère a prévu un… dédommagement, continua Scrimgeour en sortant une enveloppe de son tiroir.

Il la posa sur son bureau et la poussa en direction d'Hermione.

- Bien évidemment, vous nous présenterez vos honoraires, Maître. Nous nous engageons à les régler, pour décharger Miss Granger de cette paperasse qui lui rappellerait sa désagréable expérience.

L'enchanteresse ouvrit l'enveloppe et eut un sifflement admiratif en voyant le montant indiqué sur le chèque.

- Désagréable expérience ? demanda froidement McGonagall. Vous avez vu son état ? Même « traumatisante » n'est pas un mot assez fort ! Il y a de gros soucis d'encadrement, dans cette prison !

- Malheureusement, le personnel de Nuremgard dépend du Ministère allemand.

- Mais avec certaines lois européennes, vous pouvez faire pression, sachant que vous avez des employés et des prisonniers anglais, précisa Helen avec un sourire carnassier.

- Effectivement. Je verrai ce que je peux faire avec mon homologue allemand.

Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Avez-vous des questions ? demanda-t-il en reprenant constance.

- Je peux y aller ? J'ai besoin d'un repas chaud et d'une bonne douche, marmonna Hermione.

- Bien sûr Miss. J'espère que l'incident est clos.

- Si ma cliente le dit, je ne m'y oppose pas, dit Parkinson.

- Tout est bon pour moi, bailla la Serpentard.

- Parfait ! s'exclama le ministre, soulagé.

- Vous recevrez demain mes honoraires. A régler sous dix jours… conclut Helen en se levant.

Hermione et McGonagall en firent autant et, après avoir serré la main de Scrimgeour, les trois sorcières quittèrent le bureau. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Helen prit la parole.

- Tu es toujours là bienvenue chez nous pour la dernière semaine de vacances, dit doucement l'avocate.

- Ce serait avec plaisir. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, Mrs Parkinson.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et elles se dirigèrent vers l'aire de transplanage. Hermione et Minerva serrèrent la main de l'avocate.

- Porte-toi bien Hermione, et prends soin de cet œil. Minerva, empêchez-la de se fourrer dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ! dit Parkinson avec un sourire.

- Peine perdue ! soupira la nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard.

Helen tourna les talons et disparut dans un craquement sonore. L'animagus posa sa main sur l'épaule de la Serpentard et les fit transplaner. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles se trouvaient dans le jardin de la demeure McGonagall. L'ancien professeur de métamorphose attrapa la préfète et la serra fortement contre elle.

- Heureuse de te retrouver… murmura la Guide avec émotion.

- Moi aussi… chuchota Hermione en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la sorcière.

Elles restèrent un long moment l'une contre l'autre. Minerva finit par interrompre l'étreinte et emmena la Sage dans son salon.

- Assois-toi, ordonna gentiment l'animagus.

Hermione obéit, se vautrant dans le canapé, et le professeur agita rapidement la main. Un repas apparut sur la table basse et la préfète, après un merci pour sa Guide, se jeta dessus. McGonagall l'observa quelques secondes avec un sourire bienveillant, puis se dirigea vers la cheminée pour jeter une poignée de poudre dans l'âtre.

- Severus Rogue ! appela-t-elle distinctement.

Une minute plus tard, le visage émacié du maître des potions apparut dans les flammes.

- Bonsoir Madame la Directrice… commença le directeur de Serpentard.

- Bonsoir Severus. Vous pourriez venir examiner Hermione ?

- Notre délinquante multi-récidiviste est déjà sortie de sa cellule ? ironisa le sorcier.

Minerva le toisa du regard et Rogue eut un rictus.

- Le temps de prendre ma trousse et de transplaner. A tout de suite…

Les flammes s'éteignirent brusquement et Hermione reposa ses couverts.

- Severus n'a pas à venir, ce n'est pas nécessaire… marmonna la préfète.

- Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas croisé de miroir aujourd'hui, répliqua McGonagall.

Le professeur alla s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme et posa une main sur le genou de l'enchanteresse.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Beaucoup mieux ! soupira la Serpentard. Merci pour le repas.

- Dès que Rogue t'aura examinée, tu iras prendre un bain chaud. Ta chambre est prête.

- Merci Minerva… Merci pour tout.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit et la Directrice de Poudlard se leva. Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur le front de l'enchanteresse.

- C'est normal… murmura le professeur avant de s'éloigner.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, suivi par Severus. Le maître des potions posa son regard froid sur son élève et eut un léger rictus.

- Voilà notre meurtrière assoiffée de sang, notre mage noir en puissance. Mes hommages… se moqua-t-il en posant sa trousse.

- Vous recherchez un nouveau maître, professeur ? Promis, je chercherai un signe à graver sur votre bras qui ne jurera pas avec la marque des ténèbres… répliqua Hermione, acide.

Severus la toisa furieusement et tira sa baguette de sa manche. Il commença sans un mot son examen puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une grimace inquiétante.

- Avec deux côtes cassées, vous trouvez le moyen de faire de l'humour, Granger. Vous avez dû vous battre comme une moldue… Des relents de votre éducation Gryffondoresque ?

- Que voulez-vous ? Tout le monde ne se cache pas à la moindre bagarre… rétorqua la préfète en grimaçant.

Rogue finit de l'ausculter et sortit quelques potions de sa sacoche.

- Prenez une fiole matin et soir pendant deux jours, et passez cette crème sur vos ecchymoses avant de vous coucher. Vous serez comme neuve, prête à recommencer à vous faire taper dessus d'ici la fin de la semaine.

- Merci. Vos interventions sont toujours appréciées… grommela Hermione.

Le maître des potions récupéra sa trousse, salua l'Ecossaise et la Sage et partit sans un mot. Hermione finit son repas tandis que Minerva faisait apparaître deux tasses de thé qu'elles burent en silence.

- Tu as besoin d'aide pour appliquer ta pommade ? demanda McGonagall en faisant disparaître la vaisselle sale.

- Je veux bien, marmonna l'enchanteresse après avoir bu sa fiole de potion.

- Va prendre un bain. Il y a une serviette pour toi sur le radiateur. Je t'attends dans ta chambre.

Hermione acquiesça et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle fit couler l'eau chaude et se déshabilla rapidement pour s'allongea dans la grande baignoire. Une fois l'eau arrivant à la naissance de sa poitrine, elle ferma le robinet, ferma les yeux et se détendit. Retrouver son environnement semblait irréel après les trois jours qu'elle avait passés à Nuremgard. Même si la durée était relativement courte, l'expérience avait été plus marquante qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer. Elle attrapa le gel douche, en mit une noisette dans ses mains et se frotta doucement, évitant de trop appuyer sur les nombreuses ecchymoses qu'elle avait récoltées en prison.

Ne voulant faire attendre Minerva, elle sortit de l'eau, s'enroula dans la serviette et se sécha rapidement les cheveux. Elle sortit de la pièce et gagna sa chambre. La préfète eut un sourire en remarquant que son lit était fait et qu'un pyjama confortable avait été posé sur la couette.

McGonagall arriva, le pot d'onguent dans les mains.

- Allonge-toi que je m'occupe de tes bleus, dit doucement la directrice de Poudlard.

- Je suis nue, fit remarquer Hermione avec une grimace.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu parais en tenue d'Eve devant moi, répliqua l'animagus avec humour.

L'enchanteresse hésita, mais finit par laisser tomber la serviette pour s'étendre sur le ventre sur le lit. McGonagall prit une noisette de crème entre ses doigts, l'étala sur ses mains et s'assit à côté de sa préfète. Elle posa ses mains sur la peau chaude de l'enchanteresse et commença à lui masser délicatement les épaules. Soudain, un souvenir remonta dans son esprit et l'animagus eut un sourire amusé.

- Ca te rappelle quelque chose ? murmura-t-elle en direction de la Sage.

- Oui… souffla Hermione. Un moment de détente sauvant une soirée désastreuse…

- Heureusement, ce soir, nous n'aurons pas à subir de reproches, plaisanta la Directrice.

- Et il n'y aura pas de médicomage pour te mettre dans l'embarras…

Minerva éclata de rire au souvenir de Pansy qui lui aboyait des consignes dans le hall d'un hôtel, la veille de la bataille à Buckingham Palace.

- Oui, je dois dire que Miss Parkinson est particulièrement douée à ce petit jeu.

Le massage se poursuivit et Hermione se détendait au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulaient. Elle était presque endormie quand McGonagall s'essuyait les mains, satisfaite.

- Bonne nuit Hermione. A demain… chuchota le professeur en posant ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune femme.

- Merci pour tout… marmonna l'enchanteresse, dans les vapes.

D'un geste de la main, l'Ecossaise éteignit la lumière et quitta la chambre pour gagner la sienne.

* * *

><p>Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle essuya son front perlé de gouttes de sueurs. Son cœur battait de manière irrégulière et rapide, et les dernières images de son cauchemar tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Différents moments particulièrement difficiles de sa vie, de ses vies, s'étaient mêlés en un rêve atroce. La torture qu'elle avait subie de la main de Bellatrix Lestrange, le kidnapping de ses enfants par les mangemorts, sa bataille contre Harry sur le toit de l'hôtel à Londres…<p>

Elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ses noirs souvenirs et tenta de calmer sa respiration. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement et Minerva entra, les yeux à moitié ouverts.

- Tout va bien Hermione ? Je t'ai entendue crier…

- Juste un mauvais rêve, marmonna l'enchanteresse.

Le professeur soupira de soulagement.

- Tu arriveras à te rendormir ? demanda l'animagus.

- Il le faut bien…

Minerva s'approcha du lit et s'allongea sous la couette. Elle attira la Sage contre elle.

- Rassurée ?

- Tu sais bien que oui, répondit doucement Hermione en fermant les yeux.

- Rendors-toi…

Hermione se laissa bercer par la respiration régulière de l'ancien professeur de métamorphose et, profitant de la douceur de l'étreinte, finit par s'assoupir. McGonagall s'assura que l'enchanteresse dormait paisiblement et, une demi-heure plus tard, avait rejoint les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>Les premières lueurs de l'aube s'infiltraient par les volets de la vieille demeure. Minerva était déjà entrain de s'affairer. Bien qu'elle ne fasse pas de bruit, Hermione apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau.<p>

- Je t'ai réveillée, désolée… s'excusa l'animagus.

- Non, mais ta magie qui court autour de toi est venue me chatouiller, fit l'enchanteresse en se frottant les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de te lever, je quitte le manoir dans un instant.

- Tu m'abandonnes déjà ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Minerva eut un léger sourire et secoua la tête.

- C'est le dernier jour de l'année. Je dois être présente au petit-déjeuner et m'assurer que tous les élèves montent dans le Poudlard Express…

- Ok ! bailla la Sage en s'étirant.

- Mais je passerai te voir à midi pour qu'on déjeune ensemble. Ca te va ?

- Parfait… A tout à l'heure !

Hermione disparut dans le couloir et McGonagall réajusta son chapeau avant de quitter à son tour la pièce. Elle gagna le parc de sa demeure et transplana, direction Poudlard.

* * *

><p>L'agitation était à son comble dans la grande salle pour le dernier petit déjeuner de l'année. Cependant, la morosité était de mise à la table des Serpentards et les vert et argent regardaient, la mine défaite, la place vide à côté de Pansy.<p>

- Tu penses qu'elle va bien ? chuchota Millicent.

Parkinson eut un regard courroucé.

- Bien sûr que non ! Elle est à Nuremgard ! répliqua sèchement Pansy.

- J'espère qu'elle va sortir bientôt, marmonna Zabini après avoir bu une gorgée de thé. Franchement, Fudge est un imbécile. Enfermer celle qui a vaincu Vous Savez Qui. Pour faire une telle erreur politique, c'est bien un Poufsouffle…

Une nuée de hiboux pénétra dans la grande salle et Pansy eut rapidement entre les mains la Gazette du Sorcier du jour. Elle déplia le journal et, alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la une, elle eut un cri victorieux.

- Elle est sortie cette nuit ! s'exclama-t-elle, réjouie.

Des soupirs de soulagement s'élevèrent de la table des Serpentards et Parkinson jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. McGonagall lui fit un léger signe de tête accompagné d'un mince sourire.

- Ta mère est géniale, chuchota Millicent.

- Je sais. Et le mieux, c'est que c'est de famille ! se rengorgea Parkinson en se servant un copieux petit-déjeuner.

* * *

><p>Hermione avait préparé un repas sans risque d'empoisonnement pour elle et sa Guide. Donc, elle s'était bornée à cuisiner des pâtes bolognaises en ouvrant une boite de sauce. A peine avait-elle fini de déposer les assiettes sur la table que Minerva pénétrait dans le salon.<p>

- Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ça sent bon, se moqua gentiment le professeur en s'asseyant avec un sourire.

- Rassure-toi, j'ai prévenu le centre antipoison le plus proche, ajouta l'enchanteresse en posant la casserole sur la surface boisée. Comment s'est passée ta dernière matinée en tant que directrice-adjointe ? Et qu'as-tu fait de Merlin ?

- Fort bien. Notre enchanteur préféré surveille Albus de près. Il va falloir que je retourne à Poudlard pour l'après-midi et toute la semaine. Avec ma nomination, je dois investir mon nouveau bureau, gérer le planning des enseignants…

- T'occuper de toute la paperasse, en somme… soupira Hermione en servant deux portions de pâtes. Travailler me manque.

- Encore deux années d'études, et tu pourras enfin avoir des horaires de bureau, cinq semaines de congés payés… ironisa Minerva. Bref, je ne serais pas là, mais tu auras Merlin pour te tenir compagnie.

- Pas question de te laisser sans aide avec Dumbledore. Tu prends avec toi notre Sage zinzin.

- Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici toute seule après… commença McGonagall.

La Directrice de Poudlard fut interrompue par la sonnette de l'entrée. Elle posa sa serviette sur la table et se leva gracieusement. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte. Hermione remarqua la stupeur sur le visage de sa Guide et fronça les sourcils.

- Mrs Weasley ? Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? demanda l'animagus, intriguée.

- Ne faites pas l'innocente, professeur McGonagall ! gronda la voix de la mère de Ginny. Comment va Hermione ?

- Très bien, mais je suis sûre que vous voulez vous en assurer par vous-même, marmonna le professeur de métamorphose en s'effaçant pour laisser passer la matriarche Weasley.

La rousse pénétra dans la demeure pour fondre sur Hermione. L'enchanteresse fut examinée sous toutes les coutures et Molly grimaça en remarquant les ecchymoses sur le visage de la Serpentard et son œil poché.

- Je t'emmène avec moi pour passer une semaine de vacances au Terrier, ordonna Molly d'une voix qui ne souffrait d'aucune contestation. Et cette fois, pas d'excuse !

- Notre problème est résolu, fit remarquer Minerva avec une pointe d'humour.

- Pardon ? demanda Mrs Weasley.

- Je me demandais justement comment occuper ma jeune élève pendant ma dernière semaine avant les vacances, répondit l'animagus. Hermione, allez préparer vos affaires. Et n'oubliez pas votre traitement.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? » demanda l'enchanteresse dans l'esprit de McGonagall.

« Tu te sens vraiment de parlementer avec Molly ? » répliqua le professeur avec un léger sourire.

« Pas vraiment… » soupira la préfète.

- Bien. Accordez-moi quelques instants…

Hermione gagna rapidement sa chambre et fourra pêle-mêle dans une valise des vêtements, le pot de crème et les potions données par Severus la veille ainsi que quelques livres. Elle redescendit cinq minutes plus tard et attrapa sa veste en cuir. Minerva lui ébouriffa les cheveux sous le regard satisfait de la matriarche Weasley.

- Passez une bonne semaine… murmura le professeur à la Serpentard. Molly, je vous enverrai un hibou avant de venir la récupérer.

- Prenez votre temps. Ca lui fera du bien de passer un moment avec des jeunes de son âge, sans vouloir vous offenser, Madame la Directrice, répliqua la rousse.

« Des jeunes de mon âge ? Elle va m'emmener au club de bave boules du troisième âge ? » demanda Hermione.

McGonagall se retint de rire et serra contre elle l'enchanteresse.

« S'il y a quoi que ce soit, écris-moi. N'hésite pas. A bientôt. »

La Sage ferma les yeux et profita de la chaleur de l'étreinte. Elle humait le parfum de sa Guide et se dit qu'elle se sentait bien dans les bras de son professeur. Elles finirent par se séparer et Minerva raccompagna la Serpentard et Molly dans le jardin. La rousse posa sa main sur l'épaule de la préfète et, après un dernier salut de la tête à McGonagall, Molly les fit transplaner toutes les deux pour le Terrier.

En réapparaissant quelques instants plus tard, l'enchanteresse se sentit émue de remettre les pieds dans la maison d'enfance de Ron et de Ginny. Des souvenirs de ses deux précédentes vies affluaient dans sa mémoire alors que Mrs Weasley l'emmenait dans la maison.

- Je vais te montrer la chambre de Ginny. Je t'ai installé un lit de camp.

- Merci beaucoup… dit la Sage en suivant son ancienne belle-mère dans les escaliers.

Molly ouvrit la porte et Hermione eut un sourire. Rien n'avait changé dans la pièce. Tout était comme dans ses souvenirs. Le poster de l'équipe de Flaquemare trônait au-dessus du lit de la quatrième année. L'équipe avec laquelle Ginny allait devenir une star du Quidditch.

- Je vais te laisser ranger tes affaires. Ca te dit d'aller chercher Ron et Ginny avec moi tout à l'heure ?

- Avec plaisir ! Et merci pour l'invitation, Mrs Weasley.

La rousse s'assit sur le lit de sa fille et invita la Serpentard à en faire autant. Intriguée, Hermione s'installa à côté de Molly.

- Je voulais te remercier, Hermione. Te remercier d'avoir sauvé Ginny il y a trois ans. Sans toi…

La matriarche Weasley se tut, la voix tremblante d'émotion. Elle se reprit et eut un sourire éblouissant pour la préfète.

- Je n'ose imaginer ce que tu as vécu à Nuremgard. Je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête de Fudge et de Dumbledore ! T'envoyer dans cet horrible endroit alors que tu venais de vaincre Tu Sais Qui !

- Je suis sûre que vous connaissez les rumeurs qui courent sur moi… marmonna l'enchanteresse.

- Que tu es une mage noire ? Fariboles, rétorqua Mrs Weasley avec un geste de la main. Tu as un bon fond, je le sais. Mais assez parler de ça ! Veux-tu manger ou boire quelque chose avant que nous y allions ? On va prendre la voiture de mon mari pour aller chercher les enfants.

- Non, c'est bon, je vous remercie.

- Et bien, en route ! On a quelques heures de trajet avant d'arriver à King Cross. Et nous allons mettre ce temps à profit pour discuter toutes les deux ! répliqua joyeusement Molly en se levant.

Hermione suivit la rousse à l'extérieur de la chambre. Se pourrait-il que dans cette vie, sa relation avec la matriarche Weasley se passe le mieux du monde ?

« Si tu décides à te marier avec ta rouquine et que la mère Weasley en fait une jaunisse, t'inquiète pas, je lui jetterai un sort de bonne humeur perpétuelle… » se moqua la Source.

L'enchanteresse retint un rire alors qu'elle montait dans la Ford Anglia côté passager. Elle boucla sa ceinture et Molly, après avoir réglé les rétroviseurs, enclencha la première.

- Et c'est parti ! Alors Hermione, que comptes-tu prendre comme option pour ta sixième année ? Tu as déjà un métier en vue ?

« En fait, j'hésite entre chasseuse de mage noir ou Ministre de la Magie… Mais, suis-je bête, j'ai un avenir tout tracé ! Je suis la Source ! »

« Tu verras, il y a pire comme travail… Bon, il n'y a pas de mutuelle, mais il y a bien d'autres avantages… » se moqua l'Origine de toute magie.

- Médicomage, finit par répondre l'enchanteresse. J'aimerais me spécialiser en chirurgie…

* * *

><p><em>Ginny sauta du canapé et fit une petite danse. Hermione éclata de rire et resservit deux verres de vin.<em>

_- Merci maman ! lança la rousse. Sans son intervention…_

_- Je sais. Maintenant, veux-tu te rasseoir et finir ta bière ?_

_La rousse se laissa tomber à côté de la Sage et s'empara de sa bouteille._

_- J'ai hâte de revivre notre semaine de vacances… murmura-t-elle avec un léger sourire._

_- Moi aussi, chuchota Hermione._

* * *

><p>Le Poudlard Express ralentissait progressivement, ce qui indiquait aux passagers l'arrivée imminente en gare. Ginny rassembla ses affaires et boucla sa lourde valise alors que les Gryffondors venaient lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances, la remerciant une dernière fois d'avoir permis à la maison rouge et or de remporter la coupe de Quidditch.<p>

La rousse traîna ses affaires dans le couloir vers une des portes du wagon, accompagnée de son frère.

- Tu as une idée de ce qu'est la surprise dont maman a parlé dans sa lettre ? demanda Ron.

- Non, on verra bien ! répliqua Ginny en haussant les épaules.

Le train finit par s'immobiliser, lâchant ses dernières volutes de fumée. Ron ouvrit la porte et les deux Weasley gagnèrent le quai sur lequel commençaient à courir des élèves qui rejoignaient leur famille.

- Bonnes vacances ! lança Harry en se dirigeant vers sa mère.

- On s'écrit ! ajouta Orion après avoir vu son père près d'un poteau.

- Ca marche, répondit Ron en cherchant sa mère des yeux.

Ginny balaya du regard la foule et sursauta en remarquant une tête brune un peu plus loin, en compagnie de Mrs Weasley.

- Hermione… murmura la rousse.

Cette dernière discutait avec Pansy et Millicent. Les deux Serpentards étreignirent rapidement la Sage avant de s'éclipser pour rejoindre leurs parents. Les doigts de Ginny se refermèrent sur la poignée de sa valise et sa mâchoire se contracta légèrement.

- Suis-moi Ron ! dit-elle an s'avançant d'un pas vif.

Le roux acquiesça et les deux Weasley fendirent la foule pour se rapprocher de leur mère.

- Mes enfants ! s'exclama Molly en se précipitant vers eux pour les serrer dans ses bras.

Ginny rendit son étreinte à sa mère puis se dégagea pour faire face à la Serpentard.

- Salut, dit-elle un peu maladroitement.

La Sage lui fit un signe de tête et la rousse remarqua que la préfète se mordait légèrement la lèvre inférieure qui était enflée.

« Je devrais lui conseiller des potions pour calmer sa nervosité… » songea l'attrapeuse remplaçante.

- Tu passes les vacances avec nous ? demanda la rouge et or, essayant de ne pas s'attarder sur le visage couvert de bleus de l'enchanteresse.

- La première semaine, répondit la vert et argent.

Ginny acquiesça et Hermione regarda la valise que son ancienne femme portait.

- Tu veux que je la prenne ?

- Ca ira, répliqua la rousse avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Ginny, Hermione, on y va ! s'exclama Molly. Ron, passe le premier.

Le gardien de Gryffondor, pas franchement heureux de savoir que la Serpentard allait être chez lui pendant quelques jours, franchit la barrière magique, suivi de près par sa mère. Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard avant de passer à leur tour dans la partie moldue de la gare. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient à l'arrière de la voiture, tandis que Ron prenait place à l'avant. Molly démarra et Ginny soupira. Le trajet allait durer au moins deux heures, voire plus connaissant sa mère.

Elle jeta un regard en biais à Hermione qui avait appuyé sa tête contre la vitre, regardant le paysage qui défilait. La Serpentard avait le visage de quelqu'un qui avait été passé à tabac et la rousse grimaça. Comment la préfète faisait-elle pour avoir l'air calme et détendue alors qu'elle sortait de prison ? Et vu les traits qu'affichait la vert et argent, cela n'avait pas dû être de tout repos.

Ginny continua d'observer à la dérobée son ex femme qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Que savait-elle d'elle à présent ? De sa vie, de ses craintes ? Elle se rendit compte qu'elle connaissait Hermione depuis plus de quarante ans. Mais la Serpentard semblait être devenue une parfaite inconnue. Ginny soupira. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa première scolarité, mais pendant sa deuxième, Hermione avait été mystérieuse, mais relativement accessible. Maintenant, la Serpentard était froide, renfermée, calculatrice et sans remord.

« Elle aurait dû être à Gryffondor… J'aurais pu empêcher ça… » songea la rouge et or avec amertume en détournant les yeux.

C'était faux et elle le savait. Hermione était devenue la Source, l'Origine de toutes magies, et si Minerva n'avait rien pu faire pour tenter d'empêcher le changement de caractère de la Sage, il était présomptueux de sa part de penser pouvoir faire mieux.

Ginny hésita, puis finit par reposer son regard sur Hermione. La rouge et or observa le visage meurtri de la vert et argent. Malgré les blessures de la vert et argent, la rousse devait avouer qu'elle trouvait son ex-femme toujours séduisante. Encore plus attirante que dans ses souvenirs. Ses yeux noisette pétillaient d'intelligence et l'enchanteresse devait réfléchir à la suite des évènements. Maintenant que Voldemort était six pieds sous terre, comment la Sage allait-elle s'occuper des deux autres sorciers ?

La rouge et or eut un pincement au cœur. Il y avait quelque chose de sombre, de douloureux sur les traits de son ancienne femme qui l'interpellait. Et cette chose n'était pas nouvelle. En fouillant dans sa mémoire, Ginny se dit que la préfète l'avait en elle ces dernières années. Se reprochait-t-elle encore la mort de Rose, la destruction de leur famille ? Elle se promit de lui poser la question quand le moment s'y prêterait.

- Vous êtes bien silencieuse derrière ! lança Molly. Tout va bien ?

- Oui m'man, répliqua Ginny en bougeant sur la banquette, se rapprochant légèrement de la vert et argent.

- A merveille, Mrs Weasley, répondit Hermione sans détourner le regard du paysage.

La rouge et or tergiversa quelques instants, puis posa doucement sa main sur celle de Granger. La peau de la préfète était douce et chaude et cela fit frissonner Ginny. La Serpentard tourna légèrement la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de la Gryffondor.

- Ca va ? murmura la rousse.

Hermione hocha la tête et eut un mince sourire.

- Qu'aimerais-tu faire cette semaine ? poursuivit Ginny.

- Je vais suivre le mouvement…

- On commence toujours les vacances par un petit match de quidditch improvisé ! s'exclama Ron en se tournant vers les sorcières. Il faut respecter la tradition !

Ginny ôta vivement sa main de celle de la préfète et haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être que notre invitée voudra faire autre chose, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Non, ça me va… répliqua l'enchanteresse, affable.

- Tu vois ! Le quidditch est l'activité rêvée pour bien commencer l'été ! se réjouit Ron en reportant son attention sur la route.

- Oui, le quidditch rassemble les hommes. C'est une valeur universelle, ironisa la préfète.

La rousse eut un petit sourire pour Hermione qui le lui rendit.

- J'ai quelques devoirs à faire pour bien entamer la rentrée. Ca t'ennuierait de m'aider ?

- Pas de soucis, répondit la Sage. Quelles matières ?

- Potions et sortilèges. Rien de bien compliqué, mais j'aimerais avoir de l'avance. Car j'ai les BUSES, cette année. Et tu sais combien les professeurs sont exigeants… marmonna la rousse.

- Tu es la meilleure élève de Gryffondor, tu t'en sortiras sans problème. En fait, tu cherches surtout à pouvoir consacrer du temps aux rencontres de Quidditch et à donner une nouvelle fois la coupe à ta maison, non ? fit la Serpentard perfidement.

La Gryffondor recula légèrement pour toiser la vert et argent, tandis que Ron se retournait pour voir sa sœur et sa vis-à-vis dans un échange qui risquait de tourner mal. Mais au même moment Ginny prit le parti d'éclater de rire, franchement, et d'en profiter pour prendre Hermione dans ses bras. L'étreinte était agréable et la rousse en profita pour respirer discrètement l'odeur enivrante de son amie. Elle l'avouait, cela lui avait manqué.

- Décidément, on ne peut rien te cacher. Alors avec ou sans ton aide, je gagnerai la coupe, c'est sûr. Mais avec ton aide, j'aurai de meilleurs résultats. Donc ? demanda Ginny.

Hermione se sentait bien dans les bras de la Gryffondor. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux malicieux de la rousse.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi ? Donner un coup de main à une Gryffondor va me couter cher une fois revenue dans le dortoir des Serpentard.

- Ma reconnaissance éternelle, se moqua la rousse.

- Et ça se vend combien à Gringotts ?

La réplique déclencha une bataille de chatouilles sur la banquette arrière. Les deux élèves se laissèrent aller à ce moment d'intimité physique que personne ne pouvait soupçonner, sans même envisager que l'autre le recherchait aussi à ce moment-là.

Ron rigolait de la bagarre, tandis que Molly réclamait un peu de silence et de calme, la vieille voiture se balançant dangereusement sur ses amortisseurs plus que souples.

* * *

><p>Le voyage aller-retour pour ramener tout le monde à la maison avait physiquement épuisé la Serpentard. Être assise aussi longtemps sans bouger avait été une épreuve pour ses ecchymoses. Et la séance de chatouilles avait finalement été plus dommageable qu'autre chose pour ses côtes. Maintenant, elle avait rejoint la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny alors que la rousse était descendue aider sa mère à préparer le diner.<p>

Hermione tentait de se reposer un peu et avait sorti le pot d'onguent de Rogue. Elle espérait que les vertus thérapeutiques du produit allaient la soulager pour lui permettre de passer la soirée et d'être de bonne compagnie. Elle avait ôté sa chemise et massait sans trop appuyer ses bras et ses épaules. Son dos la faisait souffrir et elle ne savait pas comment se débarrasser de la douleur. Elle serra les dents en se disant qu'elle devrait faire comme si tout allait bien.

Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en même temps que l'on frappait. Ginny entra en coup de vent et s'arrêta net en voyant le dos de la Serpentard. Même dans ses chutes de balai les plus rudes, elle ne s'était pas retrouvée avec de telles marques. Hermione tenta de remonter sa chemise sur ses épaules pour masquer ses meurtrissures, mais trop tard. La Gryffondor s'approcha doucement, s'assit sur le lit derrière la vert et argent, dénuda son dos et prit le pot d'onguent dans ses mains.

Lentement, elle appliqua la pommade sur les blessures qui n'avaient pas commencé à cicatriser, déclenchant des soubresauts et des grognements de la part d'Hermione. Elle s'excusa de la douleur engendrée, puis mit de l'onguent sur ses mains qu'elle frotta l'une contre l'autre. Elle se plaça confortablement derrière la Serpentard et entreprit de lui masser doucement les épaules.

- Tu dois être fatiguée par le voyage. Je ne pense pas que Maman t'aurait emmenée si elle avait vu ton dos.

- C'est pas grave, j'étais bien contente de sortir et de voir la campagne... Nuremgard n'est pas à proprement parlé une auberge de jeunesse qui offre des forfait vacances...

- N'empêche, Dumbledore est un enfoiré, grommela la rousse.

- Ca, ca ne fera pas la une du Chicaneur, plaisanta l'enchanteresse.

- Vivement que tu t'en débarrasses et que tu retrouves un semblant d'existence normale…

- Une existence normale ? Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire, grimaça la Sage.

- Tu n'y étais pas destinée, murmura Ginny.

La rousse finit d'appliquer la pommade et s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon.

- Je vais m'occuper des tes plaies et de tes bosses pendant les vacances, ça me rappellera le bon vieux temps… C'est quoi la prescription ? Massages deux ou trois fois par jour ? demanda sérieusement Ginny.

- Une application pendant trois jours. Ca fait deux avec ce soir, il n'en restera qu'une à faire demain.

- La pommade ne semble pas très efficace vu l'état de ton dos ! Je ne vois pas comment tu vas faire pour jouer au Quidditch non plus...

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ce n'est pas trois petits bleus qui vont m'empêcher d'attraper le vif d'or avec ma rapidité légendaire.

Ginny eut un petit rire sarcastique.

- Mouais… tu vas surtout tricher une fois de plus pour remporter la partie.

- Non, puisque Potter n'est pas dans le coin. Promis, je jouerai dans les règles.

- On est en affaire alors, sourit Ginny tout en reboutonnant le vêtement. Et maintenant je t'emmène à table et j'espère que tu as faim. Tu connais ma mère…

- Enfin Ginny, c'est la première fois que je viens ici, ironisa la Sage. Tu ne me fais pas visiter les lieux ?

- Si ça te fait plaisir ! Mais garde bien les mains dans les poches… On les connait, les Serpentard.

- Ca marche. Passe devant, que je puisse admirer la... décoration de la maison.

Ginny éclata de rire et fit glisser son index sur la joue de la Serpentard.

- Essaie de ne pas me tomber dessus en glissant dans l'escalier. Regarde devant toi, c'est plus prudent, ajouta-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'enchanteresse.

- Rassure-toi, je serai parfaitement concentrée sur ce que j'aurai sous le nez… Mais s'il m'arrive de chuter, je suis certaine que je serais bien réceptionnée par l'attrapeuse remplaçante de Gryffondor. C'est à tenter, murmura Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

- Attends que je sois en bas alors, répondit la rousse avec un sourire. J'aurai une chance de te rattraper, comme ça.

« Je sais pas où ce flirt nous emmène, mais c'est agréable… » songea Ginny en quittant la chambre.

Elle lança un dernier regard amusé à la Serpentard avant de s'engager dans le couloir.

* * *

><p><em>Ginny et Hermione se regardaient, amusées.<em>

_- Allumeuse ! lâchèrent-elles en même temps, avant d'éclater de rire._

_- Moi ? Tu m'as tendue la perche. Je n'ai fait que la saisir ! dit l'enchanteresse._

_- Mouais… Tu en crevais d'envie. Je n'ai été que le petit coup de pouce qui te manquait._

_- Et pourquoi c'est à moi de faire le premier pas ?_

_- Parce que, dans notre précédente vie, c'est moi qui l'ai fait ! se justifia la rousse._

* * *

><p>Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient présents et s'étaient inclinés en une profonde révérence humoristique devant l'enchanteresse.<p>

- Granger, notre principale actionnaire… commença Fred.

- Notre bienfaitrice, la muse de la farce et attrape, ajouta George.

- Ca suffit vous deux ! Ne commencez pas, gronda Molly en apportant les différents plats.

- Recto, Verso, fichez-lui la paix, ajouta Ginny en leur lançant un regard noir.

Les deux sorciers éclatèrent de rire tandis que Molly affichait un regard perplexe.

- Recto Verso ? répéta Mrs Weasley.

- Je n'ai jamais réussi à les différencier… justifia Hermione avec un léger sourire.

- Au fait, tu as pu faire une étude de marché à Nuremgard ? demanda George en s'asseyant à côté de la Serpentard.

- J'ai l'impression que le questionnaire n'a pas plu aux détenus… fit remarquer Fred en désignant les bleus sur le visage de l'enchanteresse. On devrait affiner notre style.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Pas un mot sur ce sujet ! s'écria Molly en foudroyant du regard ses fils.

- Bien m'man… grommela Fred.

- On voulait juste savoir si notre petite activité allait prospérer à l'international, conclut George.

- Ne les écoute pas Hermione, marmonna Molly. Toujours à dire des bêtises.

Ginny acquiesça et servit la vert et argent copieusement. Alors que tous mangeaient, les jumeaux parlant de leurs dernières créations, la Gryffondor continuait d'observer discrètement la Sage. Le cours de ses pensées la ramena vers les événements qui avaient fini par conduire la Serpentard derrière les barreaux. Elle avait affronté Vous Savez Qui. Toutes deux avaient affronté Voldemort et ses sbires. Et pour une fois, pas de McGonagall dans le tableau. La rousse avait été heureuse qu'Hermione l'emmène sans poser de difficultés. Elle s'était attendue à un refus de l'enchanteresse et avait été agréablement surprise. La Gryffondor avait l'impression que le lien qui les avait autrefois unies était entrain de se reconstruire.

Sentant un regard insistant sur elle, Hermione leva son oeil vers Ginny qui la fixait. Leurs regards se croisèrent longuement. Ce fut Ron qui, interpellant sa sœur, mit fin à cette connexion, tandis qu'Hermione commençait à torturer sa lèvre inférieure déjà maltraitée.

* * *

><p>Encore fatiguée du voyage, l'enchanteresse ne fit pas long feu à la veillée, même si chacun y mettait du sien pour lui changer les idées après son séjour à Nuremgard. Bien qu'elle souhaitât partager cette première soirée avec Ginny au coin du feu, comme elle l'avait fait dans son autre vie, ses paupières alourdies de sommeil l'obligèrent à prendre le chemin de sa chambre.<p>

Elle eut à peine le temps de se dévêtir que la rouquine pointait son minois dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je crois que je vais être aussi raisonnable que toi et me coucher maintenant, fit la benjamine en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- Tu veux ton quota de sommeil pour ne pas te faire battre demain à plate couture ? répliqua Hermione en se glissant entre les draps avec délice.

- Rira bien qui rira le dernier ma chère, renchérit Ginny en se déshabillant face à la Serpentard qui rougit.

Tout en ôtant son haut avant de passer son pyjama, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander la raison de la gêne de son ancienne femme. Elle gagna tranquillement son lit et s'allongea en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

- Les vacances, y a que ça de vrai, lâcha la rousse avant d'éteindre la lumière.

- Comme tu dis, répondit en écho une voix provenant du lit de camp collé contre son matelas.

Ginny se tourna pour se pencher au-dessus de la neuvième sage.

- Dis-moi Hermione, commença la Gryffondor.

- Hmm, quoi ? répondit une voix vaguement ensommeillée.

- C'était comment Nuremgard ?

- Froid, sombre et cruellement accueillant.

- Ca, je m'en doutais… demanda la Gryffondor, nerveuse à la pensée de la population que contenait la prison sorcière. Mais encore ? As-tu croisé Grindelwald ?

- Ca se peut, répondit la Serpentard sur un ton évasif.

Un court silence suivi cette réponse laconique. Ginny comptait pourtant en apprendre plus du séjour d'Hermione dans la prison allemande et surtout, de ses plans pour la suite de sa mission.

- Tu as eu peur ? Est-ce que… tenta la rousse.

- Est-ce que quoi ? fit la Sage légèrement excédée par cette curiosité.

- Est-ce que tu t'es battue ? se hasarda Ginny.

Hermione se redressa sur son lit, faisant face à son ex-femme. Malgré l'obscurité, la rouge et or pouvait voir la tension qui émanait de son amie.

- Voyons Ginny ! Est-ce que tu crois que ce que tu as vu ce soir était le résultat d'une partie de football sur bitume ? gronda la préfète d'une voix glaciale. Oui, j'ai passé de sales quarts d'heure. Oui, les matonnes sont aussi vendues que les tolardes. Et oui, si je n'avais pas été une enchanteresse de premier ordre, j'aurais certainement été violée. Est-ce que ta curiosité est satisfaite maintenant ?

La jeune Weasley rougit violemment à cette diatribe, et n'osait plus regarder la Serpentard en face. Elle déglutit et serra les poings. Sa colère finit par sortir et elle poussa un grognement.

- Franchement Hermione, je ne comprends pas ! Tu ne me dis rien, tu ne te confies pas. Je suis quoi, moi ? Putain, on a été mariée et…

- Oui, on a été ! C'est du passé ! rétorqua froidement la Serpentard. Et tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu ne voulais plus rien à faire avec moi.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? A passer une semaine de vacances chez moi ?

- Parce que tu crois encore qu'on peut refuser quelque chose à ta mère ? s'emporta l'enchanteresse. Mais si ma présence te gêne, pas de soucis, je ramasse mes affaires et je me tire !

Un silence pesant s'en suivit, rompu par le froissement des draps que la vert et argent repoussait. La Sage attrapa son sac et le balança violemment sur son lit. Ginny se leva rapidement et attrapa le bras de son ancienne femme.

- Trop facile ! Comme d'habitude, tu choisis la fuite ! marmonna furieusement la rousse.

- La fuite ? Pourquoi serais-je aussi lâche alors que tu me pousses vers la sortie ? répliqua Hermione, acide.

- En fait, ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour aller retrouver ta Minerva ! Et bien, vas-y, cours dans les bras de la Directrice. Tu veux que je t'aide à préparer ta valise pour partir plus vite ?

- Tu oses me dire ça ? Qui s'est tapée la moitié de la maison Gryffondor et Serdaigle cette année ? Tu prends combien de gallions pour une passe ? J'ai un peu de monnaie sur moi et ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter !

- Tu me traites de pute ? Toi qui t'es vautrée dans les bras d'une escorte ? Toi qui a fais des… choses avec une inconnue dans les chiottes d'un resto ?

- Et alors ? Jalouse ? C'est sûr que mon restaurant quatre étoiles, c'est un autre standing que les placards de Poudlard !

Ginny ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Les insinuations de son ex étaient particulièrement viles et l'atteignaient avec beaucoup de violence. Sans même en avoir conscience, sa main partit en direction de la joue de l'enchanteresse. Mais, profitant des reflexes plus que vifs de la Source, Hermione bloqua la gifle de la Gryffondor à quelques millimètres du but.

Les deux sorcières se toisaient du regard. Une rage brûlante se lisait dans les yeux de la Gryffondor alors qu'une colère froide luisait dans ceux de la Serpentard. Soudainement, la Sage tira violement sur le poignet de la rouge et or et les deux se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre pour s'embrasser avidement. Les doigts de Ginny trouvèrent la chevelure de la brune alors qu'Hermione passait ses bras dans le dos de la rousse pour l'attirer contre elle.

Sans rompre le baiser, elles tombèrent sur le lit de la Gryffondor, et Ginny en profita pour se retrouver au-dessus de son ex-femme. Elle la coinça entre elle et le matelas, ne voulant qu'elle s'échappe. Le baiser était brûlant, urgent, affamé. Elles finirent par se séparer, haletantes, et échangèrent un regard surpris.

- Putain, ça m'a manqué… murmura Hermione.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, répondit la rouge et or.

- On devrait se disputer plus souvent.

- La ferme ! coupa la rousse avant d'embrasser à nouveau la vert et argent.

Les mains des deux jeunes femmes se firent aventureuses, caressant la peau sous les vêtements. Avant d'aller trop loin, Hermione réussit à s'arrêter et sourit du grognement frustré de Ginny.

- J'aimerais savoir où on va toutes les deux… murmura la vert et argent.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te poses mille questions ? rétorqua Ginny. Tu peux pas profiter de l'instant présent ?

- Je veux juste comprendre où ça nous emmène, insista l'enchanteresse.

- Arrête de faire ta Source, à prévoir la moindre respiration sur dix ans ! râla la rousse en se dégageant pour s'allonger à côté de la Serpentard. Bon, super, tu viens de casser l'ambiance…

Hermione se retint de sourire en se levant et allait regagner sa couchette quand la rouge et or lui saisit le poignet pour la faire revenir dans le sien. Les bras de Ginny se refermèrent sur elle et le corps de la rousse se pressa contre celui de l'enchanteresse qui ferma les yeux de délice.

- Ce soir, tu dors avec moi... murmura la future poursuiveuse.

- Et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? ironisa la Serpentard.

- Hermione… Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

* * *

><p><em>Les deux sorcières échangèrent un court regard. Elles avaient légèrement rougi et l'une comme l'autre ne savaient comment briser le silence.<em>

_- C'était un superbe baiser, dit finalement l'enchanteresse._

_- Oui, effectivement. Un des plus beaux que tu m'as donné au cours de nos deux vies. Et… euh… désolée pour les questions sur Nuremgard. Je n'aurais jamais dû…_

_- Ce n'est pas grave, coupa Hermione en attirant contre elle la rousse. On passe à la suite ?_

* * *

><p>Et voilà le travail ! Ca vous a plu ? Un petit commentaire ? Vous connaissez le bon bouton ! En vous souhaitant un bon week-end,<p>

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	23. Retour à la normale ?

****Hey hey !

Comment allez-vous en ce vendredi ? Prêt(e) pour un nouveau chapitre ? ^^

Sygui et moi vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23 : Retour à la normale ?<strong>

La semaine de vacances au Terrier tirait à sa fin. Hermione s'était remise de son passage à Nuremgard, et sa complicité retrouvée avec Ginny lui faisait chaud au cœur. Elles avaient décidé toutes deux de recommencer leur relation et l'enchanteresse revivait.

Ce matin-là, elle était descendue avant tout le monde pour prendre un verre de jus de citrouille au soleil dans le jardin. Molly la trouva assise à terre, adossée contre le mur, les yeux fermés.

- Tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui, fit la matriarche avec un grand sourire.

- Je profite des derniers moments decalme avant de me retrouver dans le tourbillon des disputes incessantes entre les professeurs McGonagall et Jones, plaisanta Hermione.

- Cette chère Minerva ! Je suis sûre qu'elle prend bien soin de toi. Tu as déjà pris ton petit-déjeuner ?

- Pas encore. Je vous suis ! répliqua la Serpentard.

Elle suivit Molly dans la cuisine et toutes deux s'attablèrent devant une tasse de thé et une assiette remplie de muffins.

- Merci de m'avoir invitée, dit la préfète en attrapant une pâtisserie.

- Mais c'était la moindre des choses, ma chérie, tu as vécu quelque chose de tellement effrayant à ton âge. Je ne comprends pas encore comment des adultes ont pu avoir aussi peu de jugement ! Je crois que tu t'entends bien avec Ginny aussi, et je suis tellement contente que ma fille et toi soyez la preuve que Gryffondor et Serpentard ne sont que des écussons sur une cape.

Hermione eut un sourire pour la matriarche Weasley et se demandait à nouveau si, dans cette vie, sa relation avec sa belle-mère se passerait mieux que dans la précédente. Deux hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la cuisine et lâchèrent deux enveloppes sur la table avant de repartir aussitôt. L'enchanteresse jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua que l'une des missives lui était adressée.

- Je pense que ce sont les résultats des BUSES… murmura-t-elle en décachetant l'enveloppe.

- Et Ron dort encore ! Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de celui-là ! grommela Molly. Alors ? Tu as de bons résultats ? C'est ce que tu espérais ?

- Je ne pouvais faire mieux, répliqua la préfète en tendant le parchemin à Molly. Onze sur onze, optimal à chaque fois !

- Par Merlin ! Mais c'est merveilleux Hermione ! Comment as-tu pu préparer et passer toutes les BUSES de tous les programmes de l'école ? Ce n'est pas à Ron que ça arriverait ça !

- Je suis persuadée que Ron a bien travaillé et qu'il aura les résultats à la hauteur de ses efforts. C'est un très bon sorcier, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire.

- On saura ça tout à l'heure ! Mais on va préparer la fête tout de suite, avec un bon gâteau. Tu m'aides ?

- Moi ? Faire la cuisine ? Oui, si vous voulez que la fête se déroule aux urgences de Sainte Mangouste… ironisa la préfète.

- Allons allons… Quand on a optimal à onze buses, ce n'est pas une petite recette de gâteau au chocolat qui fait peur. Viens ici, je vais te montrer comment t'y prendre, fit Molly en faisant apparaître tous les ustensiles et ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation. S'il y a bien une chose que je sais mieux faire que Minerva, c'est la cuisine ! Tu vas voir. A la fin de la matinée, tu auras une buse supplémentaire à ton actif.

- Ou un doigt en moins à chaque main… répondit sombrement l'enchanteresse.

- Allons, la jeune fille qui a mis fin au retour de vous-savez… Voldemort, pardon, doit être capable de battre des œufs ensemble, non ? répliqua Molly avec un sourire tout en mettant dans les mains de l'enchanteresse un fouet.

Hermione soupira en regardant l'objet.

- On verra ça, mais je n'en mettrai pas ma main au feu. Ca vous ennuie si je repeins votre cuisine couleur jaune d'œuf ?

* * *

><p><em>Ginny passa une main dans ses cheveux et eut un rictus.<em>

_- Je crois que, dans notre vie précédente, on a pris le problème à l'envers. Pour que ma mère t'apprécie, il suffisait juste de me sauver la vie avant de sortir avec moi, et pas l'inverse…_

_Hermione éclata de rire et embrassa la joue de la rousse._

_- Vu comme ça, c'est d'une simplicité enfantine. Sauf que rien n'est jamais simple avec ta mère._

_- M'en parle pas ! soupira l'ancienne Gryffondor._

* * *

><p>- C'était l'heure du départ. Molly appelait déjà Hermione en bas, tandis que l'enchanteresse finissait de préparer son sac dans la chambre. Ginny était assise sur le lit et la regardait faire.<p>

- On a passé une belle semaine ensemble, non ? fit la rousse.

- Comme dans le temps, répliqua Hermione sans lever les yeux de ses affaires.

- Et puis, on a vu hier que tu étais capable de faire la cuisine finalement, renchérit Ginny goguenarde. A croire que tu le faisais exprès avant pour que je m'en occupe toute seule.

- Mais tu as toujours été douée pour être une bonne petite femme au foyer, répliqua la Sage avant de recevoir un oreiller sur la tête, rapidement suivi de l'expéditrice qui l'entraina sur le lit.

- C'est comme ça que tu me voyais ? grogna Ginny en s'évertuant à chatouiller son amante qui se tortillait sous elle pour échapper à la torture. Je vais t'en donner moi, de la femme au foyer !

Rapidement, les visages des deux jeunes femmes se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser fougueux. Leurs mains ne restaient pas en reste et cherchaient à se rappeler des courbes de l'autre alors que c'était les derniers instants qu'elles partageaient avant un long moment.

- Tu pourrais t'échapper de chez McGo un soir sur deux et venir dormir ici, haleta Ginny, alors qu'elle posait ses lèvres dans le cou d'Hermione qui sentit des vagues de frissons l'envahir.

- Ne fais pas ça, tu sais que je ne peux pas résister, réussit à articuler l'enchanteresse en se contrôlant à peine.

« C'est ça, laisse-toi faire un peu, qu'on en profite ! » grogna une voix dans son esprit.

« La ferme ! C'est exactement le moment que peuvent choisir Molly ou Ron pour entrer !» pensa Hermione en se dégageant de sous le corps de Ginny.

- Promis, je vais essayer de filer à l'anglaise de chez l'Écossaise, mais je ne te promets rien, elle a le sommeil léger, enchaina la Sage devant la moue que faisait la rouquine.

- Tu vas me manquer, avoua Ginny en se levant pour suivre la Serpentard qui avait gagné la porte.

- Pas autant que nos disputes ! Tu sais qu'elles deviennent célèbres à Poudlard ? répliqua Hermione en descendant les escaliers.

- Ah, vous voici enfin les filles. Bien, Minerva doit t'attendre maintenant, il est temps que tu files, intervint Molly en tapant dans ses mains. Allez, vous vous reverrez à l'école, vous aurez tout le temps de parler chiffons.

Hermione sourit à Ginny, ni l'une ni l'autre n'ayant d'attrait pour le sujet. La Sage s'approcha de la Gryffondor et la serra dans ses bras, avant de prendre une poignée de poudre de cheminette, de prononcer l'adresse et de disparaître dans un nuage vert.

- C'est le cœur léger qu'Hermione pénétrait dans le salon du manoir McGonagall. Merlin, qui l'attendait, lui tendit une bière au beurre.

- On va bientôt passer à table. Si tu veux voir Minerva, elle est dans son bureau.

L'enchanteresse, sourire aux lèvres, grimpa rapidement les escaliers menant à l'étage, balança sa valise dans sa chambre puis gagna le bureau de son professeur. Elle frappa trois coups et pénétra dans la pièce.

- Alors, comment va ma Directrice préférée ? lança chaleureusement la préfète.

- Très bien ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances chez Molly ? demanda Minerva en finissant de rédiger un courrier.

- Excellentes ! Avec Ginny, on s'est réconciliée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, répondit la Serpentard, réjouie.

L'animagus laissa échapper la plume de sa main et posa sur son élève un regard glacial.

- Formidable. Je suis ravie pour vous deux. Sur ce, j'ai du travail. Tu peux aller dîner avec Merlin.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda doucement l'enchanteresse.

- Hermione ! J'ai du travail ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour écouter les circonvolutions de ta relation avec Weasley ! aboya le professeur.

Hermione était éberluée. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude de sa Guide. Une vague de colère s'empara d'elle et elle tenta de la maîtriser.

- Quel est le problème, Minerva ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante de rage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase : j'ai du travail ?

- Ne me force pas à lire dans ton esprit… menaça l'enchanteresse.

- Il n'y a aucun souci, tu gères ta vie et tes relations comme tu l'entends. Ce que tu as toujours fait…

La phrase eut l'effet d'un coup de poing. La Sage oublia un instant de respirer.

- C'est ma relation avec Ginny qui te pose problème ? balbutia la Serpentard, éberluée.

- Absolument pas, gronda McGonagall en paraphant sa lettre.

- Regarde-moi quand tu me mens ! s'exclama vertement la préfète.

Minerva glissa le parchemin dans une enveloppe en soupirant bruyamment et plongea son regard furieux dans les yeux de son élève. Hermione s'approcha de la Directrice et posa ses mains sur la surface boisée du bureau.

- Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qui te gêne dans le fait que j'essaie de reconstruire ma famille ? murmura froidement l'enchanteresse.

- Tu le sais parfaitement ! répliqua durement la directrice.

- Non, justement. Je ne le sais pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu ne me dis rien !

McGonagall détourna le regard et reprit sa plume pour la tourner entre ses doigts.

- Est-ce si difficile à se souvenir ? chuchota-t-elle, blessée.

Hermione ferma les yeux et des paroles échangées des années plus tôt, dans une autre existence, lui revinrent en mémoire.

«_ Nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble… Pas dans cette vie, en tout cas. Mais qui sait ? Nous nous retrouverons peut-être un jour…_ »

Un frisson la parcourut alors qu'elle rouvrait les yeux sur le visage fermé de sa Guide.

- C'est de ça dont il s'agit ? murmura la Sage, hébétée.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, coupa sèchement Minerva.

Hermione frappa le bureau du plat de la main, faisant sursauter l'ancien professeur de métamorphose.

- C'est quoi ton but ? Me faire culpabiliser ? Tu n'as fait aucune référence, pendant toutes ces années, à ce qu'on s'est dit avant que je ne pénètre dans la Source. Comment aurais-je pu savoir que tu voulais entreprendre quoi que ce soit avec moi ? s'exclama la Serpentard, amère.

- Bien sûr, c'est de ma faute, rétorqua froidement l'animagus.

- Mais comment veux-tu que je sache ce que tu attends de moi ? lâcha l'enchanteresse, exaspérée par le comportement de sa Guide.

- Il te suffit de réfléchir. Après tout, c'est pour ça que tu as été envoyée à Serpentard… Soit disant pour affiner ta capacité de compréhension et d'analyse. On apprécie le résultat !

- Excusez-moi, très chère Guide, mais si je suis à Serpentard, c'est avant tout pour apprendre la ruse qui fait défaut aux Gryffondor... mais pas forcement à leur ancienne directrice de maison à ce que je vois !

Minerva lui jeta un regard froid et se saisit d'un parchemin.

- Retourne auprès de la femme de ta vie. J'ai mieux à faire que d'entendre tes récriminations…

- Je ne vois pas ton tempérament de Gryffondor ! Depuis quand préfères-tu éviter à tout pris d'affronter les problèmes, regarder ailleurs plutôt que de faire face ?

- C'est quelque chose que j'ai appris en observant le nid de serpents qui te sert de dortoir ! Va donc reconstruire ta famille, ça t'occupera.

- Je suis vraiment désolée que tu n'aies pas plus de considération pour l'ensemble de tes élèves ! C'est avec des telles attitudes que se détruit le monde ! Et si le fait que j'ai une famille te défrise, je te rappelle que Severus attend encore après sa fraiche écossaise ! Ton conseil vaut pour toi !

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, Hermione. Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part.

- C'est tellement facile de parler par énigme ! Finiras-tu enfin par me le dire clairement ? Ou faut-il que ce soit moi qui mette des mots sur tes sentiments ? Peux-tu comprendre les miens ? Peux-tu comprendre mon désir de reconstruire ce que j'ai détruit ? Peux-tu envisager mon désarroi de retrouver tout ce qui a fait cinquante ans de ma vie ?

- Il me semble avoir fait partie de ces cinquante ans…

- Tu vois, tu éludes encore ... En cinq ans, jamais tu n'as eu un mot, jamais tu ne m'as regardée comme si nous avions vécu quelque chose... Tu te comportes exclusivement comme une prof, une directrice, une guide... Puisque c'est ce que tu veux être pour moi, alors je ne suis que ton élève, la neuvième sage, je me comporte comme…

- Mais que crois-tu ? coupa Minerva. Tu penses que l'apparence d'une enfant de douze ans à quelque chose d'affriolant ?

Hermione regarda son aînée, abasourdie.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends ! Tu es entrain de parler de cul alors que je te parle de sentiments ?

- Franchement, j'avais l'impression que c'était ce que tu recherchais avec Miss Parkinson. Navrée de m'être trompée, répondit Minerva, acide.

- Mais je ne te parle pas de Pansy ! Je ne parle même plus de Ginny ! Je te parle de toi et moi !

- Il n'y a pas de toi et moi, Hermione. Quand je pense que tu m'as fait tout un foin pendant deux ans pour qu'on ait une relation et qu'au final tu te vautres dans le premier lit venu !

- Parfait ! Je suis heureuse d'enfin entendre ton point de vue sur le sujet ! Et puisqu'il n'y a pas de toi et moi, je ne vois pas ce qui te rend jalouse ! Ni ce qui t'autorise à me dicter ma conduite ! Sujet clos, merci d'avoir finalement répondu à ma question !

Rouge de colère, Hermione tourna le dos à sa guide et s'en fut jusqu'à la porte de son bureau. Minerva ne chercha pas à la retenir et la Serpentard partit sans un regard en arrière. McGonagall soupira et ouvrit doucement un tiroir. Elle sortit d'une main tremblante une petite carte et la posa ouverte sur son bureau. Ses yeux parcoururent une dernière fois les quelques lignes qu'elle avait écrite plus tôt dans la journée.

« _Ma chère Hermione,_

_Cette petite carte pour t'écrire quelques mots qui n'auront de sens que pour toi. Une simple réponse à une demande que tu as faite il y a maintenant des années._

_Je te donne mon accord éclairé et non équivoque._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Minerva »_

La directrice de Poudlard se leva lentement, se saisit de la carte et la jeta dans la cheminée. Le feu lécha le parchemin pour le consumer lentement. Les flammes se reflétaient dans les lunettes de la Guide qui ne détourna pas le regard. Elle regarda sa vie partir en fumée alors qu'Hermione embrassait sa nouvelle existence, l'abandonnant sur le bas côté du chemin.

- C'est quoi ce papier qui brûle ? demanda une voix amusée derrière elle. Ma dernière demande d'augmentation ?

La carte en partie consumée s'éleva dans l'âtre et s'envola dans la pièce. McGonagall la suivit du regard pour finalement voir Merlin s'en emparer. L'enchanteur souffla sur les dernières flammes et lut rapidement les quelques lignes écrites. Il fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers la Guide.

- Pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas donné ? demanda le premier sage.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? gronda l'animagus en retournant s'asseoir à son bureau.

- Ca me regarde que je viens de la croiser et qu'elle m'a copieusement engueulé parce que le dîner n'était pas encore prêt.

Il s'assit confortablement dans un fauteuil et dévisagea la directrice de Poudlard.

- Vous savez bien qu'il ne faut pas la mettre en colère pourtant ! Sa magie était tellement hors d'elle qu'elle pourrait faire mourir de peur Albus rien qu'en le croisant ! Même la Source n'arrivera jamais à la calmer.

- Ce n'est plus mon problème, répondit calmement Minerva en ouvrant une pochette.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? demanda Merlin, perplexe.

- Nous avons eu une petite discussion et tout est clair maintenant.

- Ne me dites pas que... remarquez bien que c'était tout de même écrit dans les étoiles que la rouquine lui retomberait dans les bras à un moment ou à un autre... C'était pas vraiment fini entre elles… Mais je vous ai connue plus déterminée !

Il soupira, las, avant d'afficher un petit sourire.

- Ca veut dire que j'ai encore toutes mes chances ? demanda-t-il en battant des cils.

- Vous n'en avez jamais eues…

Minerva se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Vous allez où ? demanda Merlin.

- Dans un endroit qui s'appelle : « Si vous me suivez, votre médicomage pourra s'acheter un manoir ! », répondit l'Ecossaise avant de sortir.

Merlin passa la main dans ses cheveux et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Les femmes, j'vous jure ! On serait mieux sans, mais on ne pourrait s'en passer.

Il bondit sur ses pieds, attendit quelques instants et quitta à son tour le bureau.

* * *

><p><em>Ginny se redressa avec dans l'idée de quitter le canapé mais Hermione l'en empêcha.<em>

_- Je sais exactement à quoi tu penses et c'est non, prévint gentiment l'enchanteresse._

_- Herm' ! J'ai juste envie de dire deux mots à ta Guide qui, une fois de plus, a tenté de nous séparer, gronda la rousse._

_- Tu pourrais peut-être prendre en compte la situation, non ? Elle pouvait bien tenter sa chance, c'était pas si clair qu'on était à nouveau ensemble... Et puis, elle l'a brûlée, sa carte..._

_- Je vais lui en coller une, de carte, dans la tronche… Attend un peu qu'elle se pointe ici… marmonna l'ancienne Gryffondor en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine._

_La Sage ébouriffa les cheveux de la rousse avec un sourire tendre._

_- Est-ce qu'un jour vous allez finir par vous entendre ? demanda-t-elle, connaissant déjà la réponse._

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Merlin se réveilla sur les coups des sept heures, en pleine forme. Il se leva prestement, repoussant les draps et passa une robe de chambre.<p>

- Aujourd'hui, qu'elles le veuillent ou non, je les réconcilie ! lança-t-il d'un ton assuré avant de quitter sa chambre.

Il prit une rapide douche, passa des vêtements confortables, et se rendit dans la cuisine. Avant de mettre au point un de ces plans géniaux dont il avait le secret, il avait besoin d'une bonne tasse de café.

- Et si je provoquais une belle bagarre ? murmura-t-il, songeur, en descendant les marches. Toutes les deux contre moi, elles seraient obligées de s'entendre !

Il traversa le salon et poussa la porte de la cuisine. Aussitôt, ses yeux se posèrent sur un parchemin qui traînait sur la table. Il s'en saisit et le lit rapidement, ses sourcils se fronçant à la découverte des lignes.

- Gnagnagna… suis partie en week-end à Avalon… gnagnagna… belotte avec Culann… gnagnagna… sais pas quand je rentrerai.

Il reposa la feuille de papier et soupira.

- Quelle chieuse ! C'est bien une femme, râla-t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux courts.

Il se servit une tasse de café et, adossé contre le plan de travail, la sirota tout en réfléchissant.

- Bon, c'est pas grave. Ca sera plus facile de gérer une femelle que deux… On va d'abord s'occuper de la vieille revêche. MINEEEEEEEERVA ! C'est l'heure de se lever ! cria-t-il en amplifiant sa voix.

Du bruit se fit entendre à l'étage et un sourire goguenard illumina le visage de l'enchanteur. Quelques instants plus tard, McGonagall apparut dans la cuisine, sa baguette à la main, les lunettes de travers. Elle portait une robe de chambre à carreau à moitié fermée sur un pyjama composé d'un short court et d'un tee-shirt léger.

- Très belle vision… siffla le premier sage en posant sa tasse.

- Que se passe-t-il ? marmonna la Directrice, les yeux à peine ouvert.

- Votre Sage s'est fait la belle… Et ce n'est pas un synonyme pour dire qu'elle a partagé la couche de Weasley. Je veux dire qu'elle est partie !

Merlin sentit que la colère commençait à réveiller sa collègue.

- Grand bien lui fasse ! rétorqua sèchement l'animagus.

- Avant que vous ne posiez la question, elle est partie se mettre au vert à Avalon. On va donc profiter de son absence pour discuter tous les deux. Allez, on pose son joli derrière ici et on écoute attentivement papa ! dit joyeusement l'enchanteur en tapotant le dossier d'une chaise.

Minerva tourna les talons et allait sortir de la pièce quand l'enchanteur agita rapidement la main. La porte claqua devant McGonagall et cette dernière essaya de la rouvrir, sans succès.

- On obéit à papa et on s'assoit ! reprit calmement le premier Sage.

- Si j'étais votre fille, je me serais entortillée le cordon ombilical pour m'étrangler avec à la naissance ! marmonna l'Ecossaise en s'asseyant.

Merlin eut un sourire et servit une tasse de thé qu'il posa devant sa collègue.

- Là je vous retrouve ! Bon, faut vous réconcilier avec votre Sage. Car on sait qu'à chaque fois que vous vous disputez, une catastrophe arrive…

Minerva l'ignora, se contentant de boire le thé brûlant.

- Il serait possible d'avoir à manger, ou vous comptez m'affamer jusqu'à ce que je dise oui à vos revendications ? ironisa la Guide.

- Ca marcherait ? demanda l'enchanteur, plein d'espoir.

- Non.

- Tant pis ! Bon, voilà ce que vous allez faire : invitez Weasley et Parkinson pour la dernière semaine des vacances.

L'ancien professeur de métamorphose recracha son thé en un nuage de gouttelettes qui constellèrent les vêtements de l'enchanteur.

- Bien visé… fit remarquer Merlin, avec un regard appréciateur.

- Vous plaisantez, j'espère ! maugréa l'animagus.

- Absolument pas ! Vous savez qu'Hermione et sa rousse peuvent pas rester ensemble dix minutes sans s'engueuler. Avec Pansy dans le décor, leur relation ne passera pas la rentrée.

- Je crois qu'il y a malentendu. Mon but n'est pas de les séparer, gronda McGonagall. Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'aimerais retourner dans mon lit et faire la grasse matinée.

- A deux conditions : d'un, vous réfléchissez sérieusement à ce que je viens de vous dire.

- D'accord. Et l'autre ? marmonna l'animagus.

- Et de deux, que je vous tienne compagnie. J'ai froid loin de vous ! s'exclama Merlin, théâtral.

Minerva claqua des doigts et le café sauta hors de la tasse de l'enchanteur pour se renverser sur ses vêtements.

- Je vois que mes cours de magie sans baguette ont porté leur fruit… râla le premier sage alors que la Directrice de Poudlard quittait la cuisine.

* * *

><p>Hermione apparut dans un craquement sonore dans le jardin du manoir McGonagall. La nuit venait de tomber et l'air frais écossais la fit frissonner. Elle resserra contre elle sa veste en cuir et s'avança vers le perron, son sac de voyage à la main. Elle appréhendait avec angoisse les retrouvailles avec sa Guide. Elles s'étaient quittées fâchées et la préfète n'aimait pas ça.<p>

Elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans le salon éclairé. La table était dressée pour trois et un délicat fumet embaumait la pièce. Des rires se firent entendre de la cuisine et la Serpentard, surprise, posa son sac près du canapé et ôta sa veste.

- Je suis rentrée ! lança-t-elle, inquiète.

Merlin et Minerva, portant chacun un plat, firent leur entrée dans la pièce. Les deux professeurs souriaient, même si la Guide semblait légèrement crispée.

- Salut ma grosse ! Passé un bon week-end ? demanda gaiement l'enchanteur en posant son saladier sur la table.

- Bonsoir Hermione. Comment va Culann ? fit l'animagus en s'approchant de son élève.

- Bien… répondit la Serpentard, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu as besoin de prendre une douche avant le repas ? Tu veux te reposer un peu ? Je peux lancer un sort de conservation sur le dîner, proposa aimablement McGonagall.

- Ok… Que se passe-t-il ici ? lâcha Hermione. Dumbledore vous a lancé un sort ?

- Je ne peux pas me montrer sympathique sans qu'on pense immédiatement à une manipulation de mon esprit ? demanda sèchement l'ancien professeur de métamorphose.

- Minerva… prévint Merlin.

La Guide prit une grande inspiration et retrouva son sourire crispé.

- Je vais couper le pain. Je reviens de suite… dit-elle avant de tourner les talons pour repartir dans la cuisine.

La porte claqua et Hermione grimaça.

- Mouais… Y'a du mieux mais c'est pas encore ça ! soupira Merlin. Mais bon, Hermione, elle fait des efforts alors essaye d'en faire autant ! Deux jours qu'elle s'entraîne à sourire…

La neuvième sage acquiesça et, quelques minutes plus tard, les trois sorciers étaient à table et mangeaient en silence.

- C'est sympa comme ambiance. Calme et détendu… fit remarquer l'enchanteur, ironique.

Minerva lui jeta un regard noir et posa sa serviette à côté de son assiette vide.

- Hermione, je me suis permis d'inviter Miss Weasley pour la dernière semaine de vacances.

La préfète se pinça pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas.

- Merci Minerva. Ca me touche beaucoup, murmura la jeune femme.

- En plus, je crois savoir qu'elle s'entend bien avec Miss Parkinson, ajouta l'animagus en se resservant quelques feuilles de salades.

Hermione en lâcha ses couverts. Elle regarda alternativement les deux professeurs, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise.

- Pansy et Ginny ? En même temps ? Dans le même endroit ? Tu veux que ton manoir soit rasé ?

- Il a déjà survécu à Merlin… Non, je pensais plutôt que ça te ferait plaisir de voir tes amies. Après tout, c'est les vacances, vous pourrez en profiter pour faire des plans d'avenir.

- Et bien… Merci Minerva, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part.

- Comment ca, il a déjà survécu à Merlin ? râla le premier sage. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vos sorts atteignent les murs au lieu de leur cible !

- Je crois plutôt que vous prenez un malin plaisir à le faire s'effondrer, et de préférence sur nous, répondit l'animagus à l'enchanteur avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Hermione. En fait, je voulais surtout m'excuser pour mes paroles qui ont largement dépassées ma pensée. J'ai été plutôt… stressée ces derniers temps et j'ai malencontreusement passé mes nerfs sur toi. Il faut dire qu'avoir Ombrage sur le dos m'a épuisée…

- Heureusement que tu n'auras pas à la supporter cette année. Maintenant que Dumbledore n'est plus à la tête de l'établissement, elle va retourner au Ministère et Poudlard retrouvera sa petite routine… répliqua la Serpentard.

Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et regarda rapidement sa montre.

- Merci pour ce délicieux repas. Je vous abandonne à regret, mais je suis lessivée… marmonna la préfète en repoussant sa chaise.

- Passe une bonne nuit Hermione, et sois en forme car demain, entraînement ! fit Merlin, vaguement moqueur, ce qui lui attira simultanément un regard interrogateur de la part de la Sage qui partait déjà et un regard noir de la part de l'animagus.

- N'en rajoutez pas trop, maugréa Minerva.

- Quoi ? C'était juste sur le point de tourner comme le lait pas frais, mais finalement on s'en est bien sortis, non ?

* * *

><p>Les vacances d'été touchaient à leur fin et elles s'étaient relativement bien passées. En cette fin d'après-midi, Merlin était confortablement assis dans le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse. Il observait, amusé, Hermione qui se tenait immobile devant la cheminée.<p>

- Impatiente ? lança l'enchanteur en croisant ses mains sur sa nuque. On va revoir sa rouquine ?

L'enchanteresse ne répondit pas, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle espérait tellement que tout se passerait bien, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être anxieuse à l'idée de la cohabitation des 3 femmes de sa vie sous le même toit pendant une longue semaine.

- Effectivement, ça va être un beau bordel… J'ai hâte ! dit l'enchanteur avec un sourire.

Hermione se raidit et tourna légèrement la tête vers le premier sage.

- Depuis quand tu lis dans les pensées des gens ?

- Pas besoin d'être Dumbledore pour savoir à quoi tu penses, ma grosse ! répliqua Merlin, goguenard.

Un crachotement se fit entendre et la préfète reporta son attention sur la cheminée. Des flammes vertes apparurent dans l'âtre et le rythme cardiaque de la Serpentard accéléra brusquement.

Au moins, Minerva n'était pas dans les parages, seul Merlin allait être témoin de leurs retrouvailles, se surprit-elle à penser alors que Ginny émergeait de la cheminée et se précipitait dans ses bras. Un baiser fougueux l'empêcha de se concentrer sur autre chose que les mains de la rouquine parcourant son dos.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le tourbillon d'émotions et de plaisir qui la submergeait. Cependant, un toussotement se fit entendre et les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent à regret.

- Moi aussi j'ai le droit à un baiser d'accueil ? se moqua Pansy en posant son sac.

Pour une fois, ce fut Hermione qui vira au rouge, tandis que Ginny lançait un regard noir à la Serpentard.

- Mais bien sûr ma grosse, papa est là pour toi aussi ! répondit Merlin en attrapant les trois filles dans ses bras. Quelles belles vacances on va passer ensemble ! J'entends déjà tous les mots d'amour qui vont voler dans le manoir.

- Mais où est notre chère Directrice ? demanda Pansy en balayant du regard la pièce. Il ne manque qu'elle pour que la fête soit complète…

Merlin désigna du menton le jardin et la Serpentard se dirigea vers la fenêtre alors que Ginny et Hermione s'embrassaient à nouveau.

« Retrouvailles dégoulinantes de bons sentiments… C'est à vomir ! » songea Parkinson en observant le jardin.

Son regard parcourut la terrasse et elle vit un chat largement étalé occupé à se chauffer le poil au soleil.

« La luminothérapie pour éviter le stress, quelle bonne idée pour éviter de devenir folle quand on vient de perdre sa place… Mais pas question que je reste sans rien faire ! Je veux une Rose avec des yeux verts ! Minerva, le poil, je vais vous le secouer moi ! »

Pansy ouvrit la porte fenêtre avec un petit sourire vicieux au coin des lèvres.

- Bon, j'vous laisse le temps de vous bisouiller. En espérant que vous aurez fini ce soir qu'on puisse discuter ! lança-t-elle avant de s'engager dans le jardin.

Elle se dépêcha de parcourir les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de l'animagus, la saisit par la peau du coup et la souleva. Le chat, mécontent d'être ainsi réveillé, se mit à cracher et à miauler furieusement.

- Vous et moi, faut qu'on parle ! dit sèchement Pansy.

Le chat tenta de griffer la Serpentard pour recouvrir sa liberté, sans succès.

- Et ne vous transformez pas pendant que je vous tiens, vous perdriez votre charisme naturel, ajouta la jeune femme en s'éloignant dans le jardin.

Hors de vue et de portée de voix, elle posa délicatement l'animal au sol qui en profita pour s'éloigner avant de se transformer.

- Miss Parkinson, comment osez-vous ?

- Je pourrais vous retourner la question ! répliqua froidement la Serpentard. Comment pouvez-vous laisser Hermione avec la rouquine ? Le spectacle est des plus… répugnant !

- Vous êtes assez au fait de sa vie pour comprendre qu'il s'agit de sa femme. Que cela vous convienne ou pas n'a pas une once d'intérêt.

- Et revoilà la directrice de Gryffondor dans toute sa splendeur ! C'était sa femme dans une autre vie ! Et là, je dois dire qu'elles vont aussi bien ensemble que Miss Magique 1995 et un scroutt à pétard ! Faites quelque chose bon sang !

- Ce n'est pas à moi de juger de la pertinence de leur relation. Si Hermione choisit de reprendre avec Miss Weasley le cours de son existence, si c'est de cette manière qu'elle envisage son bonheur, je ne me mettrais pas en travers de son chemin.

Sur ces mots, Minerva commença à repartir vers le manoir. Mais, arrivée aux côtés de Pansy, elle rajouta quelques mots.

- Si Miss Weasley pense pouvoir s'accommoder de la nouvelle personnalité de notre Sage, bien sûr.

Sans en dire plus, l'animagus reprit son chemin.

- Professeur ! appela Pansy.

La Guide se retourna, surprise.

- Je veux vous faire un cadeau… dit doucement Parkinson. Et je sens qu'il va vous plaire…

McGonagall haussa un sourcil et finit par afficher un léger sourire.

- J'ai hâte de recevoir votre présent, Miss Parkinson. Et je saurai me montrer reconnaissante.

Elle tourna les talons et regagna sa demeure, suivie par son élève. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon, Hermione et Ginny discutaient avec Merlin.

- Miss Weasley, bienvenue au manoir McGonagall. J'espère que vous passerez de belles vacances avec vos amies, fit l'animagus en souriant aux deux jeunes filles.

Hermione la regarda en la remerciant du regard, tandis que Merlin lui faisait signe qu'elle était dans le ton, pouces en l'air.

- Merci pour votre invitation, Minerva, répondit Ginny légèrement sur la défensive, prenant la main de l'enchanteresse.

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé, je vais vous laisser profiter de la journée, j'ai des dossiers à régler au Magenmagot. D'ici à mon retour ce soir, je compte sur Merlin pour vous occuper. Amusez-vous bien, dit Minerva en quittant le salon.

- Allez mes trois grosses ! Tout le monde dans le jardin, et on laisse sa baguette ici ! A trois contre une, dont une Source, vous arriverez bien à me décoiffer ! se moqua l'enchanteur.

- Je n'ai jamais fait de magie sans baguette… grommela Parkinson.

- Et à ton âge, je ne m'en vanterai pas. C'est lamentable ! Allez, hop hop hop, tout le monde dehors ! Je ne veux voir qu'une tête ! conclut-il en tapant dans ses mains.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et Hermione soupira.

- Et ce n'est que le début… marmonna-t-elle en suivant le premier sage à l'extérieur.

* * *

><p><em>- Attends que notre médicomage de service revienne avec sa bouteille et je te jure qu'elle aura besoin de se suturer elle-même ! fulmina la rousse<em>

_- Gin, c'est pas comme si..._

_- Comme si quoi ? gronda l'ex Gryffondor. Et que Minerva se pointe elle aussi et je te promets qu'elle va rester coincée dans sa peau de chat pour l'éternité !_

_- Pansy ne pensait pas à mal… tenta Hermione._

_- Tu te fous de moi ? s'emporta Ginny. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait ! Et ta Guide, idem !_

_Elle se leva et retroussa ses manches, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux._

_- Je comprends mieux ce qui s'est passé par la suite… grommela-t-elle en faisant craquer ses doigts. Maintenant, elles vont payer l'addition. Avec des pénalités de retard. Elles vont la sentir passer, la douloureuse._

_- Heu... fit Hermione qui ne voyait pas comment gérer la situation. Tu nous fais apparaître une bouteille de vin ? _

_Ginny lui lança un regard furieux et replongea dans la pensine. L'enchanteresse soupira et suivit la rousse dans le prochain souvenir._

* * *

><p>McGonagall sortait de la salle du Magenmagot, Ombrage sur ses talons. La Directrice avait les sourcils froncés, se demandant ce que le président de l'instance attendait d'elle. En fait, la consigne avait été plutôt évidente : surveiller Dumbledore. Mais dans quel but ? Après tout, Albus n'était plus que le directeur-adjoint de Poudlard, n'avait plus de fonction politique et donc, n'était pas un danger pour le ministère.<p>

« En apparence, tout du moins… » pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs.

- Minerva… Voudriez-vous boire un thé dans mon bureau ? proposa Ombrage en appelant l'ascenseur.

L'animagus jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et acquiesça à contrecœur.

- J'ai bien un quart d'heure devant moi… répondit-elle.

Elle suivit sa nouvelle meilleure amie toujours aussi rose dans son bureau, fatiguée par avance de la conversation insipide qui allait forcement s'y tenir.

- Minerva, très chère, commença Ombrage en tendant une tasse de thé à la Directrice, il faut qu'on parle.

L'animagus leva un sourcil interrogateur, surprise par l'introduction.

« Par Merlin... Elle veut rompre alors que nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! » songea l'Ecossaise en grimaçant.

- Je vous écoute ? Y-a-t-il un problème ? demanda la Directrice de Poudlard.

- Effectivement. Un problème de la taille d'un troll, dit sombrement la sous-secrétaire d'Etat en faisant apparaître un plateau de biscuits. L'année dernière, ma présence à Poudlard a pu éviter… quelques soucis à Miss Granger. Malheureusement, cette année, vous serez seule pour la protéger.

Minerva prit le temps de tourner sa cuillère dans son thé avant de répondre.

- Il y aurait de nouveaux ... soucis... qui attendraient mon élève ?

- Le bureau des Aurors, et deux en particulier, montent un dossier sur… Celle qui a vaincu, répondit Dolorès avec un soupir. Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie n'arrive pas à tempérer l'ardeur de Messieurs Potter et Black. Et les divers blâmes qu'ils ont eus cet été n'ont pas eu l'effet escompté.

Elle se tut un moment, comme pour ordonner ses pensées.

- Nous avons l'impression que quelqu'un tire les ficelles dans l'ombre et que Potter et Black ne sont que des pantins. Nous avons bien une idée de l'identité de l'éminence grise, mais pas de preuve.

- Je vois, dit sobrement la Directrice en déclinant l'offre de prendre un petit gâteau. Mais leur dossier ne peut pas avoir beaucoup de consistance, nous parlons là d'une étudiante qui vient tout juste de passer ses Buses, et non d'une sorcière expérimentée.

Ombrage afficha une mine contrariée et ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau pour en sortir une pochette cartonnée qu'elle lança devant la Guide.

- J'ai réussi à m'en procurer une copie. Voyez par vous-même.

Minerva posa sa tasse et se saisit du dossier. Elle tourna lentement les pages, lisant avec attention les rapports, les témoignages. La mort suspecte de Quirrell, le combat avec Merlin pendant le club de duel, le sauvetage dans la chambre des secrets et l'affrontement avec un basilic, sa morsure par un loup-garou non suivie de contamination, ses exploits au Tournois des Trois Sorciers, la bataille contre Voldemort. Tout y était.

- Ils sont plutôt bien renseignés… finit par lâcher l'ancien professeur de métamorphose en posant la pochette cartonnée.

- Et je dois dire que vu de l'extérieur, cela peut paraître suspect. Moi-même, si je la connaissais pas, je pourrais accorder un certain crédit à tout ceci, articula difficilement Dolores la bouche pleine.

Minerva la regarda en haussant à nouveau un sourcil.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je sais que votre élève n'est pas capable de tous ces exploits, sans vouloir minimiser l'enseignement de Poudlard, s'excusa la sous-ministre. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle se fasse elle aussi manipuler par un certain esprit tordu de notre connaissance. C'est pour cela que je voulais vous mettre au courant. Votre fonction à l'école de sorcellerie va aller au-delà de la direction de l'établissement, et le président du Magenmagot ne pouvait en faire état.

Ombrage but une courte gorgée pour faire glisser sa bouchée avant de reprendre.

- Il faut absolument que Miss Granger ne se fasse pas remarquer cette année. Qu'elle se concentre sur son travail, sur ses cours et sur le Quidditch, rien d'autre. Faites en sorte qu'elle se tienne à carreau, je m'arrangerai pour faire disparaître ce dossier.

McGonagall hocha la tête, se leva et serra la main de l'ancienne Inquisitrice.

- Si j'ai du nouveau, je vous tiens au courant, conclut Dolorès.

- Merci. J'en ferai de même.

* * *

><p>L'ambiance était détendue autour de la table, et le repas du soir se passait sans esclandre. Minerva ne disait pas grand chose, visiblement absorbée par ses pensées. Hermione et Ginny, assises côte à côte, avaient régulièrement une main sous la table. Pansy en soupirait ouvertement ce qui ramenait invariablement les mains égarées à la vue de tous. Merlin, égal à lui-même, profitait des plaisirs offerts par la livraison à domicile de repas tout prêts.<p>

- Des fraises en dessert ! Ca fait longtemps… commença Pansy en se saisissant d'un fruit.

Elle croqua dedans en regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux et passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres pour récupérer quelques gouttes de jus.

- Hmmm… Elles sont délicieuses. Des lustres que je n'en ai pas goutées d'aussi savoureuses. Mais il manque quelque chose… Un soupçon de vanille, une crème douce et sucrée… Minerva, vous avez de la chantilly ? Ca me rappellera de bons souvenirs.

Hermione commença par regarder la Serpentard, interloquée, avant de piquer un fard.

- De la chantilly ? Oui, je crois qu'il y en a dans le frigo, je vais la chercher, fit Minerva sortant de ses pensées et en se levant pour gagner la cuisine.

- La chantilly, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous Miss Parkinson, c'est une expérience gustative qu'il faut tenter sur bien des fruits, reprit Merlin, le sourire racoleur accroché aux oreilles.

- Des fruits, j'en ai testé. Des pêches, des fraises, des framboises, des bananes. Mais j'avoue qu'il y a une sorte de fraises en particulier que j'ai adorée. Malheureusement, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas réussi à mettre la main dessus.

Ginny devenait aussi rouge que ses cheveux et Parkinson ne savait si c'était de gêne ou de fureur. Elle décida de pousser plus loin l'expérience.

- La maraîchère qui me fournissait a décidé de… déménager pour tester un nouveau type de clientèle. Mais à ce qu'il paraît, sa fille reprendra l'activité d'ici quelques années. J'ai vraiment hâte.

- Change de sujet. Tout de suite, fulmina la rousse.

Minerva réapparut dans la salle à manger, la chantilly à la main.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-elle en tendant le plat à la Serpentard tout en regardant Ginny.

- Merci beaucoup, Minerva. En fait, il se trouve que Weasley n'apprécie pas les fraises… ou les fruits en général, répliqua Pansy avec un sourire affable.

- Il doit y avoir du gâteau à la cuisine. Je vous en amène une part ? proposa aimablement l'animagus.

- Tout va bien, merci Minerva. Parkinson se fout une fois de plus de moi… rétorqua la rousse.

- De ta pomme, en somme ! plaisanta Merlin avant de s'attirer un regard noir d'Hermione. Mais reprenons cette conversation sur les fruits. Comment avez-vous pu goûter autant de ces délicieux végétaux ? Les repas à Poudlard ne sont pas très… équilibrés.

- Figurez-vous que ça pousse très bien dans les placards ! répliqua Pansy.

Hermione recracha sa gorgée de bière au beurre et s'étouffa tandis que Ginny lui tapait doucement dans le dos.

- Mais Weasley est au courant elle aussi, renchérit Parkinson, narquoise.

- C'est étrange, murmura Minerva toujours pas dans la conversation, je ne savais pas que Pomona s'adonnait à la culture dans les placards… Sans doute une sorte de germination sans lumière.

Merlin éclata de rire, avant de reprendre.

- Mais dites-moi Miss Parkinson… La chantilly, vous la préférez sur le fruit ou bien vous la dégustez à la petite cuillère ?

- Les deux ont leur charme. Mais c'est vrai qu'à même le fruit, c'est une sensation des plus agréables. C'est doux au goût et au toucher et ça à l'avantage de ne pas coller comme le fait le Nutella. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, j'ai testé aussi le Nutella sur les fraises dont je vous parlai tout à l'heure.

Hermione poussa un cri et retira sa main de celle de Ginny. En effet, la rousse était inconsciemment en train de lui broyer les phalanges.

- Tu nous fais part de ton avis sur la question, Herm ? poursuivit Pansy avec un léger rictus.

- Certains fruits sont défendus, marmonna l'enchanteresse sous l'œil noir de la rousse tout en soufflant sur ses doigts meurtris.

- Et il vaut mieux qu'ils le restent, siffla Ginny en fusillant les deux Serpentards du regard.

- Ouais, mais cette interdiction, c'est comme le droit de vote de 21 ans à 18 ans, c'est tout récent ! ironisa Merlin alors qu'Hermione, gênée, s'allumait une cigarette.

Cigarette que Ginny attrapa et écrasa furieusement sous son talon sur la pelouse du jardin.

- Et voilà l'empêcheuse de fumer et de déguster en rond… se moqua Pansy en attrapant le paquet que venait de sortir l'enchanteresse. Promis Herm, quand ta rousse aura le dos tournée, tu pourras tirer… sur ma cigarette.

- Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que vous dites… marmonna Minerva.

- Je peux vous expliquer, lança Merlin affable.

- Mieux, je peux vous montrer, répliqua Pansy en se levant, et en attrapant dans un même mouvement le plat de chantilly et la main de Minerva. Venez avec moi, vous allez tout comprendre !

- PANSY ! s'exclama Hermione, outrée. Je peux savoir ce que tu as en tête ?

- Suis-je censée m'inquiéter ? demanda McGonagall en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui ! répliquèrent en chœur Hermione et Merlin tandis que Pansy et Ginny rétorquèrent par un non sonore.

- Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Mais si vous voulez vous aussi aider à débarrasser la table pour nous rejoindre en cuisine, ne vous gênez pas, minauda Parkinson en s'éloignant, tenant Minerva par le bras.

- Elle va pas oser… murmura Merlin en les regardant partir.

- Il s'agit de Parkinson, répondit sombrement l'enchanteresse. Tu la connais.

- Je vois pas ce que ça peut vous faire à tous les deux. Surtout à toi, ma chérie… gronda Ginny.

Hermione et Merlin échangèrent un rapide regard, se levèrent d'un bond et attrapèrent pêle-mêle plats, assiettes, couverts pour courir en direction de la cuisine.

- Et comme d'habitude, elle vole au secours de son professeur… soupira Ginny. Ce soir, elle va m'entendre.

La rousse prit les verres qui restaient sur la table et prit à son tour le chemin de la demeure McGonagall.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione grimaça au souvenir et donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Ginny.<em>

_- Tu m'as passé un de ses savons cette nuit-là…_

_- Et tu l'avais cherché ! Franchement, comme si Minerva et Pansy pouvaient faire quelque chose ensemble ! Mais non, au lieu de profiter de moi... madame craint pour son professeur !_

_- A l'impossible Pansy n'est pas tenue. Elle aurait réussi, crois-moi… Après tout, tu la connais aussi bien que moi, rétorqua l'enchanteresse, sûre d'elle._

_- Et je vais lui en reparler dès qu'elle remet les pieds dans le salon ! Heureusement qu'elle s'est calmée depuis._

_- Tu crois ? répliqua Hermione avec un sourire en coin_

_- Tu sais quelque chose ? fit Ginny vaguement inquiète. Parce que si c'est le cas, je vais sévir ! Et je ne voudrais pas être à sa place, crois-moi !_

_- Mais non, je dis ça pour te taquiner..._

_- Y'a intérêt. Bon, puisqu'elle n'a pas décidé à repointer le bout de son nez, on poursuit ?_

_- Après toi ! fit galamment Hermione._

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! En espérant que ça vous a plu ! Passez un excellent week-end et reposez-vous bien,<p>

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui_  
><em>


	24. La colère d'une Guide

Bijour bijour,

Comment ça va ? Passé une bonne semaine ?

Voici un nouveau chapitre et Sygui et moi espérons sincèrement qu'il vous plaira !

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24 : La colère d'une Guide<strong>

Le Poudlard Express traçait sa route dans des paysages qu'Hermione ne voyait pas. Le compartiment résonnait des conversations aminées de Pansy et Millicent qui prenaient des paris sur la résistance d'Albus dans ses nouvelles fonctions de professeur. A côté, Drago essayait tant bien que mal de lire un vieux grimoire.

- Il est certain qu'avec deux pipelettes dans votre genre, cet imbécile de Dumbledore ne fera pas long feu… dit sèchement Malefoy en tournant une page.

- Occupe-toi de déchiffrer ton exemplaire de « La magie noire pour les nuls » et laisse-nous tranquille, répliqua Millicent avec un sourire narquois.

- Et c'est la fille qui n'a validé que cinq BUSES qui me dit ça ? répondit le Serpentard avec un regard froid.

- Pour ce que je veux faire plus tard, je n'ai pas besoin de baguette magique. Seulement de mon esprit retord et machiavélique, susurra Bulstrode alors que Pansy et Hermione échangeaient un regard entendu. Et toi Malefoy, après tes ASPICS, dans quelle branche vas-tu exercer ?

- Je vais rejoindre mon père à la tête de notre empire financier, fit le blond le nez en l'air. Poudlard, c'est pour la culture.

- Et la culture, c'est ce qui manque le plus à ton éducation, persifla Pansy.

- Tu peux bien parler toi ! A passer ta vie dans des placards, tu n'en n'as certainement pas besoin, c'est pas dans les conversations que tu brilles !

- Oh, mais il est peut-être jaloux le fils à Papa ! Il veut que je lui apprenne à bien paraître avec les filles ? fit perfidement la future médicomage.

- Je préfère réfléchir avant d'agir, contrairement à d'autre, pesta Malefoy. Et surtout éviter de me jeter à la tête de la première qui passe…

Sentant que la dispute ne faisait que commencer, Hermione haussa les épaules et se leva pour gagner la porte qu'elle fit coulisser derrière elle pour échapper à l'escalade verbale. Agir, c'est ce qu'elle avait fait en se débarrassant de Voldemort et en renouant avec le fil de sa vie. La semaine de vacances au manoir lui avait permis de resserrer les liens avec Ginny. Minerva lui avait laissé le champ libre en passant ses journées à Poudlard, « pour préparer la rentrée » avait-elle dit alors que la Sage s'inquiétait de ses absences. Elle sourit en repensant aux trésors d'imagination qu'avaient déployés Merlin et Pansy pour l'empêcher de s'isoler avec sa femme. Mais le manoir était grand et elles en avaient exploré tous les coins reculés.

Elle soupira, perdue dans ses pensées, anticipant maintenant la nouvelle année qui s'annonçait. Albus allait très certainement passer à l'attaque dès la rentrée, mais elle n'avait plus Jedusor pour la distraire des manigances de l'ancien directeur. Elle allait pouvoir lui consacrer toute son attention et le faire tomber de son piédestal avant de l'abattre proprement.

Elle tourna la tête en entendant une porte s'ouvrir et sourit en voyant Ginny en émerger.

- Des colocataires de compartiments insupportables ? interrogea la Serpentard.

- Ne m'en parle pas, répliqua la rousse en s'avançant vers elle, Orion et Harry sont déjà occupés à se monter la tête.

- A quel propos ? s'inquiéta l'enchanteresse.

- D'après toi ? rétorqua Ginny en soupirant. Potter invente tout un tas de trucs, comme quoi son père serait en passe de te faire prendre perpette.

- C'est le cadet de mes soucis, et en ce moment la dernière de mes pensées, murmura Hermione qui s'était rapprochée de la Gryffondor pour poser ses lèvres dans son cou.

Elle ne put pourtant mener plus avant son projet, les mini-maraudeurs ayant décidé de se dégourdir les jambes. Elle eut juste le temps de faire un pas de côté pour s'écarter de Ginny qui la retint pourtant par la main.

- Si c'est pas la fille de Jedusor dans le couloir, lança Harry.

- Sa fille ? Me voici maintenant parricide ! Première nouvelle de la journée… ironisa la vert et argent.

- T'en serais bien capable, rétorqua Orion pour soutenir Potter.

- Hey, lâche ma sœur, grogna Ron. T'as beau être venue passer des vacances au Terrier, tu restes une Serpentard dans l'âme et j'ai pas envie que tu la pervertisses, comme avec Pansy.

- Ron, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, d'accord, fit Ginny en le toisant d'un regard. J'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon et Hermione est mon amie, que ça vous plaise ou non, rajouta-t-elle voyant que Harry allait répliquer.

- Laisse, fit la Sage avec un sourire, de toute façon on est bientôt arrivés, il faut que j'aille rassembler mes affaires. On se voit plus tard ?

- Avec plaisir… répliqua Ginny en embrassant furtivement la joue de son amante alors que les Gryffondors poussaient des cris écœurés.

Hermione les gratifia d'un rictus moqueur et retourna dans son compartiment où Pansy et Drago continuaient à se disputer sous le regard amusé de Millicent. L'enchanteresse ôta sa veste et allait retirer son haut quand Malefoy glapit.

- Granger ! Merci de ne pas te déshabiller en ma présence !

- Etant donné que nous serons arrivés à Pré Au Lard d'ici une dizaine de minutes, je me change. Libre à toi de déguerpir ou de faire de même, répliqua posément la Sage alors que Pansy eut un petit rire discret.

La préfète ôta d'un geste souple son haut et le balança sur la banquette. Malefoy blêmit, n'osant poser son regard sur l'enchanteresse, attrapa sa valise et partit en marmonnant sur l'indécence des femmes. Les trois Serpentards éclatèrent de rire dès que la porte fut fermée et se changèrent avant de ranger leurs affaires. Le train ralentit et les portes des wagons finirent par s'ouvrir. Les élèves gagnèrent le quai en discutant bruyamment pour rejoindre les carrosses tirés par les sombrals. Alors que les lumières de Poudlard se dessinaient dans l'obscurité, Hermione se demandait ce qu'Albus lui avait préparé pour l'année à venir. Avec la rétrogradation de l'ancien directeur, la contre-offensive n'allait pas manquer de piquant.

* * *

><p>Hermione souriait à la vue de Minerva qui présidait la table des professeurs. A sa gauche, entre elle et le professeur Rogue, se trouvait une chaise vide.<p>

- Le spectacle va bientôt commencer… murmura Pansy avec un rictus mauvais.

La porte du fond s'ouvrit et Dumbledore apparut, dans son habituelle robe argentée, un tabouret dans une main, le Choipeau et un parchemin dans l'autre. Il avança d'un pas vif et énergique, et les élèves de première année devaient presque courir pour le suivre.

L'ancien directeur posa le tabouret et plaça l'objet magique dessus. Une large déchirure apparut sur le galurin et la voix grave résonna dans la grande salle.

_Voici un peu plus de mille ans  
>Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant<br>Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers  
>Dont les noms nous sont familiers :<br>Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine  
>Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes<br>Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets  
>Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais<br>Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve  
>Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves<br>Ainsi naquit Poudlard.  
>Mais un projet bien plus important<br>Est sur le point de connaître son aboutissement.  
>Le premier des Trois s'en est allé,<br>Les évènements s'en trouvent changés.  
>Qui sera le prochain ?<br>Qui le dira sera bien malin.  
>J'ai cependant ma petite idée<br>Bien que ce ne soit pas encore l'heure de la révéler.  
>Maintenant je vais voir au fond de votre cœur,<br>Pour que je puisse sans erreur,  
>Et décider avec raison<br>Ce que sera votre maison._

Des applaudissements nourris retentirent dans la salle et le regard bleu de Dumbledore croisa celui d'Hermione. Le vieux sorcier eut un léger froncement de sourcil avant de déplier le parchemin et de commencer la répartition comme si de rien n'était.

Le repas qui suivit se passa dans la bonne humeur et le premier discours de Minerva en tant que Directrice de Poudlard fut, comme ceux de son prédécesseur, court. Les élèves gagnèrent rapidement leur salle commune et Hermione n'eut le temps que d'échanger un signe de la main avec Ginny avant que celle-ci ne soit emportée par le tourbillon des élèves rouge et or.

En se couchant, l'enchanteresse avait hâte d'être au lendemain pour connaître son emploi du temps. Elle se demandait quand serait son premier cours de métamorphose avec Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Hermione aimait retrouver l'ambiance de début d'année à Poudlard. L'air était électrique, les étudiants fébriles. Les première année n'osaient pas s'aventurer seuls dans les couloirs, encore moins dans les escaliers. Les plus vieux les taquinaient ou leur en imposaient, mais c'était pour mieux cacher leur propre appréhension maintenant qu'ils avaient découvert leur emploi du temps.<p>

Elle tenait dans la main le parchemin que Rogue avait distribué pendant le petit déjeuner et se dirigeait vers la salle de métamorphose. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle pénétra dans la pièce, Pansy et Millicent avec elle. Même si elle était ravie de la rétrogradation de Dumbledore, elle regrettait que Minerva ne dispense plus de cours. Elle avait toujours aimé l'ambiance studieuse qu'imposait sans mal l'ancienne directrice de Gryffondor.

Elle prit place au fond de la salle et posa son manuel de métamorphose. Pansy sortit une plume, des parchemins vierges et fit tourner négligemment sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Les élèves attendaient avec curiosité leur nouveau professeur. Lorsqu'Albus pénétra dans la salle, le silence se fit et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'ancien directeur tandis qu'il remontait l'allée centrale. Il déposa sa baguette sur le bureau et fit face aux regards qui ne le quittaient pas.

- Mes chers élève, je suis réellement heureux de renouer avec l'enseignement et de laisser à d'autre les charges administratives, importantes certes, mais au combien improductives. A vos côtés, je sais que je vais avoir une réelle influence sur l'avenir, fit-il en coulant un regard vers le fonds de la salle.

Hermione posa son menton sur sa paume et eut un léger bâillement. Pansy leva négligemment la main, l'agitant mollement.

- Oui, Miss Parkinson ? demanda aimablement Dumbledore.

- Quel genre d'influence voulez-vous avoir sur l'avenir ? Vous voulez nous pistonner au Ministère ? répliqua la Serpentard alors que quelques rires sarcastiques se firent entendre du côté des vert et argent.

L'ancien directeur sourit et s'approcha lentement de la table où avaient pris place Pansy et Hermione.

- Je pourrais effectivement avoir de bons mots pour ceux d'entre vous qui saurez tirer partie de mon enseignement. Mais je pensais plutôt à vous montrer comment prendre le dessus sur la ... matière, l'énergie. La conscience que l'on a des choses influe la plupart de nos choix, et la métamorphose peut vous aider à en prendre toute la mesure.

- Je pensais que le rôle de la métamorphose se limitait à se servir de l'eau et à la changer si on était à court d'alcool… ironisa Drago.

- Hey ! Ne te moque pas de McGonagall ! gronda Millicent.

- Effectivement, ce n'était pas un vulgaire scotch qu'elle produisait. Mais un pur malt trente ans d'âge… ajouta Malefoy.

- Bref, on s'en fout. Pas besoin de la métamorphose pour prendre la mesure de nos choix. Sinon les moldus n'y arriveraient pas. Donc, si vous pouviez nous épargnez votre baratin, professeur, et commencez la leçon, conclut Hermione en étouffant un nouveau bâillement.

- Les vacances ne vous ont pas permis de vous reposer Miss Granger, fit Dumbledore. Vous m'en voyez navré, poursuivit-il en fixant la neuvième sage. Peut-être devriez-vous transformer votre plumier en oreiller ?

- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais j'ai oublié d'apporter de quoi écrire, répondit la neuvième sage, affable. Cependant…

Elle fit glisser son regard vers l'encrier de Pansy et cette dernière lui fit un regard noir.

- Je ne te le conseille pas… murmura la Serpentard.

- Bon, tant pis, pas d'oreiller ! soupira l'enchanteresse. Mais poursuivez, professeur. Avec un peu de chance, ce que vous direz sera digne d'intérêt…

- Malgré vos résultats aux BUSES, dont on peut se demander comment vous les avez obtenus puisque vous n'avez pas suivi tous les cours…

- Y a des passe-droits, c'est sûr, fit en écho Potter.

- Je vois, reprit Albus après un sourire vers Harry, que non contente de vous désintéressez du cours, vous savez aussi vous montrer impertinente, ce que je ne saurais tolérer. Vous n'êtes plus dans la classe de votre tutrice. 10 points en moins pour Serpentard.

- Et ça me coutera combien en point si je vous dis que votre rétrogradation est la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à Poudlard ? poursuivit Hermione avec un sourire narquois.

- Je vous fais la faveur de retirer cinquante points et vous offre une semaine de retenue avec Rusard pour remettre en état toute la plomberie de l'école. Bien sûr, si vous avez aussi envie que je vous occupe les fins de semaine, vous pouvez continuer.

- Une semaine pour m'occuper des tuyaux de Poudlard ? Je vais en avoir pour quoi… deux heures maximum ? Et puisque vous parlez de Minerva McGonagall, qu'attendez-vous pour nous montrer que vous êtes un enseignant à sa hauteur ? Si vous l'êtes, ce dont je doute… Hmmm, et ça fera combien de point, cette remarque ?

- Je pense surtout que je vais me passer de votre présence aujourd'hui, Miss Granger. Aller donc trouver votre Directrice. Au fait, avez-vous apprécié vos vacances à l'ombre ?

Hermione se leva, ramassa son livre de métamorphose et le jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche.

« Pour le coup, je m'en moque, j'ai acheté ce manuel avec le fric que je lui ai piqué à Gringotts… »

- A l'ombre ? Vous voulez sûrement dire sous les pins qui bordent la propriété McGonagall ? C'était charmant. Surtout sur un transat avec un verre de soda bien frais. Vous devriez essayer…

L'ancien directeur ne répondit pas mais gratifia la Serpentard d'un large sourire tout en la dévisageant. L'enchanteresse sentit une vague de froid envahir son esprit.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne le confrontes pas directement, fit sa petite voix personnelle, il n'a pas l'air enthousiaste. »

« Grand bien lui fasse ! »

« Tu as beau avoir la Source en toi, tu n'es pas encore moi… Ne te crois pas supérieure à tous, se sentir intouchable est un péché de jeunesse qui pourrait te couter cher. »

« Je gère parfaitement la situation. »

La Sage salua le professeur d'un geste de la main laconique et quitta la pièce pour gagner rapidement le bureau de McGonagall. Au moins, elle n'avait plus à connaître l'emploi du temps de sa Guide par cœur pour la trouver. Elle était enfin débarrassée des cours et était donc potentiellement joignable à toute heure. Elle lâcha le mot de passe à la gargouille, grimpa deux à deux les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon et, après avoir frappé quelques coups à la porte, pénétra dans le bureau. L'animagus était entrain de lire des parchemins couverts de colonnes de chiffres et la préfète eut un sourire.

- Déjà le nez dans les comptes du collège ?

- Et toi, déjà mise dehors par Albus ?

- Oui, en moins de cinq minutes. J'ai battu le précédent record détenu par les jumeaux Weasley. Tu m'offres une tasse de thé pour fêter ma victoire ? demanda l'enchanteresse en prenant place en face de son ancien professeur.

- Sers-toi. Mais tu ne devrais pas le confronter directement, en tous cas au vu et au su de tous. Tu prends des risques inutiles et la puissance magique de la Source ne te protègera pas de tes impairs.

- Minerva, je ne suis pas ici pour que tu me fasses la morale. J'avais juste envie de te voir et de discuter calmement. On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu cet été et tu m'as manquée.

La Directrice repoussa les différents parchemins devant elle et posa ses lunettes sur le bureau.

- Tu as raison. Cependant, laisse-moi jouer mon rôle de Guide et fais-moi confiance. D'accord ?

- Tu sais très bien que je te fais confiance, là n'est pas le problème. C'est juste que…

Elle se tut un instant et elle tourna légèrement la tête. Son regard se perdit dans le paysage qu'elle apercevait par la fenêtre.

- Il y a des choses que je ne peux dire qu'à toi. Ginny ne comprendrait pas. Et j'avais besoin de te parler cet été…

- Je vois. J'avais pourtant cru que te permettre de te retrouver avec ta femme et ton amie au manoir, sans avoir besoin de faire semblant, te ferait du bien. Toute l'année tu vas la passer ici, entourée et obligée de faire attention aux apparences. Cependant, je suis là pour toi.

- Les vacances que tu as organisées étaient géniales, et je sais que je ne t'ai pas assez remerciée. Désolée.

Hermione se leva et alla se poster devant la fenêtre. Elle regarda en contrebas les jeunes Serpentards et Gryffondor prendre leur premier cours de vol.

- Je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Alors je compense avec ma mauvaise humeur. Ma première vie, j'étais une sorcière qui se découvrait, jetée dans une guerre effroyable avec une seule idée en tête : sauver mon meilleur ami. Malheureusement, j'ai échoué mais j'ai eu une chance de réparer mes erreurs. A qui la dois-je ? A Albus ? A Merlin ? A la Source ? Peu importe…

Elle sortit une cigarette du paquet dans sa poche, ouvrit la fenêtre et alluma le tube de nicotine.

- Ma deuxième scolarité fut… mouvementée. Je savais ce qui allait se passer, je savais qui allait mourir, j'avais la possibilité de changer les évènements. Je n'étais plus la meilleure amie du Survivant. J'étais son bras-droit, même s'il l'ignorait. Je devais le mener à la victoire. Et j'ai réussi, dans les grandes largeurs. Même si j'ai beaucoup perdu. Malgré cela, j'avais reconstruit une vie qui était plus que satisfaisante. Et encore une fois, j'ai tout perdu.

Elle tira nerveusement sur sa cigarette et sursauta alors que deux mains se joignirent sur son estomac. L'enchanteresse se sentit légèrement tirée en arrière pour se retrouver dans l'étreinte de sa Guide.

- Maintenant, me voilà en première ligne. Voldemort est mort. Il me reste deux sorciers à tuer et je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire. Mes anciens amis se méfient de moi comme de la peste. Et je m'attends à recevoir un jour ou l'autre un poignard dans le dos de la part de certains de mes camarades.

L'enchanteresse souffla un nuage de fumée et laissa sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de son mentor.

- En fait, je sais maintenant qu'Albus n'était pas le vrai problème de la Source. C'était moi. Où plutôt, mon double machiavélique au Conseil, qui a manœuvré dans l'ombre pour gagner le statut tant convoité d'Origine de toutes magies. Et j'en viens à penser que…

Elle tira une courte bouffée sur sa clope.

- Que tout aurait été bien différent si je n'avais jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard, si j'étais restée une simple moldue.

- Dans quelle vie Hermione ? Dans aucune tu le sais bien. Si ce que tu envisages est vraiment à l'origine de cette histoire, alors tu n'as jamais eu le choix de rester une simple moldue, répliqua doucement Minerva en posant un baiser sur la tempe de la Sage.

- Ne le répète ni à Merlin, ni à Ginny, mais j'ai peur. Pas peur d'échouer dans la quête que m'a confiée la Source, mais après. Et si je n'y arrive pas ? Si je me plante en beauté ? Et si… personne n'est avec moi pour m'aider ?

- La peur n'est pas un sentiment dont on doit avoir honte. C'est ce qui nous empêche de foncer tête baissée dans des impasses, et je sais que tu es assez forte pour que cela ne te paralyse pas. Te planter en beauté, comme tu dis, je ne le crois pas, et puis Merlin, la Source et moi sommes là pour toi. Quant à l'éternité, en as-tu parlé avec Ginny ?

- Nous avons suffisamment de sujet de dispute pour ajouter celui-ci… murmura la préfète.

- Je vois. Il faudra pourtant qu'elle l'apprenne. Choisis le bon moment mais ne tarde pas trop, vous avez besoin toutes les deux de savoir pour vous engager.

- Tu as raison, comme toujours… dit doucement Hermione en fermant les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. Et si on cumule toutes mes vies, ça fait au moins cinquante ans que je me dis ça.

- Déjà cinquante ans ? C'est passé vite ! sourit-elle avant de reprendre, tu sais que je suis là, n'hésite pas Hermione.

- Le temps passe toujours vite quand on est en bonne compagnie.

Minerva serra plus fort la Sage contre elle puis se détacha.

- Tu es peut-être dispensée de cours pour cause de talents exceptionnels livrés avec ta condition de Source, mais moi j'ai un collège à faire tourner. Alors tant que tu n'es pas Ministre, tu n'as pas le droit de m'empêcher de travailler.

- Ca t'ennuierait si je squattais ton canapé pour la prochaine heure ? J'ai mal dormi cette nuit…

- Bien sûr que non, mais évite de ronfler.

- Je sais bien qu'on n'a… dormi qu'une fois ensemble, si dormi est bien le terme, mais tu sais parfaitement que je ne ronfle pas. Et si tu veux limiter les risques, je peux squatter ton lit.

Minerva la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes qu'elle avait rechaussées en récupérant tous ses parchemins.

- Ne t'avise pas de défaire mon lit !

- S'il te plait… Je te le referai après ! supplia Hermione avec des yeux de chien battu.

Minerva bougonna mais ses yeux disaient le contraire.

- Et n'en prends pas l'habitude. Les étudiants, c'est en cours que je les veux !

- Tu viens me border ? J'ai le droit à une histoire et un bisou avant de m'endormir ? plaisanta Hermione en passant derrière sa Guide pour poser sa main sur la poignée menant aux nouveaux appartements de cette dernière.

- File avant que je ne change d'avis, et je viendrais te réveiller. A moins que je ne t'envoie Merlin, répondit l'animagus sans lever le nez de ses comptes.

Hermione ouvrit la porte mais, avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, fit demi-tour et posa ses lèvres sur la joue de son professeur.

- Si c'est Merlin qui vient me réveiller, tu ne reconnaîtras pas ta chambre, crois-moi. A tout à l'heure, et merci !

La préfète se dépêcha de gagner la chambre de l'Ecossaise, ôta ses chaussures, ses vêtements et se coucha légèrement vêtue entre les draps. Avant de s'endormir, elle inspira profondément le délicat parfum de sa Guide qui embaumait l'oreiller.

* * *

><p><em>Ginny sortit de la pensine écarlate. Elle pinça l'arrête de son nez entre ses doigts tout en serrant ses mâchoires.<em>

_- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je pense ou tu peux le dire toi-même, fit-elle entre les dents._

_- Quoi encore ? Il ne s'est rien passé, tu l'as vu ! Que vas-tu encore trouver à me reprocher ? grommela l'enchanteresse._

_- Hermione… gronda Ginny, le regard noir._

_- Mais tu es d'une mauvaise foi, c'est impressionnant ! pesta la Sage. Je ne t'ai jamais trompée avec Minerva… Dans cette vie, ajouta-t-elle rapidement._

_Le regard assassin de la rousse fit tout de même son effet, Hermione rentrant la tête dans les épaules._

_« Un chauve-furie est si vite arrivé… » pensa-t-elle en attrapant la bouteille et les deux verres vides sur la table._

_- J'ai toujours su que tu avais la morale élastique, mais à force de jouer avec le feu un jour tu vas vraiment te brûler, siffla Ginny en récupérant son verre_

_- La morale élastique ? Je rêve… Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… _

_« Il faut dire qu'entre Pansy et toi, j'ai eu de bons exemples ! » ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même._

_- Tu veux vraiment qu'on reprenne depuis le début ? Tu veux faire le point de ta vie ? Tu veux..._

_- Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris, fit la Sage en levant les mains en l'air, on n'a juste pas la même vision des choses, rajouta-t-elle dans sa barbe._

_- Est-ce que je viens bien d'entendre ce que je crois ? répliqua la rousse les yeux plissés._

_- Tu veux vraiment qu'on s'engueule jusqu'au petit matin ou on poursuit ? En plus, avec toutes les personnes présentes, on ne pourra pas se réconcilier sur l'oreiller… plaisanta la Sage._

_Ginny soupira._

_- Faut vraiment qu'on arrête de s'engueuler toujours à propos du même sujet._

_- Excellente idée ! conclut Hermione._

* * *

><p>Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la rentrée et elle était prête à utiliser ses talents de Source sur le moindre élève qui avait le malheur de lui adresser la parole. Rogue lui avait soufflé dans les bronches suite à la perte de soixante points dès la première heure de cours, Harry et compagnie ne la lâchaient pas d'une semelle ce qui avait pour conséquence que la Serpentard n'avait eu que peu d'occasions de voir Ginny en tête à tête.<p>

Elle réussit néanmoins à semer Orion Black et s'enferma dans la salle sur demande. Dos contre la porte, elle soupira bruyamment et passa la main sur son visage.

- Ne pense pas aux minis maraudeurs. Concentre-toi sur Dumbledore… marmonna-t-elle. Il faut que je m'en débarrasse cette année sinon je finirai ma scolarité au service des fous à Sainte Mangouste.

« Et imagine si en plus tu leur dis qu'il y a une petite voix qui te parle dans ton esprit ! »

L'enchanteresse secoua la tête et se laissa tomber sur le canapé de la pièce. Elle sortit une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma rapidement.

- Autant profiter de l'absence de Ginny ! Bref, comment faire pour éjecter Dumbledore de la partie ? songea-t-elle à voix haute.

« Tu as bien des pièces qui ne sont pas encore sur l'échiquier… » répliqua la Source.

« Tu veux parler de qui ? » demanda la préfète en se redressant.

« Fais le point de tes autres vies… Qui t'a été utile à un moment ou un autre ? »

Hermione tira sur sa cigarette tout en réfléchissant.

« Bill, Fleur… non, je ne les vois pas sur ce coup-là. William McGonagall ? Pourquoi pas, mais comment l'intégrer à ce qui se joue actuellement ? Il n'est même pas à Poudlard… »

« S'en est à désespérer de toi ! » gronda la Source. « Quel est le point commun avec Dumbledore que tu as eu dans ta deuxième vie et que tu as encore ? »

« Harry Potter ? » proposa la Sage.

« Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi gourde ! Grindelwald, bon sang de bonsoir ! »

« Je te rappelle qu'il est en prison… Très utile, comme aide ! » grommela Hermione.

« Oui, et jamais personne ne s'est évadé de prison, c'est bien connu. Il t'arrive de lire les journaux ? Autre que Mickey magazine, j'entends… »

« Une fois dehors, il aura la totalité des Aurors au train. Et en quoi ça va m'être utile ? » renchérit la préfète.

« Cette fois, c'est fini, je me tire. Je demande l'asile politique à Minerva… Pour parodier Merlin, assied-toi et écoute maman. »

Hermione inspira une bouffée de nicotine et attendit que la Source rassemble ses idées.

« Bon, reprit l'Origine de toutes magies, l'intérêt de faire évader ce cher Gellert est multiple : ça va occuper les Aurors, dont James Potter, donc par ricochet son fils te laissera tranquille, ça va inquiéter Dumbledore et ses manigances ne te viseront plus puisqu'elles auront pour but de maintenir ce vieux croulant hors de portée de son ancien amant. »

« Et si Gellert se retourne contre moi ? Ou s'il ne veut pas me suivre ? » demanda Hermione.

« Là, faut un peu de jugeote et pour ça, je suis là ! Tu as commencé à tisser un lien avec Gellert. Il va falloir le renforcer. Car Dumbledore ne manquera pas, si notre plan réussit, de vouloir tirer la situation à son avantage… »

« Comment ? » coupa l'enchanteresse.

« Ne te pose pas de questions inutiles pour le moment. Prends une feuille de papier et ta plus belle plume. Tu vas devenir correspondante de détenu ! » ironisa la Source.

Trente minutes plus tard, Hermione quittait la volière, satisfaite. Sa lettre était envoyée, son plan était sur les rails. Avant de se rendre dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner, elle décida de faire un crochet par le bureau de Minerva pour l'informer de la situation. Elle frappa quelques coups à la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Sa Guide était debout devant la cheminée et les flammes vertes présentes dans l'âtre s'éteignirent brusquement.

- Je te dérange ? demanda la préfète.

- Je discutais avec une amie du Ministère, répondit la Directrice en prenant place dans son fauteuil. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, ça fait plaisir à voir.

- En fait, j'ai décidé de me montrer sociable. Comme tu me le faisais remarquer, il faut que je sois irréprochable.

- Effectivement. Il serait dommage que tu t'attires plus d'ennuis que nécessaire. Bien que ce soit toujours un plaisir de te voir, quel est le motif de ta visite ?

- J'ai décidé de faire une bonne action. Depuis mon passage dans les geôles de Nuremgard, je me suis aperçue que les détenus sont vraiment isolés. J'ai décidé de parrainer quelqu'un là-bas.

Minerva regarda sa Sage, interloquée.

- C'est… aimable de ta part. C'est bien de te préoccuper de leur sort, mais n'as-tu pas d'autres… choses à faire. Mener à bien ta quête, par exemple ?

- Et bien, j'ai réfléchi en fonction de tout ceci justement. J'ai choisi de mettre mon fou sur l'échiquier pour jouer contre Albus. Il a trop d'opportunités pour m'atteindre et il me faut l'occuper ailleurs.

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? murmura McGonagall, inquiète de la réponse.

- Tu m'as appris à surprendre mes adversaires par des mouvements inattendus, peu conventionnels, et c'est ce que je compte faire. J'ai décidé de jouer Gellert contre Albus.

L'animagus se leva brusquement et, de colère, balaya d'un revers de la main tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul, surprise de la réaction de sa Guide.

- Tu es inconsciente ma parole ! s'emporta Minerva alors que les défunts directeurs se cachaient dans leur tableau. Trouve autre chose pour déstabiliser Dumbledore ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça !

- Minerva, je comprends que tu puisses trouver ça ... osé... mais c'est justement ce qui va prendre Dumbledore par surprise. J'ai besoin de Gellert pour occuper son esprit retors et en venir à bout sans que l'on puisse faire un quelconque lien avec moi. C'est bien ce que tu m'as expliqué, qu'il fallait que je ne paraisse pas impliqué dans la suite de l'histoire, non ?

- La première fois ne t'a pas suffit. Il faut que tu remettes ça. Quand vas-tu enfin apprendre de tes erreurs ? siffla l'Ecossaise en serrant les dents. Tu as déjà voulu te servir de Grindelwald. Et il s'est retourné contre toi. Tu veux retourner dans le passé ? Tu veux encore me faire mourir d'inquiétude pendant de longs mois ?

- Justement, j'ai appris à le connaître. Je ne referai pas les mêmes erreurs. Cette fois, ce n'est pas toi qui auras besoin de finir le travail. C'est ma quête et je suis au clair avec ce que je dois faire. Gellert ne s'en tirera pas, je te le promets. Mais c'est une pièce essentielle de mon jeu.

- CE N'EST PAS UNE PIECE DE TON JEU ! C'EST UN MAGE QUE TU DOIS TUER ! Essaye de comprendre ça une bonne fois pour toute ! Tu ne le connais pas ! Tu n'as vu que son… bon côté. Tu ne peux pas libérer un meurtrier, Hermione ! Il va échapper à ton contrôle ! Il va massacrer des familles, comme il a exterminé la mienne ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire !

- Minerva, j'ai décidé de m'y prendre de cette façon et tu ne peux rien y changer. Je viens de lui envoyer la première lettre d'une correspondance qui, j'espère, sera soutenue. Ensuite effectivement, je vais le faire sortir de sa geôle et le mettre dans les pattes d'Albus. Je comprends ton ressentiment à son égard, et je te soutiens dans cette épreuve. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur que j'ai envisagé cette stratégie, mais c'est la meilleure.

- Comme d'habitude, tu fais tout dans mon dos et ensuite, tu me mets au pied du mur. J'en ai assez Hermione. Je suis censée être ta Guide, et pas la dernière roue du carrosse. Tu n'as même pas envisagé me consulter, voir si j'avais une meilleure idée.

- Mais je t'en parle, justement ! J'aurais tout aussi bien pu le faire sans te le dire, et ne jamais t'avouer que j'étais derrière tout ça. Au contraire, j'ai confiance en ton jugement et je pensais trouver un esprit ouvert pour avancer dans ce projet. Au lieu de ça, tu me reproches mes décisions comme si j'étais une gamine irréfléchie. Tu préfèrerais quoi ? Que je me plante devant Albus pour lui faire sauter le caisson, qu'on m'envoie à nouveau à Nuremgard pour faire de même avec Gellert et que je finisse traquée par tous les Aurors de la planète, en fuite pour l'éternité ?

- Sors d'ici avant que je ne te jette un sort dont tu ne te relèveras pas.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? C'est tout ce que tu me proposes ? Rappelle-moi de me taire la prochaine fois que je voudrais partager quelque chose avec toi. Ca vaudra mieux pour nous deux !

- Miss Weasley avait raison, il y a quelques années. Tu te moques de faire souffrir les personnes qui t'entourent… murmura l'animagus. Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Tu ne m'embarqueras pas dans tes plans boiteux. Et tu ne viendras pas pleurer quand Grindelwald fera ses premières victimes. Sors maintenant.

- Maintenant, je sais que je finirai seule cette quête. Merci pour ton aide ces dernières années. Bonne continuation.

Minerva l'ignora et se baissa pour ramasser ce qu'elle avait fait tomber. Le professeur entendit la porte de son bureau claquer et se mordit la lèvre.

- Pourquoi rien ne marche comme prévu ? Pourquoi va-t-elle encore se fourrer dans les ennuis ? murmura le professeur. Comment vais-je contenir les Aurors avec ça ?

* * *

><p><em>Ginny ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Elle se contenta de regarder Hermione dans les yeux.<em>

_- Quoi ? fit l'enchanteresse._

_- Merlin sait que Minerva et moi on est rarement sur la même longueur d'ondes... Mais là, t'as encore fait fort ! Comment tu t'y prends pour faire n'importe quoi ? Tu cherches la solution la plus stupide et celle qui risque le plus de te péter au nez et tu choisis après ?_

_Hermione soupira et eut un geste las._

_- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes. Toi et Minerva, vous n'imaginez pas un seul instant la pression que j'ai eu sur les épaules toutes ces années. J'ai fait des mauvais choix, je le sais, mais ils me semblaient les seuls possibles. Et je te signale que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie._

_- L'éternel problème avec toi Hermione, et quand je dis éternel, je sais de quoi je parle, c'est que tu n'écoutes personne ! Se tromper ça arrive, mais ne jamais apprendre de ses erreurs, c'est ta marque de fabrique !_

_- Et qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ? demanda l'enchanteresse._

_- J'aurais pris les conseils des autres, et même si au final c'est cette solution qui avait été retenue, tu n'aurais pas blessé les personnes qui tenaient à toi... Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on s'engueule ? Pour le plaisir ?_

_- Pour passer le temps ? ironisa la Sage. On peut enchaîner, car à cette allure, on y est encore après demain…_

_Ginny ébouriffa les cheveux de la Sage._

_- Tu n'aime pas qu'on te dise qu'on tient à toi, hein ?_

_Hermione eut un petit sourire gêné et toutes deux replongèrent dans la pensine._

* * *

><p>Merlin sortit en courant du bureau de la Directrice de Poudlard. Il dévala à la hâte les escaliers et trébucha sur la dernière marche. Il se rattrapa de justesse à la gargouille qui grogna son mécontentement. L'enchanteur s'éloigna rapidement en boitant légèrement.<p>

- Bon sang de bonsoir ! Par moi-même, je ne sais pas ce qu'Hermione lui a fait. C'est plus une femme qui dirige l'école, mais un Magyar à pointe qui a reçu un sort de conjonctivite !

Il grimaça une fois de plus et regarda sa cheville droite.

- J'ai dû me la fouler en fuyant l'antre de l'autre dragon… Tant mieux, ça me donne un prétexte pour voir cette charmante Poppy !

- Il claudiqua jusqu'à l'infirmerie et accentua son boitement en pénétrant dans l'antre de l'infirmière. Pomfresh haussa un sourcil.

- Vous aviez peur que je m'ennuie ? Contrairement à ce que vous pourriez croire, la rentrée est une période où je suis très en demande ! Surtout les jours de cours de vol !

- Notre nouvelle Directrice est d'une humeur de chien et elle m'a mordu à la cheville. Vous pourriez vérifier cela et me faire mon rappel anti tétanos ? demanda l'enchanteur en s'asseyant sur le lit le plus proche.

- Vous avez réussi à énerver Minerva ? Décidément mon cher, je me demande si vous êtes fréquentable ! Même ce pauvre Peeves qui a disparu on ne sait où n'avait jamais osé s'attaquer à notre farouche Ecossaise.

- Je vous assure que son état n'est pas de mon fait. La responsable est à trouver du côté des vert et argent.

Pomfresh agita sa baguette et un gel froid s'étala sur la cheville légèrement enflée du professeur de DCFM qui grimaça.

- Sinon, puisque je suis là… Une fois que vous m'aurez remis sur pied, j'ai un humour extraordinaire aujourd'hui !, ça vous dirait de venir boire un verre en ma compagnie ?

- Je ne pense pas que j'aille me perdre jusqu'à vos appartements, fit Pomfresh taquine.

- Surtout que les vôtres sont plus proches ! Si vous voulez rester en terrain familier, cela ne me pose aucun problème ! J'adorerais que vous me fassiez visiter vos contrées sauvages…

- Alors vous êtes bienvenue dans mon herboristerie. C'est encore là que vous trouverez le plus de biodiversité ! Ceci dit, c'est un endroit très fréquenté et j'y croise souvent Pomona et Severus. vous pourrez leur dire bonjour.

- Biodiversité ? Endroit très fréquenté ? Ponoma et Severus ? Qu'entendez-vous exactement par « Herboristerie » ? demanda Merlin alors qu'un frisson d'horreur lui parcourait l'échine.

Poppy le regarda, interloquée, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Ne me dites que vous pensiez à... Vous êtes impayable, professeur Jones. Un thé à Pré-au-lard dans l'après-midi, cela vous conviendrait-il ? Il y a là-bas une petite boutique tout à fait charmante pour s'évader de Poudlard.

- C'est noté ! Je passe vous prendre à la fin de mes cours. Et s'il n'y a pas d'accident de balai ou de potion, peut-être que nous pourrons prolonger cette sortie par un dîner ?

- On verra, on verra, dit-elle en tapotant l'épaule de Merlin pour l'inviter à quitter l'infirmerie.

- Merci pour la cheville, docteur !

Il se pencha, attrapa la main de Pomfresh et l'effleura de ses lèvres.

- Vous êtes la délicatesse faite femme ! lança-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Pomfresh le regarda partir et soupira avant de revenir à sa tâche.

- Quel bel homme... mais quel beau parleur !

* * *

><p>Ca faisait maintenant deux jours qu'Hermione ne voyait plus Minerva que dans la grande salle. Ce matin ne faisait pas exception. Attablée avec les Serpentards, elle dévisageait sa Guide qui l'ignorait superbement. Elle caressa un instant l'idée de s'imposer dans son esprit pour lui parler mais écarta bien vite l'idée. Minerva prendrait sans doute cela pour une intrusion et ça n'arrangerait en rien la situation. Elle se replongea dans la contemplation de son café en soupirant.<p>

Comme tous les matins, les hiboux firent leur entrée dans la salle, lâchant sur les tables le courrier. L'enchanteresse eut la surprise de voir une enveloppe s'écraser dans ses œufs brouillés. Elle récupéra le parchemin, le secoua négligemment pour ôter les bouts de son repas collé au papier et décacheta le pli.

_Miss Granger,_

_Ce fut une réelle joie de recevoir une lettre de votre part et j'avoue que l'idée d'entretenir une correspondance avec vous éclaire mes mornes journées à Nuremgard. Depuis votre départ, rien n'a changé, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Quoi que… les promenades sont légèrement plus calmes, et les douches aussi._

_J'ai cru comprendre, en lisant entre les lignes, que Dumbledore vous causait quelques soucis. Je le reconnais bien là. Je connais bien ce vieil Albus. Si vous avez besoin de conseil pour vous en défaire, n'hésitez pas à me demander._

_Cependant, je ne comprends pas ce qui pousse une jeune femme telle que vous à vouloir entretenir une relation avec un meurtrier comme moi. J'en suis certes flatté, mais surtout intrigué._

_En espérant recevoir bientôt de vos nouvelles,  
>Bonne chance dans la poursuite de vos études,<br>Cordialement,  
>Gellert Grindelwald.<em>

_PS : J'ai appris que Minerva McGonagall avait été nommée à la tête de l'établissement. Encore une de mes vieilles connaissances…_

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que Gellert avait tout de suite proposer son aide en ce qui concernait Albus. Elle allait pouvoir pousser son avantage et commencer à faire bouger son fou. Une belle pièce maitresse inattendue. Cependant, un petit coin de son cerveau lui disait que la fin de la lettre n'avait rien d'une invitation à prendre le thé entre vieilles connaissances. Elle leva le nez vers la table des professeurs, mais Minerva avait déjà quitté la place.

« Comme quoi, ta Guide n'avait pas entièrement tort. Il va falloir prendre en compte son côté… psychopathe et éviter qu'il ne tue des centaines de personnes une fois libre. » commença la Source.

« Oui, mais comment le surveiller alors que je serai coincée ici ? » marmonna l'enchanteresse.

« Il va falloir repenser le plan avant de lâcher notre mage noir dans la nature… »

« Repenser... parce que tu avais préparé des coups d'avance ? Ca m'avait échappé ! »

Perdue dans ses pensées, la Sage n'avait pas pris garde que Pansy s'était penchée vers la missive qu'elle tenait toujours devant elle.

- Alors comme ça, on s'est fait un petit copain en prison ? Et je vois qu'on sait choisir ses potes avec ça !

La Sage sursauta et voulut ranger sa lettre mais Parkinson lui arracha des mains et quitta la table pour éviter que la préfète ne la lui reprenne. La Serpentard commença la lecture et, au fur et à mesure des lignes, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Granger… T'as deux minutes pour me rejoindre dans le parc et pas une de plus ! murmura froidement Pansy en rangeant le parchemin dans sa poche.

Hermione soupira. Pourquoi s'était-elle laissé distraire ? Maintenant, elle allait devoir affronter une Pansy qui semblait vouloir lui faire avaler le parchemin, et sans sel. Elle se leva en trainant les pieds, ce qui lui valut un sourire narquois de Dumbledore.

« Il semble penser que tu as des soucis, et ça à l'air de le réjouir, dis-moi ! »

« Sur ce coup-là, il n'a pas tort. »

Une fois dans le parc, Pansy se retourna brusquement et enfonça son index entre les côtes de la Sage.

- Mais tu es malade ! Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, rumina l'enchanteresse. Je sais ce que je fais.

- Je peux admettre l'idée de te servir d'un sorcier contre un autre, surtout en connaissant le passé et le lien entre Dumbledore et Grindelwald. Mais tu as vu la fin de la lettre ? Ca ne te fait rien, cette menace à peine voilée ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je sais que je joue gros, mais j'ai besoin de lui pour coincer Albus, et il fera un excellent suspect. Et je te rappelle que si j'ai su veiller sur Ginny dans la chambre des secrets, je saurai aussi m'assurer de la sécurité de Minerva.

- Et comment tu vas faire alors que vous ne vous parlez plus ? ironisa Pansy. Franchement, Hermione, d'habitude, je te soutiens mais là, les évènements vont t'échapper.

La Serpentard tourna les talons et regagna le hall. Elle grimpa souplement les marches des escaliers, lâcha le mot de passe à la gargouille et quelques instants plus tard, pénétra dans le bureau de McGonagall. Cette dernière lisait divers courriers et Pansy prit place sans attendre l'invitation de la Directrice.

- Miss Parkinson ?

- Minerva, on est entre nous, vous pouvez m'appeler Pansy. Bref, vous avez une bonne assurance-vie ? demanda la Serpentard en posant la lettre de Grindelwald devant son ancien professeur.

Minerva regarda le parchemin déroulé par-dessus ses lunettes, avant de repousser sa monture sur son nez et de le lire avec beaucoup d'attention. Sa mâchoire se contractait au fur et à mesure que les mots s'alignaient devant ses yeux.

- Ainsi, elle a amorcé la bombe à retardement, soupira-t-elle, lasse, en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Malheureusement, se reprit-elle en tendant la lettre à Pansy, je n'y puis plus rien. Hermione et ce... meurtrier ne sont pas sous mon contrôle.

Pansy dégagea une mèche de cheveux et un rictus illumina son visage.

- D'accord… A mon tour d'entrer dans la danse. Je vais fabriquer ma propre petite bombe et la faire exploser. Et grâce à mon… acte terroriste, vous allez pouvoir reprendre la main sur ce qui nous sert de Source.

Minerva regarda la Serpentard avec beaucoup d'attention, tandis que l'esquisse d'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

- Allumer un contre-feu peut effectivement être un moyen d'éteindre un incendie. Pour autant, les deux foyers doivent rester circonscrits sous peine d'engloutir tous ceux qui se trouvent dans les parages.

- Vous me connaissez Minerva… Je réussis toujours ce que j'entreprends. Laissez-moi faire et tenez-vous hors de portée. Car il va y avoir des étincelles…

* * *

><p><em>La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit alors qu'Hermione et Ginny sortaient de la pensine. La rousse jeta un regard furieux à Pansy qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, une bouteille de vin à la main. Voyant l'état de rage de l'ancienne Gryffondor, le sourire de la médicomage se fana tandis que la Sage lui faisait signe de fuir à toute vitesse.<em>

_- Toi ! s'emporta Ginny. Je vais te…_

_- Attrape Herm' ! coupa Parkinson en lançant la bouteille à l'enchanteresse._

_La médicomage tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant avant que la rousse n'ait le temps de traverser la pièce. L'ancienne joueuse sauta par-dessus la table basse, quitta à son tour la bibliothèque et les cris de Ginny parvinrent à Hermione du couloir. La Sage soupira et lut l'étiquette de la bouteille. Elle la déboucha et s'en servit un verre qu'elle sirota. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny revint et se laissa tomber, essoufflée, dans le canapé._

_- Elle a réussi à m'échapper… Mais elle ne perd rien pour attendre._

_- Prends un verre, ça te détendra, proposa gentiment Hermione. On passe à la suite ?_

* * *

><p>Voili voilou ! C'était le retour express de Pansy !<p>

Ca vous a plu ? Un chtit commentaire ?

*regard du chat potté pour attendrir les lecteurs*

Allez, en vous souhaitant un excellent week-end, on vous donne RDV vendredi prochain !

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	25. Le cadeau de Pansy

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Il arrive, il est tout frais (vachement plus que moi en tout cas, j'viens juste de me réveiller... J'ai l'impression d'être un zombi), bref, le nouveau chapitre est là !

Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait très plaisir de savoir que vous nous suivez toujours dans cette histoire

En vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25 : Le cadeau de Pansy<strong>

Deux semaines passèrent. Hermione continuait sa correspondance avec Grindelwald, tentait de se tenir convenablement pendant les cours de Dumbledore, même si elle perdait un nombre astronomique de points dès qu'elle respirait, et avec les maraudeurs nouvelle génération toujours sur son dos, il lui était quasiment impossible de voir Ginny en tête à tête.

La cloche retentit, marquant enfin la fin des cours. Hermione repoussa avec soulagement sa chaise et ramassa rapidement ses affaires sous le regard froid de Dumbledore.

- C'est enfin le week-end ! soupira Nott.

- Je n'en pouvais plus, ajouta Malefoy en grimaçant. Heureusement, cette année, nous n'avons plus Histoire de la magie… Quoi que tu n'y as pas beaucoup mis les pieds, Hermione…

- J'crois que c'est parce qu'elle n'a jamais trouvé la salle de classe, ironisa Millicent.

- Ca va ! rétorqua l'enchanteresse en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est ma fête ou quoi ?

- Non, c'est ton anniversaire ! répliqua joyeusement Pansy en lui collant une main au postérieur. D'ailleurs, grande fête ce soir dans la salle commune !

- Et quand on dit grande fête… commença Théodore.

- Blaise et moi avons récupéré quelques bouteilles de Whisky pur feu, conclut Drago.

Hermione eut un léger sourire et le groupe de Serpentard quitta la classe pour se diriger vers la grande salle. Malheureusement, en chemin, ils tombèrent sur la bande des Gryffondor. Harry jouait avec son vif d'or, Ron, Orion et Dean discutaient de Quidditch et Ginny, Fama et Seamus semblaient échanger sur le cours de DCFM.

- Tiens, voilà notre mage noir en puissance ! lança Potter en jetant un regard furieux à la Sage.

- Je suis toujours aussi épatée par la créativité de tes insultes, Potter, répondit Pansy. Dommage qu'on ait déjà entendu celle-là une dizaine de fois…

- Alors Granger, il paraît qu'on fait de superbes tatouages en prison, se moqua Seamus. Tu nous les montres ?

Les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire, sauf Ginny qui lança un regard furieux à son frère qui détourna les yeux.

- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je doute que la Directrice accepte que je montre mon cul dans les couloirs, répliqua calmement Hermione.

Malefoy ricana tandis que Millicent et Pansy se tapaient discrètement dans les mains.

- Je pourrais te faire une séance de déshabillage privée, ajouta l'enchanteresse en s'approchant de Finnigan qui pâlissait à vue d'œil, mais oserais-tu te retrouver seul avec… une mage noir en puissance.

Le jeune homme se trouva acculé entre un mur et la Serpentard qui se délectait de la peur que dégageait le Gryffondor. Les jambes du rouge et or tremblaient et les Serpentards se moquaient allégrement.

- Laisse-le tranquille, Granger ! s'exclama vivement Harry en sortant sa baguette de sa manche, aussitôt imité par Orion.

- Oh… Potter sort son attirail ? Ca fait peur… ricana Millicent.

- Celle de Black est plus grosse, murmura Pansy avec un haussement de sourcil.

- Non Potter, ne nous fait pas de mal ! On sera gentil, promis ! commença Drago en prenant une voix grotesque.

Blaise et Théodore roulèrent des yeux, faussement terrorisés et Hermione esquissa un léger rictus.

- Tu comptes me jeter un sort, Potter ? demanda la Sage d'une voix doucereuse.

- Je n'hésiterai pas… répliqua le Gryffondor en avançant d'un pas.

Les deux sorciers se toisaient du regard et Harry serrait sa baguette entre ses doigts.

- Vas-y, tire le premier, j'attends… murmura la Sage, les yeux brillants d'anticipation.

La préfète s'approcha jusqu'à ce que la baguette d'Harry la touche. Le Gryffondor ne quittait pas la Serpentard du regard et ses doigts se contractèrent sur la fine tige de bois. Ginny soupira et fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient des deux sorciers. Elle s'interposa, posa une main sur en-dessous du cou des deux protagonistes, et les poussa jusqu'à ce qu'une distance raisonnable s'établisse entre eux.

- Harry, arrête de la provoquer, elle ne t'a rien fait, marmonna la rousse.

- Pourquoi prends-tu la défense de cette… commença Orion.

- Ca suffit à la fin ! le coupa la cinquième année.

La rousse pivota pour faire face à Hermione. Cette dernière, surprise, haussa un sourcil. Elle remarqua une lueur déterminée dans le regard de la Gryffondor et ne comprit que trop tard ce qui allait se passer. Ginny l'attrapa par la cravate et l'attira dans un baiser fougueux.

Hermione sentit son cœur rater un battement alors que les lèvres de la rousse se posaient sur les siennes. Puis une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps alors que Ginny approfondissait leur baiser. La troupe de Serpentard poussa des sifflements admiratifs.

- Ginny ! s'étouffa Ron, livide.

- Laisse-la vivre, Weasley, et laisse-nous profiter du spectacle ! se moqua Nott.

- Encore une minute les filles, et vous battrez le record du plus long baiser échangé dans un couloir… commença Millicent.

- Avant l'intervention d'un professeur, finit Pansy.

Harry s'approcha et poussa Hermione d'un coup d'épaule. La Serpentard recula involontairement et Ginny se retourna pour faire face à l'attrapeur.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend enfin ? s'écria la poursuiveuse.

- Tu… tu… Tu embrassais cette… hoquetait Potter de rage.

- Ouais, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répliqua la rousse, rouge de colère. Je sors avec elle depuis plusieurs semaines. Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire !

- J'vais écrire à ta mère…

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est pas beau de rapporter Potter ! Ta môman ne te l'a jamais dit ? se moqua Malefoy.

Ginny poussa Harry et se planta devant l'enchanteresse qui était encore sous le choc.

- On se voit après le repas. Dans une heure, près du lac. Ca te va ? murmura la rousse.

- Euh… oui… répondit la Sage, éberluée.

La rouge et or l'embrassa rapidement.

- Au moins, on n'aura plus à se cacher…

Ginny s'éloigna, souriante, sous les applaudissements des vert et argent.

- Granger, le bourreau des cœurs ! s'exclama Pansy en passant son bras dans le dos de son amie. Faut-il qu'on décale ta petite fête ?

- Je crois… murmura Hermione.

- Allez, atterris. Je suis sure qu'elle embrasse bien, mais elle ne peut pas être aussi bonne que moi !

L'enchanteresse leva les yeux au ciel et eut un léger sourire.

- Rassure-toi Pansy, tu es passée maîtresse dans l'art du baiser.

- Heureusement ! Des années que je m'entraîne…

* * *

><p><em>Ginny éclata de rire et finit d'une traite son verre de vin sous le regard amusé d'Hermione.<em>

_- Ta tête valait le détour. Je suis heureuse d'avoir revu ce souvenir, fit la rousse avec un léger sourire._

_- Moi aussi. C'était un bon moment, malgré Potter et sa clique._

_- Et ta bande de Serpentard… Alors, comme ça j'embrasse moins bien que Pansy ? Faut-il que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ? plaisanta l'ancienne Gryffondor en se penchant légèrement sur l'enchanteresse._

_- J'ai toujours su que tu aimais les ennuis, mais de là à les provoquer !_

_- Peut-être que moi aussi, j'ai envie de vivre dangereusement… se moqua Ginny sans bouger._

_- Une cigarette alors ? fit l'enchanteresse moqueuse_

_- Ah non ! Pas ta sucette à cancer ! Je ne suis pas immortelle, moi !_

_- Non, mais tu es increvable ! sourit la Sage._

_Une ombre passa dans les yeux de la rousse._

_- La Source a pourtant réussi, dans notre ancienne vie. Et les mangemorts dans la première…_

_- Alors c'est notre association qui résiste à tout._

_- Voldemort peut en témoigner de sa tombe, fit l'ancienne Gryffondor. Allez, passons à la suite, qui n'est pas très joyeuse._

_L'enchanteresse acquiesça et les deux sorcières retournèrent dans la pensine._

* * *

><p>Le repas parut long à Hermione qui n'arrêtait pas de regarder vers la table des Gryffondors. Ginny était entourée par une garde rapprochée dont on se demandait s'ils ne mangeaient pas tous dans son assiette. Assurément, elle serait en retard au lac.<p>

- Laisse faire les professionnels, Granger. Donne-moi vingt minutes d'avance, et je te livrerai ta rouquine au lac… murmura Pansy. Et seule !

Hermione acquiesça et la Serpentard se leva, faisant craquer ses doigts, pour s'avancer de sa démarche chaloupée vers la table des rouge et or. Elle finit par se pencher entre Potter et Black qui sursautèrent et, après quelques hurlements qui résonnèrent contre les murs de pierre, Ginny se leva pour suivre Parkinson.

- Franchement, cette fille est un génie… murmura Hermione.

L'enchanteresse ne quitta pas la salle immédiatement, ce qui eut l'air de rassurer les Potter et consorts qui choisirent de finir leur repas. Elle se pencha vers Millicent et lui murmura à l'oreille. Celle-ci sourit en regardant vers les rouge et or et acquiesça. Les deux Serpentards se levèrent et quittèrent la grande salle à grands pas. Le temps d'atteindre la porte et les minis maraudeurs avaient abandonné leur repas en catastrophe, sauf Ron qui se dépêcha d'engouffrer le plus de nourriture possible avant de se mettre à courir pour les rattraper.

En débouchant dans le couloir, ils virent une cape de Serpentard à leur droite, et une autre à leur gauche. Ne sachant qui était qui, le groupe de Gryffondor se sépara en deux.

Hermione, cachée dans un recoin sombre du château, remarqua avec amusement Potter et Finnigan passer devant elle. Elle attendit quelques minutes, puis prit une autre direction.

« Changement de plan. On se retrouve derrière les gradins du stade… » dit-elle dans son esprit pour Ginny.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'enchanteresse aperçut une tête rousse et la préfète pressa le pas. Elle prit sa femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Cependant, Ginny ne lui rendit pas son baiser et Hermione se recula, étonnée.

- Un problème ? murmura la Serpentard.

- Non pourquoi ? Je devrais avoir un problème ? Tu as fait quelque chose de répréhensible récemment ?

- Non… Pas à ma connaissance. Mais tu sembles distante… répondit la Sage, perplexe.

Ginny recula de quelques pas pour toiser la Serpentard.

- Finalement, le vert te sied à ravir.

- Vas-tu m'expliquer ou me laisser dans le brouillard le plus complet ? s'impatienta Hermione. Qu'ai-je encore fait ?

- Comment va Minerva ? Ca fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu discuter de vos plans de bataille.

- Et bien je…

L'enchanteresse s'interrompit brusquement.

- Ah, je vois… Pansy a profité de la situation pour te raconter l'histoire avec Gellert. Fais-moi penser tout à l'heure à dire deux mots à cette chère Parkinson.

- Je vois que tu percutes vite. Comment peux-tu encore et toujours te jouer des gens qui t'entourent? Cela ne t'a pas servi de leçon avec moi ? Non, madame est la plus forte. Pourtant, permets-moi de te mettre en garde, Hermione Granger. La chambre des secrets, tu l'avais déjà vécue, mais Gellert lâché comme un molosse enragé sur Minerva, même pour toi c'est une première !

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on se dispute le jour de mon anniversaire ? demanda doucement Hermione en prenant la main de Ginny.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute du tout ! Mais tu y mets tellement du tien que je ne sais pas comment faire autrement ! Arrête de jouer avec le feu, tu vas te brûler.

- Je fais ce qui est nécessaire pour atteindre mon objectif. Ne t'inquiète pas, pour le moment, Minerva ne risque rien. Et je ferai en sorte qu'il en soit de même jusqu'au trépas de Gellert. Ca te va ?

- Ce que tu peux être bornée, têtue, obtuse, stupide ! Et dangereuse avec ça !

- Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione, éberluée. Attends… depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de ma Guide ? Alors que tu passes ton temps à l'insulter !

- Je l'insulte si je veux ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle te tourne autour ! Mais je ne suis pas une harpie au point de vouloir qu'elle trépasse !

- MAIS ELLE NE MOURRA PAS ! PAR MERLIN ! C'EST SI COMPLIQUE DE ME FAIRE CONFIANCE ! s'écria la préfète, hors d'elle.

- Vu comment tu réagis, oui ! Tu perds complètement la tête ! Et Minerva va perdre la sienne avec tes conneries ! Mais comment peux-tu être aussi immature ?

- C'est bon, j'en ai soupé des emmerdeuses. Bonne soirée !

La Serpentard tourna les talons et s'éloigna vivement en direction du château.

« Maintenant, prochaine étape, foutre mon poing dans la gueule de Parkinson… » songea-t-elle en prenant le chemin des cachots.

- Très bien, cria Ginny dans son dos. N'affronte pas la réalité, n'affronte pas tes amis qui s'inquiètent et va rejoindre tes jouets pour les casser !

Hermione n'écouta pas les reproches de sa femme et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de Poudlard. Elle avait un objectif et userait de tous les moyens pour l'atteindre. Que ça plaise ou non.

* * *

><p>Hermione était furieuse. Elle n'avait pas encore mis la main sur Pansy et c'était sans doute mieux pour la future médicomage qui aurait sans doute eu du mal à finir l'année. Elle venait de quitter la bibliothèque où elle s'était réfugiée pour échapper aux mini maraudeurs lorsque Rusard l'attrapa par le bras.<p>

- La Directrice vous attend dans son bureau. Et tout de suite. Alors n'allez pas trainer dans les couloirs.

- Toujours charmant, Monsieur. Mais rassurez-vous, je connais le chemin, grommela la préfète en se dégageant sèchement.

Elle se dépêcha de se rendre dans le bureau de l'animagus et entra sans frapper.

- Merci d'avoir envoyé Rusard me chercher ! Très agréable ! T'avais pas d'autres larbins sous la main ? tempêta la Serpentard.

Minerva haussa un sourcil en entendant le ton employé par la Sage.

- Un problème ?

- D'après toi ! Je viens de me faire serrer dans le couloir par ton concierge qui s'est prit pour un jeune Auror…

Minerva secoua imperceptiblement la tête.

- En parlant d'Auror, je voulais t'informer que le Ministère a finalement décidé d'aller de l'avant avec les enquêtes lancées par Potter père à ton sujet.

- Manquait plus que ça ! Ils ne doivent pas avoir grand-chose… Mais je vais m'occuper de cet imbécile.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux d'employer la force dans le cas présent Hermione. Nous en avons parlé à la rentrée, Potter est un chien fou, mais c'est un bon limier et pour avoir vu ton dossier, il est vraiment bien fourni. Pas un détail qui ne lui ait échappé, depuis l'histoire de la pierre philosophale ou de la chambre des secrets, en passant par tes frasques duellistiques avec Merlin devant toute une classe ou encore tes exploits inattendus lors du Tournoi ou face à Voldemort. Même la guérison subite de Fama fait partie des pièces du dossier. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire qui est l'informateur dans cette affaire.

- Je vois très bien de qui tu veux parler. Il commence sérieusement à me pomper l'air. Je vais lui en toucher deux mots…

Elle tourna les talons et quitta précipitamment le bureau de la Directrice. Arrivée dans le couloir, elle envoya sa magie dans les murs du château à la recherche d'Harry Potter.

- Dans les cuisines… Parfait !

Mais elle n'avait pas fait un pas que Minerva avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

- La colère est toujours mauvaise conseillère, et je ne pense pas que tu sois en état de réfléchir aux conséquences des actes que tu t'apprêtes à poser. Rentrons dans mon bureau.

Les mâchoires crispées dans un effort de se contenir, la neuvième sage suivit l'animagus.

- Tu ne peux pas apporter de l'eau au moulin des Aurors, Hermione, fit Minerva en retournant s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Tu es maintenant majeure et je n'ai plus aucun moyen de te protéger. Il se peut que tu sois convoquée au Ministère pour répondre à leurs questions. Il est donc important que tu penses à ta défense et pour cela, je t'ai pris un rendez-vous avec Madame Parkinson. Elle va t'aider, c'est bien plus dans ses cordes que dans les miennes. Suis ses conseils, une fois au moins...

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tenta de contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Tout ceci me dépasse. Je n'étais pas préparée à ça.

Elle baissa la tête, ne voulant croiser le regard de l'animagus.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin de vacances… Loin d'ici, loin du monde sorcier. Toutes ces histoires, ces quêtes, ces combats, ça me pèse.

Minerva regardait la Sage perdre pied. Elle se dit alors qu'elle pourrait pousser son avantage et l'amener à laisser tomber sa terrible entreprise, qu'elle avait maintenant le moyen de lui faire entendre raison. Pourtant, elle ne fit rien de tout cela.

- Hermione, tu as pris un engagement avec la Source pour donner une chance au monde d'être. Tu as choisi le libre-arbitre comme valeur ultime pour tes pairs. Tu ne peux pas reculer maintenant. La tâche est lourde et tu as choisi tes cartes pour jouer cette partie. Il faut te ressaisir.

- Quand j'étais petite, que j'ignorais que j'étais une sorcière, je voulais être médecin, ou avocate. Je me voyais aider les gens à ma façon, dans mon coin. Je ne recherchais pas la célébrité, ou je ne sais quoi. Juste la reconnaissance du travail bien fait.

Elle déglutit un court instant, et essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche.

- Ensuite, en découvrant Poudlard, je voulais développer la SALE. Aider les elfes de maison. Prendre un poste au ministère de la justice et faire évoluer les mentalités, à mon échelle. Mais maintenant… Me voilà Origine de toutes magies. Superbe promotion, ironisa-t-elle. Et qu'est-ce que ça m'apporte ?

- Tu as en toi le moyen de faire tout ce à quoi tu crois, Hermione. Rares sont les personnes qui peuvent détenir autant de pouvoir. Le droit de vie et de mort sur l'humanité n'est pas un privilège mais une responsabilité. La Source ne s'y est pas trompée lorsqu'elle t'a choisie, elle a senti en toi le potentiel d'amour qui lui manquait pour aider le monde et non le détruire. Ne baisse pas les bras. Tu n'es pas seule dans cette épreuve. Et si aujourd'hui tu dois te défendre comme une simple sorcière qui n'a rien à se reprocher, c'est en trouvant les appuis chez ceux qui savent que tu dois te tourner. Comme tu le disais si bien, tu es devant un échiquier, et mettre ton roi en danger mettrait fin à une partie qui dépasse les quelques pièces blanches et noires qui nous figurent.

Hermione se leva sans entrain.

- Pour le moment, je refuse de penser à tout ceci. Je vais prendre un peu de temps pour me reposer. Merci de m'avoir prévenue pour l'enquête. Bonne soirée.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle quitta le bureau de l'animagus. Minerva la regarda partir, abattue.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours passèrent, et l'humeur de la Sage ne s'améliorait pas. Ginny était encore froide et distante et l'enchanteresse ne savait comment arranger la situation.<p>

- Tu veux que je fasse les messagers ? proposa aimablement Pansy lors du déjeuner.

- Tu en as assez fait, je crois, rétorqua Hermione entre ses dents.

- Allez, laisse faire la championne ! Je vais vous réconcilier en moins de deux ! Ou en tout cas, je vais vous donner l'occasion de discuter !

Alors que l'enchanteresse exprimait une fois de plus son désaccord, Pansy n'en tint pas compte. Elle finit sa part de tarte, se leva et se dirigea une fois de plus vers la table des Gryffondors. Et, comme à l'accoutumée, la présence de la future médicomage provoqua une salve d'injures de la part des rouge et or.

Cependant, Ginny se leva et suivit Parkinson à l'extérieur de la grande salle. La neuvième sage s'inquiéta de les voir disparaître de son champ de vision et décida qu'il était temps de finir rapidement son repas.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait laissé Pansy expliquer quelque chose à Ginny, une catastrophe s'en était suivie. Elle craignait le pire, et en franchissant les portes de la grande salle, les mini maraudeurs sur ses talons, elle ne savait pas encore à quoi s'attendre. Mais le regard glacial que lui lança la Gryffondor la cloua sur place. Son arrêt brutal surprit Black qui la bouscula.

- Hermione, viens avec moi. Il faut qu'on parle…

* * *

><p><em>La Sage se leva du canapé et fit quelques pas dans la bibliothèque pour se dégourdir les jambes. Ginny l'observait, sans rien dire, consciente que ce qui allait suivre était difficile à revoir, même si cela faisait des années que les évènements s'étaient produits.<em>

_- Tu sais que j'ai eu raison, fit-elle en tentant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler. _

_Si elle n'en doutait pas, la décision avait été difficile._

_- Je ne remets pas en cause ton choix, répliqua l'enchanteresse, se forçant à souvenir. Tu es prête à revivre ça ?_

_Ginny hocha la tête, prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et toutes deux plongèrent dans la pensine._

* * *

><p>Merlin et Minerva, qui ne s'étaient pas rendus dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner, se trouvaient à la lisière de la forêt interdite et discutaient à voix basse. Néanmoins, l'échange était vif et virulent.<p>

- Je ne vous parle pas d'un vulgaire travail, Minerva. Il s'agit de guider la Sage, maintenant l'Origine de toutes magies à travers la lourde tâche de veiller sur l'humanité jusqu'à la fin des temps ! marmonna froidement l'enchanteur.

- Elle ne veut plus de moi sur le coup, je vous le rappelle, rétorqua la Directrice de Poudlard, d'une voix sèche. Miss Weasley est toute désignée pour cette tâche.

- Il serait de bon ton que vous mettiez un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de notre enchanteresse, sinon on va droit à la catastrophe… Dois-je vous rappeler ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que vous avez refusé de jouer votre rôle de Guide ?

McGonagall lui jeta un regard furieux et s'éloigna en direction du château. Cependant, elle s'arrêta au bout de quelques mètres en voyant Hermione et Ginny se diriger vers elle.

- On se cache… murmura Merlin en la poussant derrière un bosquet fané.

Les deux professeurs s'accroupirent et, à l'abri des regards, assistèrent à l'échange entre les deux élèves.

* * *

><p>« Faut qu'on parle… »<p>

Les mots que Ginny avait prononcés tournaient dans l'esprit d'Hermione alors que l'enchanteresse suivait la rousse dans le parc. Pour autant qu'elle le sache, ce genre de phrase n'annonçait en général rien de bon. Certes, les derniers jours avaient été ombrageux, mais mis à part ça, elles s'entendaient à merveille. Et elles arrivaient toujours à se réconcilier après une dispute. Celle-ci ne devrait pas faire exception. Elles s'arrêtèrent au bord du lac et la Gryffondor plongea son regard dans celui de la brune. Hermione la regarda en lui souriant, vaguement inquiète, mais ne dit rien.

- C'est quoi cette histoire d'éternité ? demanda froidement la rousse. Encore quelque chose que tu as oublié de me dire ?

La foudre aurait pu tomber sur Hermione qu'elle n'aurait pas eu plus d'effets. Le pâle sourire de la Serpentard se figea sur ses lèvres tandis que toute couleur quittait son visage. Elle eut l'impression que son cœur rata un battement avant d'accélérer comme un fou. Elle avait dû mal entendre.

- Mais… non, je… balbutia l'enchanteresse.

- Tu comptais m'en parler quand ? insista Ginny, intransigeante.

- Je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment pour te l'annoncer… murmura la préfète.

- Et j'apprends ça dans un couloir par Parkinson qui, je cite, « trouve que je suis l'exemple même du courage tant vanté par Godric Gryffondor de vouloir surveiller jusqu'à la fin des temps l'humanité à tes côtés » ! Et que c'est pour cette raison que vous avez rompu !

Hermione ne savait quoi répondre à cela. Ginny inspira profondément et regarda droit dans les yeux la Serpentard.

- Désolée d'imiter Pansy, mais moi non plus, je ne souhaite pas cela, Hermione. Aussi, je pense qu'il vaut mieux arrêter notre relation. Maintenant.

Le monde d'Hermione s'effondrait autour d'elle. Sa femme mettait un terme à leur couple pour la deuxième fois, elle piétinait leur passé, leur avenir, encore. Elle se tenait immobile devant Ginny, la regardant fixement sans parvenir à rassembler ses idées. Seules les images de ses enfants refaisaient surface.

- Tu… tu ne peux pas faire ça. Pense à Rose, à Hugo... Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je change et je le ferai. Je tiens à toi, je tiens à notre avenir ensemble, ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

- Rose et Hugo n'existent pas ! C'est une réalité qui ne vit que dans nos souvenirs ! rétorqua Ginny.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'enchanteresse et son expression se radoucit.

- Hermione, je déteste te briser le cœur, je tiens à toi, tu le sais, mais c'est fini. Je suis désolée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse pour que tu nous laisses une petite chance ?

- Tu ne peux pas changer ce que tu es devenue. Tu es la Source. Et je sais que tu accompliras ton destin à la perfection. Mais je ne veux pas de cette existence. Je ne supporterai pas de ne jamais mourir, de te voir par monts et par vaux. J'ai besoin de l'attention de la personne qui va partager ma vie alors que tu vas devoir t'occuper de milliards de personnes.

- Ginny, je t'en prie… Tu ne peux pas mettre fin à près de quarante ans comme ça, sans nous laisser une dernière chance !

- Admettons que je nous laisse une dernière possibilité. Ca finira par se terminer de toute façon, dit doucement Ginny. Et ce sera encore plus douloureux.

- Je... tu... je suis prête à essayer, tout plutôt que de te laisser partir...

- Moi pas, répliqua la Gryffondor. Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre notre amitié.

Ginny posa ses lèvres sur la joue de la Serpentard. Le contact fut bref mais douloureux pour l'enchanteresse.

- J'aurais vraiment voulu que ça marche. Mais je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut. En revanche, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, Hermione.

L'enchanteresse caressa de ses doigts sa joue où, quelques instants avant, Ginny avait posé ses lèvres. Elle la regardait partir vers le château, impuissante.

* * *

><p><em>Ginny serra les poings alors qu'Hermione avait le visage impassible. Elles observaient la jeune Gryffondor gagner le perron du château sans se retourner.<em>

_- Si seulement j'étais restée avec toi… murmura la rousse._

_- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, répondit la Sage qui évitait de poser les yeux sur elle, plus jeune, qui luttait pour ne pas éclater en sanglots._

_- J'aurais dû me retourner ! J'aurais dû t'emmener jusqu'à ta salle commune. Je n'avais pas à te laisser seule._

_Hermione lui fit signe de se taire alors qu'une ombre s'approchait de la préfète de Serpentard._

* * *

><p>Merlin et Minerva échangèrent un regard interloqué.<p>

- Je rêve ou elle vient de se faire larguer en beauté ? demanda l'enchanteur, hébété.

McGonagall ne répondit pas. Elle était furieuse contre Weasley qui enfonçait la Sage alors qu'elle était déjà au trente-sixième dessous. Elle était bouleversée pour sa protégée qui voyait sa vie s'écrouler une nouvelle fois, impuissante. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : prendre la jeune femme dans les bras pour lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Définitivement, Pansy Parkinson était quelqu'un de redoutable, qui savait exploiter la moindre faiblesse, et qui valait mieux compter dans ses amis que dans ses ennemis.

- Les ennuis ne sont pas finis, on dirait… murmura le premier sage en désignant une silhouette d'un geste du menton.

La directrice de Poudlard étouffa un juron. Merlin avait raison. Hermione n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

* * *

><p>- Mauvaise journée ? demanda une voix ironique.<p>

La Sage se retourna et croisa le regard sarcastique de Dumbledore.

- Bonsoir Monsieur le Directeur… pardon, professeur… J'ai encore du mal à me faire à votre rétrogradation, rétorqua sèchement la jeune femme.

- Ne soyez donc pas insolente, Miss.

Hermione le dévisagea froidement et fit deux pas vers le professeur de métamorphose.

- Sinon quoi, Albus ? demanda-t-elle d'un air de défi.

- Sinon vous pourriez avoir quelques surprises. Visiblement, vous avez des attentes qui ne sont pas réalistes.

- Vous ne savez rien de mes attentes. Si ce n'est une, qui est très réalisable : votre mort…

- Pourtant, il me semble que ce qui vous semblait réalisable il y a encore quelques instants vient de vous tourner le dos, est-ce que je me trompe, Miss Granger ? fit l'ancien directeur tout sourire en regardant Ginny franchir les portes de Poudlard sans se retourner.

La Sage observa rapidement les alentours et, ne remarquant pas âme qui vive, s'approcha vivement de Dumbledore et l'attrapa par le col de la robe.

- Ne me provoquez pas, Albus, car c'est bien la dernière chose que vous ferez…

La voix de la Serpentard était un grondement sourd.

- Je constate qu'il vous en faut peu pour perdre votre sang froid, et que finalement vous n'êtes pas vraiment un danger pour moi…

Hermione prit de l'élan et colla son genou dans le ventre du professeur.

- Ce n'est qu'un avant goût du danger…

Albus se plia légèrement en avant, mais le coup porté ne sembla pas vraiment l'avoir atteint.

- Décidemment, vous me surprendrez toujours, Miss Granger. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que vous donneriez dans le combat de rue, mais lorsqu'on nait moldue, on le reste au fonds de soi. Vous ne faites pas le poids face aux sorciers qui maitrisent leur art…

Et, d'une pichenaude à peine appuyée de son majeur sur l'épaule de l'enchanteresse, il l'envoya au sol. A terre, Hermione leva la main et une boule de feu apparut, flottant à quelques centimètres de sa peau.

- Je vais te montrer ce qu'est la vraie magie avant que tu ne disparaisses six pieds sous terre…

« Hermione, je te l'ai déjà dis, la colère est mauvaise conseillère… » commença la Source.

« Je m'en fous, je vais le dézinguer, là, maintenant. Après, il n'en restera qu'un à refroidir et je serais tranquille… » rétorqua sèchement la Sage.

« Devant tout le monde ? Sans provocation ? Tu veux retourner en prison ? »

L'enchanteresse ne répondit pas, se contentant de se préparer à lancer le sort. Cependant, la boule disparut sous le regard interloquée de la Serpentard. Albus eut un rictus malsain en sortant sa baguette de sa manche.

- Un duel Miss ? ricana-t-il en levant la fine tige de bois pour l'abaisser rapidement.

* * *

><p>Merlin observa rapidement la scène alors que McGonagall se saisit de sa baguette.<p>

- Il faut intervenir. Elle ne peut pas le tuer, comme ça, à la vue de tous… commença la Directrice de Poudlard.

Le premier sage posa la main sur l'épaule de sa collègue et secoua la tête.

- Restez ici, elle ne fera rien… répondit-il d'une voix calme.

Lorsque la boule de feu de la Sage s'interrompit brusquement, l'animagus fronça les sourcils.

- La Source est visiblement de votre avis, très chère… murmura l'enchanteur en fronçant les sourcils. Notre préfète va se prendre une dérouillée dont elle se souviendra longtemps.

- Si elle arrive à s'en remettre, grommela McGonagall. Merlin, il faut y aller ! Dans son état, je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en relèvera.

- Ca sera une bonne leçon pour elle, bien que je le regrette. Elle doit arrêter d'agir sous le coup de ses émotions…

Minerva soupira et reporta son attention sur la correction que Dumbledore infligeait à l'enchanteresse. Elle bouillait d'intervenir, d'envoyer un maléfice à son adjoint, mais elle devait assister, impuissante, à la défaite magistrale de la Serpentard.

* * *

><p>Hermione avait le visage dans l'herbe humide. Les yeux fermés, elle avait mal partout et n'arrivait à dire qu'elle était l'endroit le plus douloureux. Elle voulait se relever pour se battre mais était incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Elle entendait Albus se moquer d'elle et, malgré toute sa rage, elle n'arrivait pas à lui résister.<p>

- Que vous avais-je dit, Granger ? Ne vous mesurez pas à moi, vous ne faites pas le poids.

Elle reprit appuis sur ses genoux et ses mains pour se relever par sa seule volonté, son corps refusant de lui obéir.

« Tu fais moins la maligne quand tu es comme tout le monde… » commença la Source.

« Tais-toi ! Tu m'as privée de quasiment tous mes pouvoirs. J'ai l'impression d'être une moldue ! »

« Et bien, admets ta défaite… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour vaincre, ou pour mourir… » rétorqua froidement l'enchanteresse.

« Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser faire n'importe quoi ? »

« J'ai mon libre-arbitre, non ? » grommela Hermione en grimaçant.

« Oui… et non… Je suis là et j'ai aussi le mien ! »

« Et bien, va hanter quelqu'un d'autre, je démissionne ! Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici… Avec Minerva et Ginny qui me lâchent à tour de rôle…»

Sur cette dernière pensée, la Serpentard fit de nouveau face à l'ancien directeur et leva sa main. Une minuscule boule de lumière blanche fusa au bout de son index.

- Un lumos sans baguette ? Magnifiquement exécuté mais inutile dans le cas présent… se moqua Dumbledore en levant sa baguette.

- Ce n'est pas un lumos, Albus… murmura Hermione alors que quatre autres boules apparurent à l'extrémité de ses autres doigts.

Elle agita sa main et relia les attaques entre elles. Elle mit toute son énergie et bien plus encore pour réaliser le sortilège. Et, au moment de frapper la figure en son centre pour la propulser vers Dumbledore, un voile noir assombrit sa vision. D'instinct, elle réussit à envoyer son attaque vers l'ancien directeur, mais ne sut jamais si elle atteignit sa cible. Et avant que ses genoux ne touchent le sol, elle avait perdu conscience.

* * *

><p>- On y va ! s'exclama Merlin alors que la Serpentard s'écroulait dans l'herbe.<p>

Les deux professeurs bondirent hors de leur cachette et se précipitèrent sur Dumbledore qui était décidé à achever ce qu'il avait commencé.

- La cavalerie arrive toujours à temps, ironisa Albus.

- Ca suffit maintenant ! s'exclama McGonagall, furieuse, en pointant sa baguette sur l'ancien directeur.

Merlin se penchait déjà au-dessus de l'enchanteresse et, à l'aide de sa baguette, tentait de faire le point de ses blessures.

- Elle est mal en point mais pas en danger immédiat… murmura le premier sage. En fait, elle me rappelle quelqu'un que j'ai un jour récupéré dans une explosion et qui avait mis toute sa puissance à produire des étincelles. Quelqu'un qui avait puisé dans sa force vitale pour se sacrifier…

Minerva se tourna légèrement vers le professeur de DCFM, les sourcils froncés, la baguette toujours pointée vers l'ancien directeur.

- Passionnante histoire, mais revenons à ce qui nous occupe, coupa sèchement l'animagus. J'espère pour vous qu'elle va effectivement s'en remettre, Albus, car je connais peu de tribunaux enclins à passer l'éponge sur le meurtre d'une élève par un professeur.

- Un meurtre ? Vous exagérez, Minerva… C'est trois fois rien. Quelques mots échangés, quelques sorts enseignés… Prenez ceci comme un cours particulier ! Bonne soirée, Madame la Directrice. Professeur Jones…

Albus jeta un regard amusé à ses deux collègues et s'éloigna rapidement, en sifflotant une vieille chanson de son enfance. Hermione ouvrit péniblement un œil et grimaça en voyant Merlin penché sur elle.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Minerva en s'approchant.

L'enchanteresse ne desserra pas les dents pour répondre.

« Tu n'as pas voulu de mes conseils, maintenant, assume ! » marmonna la Source.

« C'est de ta faute si je perds tout, fais au moins en sorte que je ne perde pas la face une fois de plus… »

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Me rendre à l'infirmerie par mes propres moyens ! » grogna Hermione.

« Tu devrais pourtant comprendre qu'il y a un temps pour accepter l'aide offerte… »

« Un autre jour ! » rétorqua sèchement la Sage.

« Très bien ! Mais que ça te serve de leçon. N'oublie pas que je fais partie de toi et que j'ai moi aussi mon mot à dire sur tes actes. »

La Serpentard réussit tant bien que mal à se redresser, mais dut accepter le bras de Merlin pour se mettre debout. Une fois sur ses pieds, elle resta chancelante quelques instants avant de pouvoir se mouvoir. Sans un regard pour son mentor ou pour sa Guide, les yeux fixés sur le château, elle se dirigea vers le perron d'une démarche peu assurée.

L'enchanteresse grimpa les quelques marches menant au hall en grimaçant et s'avança lentement dans les couloirs du collège. Elle espérait ne croiser personne sur le trajet menant à l'infirmerie et, une main posée sur ses côtes douloureuses, elle mettait difficilement un pied devant l'autre.

- Hermione ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? s'exclama une voix horrifiée.

La Sage serra les dents et voulut accélérer, mais Ginny l'avait rattrapée sans problème. Elle se mit devant la Serpentard, lui bloquant le chemin. La rousse détailla avec horreur le visage couvert de bleus de celle qui était encore il y a moins d'une heure sa femme.

- Rien, ne t'en fais pas … maugréa l'enchanteresse.

- Prends-moi pour une idiote aussi, fit la Gryffondor en passant son bras dans le dos de la préfète pour l'aider à avancer. Par Merlin, on dirait que tu as rencontré un troll !

- Ca ressemble assez à ça, quand on y pense bien, sourit difficilement la Serpentard. Un personnage aussi puant…

Ginny s'arrêta de marcher et plongea son regard dans celui de la Sage.

- Qui t'a fait ça ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

- Personne d'important… répondit l'enchanteresse.

- Hermione… gronda la rousse. C'est Dumbledore ?

- Franchement, je ne veux pas te mêler à cet aspect trépidant de ma petite vie de Source, coupa la Serpentard, la rancœur pointant dans sa voix.

La rousse tira aussitôt sa baguette et son visage se durcit.

- Il est où ce vieux con que je m'occupe de lui ?

- C'est sûr qu'un chauve-furie aura beaucoup d'effet…

Hermione eut un petit rire méprisant mais toussa aussitôt.

- Laisse tomber, Ginny. Contente-toi de me déposer à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh arrivera bien à me remettre d'aplomb pour la revanche…

- Très bien ! lâcha la Gryffondor, frustrée.

La rousse se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas répliquer, sentant que le plus important restait d'arriver rapidement à l'infirmerie. Elle continua donc de soutenir ex-femme, sans piper mot.

- Mais dès que tu seras en état, je te promets de revenir à la charge. Et on s'en occupera à deux. Crois-moi, il regrettera de s'en être pris à toi.

Malgré elle, Hermione sourit en entendant la voix de la rousse qui continuait à se dresser entre elle et les multiples dangers qu'elle affrontait, comme elle le faisait dans son autre vie. Il fallait qu'elle tourne la page. Ginny était là pour elle, mais autrement. Il fallait qu'elle l'accepte. Cependant, elle n'était pas encore prête.

- On en rediscutera ! lâcha la Serpentard en posant sa main sur la poignée de l'infirmerie.

- Même si je ne désire pas veiller avec toi jusqu'à la fin des temps, je te soutiendrai jusqu'à la fin de ta quête et au-delà. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

L'aveu perturba Hermione qui ne savait sur quel pied danser. Elle n'eut le temps de répliquer que la rousse s'était déjà éloignée. Ne sachant que faire, l'enchanteresse pénétra dans l'antre de Pomfresh qui hurla en voyant l'état de sa plus fidèle patiente.

- Vous avez encore insulté un hypogriffe, Granger ? s'écria l'infirmière.

- Croyez-moi, j'aurais préféré… grimaça Hermione, le souffle court.

- Je vais finir par accepter votre invitation à prendre un café au village, si ça doit vous éviter de venir ici dans cet état… ironisa Poppy en installant la préfète dans un lit. Je vous annonce d'ors et déjà que vous allez passer la nuit ici.

- Vous et moi seules dans une pièce sombre et déserte, et des dizaines de lits vides à disposition ? Comment refuser une telle proposition ? rétorqua l'enchanteresse avec ironie et grimaces.

Pomfresh roula des yeux et agita sa baguette au-dessus de la Sage.

- Plus je vous connais, plus je vois le lien de parenté que vous avez avec le professeur Jones, soupira l'infirmière. Bref, je peux savoir ce qui vous est arrivé, ou vous allez encore me raconter une histoire à dormir debout ?

Hermione se raidit et étouffa un cri de douleur alors que Pomfresh lui ôta sa cape d'uniforme.

- Il n'y a rien à savoir, répondit sombrement la Serpentard.

Poppy regarda l'élève dans les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai l'impression que votre douleur n'est pas que physique. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le cœur de la Sage se serra et, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

- Peine de cœur ? demanda doucement l'infirmière.

- Décidemment, vous me connaissez bien… marmonna l'enchanteresse en essuyant rageusement ses pleurs.

- Finalement, on va le boire ce café, proposa gentiment Poppy. Je vous soigne d'abord et on en discute après, si vous voulez.

Hermione hésita puis finit par acquiescer. Pomfresh lui fit un petit clin d'œil et se saisit de deux fioles de potion.

- Attention, ça va piquer. Prenez une grande inspiration…

* * *

><p><em>En sortant de la pensine, Ginny était furieuse.<em>

_- Minerva et Merlin étaient là, et ils n'ont pas levé le petit doigt ? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de…_

_- Ce n'est pas grave. Cette… correction m'a remis les idées en place._

_- Arrête, Herm'. Tu ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu dis ! rétorqua la rousse. Je vais trouver ta Guide et lui dire que…_

_- Et lui dire que quoi, Miss Weasley ? lança une voix amusée._

_Les deux sorcières se retournèrent vers la porte de la bibliothèque et elles virent Minerva, appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de chambre en soie aussi verte que ses yeux fatigués._

_- Je vous laisse… lâcha la rousse. Je vais tenter de mettre la main sur Pansy._

_Ginny traversa la pièce et frôla McGonagall en sortant. L'animagus ferma la porte derrière elle et s'avança vers la Sage._

_- Toujours pas couchée ? _

_- Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, répliqua Hermione._

_Minerva jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce et grimaça._

_- Effectivement… Avec tout ce que tu as bu et fumé, cela ne m'étonne guère._

_- Comme le faisait remarquer Ginny, vu que je suis immortelle, je peux bien boire et fumer, ça ne m'atteint pas !_

_- Ce n'est pas une raison…_

_La Guide s'installa confortablement dans le canapé et observa la pensine._

_- C'est parce que tu as « officiellement » cinquante ans que tu fais un point sur ta vie ? demanda-t-elle doucement._

_- Non, j'ai toujours aimé les voyages dans le temps, je te le rappelle, sourit-elle en tendant une coupe qu'elle venait de remplir._

_- Tu en es où ?_

_- Ginny vient de rompre avec moi, répondit Hermione._

_- Ce n'est pas très précis, se moqua gentiment Minerva._

_- Début de sixième année._

_- Ca t'ennuie si je reste avec toi ?_

_- Absolument pas, répliqua l'enchanteresse._

_Les deux sorcières échangèrent un sourire tendre et pénétrèrent dans la pensine._

* * *

><p>Et voilà le travail ! Des commentaires ? Des coups de battes ? A la semaine prochaine pour la suite,<p>

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	26. Dans la tête de Minerva

****Bonjour bonjour !

C'est moi ou plus on vieillit, plus les réveils sont difficiles ? Enfin bref, voici un nouveau chapitre tout chaud tout beau, tout juste sorti du four, corrigé par Sygui qu'on applaudit bien fort !

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26 : Dans la tête de Minerva<strong>

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se sentait complètement anéantie, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Elle ne protesta pas quand Pomfresh lui demanda de rester pour la matinée et cette dernière s'inquiéta du manque de répondant de l'élève qui, habituellement, aurait argumenté pour pouvoir s'échapper au plus vite. Ce manque de réaction faisait dire à l'infirmière que la Serpentard encaissait vraiment mal sa rupture. La discussion de la veille n'avait rien donné, la préfète éludant les questions gênantes avec une maîtrise parfaite de la langue de bois, maîtrise digne d'une Ministre de la Magie. Mais que faire pour qu'elle aille mieux ?

L'enchanteresse bougea dans son lit pour tourner le dos à la fenêtre et ferma les yeux. Elle voulait dormir, oublier que Ginny se serait plus jamais avec elle, oublier la défaite cuisante que lui avait infligée Dumbledore avec la complicité de la Source.

« Laisse-moi en dehors de ça… » marmonna sa petite voix intérieure. « Tu allais faire n'importe quoi, je t'en ai empêchée. Tu devrais m'en être reconnaissante… »

La Sage ne répondit pas. Elle était blessée dans son être, dans sa chair et dans sa fierté. C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Elle enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller et pria pour que le sommeil l'emporte rapidement. Cependant, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit doucement et elle entendit quelqu'un se diriger vers elle.

- Salut… murmura Merlin en tirant une chaise.

Le bruit des pieds frottant contre le sol la fit grimacer. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et foudroya du regard l'enchanteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle assez sèchement.

- Je viens voir comment tu vas, répliqua doucement le professeur de DCFM.

- Et bien, comme tu peux le constater, je suis en pleine convalescence, et j'ai besoin de repos.

Merlin la regarda avec un léger sourire et tira un parchemin brûlé par endroit de sa poche.

- Je pense que tu as surtout besoin de réfléchir et que tu dois savoir qu'il y a des personnes qui pensent à toi et qui te soutiennent malgré tout. J'ai réussi à te la remettre à peu près en état.

Il tendit l'espèce de petite carte à Hermione qui s'en saisit, interloquée.

« _Ma chère Hermione,_

_Cette petite carte pour t'écrire quelques mots qui n'auront de sens que pour toi. Une simple réponse à une demande que tu as faite il y a maintenant des années._

_Je te donne mon accord éclairé et non équivoque._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Minerva »_

La Serpentard leva les yeux vers le premier sage alors que la colère s'emparait d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? grogna-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

- Minerva comptait te donner cette carte le soir de ton retour du Terrier, répondit Merlin en se levant. Elle l'avait écrite avant d'apprendre que tu sortais avec Weasley. Je l'ai récupérée dans sa cheminée. Réfléchis-y…

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna en direction de la sortie. Hermione replia la carte et la posa sur sa table de chevet. Elle renfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Merlin lui donne ceci ? Et surtout maintenant ? Pourquoi Minerva ne lui avait pas donné ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas avoué ses sentiments lors de la dispute qu'elles avaient eue ?

Hermione finit par s'assoupir, en espérant que son inconscient la laisserait en paix pendant le court repos qu'elle s'accordait.

* * *

><p>La fin de matinée était fraîche mais belle. Poppy avait finalement réussi à pousser Hermione hors du refuge de l'infirmerie pour prendre l'air. Mieux, elle l'avait invitée à prendre le fameux café à Pré au Lard. Elles avaient marché d'un pas alerte jusqu'au village, même si Hermione avait encore du mal à suivre le rythme imposé par la médicomage. C'est donc un peu essoufflée et le visage rougi par l'air froid écossais que l'enchanteresse avait salué Madame Rosmerta, avant de suivre Poppy jusqu'à une table.<p>

Elles s'étaient installées au fond du pub et l'infirmière commanda deux cafés corsés.

- Corsé ? demanda Hermione alors que Rosmerta s'éloignait pour préparer la commande.

- Vous avez besoin d'un remontant, et je ne connais rien de mieux qu'une goutte de whisky pur feu dans un bon café.

La Sage eut un pauvre sourire et l'infirmière plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette de l'élève.

- Ca t'ennuie si je te tutoie ?

- Non, pas de soucis, répondit doucement Hermione.

- Dis-moi… Depuis que je te connais tu fais des choses, disons, extra-ordinaires pour une élève.

- Il y a de bons professeurs à Poudlard, l'enseignement y est de qualité. Et je suis une élève attentive et travailleuse, se justifia la Serpentard.

- Je dirais pourtant que ta vie n'est pas celle d'une élève, et tu peux toujours lever les yeux au ciel en essayant de me faire passer pour une folle, je connais mon métier... ce à quoi tu ressembles lorsque tu viens me voir est plus proche de l'Auror qui vient d'affronter une armée de mangemorts que de l'élève qui a eu un accident d'expelliarmus en cours.

- Disons que j'ai un don pour m'attirer les ennuis, comme vous avez pu le constater à plusieurs reprises. A mon avis, ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous êtes amenée à droguer vos patients, répondit l'enchanteresse avec une pointe de rancœur dans la voix.

- Si c'est comme ça que tu les nommes... Et je me rappelle très bien de la façon dont nous avons fait… plus ample connaissance. Tes "ennuis", comme tu dis, tu les provoques de belles façons. S'attaquer au Directeur n'était pas forcement faire preuve de lucidité.

- J'avais mes raisons, répliqua Hermione alors que Rosmerta déposait les consommations devant les sorcières.

- Hermione, je te connais. Un peu, certes, mais suffisamment pour voir que tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne. Pourquoi te mets-tu toujours dans des situations impossibles ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne l'ai jamais eu et ne l'aurai jamais. J'ai… certaines responsabilités.

- Hmmm, fit Poppy en prenant une gorgée de café tonifié par ses soins, tout en regardant l'élève par-dessus sa tasse.

Elle la reposa doucement, cherchant visiblement comment formuler la suite.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous travaillez à Poudlard ? demanda Hermione pour orienter la conversation sur autre chose que sa personne.

- Poudlard ? J'ai l'impression de faire partie des murs ! J'ai fait toute ma carrière dans ce collège. Comme si je vivais dans cette institution depuis plusieurs vies… Mais revenons à toi, ne change pas de sujet.

Pomfresh but une courte gorgée de café avant de reprendre.

- Dis-moi si je me trompe. Tu es intelligente, tu connais bien plus de choses sur le monde magique que la plupart de tes enseignants si j'en crois ce qu'ils racontent eux-mêmes, tu dis toi-même avoir des responsabilités et tu sembles faire référence à autre chose que ton carnet de notes... Et même si tu as des peines de cœur d'adolescente, tu ne réfléchis pas comme tes coreligionnaires... Je croirais à la réincarnation que je dirais que tu es une vieille âme. Et comme je suis une sorcière...

- Je ne crois pas en la réincarnation, coupa la Serpentard. En fait, je me rends compte que, plus les années passent, moins je crois en quelque chose… Mais précisez donc votre pensée.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est une réflexion que je me faisais. Si on s'en tient à la science des moldus, on nait, on vit, on meurt. Point final. Mais nous sommes des sorciers et nos pouvoirs sont autres. Si un esprit torturé comme celui de ... Voldemort, a réussi à repenser la mort et la vie, je suppose que la chose est faisable de bien des façons. Mais ce ne sont là que des réflexions, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin à l'endroit d'Hermione, le regard allumé d'une étincelle.

La Sage fronça les sourcils et but d'une traite son café.

- Vous me comparez à Voldemort ? Dois-je prendre ça pour un compliment ou pour une insulte teintée d'une forte méfiance ? demanda sèchement l'enchanteresse.

- Allons Hermione, ne le prends pas mal. Tu serais un mage noir que je ne te fréquenterais sous aucun prétexte, répondit Poppy calmement en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de l'enchanteresse. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Mais le fait est que je ne sais pas comment t'aider alors que je vois que tu as besoin de soutien, d'un guide dans ta quête, quelle qu'elle soit. Ce n'est peut-être pas moi qui dois t'aider, mais je ne pense pas que tu y arriveras seule. Quelles que soient tes responsabilités…

« T'as entendu la dame ? » se moqua la Source. « Ose dire qu'elle a tort… »

« Lâche-moi, veux-tu ? » grommela la Sage.

- J'aimerais vous en dire plus, commença Hermione. Mais tout est confus pour moi en ce moment. En tout cas, je vous fais confiance et j'apprécie ce que vous faites pour moi…

- Bonjour Poppy… Miss Granger… coupa une voix derrière les sorcières.

Hermione et Pomfresh tournèrent la tête de concert et remarquèrent que Minerva McGonagall se tenait devant elles, le visage fermé.

- Vous ne devriez pas être en cours, Miss Granger ?

- Contre-indication médicale, Minerva, répondit la médicomage avec un sourire.

- Pourtant Miss Granger semble bien se porter maintenant… rétorqua sèchement l'animagus

- Physiquement, ça va mieux mais je dois prendre soin de son mental, les professeurs se préoccupant surtout de son intellect. Peut-être désirez-vous vous joindre à nous, Madame la Directrice ?

- Je me dois de décliner cette… charmante invitation, dit Minerva en fronçant les sourcils. Poppy, je souhaite que Miss Granger soit de retour dans nos murs dans une heure au plus tard. Et la prochaine fois, prévenez-moi quand vous sortez avec une élève, que je n'ai pas à la chercher partout !

McGonagall tourna les talons et s'éloigna sans un regard pour Hermione. La Serpentard la suivit des yeux et soupira alors que l'animagus disparaissait de son champ de vision.

- Je sens que je vais en entendre parler pendant longtemps… marmonna la préfète. Mais bon, on a encore une heure. Je vous paie la petite sœur ?

* * *

><p><em>- Ah ! Poppy ! il y a longtemps que j'aurais dû la marier ! Toujours disponible, toujours attentive à ma petite personne fragile, toujours prête à me défendre…<em>

_- Une vraie mère pour toi ! se moqua l'animagus._

_- Et alors ? On a toujours besoin d'une mère !_

_- Tu n'as pas voulu que je joue ce rôle, je te rappelle…_

_- Bref, coupa l'enchanteresse. Ma chère, je dois vous dire que la jalousie ne vous va pas au teint. Tu étais furieuse de voir que je discutais avec Pompom…_

_- Pas du tout ! Tu peux bien parler avec qui tu veux !_

_Hermione lui jeta un regard en coin et affichait un rictus._

_- Menteuse…_

* * *

><p>Merlin était tranquillement en train de prendre le soleil dans le parc lorsqu'il avisa la Directrice qui franchissait les grilles du domaine. Serein, il marcha dans sa direction avec l'intention de jouer au chat et à la souris avec elle, mais plus il s'approchait et plus il ressentait une tension qui habitait l'animagus. Il l'aborda en fronçant les sourcils, persuadé d'une nouvelle catastrophe au Ministère.<p>

- Bon, qu'est-ce que ces ronds de cuir de fonctionnaires ont encore inventé pour vous gâcher la journée ?

- Foutez-moi la paix et retournez feignasser, c'est encore ce que vous faites de mieux ! aboya l'Ecossaise.

- Et bien, charmante ce matin ! Quand je vous dis que vous devriez rester avec moi pour profiter de la vie... Regardez le large sourire que j'arbore pendant que vous vous faites des rides à tirer la gueule !

Minerva le toisa du regard et tourna les talons.

- Je n'ai qu'une seule ride et je suis assise dessus. Sur ce, allez préparer vos cours, au lieu de paresser. J'espère ne pas être la seule à avoir du travail à n'en plus finir ! Et je ne vous paie pas à rien faire !

- Oh mais je vois que c'est plus grave qu'une simple anicroche avec un fonctionnaire. En fait, je ne connais qu'une personne pour vous mettre dans un tel état, à part moi bien sûr ! Allez, on raconte tout à papa…

- Il n'y a rien à dire, grogna la Directrice de Poudlard. Miss Granger a la liberté de se confier à qui elle veut. Je souhaite juste qu'elle respecte le règlement. Est-ce trop demander ?

- Oh oh ! Alors comme ça elle fait des infidélités à sa Guide ? La faute à qui d'après vous ? demanda l'enchanteur avec un sourire mutin.

- Certainement pas la mienne ! Elle souhaite ne plus me parler, j'en prends bonne note. Sur ce, Merlin, j'ai du travail !

- Tut tut tut. On ne s'en va pas comme ça. On fait son examen de conscience avec papa, sinon on n'arrivera à rien ! Et comme on a encore deux mages noirs à mettre au rencard, on ne lâche pas, on s'accroche. Alors ? Toujours convaincue de n'avoir rien fait, rien à faire ?

- Ecoutez, elle m'a bien fait comprendre que mon avis lui importe peu. Et comme je ne suis pas le genre de personne à m'imposer alors que je suis indésirable, je laisse tomber. Et vous devriez prendre exemple sur moi !

- Bon, là, vous êtes vraiment un cas désespéré ! Y'en a une qui parait 17 ans et l'autre qui les a ! Alors je vais prendre les grands moyens pour vous faire rentrer un peu de bon sens dans ce qui vous sert de tête, en espérant que ça croise un neurone encore fonctionnel ! Vous allez cesser de faire votre gamine ! Vous allez faire ce pour quoi vous êtes là, c'est à dire la guider. Et si vous réussissez à la mettre dans votre plumard, tant mieux ! Sinon, dites-vous que c'est parce que vous ne voulez pas. Quand on veut, on peut !

- Il faut être deux pour vouloir, Merlin. Et j'ai laissé passer par deux fois ma chance.

Elle se tut, la voix éraillée, et son regard vert se brouilla.

- Il se peut que ça change, mais il va falloir y mettre du vôtre… répondit mystérieusement l'enchanteur.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Minerva, soupçonneuse.

- Disons que j'ai joué les facteurs ce matin… Votre carte a eu trois mois de retard, mais elle a fini par arriver à bon port.

McGonagall était stupéfaite par la révélation de son collègue. Elle chancela mais se reprit rapidement. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Hermione savait. Depuis ce matin. L'Ecossaise se maudit d'avoir été aussi infecte avec la Sage.

- Mais qu'avez-vous fait ? balbutia-t-elle, paniquée.

- Je vous ai donné un petit coup de pouce, répliqua le premier sage avec un sourire. C'était évident que ça n'allait pas durer avec la rouquine. Elles ont eu trente-cinq ans de bonheur ensemble, magnifique ! Maintenant, c'est votre tour, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Je… j'ai besoin de m'asseoir… murmura l'animagus en regardant autour d'elle.

- Allons dans votre bureau, j'ai encore une demi-heure devant moi avant mon prochain cours. On va discuter de ce que vous allez faire et, d'ici quelques jours, vous et notre enchanteresse aurez un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles !

* * *

><p>Hermione se dirigeait vers la salle sur demande. Elle avait besoin de repos, de solitude, ne voulant subir un interrogatoire de la part de Pansy, ou pire, croiser Minerva ou Ginny. Elle ne se sentait pas de faire face aux trois sorcières, car elle n'avait pas la force de s'engager dans une discussion houleuse. Elle passa trois fois devant le mur et la porte finit par apparaître.<p>

L'enchanteresse s'engouffra dans la pièce et soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'elle était pourvue d'un grand lit. Elle ôta sa cape, ses chaussures et s'allongea sous la couette. En posant la tête sur l'oreiller, elle tentait de chasser les questions qui tournaient dans son esprit. Devait-elle tenter de retenir Ginny ? Si oui, comment s'y prendre ? Ou au contraire, devait-elle laisser tomber pour s'engager dans une relation avec Minerva, ce qu'elle avait souhaité pendant des années ?

Avec un pincement au cœur, Hermione s'endormit profondément, se maudissant d'hésiter entre celle qui avait été sa femme durant une vie et celle qui l'avait été le temps d'une journée parfaite.

* * *

><p>Pansy déambulait dans les couloirs, inquiète. Elle n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main sur Hermione depuis la veille au soir, et si elle n'avait pas entendu la rumeur de la rupture entre Weasley et la Sage, elle aurait mis l'absence de cette dernière sur le compte d'une de ses nombreuses missions. Mais dans le cas présent, elle savait qu'il n'en était rien. Depuis qu'elle avait appris, le matin même, que son plan machiavélique avait marché, Parkinson savait que son amie devait être dans un état lamentable. Et elle se refusait de la laisser comme ça. Mais pour lui remonter le moral, elle devait mettre la main dessus.<p>

Pansy soupira une nouvelle fois et étouffa un juron. Où était passée Hermione ? Elle se demandait si elle devait aller trouver McGonagall, malgré le fossé qui se creusait entre la Sage et sa Guide. Si quelqu'un avait les intérêts de l'enchanteresse à cœur, c'était bien la Directrice de Poudlard, malgré ce que pouvait en penser la Sage. Elle hésita quelques instants, puis se résigna à prendre le chemin le bureau de l'animagus.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec Ginny qui visiblement semblait chercher quelqu'un.

- Salut Weasley. T'aurais pas vu Hermione ? demanda la Serpentard.

- Salut Parkinson, répliqua Ginny qui se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. J'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. Je pensais la trouver au milieu des bouquins.

- Laisse tomber, j'ai déjà fouillé, tu penses bien. Merde… Elle est introuvable depuis ce matin.

- Je l'ai emmenée à l'infirmerie hier soir, répondit la rousse en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es allée voir là-bas ?

- Bien sûr ! Connaissant Hermione, c'est le premier endroit à vérifier. Il n'y avait personne…

Ginny s'arrêta et réfléchit longuement. Où avait bien pu passer son ancienne petite amie ?

- Je ne comprends pas. Vu l'état dans lequel elle était, Pomfresh ne l'aurait jamais laissée sortir.

- Oui, j'ai entendu dire que Dumbledore ne l'avait pas ratée.

La Serpentard se mit à cogiter rapidement : où avait pu aller Hermione, larguée, son ancienne vie qu'elle avait tant espéré retrouver détruite, et défaite par Dumbledore ? Etait-elle encore dans les murs de Poudlard ?

- Je vais devoir aller demander à McGo... soupira la Serpentard.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? proposa la rousse.

- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais j'ai besoin d'informations... et pas d'une bagarre entre deux harpies, plaisanta Parkinson avant de s'éloigner.

Pansy lança le mot de passe à la gargouille et s'engouffra dans les escaliers en colimaçon. Elle frappa trois coups vifs à la porte et entendit son ancien professeur de métamorphose l'inviter à entrer.

La Directrice de Poudlard leva les yeux de son dossier et se demanda ce que venait faire la jeune Serpentard dans son bureau.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Miss Parkinson ? s'enquit Minerva.

- Premièrement, chose promise, chose due. Je vous ai fait votre cadeau, je viens chercher ma récompense. Deuxièmement, vous avez une idée d'où est votre Sage ?

Minerva remarqua la pointe de panique dans la voix de son élève.

- Non, je n'en sais rien. Je l'ai croisée en fin de matinée et j'ai supposé qu'elle était retournée en cours cette après-midi.

- Mauvaise réponse ! rétorqua Pansy avec un rictus. Et comme vous n'êtes pas venue dîner, vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'Hermione brillait par son absence. Donc, je vous le dis, c'est le moment de s'inquiéter.

- Ce n'est qu'une petite déprime passagère, elle s'en remettra… marmonna McGonagall en retournant à son dossier. Si elle a besoin, elle sait où me trouver.

- Vous la connaissez mieux que moi. Vous savez combien elle est fière. Son ancienne vie a été balayée d'une phrase par Weasley et, d'après ce que j'ai déduit des bruits de couloirs, elle s'est pris une raclée par Dumbledore. Vous croyez qu'elle se sent comment, actuellement ?

Minerva referma sèchement la pochette ouverte devant elle et se leva.

- Bien, je pars à sa recherche. Et je vous l'envoie dès que possible. Ca vous va ?

- Merci professeur, murmura Pansy.

Elle se reprit, affichant un rictus narquois.

- Et ma récompense ? demanda-t-elle.

- On en discutera plus tard…

McGonagall, précédée par la Serpentard, quitta son bureau. Elle avait une idée de la cachette de l'enchanteresse. Une cachette qu'elle avait déjà utilisée précédemment. La salle sur demande.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione regarda sa Guide par-dessus la pensine.<em>

_- Tu serais vraiment restée à traiter tes dossiers si Pansy n'avait pas insisté ? demanda-t-elle vaguement inquiète._

_- Bien sûr que non. Que vas-tu imaginer ? la réprimanda doucement Minerva._

_- Justement, j'essaie de ne pas imaginer, tu vois, je gagne en sagesse, je demande maintenant !_

_Minerva lui fit signe de se taire et de suivre son double qui parcourait les couloirs du château en direction du septième étage._

* * *

><p>Minerva était rendue devant la salle sur demande. Et elle hésitait. Devait-elle vraiment entrer ? Devait-elle confronter la Sage ? Quelle attitude devait-elle avoir ? Celle de la Guide qui s'inquiétait de la raclée encaissée face à Dumbledore, ou celle de l'amante éconduite qui passait en second ?<p>

Faisant fi de ses angoisses, Minerva entra. Elle saurait bien quoi faire le moment venu. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité mais l'animagus repéra un lit en son centre. Elle aperçut une silhouette fine recroquevillée sous une couette. La Directrice s'avança et s'assit doucement à côté de la Serpentard endormie.

Elle la regarda un court instant, puis se décida à la réveiller. Elle posa sa main sur la joue chaude de la préfète et lui caressa doucement.

- Hermione, réveille-toi…

La jeune femme maugréa dans son sommeil et se retourna, dos à l'Ecossaise. Cette dernière fit glisser sa main sur l'épaule de son élève et la secoua gentiment.

- Tu dois te réveiller…

L'enchanteresse bougea une nouvelle fois et ses paupières papillonnèrent un moment avant de s'ouvrir difficilement.

- Bonsoir Hermione, murmura l'animagus. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Minerva… Je suis épuisée, j'ai mal partout et j'ai besoin de dormir, grommela la Sage. Si tu es venue pour me dire combien j'ai été stupide face à Dumbledore ou pour faire preuve d'une pitié totalement déplacée et hypocrite suite à ma rupture avec Ginny, tu peux repartir tout de suite.

- Tu es restée ici toute l'après-midi. Tu ne vas pas te cloitrer éternellement dans cette salle. Et je suis sure que tu n'as rien avalé de la journée. Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi dans mon bureau ? On pourrait discuter et manger quelque chose…

- Franchement, je n'ai pas faim. J'ai juste envie qu'on me laisse seule.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer. Mais avant, il faut qu'on parle. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi. Pomfresh est passée me faire des remontrances à propos de mon manque d'empathie et Miss Parkinson est venue elle aussi dans mon bureau.

- Formidable. Dis-leur que tu m'as vue et que je suis dans une forme olympique.

- Et pour Merlin et Ginny ? Penses-tu qu'ils vont se laisser convaincre par une telle réponse.

- Je m'en moque. J'ai bien d'autres choses en tête en ce moment, répliqua sèchement Hermione.

- Je sais, répondit doucement Minerva. Et j'aimerais que tu m'en parles. J'ai toujours été là pour toi et aujourd'hui ne fera pas exception.

- Je n'ai pas envie de discuter ! J'aimerais qu'on me foute la paix, c'est trop demander ? s'exclama l'enchanteresse, amère, avant de tourner le dos à son professeur.

- Je vais y aller. Mais que dirais-tu de passer le prochain week-end hors de Poudlard ? On pourrait aller chez moi. Je pense que te mettre au vert deux jours te ferait du bien. Tu me promets d'y réfléchir ?

Hermione soupira et hocha la tête.

- Et penses à manger et surtout à sortir de cette salle. Sinon, je t'envoie Severus, ajouta l'animagus avec humour.

La Directrice se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur la joue de la Serpentard.

- Repose-toi et surtout, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, viens me trouver. A n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit.

- Merci…

Minerva eut un sourire, se leva et quitta la salle sur demande. En regagnant son bureau, elle se demandait comment faire en sorte que l'enchanteresse quitte son refuge. La connaissant, elle allait s'isoler un long moment, le temps de faire le point. Elle devait se remettre rapidement sur les rails, car Dumbledore n'attendait que le moindre signe de faiblesse de la part de la Sage pour s'en débarrasser.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Hermione fut à nouveau réveillée, mais cette fois par une odeur de pain grillé, de confiture et de café. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans le lit, surprise de constater qu'une douce lumière éclairait la pièce.<p>

- C'est pas sympa de se planquer sans donner de nouvelles… commença une voix sèche.

L'enchanteresse tourna la tête et croisa le regard furieux de Pansy. La jeune femme avait posé un plateau repas sur une table basse et était assise sur une chaise, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

- Je devrais t'éviscérer… commença la Sage.

- Tu peux le voir comme ça, ou tu peux me dire merci. L'option deux est bien sûr moins facile pour ton ego mais elle a ma préférence.

Hermione se redressa dans son lit et serra les poings.

- Tu viens de briser mon mariage et tu te pointes comme si de rien n'était avec un petit-déjeuner ? T'as dix secondes pour décamper d'ici !

Pansy fit comme si de rien n'était et commença à mordre dans une tartine.

- Tu devrais commencer par le café, il n'est pas très chaud.

- Mais tu te fous de moi ! s'emporta l'enchanteresse en se levant brusquement.

Elle saisit Parkinson par le col de la chemise et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te réduire en charpie.

- Je suis ton amie et tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour ton bien, articula calmement la vert et argent en plantant son regard dans celui de la Sage.

- Pour mon bien ? Tu viens de détruire ma famille. Jamais je ne reverrais mes enfants. Imagines-tu un seul instant le mal que tu viens de causer ? Et pour quelle raison, je me le demande ! murmura froidement la préfète.

Pansy prit délicatement mais fermement les poignets de l'enchanteresse qui la tenait toujours plaquée contre le mur et lui fit lâcher son vêtement.

- Weasley a beaucoup de qualités, j'en suis sure. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû reprendre avec elle sans avoir évoqué ton engagement pour l'éternité. Tôt ou tard, elle t'aurait lâchée. Comment je le sais ? fit-elle d'autorité en voyant la neuvième sage prête à lui bondir dessus. Parce qu'elle est une mère de famille dans l'âme et qu'elle n'aurait jamais supporté de voir ses enfants et tous les siens mourir sans pouvoir rien y faire. Je t'ai rendu service, Hermione.

- C'était à moi de lui annoncer ! s'exclama vertement l'enchanteresse en attrapant la Serpentard par les épaules pour la coller une fois de plus contre le mur. Tu n'as cessé de manœuvrer pour nous séparer ! Après tout, tu lui as raconté l'histoire de Grindelwald ! C'est quoi ton but ? Que je me retrouve seule jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

- Tu lui aurais dit quand ? Demain ? Après-demain ? Dans cent ans, alors qu'il aurait été trop tard pour toi ? Tu as fait une vie avec Ginny, mais cette vie appartient à ton passé. Tu es déjà rendue ailleurs, et elle le sait. Tu veux me frapper ? Ca te ferait du bien ? Vas-y je ne lèverai pas le petit doigt pour me défendre. Mais penses-y bien Hermione, es-tu sure qu'il n'y a personne qui soit prêt à te suivre pour l'éternité ?

La Sage donna un coup de poing dans le mur et sa main passa à quelques millimètres de la joue de son amie.

- Si tu me dis Minerva, le prochain te cassera le nez… prévint l'enchanteresse d'une voix glaciale.

Pansy n'avait pas bougé ni détourné son regard.

- Tu fais tes choix Hermione, comme Ginny fait les siens et moi les miens. C'est ce qu'on appelle le libre-arbitre. C'est bien ce pour quoi tu as accepté de devenir la Source ?

Lentement, la Serpentard approcha ses lèvres de celles de son ancienne amante et les scella dans un baiser que l'enchanteresse n'avait pas anticipé. Cette dernière se recula comme si elle s'était brûlée, dévisageant avec incompréhension son amie.

- Qu'est-ce que ce baiser signifie ? demanda la Sage, les yeux écarquillés.

Pansy se dégagea de la prise de l'enchanteresse et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle récupéra sa tartine et mordit dedans.

- Deux amantes, un lit, une idée qui m'est passée par la tête, fit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas cassé ma relation avec Ginny juste pour pouvoir coucher avec moi ? s'offusqua l'enchanteresse.

- Granger, tu resteras à tout jamais Gryffondor dans ton cœur ! Weasley ne m'aurait pas arrêtée si j'avais voulu ! Allez, pose-toi là et prends ton petit dej avec moi. Et si t'es sage, je te sauterai pas dessus... ou peut-être que oui...

- Je n'ai pas faim, merci ! rétorqua sèchement Hermione.

- Granger, cesse de faire la gamine trop gâtée, ça ne te va pas du tout. Amène ton cul ici, prends ton café et après on fera la liste des personnes susceptibles de t'accompagner pour l'éternité ! Et pas la peine de me casser le nez si je dis son nom !

- Pansy ! Je viens de me faire larguer ! Il est trop tôt pour me jeter dans les bras d'une autre ! Et pour Minerva, que crois-tu que ça lui ferait que je lui demande d'entretenir une quelconque relation avec moi ? Ce serait la considérer comme la dernière option, et elle ne mérite pas ça !

- J'ai pas dit de faire la liste des lits disponibles ! Et puis, si Minerva arrive en queue de peloton, c'est peut-être aussi de sa faute, non ? C'est une grande fille, elle pouvait très bien te dire « Hermione, je te veux, envolons-nous sur ton beau balai blanc ! ». Son libre-arbitre, son choix de te laisser tenter ta chance ailleurs.

L'enchanteresse se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'allongea pour laisser son regard se perdre dans la contemplation du plafond.

- Finalement, je crois que je vais rester célibataire jusqu'à la fin des temps. Les femmes, c'est à vous faire devenir dingue… marmonna-t-elle.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes à contrôler les hommes, mais les femmes... trop compliqué à suivre. » soupira la Source.

« A qui le dis-tu ! » répliqua la Sage.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle fut à nouveau surprise par les lèvres de Pansy qui virent chatouiller le lobe de son oreille.

- Les femmes, il ne faut pas chercher à les comprendre, murmura-t-elle en laissant courir son souffle dans le creux du cou d'Hermione qui frissonna. Il faut savoir les séduire.

- Pansy… Te souviens-tu que je viens de me faire larguer ? maugréa l'enchanteresse.

- Et je connais un excellent moyen de te remettre en selle, susurra la Serpentard en venant prendre possession des lèvres de son amante, tandis que ses mains commençaient à s'égarer.

La Sage lui rendit son baiser mais lui attrapa néanmoins les poignets pour la repousser doucement.

- Merci de vouloir m'aider, mais je ne me sens pas prête… J'ai besoin de digérer les derniers évènements, murmura l'enchanteresse.

- Voila qui me chagrine, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir, répliqua la vert et argent, l'air faussement hautain. Aller, mets de l'ordre dans tes vêtements et allons en cours, tu as assez paressé comme ça !

Hermione hocha la tête et, après avoir vérifié sa tenue, suivit son amie hors de la salle sur demande.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva leva les yeux au ciel.<em>

_- Décidément, aucune occasion n'échappe à Miss Parkinson…_

_- C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime, répliqua Hermione du tac-au-tac._

_- Parle pour toi… Je la préfère sérieuse et concentrée sur son métier…_

_- Tu l'as déjà vu comme ça ? Ca va faire la Une du Chicaneur alors ! Les ronflacks cornus existent, Minerva McGonagall les a vus !_

_La Guide éclata de rire et secoua la tête._

_- Ce n'est pas à son âge qu'on la changera…_

* * *

><p>Le visage sombre, Hermione suivait Pansy vers la table des Serpentards. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté la salle sur demande, elle n'avait pas desserré les dents, tournant en boucle dans son esprit sa rupture avec Ginny et les raisons invoquées par Pansy pour l'avoir trahie. En passant devant la table des Gryffondors, les remarques et moqueries fusèrent, Potter et Black s'en donnant à cœur joie.<p>

- Et voilà notre mage noir défait par une Gryffondor ! lança Orion, réjoui.

- L'expérience lesbienne de collège de Ginny maintenant finie, je vais pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, ajouta Harry, un rictus aux lèvres.

L'enchanteresse se tourna vers Potter avec l'intention de lui jeter un sort mais Pansy attrapa son amie par les épaules et l'emmena s'asseoir avec Millicent et Drago.

- Si tu ne me laisses pas lui mettre ma main dans la figure, siffla l'enchanteresse, je vais exploser !

- La force est utile sur les champs de bataille, répondit doctement Millicent, mais c'est par la ruse que l'on abat ses ennemis dans les salons.

- Ecoute donc la voix de la sagesse, elle est en passe de concurrencer Talleyrand, murmura Pansy en donnant une tape sur l'arrière de la tête de la Sage.

Hermione jeta un regard furieux en direction de la table rouge et or et les éclats de rire redoublèrent. Cependant l'hilarité se tarit quand Ginny fit son entrée dans la salle. Elle salua Hermione d'un geste de la tête et prit place à côté de Fama qui n'avait pas participé aux moqueries. Le repas commença dans un calme relatif et, alors que le dessert allait être servi, deux hiboux firent irruption.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas l'heure du courrier… fit remarquer Pansy.

Le premier volatile lâcha une enveloppe rouge dans l'assiette de Ginny alors que le deuxième passa au-dessus d'Hermione pour laisser tomber sa missive.

Ginny pâlit en voyant l'enveloppe rouge devant elle. Elle regarda Ron et Harry pour savoir lequel des deux étaient allés dire à Molly qu'elle s'affichait avec une femme. Elle était à peine en train de formuler la question que la beuglante s'ouvrit toute seule tellement la colère qu'elle contenait semblait violente.

- Ginevra Weasley !

Le volume qui s'échappait de l'enveloppe figea toute la grande salle.

- Comment as-tu osé ? Tu n'es qu'une impudente qui devrait avoir honte de ses actes. Je suis tellement horrifiée par ton attitude que tu vas avoir des corvées à la maison jusqu'à la fin des temps.

De loin, Hermione grimaça à l'intention de son ex-femme. Décidément, Molly ne changerait jamais.

- J'exige, continuait la beuglante, que tu t'excuses auprès de cette jeune personne fragile que tu viens de blesser par une conduite indigne de notre famille. On ne joue pas impunément avec le cœur des gens, jeune fille, et le sien était déjà meurtri de la perte de ses parents. Hermione, je suis désolée pour ma fille.

Sur ces mots, l'enveloppe rouge prit feu et disparut. Les élèves étaient stupéfaits et une toux subite coupa le silence sui régnait dans la salle. Hermione leva le nez en direction de la source du bruit et regarda, éberluée, Minerva qui s'étouffait et Merlin qui lui tapait gentiment dans le dos.

- Ouvre donc ta lettre… murmura Pansy.

L'enchanteresse décacheta rapidement le pli et commença sa lecture.

_Ma chère Hermione,_

_Recevoir vos lettres embellit ma journée. J'ai cru lire entre les lignes que vous n'êtes pas au meilleur de votre forme, et vous m'en voyez navré._

_Je comprends que vous vous ennuyez à Poudlard. Quelqu'un de votre puissance et de votre talent doit émerveiller les petits enseignants qui dispensent les cours. Néanmoins, je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose pour, à mon tour, égayer votre quotidien._

_Vous en saurez plus dans les prochains jours._

_Au plaisir d'avoir bientôt de vos nouvelles._

_Bien à vous,_

_Votre dévoué Gellert_

- Euh… c'est moi où il te drague ? murmura Pansy.

- Il peut toujours essayer, ce n'est pas mon genre de femme, répondit la Sage, songeuse. A quoi Gellert fait-il allusion ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? répliqua Pansy avec un haussement d'épaule. J'ai l'impression que la situation t'échappe déjà. Tu ferais mieux d'aller en parler à Minerva. Je crois qu'elle a enfin fini de s'étouffer avec son repas…

Hermione leva le nez de la missive pour porter son regard vers la table des professeurs.

- Et bien, si elle ne s'est pas étouffée avec le rosbif, elle va avoir une attaque en apprenant ça, soupira l'enchanteresse. J'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler.

- Je t'avais bien dit que tu faisais une erreur. Mais à ne vouloir écouter personne… Allez, prends ton courage à deux mains et assume !

La Sage roula des yeux et retint un juron.

« Minerva ? On peut se voir à la fin du repas ? Dans ton bureau ? » demanda doucement la Serpentard.

« Dans dix minutes… » répondit le professeur en se levant.

L'animagus traversa la grande salle et disparut au détour d'un couloir. Hermione reporta son attention vers la table des Gryffondors. Ginny, comme tous les autres, étaient encore sous le coup de la beuglante. Dire que personne ne s'attendait à cette réaction était loin de rendre compte de la vérité.

Sentant peser sur elle un regard, la rouquine leva la tête et vit Hermione devant elle.

- Tu remercieras Molly pour sa sollicitude, dit-elle avec un petit sourire à son ex.

Toutes les deux pensaient au même instant à l'enfer qu'avait été leur mariage dans leur vie précédente.

- Herm', pour ce que ça vaut, je suis sincèrement désolée, dit doucement Ginny.

- Je le sais, répondit l'enchanteresse en se forçant à sourire.

Elle quitta à son tour la salle alors que Potter et Black entraient dans une discussion houleuse avec la plus jeune des Weasley. Fatiguée, à bout de nerf, elle prit le chemin du bureau de sa Guide.

« Il y a quelque chose de pourri au royaume de Danemark ! » fit la Source

« Pardon ? » demanda Hermione, ne voyant pas le pourquoi de l'intervention de sa petite voix personnelle.

« J'ai toujours eu envie de dire ça ! Je trouve que ça pose bien le personnage. To be or not to be... »

« That is the question... » répliqua-t-elle en arrivant devant la porte du bureau.

Elle frappa trois coups et entra sans attendre l'invitation. Elle fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient d'un fauteuil confortable et se laissa tomber dedans. Elle se contorsionna sous le regard perplexe de la Directrice de Poudlard et finit par extraire de sa poche la lettre de Gellert qu'elle tendit à son ancien professeur.

- Je sais, tu avais raison. Je suis désolée... Mais je veillerai sur toi comme personne ne l'a encore fait, je te le promets.

Minerva découvrit le contenu de la missive et ses sourcils se froncèrent pour former une ligne noire inquiétante.

- As-tu une idée de ce que ton ancien… codétenu a en tête ? finit-elle par demander en rendant le parchemin à Hermione.

- Malheureusement pas. Je ne lui ai pas encore tendu la perche pour lui proposer de sortir prendre l'air, alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il mijote... Peut-être a-t-il conservé des complices à l'extérieur...

Cette dernière phrase rendit l'animagus songeuse. Elle se tut quelques instants, semblant se remémorer d'anciens évènements.

- Peut-être… Bref, comment te sens-tu ? La beuglante de Molly a dû te faire plaisir.

- Mais ça ne changera rien. Ginny et moi, c'est fini. Merci Pansy…

- Ma proposition de passer un week-end hors de Poudlard tient toujours. En fait, se reprit McGonagall, ce n'est pas une proposition. Vendredi, je t'attends ici même à la fin de tes cours. Ca te fera du bien de prendre l'air. Et pas de refus possible.

- Ce qui me laisse trois jours pour préparer un sac de voyage. Vais-je y arriver ? ironisa la préfète.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il y a tout ce qu'il te faut au manoir, rétorqua la Guide. N'oublie pas. A la fin de tes cours, tu viens directement ici. Et ne sois pas en retard.

Hermione se leva en grimaçant et se dirigea vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, elle finit par dire sans se retourner

- Minerva, je ne te remercierai jamais assez de ce que tu fais pour moi. Malgré toutes mes incartades, tu es toujours à mes côtés... Je ne sais pas comment tu gères.

La Guide eut un sourire et posa son regard amusé sur la Sage.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit il y a des années, j'ai l'habitude de traîner des boulets, plaisanta-t-elle.

Hermione se retourna doucement, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

- Je crois que tu as tiré le gros lot avec moi, le tout en un, dangers, catastrophes et pièges en tous genres... pour la paix et la sérénité, faites un nouveau tirage !

- Non, je tenterai ma chance au grattage. File, tu vas être en retard au cours de Merlin.

L'enchanteresse hocha la tête et se dépêcha de quitter le bureau. McGonagall la regarda partir, attendrie. Elle rangea quelques papiers en se disant qu'elle avait hâte d'être en week-end. Elle avait le pressentiment qu'il serait exceptionnel, à tout point de vue.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine !<p>

En espérant que ce chap vous a plu, Sygui et moi vous souhaitons un excellent week-end !

Link9


	27. Dans le cœur d'Hermione

****Bonjour tout le monde !

Comme tous les vendredis, voilà un nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira, Sygui et moi vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27 : Dans le cœur d'Hermione<strong>

Comme promis, Hermione s'était rendue directement en sortant de son dernier cours au bureau de la Directrice. Elle avait passé les derniers jours dans sa bulle, isolée du monde par ses pensées qui ne la laissaient pas se reposer un instant.

Ce vendredi n'avait pas fait exception et le repas du soir au manoir de Minerva avait été particulièrement silencieux. La Guide avait respecté le besoin de l'enchanteresse de faire le point. Mais elle ne comptait pas la laisser s'enfoncer dans une déprime qui aurait de néfastes conséquences. L'enchanteresse s'excusa à la fin du dîner, débarrassa d'un claquement de doigts sa vaisselle et, alors que l'animagus était partie faire du café, elle s'était éclipsée dans le parc du manoir. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, de réfléchir au calme. Aussi, elle traversa l'immense jardin et trouva refuge à la lisière du petit bois que comportait la propriété.

Hermione se tenait l'épaule appuyée contre un arbre, et laissait courir son regard sur la lande écossaise en se demandant encore et toujours ce qu'elle avait raté.

Elle s'entoura de ses bras, frissonnant dans le froid de l'automne. La lune éclairait de ses faibles rayons le paysage aussi terne que le regard de l'enchanteresse.

Rien n'était à sa place, surtout pas elle dans ce monde qui lui dérobait sa femme, sa vie. Comment allait-elle continuer à avancer alors que plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant ? Comment allait-elle remplir cette mission qu'elle n'avait acceptée que pour relever tous ces êtres aimés qui avaient disparu par sa faute ?

Elle secoua la tête, incapable de pleurer. Elle se sentait emplie d'amertume. Elle qui avait tout sacrifié toutes ces années, qu'avait-elle eu comme remerciement ? Aucun. Sa femme venait de la quitter pour la deuxième fois. Pour la dernière fois.

Sa femme… il fallait qu'elle cesse de penser à Ginny comme à sa femme. Elle ne le serait jamais… jamais plus… Un étau enserra son cœur à cette pensée aussi précise, créant une douleur qui l'empêcha un instant de respirer. Rose, Hugo… La Ginny d'aujourd'hui faisait d'elle une nouvelle fois une mère qui venait de perdre sa femme et ses enfants.

Elle voulait chasser ces sombres pensées de son esprit, se donner un nouveau départ. Mais était-ce seulement possible ? Etait-elle condamnée à vivre seule, avec ses souvenirs pour unique compagnie ?

« Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ta proposition, Source... » pensa la jeune femme.

« Tu as voulu le libre-arbitre pour chacun de vous, Sage, et tu sais que tu as eu raison de te battre pour cela. »

Se battre. Si cela avait encore un sens, il faudrait qu'elle le trouve rapidement parce que les jours qui s'annonçaient seraient eux aussi sombres. Elle soupira, amère, et secoua la tête avant de rire ironiquement d'elle-même.

« Quelle source je vais faire ! Pathétique.»

« Tu n'en es qu'à tes premières années... J'ai moi aussi fait des erreurs, à mes débuts. » répliqua gentiment l'Origine de toute magie.

« On ne parle pas d'erreur là ! À moins que mon erreur ait été de demander une nouvelle fois de recommencer ! Vu comme ça, on peut dire que je n'apprends rien ! »

« On apprend toujours de ses erreurs. Bien plus que de celles des autres, d'ailleurs... Sur ce, je te laisse ruminer, réveille-moi quand tu auras repris du poil de la bête. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine. Sa courte conversation avec la Source ne l'avait pas soulagée, bien au contraire. Avait-elle fait une erreur en pensant que Ginny lui était destinée ? Assurément. Rongée par les remords de n'avoir pu sauver la rousse dans son passé et par la culpabilité d'avoir blessée Minerva pendant toutes ces années, l'enchanteresse laissa ses sombres pensées l'emporter.

* * *

><p>Sur le pas de la porte du manoir, Minerva cherchait du regard son élève. Elle avait entendu se refermer la lourde porte quelques minutes auparavant. Elle finit par apercevoir la fine silhouette de la Sage qui se détachait sur le ciel bleuté.<p>

Elle s'approcha sans bruit de la jeune femme et remarqua le visage sombre de l'enchanteresse, plongée dans ses pensées. Des jours qu'elle ne prononçait pas un mot, qu'elle se refermait complètement sur elle-même, comme le traduisait si bien ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, en un geste de repli.

Comment la soutenir dans son tourment ? Comment l'aider à tourner la page sur une vie qui se dérobait à elle ? Malheureusement, elle n'avait aucune expérience en la matière. Si seulement elle pouvait l'atteindre, la toucher pour la ramener… Tout en réfléchissant, elle se rapprocha de la femme plongée dans son mutisme, et eut une impression bizarre en pensant à Hermione comme à une femme et non comme à son élève.

Une femme qu'elle avait connue pendant des années, l'ayant vu évoluer à différents stades de sa vie, une femme dont elle avait été l'amante d'une nuit, une femme qui avait été emprisonnée dans le corps d'une fillette. La petite fille avait grandi, laissant place à une jeune femme. Leur relation avait été étrange, ces dernières années, l'une et l'autre ne sachant que faire dans cette situation anormale. Minerva avait essayé de se positionner au départ comme une sorte de figure maternelle de substitution, ce qui avait été une grossière erreur. Ensuite, les deux avaient tenté de redevenir amies, mais ce qui s'était passé dans leur autre vie était trop présent dans leur mémoire pour que cela fonctionne pleinement. Et maintenant, quelle était la nature du lien qui les unissait ? Etait-ce la relation normale entre une Sage et une Guide ou bien…

Plus elle laissait dériver ses pensées de la sorte et plus sa respiration s'accélérait. Surprise, elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'enchanteresse qui n'avait toujours pas fait un seul mouvement, telle une statue. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait enfin sa chance avec l'adolescente … qui n'en était plus une… qui n'en avait jamais été une ? Sur une respiration plus appuyée que les autres, Minerva choisit de s'approcher, encore, jusqu'à sentir le parfum d'Hermione l'entourer.

La conversation qu'elle avait eue quelques mois plus tôt avec Merlin lui revint en mémoire. Elle devait savoir. Elle voulait savoir. Hermione était-elle prête à s'engager dans une relation avec elle ? Une relation qu'elles avaient souhaitée toutes les deux avant que l'enchanteresse ne se fonde dans la Source ?

Minerva franchit les derniers centimètres qui la séparaient d'Hermione et se colla contre le dos de la jeune femme. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de la Serpentard pour glisser lentement, effleurant délicatement le cuir de la veste que cette dernière portait. Elles finirent par se joindre sur le ventre de la neuvième sage et les doigts se mêlèrent entre eux. La directrice de Poudlard posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'enchanteresse qui frissonna.

L'animagus hésitait maintenant à aller plus loin sur le chemin qu'elle venait d'emprunter. S'y aventurer était sans retour, elle le savait. Elle écouta Hermione qui respirait sous ses doigts, et ressentit une grande confiance entre elles. Son aveu risquait-il de tout gâcher ? N'était-ce pas précipité après la rupture que la Sage venait d'essuyer, quelques jours plus tôt ?

Hermione laissa aller sa joue contre celle de sa Guide, fermant les yeux pour profiter de la douce chaleur de la femme qui veillait sur elle depuis maintenant trois vies. Minerva resta ainsi quelques instants avant de se dégager doucement. L'enchanteresse se retourna, surprise, et l'animagus passa son bras gauche dans le dos de la jeune femme pour l'attirer contre elle. Sa main droite se posa sur la joue fraiche de la Sage, ses doigts effleurant la peau.

Minerva suivait du regard ses doigts qui couraient le long de la mâchoire volontaire d'Hermione. Un léger sourire se perdait dans ses traits leur conférant une douceur inconnue que la Sage découvrait. Les doigts de l'ancien professeur continuaient leur course tandis qu'elle fixait maintenant Hermione dans les yeux, sans ciller. Puis ils s'immobilisèrent à la commissure des lèvres de la jeune femme.

La Guide ôta sa main puis, après un bref moment d'hésitation, se ravisa. Elle attrapa délicatement le menton d'Hermione qui retenait sa respiration. Minerva chercha la désapprobation dans le regard de l'enchanteresse et, n'y décelant qu'un vide qu'elle voulait combler, pencha lentement son visage pour effleurer de ses lèvres celles de la Serpentard.

Lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent brièvement en contact, Minerva sentit la magie sortir d'Hermione en une vague incontrôlable qui frappa l'ancien professeur de plein fouet. McGonagall ferma les yeux en hoquetant sous le choc et elle fut submergée par un souvenir qu'elles avaient en commun. Le souvenir de leur dernière discussion alors que la Source était prête à exterminer l'espèce humaine.

La Directrice de Poudlard faisait face à une image d'elle-même plus vieille et à une Hermione bien plus âgée. Les deux sorcières du souvenir se trouvaient dans la caverne de la Source et il y régnait une chaleur étouffante. Minerva serrait la Sage dans ses bras.

_- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… murmura l'ancienne directrice. Tu as toujours eu la capacité à te mettre dans des situations impossibles._

_- Je ne veux pas te perdre, chuchota une Hermione plus âgée, une larme s'écoulant sur sa joue._

_- Je serai toujours avec toi…_

_- Nous sommes maudites. Nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble._

_- Pas dans cette vie, en tout cas. Mais qui sait ? Nous nous retrouverons peut-être un jour…_

_Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, et Minerva sentit dans ce baiser tous les sentiments, la passion non exprimés._

_- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi…_

_- Il en est de même. Cela se passe de mots, Hermione._

_- J'espère avoir un jour l'occasion de te le dire._

_- Quand les circonstances s'y prêteront, répondit l'animagus en un murmure._

Lorsque Minerva rouvrit les yeux, son calme contrastait avec la panique de son élève. Pour l'Ecossaise, ce rappel était la confirmation de ce qu'elle ressentait. Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle serrait Hermione contre elle, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Elle captura les lèvres de la jeune femme tendrement. La Sage eut enfin une réaction en nouant ses mains sur la nuque du professeur et approfondit le baiser. L'enchanteresse finit par reculer doucement sa tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux verts. Et elle eut un sourire. Il semblait à Minerva que c'était la première fois depuis très longtemps.

Hermione s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres de l'Ecossaise. Elles restèrent un long moment à s'embrasser, l'une et l'autre ressentant à nouveau des plaisirs depuis longtemps disparus. Minerva voulait gommer la tristesse sans fin de la Sage, faire disparaître la colère sourde, la part de ténèbres tapie dans le cœur de l'enchanteresse. Que cette dernière, condamnée à une existence de Source, se réchauffe auprès de son humanité.

Le froid se faisant mordant, la Guide rompit le baiser, Hermione laissant échapper un grognement de mécontentement. L'animagus sourit tout en lui saisissant délicatement la main avant de l'entraîner vers son manoir. Une fois dans le salon, à l'abri du vent glacial, McGonagall agita rapidement la main et un feu ronflant apparut dans l'âtre de la cheminée. L'Ecossaise s'allongea sur le canapé et attira la Serpentard dans ses bras. Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau, les doigts de la vert et argent se perdant dans les cheveux ébène.

Elles restèrent un long moment à se regarder, à s'embrasser avec tendresse. Puis Hermione, la tête posée sur l'épaule de McGonagall, finit par s'endormir. L'animagus soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle se demandait à quoi avait pu penser la Sage pendant toute la soirée. Elles n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot, les choses s'étant naturellement faites entre elles… Minerva se concentra sur la respiration calme de la jeune femme et se laissa bercer par cette douce mélodie. Elle eut un sourire en se disant qu'effectivement, leur relation pouvait se passer de mots. Alors qu'elle sentait avec délice la chaleur du corps abandonné contre le sien, elle s'endormit paisiblement.

* * *

><p><em>- Si tu savais le cadeau que tu m'as fait ce jour-là, murmura Minerva. <em>

_- C'était une très belle soirée… Mais j'aimerais savoir à quoi tu pensais, répondit doucement l'enchanteresse._

_- A toutes ces occasions manquées, aux plaies occasionnées, à la force de la vie orchestrée par la passion._

_J- 'aurais voulu que tu m'embrasses plus tôt, fit Hermione en caressant tendrement la joue de l'animagus._

_- Je ne regrette pourtant pas d'avoir attendu, tu m'as offert tellement depuis._

_La Sage rougit légèrement et eut un sourire pour sa Guide._

_- Finalement, malgré tous les aléas, nous avons fini par nous retrouver._

_Minerva prit la main de la Sage dans la sienne. _

_- Mais toi, qu'est-ce qui t'animait ce soir-là ?_

_- Tu me connais… J'étais occupée à prévoir ce qui allait se passer sur cent ans… plaisanta Hermione. _

_Elle se tut un instant avant de reprendre._

_- Je me demandais si tu prenais la bonne décision et surtout, si tu allais bien. Après tout, tu passais après Pansy, après Ginny, et je me posais la question de savoir comment tu le prenais._

_Un éclat sombre traversa rapidement le regard de l'animagus._

_- Les choses ne sont jamais exactement telles qu'on les souhaiterait dans une vie normale... et la notre n'avait déjà plus rien de normal. Je te mentirais si je te disais que cela m'avait laissé indifférente d'être... le troisième choix... mais je n'ai jamais réussi à me convaincre que j'aurais pu être le premier dans cette vie... En d'autres circonstances, peut-être aurait-on réagi différemment._

_- J'espère que tu sais que tu n'as jamais été le troisième choix dans mon cœur. Quand je t'ai revue, le soir de la rentrée, lors de ma troisième première année, je te voulais. Toi. Et personne d'autre._

_- Mais tu serrais encore dans ta main la photo de ta famille. Je ne t'en voulais pas, fit Minerva alors que l'enchanteresse allait protester. Je le constatais alors, et j'ai décidé de te laisser choisir la famille que tu voulais faire naitre de cette troisième vie._

_- Je t'ai laissé tellement d'occasions. Je les ai revécues, ce soir… Et tu n'en as saisies aucune. J'avais fini par laisser tomber… fit tristement la Sage._

_Minerva laissa courir ses doigts sur la joue de la Sage, effaçant au passage une larme qui menaçait de glisser._

_- J'ai voulu être tellement honnête que j'en étais devenue aveugle. Me pardonnes-tu aujourd'hui ?_

_- Comment oses-tu poser la question ? demanda Hermione._

* * *

><p>La lumière du petit matin s'infiltrait à travers les rideaux que personne n'avait fermés la veille. Le feu s'était éteint et un courant d'air frais fit frissonner Hermione. Elle prit lentement conscience d'elle-même, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.<p>

Elle sentait le corps chaud de Minerva contre elle et un sourire paresseux étira ses lèvres un court instant, avant que ses sombres réflexions ne prennent le dessus sur l'instant de bonheur qu'elle vivait. En sortant avec Minerva, elle abandonnait définitivement l'idée de retrouver son ancienne vie. Etait-elle prête à clore ce chapitre pour un entamer un nouveau, au côté de la Directrice de Poudlard ? Hermione se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait toujours rêvé de cette possibilité mais maintenant qu'elle était à portée, elle hésitait. Après avoir gâché la vie de Ginny dans son passé, allait-elle ruiner l'avenir de Minerva ?

Elle frissonna à nouveau. Hier, elle voulait plus que tout retrouver sa famille avec Ginny. Aujourd'hui, elle était endormie dans les bras de sa Guide. Où était sa vie ? Serait-elle indéfiniment tiraillée entre ces deux femmes ?

La Serpentard soupira douloureusement en pensant à ce qu'il lui restait à accomplir. Elle ne pouvait demander à l'animagus de la suivre dans ses quêtes, encore moins de sacrifier sa vie auprès de la Source, même si Minerva lui avait déjà donné son accord. L'animagus n'avait sûrement pas mesuré la portée des mots qu'elle avait inscrits sur la carte que Merlin lui avait remise quelques jours plus tôt. L'enchanteresse soupira. Décidément, il y avait peu de chances qu'elle puisse un jour être heureuse.

Une main caressa doucement ses cheveux et Hermione ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard vert émeraude.

- Bonjour… murmura Minerva avec un léger sourire.

- Salut, répondit doucement Hermione.

La neuvième sage hésita sur la conduite à tenir mais sa Guide trancha pour elle. L'aînée se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa brièvement.

- Comment te sens-tu, ce matin ? demanda l'ancien professeur, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'ai perdu mes repères. Dans tous mes voyages temporels et virtuels, Ginny avait toujours été une ancre pour moi. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus d'attaches qui me retiennent, plus de famille qui me guide dans mes actes. Aujourd'hui je comprends la solitude de la Source et je vois finalement ce à quoi je dois me préparer.

- Tu n'es pas seule, répondit McGonagall d'un ton apaisant, ressentant toutefois un pincement au cœur aux paroles de la Sage. Je reste ta Guide dans cette vie, et je t'accompagnerai jusqu'au bout. Merlin t'a donné la carte, il me semble…

Hermione détourna le regard. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter l'offre de l'Ecossaise. Elle ne voulait pas lui offrir une vie sans fin, où la Guide verrait mourir les personnes qui lui étaient chères.

« C'est quoi ces états d'âme ? Typiquement humain… Tu me feras le plaisir d'arrêter ça, sinon je ne te laisse pas le poste… » grogna la Source.

« Oui, et bien, ne t'en déplaise, je suis humaine ! »

« Arrête d'insulter Minerva. Elle est assez fine et intelligente pour avoir pleinement compris les enjeux en te donnant son accord. »

« Et bien, je refuse ! Je ne veux pas lui infliger ça… » s'emporta la Sage.

« Tu choisis donc à sa place ! Si tu continues comme ça, je pense que ma succession se fera finalement dans la continuité. » se moqua la Source.

Cette dernière réflexion laissa Hermione interdite. Etait-elle vraiment en train de décider seule de ce qui convenait aux autres ? Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux verts qui la dévisageaient avec attention. Elle devait prendre en compte que Minerva, tout comme elle, avait conservé ses souvenirs. L'enchanteresse n'avait pas à jouer un rôle avec elle. Et jusqu'à présent, l'animagus s'était toujours trouvée à ses côtés. C'était peut-être la seule chose qui se révélait constante dans toutes ses vies. C'était peut-être la seule personne qui l'accompagnait réellement.

- Je devine que tes pensées ne sont pas très joyeuses, une fois de plus… Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ?

- Je ne crois pas, rétorqua Hermione plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle remarqua qu'elle avait blessée la Guide et le ton de la Sage s'adoucit.

- Désolée. Je ne suis pas du matin, en ce moment…

- Un café t'aiderait à émerger pour entamer une discussion sereine ?

L'enchanteresse acquiesça et Minerva sourit.

- Si tu veux que je te le prépare, il va falloir que tu te pousses… murmura l'animagus.

La Serpentard se leva et regretta aussitôt la chaleur de l'ancien professeur de métamorphose.

Minerva se dégagea de l'étreinte de la Sage en lui souriant. Elle déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Tout en s'affairant à préparer un café pour Hermione et une bonne tasse de thé noir pour elle-même, la Directrice réfléchissait. Hermione était visiblement dépassée par les événements, perdue au milieu de sentiments contradictoires car inattendus. Elle savait bien que le refus qu'elle avait essuyé de la part de Ginny représentait plus qu'une simple rupture, c'était une existence à oublier. Pourtant il fallait que la Sage avance. Peut-être pourrait-elle lui suggérer de considérer le problème à l'envers…

En bonne Gryffondor, ancienne directrice de cette maison, elle décida que le temps n'était plus à la réflexion, mais à l'action. Si l'enchanteresse continuait à se perdre dans les méandres de ses différentes vies, elle n'irait jamais de l'avant. Ce qui fallait pour la tirer de cette attitude passive, c'était de la mettre au pied du mur. Et ça, Minerva savait parfaitement le faire.

Elle retourna dans le salon, portant les deux tasses à la main, et sourit en remarquant que la Serpentard s'était assise sur le canapé et s'étirait en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. La chemise froissée de la jeune femme se soulevait, découvrant un ventre plat à la peau que l'Ecossaise savait douce au toucher.

L'animagus tendit sa tasse à Hermione et s'assit en tailleur à côté de la Sage pour pouvoir la regarder. Par delà la fumée de son breuvage, elle voyait la jeune femme replonger dans des abîmes de réflexion aussi noirs que le café servi. Sans bruit, Minerva posa sa tasse sur le guéridon qui jouxtait le canapé, attendit quelques instants puis retira celle des doigts crispés d'Hermione qu'elle déposa à côté de la sienne. Celle-ci la regardait faire, interdite. Sans un mot, l'ancien professeur prit la main de l'enchanteresse et la posa sur sa propre joue. Lentement, elle s'avança à la rencontre des lèvres d'Hermione, lui faisant faire le même geste en miroir.

Soudain, un dragon argenté apparut dans la pièce, faisant sursauter les deux sorcières.

- Dumbledore arrive chez vous… Rhabillez-vous !

La voix amusée de Merlin retentit dans le salon et la Sage et la Guide échangèrent un regard intrigué.

- Tu penses que c'est une blague ? demanda Minerva.

- Si c'est le cas, je le tue.

- Et il le sait. Donc parions que, pour une fois, Merlin ne plaisante pas. Va en haut, je m'occupe de l'indésirable… murmura l'animagus. Je te rejoins très vite.

Hermione acquiesça et, après avoir ramassé ses chaussures et sa veste en cuir, grimpa rapidement les marches menant au premier étage. Minerva fit disparaître la tasse pleine de l'enchanteresse, attrapa un livre au hasard dans sa bibliothèque et le posa, ouvert à une page quelconque, à côté de son mug de thé, sur la table basse. Elle jeta un dernier regard à la pièce et décida de faire apparaître une couverture qu'elle posa négligemment sur le canapé.

Elle remettait un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Elle attrapa sa tasse fumante et alla ouvrir. Son regard impassible croisa les yeux bleus de Dumbledore et ce dernier eut un léger sourire.

- Désolé de me présenter de si bonne heure, Madame la Directrice… commença le professeur de métamorphose d'une voix affable.

- Que voulez-vous, Dumbledore ? demanda McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'interromps quelque chose ? insinua le vieux sorcier.

- Oui, ma tranquillité, répliqua sèchement l'animagus.

- Vous êtes habillée… identiquement à hier. J'espère ne pas avoir réveillé Miss Granger… dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil curieux au salon.

Il observa la pièce et ne trouva aucune trace de la Serpentard. En voyant le livre ouvert sur la table près du canapé et la couverture, il en déduisit que la Directrice avait dormi dans le salon, seule. La déception se lut dans son regard et Minerva se retint d'afficher un sourire moqueur.

- Je ne relèverai pas vos sous-entendus déplacés. Venez-en aux faits, je vous prie, ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Dumbledore reprit contenance, eut un léger rictus et sortit un parchemin de sa poche pour le tendre à l'Ecossaise. McGonagall posa sa tasse de thé sur la commode de l'entrée, se saisit de la lettre et jeta un regard circonspect à son adjoint.

- J'ai reçu ceci cette nuit, et je me suis dit que cela pourrait vous intéresser, vous et votre préfète.

Minerva déplia sèchement le parchemin et le parcourut rapidement. Son regard se durcit pendant la lecture et elle rendit la lettre à son subalterne.

- J'ose espérer que vous n'y êtes pour rien dans toute cette affaire, Albus ? demanda la Directrice de Poudlard d'une voix menaçante.

Dumbledore prit un air indigné mais la lueur dans son regard inquiéta l'animagus.

- Minerva, pourquoi aurais-je aidé Gellert Grindelwald à s'échapper de prison ? Quel noir dessin se cacherait derrière cette décision, je vous le demande ?

Le directeur-adjoint eut un sourire satisfait, s'inclina respectueusement devant son ancienne collègue et s'éloigna avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore. Minerva resta quelques instants, soucieuse, sur le pas de la porte, puis tourna les talons, attrapa sa tasse de thé et regagna son salon. Hermione l'attendait, assise sur la dernière marche de l'escalier.

- Que voulait-il ? demanda calmement l'enchanteresse.

McGonagall but une longue gorgée de thé avant de plonger son regard dans celui de la Serpentard.

- Seulement me prévenir qu'il avait programmé notre mort…

Hermione fronça les sourcils en se relevant. Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de l'animagus et sentait la respiration chaude de cette dernière sur son visage.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda l'enchanteresse.

- Grindelwald s'est échappé de Nuremgard cette nuit, répondit calmement le professeur.

- Merde ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'Albus m'a doublée sur ce coup ! s'emporta la Serpentard.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu Hermione ! gronda l'animagus. Dumbledore et toi manipulez une personne qui se révèlera bien vite incontrôlable.

Minerva finit sa tasse de thé et soupira.

- Et je sais de quoi je parle… ajouta-t-elle doucement.

La Sage regarda sa Guide par en-dessous.

- Je peux savoir ce à quoi tu fais allusion ?

- Tu veux peut-être finir ton café, finit par dire McGonagall en agitant la main.

La tasse apparut devant Hermione qui s'en saisit et elle but une longue gorgée du liquide chaud et amer.

- Si tu avais discuté de ton projet avec moi avant de le mettre en œuvre, tu aurais eu tous les éléments nécessaires pour prendre ta décision. Maintenant, c'est trop tard et il va nous falloir limiter les dégâts que peut causer un assassin dans la nature, poursuivit la Guide.

Hermione but une nouvelle gorgée de café. Ca n'était pas le moment de se fâcher avec Minerva qui, après tout, n'avait pas totalement tort.

- Peut-être que si tu m'en disais plus, ça nous aiderait à prévoir la suite, non ?

Le regard de l'animagus se durcit et sa mâchoire se contracta brièvement. Elle prit la main de la préfète et l'emmena s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Je vais te raconter la nature exacte du lien entre Grindelwald, Dumbledore et moi. Il y aura une part de faits, et des suppositions que j'ai faites suite à ton retour de ton voyage temporel.

Elle s'interrompit quelques instants, et son regard vert se fit vague, comme si l'ancien professeur plongeait dans de vieux souvenirs.

- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que le père de Dumbledore a été enfermé à Azkaban pour le meurtre de trois moldus. Je pense qu'il n'a jamais accepté ce qu'il considère encore comme une injustice. Après tout, ces moldus avaient attaqué sa sœur qui ne pouvait se défendre.

Elle but une gorgée de thé et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Bref, juste avant sa sortie de Poudlard, sa mère est décédée, laissant la famille Dumbledore à la charge d'Albus, lui qui projetait de voyager. Ce fut un nouveau coup dur pour lui mais cet été-là, il fit la connaissance de Gellert Grindelwald. Pour ce que tu m'as appris lors de notre précédente vie, Grindelwald t'a avoué qu'Albus était le plus anti-moldu des deux. Ce qui n'étonne pas le moins du monde, suite à l'histoire de son père.

Minerva ôta ses lunettes et les essuya sur sa robe.

- Une violente dispute finit par éclater entre les deux amants. Nous n'en saurons jamais la cause, mais la sœur de Dumbledore périt. Grindelwald s'enfuit et Dumbledore resta seul avec ses rêves de grandeur. Maintenant, la suite de mon récit n'est que supposition, mais je ne pense pas me tromper.

Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de thé, sentant le regard inquiet d'Hermione posé sur elle.

- Suite à l'incarcération de son père, le nom de Dumbledore n'était pas le passe idéal pour un poste au Ministère. Tu te doutes que les journaux ont fait leur une sur cette sordide histoire. Albus devait trouver un moyen de réhabiliter son nom de famille, de se sortir du déshonneur dans lequel les actes de son père l'avaient plongé. Et l'idée de se servir de son ancien amant lui est venu.

L'inquiétude d'Hermione grandissait au fur et la mesure du récit. Elle commençait à comprendre à quel point elle était passée à côté de l'essentiel. Elle avait connu un Gellert aimable avec elle et même si elle le savait mage noir, elle avait cru, avec l'aide de la Source, pouvoir le contrôler. Mais les entrelacs de l'histoire Gellert - Albus laissaient voir un mélange instable et explosif.

- Grindelwald était la meilleure opportunité d'Albus de se refaire un nom, de se construire une renommée qui lui assurerait le statut social qu'il visait. Après tout, Grindelwald avait fait ses études à Durmstrang, réputée pour son enseignement de la magie noire, et il n'était pas discret sur son discours anti-moldu. Aussi, je pense que Dumbledore a initié et la dispute et la rupture pour ensuite manipuler son ancien amant jusqu'à le conduire à la folie meurtrière que tu connais. Cependant, la créature a échappé à son maître... ajouta Minerva à voix basse.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de sa tasse en un geste nerveux.

- Rendu fou de rage et d'amertume, trahi par l'homme qu'il aimait, Grindelwald a voulu conquérir le monde sorcier. Albus aurait pu l'arrêter bien plus tôt, mais il avait besoin que Grindelwald fasse régner la terreur pour se poser en sauveur.

Elle ferma les yeux et une ombre passa sur son visage.

- Je venais juste de finir ma scolarité à Poudlard. J'étais proche de Dumbledore qui avait été mon professeur, et cela se savait. Je pense que Grindelwald voyait d'un mauvais œil mon rapprochement avec son ancien amant. La jalousie a fait son œuvre. Quand je suis rentrée chez mes parents, j'ai trouvé ma famille et mon fiancé morts. Heureusement que ma sœur n'était pas présente…

Hermione serrait les dents. Elle obligeait sa Guide à revivre un passé douloureux. Pire, elle prenait la mesure du danger qu'elle courait maintenant que Grindelwald était lâché dans la nature. Minerva serait sa cible, bien avant Albus. Et dire qu'elle avait eu l'idée de libérer le mage de sa prison. La Sage prit la main de l'animagus dans la sienne et la serra.

- C'est pathétique à dire, mais je suis désolée. Mon intention n'était pas de te faire courir un tel risque.

- Tu connais la fin de l'histoire. Le… massacre d'une famille de sang pur a révolté la communauté sorcière et Dumbledore a affronté Grindelwald. Il est sorti vainqueur et a enfermé son ancien amant à Nuremgard.

Elle soupira douloureusement et rouvrit les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui de son élève.

- Maintenant, reste à savoir comment Albus compte se servir de Grindelwald pour t'atteindre.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai pas la même… relation avec Gellert qu'il a eu avec Dumbledore. Notre nouveau professeur de métamorphose ne pourra faire jouer la jalousie.

Minerva eut un pâle sourire et posa sa tasse vide sur la table basse.

- De toute façon, Grindelwald ne fera rien dans les prochains jours. Passons à autre chose. Que veux-tu faire ce week-end ? poursuivit l'Ecossaise.

- Je ne sais pas trop, soupira la Sage en s'étirant mollement. Dormir, c'est sûr. Pour le reste…

- Je t'aurais bien proposé des longueurs dans la piscine, mais vu le froid ambiant...

- Rien que je ne puisse régler, dit la Serpentard avec un haussement d'épaule. Laisse-moi un petit quart d'heure.

L'enchanteresse finit sa tasse d'une traite et la reposa sur une commode. Elle sortit de la demeure de sa Guide et se dirigea vers la piscine. Faire quelques travaux lui changerait les idées, lui ferait peut-être oublier la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait.

Elle s'arrêta un court instant pour contempler l'eau gelée en surface et fit rapidement des plans dans son esprit. Elle leva la main et concentra sa magie dans le bout de ses doigts. Elle sentait le pouvoir qui pulsait, vivant, dans sa chair, courant sur sa peau.

Sur une respiration, elle expulsa la magie hors de son corps. Des murs de terre surgirent du sol, entourant la piscine, et sur un mouvement de poignet précis de la Sage, la terre se métamorphosa en pierres blanches.

« Autant respecter le style de la maison… » songea la préfète alors qu'elle dressait un toit pour fermer l'espace.

Un claquement de doigt plus tard, une porte en bois permettait d'accéder au nouveau bâtiment. L'enchanteresse pénétra dans la piscine couverte et regarda l'herbe gelée. En deux mouvements de poignet, la verdure fit place à un carrelage recouvert de lattes en bois.

« Anti dérapant, on ne sait jamais… Merlin pourrait avoir la bonne idée de courir autour de la piscine ! » pensa-t-elle avec amusement en faisant apparaître des radiateurs dans la vaste pièce après avoir assuré l'isolation thermique.

La Sage fit encore quelques aménagements de confort et de décoration, réchauffa l'eau à bonne température, et finit par s'asseoir sur un banc. Elle contempla longuement son œuvre, satisfaite, quand du bruit se fit entendre à quelques pas d'elle.

- Très bel ouvrage, la complimenta Minerva avec un sourire. C'est définitivement très pratique d'avoir une enchanteresse chez soi.

- Juste le temps de passer un maillot de bain et on pourra se prélasser dans l'eau… répondit Hermione en étouffant un bâillement.

- Pourquoi un maillot ? Je t'ai connue moins prude… murmura McGonagall en ôtant ses chaussures.

La Sage rougit brusquement tandis que la Directrice de Poudlard retirait lentement ses vêtements sans la quitter des yeux. L'enchanteresse ne se souvenait plus de comment respirer. Elle était incapable de bouger alors que l'animagus s'approchait d'elle. Les yeux noisette détaillaient le corps jeune et sublime qui se mouvait avec grâce dans sa direction.

- Tu as besoin d'aide pour te débarrasser de tes vêtements ? demanda McGonagall avec un léger haussement de sourcil.

Hermione regarda sa Guide et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle ôta sa veste en cuir et retira rapidement ses chaussures. L'enchanteresse se dirigea sensuellement vers la Directrice de Poudlard et, au moment où leurs corps se frôlaient, la Serpentard plongea tout habillée dans la piscine.

Minerva éclata de rire avant de la rejoindre à son tour dans l'eau. Elle observa la Sage faire une longueur et crut s'étouffer quand son élève sortit de la piscine. La chemise blanche de la Serpentard lui collait à la peau, laissant apercevoir qu'elle n'avait pas mis de soutien-gorge. Hermione eut un sourire amusé en direction de la Directrice qui continuait à rire.

- Tu me laisses en plan ? lança gentiment le professeur.

- J'ai aménagé ta piscine, maintenant je suis épuisée. Je me douche et je file au lit…

- Je te rejoins ?

Hermione se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil et quitta la pièce. McGonagall fit quelques longueurs, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait réussi à dérider l'enchanteresse.

* * *

><p><em>L'enchanteresse évita le regard de sa Guide.<em>

_- Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour Grindelwald. Je n'avais pas mesuré la conséquence de mes actes…_

_- A l'époque c'était déjà un exploit que tu réfléchisses !_

_- Hey ! protesta la Sage. Tu ne pourrais pas te mettre à ma place, cinq minutes, ou c'est trop te demander ?_

_- La mienne me suffisait amplement ! Mais si tu veux on échange._

_- Ce n'est pas mon genre de me la couler douce planquée derrière un bureau et de me reposer sur les autres, répliqua Hermione, acerbe._

_Voyant le regard noir de Minerva, elle leva la main._

_- Je plaisante !_

_- Je veux bien croire que tu pensais bien faire, à l'époque, souligna McGonagall. Mais je me demande des fois si cela te sert de leçon..._

_- Veux-tu vraiment me mettre en rogne ce soir ? lança la Sage dont la voix était un grondement sourd._

_- Tu vois ! Exactement ce que je disais, fit l'animagus avec un regard narquois avant de repartir dans la pensine sans attendre la réponse._

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard…<p>

L'équipe de Gryffondor s'entraînait en vue du prochain match qui les opposerait à Serdaigle. Dans les gradins, Drago, Pansy, Millicent et Théodore se moquaient allégrement de Ron Weasley qui n'arrivait pas à bloquer un seul souaffle.

- Gryffondor s'équipe de passoires maintenant ? lança Nott avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Avec deux Weasley dans l'équipe, ils n'ont pas les moyens de se payer autre chose… ajouta Malefoy, hilare.

- Et Potter qui n'arrive pas à attraper un vif d'or… Il arrivera jamais à mettre la main sur la poursuiveuse ! conclut Pansy.

Ron Weasley avait le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux et Potter bouillait intérieurement. Ginny, quant à elle, faisait abstraction des remarques des vert et argent et se concentrait sur la partie.

- Weasley ! Franchement, faut être complètement con pour lâcher Hermione ! s'exclama Millicent, les mains en porte voix.

- Quand je ferai ma thèse à Sainte Mangouste, tu voudras être mon sujet d'étude ? Vivre sans cerveau, c'est possible ! ajouta Parkinson.

Ginny vit rouge et attrapa le souaffle qui passait près d'elle. Elle fit demi-tour avec son balai pour foncer en direction des gradins et lança de toutes ses forces la balle en visant le groupe de Serpentard. Voyant que le souaffle fusait vers elle, Pansy agita rapidement sa baguette et la balle changea de trajectoire pour percuter violemment la tête de Drago qui grogna de douleur.

- Non mais ça va pas ? s'exclama le blond en se tenant le nez.

- Désolée, Malefoy. Instinct de survie très développé, se justifia Pansy.

- Weasley ! Venez ici ! aboya le professeur Rogue qui venait d'arriver.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel mais consentit à atterrir. Elle se dirigea, balai dans la main, vers le maître des potions qui semblait furieux.

- Vous viendrez me voir ce soir pour une longue retenue qui consistera à éviscérer tout un seau de crapauds. Ca vous apprendra à vouloir jouer les stars sur un balai d'occasion dans une robe de seconde main…

Le directeur de Serpentard tourna les talons et se planta devant Malefoy.

- Vous, à l'infirmerie ! Evitez de tacher votre cravate aux nobles couleurs de notre maison avec un liquide rouge…

Et il s'éloigna dans un mouvement de cape noire. Ginny foudroya du regard les Serpentards avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche chaude pour se détendre.

* * *

><p>Hermione sortit de sa chambre, les cheveux en bataille et le visage chiffonné. Pour une fois, elle avait dormi et elle tentait péniblement d'ouvrir un œil pour ne pas tomber dans les escaliers.<p>

Arrivée dans le salon, elle trouva Minerva confortablement assise dans le canapé, occupée à lire un roman moldu. La Sage pencha la tête pour regarder la tranche du livre et eut un rire.

- Le Comte de Monte-Cristo ? Ca m'aurait été utile à Nuremgard, ironisa la préfète.

Minerva leva les yeux de son livre et regarda avec un sourire amusé la Sage.

- Je te retrouve enfin… Je préfète ton humour subtil aux blagues graveleuses de Merlin.

La Directrice de Poudlard attrapa son marque page, le glissa dans l'ouvrage avant de fermer ce dernier et de le poser sur la table basse. Elle tapota le canapé à côté d'elle, invitant muettement l'enchanteresse à prendre place. Hermione se laissa tomber, les yeux suffisamment ouverts pour ne pas s'affaler sur son ancien professeur.

Minerva passa son bras dans le dos de la Sage et l'attira contre elle. Ses doigts défirent les premiers boutons de la chemise de la Serpentard pour ensuite caresser délicatement la peau découverte. Hermione ferma les yeux en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'animagus.

- Après t'avoir laissée dormir toute la journée, j'espérais que tu serais en forme pour une activité… à deux qui demande attention et concentration.

- Hmmm… Ca ne peut pas attendre que je sorte de mon état proche du coma ? marmonna l'élève.

- Cinq longues années que j'attends… Je peux bien patienter une demi-heure de plus ! soupira Minerva. Cependant, je connais un moyen de te réveiller…

Le professeur se leva et se plaça accroupie devant la Serpentard. McGonagall leva lentement la chemise pour poser ses lèvres sur le ventre de l'enchanteresse. Elle remonta doucement, tout en continuant à déboutonner le vêtement. La respiration de la Sage s'accéléra au fur et à mesure que les lèvres de l'animagus s'approchaient de la naissance de ses seins.

- Ok… Je suis toute à toi, maintenant… souffla Hermione en se penchant, avant de s'emparer des lèvres de sa Guide.

Les deux sorcières basculèrent allongées sur le canapé et les mains se faisaient aventureuses. Cependant, alors qu'Hermione se débarrassait de sa chemise, on frappa à la porte.

- Pas encore ! s'exclama McGonagall, furieuse, en se redressant.

Tandis que l'enchanteresse se rhabillait, la Directrice de Poudlard remettait de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Une fois les deux sorcières présentables, l'aînée alla ouvrir la porte et fut surprise de croiser le regard de James Potter, accompagné de Sirius Black.

- Messieurs… Quelle surprise de vous trouver ici, dit froidement l'ancien professeur de métamorphose.

- Madame le Directrice, salua Potter. Nous avons ici un mandat d'amener au nom d'Hermione Granger. Votre adjoint nous a dit qu'on pouvait la trouver ici.

- Que lui voulez-vous ?

- Nous avons des questions à lui poser quant à l'évasion de Gellert Grindelwald qui a été son voisin de cellule.

- Mon élève a passé sa nuit ici. Elle n'a rien à voir dans toute cette histoire.

- Ca, c'est à nous d'en décider, répondit aimablement Sirius. Pouvez-vous aller la chercher ?

- Pas besoin, je suis là ! répliqua une voix.

Hermione apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je vous écoute. Que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda la préfète.

- Tournez-vous, Miss, ordonna James.

- Pardon ? demanda la Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu as vu, Sirius, elle résiste… commença Potter avec un rictus.

- Oui, elle refuse d'obéir à un ordre. Nous sommes donc autorisés à utiliser la force, ajouta Sirius

- Mais qu'est-ce que… balbutia McGonagall.

Cependant, elle ne finit pas sa phrase, choquée par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. James empoigna violemment Hermione par les épaules pour l'attirer à l'extérieur avant de la plaquer contre un mur. Sirius se saisit des poignets de la Serpentard pour lui mettre dans le dos tandis que Potter passait les menottes.

- Je vais en référer au Ministre ! tonna McGonagall, furieuse.

- Pas grave, on est couvert par ce bon vieux Maugrey. Lui non plus n'aime pas les mages noirs, se moqua Black en poussant devant lui l'enchanteresse. Granger, tu as le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que tu diras pourra être retenu contre toi.

- C'est bon, je connais mes droits… maugréa l'élève.

- Je préviens Maître Parkinson ! lança la Guide en direction de la Sage. Et d'ici là, ne dis rien à ces deux sauvages !

- Insulte à représentant de l'ordre ? Faites attention, Madame la Directrice. Avec un bon juge, ça peut vous coûter cher… ironisa James.

Les deux Aurors ricanèrent avant de transplaner en emmenant leur prisonnière. Minerva retourna dans son salon, attrapa sa cape et son chapeau pour ressortir aussitôt et disparaître quelques secondes plus tard en un craquement sonore.

* * *

><p>Hermione était avachie dans la chaise métallique de la salle d'interrogatoire et jetait un œil torve à James Potter qui était penché au-dessus de la table.<p>

- Alors, avec Gellert, ça se passait comment, en zonzon ? demanda l'Auror.

L'enchanteresse haussa un sourcil et remua difficilement. Ses poignets étaient toujours attachés dans son dos et les menottes commençaient à la faire souffrir.

- Il t'a parlé de son projet d'évasion ? Et comme tu t'entendais bien avec lui et que tu es plutôt douée, tu lui as filé un coup de main ? insista le père d'Harry.

La Sage soupira. Décidemment, tel père tel fils.

- Mais tu vas répondre ! s'emporta l'animagus. Tu ne sortiras pas de cette salle avant d'avoir consigné tes aveux sur ce parchemin !

- Je veux parler au capitaine Tonks, marmonna Hermione, la bouche sèche.

- Pardon ?

- En plus d'être à moitié abruti, vous êtes sourd. Je… veux… parler… au… capitaine… Tonks, articula-t-elle. Capiche ?

- Les Aurors, c'est pas à la demande, ici !

- Ca tombe bien, les confessions des témoins non plus !

Potter se redressa et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Et profitez-en pour prendre une pastille à la menthe, vous en avez besoin ! lança la préfète.

L'Auror sortit en claquant violemment la porte et Hermione eut un rictus.

« J'en ai assez. Deux fois en l'espace de quatre mois. Minerva ne voudra jamais sortir avec une reprise de justice… » soupira la neuvième sage.

« Je suis sûre que c'est ton côté mauvaise fille qui l'attire ! » gloussa la Source.

L'enchanteresse eut un petit rire mais s'interrompit quand la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Tonks apparut et referma derrière elle avant de prendre place en face d'Hermione. L'Auror sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et un briquet qu'elle posa sur la table.

- Si je te détache, tu me promets d'être sage ? demanda la métamorphomage d'une voix douce.

- Je suis Sage par nature ! répliqua la Serpentard avec un sourire ironique.

Nymphadora se leva et ôta les menottes des poignets de l'élève. Hermione se les massa aussitôt et eut un regard reconnaissant pour son ancienne amie.

- J'ai appris que tu fumais en prison. Je t'ai récupéré ça. Tu en veux une ? poursuivit Tonks.

L'enchanteresse acquiesça et l'Auror lui tendit une cigarette et lui alluma. La Sage inspira une longue bouffée qu'elle expira lentement.

- Tu voulais me parler. Je t'écoute.

- Je vous dirai ce que vous voulez entendre quand vous aurez coupé les sorts permettant à Potter et Black, qui sont de l'autre côté de ce miroir sans teint, d'entendre ce qui se dit dans cette pièce. Je pourrais le faire aisément, mais je vous fais confiance, répliqua la sixième année.

Tonks hésita quelques instants, puis agita rapidement sa baguette. Hermione sentit la magie faire son œuvre et fut satisfaite.

- Maintenant que nous sommes en tête à tête, parle, ordonna l'Auror.

Hermione tira une nouvelle bouffée.

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec l'évasion de Grindelwald. Je l'ai appris ce matin chez la Directrice de Poudlard car Dumbledore est venu nous l'annoncer. Cependant, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'expliquer car vos deux collègues m'ont traînée ici comme si j'étais la pire des meurtrières.

- Et pourquoi te croirai-je ? Après tout, tu as résisté à ton interpellation.

- Quelle résistance ? J'ai demandé ce qui se passait et vos deux brutes m'ont plaquée contre un mur avant que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit. Mais le professeur McGonagall vous le dira mieux que moi. Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas eu le motif de mon arrestation.

- Complicité d'évasion.

- Sur quelle preuve ? insista la Sage.

- On a trouvé ton nom écrit sur les murs de la cellule de Grindelwald et les gardiens ont assurés que tu lui avais envoyé quelques lettres. Qui sont introuvables.

Hermione éclata d'un rire incontrôlable et en fit tomber sa cendre sur la table.

- C'est tout ? demanda-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux.

- Ca, et le fait que plusieurs gardiens ont confirmé que tu t'entendais bien avec le mage noir.

- Capitaine… Je ne suis restée que trois jours à Nuremgard, dont la moitié en cellule d'isolement. Je n'ai eu que quatre conversations avec Grindelwald, tout au plus.

- Et quelle était la teneur de ces discussions ?

- Il m'expliquait quoi choisir à la cantine, m'a informée du fonctionnement des sorties et donné la liste des livres consultables à la bibliothèque. Et, bien évidemment, il m'a demandé ce que j'avais fait pour me retrouver là-bas. Rien d'exceptionnel, en somme… répondit l'enchanteresse, affable.

- Rien de plus ?

- Rien de plus !

- Et pour les lettres ?

A ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit et Mrs Parkinson apparut sur le pas de la pièce.

- Miss Granger, nous partons, annonça l'avocate en jetant un regard glacial à l'Auror.

La Serpentard étouffa un soupir de soulagement et se leva prestement.

- Je peux voir l'ordre de libération ? demanda aimablement Tonks.

La mère de Pansy posa un parchemin sur la table et la métamorphomage l'examina.

- Signé de la main du Ministre ? Bien, vous pouvez y aller. Mais restez à la disposition de nos services, Miss Granger.

- Les éléments de l'enquête de l'Auror Potter ne sont qu'un tissu d'âneries. Merci de ne plus ennuyer ma cliente au sujet de cette évasion.

L'avocate posa sa main sur l'épaule de la préfète et toute deux sortirent de la pièce. Sans un mot, elles traversèrent le bureau des Aurors et, alors qu'elles allaient atteindre le couloir qui menait aux ascenseurs, elles tombèrent nez à nez avec Sirius et James.

Les deux fonctionnaires jetèrent un regard mauvais aux deux sorcières et Mrs Parkinson les ignora. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles avaient gagné l'aire de transplanage et l'aînée les fit disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

><p><em>- J'ai toujours soupçonné que tu étais comme chez toi dans les geôles du Ministère ! soupira Minerva<em>

_- J'ai fait ça pour toi. Je savais que tu aimais les mauvaises filles, répondit Hermione, amusée. _

_Minerva roula des yeux, les lèvres pincées._

_- Heureusement qu'Helen Parkinson n'a pas eu son diplôme dans une pochette surprise ! Et cette année-là, elle a fait fortune avec toi …_

* * *

><p>Minerva posa trois tasses de café sur la table et Hermione s'en saisit avidement.<p>

- La prochaine fois que Potter vient te poser des questions, préviens-moi. On portera plainte pour harcèlement, grommela Mrs Parkinson. Un tel acharnement vire à l'obsession.

- La prochaine fois qu'il vient ici ou à Poudlard, il repartira sur une civière, rétorqua sèchement McGonagall. Pour vos honoraires…

- Laissez tomber. Scrimgeour a déjà réglé en se confondant en excuses. J'en connais trois qui vont se prendre le savon du siècle. Je ne comprends pas qu'il ait sorti Maugrey de sa retraite pour chasser Grindelwald. Fol Œil est, comme son nom l'indique, complètement fou. Quand j'ai commencé ma carrière, j'ai passé mon temps à défendre des sorciers qui avaient été victimes de ses bavures.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Il était très bon quand il a débuté, commenta l'Ecossaise.

Mrs Parkinson haussa les épaules et finit son café.

- Je vous laisser. Essayez de passer une bonne fin de week-end. Et fais attention à toi, Hermione. Quand Potter a une cible dans la vue, il ne la lâche pas tant qu'il ne l'a pas abattue.

La Serpentard hocha la tête et salua l'avocate. Cette dernière quitta la cuisine, raccompagnée par Minerva, qui revint quelques instants plus tard.

- Il va falloir que j'investisse dans une paire de menotte. Tu as l'air d'apprécier ça… plaisanta l'animagus.

- Très drôle, rétorqua la neuvième sage.

La Guide jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et eut un petit soupir.

- Il se fait tard et tu es épuisée. On va se coucher et on reparle de tout ça demain ?

- Avec plaisir… On réinvestit le canapé ou vais-je enfin avoir le privilège de m'étendre dans ton lit ?

Pour toute réponse, Minerva eut un sourire qui fit frissonner de plaisir la préfète.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Ca vous a plu ? La suite la semaine prochaine !<p>

En vous souhaitant un excellent week-end !

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	28. Le jeu de Gellert

Bonjour, bonjour !

C'est vendredi, c'est nouveau chapitre !

Je fais une uploade rapide car j'suis malade à crever, j'vais retourner sous la couette. Mais promis, je ferai les réponses à vos gentilles revues sous peu !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28 : Le jeu de Gellert<strong>

Le lendemain matin, Hermione s'éveilla dans une douce étreinte. Des lèvres chaudes se posèrent dans son cou en un baiser brûlant et elle eut un sourire de plaisir. Si la nuit avait été sage entre elle et sa Guide, elle pressentait que la matinée serait toute autre.

- Comment va ma criminelle préférée, ce matin ? murmura la voix rauque de Minerva.

Hermione s'étira paresseusement et se retourna pour faire face aux deux émeraudes vertes qui brillaient d'amusement.

- Bien… Je me demandais ce que j'allais commettre comme délit aujourd'hui. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vidé un coffre à Gringott's. A moins que je ne me contente de racketter le goûter d'une première année tout à l'heure quand on rentrera au château… ironisa la préfète.

McGonagall éclata de rire avant d'embrasser l'enchanteresse.

- Tu veux que je t'amène le petit-déjeuner au lit ? demanda la Serpentard.

- Ne te lève pas. Tu as interdiction de quitter ses draps pour les trois prochaines heures… répliqua la directrice de Poudlard alors que ses mains effleuraient le buste de son élève.

Hermione se sentit frissonner de désir.

- N'est-ce pas trop tôt ? murmura-t-elle.

- Nous avons attendu trop longtemps. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas patienter une minute de plus… chuchota l'animagus. Si tu es d'accord, bien entendu.

Le souffle chaud chatouilla la peau de la neuvième sage qui acquiesça, hypnotisée par le regard vert envoutant.

- Présenté comme ceci, souffla l'enchanteresse en ôtant rapidement le haut qu'elle avait passé pour dormir.

Minerva prit le temps d'apprécier la beauté de l'enchanteresse ce qui amena une couleur rosée sur les joues de cette dernière qui baissa les yeux quelques instants avant de défier du regard l'Ecossaise.

- Tu comptes faire quelque chose ou juste admirer ? brava la préfète.

- Je compte profiter de tous les plaisirs possibles tant qu'ils sont à ma portée, fit l'animagus sur un ton polisson.

- Alors rends-moi la pareille.

Et Hermione commença lentement à défaire les boutons de la chemise que portait Minerva. Chaque bouton à ouvrir était l'occasion pour la Sage de laisser trainer ses doigts sur la peau brulante de l'animagus. Chaque bouton défait était une fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur des promesses d'un plaisir que chacune voyait briller dans les yeux de l'autre.

Lorsque la chemise fut libre, les mains d'Hermione se faufilèrent sous le tissu pour caresser les épaules et les libérer de l'étoffe. Prolongeant sa caresse, elle accompagna le vêtement jusqu'à la chute des reins de son amante. Penchée vers elle, la Serpentard commença à embrasser le buste qui s'offrait, tandis que les doigts de Minerva venaient se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Leur souffle s'accordait, rapide et saccadé, pressé par l'urgence de la situation. Leurs mains retrouvaient enfin une peau à peine effleurée dans des souvenirs lointains. Hors du temps, elles s'apprêtaient enfin à laisser leur corps vibrer à l'unisson. Hermione attira doucement sa Guide contre elle et se laissa aller sous son poids.

Un bruit sourd leur parvint du rez-de-chaussée, de la porte d'entrée. Impatiente et frustrée de cette nouvelle interruption, Minerva bondit hors du lit, attrapa sa chemise et fonça dans les escaliers.

- Si c'est encore des imbéciles d'Aurors, c'est toi qui me visiteras en prison, fit-elle en dévalant les marches.

Hermione se sentait tout aussi contrariée, peut-être même plus. Elle quitta le lit et repassa son haut pour emboiter le pas de Minerva. Cependant, arrivée en haut des escaliers, elle s'arrêta un court instant. L'animagus se tenait immobile devant la porte ouverte, un parchemin déroulé et une rose rouge à la main. En comparaison, elle paraissait aussi pâle que le papier de la missive qui accompagnait la fleur.

- Minerva, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La voix d'Hermione trahissait son inquiétude.

- Il l'a fait, il est revenu, ici… lui répondit une voix blanche.

- De qui parles-tu ? Hermione était maintenant au côté de sa Guide et, n'ayant pas de réponse, prit de ses mains le parchemin.

Ce qu'elle y lut la fit frémir.

_Ma chère Hermione, _

_Je vous avez promis des nouvelles. Me voici donc, libre, disposé à égayer votre quotidien comme je m'y étais engagé._

_J'ai su que vous aviez trouvé logis chez cette chère Minerva, aussi je n'ai pu résister à l'envie de vous déposer une preuve de mon engagement à vos côtés. Vous êtes une sorcière aux capacités insoupçonnées du commun des mortels et il me ferait plaisir, puisque je suis libre de mon emploi du temps, de vous aider à les développer bien au-delà de ce que quelques malheureux professeurs ont pu faire._

_Maintenant que je peux m'exprimer sans craindre une quelconque censure, sachez que rien ne saurait m'empêcher de vous libérer du carcan des médiocres sorciers qui vous entourent._

_Mes amitiés à MISS McGonagall,_

_Votre dévoué,  
>Gellert.<em>

- Il est complètement à la masse, dit la préfète, incrédule.

Entendre Hermione à ses côtés redonna une voix à Minerva qui se mit à parler sans s'arrêter, comme si elle avait perdu toute retenue.

- Il est de retour, il va à nouveau semer la terreur et tuer des familles entières, il va créer le chaos autour de lui, m'assassiner sans aucun doute et tout ça parce que Dumbledore et toi jouez avec lui. Tu te rends compte de ce qui va se passer, tu te rends…

Hermione regardait, abasourdie, sa Guide perdre pied. Elle ne prêtait plus attention au flot de paroles ininterrompu que l'animagus ne semblait même pas contrôler, ayant compris le sens au-delà des mots.

Minerva était replongée brutalement dans les pertes douloureuses qu'elle avait réussies à apprivoiser. Et Grindelwald, en posant le pied sur les terres ancestrales des McGonagall, était à l'origine de la panique qui semblait envahir la Directrice. Si, comme le croyait la Sage, Gellert était un sorcier intelligent, alors son geste avait une cible, c'était Minerva, non Hermione. Et l'homme l'avait atteint sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Lentement, pour ne pas effrayer son amante par des gestes trop brusques, Hermione prit son ancien professeur dans ses bras. Elle la guida vers le salon et la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. A genou devant elle, la neuvième sage tendait de capter son regard, en vain. L'animagus était revenue des décennies en arrière et contemplait sans aucun doute la scène d'un violent massacre dont elle était la seule victime vivante.

Alors la vert et argent s'assit à côté d'elle, la prit dans ses bras, et la berça pour apaiser sa frayeur.

- Essaye de te calmer… murmura doucement la Serpentard. Je vais appeler Merlin et on va s'assurer que Grindelwald n'est plus dans le coin.

Voyant que l'Ecossaise ne réagissait pas, l'enchanteresse se leva pour se diriger vers la cheminée et balança une poignée de poudre dans l'âtre. Des flammes vertes apparurent et la jeune femme prononça le nom de l'enchanteur. Quelques instants plus tard, le visage joyeux du sorcier se fit apercevoir.

- Salut ma gr…

Le premier sage s'arrêta en remarquant le visage grave de son amie.

- Tu peux être ici dans combien de temps ? murmura Hermione.

- Cinq minutes, pas une de plus, répondit le professeur de DCFM avant de couper la communication.

Hermione retourna auprès de sa Guide et, tout en lui caressant doucement la main, elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Dumbledore avait lâché Grindelwald dans la nature. Elle était visée, certes, mais Minerva était la cible principale de Gellert, et donc d'Albus. Quel était le but du directeur-adjoint ?

« Ca me paraît pourtant évident… » murmura gravement la Source.

« Il veut me déstabiliser en m'ôtant mon principal soutien. » répliqua Hermione.

« Et aussi récupérer son poste de directeur. » ajouta la voix éthérée. « Que comptes-tu faire à présent ? »

« On ne peut pas rentrer immédiatement à Poudlard. Minerva n'est pas en état de croiser Dumbledore. Et on ne peut pas finir le week-end ici. Je penche pour aller se reposer à Avalon avant de regagner le collège à la tombée de la nuit. »

« Bonne idée. Et tu pourras réfléchir à une réponse pour ton ancien codétenu. »

« Crois-moi, elle va être salée… » conclut Hermione avec un regard froid.

La porte du manoir s'ouvrit et les deux sorcières sursautèrent. Merlin fit son entrée, son bâton de sage à la main.

- Et me voilà ! De qui dois-je démolir le portrait ? demanda froidement l'enchanteur.

« Grindelwald est passé ici. Peux-tu fouiller le parc pendant que je range avec Minerva ? On va passer la journée à Avalon… » dit la Serpentard dans l'esprit du professeur de DCFM.

Le premier sage hocha la tête et ressortit aussitôt. Quelques secondes plus tard, la préfète sentit la magie de l'enchanteur danser dans l'air. Elle se leva et tira sur la main de sa Guide pour que cette dernière en fasse autant.

- On prépare notre sac et on s'en va, murmura la neuvième sage.

- Pour aller où ? demanda sombrement Minerva.

- Je vais te faire visiter un lieu où personne ne pourra nous trouver… répondit Hermione d'une voix mystérieuse.

* * *

><p>- C'est donc ça, Avalon ?<p>

Minerva observa le paysage, intriguée et subjuguée. Merlin et Hermione échangèrent un regard entendu et chacun des Sages passa un bras dans le dos de la Guide pour l'emmener en direction de la forge de Culann.

- Vous allez faire la rencontre de notre meilleur pote ! lança gaiement l'enchanteur. En plus, il a toujours de la bière au frais !

- Merlin ! Il est neuf heures du matin ! rétorqua McGonagall avec un regard noir.

- Si vous râlez, c'est que ça va mieux ! plaisanta le professeur de DCFM. Vous savez que pour vous, j'ai dû interrompre ma nuit avec Poppy ?

Hermione déglutit de travers et se mit à tousser bruyamment.

- Je plaisante… On a juste dîné hier en tête-à-tête. Mais je vous jure qu'au prochain rencard, je l'embrasse ! ajouta le premier sage avec un clin d'œil.

- Si Pomfresh porte plainte pour harcèlement sexuel, je vous vire ! gronda la Guide.

- Jalouse, Minerva ? se moqua gentiment l'enchanteur.

Les trois sorciers finirent par arriver devant la demeure du forgeron et ce dernier semblait les attendre, une chope de bière dans une main, un jeu de cartes dans l'autre.

- Mais vous avez amené une nouvelle ! s'exclama, réjoui, Culann. A quatre, on va pouvoir faire un tarot ! Mes hommages, mademoiselle.

- Je te présente Minerva McGonagall… commença Hermione.

- Ta Guide ! Honoré de faire votre connaissance, très chère.

Le forgeron lui prit délicatement la main et l'animagus fut impressionnée par la taille du géant. Culann fronça les sourcils et plongea son regard dans les yeux de la Directrice de Poudlard.

- Vous êtes inquiète. Vous vous demandez si vous êtes assez puissante pour pouvoir affronter Grindelwald si un jour vous devez le confronter sans votre Sage… murmura le forgeron. Vous doutez de vos capacités et de votre baguette...

- Mais… Comm… bégaya l'animagus.

Le géant leva sa main et l'Ecossaise se tut.

- Je vais faire une exception et vous aider ! Merlin, Hermione, vous trouverez de quoi manger dans la cuisine. Faites-vous une ou deux parties de tarot, je reviens au plus tôt.

Culann les salua d'un geste de la tête et s'éloigna en direction de la forêt. Les sorciers le regardèrent disparaître entre les arbres et Merlin haussa les épaules.

- Et merde… Moi qui voulais le plumer au poker. Bref, petit-déjeuner ?

* * *

><p>La journée s'écoula paisiblement. Merlin, qui avait très vite remarqué le changement dans la relation entre Hermione et Minerva, s'en était donné à cœur joie et s'était moqué d'elles entre deux parties de cartes. En milieu d'après-midi, les trois sorciers avaient profité du climat de l'île et s'étaient allongés dans l'herbe pour bronzer.<p>

- Comment tu te sens ? murmura la Serpentard.

- Détendue. Merci, répliqua McGonagall.

- Herm', attends que je ne sois pas présent pour la détendre encore plus… ironisa Merlin.

L'enchanteresse claqua des doigts et des trombes d'eau s'abattirent sur l'enchanteur.

- Concours de tee-shirts mouillés ! s'exclama le premier sage en se levant rapidement pour agiter son bâton de sage.

L'enchanteresse et sa Guide eurent l'impression de se retrouver dans l'explosion de dizaines de bombes à eau et, en un instant, se trouvèrent aussi trempées que l'était le professeur de DCFM. Une bataille bon enfant éclata entre eux et Merlin riait aux éclats.

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer à mettre l'île sens dessus dessous ! gronda une voix grave.

Hermione, qui avait réussi à grimper sur le dos de l'enchanteur pour lui attraper les cheveux, arrêta son mouvement.

- Descends de là, Herm' ! Si je t'appelle ma grosse, c'est qu'il y a une raison… marmonna le premier sage qui se prit une tape sur la tête de la Serpentard.

Culann lança un regard navré aux deux enchanteurs avant de s'approcher de McGonagall. Il tenait à la main une fine tige de bois qu'il lui tendit. Minerva s'en saisit et l'observa avec attention. Le bois était noir, gravé de différentes runes. La tige, mi-rigide, avait été sculptée de façon à tenir parfaitement dans sa main.

- Voici votre nouvelle baguette. Elle est faite de bois d'Orme. C'est un bois clair, mais la couleur noire de votre arme vient du fait que je l'ai entourée d'écailles de Naga, une créature immortelle. J'ai placé au cœur de votre arme une branchie d'un Saumon de la sagesse et…

- C'est quoi comme poisson ? demanda Merlin. Ca se mange ?

- Ca t'arrive de lire ? C'est une créature reprise dans le folklore irlandais. Il y en a quelques-uns dans le lac de l'île. Bref, donc, il y a une branchie de ce poisson entremêlée à une plume de Pégase. J'avais réussi à m'en procurer une lors d'un de mes voyages en Grèce.

- Depuis quand sais-tu faire des baguettes ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Tu crois qu'elle vient d'où, la baguette de Sureau ? Du cul d'une poule ? rétorqua le forgeron, amusé.

- Je sens que ça va être une histoire passionnante… commença le premier sage.

« Moi, je la connais déjà… C'est l'inconvénient d'être là depuis la création du monde. » marmonna la Source.

- Ca n'a rien de palpitant, répliqua Culann en haussant les épaules. Avant de m'établir à Avalon pour m'occuper des armes des Sages, j'ai formé les plus grands fabricants de baguette. Dont le premier Ollivander. La veille de mon départ, j'ai fabriqué le bâton de la mort. C'était une baguette plutôt moyenne, dans ses capacités, mais mes apprentis l'ont trouvé à leur goût. Ils l'ont gardé pour l'étudier. La suite, pour ce que j'en sais, c'est que des dizaines d'années plus tard, elle s'est trouvée entre les mains d'un Perevell et la légende des trois frères est née. Enfin bon, vous connaissez le défaut des humains à créer des histoires à dormir debout sur ce qu'ils ne peuvent expliquer. Mais je vous préviens, je n'y suis pour rien pour la cape d'invisibilité et la pierre de résurrection. Je ne fais pas dans les gadgets et autres goodies.

Culann fit apparaître des bières et servit ses invités.

- Cependant, la baguette de Sureau ne peut rivaliser avec votre nouvelle arme, Miss McGonagall. Je crains pour le sorcier qui vous cherchera des noises !

* * *

><p><em>- Est-ce que Culann est dans le secret des dieux ? Comment savait-il que j'aurais besoin d'une telle baguette ? C'est la Source qui l'avait planifié ?<em>

_- Culann est le forgeron des Sages. Il a été doté par la Source du pouvoir qui permet de lire dans les âmes des sorciers. Il sait exactement ce à quoi tu penses, ce qui te tourmente, et ce dont tu as besoin… expliqua doctement Hermione._

_- Miss-je-sais-tout est à l'œuvre ce soir ? Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais entendu, sourit malicieusement Minerva._

_- Tu me demandes, je réponds, répliqua l'enchanteresse. Mais si tu préfères, je me tais et je te laisse seule avec tes questions._

_- La susceptibilité fait froncer ton petit nez de charmante façon, se moqua la Guide._

_- Bref, coupa Hermione avec un geste de la main. Prends soin de cette baguette. J'ai dans l'idée que tu feras de grandes choses avec._

* * *

><p>Le dîner était passé quand les trois sorciers regagnèrent Poudlard. Merlin se rendit aussitôt à l'infirmerie pour poursuivre sa drague auprès de Pomfresh et Hermione raccompagna Minerva à son bureau. La Guide n'arrêtait pas de faire tourner sa nouvelle baguette entre ses doigts, et l'enchanteresse la regardait, satisfaite.<p>

- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda doucement la Serpentard.

- Elle est puissante… Je la sens pulser, vibrer, murmura la Directrice.

Hermione se pencha sur sa Guide et l'embrassa délicatement.

- Il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets, murmura-t-elle sur les lèvres de son ancien professeur. Maintenant, tu te fais monter un bon repas par les elfes de maison et tu files au lit.

- Tu ne veux pas rester un moment ? proposa McGonagall en serrant la Sage contre elle.

- Je dois passer dire bonsoir à quelqu'un, mais je reviens après. A tout de suite.

Après un dernier baiser, l'enchanteresse quitta le bureau et s'arrêta quelques instants à côté de la gargouille. Elle envoya sa magie dans les couloirs du château et prit la direction du troisième étage. Elle marcha cinq minutes pour s'arrêter devant une porte. Elle prit une grande inspiration, concentra sa magie dans son pied droit qu'elle expédia violemment sur la surface boisée qui sortit de ses gonds pour traverser la pièce.

Assis à son bureau, Dumbledore sursauta brusquement et jeta un regard surpris aux débris de porte qui jonchaient le sol de la salle.

- Miss Granger… Vous avez l'air en pleine forme, commença le directeur-adjoint avec un léger rictus.

- Tu vas rapidement t'apercevoir à quel point… murmura froidement la Sage en s'approchant de son professeur de métamorphose.

Elle leva son poing qui se couvrit de glace et l'abattit durement sur le bureau qui se brisa en deux morceaux avant de s'effondrer sur lui-même. Dumbledore quitta rapidement sa chaise et recula.

- Vous comptez détruire tout le mobilier de la pièce ? demanda Albus d'une voix qu'il espérait calme. Rien que pour la porte et mon bureau en acajou, j'ôte trente points à Serpentard.

- Parfait. Rajoute donc cinquante points pour les fenêtres, répliqua durement Hermione en claquant des doigts.

Les vitres explosèrent et les bris de verre restèrent en suspens dans l'air, leurs pointes tranchantes dirigées sur l'ancien directeur.

- Et que me vaut cette… petite démonstration de force ?

L'enchanteresse agita rapidement la main et une dizaine de morceaux de verre se positionnèrent sous la gorge du vieux sorcier qui essayait de rester calme. Cependant, Hermione remarqua le léger tremblement de la main du sorcier qui extirpait sa baguette de sa poche.

- La leçon que je vous ai donné la dernière fois ne vous a visiblement pas suffit, Miss… continua le directeur-adjoint.

La Serpentard eut un rictus mauvais et franchit les quelques centimètres qui la séparaient de son professeur. Elle le saisit par le col de la robe et tira violemment sur le tissu. Elle sentait la respiration saccadé du vieux sorcier sur son visage alors qu'elle plongeait son regard froid dans les yeux bleus légèrement inquiets.

- La dernière fois, tu as eu beaucoup de chance, je n'étais pas en forme, murmura la préfète d'une voix doucereuse. Maintenant, tu vas bien m'écouter. Si jamais tu as le projet d'utiliser Gellert pour m'atteindre, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'oublier cette idée, ou ton dos ressemblera à ton bureau…

- Gellert ? Je ne vous savais pas si proche… ironisa Dumbledore.

La Sage cligna des paupières et la température de la pièce chuta de plusieurs degrés. Albus sentit quelque chose de froid et de dur lui couvrir lentement le cou. Il baissa rapidement les yeux et remarqua que les doigts de son élève étaient couverts de glace, glace qui semblait se propager sur son propre corps.

- Si jamais toi ou ton ancien camarade de pieu touche à un seul cheveu de Minerva, on retrouvera dans cinq cents piges tes ossements en draguant le fond du lac de Poudlard.

Elle tira une nouvelle fois sur la robe d'Albus et le vieux sorcier se trouva penché. Hermione approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de son professeur.

- Retiens bien ça. Face à moi, tu n'es rien. Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de m'énerver. Car ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras de ta pitoyable existence.

L'enchanteresse fit parler sa magie et son pouvoir dansa dans la pièce. Chaud, électrique, enivrant. L'ancien directeur frissonna en sentant la puissance de son élève et déglutit difficilement.

- Mais… qui êtes-vous ? balbutia-t-il.

- Quelqu'un que tu n'aurais jamais dû défier. Ne t'inquiète pas. Le jour de ta mort viendra. Fais juste en sorte que ce ne soit pas trop tôt, Albus. Et rappelle-toi. Ne t'approche pas de Minerva.

Elle le relâcha et lui expédia son poing couvert de glace dans l'estomac. Dumbledore tomba sur le sol, plié en deux, respirant difficilement. L'enchanteresse agita mollement la main et rendit son aspect d'origine à la salle.

- Bonne soirée, lâcha-t-elle avant de sortir.

Dumbledore la regarda partir. Il se releva lentement et tenta de retrouver une respiration normale.

- Je ne sais pas qui elle est, mais je sais ce qu'elle représente… murmura-t-il. Un paquet d'ennuis. Il faut qu'elle disparaisse, et vite.

* * *

><p><em>Cher Gellert,<em>

_Votre évasion a causé bien des remous dans la communauté sorcière. J'aurais préféré que vous m'en parliez au lieu de me mettre devant le fait accompli. Je n'ai guère apprécié me faire cueillir au saut du lit par deux Aurors hystériques m'accusant de complicité d'évasion._

_J'accepte néanmoins votre proposition de formation magique. Serait-il possible cependant d'attendre la fin de mes études à Poudlard ? Cela sera plus simple pour organiser mon emploi du temps._

_J'aimerais vous demande une faveur. Ne menacez pas Miss McGonagall. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui vous lie, mais je serais profondément contrariée s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit de préjudiciable à la femme qui a eu la gentillesse de m'accueillir chez elle à la mort de mes parents. Il serait dommage que notre relation se ternisse pour quelque chose qui peut être facilement évité._

_Amicalement,  
>Hermione Granger.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chère Hermione,<em>

_J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous ne vous languissez pas trop à Poudlard. Le temps me paraît long sans vous. J'ai hâte de vous avoir à mes côtés, de vous montrer ce qu'est la vraie magie, de vous aider à dompter le formidable pouvoir que vous détenez. A nous deux, nous ferons de grandes choses. Le monde sera à nos pieds._

_J'ai été profondément attristé d'apprendre dans votre précédente lettre que vos parents n'étaient plus. Comment cela s'est-il produit ? Ne vous sentez pas obligée d'en parler si le cœur n'y est pas. Sachez cependant que je suis à votre disposition si vous avez besoin d'une écoute._

_Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez liée à ce point à Miss McGonagall et je consens à la laisser en paix. J'attire néanmoins votre attention que je pourrais être bien plus que ce qu'elle représente pour vous. _

_Si vous avez la possibilité de vous échapper de votre collège le temps d'un après-midi ou d'une soirée, faites le moi savoir que nous nous retrouvions à Pré au Lard. Je constate avec plaisir que votre jeunesse ne vous rend pas impatiente et que, malgré votre attrait pour ma proposition, vous souhaitez prendre votre temps. Je comprends cela mais j'espère ardemment vous prendre en main avant que votre potentiel ne soit gâché par les cours de vos médiocres professeurs._

_En espérant avoir bientôt de vos nouvelles,  
>Bien à vous,<br>Votre dévoué Gellert._

* * *

><p>Hermione plia le parchemin et le rangea dans sa poche, songeuse. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'intrusion de Grindelwald au manoir McGonagall, et la Guide commençait à se remettre de ses émotions. L'enchanteresse soupira et ramassa son sac pour suivre Pansy en cours de DCFM. Elle songeait avec un pincement au cœur à Minerva. Leur relation était dans une espèce de point mort suite à ce fameux week-end. Les deux sorcières se voyaient à peine, la Directrice restant la plupart du temps dans son bureau, occupée à diverses tâches administratives.<p>

- Arrête de souffler comme un bœuf, Herm', lança Pansy en s'installant à une table au fond de la classe. Et concentre-toi plutôt sur le match de samedi. On affronte Gryffondor et on compte sur toi pour enterrer Potter sous la pelouse !

- Pour ça, fais-moi confiance ! répondit l'enchanteresse en jetant un coup d'œil aux minis maraudeurs placés quelques tables plus loin.

- Ce sera pas trop dur d'assister à la défaite de ton ex ? demanda Millicent.

- Question d'habitude, plaisanta la Sage.

- Le week-end prochain, c'est la première sortie à Pré Au Lard. Ca te dit d'y aller avec moi ? proposa Pansy.

Hermione acquiesça et Merlin pénétra dans la salle, en tapant comme à son habitude dans ses mains pour réclamer le silence.

- Bon les enfants, Papa est arrivé, la fête est finie ! commença l'enchanteur avec un sourire amusé. Aujourd'hui, on s'attaque à un gros pavé, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi. La leçon du jour s'intitule : « Comment étaler un géant sans se retrouver écrasé sous ses pompes. » Quelqu'un a une idée ? Autre que Miss Lupin ? ajouta-t-il alors que la Gryffondor brandissait la main.

- Elle commence à me gaver, la Miss Je Sais Tout de Gryffondor… marmonna Parkinson. Oh, pardon Herm', j'avais oublié ton surnom de tes autres vies. Désolée…

- Toi ? Désolée ? Te fous pas de moi… chuchota l'enchanteresse, acide.

- Miss Parkinson a une idée ? Pour une fois ! se moqua le premier Sage. On vous écoute Miss !

Pansy roula des yeux avant de s'éclaircir la gorge en une parfaite imitation d'Ombrage qui fit rire les Serpentards.

- Professeur… Quand je serai directrice de Sainte Mangouste, vous pensez réellement que je vais rencontrer des géants ? J'suis pas assez stupide pour me promener dans les collines d'Amérique du Nord.

- Bien dit. Cependant, pour les ceux et celles présentes qui nous écoutent et qui n'ont ni votre talent ni votre intelligence et donc qui n'auront pas une situation professionnelle aussi confortable, répondit Merlin en regardant innocemment Potter, avez-vous une idée pour affronter ce type d'adversaire sans y laisser sa peau ?

« C'est simple. Il suffit de leur lancer un sortilège d'entrave dans les talons, c'est leur point faible. Ils sont très résistants aux stupefix, donc pas la peine de s'en servir. En revanche, avec un bon sortilège, on peut déraciner un arbre et leur envoyer en pleine tronche pour les assommer… » expliqua Hermione dans l'esprit de sa camarade.

Pansy eut un rictus et répéta mot pour mot la solution de la préfète. Merlin hocha la tête.

- C'est une bonne réponse. Dix points pour Serpentard. Bon, alors, le sort pour déraciner un arbre de taille convenable est le suivant…

Hermione n'écouta pas la suite des explications. Elle sentit le pied de Parkinson frotter le sien et jeta un regard à la dérobée à son amie.

_« Merci. Je te revaudrai ça… »_ avait-elle écrit sur un parchemin.

La brune fit un clin d'œil et retourna à ses réflexions sur Gellert. Comment allait-elle se tirer du pétrin dans lequel Dumbledore l'avait fourrée ?

« Alors ma grosse, on aide ses petites camarades à tricher ? C'est pas bien ! Tu me feras trente minutes de footing en plus aujourd'hui… » dit la voix de Merlin dans son esprit. « Et fais-moi le plaisir d'écouter mon cours. Sinon, ça sert à quoi que Ducro, il se décarcasse ? »

La Sage grimaça et attrapa une feuille et sa plume. Elle nota la leçon, se demandant ce que faisait sa Guide pendant qu'elle s'ennuyait en cours.

* * *

><p>Minerva observait, perplexe, Rogue devant elle. Ce dernier avait passé un maillot de Quidditch vert et argent sur ses habituelles robes noires et la Directrice se demandait si le maître des potions était devenu fou.<p>

- Ce… ça vous va à ravir… lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Severus eut un sourire hautain avant de s'assoir gracieusement. Il posa ses mains sur le bureau de sa supérieure et la toisa du regard.

- Heureux de vous l'entendre dire. J'ai demandé à nos elfes de maison de vous confectionner la même tenue que vous pourrez arborer lors de la troisième mi-temps que vous ne manquerez pas de faire avec mon attrapeuse… dit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

- Je ne porterai pas pareille horreur, rétorqua calmement l'animagus.

- Au moins, vous ne niez pas qu'il y aura une troisième mi-temps, se moqua Rogue. Mais je vous préviens, Madame la Directrice. Vous ne verrez pas Miss Granger vendredi soir. Je n'accepterai pas qu'elle… se fatigue avant le match le plus important de la saison.

- Professeur ! Gardez vos insinuations, je vous prie !

- Je tiens juste à vous prévenir. Directrice de Gryffondor un jour…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et McGonagall le foudroya du regard.

- Vous êtes juste venu me déranger pour m'entretenir de Quidditch ? dit-elle, agacée.

- Non, c'était le prétexte. Et j'avoue que me promener avec ce maillot m'a attiré des regards furieux de mes collègues. J'ai adoré. Bref, je venais vous trouver car j'ai des informations pour vous.

Il s'interrompit et sembla attendre quelque chose. Minerva sentit l'énervement la gagner.

- Alors ? C'est quoi, ces informations ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Vous pourriez m'offrir un verre. Qu'on ne me parle plus de l'hospitalité des Ecossais… répondit-il, ironique.

Il se leva et ouvrit un buffet pour en extirper une bouteille de whisky et deux verres.

- Severus ! aboya l'animagus. Mais comment savez-vous que…

- Je commence à vous connaître, coupa le maître des potions en servant deux rasades d'alcool. Alors… Depuis que vous ne fréquentez plus les hautes sphères, vous ignorez qu'il se passe des choses intéressantes dans les couloirs de Poudlard et du Ministère.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Oui, vous n'avez pas été… rappelée pour faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Voldemort est décédé. L'ordre n'a plus de raison d'être, répliqua Minerva avec un haussement de sourcil.

- Que nenni, très chère. Notre cher Albus a trouvé une autre utilité à son organisation clandestine. Maintenant, les membres de l'Ordre ont pour mission de surveiller le moindre de vos faits et gestes… ainsi que ceux de Miss Granger.

Minerva passa une main dans ses cheveux, pas vraiment surprise de ce que son collègue venait de lui apprendre.

- Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'Albus a encore confiance en vous. Après tout, vous êtes plutôt proche d'Hermione.

- Pas aussi proche que vous… ironisa le maître des potions.

Il but une gorgée de whisky et reposa son verre sous le regard noir de la Guide.

- Néanmoins, vous avez raison. Maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres repose six pieds sous terre, je n'ai plus aucune utilité pour notre ancien Directeur.

- Donc, vous ne faites plus partie de l'Ordre. Alors, comment diable avez-vous appris tout ceci ?

- Et bien… J'ai récemment revu cette chère Lilly Evans.

- Lilly Potter ?

- Tout de suite les noms désagréables ! soupira Rogue. J'ai eu la chance de la croiser au Ministère. Son crétin de mari fait une obsession sur Granger et ce n'est pas du goût de Lilly. Qui, à mon avis, sera de nouveau Miss Evans. Et ce avant la fin de l'année.

Il eut un rictus satisfait d'anticipation et McGonagall afficha un air surpris.

- Bien entendu, je serais présent pour la consoler… ajouta-t-il.

- Si nous revenions à l'essentiel ? proposa McGonagall.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire pour le moment. Vous êtes surveillée, et les Aurors glanent la moindre info sur Miss Granger avec l'espoir de la mettre en cellule pour un long moment.

Il se leva, finit son verre d'une traite et un sourire étira ses fines lèvres.

- Sur ce, je vais m'échauffer la voix pour samedi. J'ai hâte de chanter la nouvelle composition de mes élèves. En vous souhaitant une bonne journée, Madame la Directrice.

Rogue quitta le bureau et McGonagall se planta devant sa cheminée. Elle lâcha une poignée de poudre verte et attendit que son interlocuteur apparaisse dans les flammes vertes. Le visage d'une femme se dessina et l'animagus la salua d'un bref geste de la tête.

- Bonjour Dolorès. Vous êtes libre cet après-midi ? On peut se voir dans votre bureau ? demanda-t-elle.

La secrétaire d'état afficha un sourire et attrapa quelque chose pour écrire.

- Je sens que vous avez des informations pour moi. Venez de suite, Minerva. Je prépare le thé…

L'animagus acquiesça et coupa la communication. Elle attrapa un dossier sur son bureau étiqueté « Evaluation d'Albus Dumbledore » et quitta la pièce pour gagner les grilles du château.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione affichait un rictus et Minerva craignait le pire.<em>

_- Tu ne pouvais pas te passer de ta meilleure amie. J'ai bien fait de vous faire rencontrer autour d'une tasse de thé… se moqua l'enchanteresse._

_- J'ai toujours mis mon devoir avant tout ! Dolores Ombrage était parfaite pour ce que j'avais en tête, fit-elle d'un air pincé._

_- Et pourrais-je savoir ce que tu… avais en tête ? Aurais-je dû m'inquiéter à l'époque ? demanda sérieusement Hermione, en contenant un sourire narquois._

_- Tout à fait ! Qui sait comment cette… amitié avec Dolores aurait pu tourner !_

_L'enchanteresse eut un haut le cœur. Elle se leva du canapé._

_- Excuse-moi quelques instants, je dois aller vomir…_

_Minerva éclata de rire._

_- Si tu trouves Pansy en route, ramène le vin !_

* * *

><p>Hermione était sur son balai, et se tenait au-dessus du jeu. Le souaffle passait de mains en mains et la possession de la balle était clairement à l'avantage de Gryffondor. Harry Potter, nouveau capitaine, avait remanié son équipe suite aux départs de la moitié de ses joueurs. Maintenant, Ginny évoluait au poste de poursuiveuse avec deux autres filles tandis que Finnigan et Black tapaient dans les cognards. Quant à Ron, il gardait toujours les buts.<p>

L'équipe de Serpentard avait connu elle aussi quelques changements. Malefoy avait retrouvé le chemin des vestiaires en postulant chez les poursuiveurs et Crabbe et Goyle étaient assez efficaces avec une batte. Hermione assista rapidement à un duel entre Drago et Ginny pour s'emparer du souaffle avant de retourner à la chasse au vif.

- ALLEZ HERMIONE ! TROUVE LE VIF ET JE TE ROULE UNE PELLE DONT TU TE SOUVIENDRAS TOUTE TA VIE ! cria une voix qui fut suivi d'éclats de rire.

L'enchanteresse grimaça en reconnaissant le délicat timbre de Pansy.

- ET SI TU NE LE TROUVES PAS, C'EST MOI QUI T'EN ROULE UNE ! ajouta Millicent.

La préfète un rapide coup d'œil du côté de la tribune des professeurs. Minerva levait les yeux au ciel tandis que Pomfresh avait l'air prêt à bondir, baguette à la main, en cas d'une éventuelle chute de sa plus fidèle patiente. A ses côtés, Merlin avait passé son bras dans le dos de la médicomage.

« J'ai l'intention de conclure ce soir, alors évite de casser mon coup en te retrouvant à l'infirmerie… » dit l'enchanteur dans l'esprit de l'attrapeuse.

Hermione regarda rapidement le tableau des scores. Gryffondor menait 40 à 20. La situation était encore rattrapable mais la Sage n'avait pas envie que le match s'éternise.

« Source, tu as une idée de la position du vif ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hmm, regarde en bas à droite, au pied du 4ème pilier… » répondit une voix endormie.

L'attrapeuse acquiesça et se demanda comment détourner l'attention de Potter. Elle eut une idée et un rictus éclaira son visage. Elle agita discrètement la main en direction de son adversaire dont le regard s'illumina avant qu'il ne fonce à toute allure vers les buts de son équipe.

Il semblerait que Potter ait repéré le vif d'or ! s'exclama le commentateur alors que les Gryffondors donnaient de la voix.

« Non, simple illusion d'optique… » songea avec amusement la préfète en se dirigeant de l'autre côté.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle remonta en piquet, tenant fermement la petite balle jaune entre ses doigts, brandissant le poing sous les acclamations des Serpentard.

Elle atterrit pour se retrouver rapidement entourée par ses coéquipiers. Pendant ce temps, Potter semblait désorienté, ne comprenant pas la situation.

- Je te jure l'avoir vu Ron ! expliqua-t-il à son gardien. C'est incompréhensible !

Ginny s'approcha de son ex-femme, balai à la main, et l'enchanteresse grimaça en songeant que la rousse rêvait de lui fracasser sur le crâne. Elle fut sauvée in extremis par une marée humaine de vert et argent. Les Serpentards se saisirent à bout de bras de leur attrapeuse pour la faire sauter dans les airs plusieurs fois. Ginny regarda ce spectacle avec dédain avant de gagner les vestiaires, son équipe défaite sur ses talons.

Quand Hermione put reposer les pieds sur la terre ferme, elle se trouva dans les bras de Pansy qui fit mine de l'embrasser avant de tourner la tête au dernier moment pour poser ses lèvres sur la joue de son amie.

- Faudrait pas rendre Minerva jalouse… murmura Parkinson. C'est que je tiens à mes vacances chez elle. File la retrouver, je l'ai vue prendre le chemin du château. Mais pense à prendre une douche avant.

Et après une dernière accolade, la Serpentard emmena ses camarades préparer une fête digne de cette victoire. L'enchanteresse les regarda s'éloigner avant de se rendre dans les vestiaires. Elle se glissa sous l'eau chaude et se savonna rapidement. Alors qu'elle était entrain de se laver les cheveux, le rideau de douche fut brusquement tiré. L'enchanteresse sursauta et du shampoing coula dans les yeux. Elle étouffa un juron et tenta de rincer le produit qui lui brûlait les rétines.

- PUTAIN ! PANSY ! Je te croyais dans la salle commune ! gronda la Sage, aveuglée.

- Comment ça « Pansy » ? Depuis quand Pansy te mate sous la douche ? s'exclama une voix familière, furieuse.

- G… Ginny ? bégaya Hermione.

- Bien vu !

- Ben non, justement, je ne vois pas, rétorqua sèchement la Serpentard en essayant de cacher ses parties intimes.

- Ca va, fais pas ton oie blanche, j't'ai déjà vue nue ! râla la Gryffondor.

Hermione put enfin ouvrir un œil et remarqua que son ex-femme était seulement vêtue d'une serviette enroulée autour de sa poitrine.

- As-tu l'intention un jour de faire un match sans tricher ? aboya la poursuiveuse.

- On ne pourrait pas attendre d'être décemment habillée pour entreprendre cette énième dispute ? soupira la Sage.

- Pour que tu te défiles encore ? réplique froidement la rousse.

- Ecoute, sois tu viens sous la douche, sois tu fermes ce putain de rideau et tu m'attends cinq minutes, mais tu ne me laisses pas dans le courant d'air ! Ca gèle !

Ginny ôta sa serviette pour la balancer sur un banc, pénétra dans la douche et ferma le rideau derrière elle.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? s'écria Hermione.

- Tu me l'as proposé, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même. Bon, on peut se disputer maintenant ? demanda la Gryffondor, les mains sur les hanches.

Hermione leva immédiatement les yeux et entreprit de contempler le plafond.

- Alors ? T'es pas assez douée pour gagner à la loyale et donc tu te sens obligée de tricher ? insista la poursuiveuse.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu insinues… marmonna la Sage.

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux ! s'exclama la rousse, furieuse.

L'enchanteresse baissa le regard et se sentit rougir en voyant le corps de son ex-femme.

« Toujours aussi beau… » soupira-t-elle.

Ginny claqua des doigts et Hermione sursauta.

- Je t'ai dit dans les yeux ! aboya-t-elle. Je te préviens ! C'est la dernière fois que je te prends à tricher ! Car la prochaine fois, je n'hésiterai pas à te faire tomber de ton balai !

- Mais je n'y suis pour rien… Ce sont mes talents de Source. Je suis incapable de les mettre en sourdine.

La Sage se prit une tape à l'arrière de la tête et grimaça une nouvelle fois.

- Talents de Source mon cul ! Elle a bon dos, la Source !

La rousse tourna les talons et quitta la douche. Hermione s'adossa contre le carrelage et prit une grande respiration.

« Oui, je sais… Toutes des hystériques… » conclut l'Origine de toutes magies.

« Et imagine Minerva tout à l'heure… »

« Tu trouveras bien un moyen pour la faire penser à autre chose… »

* * *

><p><em>- Pansy, Ginny, combien d'autres sous la douche ? Un concours de tee-shirt mouillé peut-être ? toussa Minerva.<em>

_- Et bien, puisque tu es arrivée en cours de route, tu as raté Lavande Brown, les jumelles Patil –les deux en même temps, c'est tellement plus intéressant…- Millicent, bien sûr, et comment pourrais-je oublier les deux poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Angelina et Alicia…_

_- Hermione ! s'offusqua la Guide. De toute façon, Ginny avait raison, tu avais encore triché !_

_- Je plaisantais, Minerva. Ce que tu peux être… susceptible. Tiens, ça me rappelle étrangement quelque chose que tu m'as dit un peu plus tôt dans la nuit, ironisa l'ancienne Serpentard._

* * *

><p>Les cheveux encore légèrement humides, prête à affronter la colère de l'ancienne directrice de Gryffondor, Hermione pénétra dans le bureau de sa Guide. Ne la trouvant pas, l'enchanteresse traversa la pièce pour se rendre dans les appartements de la directrice.<p>

Minerva était allongée sur son canapé, plongée dans un livre.

- Salut ! lança la Serpentard.

- Belle tricherie… répondit l'ancien professeur sans lever le nez de son ouvrage.

L'attrapeuse haussa un sourcil, lasse. Elle fourra les mains dans ses poches et eut une moue ennuyée.

- Vas-y, énerve-toi, gueule un coup, tape du pied si tu veux, du moment que tu exprime une émotion. Ce sera toujours mieux que l'espèce de fantôme qui hante cet étage depuis deux semaines.

Minerva sursauta et posa vivement son livre sur le guéridon accolé au canapé.

- Je serais Miss Weasley qu'un chauve-furie ferait très bien l'affaire !

- Et tu sais très bien que je te le renverrai aussi sec, donc ne nous engageons pas sur ce terrain-là, rétorqua Hermione. Je préférerais que tu me parles.

- Pour te dire quoi ? Tu sais parfaitement ce que je pense de tes dernières actions, le match d'aujourd'hui venant illustrer ta nouvelle façon de penser !

- Je me fous du match ! Bon sang, Minerva, ce n'est pas le problème ! Tu te terres dans ton bureau depuis des jours. On se voit à peine ! Peux-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

- Tu es la Source, non ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de te retrancher derrière ça à chaque fois que j'essaie de te faire entendre raison. Alors tu dois bien avoir une petite idée de ce qui me dérange.

- Je suis une Source d'intérim, je suis en période d'essai, je te le rappelle. Effectivement, j'ai bien une petite idée de ce qui te tracasse, mais je n'aimerais pas avoir à utiliser mes pouvoirs pour lire dans ton esprit. Essaie plutôt de te confier, à moins que tu n'aies pas confiance en moi.

- Et bien si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, ta période d'essai ne serait pas renouvelée ! Tu as cru que tu pourrais être meilleure que la boule de magie pure qu'on a rencontré sous prétexte que tu avais des sentiments et que tu comprenais les autres, mais c'est du passé ! Tu n'es même plus capable d'écouter, ni les conseils, ni les peurs des autres ! Moi, moi et encore moi, c'est ton nouveau credo !

Hermione tomba des nues. Elle ne savait que répondre, mais sentait poindre en elle une colère noire qu'elle tenta de ravaler.

« Calme-toi… Réfléchis posément. » lui conseilla la Source.

L'enchanteresse passa une main sur son visage et inspira profondément.

- Je rêve… marmonna-t-elle. Je viens te voir parce que je m'inquiète pour toi et tu me jettes au visage un égoïsme qui n'est pas. Tu me reparles d'un marché que j'ai accepté il y a des années, presque à contrecœur. J'ai dû renoncer à notre relation naissante pour sauver l'humanité. En pénétrant dans la Source, je n'avais aucune idée d'où j'allais atterrir, ni ce que j'aurais à accomplir. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je te perdais. Toutes les décisions que j'ai prises depuis ce moment, c'est pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Désolée de blesser quelques ego au passage.

Minerva prit sur elle de baisser le ton et respira un grand coup.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui n'est pas clair dans ce que je dis ou ce que je fais, mais je vais mettre les points sur les I et les barres sur les T pour être sûre qu'on se comprenne. Je sais que tu as fait un grand sacrifice en entrant dans la Source et je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait pour la puissance que cela te confère aujourd'hui. On se comprend là-dessus avant que je continue ?

- Vas-y, je suis toute ouïe… répliqua la Sage entre ses dents.

- Bien. J'ai jusqu'à présent fait le choix de rester en retrait de ta vie amoureuse, à tort d'après toi, mais dans l'unique but de te laisser le choix de reconstruire la famille qui t'avait rendue heureuse dans ta vie précédente et pour laquelle tu t'étais toujours battue. Si je peux regretter d'avoir tergiversé, je suis tout à fait confiante que les sentiments qui en sortiront seront plus forts entre toi et la personne qui t'accompagnera pour la vie. Tu me comprends, à défaut d'être d'accord ?

- Tu comptes faire combien de digressions avant d'aborder le point qui fait que tu es cloîtrée dans ton bureau comme une bonne sœur dans un couvent ? s'enquit sèchement Hermione alors que la Source lui criait de se calmer.

- Je commence par le plus simple pour être sure qu'on n'ait pas besoin de revenir là-dessus avant longtemps, lâcha Minerva, pincée.

- Donc, tu as attendu sans me demander mon avis, sans prendre en compte mes sentiments, ca a été toi, toi, et encore toi, tu m'as joyeusement piétiné le cœur à plusieurs reprises et tu as assisté à mes ruptures avec un petit sourire narquois, on est d'accord. Et tu me reproches d'être une Source qui n'écoute personne ? On se demande sur qui j'ai pris modèle. Et on peut même remonter plus loin, à notre précédente vie sur le « Je suis Minerva McGonagall et je n'écoute pas les sentiments que ma Sage tente d'exprimer… »

- Justement, s'exclama l'animagus en perdant tout contrôle sur elle-même. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que ça fait des années que je tiens à toi ? Et aujourd'hui tu réveilles Grindelwald ! Tu jettes un fou sur les routes !

Le ton de la Guide montait dans les aigus au fur et à mesure que l'angoisse étreignait son cœur.

- Il a déjà semé la mort et le désarroi dans ma famille, il m'a déjà privé de ceux que j'aimais, jamais je ne pourrais supporter de revivre ça !

La peur ancienne se percevait jusque dans ses yeux qui brillaient de fièvre.

- Jamais je ne... tenta-t-elle encore de dire avant de se laisser aller sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains.

Hermione s'agenouilla devant elle et lui releva doucement la tête d'une délicate pression de la main sur le menton.

- Tu ne crains rien. Tu es entourée du meilleur enchanteur que la terre ait porté et de l'Origine de toutes magies. Grindelwald n'aura pas fait un pas dans ta direction qu'il sera encastré dans un mur. Mais maintenant, si tu veux… t'éloigner de moi le temps qu'on le mette six pieds sous terre, je comprendrai.

Minerva regardait l'enchanteresse, perdue.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur, murmura-t-elle.

- Pour qui alors ? demanda Hermione, perplexe, qui ne comprenait pas l'inquiétude de son ancien professeur.

Minerva eut un pauvre sourire désabusé.

- Pour toi.

- Pour moi ? répéta l'enchanteresse, éberluée. Que veux-tu qu'il me fasse ? Si c'est ça qui te ronge, tu peux arrêter de suite de te faire du mauvais sang.

Hermione éclata de rire, soulagée de l'aveu de sa Guide.

- Ca me rassure que ce ne soit pas si grave que je l'imaginais. En pénétrant dans ton bureau, j'ai cru que tu prenais des distances car tu songeais à rompre.

Minerva pose sa main sur la joue de la Sage.

- Tu ne connais pas Gellert, Hermione. Il n'est certainement pas celui qui t'as aidée à devenir mage. Et tu n'es pas encore la Source, seulement par intérim, ajouta-t-elle rapidement en voyant les sourcils qui lui faisaient face se froncer. Rien ne nous permet de dire qu'il n'y a aucun danger pour toi. Alors oui, j'ai peur...

- Evidemment qu'il est dangereux. Mais comme tu me le faisais remarquer plus tôt, je le suis encore plus. Donc, maintenant, vas-tu enfin sortir de ton antre ? Si tu te laisses tétaniser par Grindelwald, tu lui confères plus de pouvoirs qu'il n'en a vraiment.

Elle se tut quelques instants, cherchant ses mots.

- Peut-on reprendre sereinement notre relation ? Car tu me manques… Ces derniers jours ont été pénibles. Ne pas te voir, ne pas t'embrasser…

- Sereinement ? Est-ce que tu crois que cela peut nous arriver un jour, répliqua Minerva en se penchant pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de la Sage pour oublier leur dispute.

- Pour cela, il suffit que tu me fasses confiance… chuchota Hermione.

- Toi aussi, souffla Minerva avant de reprendre son baiser.

- Ce que tu peux être chian… typiquement féminine, se rattrapa de justesse la Sage. Heureusement que je t'aime, ça m'aide à te supporter, ajouta-t-elle avec humour.

- J'en connais une autre, sourit la Guide en retour.

Elle attira une Hermione qui commençait à bougonner.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Alors prends soin de toi.

- Je préfère prendre soin de toi pour le moment. Je vais te servir une bonne tasse de thé et te masser les épaules pour te détendre. Ca te va ?

- Ce sera parfait pour commencer, fit l'animagus avec un haussement de sourcil.

- Pour commencer ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête mais si c'est ce à quoi je pense, ce n'est pas le bon moment. Et ce n'est pas le lieu pour… enfin, tu vois.

- Tout peut s'arranger...

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, cherchant une échappatoire. Elle fit semblant de se raidir et de tendre l'oreille.

- On a besoin de moi ! Faut que je te laisse.

Elle l'embrassa brièvement avant de s'enfuit des appartements de la Directrice.

- Décidément, je ne la comprendrais jamais... soupira la Guide.

* * *

><p><em>- Donc, si je comprends bien, fit l'ancienne directrice en haussant un sourcil, c'était un appel sans suite ?<em>

_Hermione détourna le regard, se balançant sur ses pieds._

_- Et bien, c'est-à-dire que… En fait, c'était un faux numéro…_

_Minerva éclata de rire._

_- Tes excuses sont toujours des moments d'anthologie._

_- Si celle là ne te convient pas, j'en ai d'autres en réserve, répliqua la Sage avec un sourire._

_- Je n'en doute pas un instant. Vas-y, éblouis-moi._

_- Bon, peut-être que celle-là te convaincra plus : il n'aurait pas été moral de ma part de profiter de ton état de faiblesse passager pour abuser de toi. Mieux ?_

_Minerva acquiesça avec un large sourire._

_- Indéniablement._

_- Donc, je vais la noter pour la ressortir si besoin… marmonna Hermione en cherchant un calepin dans sa poche._

* * *

><p>Et voilà le travail ! Ca vous a plu ? La suite la semaine prochaine !<p>

En vous souhaitant un bon week-end,

Bises,

Link9


	29. Chat et souris

**Hey hey !  
><strong>

**Une uploade matinale car j'ai trouvé un boulot et que maintenant, je me lève aux aurores ! ^^  
><strong>

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29 : Chat et souris<strong>

Une semaine s'était écoulée et en ce samedi après-midi gris et maussade, les élèves de Poudlard profitaient de leur première sortie à Pré Au Lard. Le château se vidait de ses occupants au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulaient et Pansy tapait du pied, agacée, dans le dortoir des filles de Serpentard.

- Mais il te faut combien de temps pour te préparer ? souffla-t-elle.

Hermione noua rapidement ses chaussures et passa sa veste en cuir sur ses épaules.

- C'est bon, j'suis prête. Au lieu de passer tes nerfs sur moi, va plutôt engueuler Merlin qui m'a obligée à courir une heure après le repas…

- Quelle idée de t'enfourner trois parts de gâteau en dessert… Pas très discret.

- C'est Minerva qui m'a dénoncée… Tu penses bien que Merlin n'avait rien vu, trop occupé à faire des avances à Pompom.

- Il a toujours pas réussi à l'avoir ? demanda Pansy, étonnée.

- Il pense pouvoir enfin l'embrasser cette après-midi aux Trois Balais.

- Et bien magne-toi le train, j'veux rater ça pour rien au monde ! s'exclama Parkinson en attrapant la main de son amie pour l'emmener en courant en direction des grilles du collège.

Les deux sorcières empruntèrent le chemin qui menait au village sorcier et Pansy glissa son bras sous celui de son amie.

- On n'est pas bien entre copines ? dit-elle avec un sourire.

- J'avoue que ta compagnie est des plus agréables quand tu ne complotes pas dans mon dos pour faire de ma vie un enfer… rétorqua Hermione, acide.

Parkinson dégagea son bras et colla sa main sur le postérieur de la Sage qui glapit.

- Granger… Je te fais toujours autant d'effet à ce que je vois ! plaisanta la Serpentard. McGonagall ne t'a toujours pas comblée ?

La préfète foudroya du regard son amie qui passa son bras dans son dos pour l'attirer contre elle.

- Alors, comment ça va entre vous ? demanda Pansy, plus sérieusement.

- Je ne sais pas trop. C'est… étrange. Elle fait un pas en avant, moi deux en arrière, et vice et versa.

- Faut-il que je vous enferme dans une pièce après vous avoir confisqué vos fringues pour que vous agissiez en adultes responsables ?

- Pansy ! s'exclama Hermione, outrée.

- Je sais que nous n'avons pas la même définition de… d'adultes responsables, mais franchement, à vos âges… Si tu te voyais rougir, on dirait une adolescente pré-pubère !

Les deux sorcières pénétrèrent dans le bar de Rosmerta et choisirent une table au fond de la salle. Elles commandèrent deux bières au beurre et trinquèrent une fois les choppes apportées. Cependant, quelque chose attira l'attention de l'enchanteresse qui fronça les sourcils. Pansy se tourna légèrement et avala sa gorgée de travers.

Ginny Weasley discutait, quelques tables plus loin, avec Orion Black et les deux Gryffondors semblaient très proches. Trop proches, dirait Ron.

- C'est moi ou elle essaie de se serrer un mec dont le père veut te foutre en taule ? murmura Parkinson.

Hermione était sans voix. Elle sortit de sa torpeur en sentant la main de la Serpentard lui effleurer le bras.

- Laisse faire la pro…

Avant que la Sage n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Pansy avait quitté son siège pour s'approcher du couple de sa démarche chaloupée. Elle s'appuya sur la table, près de Ginny, et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de la rousse qui rougit subitement. Black, quant à lui, perdit toutes ses couleurs, devenant aussi livide qu'un spectre.

Hermione observa la scène, inquiète, sirotant sa bière. Elle avala de travers alors que Parkinson attrapa délicatement Ginny par le menton pour l'embrasser. Orion se leva brusquement, lâcha deux pièces sur la table et partit en courant. Pansy rompit le baiser, pencha la tête sur le côté pour éviter une claque et retourna s'asseoir sans écouter les hurlements injurieux de la Gryffondor.

- Et voilà le travail ! lâcha Parkinson, satisfaite, en se posant à côté de son amie.

Ginny gagna la sortie de son pas vif tout en mettant son manteau et claqua la porte du bar en partant.

- Tu m'expliques ? demanda l'enchanteresse en haussant un sourcil.

- Et bien, je lui ai dit qu'elle avait été épatante hier soir, mais que le placard du quatrième étage était trop étroit pour laisser libre court à nos talents, et que je l'attendais dans la salle sur demande pour un deuxième round. Orion a moyennement apprécié. Avant qu'il ne demande des explications, j'ai embrassé ton ex et j'avoue qu'elle sait y faire, répondit Parkinson.

- Pas mal… conclut la préfète avec un sourire appréciateur. Tu es vraiment douée pour casser les couples.

Hermione finit sa choppe et elle jeta un regard étrange à son amie.

- Mais… Il a été plutôt long, ce baiser, fit remarquer la préfète. Ginny a répondu ?

- Attend, Herm'… Tu crois vraiment qu'une femme peut me résister ? répliqua Parkinson avec un sourire en coin.

- Je t'interdis de t'approcher de Minerva… prévint la préfète.

- Oh non ! C'était mon prochain challenge… se moqua Pansy avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Occupe-toi plutôt de Merlin !

- Regarde derrière-toi, il n'a pas vraiment besoin d'aide… se mit à glousser la Serpentard.

L'enchanteresse se retourna pour voir le premier sage légèrement penché sur Pomfresh et les deux s'embrassaient tendrement.

- Et bien, il a enfin réussi ! Et Pompom, c'est autre chose que Trelawney… ironisa Parkinson. Bon, on va s'occuper de ta McGo maintenant. Tu lui as offert un cadeau pour son anniversaire ?

Hermione se tapa le front du plat de la main.

- Et merde, c'était… commença-t-elle

- Le 4 octobre, donc mercredi… Bien, tu as trois jours de retard. On va tenter de rattraper ça par quelque chose de somptueux. Allez, lève tes fesses !

Les deux Serpentard payèrent leur consommation et sortirent du bar. Elles firent les quelques boutiques du village et Hermione ne trouvait rien à offrir de convenable à sa Guide.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée… finit par dire la Sage alors que Parkinson voulait la traîner dans une boutique de lingerie.

Elle se pencha sur son amie et murmura quelques mots à son oreille.

- Et bien tu vois quand tu veux ! s'exclama Pansy. Dépêche-toi et revient avant le repas. Et n'oublie pas de lui acheter une carte !

Hermione acquiesça et, après avoir vérifié que personne n'était dans le coin, elle transplana. Quelques secondes plus tard, le froid et le vent écossais avaient laissé place au climat agréable d'Avalon.

- CULANN ! appela l'enchanteresse en avançant vers la forge.

Le forgeron sortit de son antre et salua la Sage.

- Y'a un endroit où je pourrais me construire un petit chez moi ? demanda la préfète.

- Tu crois qu'Avalon a pour objet de récupérer tous les traine-savates dans ton genre ? Et pourquoi pas Merlin pendant qu'on y est… grommela le géant.

- Attends, t'es le proprio d'Avalon ? rétorqua Hermione en haussant un sourcil. Depuis quand ?

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! marmonna Culann. Installe-toi ou tu veux, mais évite la forêt. Y'a des espèces protégées et je connais les humains qui détruisent tout sur leur passage. Et fais en sorte que ta bicoque ne jure pas avec le littoral, sinon je te la fais raser par le syndic !

- Je vais surtout me mettre le plus loin possible de ta forge, car tu fais un sacré boucan avec ton marteau… conclut la préfète avant de s'éloigner.

Elle repéra un petit coin tranquille, juste à côté d'une plage et entreprit de construire une petite maison. Elle réussit à dégoter des pierres, les tailla et les superposa harmonieusement. Elle agença l'intérieur pour avoir une cuisine de taille convenable, un salon, une chambre spacieuse et une salle de bain respectable. Une fois les pièces faites, elle s'occupa de l'extérieur, en créant une terrasse avec des arbres que Culann avait sciés et entreposés dans sa remise et construisit même un barbecue.

- Maintenant, faut meubler le tout… marmonna la préfète en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Merde… Déjà 21 heures ? Tout sera fermé à Londres… Tant pis, direction New York, WizzardStreet… Et en plus, je crois que ce sont les soldes, en ce moment.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son portefeuille et soupira de soulagement. Elle avait assez d'argent sur elle pour faire ses achats.

- Merci Albus ! ricana-t-elle avant de transplaner.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva jeta à l'enchanteresse un regard noir et la Sage haussa un sourcil, perplexe.<em>

_- Quoi encore ? demanda Hermione en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine._

_- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ta conduite à la limite de la légalité._

_- Je sais, tu me l'as fait savoir lorsque je suis allée faire un tour dans son coffre... mais franchement, je pense que ça ne lui manque toujours pas !_

_- On en rediscutera tout à l'heure, répondit froidement la Guide._

* * *

><p>Il était minuit passé quand Hermione traversa silencieusement le parc de Poudlard. Elle poussa les lourdes portes du château et grimaça en les entendant grincer. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au hall et, le voyant désert, elle s'engagea sans bruit pour prendre la direction des cachots. Cependant, au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec Minerva qui l'attendait, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.<p>

- C'est à cette heure là que tu rentres ? demanda la Guide avec les sourcils froncés.

- J'ai été retardée… Il y avait de la circulation… commença la préfète avec un sourire contrit.

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, un brin amusée.

- Pansy m'avait prévenue de ton retard. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien, finit par dire la Directrice.

- Demain, après le petit-déjeuner, tu viens avec moi. J'ai une surprise pour toi…

Hermione s'approcha de son professeur et posa furtivement ses lèvres sur celle de sa Guide.

- Fais de beaux rêves. A demain…

La préfète embrassa l'animagus une dernière fois et se dépêcha de gagner son dortoir. Elle se déshabilla à la hâte, dans le noir. Cherchant à tâtons son pyjama, ses doigts touchèrent une feuille de papier pliée. Elle agita la main et une petite boule de lumière apparut.

En reconnaissant l'écriture sur le parchemin, le sang d'Hermione se glaça. Elle déplia la feuille d'une main tremblante et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur à la lecture de la lettre.

_Hermione, _

_J'avoue être déçu. Vous étiez à Pré Au Lard aujourd'hui et vous ne m'avez pas proposé de vous y retrouver. Heureusement que j'ai toujours un œil sur vous._

_Je ne comprends pas que vous ayez préféré passé l'après-midi en compagnie de cette fille plutôt que découvrir l'étendue de vos possibilités magiques à mes côtés. Je ne suis pas homme à laisser les embuches se mettre en travers de notre route. Cette situation ne se reproduira pas, j'y veillerai._

_Cordialement,  
>Gellert.<em>

La Sage avait l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté. Elle froissa le parchemin entre ses mains et le fourra sous son oreiller. Elle se tourna aussitôt vers le lit de Pansy et en tira sèchement le rideau. Elle soupira de soulagement en remarquant que la jeune femme était profondément endormie, la respiration calme et régulière.

Tout en passant son pyjama, elle réfléchit rapidement. Grindelwald avait réussi à rentrer dans Poudlard. Pire, dans sa salle commune, dans son dortoir. Il l'avait observée une partie de l'après-midi et il en avait après Pansy. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur en songeant qu'elle avait transplané, laissant Parkinson seule à Pré Au Lard. Il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi.

- Et encore maintenant… murmura-t-elle, paniquée. Il peut très bien venir au collège et l'assassiner…

« Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver ce soir. Calme-toi et va te coucher. Demain matin, on cherchera une solution… » dit doucement la Source.

« Oui, mais s'il se pointe cette nuit ? On fait quoi ? Je lui ronfle à la tronche ? »

« Dors avec elle. Je veille. Au moindre mouvement suspect, je te réveille… Ou je prendrais le contrôle de ton corps, je ne sais pas encore. Ca fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas amusée… »

Hermione soupira, agacée, et tira les draps pour s'allonger à côté de son amie. Parkinson bougea dans son sommeil et, en sentant un poids près d'elle, ouvrit un œil.

- Granger… Repasse demain, j'suis trop fatiguée pour te faire quoi que ce soit… marmonna la Serpentard. Ou va voir Minerva… J'suis pas une machine.

La Sage prit la Serpentard dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur son front.

- Rendors-toi… murmura la préfète.

Pansy cala sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione et ferma les yeux.

- T'es toujours aussi confortable… soupira-t-elle avant de se rendormir.

L'enchanteresse lui caressa doucement les cheveux, tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de sortir son amie des griffes de Grindelwald. Et quand le sommeil vint enfin, les premières lueurs de l'aube pointaient dans le ciel.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva affichait un air pincé.<em>

_- Je dois cette moue à quoi ? souffla Hermione._

_- Je te savais machiavélique à tes heures, mais te servir de Gellert pour retourner dormir avec Miss Parkinson ! grimaça l'animagus._

_- Mince, tu as découvert mes sombres desseins… ironisa la Sage. Mais bon, il y a prescription, depuis le temps._

_- Prescription ? Tu parles d'une ordonnance que notre médicomage t'aurait faite peut-être, comme un billet de maitresse ?_

_- Un billet doux ? Non pas depuis hier… se moqua gentiment l'enchanteresse. Essaie de comprendre, Pansy avait besoin de chaleur et de réconfort. Qui étais-je pour lui refuser ?_

_- Je te signale que, quand tu es allée t'étendre à côté d'elle, Miss Parkinson n'était au courant de rien, et n'en demandait pas plus._

_- Pas faux, répliqua Hermione. Mais j'ai anticipé ses besoins. Je suis la Source après tout._

_- N'essaie pas de me faire prendre des vessies pour des lanternes ! Dis que Pansy comptait pour toi et que tu jumelais l'utile et l'agréable, ça suffira !_

_- Accordé, comme l'a dit un jour un vieux machin, plaisanta la neuvième sage. _

* * *

><p>Le rideau fut tiré brusquement et une exclamation amusée réveilla la Sage. Elle ouvrit les yeux, battant des paupières, pour enfin voir le visage ironique de Millicent.<p>

- Hey ! Les filles ! Premier potin de la journée ! Granger et Parkinson ont remis le couvert !

- La ferme Bulstrode, et laisse-moi dormir… grogna Pansy. Pour une fois qu'Herm' ne ronfle pas, j'en profite…

- Je ne ronfle pas, protesta Hermione en marmonnant.

- On vous laisse terminer… Mais pas de bruit, merci ! plaisanta Bulstrode en fermant le rideau.

La Sage se redressa en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et repoussa les draps.

- Tu te lèves déjà ? Mais c'est dimanche bon sang… marmonna la Serpentard en mettant un oreiller sur sa tête.

- J'ai des choses à faire… dit la préfète d'une voix ensommeillée.

Elle tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain et prit une douche froide pour se réveiller. Une fois habillée, elle retourna dans le dortoir et vérifia que Pansy était toujours en vie.

« Tu as trop regardé Hitchock… Détends-toi, elle va pas se faire refroidir dans un dortoir rempli d'élèves… Sous la douche, à la limite. Donc, si tu veux vraiment la protéger, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… » se moqua la Source.

Hermione ignora le commentaire et s'assit sur son lit.

« Merlin ? T'es debout ? » appela-t-elle dans son esprit.

« Maintenant oui, merci ma grosse… » maugréa l'enchanteur.

« On a un problème avec Pansy. »

« Elle est enceinte et ne sait pas qui est le père ? » grogna le premier sage.

« Tu peux être sérieux deux minutes ? Grindelwald est venu me déposer, hier, un courrier sur mon plumard. Et notre future médicomage est sur sa liste de personnes à assassiner. »

« Il pouvait pas attendre lundi ? Il tenait absolument à gâcher notre week-end ? Putain de mage noir… »

« MERLIN ! T'as une idée pour nous tirer de ce merdier ? » s'impatienta l'enchanteresse.

La réponse mit quelques secondes à venir.

« Pour le moment, à part coller au magnifique postérieur de ta future belle-fille et en parler à Minerva, l'intellectuelle du groupe, je ne vois pas… »

« Je te propose : on surveille Pansy aujourd'hui, à tour de rôle, et je vois avec ma Guide. Et en attendant d'aller dans la grande salle, je réponds au courrier de Grindelwald. »

« Dis-lui : si tu me replombes un dimanche matin, je te coule dans du béton. Signé, Merlin l'enchanteur, pas enchanté. Tu as noté ? »

L'attrapeuse ne répliqua pas et se saisit d'un parchemin et d'une plume.

_Gellert,_

_Je ne tolère pas que vous menaciez mes proches. Je vous préviens, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mes amis, vous en paierez les conséquences._

_Hermione Granger_

La préfète plia la feuille et la glissa dans sa poche. Elle espérait avoir l'occasion de passer à la volière plus tard dans la journée. Maintenant, un autre problème se posait. Aller dire à Minerva que leur journée en tête à tête était annulée et repoussée à une date non déterminée.

- Bon sang… Je vais encore en entendre parler ! soupira-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Hermione finit par réussir à traîner Pansy pour aller petit-déjeuner. La Sage se contenta d'un café noir et, après avoir confié son amie à la surveillance de Merlin, elle se rendit dans le bureau de Minerva. Cette dernière l'attendait patiemment, un sourire aux lèvres.<p>

- Bonjour Hermione. Alors… Où m'emmènes-tu ?

- Euh… Il y a un petit changement de programme de dernière minute… marmonna l'enchanteresse.

Minerva leva un sourcil interrogateur mais ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle ! Je commence par laquelle ? commença la Sage, tentant la carte de l'humour.

Minerva comprit que le petit changement de programme allait s'avérer être un gros problème à gérer. Mettant de côté sa déception, Minerva se rassit derrière son bureau.

- Tu sais quoi Hermione, je fais finir par penser qu'il y a une force de la nature autre que la Source et qu'elle nous en veut personnellement... Bien, je suppose qu'il s'agit de Grindelwald ?

- Alors, la mauvaise nouvelle est que l'ex de Dumbledore a réussi à se faufiler jusqu'à mon lit pour me déposer une lettre dans laquelle il m'annonce qu'il va tuer Pansy. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il n'en a plus après toi ! Enfin, pour le moment…

- Voila qui me rassure, fit Minerva, caustique. Il a donc réussi à trouver un contact dans le château pour atteindre ta chambre... réfléchit-elle à voix haute.

Voyant l'air interrogateur de la Sage, elle reprit.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit entré dans l'école, il aurait été repéré... Dans le parc peut-être mais pas dans les cachots de Rogue. Ils sont bourrés de sortilèges qui font en sorte que ton directeur de maison est au courant de tous vos mouvements. Il nous faut donc trouver qui est son contact à l'intérieur, sachant que ça ne peut pas être Albus…

- Minerva… Dois-je te rappeler que Sirius Black s'est faufilé sans problème dans le château dans nos autres vies ? Sous sa forme animagus, certes, mais il n'a pas été repéré et a pu pénétrer dans le dortoir d'Harry. Et Grindelwald est bien plus doué que Sirius.

- Bien, tu as peut-être raison. Est-ce que tu as toujours la copie de la carte des maraudeurs ?

- Oui, tu la veux ?

- Autant toi et Merlin vous pouvez détecter une essence magique assez facilement, autant ce sera plus simple pour moi de me référer à la carte pour surveiller les gens présents.

Hermione sortit le parchemin de son sac et le tendit à sa Guide. Elle en profita pour s'allumer une cigarette en soupirant.

- On en parle à Pansy ?

- Si comme tu le penses, Grindelwald a pénétré dans le château, elle est en danger partout. La prévenir permettrait qu'elle soit sur ses gardes.

L'enchanteresse aspira une longue bouffée de nicotine et l'expira doucement.

- Putain… Elle va m'arracher les yeux…

- Tu préfèrerais ne pas lui dire ? répliqua Minerva un sourcil interrogatif en l'air.

- Disons que j'appréhende sa réaction. Soit elle va nous faciliter le travail, soit… elle va nous la jouer à la Harry Potter pendant sa troisième année.

- C'est un risque à prendre, mais elle n'est pas en troisième année. Elle est capable de réfléchir et d'agir. Néanmoins...

- Néanmoins, c'est une femme, donc elle est imprévisible… et chiante, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

Hermione écrasa sa cigarette sous son talon et balança le mégot dans la cheminée.

- Tu veux que je vois avec Merlin s'il peut se charger de notre médicomage cette après-midi que je t'emmène voir ton cadeau d'anniversaire ?

Minerva sourit à l'enchanteresse.

- J'ai attendu quatre jours, je peux encore patienter. Il faut commencer par trouver comment protéger efficacement Pansy, et je ne suis pas sure que demander à Merlin de faire la baby-sitter soit le meilleur compromis. Cependant j'ai une idée que je dois confirmer en allant à la bibliothèque. Tu viens avec moi ?

- Hmmm… Tu ne pourrais pas m'exposer ta théorie confortablement installée dans ton canapé, toi dans mes bras, moi te caressant les cheveux tout en t'embrassant ? demanda Hermione en s'installant sur un coin du bureau de son amante.

Minerva attrapa la cravate défaite de la Serpentard et tira dessus. La Sage suivit le mouvement et ses lèvres rejoignirent celles de son amante.

- Présenté comme ça, je suis sure que nos recherches seraient fructueuses, mais pas sur le sujet du jour. Débarrassons-nous du problème d'abord et qui sait, avec un peu de chance, nous aurons encore le temps d'aller voir mon cadeau, conclut-elle avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Puis, plantant un nouveau baiser rapide sur les lèvres convoitées, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.

- On y va ?

Hermione eut un sourire et bloqua Minerva contre le mur le plus proche.

- Minerva… Je suis la Source, l'Origine de toutes magies. Crois-tu vraiment avoir besoin des livres de la bibliothèque alors que je suis une encyclopédie en mille volumes ?

- J'aime bien tourner les pages des vieux grimoires, tandis qu'avec toi, c'est autre chose que j'aime bien tourner... murmura l'animagus en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la préfète.

- Et bien, je te propose la chose suivante. On réfléchit à ta solution ce matin, au calme, dans tes appartements et ensuite, on part toutes les deux en vadrouille.

- On dit bien réfléchir, on s'entend là-dessus ?

- Et d'un mot elle me brisa le cœur ! soupira Hermione en se reculant et en renouant sa cravate.

* * *

><p>Pansy dévisageait les trois sorciers assis devant elle.<p>

- Je suppose que cette réunion n'a pas pour but de parler de mes résultats scolaires… commença-t-elle froidement en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

Hermione et Merlin échangèrent un regard embarrassé et Minerva soupira.

- Aussi lâche tous les deux ! Il n'y a pas un enchanteur pour rattraper l'autre ! maugréa la Directrice de Poudlard. Il se trouve, Miss Parkinson, que vous êtes dans la ligne de mire de Grindelwald.

Parkinson se leva lentement de son siège et se planta devant Hermione avant de lui enfoncer son index entre les côtes.

- Je t'avais bien dit que tu faisais une connerie ! articula-t-elle, exaspérée. Quand vas-tu enfin te mettre à réfléchir ?

Elle se tourna vers McGonagall et plongea son regard dans les yeux verts.

- Vous qui êtes la plus compétente du lot, vous avez trouvé quelque chose pour me garder en vie jusqu'à ce que notre Source de pacotille fasse son job ?

- Tout à fait Miss Parkinson. Je n'allais décemment pas vous laisser à la garde de Merlin ! Or donc, deux stratégies complémentaires vont être mises en œuvre.

- Allez-y, faites-moi peur ! ironisa la Serpentard. Vous allez m'enfermer dans la plus haute tour du château et en jeter la clé ?

- Ca, on n'y avait pas pensé… murmura Hermione.

Pansy lui jeta un regard noir et l'enchanteresse s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

- Premier point : Hermione a bâti Poudlard, elle va donc se lier au château afin de détecter la moindre aura suspecte, et surtout celle de Grindelwald, reprit Minerva sans se préoccuper de la tension entre les deux élèves.

- Super, je vais avoir Poudlard avec moi ! ironisa Pansy. Et ensuite ?

- Par ailleurs, j'ai trouvé comment savoir, sans vous suivre à la trace, si vous êtes en danger immédiat. Bien sûr, cela suppose que le danger soit présent, mais c'est ce que j'ai de plus fiable, en dehors de vous enfermer et de jeter la clé.

- Moi qui rêvais que vous me suivriez de près, professeur…

Cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui foudroya du regard Pansy alors que Merlin éclatait de rire.

- Il s'agit d'un sort qui était employé autrefois par les marieuses pour savoir qui en pinçait pour qui. Il est fondé sur la capture des rythmes cardiaques, les personnes attirées mises en présence voyaient leurs battements de cœur s'accélérer. C'est aussi ce phénomène qui se produit lorsqu'on a peur.

- Et voilà qu'on ressort les sortilèges de grand-mère. Ce n'est pas Grindelwald qui m'inquiète, ce sont vos méthodes… rétorqua la Serpentard.

- Merlin va le lancer sur vous et sera connecté à votre cœur. Il saura donc immédiatement si vous êtes en danger et pourra se matérialiser à vos côté dans l'instant.

- Je sens que ça va être le fun… murmura Pansy avec un rictus.

- Cependant, Miss Parkinson, je tiens à vous faire remarquer qu'il y a bien des … situations… où le cœur peut s'emballer, et j'aurais tendance à vous conseiller de modérer certaines de vos ardeurs si vous ne compter pas mêler Merlin à toutes vos… activités…

- Ca lui apprendrait des choses ! Nous en avons fini ? Parce que mon rythme cardiaque a un rendez-vous dans le placard du sixième étage… Sur ce, bon dimanche !

Merlin agita précipitamment la main et un jet de lumière blanche toucha Parkinson dans le dos avant que la jeune femme ne quitte le bureau.

- Et c'est parti pour un tour ! Merci bien Hermione, tes conneries, on en a assez soupé ! râla l'enchanteur en quittant à son tour la pièce.

L'enchanteresse leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un profond soupir.

- Finalement, ça s'est plutôt bien passé ! lâcha-t-elle en regardant Minerva.

- Si tu veux dire par là qu'elle ne t'as pas arraché les yeux...

La Sage quitta son siège pour s'accroupir devant l'animagus. Elle posa ses bras sur les genoux de l'Ecossaise et plongea son regard dans les deux émeraudes.

- Ce qui m'aurait contrarié, c'est qu'elle arrache les tiens, murmura la préfète.

- Dépêche-toi de te lier au château et nous pourrons profiter de mon cadeau... Parce que je suppose qu'il est prévu pour deux...

- Va savoir, répliqua Hermione avec un léger sourire.

Elle se releva et posa ses mains sur un des murs de la pièce. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra sur ce qu'elle ressentait et laissa parler sa magie. Une vague de pouvoir sembla sortir des pierres pour la happer. Elle hoqueta sous le choc et serra les dents. Le mur devenait brûlant et elle se forçait à maintenir le contact jusqu'à ce que le lien soit établi.

- Ca fait un mal de chien… grommela-t-elle en couvrant légèrement ses paumes de glace.

En se retournant, Hermione eut un regard interloqué pour sa Guide. Minerva semblait encore subjuguée par la puissance magique qui venait de s'exprimer devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit l'enchanteresse. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me vois faire ça.

- Mais c'est la première fois que tu le fais en tant que Source et c'était... impressionnant. Le rayonnement des pierres, les couleurs des fondateurs, tout était tellement plus rapide et plus intense, et toi, tu …flamboyais je ne sais pas comment le dire autrement.

- Ah… Et… euh… Toujours partante pour t'éclipser le reste de la journée avec une Source flamboyante ? balbutia Hermione en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu m'impressionnes mais pas au point de me tenir loin de toi. On y va ?

- Après toi…

Les deux sorcières quittèrent le bureau et se rendirent aux grilles du château. Une fois sûre qu'elles n'étaient pas observées, la Sage prit sa Guide dans ses bras et les fit toutes deux transplaner pour Avalon.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva eut un regard appréciateur et tourna légèrement la tête vers l'enchanteresse.<em>

_- C'était vraiment impressionnant, murmura-t-elle._

_- Et, pour l'avoir vu dans notre autre vie, tu le faisais aussi bien que moi._

_McGonagall fronça les sourcils puis son regard s'éclaira. Elle se souvenait l'avoir fait, alors qu'Hermione s'entraînait avec Grindelwald dans la grande salle, quand Poudlard était assiégé. Puis avant la destruction du collège, lors de l'attaque de Dumbledore et de Voldemort._

_- Je n'ai jamais réellement compris comment j'avais pu faire appel à la magie que tu avais mise dans les murs de l'école._

_- Tu es ma Guide, répondit Hermione. En tant que tel, tu as pu l'utiliser. Pratique, non ?_

_- Je ne te le fais pas dire._

* * *

><p>- Hermione, je vais tomber ! gronda l'animagus<p>

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es aussi grande ! râla la préfète.

- J'aurais dû te gaver de soupe… marmonna la Directrice de Poudlard en mettant prudemment un pied devant l'autre.

- Tu ne pourrais pas marcher les jambes fléchies ? Ca m'aiderait grandement !

Hermione était sur la pointe des pieds et cachait comme elle le pouvait de ses mains les yeux de l'Ecossaise. Les deux avançaient lentement le long d'un chemin terreux de l'île d'Avalon.

- On est bientôt arrivée ? soupira l'aînée tandis que la préfète trébuchait.

Elle prit appui sur Minerva qui grimaça.

- Deux minutes encore ! Pas possible d'être aussi impatiente... répliqua la Serpentard. Une vraie gosse !

Elles continuèrent leur route et Hermione finit par s'arrêter. Elle glissa derrière Minerva et se pencha sur elle.

- Ferme les yeux et compte jusqu'à trois… murmura-t-elle.

La Guide acquiesça et l'enchanteresse ôta ses mains. L'ancien professeur attendit trois secondes et ouvrit les yeux. Elle eut une exclamation où se mêlaient la surprise et la joie en découvrant la petite maison au bord de la plage.

- Bon anniversaire ! chuchota la jeune femme en posant ses lèvres dans le cou de son amante.

- Par Merlin ! Hermione ! C'est toi qui…

- Oui, répliqua doucement l'enchanteresse. Je te laisse visiter ?

L'animagus se saisit de la main de la Sage et l'emmena dans la petite demeure. Hermione resta dans le salon, adossée contre un mur tandis que l'animagus pénétrait dans toutes les pièces, regardant le moindre recoin.

- C'est toi qui as monté les meubles ? demanda McGonagall, impressionnée.

- Oui, j'ai pris l'option montage de meuble en kit pendant ma formation de Langue de Plomb, plaisanta Hermione en allumant une cigarette. Mais pour la décoration, je te laisse gérer. Tu feras comme tu l'entends !

- Il y a même de quoi manger dans la cuisine ! Tu as tout prévu ! s'exclama l'animagus dans l'autre pièce.

- Je suis la Source, je prévois tout sur dix ans, tu le sais bien, se moqua gentiment l'enchanteresse.

Minerva passa la tête dans le salon et agita un paquet de chips qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Et ton futur cholestérol ? demanda-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcil.

La Serpentard grimaça et cela fit sourire la Directrice de Poudlard.

- Bon, j'ai presque tout prévu. C'est mieux ? marmonna l'élève.

McGonagall se contenta d'un clin d'œil et se rendit sur la terrasse couverte. Une table de jardin, des sièges, deux transats, un barbecue.

- C'est le paradis… murmura l'ancien professeur en retournant dans la maison.

- Et l'avantage, c'est qu'il n'y a qu'un seul voisin et que l'île ne prévoit pas d'impôts locaux et fonciers. C'est le… paradis fiscal des enchanteurs, ironisa la neuvième sage.

Elle écrasa sa cigarette et jeta le mégot dans une poubelle.

- J'ai du jus de citrouille au frais. Tu veux boire un verre sur la terrasse ? proposa Hermione en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Minerva attrapa son élève par les hanches et la plaqua doucement contre un mur.

- J'ai envie de quelque chose de plus… corsé… murmura sensuellement l'animagus en défaisant la cravate de la préfète. Tu me fais visiter la chambre ?

La respiration de l'enchanteresse s'accéléra brusquement tandis que les doigts du professeur glissaient le long de son buste pour défaire un à un les boutons de la chemise. Son corps mourait d'envie de répondre favorablement à la demande, mais Hermione avait l'impression d'être tétanisée, impressionnée par le regard vert. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la seule nuit qu'elle avait partagé intimement avec sa Guide, et cet instant avait été… il n'y avait pas de mot pour le décrire. Cependant, le lendemain avait viré au cauchemar.

« Et si cela se reproduisait ? » se demanda la Sage en paniquant. « Et si de nouvelles catastrophes nous tombaient dessus ? »

Sa chemise tomba négligemment sur le parquet qu'elle avait posé la veille et une plus grande appréhension la gagna.

« Et si elle se rendait compte que je n'étais pas la bonne personne. Mon caractère va finir par la lasser. Nos disputes vont la faire partir… Ginny a raison. Je ne suis plus la Hermione que Minerva a connue. Je change, et pas en bien.»

Minerva admirait la jeune femme devant elle, tout en continuant de la déshabiller. Ses mains couraient sur cette peau dont l'odeur l'enivrait, descendaient lentement le long de ces cuisses fuselées aux muscles délicatement dessinés. A genoux aux pieds de l'enchanteresse, le Guide entreprit de faire le chemin inverse en parcourant le corps de son amante de baisers. Elle prenait son temps, enfin persuadée que personne ne viendrait les interrompre à Avalon. Pourtant, elle sentait une réserve habiter Hermione. En embrassant le cou de la Sage, et la sentant frémir de tout son être, elle eut l'impression de la réveiller.

La préfète prit une courte inspiration, tentant de se débarrasser de la panique qui l'envahissait.

« Bon sang, c'est pas le moment de perdre les pédales ! » se gronda-t-elle.

Cependant, son corps refusait de lui obéir, ses mains tremblaient, ses jambes flagellaient.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas boire un verre avant ? Discuter ? balbutia-t-elle, une boule se formant dans sa gorge.

Minerva continuait d'embrasser à petites touches le cou, les épaules, les lèvres de la préfète. S'approchant de son oreille par à-coups, elle susurra avec humour :

- Ne me dis pas que tu es vierge...

- Non, de ce côté-là, pas de souci, répliqua la Serpentard de plus en plus mal. C'est juste que… je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière.

« Bon, j'aurais pu trouver mieux. » songea-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Minerva s'éloigna à regret de la chaleur de ce corps tant désiré.

- Tu te fais du souci pour ton amie, je comprends.

Elle prit la main de l'enchanteresse et l'entraina vers le lit. Elle s'assit et l'attira vers elle. Hermione se débrouilla pour s'asseoir et non tomber sur l'animagus.

- Mais je ne comprends pas ton manque d'empressement alors que tu as toujours été la première à vouloir... Dis-moi quel est le véritable problème qui se cache derrière ses yeux somptueux ?

- Des yeux sompt… Bref, passons. J'ai juste une petite crise d'angoisse. Tu comprends, c'est de mon âge… grommela la jeune femme en passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. Il faut dire que les deux fois où on a fait l'amour, dont une en rêve, ça s'est mal terminé…

- L'adage moldu a beau dire jamais deux sans trois, il ne tient qu'à nous, sorcières, de le faire mentir, répliqua Minerva sans relever l'allusion à son meurtre. Laisse-moi conjurer ce sort, enchaina-t-elle en laissant glisser son doigt le long du flanc de la Serpentard, lui faisant perdre son souffle.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre… murmura Hermione en détournant le regard. Je ne le supporterai pas. Avec toi, je me sens… Enfin, quand on ne se dispute pas, je me sens bien. Bon, pas maintenant précisément, mais en général. Et me voilà à parler sans m'arrêter comme une jeune pucelle… soupira-t-elle en se massant les tempes.

- Tu veux qu'on prenne notre temps ma chérie ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'aurai toujours cette inquiétude.

Elle se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre et secoua la tête.

- Si tu me laisses quelques minutes le temps de me calmer, je pense que tu pourras tirer quelque chose de moi.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de sa Guide et prit une grande inspiration.

- Et même si notre relation peut se passer de mots, j'aimerais te dire, et pas sous le coup de la colère, que je t'aime.

Le sourire de Minerva qui accueillit cette déclaration était lumineux de bonheur. Elles se retrouvaient enfin. Et si ce bonheur devait attendre quelques instants de plus elle saurait comment les occuper. Elle se leva du lit, embrassa langoureusement Hermione au passage et se tint devant elle. Puis, lentement, un à un, elle fit tomber les vêtements qui la couvraient.

- Je peux prendre le temps d'aller fumer une cigarette, histoire de ne pas être tétanisée ? Déjà que ta beauté m'impressionne… déglutit la préfète, ayant du mal à détacher son regard du corps qui s'offrait devant elle.

L'air mutin de Minerva l'empêcha de mettre son idée à exécution. Surtout que l'animagus commençait à se mouvoir dans sa direction. Tel le chat qui la personnifiait, la Guide ne quittait pas du regard les yeux de sa proie et pouvait y lire le désir qui consumait les nerfs de l'enchanteresse. Toute trace d'angoisse avait disparu au profit de cette flamme qu'elle avait toujours voulu allumer dans le cœur de la Sage. Arrivée au pied du lit, Minerva mit les mains de chaque côté d'Hermione et continua à progresser, obligeant l'enchanteresse à s'allonger sous elle.

- Je suppose que je devrai attendre pour aller cloper. Mais avant que tu ne cèdes à tes bas instincts, es-tu sûre de pouvoir vivre jusqu'à la fin des temps avec un Source à fort tempérament colérique, avec en bonus un taux de cholestérol élevé et une tendance à l'embonpoint ?

- Si mes souvenirs sont fidèles et si ce qui va se passer dans quelques instants est aussi... magique que la première et dernière fois que nous l'avons fait, alors je n'aurai jamais aucun regret de m'être liée à toi pour l'éternité, lui fit-elle à l'oreille entre deux baisers, avant de reprendre sur un ton plus ténébreux, il ne faudrait pas que je sois obligée d'aller voir ailleurs...

- Minerva… tu es trop… économe pour aller voir ailleurs. Souviens-toi de la théorie de Merlin sur le prix des femmes, murmura la préfète avec un sourire amusé.

- Avec l'éternité devant moi, je suis sûre d'arriver à me faire à l'idée de dépenser, alors méfie-toi, souffla-t-elle dans le cou de la Sage pour le plaisir de la sentir frémir sous elle.

- Tu parles, tu parles, mais qu'attends-tu pour me retirer le reste de mes vêtements ? brava Hermione avant de mordiller doucement le lobe de l'oreille de l'animagus.

- J'attendais que tu en meures d'envie... Est-ce le cas ? demandèrent des lèvres qui se traçaient un chemin sur le ventre frissonnant de la Serpentard.

- Tu as deux secondes pour te décider avant que je ne le fasse moi-même… répliqua l'enchanteresse dont le regard brillait d'excitation.

L'animagus ne répondit pas. Elle continua sa descente le long du corps enfiévré d'Hermione. Ses lèvres effleurèrent le dernier vêtement qui couvrait encore l'intimité de la Serpentard qui fit un mouvement de hanche pour ne pas perdre ce contact. Profitant du geste, Minerva fit délicatement glisser le tissu sur cette peau brulante, caressant de ses paumes les fesses de la jeune femme.

Hermione se redressa pour capturer les lèvres de son amante en un baiser urgent. Ses mains glissèrent le long des épaules de l'ancien professeur pour caresser le galbe de ses seins. Les doigts continuèrent leur trajet pour finalement se saisir des hanches de l'animagus et l'enchanteresse attira sa Guide contre elle.

« Si tu veux lui faire la proposition d'être ta compagne jusqu'à la fin des temps, fais-le maintenant, et j'activerai le sort… » murmura la Source.

- Minerva... Veux-tu rester avec moi pour veiller sur l'humanité ? demanda sérieusement la Sage en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa Guide.

- C'est donc ta demande officielle ? fit la Guide sans ciller.

- Ca y ressemble. Tu veux que je me mette à genoux ? Mais il faudrait se rhabiller, ça pourrait prêter à confusion…

Minerva sourit.

- Pas la peine d'aller jusque là pour me lier à toi pour l'éternité devant la Source. Mais le jour où tu voudras le faire devant les sorciers, ce sera un incontournable.

Hermione déglutit de travers et s'étouffa.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais branchée mariage… marmonna-t-elle en toussant tandis que la Source soupirait dans son esprit.

« Est-ce que ta Guide pourrait donner une réponse éclairée et non équivoque que je lance le sortilège ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire… » s'impatienta la voix.

- Aurais-tu honte de moi ?

La Sage lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Minerva ! Comment peux-tu penser une telle chose ? Je suis juste étonnée, puisque tu n'as pas voulu officialiser ta… dernière union.

« Bon, puisque vous en êtes à discuter chiffon et gâteau, je me tire… » maugréa la Source.

- A cette époque, ni Severus ni moi n'étions cotés à l'argus, ce qui lui faisait dire qu'il n'y avait aucune nécessité d'engagement, personne ne voulant de vieux débris, je le cite de mémoire.

- Je comprends. Cependant, j'ai ma petite voix personnelle qui s'impatiente de t'entendre prononcer une réponse éclairée et non équivoque à ma demande. Donc, faisons cela dans les formes pour lui faire plaisir. Minerva McGonagall, veux-tu veiller avec moi, Origine de toutes magies, sur l'humanité jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

« Ca te va ? C'est ce que tu voulais ? C'est assez pompeux ? » grogna Hermione.

« J'attends la réponse pour me prononcer. Mais j'aurais imaginé un cadre plus romantique. Avalon était une bonne idée, mais j'aurais plus vu un sublime couché de soleil, avec un petit quatuor à cordes…»

« Tu me gonfles. » coupa l'enchanteresse.

« Ok, je vais m'en satisfaire… »

« Tu m'en vois ravie ! »

Minerva voyait le dialogue intérieur à travers les couleurs dansantes dans les yeux de la Sage. Elle attendit que la tourmente s'apaise et, après un doux baiser posé sur ses lèvres qui venaient enfin de lui demander de lier leurs vies elle murmura :

- Je souhaite me tenir à tes côtés pour l'éternité.

« Enfin ! Maintenant, tu peux embrasser la masochiste, et je m'occupe du reste. » ricana la Source.

Hermione se pencha sur Minerva et captura ses lèvres. Elle sentit une magie puissante les entourer. L'animagus répondit avidement au baiser, et les deux sorcières s'allongèrent alors que leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre. Tandis que la magie de la Source faisait son œuvre, les caresses se firent plus intenses, plus précises et la Sage et sa Guide se trouvèrent emportées par un tourbillon de plaisir.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine ! En vous souhaitant un excellent week-end,<p>

Bises,

Link9


	30. Le Chemin de Traverse

**Hey hey !  
><strong>

**C'est vendredi, c'est jour de publication ! Alors... heureux ? lol  
><strong>

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça nous fait extrêmement plaisir, à Sygui et moi-même, de savoir que vous êtes toujours fidèles aux aventures d'Hermione !  
><strong>

**Bref, place au chapitre ! Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30 : Le Chemin de Traverse<strong>

Hermione tenait Minerva dans ses bras et caressait doucement les cheveux noirs qui tombaient librement sur les épaules de sa Guide.

- Tu m'as épuisée… murmura la préfète avec un léger sourire.

- Au moins, tu vas bien dormir ce soir, répondit Minerva en se redressant pour embrasser délicatement l'enchanteresse.

Elle en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Bien que je fusse restée ici avec plaisir, il va nous falloir retourner à Poudlard… Et si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'ai besoin de faire un crochet par le manoir. J'ai des livres à récupérer.

- Non, pas de soucis, bailla Hermione en s'étirant. On reviendra ici le week-end prochain ?

- Comme si tu avais besoin de poser la question, se mit à rire McGonagall en se levant.

Hermione observa son amante qui se rhabillait et soupira d'aise.

- T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais parfaite ? demanda-t-elle en se levant à son tour.

- Belle, oui. A se damner, ça t'a échappé il y a une heure. Mais parfaite, non.

- Tu es parfaite pour moi, et c'est ce qui compte, répondit doucement la Serpentard.

Minerva s'approcha de la jeune femme et effleura la joue de ses doigts.

- Là, je retrouve la Hermione que j'ai connue… chuchota-t-elle avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

Dix minutes plus tard, elles étaient prêtes à partir. La Serpentard s'alluma une cigarette sous le regard réprobateur de son amante.

- Et tu comptes transplaner avec ça au bec ? demanda sèchement l'animagus. Tu veux être désartibulée et te retrouver avec un tube de nicotine au milieu du front ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. C'est tout un art dont je suis passée maître.

Hermione attrapa délicatement la main de Minerva et les fit transplaner toutes deux pour le manoir McGonagall.

- Je t'attends ici ! lança Hermione en inspirant une courte bouffée.

La Directrice de Poudlard acquiesça et traversa le parc de sa demeure pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment. La préfète observa le paysage avec un sourire aux lèvres. Le week-end, qui avait mal commencé, avait fini de la plus belle des façons qui soit. Elle se sentait sur un petit nuage. Elle avait l'impression d'être de nouveau adolescente. Minerva lui faisait ressentir tellement de sensations. Quand l'enchanteresse croisait le regard vert émeraude, son cœur s'arrêtait pour repartir plus rapidement. Avec sa Guide, elle était humaine, vivante et pas simplement la Source.

- A quoi penses-tu ? murmura doucement Minerva en attirant la Serpentard contre elle.

Hermione rejeta sa tête en arrière pour la poser sur l'épaule de son professeur.

- A toi… Je me disais que j'avais énormément de chance de t'avoir… répondit-elle en souriant.

McGonagall se pencha et captura les lèvres de son amante. Elles restèrent un long moment à s'embrasser avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

><p>Ginny parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche d'Hermione. La rousse n'avait pas vu son ex-femme depuis le samedi après-midi et cela l'inquiétait. Quand l'enchanteresse disparaissait aussi longtemps, elle savait par expérience que cela ne présageait rien de bon. De plus, elle avait envie de lui crier dessus depuis que Pansy avait saboté son rendez-vous avec Orion. Il y avait une possibilité pour que la Sage n'ait rien à voir dans cette histoire, mais hurler sur la Serpentard lui permettrait de passer ses nerfs.<p>

- Mais où est-elle bon sang ? s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse. Vais-je devoir emprunter sa carte à Harry ?

Elle se résolut à faire demi-tour et prit la direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Cependant, au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec l'enchanteresse.

- Ah ! Enfin ! Deux jours que je te cherche ! Je peux savoir où tu étais ? commença Ginny en agitant son doit sous le nez de la préfète.

Cependant, en remarquant les yeux brillants de son ex-femme, la fureur la quitta momentanément pour laisser place à la perplexité.

- Je connais ce regard… murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Avec qui étais-tu cette après-midi ?

- Mais… En quoi ça te regarde ? rétorqua Hermione, lasse.

- Oh bon sang de bonsoir… Je me disais bien aussi que le sac de puces qui nous sert de Directrice était bien discret aujourd'hui ! s'emporta Ginny. Je vois que tu t'es parfaitement remise de notre rupture, et dans un délai raisonnable ! Quand je pense au foin que tu m'as fait ! Hermione Granger, tu es la pire des hypocrites que la terre ait portée !

La rousse tourna les talons et s'engagea dans les escaliers. Cependant, au lieu de prendre le chemin de la tour Gryffondor, elle se dirigea prestement vers le septième étage. Elle lança sèchement le mot de passe à la gargouille qui pivota aussitôt, laissant apparaître les escaliers en colimaçon. Elle grimpa les marches deux à deux et, arrivée devant la porte du bureau de la Directrice, elle tira sa baguette de sa manche et pénétra dans la pièce sans avoir frappé.

- Miss Weasley ? demanda Minerva, surprise, en levant le nez des parchemins qu'elle lisait.

- CHAUVE FURIE ! s'exclama la rousse en agitant sa baguette.

McGonagall plongea sous son bureau tandis que le sort de la Gryffondor dévastait tout sur son passage, renversant les dossiers, brisant les cadres des tableaux des anciens directeurs qui hurlaient de frayeur.

Une fois l'effet du sortilège dissipé, l'animagus sortit de sa cachette, furieuse.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Ginny avait encore sa baguette levée, prête à usage, mais jeta un regard étonné à son professeur avant d'éclater de rire.

- Ce que ça fait du bien ! Des années que j'en rêvais ! hoquetait la poursuiveuse en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Ca soulage !

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Sans rancune, Minerva. Je vous laisse, bon rangement !

La rousse tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle s'arrêta.

- Au fait, prenez soin d'Hermione. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, c'est à moi que vous devrez en répondre, dit-elle sur le pas de la porte. Mes vœux de bonheur à toutes les deux !

Elle quitta la pièce et disparut dans les escaliers. Minerva regarda, perplexe, son bureau dévasté, et soupira.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le prendrait aussi bien… murmura-t-elle avant d'agiter sa baguette pour remettre un semblant d'ordre.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione eut un regard amusée.<em>

_- Ah oui. Quand même. Elle était particulièrement énervée. Mais voyons le bon côté des choses : tu fais partie des intimes de Ginny. Elle ne jette des chauves-furies qu'aux gens qu'elle apprécie. Pendant le temps qu'a duré notre mariage, j'en ai reçu une bonne centaine…_

_- Tu as toujours été particulièrement douée pour attirer les foudres des sorcières qui t'entourent je trouve, fit Minerva narquoise._

_- Parce que j'ai le chic pour dégoter les hystériques, répliqua Hermione, acerbe._

_- Ginny sera contente de savoir que tu la trouves hystérique, peut-être même recevras-tu ainsi ton deux centième sort ! plaisanta l'ancienne directrice._

* * *

><p>Hermione gagna son dortoir et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Aussitôt, Pansy vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.<p>

- Devine qui a perdu au moins deux kilos aujourd'hui à me courir après dans tout le château ? Je te donne un indice : son prénom commence par un M.

- Qu'as-tu fait à ce pauvre Merlin ?

- Je ne dirais rien, puisqu'il va t'arriver la même chose demain. Ca t'apprendra à me coller un tueur psychopathe aux trousses.

L'enchanteresse leva les yeux au ciel et cela renforça le rictus de Parkinson.

- Et juste qu'à ce que Grindelwald soit mort et enterré, je vais dormir toutes les nuits dans ton lit. Maintenant, va prendre ta douche avant de me rejoindre, je sens partout sur toi l'odeur de McGonagall… ajouta-t-elle en un murmure. Alors, c'était comment ?

- L'extase… soupira la Sage en se remémorant son après-midi.

- Je savais bien que j'aurai dû tenter ma chance cet été avec les fraises, pendant que tu fricotais avec Weasley…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Minerva se réveilla de bonne humeur. Après s'être rapidement préparée, elle se rendit dans la grande salle pour assister au petit-déjeuner. L'ambiance était calme, peu d'élèves étant présents pour le repas à cette heure et un sourire illumina son visage alors qu'Hermione entra en traînant des pieds, à moitié endormie, tirée par la main par Pansy et poussée par Millicent.<p>

La Sage lui fit un rapide geste de la main avant de s'affaler sur un banc pour se servir un mug de café en renversant la moitié de la cafetière sur la table, provoquant des cris indignés des vert et argent attablés.

La Directrice eut un regard attendri et se dépêcha de finir son repas. Elle avait décidé de faire un saut à Londres pour faire un présent à son amante. L'enchanteresse avait encore grandi pendant l'été, et ses vêtements n'étaient plus vraiment à sa taille.

En quittant la grande salle pour gagner les grilles du château, McGonagall avait en tête une idée bien précise de ce qu'elle allait acheter. Jeans et chemises blanches, elle était sûre de ne pas se tromper et de faire plaisir à la Serpentard. Cependant, certaine de ne pas trouver cela sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle devait faire un saut à Gringotts pour changer des gallions en livres avant de se rendre du côté moldu de la ville.

Elle apparut dans un craquement sonore devant la boutique de Fantarôme. Elle réajusta sa cape verte, un vent frais s'étant levé, et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la banque sorcière. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle bouscula légèrement un homme qui tituba. Minerva le rattrapa par le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber.

- Veuillez me pardonner, Monsieur, je ne faisais pas attention… fit la Directrice avec un sourire d'excuse.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, répondit l'homme en se retournant.

Elle étouffa un cri. Ce visage… Elle pouvait le reconnaître entre mille. L'animagus lâcha le sorcier comme si elle s'était brûlée et recula vivement en voyant la baguette de Gellert Grindelwald pointée sur elle.

- Je vous ai manqué la première fois, je ne referais pas cette erreur… murmura le mage noir. D'abord Albus, ensuite Hermione. Ne le niez pas, je vous ai vu hier. Vous avez le défaut de toujours vous mettre en travers de mon chemin. Et cela n'est pas sans conséquence.

- C'EST GRINDELWALD ! cria un homme en pointant le vieux sorcier du doigt. Appelez les Aurors !

Les quelques passants présents se mirent à hurler de frayeur et Gellert agita promptement sa baguette. Des explosions retentirent aux quatre coins de la rue et McGonagall se couvrit le visage pour éviter d'être aveuglée. Le calme revenu, elle rouvrit les yeux pour déglutir. Tous les badauds gisaient sur le sol, morts. Elle tira nerveusement sa baguette et la leva, prête à attaquer.

- Malgré les années écoulées, vous n'avez presque pas changé, poursuivit Grindelwald comme s'il ne venait pas de tuer une dizaine de personnes. Voyons cependant si vous avez progressé magiquement, et si vous tiendrez plus longtemps que vos parents.

Il lança un sort et McGonagall se jeta sur le côté pour l'éviter.

« J'ai survécu à une guerre entre Hauts et Sages, à l'effondrement de Buckingham Palace, et à la destruction programmée par une Source qui avait perdu toute notion de la réalité, aussi ce n'est pas un sorcier à la retraite qui m'aura… » s'encouragea-t-elle en fléchissant les jambes, en position d'attaque.

- Alors, Miss McGonagall, qu'avez-vous dans le ventre ? Les Ecossais sont-ils aussi courageux qu'ils le prétendent ? ironisa le mage noir.

La Directrice de Poudlard lança un sort que Gellert para facilement. Il contrattaqua aussitôt et Minerva fut touchée en pleine poitrine. Elle sentit quelque chose craquer et grimaça en portant sa main de libre au-dessus de son estomac. Gellert leva un sourcil, interloqué, avant d'afficher un rictus amusé.

- Ce sortilège aurait dû vous tuer. Intéressant… Je sens que nous allons bien nous amuser. Cependant, vous me pardonnerez, je suis encore un peu rouillé.

« C'est le moment de voir si cette nouvelle baguette est aussi efficace que Culann le dit… » pensa l'animagus alors qu'un jet de lumière ocre fusait de la fine tige de bois.

Gellert disparut au moment où le maléfice allait l'atteindre et la Guide le chercha du regard.

- Mais où est-il passé ? murmura-t-elle, inquiète.

- Juste derrière vous… murmura le mage noir.

Le cœur de Minerva rata un battement en sentant le souffle du sorcier dans son cou.

- La magie temps est un pouvoir fabuleux… ajouta-t-il doucement.

L'ancien professeur de métamorphose se retourna, le souffle court et douloureux, et un sortilège l'atteignit dans l'épaule gauche. Elle retint un cri alors que ses os implosaient sous l'impact. Elle tomba à genoux, la respiration coupée, les traits de son visage déformés par la douleur. Elle réussit néanmoins à riposter et Gellert fit un bond de plusieurs mètres en arrière pour atterrir dans les poubelles du magasin d'articles de potions. Elle se leva et commença à s'éloigner quand sa baguette se mit à briller. Instinctivement, elle se jeta au sol pour éviter un sort qui découpa proprement l'enseigne de la banque sorcière. Elle avait mal dans ton son être et sa chute n'avait pas arrangé la situation, bien au contraire.

- J'espère que vous ne comptez pas me fausser compagnie. J'aime beaucoup la distraction que vous m'apportez, Miss… plaisanta le mage temps en s'approchant de sa proie.

Il lança une nouvelle attaque et Minerva eut l'impression que sa baguette dirigea son poignet pour parer le sort qui fut dévié pour briser la vitrine de la boutique de quidditch.

« Je ne peux pas me contenter des sorts classiques, il les connait. Comment pourrais-je m'en sortir ? » pensa-t-elle alors que la peur s'insinuait en elle.

Elle remarqua deux cadavres à quelques pas d'elle et une idée, séduisante mais dérangeante, s'imposa à son esprit.

« J'ai déjà tourné le dos à mes principes une fois… Si je dois le refaire pour avoir la vie sauve… » songea-t-elle amèrement. « Je ne peux pas abandonner Hermione. Pas après la promesse que je lui ai faite. »

Elle pointa sa baguette sur les deux corps sans vie et concentra sa force magique. Elle se rappelait précisément les paroles à prononcer, les gestes à faire. Un jet de lumière noire s'échappa de la fine tige de bois pour envelopper les deux cadavres qui se relevèrent lentement.

- Ca devient passionnant, se réjouit Grindelwald. Une nécromancienne. Je pensais cette magie disparue.

Les deux zombis portèrent leur attention sur le mage temps pour fondre sur lui, obéissant aux invectives muettes de l'animagus. Cependant, les morts vivants n'étaient pas aussi parfaits que ceux relevés par Ah Puch, ou encore ce qu'elle avait accompli sur Marylin avec l'aide de la Source. Les créatures, elle pouvait le sentir, étaient dépourvus d'essence magique et de conscience. Elle les sentait se mouvoir, agir, mais elle les savait vide de l'intérieur.

- Dommage, avec un peu d'entraînement, vous seriez douée. Mais vous n'aurez jamais l'occasion de vous exercer, dit doucement Gellert en lançant sort sur sort.

Mais les zombis continuaient d'avancer, malgré les assauts répétés du sorcier. La Directrice de Poudlard profita de la diversion offerte par les morts vivants et se releva. Elle se jeta dans la bataille et ils s'affrontèrent à trois contre un. Malheureusement, Gellert comprit rapidement comment se défaire des créatures et, un instant plus tard, les morts vivant gisaient sur le sol, la tête en charpie.

McGonagall observa rapidement son environnement. De quoi pouvait-elle se servir pour se débarrasser de son assaillant ?

- Je sens que les Aurors ne vont pas tarder à arriver… Mais nous avons encore quelques minutes devant nous. Amplement suffisant, non ?

Il agita sa baguette et la Guide fut propulsée à travers la devanture de Fleury and Botts pour atterrir dans une bibliothèque qui céda. La centaine d'ouvrages qu'elle contenait se déversa sur elle, l'assommant brièvement. Le paysage tanguait sous ses yeux alors qu'elle se remettait difficilement debout, le visage ruisselant de sang, des débris d'étagères autour d'elle. Gellert enjamba la vitrine brisée et s'avança vers elle calmement, son regard fou ne la quittant pas. Les quelques clients présents s'enfuirent en hurlant, laissant leurs achats sur le comptoir. Le mage temps eut un rictus et leva sa baguette.

McGonagall agit avec une rapidité qui la surprit. Elle fit un mouvement souple du poignet et des centaines de livres s'élevèrent pour fondre sur son assaillant. Gellert en dévia la plupart et l'animagus en profita pour jeter un puissant experliarmus. Le mage noir se retrouva projeté en arrière et traversa la rue. Sa course fut stoppée par le mur de la boutique des frères Weasley. La porte s'ouvrit et Fred et Georges apparurent sur le seuil, leur baguette à la main.

- Besoin d'un coup de main, McGo ? demanda l'un des jumeaux.

- Retournez vous mettre à l'abri ! ordonna la Guide en essuyant son visage.

- Mais… commença l'autre.

- TOUT DE SUITE ! s'exclama-t-elle en lançant un nouveau sort à Grindelwald.

Ce dernier roula sur le côté et abaissa sa baguette. L'ancien professeur sentit une violente douleur dans sa jambe droite et tomba sur les dalles de pierre. Les jumeaux Weasley voulurent se porter à son secours mais Gellert lança un sort dans leur direction. Fred et Georges évitèrent le sort et pointèrent leur baguette sur le sorcier.

- RENTREZ A L'INTERIEUR ! Vous voulez vous faire tuer ? s'exclama rageusement l'animagus.

- On vous donne trente secondes de répit, fit Fred en faisant tomber l'enseigne de leur boutique sur le mage toujours au sol.

- Le temps de vous refaire une beauté, enchaina Georges qui faisait voler en éclats leur devanture en direction de Grindelwald, l'obligeant à rester allongé.

Les deux manœuvres combinées accaparèrent l'attention du sorcier le temps que Minerva consolide son bras invalide. Elle ne pourrait pas vraiment l'utiliser, mais il ne lui nuirait plus dans ses mouvements.

Ses deux anciens élèves finirent par obéir et s'enfermèrent dans leur boutique lorsqu'ils virent que McGonagall reportait son attention sur le mage noire qui se relevait calmement. Elle fit un rapide mouvement de poignet et le sol s'ouvrit aux pieds de Grindelwald, détruisant une canalisation de gaz.

- Raté ! se mit à ricaner le mage temps.

- Ne croyez pas ça… marmonna Minerva en envoyant un nouveau sort. C'était parfaitement calculé.

Le gaz s'enflamma, produisant une explosion impressionnante, et les vêtements de Grindelwald prirent feu.

- Vous allez mourir ! s'écria le sorcier, fou de rage et de douleur, en éteignant rapidement les flammes qui léchait sa peau. Je vais vous tuer !

- Essayons donc, rétorqua l'animagus, toujours au sol, en brandissant sa baguette.

Les deux sorciers attaquèrent en même temps et Grindelwald, le visage noirci, parsemé de cloques, les cheveux calcinés, envoya aussitôt un deuxième maléfice. Les trois sortilèges se retournèrent contre l'ancien professeur qui les prit de plein fouet. Son buste légèrement redressé toucha à nouveau le sol, et elle porta la main sur son cœur. Elle avait l'impression que son corps était en feu.

- Avada kedavra ! fit la voix grave de Gellert.

Le jet de lumière verte fondit sur la Directrice et la toucha en pleine poitrine. Les battements de son cœur ralentirent brutalement et elle sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione eut un regard fier pour sa Guide.<em>

_- Tu t'en es admirablement tirée, dit-elle avec un franc sourire._

_- Si je n'avais pas accepté, la veille, de t'accompagner dans ta mission, si la Source n'avait pas jeté le sort, je n'aurai pas survécu, murmura Minerva._

_- Peut-être. Mais tu t'es admirablement battue. Tu peux être fière de toi._

* * *

><p>Des cris retentissaient dans la ruelle et des bruits de transplanage résonnaient dans le Chemin de Traverse, la sortant de son inconscience. Minerva ouvrit un œil, surprise d'être encore en vie. Elle roula sur le côté et ramassa sa baguette pour la ranger maladroitement dans sa manche. Elle se servit de son bras droit pour se mettre debout et tenta de retrouver un équilibre précaire. A une centaine de mètres d'elle, des Aurors et des Langues de plomb s'affairaient autour des victimes. Elle pivota sur elle-même et disparut dans un craquement sonore pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard devant les grilles de Poudlard.<p>

Elle pesa de tout son poids sur un des battants qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre et fit quelques pas dans le parc, en titubant, avant de s'écrouler sur la pelouse.

- Minerva ! s'exclama une voix.

Des mains la soulevèrent pour la retourner et la Guide reconnut le visage de Ginny Weasley.

- Par Merlin, ne bougez pas… Luna, va chercher le professeur Jones, il est dans le coin.

Des bruits de pas martelant l'herbe se firent entendre et Ginny agita sa baguette au-dessus de son ancienne directrice de maison.

« HERMIONE ! DANS LE PARC ! TOUT DE SUITE ! C'EST MINERVA ! » s'écria Ginny dans son esprit.

L'enchanteresse se raidit en entendant la panique dans la voix de son ex-femme. Elle se leva brusquement et traversa la salle de classe au pas de course.

- Miss Granger, le cours n'est pas fini. Je peux savoir où vous allez ? demanda froidement Dumbledore en dévisageant son élève.

La Sage ne répondit pas et quitta la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se mit à courir à toute allure. Après avoir gagné le perron, elle en sauta les marches pour s'engager dans le parc, en direction de Ginny accroupie à côté d'un corps étendu.

Elle retint un cri d'horreur en remarquant l'état de sa Guide.

- Je prends le relais ! dit-elle à la rousse en s'agenouillant près de son amante.

« Source ! Tes meilleurs sorts de guérison. Maintenant ! »

« Ok, voilà la marche à suivre… »

Hermione fit exactement ce que sa voix intérieure lui disait et les paumes de ses mains s'illuminèrent d'une douce lumière bleutée. Elle les posa sur l'Ecossaise et laissa sa magie faire son œuvre. Le visage de l'animagus reprit quelques couleurs et cette dernière battit des paupières.

- Comment te sens-tu ? murmura Hermione, morte d'inquiétude.

- Mieux… répondit McGonagall d'une voix rauque.

- Tu peux te lever ? Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Minerva acquiesça mollement, fermant les yeux. Les deux élèves l'aidèrent à se mettre debout et la soutinrent par les aisselles pour l'emmener en direction du château. Merlin les intercepta alors qu'elles pénétraient dans le grand hall.

- Allez les filles, on laisse faire papa ! dit l'enchanteur en passant un bras sous les genoux de sa supérieure, un autre dans le dos et il la souleva comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Ginny, dis à ma chère et tendre Poppy de me rejoindre dans le bureau de notre dirlo adorée.

- Merlin… C'est au septième étage, murmura McGonagall d'une voix rauque. Faites-moi léviter.

- Attendez… Vous plaisantez j'espère ? J'ai toujours su que vous tomberiez dans mes bras un jour ou l'autre. Je compte bien profiter de cet instant ! plaisanta le premier sage.

L'animagus eut un pâle sourire et se laissa aller, la tête contre le torse de l'enchanteur.

* * *

><p>Quand Minerva rouvrit les yeux, la nuit était tombée. Malgré l'obscurité, elle reconnut avec soulagement l'agencement de sa chambre. Elle voulut se redresser dans son lit mais grimaça de douleur et se résigna à rester allonger. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en remarquant une silhouette près de la fenêtre.<p>

- Hermione ? appela-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

- Non, à moins que j'ai changé de prénom et de sexe, répondit une voix grave teintée d'amusement et d'inquiétude. Il paraît que tu as détruit la moitié du Chemin de Traverse car le taux de change gallions-livres était trop élevé à Gringotts… Et pas la peine de démentir l'information, ça te ressemble parfaitement !

- William ! soupira l'ancien professeur de métamorphose. Que fais-tu là ?

- Attends, tu plaisantes j'espère ? Un professeur de ton école, Jones je crois, me contacte pour m'apprendre que tu es à moitié morte, et tu penses que j'allais rester à travailler au Ministère ? On m'a offert ma journée, payée ! J'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

William s'assit doucement sur le lit à côté de sa tante et dégagea délicatement une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le front de la Directrice.

- Maman est passée te voir, mais elle n'a pas pu rester. Une urgence au Nicaragua, ou je ne sais où. Mais elle t'a laissé un cactus. Qui s'accordera parfaitement avec ton humeur du réveil, a-t-elle précisé.

- Je la reconnais bien là… marmonna Minerva.

Elle avait l'impression que sa gorge était faite en papier de verre.

- Je suppose que tu as soif, reprit William en agitant sa baguette.

Un verre apparut et il le tendit à sa tante qui en but une longue gorgée.

- Du whisky ? Est-ce bien raisonnable ? demanda la Directrice.

- Ta médicomage n'a pas parlé de contrindication, plaisanta le neveu. Comment te sens-tu ? ajouta-t-il en serrant la main de sa tante dans la sienne.

- J'ai connu mieux.

- J'imagine. Alors… qui est Hermione ? Est-ce la superbe brunette qui ne voulait pas quitter ta chambre ? Il a fallut l'intervention de Pomfresh pour qu'elle sorte de tes appartements.

- Ce mauvais caractère ressemble assez à Miss Granger, en effet.

- La Miss Granger ? Celle qui a mis fin à l'ascension de Voldemort ? siffla William, admiratif. Elle a quel âge ? Dis-moi qu'elle est majeure…

Minerva serra aussi fortement qu'elle put la main de son neveu qui glapit.

- D'accord, je n'y touche pas ! Je prendrai exemple sur toi, ma tante, et je resterai célibataire jusqu'à ma mort…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se leva.

- Je vais devoir y aller. Tu veux que je demande à ce qu'on te monte un souper ?

- Merci, mais je n'ai pas faim. C'est gentil d'être passé, William.

- Je t'en prie. Il faudrait se voir plus souvent. Déjeuner ensemble une fois par mois au Ministère n'est pas suffisant.

- Je te contacte dès que j'irai mieux.

William se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur la joue de sa tante.

- Et tu me raconteras ce qui t'est arrivé. Repose-toi.

Il sortit de la pièce et Minerva poussa sur ses coudes pour se redresser dans son lit.

« Hermione ? » appela-t-elle dans son esprit.

Elle attendit quelques instants et s'inquiéta de ne pas avoir de réponse.

« Merlin ? Vous êtes là ? »

« Pour vous, toujours ! » répondit la voix de l'enchanteur. « Donnez-moi quelques minutes, j'arrive. »

* * *

><p>Il était près de minuit quand Hermione regagna Poudlard. Elle traversa le parc du château, épuisée, et s'engagea dans le grand hall. Elle monta lentement les marches des escaliers jusqu'au septième étage et fit une pause à la fin de son ascension. Elle s'assit sur la dernière marche et soupira, lasse. Elle était à bout de force. Elle avait transplané toute la journée aux quatre coins du monde à la poursuite de Grindelwald, ce dernier étant resté insaisissable. A chaque fois qu'elle avait retrouvé sa trace, le mage temps transplanait à nouveau et l'enchanteresse était bonne pour refouiller tous les continents.<p>

Au final, Gellert avait laissé une note à son attention qu'elle avait trouvée quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle sortit le parchemin de sa poche et le relut avec attention.

_Chère Hermione,_

_J'imagine que vous devez être légèrement agacée de mon comportement envers Miss McGonagall. Vous devez comprendre que j'agis uniquement dans votre intérêt. Tant que vous n'aurez pas cessé toutes relations avec les mauvaises influences qui vous entourent, vous ne pourrez avancer dans le chemin de la grandeur. _

_Je sais que votre jeune âge fait que vous avez encore quelques scrupules à accomplir le nécessaire. Aussi, je m'en occupe pour vous._

_Je comprends que vous me cherchiez pour avoir une explication avec moi, mais vous n'êtes pas encore prête à me rencontrer. Laissez-moi vous libérer et ensuite, votre enseignement commencera._

_Bien à vous,_

_Votre Gellert._

« Il est dingue… » murmura la Source.

« Non, tu crois ? » répliqua Hermione, irritée.

« Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que cliniquement, il est fou. Mais à mon avis, ce n'est pas entièrement de son fait. »

« Tu sous-entends qu'on le manipule ? » demanda la Sage alors qu'une colère froide l'envahissait.

« Je pense que Dumbledore a tellement manipulé son esprit qu'il s'est brisé. Il n'arrive plus à distinguer le faux de la réalité. Grindelwald n'était pas quelqu'un de bon, loin de là, mais Albus a fait des dégâts irréversibles. Encore un boulot de mage. C'est ni fait ni à faire. »

« On pourrait réparer ça ? » demanda Hermione.

« Techniquement, oui. Marylin en aurait été capable, avec du temps. Je pourrais te l'enseigner, mais cela serait superflu. » expliqua l'Origine de toutes magies.

« Superflu ? Si cela peut l'empêcher de tuer les personnes qui me sont proches, je prends ! »

« Le Gellert que tu as connu dans ton autre vie était différent. Une fois enfermé à Nuremgard, Dumbledore avait cessé ses petits tours de passe-passe mentaux. Avec le temps, Grindelwald s'en était remis. Mais pour cette vie, c'est différent. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois, voir des années que Dumbledore prépare son coup. Mieux vaut mettre la main rapidement sur Gellert et le tuer que de tenter de le soigner. »

L'enchanteresse hocha la tête. Son estomac gargouilla et elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis son petit-déjeuner.

« Tant pis, ça attendra… » pensa-t-elle en se levant.

Elle reprit sa route, donna le mot de passe à la gargouille et de dépêcha de gagner le bureau de son amante qu'elle traversa pour pénétrer dans les appartements privés de cette dernière.

Elle remarqua qu'une faible lumière filtrait sous la porte de la chambre et les murmures d'une conversation se firent entendre. Elle eut un mince sourire et frappa trois coups à la porte avant d'entrer. Le visage de Minerva s'illumina à sa vue et Hermione s'approcha du lit. Elle se pencha sur sa Guide et l'embrassa délicatement.

- Tu es réveillée, dit Hermione, rassurée. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mieux. Où étais-tu ?

- Partout et nulle part. J'ai visité quasiment tous les pays à la recherche de Grindelwald. 193 en tout. Ce salaud m'a fait courir toute la journée. Mais je me suis arrêtée en Chine avant de revenir et je t'ai acheté du thé.

Hermione sortit un sachet en papier et le posa sur la table de chevet.

- J'vais vous laisser… Si vous me cherchez, je serai entrain de jouer au docteur avec Poppy, dit Merlin avant de quitter la pièce.

La neuvième sage roula des yeux tandis que Minerva arborait un léger sourire. La préfète ôta ses chaussures et alla s'allonger à côté de son amante.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda doucement l'enchanteresse en posant ses mains sur le buste de l'animagus. Ne bouge pas, je vérifie que Pomfresh n'a rien oublié.

- J'étais sur le Chemin de Traverse quand Grindelwald m'est tombé dessus.

- Tu as encore une côte fissurée. Ca va chatouiller… marmonna Hermione, concentrée, alors que ses paumes s'illuminaient d'une lumière bleue pâle. Tu as réussi à le faire s'enfuir ?

- Ce n'est pas… exactement ce qui s'est passé. Il m'a jeté le sortilège de mort, Hermione. Et pourtant, je suis toujours vivante.

- Tu es sûre que le sort t'a atteint ? demanda la Serpentard, perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans le mot éternel ? Eternel, c'est comme…i… immor… immortel ! » soupira la Source, atterrée. « Mais immortel ne veut pas dire indestructible. Donc, vous allez me faire le plaisir de faire un peu attention à vos corps si vous ne voulez pas surveiller l'humanité jusqu'à la fin des temps d'un lit d'hôpital. »

La Sage haussa un sourcil et Minerva s'adossa confortablement contre son oreiller.

- Qu'en dit la Source ? demanda l'ancien professeur.

- En gros, tu peux avoir très mal, mais tu n'en mourras pas, grommela Hermione alors que la voix continuait à se moquer d'elle.

Elle se tut, écoutant ce que lui racontait l'Origine de toutes magies, et grimaça.

- En revanche, il semblerait que je doive faire un peu plus attention. Je suis encore en période d'essai…

La préfète laissa glisser ses doigts sur la joue de sa Guide et plongea son regard dans les yeux verts.

- On n'aurait jamais dû… hier… murmura-t-elle. Je savais bien qu'il y aurait une catastrophe. Ca n'a pas manqué.

- Si je ne t'avais pas dit oui hier, je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui, Hermione. J'ai consenti librement à m'unir à toi, pour le meilleur. Le pire n'est qu'un à-côté qui pimente notre relation explosive…

- Certes. Je sais que d'habitude, c'est toi qui me dis ça mais… Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Sinon, tu me verras vraiment en colère ! dit-elle en agitant son index sous le nez de l'animagus.

- Ne me fais pas rire ma chérie, j'ai encore la sensation de mes côtes qui se brisent !

Hermione se redressa et ôta sa cravate et sa chemise.

- Je dors avec toi ce soir. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu me réveilles.

- Et Pansy ? Qui va veiller sur elle ? Je ne pense pas que le fou dangereux qui se ballade en ce moment dehors ait déjà oublié qu'il lui en voulait aussi. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de la laisser seule.

- Merlin est relié magiquement à Parkinson, Grindelwald doit être crevé d'avoir cavalé toute la journée, et ma connexion avec Poudlard me préviendra de toute intrusion. Et même si toutes ces précautions n'étaient pas prises, je resterai quand même avec toi. Et n'essaie pas de me mettre dehors, car je serais capable de me transformer en chat pour m'accrocher aux portes !

- J'aimerais bien voir ça ! Aie, ne me fais pas rire…

- D'accord… Mais ai-je le droit de t'embrasser ?

- Poppy n'a rien dit là-dessus.

- Tant mieux… murmura Hermione en capturant les lèvres de son amante.

Minerva tenta de se redresser pour approfondir le baiser mais elle se recula vivement en grimaçant.

- Je pense que mes abdominaux ont trinqué… marmonna-t-elle.

- Ca t'apprendra à aller sur le Chemin de Traverse sans moi ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi y étais-tu ?

- Jeune fille, je compte me déplacer sans t'en demander la permission, demain comme hier ! Et si je suis allée là-bas, c'est juste parce que je voulais avoir le moyen de te remercier d'être avec moi.

- Jeune fille ? Minerva… Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé depuis quelques temps les rapports élève-professeur. A moins que cela soit un de tes fantasmes de me mettre en retenue avec toi… ironisa la préfète.

- Je dis juste que tu ne vas pas commencer contrôler mes faits et gestes. Vu ?

- Je m'inquiète, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Ne le prends pas mal, ce n'est pas mon intention.

- Mais il ne faut pas que notre relation tourne à l'obsession maladive de protéger l'autre du moindre courant d'air... On sait toute les deux qu'en signant le bail avec la Source, on a tiré un trait sur des mots tel que quiétude, sérénité, tranquillité bienheureuse.

Le visage d'Hermione s'assombrit.

- Je suis d'accord. Mais je ne veux pas un jour rentrer chez nous et te trouver morte sur le sol. J'ai déjà vécu trop de fois cette situation…

- Cela n'arrivera pas, la Source te l'a dit. Et toi et moi ferons attention de ne pas finir à Sainte Mangouste où Pansy aurait finalement notre peau.

- J'espère que la Source est fiable… grommela l'enchanteresse alors que sa voix intérieure s'indignait. Maintenant, je t'ai assez tracassée pour ce soir. Repose-toi. Tu en as besoin.

- C'est vrai que je suis épuisée.

Et tandis que l'animagus se laissait doucement aller au sommeil dans les bras de son amante, elle murmura encore.

- Hermione, demain il faudrait aller remercier les jumeaux pour le coup de main qu'ils m'ont donné. De braves garçons derrière toutes leurs farces.

- D'accord. Mais je t'accompagnerai.

Elle serra la jeune femme dans ses bras et posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Dors bien. Et n'hésite pas à me réveiller si ça ne va pas…

Hermione regarda longtemps la femme avec qui elle allait passer cette vie. Elle la chérissait déjà de tout son être. Et la pensée que Gellert s'en était pris à elle avec autant de violence lui révulsait l'estomac.

« Je ne laisserai pas ce fou de Dumbledore et son amant assassiner d'autres personnes ou toucher un seul cheveu des gens qui me sont proches. »

Et lorsque le sommeil la gagna, ce fut pour la plonger dans des cauchemars où Grindelwald et Albus s'alliaient pour l'abattre, Pansy et Minerva leur servant d'appâts.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Severus contemplait d'un œil noir la table des Gryffondors dans la grande salle. Sa tasse de thé à la main, il épiait la moindre occasion de retirer des points au rouge et or, en tête du classement pour la coupe des quatre maisons.<p>

« Tant d'efforts à les enfoncer ruinés par ma préfète qui n'est pas fichue de tenir sa langue en cours de métamorphose ! » maugréa-t-il.

Il jeta un regard glacial à l'ancien directeur de Poudlard qui déjeunait tranquillement tout en discutant avec Flitwick.

- C'est vrai Albus ? Vous avez vu le Ministre hier ? s'exclama le professeur de sortilège, surpris.

- Tout à fait, Filius. Grindelwald a tué douze personnes hier sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et Scrimgeour m'a demandé de me charger de lui remettre le fugitif, mort ou vif. Une fois cela fait, je récupèrerai mon poste de Directeur.

Severus fronça les sourcils et tendit l'oreille pour capter le reste de la conversation.

- De plus, il m'a déjà réhabilité dans mes fonctions au Magenmagot, ajouta Dumbledore.

- Grossière erreur… lâcha le maître des potions en attrapant un scone.

- Un problème, Severus ? demanda aimablement le professeur de métamorphose.

- Vous avez déjà trahi un ministre. Je serais Rufus, je me méfierai de vous comme de la peste.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas lui, mon cher.

- Heureusement ! Je suis trop intelligent pour me compromettre dans une carrière d'Auror, répliqua doucereusement le directeur de Serpentard.

Merlin, qui suivait l'échange avec intérêt, éclata de rire.

- Professeur Jones ? Un commentaire ? demanda froidement le directeur-adjoint.

- Ouais… J'ai connu des retourneurs de veste qui avaient plus de classe que vous, Albus. Et je me demande surtout à quelle sauce notre Directrice va vous bouffer en apprenant que vous visez son poste.

- Je sens que cette conversation va mal finir… dit Trelawney de sa voix éthérée.

- Wha ! Ca, c'est de la prévision ! se moqua Chourave.

- Un peu de calme, je vous prie ! tonna Albus en tapant dans ses mains.

- Vous vous croyez encore Directeur, Albus ? ironisa Rogue avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

- Je suis quand même l'adjoint de la Directrice, et donc votre supérieur hiérarchique.

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas vous qui signez mon chèque, donc ça m'en touche une sans cogner l'autre, répliqua Merlin.

Rogue eut un léger rictus et fit un léger signe de tête appréciateur à son collège.

- 22, voilà la dirlo… chuchota Bibine. La fête est finie.

- Non, justement, elle va continuer de plus belle… ironisa l'enchanteur. Minerva ! Venez donc, on a une question à vous poser ! Vous partez en retraite à la fin de l'année ?

- Non, pourquoi ? demanda l'animagus en prenant place à côté de Rogue.

- C'est que le professeur Dumbledore se voit déjà en haut de l'affiche… expliqua le maître des potions.

A ces mots, les hiboux firent leur entrée et tous les professeurs reçurent leur exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Et bien voilà ! Le plan machiavélique de super Albus est expliqué en page 1 ! Pour la discrétion, vous repasserez… commenta Merlin, acide.

Minerva se saisit de son exemplaire et le déplia avant de commencer sa lecture. Au-dessus de la photo pleine page qui présentait le Chemin de Traverse et ses boutiques partiellement détruites ainsi que l'évacuation des corps par les services de Sainte Mangouste, un titre racoleur : Dumbledore se propose à nouveau pour sauver le monde sorcier !

« _On le sait maintenant : Gellert Grindelwald a été formellement identifié par plusieurs victimes encore vivantes comme celui qui a mis le Chemin de Travers à feu et à sang hier. Le mage noir s'en est pris sans aucun discernement aux badauds, très nombreux à ce moment-là, qui faisaient innocemment leurs emplettes, comme on est en droit de le faire dans un monde civilisé. _

_Mais voila, notre civilisation a dû une nouvelle fois baisser le front jusqu'au sol devant les prétentions d'un nouveau Voldemort. Même Minerva McGonagall que le Magenmagot nous a vendu comme la Directrice qui saurait guider les jeunes sorciers, a été totalement incapable de jeter le moindre sort pour arrêter le fou meurtrier. _

_Heureusement, nous avons appris de source sure qu'Albus Dumbledore n'avait lui, pas craint de proposer son aide, au péril de sa vie, pour mettre fin à cette tragédie. Il est grand temps de reconnaître la valeur de celui qui nous a montré le chemin et de lui rendre une autorité qu'il mérite avant quiconque ici-bas._ »

Le tout signé Rita Skeeter, bien entendu. McGonagall froissa le journal et le jeta par-dessus son épaule. Elle haussa un sourcil en remarquant que ses collègues la dévisageaient avec inquiétude.

- C'est Grindelwald qui vous a mis… commença Flitwick.

- En effet. Mais sachez que, contrairement à ce que prétend Miss Skeeter, je lui ai rendu la monnaie de son gallion. Vous pourrez demander confirmation auprès des jumeaux Weasley, répondit sèchement l'animagus.

- Madame la Directrice, j'ai vu dans ma boule que vous avez frôlé la mort, dit Trelawney en prenant un ton quasi mystique.

- Ouais, mais vous, la grande faucheuse vous aurez choppé en beauté ! se moqua Merlin. Et on aurait ainsi pu affecter le budget divination à celui de mon cours qui manque cruellement de fonds…

Sybille lui jeta un regard noir et un rictus étira les lèvres de Rogue qui se délectait de l'ambiance à la table des professeurs. Minerva se servit une tasse de thé et toisa Dumbledore du regard.

- Albus, vous viendrez me voir à onze heures pour faire votre évaluation. Ne soyez pas en retard.

- Avec plaisir, Madame la Directrice, répondit l'adjoint, sarcastique.

Il se leva, salua ses collègues et quitta la grande salle pour gagner son bureau.

« Dommage que Gellert l'ait ratée. Je l'ai connu en meilleure forme. Je vais m'occuper de le remotiver. »

* * *

><p><em>Hermione haussa un sourcil et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus narquois.<em>

_- Hmmm, c'est sympa l'ambiance à la table des profs. Et après, vous vous permettez de nous faire la morale sur la bonne entente et la collaboration entre les maisons…_

_- Tu connais l'adage, faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais !_

_- Je le connais par cœur. C'est la maxime qui a géré ta vie… ironisa l'enchanteresse._

_- Te plaindrais-tu de ce que je fais, rétorqua l'animagus avec un sourire en coin._

_- Si tu veux t'engager sur ce terrain-là, je pourrais te reprocher ce que tu n'avais pas fait. A l'époque. Tu m'as fait poireauter pendant de longues années. Quand je pense que Pansy m'a fait un drame pour quelques mois._

_Minerva regarda la Sage, interloquée._

_- Mais de quoi parle-t-on ?_

_Hermione soupira._

_- Laisse-tomber. Je suis à cran ce soir. Oublie ce que j'ai dis et passons à la suite, d'accord ?_

_Minerva sourit. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Pansy s'engouffra dans la pièce, refermant rapidement derrière elle._

_- Bon sang, Ginny veut ma peau. Je demande l'asile ! fit la médicomage._

* * *

><p>La suite la semaine prochaine ! Ca vous a plu ? Un commentaire ? Une remarque ? La review est faite pour vous !<p>

En vous souhaitant un excellent week-end,

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	31. Le Noël de Grindelwald

Hey hey !

Bienvenu en ce vendredi, jour béni car jour d'upload ! lol

Bref, j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances si vous faites parti des chanceux à vous dorer la pilule ! Pour les autres, courage !

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31 : Le Noël de Grindelwald<strong>

_Hermione et Minerva regardèrent, étonnées, la médicomage qui reprenait difficilement son souffle._

_- Ginny veut ta peau ? Comment cela ? demanda l'enchanteresse._

_- Qu'avez-vous encore fait ? rectifia Minerva, amusée._

_- Et bien… Elle a fait une glissade sur plusieurs mètres dans le couloir du deuxième étage… D'ailleurs, faites attention si vous y allez, il reste plein d'eau, répondit Pansy._

_- Comment avez-vous pu mettre de l'eau partout ? fit l'animagus vaguement inquiète._

_- J'ai lancé le sort de marécage portatif qui était très en vogue à Poudlard à l'époque, répliqua Parkinson. Et, tant que j'y pense, faudra calmer votre arrière grand-mère, Minerva. Depuis que Ginny s'est accrochée à son tableau pour éviter de se vautrer, la vieille hurle des insanités à tout va ! _

_Minerva pinça l'arrête de son nez en fermant les yeux._

_- Ne me dites pas que mon aïeule est tombée dans le marécage, Miss Parkinson._

_- D'accord, je ne le dirai pas ! répondit Pansy avec un petit clin d'œil pour Hermione qui se retenait de rire. _

_Elle sortit une bouteille de vin de sa poche et la déboucha rapidement._

_- Alors les filles, on poursuit les souvenirs ? _

* * *

><p>Les semaines passèrent sans que Grindelwald ne fasse parler de lui et cela inquiétait Hermione. Le mage temps devait préparer quelque chose, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais quoi ?<p>

Minerva tentait de la rassurer, lui certifiant que le sorcier devait se remettre des blessures qu'elle lui avait infligées, mais l'enchanteresse n'arrivait pas à se défaire du malaise qu'elle ressentait. Malaise accentué par la bonne humeur de Dumbledore qui se pavanait dans les couloirs de Poudlard comme s'il en était le propriétaire.

Pansy, quant à elle, prenait toujours un malin plaisir à faire courir Merlin dans tout le château et l'enchanteur savait maintenant que la Serpentard préférait le placard du cinquième étage aile ouest, bien plus spacieux que celui du troisième, aile est.

- Si elle continue de me prendre pour un con au retour des vacances, c'est moi qui la tue… avait grommelé le premier sage à l'intention d'Hermione.

Le mois de novembre avait apporté son lot de surprise. Minerva avait été convoquée au bureau des Aurors et la Directrice de Poudlard avait quasiment dû s'excuser auprès de Potter et Black d'être sortie vivante de sa confrontation avec Grindelwald. Les Aurors avaient eu vent du sortilège impardonnable qu'avait reçu l'animagus et cette dernière avait déployé des trésors d'imagination et de langue de bois pour se tirer d'affaire.

A Poudlard, Harry et Orion ne quittaient pas d'une semelle Hermione qui avait recours à la salle sur demande pour leur échapper. L'enchanteresse avait néanmoins eu la surprise que Ginny lui demande de reprendre les cours de magie sans baguette, cours suspendus depuis la rupture entre les deux jeunes femmes. Si les premières leçons s'étaient déroulées dans une ambiance plutôt tendue, la relation entre les deux s'était rapidement améliorée et elles retrouvèrent vite leur complicité d'autrefois.

- Où passes-tu tes vacances ? demanda la rousse à la fin de leur dernier cours, la veille du départ pour les congés de Noël.

- A Avalon. Il est délicat de retourner au manoir McGonagall après ce qui s'est passé, répondit Hermione en quittant la salle sur demande en compagnie de la Gryffondor.

- Je comprends. Sache que ma mère m'a fait tout un drame car tu aurais pu venir si je… n'avais pas rompu avec toi. C'est dingue ce qu'elle t'apprécie dans cette vie.

- Dis-lui que je passerai avec plaisir une semaine au Terrier pendant les vacances d'été. Enfin, si ça te convient.

- Bien sûr Hermione, rétorqua Ginny en ébouriffant les cheveux de la préfète. Merlin sera avec vous à Avalon ?

- Non, il reste ici avec Pomfresh.

- J'en reviens toujours pas qu'il ait réussi à la séduire. Enfin, j'suis contente qu'ils soient heureux, tous les deux.

- Et toi ? Quelqu'un en vue ? demanda la Sage avec un sourire.

- J'ai eu quelques rendez-vous, mais rien de concluant. C'est dur de trouver quelqu'un qui t'arrive à la cheville, ma chère. Tu as mis la barre très haut !

L'enchanteresse lui fit un clin d'œil et, après lui avoir souhaité de bonnes vacances, se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Ginny la regarda partir, un léger pincement au cœur. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait fait une erreur en quittant celle qui avait partagé sa vie pendant plus de 35 ans ?

* * *

><p>Pansy attendait patiemment la réponse de son directeur de maison à la demande qu'elle avait formulé. Rogue la dévisageait, ses yeux noirs cherchant la moindre trace de moquerie de la part de la jeune femme.<p>

- Vous voulez donc que je vous donne des cours de médicomagie ? murmura-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

- Tout à fait, professeur. Avec Hermione qui passe son temps à rentrer couverte de bleus et ou à moitié morte… Bref, je pourrais toujours agir en attendant l'intervention de Pomfresh. Et surtout, ça me permettrait de réussir brillamment ma première année d'étude à Sainte Mangouste, expliqua posément la Serpentard.

Severus acquiesça lentement, songeur.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Cependant, j'irai voir vos parents pendant les vacances. J'ai besoin de leur accord pour ces cours supplémentaires.

- Je comprends. Venez donc dîner le soir de Noël. C'est dommage de passer cette fête seul ou en tête à tête dans la grande salle avec les quelques Gryffondor qui restent pour les vacances.

- Je vous laisse arranger cela, Miss. Tenez-moi au courant.

- Merci professeur. Bonne soirée !

Pansy quitta le bureau, un sourire aux lèvres. A Poudlard, Hermione était peut-être la meilleure, mais quand toutes les deux seraient à Sainte Mangouste, le classement sera différent.

* * *

><p>Minerva observait les calèches partir depuis la fenêtre de son bureau. Alors qu'elle regardait sa montre, quelques coups légers furent frappés à la porte de son bureau.<p>

- Entrez ! lança-t-elle en continuant à observer le départ des élèves.

Elle sourit en sentant la magie de la préfète qui effleurait sa peau comme une brise légère, chaude et envoutante.

- Pile à l'heure… murmura la Directrice alors que de douces lèvres se posaient dans son cou.

- Prête à partir ? demanda Hermione en serrant sa Guide dans ses bras.

McGonagall acquiesça et les deux femmes prirent la direction des grilles du château. Une fois sortie de l'enceinte du collège, l'enchanteresse prit la main de l'animagus et les fit disparaître dans un craquement sonore. Elles réapparurent quelques secondes plus tard sur le seuil de leur cottage. La Sage poussa la porte et remarqua sur la table du salon une bouteille de champagne accompagnée d'une carte.

_« En vous souhaitant un bon début de vacances,  
>venez me retrouver demain midi pour un barbecue.<br>Bises,  
>Culann<em>

_PS : Amenez un jeu de société _»

Hermione eut un léger rire et se retourna vers sa Guide. Cependant, elle n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Minerva l'avait coincée contre la table et l'embrassait passionnément. Les mains de l'ancien professeur s'affairaient à dénouer la cravate, à défaire rapidement les boutons de la chemise de la préfète.

- Minerva… gémit Hermione entre deux baisers. La chambre…

- Est trop loin, répondit la directrice d'une voix rauque chargée de désir.

* * *

><p><em>Pansy sortit précipitamment de la pensine, suivie de près par Hermione et Minerva.<em>

_- C'est une version non censurée ? Fallait me prévenir ! fit la médicomage. J'aurais pris des pop-corn. J'aime manger devant un bon film… Enfin, en espérant qu'il le soit. _

_- Pardon ? demanda Minerva, ses sourcils formant une ligne inquiétante._

_- Pour avoir la plus belle collection de film X du pays, je suis un excellent juge. Je peux dire déjà que le casting n'est pas top. Et, pour ce que j'en ai vu, l'angle de la caméra n'est pas le bon… continua Parkinson._

_- Pansy… gronda Hermione._

_- Ca va, ça va ! Je donne juste quelques conseils. La prochaine fois, demandez-moi, je vous filmerai. Ou mieux, je vous prêterai les DVDs que j'ai faits avec…_

_- N'en dites pas plus ! coupa Minerva, horrifiée._

* * *

><p>Ginny regardait la neige tomber par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Sa mère lui avait demandé de s'occuper des marrons et la Gryffondor usait de la magie dès que Molly avait le dos tourné. Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Tout comme Hermione, elle n'avait pas la Trace dans cette vie, mais sa mère ne devait pas le savoir. Aussi, elle s'efforçait d'agir de manière normale pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Cependant, elle ne rechignait pas à utiliser ses pouvoirs de temps à autre pour gagner du temps.<p>

- Je suis contente que Charlie soit là pour Noël, commença Molly en enfournant la dinde. Fred et Georges ont daigné fermer leur boutique plus tôt et Percy nous rejoindra d'ici une heure avec Pénélope. Toute la famille réunie… Enfin, j'aurais aimé qu'Hermione soit là.

- Maman ! grommela Ginny, exaspérée.

Depuis une semaine, c'était Hermione par-ci, Hermione par-là, et la Gryffondor n'en pouvait plus.

- Ginevra ! coupa Molly en pointant son rouleau à pâtisserie en direction de ta fille. Quand j'ai appris que tu entretenais une relation avec ton amie, j'ai été surprise. Cependant, j'étais contente. Hermione est une jeune fille bien et j'étais soulagée de te savoir avec une personne aussi remarquable. Après tout, elle a mis fin au retour de Voldemort.

La matriarche Weasley entreprit d'étaler la pâte qu'elle avait préparée.

- J'espère que tu ne t'es pas laissé impressionner par les rumeurs nauséabondes qui courent sur elle.

- Merci de penser que je suis influençable… répliqua sèchement Ginny en balançant un marron épluché dans la casserole.

- Mais alors, pourquoi as-tu rompu ? Je ne comprends pas ! Vous aviez l'air de si bien vous entendre, pendant les vacances.

« Comment pourrais-je t'expliquer, maman ? » songea Ginny en évitant le regard de sa mère. « Comment pourrais-je t'avouer que mon amour pour Hermione est toujours aussi vif, mais que je refuse de vivre pour l'éternité, pour voir ma famille, mes enfants mourir ? Tu ne le comprendrais pas. »

- C'est compliqué, finit-elle par lâcher. Je n'étais pas la personne qui lui fallait. Et j'ai préféré arrêter avant que ce ne soit trop douloureux pour nous deux.

- Et était-elle celle qu'il te fallait ? demanda doucement Molly en posant la main sur l'épaule de son fille en un geste maternel.

- Elle l'a été… murmura la Gryffondor.

- Je sais que tu es assez mature pour prendre tes propres décisions mais… en avez-vous discuté toutes les deux ? Si tu penses que tu as fait une erreur en la laissant partir, il est toujours temps de la réparer.

- Non maman. J'assume pleinement le choix que j'ai fait. Et de toute façon, même si je changeais d'avis, elle est avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et cette personne est loin de t'arriver à la cheville ma chérie ! J'en suis sûre. On n'a rien sans se battre dans la vie. Alors si tu veux la récupérer, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Ginny soupira. Le fait d'avoir tourné le dos à sa vie avec Hermione lui faisait mal. Mais elle était persuadée d'avoir pris la bonne décision, même si c'était douloureux. Et puis, comment lutter contre Minerva McGonagall ? Elle avait déjà essayé, en vain.

* * *

><p>Pansy posa son livre et se leva du canapé en entendant frapper à la porte.<p>

- J'vais ouvrir ! lança-t-elle à ses parents qui s'affairaient dans la cuisine aux derniers préparatifs du repas du réveillon.

Le professeur Rogue se tenait sur le pas de la porte, une bouteille de vin dans une main, un bouquet de fleurs dans l'autre. Il portait ses habituelles robes noires mais s'était rasé.

- Vous êtes tout en beauté, professeur ! ironisa la Serpentard en laissant entrer le maître des potions.

- Vous m'avez manqué vous aussi, Miss, répliqua Severus avec un rictus.

Les Parkinson gagnèrent le salon et serrèrent la main de leur invité.

- Severus… Tu n'aurais pas dû. Ces fleurs sont magnifiques ! s'exclama Helen en mettant le bouquet dans un vase. Chéri, tu pourrais t'en inspirer…

Monsieur Parkinson grimaça.

- Merci Sev', je viens de perdre des points auprès de ma femme. Alors, comment ça se passe à Poudlard ?

- Cette année est un régal. On a une guerre entre McGonagall et Dumbledore. Chaque journée est un émerveillement, répondit Rogue, affichant un rictus réjoui.

- Je veux bien te croire, ajouta Helen.

Tous se mirent à table et prirent l'apéritif, les adultes échangeant des souvenirs et anecdotes de leur scolarité à Poudlard. Pansy les écoutait, surprise. Elle découvrait ses parents et son professeur sous un nouveau jour. Un sourire sarcastique étira ses lèvres. Avec les informations croustillantes qu'elle apprenait, elle aurait de quoi faire pression pour obtenir ce qu'elle voudrait. Et c'était un magnifique cadeau de Noël.

* * *

><p>Hermione observait, impuissante, les casseroles qui bouillonnaient, les aliments qui crépitaient, et la fumée noire qui sortait du four. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en tournant les pages de son livre de cuisine.<p>

- Mais où est passée cette putain de recette ? lâcha-t-elle en jetant un bref coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au mur.

Minerva, qui avait passé l'après-midi avec sa famille, n'allait pas tarder à rentrer et l'enchanteresse ne voulait pas que ça sente le chat crevé à son retour.

- Et si j'innovais en lui proposant la pizza de Noël ? râla-t-elle en éteignant tous les feux et en ouvrant le four.

Elle sortit le plat mais se brûla.

- Merde, merde et merde ! jura-t-elle en balançant la volaille sur la table.

Elle agita sa main rougie qui se couvrit instantanément d'une fine couche de glace.

- Ca fait du bien… soupira-t-elle d'aise en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil.

Elle attrapa son paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une pour ensuite s'adosser et fermer les yeux.

- Et bien évidemment, pas un seul service de livraison rapide de bouffe sur Avalon… grommela-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Helen Parkinson regarda sa fille avec fierté.<p>

- Severus, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part d'accepter de lui donner des cours supplémentaires. J'espère que ça ne surchargera pas trop ton emploi du temps, dit John.

- Non. Je serai ravi d'aider une de mes élèves les plus brillantes à prendre un peu d'avance.

- C'est donc une affaire conclue, répliqua joyeusement Pansy en se resservant.

- Préparez-vous à travailler comme jamais, Miss, prévint Rogue.

Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte et le couple Parkinson échangea un regard étonné.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda Helen, surprise.

- Non… répliqua son mari en se levant.

Il traversa le salon et ouvrit la porte.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il.

- Avada kedavra ! coupa une voix grave.

Un jet de lumière verte frappa de plein fouet John qui s'écroula sur le sol, mort. Pansy se leva brusquement en renversant sa chaise.

- PAPA ! hurla-t-elle en tirant sa baguette de sa manche.

Cependant, une main ferme lui saisit l'épaule et elle eut l'impression pendant de longues secondes d'être compressée dans un tuyau. Quand ses pieds touchèrent la terre ferme, elle tituba mais Severus l'empêcha de tomber.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Helen, paniquée.

- Chez moi … marmonna Rogue. Vous allez bien ?

- C'était… C'était Grindelwald ? Que faisait-il chez nous ? Par Merlin ! John ! Il faut y retourner et… commença l'avocate alors que Pansy était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

- C'est trop tard, je suis désolé… dit Severus d'une voix douce avant de se diriger vers sa cheminée.

Il lâcha une poignée de poudre dans l'âtre et se racla la gorge.

- Professeur Jones ! appela-t-il de sa voix sèche.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva et Hermione regardaient Pansy qui contenait tant bien que mal les émotions qui remontaient.<em>

_- C'est le vin qui est bouchonné ou quoi, fit-elle pour garder une certaine contenance et expliquer sa grimace._

_- Effectivement, il est un peu âpre, ajouta l'enchanteresse, pour ne pas gêner son amie._

_- Et bien, je ne pensais pas vivre assez vieille pour voir un mauvais vin dans la cave de notre cher ancien professeur, ironisa la médicomage. _

* * *

><p>Merlin sursauta, la magie fourmillant dans ses doigts.<p>

- Merde ! lâcha-t-il en posant ses couverts sous le regard inquiet de Pomfresh.

- Un problème, Henry ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, un énorme… répliqua le premier sage en faisant apparaître son bâton d'enchanteur. Je reviens au plus vite.

Il n'eut le temps de faire quelques pas que le visage de Rogue apparut dans l'âtre de sa cheminée.

- Miss Parkinson et sa mère sont chez moi, commença le maître des potions. Pouvez-vous aller voir chez elles si Grindelwald est encore sur place ? Je préviendrai les Langues de plomb d'ici cinq minutes.

- Ce sera suffisant.

Merlin tourna les talons, ouvrit une des fenêtres du salon, se changea en aigle sous le regard émerveillé de la médicomage et s'envola dans l'obscurité.

* * *

><p>Minerva éclata de rire en remarquant l'état déplorable de la cuisine.<p>

- Par mes ancêtres ! Qu'as-tu essayé de préparer pour faire un tel carnage ?

- Cuisses de poulet et purée… grommela Hermione en se servant un deuxième verre de vin.

- J'aurais dû le deviner à la substance jaunâtre accrochée au mur. En tout cas, ça tient bien. Tu pourras t'en servir de ciment… plaisanta la Directrice en posant un sac sur la table.

Elle sortit les quelques courses qu'elle avait effectuées et posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son amante.

- Va te changer pendant que je m'occupe du plan B.

L'enchanteresse acquiesça et sortit de la cuisine.

- Par le plus grand des hasards, aurais-tu quelques minutes devant toi pour prendre une douche avec moi ? demanda la Sage avec un sourire coquin.

- Je suppose qu'on peut retarder le repas d'une demi-heure, répliqua l'animagus alors que son regard se chargeait de désir.

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent et, tout en se déshabillant, gagnèrent la salle de bain.

* * *

><p>Merlin pénétra dans l'appartement des Parkinson et déglutit en voyant le cadavre du père de son élève.<p>

- Et merde… faut vraiment chopper ce connard, marmonna Merlin en envoyant sa magie dans toutes les pièces de la maison.

Aucune trace de Grindelwald. Le mage avait disparu.

- Mais où est-t-il ? soupira Merlin en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Hermione, on a un problème… » appela-t-il dans son esprit.

* * *

><p>Arthur, debout, son verre à la main, regardait avec émotion toute sa famille réunit.<p>

- Je suis vraiment content de tous vous trouver autour de cette table. Molly, comme d'habitude, tu nous as gâtés. Je voulais vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël à…

La porte d'entrée explosa pour traverser le salon. Fred et Georges tirèrent aussitôt leur baguette, imités par Bill et Charlie. Un vieux sorcier pénétra dans la maison, l'air maussade, et son regard se posa immédiatement sur Ginny.

- Je passe une très mauvaise soirée, commença Gellert. J'en ai raté une, je compte bien avoir la deuxième…

Fred et Georges lancèrent de concert un sort que le mage temps évita facilement. Ce dernier pointa sa baguette sur l'un des jumeaux et un jet de lumière verte s'échappa de la fine tige de bois. Ginny leva rapidement la main et l'agita. L'impardonnable de Grindelwald fut dévié et éclata le cadre d'une photo.

La rousse bondit sur le mage, visiblement étonné de voir que la jeune fille pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette. Les deux sorciers tombèrent au sol sous les cris affolés de Molly.

- C'est moi que tu veux ? Pas de soucis, murmura la rousse en collant son poing dans le visage de Grindelwald. Mais on va ailleurs…

Et sur ces mots, les deux combattants disparurent dans un craquement sonore alors que Molly hurlait son désespoir. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant les grilles de Poudlard. La Gryffondor donna un dernier coup de poing à Gellert et profita que le sorcier soit sonné pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château.

« J'espère que l'alarme magique d'Hermione va s'activer… » songea-t-elle. « Bordel, j'ai besoin de ma baguette ! »

Elle fit appel à son pouvoir récupéré dans le royaume des morts et la fine tige de bois se matérialisa entre ses doigts.

Elle courut en direction du perron de Poudlard, slalomant pour éviter les sorts que lui jetait le mage temps.

« BORDEL ! HERMIONE ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? » cria-t-elle dans son esprit.

* * *

><p><em>Pansy leva son verre avec un mince sourire.<em>

_- Et je trinque en l'honneur de Ginny, la meilleure représentante des Gryffondor ! Attaquer une personne âgée à mains nues, voilà qui démontre d'un courage exceptionnel !_

_- Ca sera amplifié, déformé et répété à l'intéressée, se moqua Hermione._

* * *

><p>Hermione eut un soupir de plaisir en sentant les doigts de Minerva caresser sa peau. Les lèvres de l'animagus embrassaient ses épaules, son buste et descendaient lentement. L'eau chaude s'écoulait sur leurs corps, les enveloppant d'une légère buée.<p>

Soudain, l'enchanteresse se raidit. La voix de Ginny résonnait dans sa tête alors qu'un courant électrique la parcourait.

- Ginny… murmura l'enchanteresse alors que son cœur semblait plonger dans sa poitrine.

Ce n'est pas le prénom que j'espérais entendre, dit sèchement Minerva en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle est à Poudlard. Avec Gellert ! dit brusquement la Sage en quittant la douche.

Elle claqua des doigts pour s'habiller et transplana avant que Minerva n'ait le temps de couper l'eau chaude.

- Est-ce qu'un jour je passerai une soirée tranquille avec elle ? soupira l'animagus en se séchant d'un mouvement de main.

* * *

><p><em>Pansy jeta un regard condescendant à Minerva.<em>

_- Désolée de vous déranger. La prochaine fois, je demanderai à ce qu'on tue un des membres de ma famille pendant les heures de bureau._

_Voyant que la Guide baissait les yeux, Pansy eut un sourire._

_- Je plaisante ! lâcha-t-elle en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son ancien professeur._

* * *

><p>La Gryffondor se faufilait dans les couloirs heureusement déserts de Poudlard. Les rares élèves restés pour les congés devaient déjà être dans leur salle commune. Elle fit un détour par l'aile est pour emprunter un escalier menant au cinquième étage. Son but était de gagner la salle sur demande pour s'y barricader en attendant l'arrivée de son ex-femme.<p>

« Heureusement que Grindelwald ne connaît pas le château… » songea-t-elle. « Il ne retrouvera pas avant que… ».

Elle se raidit et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

« Bon sang ! Mais il peut me repérer autrement ! C'est lui qui a appris à Hermione à lire les auras magiques… Merde ! »

Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle et se retourna vivement. Les yeux fous de Grindelwald semblaient briller dans l'obscurité.

- Vous comptiez m'échapper ? Grossière erreur, miss… J'ai assez perdu mon temps avec vous.

Il leva sa baguette dont l'extrémité se mit à luire intensément. La Gryffondor leva la sienne, prête à parer l'attaque.

- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi, dit bravement la rousse. Finissons-en…

Les deux sorciers attaquèrent en même temps et leurs sortilèges s'entrechoquèrent pour provoquer une explosion dans le couloir. Ginny, aveuglée, tourna la tête et ne vit pas le jet de lumière verte qui fusait vers elle.

Elle se sentit poussée sur le côté et chuta lourdement sur le sol. Toujours éblouie, elle entendait des sortilèges qui fusaient de toutes parts, des armures qui s'éclataient au sol dans un affreux bruit métallique, puis le son de pas qui s'éloignaient vivement. Deux mains l'agrippèrent pour la mettre en position assise.

- Ginny, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? demanda une voix inquiète tandis qu'une main se perdait dans ses cheveux en un geste apaisant.

- Hermione ! soupira la Gryffondor, soulagée.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son ex-femme et la serra fortement contre elle. La rousse retrouvait sa vision alors que sa main se posait sur la joue de la Serpentard.

- Merci d'être venue… murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Je me suis promis de ne plus jamais arriver en retard pour toi… chuchota la Sage avec un mince sourire.

La Gryffondor se pencha, approchant son visage de celui de la préfète, et captura ses lèvres en un baiser passionné. Hermione se raidit quelques instants avant de repousser gentiment la rousse.

- Je…Je ne peux pas, balbutia-t-elle.

- Je suis désolée, répliqua Ginny en détournant les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

L'enchanteresse se leva, gênée, mais aida néanmoins la Gryffondor à en faire autant.

- Je te ramène au Terrier. J'y poserai quelques protections magiques pour m'assurer que Grindelwald ne viendra plus vous déranger. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'en est pris à toi.

- Il voulait t'atteindre à travers moi. Dumbledore a dû lui dire que nous avions eue une… relation.

- Donc, c'est encore de ma faute si tu as frôlé la mort, répliqua sombrement la préfète.

- Ne dis pas ça ! la rabroua Ginny. Je ne regretterai jamais ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

Hermione la regarda avant d'acquiescer. Les deux jeunes femmes reprirent silencieusement leur chemin à travers les couloirs du château.

- Tu penses qu'il est encore là ? murmura-t-elle, inquiète.

- Non, il est parti, répondit Hermione en passant son bras dans le dos de son ex.

Elle l'attira contre elle et eut un sourire réconfortant.

- Essaye de te calmer, d'accord ?

La rouge et or inspira profondément et les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent leur marche. Ginny jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil à Hermione et soupira. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'image de ses enfants s'imposa à son esprit. Et Rose était vraiment le portrait craché de l'enchanteresse, avec une dizaine de centimètres en plus.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda gentiment la préfète alors qu'elles gagnaient le parc.

- Nos enfants me manquent. Plus je te vois, et particulièrement dans ton uniforme de Serpentard, plus je me dis que Rose te ressemblait vraiment…

Hermione pâlit brusquement et déglutit. Elle préféra ne pas répondre et, une fois aux grilles de Poudlard, elle transplana, emmenant la rousse avec elle.

* * *

><p>Merlin pénétra dans le salon de la maison qu'Hermione avait construite à Avalon et tomba sur Minerva, seule, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.<p>

- Où est notre enchanteresse ? demanda-t-il sombrement.

- A Poudlard. Grindelwald s'est attaqué à Miss Weasley, répondit l'animagus qui s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de son amante.

- Et bien, juste avant, il s'en est pris aux Parkinson. Le père de Pansy est mort…

Minerva frémit et son regard se durcit.

- Où est le reste de la famille ? demanda-t-elle.

- Chez Severus. Heureusement qu'il passait le réveillon avec eux. Il a réussi à les mettre à l'abri avant que la situation ne dégénère encore plus.

- On y va. Hermione nous rejoindra sur place, conclut la Directrice en attrapant sa cape et son chapeau.

* * *

><p>Molly serra sa fille contre elle à l'en étouffer.<p>

- Maman, ça va, tu peux me lâcher… grommela la rousse, néanmoins rassurée que sa famille se porte bien.

La matriarche Weasley desserra son étreinte pour prendre Hermione dans ses bras.

- Merci ! Tu viens de sauver ma fille ! Encore une fois ! sanglota la sorcière alors que la Sage s'attendait à entendre ses côtes craquer. Comment as-tu fait ?

- Je passais par là au bon moment, répondit évasivement l'enchanteresse.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à croire en la divination, mais le destin t'a mis sur le chemin de ma Ginny, et pour une bonne raison !

Molly resserra son étreinte et Hermione grimaça.

- Tu sais, elle regrette de t'avoir quittée… ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

La Serpentard était gênée quand la sorcière rousse la lâcha pour lui faire un mince sourire.

- Et si tu venais passer le nouvel an avec nous ? proposa-t-elle.

- Euh… je… faut que je vois ça avec le professeur McGonagall.

- Non, ne t'embête pas. Je vais lui envoyer une invitation pour vous deux. Vous passerez la soirée à la maison.

La Sage se mordit la lèvre, cherchant sans la trouver une excuse pour échapper à cette soirée.

« Hermione ! On a besoin de toi chez Severus ! Impasse du Tisseur. »

- Veuillez m'excuser, Molly, mais je dois y aller. Bonne soirée ! Ginny, hésite pas, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

Et elle transplana aussitôt sous le regard éberlué de la matriarche Weasley. La rouge et or s'approcha de sa mère. Elle avait repris quelques couleurs, et ses mains frictionnaient ses bras.

- Maman, je peux savoir ce que tu complotes ? demanda la Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien, ma chérie, rien…

Molly attira sa fille contre elle et posa un baiser sonore sur ses cheveux.

- Tu as été inconsciente de te jeter sur Grindelwald mais… je suis fière de toi. Qui t'a appris à faire de la magie sans baguette ?

- D'après toi ? plaisanta Ginny en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère.

- Hermione, évidemment. Décidemment, cette jeune femme est une perle !

* * *

><p><em>Pansy posa son verre sur la table basse et se frotta les mains. Elle observa tour à tour le regard gêné de l'enchanteresse et le visage furieux de la Guide.<em>

_- Ma très chère Minerva, si vous cherchez Ginny, je peux vous l'amener. Ca fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu vous disputer…_

_- Ne sois pas surprise. Je te rappelle que je t'en ai parlé dès le lendemain, murmura Hermione._

_- Certes. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'apprécie ce que je vois, répliqua sèchement l'animagus._

* * *

><p>L'enchanteresse fut introduite dans le salon par Severus. Assise sur le canapé, le regard vague, Helen Parkinson s'était murée dans son chagrin. A ses cotés, Minerva lui tenait la main et lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes. Merlin, adossé contre un mur, était plongé dans ses pensées. La Serpentard et la Guide échangèrent un regard entendu et l'élève se tourna vers son directeur de maison.<p>

- Où est Pansy ? demanda doucement la Sage.

- Premier étage, répliqua Rogue avant de faire apparaître plusieurs tasses de thé. Dans la chambre d'ami, deuxième porte sur la gauche.

Il en donna deux à sa préfète et cette dernière s'engagea dans les escaliers. Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir frappé sans obtenir de réponse, elle pénétra dans la pièce. La Serpentard était recroquevillée sur le lit et ses sanglots déchiraient le silence pensant de la chambre.

Hermione posa les deux mugs sur une table de chevet et s'assit à côté de son amie. Pansy se retourna et les deux sorcières échangèrent un court regard.

- Tu as intérêt à le tuer, Hermione, dit Parkinson, la voix brisée par la douleur.

- Je t'en fais la promesse. Viens ici, répondit-elle en ouvrant ses bras.

La vert et argent se blottit dans l'étreinte de la Sage et cette dernière la berça doucement, cherchant à l'apaiser.

- Laisse-toi aller, je suis là pour toi…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Pansy attendait nerveusement dans le salon de Rogue.<p>

- Maman, tu es sûre que… commença-t-elle.

- Oui. J'ai des démarches à faire, et je préfère que tu sois avec ton amie, répliqua doucement Helen. Severus va m'aider, rassure-toi.

On frappa à la porte d'entrée et Rogue alla ouvrir. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, accompagné de Minerva.

- Je suis prête, soupira la vert et argent en attrapant son sac.

Merlin avait accompagné Severus la vieille au soir pour récupérer quelques affaires pour la mère et la fille.

- Vous pouvez nous contacter via le réseau de cheminette. Hermione s'en est occupée ce matin.

- Je vous appellerai pour… la date de l'enterrement, répondit faiblement l'avocate.

La Directrice de Poudlard acquiesça et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son élève. Après avoir salué Rogue et Mrs Parkinson, l'animagus les fit transplaner pour Avalon. Elles n'avaient fait que quelques pas sur le chemin menant à leur cottage que McGonagall fronça les sourcils en entendant Hermione et Culann se disputer. La Sage était en bras de chemise, jeans et ses pieds nus tapaient l'herbe en un mouvement agacé. Elle avait les bras croisés sous sa poitrine et une cigarette pendait de ses lèvres. Elle avait visiblement été interrompue au beau milieu de la construction d'une pièce supplémentaire.

- On est sur Avalon ? Et ce mec qui ferait passer Hagrid pour un nain, c'est Culann ? demanda Pansy.

- Venez avec moi… dit doucement Minerva en exerçant une légère pression sur l'omoplate de la vert et argent.

Les deux sorcières s'approchèrent et les cris se firent plus distincts.

- Tu te fous de qui, Sage ? gueula le forgeron. J'ai dit que tu pouvais te construire une petite maison…

- Ce que j'ai fait, coupa grossièrement Hermione, le regard furieux.

- Ouais, mais là, t'agrandis, chérie ! Et si je te laisse faire, dans six mois, t'auras bâti un complexe hôtelier et ça, c'est niet !

- J'ai juste rallongé de trois mètres pour faire une chambre d'ami ! Tu vas pas m'en chier une pendule ! rétorqua la Sage qui avait perdu patience.

- Une chambre d'ami ? A part Merlin, je ne vois pas qui tu pourrais inviter ! Avalon n'a pas vocation à accueillir la communauté des simples sorciers ! Déjà que ta Guide, c'est limite…

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Avalon est, dixit les livres, l'île des Enchanteurs. Pas l'île du forgeron couillon ! En plus, tu sais à qui tu parles ?

- A une chieuse ! rétorqua le géant en fronçant les sourcils.

- A la Source ! L'Origine de toutes magies ! C'est moi qui ai crée ce putain de trou, j'en fais ce que je veux ! s'exclama la préfète en haussant le ton.

- Dis plutôt que t'es l'Origine de toutes conneries, ouais !

Hermione fit apparaître son katana qu'elle tira de son fourreau. Culann sortit un marteau de sa poche et les deux protagonistes se menaçaient de leur arme respective.

- On se calme ! aboya Minerva. Rangez vos jouets immédiatement !

L'enchanteresse et le forgeron échangèrent un dernier regard glacial avant de faire disparaître leurs armes. La préfète récupéra la cigarette entre ses lèvres pour faire tomber la cendre en un geste agacé.

Culann retourna son attention sur Minerva et la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Il observa Pansy et son regard finit par s'adoucir.

- T'as le droit qu'à une pièce de plus. Et je te préviens, si je te prends entrain de te creuser une piscine, je rase tout, lâcha-t-il, bougon.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement, chacun de ses pas faisant trembler le sol. Pansy s'approcha de son amie, lui prit sa cigarette et tira une grosse bouffée.

- Tu parles d'un accueil… marmonna la Serpentard.

- Désolée que tu aies vu ça, s'excusa Hermione.

La préfète passa son bras dans le dos de sa camarade et se dirigea en direction du chantier en cours.

- Ca, c'est ta future chambre. Exposée plein sud pour avoir la lumière le matin !

- Ouais, mais la lumière, pas trop tôt s'il te plait…

* * *

><p>La journée s'était déroulée calmement. Le temps qu'Hermione finisse ses travaux, Minerva avait fait visiter l'île à Pansy, et Culann, pour détendre l'atmosphère, les avait invitées à boire un rafraîchissement.<p>

Hermione s'était absentée en début d'après-midi, après avoir achevé la construction de la chambre supplémentaire, pour acheter de quoi meubler et décorer la pièce. La Serpentard voulait que Pansy se sente ici comme chez elle, qu'elle oublie l'horreur des derniers évènements. Elle était revenue deux heures plus tard avec des dizaines de cartons, visiblement fatiguée.

- Va trouver un magasin d'ouvert un 25 décembre… grommela-t-elle assise en tailleur au milieu de la pièce, le mode d'emploi d'un lit deux places en kit sous le nez. Bon, comment ça se monte ce truc ?

Elle s'alluma une cigarette, se gratta la tête et tourna les pages du manuel.

- Ok… La pièce A s'emboite dans la pièce B avec quatre écrous et leurs bitoniaux spéciaux… Mais dans tout ce bordel, où sont les bouts A et B ? marmonna-t-elle en soufflant un nuage de fumée. Et il faut en plus leur colle de merde…

Après avoir perdu une dizaine de vis et lancé cinq sorts de localisation pour les retrouver, la Sage avait fini d'aménager la pièce sur les coups des 18 heures. Allongée les bras en croix au milieu de cartons éventrés, elle se reposait, les yeux fermés. Des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes, et un sourire coquin illumina son visage.

- Et dans quelques années, tu remettras ça pour nos enfants… murmura la voix de Minerva.

Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa et elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour croiser un regard amusé.

- Mouais, on en reparlera… marmonna l'enchanteresse tandis que Minerva lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever. Bon sang, j'ai le dos en compote.

Elle claqua des doigts et les cartons disparurent de la pièce. Des draps soigneusement pliés posés sur la commode de la chambre s'élevèrent et le lit se fit en quelques secondes.

- Je te masserai ce soir… Va te doucher, on sent que tu as travaillé aujourd'hui.

- Où est Pansy ?

- J'ai glissé une potion dans son verre de soda, et elle dort dans un transat sur la terrasse, répondit l'animagus.

Hermione quitta la pièce en direction de la salle de bain et ôta sa chemise sur le trajet.

- Au fait, ça s'est passé comment hier soir avec Ginny ? demanda Minerva en récupérant le vêtement pour le lancer dans le panier de linge sale.

L'enchanteresse se raidit et sa Guide fronça les sourcils.

- Je… Promis, je comptais t'en parler, mais avec Pansy… J'ai complètement oublié, bégaya la Serpentard en se retournant, gênée, vers son amante.

- Me parler de quoi ?

- Ginny m'a embrassée hier, marmonna la préfète dans une quinte de toux.

Minerva serra les poings et son regard se durcit.

- Mais je l'ai repoussée, ajouta rapidement la neuvième sage.

- Trouverais-tu cela déplacé si je te disais que j'ai envie de lui mettre une gifle dont elle se souviendra toute sa vie ?

- Etant donné que toi et moi avons eu une courte liaison quand j'étais mariée avec elle, oui, répondit Hermione avec un léger sourire avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

McGonagall la suivit et sortit un parchemin de sa poche.

- Pendant que tu étais en vadrouille, j'ai reçu une lettre de Molly qui nous convie toutes les deux pour la Saint Sylvestre. Une idée de ce qu'elle a derrière la tête ?

- J'aurais dû savoir que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air… marmonna la préfète en ôtant son soutien-gorge. Bon, il faut qu'on trouve une excuse pour décommander.

- Que veut Molly ? insista l'ancien professeur.

- Je crois qu'elle complote pour que je me remette avec Gin'…

Hermione lut la stupeur sur le visage de la Directrice avant que cette dernière n'éclate de rire.

- C'est la meilleure de l'année ! Pendant toute une vie, elle fait tout pour vous séparer et vous vous accrochez, et là elle te veut dans sa famille ? C'est extraordinaire !

Minerva attrapa doucement son amante par les hanches et la plaqua contre le mur. Ses doigts glissèrent lentement pour atterrir sur le bouton du jean qu'elle défit d'un geste souple.

- Nous irons à cette soirée. Et je compte bien m'y amuser… murmura l'Ecossaise en embrassant délicatement les épaules de la préfète.

- Minerva… Je pue la transpiration.

- Je t'aime quand même… répliqua la Guide avant de s'emparer avec passion des lèvres de la brune.

* * *

><p><em>Pansy passa lascivement ses mains sur son buste tout en passant sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres.<em>

_- Granger, ce que tu peux être sexy en bras de chemise, un marteau à la main… murmura-t-elle sous le regard outré de Minerva._

_- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? s'étouffa Hermione._

_- Bien sûr que oui ! répliqua la médicomage avec un grand éclat de rire. Les filles, j'aime les faire transpirer. Je ne les aime pas transpirantes avant de passer à l'acte._

_- J'aimerais ne rien savoir de vos préférences, Miss Parkinson, lâcha froidement McGonagall._

_- Et revoilà l'oie blanche. Elle ne m'avait pas manquée… se moqua la médicomage._

* * *

><p>Il faisait un temps gris et pluvieux ce 29 décembre. Une cinquantaine de personnes s'étaient réunies dans le cimetière sorcier Gertie Keddle. Un membre du département des mystères venait de finir de prononcer l'oraison funèbre. Pansy était restée digne pendant toute la cérémonie, le visage fermé, dénué de toute expression, serrant la main de sa mère.<p>

Cependant, quand le cercueil de son père fut mis en terre, elle détourna la tête pour l'enfouir contre l'épaule d'Hermione. Cette dernière passa ses bras autour de la taille de la Serpentard et la serra contre elle.

La préfète sentait les larmes de son amie passer à travers son écharpe.

- Merci d'être venue… hoqueta Pansy, ses doigts accrochant le manteau noir de l'enchanteresse.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi… murmura Hermione en lui envoyant un peu de sa magie pour l'apaiser.

« Je te promets, je les tuerai, lui et Dumbledore. Tous les deux. Je t'en fais le serment… » ajouta-t-elle dans l'esprit de la vert et argent.

Pansy se recula et acquiesça, son regard plongé dans les yeux bruns déterminés. Elle se redressa et retourna son attention sur les sorciers qui recouvraient le cercueil de terre. La Sage prit la main de Parkinson, la serra dans la sienne et ne la lâcha que quand la jeune femme s'avança pour déposer une gerbe de fleurs.

Helen Parkinson se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers Minerva et Hermione qui réconfortaient Pansy à la fin de la cérémonie.

- Madame la Directrice… commença l'avocate.

- Minerva, je vous prie.

- Cela vous dérangerait-il de prendre avec vous Pansy jusqu'à la fin des vacances ? J'ai encore des démarches à faire et je dois trouver un… nouvel appartement.

- Si Miss Parkinson le désire, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, répondit l'ancien professeur.

- Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir besoin de moi, m'man ?

- Severus va m'aider, rassure-toi. Je préfère que tu te changes les idées. Mais je passerai te voir lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard.

- Mon bureau sera à votre disposition si vous désirez parler à votre fille avant, proposa l'animagus.

- Merci Minerva.

Helen serra sa fille dans ses bras.

- On se revoit très vite. Je te tiens au courant.

La Sage et sa Guide s'éloignèrent pour laisser un peu d'intimité à la mère et la fille.

- Il va falloir écrire à Molly pour décommander, murmura l'enchanteresse. Pansy n'aura certainement pas la tête à se retrouver chez les Weasley.

- On lui soumettra la question, d'accord ?

* * *

><p><em>Chère Molly,<em>

_Désolée de vous l'annoncer à la dernière minute, mais j'accueille chez moi actuellement Miss Parkinson qui, comme vous le savez sûrement, vient de perdre son père._

_Serait-il possible de l'emmener avec nous au Terrier pour le 31 au soir ?_

_Cordialement,  
>Minerva McGonagall<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chère Minerva,<em>

_Il est évident que cette pauvre petite est la bienvenue ! J'en toucherai un mot aux garçons pour qu'ils se tiennent correctement en sa présence et ne l'abreuvent pas de questions déplacées._

_Transmettez-lui tout mon soutien dans cette terrible épreuve. Je pense bien à elle._

_Nous vous attendons toutes les trois pour vingt heures. Venez les mains vides !_

_Mes amitiés,  
>Molly Weasley.<em>

Minerva plia le parchemin et le fourra dans sa poche. Elle se servit une tasse de thé et regarda ses deux élèves par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elles marchaient pieds nus dans le sable tout en discutant. Pansy prenait sur elle depuis la mort de son père et s'efforçait de garder la tête hors de l'eau.

La Guide était reconnaissante pour cette troisième existence qui lui avait offert l'opportunité d'apprendre à connaître cette jeune femme. Et elle se dit que dans sa précédente vie, elle ne s'était pas trompée sur Parkinson. C'était quelqu'un de bien, au-delà de l'apparence froide et caustique qu'elle affichait. Et si, comme la Source l'avait promis à Hermione, Rose venait à naître, l'animagus pensa qu'elle serait heureuse que leur fille s'unisse à la future médicomage.

* * *

><p><em>Pansy jeta un regard ému à l'enchanteresse.<em>

_- Minerva… vous pourriez nous laisser quelques instants, seules, que je puisse remercier Hermione comme il se doit._

_- Jamais je ne vous laisserais seule avec ma Sage. Merlin sait dans quel état vous me la rendriez, rétorqua la Guide avec un mince sourire._

_Pansy éclata de rire et secoua la tête._

_- Vous avez surtout peur qu'elle reste avec moi, oui !_

* * *

><p><em><em>Et voilà le travail ! La suite la semaine prochaine !

Je vous souhaite un excellent week-end,

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	32. Un choix Cornélien

Bonjour bonjour !

C'est vendredi, c'est le week-end, c'est un nouveau chapitre des aventures d'Hermione ! Alors... heureux ? ^^

Une nouvelle fois, merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur de savoir que vous suivez toujours cette histoire, chapitre après chapitre ! Merci !

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 32 : Un choix Cornélien<strong>

Minerva tapa trois coups à la porte de la salle de bain, agacée.

- Dépêche-toi, Hermione, on va être en retard au Terrier !

- Non mais je rêve ! Vous avez passé trois plombes toutes les deux à vous maquiller, parfumer, au point que je vais crever asphyxiée tellement l'air est chargé dans la salle d'eau, et je ne peux pas prendre cinq minutes pour me laver les cheveux ? aboya l'enchanteresse de l'autre côté de la porte.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Minerva grimaçait.

- C'est moi ou plus elle vieillit, plus elle est irascible ? marmonna la Serpentard.

- C'est un problème que je n'arrive pas à gérer, soupira l'animagus. J'ai beau glisser quelques potions dans son alimentation, rien n'y fait.

- Promis, je lui poserai un pacemaker avant de casser ma pipe, plaisanta Pansy.

La jeune femme se leva, lissa sa robe de soirée noire pour en chasser les plis et vérifia son maquillage dans la petite glace dans l'entrée.

- Que comptez-vous faire pour tenir Weasley éloignée de votre enchanteresse ? demanda Pansy en remettant un peu de rouge à lèvres.

- Je pensais à l'embrasser en plein repas. Entre le plat de résistance et le dessert. Ou à minuit, sous le gui, répondit l'animagus en réajustant l'étole posée sur ses épaules.

- Et comme ça, Ron le chienchien de Potter ira le répéter à son maître, qui le répétera à son tour à son père, qui informera le Ministère et vous vous retrouverez accusée de détournement d'élève, fit remarquer posément Parkinson en rangeant son maquillage dans sa pochette.

- Vous avez une autre solution à me proposer ?

- Laissez-moi y réfléchir. Vous m'avez prise un peu au dépourvu…

- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à me voir auprès d'Hermione ?

- Parce que vous serez une belle-mère bien plus sympathique que la rouquine hystérique et qu'imaginer Rose avec de beaux yeux verts me fait frissonner, répondit Parkinson en s'allumant une cigarette.

Minerva masqua un léger sourire et la porte de la salle de bain finit par s'ouvrir. Hermione apparut, habillée comme à son habitude et Pansy roula des yeux.

- Tu aurais pu faire un effort… gronda gentiment la Guide.

- Pas vraiment le temps avec deux squatteuses de salle de bain, grommela la Sage.

Elle mit sa veste en cuir et attrapa la bouteille de vin posée sur la table.

- On y va ? Deux heures que je vous attends… ironisa la préfète.

* * *

><p>Ginny discutait tranquillement avec Pansy et, à l'étonnement de tous les convives, les deux jeunes femmes riaient. Hermione, adossée contre un mur, dégustant un verre de whisky pur feu rempli en cachette par Fred, assistait à la scène, un sourire aux lèvres. Charlie s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main.<p>

- Salut, j'suis Charlie, le cadet de la famille. On n'a pas été présenté. Mais tu te souviens peut-être de moi, je m'occupais des dragons pendant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

- Bien sûr. Comment vas-tu ? Tu travailles en Roumanie, c'est ça ?

- Effectivement. J'ai été impressionné par ta performance pendant la première tâche. Mais c'est pas à Poudlard que tu as appris ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Disons que j'ai de la chance d'être une cousine de notre professeur de DCFM. Il me donne des cours particuliers.

Charlie hocha la tête et les jumeaux vinrent se joindre à la conversation.

- Dis donc Granger… commença Fred.

- Tu apprends la magie sans baguette à notre frangine… poursuivit Georges.

- Et tu n'as même pas fait profiter de tes talents à tes associés ? reprirent-ils en chœur.

- Doucement les mecs, je suis pas venue pour entendre des reproches… dit-elle après avoir bu une gorgée. Comment marchent les affaires ?

- Parfait ! On a d'ailleurs des nouvelles inventions à te faire tester à Poudlard. On te les donnera tout à l'heure, répondit l'un des jumeaux.

« Hermione, tu me rejoins dehors ? » résonna la voix de Minerva dans son esprit.

- Je vais vous laisser, je vais aller m'en griller une pendant que votre mère ne me regarde pas. Vous me couvrez ?

- Tout ce que tu veux, associée ! murmura Georges avec un clin d'œil complice.

La Sage se faufila jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et sortit pour respirer l'air froid à plein poumon. A quelques mètres d'elle, la silhouette de sa Guide se dessinait dans l'obscurité. La préfète eut un sourire en se dirigeant vers elle.

- Ca va ? lança-t-elle en posant sa main libre dans le bas du dos du professeur.

Minerva l'attrapa doucement par les hanches et l'embrassa doucement.

- Maintenant oui… répondit-elle sur les lèvres de son amante.

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'on nous voit ?

- Je m'en moque.

La lumière de la lune se reflétait dans son regard vert et la Serpentard captura à nouveau les douces lèvres. Elles restèrent un long moment à s'embrasser quand quelqu'un toussa. Les deux femmes se séparèrent et remarquèrent Ginny, qui avait détourné le regard, gênée.

- On va passer à table…

La rousse tourna les talons et regagna le Terrier.

« Chacune son tour… » pensa Minerva tandis qu'Hermione finissait d'une traite son verre, mal à l'aise.

* * *

><p>« J'ai l'impression d'être prise dans un complot machiavélique… » songea Hermione en finissant son entrée.<p>

« Venant de la part de Molly, tu t'attendais à quoi ? » répliqua la Source, amusée.

L'enchanteresse posa ses couverts et étouffa un soupir. La matriarche Weasley avait soigné son plan de table et, par pur hasard, Hermione se trouvait à côté de Ginny. Heureusement, Minerva était juste en face d'elle. Cette dernière était entourée de Bill et Charlie, et Pansy avait la chance d'être assise entre Fred et Georges. Les deux jumeaux s'étaient donné pour mission de faire rire la Serpentard toute la soirée et pour le moment, ils réussissaient.

- Désolée de vous avoir interrompues tout à l'heure… murmura Ginny.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota la préfète.

- Hermione, tu reprendras bien un verre de vin ? proposa Molly en approchant la bouteille.

L'enchanteresse posa sa main sur son verre et secoua la tête.

- Non merci, ce ne serait pas raisonnable, je transplane.

- S'il n'y a que ça, tu pourras toujours dormir ici ce soir, répliqua la matriarche Weasley. Ginny a toujours un lit de camp dans sa chambre.

- C'est vraiment gentil, mais j'ai perdu au tirage au sort, c'est moi qui ramène tout le monde ce soir, plaisanta Hermione en se servant un verre d'eau.

- Tu prendras tout de même une coupe de champagne à minuit ? insista Molly. Et tiens, le temps que je finisse de préparer la suite, si tu allais choisir la bouteille avec Ginny dans la cave ?

« Rassure-moi, elle n'a pas scié sciemment une marche des escaliers pour me faire tomber les bras de mon ex ? »

La voix de l'enchanteresse résonnait dans l'esprit de Minerva qui retint un sourire.

« J'ai l'impression que Miss Weasley est aussi dépassée que toi… »

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent et allèrent se rendre dans la cave quand Pansy courut les rejoindre sous le regard embêté de Molly.

- J'viens avec vous les filles ! s'exclama la Serpentard en se mettant entre les deux anciennes amantes, passant ses bras dans le dos des sorcières. J'ai toujours aimé regarder les bonnes bouteilles.

- Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt me prêter main forte en cuisine ? demanda la mère Weasley.

- Minerva est un vrai cordon bleu, je suis sûre qu'elle vous aidera mieux que moi ! lança Pansy.

La Directrice de Poudlard se leva et posa sa serviette sur la table. Molly acquiesça à regret et les deux femmes gagnèrent la cuisine.

- En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? commença l'animagus.

Molly soupira et commença à préparer la sauce pour sa volaille.

- Il paraît qu'Hermione entretient une relation avec quelqu'un. Vous savez qui ?

- J'ai une petite idée, en effet… rétorqua le professeur en s'asseyant, tentant de masquer son sourire.

- Et c'est sérieux ? demanda Molly en touillant le contenu de sa casserole.

- Très… Enfin, pour ce que j'en sais.

- C'est ce qu'elle vous a dit ?

McGonagall acquiesça et entreprit de couper quelques morceaux de pain pour la suite du repas.

- Mais d'un autre côté, poursuivit Molly, à cet âge-là, les adolescents prennent tout très au sérieux…

- Je vous assure qu'Hermione est très mature pour son âge, répliqua l'ancien professeur en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

- Ma Ginny aussi. Je ne l'ai pas vu grandir. J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est levée un matin, il y a des années, et que j'avais une adulte en face de moi. Mais c'est encore une enfant.

« Oui, une enfant de plus de cinquante ans… »

- Minerva, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Vous pourriez parler à Hermione. Je sais que ma fille a encore des sentiments pour elle, et que c'est réciproque. Je suis convaincue qu'elles sont destinées à être ensemble.

- Vous savez ce que je pense de la divination, marmonna la Guide en tranchant brusquement le pain de seigle.

- Faites attention de ne pas vous couper. Il faut qu'on leur donne un petit coup de pouce et…

- Molly ! N'allez pas vous mêler de ça, la coupa l'ancien professeur. Elles sont assez grandes pour savoir ce qu'elles font.

- Enfin Minerva ! Vous êtes comme une mère pour Hermione ! Vous ne voulez pas son bonheur ?

L'animagus déglutit de travers et s'étouffa.

- C… comme… une… mè… mère ? répéta-t-elle en toussant.

- Et c'est très généreux d'avoir recueilli chez vous cette jeune femme qui ne fait pas partie de votre maison. Il est vrai que je n'imaginais pas le professeur Rogue s'en occuper…

Minerva eut un frisson de terreur en imaginant Hermione passer ses vacances estivales à éviscérer des crapauds et à confectionner des potions dans une maison sombre et poussiéreuse.

- Vous vous trompez sur un point. Je ne suis pas une mère de substitution pour Hermione, elle n'en a pas besoin. Nous sommes… très proches, mais pas dans ce sens.

- Mais vous avez à cœur ses intérêts ?

- Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

* * *

><p>Le reste du repas s'était déroulé dans une ambiance étrange. Molly multipliait les allusions, Ginny se savait pas où se mettre et Hermione restait les yeux baissés sur son assiette. Cependant, alors qu'elle finissait son dessert, elle sentit un pied lui caressait sensuellement la jambe pour remonter lentement en direction de son genou.<p>

Elle sursauta et croisa le regard amusé de Minerva qui semblait manger tranquillement. Elle rougit légèrement et but d'une traite son verre d'eau. Le pied se retira et l'enchanteresse tenta de retrouver une respiration calme.

Elle avala les dernières bouchées de son gâteau quand Ginny se raidit.

- Tu pourrais dire à ta Guide qu'elle se trompe de personne ? marmonna la rousse, furieuse.

« Minerva, mauvaise cible ! » lança la Sage.

« Ah ? Désolée… » répliqua l'animagus avant que son pied n'effleure à nouveau le genou de son amante.

« Désolée, c'est ça… J'suis sûre qu'elle l'a fait intentionnellement pour faire enrager la rousse… » ricana la Source.

Pansy se leva et s'excusa auprès de Molly. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et la matriarche Weasley vit que la jeune femme ne semblait pas à l'aise.

« Son premier réveillon sans sa famille, c'est normal… » songea Hermione.

- Je t'accompagne. On en profitera pour… s'oxygéner les poumons, dit l'enchanteresse en quittant son siège.

Parkinson eut un regard reconnaissant et les deux Serpentard sortirent dans l'air froid de ce dernier soir de décembre. Elles s'éloignèrent de quelques pas et s'allumèrent une cigarette.

- Ca va ? demanda la Sage.

- Ca pourrait être pire, murmura Pansy en regardant les volutes de fumée s'échapper de son tube de nicotine.

Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle et se frictionna vigoureusement. Hermione passa ses mains dans le dos de son amie et l'attira contre elle, fermant sa veste sur elles deux.

- Mieux ?

- T'as toujours été un radiateur, Granger, plaisanta la vert et argent. Mais là, c'est pas suffisant. Ca caille vraiment.

- Je vais passer en mode chaudière alors… chuchota l'enchanteresse en concentrant sa magie.

La température autour d'elles augmentant légèrement et Pansy eut un regard impressionné.

- J'comprends pourquoi Molly te veut en belle-fille. Tu lui ferais faire de sacrés économies en chauffage…

La Sage grimaça avant de tirer une bouffée sur sa cigarette.

- Je ne sais pas comment m'en dépêtrer.

- Et qu'en pense Ginny ? questionna Pansy.

- Je n'en sais rien… marmonna Hermione.

- Le plus simple serait de me demander, non ? répondit une voix.

Les deux Serpentard se retournèrent et virent que Ginny n'était qu'à quelques pas d'elles, enveloppée dans un grand manteau. Pansy regardait les deux sorcières qui s'observaient sans animosité. Il y avait seulement dans leurs yeux ce qui semblait être une grande lassitude.

La vert et argent écrasa sa cigarette et se détacha d'Hermione.

- Je vais vous laisser. Vous avez visiblement beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

Ginny attendit quelques instants que Parkinson ait regagné le Terrier et s'approcha de son ex-femme.

- Je suis désolée pour ma mère. Elle croit bien faire.

- Je sais, c'est bien là le problème. L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, répondit l'enchanteresse en haussant les épaules. Tu pourrais peut-être fermement lui dire que toi et moi, c'est fini, et que nous sommes passées à autre chose.

- Ce n'est pas entièrement vrai, murmura Ginny. Mais laisse-moi m'expliquer sans m'interrompre, s'il te plaît.

Surprise, Hermione était de toute façon incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai rompu avec toi. Cette histoire de vivre éternellement… Ce n'est pas pour moi, commença la rousse d'une voix douce.

- Je l'ai bien compris. Mais ce n'est pas un paramètre modifiable…

- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Cependant, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers jours. Notre famille me manque, tu me manques. Tu avais raison. Je ne peux pas tourner le dos à 35 ans de bonheur…

- Et pourtant, tu l'as fait. Je t'ai suppliée de nous donner une dernière chance, et tu me l'as refusée.

- Je ne veux pas vivre jusqu'à la fin des temps avec toi. Mais jusqu'à ma mort, je le souhaite, annonça la Gryffondor, son regard plongé dans celui de la Serpentard.

Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement. Elle avait l'impression qu'un poids lui compressait la poitrine.

- Mais… que… balbutia la brune.

- J'ai conscience que… ta Guide est la personne la plus qualifiée pour surveiller l'humanité avec toi. Mais nous pourrions refonder une famille, toutes les deux. Ensemble. Et à ma mort, tu…

La Sage leva la main pour interrompre la rousse.

- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu proposes ?

- Parfaitement. Rose, Hugo, toi et moi. A nouveau réunis… chuchota Ginny en prenant la main levée pour en caresser le dos d'un geste du pouce. Je sais que c'est ce que tu désires au plus profond de toi.

L'enchanteresse ôta sa main comme si elle s'était brûlée.

- Par deux fois tu m'as quittée. Tu m'as brisé le cœur. Et tu reviens comme si rien ne s'était passé… Pour me demander de quitter Minerva, de nous remettre ensemble, pour au final… attendre ta mort ?

Hermione donna un coup de pied rageur dans la neige et des centaines de flocons voletèrent dans l'air glacial.

- Tu aurais dû y réfléchir avant d'agir, Ginny. Je ne suis pas à ta disposition ! Tu n'en as pas assez de jouer avec mes sentiments ?

- Je sais que tu es bouleversée… Mais prends le temps d'y réfléchir, d'accord ? insista la rousse en posant sa main sur la joue de la Serpentard.

- Je vais y aller. Tu remercieras ta mère pour l'invitation. Bonne soirée.

- Hermione, attends !

Trop tard. L'enchanteresse avait transplané, laissant la rousse seule dans le jardin. Ginny soupira et allait regagner le Terrier quand elle remarqua que Minerva se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte.

- Miss Weasley… Pouvez-vous m'expliquer la raison du départ de ma Sage ? demanda froidement la Directrice.

Ginny serra les poings et sa mâchoire se contracta.

- Je suis sûre qu'avec votre ouïe développée, vous avez entendu la conversation… rétorqua sèchement la rousse.

- Justement. Nous allons en discuter toutes les deux.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva avait les doigts blancs à force de serrer les poings. Sa mâchoire était crispée et une colère froide semblait irradier d'elle. Même Pansy ne se risqua pas à blaguer. Hermione s'approcha doucement, ayant dans l'idée de tenter de désamorcer la bombe.<em>

_- J'aurais dû la tuer… murmura l'animagus._

_- Depuis le temps, il y a prescription, non ? demanda doucement la Sage._

_- Et puis, je vous ai aidé à casser le couple Hermione/Ginny, c'était un juste retour de bâton que Molly tente de briser le votre. C'est pas ce qu'on appelle le karma ? fit doctement Pansy._

_- Et je vais peut-être le faire maintenant ... continua Minerva sans écouter. En lui tapant dessus avec vos têtes ! _

_- Il faudrait déjà que vous puissiez soulever l'autre grosse, répliqua la médicomage en désignant du menton l'enchanteresse._

_- Ne vous prenez pas pour Merlin, vous ne faites vraiment pas le poids, c'est clair ! dit sèchement Minerva alors qu'Hermione protestait à l'adjectif grosse._

_- Personne ne croit les docteurs, surtout quand ils ont raison, lâcha Pansy en pinçant un petit bourrelet de la Sage qui couina. C'est navrant…_

* * *

><p>Hermione serrait dans ses mains l'énorme chope de bière que lui avait donnée Culann.<p>

- T'as pas l'air d'avoir la forme… J'préfère quand tu me gueules dessus, dit le forgeron avec un mince sourire en s'asseyant. Tu veux en parler ?

- Des histoires de bonnes femmes… murmura l'enchanteresse en contemplant la surface du liquide doré.

Le géant posa sa large main sur celle de la Sage, la recouvrant, puis fronça les sourcils.

- Je vois… Ton ex-femme change d'avis comme de chemise.

- Ces mots… j'ai rêvé pendant des années de les entendre. Mais là…

- C'est tentant mais trop tard ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit amèrement la Serpentard.

- Comme disait ma mère, il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire. Il faut que tu sois honnête avec les deux femmes de ta vie, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Tu es au pied du mur. Tu dois prendre une décision difficile et t'y tenir. Et dis-toi que de toute façon, une des deux souffrira forcément.

Culann attrapa sa choppe et se leva.

- Viens avec moi, on va faire une petite promenade pour t'éclaircir les idées.

- Pas envie… grommela Hermione.

- On ne discute pas ! On va aller faire un petit tour dans les bois pour récupérer un objet que je voudrais te donner. Alors, fais pas ta sucrée et bouge tes fesses.

L'enchanteresse roula des yeux mais finit par suivre le géant.

- Et on va chercher quoi ? demanda-t-elle en s'engageant sur un chemin terreux.

- C'est une surprise…

* * *

><p>Les sourcils de Minerva formaient une ligne noire inquiétante qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui. Mais Ginny n'était précisément pas n'importe qui et les mimiques de la Directrice de Poudlard ne l'impressionnaient plus depuis longtemps.<p>

- Je sais très bien ce que vous avez à me dire, Minerva. Et avant que vous ne l'ouvriez, je tiens à préciser que ce serait parfaitement hypocrite et déplacé de votre part de me reprocher de vouloir récupérer Hermione.

L'animagus fit un pas en avant et toisait son élève de toute sa hauteur.

- J'allais juste vous faire remarquer que votre cruauté n'a pas d'égal. En laissant de côté pour le moment la relation que j'entretiens depuis trois mois avec ma Sage, je me demande combien de fois vous lui briserez le cœur avant de vous lasser.

- La proposition que je lui ai faite est mûrement réfléchie.

- Oui, jusqu'à la prochaine rupture. Vous trouverez encore un prétexte pour jouer avec elle. Et je ne peux l'accepter.

- Je me fiche de ce que vous acceptez ou pas, Minerva. Vous n'avez pas voix au chapitre. C'est entre Hermione et moi.

- N'oubliez pas que je fais partie de l'équation.

- Vous avez toujours fait partie du tableau, pas la peine de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Après tout, cela ne vous a pas dérangé de courtiser une femme mariée… répliqua sèchement la Gryffondor.

Minerva allait répondre quand Arthur ouvrit la porte.

- Plus qu'une minute avant les douze coups de minuit ! Dépêchez-vous ! dit-il joyeusement avant de retourner au chaud.

L'ancien professeur et son élève échangèrent un regard froid. La rousse passa devant l'animagus et pénétra dans le Terrier. Minerva la suivit des yeux et se décida à gagner l'intérieur alors que des « bonne année » retentissait dans la maisonnée.

* * *

><p>Hermione regardait autour d'elle, impressionnée. Elle avait suivi Culann dans la dense forêt d'Avalon –elle ne savait pas que l'île était aussi grande- jusqu'à une caverne dans le renfoncement d'un massif rocheux. Après avoir marché dans l'obscurité, ils étaient arrivés dans un grand espace où étaient entassées des milliers d'objets en tout genre, de trésors et de livres.<p>

- Mais c'est la caverne d'Ali Baba ! s'exclama la préfète d'une voix surprise.

- Un grand sorcier, je l'ai bien connu, répondit Culann. Il m'a confié ses objets de valeur. Ils doivent être quelque part par là… ajouta-t-il en agitant la main sur la droite.

Hermione le regardait, abasourdie, et le forgeron lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Avant que tu ne poses la question, ici sont entreposés les objets magiques les plus puissants, des livres contenant des savoirs qui sont tombés dans l'oubli et des trésors que les gens pensent imaginaires. Je les ai ramassés au cours des derniers millénaires.

- Pour quelles raisons ?

- Il y a des choses qui ne doivent pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains… expliqua le géant en se penchant au-dessus d'une commode.

Il ouvrit un des tiroirs et farfouilla dedans. La Serpentard en profita pour faire le tour des objets, ses yeux ne sachant où se poser tellement il y avait à voir. Elle s'approcha d'un amoncèlement de bijoux. Au-dessus de la pile se trouvait un simple anneau doré gravé de mots incompréhensibles. Elle allait s'en saisir pour l'observer plus attentivement quand Culann l'en empêcha.

- Touche pas à ça ! Ce bout de ferraille a déjà causé assez de problèmes, grommela le forgeron.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Hermione en s'éloignant, sans pour autant quitter la bague des yeux.

Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle se sentait attirée par l'objet. Il semblait l'appeler. Culann s'approcha de sa lourde démarche, attrapa l'anneau et le balança au loin dans un coffre qu'il referma d'un claquement de doigt.

- C'est l'anneau unique. Propriété d'un dénommé Sauron. De la mauvaise graine de mage, si tu veux mon avis. C'était au tout début de l'existence des sorciers. Il a fallu une armée gigantesque pour se débarrasser de ce con-là. Depuis, on a fait croire avec Gandalf le Gris, un chic type, que cette babiole avait fondu.

- Ouais, j'ai vu ça au cinéma… répliqua la Sage en haussant les épaules.

- Le mec qui a écrit les bouquins était de la famille de Gandalf. La légende s'est transmise de génération en génération. Mais bon, ça a été romancé. Les noms des pays ont été modifiés pour faire croire à un conte. Pour que les gens ne cherchent pas cette foutue babiole.

- Bref, tu voulais trouver quoi ?

- Attends deux secondes ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi impatiente !

Il continua à farfouiller dans divers coffres, armoires, tiroirs. Hermione parcourait de l'index les tranches des livres d'une bibliothèque. Plusieurs ouvrages étaient écrits dans des langues inconnues et les quelques titres qu'elle parvenait à déchiffrer traitaient de magies dont elle n'avait jamais entendues parler. Sa curiosité, son envie d'apprendre furent ravivées et elle regardait avec convoitise la centaine de bouquins.

- Si tu veux en emprunter, j'te ferais une carte de bibliothèque, avec pénalité pour retour en dehors des dates… ironisa le forgeron.

- Je peux en emmener chez moi ? demanda Hermione, excitée comme une enfant le matin de Noël.

- Tu es la Source, j'vois pas en quoi ça te serait utile, mais fais comme tu veux…

L'enchanteresse miniaturisa les ouvrages et les fourra dans sa poche.

- Ah ! J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Culann, réjoui.

Il s'approcha de la Serpentard et tendit la main. Dans sa paume gigantesque se trouvaient deux bagues argentées, finement ouvragées.

- Bon, je t'explique. Ces anneaux n'ont aucune propriété magique, mais ce sont les premières alliances forgées pour des sorciers. Je te les confie. Tu la passeras au doigt de ta bien aimée le jour de ton mariage avec celle que tu auras choisi.

Hermione prit religieusement les bagues et les contempla longuement.

- Merci… Elles sont… magnifiques, dit-elle avec émotion.

Culann sembla se souvenir de quelque chose. Il se retourna, fouilla dans un nouveau tiroir et en sortit une fine chaîne argentée. Il reprit les deux bagues, les glissa dans la chaîne qu'il accrocha autour du cou de la préfète.

- Comme ça, tu ne les perdras pas. Ces bijoux ont plus de cinquante milles ans. Ce serait con de les paumer !

Hermione posa sa main sur les anneaux qui reposaient sur sa peau nue, juste au-dessus de sa poitrine.

- Et je veux être invité au mariage ! prévint le forgeron.

- Je te le promets, répondit l'enchanteresse avec un sourire.

- C'est l'heure de rentrer. Ta Guide doit se demander où tu es passée.

La Sage acquiesça et suivit le forgeron en direction de la sortie de la caverne. Cependant, elle s'arrêta, se tapant le front du plat de la main.

- Pendant que tu y es, t'aurais pas la bague de fiançailles qui va avec ?

- Et c'est maintenant que t'y penses ? gronda le géant. On y retourne ! Mais je te préviens, ça va être long, je ne sais pas où elle est !

* * *

><p><em>Pansy s'approcha de sa démarche chaloupée d'Hermione qui sentait les ennuis venir.<em>

_- Sympa cette caverne, fit nonchalamment la médicomage. Il y a encore des soldes ?_

_- Pourquoi ? Tu veux une fois de plus utiliser mon chéquier ? rétorqua l'enchanteresse du tac-au-tac._

_- C'est quoi cette histoire de chéquier ? demanda Minerva en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Trois fois rien, répliqua précipitamment Parkinson. Cet anneau, que Culann a jeté au loin… Il ne sert à personne ?_

_- Tu n'y toucheras pas…_

_La voix d'Hermione était un grondement sourd et la médicomage leva les mains._

_- C'est bon, je ne faisais que demander ! Pas besoin de s'énerver…_

* * *

><p>Minerva et Pansy pénétrèrent dans le cottage et l'animagus fut déçue de ne pas y trouver l'enchanteresse. Elle ôta l'étole de ses épaules, défit ses cheveux pour qu'ils retombent librement sur ses épaules et se laissa choir dans le canapé.<p>

Remarquant le trouble de son ancien professeur, Parkinson sortit d'un placard une bouteille de whisky et remplit généreusement deux verres avant d'en tendre un à la Guide.

- Rassurez-vous, Herm' ne fera jamais la bêtise de retourner avec la rouquine, fit doucement la vert et argent en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle posa sa main de libre sur le genou de la Directrice en un geste réconfortant.

- Je ne veux pas vous embêter avec des soucis aussi futiles, Miss Parkinson, répondit McGonagall d'une voix blanche.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Ca me permet de penser à autre chose. Ecoutez, je ne prétends pas connaître votre Sage aussi bien que vous, mais restez confiante.

- Je ne sais pas. Weasley lui a enfin fait la proposition qu'elle attend depuis des années. Elle serait folle d'y renoncer. Et je sais bien qu'elle est avec moi par… dépit.

Pansy se retint de gifler la femme et prit une grande inspiration.

- Je ne savais pas que les professeurs pouvaient dire autant de conneries, lâcha-t-elle. Enfin, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Après tout, Merlin a été embauché…

La vert et argent but une gorgée d'alcool avant de reprendre.

- Mais bon, tout ce que je pourrais vous dire ne vous convaincra pas. En revanche, je suis sûre qu'Herm' va vous surprendre. Donc, à son retour, ne lui sautez pas à la gorge et ne l'abreuvez pas de questions. Laissez-la parler. Elle est parfaitement consciente qu'elle doit faire un choix et elle ne vous fera pas poireauter dix ans. Ce soir, vous serez fixée.

Pansy finit son verre et se leva pour le rapporter à la cuisine. Elle revint dans le salon et eut un sourire pour l'animagus que l'attente semblait tuer.

- Je vais me coucher. Mais promettez-moi de me réveiller si vous débouchez le champagne !

- Et dans le cas contraire ?

- Réveillez-moi que je la tue ! plaisanta la Serpentard avant de pénétrer dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Hermione marchait rapidement en direction de la maisonnée. Un des pans de sa veste en cuir, dont la poche était gonflée par une boite contenant un anneau, tapait contre son jean, mais elle n'en avait cure. Sur le trajet du retour avec Culann, elle avait réfléchi aux évènements de la soirée. Elle ne pouvait hésiter éternellement entre Minerva et Ginny, les faire souffrir indéfiniment, et avait finalement pris sa décision.<p>

Elle fourra la main dans sa poche, ses doigts se resserrant sur l'écrin. Elle ne pouvait laisser plus longtemps les deux femmes dans l'incertitude. L'une d'elle devait être rassurée, tandis que l'autre… devrait aller de l'avant sans elle.

La Sage poussa un soupir douloureux. Elle cherchait encore un moyen d'annoncer la décision sans se fâcher de manière irréversible. Après tout, elle tenait quand même à rester proche des deux sorcières.

Elle pénétra dans le cottage qu'elle avait construit des semaines plus tôt et eut un léger sourire en remarquant que Minerva voulait paraître détendue, un livre à la main, assise dans le canapé, alors qu'elle sentait la magie de sa Guide qui tourbillonnait dans la pièce en de multiples vagues incontrôlées.

- Salut ! lança maladroitement l'enchanteresse, se sentant coupable de la tension qui habitait la sorcière.

McGonagall se raidit imperceptiblement et referma son livre. De toute façon, cela faisait une heure qu'elle lisait la même phrase sans la comprendre, trop accaparée par ses pensées.

- Où étais-tu passée ? Je m'inquiétais… murmura l'Ecossaise, n'osant se lever pour s'approcher de la Serpentard.

- J'étais avec Culann. J'avais besoin de tirer certaines choses au clair.

La préfète était immobile au milieu de la pièce et l'animagus eut l'impression qu'une main glaciale lui enserrait le cœur.

« Elle ne vient pas m'embrasser. Elle a décidé d'accepter la proposition de Ginny… » pensa-t-elle en retenant des larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- La soirée ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévue, et j'en suis désolée, poursuivit la vert et argent.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, nerveuse. Elle avait préparé la suite de son discours, mais ne savait si elle arriverait à le prononcer jusqu'au bout.

- Notre relation peut nous apporter, dans l'état actuel des choses, beaucoup d'ennuis et nous n'en avons pas besoin. Tu es la Directrice de Poudlard, je suis une élève et, même majeure, si cette information venait aux oreilles des Aurors et du Magenmagot, tu te retrouverais dans de sales draps. Sans parler d'Albus…

« Et voilà. Elle annonce toutes les raisons avant de me dire que c'est fini… » songea amèrement la Guide.

- Tu m'as toujours aidée, veillant sur moi. Aujourd'hui, c'est à mon tour de prendre mes responsabilités et de te mettre en sécurité.

McGonagall tentait d'afficher un calme olympien mais elle sentait que sa façade allait se fissurer quand l'enchanteresse prononcerait les mots fatidiques.

- Tu crois toujours que je ne t'écoute pas, que je n'en fais qu'à ma tête, et que j'agis sans réfléchir. Cependant, je tiens à te dire que la décision que j'ai prise est mûrement pesée.

« Pourquoi me tortures-tu ainsi ? Je sais où tu veux en venir… » rumina l'animagus.

Cependant, elle sursauta quand Hermione franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. La Sage inspira profondément, puis mit un genou à terre et sortit un écrin de sa poche pour l'ouvrir devant sa Guide.

- Tu voulais que je respecte la tradition le jour où je te demanderais de te lier à moi devant les sorciers, que ce serait un… incontournable. Alors je respecte ton souhait. Minerva McGonagall, veux-tu m'épouser ? demanda solennellement l'enchanteresse en plongeant son regard dans les deux émeraudes qui brillaient de larmes contenues.

L'ancien professeur était trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit. Elle était tétanisée, attendant que son cœur se remette à battre, que sa respiration reprenne, que son corps réponde enfin. Puis une bouffée d'oxygène emplit ses poumons et elle remarqua qu'elle pleurait. Toujours à genoux, Hermione attendait nerveusement la réponse qui ne venait pas.

- Oui… dit en un souffle le professeur.

- Oui ? répéta la Serpentard, incertaine d'avoir bien entendu.

- Oui ! s'exclama fortement l'animagus en se levant brusquement pour se jeter sur son élève.

Les deux sorcières roulèrent au sol, Minerva capturant avidement les lèvres de l'enchanteresse. Un bruit sec retentit dans le salon et la voix de Pansy résonna.

- CHAMPAGNE POUR FETER CA ! s'exclama la vert et argent. Et relevez-vous, ça devient indécent…

McGonagall se mit à rire, toute la tension se dissipant enfin. Sage et Guide se remirent debout et Hermione passa la bague de fiançailles au doigt de son amante.

- Tu m'épates, Herm', lâcha Pansy en remplissant trois flûtes. Avec ce mariage, le Ministère ne trouvera rien à dire quant à votre relation. Bien réfléchi. Finalement, tu as peut-être ta place à Serpentard.

La préfète eut un sourire goguenard et les trois sorcières trinquèrent. La porte s'ouvrit sur Culann qui passa sa tête dans le salon.

- Y'a une fête et j'suis pas invité ? Alors que j'ai fourni les bagues ? ironisa le géant.

- T'es trop grand pour rentrer… se moqua Hermione.

- Et bien, on poursuit la fête dehors ! s'exclama Pansy.

Elle allait sortir quand elle se ravisa. Elle sortit un bouquet de gui de sa poche et le lança à Minerva.

- Au fait, bonne année Hermione. J'vous attends dehors le temps que vous vous fassiez la bise… Mais ne tardez pas, sinon on va siffler tout le champagne !

Sur ces mots, elle sortit, laissant en tête à tête les deux sorcières. McGonagall leva la main et positionna le gui au-dessus de leur tête avant de se pencher pour embrasser tendrement la Sage.

- Bonne année… murmura-t-elle sur les lèvres de la préfète.

- Bonne année ma chérie, répondit avec émotion l'enchanteresse.

* * *

><p>C'est avec appréhension qu'Hermione regagna Poudlard le lendemain soir, les cours reprenant le 2 janvier. Une fois dans le hall, Pansy leur faussa compagnie pour rejoindre la salle commune. L'enchanteresse décida d'accompagner son amante jusqu'à ses appartements pour boire une dernière tasse de thé avant le couvre-feu.<p>

- Un mariage entre la Directrice et une élève, ça va faire jaser… dit Minerva en s'installant confortablement dans son canapé, la Sage lovée contre elle. Il va falloir que je regarde s'il y a un précédent.

- Comment on va organiser ça ? Il faut trouver une date pour la cérémonie, trouver un lieu, faire la liste des invités et… Par tous les Hauts, je vais revivre les crises d'hystéries de la mariée ! soupira Hermione.

McGonagall lui donna un léger coup de coude et la préfète grimaça.

- Chaque chose en son temps. Cependant, il serait bien que tu parles à Miss Weasley. Qu'elle ne l'apprenne pas par la publication des bans dans la Gazette.

- Je m'en occupe dès demain. Promis. Et… euh… Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait…

L'animagus posa son index sur les lèvres de la Sage pour l'interrompre.

- Tais-toi. Tu es pardonnée, tu le sais bien.

L'index fut remplacé par les lèvres douces et chaudes de l'Ecossaise et les deux sorcières s'embrassèrent tout en s'allongeant sur le canapé.

* * *

><p><em>La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et les trois sorcières tournèrent la tête pour voir Ginny pénétrer dans la salle, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.<em>

_- Toi ! fit-elle en pointant son index sur Pansy qui alla se cacher derrière McGonagall._

_La Guide glapit en sentant la main de Parkinson qui effleurait le bas de son dos._

_- Miss Parkinson ! s'offusqua l'animagus._

_- Désolée, réflexe, s'excusa Pansy. Ginny, ma toute belle… Tu viens de rater une demande en mariage magnifique !_

_La rousse haussa un sourcil, perplexe._

_- Et je crois que Minerva veut te toucher deux mots au sujet d'une fête de nouvel an chez tes parents… Tu vois de laquelle je parle ?_

_- Ne change pas de sujet ! rétorqua la rousse, furieuse. Ca t'amuse de me faire courir dans tout le manoir ?_

_- Mais je ne change pas de sujet, oh lumière qui irradie ma vie ! On était en plein dedans._

_- Et la flatterie ne marche pas avec moi ! continua la rousse, sentant la colère l'envahir à nouveau._

_- Et mince… Bon, va falloir que je trouve autre chose, maugréa Parkinson._

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, dans la grande salle, les discussions allaient bon train, les élèves heureux de retrouver leurs camarades. Cependant, à la table des Serpentards, l'ambiance était plutôt pesante, chaque vert et argent allant dire un mot de réconfort à Pansy, ayant un petit geste chaleureux pour elle.<p>

Le petit-déjeuner fut rapidement englouti et Millicent, Pansy et Hermione prirent la direction de la salle de métamorphose. Sur le chemin, elles croisèrent un groupe de Gryffondor, Ginny en faisant partie. L'enchanteresse et son ex-femme échangèrent un court regard.

- Partez devant les filles, je vous rejoins, murmura la Sage alors que la rousse semblait en faire autant de son côté.

Une fois seule, Ginny eut un mince sourire.

- Pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit, Herm'. Je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai vu le sourire réjoui de notre Directrice et la bague à sa main.

- Je suis désolée Ginny. C'est juste que…

- Je comprends. J'ai joué aux imbéciles avec toi. C'est à moi de m'excuser. Pour t'avoir quittée deux fois, pour t'avoir fait cette proposition l'autre soir. J'ai eu un coup de blues, l'agression de Grindelwald m'a secouée et j'ai eu la bêtise d'écouter ma mère.

- Je… commença la préfète.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous connaissant, on se serait engueulées au bout de trois jours et on aurait rompu une nouvelle fois. Pas de regret à avoir. Mais juste… promets-moi qu'on restera amie. Qu'on ne se quittera pas de vue une fois notre sortie de Poudlard.

- Ginny, c'est évident. Ne penses pas te débarrasser de moi, répliqua Hermione. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, ensemble, il est évident que je veux te garder dans ma vie.

- On est d'accord, Herm' ! lança joyeusement la rousse en serrant la Serpentard dans ses bras. Alors, c'est quand le mariage ? ajouta-t-elle à voix basse. J'suis invitée ?

- Je n'osais pas te le proposer. Je suis contente que tu le demandes. Pour la date, c'est Minerva qui gère avec son emploi du temps de Ministre.

Ginny se recula et agita un index sous le nez de la vert et argent.

- Tu vas pas lui faire le même coup que tu m'as fait y'a trente ans. J'ai quasiment organisé le mariage toute seule et en plus, t'étais arrivée ivre ! T'as intérêt à lui filer un coup de main… D'ailleurs, je vais lui en toucher deux mots, qu'elle ne se fasse pas avoir !

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna avec un geste laconique de la main. Hermione la regarda partir, perplexe. Si Ginny et Minerva devenaient amies, l'enchanteresse ne serait plus jamais tranquille. Elle haussa les épaules et prit la direction de la classe de métamorphose. Commencer la nouvelle année avec Albus était plutôt raide. Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la salle, elle s'arrêta sur le seuil, son regard se posant sur Dumbledore qui semblait l'attendre patiemment en compagnie de James Potter. Une paire de menottes se balançait au bout de l'index de l'Auror qui souriait sarcastiquement. Les élèves présents observaient la scène avec appréhension. Ron détournait le regard alors qu'Harry affichait la même mine réjouie que son père. Pansy et Millicent semblaient prêtes à lancer des sorts tandis que Drago se demandait pour qui prendre parti.

- Miss Granger, nous vous attendions, lança joyeusement le directeur-adjoint.

- Vraiment ? Je m'en veux de m'être autant pressée… ironisa la Sage. Madame la Directrice est-elle au courant qu'un Auror se promène dans les couloirs de son collège pour arrêter une élève ?

- Non, je n'allais pas la déranger pour si peu… répondit le professeur de métamorphose, amusé.

- Hermione Granger, je vous arrête pour… commença Potter père.

- C'est bon, je connais la suite… maugréa la Serpentard en se tournant, mettant ses mains dans son dos.

- Pour transplanage sans permis, lien et détention d'informations sur un assassin en cavale, poursuivit le fonctionnaire, imperturbable, en posant une main sur le dos de l'élève.

- Rien que ça ? plaisanta la vert et argent alors que les menottes se refermaient sur ses poignets.

Elle sentit les doigts de l'homme effleurer l'anneau qu'elle portait à la main droite. Anneau que lui avait donné Culann au cas où Minerva n'aurait pas de bague de fiançailles à lui offrir.

- C'est une belle babiole que tu as là… Ca doit coûter un bras.

- Non... Juste un rein et une cornée.

- Tu vas me faire croire que tu as les moyens de te payer ça ? Et bien, je pense qu'on va rajouter le vol aux charges. Allez, on y va. Tu as le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que tu diras…

- Si quelqu'un pouvait prévenir la Directrice et me trouver un avocat, ce serait sympa ! lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

James Potter la poussa vivement dans le couloir alors qu'Harry tapait dans la main d'Orion.

- A tout à l'heure ! s'exclama l'enchanteresse avec humour.

Pansy bondit hors de sa chaise mais Dumbledore leva la main.

- Miss Parkinson, maintenant que le… divertissement est fini, je vais commencer mon cours. Veuillez vous rasseoir je vous prie.

La vert et argent l'ignora et sortit précipitamment de la salle pour courir jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall. Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon et pénétra dans la pièce sans frapper.

- Pansy ! s'écria l'animagus, surprise, en levant le nez d'une épaisse pile de courrier.

- Ca… vous… arrive… de savoir… ce qui se passe… dans ce collège ? demanda la Serpentard, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

- Un problème ?

- Votre fiancée… se fait une fois de plus… embarquer par Potter père… Regardez donc par la fenêtre.

La Guide se leva et fit ce que son élève lui conseillait. Son regard se posa sur Hermione, en contrebas, qui se faisait pousser sans délicatesse par l'Auror.

- Ma mère… se trouve encore chez le professeur Rogue. Même si elle a posé des… jours de vacances, je ne pense… pas qu'elle s'opposera à reprendre le travail un peu plus tôt, finit par dire Pansy en se laissant tomber à même le sol, essoufflée.

* * *

><p>Et voilà le travail ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? Une réaction ? Un commentaire ? La review est faite pour vous !<p>

Bises et bon week-end,

Link9


	33. L'aide de Dolorès

Bonjour tout le monde !

Enfin le week-end arrive, il était temps ! Et pour ce chapitre aussi me direz-vous ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point elle nous font plaisir !

Sans plus tarder, le chapitre !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 33 : L'aide de Dolorès<strong>

Hermione, toujours menottée, attendait patiemment dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure que James Potter l'avait assise sur la chaise en bois bancale avant de sortir sans un mot.

Il finit par revenir, un épais dossier à la main qu'il lança négligemment sur la table.

- Je commençais à croire que vous m'aviez oubliée… ironisa la Serpentard.

- Aucun risque, Granger. Tu ne quittes jamais mes pensées, répliqua l'Auror en s'installant confortablement.

- Hmmm, c'est votre femme qui doit être jalouse. C'est un joli petit lot. J'en ferais bien mon quatre heures. Si vous n'en voulez plus…

James leva la main, prêt à donner une gifle à la jeune femme, mais se retint.

- Tu sais, je me sens en ce moment comme Eliott Ness. Tu sais comment ils ont mis en taule Al Capone ?

Hermione haussa les épaules, l'air de s'en moquer royalement.

- La police n'avait pas réussi à prouver les meurtres, le proxénétisme, les vols… Alors c'est le fisc qui l'a fait tomber. Le mec massacre des gens à tour de bras et se retrouve à l'ombre pour mauvaise déclaration d'impôt. Toi, c'est pareil. Tu buttes un prof en première année, tu lâches un basilic sur tes camarades la seconde, tu tues un mage noir au Ministère, en affrontes un autre à Poudlard. Et tu plonges pour transplanage sans permis. C'est d'un comique !

- Vous savez qu'Eliott Ness était un incorruptible ? Juste pour info, Dumbledore vous paye combien pour me pourrir la vie ?

- Insulte à un représentant de l'ordre ? N'aggrave pas ton cas, j'ai suffisamment pour te garder au frais un long moment… lâcha James en ouvrant le dossier.

Il sortit plusieurs parchemins, les étala devant lui et se saisit d'une pile de photos.

- Alors… Ca, c'est le corps du père de ta meilleure amie… Ca, c'est la porte d'entrée éventrée… Ca, c'est ton pote Gellert qui a passé ses nerfs sur le salon… dit-il en faisant glisser une à une les images de papier glacé devant l'enchanteresse.

Cette dernière se raidit en voyant le cadavre de John Parkinson et détourna les yeux, une boule dans la gorge.

- Ouais, c'est pas funky, murmura Potter en se penchant au-dessus de la table. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te balancerais dans une geôle et j'en jetterais la clé. Mais on m'a demandé de passer un marché avec toi. Tu nous dis où est Grindelwald, et le procureur demandera le minimum pour toi. Trois ans avec sursis.

- Parce que vous pensez en avoir assez contre moi ? demanda sèchement Hermione.

- Je répète les charges : transplanages, et j'insiste sur le pluriel, sans permis. Et avant que tu ne t'offusques, on a un témoin. Ensuite, on a fait une petite perquisition à Poudlard pendant les vacances et…

- Qui vous a donné l'autorisation de fouiller mes affaires ?

- Dumbledore. Etant donné que la Directrice de Poudlard était absente, il nous a emmenés dans ton dortoir. Et on a eu de la chance. Une jolie lettre de ton amoureux transi t'attendait sur ton lit. Datée du 25 décembre. Il t'explique que ce qu'il a fait la veille au soir est pour ton bien, qu'il espère que tu abandonneras vite tes études pour le rejoindre, qu'à deux vous dirigerez le monde, blablabla. Que durant votre bref échauffement dans les couloirs du château, il avait admiré ton potentiel magique. Je te passerai les formalités d'usage…

Hermione se leva d'un geste brusque et tirait sur ses menottes.

- Où est cette lettre ? Il faut que je la voie ! ordonna-t-elle.

James quitta son siège et força la Serpentard à se rasseoir. La Sage eut un mouvement brusque, essayant de se dégager de la poigne de l'Auror. Elle sentit quelque chose glisser hors de sa chemise et Potter approcha sa main du cou de l'élève.

- Très jolis anneaux… Encore plus beaux que celui que tu portes au doigt. Je ne suis pas un expert, mais ils doivent valoir une petite fortune.

- Ces alliances appartenaient à mes parents, mentit Hermione sans sourciller. Je les ai récupérées à leur mort.

- Hmmm, je vais vérifier cela. En attendant, j'embarque le tout. Pièces à conviction, tu comprends.

- Mais c'est quoi votre problème ? rugit l'enchanteresse alors que les doigts de James lui effleuraient le cou pour défaire l'attache de la chaîne argentée.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds pour se reculer et Potter l'attrapa par l'épaule.

- T'arrête ton cinéma et tu te laisses faire ! gronda l'Auror d'une voix froide.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et lui donna un coup de boule. Un craquement sinistre retentit et le nez du fonctionnaire se mit à saigner abondamment.

- Tu vas me le payer ! s'écria l'Auror en pointant sa baguette sur la Serpentard, son autre main posée sur son nez.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Tonks et Sirius firent leur entrée. La métamorphomage attrapa Hermione par les poignets pour la tirer en arrière tandis que Black s'interposait entre la Serpentard et son collègue.

- Fous-la en cellule ! ordonna Sirius à sa collègue. James, bouge pas, j'vais te soigner ça.

- Et bien… c'est charmant, vos interrogatoires, coupa une voix froide.

Les protagonistes se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée pour voir Helen Parkinson en compagnie de Rufus Scrimgeour en personne.

- Monsieur le Ministre, saluèrent les Aurors en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

L'ancien chef des Aurors regarda froidement ses anciens subordonnés.

- Sortez d'ici. Immédiatement. Je vous veux dans quinze minutes dans le bureau de Maugrey, dit sèchement Rufus.

Les fonctionnaires sortirent silencieusement de la salle et le Ministre tira sa baguette pour ôter les menottes des poignets de la jeune femme. Hermione frotta sa peau rougie par le frottement du métal.

- Merci, Monsieur le Ministre, murmura-t-elle.

- Vous pouvez y aller. Si vous voulez porter plainte pour harcèlement, un Langue de plomb prendra votre plainte au Département des Mystères.

Parkinson posa sa main sur l'épaule de la Serpentard et toutes deux quittèrent le quartier des Aurors.

- On va s'occuper de Potter et ensuite je te ramène à Poudlard, marmonna l'avocate en appelant un ascenseur.

- Comment avez-vous réussi à me sortir de là ? demanda à voix basse l'enchanteresse.

- Minerva m'a contactée dès qu'elle a vu qu'on t'emmenait. Elle a ensuite appelé Ombrage qui a réussi à mettre la main sur ton dossier. Ton professeur a fait jouer ses relations au service des transports magiques et tu as été inscrite dans le registre des autorisations de transplanage. L'employé a antidaté le document.

- Mais comment ont-ils su que… commença la préfète alors que les deux sorcières pénétrait dans la cage métallique.

- Ron Weasley. Il a raconté l'attaque de Grindelwald à Harry, ainsi que la soirée de la Saint Sylvestre. Il t'a vu transplaner deux fois.

- Et pour la lettre ?

- Minerva s'est immédiatement rendue chez Scrimgeour. Elle a expliqué que le mage noir te harcelait depuis sa sortie de Nuremgard et que tu ne répondais pas à ces courriers.

L'avocate se tut un instant et plongea son regard dans les yeux bruns.

- C'est vrai ?

Hermione acquiesça, ressentant la douleur de la femme.

- Pour finir, Arthur Weasley a prévenu Molly qui a débarqué ici en quatrième vitesse. Elle a assuré que tu avais sauvé sa fille des mains du mage noir et cela a fini de convaincre Scrimgeour. Les Weasley ont une excellente réputation au Ministère.

- Je vais vous faire la même promesse qu'à Pansy. Si je recroise Grindelwald, je le tue.

- Evite. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à te sortir une fois de plus de prison… répliqua doucement Helen alors qu'une voix enregistrée disait « Département des Mystères, Bureau des Langues de plombs ».

* * *

><p>Minerva avait laissé son bureau à Helen Parkinson pour que celle-ci discute avec sa fille. L'animagus était à présent dans son salon et buvait une tasse de thé en compagnie de son amante. Cette dernière était encore légèrement tendue de sa visite au Ministère et l'ancien professeur s'approcha d'elle.<p>

- Tourne-toi et ferme les yeux… dit-elle doucement en posant sa tasse sur la table basse.

Hermione obéit et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres alors que les mains de la Directrice commençaient à lui masser délicatement les épaules. L'enchanteresse se laissa aller contre sa Guide et elle frissonna en sentant des lèvres chaudes se poser dans son cou.

- Il va falloir que tu apprennes à gérer ta colère, ma chérie. Tu ne peux pas casser le nez de Potter à chaque fois que tu es convoquée chez les Aurors.

- J'espère que cet entretien était le dernier, maugréa la Sage.

- Tu y crois vraiment ? se moqua gentiment McGonagall.

La Serpentard soupira.

- Je vais demander une carte de fidélité. Pour trois interrogatoires, un café offert.

- Il faudra réfléchir à un moyen de supprimer Grindelwald sans t'attirer plus d'ennuis. Car si tu négocies mal cette partie, tu risques de te retrouver une fois de plus les menottes aux poignets.

- Il y a des visites conjugales à Azkaban ? plaisanta l'enchanteresse alors que les doigts de sa Guide glissaient en direction de ses flancs.

- On va éviter d'avoir à se renseigner, d'accord ? murmura l'animagus avant de mordiller gentiment le lobe de l'oreille de la préfète.

* * *

><p><em>Ginny roula des yeux et tapota du bout des doigts la surface de la table basse.<em>

_- On peut avoir une version censurée des souvenirs ? C'est… indécent, lâcha-t-elle._

_Pansy avala sa bouchée de pop-corn et regarda la rousse comme si elle était folle._

_- Censurer ça ? Mais y'a rien à censurer ! Même aux Etats-Unis, pays puritain, ça passerait sur une chaîne jeunesse…_

_- Tu confonds une fois de plus puritain et putain, grommela l'ancienne Gryffondor._

_- Aucune confusion possible ! Dans puritain, y'a une syllabe en trop, répondit sérieusement la médicomage._

* * *

><p>Après le dîner, Ginny déboula dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, hors d'elle. Elle parcourut des yeux la pièce avant que son regard se durcisse. Elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers un groupe d'élèves tout en sortant sa baguette et l'agita rapidement.<p>

- CHAUVE-FURIE ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que la moitié des rouge et or la regardaient, inquiets.

Le sortilège fusa de la fine tige de bois et se précipita sur Harry et Ron qui jouaient aux échecs. Ron plongea sous la table, évitant de peu le maléfice, laissant son ami se débrouiller pour lui échapper.

Cependant, une main attrapa le col de sa chemise et il fut tiré hors de sa cachette pour faire face à sa sœur, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- MAIS QUEL GENRE D'ABRUTI ES-TU ? cria la rousse alors que son frère devenait blême.

- Qu'est-ce… que j'ai encore fait ? balbutia Ron qui regardait, les yeux révulsés, la baguette de sa sœur pointée sur son torse.

- Hermione me sauve des mains de Grindelwald et tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de balancer des conneries à Potter ? Tu joues à quoi ? Tu savais parfaitement qu'il rapporterait tout à son crétin de père !

- Hey ! s'emporta Harry qui venait enfin de se défaire du chauve-furie. Je ne te permets pas !

Ginny pivota en direction de Potter, sa baguette accompagnant son mouvement. Le jeune homme déglutit et fit quelques pas sur le côté pour se dissimuler en partie derrière un fauteuil.

- C'est bien simple, Potter. A partir de maintenant, tu n'existes plus pour moi. Que ce soit bien clair… murmura froidement la rousse.

- Elle t'a lavé le cerveau ! C'est une mage noir ! rétorqua Harry.

- Ca suffit ! répliqua Fama en posant le livre qu'elle lisait. Des années que tu nous dis ça comme une sacro-sainte vérité. Tu n'as aucune preuve, aucun élément pour étayer cette affirmation. Je dirais que les agissements de Granger penchent plutôt pour l'inverse. Elle est aussi mage noir que toi ou moi.

- Elle a tué Voldemort ! Elle a affronté Grindelwald et est toujours vivante ! Ca veut dire quoi pour vous ? demanda Orion, tentant d'aider son ami.

- Qu'elle est une sorcière extrêmement douée et qu'elle se sert de sa magie pour faire le ménage, dit calmement Neville. Et j'ai tendance à penser que vous êtes jaloux, tous autant que vous êtes.

- Après tout, elle nous a débarrassés de Voldemort. C'est quelque chose de bien, marmonna Seamus Finnigan alors que Dean Thomas acquiesçait.

- Je vous prouverai que Granger est le pire des fléaux ! Et ce jour-là, j'attendrai vos excuses... dit Harry d'une voix froide avant de gagner son dortoir.

Ginny haussa un sourcil dédaigneux et se retourna vers Fama.

- Merci de m'avoir soutenue, commença la rousse.

- De rien. Je l'aime bien, la préfète de Serpentard. Mais bon, je ne suis pas très objective… Grâce à elle, je ne me couvre plus de fourrure trois fois par mois.

* * *

><p><em>« Affaire Grindelwald : Un Auror suspendu, les méthodes du bureau critiquées par le Ministre de la Magie.<em>

_Hier en fin de matinée, Rufus Scrimgeour a notifié à James Potter sa suspension temporaire du service des Aurors, suite à une plainte déposée auprès du bureau des Langues de Plomb pour harcèlement sur la personne d'Hermione Granger._

_Ce n'est pas la première fois que Monsieur Potter abuse des prérogatives de sa fonction, explique Maître Parkinson, avocate de la jeune femme. Mais aujourd'hui, il est allé trop loin. Arrêter une élève au début d'un cours, c'est inadmissible. Devant ses camarades en plus ! _

_En effet, plusieurs camarades de Miss Granger -rendue célèbre pour avoir mis fin à la montée de Voldemort en juin dernier pendant la bataille du Ministère- se sont rendus, choqués, à l'infirmerie._

_J'ai été stressé toute la journée, nous explique Drago Malefoy, élève de Serpentard, qui fait sa sixième année dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Je ne comprends pas que des représentants de l'ordre puissent agir avec de telles manières._

_L'Auror Potter a l'impression d'être à Poudlard comme chez lui, ajoute Millicent Bulstrode. Les interpellations ne devraient pas se faire de cette façon, avec une telle violence. _

_Pansy Parkinson, fille de l'avocate et meilleure amie de la plaignante, a refusé de répondre à nos questions, trop choquée par la brutalité des évènements de la matinée. _

_Nous ne pouvons que nous attrister de l'évolution négative des méthodes des Aurors au cours de ces derniers mois. La nomination d'Alastor Maugrey y est, malheureusement, sûrement pour quelque chose. En espérant que Gellert Grindelwald se fera bientôt arrêter, pour que tout revienne à la normale._

_Rita Skeeter. »_

Hermione replia la Gazette du Sorcier avec un sourire satisfait. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors et vit qu'Harry bouillait de rage, incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

- Va y avoir de l'ambiance en cours de DCFM… murmura Pansy. Tu penses que le professeur Jones a prévu un cours théorique ? Sinon ça va partir en sucette.

- Et ça t'ennuierait ? demanda l'enchanteresse, surprise.

- Au contraire ! Elle n'attend que ça… se moqua Millicent en attrapant son sac.

Les trois Serpentards échangèrent un regard complice et se dépêchèrent de gagner la salle de classe du professeur Jones.

* * *

><p>Minerva toisait par-dessus ses lunettes Dumbledore. Ce dernier était assis en face d'elle et lui souriait calmement.<p>

- Quelle est la raison de cette convocation, très chère ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire avenant.

- Vous le savez parfaitement, professeur Dumbledore, répondit froidement la directrice. Vous avez autorisé une perquisition dans le collège sans m'en avertir.

- C'était mon souhait, mais je ne savais pas où vous trouver, professeur. Je suis allé à votre manoir, en vain. La prochaine fois, laissez-moi une adresse où je puis vous contacter, dit Albus, affable.

Le regard de l'animagus se durcit tandis que le sourire de son adjoint s'élargit.

- Minerva… Je ne vous reconnais plus, ajouta doucement le vieux sorcier. Avant l'arrivée de Miss Granger, nous étions proches, une vraie équipe. Un tandem de choc, aimait à dire Filius. Et maintenant, nous bataillons pour le moindre prétexte futile. Que nous est-il arrivé ?

- J'ai ouvert les yeux, Dumbledore, se contenta de répondre la Guide.

- Ah… L'ignorance est mère de félicité, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous pouvez y aller, professeur, le congédia McGonagall. Mais faites attention. A la prochaine incartade, je vous licencie.

- Je m'en souviendrai, répliqua Albus avec une courte révérence.

* * *

><p>Les jours passèrent et la tension au château ne retombait pas. La saison de Quidditch reprenant ce samedi, par un match GryffondorSerdaigle, les élèves trépignaient d'impatience. Harry, capitaine de l'équipe des rouge et or, faisait s'entraîner ses joueurs deux heures tous les soirs.

En sortant des vestiaires, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche, Ginny était épuisée. La mauvaise humeur de l'attrapeur se faisait sentir sur les entraînements et certains joueurs, dont elle, rêvait d'abattre leur balai sur la tête du Gryffondor.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle rentra sans ménagement dans une personne qui vacilla. La rousse attrapa le bras de l'élève pour l'empêcher de tomber et reconnut Pansy Parkinson. Cette dernière était plongée dans un manuel de sortilèges et n'avait visiblement pas eu conscience de son environnement.

- Weasley… J't'avais pas vue, désolée… marmonna la Serpentard en retournant à sa lecture.

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils. Depuis la rentrée, elle avait remarqué le changement d'attitude de la future médicomage. Elle était moins exubérante, toujours aussi sarcastique mais moins provocante. Et surtout, elle était toujours un livre à la main. Une sorte d'Hermione première version avec un uniforme de Serpentard.

- Tout va comme tu veux, Pansy ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui… répondit évasivement la vert et argent. J'ai du travail. On se lancera des vacheries un autre jour…

- Si tu… as besoin de parler, viens me voir. On ira boire un verre ou je ne sais quoi, proposa la rousse.

Pansy leva les yeux des pages de son ouvrage et eut un sourire goguenard.

- Tu me dragues Weasley ? C'est le souvenir du baiser que je t'ai donné qui te pousse à tenter ta chance ?

Ginny éclata de rire.

- Là je retrouve la Pansy que j'ai connue ! Il suffisait juste d'attendre que tu grandisses un peu… se moqua gentiment la Gryffondor.

- Dans deux semaines, il y a une sortie à Pré au Lard. Tu m'y expliqueras ce que tu veux dire. Et je te préviens Weasley, je n'ai jamais payé un seul verre de ma vie, et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer.

- Moi non plus, répliqua la rousse. Dans deux semaines, à Pré au Lard. C'est noté.

La rousse tourna les talons et s'éloigna en direction de la tour Gryffondor, un sourire aux lèvres. Avec un petit pincement au cœur, elle se souvenait qu'elle et Parkinson avaient enterré la hache de guerre le soir de sa mort, dans son autre vie.

« C'est le moment de mettre à exécution la promesse que nous nous sommes faites. » pensa-t-elle en passant par l'ouverture laissée par le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione leva les yeux vers Pansy et eut un rictus mauvais.<em>

_- Si c'est pas mignon ça… Un premier rendez-vous, se moqua l'enchanteresse._

_Pansy lui rendit son sourire et fit tourner son verre de vin dans sa main tandis que Ginny rougissait._

_- Ma chère Hermione, je n'ai jamais eu que des premiers rendez-vous car, contrairement à toi, il ne m'en a jamais fallu plus._

_- Dites plutôt que personne n'a jamais été assez fou pour en accepter un deuxième, murmura Minerva avec un sourire._

_- Ah, l'oie blanche va me donner des conseils pour draguer les filles ? ironisa la médicomage. Je suis toute ouïe, Minerva. Expliquez-moi donc la teinte de jupon qui plait le plus à la gente féminine. En échange, je vous livrerai le secret de « bien choisir ses dessous »…_

_La Guide eut un regard horrifié et Pansy éclata de rire._

_- Ne jouez pas avec moi, car vous perdez à chaque fois, ça en devient lassant._

_Hermione se pencha vers Pansy avec un regard goguenard._

_- Sache que Minerva n'a jamais mis de sous-vêtements pour nos rendez-vous… murmura l'enchanteresse._

_Pansy eut un sifflement admiratif tandis que l'animagus glapissait._

_- Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit, professeur. Vous avez tout compris au concept de « bien choisir ses dessous ». C'est de ne pas en mettre !_

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée et le couvre-feu passé depuis longtemps. Dumbledore reposa sa plume après avoir paraphé une lettre pour Maugrey. La suspension de James Potter était ennuyeuse, mais Alastor et Sirius restaient dans la partie. Cependant, il allait falloir trouver autre chose pour contrarier Hermione Granger.<p>

Flumsek dormait paisiblement sur son perchoir et Albus tendit la main pour lui caresser la tête. Que pourrait-il avancer pour gêner la Serpentard ? Il se leva et se posta devant la fenêtre de son bureau. Ses yeux balayèrent le triste paysage hivernal. La surface du lac était presque gelée, quelques branches mortes flottant au gré du faible courant.

Deux silhouettes au loin attirèrent son attention. Il lança un sort pour rendre sa vision plus perçante et un rictus étira ses lèvres. Il observa encore quelques instants la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux puis, interrompant son sortilège, il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Il se saisit d'une feuille de papier, reprit sa plume et la fit tourner entre ses doigts tout en réfléchissant.

- Alors… A qui pourrais-je apprendre la liaison entre la Directrice de Poudlard et la célèbre préfète de Serpentard ?

* * *

><p>McGonagall apparut dans le parc de son manoir. Serrant nerveusement sa baguette entre ses doigts, elle se dépêcha de gagner l'intérieur. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise de retourner ici sans Hermione. Aussi, tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau, elle jetait des coups d'œil nerveux autour d'elle. Une fois dans la pièce, elle s'assit derrière le meuble en chêne et ouvrit le tiroir central. Elle en sortit un écrin et vérifia son contenu. Elle le fourra dans sa poche, récupéra quelques dossiers et fit le trajet inverse.<p>

Soulagée de ne pas avoir fait de mauvaise rencontre, elle transplana pour les grilles de Poudlard. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout en parcourant de son pas vif les couloirs du château, elle songeait à Hermione. L'enchanteresse l'avait agréablement surprise, il était temps qu'elle en fasse de même. Elle mit la main dans sa poche pour caresser le velours de l'écrin. Elle espérait que son présent ferait plaisir à la Sage.

Une fois arrivée dans son bureau, elle rangea la petite boite dans un tiroir et se saisit d'un parchemin vierge. Elle allait attraper sa plume quand un feu vert apparut dans l'âtre, le visage souriant d'Ombrage se dessinant dans les flammes.

- Je viens de recevoir votre hibou, Minerva. Que puis-je pour vous être agréable ?

- Venez donc boire le thé. J'ai une nouvelle des plus… étonnantes à vous apprendre, répliqua l'animagus.

- J'apporte les gâteaux ! Faites chauffer l'eau. J'espère que c'est un potin bien croustillant, car il ne se passe pas grand-chose au Ministère en ce moment… répliqua, surexcitée, la sous-secrétaire d'état.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ombrage dévisageait la Directrice, sa tasse arrêtée à mi-chemin entre sa soucoupe et ses lèvres.

- Elle a fait ça ? balbutia l'ancienne inquisitrice.

- Oui. Elle a mis genou à terre, l'écrin ouvert dans sa paume. Dans la plus pure des traditions, répondit Minerva avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

- Et vous avez répondu quoi ? demanda Dolorès, impatiente.

- Pensez-vous qu'on peut refuser une telle demande ? répliqua McGonagall avec un sourire en coin.

- FELICITATIONS ! s'exclama Ombrage en posant sa tasse avant de serrer la main de l'ancien professeur de métamorphose. Bon, je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça, après tout, c'est une de vos élèves, mais c'est mon côté fleur bleue, je ne peux pas résister à une belle histoire d'amour. Par Merlin, c'est magnifique ! Rassurez-vous, s'il y a des problèmes auprès du Magenmagot ou du Ministre, et cela serait étonnant, je plaiderais votre cause.

Elle prit une rapide respiration avant de poursuivre.

- Alors ? C'est pour quand ? Vous avez arrêté une date ? Vous avez choisi votre robe ? Si non, je tiens à ce que nous y allions ensemble. Je connais une superbe boutique sur l'allée magique à Paris, une pure merveille. Et le gâteau ? Vous le voulez comment ?

Minerva plongea au fonds de sa tasse pour ne pas pouffer de rire à l'idée qu'elle puisse passer du temps avec le bonbon rose à essayer des robes de mariées.

- En fait Dolorès, étant l'actuelle chef de clan des McGonagall, je vais me marier dans le tartan aux couleurs de ma maison écossaise.

- Je connais un excellent photographe ! Au fait, Minerva, qui va accompagner votre fiancée à l'autel ? Après tout, son père n'est plus… ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

- Je suppose qu'elle n'y a pas pensé elle non plus. Mais il y a son parent éloigné, le professeur Jones, qui enseigne ici. Vous vous souvenez sans doute de lui?

- Evidemment ! Comment oublier un si bel homme ? Je sens que ça va être un beau mariage… Vous avez déjà dressée votre liste ? Que puis-je vous offrir ?

* * *

><p>Hermione était ravie du trou dans son emploi du temps. Elle sortait juste de la classe de potion et les vapeurs des chaudrons lui avaient tourné la tête. Elle se dépêcha de gagner le bureau de son amante avec pour projet de s'allonger une petite heure sur le canapé, au calme, et de faire un somme.<p>

Cependant, elle avait à peine mis un pied dans la pièce qu'elle se retrouva avec un calendrier cartonné dans les mains, face à sa Guide qui semblait plus énergique qu'à son habitude.

- C'est pour quoi ? demanda la préfète en regardant l'objet.

- Même une première année sait reconnaître un calendrier lorsqu'elle en voit un !

- Je t'ai pas demandé ce que c'est, mais ce que tu veux que j'en fasse.

- Hormis y lire la date du jour, il est aussi utilisé pour planifier les événements.

- Hmmm… Effectivement, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Merlin. Va falloir prévoir une petite fête à Avalon, pensa à haute voix la Serpentard. Alors, c'est en février… Donc, on va éviter la Saint Valentin, mais que penses-tu du week-end du 22 ?

- Miss Weasley m'avait bien prévenue que tu deviendrais aussi fuyante qu'une truite hors de l'eau, souffla Minerva. Hermione, il ne suffit pas de mettre un genou en terre et de passer à la suite... Il faut la planifier, la suite, l'organiser, penser à tout, à commençant par ...

- Ah ! Tu parles du mariage ? Fallait préciser ! Bon, je suppose que tu veux que je donne une date…

L'enchanteresse passa une main dans ses cheveux, en soupirant discrètement, tout en regardant le calendrier.

- Le 20 juin, ça t'irait ? Ca nous laisse du temps…

- Je sais bien que tu n'as aucune mémoire pour les chiffres, mais au bout de 35 ans, j'aurais cru que tu te souviendrais de la date de ton mariage avec Miss Weasley ! Tu tiens à ce que je t'égorge en premier puis que Ginny disperse tes membres aux quatre points cardinaux ou l'inverse te convient-il ? lança Minerva dans le plus pur style roguien.

- J'me disais bien aussi que cette date me rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Mais comment fais-tu pour toujours te souvenir de ce genre de détails ?

- Ce ne sont pas des détails ! répliqua sèchement l'animagus. Comment peux-tu envisager de te servir de la date de ton précédent mariage pour te souvenir de celle de notre union ? Et je suis sure que tu ne sais déjà plus la date de ta demande !

- Et bien, l'avantage de choisir le même jour, c'est qu'on peut espérer que je m'en rappellerai dans dix ans. Et pour la demande… laisse-moi deux secondes… On s'est dit bonne année, donc c'est le… Merde, le 31 ou le 1er ?

Minerva soupira en baissant la tête. Il valait mieux qu'elle se fasse à l'idée de voir son anniversaire de mariage changer de date tous les ans.

- Ma chérie, est-ce que tu peux te concentrer encore deux minutes et tenter de trouver une date ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil, signe d'une intense activité cérébrale, puis claqua des doigts.

- Je me souviens d'une date ! Le 18 avril ! C'était l'anniversaire de mariage dans le rêve où étions…

Minerva serra les mâchoires au point de les faire blanchir. Hermione s'interrompit, faisant un pas en arrière en voyant une ombre passer dans les yeux verts qui la sondaient.

- J'ai encore dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas, on dirait.

- Mettons que la date de mon assassinat dans une réalité alternative concoctée par un nécromancien sanguinaire n'est pas de celle dont je souhaite me souvenir pour l'éternité. Mais si c'est la seule dont tu es capable de te rappeler...

- Sinon, on se marie ce week-end en comité restreint et on n'en fait pas tout un plat ! soupira Hermione. Et surtout, ça m'évitera de longues semaines de crises pour un traiteur, un fleuriste ou je ne sais quoi encore…

Minerva se pinça le nez.

- Ca va être long, je le sens, souffla-t-elle. Tu ne veux pas non plus qu'on transplane jusqu'à Las Vegas histoire de faire ça dans un aller-retour entre deux cours ? fit-elle sur un ton qui n'appelait pas la plaisanterie.

Hermione regarda sa montre et fut un rapide calcul.

- Avec le décalage horaire, ce n'est pas possible maintenant, mais sur les coups de 18 heures, pourquoi pas. Ca me laisserait le temps de…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant le regard furieux de sa Guide.

- C'était un sarcasme... Au temps pour moi.

- Une fois dans ta vie, essaie de faire un effort ! Je ne sais pas moi, pige une date au hasard, fais de savants calculs d'arithmancie, demande à Trewlaney, parle avec la Source, souviens-toi du dernier match de rugby que tu as aimé, mais par pitié, décide de quelque chose qui a un minimum de bon sens.

- Et l'hystérie commence ! soupira l'enchanteresse en reportant son attention sur le calendrier. Bien… Le 30 novembre. Le jour de la fête nationale de ton pays. Au moins, je ne risque pas d'oublier. Ca te convient ?

- Le 30 novembre ? Mais c'est quasiment la fin de l'année ! Je n'attendrais pas jusque là ! Très bien je vais choisir pour nous, ce sera le 1er mai !

- Le premier mai ? Le jour de la fête du travail ? Mais il n'y aura aucun fonctionnaire qui bossera ce jour là ! répliqua Hermione. Qui officiera la cérémonie ?

- Je suis sure qu'Ombrage se fera un plaisir de tenir le rôle. Cela nous évitera de nous fâcher avec elle en lui refusant sa proposition d'être la demoiselle d'honneur.

L'enchanteresse eut une grimace mais ne contredit pas sa Guide.

- Bien, maintenant, je vais te laisser, lâcha-t-elle en opérant un repli stratégique vers la sortie.

- Tss tss tss, on a la date. Il faut à présent arrêter le choix du lieu.

- Je te fais entièrement confiance. J'ai une tonne de travail qui m'attend… A plus tard !

Elle fila avant que la Directrice n'ait le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit et dévala à la hâte les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon. Cependant, arrivée en bas, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Ginny. Cette dernière avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait sur son ex-femme.

- T'as deux secondes pour remonter avant que je ne te lance un chauve-furie.

- Mais… comment… balbutia la préfète.

- Minerva m'a prévenue que tu tenterais de fuir. Elle te connait aussi bien que moi, répondit la rousse.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai, c'est plus un mariage, grommela l'enchanteresse en remontant dans l'escalier en colimaçon, c'est un piège !

Elle attendit quelques instants pour voir si Ginny allait quitter son poste, mais l'ombre de la Gryffondor se voyait toujours sur les marches. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de reparaître dans le bureau de Minerva. Celle-ci leva le nez de son parchemin avec un petit sourire.

- Je savais que Miss Weasley avait des arguments qui te convaincraient de revenir me voir.

Elle tendit un parchemin et une plume à son amante.

- Fais donc ta liste d'invités ! Ensuite, on choisira les fleurs et le traiteur.

Hermione roula des yeux et inscrit trois noms sur la feuille.

« Comment je peux faire pour me tirer d'ici ? La sortie est bloquée, on ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard et… »

« Le péquin de base ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard. Tu es la Source, chérie. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux… » répliqua l'Origine de toutes magies, compatissante.

La Serpentard eut un léger rictus.

- Minerva, je repasse tout à l'heure ! lâcha-t-elle avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore, sous le regard éberlué de l'ancien professeur.

- Et dire que ça va être comme ça pour l'éternité !

* * *

><p><em>Ginny bondit hors du canapé et menaça Hermione de sa baguette.<em>

_- Et bien, finalement, tu vas l'avoir, ton deux-centième chauve-furie, se moqua Minerva._

_- Comment oses-tu proposer notre date de mariage, date dont tu n'as pas été foutue de te rappeler pendant près de trente ans, comme jour pour ta deuxième union ! rugit la rousse._

_- Je t'avais dit qu'elle t'en voudrait, ajouta la Guide._

_- Vous, je ne veux pas vous entendre ! s'exclama vertement la rousse._

_- Au contraire ! Lâchez-vous, Minerva. Vous êtes parfaite pour jeter de l'huile sur le feu, l'encouragea Pansy._

_- Et toi, traitresse ! rétorqua Hermione. Tu n'as eu aucun scrupule à me tendre des pièges pour que j'organise cette putain de cérémonie._

_A son tour, Minerva vit rouge._

_- Comment ça, putain de cérémonie ?_

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… s'excusa Hermione en balbutiant._

_- Un peu de vin ? proposa la médicomage. L'alcool délie les langues._

_- La ferme ! répliquèrent durement les trois sorcières._

_- Je voulais juste aider, fit Parkinson._

* * *

><p>C'était enfin l'heure du déjeuner et Ginny, accompagnée de Luna, se dirigeait prestement vers la grande salle. Elle était affamée et n'avait qu'une envie : se remplir l'estomac.<p>

- Ginny ! Attend-moi ! s'exclama une voix grave derrière elle.

La rousse se raidit alors qu'Harry la rattrapait. Le jeune homme affichait un sourire enjôleur et posa sa main sur la hanche de la poursuiveuse.

- Ce week-end, il y a la sortie à Pré au Lard. Ca te dirait qu'on y aille tous les deux, en tête à tête ? proposa l'attrapeur.

- Pas vraiment. En fait, je préférerais subir une appendicectomie sans anesthésie. En plus, j'ai d'autres plans.

- Ginny… Je sais que tu n'as personne en ce moment. Laisse-moi l'opportunité de te séduire.

La rousse regarda autour d'elle et aperçut à quelques pas son salut. Elle s'avança vers Parkinson qui marchait en lisant un ouvrage de potion, attrapa la Serpentard par le bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Pansy répondit machinalement au baiser, plus par habitude que par intérêt pour la rousse.

« J'ai besoin de toi pour me débarrasser de Potter… » la prévint la Gryffondor dans son esprit.

- Salut chérie, finit par dire la vert et argent en interrompant le baiser. Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir mais tu ne voulais pas que nous restions… discrètes ?

Potter tombait des nues. Sa Ginny avec cette garce ? Cette traînée ? Il serra les poings et dépassa les deux jeunes femmes en les toisant froidement. Parkinson en profita pour poser sa main sur les fesses de la rouge et or qui rougit subitement.

- C'est toujours ok pour notre rendez-vous à Pré au Lard ? susurra la Serpentard.

Harry accéléra le pas, ne voulant en entendre plus, et s'engouffra dans la grande salle. Ginny soupira et eut un sourire reconnaissant.

- Je te revaudrai ça, Parkinson.

- J'espère bien, Weasley. Sur ce, bonne journée…

Elle replongea dans son livre tout en prenant le chemin de la table des Serpentards.

- Pour répondre à ta question, j'suis toujours partante pour notre sortie ! lança la rousse.

Pansy releva le nez de son manuel et eut un rictus.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de répondre, c'était une question purement rhétorique. Je sais très bien que tu ne décommanderas pas.

* * *

><p>Minerva se tenait droite dans son fauteuil, les mains croisées sur la surface boisée.<p>

- Je vous écoute. Qu'aviez-vous de si urgent à me dire, professeur Dumbledore ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix posée.

- Madame la Directrice, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai exercé bien avant vous et surtout sur une plus longue durée la fonction que vous occupez actuellement, commença placidement le vieux sorcier.

- Je me souviens parfaitement, répliqua l'animagus.

- Et vous connaissez par cœur le règlement de la profession qui stipule que nous devons avoir une certaine réserve par rapport aux relations que nous entretenons avec les élèves…

- Si vous en veniez aux faits ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre…

- Bien. Je vous laisse 24 heures pour démissionner de toutes vos fonctions et quitter Poudlard. Passé ce délai, le Magenmagot sera tenu informé de votre liaison avec Miss Granger.

- Ma liaison avec… commença la Directrice avant de s'interrompre en levant un sourcil interrogateur. D'où tenez-vous une telle information si peu au goût du jour, professeur ?

- Ne faites pas l'innocente. Je vous ai vues, dans le parc, au clair de lune. Tout est dans ma pensine et les Aurors du Ministère pourront vérifier la véracité de mes souvenirs avant de vous conduire à Azkaban.

- Dumbledore, vous ne manquez pas d'un certain culot. Aussi je vous donne les mêmes 24 heures pour reconsidérer votre chantage, éviter de vous ridiculiser et retourner à votre bureau pour préparer vos cours. Passé ce délai, je me verrai obligée d'ajouter une nouvelle page au dossier qui vous concerne, mettant en avant votre incapacité à tenir une charge de professeur. Et, étant donné votre tendance... naturelle aux commérages, je vous recommanderai pour un poste de concierge, à Durmstrang sans nul doute !

- Voilà ce qui conclut notre entretien, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire. N'oubliez pas Minerva. 24 heures…

- Faites comme bon vous semble, mais je vous aurais prévenu.

Une fois l'ancien directeur sorti du bureau, Minerva laissa se dessiner sur ses lèvres un sourire vainqueur. Elle se leva pour rejoindre la cheminée.

- Dolores Ombrage, appela-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Hermione avait soigneusement évité de trainer dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle s'était terrée à la bibliothèque, entourée d'une marée de livres qui la cachait aux yeux de tous pensait-elle. Mais, à part Fama Lupin, qui pouvait sortir autant de livres ? Voir l'enchanteresse tenter aussi misérablement d'échapper à Minerva fit sourire Ginny.<p>

La rousse s'approcha à pas de loup de son ex-femme et, une fois derrière elle, se pencha sur la Serpentard.

- Vu ! lâcha-t-elle, amusée.

Hermione sursauta et poussa un soupir de soulagement à la vue de la Gryffondor.

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu te caches… fit remarquer la rouge et or.

- Minerva est hystérique à propos des préparatifs. Elle va me rendre folle. Aussi, j'attends que la tempête se calme.

Ginny sourit à la vue des dizaines de grenouilles en papier que l'enchanteresse avait fait pour tuer le temps en attendant l'heure du coucher. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles, de toutes les couleurs, et certaines sautaient sur la table en poussant des petits croassements.

- Pour faire ça, tu dois vraiment t'ennuyer… Une petite promenade en ma compagnie près du lac te suffirait-il comme alibi pour ne pas aller voir ta fiancée ? proposa gentiment la rousse.

- Tu me sauves la vie ! répondit la Sage, reconnaissante.

Hermione fit disparaître les pliages et déposa les ouvrages sur le comptoir de Madame Pince. Celle-ci soupira en regardant la quantité de livres à reclasser. L'enchanteresse lui adressa un petit sourire contrit, lâcha un "C'est pour le professeur Rogue" et disparut à la suite de Ginny.

Les deux élèves avançaient dans les couloirs, et la Serpentard ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retourner constamment.

- Détend-toi Hermione ! McGonagall ne va pas surgir d'un coin sombre pour t'alpaguer… plaisanta Ginny en passant son bras sur les épaules de la préfète pour l'attirer contre elle.

- Elle en est bien capable… C'est quoi devant ? Des poils de chat ? J'suis sûre qu'elle est là…

- Mais non, ce sont ceux de Miss Teigne ! Déstresse…

Hermione acquiesça mollement et suivit son amie jusqu'à hall du château. L'enchanteresse avait à peine mis un pied sur le perron que la rousse eut un léger rictus.

- Bonne soirée Herm' ! lança-t-elle, laconique, alors qu'une main attrapait le coude de la Serpentard.

L'enchanteresse tourna la tête et vit McGonagall, qui s'était cachée derrière l'un des battants des lourdes portes de Poudlard.

- Tu m'accompagnes faire un tour ? demanda la Directrice tandis que Ginny s'éloignait en riant.

- Femme perfide… marmonna la neuvième sage.

- Tu m'as évitée toute la journée... Finalement l'éternité avec toi risque d'être soit une partie de cache-cache, soit un célibat forcé.

Le sourire de Minerva résonnait dans le ton de sa voix. Les deux sorcières marchaient en direction du lac et la Sage fourra les mains dans ses poches.

- C'est juste que ces préparatifs me stressent un peu… maugréa-t-elle.

- Ne le prends pas mal, mais si toi tu n'as pas envie d'une vraie cérémonie parce que tu es déjà passée par là, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je compte profiter de ces instants que je ne vivrai qu'une fois.

L'enchanteresse s'arrêta et eut un petit sourire.

- Tu vas encore dire que je prévois tout sur du très long terme mais nous allons vivre jusqu'à la fin des temps. Nous allons devoir changer plusieurs fois d'identité pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Nous aurons donc plusieurs occasions de nous marier… si tu le souhaites.

- Aussi souvent que tu voudras renouveler nos vœux, fit Minerva en se retournant vers l'enchanteresse pour capturer ses lèvres.

- Cela veut-il dire que tu vas relâcher un peu la pression ? demanda l'enchanteresse avec espoir.

- Je veux que notre premier mariage soit parfait, mais une fois que nous aurons de l'entrainement, la liste des choses à faire sera déjà au point et cela te sera plus facile.

Hermione soupira. Elle allait donc devoir revivre le cauchemar de la préparation d'une cérémonie.

- De toute façon, pour ce que je me souviens de la première… marmonna la Sage.

- Justement, Ginny a proposé de te tenir compagnie pour t'éviter de sombrer dans l'alcool comme la dernière fois...

- Je préférerais que ce soit Pansy… Ce serait un juste retour des choses, rétorqua, ironique, la Serpentard. Tu m'as fait boire jusqu'à plus soif pour mon premier mariage, il faut bien qu'on te rende la pareille.

- Tu ne veux donc pas te souvenir de notre union ? demanda Minerva, attristée.

- Si ça te rassure, je me souviens parfaitement de chaque instant de notre engagement pour l'éternité, et c'est la plus importante pour moi. Ca représente bien plus qu'un simple registre qu'on signe devant un officier.

- Alors, au cas où tu ne serais plus tout à fait toi même le 1er mai, voici mon présent pour te signifier combien je souhaite t'avoir à mes côtés, murmura l'animagus en tirant un écrin de la poche de sa robe, le tendant à Hermione sans la quitter des yeux.

L'enchanteresse ouvrit la petite boite et découvrit une chevalière l'air très ancien, gravée aux armoiries du clan McGonagall.

- Minerva… C'est… Je… balbutia-t-elle.

- C'est la chevalière de mon père, elle est portée par les McGonagall. Tu vas faire partie de notre clan Hermione, et je veux que tu la portes.

- Merci…

L'enchanteresse la passa à son annulaire droit avec émotion.

- Elle est magnifique…

Un rictus étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle serrait le poing.

- Quand j'en mettrais une à Potter, il aura tes armoiries incrustées dans la joue.

Minerva éclata de rire avant de se reprendre.

- Les armoiries des McGonagall ont toujours flotté haut, et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles apprécient de trainer dans la boue.

- D'accord… je la retournerai pour ne pas l'abimer.

Elle captura brièvement les lèvres de sa Guide.

- Alors, tu as trouvé un endroit pour célébrer la cérémonie ou tu veux qu'on prospecte toutes les deux ?

- J'ai l'endroit parfait pour nous. Je pense que Severus en avalera son écharpe vert et argent !

- Laisse-moi deviner… Un haut lieu du nationalisme écossais ?

Minerva se contenta d'un léger sourire et Hermione se dit qu'elle avait vu juste.

* * *

><p><em>La Sage et la Guide échangèrent un regard chargé d'émotion et s'embrassèrent tendrement. <em>

_- Prenez une chambre ! lâcha Ginny._

_- Surtout pas ! Continuez, faites comme si nous n'étions pas là. Weasley, prends en de la graine, ironisa Pansy._

_La rousse lui donna un coup de coude entre les côtes et la médicomage grimaça._

_- Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire, soupira Pansy._

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! En vous souhaitant un très bon week-end, on vous embrasse !<p>

Bises,

Sygui et Link9_  
><em>


	34. Cybèla McGonagall

Hey hey !

Vous l'attendiez, il arrive, le nouveau chapitre ! Ouais, un peu tardivement par rapport à d'habitude, je suis en week-end... ^^

Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, avec Sygui, ça nous donne la patate pour écrire ! Alors continuez !

En vous souhaitant une excellente lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 34 : Cybèla McGonagall<strong>

« _Le mariage de l'année !_

_Breaking news : Le 1er mai sera célébré en Terre d'Ecosse le mariage de Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, et d'Hermione Granger, celle qui a mis fin à l'ascension de Celui On Peut Prononcer Le Nom Mais Pas Encore L'Ecrire, On Ne Sait Jamais._

_Miss McGonagall a fait parvenir au journal hier en fin d'après-midi les bans pour publication. Nous avons immédiatement contacté le Ministère de la Magie où Dolorès Ombrage a bien voulu répondre à nos questions._

_C'est l'évènement à venir ! s'enthousiasme la secrétaire d'Etat. Et j'ai l'immense joie d'officier l'union. C'est un grand privilège qu'elles me font. _

_Pour le moment, peu de détails ont filtré. Où se passera la cérémonie ? Qui seront les invités ? Il se chuchote déjà que la famille royale sera présente. »_

- C'est quoi ces conneries ? lâcha Hermione en poursuivant sa lecture alors que les exemplaires circulaient dans la grande salle dans une frénésie peu habituelle.

_« Il semblerait que l'acteur moldu célèbre, Sir Sean Connery, grand nationaliste écossais, vêtu du kilt de cérémonie, apportera les alliances aux deux futures mariées. »_

- On nage en plein délire… maugréa la préfète en balançant le tabloïd sur la table, torchon qui fut aussitôt récupéré par deux Serpentard de troisième année qui gloussaient.

- Les plus illustres personnalités du monde magique seront présentes pour l'occasion et on parle de cinq cents invités au bas mot… lut à haute voix Pansy avec un sourire narquois. Comme si McGo allait dépenser autant… ajouta-t-elle en riant. C'est une Ecossaise, et on les connait !

- Je ne te permets pas ! gronda Wallace McKay, un élève de quatrième année.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et grimaça en entendant d'autres gloussements venant de la table des Gryffondors. Lavande et Parvati lisaient le journal, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

- Bon sang, c'est plus un réfectoire, mais un poulailler… se moqua Millicent.

_« La Gazette vous tiendra au courant des détails de la cérémonie. Nous contacterons dans la journée les deux futures mariées en vue de demander la couverture de l'évènement._

_Rita Skeeter »_

Dumbledore froissa le journal et le balança derrière lui, furieux. Filius Flitwick jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son ancien supérieur, se baissa pour ramasser le quotidien et le défroissa entre lui et Chourave. Les deux professeurs, tasse de café à la main, s'empressèrent de lire l'article qui créait tant d'animation.

- Les 24 heures sont écoulées, Albus… commença McGonagall en attrapant un muffin. Vous n'aviez pas quelque chose à faire ?

Le professeur de métamorphose fut dispensé de répondre par l'entrée tonitruante de Merlin, qui tenait le journal à la main.

- Mais pourquoi je suis le dernier au courant ? s'exclama l'enchanteur dans la grande salle.

« Il faudrait que tu sortes de l'infirmerie de temps en temps… » répondit Hermione par la pensée.

Le premier sage se dirigea vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- Je te souhaite bien du courage ! Il en faudra pour supporter cette… commença-t-il, acide.

- Hey ! grommela l'enchanteresse.

- Tu veux que papa te conduise à l'autel ? ajouta-t-il, amusé.

- Je ne remonte pas une allée comme une quiche dans une robe. Moi, j'attends que la femme vienne à moi… chuchota Hermione.

« J'ai entendu… On en discutera tout à l'heure… » répondit la voix sèche de Minerva.

La préfète eut une grimace comme si elle avait mordu dans un citron. Merlin lui fit un sourire et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs.

- Mes félicitations, Madame la Directrice, fit le premier sage avec une révérence. Je suppose que les tenues de soirées seront de rigueur…

- Rassurez-vous Albus, pas besoin d'en acheter une, vous n'êtes pas invité… murmura McGonagall.

L'ancien directeur se leva brusquement et quitta la grande salle alors que des élèves de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle convergeaient vers la table des vert et argent pour congratuler la future mariée.

* * *

><p>Ginny observa la liesse à l'autre bout de la grande salle avec un sourire attendri. Elle se surprit à penser qu'elle était heureuse pour les deux femmes et qu'elle ne ressentait plus de petit pincement au cœur.<p>

A ses côtés, Harry et Orion étaient bouche bée, n'arrivant à croire ce qu'ils lisaient ou voyaient.

- C'est pas possible… McGonagall ne peut pas se laisser avoir comme ça… murmura Potter.

- Elle est soumise à l'imperium, c'est sûr ! ajouta Black. Faut empêcher ce mariage.

- Vous ne ferez rien ! prévint Fama en les toisant froidement. Tu viens Ginny ? On va féliciter Hermione…

Les deux Gryffondor quittèrent leur place pour se diriger vers l'attroupement fait à la table des verts et argents, sous les regards mauvais d'Harry et Orion.

* * *

><p>Minerva regagnait, satisfaite, le septième étage. Elle était ravie d'avoir contrecarré les plans de Dumbledore. Cependant, en arrivant au pied de l'escalier menant à son bureau, elle trouva la gargouille gardienne de sa porte l'air gêné, ce qui était étonnant pour une statue de pierre.<p>

- Madame la Directrice, Madame Molly Weasley vous attend en haut… murmura la gargouille en baissant les yeux.

- Elle connaissait le mot de passe ? demanda l'animagus, étonnée.

- Non… Elle m'a menacée. Je suis désolée…

L'ancien professeur fronça les sourcils et grimpa rapidement les marches de l'escalier. En pénétrant dans son bureau, elle croisa le regard furieux de la sorcière rousse.

- Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama sèchement Molly, qui tenait à la main son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Je comprends mieux maintenant !

- Bonjour Molly, je vais bien, merci. Une tasse de thé ? proposa aimablement la Guide alors qu'un ballet incessant de hiboux qui venaient déposer des lettres avant de repartir se déroulait dans la pièce.

Le bureau se trouvait noyé sous une centaine de missives et la Directrice soupira en pensant que ce serait comme ça toute la journée.

- Vous vous êtes bien moquée de moi, Minerva ! rugit Molly. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que cette nouvelle fait à ma pauvre Ginny ?

- Votre fille se porte comme un charme. Elle et Hermione en ont discuté longuement hier et Ginevra a même proposé son aide pour planifier l'évènement.

- Vous… Hermione n'a que 17 ans et vous en avez…

- J'ai l'air d'en avoir 25. Je bénie tous les jours que Merlin fait l'accident de potion qui m'a fait rajeunir.

- Vous l'avez recueillie chez vous ! Vous avez une mère pour elle et… continua Molly, choquée.

- Non, je n'ai jamais été une mère pour elle. Un soutien, une amie, une confidente, oui, mais une figure maternelle, non. Elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Molly lui jeta un regard glacial.

- Et bien, tous mes vœux de bonheur ! lança-t-elle sèchement avant de quitter le bureau.

Minerva grimaça alors que la porte claquait violemment et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle décida de mettre de côté sa discussion avec la matriarche Weasley pour se concentrer sur les courriers qui étaient arrivés.

Elle déglutit en remarquant une enveloppe frappée au sceau de sa famille. Elle la décacheta le pli et parcourut rapidement la missive.

« _Minerva,_

_Je constate que ton esprit de famille est toujours aussi intact. Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas fille unique, que tu as une sœur qui a eu le déplaisir d'apprendre ton union, avec une anglaise, dans le journal ce matin._

_Je t'attends donc ce soir avec l'envahisseuse en ma demeure de Aultnaharra pour 19 heures afin d'avoir un semblant d'explications._

_Cybèla Eilidh McGonagall épouse McFergusson »_

Des ennuis à l'horizon… murmura la Directrice en ouvrant l'enveloppe suivante.

« _Ma très chère tante,_

_Il paraît que nous nous voyons ce soir chez mère pour le dîner et que tu seras en compagnie de la charmante Miss Granger. J'ai hâte de faire sa connaissance autrement qu'à ton chevet, toi à demi-morte._

_Un conseil, bois-toi quelques whisky avant de venir pour te détendre car ta sœur a l'air particulièrement remonté. Ah, et tu n'as que quelques heures pour apprendre le gaélique à ton élève car je sens que mère ne fera aucun effort pour parler la langue de l'envahisseur._

_A ce soir pour une soirée dans la pure tradition familiale,  
>j'amène à boire,<em>

_William McGonagall »_

Minerva se mordit la lèvre et continua à trier le courrier dont la pile se remplissait chaque minute avec l'arrivée de nouveaux hiboux. Cependant, une lettre attira son attention. Elle sortit le parchemin et le déplia avant que son cœur ne rate un battement.

« _Je vous ai manqué deux fois. La troisième sera la bonne… »_

* * *

><p>Hermione s'était enfermée dans les toilettes des filles du troisième étage et relisait pour la troisième fois le courrier reçu quelques minutes plus tôt.<p>

- Tu as bientôt fini, Herm' ? On va être en retard au cours de Flitwick ! lança Pansy qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Pars devant, je te rejoins… marmonna la préfète.

- Déjà le stress du mariage ? Tu ne vas pas t'évanouir quand même, ironisa Parkinson.

« _Miss Granger,_

_Je vois que vous avez décidé de faire fi de mes demandes et conseils. Soit, j'en prends note. Maintenant, les règles du jeu changent. Sachez que vous et vos proches n'êtes en sécurité nulle part._

_A très bientôt,_

_Gellert Grindelwald »_

- Et merde… lâcha-t-elle pour la cinquième fois en deux minutes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as pas tes règles et tu penses être enceinte ? se moqua Parkinson. Alors, que je t'explique. Pour faire un lardon, il faut…

La vert et argent n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase. Hermione avait ouvert brusquement la porte des toilettes, attiré Pansy dans l'espace confiné pour aussitôt refermer derrière elles. Elles étaient à l'étroit et leur corps se frôlaient.

- J'ai connu plus excitant mais pourquoi pas… commença Pansy, le regard pétillant de malice.

- Lis ça ! gronda Hermione en lui fourrant le parchemin dans les mains.

La Serpentard haussa un sourcil avant de parcourir les quelques lignes. Son visage devint blême et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

- Par Merlin… dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Je te demande de faire très attention, murmura Hermione. Ne quitte Poudlard sous aucun prétexte si tu n'es pas accompagnée de Merlin, Minerva ou moi.

- On va boire un verre avec Weasley samedi prochain à Pré au Lard. On avait prévu de monter un club des ex d'Hermione Granger.

L'enchanteresse eut un léger sourire à la bravade de son amie pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Ginny sait comment me contacter rapidement. Mais au moindre signe suspect, vous vous planquez et vous m'appelez.

- D'accord… murmura Pansy.

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent les toilettes et se rendirent en cours de sortilèges. Mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'écoutèrent un traitre mot de ce que disait le professeur, plongées dans des pensées peu réjouissantes.

* * *

><p><em>Pansy eut un rictus amusé et regarda l'enchanteresse.<em>

_- J'avais fait les placards avec toi, mais jamais les toilettes… C'était plutôt intéressant, comme expérience._

_- Pansy ! grognèrent à l'unisson Hermione, Minerva et Ginny._

_- Quoi ? C'est vrai Gin, t'as jamais rien voulu faire là !_

_- Désolée, j'ai un autre standing, grommela la rousse. Je ne suis pas une Ministre de la Magie, à m'envoyer en l'air avec la première blondasse qui passe dans des toilettes à la propreté douteuse._

_- Mais tu vas me reparler de cette histoire combien de temps ? soupira l'enchanteresse._

_- Quelle histoire ? demanda Minerva en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Laissez-moi vous raconter Hermione, tout juste veuve, qui abuse de jeunes femmes sans défense dans les restaurants chics londoniens… _

_- Jeune femme sans défense ? se moqua Pansy. On les connaît les nanas. C'est Hermione qui est sans défense, face à la gente féminine…_

* * *

><p>Le soir vint et Hermione et Minerva apparurent dans une ruelle enneigée d'un petit village écossais. Un vent glacial les accueillit et la préfète se frictionna les mains. Elle avait passé un simple tailleur pantalon et regrettait de ne pas avoir pris un pull.<p>

- Tu as froid ? Il fait plutôt bon en cette période de l'année… fit remarquer McGonagall en avançant vers une imposante maison en pierre qui surplombait le village.

- Bon ? répéta la Sage, éberluée.

- Oui, il est fréquent d'atteindre la température de -27° en hiver à Aultnaharra, expliqua l'ancien professeur.

- Et ta sœur habite ici ? C'est… charmant, marmonna la Serpentard en regardant les quelques masures du paysage.

Le village appartenait dans le passé au clan McGonagall. A la mort de nos parents, je lui ai donné cette maison. Mon père avait précisé dans son testament que le manoir me revenait en ma qualité d'aînée.

- Et pourquoi William porte-t-il ton nom de famille ? Après tout, ta sœur a épousé un McFergusson.

- Parce que c'est un clan mineur. Ma sœur a tenu à ce que son fils porte l'illustre nom de McGonagall et Andrew ne s'y est pas opposé, loin de là. Dans l'hypothèse où je décèderais sans enfant, William deviendrait le nouveau chef de clan.

- Donc, il prendrait ta place. Un chef de clan a-t-il des responsabilités, un rôle précis ? demanda la sixième année.

- On en parlera plus tard, répondit Minerva avec un léger sourire. Nous sommes arrivées. Lance de suite le sort de traduction…

La Directrice de Poudlard frappa trois coups secs au heurtoir fixé à la porte alors qu'Hermione laissait parler sa magie. Un des battants pivota et une femme qui paraissait avoir une cinquantaine d'année apparut sur le seuil.

- McGonagall, salua-t-elle avec hochement de tête.

- Cybèla. Je suis ravie de te revoir.

« Pourquoi t'appelle-t-elle par ton nom de famille ? » demanda Hermione, surprise.

« Parce que je suis chef de clan et qu'elle est très à cheval sur les traditions. Elle tient ça de père. »

- Je te présente Hermione Granger, poursuivit l'animagus.

La préfète tendit la main pour serrer celle de leur hôte mais Cybèla resta de marbre, se contentant de regarder d'un air passablement irrité la chevalière au doigt de l'élève.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire de vous dire de faire comme chez vous, votre peuple a toujours fait et pris ce qu'il voulait sans permission, dit-elle, ses sourcils formant une ligne noire inquiétante.

« On voit l'air de famille… » songea la Sage en baissant la main.

- Euh... Merci Madame, répliqua la Serpentard qui se sentait aussi à l'aise que dans une réunion avec tous les Hauts de l'Alliance Interdite.

Le regard vert de la sœur de Minerva la détaillait des pieds à la tête.

- Tu lui as donc appris à parler le gaélique, dit-elle d'un ton sévère avant de faire entrer ses deux invitées dans la maison.

Elles empruntèrent un long couloir sombre qui débouchait dans un grand salon finement décoré. William les attendait, un verre de whisky à la main, debout près d'une cheminée en pierre.

- Et voici Celle Qui A Mis Une dérouillé A L'Autre Serpent Défraîchi ! s'exclama-t-il chaleureusement avant de s'approcher des deux sorcières. Bonsoir ma tante… Toujours aussi radieuse ! dit-il en prenant dans ses bras Minerva.

- William ! Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses ? le rappela Cybèla à l'ordre. C'est le chef de clan !

- Et ce soir, c'est ta sœur qui va se marier ! Laisse tomber les convenances et les traditions, ça commence à devenir gonflant. Hermione, bienvenue dans notre famille… ajouta-t-il en se baissant pour effleurer de ses lèvres la main de la Serpentard. C'est votre renversante beauté qui vous a permis de tuer Tête de Serpent ?

Hermione se mit à rire et le regard de la sœur de Minerva se durcit.

- McGonagall, je dois te parler. En privé. William, sert un rafraichissement à... l'Anglaise de la famille.

Cybèla quitta la pièce d'un pas vif et la Directrice de Poudlard la suivit. William eut un rictus avant de désigner le bar à l'enchanteresse.

- Alors… Whisky, whisky ou whisky ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

- C'est possible d'avoir un bourbon ? s'enquit la préfète.

William posa sa main sur la bouche de la Sage en jetant des regards nerveux autour de lui.

- Ne prononce jamais ce mot ici, malheureuse… murmura-t-il avec gravité. Sinon, tu vas te retrouver jetée dehors.

- C'est noté, marmonna Hermione. Sinon, une vodka ? Un rhum ?

- Je dois bien pouvoir trouver une bouteille de Trois Rivières quelque part… répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

Tandis qu'il s'affairait à préparer la boisson de la préfète, des éclats de voix leur parvinrent de la pièce adjacente.

- Tu es un chef de clan pathétique ! Père avait raison ! La honte de la famille ! Deux jours avant sa mort, il me disait encore qu'il regrettait que je ne sois pas née en premier !

- Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies de m'être occupée de toi ? La reconnaissance t'étouffe, Cybèla.

- Tu as osé donner la chevalière à cette… Anglaise ! Alors que c'est à toi de la porter ! Que dois-je en penser ?

William roula des yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux mi-longs.

- Elles repasseront pour la conversation privée, ironisa-t-il. Alors Hermione, tu es à Serpentard ? Les cachots sont toujours aussi sombres et accueillants ? Tu vas voir, c'est exactement la même chose ici…

- C'est toujours comme ça ? demanda l'enchanteresse.

- Et encore, je la trouve de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Mais puisque tu vas intégrer la famille, je me dois de te prévenir. Mis à part Minerva, ma mère est la plus aimable et la plus ouverte du clan.

Hermione déglutit et but une longue gorgée de son cocktail.

- Tu n'as pas des Ecossais dans ta famille ? Je pense que ça calmerait un peu le jeu…

- Non, répondit la Sage. Mais j'ai des parents plus ou moins proches en France…

Le regard de William s'éclaira.

- Mais il fallait le dire plus tôt ! s'exclama-t-il, réjoui.

Il attrapa la main de l'enchanteresse et l'emmena jusqu'à la cuisine ou Minerva et Cybèla se disputaient.

- Mère ! Tu peux arrêter de crier, Hermione est à moitié française !

Le visage de la sœur s'adoucit et Minerva poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- La vieille Alliance… Les Français à nos côtés pour repousser l'envahisseur, dit-elle avec nostalgie avant de se reprendre. Le repas est prêt. Passons à table !

- On n'attend pas père ? demanda William.

- Il arrivera comme à son habitude pour le dessert… répondit sèchement la sœur de Minerva.

Hermione se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. La soirée promettait d'être gaie et chaleureuse.

* * *

><p><em>Pansy leva son verre comme pour porter à toast.<em>

_- A Hermione, qui a le chic pour s'attirer les belles-mères acariâtres et les belles-sœurs infectes ! A la tienne ma belle !_

_- Pansy ! s'offusqua Ginny tandis que Minerva roulait des yeux._

_- Osez dire que j'ai tort… susurra la médicomage._

* * *

><p>Severus rentrait de la forêt interdite, un sachet en papier plein de feuilles d'elyctus, plante rare qu'il fallait cueillir une nuit de pleine lune par temps froid. Satisfait de sa nuit, il traversait à grandes enjambées le parc pour regagner le château quand il remarqua, près des grilles, la silhouette fine d'une femme qui hésitait à entrer.<p>

Le maître des potions tira sa baguette et s'approcha rapidement. Il eut un choc en reconnaissant les cheveux roux, les yeux verts. Lily Potter n'avait pas changé. Cependant, elle avait l'air épuisée. Son teint pâle faisait ressortir des cernes noirs.

- Mrs Potter ? Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Severus ? Je t'ai pas vu arriver… Avec tes robes noires tu… Bref. Le professeur McGonagall est-elle là ?

- Nous allons vérifier cela ensemble. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, répondit-il en ouvrant une des grilles en fer forgé.

Lily acquiesça et suivit son ancien camarade pour gagner le perron. Ils arpentèrent les couloirs sans un mot et le directeur de Serpentard conduisit la sorcière jusqu'au bureau du septième étage.

- Minerva est-elle présente ? demanda-t-il sèchement à la gargouille.

Cette dernière ouvrit un œil.

- Elle est arrivée il y a vingt minutes. Mais elle est occupée…

- Prévenez-la qu'elle a deux minutes pour se… vêtir, chuchota Severus avant de donner le mot de passe.

La gargouille étouffa un grognement mais fit apparaître les escaliers.

- Vous connaissez le chemin. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, Mrs Potter.

- Merci Severus.

Le directeur de Serpentard s'éloigna dans un tourbillon de cape noire, les yeux verts de Lily Potter le suivant jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans l'obscurité.

* * *

><p>Lily Potter serrait nerveusement une tasse de thé dans ses mains sous le regard bienveillant de la Directrice de Poudlard.<p>

- Merci de me recevoir à une heure aussi tardive, commença l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- En quoi puis-je vous aider, Lily ?

- En fait, il faut que je parle à Harry. S'il est possible de le voir…

- Un problème ?

- Je… je viens de me séparer de James. Et j'aimerais qu'il entende ma version. Vous le connaissez, il idolâtre son père et croit tout ce que James dit.

- Je comprends, répliqua McGonagall. Je vais vous accompagner.

- Ce ne sera pas long, je vous promets. Il va falloir que je trouve un hôtel où loger cette nuit et…

L'animagus leva la main pour interrompre le flot de paroles de son ancienne élève.

- Il y a quelques logements de fonction de libre. Je vais demander à un elfe de vous installer ici pour cette nuit.

- Professeur, je ne voudrais pas abuser. Je vais bien trouver une chambre.

- Puisque je vous le propose, rétorqua Minerva en s'engageant dans les escaliers.

Les deux femmes prirent silencieusement le chemin de la tour Gryffondor. Arrivée devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, l'ancien professeur de métamorphose donna le mot de passe.

- Je suis désolée de… l'acharnement dont fait preuve James sur votre fiancée, finit par dire Lily, brisant le silence.

- Un elfe de maison a réveillé votre fils, il va descendre d'ici quelques minutes. Quand vous aurez fini, demandez Winky, elle vous guidera à votre chambre. N'hésitez pas à venir me trouver si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Et ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser pour le comportement de votre mari.

Minerva salua la jeune femme d'un hochement de tête et quitta la salle commune au moment où Mrs Potter grimpait les marches menant au dortoir des garçons.

* * *

><p>Hermione baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle parcourait les couloirs de l'école au radar, ces nombreuses années comme étudiante lui permettant de retrouver la grande salle les yeux fermés. La nuit avait été courte. Elle sourit en pensant à la tête de Minerva lorsqu'elle avait évoqué la position de l'ananas, la veille au soir.<p>

Elle pénétra dans la grande salle en baillant à nouveau et rêvait d'une tasse de café bien noir.

« Hermione ! Sur ta droite ! » s'exclama la Source.

« Quoi ma droite ? Quelle droite ?» demanda la préfète en tournant mollement la tête.

La réponse vint, percutante. Un poing arriva à toute vitesse et s'écrasa sur son visage, lui cassant le nez dans un craquement sinistre. L'impact fut rude et la Serpentard s'écroula sur le sol, sonnée.

- Non mais... fit-elle en secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, une main sous son nez qui saignait abondement.

Quelqu'un se pencha sur elle et elle reçut un deuxième coup qui lui pocha l'œil droit. Elle lança sa jambe au hasard et réussit à toucher ce qui semblait être un bas-ventre. Un cri rauque retentit et la vert et argent en profita pour se redresser. De son œil gauche, elle remarqua Harry Potter plié en deux, les mains sur ses attributs masculins.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend, Potter ? grogna-t-elle en essayant de se relever alors que des élèves encourageaient les deux combattants.

- 10 gallions sur Potter ! lançait Dean Thomas.

- 20 sur Granger ! répliqua Malefoy, sûr de lui.

- T'en as pas assez de me pourrir la vie ? rugit Harry en se jetant sur la préfète.

Les deux sorciers roulèrent sur le sol et Hermione se retrouva coincée entre le Gryffondor et le sol froid.

- D'abord mon père est suspendu par ta faute, et maintenant, ma mère m'annonce qu'elle demande le divorce ! A cause de qui ? A cause de toi ! s'écria douloureusement Potter en abattant une fois de plus son poing sur le visage de la préfète.

Elle bougea la tête, mais pas assez rapidement. L'attaque toucha la tempe gauche de la Sage qui eut l'impression que quelque chose explosait dans son crâne. Elle remonta sa jambe pour la positionner sur le ventre du Gryffondor, poussa de toutes ses forces en tirant sur ses bras.

Harry fut projeté et atterrit sur le dos deux mètres plus loin. L'enchanteresse sentit deux mains l'attraper pour la mettre debout. Elle reconnut les yeux bleus froids de Malefoy.

- Hermione, je compte sur toi pour l'envoyer à l'infirmerie. J'ai parié 20 gallions que tu le mettrais KO en moins de trois minutes. Alors ne me déçois pas… murmura le Serpentard avant de pousser la Sage sonnée en direction d'Harry qui, visiblement, recevait des consignes identiques de la part de Thomas et Finnigan.

Cependant, un bruit assourdissant retentit dans la salle et les encouragements s'interrompirent. Rogue avançait de sa démarche souple vers les deux élèves.

- Potter… Votre père ne vous a jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas frapper une femme ? demanda le professeur de sa voix doucereuse. Malefoy, emmenez Granger à l'infirmerie. Qu'elle n'ait pas une… tête de boxer moldu pour son mariage. Potter, venez avec moi dans mon bureau… Je vais vous exposer le programme de votre semaine de retenue.

Drago attrapa la préfète par le bras et l'emmena dans le hall. Hermione se tenait le nez qui saignait toujours.

- Bais guel gon ce Bodder… grommela l'enchanteresse.

- Pardon ? demanda le blond en haussant un sourcil.

La Sage eut un regard noir, renifla et ôta la main de son visage.

- Je disais : Mais quel con ce Potter !

- Je t'ai connue en meilleure forme… Sérieux, tu mets une dérouillée au Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu te retrouves au sol face au binoclard ?

- J'étais pas réveillée… marmonna-t-elle avant de reposer la main sur son nez.

Drago partit dans un grand éclat de rire et il tapa doucement dans le dos de sa camarade de maison.

- Franchement, Granger, t'es impayable !

* * *

><p>Ginny quitta furieusement la salle commune en claquant le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui poussa un cri indigné. Sans y prêter attention, elle dévala les escaliers d'un pas raide, ses talons claquant sèchement sur les marches de pierre.<p>

Pansy l'attendait dans le hall, un manuel de potions à la main. En entendant du bruit, la future médicomage leva les yeux de son ouvrage et eut un rictus.

- Tu as l'air de charmante humeur, Weasley… ironisa-t-elle en glissant une marque page avant de refermer son livre pour le fourrer dans son sac.

- Il me faut un verre… grommela la rousse alors que les deux sorcières s'engageaient dans le parc.

- Dommage que tu ne sois pas majeure. Il faudra te contenter d'une bière au beurre.

- Parkinson, si tu me laisses boire dans ton whisky pur feu, tu auras ma gratitude éternelle.

- Et j'en ferai quoi ? se moqua la Serpentard. Laisse-moi deviner… Potter a encore osé t'adresser la parole ?

Depuis la bagarre avec Hermione dans la grande salle, la semaine dernière, il est d'une humeur exécrable… La séparation de ses parents l'a vraiment perturbé.

- Plus qu'il ne l'était avant ? C'est possible ? demanda Pansy, acide, alors qu'elles s'engageaient sur le chemin menant à Pré au Lard.

- Changeons de sujet, marmonna Ginny en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Bon sang ce qu'il fait froid !

- Ne comptes pas sur moi pour te réchauffer. Je fais pas dans le social.

La Gryffondor eut un léger rire.

- Je sens qu'on va passer un bon après-midi… dit la rousse, sentant son humeur s'améliorer.

Les premières maisons du village sorcier se dessinaient à l'horizon. Les deux élèves accélérèrent le pas pour se mettre le plus vite au chaud chez Rosmerta. Elles passèrent devant la boutique Zonko qui connaissait une affluence certaine en ce jour de sortie des pensionnaires de Poudlard.

Une explosion retentit de l'autre côté de la rue et la devanture de la boutique Gaichiffon vola en éclat. Pansy et Ginny tirèrent automatiquement leur baguette alors que des sorcières de tous âges, des élèves, s'enfuyaient en courant.

- C'est Grindelwald, grogna Ginny. Il faut se tirer.

- Tu plaisantes ! Il faut aider les blesser, rétorqua Pansy alors qu'une femme sortait de la boutique en titubant, ses vêtements déchirés et ensanglantés.

La rousse allait répondre quand elle s'écroula sur le sol, inconsciente. Pansy se retourna vivement, eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage du mage temps avant de s'effondrer à son tour, un jet de lumière rouge ocre l'ayant atteint en plein poitrine. Gellert franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient des deux élèves et se pencha sur elle.

- Mes hommages mesdemoiselles, dit-il avec un regard dément.

Il déposa un parchemin sur le sol accompagné d'une rose rouge fané. Satisfait, il attrapa les mains des deux sorcières et les fit disparaître tous les trois dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

><p><em>Pansy resservit une tournée de vin et posa des yeux brillants sur Ginny.<em>

_- Ah, ma chérie… Les débuts de notre relation ! Un grand moment d'émotion ! fit la médicomage en battant des cils._

_- Pas vraiment, rétorqua la rousse. Jamais je ne me serais engagée dans quoi que ce soit avec toi à cette époque._

_- Je sais. Ma beauté et mon intelligence vive t'intimidaient, répliqua Parkinson._

_- J'avais surtout peur d'attraper je ne sais quelle maladie en posant la main sur toi._

_- Y'a pas à dire, vous êtes un couple harmonieux, toutes les deux, se moqua Hermione._

_- Ah oui ? Et tu as attrapé une cirrhose du foie pour t'accorder avec l'éponge à whisky qui te sert de femme ? ironisa Pansy._

* * *

><p>Hermione fronçait les sourcils et posa le parchemin que lui avait donné Minerva.<p>

- Je crois qu'il y a un problème avec la commande de boisson. Tu as pris cinquante caisses de whisky…

- En effet, ça va être un peu juste, tu as raison, répondit pensivement la Directrice.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, rétorqua la préfète en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es d'accord pour le menu ?

- Oui, si tu proposes un deuxième repas qui sera mangeable pour toutes les personnes qui ne viennent pas des Highlands. Parce que le Haggis, non, ça ne passera pas.

Minerva soupira et finit par hocher la tête.

- Je veux bien céder sur ce point. Donc, tu vas me faire une faveur…

La Serpentard blêmit, sachant pertinemment ce que la Guide voulait.

- Non, je ne mettrais pas de robe. C'est non négociable.

Minerva allait rétorquer quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Grindelwald a attaqué Pré au Lard ! s'exclama Flitwick de sa voix aigüe. Il s'est volatilisé avec Miss Parkinson et Weasley.

Hermione se leva brusquement et transplana aussitôt. Minerva attrapa d'un geste vif sa cape et tira sa baguette de sa manche.

- Elle… Elle a… transplané dans l'enceinte de Poudlard… bégaya le professeur de sortilèges, éberlué.

- Organisez le retour des élèves avec les autres professeurs. Demandez au professeur Jones de se poster avec Dumbledore à l'entrée des grilles de Poudlard. Je veux que tous les étudiants soient dans leur salle commune dans quinze minutes ! ordonna-t-elle en quittant précipitamment son bureau, Flitwick sur ses talons.

Le professeur de sortilège envoya plusieurs patronus aux quatre coins du château pour avertir ses collègues. McGonagall prit sa forme animagus et courut jusqu'au village sorcier. Elle y trouva sa Sage au milieu de la rue principale, un parchemin à la main, le visage pâle. La Directrice de Poudlard reprit forme humaine et s'approcha de son amante.

- Il n'est plus là, murmura Hermione, concentrée. Il a laissé ceci à notre intention…

Elle tendit d'une main tremblante la lettre et McGonagall la parcourut rapidement.

« _Il est l'heure de régler nos différents et de réparer des erreurs commises dans le passé.  
>Je vous attends.<em>

_Gellert Grindelwald. »_

- C'est un piège. Il faut réfléchir avant de se précipiter et… commença le professeur.

- Ca va recommencer… Comme avec Marietta, coupa l'enchanteresse.

Le souvenir de la mort de Pansy et Hugo s'imposa à son esprit et elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

- Une idée d'où ils peuvent être ? demanda doucement la Guide.

- Je ne vois qu'un seul endroit possible… répliqua Hermione. Ton manoir.

* * *

><p>Pansy se réveilla et grogna son mécontentement. Elle était attachée sur une chaise. Elle sentait des cheveux qui lui effleuraient le cou et tourna légèrement la tête. Derrière elle, Ginny était encore inconsciente. La Serpentard bougea les poignets liés dans son dos et grimaça en remarquant que la corde était bien serrée.<p>

- Je veux bien être ligotée, mais pas avec Weasley. Et surtout pas comme ça… grommela la future médicomage en donnant des coups de poings dans le dos de la rousse. Debout là-dedans, c'est l'heure du repas ! ajouta-t-elle plus fort.

La Gryffondor bougea mollement et ouvrit un œil.

- Parkinson ? Mais qu'est-ce que… commença Ginny d'une voix endormie.

- Les questions de Gryffondor, tu te les gardes s'il te plaît, coupa la vert et argent. Je te fais un topo. On est attachée dans ce qui semble être une cave… dit-elle en regardant la pièce. Et vu les bouteilles, je dirai qu'on est au manoir McGonagall.

- Super… ironisa Ginny. Faut qu'on sorte de là.

- C'est la meilleure idée que t'aies jamais eue, Weasley. Arrête de gigoter que j'essaie de défaire tes liens.

Les doigts de Pansy jouèrent avec la corde pour trouver le nœud d'accroche mais, au but de quelques minutes, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence.

- Ok, attaches magiques… soupira-t-elle. Je ne peux rien y faire. Essaye de tâter mes poches voir si ma baguette s'y trouve.

La rouge et or se cambra, étirant le plus possible ses bras, sans succès.

- Tu es trop loin, lâcha la rousse, agacée.

Elle se contorsionna et remarqua que les chaises étaient liées ensembles.

- On va se rapprocher des casiers de bouteilles… murmura Pansy.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment de boire ? demanda Ginny qui tirait sur ses liens.

- Non, on va casser une bouteille et se servir du verre pour trancher la corde.

- Bonne idée, admit la rousse. A trois, on fait bouger les chaises. Un… Deux… Trois !

Les deux sorcières réussirent à se déplacer de quelques centimètres au prix d'un effort conséquent. Parkinson grimaçait, la respiration courte.

- J'ai un point de côté… haleta-t-elle.

- Tu les sens tes clopes ? se moqua Ginny. Regarde-moi, j'suis en pleine forme…

- Sportive sans cervelle, grogna la Serpentard. Ca serait plus simple sans ces chaises qui pèsent trois kilos chacune.

- Oui, et ce serait plus simple si on n'était pas attachée, si on avait nos baguettes et si… Mais en fait, tout serait facile si nous étions tranquillement au chaud dans nos salles communes et non entre les mains d'un fou furieux.

Parkinson éclata de rire et Ginny eut un léger sourire.

- Allez, on y est presque, encouragea la Gryffondor. Pour plus de facilité, tu tiens la chaise avec tes mains et tu pousses sur tes jambes…

- Tu t'es déjà retrouvé dans ce genre de situation avec Hermione ? demanda Pansy alors qu'elles firent une nouvelle avancée.

- Non. Elle n'aime pas trop se faire attacher, répondit la rousse avec humour.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué. Tu penses qu'on devrait prévenir Minerva ? se moqua la vert et argent.

- Connaissant les deux, leur définition d'une soirée érotique est de la passer au coin du feu, McGo buvant un whisky tout en effleurant avec sensualité les pages du livre qu'Hermione bouquine. Extase garantie.

- Et ta définition à toi ?

- Si on sort vivante d'ici, je te la raconterai.

- Hmm, je sens que c'est une histoire interdite aux moins de quatre ans. Tu viens de me donner une raison de vivre, Weasley. Merci, ironisa la vert et argent.

Elles finirent par atteindre le premier casier de bouteille. Ginny tenta de faire tomber une bouteille en la coinçant entre son menton et son épaule quand Pansy l'arrêta.

- Quoi encore ?

- Pas celle-là ! C'est un château d'Yquem 1959 ! Tu es folle !

- Parkinson ! T'es chiante !

- Ca sert à quoi de s'en tirer vivante pour que McGonagall nous assassine pour avoir péter l'un des meilleurs crus de sa cave ? rétorqua la Serpentard.

- Prends une bouteille et dépêche-toi !

Pansy parcourut rapidement toutes les étiquettes et blêmit.

- Ca me fend le cœur… Désolée, murmura-t-elle en lançant un regard triste à une bouteille de Hankey Bannister quarante ans d'âge.

- A qui tu parles ? grogna la rouge et or.

- A une nouvelle victime de la folie de Grindelwald… soupira Pansy en faisant tomber la bouteille dans un fracas assourdissant.

Le whisky se rependit sur le sol, libérant son arôme.

- C'est vrai que ça sent bon, reconnut la Gryffondor.

Elle se bougea sur sa chaise pour tenter d'attraper un bout de verre mais il manquait cinq bons centimètres à ses bras pour que ses doigts ne touchent le sol.

- Tu attends quoi ? Le déluge ? s'impatienta la Serpentard.

- Par Merlin, que la terre est basse… maugréa la Gryffondor.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, je vais te la rapprocher… répliqua sèchement la vert et argent.

Pansy attrapa les poignets de la rousse et se servit de tout son poids pour faire basculer les chaises. Les deux sorcières tombèrent sur le sol, au milieu du whisky et des débris de verre.

- Putain ! T'aurais pu prévenir ! s'exclama vivement Ginny. Je me suis ouvert la joue et avec l'alcool, je douille !

- Lopette… grommela Parkinson. On dirait pas que tu as affronté des zombis et des Hauts.

- C'était il y a longtemps… grommela Ginny en attrapant un bout de verre entre ses doigts. Ne bouge pas, je tranche tes liens.

Le morceau de verre serré entre ses doigts, la rousse le posa sur la corde et frotta avec force.

- Hey ! Fais attention ! Va pas m'ouvrir les veines ! grogna la Serpentard en sentant une petite entaille sur son poignet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy avait les mains libres. Elle attrapa à son tour un éclat de bouteille et se défit des attaches qui entravaient ses jambes pour ensuite libérer la rouge et or. Les deux jeunes femmes se frottèrent les poignets et observèrent rapidement la pièce.

- Faut se tirer d'ici, mais sans tomber sur Grindelwald… marmonna Ginny. On peut transplaner d'ici ?

- Essaye toujours, mais je pense que l'autre dingue a pris ses précautions.

Ginny se dirigea vers la porte de la cave et tourna doucement la poignée.

- C'est magiquement fermé, murmura la rousse.

- Tu sais faire de la magie sans baguette, il me semble ? rétorqua Pansy, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

- Oui, mais face à Grindelwald, je serais plus à l'aise avec.

La rousse ferma les yeux quelques instants, fit appel à son pouvoir et agita rapidement la main. Deux fines tiges de bois apparurent devant elle. Elle en prit une pour lancer l'autre à la vert et argent.

- Et pourquoi tu l'as pas fait plus tôt ? gronda Parkinson en serrant sa baguette entre ses doigts.

- Parce que tu crois que ça peut se faire ligoté comme un saucisson ? répliqua sèchement la rousse.

Les deux sorcières se toisèrent du regard et la Gryffondor franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient pour s'emparer furieusement des lèvres de la Serpentard.

Pansy passa sa main de libre dans le dos de la rousse pour la serrer contre elle tout en approfondissant le baiser. Elles finirent par se séparer, haletantes, ne se quittant pas du regard.

- Faut qu'on sorte d'ici, dit la vert et argent.

Ginny acquiesça et lança un sort sur la porte. Un léger déclic se fit entendre et les deux élèves ouvrirent prudemment la porte pour quitter la cave du manoir McGonagall. Cependant, une baguette pointée dans leur direction les attendait à la sortie.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva et Hermione pleuraient de rire tandis que Ginny affichait un air pincé.<em>

_- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, fit sèchement la rousse._

_- La fine équipe de bras-cassés… hoqueta Hermione, en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux._

_- Minerva, remarquez avec quel soin j'ai choisi la bouteille à sacrifier, fit remarquer Pansy._

_- Je n'ai jamais douté de vos goûts, Miss Parkinson._

_- Que ce soit en matière de femmes ou de vins, il me semble que nous avons les mêmes, professeur, ironisa la médicomage en regardant Hermione._

_- Presque les mêmes, répliqua McGonagall dans un clin d'œil après avoir désigné Ginny d'un rapide geste du menton._

* * *

><p><em><em>Et voilà le travail ! Le chapitre vous a plus ? Vous voulez réagir ? L'espace review est fait pour vous ! ^^

Sygui et moi vous souhaitons un excellent week-end ! A la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !

Bises et à dans 7 jours !


	35. Le grand jour

Hey hey !

Vous l'attendiez, le voici, tout chaud !

Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, c'est un vrai plaisir pour nous aussi de vous retrouver toutes les semaines !

En vous souhaitant une excellente lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 35 : Le grand jour<strong>

Hermione et Minerva étaient accroupies à la lisière du bois qui bordait la propriété.

- On récapitule, murmura la préfète. Grindelwald est dans le salon, Pansy et Ginny dans la cave. Je rentre par la grande porte et je fais diversion pendant que tu te faufiles.

- Hermione... Si tu l'as repéré, il nous a senties aussi. Pas besoin de se cacher, fit remarquer le professeur.

- Pas faux, répondit l'enchanteresse en se redressant. Bref, tu récupères les deux et tu les mets à l'abri à Poudlard.

- Et ensuite, je reviens… insista la Guide.

- Avec un peu de chance, il sera déjà mort.

La Sage fit craquer ses doigts et bougea rapidement ses épaules.

- Laisse-moi cinq minutes avant d'y aller, fit-elle.

- Bien. Hermione ?

- Promis, j'essaierai de ne pas trop endommager le manoir.

- Je voulais te dire de faire attention à toi, dit doucement Minerva en posant un court baiser sur les lèvres de son amante. Mais effectivement, si tu pouvais éviter de faire s'écrouler ma demeure, je t'en serais reconnaissante.

La Serpentard eut un mince sourire et se dirigea vers le manoir. Elle agita la main et la porte d'entrée sortie de ses gonds pour se trouver projeter à l'intérieure. Minerva grimaça en entendant le bruit du bois qui éclate.

- Et ça ne fait que commencer… marmonna-t-elle en regardant sa montre.

* * *

><p>Hermione enjamba les débris de la porte et croisa le regard amusé de Gellert.<p>

- Miss Granger, un vrai plaisir de vous revoir… commença le vieux sorcier avec un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

- Je ne peux pas en dire autant, Herr Grindelwald, répondit froidement la Sage.

- Vous connaissez quelques mots de ma langue natale ?

- Ein bisschen. Aber ich spreche französisch zehr gut. Bon, les civilités sont faites. Si nous faisions ce pour quoi je suis venue ?

- Cette jeunesse, toujours aussi impétueuse, inconsciente, impatiente… fit remarquer doucement Gellert.

- Jeune ? Ca fait longtemps que je ne le suis plus, se moqua Hermione. Enfin, je suppose que tout est une question d'état d'esprit.

L'enchanteresse se mit en position d'attaque, reculant légèrement son pied droit pour avoir un appui stable. Grindelwald leva sa baguette, la dirigeant sur la Serpentard tandis que son regard pétillait de malice et d'excitation.

- Nous aurions pu accomplir de grandes choses ensemble. Dommage que je doive vous tuer. Ensuite, je mettrai la main sur Miss McGonagall qui vous attend dans le parc, histoire de finir ce que j'ai commencé il y a cinquante ans. Et ce sera autour de vos amies dans la cave. Mais dites-moi, vous avez pour but de courtiser toutes les demoiselles de Poudlard ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de lever sa main qui fut parcourue d'électricité avant que cette dernière ne gagne son corps pour l'entourer complètement.

- Fabuleux… dit doucement Gellert, admiratif. J'en déduis ne pas être le seul mage dans les environs.

- Effectivement, répliqua posément la préfète. A la seule différence que ça fait maintenant pas mal de temps que j'ai dépassé le stade de simple mage…

Gellert lança un stupefix qui fut absorbé par l'électricité qui protégeait la neuvième sage qui eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

- Albus a une enchanteresse dans son école, et il ne me l'a pas dit ? Le petit cachotier… gloussa Grindelwald avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

- Il n'est pas au courant, et c'est mieux ainsi.

- Parfait, ce sera notre petit secret, répliqua avec humour Grindelwald. Une enchanteresse… Je suis impressionné. Mais j'ai sûrement deux trois tours à vous apprendre…

Il agita promptement sa baguette et une vague d'eau surgit de nulle part s'abattit sur la préfète. Sa protection électrique grésilla comme une vieille ampoule avant de disparaître. Hermione haussa un sourcil, se préparant à parer la prochaine attaque.

- L'antagonisme des éléments. Une chose facile à apprendre, expliqua le vieux sorcier. Passons aux choses sérieuses, voulez-vous ? Et épargnez-moi vos tours pour enfants.

Sur ces mots, il disparut. Hermione le chercha des yeux et sentit un mouvement derrière elle. Elle se retourna, dévia la baguette pointée sur son visage d'un geste sec de la paume. Un trait de couleur noire la frôla, lui ouvrant l'arcade sourcilière. Elle attrapa le bras gauche de Gellert et, poursuivant son mouvement, l'envoya violemment contre le mur. Une boule de feu apparut dans sa main et elle l'expédia dans le dos du mage temps. Le sortilège atteignit Gellert de plein fouet et les vêtements du vieux sorcier se noircirent.

Grindelwald se retourna, un rictus étirant ses lèvres.

- Je sens que nous allons bien nous amuser…

* * *

><p>Minerva courait sous sa forme animagus en direction de sa demeure. Elle reprit forme humaine, brisa une vitre d'un claquement de doigt et escalada le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle sauta souplement pour se retrouver dans la bibliothèque. Tirant sa baguette de sa manche, elle se glissa dans le couloir et se faufila sans bruit jusqu'au cellier. Elle s'approchait de la porte de la cave quand cette dernière s'ouvrit. Elle leva sa baguette instinctivement pour croiser le regard farouche de Ginny Weasley qui en faisait autant, Pansy derrière elle.<p>

- Minerva ? fit la rousse, surprise.

- Pas de temps à perdre, je vous emmène à Poudlard, murmura l'animagus en tournant les talons. Suivez-moi.

- Où est Hermione ? demanda Pansy.

- Elle détourne l'attention de Grindelwald. Dépêchons-nous, répondit la Guide, aux aguets.

Les deux élèves acquiescèrent et suivirent leur ancien professeur jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour ensuite gagner le parc. Elles étaient presque arrivées à l'aire de transplanage quand un bruit assourdissant retentit. Les trois sorcières se retournèrent en sursautant, pour voir le manoir s'effondrer sur lui-même. Ginny blêmit, la respiration coupée.

- Non… Pas encore… Pas ça… gémit-elle alors qu'elle se rappelait des longues heures de recherches dans les ruines de Buckingham Palace.

- Retournez à Poudlard, je m'occupe d'Hermione, lança Minerva.

- Je vous aide ! répliqua la rousse.

McGonagall attrapa le bras de la Gryffondor pour le serrer fortement.

- Allez-vous mettre à l'abri à Poudlard. Maintenant.

Le ton de la Guide n'acceptait aucune protestation. La rousse jeta un dernier regard furieux à l'animagus et saisit Parkinson par l'épaule.

- Si dans cinq minutes, vous n'êtes pas de retour, je viendrai vous chercher… prévint-elle avant de transplaner avec la Serpentard.

La Directrice s'élança en direction des ruines de son manoir mais elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Une main sortait du haut de l'amoncellement de pierres pour en pousser une sans ménagement qui roula jusqu'au contrebas. Une deuxième main se fit voir, puis une tête brune couverte de poussière.

- J'aurais besoin d'aide ! s'exclama Hermione, contrariée. J'suis coincée !

Minerva se dépêcha d'escalader ce qui restait de sa demeure et, après avoir trouvé un appui stable, attrapa les poignets de son amante pour l'extraire des gravats.

- Où est Grindelwald ? demanda la Guide alors que la Sage se massait le bas du dos en grimaçant.

- On était dans la cuisine quand il a disparu. Deux secondes après, j'ai entendu une explosion et ta baraque m'est tombée dessus. Tu as eu le temps de mettre Ginny et Pansy à l'abri ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Elles sont à Poudlard, répondit l'animagus en serrant contre elle l'enchanteresse. Comment as-tu fait pour…

- Pour quoi ? interrogea Hermione. Pour me tirer de l'éboulement ? Ce n'est pas sorcier.

Elle s'interrompit en comprenant à quoi faisait allusion sa future femme.

- Ah ! Par rapport à la bataille de Londres ! Grindelwald n'est pas Yuki Yamashi… J'étais en pleine forme…

Minerva passa son pouce sur l'arcade sourcilière de la préfète qui saignait toujours.

- Tu es blessée…

- Rien que Pomfresh ne puisse guérir. Ca t'ennuie si on y va ? Je m'occuperai de retaper ton manoir demain. Là, j'ai un peu mal au dos.

* * *

><p><em>Pansy jeta un regard condescendant à Hermione qui affichait un rictus amusé.<em>

_- Vas-y, lâche ton sarcasme. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, plaisanta l'enchanteresse._

_- Et c'est nous l'équipe de bras-cassés ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ? demanda la médicomage, narquoise._

_Minerva sortit son portefeuille et donna cinq noises à Hermione._

_- Je n'aurais jamais dû parier, soupira l'animagus._

_- Mais… quand… commença Ginny._

_- Pendant le souvenir, par télépathie, répondit la Sage._

_- N'empêche, te retrouver deux fois ensevelie sous des décombres, c'est vraiment pas de chance… fit remarquer Pansy._

_- Que veux-tu, c'est le drame de ma vie ! plaisanta Hermione._

_- A avoir fréquenté ces deux-là, c'est clair que je voudrais pas de ton karma ! conclut Parkinson._

* * *

><p>Pomfresh eut un soupir agacé en rangeant sa baguette magique dans la poche de sa blouse.<p>

- Félicitations, tu as gagné une belle cicatrice pour ton mariage, fit la médicomage en touchant l'arcade sourcilière d'Hermione.

- Vous ne pouvez pas l'effacer ? supplia l'enchanteresse.

- Magie noire. Je ne peux rien faire. Mais ça t'apprendra à jouer les gros bras. On demande à TOUS les élèves de rentrer au château et toi, tu cours après Grindelwald ?

- Il paraît que les filles adorent les cicatrices… répliqua Hermione en renouant sa cravate.

- Très fin, très intelligent, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Henry. Voici un pot d'onguent à mettre sur ton dos tous les soirs pendant quatre jours. Tu y penseras ou je t'en fais une cicatrice sur la main ?

- J'arriverai bien à trouver une volontaire pour me masser… ironisa l'enchanteresse.

- Je ne veux pas en entendre plus ! Dehors !

- J'vous adore… répliqua Hermione en claquant une bise sonore sur la joue de la médicomage.

Cette dernière ne put retenir un sourire et la Serpentard quitta l'infirmerie. En se retournant après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle, Hermione tomba nez à nez avec Minerva.

- Je venais voir comment allait Pomfresh, commença la Directrice.

- Pomfresh ? Aucune considération pour ta fiancée ? répliqua Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

- C'est surtout que je m'inquiète pour le surcroît de travail que tu fournis à mes employés.

Elle sourit et l'enchanteresse roula des yeux.

- Promis, la prochaine fois je resterai ensevelie sous les décombres. Tu n'auras qu'à passer un coup de fil aux pompes funèbres…

- Franchement, je préférerais que tu ne prennes pas de telles habitudes. Surtout que maintenant, il va falloir que tu retournes faire le ménage ! Mais bon, ça pourra bien attendre la semaine prochaine.

- D'autant que notre infirmière t'a donné du travail à faire. Voici un pot de crème et un dos douloureux. Tu vas devoir me masser pendant 4 soirs. J'ai hâte…

- Ca tombe bien, comme ça on aura le temps de discuter des préparatifs du mariage, fit Minerva en montrant la direction de ses appartements à l'enchanteresse.

- Et merde… Finalement, je vais peut-être demander à Pansy de s'occuper de mes bleus… soupira la préfète.

* * *

><p>Ginny et Pansy avaient trouvé le calme dans la salle sur demande. Elles étaient restées ensemble, attendant de savoir si Hermione et Minerva avaient réussi à se débarrasser de Grindelwald. Voir revenir la Sage vivante mais en piteux état leur avait donné la réponse. Tout restait à faire.<p>

- Weasley, maintenant que la tension est retombée, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as envahi mon espace personnel ? demanda Parkinson en dégageant une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

- Question de promiscuité... et d'urgence. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas prêt de se reproduire.

- J'espère bien. Car je ne donne pas dans l'assistance aux démunis.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

- Je ne me sens pas plus démunie que toi, et franchement, si c'était le cas, j'aurais encore suffisamment de choix pour éviter de refaire ...

Pansy eut un léger rire méprisant.

- Et quel choix ! Ton dernier rendez-vous était avec Orion Black. Ca, c'est de l'étalon de compétition. Non, je comprends que tu te sois jetée sur moi… J'ai conscience qu'on ne peut me résister.

Ginny laissa se dessiner lentement un rictus sur ses lèvres.

- Dis plutôt merci à Grindelwald. Après tout, il me semble que tu as apprécié.

- Disons que tu as un certain potentiel. J'ai comme l'impression que Granger t'a appris deux trois trucs. Mais bon, ce n'était pas extraordinaire non plus. J'ai connu des Serdaigle qui se débrouillaient bien mieux.

- Tu ne tiens pas vraiment la route après Hermione, laisse-moi te le dire.

- C'est que tu n'as eu qu'un… vague aperçu de mes talents, Weasley.

- Madame se vante, mais l'échantillon ne m'a pas semblé à la hauteur des prétentions.

- Tu quémandes ? Cela m'étonne de ta part. Je croyais que tu avais du… choix.

- Quémander ? Je ne tomberais jamais aussi bas. Je te faisais juste remarquer que tes allégations sont loin d'être confirmables.

- Si, par la majorité des filles du collège qui ont 16 ans minimum !

- Mais pas par celles qui ont de l'expérience ! En fait, tu préfères les prendre vierges de toutes connaissances pour qu'elles ne puissent pas comparer.

- Hermione ? Vierge ? C'est la meilleure de l'année… pouffa Pansy. Mais si tu insistes…

La Serpentard se leva gracieusement, fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de Weasley et la saisit délicatement par le menton.

- Admire l'artiste… murmura-t-elle avant de se pencher pour capturer les lèvres de la Gryffondor.

Ginny eut un léger mouvement de recul mais ne chercha pas à se soustraire au baiser. Au contraire, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de la Serpentard pour l'approfondir. Pansy fit glisser ses doigts le long de la joue de la rousse pour ensuite effleurer sensuellement la nuque, tout en mordillant très légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

- Ce n'est qu'un échantillon de ce que je sais faire… murmura-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans les yeux noisette de la rousse.

Cette dernière sentait une vague de chaleur l'envahir sans qu'aucune barrière ne vienne l'endiguer. Elle se leva à son tour et attrapa la Serpentard par sa cravate.

- Il est temps que tu saches ce qu'est une femme de tempérament, lâcha-t-elle avant de capturer à son tour les lèvres légèrement rosies qui lui souriaient.

- Et tu comptes m'en faire la démonstration juste avec tes lèvres sur les miennes ? Un peu d'ambition Weasley ! se moqua Parkinson alors qu'elles se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Où est passé ton sens de l'aventure ?

- Il faut toujours commencer quelque part, et l'itinéraire est aussi imprévu que surprenant, murmura la rouquine dans le creux de l'oreille de la vert et argent, avant d'en mordiller le lobe, tandis que ses mains s'aventuraient ailleurs, au gré des mouvements qu'elle déclenchait chez sa partenaire.

- Et bien, surprends-moi, Weasley. Pour une seule et unique fois… chuchota la Serpentard en faisant glisser ses mains le long des reins de la Gryffondor pour la saisir par les hanches.

Ginny afficha un air prédateur et sourit, avant d'allonger la vert et argent sur le sol.

* * *

><p><em>Ginny jeta un regard furieux à Pansy qui levait les yeux au ciel en sifflotant.<em>

_- Je peux savoir comment tu as récupéré ce souvenir ? demanda froidement la rousse à Hermione._

_- Demande à ta femme, se dédouana l'enchanteresse en levant les mains._

_- Alors ? siffla l'ancienne Gryffondor._

_- Crois-moi, tu veux ne pas savoir, et je veux pas mettre nos deux hôtesses dans l'embarras. Après tout, c'est dommage d'avoir des problèmes pour se mettre dans l'ambiance avant de…_

_- PANSY ! coupa Hermione._

* * *

><p>Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'enlèvement de Pansy et Ginny. Les deux sorcières avaient tenu leur promesse, à savoir que l'écart de conduite qu'elles avaient eu ne serait jamais suivi par d'autres.<p>

Le mois d'avril arriva et Hermione sentait la tension qui habitait Minerva grandir au fur et à mesure que la date du mariage se rapprochait. Il était à noter tout de même plusieurs bonnes nouvelles : Grindelwald n'avait pas donné signe de vie et l'enchanteresse avait réussi à rendre au manoir McGonagall son éclat d'autrefois.

Trois semaines avant la date fatidique, la préfète attrapa Merlin à la fin d'un cours.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi ma toute grosse ? demanda le professeur de DCFM.

- J'ai besoin de toi pour… enfin… comment dire… marmonna la Sage.

- Je te sens tendue en ce moment, fit remarquer Merlin.

- Quatre semaines que je n'ai pas touché à une cigarette pour faire plaisir à Minerva.

- Ah ! C'est pour ça que des élèves arrivent toutes les heures en pleurs chez Pomfresh ! se moqua le premier sage.

- Très drôle Merlin. Ils n'ont pas à emprunter le même couloir que moi. Bref, j'aimerais faire une surprise à Minerva. Peux-tu m'emmener choisir une robe ?

- Une robe ? Une robe de chambre ?

- Non, triple buse. Une robe de mariée !

Le visage de Merlin s'éclaira et il se leva brusquement.

- On est parti ! Papa va emmener sa fifille à Paris !

La préfète posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et les fit disparaître tous deux dans un craquement sonore. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans l'Allée Magique. Merlin insista pour passer faire un retrait à Gringotts avec conversation en francs, voulant absolument offrir sa tenue à son amie. Après moult négociations, l'enchanteur remporta la partie et les deux Sages commencèrent le tour des boutiques de la capitale française. Hermione refusa de rentrer dans la plupart d'entre elles, grimaçant de dégoût à la vue des modèles exposés en vitrine.

- On va pas y passer la nuit ! soupira le professeur, qui commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté l'après-midi shopping. T'en prends une au hasard et basta !

- Non mais regarde-moi ces choses avec tous ces froufrous et cette dentelle, rétorqua Hermione. J'suis pas une meringue !

- Tu serais mignonne là-dedans… se moqua le premier sage.

- Je ne veux pas être mignonne, je veux être renversante !

- Mais c'est que tu te transformes en fille ! Et bien soit, usons nos guêtres sur les rues pavées de la plus belle ville du monde jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive !

Une heure plus tard, Hermione s'était figée devant la devanture d'une petite boutique, ne pouvant détourner son regard d'une robe. Elle était simple, sans chichi, mais superbe. Merlin eut un regard approbateur et ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer la préfète.

- Vas essayer cette merveille. Et pour une fois, et c'est pas ta femme qui te dira ça, ne regarde pas le prix ! lança-t-il joyeusement.

Ils furent accueillis chaleureusement par une femme moldue assez âgée et Hermione engagea la conversation en français. Ravie de constater que son usage de cette langue était encore bon, elle ne prit pas la peine de lancer le sort de traduction. Une dizaine de minutes après, elle sortie de la cabine d'essayage et Merlin eut un sourire attendri.

- Tu es renversante, fit l'enchanteur en levant le pouce.

- Il faudra faire quelques légères retouches au niveau des bretelles et raccourcir d'un centimètre le bas de la robe… Pour vos cheveux, pensez à les relever. Vous avez une jolie nuque, ce serait dommage de la cacher, fit la femme en tournant autour de l'enchanteresse.

- On la prend ? demanda le premier sage.

- On la prend, répondit Hermione, sûre d'elle.

- Parfait ! Laissez-moi marquer les mesures…

La vendeuse sortit un mètre de couturière et des aiguilles, procéda à quelques ajustements et la Serpentard put ôter la robe.

- Quand pouvons-nous la récupérer ? demanda la préfète alors que Merlin procédait au paiement.

- Le temps de vous trouver les chaussures assorties, plaisanta la moldue. Elle sera prête d'ici une petite heure.

Les deux enchanteurs sortirent de la boutique, satisfaits.

- Pour les pompes, prends des talons histoire de ne pas être obligée de monter sur un tabouret pour embrasser la mariée ! se moqua Merlin en tapant dans le dos de la Serpentard.

- Très drôle…

* * *

><p>Hermione avait décidé d'aller à Avalon pour mettre ses achats hors de portée d'un certain nombre de personnes trop bien intentionnées. Même rétrécies les deux cartons auraient attirées l'attention de Pansy si elle les avait ramenées dans son dortoir. Tout aussi impossible de les cacher dans le fonds d'un placard chez Minerva, elle aurait mis la main dessus le temps de le dire.<p>

L'enchanteresse sortit la robe de sa boite et l'admira à la lumière de la lune. Elle se surprit à sourire en se revoyant dans la boutique lors du dernier essayage et en repensant à l'air béat de Merlin derrière elle.

_- Vous devez être fier de votre fille, avait aimablement dit la vendeuse en ajustant un pli._

_- C'est une jeune Sage accomplie que je conduirais à l'autel pour prendre femme._

_La vendeuse souleva un sourcil mais ne fit pas de commentaires._

Elle se dépêcha de trouver une cachette pour sa tenue et, une fois cela fait, transplana pour Poudlard avec un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Hermione tenta de cacher les cernes de sa soirée bière avec Culann avec un sort de maquillage, sans résultat. Elle avait passé la nuit à Avalon en compagnie du forgeron tandis que Minerva était restée au manoir McGonagall, avec Merlin pour compagnie au cas où Gellert déciderait de présenter ses vœux à la future mariée. L'animagus, très à cheval sur les traditions, avait insisté pour que les futures épouses ne se voient pas avant la cérémonie.<p>

L'enchanteresse était à présent dans une des salles de l'Abbaye d'Arbroath, haut lieu du nationalisme écossais. Vêtue de sa robe de mariée, élégamment coiffée par Ginny, elle contemplait son reflet dans la glace sans se reconnaître. Elle soupira alors que ses doigts touchaient la cicatrice qui semblait séparer en deux son sourcil droit.

- Comment vais-je faire pour masquer cette horreur ? marmonna-t-elle, une boule dans l'estomac.

- Ne t'en préoccupe pas. Minerva aura le nez dans ton décolleté, elle ne regardera pas plus haut… plaisanta une voix grave derrière elle.

Hermione eut un pâle sourire en voyant l'image de Merlin dans le miroir. Elle se retourna et soupira en passant ses chaussures.

- Des jours que je m'entraîne pour marcher avec en cachette… dit-elle en se levant. J'espère que je ne vais pas me rétamer dans l'allée.

- Impossible, tu seras à mon bras, répliqua l'enchanteur dans un costume gris clair sur mesure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda l'enchanteresse en désignant sa tenue.

- J'en pense que la nuit de noce commencera dans le confessionnal deux minutes après l'échange d'alliances, rétorqua le premier sage avec bonne humeur.

- Merlin ! s'offusqua la Sage.

- C'est l'heure ma belle. Papa va te conduire à l'autel !

- Je dois vraiment être magnifique pour que tu dises ma belle et non ma grosse, plaisanta Hermione en prenant le bras que lui offrait l'enchanteur.

- La culotte amincissante que Pansy t'a offerte fait des miracles. Tu devrais en acheter plus…

- Merlin… gronda la préfète.

- Allez, c'est l'heure de te passer la corde au cou !

Il ouvrit la porte et la conduisit dans l'église. Des cornemuses retentirent quand ils firent leur entrée et l'enchanteresse sentit les poils de ses bras se hérisser.

« Demi-tour ! Je préfère encore me marier à Las Vegas pendant un concert de Hard Rock Metal Punk allemand ou je ne sais quoi… » dit-elle en freinant des escarpins.

« Je t'avais dit de t'occuper du groupe de musique, mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter… » rétorqua Merlin en la tirant en direction de l'autel.

« J'ai déjà dû batailler pour le menu. Faut bien qu'on mange, non ? »

« Pas faux… Mais lève les yeux et arrête de paniquer, ta future femme te regarde et sourit niaisement. Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir Minerva sourire niaisement d'ailleurs… J'espère que quelqu'un prend des photos. »

Hermione leva le menton, fièrement. Depuis le narthex, elle voyait l'ensemble de la nef, pleine à craquer de kilts et de tartans. Le ban et l'arrière ban de l'Écosse avait décidé de rendre hommage au clan McGonagall. L'enchanteresse perdit le reste des couleurs qu'elle avait encore aux joues.

- Regarde juste ta future femme, lui glissa Merlin qui avait senti son trouble.

Hermione acquiesça d'une pression de la main sur le bras de l'enchanteur. Elle se concentra sur l'avant du cœur où se trouvaient les témoins et la future mariée.

Severus était droit comme un I, sanglé dans un costume noir, chemise noire col mao, à la mode moldue pour faire plaisir à Hermione. A ses côtés, Pansy était éblouissante de simplicité dans son tailleur pantalon trois pièces Chanel gris perle qu'elle portait sans chemisier, mais avec un magnifique tour de cou de chez Van Cleef.

Minerva avait quant à elle choisi de se faire accompagner de sa sœur et de son neveu. William était aussi séduisant habillé dans son kilt vert et argent que sa mère semblait rébarbative, imbue de son personnage et de l'importance de l'événement pour le clan.

Dans le cœur, Dolores Ombrage bombait le torse pour en imposer, invariablement vêtue d'un tailleur en laine bouilli rose fuchsia.

Mais au milieu de tout cet aréopage, Hermione n'avait d'yeux que pour une seule personne, Minerva. L'animagus était vêtue d'une longue jupe au couleur du clan, et d'une écharpe de cérémonie qui barrait son chemisier blanc, maintenu par l'écusson aux armes des McGonagall. Cependant, ce qui accrochait le regard de la Sage, c'était la lumière qui irradiait du sourire de sa future femme. Il illuminait tout autour d'elle, et c'est en suivant ce lien qui se tissait entre elles qu'Hermione put enfin remonter l'allée vers le cœur.

Une fois arrivé devant l'autel, Merlin donna la main droite d'Hermione à Minerva et alla s'asseoir au premier rang. Minerva plongea son regard vert dans les yeux noisette de l'enchanteresse qui sentit toute l'appréhension s'envoler. C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, se rendait-elle compte. Elle sentait entre elle et sa Guide un lien qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avec personne.

- Nous sommes ici tous rassemblés en ce jour pour célébrer l'union de deux sorcières, commença Ombrage de sa voix enfantine. Dans cette abbaye chargée d'histoire, une nouvelle page va s'inscrire pour notre communauté.

Des pleurs retentirent dans la vaste salle et Ginny donna un léger coup de coude à sa mère qui se tamponnait les yeux avec un mouchoir.

- Maman… Ca n'a pas encore commencé… murmura la Gryffondor, gênée.

Ombrage fit un cours sermon sur les liens du mariage, sur l'aide réciproque que se devaient les futures mariées et Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais elle ne peut pas se dépêcher, j'ai faim ! » grogna Merlin dans l'esprit du directeur de Serpentard.

« J'ai surtout hâte de signer ce maudit registre et d'aller m'en jeter un au bar… » maugréa le maître des potions.

- Minerva Fearghas McGonagall, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Hermione Jean Granger ?

- Pósfaidh, go héag. Je le veux.

Minerva se saisit de l'alliance que lui tendait William et la passa à la main gauche d'Hermione.

- Hermione Jean Granger, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Minerva Fearghas McGonagall ?

- Je le veux, répliqua avec assurance l'enchanteresse.

Pansy, émue, donna l'anneau offert par Culann et la neuvième sage la passa au doigt de sa Guide.

- Je vous déclare unies par les liens magiques du mariage. Vous pouvez vous embrasser ! s'exclama Ombrage en levant sa baguette pour en faire jaillir des étincelles vertes et argentées, couleur du clan McGonagall et de la maison Serpentard.

Hermione sourit amoureusement à sa femme qui se penchait pour l'embrasser avec toute la retenue qu'imposait le lieu. Tandis que leurs lèvres s'effleuraient chastement, une petite voix se fit entendre.

« Devant moi et devant vos pairs, vous voici engagées ensemble pour l'éternité, c'est juste que c'est pas la même, la mienne sera plus longue. Félicitations et bon courage ! »

- C'est quoi ce baiser de vierges effarouchées, ironisa Pansy. Bon sang, c'est le moment de choquer la populace !

- Allez ma tante, montre ce que le clan McGonagall sait faire ! encouragea William.

Minerva sourit mais n'en fit rien. Elle prit la main d'Hermione et remonta l'allée sous les applaudissements des invités. Arrivées sous le porche, les cornemuses entamèrent l'hymne du clan pour saluer la sorties des mariées. L'enchanteresse esquissa une grimace que l'animagus tua dans l'œuf en capturant les lèvres de sa femme pour un baiser nettement plus fougueux que le précédent. Des vivas s'élevèrent, déclenchés par Pansy et William, tandis que Cybèla fronçait les sourcils dans un vieil air de famille. Merlin s'approcha d'elle, Pomfresh à son bras et lui glissa à l'oreille « Ah, ces Françaises, quel tempérament ! »

* * *

><p>Le restaurant était bondé, et les invités discutaient, un verre d'apéritif à la main, en attendant que l'entrée soit servie. Minerva et Hermione allaient de groupe en groupe, recevant les félicitations d'usage. Rogue était adossé contre un mur, observant l'agitation de son regard noir habituel.<p>

- Je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce que ces gens racontent… marmonna Pansy en sirotant le contenu d'un verre. Mais le whisky est excellent.

- La seule raison valable de fréquenter cette population de sous-développés, acquiesça le maître des potions avant de tremper ses lèvres dans l'alcool. Encore heureux que les couleurs du clan soit en accord avec mon humeur. Rouge et or, j'aurais fait un massacre…

- Vivement le dessert, soupira la Serpentard. J'ai appris trois phrases en gaélique, et je compte bien m'en servir.

Severus haussa un sourcil perplexe et le rictus de Pansy s'élargit.

- Les phrases sont : « Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ? », « Les toilettes sont un peu plus loin. », et la dernière : « Passez devant, je vous suis sans en perdre une miette… ».

- Vous me… tiendrez au courant de votre réussite.

- Rassurez-vous, les témoins arrivent toujours à se taper les filles célibataires lors des mariages. Et il y en a de pas mal, j'avoue, ajouta la Serpentard avant de s'éloigner pour faire un repérage.

Severus but une nouvelle gorgée en parcourant la salle du regard. Il se redressa en apercevant une chevelure rousse qui n'appartenait pas, pour une fois, à un des nombreux membres de la famille Weasley. Il s'approcha d'un pas vif et la sorcière lui sourit.

- C'était une cérémonie magnifique. Et tu es très élégant dans ton costume, dit Lily Potter avec un mince sourire.

- Vous êtes… égale à vous-même, Mrs Potter. Toujours aussi radieuse… répondit Rogue avec un geste sec de la tête.

« Posez votre main sur son bras et complimentez-la. Dites-lui que les mariées sont éclipsées par sa beauté. » conseilla une voix grave dans sa tête.

« Merlin ? Vous ai-je… » commença le directeur de Serpentard.

« Faites-le ! » ordonna l'enchanteur qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là.

- Mrs Potter… reprit Severus.

- Lilly, s'il te plaît, corrigea la sorcière avec un sourire.

- Je dois dire que votre beauté éclipse celles des mariées.

La rousse eut un léger rire de gorge et posa sa main sur celle de son ancien camarade d'école.

- Merci Severus. Très aimable de ta part.

« Maintenant, proposez-lui de lui apporter un rafraîchissement. Son verre est vide, rustre ! » ajouta Merlin.

- Voulez-vous que je vous apporte quelque chose à boire ?

- Emmène-moi au bar plutôt. Cela fait tellement longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vus. Profitons de cette occasion pour discuter. Rattraper le temps passé…

Merlin les regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Que mijotes-tu encore, Henry ? demanda Poppy.

- Rien, ma douce, répondit l'enchanteur.

- A d'autres ! se mit à rire la médicomage avant d'embrasser délicatement le premier sage.

* * *

><p>Hermione jeta un regard passablement dégoûté au contenu de l'assiette de sa femme avant de reporter son attention sur sa propre entrée.<p>

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas goûter ? C'est délicieux, proposa Minerva avec un sourire radieux.

- Je ne tiens pas à être malade pour notre nuit de noce, chérie, rétorqua la Serpentard avec une grimace.

- Je me demande comment vous allez survivre à nos réunions de famille, fit froidement Cybéla, de son air revêche.

- C'est pour ce type de plat immangeable pour les gens normalement constitués qu'existe l'excuse des régimes dissociés sans lipides, se moqua Pansy en levant son verre en direction de la Sage qui eut un sourire reconnaissant.

- McGonagall ! Cette Anglaise fait preuve d'une impudence qui ne sied guère à son peuple, siffla la sœur de Minerva.

- Juste pour information… Quel est le nom de la Reine de votre pays ? Ne serait-ce pas Elizabeth II, par le plus grand des hasards ? demanda innocemment Pansy alors que Ginny se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire.

Deux tables plus loin, Molly soupirait.

- Et dire que ça aurait pu être notre fille… lâcha-t-elle avant de boire une longue gorgée de vin comme pour oublier que c'était Minerva qui avait passé la bague au doigt de la Serpentard.

- Ginny ne le voulait pas, répondit doucement Arthur.

- Elle n'a jamais su ce qui était bon pour elle !

Elle jeta un regard navré à sa fille qui plaisantait avec Severus et Lilly Potter. Le maître des potions bénissait Minerva et son plan de table. Il se promit de lui offrir, dès le lendemain, une caisse d'un scotch haut de gamme.

Ginny, qui se disait que Rogue ne sortirait pas vivant de la salle si James Potter ou Harry étaient présents, sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. En tournant légèrement la tête, elle croisa le regard de Pansy.

- Je reviens d'ici 20 minutes. Empêche ces barbares de mettre un truc douteux dans mon assiette, dit la Serpentard.

Elle s'éloigna de sa démarche chaloupée et alla rejoindre une ravissante brune qui arborait les couleurs du clan McGonagall. Les deux jeunes femmes s'éclipsèrent dans une salle adjacente et la rousse roula des yeux en soupirant.

- Ca va ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire.

- Juste Pansy qui fait des siennes…. Tu es ravissante aujourd'hui.

L'enchanteresse sentit la main de Minerva se poser sur sa hanche en un geste possessif.

- C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire depuis une heure, mais elle argumente pour se remettre en jean et chemise.

- J'avoue que la veste en cuir associé à ta nouvelle cicatrice te donne un air d'aventurier. Manque juste le chapeau et le fouet, fit remarquer la Gryffondor avec humour.

- C'est un style, j'y penserai, plaisanta la Sage.

- Ne t'avise surtout pas de le faire. D'ailleurs, je songeais à te demander de te mettre plus souvent en robe… commença la Guide.

- Et c'est non, rétorqua la préfète. Je t'ai fait la surprise pour aujourd'hui et je ne compte pas retenter l'expérience avant longtemps.

- Pourtant, tu étais sublime en robe noire le soir… des fiançailles de Rose et Scorpius… murmura la rousse.

Hermione pâlit brusquement et sentit la main de McGonagall raffermir son étreinte en un geste réconfortant. L'enchanteresse allait rétorquer quand Merlin se leva pour taper sur son verre, histoire d'interrompre la conversation.

- C'est l'heure du discours du témoin. Miss Parkinson ?

- J'passe mon tour ! répliqua une voix étouffée venue d'une autre pièce.

William se leva et commença une diatribe amusante qui fit s'étouffer Minerva et qui lui attira un regard noir et courroucé de sa mère.

Pansy finit par réapparaître alors que le plat de résistance était servi. Elle réajusta sa veste, dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage et s'assit gracieusement à côté d'Hermione.

- Je bois un verre le temps de reprendre mon souffle et je pourrai faire mon discours. Bon sang Hermione, je te comprends enfin. Rien ne vaut la fougue des Ecossaises !

Les deux mariées recrachèrent à l'unisson leur gorgée de vin et Merlin claqua des doigts pour ôter les taches de son costume.

- Qui de notre clan avez-vous déshonoré ? demanda froidement Cybèla.

- Minerva, comment dit-on : « comment t'appelles-tu ? » en gaélique.

La Directrice lui répondit et Pansy se retourna, souriante, vers la sœur de la mariée.

- Promis, la suivante, je lui demande et je vous dirai !

Cybèla la foudroya du regard et Parkinson eut un rictus ingénu.

- Pas trop dur de voir sa grande sœur paraître 20 ans de moins que vous ? ajouta la vert et argent en sirotant son verre.

Elle eut un glapissement et se pencha pour frotter son pied qu'Hermione avait écrasé sans ménagement.

- Bordel, ça fait mal les talons… maugréa-t-elle.

L'enchanteresse la fusilla du regard et retourna à son repas. Cependant, en voyant la chose qui gisait dans l'assiette de Minerva, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Source, tu penses que je peux manger une bouchée de ce truc pour faire plaisir à ma femme sans mourir empoisonnée ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hmm, ne prends pas de tels risques. Après tout, tu n'es pas encore moi. Et même si c'était le cas, je pense que les humains ont finalement trouvé le moyen de tuer la Source : Le Haggis. »

* * *

><p>Le gâteau avait été coupé par les mariées, le champagne avait coulé à flot et Hermione contemplait à présent le regard bleu ému de Merlin.<p>

- On va les faire rêver un peu… murmura l'enchanteur en prenant doucement la main de la préfète.

- Tu sais danser au moins ? demanda la Serpentard alors qu'elle sentait que des centaines paires d'yeux l'observaient.

- J'espère juste que tu ne me feras pas honte, se moqua gentiment le premier sage alors que les premières notes d'une valse retentissait dans la salle.

Le professeur de DCFM emmena Hermione dans une suite de mouvements fluides et gracieux. Les invités applaudissaient et l'enchanteresse souriait.

- Effectivement, tu te débrouilles… murmura-t-elle alors que son ami la faisait tournoyer.

La danse se poursuivit et Minerva vint finir la valse avec Hermione. Les deux mariées virevoltaient sur la piste, sans se quitter des yeux.

- Heureuse ? murmura Hermione à l'oreille de sa femme.

- C'est le plus beau jour de toutes mes vies, répliqua McGonagall, amusée. Et elles sont nombreuses.

- On s'éclipse dès que possible. Des heures que je me retiens de me jeter sur toi.

D'autres couples vinrent les rejoindre sur la piste. Merlin s'inclina devant Poppy avant de la guider, Severus avait proposé à Lilly qui avait accepté avec un plaisir évident, et William s'était dévoué pour faire danser sa mère. Pansy, quant à elle, avait embarqué Ginny dans une valse plutôt sensuelle sous les regards interloqués de Molly et furieux de Ron.

La Serpentard finit par trouver une nouvelle victime et demanda à la rousse d'être son copilote.

- On va jouer à « Je te présente Pansy… », expliqua la Serpentard. Ensuite, si tu trouves quelqu'un à ton goût, on fera la variante qui est : je te présente Ginny.

La plus jeune des Weasley acquiesça et les deux élèves s'approchèrent d'une belle blonde qui observait les couples avec envie. La Gryffondor tapa doucement sur son épaule et la sorcière se retourna.

- Salut ! Je te présente Pansy ! lâcha la rousse, amusée, avant de s'éloigner pendant que Parkinson tentait de découvrir si sa proie parlait anglais.

Ginny se dirigea vers le bar et commanda, après avoir vérifié que sa mère n'était pas dans les parages, un verre de whisky.

- Mais cette ravissante personne ne serait-elle pas la jeune sœur de Bill Weasley ? demanda une voix grave.

La rousse se retourna et croisa des yeux verts familiers.

- Vous devez être William McGonagall, répliqua la Gryffondor.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? Les yeux, le kilt, ou le fait que j'étais le témoin de ma tante ? plaisanta le jeune homme.

- Nous étions à la même table, mais nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de discuter.

- Oui, cette chère Miss Parkinson, quand elle n'était pas en charmante compagnie, s'est évertuée à mettre une bonne ambiance… Ma mère ne s'en est toujours pas remise.

La rousse but une gorgée de whisky et William lui prit délicatement le verre des mains pour le reposer.

- Venez donc danser avec moi, Miss. Une jeune femme aussi charmante ne doit pas rester seule au bar…

Ginny hésita mais finit par accepter l'invitation. Elle prit la main de William qui la conduisit sur la piste de danse.

- Au fait, une question que je me pose depuis tout à l'heure… Les hommes portent-ils des sous-vêtements sous leur kilt ? demanda la rousse.

- C'est laissé au choix du porteur, répliqua l'écossais, amusé de la question. Mais la tradition veut qu'il n'y ait rien.

- Et vous ? Qu'avez-vous sous votre kilt ? lâcha Ginny avec un sourire espiègle.

William eut un rictus et se pencha sur sa cavalière.

- L'avenir de l'Ecosse… murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la Gryffondor qui devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

* * *

><p>A l'extérieur du restaurant, à une dizaine de mètres de là, Gellert Grindelwald contemplait l'agitation d'un œil critique.<p>

- A peu près 150 sorciers, dont une centaine d'Ecossais… marmonna-t-il. Ce ne serait pas très prudent d'aller présenter mes vœux aux mariées.

Il observa une dernière fois Minerva et Hermione qui dansaient ensemble et finit par transplaner.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est que partie remise… »

* * *

><p>Hermione et Minerva apparurent devant leur maison d'Avalon. A peine la porte fut-elle ouverte que la Directrice de Poudlard emmenait l'enchanteresse dans leur chambre.<p>

- Tu as trente secondes pour me débarrasser de cette robe, murmura la Sage.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne m'en prendra pas plus de dix…

Mais le temps de le dire, les lèvres des deux amantes se rejoignaient passionnément tandis que leurs mains entamaient un ballet qui ne finirait qu'au petit matin.

* * *

><p><em>Alors que Minerva et Hermione échangeaient un regard ému avant de s'embrasser tendrement, Ginny avait le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux et tançait Pansy.<em>

_- Mais tu t'es tapée toutes les filles présentes au mariage ou quoi ? _

_- Toute sauf cinq! répliqua la médicomage._

_- Qui ?_

_- Herm, Minerva, sa soeur, ta mère et toi !_

_Un chauve-furie fusa et Pansy rentra la tête dans les épaules pour l'éviter._

* * *

><p>Le mois de juin arriva et le beau temps gagna enfin l'Ecosse. En ce dimanche après-midi, Hermione était allongée dans l'herbe, la tête sur les cuisses de sa femme. Les yeux fermés, un sourire ornant ses lèvres, elle profitait de la chaleur estivale. Des rires joyeux se faisaient entendre dans le parc du manoir McGonagall.<p>

- Sympa comme pique-nique, mais ça manque de filles… marmonna Pansy en se resservant un verre de thé glacé.

- Il reste toujours Ginny… répliqua d'une voix endormie la préfète alors que les doigts de la Directrice de Poudlard se perdaient dans ses cheveux.

- Plus pour longtemps. Je trouve qu'elle passe beaucoup de temps avec William… Je crois que tu as fini par la dégoûter de la gente féminine, répliqua la Serpentard, acerbe.

- Cette accusation est plutôt valable pour la dernière fille avec qui elle a joué au docteur, répondit Hermione avec un sourire narquois.

- Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire oui, c'était déjà désespéré ! soupira Pansy en reprenant une gorgée.

- Vous n'avez pas vu Merlin et Poppy ? fit Minerva pour changer de conversation.

Parkinson réfléchit quelques instants et son regard s'éclaira.

- Si ! Je les ai vus partir en direction de la chambre qu'il occupait pendant les vacances. A mon avis, c'est pour ça que le mur de l'aile ouest tremble depuis tout à l'heure…

Minerva grogna.

- Pas encore des travaux dans le manoir ! Je sens que je vais louer la prochaine fois, l'un dans l'autre ça coûtera moins cher !

- Ca ne te coûte pas un rond avec une enchanteresse sous le coude, chérie… répliqua Hermione, nonchalante.

Quelqu'un se mit entre le soleil et la préfète et cette dernière fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce que la personne qui m'empêche de bronzer pourrait légèrement mouvoir son arrière-train ? grommela-t-elle avant d'ouvrir un œil.

A la vue de Cybèla, elle pâlit légèrement.

- Oh, bonjour, vous allez bien ? marmonna-t-elle en se redressant.

La sorcière l'ignora et dévisagea longuement sa sœur.

- Est-ce une tenue pour un chef de clan ? demanda-t-elle sèchement en jetant un regard dégoûté au jean et au haut blanc qu'arborait la Directrice de Poudlard.

- C'est le week-end, répliqua l'animagus, affable.

- Il n'y a pas de week-end pour les chefs de clan, répliqua d'une voix forte Cybèla.

- Gnagnagna… se moqua Pansy avec une grimace, dans le dos de l'Ecossaise.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? demanda Minerva alors qu'Hermione reposait sa tête sur ses jambes.

- Je viens te faire part d'un problème dans le clan. William, le futur chef…

- Si je n'ai pas d'enfant, coupa Minerva. Mais c'est dans nos projets…

- Depuis quand ? demanda la Sage avec un sourire amusé.

- Les enfants ont besoin d'un père et d'une mère, McGonagall. Je ne tolérerai pas que… commença Cybèla.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu permets ou pas. Donc, William ?

- Et bien, le futur chef de clan entretient une relation épistolaire avec une jeune anglaise aux cheveux roux. Celle-là même avec qui il discute présentement. Tu dois mettre un terme à tout ceci, McGonagall !

- Cybèla, il me semble plutôt que mon neveu travaille pour la cause.

- En fréquentant l'ennemi ? s'étouffa la cadette.

- En convertissant l'ennemi ! Imagine, une famille dont le patriarche siège au Ministère ! En faire des soutiens de notre cause, quoi de mieux, marmonna Minerva en s'étirant au soleil. Et puis, vu la couleur des cheveux de toute la maisonnée, il y a fort à parier qu'ils sont plus Irlandais qu'Anglais. C'est donc un demi mal, non ?

- Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu réfléchis. D'abord une..., ensuite des anglais dans la famille et en plus des renégats, c'est ça que tu souhaites pour la grandeur du clan ? Décidément, Père doit se retourner dans sa tombe !

- Et si tu continues, tu vas pouvoir retourner dans ton propre manoir ! Alors, desserre ton tartan, prends un whisky avec nous et profite du soleil !

La cadette McGonagall jeta un regard glacial à sa sœur et tourna les talons pour gagner l'aire de transplanage. Elle disparut dans un craquement sonore qui fut accompagné par un soupir de soulagement d'Hermione.

- C'est quand la prochaine réunion de famille ? demanda l'enchanteresse.

- Début août, pour son anniversaire, répondit Minerva.

- Je ne pense pas être disponible, tu iras sans moi, répliqua la préfète.

- Quelle excuse trouveras-tu ?

- J'arriverai bien à déclencher une apocalypse d'ici là…

* * *

><p>Et voilà le travail ! Le chapitre vous a plus ? Vous voulez réagir ? L'espace review est fait pour vous ! ^^<p>

A deux on vous souhaite un excellent week-end ! A la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !

Bises et à dans 7 jours !


	36. Une légende s'éteint

Bonjour, bonjour !

Un chapitre un peu dur mais nécessaire !

Merci de votre fidélité et de vos reviews, ça nous fait extrêmement plaisir !

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 36 : Une légende s'éteint<strong>

C'était le dernier jour des examens. Le soir commençait à tomber lentement sur le parc. Les lumières du château étaient allumées, perçant la légère obscurité qui s'installait progressivement. Hermione se promenait autour du lac avec Pansy, cette dernière racontant avec force détails ses dernières aventures dans les différents placards de Poudlard.

- Je ne veux pas en savoir plus ! s'exclama la préfète, en riant.

- D'accord, je n'en rajoute pas. Juste pour dire que le Weasley est cocu, mais que sa Lavande, elle ne tient pas la route…

- Pansy, prends pitié de moi, s'il te plait !

L'enchanteresse jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'engagea en direction du château.

- C'est l'heure du dîner, enfin ! Quoi que tu m'aies coupé l'appétit avec tes histoires, plaisanta Hermione.

- Arrête avec ton numéro de vierge effarouchée, j'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère… rétorqua Pansy avec une moue boudeuse.

Hermione attrapa Pansy par les épaules et la serra contre elle tout en l'emmenant vers le perron du collège. Cependant, à mi-chemin, la neuvième sage sentit un pouvoir noir, ténébreux, s'approcher à vive allure.

Elle tourna la tête en direction des grilles du château qui furent expulsées de leurs gonds pour tomber plusieurs mètres plus loin sur l'herbe. Une silhouette fine et élancée apparut dans la semi obscurité et le cœur de l'enchanteresse rata un battement.

- Putain de… balbutia-t-elle, ses yeux ne quittant pas la personne qui approchait d'un pas vif.

- Miss Granger... On se retrouve enfin ! s'exclama l'homme.

- Je vais me faire cet enfoiré, murmura froidement Pansy en tirant sa baguette.

Le sorcier jeta un sortilège sur les deux jeunes femmes et Hermione dévia l'attaque d'un geste souple de la main.

- Va te mettre à l'abri ! ordonna la neuvième sage à la Serpentard

- Mais…

- TOUT DE SUITE ! répliqua durement l'enchanteresse en claquant des doigts.

Son katana apparut dans sa main et elle tira la lame de son fourreau pour jeter ce dernier dans l'herbe.

- Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser seule face à ce mec… insista Pansy.

Hermione se retourna vivement et se saisit fortement du bras de son amie.

- Cours prévenir Merlin pendant que je m'occupe de Grindelwald.

La Sage tourna les talons et s'approcha du mage temps, son arme baissée. Les quelques élèves présents dans le parc hurlaient en se ruant vers les grandes portes du château.

- Hermione ! Les portes sont fermées ! On ne peut pas rentrer ! s'exclama Pansy en tirant sur un des battants.

- Comment ça se fait ? grommela l'enchanteresse en quittant Gellert des yeux quelques secondes.

« Je ne peux me permettre de faire rentrer un assassin dans mon collège.» fit la voix de Dumbledore dans son esprit.

« Il y a une dizaine d'élèves dehors ! » protesta la Sage, choquée.

« Je suis prêt à en sacrifier quelques-uns pour préserver le plus grand nombre… »

« Salaud ! Dites plutôt que vous voulez me voir mourir et tant pis s'il y a des dommages collatéraux ! »

« On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs. »

Hermione tenta de rester calme face à cette provocation. Elle inspira doucement et passa sa main sur la lame de son katana qui se couvrit d'électricité.

- Pansy ! Emmène les autres jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid, ordonna la préfète.

Cependant, deux élèves vinrent la rejoindre et la Serpentard reconnut Fama Lupin et Orion Black, tous deux leur baguette à la main.

- On va t'aider, dit doucement la sixième année tandis que le fils de Sirius acquiesçait gravement.

- Allez plutôt protéger les plus jeunes avec Pansy.

- Miss Granger, je commence à croire que je ne vous suffis pas. Pourrais-je avoir un minimum d'attention ? demanda Grindelwald.

Le vieux sorcier laissa parler sa magie et Hermione la sentit, une brise glaciale, qui lui mordait la peau. L'enchanteresse leva la main gauche et des nuages noirs, menaçants, envahirent le ciel. Une tempête se leva subitement, le tonnerre gronda et une pluie diluvienne balaya le parc. Gellert regardait autour de lui, un sourire appréciateur illuminant son visage.

- Vous me préparez quoi, exactement ? demanda calmement le mage temps.

- La fureur des éléments… répondit la neuvième sage en se baissant pour poser sa paume sur l'herbe trempée.

Le sol se mit à trembler violemment mais Gellert n'en sembla pas incommodé. Il observait l'enchanteresse avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

- Votre magie est impressionnante, dit-il alors que des éclairs apparaissaient dans le ciel obscur et que la pluie se déversait abruptement. Mais pourrez-vous l'utiliser si vous… manquez de temps ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils et hésita quelques instants avant de lancer un sort. Les élèves n'avaient toujours pas gagné la cabane d'Hagrid et Fama et Orion ne semblaient pas vouloir partir. Grindelwald profita de l'incertitude de la préfète pour agiter rapidement sa baguette. La Serpentard eut l'impression qu'une chape de plomb tombait sur ses épaules. Elle regarda Gellert et ce dernier se déplaçait très rapidement. Elle leva la main et envoya son attaque. Cependant, elle avait l'impression d'être complètement décalée.

- Que se passe-t-il ? marmonna-t-elle alors qu'un jet de lumière rouge fondit sur elle.

- J'ai ralenti votre temps…

Hermione para comme elle le put le sort de Grindelwald et se concentra sur ce qu'il disait. C'était comme si la voix du sorcier avait été enregistrée sur une bande qui passait en accéléré. Lupin et Black lancèrent de concert un maléfice que le mage temps évita. Il agita sa baguette et les deux Gryffondors se retrouvèrent le nez dans l'herbe. La Sage en profita pour faire apparaître autour d'eux un dôme protecteur.

« En voilà deux à l'abri. Maintenant, Grindelwald… Merde, je ne me souviens plus de la rune à graver pour l'empêcher d'utiliser ses pouvoirs… » grimaça-t-elle en agitant la main.

Des centaines de grêlons s'abattirent sur le parc mais le vieux sorcier les évita souplement. L'enchanteresse n'arrivait pas à suivre les mouvements de son adversaire, trop rapide pour elle. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la magie de Grindelwald. Elle serra fermement le manche de son katana entre ses doigts et tenta de voir ce que le vieux sorcier faisait.

Un trait de magie fusa vers elle et Hermione dressa rapidement un mur de glace qui se scinda en deux sous la violence du sort.

- Sort de décapitation, celui que je préfère, expliqua le mage temps avec une pointe d'humour.

La neuvième sage déglutit et se demanda pour la première fois si elle allait sortir vivante de cet affrontement.

« Déjà, se libérer de l'emprise du temps… Comment faire ? »

Elle n'eut le loisir de répondre à cette question qu'elle dut plonger sur le côté pour éviter une nouvelle attaque. Elle atterrit dans une flaque d'eau froide et se releva précipitamment.

- A moi de jouer… marmonna-t-elle en laissant tomber son katana.

Le corps à corps était exclu avec Grindelwald pour le moment. Aussi, elle leva ses deux mains vers le ciel, se mettant à découvert quelques instants. Des dizaines d'éclairs quittèrent les nuages pour se fondre en une immense boule d'électricité dans les mains de l'enchanteresse. Cette dernière lança son attaque de toutes ses forces en direction du sorcier avant de se jeter au sol pour éviter un nouveau sort. Cependant, le maléfice de Grindelwald l'atteignit à l'épaule gauche qui émit un craquement sinistre. Hermione lâcha un cri de souffrance et resta quelques instants sur le sol, se tenant le membre douloureux de sa main libre.

- Vous avez de belles attaques, mais pas assez rapides pour me toucher… se moqua Gellert.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? On a commencé à se battre sans attendre papa ? demanda fortement une voix amusée derrière la neuvième sage.

« Merlin ! Enfin ! » soupira de soulagement la Serpentard en se relevant difficilement.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et eut un demi-sourire en voyant l'enchanteur sur le perron du château, son bâton de sorcier à la main. Malheureusement, les portes du collège étaient toujours fermées derrière lui, le Sage avait dû transplané.

- A qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda poliment Grindelwald.

- Merlin l'enchanteur, enchanté ! répliqua le premier sage avec un rictus narquois. Je sais, c'est du réchauffé, mais j'adore faire cette blague.

Grindelwald haussa un sourcil, dubitatif et retourna son attention sur Hermione.

- Monsieur Merlin, je vous saurais gré d'attendre quelques instants que je finisse avec cette charmante demoiselle avant de m'occuper de vous.

- J'crois que t'as pas pigé, vieux machin. Les enchanteurs, c'est par lot de deux, rétorqua froidement le premier sage. C'est la promo du jour à Poudlard !

Merlin leva son bâton et toutes les feuilles des arbres quittèrent leurs branches pour se couvrir de givre et former un tourbillon qui avançait rapidement vers le mage temps.

- Je te trouve un peu ralentie, chérie, se moqua l'enchanteur en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à la Serpentard.

- Il m'a jeté un sort et je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire… grogna Hermione. Où est Dumbledore ?

- Il est dans la grande salle, essayant de calmer les élèves. Ah, papi a de la ressource ! lâcha Merlin en voyant que Gellert avait réussi à se défaire de l'attaque de l'enchanteur.

Le mage temps agita sa baguette et eut un sourire narquois.

- Je vous explique ce qui va se passer, mes amis, commença le mage temps. Miss Granger est ralentie, Monsieur Merlin, vous êtes dans un temps normal, et je viens d'accélérer ma dimension temporelle. Nous avons donc un rapport de un à quatre entre Miss Granger et moi, et du simple au double entre vous et votre humble serviteur…

Hermione ne comprit pas un traître mot du discours de Grindelwald. Il parlait beaucoup trop vite pour elle.

- Il a dit quoi ? demanda-t-elle en ramassant son arme.

- Visiblement, on serait dans la merde, répondit Merlin, amusé. Mais il n'a pas encore compris à qui il avait affaire… Et puis, on a un public à satisfaire.

Fama et Orion, toujours sous le dôme de protection, appréhendaient la suite des évènements. Pansy, quant à elle, était devant la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid, en défendant l'entrée.

La neuvième sage jeta rapidement un coup d'œil au château et elle avait l'impression que tous les élèves étaient aux fenêtres de la grande salle, observant le professeur et la Serpentard contre le plus célèbre opposant de Dumbledore. Ce dernier regardait avec attention les deux enchanteurs, un léger rictus flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Rien que pour te contrarier, je ne mourrai pas… grommela Hermione en faisant apparaître cinq boules blanches au bout de ses doigts. Merlin ! Tu t'y connais en musique ?

- Moi, tu sais, en dehors des chansons paillardes… répliqua l'enchanteur en préparant le même sort que la neuvième sage.

« On va l'attaquer à contretemps… Comme je suis la plus lente, je commence et tu enchaînes tout de suite après… » expliqua la Serpentard dans l'esprit de son ami.

« Ca marche… N'empêche, on a l'air fin, à deux enchanteurs face à un seul mage… Heureusement que le conseil n'existe plus, sinon on en serait la risée… » répliqua Merlin avec un moue.

Alors que les deux enchanteurs reliaient les boules entre elles en un pentagramme pour le frapper en son centre, Grindelwald agitait sa baguette en une longue arabesque.

- Tu sais ce qu'il prépare ? demanda Hermione en lançant son attaque.

- La magie temps, j'y connais rien, c'est pas assez brutal pour moi, trop dans la finesse… grommela le premier sage en expédiant à son tour le sort sur Grindelwald. Ca, c'était le domaine d'Aliénor…

Gellert eut un sourire amusé et attendit patiemment, baguette tendue, que les sorts arrivent sur lui. Il abaissa rapidement la tige de bois et les deux sortilèges semblèrent rebondirent sur une paroi invisible pour se précipiter sur Hermione à une vitesse vertigineuse. La Serpentard se mit à courir, son bras gauche pendant le long de son corps, pour éviter le retour de flamme. Cependant, elle n'allait pas assez vite. Alors que la magie allait l'atteindre, Merlin se jeta sur elle et la coucha au sol. Une explosion de lumière blanche retentit, les aveuglant, et le pouvoir libéré par les deux sorts brûla leurs vêtements, leur peau. La neuvième sage retint le long hurlement qui montait dans sa gorge tandis que le premier sage souffrait le martyr au-dessus d'elle.

Le tourbillon de magie cessa enfin et, le souffle court et douloureux, Hermione se retourna, poussant délicatement Merlin sur le côté.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle en tournant son visage vers l'enchanteur.

Le premier sage avait les yeux clos et son visage était fermé, brûlé par endroits, couvert de sang à d'autres. Hermione tendit une main tremblante vers l'enchanteur et effleura la joue tiède.

- Merlin ? appela-t-elle alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge.

Les lèvres du professeur de DCFM s'entrouvrirent légèrement et un souffle rauque se fit entendre.

- Je vais t'abandonner ici, Hermione…

La voix de l'enchanteur était faible et éraillée.

- Non, tu vas… commença la Serpentard.

- Nos deux sorts ont pulvérisé le sortilège temporel qui t'emprisonnait. Maintenant, tue-le. Montre-lui ce que sait faire la meilleure enchanteresse. Fais-moi ce cadeau, mon amie…

- Merlin, s'il te plait.

- C'est la fin de nos aventures. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à les vivre avec toi… Tu peux faire une dernière chose pour moi ?

- Ne dis pas ça, tu vas t'en sortir…

- Mets une main au cul à ta femme de ma part …

Hermione entendit un dernier soupir et la tête de l'enchanteur tomba mollement dans l'herbe humide.

- Merlin, ne me laisse pas… Merlin ?

Mais le premier sage ne répondit pas. Hermione se leva, tremblante, et enleva d'un geste mal assuré sa cape d'uniforme déchirée. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur ses blessures et fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main droite en s'approchant vers Grindelwald.

- On a la force de se relever ? Je suis impressionné… dit doucement le vieux sorcier.

- Vous n'auriez jamais dû…

Hermione lança son attaque de toutes ses forces et se précipita vers le mage temps. Au passage, elle se baissa rapidement pour récupérer son katana qui se couvrit instantanément de glace alors qu'elle reprenait sa course vers Grindelwald. Ce dernier évita souplement la boule de feu et agita sa baguette. Hermione fléchit ses genoux, évitant un nouveau sort de décapitation et déclencha d'un mouvement souple de son arme un cyclone qui emprisonna le vieux sorcier.

La Sage planta sa lame dans le sol, ouvrit sa paume devant elle et ferma les yeux, libérant tout son pouvoir. Un souffle violent parcourut le parc, arrachant les arbres du sol, emportant les feuilles mortes qui lacéraient Grindelwald comme des lames de rasoir. La tempête semblait se déchaîner, répondant aux directives muettes de la Serpentard. Des éclairs s'arrêtèrent à mi-chemin entre le ciel et la terre. L'enchanteresse fit un large mouvement circulaire de la main et l'électricité convergea sur Gellert qui fut foudroyé sans pouvoir réagir, toujours coincé dans le cyclone.

Hermione tendit sa paume face au ciel qui s'illumina d'une lumière blanche. Elle ferma le poing et le brandit vers les nuages. Une colonne d'énergie se perdit dans l'étendue obscure et la neuvième sage abaissa brutalement la main. Un grondement sourd retentit et la terre se mit à trembler.

- Il ne te reste que deux secondes à vivre… marmonna-t-elle alors qu'un déluge de grêlons s'abattait sur le parc, que des milliers d'éclairs et de boules de feu fusaient sur le mage temps.

Elle récupéra son katana et courut vers l'apocalypse qu'elle venait de provoquer, se jetant au cœur de la tempête. Elle gagna l'œil du cyclone et enfonça la lame de son arme dans le torse de Grindelwald qui ne pouvait lutter contre les éléments déchaînés. Le métal traversa le corps du sorcier qui posa des yeux plein de douleur sur la jeune femme devant lui. Il tomba à genoux sur l'herbe mouillée et eut un rictus.

- Je ne mourrai pas seul… dit-il en agitant une dernière fois sa baguette.

Hermione n'assista pas à la courte agonie de son ancien mentor. Ce dernier venait de retourner les éléments contre l'enchanteresse. Elle eut juste le temps de lancer un protego avant de se retrouver sous une pluie de feu, de glace et de foudre. Elle sentait que son sort de protection allait lâcher d'une minute à l'autre.

« Je pourrais ainsi rejoindre Merlin… » pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait ses dernières forces l'abandonner.

Maintenant que les Conseils n'existaient plus, que l'essence magique de l'enchanteur, Peeves, avait gagné un corps qui était à présent mort, elle savait qu'elle n'entendrait plus le premier sage, son rire si familier, ses blagues… Son dernier lien avec son ancienne vie, avec les Conseils, venait de se rompre, brutalement, alors qu'elle le pensait éternel. Comment l'idée que Merlin meure de la main de Grindelwald aurait-elle pu l'effleurer ?

Elle secoua la tête et serra les dents. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber, surtout maintenant. Il ne restait que Dumbledore sur sa liste et elle pourrait se construire une vie aux côtés de Minerva. La neuvième sage tenta d'ignorer la douleur sourde et persistante dans son épaule blessée et envoya la magie qui lui restait dans son protego. Les éléments commençaient à faiblir, elle le sentait. Elle devait encore résister quelques secondes, mais perdait ses forces de plus en plus rapidement.

Sa protection finit par voler en éclat et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même alors que des grêlons s'abattaient sur elle. Si sa magie d'enchanteresse était bien en elle, son corps n'avait en revanche pas encore développé l'endurance nécessaire à canaliser et absorber autant de puissance. Elle fut percutée par un projectile et tomba sur le côté. Elle lança un nouveau protego alors que les derniers éléments s'abattaient sur elle. Le sort se brisa et elle se sentit envelopper par les ultimes tourbillons qu'elle avait déclenchés.

Lorsque le calme revint, le corps d'Hermione avait été projeté à plusieurs mètres de là. L'enchanteresse gisait, inconsciente, au pied du saule cogneur qui avait été arraché du sol. Ses vêtements étaient en partie déchirés, trempés, et le visage de la préfète était couvert de boue et de sang. Les élèves observaient la scène des fenêtres de la grande salle, effrayés. Sur le perron de Poudlard, Dumbledore avait ouvert les portes et regardait McGonagall et Ginny Weasley qui se précipitaient dans le parc.

Minerva se dirigea rapidement vers Grindelwald tandis que Ginny se hâtait de rejoindre son amie évanouie. Parkinson était déjà accroupie aux côtés de l'enchanteresse. Elle retourna délicatement la Serpentard sur le dos pour vérifier si elle respirait encore. Elle posa sa main sur la poitrine pour la sentir se soulever et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

La Directrice de Poudlard arriva à ce moment et observa les trois jeunes femmes.

- Comment est-elle ? murmura l'ancien professeur de métamorphose.

- Elle respire, répondit doucement Pansy en dégageant des mèches de cheveux du visage de son amie.

Minerva tourna la tête vers le château et dévisagea Albus qui était sur le perron, les bras croisés. Pomfresh passa en courant à côté du directeur-adjoint et se rua sur Merlin. Quelques instants plus tard, le visage sombre, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux, elle rejoignit l'élève blessée. En deux mouvements de baguette, Hermione se trouva sur un brancard et la médicomage l'emmena à l'infirmerie, suivie de Pansy et Ginny. McGonagall prit le temps de demander à Hagrid qui venait de la rejoindre de transporter le corps de Merlin à l'infirmerie. Avant de franchir les portes de l'école, elle s'arrêta à la hauteur de Dumbledore et le toisa froidement.

- Si elle ne vous tue pas, je le ferais…

- Ne faites pas des promesses que vous ne pourrez tenir, Madame la Directrice, répliqua Dumbledore avec un léger rictus.

- Allez rejoindre votre amant, rétorqua sèchement l'animagus.

- Pendant que vous vous occupez de la votre ?

McGonagall s'éloigna, le visage fermé, sous le regard hostile du professeur de métamorphose.

* * *

><p><em>Les quatre sorcières levèrent leurs verres en silence et, les yeux rougis, burent une longue gorgée. Pansy serra la main tremblante de Ginny tandis que Minerva serrait Hermione contre elle.<em>

_- A Merlin… murmura la Sage._

_- A Merlin, reprirent les trois autres, sobrement._

* * *

><p>Hermione se réveilla avec un mal de tête insupportable. Elle se sentait groggy et, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle les referma aussitôt, la lumière vive lui brûlant la rétine. Elle voulut se retourner dans son lit mais en fut empêchée par son poignet droit. Elle se risqua à regarder et remarqua qu'elle était menottée aux barreaux d'un lit d'hôpital.<p>

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? marmonna-t-elle.

- Enfin réveillée ! Trois jours que j'attends pour t'interroger, répondit une voix grave.

L'enchanteresse tourna légèrement la tête et croisa le regard noir de James Potter. La pièce tangua rapidement et elle sentit son estomac se contracter.

- Tu es à Sainte Mangouste, expliqua l'Auror en tirant une chaise près du lit.

Un crissement aigu accompagna son geste et la Sage grimaça de douleur.

- Pourrions-nous reprendre cette conversation ultérieurement ? demanda la préfète. Je me sens barbouillée…

- Ce sont les sédatifs qu'on t'administre sur demande de Maugrey. Ce serait dommage que tu cherches à t'évader après avoir récupéré tes facultés.

Potter s'installa confortablement et sortit un calepin de sa poche.

- Alors… Tu es accusée de meurtre avec préméditation sur la personne de Gellert Grindelwald. Quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?

- J'comprends que votre femme demande le divorce. Ca doit être dur de supporter quelqu'un d'aussi con tous les jours…

L'Auror serra les poings et faillit se lever pour en mettre une à l'enchanteresse.

- A moins que ce soit vos pratiques douteuses qui l'aient fait fuir. Ca vous arrive souvent d'attacher à un lit des jeunes femmes qui ont la moitié de votre âge… ajouta Hermione avec un rictus.

- Les meurtrières ne m'intéressent pas, répliqua James. Et tu es plutôt insolente pour quelqu'un qui va finir ses jours à Azkaban.

- Vous serez ivrogne dans un bar que je n'y aurais toujours pas mis les pieds.

Un rictus mauvais étira les lèvres de James Potter alors que ses doigts tapotaient la page de son carnet.

- Pour le coup, on te tient. Nous avons le témoignage d'Albus Dumbledore, membre éminemment respecté de notre communauté, qui affirme t'avoir vu porter le coup de grâce à Grindelwald alors qu'il était à bout de force. Tu aurais pu le capturer vivant mais au lieu de ça…

- Le capturer vivant ? s'étouffa Hermione. C'est pas vous qui l'avez affronté. Franchement, si c'est pour entendre des conneries pareilles, j'préfète encore être dans le coma. MEDICOMAGE !

- Laisse tomber. J'ai deux hommes à moi devant la porte et personne ne viendra avant la fin de l'interrogatoire.

- Vous ne m'avez pas inculpé, donc tirez-vous… grommela l'enchanteresse.

Potter sortit un parchemin de sa poche et le posa sur le lit.

- Si votre main se pose plus haut que mes genoux, je crie « au viol », prévint froidement la préfète.

- Rassure-toi, il n'y a pas assez de désinfectant dans cet hôpital pour me risquer à te toucher. Je ne veux pas attraper quoi que ce soit.

La porte s'ouvrit et James se retourna, furieux.

- J'avais demandé à ce qu'on ne nous dérange p… Bonjour Maître, rectifia-t-il alors qu'Helen Parkinson pénétrait dans la petite chambre.

- Je comprends que vous ayez demandé à ne pas être déranger ! Vous, seul, avec une jeune femme, menottée sur un lit... Je vous laisse le choix, ou vous la détachez immédiatement ou je vous colle un procès pour harcèlement sexuel !

- Vous pouvez toujours essayer, Maitre, mais cette fois-ci mes preuves sont fiables, comme mes témoins, c'est-à-dire non seulement Albus Dumbledore, mais tout le collège sorcier de Poudlard. Votre cliente, qui paye votre rente viagère à n'en pas douter vu le temps que vous passez à la sortir de prison, est accusée de meurtre au premier degré, et il ne me faudra pas longtemps pour prouver que c'était prémédité.

- J'ai dit « immédiatement » au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris !

- Et moi je dis que sans un ordre écrit de mon supérieur, les moyens de contention resteront en place.

- Donnez-moi quelques instants, je reviens… dit froidement Mrs Parkinson.

Elle quitta la pièce et laissa la porte entrebâillée derrière elle.

- Elle abandonne… Elle sait que tu vas finir tes jours dans une cellule sombre et humide d'Azkaban, lâcha Potter, réjoui.

- Si vous croyez ça, c'est que vous êtes encore plus con que je ne le pensais. Et pourtant, j'avais mis la barre très haut.

- Je m'arrangerai pour que ce soit moi qui t'accompagne pour le procès. Je sens que je vais frissonner de plaisir en t'emmenant en prison.

- Frissonner de plaisir ? Vous m'en direz tant… ironisa Hermione.

On frappa à nouveau à la porte. L'un des Aurors en faction l'ouvrit pour parler à Potter et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Minerva l'avait repoussé sur le côté et était entrée dans la chambre.

- On vient de me dire que tu étais réveillée, et ... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Pourquoi est-elle menottée ?

- J'pensais que ça te ferait plaisir, ma chérie… marmonna la Serpentard.

- C'est la procédure face à de dangereux criminel et j'applique le code à la lettre.

- Vous êtes dingue ? Elle vient de mettre hors d'état de nuire un mage noir en fuite que vous avez été incapable d'arrêter et…

- Un mage noir qu'elle a sans aucun doute aidé à fuir en lui donnant des indications dans la correspondance qu'elle a entretenu avec lui, vous voulez dire !

- Je vais être malade... fit Hermione qui devenait grise.

- Malheureusement pour elle, continuait Potter sans s'inquiéter de sa captive, Grindelwald n'était pas un petit toutou qu'on manipule et il s'est retourné contre elle !

- Vous êtes encore plus stupide que ne le dit Lily Evans.

- N'essayez pas de me mettre en colère pour obtenir un vice de procédure, Madame la Directrice. Votre... femme est une meurtrière que je vais avoir le plaisir d'enfermer.

- Je vais vraiment être malade. Je ne supporte pas les drogues que vous m'administrez, tenta la Sage qui tournait au verdâtre.

Mais la conversation finit abruptement, tandis que l'enchanteresse était maintenant livide. Elle fit ce qu'elle put avec son poignet menotté pour viser les pompes de Potter, et réussit pas trop mal son coup en vomissant.

- Quoi ? Comment ? Vous droguez Hermione ? Je vais portez plainte au...

- On la drogue pour qu'elle ne s'évade pas. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle mette Sainte Mangouste à feu et à sang pour s'échapper… rétorqua Potter en nettoyant ses chaussures d'un coup de baguette.

- Cette fois, c'en est trop ! Je contacte immédiatement le Ministre ! s'emporta Minerva.

- Pas besoin, c'est déjà fait… répliqua une voix.

Helen faisait son retour dans la chambre, accompagnée de Tonks et de Black.

- James, viens avec moi s'il te plait, commença Sirius tandis que Nymphadora s'approchait du lit pour ôter les menottes de l'enchanteresse.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce… tempêta l'Auror.

- Calme-toi et sortons d'ici. On va discuter tous les deux… répondit Black d'un ton apaisant.

- Madame la Directrice, pourriez-vous aller chercher un médicomage pour qu'on arrête les perfusions de tranquillisants ? demanda tranquillement Parkinson alors que James était poussé hors de la pièce par Sirius.

Minerva hocha la tête et gagna le couloir. Elle jeta un regard froid à Potter qui se faisait sermonner par Sirius.

- James, faut que t'arrête tes conneries. Tu viens à peine d'être réintégré…

- C'est une meurtrière ! Comment peux-tu la défendre ?

- Elle a sauvé la vie de mon fils ! Il était là, il m'a tout raconté ! La version de Dumbledore comporte des blancs et tu le sais bien. Mais tu es aveuglé… Reprends-toi James. Je ne te reconnais pas…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Dumbledore mentirait ! Et puis, entre le récit d'un ancien directeur et celui d'un élève traumatisé, je sais lequel croire !

- Il n'y a pas que mon fils. Fama Lupin était présente, elle a tout vu. Avec plusieurs autres élèves. Les portes du château ont été fermées de l'intérieur, et ce n'est pas McGonagall qui a fait ça. Un professeur est mort pour défendre les gamins restés dehors… Et Granger a failli y passer aussi. Honnêtement, laisse-lui le bénéfice du doute.

- Je te dis qu'elle s'est servie de lui et qu'il s'est retourné contre elle ! On a plus de preuves qu'il n'en faut ! Ils se sont connus à Nuremgard, ils se sont écrits plusieurs fois, dès qu'il était dans les parages, Granger ou ses proches étaient dans le coin et…

- Arrête vieux, tu délires. Ses proches, comme tu dis, ont failli être tués par Grindelwald.

- Pense ce que tu veux ! J'ai un mandat signé par Maugrey et je vais l'emmener en cellule dès qu'elle sera en état d'y aller.

- Maugrey a été débarqué il y a une heure par Scrimgeour. Lucius Malefoy est intervenu lui-même auprès du Magenmagot.

- Ce mangemort ? s'étouffa Potter. Tu vois bien qu'elle a des relations louches !

- Elle a tué Voldemort. Tu ne vas pas l'accuser de porter la Marque des ténèbres, tout de même.

- Je vais aller vérifier son bras gauche… marmonna James en tournant les talons.

Sirius le rattrapa par l'épaule et le retint.

- On retourne au bureau, on va se boire un café et essayer de démêler tout ça, ok ?

James acquiesça à contre-cœur et les deux Aurors s'éloignèrent en direction de l'aire de transplanage.

* * *

><p>Tonks sortit des parchemins et les présenta à Mrs Parkinson.<p>

- Miss Granger, vous êtes convoquée à un entretien devant le Magenmagot le 7 juillet à 10 heures, pour faire la lumière sur les… derniers évènements. Cependant, pour préparer cet entretien, vous devez passer une évaluation psychiatrique. Le Docteur Green vous recevra ici même demain après-midi.

- Une évaluation ? Sous-entendez vous que ma cliente présente des troubles mentaux ? demanda sèchement l'avocate.

- Non, c'est juste une… simple mesure de précaution, marmonna Tonks.

- Méfiez-vous, j'ai comme l'impression que les nouvelles qui me contrarient ont un effet direct sur mon estomac, marmonna l'enchanteresse qui avait à nouveau des hauts-le-coeur.

- Vous vous rendez compte des dégâts qu'un seul Auror est capable de faire ? siffla Maitre Parkinson. Il me semble qu'il est temps de mettre fin à cette mascarade.

- Le bureau est conscient du problème qui semble prendre de l'ampleur, effectivement. Laissez-nous régler tout ceci en interne et veillez juste à préparer votre cliente pour son entretien avec le Conseil.

Sur ces entrefaites, Minerva pénétra à nouveau dans la chambre accompagnée d'une médicomage.

- Si vous pouviez faire quelque chose avec ceci, fit l'animagus en pointant du doigt la perfusion qui s'écoulait dans le bras d'Hermione.

- J'en ai déjà clampée l'arrivée, fit Tonks.

La médicomage regarda avec attention l'étiquette apposée sur le soluté, puis attrapa la fiche de soin au pied du lit de l'enchanteresse.

- Il avait l'intention d'anesthésier un cheval ou quoi, maugréa-t-elle en suivant du doigt la liste des drogues administrées. Vous allez être malade pendant plusieurs heures encore, je le crains, fit-elle à sa patiente en retirant la tubulure du pli de bras de la Sage. Mais demain il n'y paraîtra plus.

- Dans ces conditions, je reste avec elle, dit Minerva en se retournant vers Tonks. Il n'est pas question qu'un de vos chiens de garde s'approche d'elle tant qu'elle n'est pas remise.

- Je comprends votre inquiétude et votre désir. Je veux bien accéder à votre requête mais je préfèrerais que ce ne soit pas vous.

Minerva se retourna vers l'avocate qui fit un signe négatif de la tête pendant qu'Hermione, libérée de sa perfusion se précipitait vers le cabinet de toilettes pour laisser libre court à son mal de cœur.

- Dans ce cas, je vais demander à Severus.

- Tu veux que mon directeur de maison me veille ? fit l'enchanteresse en émergeant de la petite salle attenante.

- Il saura éloigner les importuns et…

Mais la phrase resta en suspend, Hermione disparaissant à nouveau. Minerva soupira et pénétra dans la minuscule salle d'eau. Elle vit sa femme penchée au-dessus des toilettes, le visage ouvert de sueurs. Elle s'approcha et lui tint les cheveux.

- Ca va aller ? murmura-t-elle.

- A merveille… marmonna l'enchanteresse en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette.

- Je vais à Poudlard pour prévenir Severus. Je passerai en début de soirée. Va te remettre au lit, je t'apporte une bassine.

Hermione hocha la tête et retourna s'allonger. Tonks et Helen Parkinson finirent par prendre congé et, enfin seule, la Sage ferma les yeux. Elle allait se rendormir quand une petite voix s'éleva dans son esprit.

« On reste éveillée et on prépare l'entretien ! »

« Je ne suis pas en état… » grommela la Serpentard.

« Peut-être. Mais Merlin ne s'est pas sacrifié pour que tu finisses en prison ou chez les fous. Donc, on va préparer ensemble cet examen. »

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra à la pensée de l'enchanteur. Elle sentit des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et pensa immédiatement à Pomfresh qui devait être dans tous ses états.

« Tu t'arrangeras pour te faire soigner toutes les semaines, si tu veux… Comme ça, tu pourras garder un œil sur elle.» fit la Source. « Bon, dans les grands classiques, il y a l'épreuve des tâches d'encre… »

* * *

><p>Quand Hermione sortit de sa torpeur, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Une silhouette se détachait de la pénombre dans laquelle était plongée la pièce.<p>

- Enfin réveillée ! Madame la Directrice n'avait pas mentionné que je devais veiller une junkie en overdose… dit la voix froide du maître des potions.

L'enchanteresse se redressa dans son lit et papillonna des paupières.

- Je vous ai amené des fleurs, continua-t-il en désignant un vase sans eau posé sur la table de chevet dans lequel reposaient des fleurs fanées. Elles s'accordent parfaitement avec votre teint.

- Délicate attention, professeur, marmonna la Sage.

Rogue s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur une chaise.

- Je vous présente mes condoléances pour Merlin, dit-il plus doucement. Sachez que vous pourrez compter sur mon entière… collaboration pour punir l'auteur indirect de ce crime.

Severus sortit un livre de sa poche et en feuilleta les pages pour s'arrêter à un chapitre précis.

- Votre femme m'a prévenu des quelques rendez-vous qui vous attendent. Ayant eu une formation de médicomage, je vais vous préparer à l'examen psychiatrique.

- Parce que vous avez fait votre spécialité dans cette branche ?

- Les psychiatres et autres psychologues sont des médicomages ratés. Mais pour avoir côtoyé de près un sociopathe, je peux vous donner les comportements et répliques à éviter.

- Je suis toute ouïe.

- Première chose à faire : donnez-vous l'image et la façon de penser d'une adolescente de 17 ans. Dites que vous lisez divers romans de gare et d'amour, évitez tous mots de plus de trois syllabes et adoptez un vocabulaire jeune. Trouvez-vous des hobbies de votre âge en plus du quidditch: club de bave-boules, échecs…

Hermione soupira et Rogue eut un sourire carnassier.

- Nous avons une soirée pour faire de vous une adolescente superficielle… Je vais adorer.

* * *

><p>Hermione remontait un long couloir, escortée par Tonks. Arrivées devant une porte, l'Auror mit la main sur l'épaule de l'enchanteresse pour l'arrêter.<p>

- C'est là. Bonne chance.

- Et dire que j'ai horreur des toubibs, fit la Sage, respirant un grand coup avant de frapper à la porte.

Le battant s'ouvrit sur un petit bonhomme rondouillard à la figure avenante.

- Hermione Granger je suppose ?

- C'est elle, fit Tonks, je vous la confie, faites-moi signe lorsque vous aurez terminé.

- Bien sûr. Entrez jeune demoiselle, fit-il en mettant sa main grassouillette sur l'épaule de la Serpentard pour l'inviter à entrer dans son bureau.

Hermione pénétra dans la pièce en baissant la tête, tout en notant rapidement la disposition des lieux. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Green, le psychologue qui va vous faire passer votre examen. Il n'est bien sûr pas question ici de copie et de note, fit le médecin en voyant le regard inquiet que lui lança la jeune fille qui se tenait gauchement devant lui.

- C'est que, vous savez, je n'ai rien fait de mal, je me suis juste défendue, et j'ai eu tellement peur.

- Je comprends, à votre âge, ce doit être difficile de se trouver aux prises avec un mage noir.

Hermione trembla comme une feuille devant le psy qui lui prit la main et l'entraina vers une chaise.

- Bien. Voila comment ça va se passer. Nous allons commencer par discuter un peu tout les deux, puis je vous ferai passer quelques tests pour vous évaluer.

- Evaluer quoi docteur? Si je suis plutôt un tueur en série avec un rituel à respecter, un criminel organisé qui fait faire le sale boulot par d'autres ou un tueur impulsif qui ne gère pas sa colère ? fit l'enchanteresse qui sentait que ça allait être long et fastidieux.

Le petit bonhomme eut un sourire en coin qui pouvait passer pour rassurant, mais la lueur qui dansa dans ses yeux disait toute autre chose.

« Mauvaise réponse et mauvais pioche… tu es mal partie avec le gentil monsieur qui rêve de t'enfermer ! »

- C'est effectivement le type de catégories dans lequel les Aurors m'ont demandé de vous classer. Et j'ai bien l'impression que je vais trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à leur raconter. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à raconter à des Aurors à propos d'une fille de 17 ans.

La Sage repéra un paquet de cigarettes sur le bureau et lorgna dessus.

- Je peux ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il est proscrit de fumer pendant un entretien.

- Je me suis battue contre un mage noir, mon professeur qui était aussi mon cousin est mort de cet affrontement. Je suis plutôt tendue et…

Le psychiatre lui tendit un tube de nicotine et lui alluma. Hermione inspira une bouffée à plein poumon et la recracha doucement.

- Bien. Comment faites-vous pour occuper vos journées en dehors des cours ? Vous faites partie d'un club, d'une association ?

- Je suis attrapeuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison et j'aime beaucoup lire. Des romans moldus.

- Du genre ?

- Le journal de Bridget Jones, pour ne citer que celui-ci. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans cette héroïne un peu gauche…

- D'accord, marmonna le médecin en prenant des notes. Et vos cours ? Tout se passe bien ?

- Oui, j'ai de très bonnes notes et mes professeurs sont en général satisfaits de mon comportement. Je n'ai aucun problème avec l'autorité.

- J'ai vu dans votre dossier que vous vous êtes mariée il y a quelques semaines…

- Vous l'avez lu dans les journaux, rectifia la Serpentard. A moins que vous n'ayez pas jeté un coup d'œil à la Gazette depuis six mois.

- Bon, bref, coupa le psychiatre. Pourquoi un tel empressement ? Vous êtes jeune après tout et Mrs McGonagall est votre ancien professeur. Je sais que vous avez perdu vos parents quand vous étiez plus jeune et peut-être que…

- N'insultez pas mon intelligence et ma vie de couple en disant que je me suis laissée embarquer dans une relation qui ne serait qu'un vulgaire transfert. Je n'ai jamais considéré ma femme comme un substitut de mère, je n'ai aucun problème de complexe d'Œdipe, d'Antigone, d'Electre ou je ne sais quelle connerie freudienne dont l'auteur, si vous voulez mon avis, n'était qu'un pervers qui ramenait tout au sexe ! lâcha la Serpentard en tirant à nouveau sur sa cigarette.

« Calme-toi ! » supplia la Source. « Souviens-toi des conseils de Severus ! »

- Bon… murmura le docteur Green en la regardant, soupçonneux. Passons à l'examen.

Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit plusieurs parchemins. Il en mit un devant Hermione qui haussa un sourcil.

- Que voyez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

- Une tâche d'encre, répliqua, affable, l'enchanteresse.

- Mais encore ? Il n'y a pas un dessin, une image qui se dégage ?

- C'est une tâche d'encre, répéta la Sage.

La psychiatre passa une main sur son visage.

- Regardez plus attentivement. Vous ne voyez pas les deux formes humaines ?

- Puisqu'il faut absolument que je vois quelque chose… soupira la préfète. Il y a un troupeau de chevaux sauvages.

- Pardon ? interrogea le médicomage, interloqué.

- J'ai déjà subi ce genre d'examen quand j'étais en primaire, et l'infirmière de l'école a dit que je pouvais voir ce que je voulais. Donc, c'est un troupeau de chevaux sauvages…

Elle éteignit sa cigarette dans le cendrier et eut un sourire.

- Par Merlin, ça va être long… maugréa le psychiatre en passant au dessin suivant.

* * *

><p><em>Pansy eut un petit sourire en coin.<em>

_- Ce cher docteur Green… J'peux pas le blairer, ce con. Merci de l'avoir fait tourner en bourrique, fit la médicomage. _

_- Je t'en prie, répliqua Hermione, placide._

_- Tu n'as pas eu à beaucoup te forcer, fit Ginny, pince sans rire._

_- Pour être désagréable ? Pas vraiment, ajouta Minerva._

_- On en sait quelque chose, ajouta la rousse._

_L'animagus et l'ancienne Gryffondor eurent un instant de parfaite compréhension._

* * *

><p>Alors ? Une réaction ? Un coup de gueule ? Une envie de meurtre parce qu'on a tué Merlin ? La review est faite pour vous !<p>

En vous souhaitant un bon week-end (lol), à vendredi prochain !

Sygui et Link9


	37. Parkinson contre Dumbledore

Bonjour Bonjour !

C'est vendredi, c'est nouveau chapitre ! Alors, calez-vous confortablement dans votre fauteuil, buvez un bon verre de ce que vous aimez, et régalez-vous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 37 : Parkinson contre Dumbledore<strong>

Les couloirs du Magenmagot étaient aussi austères que ceux de Nuremgard, Hermione s'en souvenait bien. Froids, gris, des pas pressés résonnant entre les murs, tout était là pour impressionner les délinquants qui pénétraient dans ces lieux par l'entrée réservée aux détenus. Et l'enchanteresse avait presque ce statut en avançant vers la salle d'audience du Conseil.

Au bout du couloir, elle voyait se dessiner les silhouettes des Aurors qui l'attendaient. Elle se retourna vers Maitre Parkinson qui lui fit un sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Je suis la meilleure et, surtout, la plus vicieuse. Je pense qu'à la fin de l'audience, James Potter mangera sa plaque d'Auror.

Hermione acquiesça et, alors qu'elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte de la salle, Tonks vint les rejoindre.

- Tout le monde est en place, nous pouvons y aller, dit la métamorphomage.

Helen hocha la tête et les trois sorcières pénétrèrent dans la vaste pièce. Des centaines de sorciers et sorcières scrutaient de leurs regards inquisiteurs l'Auror, l'avocate et sa cliente. Parmi cette foule, l'enchanteresse reconnut Ombrage qui lui adressa un sourire compatissant et croisa les yeux bleus et froids de Dumbledore. Ce dernier était confortablement installé sur la première rangée de fauteuils et siégeait à la droite de la Présidente de l'instance.

Le public était nombreux pour cette séance et Hermione sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge alors qu'elle s'asseyait entre Tonks et Mrs Parkinson, dos au public. Elle avait l'impression que les regards lui brûlaient la nuque. Devant elle, les cinquante membres du Magenmagot, vêtus de leur toge pourpre frappé d'un M, semblaient impatients de commencer.

Amélia Bones se leva et le silence se fit. La Présidente jeta un rapide regard à Scrimgeour qui se tenait à quelques sièges d'elle, puis se saisit d'un parchemin.

- Aujourd'hui, le 7 juillet 1997, s'ouvre l'audience d'Hermione Jean Granger épouse McGonagall sur les évènements qui ont eu lieu à Poudlard, évènements qui ont conduit à la mort du mage noir Gellert Grindelwald et du regretté Henry Jones, professeur de DCFM. Il est précisément 10 heures, la parole est au Ministère Public.

Dumbledore se leva et s'inclina respectueusement en direction de sa collègue.

- Madame la Présidente, Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie, mes chers collègues, nous sommes ici rassemblés en ce jour suite à de tragiques évènements qui ont eu lieu dans l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Je vois que nous avons l'honneur et le privilège de compter la Directrice de cet établissement dans la salle, aussi elle ne pourra qu'attester mon récit.

Il se tut le temps de boire une gorgée d'eau et posa son regard sur la Serpentard.

- Le 26 juin aux alentours de 19 heures, Gellert Grindewald a fait irruption dans le collège, faisant sauter les grilles du parc. Plusieurs élèves étaient dehors, prêts à regagner le château pour le dîner. Cependant, ils n'eurent l'occasion de pénétrer dans le Hall, les portes ayant été verrouillées. Qui donc avait intérêt de laisser des innocents aux mains d'un mage noir multirécidiviste ?

Quelques exclamations choquées retentirent dans la salle et Hermione frissonna. Elle pourrait aisément s'échapper si les choses tournaient mal, mais cela signifierait une vie de fuite, de fausses identités… Elle ne pouvait pas faire subir ça à Minerva. Parkinson lui fit un sourire rassurant et prit quelques notes avec un rictus carnassier.

- Miss Granger a déjà fait preuve de capacités hors du commun lors de la bataille au Ministère, l'année dernière. Cependant, son image était ternie au sein de Poudlard. La plupart des élèves la soupçonnaient de magie noire. D'autres l'accusaient d'être la fille de Voldemort, alias Jedusor. Et j'avoue avoir moi-même fait le rapprochement entre les deux personnages.

- Objection ! répliqua calmement Helen. Miss Granger est bien la fille de moldus, j'ai avec moi les certificats de naissance. Donc, Monsieur le Procureur, arrêtez les digressions stériles et venez-en aux faits concrets. Nous sommes dans un tribunal, pas dans un théâtre de chansonniers.

- Objection retenue, répondit Amélia Bones.

Dumbledore eut un sourire affable et leva les mains pour faire tomber délicatement ses manches sur ses avant-bras.

- Ces éléments n'ont pour but que de vous dépeindre la scolarité de cette jeune femme. Des notes excellentes, trop même, une maîtrise de sortilèges informulés sans baguette dès sa deuxième année, des performances hors du commun pendant le tournoi des Trois sorciers… Mais derrière cette façade irréprochable se cache une sorcière peu douée socialement, incapable de se faire des amis. Les élèves ont peur d'elle, que ce soit dans sa maison où dans les autres…

- Objection ! soupira Helen en agitant la main dans un geste laconique. Les adolescents ont peur de tout ce qui est différent. Ma cliente est plus douée que la moyenne et on connait parfaitement le sort qui est réservé aux génies dans les établissements publics. Heureusement que le règlement de Poudlard interdit le bizutage…

- Objection rejetée.

- D'accord, on verra à la prochaine, répliqua l'avocate, sarcastique.

Dumbledore but une nouvelle gorgée d'eau et reposa le verre avec un léger sourire.

- Nous avons donc une jeune femme qui souffre de solitude et qui rêve de se faire quelques amis. Quoi de mieux que d'attirer un mage noir dans son école, d'empêcher les élèves de se mettre à l'abri et ensuite de se poser en sauveur en éliminant la menace créée ?

- OBJECTION ! s'emporta Parkinson en se levant brusquement alors que des murmures s'élevaient dans la salle.

Amélia Bones frappa dans ses mains pour rétablir le calme tandis qu'Helen foudroyait du regard Albus.

- Nous avons trouvé les lettres de Miss Granger sur le cadavre de Grindelwald. Nous en ferons la lecture pendant le procès et… continua Dumbledore.

- OBJECTION ! C'est une audience, pas un procès ! coupa l'avocate.

- Monsieur le Procureur, faites attention, s'il vous plait, le prévint la Présidente.

- Bien sûr. Mais de toute façon, j'en ai fini. La parole est à la Défense.

Helen Parkinson réajusta le col de sa robe et se pencha sur Hermione.

- Tu n'auras pas besoin de passer à la barre. Dans dix minutes tout au plus, tu es dehors, murmura la mère de Pansy.

- Vous êtes sûre ? chuchota l'enchanteresse.

- D'après toi, pourquoi mes honoraires sont si élevés ?

Elle se redressa et gagna le centre de la pièce. Les mains posées sur la barre, elle s'éclaircit la voix. Elle jeta un regard au Magenmagot, à Scrimgeour qui semblait particulièrement tendu, et à Ombrage qui bouillait intérieurement. Puis, elle se tourna vers le public et croisa le regard impatient de James Potter. Quelques sièges plus loin, Minerva McGonagall semblait être prête à jeter un sort à son ancien supérieur.

- Mesdames et Messieurs les honorables membres du Magenmagot, je demande en premier lieu le renvoi immédiat sans traite et sans indemnité de l'Auror James Potter pour harcèlement moral sur Hermione Granger.

Des exclamations surprises résonnèrent dans la salle, ainsi que des injures, des applaudissements. La salle semblait partagée, et Helen savait qu'elle devait mettre l'opinion de son côté.

- Je déplore que le Procureur aime à faire perdre le temps des membres de cette honorable institution ainsi que l'argent des contribuables. Car de quoi s'agit-il ? Nous retrouvons une jeune femme, qui a sauvé par deux fois la communauté sorcière, au banc des accusés !

Certains sorciers vêtus de pourpre acquiescèrent gravement tandis que d'autres contemplaient l'avocate, furieux.

- Hermione Granger a mis fin au retour de Voldemort. L'un des sorciers les plus meurtriers que notre siècle a connu. Elle a risqué sa vie au Ministère, sauvant des Aurors, des Langues de plomb, qui sont peut-être vos frères, vos mères, vos enfants … Quels remerciements en a-t-elle tiré ? Trois jours à Nuremgard pendant lesquels elle a été violentée, affamée, battue... alors qu'elle était mineure ! Les photos prises durant son séjour sont versées à son dossier.

Parkinson fit une pause, laissant les exclamations choquées résonner dans la pièce. Hermione baissa les yeux et prit une moue de pauvre adolescente, comme le lui avait dit son avocate.

- Oui, elle a connu Grindelwald en prison. Oui, elle a discuté avec lui, car il était le seul à lui expliquer le fonctionnement d'une institution dans laquelle elle n'aurait jamais dû se trouver ! Et pourquoi s'est-elle retrouvée derrière les barreaux ? A cause de l'acharnement de l'Auror Potter !

- JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS ! hurla James alors que Sirius le forçait à rester assis.

- Silence dans la salle ! tempêta Amélia Bones.

Helen pivota légèrement son buste et pointa Hermione du doigt pour reprendre, imperturbable.

- La seule chose que vous pourriez éventuellement reprocher à ma cliente c'est de s'être laissée charmer par Gellert Grindelwald. Mais elle n'était pas la première, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur le Procureur ? demanda sournoisement l'avocate.

Le regard de Dumbledore se durcit et il toisa froidement Helen qui eut un sourire carnassier.

- Oui, ils ont échangé quelques lettres, mais Miss Granger s'est vite rendu compte du danger que représentait Grindelwald. Et ce dernier n'est pas homme qu'on contrarie. Vous connaissez la suite. Il a assassiné mon mari, tenté de s'en prendre à Minerva McGonagall. Il a kidnappé ma fille et celle d'Arthur Weasley…

Le public retenait son souffle. Mrs Parkinson prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre.

- Grindelwald voulait faire pression sur Miss Granger en s'attaquant à ses proches. Mais elle a tenu bon, le combattant sans cesse. Et finalement, le mage noir a fait irruption à Poudlard. Ma cliente a risqué une nouvelle fois sa vie pour protéger ses camarades. J'ai versé au dossier plusieurs témoignages d'élèves qui se trouvaient dans le parc. Dont le témoignage du fils de l'Auror Black. Et vous trouverez aussi le résultat de l'examen psychiatrique demandé. Examen qui prouve que ma cliente n'a rien à voir avec la dangereuse psychopathe décrite par Monsieur le Procureur.

Quelques membres du Magenmagot murmuraient entre eux, certains acquiesçant.

- Qui oserait mettre en doute le dévouement de cette jeune femme qui a débarrassé notre communauté de ses deux plus grands fléaux ? Personne. Maintenant se pose la question de l'organisation de ce procès, pour reprendre le terme du Procureur Général !

Elle fit une courte pause, observant les diverses réactions, se délectant avec anticipation de la suite.

- Effectivement, il y a au cœur de cette affaire une personne qui a besoin de redorer son blason. Tombé en disgrâce suite à des actions très controversées, réhabilité de façon opaque suite à des manœuvres de couloir, voulant regagner le respect de la communauté… Je parle bien évidemment de vous, Mr Dumbledore.

Le directeur-adjoint resta calme mais ses mains trahissaient sa nervosité.

- Je m'étonnais que ma demande d'audience à huis clos n'ait pas abouti, ironisa l'avocate. Mais j'ai finalement compris. Le Procureur Général comptait sur la publicité que lui apporterait cet évènement pour récupérer la direction de Poudlard. Après tout, la femme de l'actuelle Directrice qui complote avec un mage noir… Mais vous aurez votre publicité, Monsieur Dumbledore. Bavures du département des Aurors, pressions, harcèlement, garde à vue en totale illégalité avec les lois sorcières… J'espère que vous apprécierez la une de la Gazette de demain.

Elle posa ses mains sur la barre et plongea son regard dans celui de la Présidente du Magenmagot.

- Pour conclure, je demande à ce que ma cliente soit libre immédiatement, une injonction pour que Mr Potter n'approche pas Miss Granger à moins de 500 mètres et qu'Albus Dumbledore, qui fait preuve d'une animosité sans égal envers ma cliente, ne se voit plus confier la codirection de l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Je vous remercie.

Elle tourna les talons et alla se rasseoir à côté d'Hermione sous les applaudissements nourris de la foule. Amélia Bones réclama une fois de plus le silence.

- En raison de la complexité du dossier et de la multitude des pièces, le délibéré se fera en fin de journée. D'ici là, Miss Granger retournera dans sa chambre à Sainte Mangouste sous la surveillance des Langues de plombs. L'audience est levée.

Les membres du Magenmagot quittèrent leur siège pour passer dans une salle adjacente. Parkinson se leva et accompagna sa cliente jusqu'à la sortie.

- Je passerai tout à l'heure. J'ai des gens à voir… murmura l'avocate. Minerva te retrouvera à l'hôpital.

L'enchanteresse acquiesça, remercia son avocate et quitta le Ministère accompagnée de deux fonctionnaires. Tout en se couchant un quart d'heure plus tard, elle se dit que la journée allait être particulièrement longue.

* * *

><p>Hermione s'affala dans le canapé du salon et relisait pour la troisième fois le rendu de jugement que lui avait confié son avocate quelques minutes plus tôt. Et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.<p>

« _Audience n°567-5463-54, présidée par Amélia Bones, greffière, Dolorès Ombrage._

_En ce jour du 7 juillet 1997, après délibération du Magenmagot, nous déclarons Hermione Jean Granger épouse McGonagall innocente des charges qui pesaient contre elle._

Attendu que les accusations sont sans fondements valables et qu'il n'a été établi une quelconque association criminelle entre Hermione Jean Granger épouse McGonagall et Gellert Grindelwald, le Magenmagot statue pour ce motif sur les demandes de la défense :

_James Potter, à compter de ce jour, ne peut s'approcher d'Hermione Jean Granger épouse McGonagall à moins de 400 mètres sans encourir une peine d'emprisonnement._

_Au vue des éléments apportés par la défense, Mr Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore se voit retirer la charge de directeur-adjoint de l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Minerva McGonagall se voit confier la nomination d'un professeur à ce poste._ »

Minerva gagna le salon, deux coupes de champagne à la main.

- Tu sais, le jugement ne changera pas, même si tu le lis plusieurs fois, plaisanta gentiment l'animagus en s'asseyant à côté de sa femme.

- C'est juste que j'ai dû mal à croire que c'est fini… murmura l'enchanteresse en prenant une coupe.

- Connaissant Dumbledore, je doute que cela le soit. Mais au moins, tu es débarrassée des Aurors. Trinquons à ta liberté !

Elles burent une courte gorgée et Minerva observa sa femme qui semblait épuisée.

- Que voudrais-tu faire maintenant ? demanda doucement la Guide.

- Me recueillir sur la tombe de Merlin. Où est-il enterré ?

- A Avalon. J'ai organisé une cérémonie factice à Poudlard avant de transférer son corps, répondit McGonagall, une boule dans la gorge.

Hermione posa sa coupe et se leva.

- Allons-y. Je n'ai que trop tardé.

* * *

><p><em>Pansy se leva et eut une petite danse sous l'œil amusé des trois sorcières présentes.<em>

_- Ma mère est géniale, ma mère est géniale ! chantonna-t-elle._

_Ginny la saisit par le bras et la força à se rasseoir. Cependant, voyant que l'ancienne Serpentard chantait toujours, faux de surcroit, elle l'embrassa pour qu'elle se taise._

_- Merci, Miss Weasley. Mes tympans n'auraient pas résisté deux minutes de plus, se moqua Minerva en agitant la pensine pour passer au souvenir suivant._

* * *

><p>Dumbledore faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, sa main caressant sa longue barbe blanche. Ses lunettes demi-lune reposaient sur son nez aquilin, son regard bleu aussi froid que de la glace.<p>

Il avait encore échoué. Pourtant, il avait été si prêt du but. Cette maudite avocate lui avait fait perdre cette manche et il ne lui restait que deux cartes à abattre pour espérer remporter la partie. Il attrapa sa cape argentée et, se saisissant d'un dossier estampillé « H.G. », quitta précipitamment son bureau. Il allait devoir la jouer très fine, il ne pouvait se permettre d'échouer.

Une fois aux grilles de Poudlard, il ouvrit la pochette cartonnée, lut l'adresse notée sur la première feuille et disparut dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

><p>Hermione se tenait immobile entre Minerva et Culann. Les trois sorciers se recueillaient en silence devant la tombe fleurie de Merlin. L'enchanteresse avait le visage grave, sombre, et luttait pour contenir ses larmes.<p>

- Il était très fier de toi, murmura le forgeron. Il ne cessait de le répéter. Il disait toujours : « Tu verras, entre les mains de ma grosse, le monde filera droit ! Elle fera une Source de tout premier ordre ! »

La Sage eut un pâle sourire. Elle sentit la main de sa femme se refermer sur la sienne et déglutit.

« Nous pourrions aisément le faire revivre mais je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu… » dit doucement l'Origine de toutes magies.

« Il a bien mérité de se reposer… Mais il va me manquer. » répondit douloureusement la Serpentard.

« Tu auras bientôt rempli ton contrat. Je vais commencer à t'apprendre à utiliser notre puissance. »

« Tu aurais pu le faire avant. Tout ceci aurait pu être évité » rétorqua froidement Hermione.

« Merlin t'a accompagnée jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête à embrasser ton destin. Il n'était pas destiné à rester avec toi. Il a eu une longue vie, riche et épanouissante qui s'est certes fini tragiquement, mais il est mort en te protégeant. C'est ce qu'il voulait. »

Hermione se pencha et effleura de ses doigts le marbre de la pierre tombale.

« Merci pour tout mon ami. Tu m'as tellement appris… » pensa-t-elle avec émotion.

Elle se releva et Minerva la serra contre elle.

- Il faudra revenir avec Pansy et Ginny… Elles voudront lui faire leurs adieux, murmura la préfète.

La Guide acquiesça et les trois sorciers prirent la direction de la forge pour boire un verre en l'honneur de l'enchanteur. Puis, la Directrice et la neuvième sage retournèrent au manoir McGonagall.

- Il faut que je sois à Poudlard demain dans la journée. J'ai de l'administratif à faire pour remplacer Albus et…

- Et Merlin, coupa doucement Hermione en se mettant au lit. Tu as déjà une idée de qui tu vas prendre ?

Les deux sorcières se mirent au lit et Minerva éteignit la lumière.

- Je vais procéder à un jeu de chaises musicales… chuchota-t-elle en serrant sa femme dans ses bras.

- Tu me raconteras. J'en profiterai pour faire un saut chez les Parkinsons et les Weasley. On se retrouve pour dîner ?

Elles s'embrassèrent longuement et finirent par s'endormir.

* * *

><p>Minerva fut la première à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se redressa lentement dans son lit, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller l'enchanteresse qui dormait paisiblement. Elle fronça les sourcils, persuadée d'avoir entendu un bruit sourd.<p>

Elle allait se rallonger quand quelqu'un frappa à nouveau à la porte de l'entrée.

- Bon sang, on ne peut pas être tranquille chez soi… marmonna-t-elle en se levant.

Elle passa une robe de chambre, jeta un regard au réveil et grommela. Sept heures du matin. Elle se saisit de sa baguette et descendit rapidement dans le salon. Elle ouvrit sèchement la porte et ses yeux devinrent froids à la vue des Aurors Black et Tonks.

- Madame la Directrice… commença doucement Nymphadora alors que Sirius la saluait, l'air gêné.

- C'est pour quoi ? demanda sèchement McGonagall. Vous venez encore arrêter ma femme ? De quoi est-elle accusée cette fois-ci ?

- C'est plus compliqué que ça… répondit Sirius. On peut entrer et en discuter calmement ?

Minerva croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et dévisagea les deux Aurors.

- Avant de vous laisser pénétrer dans ma demeure, j'aimerais en savoir plus. Que voulez-vous ?

- Nous venons vous aider. Le Ministre de la Magie nous envoie pour élaborer une tactique avec vous… commença Tonks.

- Pendant que Maître Parkinson remue différents ministères pour essayer d'arranger les choses, poursuivit Sirius.

- Comment ça ? Quels différents ministères ? demanda la Directrice en haussant un sourcil.

- Tôt ce matin, une demande émanent du Ministère moldu de la Justice française nous a été transmise par notre agent de liaison au Ministère de l'Intérieur. La famille de votre femme demande à ce qu'elle soit rapatriée en France et confiée à leur soin, fit Sirius en baissant les yeux.

- Mais… Elle est majeure ! s'exclama Minerva.

- Chez les sorciers, oui. Mais pas chez les moldus, expliqua Tonks. Maître Parkinson est entrain de voir si c'est la législation moldue ou sorcière qui prévaut, mais elle a prévenu que le droit de la famille n'était pas son fort.

- C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, elle a plus usé du droit pénal, fit Sirius en plaisantant.

Il s'attira deux regards noirs et regarda avec attention ses chaussures.

- Ce n'était qu'une blague… grommela-t-il en haussant les épaules. Bref, on peut entrer ?

- Installez-vous dans le salon, je vais réveiller ma femme…

* * *

><p>Helen Parkinson retint un soupir désabusé et ferma la pochette cartonnée devant elle. Elle haussa un sourcil en dévisageant l'accusé qui lui faisait face, attendant qu'elle lui promette qu'il sera acquitté.<p>

- Non, Monsieur Igorovitch, je vous déconseille de dire aux membres du Magenmagot que c'est une coutume en Hongrie que de jeter des sortilèges à sa femme pour qu'elle fasse les tâches ménagères plus rapidement.

Quelqu'un toqua à la petite vitre incrustée dans la porte et l'avocate leva les yeux pour croiser le regard d'Ombrage. La sous-secrétaire d'Etat lui fit signe de la rejoindre dans le couloir.

- Je vous conseille de plaider coupable, je m'arrangerai pour limiter la casse. On se voit à l'audience.

- Mais… Maîtrrre… commença le prévenu.

Parkinson l'ignora et quitta le parloir. Une fois la porte fermée, elle soupira.

- Quelle plaie d'être commis d'office, lâcha-t-elle dédaigneusement sous le regard amusée de l'ancienne Inquisitrice de Poudlard.

- La famille de Miss Granger nous a fait parvenir, via nos agents de liaison, des documents complémentaires. Ca se complique, fit Dolorès en prenant la direction de son bureau, l'avocate sur ses talons.

- Vous avez trouvé quelqu'un de spécialisé en droit de la famille ? s'enquit Helen en desserrant le col de sa robe noire. Je suis debout depuis trois heures du matin et j'ai quatre audiences qui m'attendent aujourd'hui…

Elle s'arrêta à la machine à café et se servit un double expresso bien noir.

- Dommage que Pansy veuille faire des études de médicomage… Je l'aurais bien recruté ! soupira-t-elle.

- Vous pourriez toujours embaucher Miss Granger, mais pour cela, vous devez la tirer de cette affaire.

- Elle est au courant ?

- J'ai envoyé Tonks et Black au manoir McGonagall. Ils doivent être arrivés, fit la sous-secrétaire d'Etat en regardant sa montre. J'ai fait quelques recherches pour vous avancer. Venez donc boire votre café dans mon bureau. Et je peux toujours glisser quelques mots pour décaler vos audiences.

- C'est ma meilleure cliente, je ne vais pas la laisser tomber. Allons-y !

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout en sirotant le contenu son gobelet en carton, l'avocate feuilletait le code civil français et divers documents qu'Ombrage avait reçus.

- Alors ? Que pensez-vous faire ? demanda Dolorès en touillant son thé.

- C'est un imbroglio comme j'en ai rarement vu. Donc, la famille qui vit en France demande la garde de ma cliente jusqu'à sa majorité, avec son rapatriement immédiat. Elle est majeure chez nous mais, apparemment, la loi moldue prévaut sur la loi sorcière, du moins en France. Et on ne peut même pas objecter une émancipation car elle n'a jamais été demandée, et la procédure prend au bas mois trois mois.

Elle soupira, tourna encore trois pages et son humeur s'assombrit.

- Quant au mariage, il ne sera pas reconnu en France…

Elle ferma sèchement le code et le posa sur le dossier.

- Puis-je prendre ces documents ? J'ai besoin de les étudier au calme.

- Bien sûr. Pour le moment, on essaye de faire traîner la procédure… Je vous conseille d'aller discuter avec Miss Granger. Elle aura peut-être des connaissances à vous apporter.

Helen acquiesça et prit congé. Tout en se dirigeant vers une salle d'audience, elle décida d'expédier le procès à venir. Un petit délinquant misogyne qui faisait du trafic d'objets volés dans l'allée des Embrumes. Et qui avait osé l'insulter. Elle allait s'arranger pour lui faire prendre cinq ans, ça lui apprendrait à se tenir correctement.

* * *

><p>Hermione serrait son mug entre ses mains. Elle avait passé un tee-shirt trop large et un caleçon aux motifs de chats jouant avec des pelotes de laine, caleçon préféré de Merlin. En face d'elle, Black et Tonks la regardaient, toujours étonnés que ce petit bout de bonne femme à moitié réveillé ait pu faire trembler le Ministère quelques jours plus tôt.<p>

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que mon parrain et ma marraine, que je n'ai pas vus depuis mes neuf ans, veulent me récupérer jusqu'à ma majorité moldue ? demanda-t-elle en baillant.

- Exactement. Et vous avez intérêt à trouver une parade immédiatement, ou sinon nous serons obligés de vous conduire à Aix-en-Provence.

- Je déteste l'accent là-bas, j'pige pas un mot sur deux de ce qu'ils racontent… marmonna la préfète en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Hermione, si tu pouvais te concentrer deux minutes ! aboya Minerva. La situation est grave.

- Oui, comme toujours… C'est pas la première fois, maugréa l'enchanteresse. Et pourquoi ils se réveillent maintenant ? Ca fait des années que mes parents sont morts.

- Parce que le professeur Jones, un de vos cousins éloignés, même si Monsieur et Madame Legrand ne le connaissent pas, veillait sur vous. Maintenant qu'il est mort… expliqua Tonks.

Minerva et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

- Ok, je sais qui est derrière tout ça… marmonna la Sage.

- Pardon ? demanda Sirius.

- Rien, coupa l'animagus en écrasant discrètement le pied de sa femme. Il faut que j'appelle maître Parkinson.

* * *

><p>Helen Parkinson sortait de la salle d'audience accompagnée de sa cliente.<p>

- Vous croyez que vous aidez votre soeur en pleurnichant comme ça devant tout le monde ? lâcha l'avocate, exaspérée.

- C'est facile pour vous, c'est pas votre père qui a assassiné votre sœur à force de la battre, rétorqua la sorcière, les yeux rougis. Vous pouvez pas comprendre.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas la seule à haïr votre famille. Il y a des milliers de filles comme vous qui attendent l'occasion de se venger de leur enfance pourrie. Alors, ressaisissez-vous…

Elle regarda sa montre et soupira.

- Je vous revois demain pour la suite des débats. Et tâchez de passer des vêtements présentables !

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur sa sacoche en cuir tandis qu'elle gagnait l'aire de transplanage.

- J'espère que Minerva me paiera le déjeuner…

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle était confortablement assise dans le salon du manoir McGonagall et dégustait un sandwich que l'animagus lui avait préparé. Elle avait bien retenu les leçons de sa fille qui lui avait déconseillé d'avaler ce qui avait été préparé par Hermione.

- Je ne vous cache pas que vous êtes dans la panade. Mais j'arriverai bien à vous tirer de là avec quelques effets de manche… finit par dire l'avocate. Hermione, as-tu des connaissances en droit français qui pourraient m'éviter de longues heures de recherches fastidieuses ?

« En tant qu'ancienne Ministre de la Magie, oui ! » se dit Hermione avec un mince sourire.

- Demandez toujours, je verrai si je peux y répondre.

- En tout cas, il faut absolument éviter qu'elle se retrouve en France jusqu'à ses 18 ans. Si elle n'est pas à Poudlard le 1er septembre, elle ne pourra pas faire sa dernière année… ajouta Minerva.

Mrs Parkinson haussa un sourcil perplexe.

- Y aurait-il quelque chose que vous me cachez ? demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

- Rien qui ne soit dans le règlement de l'école, enchaina rapidement Minerva. Elle doit être présente dans la première semaine, au risque de se voir refuser son inscription.

- Bien. La mesure de ton rapatriement en France est exécutoire, immédiatement.

- Quoi ? firent en cœur les deux femmes.

- Tu es mineure aux yeux de la loi française, aussi il est prévu de ne pas te laisser seule en territoire étranger.

- Mais elle n'est pas seule, elle est avec moi ! s'exclama Minerva, outrée.

- Ce qui n'arrange rien, puisque votre mariage n'a aucune valeur juridique de l'autre côté de la Manche. Par contre, cela nous a permis de surseoir pour quelques heures, arguant de la situation qui est humainement délicate à gérer.

- Humainement délicate… Je vais leur apprendre à vivre, moi, à ces Français ! gronda l'animagus en tapant du plat de la main sur la table.

- Calmez-vous Minerva. Ces quelques heures nous ont permis de commencer à mettre au point un plan pour éviter que votre femme ne soit envoyée dans sa parenté.

- Bien, donc je signe quoi où ? fit Hermione qui commençait à trouver que ça s'éternisait pour rien.

- En fait, commença Helen avant de faire une pause et de regarder tout à tour les deux femmes, je vais te faire remettre en prison.

- Quoi ? firent à nouveau en cœur Hermione et Minerva.

- Si tu es incarcérée, quel qu'en soit le motif, tu ne peux être remise aux autorités d'un pays tiers. C'est la première phase du plan.

- Je vais vous en faire moi, un plan avec une première phase pareille !

Minerva était maintenant debout au milieu de la pièce, toisant Helen de toute sa hauteur

- Trouvez donc une autre idée ! ajouta sèchement l'animagus.

- Minerva n'a pas tort, vous n'avez pas un truc moins ... plus... enfin, j'ai pas vraiment envie de retourner en cabane !

- Mais c'est le seul moyen de te garder sur le territoire. Et c'est le seul moyen de ne pas avoir par la suite des problèmes à faire valoir des documents que l'on va finir par retrouver. Sinon, tu ne seras jamais à Poudlard pour la rentrée... Une fois sur le territoire français, tu dépendras directement de leurs lois et c'est tout de même un peu hors de ma compétence.

- Quels documents à retrouver ? demanda Hermione, soupçonneuse.

- Une demande d'émancipation, par exemple, fit Helen en roulant des yeux. Ombrage s'occupe... de chercher où elle a bien pu l'égarer. Ce n'est l'histoire que de quelques heures. Une journée tout au plus.

- Et pour quel motif voulez-vous me faire enfermer ? interrogea la Serpentard.

- Rassure-toi, avec toutes les casseroles que tu traînes, ce sera facile à trouver… soupira l'avocate. Tu préfères que je t'envoie Black ou Tonks ?

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, Minerva tournait en rond dans le bureau d'Ombrage. La sous-secrétaire d'Etat la regardait avec bienveillance, les mains croisées sur son bureau.<p>

- Détendez-vous, très chère. Cela sera régler d'ici la fin de la journée, fit Dolorès en faisant apparaître deux tasses de thé.

- J'en ai assez de toutes ces histoires. Ca commence à bien faire ! Et là, elle est dans une cellule du Ministère, entourée de gens peu fréquentables !

- Ce n'est que pour quelques heures, juste le temps que Dawlish s'arrange avec le papier manquant. Ensuite, je le tamponne et je le glisse sous une pile sur le bureau de Gordon et le tour sera joué !

- J'espère bien… marmonna l'animagus, renfrognée.

* * *

><p>Hermione se trouvait assise dans une sombre cellule de trois mètres sur cinq, bondée de malfrats en tout genre. Dans un coin de la pièce ronflait un vieux sorcier qui semblait cuver son vin, tandis que deux hommes d'une trentaine d'années échangeaient à voix basse. A ses côtés, une femme courtement vêtue, la quarantaine bien passée, mâchait bruyamment un chewing-gum, le faisant claquer de temps à autre. Ses cheveux teints de mèches blondes laissaient entrevoir les racines noires, et sa jupe arrivant à la limite de la décente était d'un vert fluo qui donnait mal à la tête à l'enchanteresse.<p>

La Sage défit le premier bouton de sa chemise et résista à l'envie de prendre une grande bouffée d'air. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans les geôles et l'odeur de transpiration, mêlée aux effluves d'alcool et à l'âpreté de l'urine était insupportable.

- Qu'est-ce t'as fait pour te retrouver au trou, chérie ? demanda la femme d'une voix grave légèrement éraillée.

- Trois fois rien… J'ai transplané en dehors des clous…

- Les Aurors sont des salauds, marmonna la sorcière en se levant. SALAUDS ! ajouta-t-elle en direction du couloir.

- La ferme, morue ! répliqua une voix masculine.

La femme brandit un majeur et en fit claquer rageusement son chewing-gum.

- Tous des cons d'hypocrites. La moitié du Bureau use de mes services et ils font les oies blanches quand je tapine près du Ministère…

- Les cons, ça ose tout, c'est à ça qu'on les reconnait… maugréa l'enchanteresse.

La prostituée éclata de rire et le poivrot grommela une injure avant de se rendormir.

- Transplanage en état d'ébriété, murmura la femme en désignant le vieil ivrogne. Je le croise souvent ici… Tu veux une clope ? J'ai tiré son paquet à un des gardiens.

La Sage acquiesça et les deux sorcières s'allumèrent une cigarette. Elle s'adossa contre le mur, le dos bien calé et expira doucement la fumée. Elle jeta un regard en biais à la femme qui l'observait.

- J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vue quelque part, fit la péripatéticienne.

- Je ne crois pas, car je me souviendrai d'une personnalité aussi charmante que la votre, répliqua la Serpentard.

La sorcière fronça les sourcils puis claqua des doigts.

- Mais si ! T'es la nana qui a dézingué les deux affreux !

- Décidément, je ne passerai jamais inaperçu… soupira Hermione.

- J'peux avoir un autographe ? demanda la prostituée en fouillant dans son petit sac pour en extraire une plume et un bout de papier blanc qui semblait être une facture.

Hermione se saisit du tout, retourna le parchemin et le signa. Le visage de la sorcière s'illumina et elle rangea précieusement ses affaires.

- Alors ça, les copines de Coven Garden ne vont jamais le croire ! Mazette, elles vont en crever de jalousie !

- Heureuse d'avoir pu vous rendre service.

L'enchanteresse regarda sa montre et retint un grognement. Combien de temps fallait-il à Ombrage pour falsifier un document ? Cela faisait déjà quatre heures qu'elle moisissait ici et elle n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez elle et prendre une longue douche bien chaude.

Un gardien finit par arriver et la Sage croisa les doigts pour que ce soit elle qu'on vienne chercher.

- Cindy, tu peux y aller ! Mais trouve ta clientèle ailleurs que devant le Ministère, ok ? demanda l'homme en ouvrant la grille.

- Que veux-tu mon chou ? C'est là qu'on touche le plus de fric… répliqua la sorcière.

Elle se retourna vers Hermione et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- A plus la Miss. Et si tu veux un peu de bon temps, retrouve-moi tous les soirs à Victoria Street, devant la boutique de musique. T'auras un tarif d'amie !

- J'y penserai ! lança la préfète, amusée, en imaginant la tête de Minerva si cette dernière avait assisté à l'échange.

La prostituée lui glissa le paquet de cigarettes avant de s'éloigner en accentuant son déhanché, ce qui lui attira des sifflements admiratifs des autres détenus.

- A la prochaine mes chéris ! s'exclama joyeusement la voix de Cindy qui couvrait à peine le claquement de ses talons sur les dalles de pierre.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle espérait que la suivante à sortir, ce serait elle. Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'elle était occupée à compter les fissures au plafond, le gardien revint et ouvrit la porte de la cellule.

- Granger ! De la visite ! Suis-moi…

L'enchanteresse se leva, étira rapidement ses membres et s'engagea dans le couloir aux côtés du gardien qui avait sa baguette pointée sur elle. Un fin sourire étirait les lèvres de la Sage. Elle avait hâte de voir Minerva. Cependant, en arrivant au parloir, elle déchanta. Elle se trouva face à deux personnes qui avaient des cheveux bruns, qui étaient de taille moyenne, et qui avaient l'air particulièrement nerveux. L'homme se tenait debout, près de sa femme qui avait investi une des rares chaises de la pièce. Quand leurs yeux se posèrent sur la Serpentard, ils eurent l'air visiblement surpris et gênés.

- Hermione ? C'est bien toi ? commença la femme en français.

- Cécile ? Christophe ? Mais que faites-vous là ? répliqua l'enchanteresse en fronçant les sourcils.

- Nous sommes venus te chercher, répliqua l'homme en tortillant nerveusement ses doigts. Apparemment, il y a quelques… formalités pour te faire sortir d'ici. Ca va nous laisser le temps de discuter. Assieds-toi.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur une chaise, croisa les jambes et alluma une cigarette sous l'air choqué de son parrain et de sa marraine.

- Tu peux nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda Cécile. La dernière fois qu'on t'a vu, tu étais une jeune fille brillante qui faisait de très bonnes études dans un institut spécialisé pour enfant précoce et là…

Elle s'interrompit, ne sachant comment agencer ses pensées.

- Et là, on apprend que tu es une sorcière, mariée à une femme qui a trois fois ton âge…

- Mais qui ne les paraît pas, coupa la Sage, affable.

- Bref, tu es une sorcière homosexuelle mineure mariée, tes parents sont morts, un cousin éloigné dont on n'a jamais entendu parler s'est occupé de toi, il vient d'être assassiné, et on te retrouve en prison, ajouta Christophe, perdu.

- Et tu fumes ! s'exclama, outrée, la femme moldue. Mais bon sang ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Hermione se pencha sur la table et inspira une longue bouffée de nicotine.

- C'est ça de ne pas envoyer de cartes de Noël… ironisa la préfète. Ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi vous n'intervenez que maintenant. Et on peut parler en anglais ? J'ai trop mal à la tête pour réfléchir en français. Sûrement la coke que j'ai prise tout à l'heure… Je plaisante ! ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard révulsé de sa marraine.

- Un de tes professeurs est venu nous trouver hier soir. Ne nous demande pas son nom, j'ai pas vraiment compris. Il s'inquiétait pour toi car tu n'as plus de famille proche en Angleterre.

- Désolée de vous contredire, mais j'ai ma femme, répondit calmement la Sage en soufflant un nuage de fumée.

- Mais il n'est pas légal, ton mariage, fit remarquer Christophe.

- Dans mon monde et dans ce pays, si, expliqua la préfète. Chez les sorciers, je suis majeure… Et je vous remercie de l'intérêt que vous portez à mon bien-être, mais je tiens à finir ma scolarité à Poudlard. Il ne me reste qu'un an d'études et cela me contrarierait de me retrouver à Beauxbâtons.

- Beauxbâtons ? demandèrent les moldus.

- L'école de magie française, répondit la Serpentard.

- Tu ne veux pas faire des études… normales ? fit Cécile, dépassée par les évènements.

- Je n'y tiens pas particulièrement.

Les deux moldus se regardèrent, ne sachant comme gérer cette adolescente qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

- Hermione, on ne veut que ton bien. On est désolé de ne pas t'avoir contactée plus tôt. Mais on tient à t'aider, vraiment, commença doucement Christophe.

- J'y arrive très bien, merci, répliqua la Serpentard.

La porte s'ouvrit et la tête du gardien apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

- Granger, une autre visite ! Tu es très demandée ! se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- C'est ça d'être une star… Pas une minute à soi ! ironisa la Sage.

La porte s'ouvrit et Minerva apparut, ses sourcils froncés formant une ligne noire inquiétante. Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina alors que sa Guide s'approchait d'elle pour l'embrasser chastement.

- Comment vas-tu ? murmura-t-elle.

- A merveille ! Je me suis fait une amie. Je te présente Christophe et Cécile, mon parrain et ma marraine. Voici Minerva McGonagall, ma femme.

Les trois adultes se serrèrent brièvement la main, échangeant des regards méfiants.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda la Sage en anglais à la Directrice.

- Le Ministère a réussi à mettre la main sur ta demande d'émancipation. Tu seras dehors d'ici une heure.

Hermione traduisit l'échange aux moldus et une conversation s'engagea. Minerva ne comprenait un traître mot de ce qui se disait et la Serpentard lança le sort de traduction sur sa femme.

- Ecoutez, je ne veux pas aller en France. Ma vie est ici est… commença l'enchanteresse.

- Vu les soucis que tu as ici, il vaut mieux que tu rentres avec nous, dit Christophe en haussant la voix.

- J'ai mon mot à dire, fit Minerva.

- NON ! répliquèrent les deux moldus.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et le gardien les salua joyeusement.

- Hey, Granger, j'suis pas portier ! La prochaine fois, demande à tous tes amis de se pointer en même temps !

Il s'effaça pour laisser passer Helen Parkinson. Cette dernière était toujours vêtue de sa robe d'avocate et paraissait épuisée.

- Et une fois de plus, je te sors de prison… maugréa la mère de Pansy.

- Comment ça, une fois de plus ? demanda Cécile.

- Histoire trop longue à raconter, j'ai pas le temps, répliqua sèchement Parkinson en posant un parchemin sur la table. Les fainéants du Ministère ont finalement retrouvé ton acte d'émancipation. Sur ce, je file, j'ai une affaire de mœurs glauquissime à plaider. A la prochaine !

L'avocate sortit aussi vite qu'elle était rentrée, laissant les deux moldus médusés.

- Emancipation ? demanda Christophe.

- Enfin ! soupira Hermione en éteignant sa cigarette. On peut rentrer maintenant ? J'ai besoin d'une douche.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, répliqua Minerva en fronçant le nez. Mais dis-moi, tu n'es pas censée avoir arrêté de fumer ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Avec tout ce stress, toute cette tension… se moqua Hermione en se levant. Bon, ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir. Passez prendre l'apéro à l'occasion !

Les deux moldus regardaient, effarés, les deux femmes qui s'apprêtaient à quitter la salle.

- Hermione...

- Oui ? fit l'enchanteresse en tournant la tête.

- Tu es notre filleule, on ne peut pas de laisser comme ça ! Ta vie est complètement... hallucinante ! Tu n'es qu'une adolescente et tu sembles être en contact avec des personnes qui n'ont pas une bonne influence sur toi ! Tu fumes, tu te maries, avec une femme, tu passes ton temps en prison ! C'est décidé, tu rentres avec nous !

- Malheureusement, votre opinion importe peu, répliqua Minerva d'une voix glaciale. Hermione est très bien entourée, et si elle s'est retrouvée en prison, c'est suite à une erreur judiciaire. Quant à la cigarette, rassurez-vous, je vais lui en faire passer l'envie. Sur ce, nous vous laissons. Mais je vais demander à quelqu'un de vous raccompagner.

Hermione eut pourtant pitié du couple. Elle revint sur ses pas et prit les mains de sa marraine.

- Ecoutez, je comprends votre surprise en apprenant autant de nouvelles aussi singulières à mon sujet. Et je vous remercie de vous être déplacés jusqu'ici avec l'intention de me venir en aide. C'est très gentil de votre part. Mais je vous assure qu'il ne peut rien m'arriver de grave en faisant ma vie comme sorcière avec la femme que j'aime.

Cécile regardait tour à tour cette filleule, finalement inconnue, et la grande femme aux sourcils froncés qui était derrière elle.

- C'est un choc pour nous effectivement, répliqua Christophe.

- On pourrait prendre le temps d'un café si vous voulez, proposa la jeune femme.

- Je crois qu'on va rentrer, fit Cécile.

- J'insiste, et c'est moi qui invite, fit McGonagall.

Hermione la regarda, étonnée.

- Tu vas lâcher des pièces ? Vraiment, je suis touchée, ironisa l'enchanteresse.

- Continue comme ça et je retire mon offre, maugréa la Directrice.

- Et bien, pourquoi pas… On a quelques heures avant le retour en Eurostar… finit par dire Christophe.

* * *

><p><em>- Quand tu étais mariée avec moi, tu avais d'autres fréquentations que des prostituées, des drogués et des clodos, fit Ginny avec un reniflement dédaigneux.<em>

_- Mais c'est l'exacte description des convives à nos repas de famille ! s'exclama Pansy, moqueuse. Comme quoi, Hermione avait juste un peu d'avance sur toi, ma chérie…_

_La rousse écrasa furieusement les pieds de sa femme qui glapit._

_- Ca faisait longtemps… gémit la Serpentard, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Et mon maquillage n'est pas waterproof…_

* * *

><p>La suite la semaine prochaine ! En vous souhaitant un excellent week-end,<p>

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	38. Un caractère de Source

Bonjour tout le monde !

C'est vendredi, c'est week-end, c'est nouveau chapitre ! Par Merlin, que ça fait du bien ! ^^

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 38 : Un caractère de Source<p>

Le lendemain matin, Minerva était sur le point de partir pour Poudlard. Sur le pas de la porte, elle se retourna pour faire face à une Hermione encore toute endormie.

- Essaie de ranger un peu ton fatras qui traine dans toutes les pièces quand tu auras ouvert un œil ! J'aimerais vraiment ne pas devoir enjamber tes caleçons ce soir en rentrant.

- Et voilà ! Même pas trois mois de mariage, et le romantisme s'en est allé pour laisser place à la mégère hystérique que je vais côtoyer jusqu'à la fin des temps ! lâcha l'enchanteresse en baillant. Ginny avait eu la décence de cacher ce travers pendant six mois avant que sa nature profonde ne s'exprime…

- Ca fait plus de six mois que je te connais ma chérie ! D'ailleurs, ton repas est prêt dans le réfrigérateur, tu n'auras pas besoin d'ouvrir un nouveau chantier dans la cuisine, ni de te nourrir avec une quelconque commande de junk food !

- Gnagnagna, je mange des protéines, c'est bon pour ma croissance.

Minerva embrassa sa femme qui avait fini par se trainer jusqu'à elle.

- Sur ce, je vais recruter mes professeurs pour l'année. Sois sage, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Mais je suis Sage par nature ! se moqua Hermione. Tu pourras m'acheter des cigarettes en rentrant ?

- Je pensais plutôt à te faire prescrire un patch ! L'éternité, c'est long, et il n'est pas question que j'embrasse un cendrier froid pour les millénaires à venir.

- J'embrasse bien continuellement une bouteille de whisky et je ne renâcle pas… rétorqua la Serpentard.

L'Ecossaise soupira et décida de ne pas répondre. Hermione se baissa et ramassa une chemise qui gisait sur le sol.

- N'empêche, si tu ne me déshabillais pas dans toutes les pièces jusqu'à la chambre, je n'aurais pas à ramasser mes affaires. Tu veux que je récupère tous les vêtements, ou ai-je le droit de laisser traîner mes soutiens-gorges pour t'émoustiller un peu ?

Minerva laissa se dessiner un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres.

- Ce ne sont pas tes vêtements qui trainent qui m'émoustillent comme tu dis, c'est ceux que tu portes et que je peux enlever pour te redécouvrir à chaque fois.

La Serpentard eut un haussement de sourcil et s'approcha d'une démarche féline de sa femme. Elle ôta délicatement le chapeau que l'animagus venait de mettre et laissa courir ses doigts sur la robe de sa Guide.

- Je pense que Poudlard peut se passer de sa Directrice pour une petite heure… murmura-t-elle en défaisant un bouton.

- Et faire attendre tous mes dossiers ? susurra Minerva en attrapant la Sage par les hanches pour la rapprocher d'elle. Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ? murmura-t-elle en commençant à embrasser le cou de sa femme, remontant lentement vers son oreille.

- Et bien, tes dossiers, je te propose un classement… horizontal… dans la cheminée. Histoire qu'ils soient chauds, brûlants même… C'est toujours mieux de gérer dans… l'urgence… Tu ne penses pas ? murmura-t-elle en posant ses mains sur le bas du dos de son aînée.

Minerva ferma du pied la porte derrière elle et, sans lâcher l'enchanteresse, elle la fit reculer jusque dans le salon. Ses lèvres continuaient d'explorer le cou offert et déclenchaient des frissons qui allumaient le désir des deux femmes.

- Tant que j'y pense… murmura Hermione. Merlin m'a demandé une chose avant de mourir.

Et elle plaqua fermement sa main sur une des fesses de l'ancien professeur qui sursauta.

- Voilà, j'ai tenu ma promesse. Maintenant, tu as deux minutes pour m'ôter mes vêtements avant que je ne réponde plus de moi, fit la Sage avec un sourire coquin.

Minerva hésita un instant sur la suite à donner à ce geste mais choisit de rester dans l'ambiance. Elle regardait toujours Hermione avec des yeux verts prédateurs. Plongeant son regard dans les yeux noisette rieurs de la Sage, elle la plaqua doucement contre un mur, laissant courir ses doigts sur le corps plein de promesses sur lequel elle se laissait aller.

Hermione se débarrassa rapidement de son tee-shirt et embrassa passionnément sa femme en pressant son corps contre le sien. Elle se dépêcha de défaire la robe vert émeraude qui glissa sur le sol et la Sage la poussa un coup de pied bien placé. Elle glissa sa main dans le dos de l'animagus et d'un geste rapide, dégrafa le soutien-gorge noir qui emprisonnait la superbe poitrine de son aînée.

- La vue est toujours aussi splendide… murmura la Serpentard avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur le galbe d'un sein.

L'animagus se cambra sous la caresse. Elle glissa son index sous le menton de son amante et se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres. Lentement elle fit glisser sa langue contre celles-ci qui ne mirent pas longtemps à s'ouvrir pour l'accueillir. Tout en approfondissant le baiser qui s'enflammait, elle caressait le dos de la Sage, descendant toujours plus bas.

- Minerva… gémit la Serpentard. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps…

Hermione posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa femme et fit glisser le dernier bout de tissu qui couvrait sa Guide.

* * *

><p>Minerva était bien calée dans son fauteuil. De l'autre côté du bureau, Albus se tenait debout et elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'inviter à s'asseoir. Les minutes s'égrenaient et le silence était pesant. Le vieux directeur lissait sa barbe en regardant son ancienne étudiante par-dessus ses demi-lunettes. Il finit par prendre la parole.<p>

- Ma chère Minerva, je suis tellement fier de vous.

L'animagus ne répondit rien.

- Regardez-vous très chère, il n'y a pas si longtemps, vous étiez mon élève, mon adjointe et voyez où mes enseignements vous ont menés. Directrice de Poudlard, sorcière accomplie, femme mariée… Au fait, comment va votre épouse ? conclut-il avec un léger sourire.

- Grâce à vous, elle a renoué avec des membres de sa famille, répondit l'animagus sans bouger.

- J'espère que la rencontre fut agréable et le dénouement de ces retrouvailles au goût de tous, fit Dumbledore, fielleux.

- Si contrecarrer vos plans étaient les seules tâches qui m'occupent, ce serait un divertissement, répliqua l'animagus en se levant et en prenant appui sur son bureau, mais j'ai autre chose à faire aussi je ne vous le redirais pas une autre fois, laissez Hermione tranquille ou sinon…

- Ou sinon…

- Elle n'aura vraiment plus à se préoccuper de vous avoir sur les talons parce que je vais définitivement sceller votre sort.

- Allons, Minerva, ne nous énervons pas, se risqua à dire l'ancien directeur. Vous savez mieux que quiconque que les liens familiaux sont primordiaux dans l'épanouissement des adolescents. Les intentions du messager étaient on ne peut plus honnêtes, j'en suis sûr.

- Vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous aurais pas prévenu Albus. Encore une manigance de votre part et je m'occupe personnellement de vous.

- Je ne saurais avoir du temps à consacrer à de telles balivernes ma chère, je dois préparer la rentrée et les charges que…

- Justement parlons-en, le coupa l'animagus en se rasseyant.

Elle chercha quelques instants sur son bureau et finit par attraper un parchemin dont dépassait un sceau.

- J'ai ici le décret du Magenmagot qui vous démet de vos fonctions de directeur-adjoint, lut-elle. Cette décision prend effet immédiatement. Je vous demanderai donc de préparer tous vos dossiers afin de les transmettre à votre successeur.

- Qui sera ? demanda le sorcier, laissant poindre sa curiosité.

- Vous l'apprendrez en temps utile. Par ailleurs, suite à la mort tragique du professeur Jones, le poste de professeur de DFCM est vacant, et il est maintenant votre, enchaina l'animagus avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Mais ma spécialité c'est la métamorphose ! rétorqua le sorcier en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais vous êtes un grand professeur Albus, je ne doute pas un instant que vous soyez en mesure de relever le défi de tenir ce poste plus d'une année, répondit-elle avec tout le cynisme qu'elle put mettre dans son intonation.

Minerva vit l'ancien directeur tiquer au sous-entendu et se retenir de répondre en serrant les mâchoires.

- Faites-moi confiance Madame la Directrice, je serai là encore longtemps, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Alors évitez de vous mesurer à Hermione au cours d'un duel durant vos cours, la jeunesse est impétueuse et elle pourrait se prendre au jeu.

- Merci du conseil, je ne lui tournerai pas le dos non plus, lâcha-t-il avant de se rendre jusqu'à la porte du bureau. Au fait, qui prend le poste de professeur de métamorphose ?

- Un nouvel enseignant que je vais engager. Ne vous en faites pas, les élèves ne perdront pas au change.

Dumbledore eut un geste sec de la tête et quitta le bureau de sa supérieure d'un pas vif. McGonagall le regarda s'éloigner et soupira. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas abattu tout son jeu et qu'il préparait un dernier coup. Elle se promit d'en parler à Hermione le soir même.

Elle rédigea quelques courriers pour le Ministère, passa des commandes de fournitures et de nouveaux uniformes pour les elfes de maison, quand on frappa à la porte de son bureau. William pénétra dans la pièce, un léger sourire flottant sur son visage.

- Alors ma tante, tu as besoin d'un nouveau prof ? demanda-t-il, narquois, en s'asseyant confortablement.

Il croisa les jambes et passa ses longs doigts fins dans ses cheveux pour dégager son visage. Son regard vert pétillait d'amusement et la Directrice posa sa plume.

- En effet. J'ai muté Dumbledore à la DCFM et j'ai besoin de toi pour enseigner la métamorphose. Tu serais partant ?

- Partant pour quitter mon emploi ennuyeux dans mon service poussiéreux au Ministère ? Je signe où ? demanda le jeune homme avec empressement. En plus, je pourrais apprendre à mieux connaître ma « belle-tata »…

Minerva haussa un sourcil et William eut un sourire ingénu.

- C'est important, la famille… ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Bien. Voilà ton contrat de travail et…

- Passons à la partie où nous excellons tous les deux : la négociation du salaire. Je te laisse commencer, ma tante. Que le meilleur gagne !

Une heure plus tard, la Guide alla s'allonger quelques instants dans ses appartements, une tasse de thé à la main. William avait gagné. Elle avait fini par céder et augmenter le salaire mensuel de son neveu de deux gallions par mois.

- Je me fais vieille…

Elle regarda sa montre et grommela. Severus n'allait pas tarder à arriver, et elle n'avait pas fini tout ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire. Elle n'aurait jamais dû traîner autant ce matin. Cependant, un sourire coquin illumina son visage en se remémorant la raison de son retard. Si c'était à refaire, elle agirait à l'identique. Elle but rapidement son thé et regagna son bureau. A peine s'était-elle assise que Rogue frappait à la porte, ponctuel comme à son habitude.

- Madame la Directrice, salua-t-il.

L'animagus fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose avait changé chez son collègue. Elle le détailla quelques instants puis l'incompréhension se lut sur son visage.

- Mais… Severus… Vous souriez ?

Le maître des potions eut un geste de la main, l'air de dire que ce n'était qu'un détail.

- Nous en parlerons ultérieurement. J'aimerais encore garder cette excellente nouvelle pour moi. Bref, vous vouliez me voir ?

- Oui, j'ai une offre pour vous. Je vous confie la tâche de me seconder dans la direction de l'établissement.

- Décidemment, c'est une très belle journée. J'accepte avec grand plaisir ! La rémunération supplémentaire est de ?

- Mais pourquoi voulez-vous tous négocier votre salaire ? Je ne suis pas une entreprise de jeux à gratter !

- Je vais alléger votre charge de travail pour que vous puissiez profiter de votre épouse. Cela mérite bien une petite contribution ? A combien évaluez-vous le temps passé avec votre femme ? Attention, toute proposition en dessous de cinq gallions par mois sera répétée à la principale intéressée…

Rogue prit place avec un rictus et la Directrice de Poudlard se prépara à livrer une nouvelle bataille.

- De plus, maintenant que Lily Potter est redevenue officiellement Evans, je vais avoir besoin de fonds pour l'emmener au restaurant. Allez-y, Madame la Directrice, faites votre première offre…

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, quand la Guide rentra chez elle, elle était épuisée, un puissant mal de tête la lançait, et elle n'avait qu'une envie : se coucher. Cependant, elle changea d'avis en pénétrant dans le salon. Hermione avait mis la table, et des bougies éclairaient de leur douce lumière la pièce qui avait été rangée. Une bonne odeur venait de la cuisine et, se rendant compte qu'elle était affamée, l'animagus ôta son chapeau et sa cape. Hermione apparut dans le salon, et le regard de la Directrice s'illumina. La Serpentard était pieds nus et sa chemise blanche, ouverte, laissait voir son soutien-gorge. Elle avait négligemment attaché ses cheveux et retroussé ses manches.<p>

- Il fait une chaleur dans cette cuisine, lâcha la préfète avant d'embrasser brièvement sa femme.

- Tu as préparé le dîner ? Et ça sent bon ? demanda l'ancien professeur, étonné.

- Pas de commentaires, prévint Hermione. J'ai essayé de me souvenir d'une recette que m'avait apprise Molly et j'ai testé le résultat sur les rats de la cave. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils sont encore vivants. En revanche, ton tablier est bon à jeter.

L'enchanteresse se saisit de deux verres de vin et en colla un dans les mains de sa femme.

- Tu as l'air tendu, fit remarquer la Sage après avoir trinqué. Je peux garder le repas au chaud le temps que tu prennes une douche.

- Uniquement si tu viens avec moi… murmura Minerva en posant son verre de vin sur la table.

La Serpentard eut un sourire coquin et fit glisser sa chemise le long de ses épaules. Cependant, un rat déboula dans le salon qu'il traversa en courant pour en sortir par un interstice dans le mur. Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant le rongeur se jeter dans la piscine pour boire avec avidité.

- Ah oui… La poivrière m'a échappée des mains… se rappela l'enchanteresse.

* * *

><p>Les vacances passèrent trop vite au goût des deux épouses. La dernière semaine arriva et Minerva dut retourner à Poudlard. Cependant, Hermione avait Ginny et Pansy pour compagnie, et les trois jeunes femme, en cette belle soirée de fin août, jouaient aux cartes dans le salon.<p>

- Franchement les filles, éteignez vos clopes, ça me brûle les yeux… marmonna la rousse en cachant son jeu. Pansy, arrête de loucher sur mes cartes, t'es vraiment pas discrète.

- La preuve que si ! rétorqua fièrement la vert et argent. T'as pas remarqué que je matais ton décolleté… La diversion est tout un art !

Parkinson souffla un nuage de fumée avant de boire une courte gorgée de whisky.

- Si ma mère nous voyait, elle m'interdirait de remettre les pieds ici. C'est Macao l'enfer du jeu, plaisanta la Gryffondor en posant trois jetons sur la table. Je relance ! Herm, tu suis ?

- Non, je me couche… répondit l'enchanteresse en posant ses cartes.

- Ca, on sait que tu as l'habitude… se moqua Pansy.

- Ce que tu es prévisible ! soupira la Sage.

- Et attends un peu que tu dises « tapis » que je te parle de tes brûlures aux genoux… ironisa la Serpentard.

- Parkinson ! s'offusqua Ginny.

- Tu veux nous faire part de ton expérience, Weasley ? répliqua la future médicomage. Une crème à nous conseiller ?

La rousse se leva et s'étira.

- Je vais chercher une bière au beurre au frigo. Qui en veut ?

- Essaye plutôt de me trouver une vodka au freezer. On crève de chaud ici… répondit la vert et argent.

On frappa à la porte d'entrée et Hermione regarda sa montre. Les trois jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard perplexe. Qui pouvait venir les déranger à 22 heures ? La préfète se dirigea mollement vers l'entrée et son visage s'assombrit alors que son regard se posait sur sa belle-sœur.

- Cybèla, quelle surprise de vous voir ici ! lança l'enchanteresse, affable, en s'adossant contre le chambranle de la porte.

- McGonagall est-elle ici ? demanda l'écossaise avec froideur.

- Elle est encore à Poudlard. Elle ne rentrera pas avant au moins une heure. Mais je lui dirai que vous êtes passée…

Hermione allait refermer la porte quand un pied la bloqua.

- Je vais l'attendre… fit Cybèla, glaciale, en poussant légèrement la porte.

Elle pénétra d'autorité dans la demeure et la Sage regarda Ginny et Pansy qui haussèrent les épaules.

- Bien, vu qu'une écossaise est dans la place, laissons tomber les jeux d'argent. Un tarot ? proposa Parkinson en allant chercher le jeu.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? proposa Ginny, mal à l'aise.

Cybèla la regarda comme si elle était une poussière sur sa chaussure et ne répondit pas. L'écossaise se servit un whisky et prit place à table.

- Quelle ambiance ! se moqua Pansy en s'installant. Hermione, tu fais le compte des points ?

« Les filles, on triche. On la saoule rapidement, et je m'occupe de mener le petit au bout en faisant passer trois fois le 21. On va faire un code. Si vous avez un bout, vous taper une fois sur la table, si vous avez des rois, deux fois… » commença l'enchanteresse.

« Ca marche… » répondit la rousse tandis que Pansy acquiesçait discrètement.

Parkinson distribua rapidement les cartes et s'arrangea pour que le verre de la sœur de Minerva ne soit jamais vide. Cependant, après quatre parties, l'écossaise semblait toujours aussi sobre et menait de quarante points.

- Alors Hermione, tu ne nous as pas encore raconté ton voyage de noce. C'était comment, les Seychelles ? demanda Pansy avec un sourire.

- Paradisiaque ! répliqua l'enchanteresse avec un soupir nostalgique. Il faisait tellement chaud que nous avons passé dix jours sans vêtement…

Cybèla la foudroya du regard et coupa rageusement le pli. La Sage allait en rajouter une couche quand la fenêtre du salon explosa, brisée par un jet de lumière rouge. Les quatre sorcières se levèrent brusquement, Pansy, Ginny et Cybèla tirant leur baguette.

- Où est votre arme ? demanda froidement l'écossaise à Hermione qui avait les mains vides.

- Ici, répliqua la préfète en claquant des doigts.

Son katana apparut et elle tira la lame de son fourreau.

- Bon… qu'avons-nous ici ? marmonna-t-elle en envoyant sa magie dans le parc.

Elle identifia une vingtaine d'auras, dont quelques-unes lui étaient familières. Elle fronça les sourcils et rangea son katana.

- Alors ? demanda calmement Ginny.

- Apparemment, on a un lot de mangemorts échappés d'Azkaban.

Un rire sinistre retentit dans la nuit et Parkinson frissonna.

- Ca, c'est Bellatrix. Vous restez ici, je reviens dans deux minutes. Pansy, tu peux prévenir ta mère ? Je pense qu'il faudra qu'elle vienne me chercher tout à l'heure au Ministère… ironisa Hermione en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Elle sentit la main de Cybèla l'agripper et croisa le regard froid de l'écossaise.

- Vous êtes une gamine. Vous ne ferez pas le poids face à vingt sorciers expérimentés.

- Dans ce cas, j'ai de la chance, se moqua Hermione. Dehors, y'a que des amateurs.

- J'y vais. Restez ici, ordonna la sœur de Minerva.

Ginny haussa les épaules et se posta près de la fenêtre. Elle observa rapidement le parc et lança un sortilège. Deux secondes plus tard, un bruit de corps qui tombe brisa le silence.

- Un de moins, lâcha la rousse.

- Ok, on y va ! lança Hermione en ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied bien placé.

Elle pivota rapidement son buste alors que des dizaines de maléfices convergeaient vers l'endroit où elle se tenait plus tôt. Elle cligna des yeux et, sous le regard ébahi de Cybèla, s'entoura d'une barrière d'électricité.

- Ginny, couvre-moi ! dit-elle avant de s'engager dans le parc.

L'écossaise brandit sa baguette et suivit sa belle-sœur à l'extérieur. Cette dernière avait une boule de feu dans la main et la lança sur un groupe de mangemorts. Les sorts que les encagoulés jetaient à la jeune femme étaient absorbés par la protection électrique. De la maison, Ginny et Pansy attaquaient inlassablement et Cybèla décida de passer à l'offensive. Elle agita sa baguette en une longue arabesque et les feuilles se détachèrent des arbres pour former un tourbillon qui mit à terre quelques-uns des assaillants.

Hermione, quant à elle, se battait contre le couple Lestrange épaulé de Dolohov. Le ricanement de la mangemort s'interrompit alors que son mari et son ami tombèrent inanimés sur le sol, leur baguette cassée.

- Alors Bellatrix ? Tu ne te sens pas trop seule ? demanda calmement l'enchanteresse en s'approchant de la sorcière.

Lestrange regarda rapidement autour d'elle et un rictus dément étira ses lèvres.

- Peut-être… Mais ta belle-sœur va bientôt y passer… rétorqua la mangemort, le regard fou.

La Sage agita rapidement la main et Bellatrix se trouva allongée dans l'herbe, incapable de bouger. La Serpentard se retourna en direction de Cybèla qui se trouvait en mauvaise posture, malgré les attaques de Pansy et Ginny. L'Ecossaise était entourée de cinq mangemorts et elle semblait danser pour éviter les sortilèges qui la frôlaient de toute part.

- A TERRE ! cria Hermione en gaélique.

Elle leva la main et dès que sa belle-sœur se fut jetée au sol, elle lança un maléfice qui projeta les mangemorts une dizaine de mètres en arrière. Un claquement de doigt plus tard, les assaillants étaient ligotés. La préfète s'approcha d'un pas vif de l'Ecossaise et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Cybèla hésita quelques instants puis finit par accepter l'aide offerte.

- Que va-t-on faire de tous ses Anglais ? lâcha-t-elle en jetant un regard dégoûté aux mangemorts.

- Il doit bien y avoir quelques Gallois dans le lot, plaisanta Hermione.

- Ca brûle bien, un Gallois, rétorqua froidement la sœur de Minerva.

- On va éviter de faire un bûcher dans le parc du domaine. Je ne pense pas que ma femme apprécie qu'on bousille sa pelouse pour quelques arriérés d'Angloys. Pouvez-vous installer Bellatrix Lestrange dans la cave pendant que j'expédie les autres à Azkaban ?

Cybèla acquiesça, attrapa la mangemort par les poignets et la traîna sans ménagement à travers le domaine. La Sage ligota les autres encagoulés entre eux et disparut dans un craquement sonore pour réapparaître une minute plus tard.

- J'espère que les gardiens aimeront leur présent… soupira-t-elle en faisant craquer ses doigts. Maintenant, passons à notre invitée de marque…

* * *

><p>Quand Minerva franchit le seuil de son manoir, il était près de minuit. Elle était exténuée, ses yeux brûlaient de fatigue et elle n'avait qu'une envie : s'étendre dans son lit et prendre sa femme dans ses bras. En pénétrant dans le salon, elle fut estomaquée de trouver Cybèla en compagnie de Ginny et de Pansy, les trois sorcières sirotant un bon whisky tout en jouant aux cartes.<p>

- Belote, rebelote et dix de der ! lâcha sa sœur en remportant les derniers plis alors que les deux élèves grommelaient.

Un long hurlement suraigu se fit entendre des tréfonds de la demeure et l'animagus tressaillit.

- C'était quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai rien entendu, fit Pansy narquoise. Weasley, c'est à toi de distribuer.

- Ta femme est entrain d'interroger une Anglaise… Et j'aime beaucoup les cris qu'elle arrive à en tirer, expliqua Cybèla avant de boire une gorgée d'alcool.

- Elle quoi ? fit Minerva, blême.

- Elle torture Bellatrix… Mais bon, c'est pas la première fois. On finit par s'habituer… répliqua Ginny, affable. L'atout est carreau. Qui prend ?

Minerva ôta rapidement sa cape et son chapeau qu'elle lança sur le canapé.

- Elles sont où ? interrogea la Directrice.

- Dans la cave, répliqua Pansy. Tant que vous y êtes, vous pouvez monter une nouvelle bouteille de whisky ? Ce que votre sœur descend, j'voudrais pas le remonter à vélo…

L'animagus dévala rapidement les marches menant à l'étage inférieur. Elle poussa une porte et des gémissements se firent entendre. Hermione était accroupie à côté de Bellatrix et s'essuyait les mains dans un torchon blanc. Minerva eut un soupir de soulagement en constatant que la mangemort n'était pas couverte de sang.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? marmonna la Guide en s'approchant d'un pas vif.

- Je veux savoir qui a libéré la bande d'abrutis qui s'est pointée chez nous ce soir, et Lestrange n'est pas très coopérative, répondit l'enchanteresse en se relevant.

Elle en profita pour mettre une claque à l'arrière de la tête de la sorcière qui lui jeta un regard furieux. La Sage s'alluma une cigarette et souffla le nuage de fumée dans le visage de la mangemort.

- T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas parler ? Parce que là, j'étais gentille. Je peux faire plus mal… Et ce sera plus salissant… murmura la préfète à l'oreille de la sorcière.

- Je ne crains rien ! répliqua Bellatrix.

- Oh, parce que tu penses que je ne peux pas être plus vicieuse que Voldemort ? se moqua la Serpentard. Tu te trompes…

Minerva attrapa sa femme par le poignet et l'emmena un peu plus loin.

- Tu ne voudrais pas juste fouiller dans son esprit ou faire un tour de passe-passe mental ? chuchota l'animagus.

- Et rater un bon divertissement ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère, répliqua la préfète. En plus, j'ai marqué pas mal de points avec ta sœur ce soir. Je vais pas lâcher un aussi bon filon…

- Hermione ! murmura sèchement la Guide. Tu ne peux pas torturer impunément !

- Rappelle-moi ce que vous avez fait avec William à cette pauvre Fleur dans la baignoire de ton neveu ? Fais pas ta vierge effarouchée !

- Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Fleur était morte ! C'était un zombi !

- Oui, ben, je crois que tu es la seule dans cette baraque à considérer que Lestrange est un être humain…

- Et ?

- Et on va pas pleurer pour Lestrange ! rétorqua Hermione en roulant des yeux. Je peux finir ce que j'ai commencé ? Sinon j'y suis encore demain matin !

- Donc mon avis ne compte pas.

- Mais quel avis ? Peux-tu pour une fois, ma chérie, t'exprimer clairement au lieu d'user de périphrases incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels ?

- Je pensais que je ne m'adressais pas à n'importe qui, soupira-t-elle, mais soit, je vais mettre les sous-titres. Il n'est pas question que je te laisse torturer un être vivant, fusse Lestrange. Ces pratiques n'ont rien de civilisé et ce n'est pas en se mettant au même niveau de sauvagerie que cette sorcière à moitié folle que tu vas sortir grandie de cette expérience. Je te rappelle que tu tiens un emploi à l'essai.

- Tu es secrétaire général de l'ONU maintenant ? demanda sèchement la Sage. Et je te signale que c'est mon invitée qui me souffle les techniques pour ne pas laisser de traces.

Elle soupira et jeta un regard blasé à Lestrange.

- Mais soit, je vais te faire plaisir. Laisse-moi juste encore cinq minutes pour affaiblir ses résistances… Je vais lui mettre quelques doses d'électricité maison et elle me dira tout ce que je veux entendre. J'suis sûre que je pourrais même lui faire avouer l'assassinat de John Lennon…

- John qui ? répéta l'animagus en haussant un sourcil. Bref, ce n'est pas la question ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de dire à la Source de trouver le moyen d'obtenir l'information que tu cherches sans plus aucune souffrance pour cette malheureuse... Information par ailleurs que toi et moi connaissons parfaitement. Donc ces sévices sont tout à fait inappropriés. Et merci pour cette idée de prochaine carrière.

Pendant que Minerva finissait sa tirade, Hermione en avait profité pour se retourner vers Bellatrix pour lui envoyer une courte décharge. La mangemort s'était raidie sur sa chaise et visiblement, elle avait eu mal.

- Alors Lestrange… Comment t'es-tu évadée ? murmura la Serpentard.

Minerva n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Hermione n'avait même pas écouté. L'animagus s'avança vers Lestrange en passant devant la préfète et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la sorcière captive.

- Bien, à la prochaine décharge, nous serons deux à apprécier ta façon de faire, dit-elle en plantant son regard vert dans les yeux de la Sage.

La Serpentard, la main levée, prête à renouveler son sort, hésitait. Elle approcha ses doigts de la mangemort puis finit par se résigner et tourner les talons.

- Démerde-toi pour savoir comment Albus s'y est pris ! J'vais me coucher. N'oublie pas de déposer cette chose à Azkaban… lâcha-t-elle froidement avant de quitter la pièce.

- Ne bougez pas, je reviens, fit Minerva civilement à Lestrange avant de suivre sa femme dans le couloir.

Elle la rattrapa par le bras pour l'arrêter.

- Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou bien tu as hésité ? demanda-t-elle, vaguement inquiète de la réponse.

- Effectivement, j'ai hésité car tous les moyens sont bons pour parvenir à mes fins. N'oublie pas que je suis la Source. Il y a des moments où je ne peux me permettre de donner dans le sentimentalisme. Heureusement que c'était toi. Sinon, je serais allée jusqu'au bout.

- Hermione, tu me fais peur. Tu as d'autres possibilités pour arriver à tes fins, des choix qui n'impliquent pas de faire souffrir un être humain.

- Je te fais peur ? Tu aurais dû discuter avec Ginny avant de m'épouser. Elle t'aurait fait part de ma personnalité si dérangeante. Maintenant, débarrasse-nous de ça. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à sortir les ordures demain matin. Bonne nuit !

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif et prit le chemin du premier étage.

- Ca promet pour l'avenir, soupira l'animagus en retournant dans la pièce discuter avec Lestrange.

Une heure plus tard, elle gagna enfin la fraîcheur de sa chambre. Hermione avait repoussé les draps et les rayons argentés de la lune teintaient son corps d'une lueur presque irréelle. L'animagus ôta rapidement ses vêtements et s'allongea aux côtés de sa femme qui remua légèrement. La Guide posa ses lèvres sur l'épaule de l'enchanteresse qui grommela avant de se retourner.

Le front de la Sage arborait un pli soucieux. Minerva soupira et effleura la joue de l'enchanteresse. Depuis la mort de Merlin, elle passait souvent des nuits agitées, se réveillant en panique. La Guide savait que la Serpentard était sur une pente savonneuse, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à refaire surface. Et elle devait l'aider.

Elle ferma les yeux et, avant de s'endormir, se promit de sortir sa femme du marasme dans lequel elle était plongée.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla et trouva le lit vide. Elle s'étira mollement, passa quelque chose qui ressemblait à un pyjama et s'alluma une cigarette. Neuf heures. Minerva avait dû partir pour Poudlard et elle ne l'avait pas réveillée. Elle descendit dans le salon et fut surprise de n'y trouver ni Ginny, ni Pansy.<p>

L'enchanteresse bailla, fit attention de ne pas faire tomber son tube de nicotine et pénétra dans la cuisine pour se servir un café. A peine entrée dans la pièce, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ginny, Pansy et Minerva étaient assises à table et semblaient l'attendre. Une tasse de café noir trônait sur la surface boisée et l'animagus lui donna.

- Bonjour Hermione. Bien dormi ? demanda Ginny.

- Moui… marmonna la Sage.

- Tant mieux ! Pose tes fesses ici, c'est une intervention ! lâcha Pansy en tapotant l'assise d'une chaise.

- Une quoi ? demanda la préfète.

- Il y a deux trois choses qu'on aimerait éclaircir, poursuivit la rousse.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et regarda sa Guide qui ne disait rien.

- Si c'est à propos de la cigarette du matin, je peux aller la fumer dehors vous savez, fit la Sage en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Minerva la rattrapa par la manche du pyjama et la retourna vers la chaise.

- La cigarette, c'est juste entre toi et moi. Mais c'est une bonne idée que tu cesses de fumer dans la maison.

- La cigarette et la porte de sortie c'est bien essayé, mais le joueur est invité à rester à la table, grimaça Pansy.

- C'est au sujet d'une conversation qu'on a eue il y a des années, toutes les deux, ajouta Ginny. Tu sais, ton côté impitoyable, froid… Origine de toutes magies.

- Pardon ? demanda l'enchanteresse qui avait dû mal à se réveiller.

- Hier t'as torturé Lestrange. Pas que ça me gêne, mais il y a des âmes sensibles ici… se moqua Parkinson.

Hermione coula un regard noir vers sa Guide.

- De quoi tu te plains ? grommela-t-elle en avalant une gorgée de café. Je t'ai laissé ta copine en bon état, non ?

- Tu as hésité à le faire, pire tu étais prête à me faire subir le même sort par ricochet.

- Tu as fait quoi ? gronda Ginny en posant ses deux mains à plat sur la table.

La Sage rentra la tête dans ses épaules.

- Tu es capable de te servir de tes amies comme appât, ça je le savais déjà, mais que tu penses à les blesser toi-même ? Non mais t'es malade ! Ta femme bordel ! tempêta la rouquine.

La réplique amena un petit sourire sur les lèvres de l'enchanteresse. Ginny considérait maintenant Minerva comme sa femme. C'était un indéniable progrès.

- Et ne ris pas s'il te plait, c'est vraiment pas le moment, ajouta la rousse, furieuse.

- Bien. Et à part me gueuler dessus, que pensez-vous faire ? répondit calmement la préfète. Vous avez certes un problème avec mes méthodes d'interrogatoires. Autre chose ? Des solutions à proposer ? C'est possible d'avoir à manger ?

Pansy eut un léger rire et se fit foudroyer du regard par Weasley.

- J'ai laissé un fond de céréales dans le placard, répondit la vert et argent. Mais pour le lait, je l'ai fini en en versant un bol à Minerva, comme tous les matins. Tu peux aller laper dedans, c'est juste à côté de ses croquettes spécial poil soyeux…

- Miss Parkinson, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter, gronda l'animagus.

- D'accord, soupira la Serpentard. J'entame les hostilités. Hermione, je te trouve de plus en plus insensible !

- A tes charmes ? ironisa la Sage en ouvrant la porte d'un meuble pour en sortir un bol et une cuillère.

- Pour ça, pas de danger, il ne me faudrait pas longtemps pour... commença la Serpentard, et les yeux furieux de ta femme en ce moment démontre que je suis toujours une concurrente imbattable, mais je m'égare. Non, tu te fous de tout et de tous, et ton désir de détruire devient plus fort que tout.

Hermione se servit un bol de céréales et s'assit sur le plan de travail pour avoir les trois femmes dans son champ de vision.

- Je ne ressens aucun désir de destruction, expliqua-t-elle en remuant son petit-déjeuner. J'ai juste envie de mener à bien ma mission. Et j'écoute ma petite voix qui me conseille fort justement.

- Hermione... commença Minerva avant de s'arrêter pour chercher ses mots. Puis-je te poser une question ?

- C'est ce que tu viens de faire mais tu peux recommencer, répondit l'enchanteresse avec amusement.

Minerva lui sourit en retour.

- Te souviens-tu pourquoi tu t'es opposée à la Source dans ton autre vie ?

- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? rétorqua l'enchanteresse, sèchement.

Elle se tut un instant, ses yeux s'assombrissant. Des images lui revenaient en mémoire et elle déglutit.

- Elle avait détruit toute ma famille… murmura-t-elle en jetant un regard en biais à Ginny.

- Et que lui reprochais-tu alors ?

- D'être un folle furieuse sans remord qui ne comprenait rien à l'espèce humaine ? Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

- Folle furieuse tu ne l'es pas et nous sommes là pour que ça n'arrive pas. Mais sans remord, je pense que tu as franchi le pas...

- Mais je comprends l'espèce humaine ! Enfin, la moitié masculine, du moins… maugréa Hermione avant de manger une cuillère de céréales.

- Ca c'est vrai, ricana Pansy en attrapant le paquet de cigarettes de l'enchanteresse, tu permets ?

Minerva soupira et d'un geste de la main, ouvrit portes et fenêtres dans la cuisine pour aérer.

- Tu comprends encore mais pour combien de temps ? Et là n'est pas encore la question. Tu te poses en juge de ce qui est bien et mal face à la création, comme si les hommes t'appartenaient. Te souviens-tu avoir reproché à la Source de préférer détruire plutôt que d'aider à réparer ? Les hommes ont mis un système en place pour s'autogérer, il n'est pas parfait, mais il existe. Ton rôle n'est pas d'être le Deus ex machina tout puissant qui brise les vies jugées inutiles et finit par submerger des continents, mais d'aider les hommes à vivre ensemble... En tout cas, c'est ce que tu as demandé à la Source.

- Je vois où vous voulez en venir… Vous avez posé le diagnostic. Bien, docteur Carter. Et maintenant ? Vous proposez quoi ? Je vous crois, c'est pas le soucis, mais je ne m'en rend pas compte. Et je ne sais pas si notre future médicomage est douée dans les greffes de conscience…

- Pas sûre que ça marche… Et puis, en conscience, j'y connais rien, j'ai vendu la mienne il y a bien des années ! ironisa Pansy.

- Bon sang, y'en a pas une pour rattraper l'autre… soupira Ginny.

- La conscience ne fait pas partie de l'inné, c'est un acquis qui se forge tous les jours. Une partie de toi a déjà fait ce travail, mais la Source prend de plus en plus le contrôle de tes émotions... Il faut que tu l'éduques, proposa Minerva

- Et que tu nous fasses confiance, renchérit Ginny.

- On trouvera toujours le moyen de faire des conneries ensemble pour que ça te manque pas, se moqua Pansy

- OK… Mais je vous préviens, pas question que je lise des bouquins moralisateurs écrits par d'obscurs religieux. Pas plus que je ne foutrais les pieds dans un quelconque temple, grommela Hermione en posant son bol. Pansy ?

La Serpentard comprit la demande muette et lança le paquet de cigarettes à son amie qui s'en alluma une.

- Autre chose ? demanda la préfète.

- Personne ne te propose de t'embrigader dans une quelconque secte, juste d'être sensible au point de vue de tes amies.

- Bien. Alors, avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il faut que je vous demande. Je peux aller prendre une douche ou ça va nuire à l'écosystème ? ironisa Hermione.

- Pour le coup, on s'en fout de l'écosystème. Va te laver !

La Sage fit une grimace à Pansy tout en sautant en bas du comptoir.

- Et essayez de ne pas comploter dans mon dos, fit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Les trois sorcières se regardèrent.

- Vous pensez qu'elle a compris ? demanda la Serpentard

- J'espère, soupira Minerva en rangeant les tasses de café dans l'évier.

- En tous cas, il était temps de faire quelque chose, renchérit la rouquine. Elle a vraiment failli vous blesser ? demanda-t-elle à l'animagus

- Je crois qu'elle a eu un moment d'hésitation, oui, soupira la directrice, mais le principal c'est qu'elle ne l'a pas fait.

- Mouais, c'est pas pour me rassurer, marmonna Ginny.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? questionna Pansy.

- Je suggère que vous commenciez par nettoyer vos frasques d'hier soir, il y a des mégots et des cadavres de bouteilles partout, lança la Guide en quittant la pièce pour monter à l'étage.

- C'est pas de notre faute si votre sœur avait le gosier sec en arrivant ici, ricana la vert et argent.

* * *

><p>En arrivant en haut des escaliers, Minerva entendit la douche couler, Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Hermione était sous le jet d'eau et l'animagus l'entendait grommeler.<p>

- Comme si j'étais inhumaine... Veux-tu bien me dire de quoi elles se plaignent ? Je les protège oui !

« De ton point de vue et du mien, c'est certain. »

- Un peu mon neveu !

« Mais vu de l'extérieur, c'est sûr que c'est pas la même impression... Ta Guide a raison au fond et tu le sais. »

- Ouais, mais j'aimerais quand même qu'elles me fassent confiance. Je ne suis pas une dictatrice !

« Pas encore, mais c'est vrai que tu en prends le chemin. »

- Ca te va bien de dire ça toi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée de faire parler Lestrange à coup de baffes !

« Un peu, si… »

- Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit comment faire, s'étrangla Hermione en avalant de l'eau et de la mousse de son shampoing.

« Erreur, j'ai répondu à ta question, comment faire pour que ça ne se voit pas. Moi je mets mes connaissances à ta disposition, toi tu choisis de les utiliser comme bon te semble. »

La réponse de la Source figea Hermione la main au-dessus des robinets.

- Si c'est vrai, alors j'ai un putain de problème, souffla-t-elle en arrêtant le flux de la douche.

En posant le pied sur le carrelage, elle croisa le regard vert de Minerva qui la couvrait avec un mélange de bienveillance et d'envie. La Guide s'approcha avec une serviette de l'enchanteresse.

- C'est un plaisir sans cesse renouveler de te découvrir.

Hermione rosit légèrement.

- Même si je suis le méchant ogre de la fable ? bougonna-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas méchante ma chérie, seulement prise au dépourvu devant l'ampleur de la tâche et la puissance dont tu es détentrice aujourd'hui. Mais je t'aiderai, pour l'éternité, finit l'animagus en embrassant l'enchanteresse.

* * *

><p>Plus que 4 chapitres avant la fin de ce tome ! Soyez prêt, ça va décoiffer !<p>

Bises et à la semaine prochaine,

Sygui et Link9


	39. Le pouvoir de l'esprit

Bonjour !

C'est vendredi, c'est nouveau chapitre ! La fin de ce tome approche, les évènements se précipitent... ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 39 : Le pouvoir de l'esprit<p>

Hermione soupirait tout en regardant le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Jamais le trajet en Poudlard Express ne lui avait semblé aussi long. Pansy lisait calmement, Millicent faisait une grille de mots croisés et Drago, Blaise et Théodore échangeaient sur la composition de la future équipe de Quidditch.

- Hermione, maintenant que Rogue t'a nommée capitaine, tu comptes prendre qui comme batteur ? demanda Malefoy.

Ce dernier bombait le torse, mettant en avant son badge de préfet en chef. L'enchanteresse grimaça et détourna le regard. Minerva ne lui avait pas donné l'insigne, pour deux raisons : premièrement, elles étaient mariées et cela aurait pu passer pour du favoritisme, et deuxièmement, la Sage avait autre chose à penser pendant sa dernière année. Elle avait beau être d'accord sur le fond, elle le prenait tout de même mal.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je ferai les sélections dans deux semaines. On verra bien, marmonna-t-elle.

- Je vais peut-être concourir, dit Millicent sans lever les yeux de sa grille. Envoyer des cognards sur des Gryffondors est à ma portée.

- Il y a un poste de poursuiveuse de libre ? demanda Pansy.

- Toi ? Sur un balai ? demanda le blond.

- Ca ne sera pas aussi pathétique que certains… se moqua Parkinson.

- Millicent, je te voyais plutôt assistante en stratégie, fit Hermione, pensive. J'ai le sentiment que tu serais parfaite dans ce rôle.

- Comme tu le sens, lâcha Bulstrode en haussant les épaules.

- Mais si tu préfères prendre des coups plutôt que d'orchestrer la défaite de nos adversaires bien au chaud sur le banc de touche, pas de soucis !

L'enchanteresse se leva et quitta le wagon. Elle avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes et de prendre l'air. Elle s'engagea dans le couloir, passant devant plusieurs compartiments, réprimandant quelques élèves qui couraient. Elle croisa Ginny et Luna qui discutaient avec Neville et les salua d'un signe de tête. La rousse claqua une bise sur les joues de son ex avant de poursuivre sa route, sûrement à la recherche du chariot à friandises.

En changeant de wagon, elle tomba nez à nez avec un groupe de rouge et or dont la conversation semblait agitée. D'un côté, Harry dont le visage était aussi rouge que sa cravate. De l'autre, Fama, Ron et Orion qui haussaient le ton.

- Ca ne t'a pas suffit ! fit Black en serrant les poings. Je t'ai déjà dit de lâcher l'affaire. Comme mon père l'a répété plusieurs fois au tien. Mais vous n'écoutez rien ! Et vous n'en assumez même pas les conséquences !

- Harry, sois raisonnable, dit doucement Fama. Ouvre les yeux. Elle n'y est pour rien…

Ron remarqua le premier la Serpentard et lui fit discrètement signe de s'en aller. Malheureusement, Potter tourna la tête et son regard se durcit à la vue de la préfète des vert et argent.

- Granger… siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Je vais vous laisser, dit Hermione avec un geste de la main laconique. Je suis sûre que vous avez envie de vous raconter vos vacances… A plus !

Elle tourna les talons et allait prendre le chemin inverse quand, alors qu'elle venait de poser la main sur la porte, elle sentit des doigts agripper son épaule. Elle se retourna et se prit un coup de poing en plein visage. Son nez craqua et l'arrière de son crâne percuta violemment la surface boisée de la porte.

- Encore ? marmonna-t-elle en se tenant le nez qui pissait le sang. Mais t'es malade ?

Harry allait renouveler l'opération mais Hermione anticipa. Elle se baissa et Potter tapa le bois. Il lâcha un cri, cri qui devint plus aigu quand le pied de la Serpentard trouva l'entrejambe du Gryffondor.

- Je vais te corriger sans même user de ma magie, merdeux… Je vais tellement bien t'arranger que même ton dentiste ne te reconnaîtra pas, grommela la Sage avant de se jeter, épaule en avant, sur Harry.

Sous l'impact, Potter eut le souffle coupé et il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Fama voulut attraper la Serpentard mais Ron la retint.

- Laisse-les se taper dessus une bonne fois pour toute. Quand ils auront la tête en sang, ils discuteront peut-être, fit le roux.

Hermione décocha un coup de pied dans les côtes de Potter et ce dernier attrapa la cheville de la Serpentard pour tirer brusquement dessus. Hermione se retrouva à son tour par terre et se prit un coup de coude dans la tempe.

- Tu connais que ces deux endroits-là, Potter ? J'vais te donner un cours de biologie, moi… marmonna la préfète, légèrement sonnée.

- Mes parents ont divorcé à cause de toi ! Mon père se retrouve gratte-papier au Ministère à cause de tes fréquentations ! Et toi, tu t'en es sortie indemne !Tu es la pire des garces !

L'enchanteresse vit rouge. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle se redressa pour mettre deux claques du dos de la main dans le visage du Gryffondor.

- Indemne ? Henry est mort ! Connard… Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça !

La bagarre devint plus brutale et Fama se décida à intervenir. Elle agita rapidement sa baguette et les deux combattants furent séparés. Hermione se redressa, essuyant d'un revers de la manche le sang qui coulait sur son visage, et toisa froidement Harry. Ce dernier avait les armoiries McGonagall gravées plusieurs fois dans les joues.

- Je te préviens Potter… Ne me cherche pas cette année !

- Je ne te chercherai pas, je sais où te trouver, et la prochaine fois ce sera juste toi et moi et tu vas en manger une sévère, crois-moi, lâcha avec hargne le Gryffondor retenu par les épaules par Weasley et Black.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris que je n'ai rien contre toi, et que de toute façon tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi ? T'es vraiment aussi arriéré que ton pauvre père ! Ne te retrouve plus jamais sur mon chemin, je t'aurai prévenu.

- Vous avez tous entendu, elle m'a menacé ! Quand j'aurai des ennuis, souvenez-vous-en !

- Putain Harry ! Arrête de la chercher ! J'en ai ma claque, démerde-toi ! J'en ai assez de tes théories du complot à deux noises !

Orion tourna les talons et regagna son compartiment, suivi de Fama et de Ron. Un rictus étira les lèvres d'Hermione.

- Potter n'a plus de public pour déblatérer ses inepties ? ironisa-t-elle.

- J'aurai ta peau, avec ou sans public, j'en ai fait le serment à mon père ! Il ne sera pas dit qu'une lâche doublée d'une meurtrière s'en sortira. Tu es de la même engeance que les Voldemort et Grindelwald que tu prétends combattre. Froide, calculatrice et inhumaine. Méfie-toi de tomber sur plus fort que toi !

- Ce qui me rassure, c'est que ce ne sera pas toi, Potter.

Elle fit demi-tour et changea de wagon pour gagner son compartiment. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Ginny, Neville et Luna qui avaient les bras chargés de sucreries.

- Hermione ! soupira la rousse. Tu t'es encore battue ?

- Avec Potter ? demanda Londubat.

- Non, je me suis prise une porte dans la figure par inadvertance… marmonna la Serpentard. Merde, ça saigne encore…

Elle repinça délicatement son nez mais grimaça.

- Encore cassé ! C'est Pansy qui va encore en profiter pour me martyriser, tu parles d'un début d'année…

- En plus, fit Ginny, t'en mets partout !

- Remarque, commença Luna de sa voix éthérée, le rouge te va très bien aussi, tu as dû avoir une vie antérieure chez les Gryffondor.

Ginny s'étouffa à moitié, tandis que l'enchanteresse regardait la Serdaigle par-dessus sa main qui masquait son visage.

- Effectivement. C'est probablement de là que vient mon mauvais karma.

- Hmm, j'ai bien une amulette pour toi alors, répliqua sérieusement Luna. Elle éloigne les nargols et les mauvais esprits. Je te la donnerai tout à l'heure, pendant le repas.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et s'éloigna pour gagner son compartiment. En la voyant, le sourire de Pansy s'élargit et elle tira aussitôt sa baguette.

- Et voilà mon premier TP de l'année. Approche, Granger. Viens voir le bon docteur…

- Quelqu'un veut bien s'occuper de Potter à ma place ? Parce que sinon je vais faire un massacre et… Aie ! mais tu me fais mal, cria-t-elle en reculant alors que Pansy regardait son nez de plus près.

- Arrête donc de faire ta gamine, faut le remettre en place sinon ton portrait pour les décennies à venir aura l'arête de nez qui portera à droite ! Quand je te le dis, tu fais comme si tu te mouchais. Okay ? fit la future médicomage en plaçant délicatement ses doigts de chaque côté des ailes du nez de l'enchanteresse.

- Boui, fit cette dernière en guise de réponse.

- Maintenant, ordonna la Serpentard en tirant violement sur le nez cassé, réalignant le cartilage.

Hermione eut le souffle coupé quelques instants sous le coup de la douleur.

- Et voilà le travail ! Minerva sera ravie ! lâcha Parkinson, fière d'elle.

- T'aurais tout de même pu faire ça avec ta baguette !

- Et me priver du plaisir de caresser ton appendice nasal ?

- Et éviter de me faire mal !

- Allons Granger, on sait toutes les deux que t'aime bien quand ça fait mal !

- Pansy !

- Des histoires croustillantes ? fit Millicent.

La Sage claqua des doigts et le sang qui tâchait ses vêtements disparut. Elle jeta un rapide regard par la fenêtre et soupira.

- On arrive d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Il est temps de se changer.

- Je sors. On a vu assez d'horreur pendant la dernière guerre… fit Drago en se levant.

Le blond sortit du compartiment sous les rires des filles.

* * *

><p><em>- Alors comme ça, t'aimes bien quand ça fait mal ? demandèrent Ginny et Minerva de concert. <em>

_- Depuis quand ? ajouta l'animagus avec un regard sévère pour la rousse._

_- Mais, mais, vous n'allez pas croire tout ce que dit Pansy maintenant ?_

_- Nous en reparlerons en privé, murmura l'animagus alors que la médicomage arborait un sourire victorieux._

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore était à son pupitre, prêt à recevoir ses élèves. Il inspirait calmement, se préparant à l'affrontement qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver. Il se leva et fit quelques pas dans la salle. Minerva avait eu la bonne idée de lui faire commencer l'année avec les septièmes années. Et il savait que Granger ferait tout son possible pour lui pourrir la vie.<p>

Il lissa sa barbe et un rictus étira ses lèvres. Il avait joué sa dernière carte et il espérait que son coup allait porter. James Potter l'avait beaucoup déçu ses derniers mois et le vieux sorcier espérait qu'il réussirait enfin dans la tâche qu'il lui avait confiée. Albus avait été embarrassé un court instant que l'animagus soit démis de ses fonctions d'Auror, mais il avait rebondi pour demander sa mutation au service de la surveillance des fonds publics du Ministère.

Il se rassit alors que des Gryffondors, Harry Potter en tête, pénétraient dans la salle de classe. Il les gratifia d'un sourire bienveillant et les jeunes sorciers s'installèrent au premier rang.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre… » songea-t-il alors qu'un groupe de vert et argent faisait son entrée.

Le regard bleu d'Albus croisa un court instant les yeux noisette et froids de la préfète de Serpentard.

« Je sens que mon cours va la passionner… » pensa-t-il en fermant la porte d'un coup de baguette.

- Bienvenue mes chers enfants ! Vous commencez votre dernière année à Poudlard, dernière année synonyme d'ASPIC, commença-t-il chaleureusement. Cependant, si vous travaillez correctement, il n'y a pas de raison que vous ne décrochiez ce fameux diplôme !

Dumbledore croisa les mains sur son bureau et se tut un instant.

- Cette année sera donc consacrée à la préparation de vos épreuves théorique et pratique. A partir de mai, je vous ferai passer des examens blancs et nous nous baserons sur vos résultats pour accentuer les révisions sur les leçons mal assimilés. Cependant, avant de commencer, j'aimerais faire un point sur un sujet important, mais méconnu du grand public.

- Est-ce au programme des ASPICS ? s'enquit Pansy qui avait décidé d'aider Hermione à faire de la vie de l'ancien directeur un enfer.

- Non, mais ça vous sera utile pour plus tard. J'aimerais vous parler de la classification des sorciers, répondit Albus avec un léger sourire.

- La quoi ? demanda Ron.

- La classification des sorciers. Il a différents stades de maîtrise de la magie. Trois, en fait. Il est important de les connaître pour savoir qui on affronte… expliqua le vieux sorcier. Quelqu'un connaît-il les appellations des trois stades ?

Comme à son habitude, Fama Lupin leva la main.

- Miss Granger, peut-être ? demanda Dumbledore.

- J'avoue ma complète ignorance… répliqua la Serpentard, affable.

- Miss Lupin, nous vous écoutons.

- Il y a les sorciers, les mages et les enchanteurs, répondit la préfète en chef de Gryffondor.

- Exactement, fit Albus en agitant sa baguette.

Les trois noms apparurent au tableau et le vieux sorcier de se leva pour marcher dans la salle.

- Quelle est la différence entre ces trois stades ? Bon, le premier, vous le connaissez, c'est vous, ce sont les professeurs de cette école. Le sorcier est doté de pouvoirs magiques, ce qui l'oppose au moldu. Après avoir suivi un enseignement, par exemple celui de Poudlard, il peut maîtriser des sortilèges plus ou moins complexes.

Il s'arrêta entre deux tables et jeta un regard en biais à Granger qui faisait mine de s'ennuyer.

- Ensuite, nous avons les mages. Le mage est celui qui a approfondi une branche de la magie et crée ses propres sorts.

- Un exemple à nous donner, Professeur ? demanda Fama tout en prenant des notes.

- Gellert Grindelwald était un mage temps. Miss Granger pourrait nous parler de la capacité de son ancien adversaire à tordre la ligne temporelle. Et elle pourra vous confirmer qu'il n'est pas aisé de se battre contre un adversaire qui use d'une magie inconnue…

- Pas aisé, mais pas impossible… marmonna-t-elle en regardant le vieux professeur dans les yeux.

Dumbledore retint un rictus narquois en remarquant que la vert et argent se raidissait sur sa chaise. Il se délectait des ombres qui passaient dans le regard brun de la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour savoir qu'elle était envahie par le souvenir de sa bataille contre Gellert et de la mort du professeur Jones.

- T'as réussi à tuer un mage ? murmura Orion en se retournant vers elle. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Excellente question, Monsieur Black ! coupa Albus, dont les yeux pétillaient de malice.

- Elle a eu de la chance, c'est tout, grommela Potter.

- Selon la classification donnée plus tôt, les seuls aptes à se défaire d'un mage sont les enchanteurs. Un commentaire, Miss Granger ? fit Albus.

- Moi ? Non, je ne vois pas quoi rajouter après l'excellente analyse de mon collègue Potter. Mais vous-même, professeur Dumbledore, à quelle catégorie vous rattache-t-on ?

- Je ne suis qu'un humble sorcier… répondit Dumbledore avec une courte révérence pour ses élèves. Bien, qui peut me citer le nom d'un enchanteur ?

Fama brandit la main et Hermione roula des yeux.

- Un jour, je vais lui couper le bras… marmonna-t-elle.

- Laisse tomber, pour répondre aux questions, elle est ambidextre, se moqua Millicent.

- Personne chez Serpentard ne veut tenter de gagner des points pour sa maison ?

- Je prends le joker coup de fil à un ami, fit Hermione ce qui lui valut un regard interrogateur de Pansy. Laisse tomber c'est un truc moldu, lui souffla-t-elle.

Drago se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise avant de prendre la parole.

- Par Merlin, je ne vois pas !

La réplique entraina un rire chez les verts et argents, tandis que les Gryffondor haussaient les épaules.

- Effectivement, Merlin est l'enchanteur que tout le monde connait, certains plus que d'autres, ajouta-t-il en glissant un regard en biais à Hermione, un rictus sur les lèvres.

- Il est très connu chez les nés de moldus grâce à un super dessin animé de Walt Disney. D'ailleurs, ce Merlin vous ressemble étrangement. Même barbe, même robe… Il est peut-être un peu plus maigre…

- Si vous êtes férue de cinématographie moldue, vous devez sans aucun doute au moins une autre enchanteresse alors, miss Granger.

Hermione fit mine de réfléchir et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction.

- Ne me dite pas que Penelope Cruz en est ? s'exclama-t-elle. Ca expliquerait pourquoi elle m'a ensorcelée…

Pansy éclata de rire et Millicent leva les yeux au ciel. Albus soupira.

- Vous ne serez sans doute pas surprise d'apprendre que Marylin Monroe était enchanteresse.

- Je me disais bien aussi que son poupoupidou était magique ! fit-elle, admirative, alors que quelques élèves acquiesçaient avec enthousiasme.

Dumbledore allait rétorquer quand la Serpentard se leva brusquement, en alerte. Elle resta interdite quelques instants avant de blêmir.

- Vous allez me le payer… murmura-t-elle avant de quitter précipitamment la classe sous les regards interrogateurs de ses camarades.

- Bien, ça fera dix points en moins pour Serpentard ! lâcha le professeur en se dirigeant vers une fenêtre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en contrebas et un sourire éclaira son visage alors que Minerva McGonagall, menottes aux poignets, se faisait emmener par deux Aurors.

« James a été efficace. Pour une fois… » songea le vieux sorcier avant de se retourner vers ses élèves.

- Bien… Nous en étions aux enchanteurs. Mythes ou réalité ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

* * *

><p>Minerva foudroya du regard l'Auror qui se tenait devant elle. Il était visiblement nouveau et la Directrice se demandait s'il était en âge de se raser.<p>

- Allez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Vous êtes inculpée pour détournement de mineure et malversations financières, expliqua le fonctionnaire.

- Vous êtes monsieur ?

- Sergent Briggs.

- Et bien, Sergent Briggs, laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes un… commença l'animagus.

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit sur Tonks qui accompagnait Helen Parkinson.

- Maître, votre cliente est à vous, dit la métamorphomage. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Et s'il vous plait, Madame la Directrice, quand vous serez partie d'ici, essayez de ne pas revenir, vous ou votre femme, avant quelques mois.

Nymphadora poussa un soupir et quitta la salle avec son collègue. Helen prit place en face de l'animagus et éplucha le dossier.

- Une fois de plus, vous vous êtes fourrée dans un sacré pétrin, si je puis me permettre… lâcha l'avocate. Si vous ne savez pas comment occuper vos soirées avec Hermione, mettez-vous au scrabble au lieu de passer votre temps au bureau des Aurors.

Minerva se contenta d'un regard noir qu'Helen ignora, trop occupée à tourner les pages du dossier de sa cliente.

- Bien… Détournement de mineure et de fonds. En même temps. Ca faisait longtemps. Ca me changera des prostituées et des dealeurs que je défends en ce moment.

Elle s'arrêta sur un rapport et fronça les sourcils.

- Hmm… Dumbledore vous en veut, dit-elle du bout des lèvres.

- Comment cela ? demanda McGonagall.

- C'est lui qui aurait trouvé des anomalies dans la comptabilité du collège. Il soutient que vous lui avez fait perdre son poste de directeur-adjoint car il aurait découvert que vous vous serviez des revenus de Poudlard à des fins personnelles.

- C'est abracadabrantesque ! s'indigna l'animagus.

- Il va falloir le prouver. Quant au détournement de mineure, il soutient que votre relation avec votre femme a commencé avant la majorité de cette dernière.

- Si j'avais osé faire cela, je ne serais pas devant vous pour en parler. Hermione sortait à l'époque avec Ginny Weasley. Et Miss Weasley n'est pas du genre à partager…

- Pour le moment, vous ne dites rien. Je vais tenter d'avoir une date d'audience assez rapide. Je demanderai au juge de vous libérer contre caution. Je vais voir avec Mr Caldwell… Il me doit quelques services, fit l'avocate en se levant.

- Et en attendant ? demanda Minerva.

- En attendant, vous allez goûter aux joies de la vie carcérale. Ca vous fera un sujet de discussion avec votre femme.

- Allez voir Severus Rogue. Il doit avoir des livres de comptes à jour, lui. Et Miss Weasley, elle pourra témoigner. Et surtout, dépêchez-vous de me tirer de là !

- Je vous tiens rapidement au courant. Vous voulez que je demande une autorisation de visite pour Hermione ?

Minerva hésita puis finit par acquiescer. Helen salua sa cliente et quitta rapidement la salle. Alors que le Sergent Biggs s'installait, la Directrice roula des yeux.

- Vous avez des confidences à me faire ? demanda l'Auror.

- Avant d'être coupée par l'irruption de mon avocate, j'allais vous dire que vous êtes un parfait crétin d'Anglais !

- Je ne vous permets pas ! Je suis Gallois !

- Et bien c'est pire ! Votre peuple de lâches s'est rendu sans se battre.

Après cinq minutes de hurlements, Tonks pénétra à nouveau dans la pièce et emmena Minerva dans les geôles du Ministère.

- N'aggravez pas votre cas, Madame la Directrice, fit doucement l'Auror. Insulter un représentant de l'Ordre n'arrangera pas vos affaires.

La métamorphomage la laissa dans une cellule en compagnie de deux mendiants et d'une jeune fille qui semblait en pleine descente et s'éloigna d'un pas vif. L'animagus regarda d'un air dégoûté la couchette aux draps jaunis et préféra s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce.

- Merlin que le temps va être long ! soupira-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Le bureau directorial de Poudlard semblait particulièrement petit pour contenir toute la colère d'Hermione. Severus était assis à la place de Minerva tandis que maitre Parkinson lui faisait face. Le directeur-adjoint était absorbé par les documents apportés par l'avocate et qui étaient sensés incriminer sa cliente.<p>

De son côté, la Sage faisait les cent pas en fulminant.

- Retenez-moi ou je le massacre dès que je le rencontre. Non mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi retors !

- Si vous pouviez faire moins de bruit, j'arriverais sans doute à comprendre comment ces comptes ont été falsifiées, siffla Rogue exaspéré, sans même lever le nez du parchemin

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre que vous trouviez que c'est ce vieux fou qui est derrière cette fourberie. On le sait, je le trouve et je l'éclate contre un mur.

- Calme-toi, Hermione. Tu sais très bien que j'arriverai à sortir Minerva de prison. Après tout, un détournement de fonds est une plaisanterie à côté d'un meurtre, fit Helen d'un ton apaisant.

- Je vous laisse une journée. Après ce délai, je m'en occupe… marmonna la jeune femme avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte.

Parkinson leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- Je me demande bien ce que pourrait faire une jeune femme de 17 ans face au Magenmagot !

- Beaucoup de dégâts, croyez-moi, murmura Severus en tournant une page du livre des comptes du collège. Ce que je lis n'a ni queue ni tête. Si j'en crois ce qui est écrit, Poudlard devrait être ruiné alors que le Ministère a validé les comptes tous les ans. De telles erreurs n'auraient jamais dû passer inaperçues !

- C'est aussi ce qui me semblait... Cela va me faire une excellente ligne de défense, facile dirais-je même. Comment le Ministère pourrait-il se laisser traiter d'incompétent ?

- Je vous le demande, fit Severus en roulant le parchemin pour le rendre à l'avocate. Je vous ferais une copie des livres officiels ainsi que des signatures qui ont entériné les comptes.

- Voilà déjà un point de régler. Passons maintenant à l'accusation de détournement de mineure… marmonna l'avocate.

- Voulez-vous que je convoque Miss Weasley ?

- Il me semble que ce serait judicieux.

Rogue envoya un patronus en forme de biche et un rictus étira ses fines lèvres.

- Je sens que je vais bien rire… dit-il, impatient de voir la tête de la sixième année à l'annonce des charges qui pesaient sur la Directrice.

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures et Minerva n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Les allées et venues étaient fréquentes dans sa cellule, des prisonniers sortaient, d'autres s'installaient en un ballet incessant. Elle regarda sa montre et soupira. Elle était au Ministère depuis près de quatorze heures maintenant et en avait assez. Helen Parkinson était venue la voir en début de soirée pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait réussi à dégoter une audience pour le lendemain, en milieu d'après-midi. Elle avait en main des éléments en sa faveur et avait promis qu'elle serait à Poudlard pour prendre l'apéritif avec son adjoint. En attendant, l'animagus tentait de tuer le temps et comptait le nombre de fissures au plafond.<p>

Dans la geôle, deux poivrots discutaient ensemble, vantant les mérites du bourbon et la Directrice les foudroya du regard.

- De la pisse d'âne ! jura-t-elle alors que les deux hommes l'observaient d'un œil torve.

Les deux sorciers n'eurent le temps de répondre. Ils tombèrent endormi sur le sol poussiéreux de la cellule et Minerva se redressa, les mains levées, prête à attaquer. La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit en un grincement sonore mais la Guide ne vit personne. Elle fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux, cherchant une aura magique.

- Par Merlin… grommela-t-elle alors qu'elle ne ressentait rien, à part un léger mouvement d'air. Qui est là ?

- C'est moi… murmura une voix que la Directrice reconnaissait entre mille.

- Hermione ?

Un claquement de doigt retentit et la jeune femme apparut aux côtés de sa femme.

- Enfin, fit-elle en se laissant aller dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour passer du temps dans des endroits tel que celui-là, enchaina-t-elle après l'avoir embrassée.

- Bon sang, tu as besoin d'une douche… plaisanta Hermione avec un léger sourire. Ca va ? Tu arrives à tenir le coup ?

- Ce n'est pas une geôle anglaise qui viendra à bout d'un McGonagall ! rétorqua l'animagus en se redressant fièrement. Mais vu ton entrée dans mes quartiers, je suppose que je vais devoir attendre jusqu'à demain pour sortir.

- En parlant de ta sortie… Que tu perdes ou que tu gagnes, crois-moi, demain à la même heure, tu ne seras plus ici. Si Parkinson échoue, je te fais évader, murmura l'enchanteresse en caressant la joue de sa Guide.

Minerva se laissa aller contre les doigts de l'enchanteresse en fermant les yeux.

- J'ai toute confiance en la mère de Pansy. Après tout, elle commence à avoir l'habitude avec toutes tes frasques !

- Mes frasques ? Je n'ai jamais été accusée de détournement de mineure, moi. C'est d'un banal… se moqua gentiment la Sage. Bref, si Helen foire, prépare-toi pour une évasion spectaculaire. Je tue Albus, je viens te chercher et on se planque une petite centaine d'années à Avalon le temps que ça se tasse…

- Ce n'est pas que l'idée de t'avoir à moi pour cent ans me déplaise, fit Minerva avec sous-entendus, mais je pense que Culann finirait par nous mettre dehors.

- Et comme je l'ai déjà répété à maintes reprises, Avalon est l'île des enchanteurs, pas du forgeron ! soupira Hermione, exaspérée. Tu veux que je t'emmène faire un tour ? On a le temps avant que le Ministère se réveille…

- Où que ce soit, cela va nécessiter une halte dans un lieu pourvu d'une salle de bain, sourit l'animagus. Et je prendrais bien le petit-déjeuner avec toi à Paris ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas bu un vrai café, pas un jus de chaussette d'angloys.

Hermione regarda sa montre, puis ferma les yeux et envoya sa magie dans les couloirs du ministère.

- Bien, on a deux heures devant nous. Il est 23 heures à Paris… Pour le petit-déjeuner, c'est raté, mais on arrivera bien à se trouver un restaurant encore ouvert. Sinon, on peut aller dîner à San Francisco, New York… Ou mieux, se prendre un bon repas au bord de la mer en République Dominicaine. Je te laisse le choix.

- Va pour la mer ! Cela me donnera l'occasion de t'admirer en maillot.

La Serpentard eu un sourire et secoua la tête.

- Je doute que nous ayons le temps, chérie…

Elle prit la main de sa femme et les fit disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

><p>Vers trois heures du matin, à peine rentrée à Poudlard, Hermione se glissa dans les couloirs sombres et silencieux du château. A pas feutrés, elle se dirigea vers les cachots et pénétra dans une petite pièce qui semblait servir de débarras. Elle slaloma entre les armures tordues, les sculptures endommagées, les chaises à rempailler et finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Les tableaux des Directeurs de Poudlard qui attendaient la mort de leur modèle pour apparaître dans le bureau du septième étage.<p>

La Sage mit doucement de côté les peintures de Minerva avec un tendre sourire. Le peintre avait réussi à rendre le regard vert sévère terrifiant mais l'ébauche de sourire conférait un peu de douceur à l'ensemble. Elle soupira en songeant que ces peintures ne seraient jamais accrochées.

- Je pourrais peut-être les prendre… murmura-t-elle, hésitante.

Elle secoua la tête et promit d'en toucher deux mots à la principale intéressée. Elle reporta son attention sur les deux tableaux qui restaient. Les yeux bleus pétillant d'intelligence semblaient la regardaient et la Serpentard ressentit un profond malaise.

- Ces choses ne peuvent rien te faire. Il n'est pas encore mort… s'encouragea-t-elle en dévisageant les deux portraits de Dumbledore.

« Si tu le penses vraiment, c'est que tu n'es qu'une imbécile… » murmura la Source.

La préfète fronça les sourcils et sursauta alors que l'image de l'ancien directeur lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Hermione Granger… fit la peinture. Je pensais que tu viendrais plus tôt.

- Désolée de vous décevoir, répliqua l'enchanteresse en claquant des doigts.

Des flammes surgirent de nulle part pour lécher le cadre du premier tableau. La toile crépita alors que la peinture fondait, les traits du visage du vieux sorcier se déformant.

- Crois-tu que ça m'arrêtera ? fit le tableau avant d'être réduit en cendres.

La préfète sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Elle s'approcha du deuxième tableau mais ce dernier lui envoya une décharge électrique. La Sage se prit le sort de plein fouet, ne s'y attendant pas. Elle tomba en arrière, le souffle court, et tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

- Bon sang, ça fait mal… grogna-t-elle en se relevant.

Une deuxième salve d'énergie jaillit de la peinture mais l'attrapeuse réussit à l'éviter.

- Putain de croûte…

- Pourquoi te dresses-tu en travers de mon chemin ? demanda le tableau. Pourquoi veux-tu m'empêcher d'accomplir ma destinée ?

- Car c'est la mienne que de t'arrêter, lâcha Hermione en levant la main.

Les yeux noisette rencontrèrent le regard bleu et le visage du Directeur se para d'un rictus inquiétant. Aussitôt, des dizaines de peinture de Dumbledore apparurent dans la pièce, entourant la Serpentard. L'enchanteresse tourna rapidement sur elle-même et les cadres échangèrent de place.

- Retrouve le bon maintenant, Hermione… dirent les images d'une même voix.

Des sorts jaillirent de toute part et l'enchanteresse s'entoura d'une barrière électrique pour les absorber. Elle lança une gerbe de flamme sur un des cadres qui se dématérialisa quelques secondes avant de réapparaître en se multipliant.

- Merde ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Concentre-toi. Ce n'est qu'une manipulation de ton esprit ! Il n'y a qu'un tableau ! » gronda la Source.

Toutes les peintures envoyèrent de concert un sort d'eau. La protection de la préfète crépita avant que l'électricité ne s'emballe, alimentée par les multiples représentations du Directeur. Hermione ne maîtrisait plus l'énergie qui parcourait son corps. Elle se roulait sur le sol, ne sachant quand elle était tombée. Son cœur s'emballait, sa respiration s'était bloquée, et seule la voix de la Source lui parvenait.

« Tout ceci n'est réel que dans ton esprit ! Coupe tout de suite tout lien avec l'extérieur ! » ordonna l'Origine de toutes magies.

Mais Hermione ne semblait pas réceptive aux consignes de la voix.

« Si tu meurs dans ton esprit, ton corps ne sera qu'une coquille vide. Alors bouge-toi bon sang ! » cria la voix d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique.

L'Origine de toute magie envoya une vague de pouvoir dans le corps de son hôtesse qui tressauta avec un hoquet douloureux.

« Albus fait mal, mais je peux faire bien pire… » la prévint la Source. « Dépêche-toi… »

L'enchanteresse, toujours parcourue d'électricité, roula sur le sol et tenta de se relever, sans succès. Elle ne sentait ni ses bras, ni ses jambes. La Source envoya une nouvelle dose de magie et la préfète retint un cri.

« Ferme les yeux et repère le bon tableau en te servant de son aura magique. Les autres n'en auront pas… »

« Je… Je ne... »

La Serpentard n'eut le temps de finir sa pensée qu'un nouveau choc la fit tressaillir.

« Crois-moi, si tu ne te remues pas, ce n'est pas Albus qui te tuera. »

Hermione déglutit et hocha la tête.

« Fais le vide dans ton esprit. Concentre-toi sur ma voix… »

La Sage ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Elle tenta d'ignorer la douleur de son corps et inspira profondément. Une lueur bleutée teintée de noir se dessina sur sa droite et elle leva une main tremblante. Elle claqua des doigts et ressentit une vive chaleur à quelques pas d'elle. Aussitôt, la souffrance qu'elle subissait disparut. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda les alentours. Le dernier portrait de Dumbledore était presque consumé et elle s'assit sur les dalles de pierre pour reprendre son souffle et profiter du spectacle.

Un sifflement se fit entendre derrière elle et un jet de lumière rouge traversa la pièce. Hermione se pencha rapidement sur le côté et le sortilège l'atteignit à l'épaule gauche qui craqua sinistrement.

- Hermione Granger… fit une voix qui résonna dans l'obscurité. Vous venez de commettre votre dernière dégradation de matériel à Poudlard…

L'enchanteresse avait l'impression d'être revenue dans sa deuxième scolarité. Elle se revoyait, en première année, courant dans les couloirs de Poudlard, tentant d'échapper au Directeur de Poudlard qui la poursuivait pour récupérer la bague des Gaunt. Elle se souvenait de la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie, fuyant un adversaire qu'elle ne voyait pas, dont la voix froide et terrifiante résonnait dans les couloirs du collège. A présent, même si elle était enchanteresse, la future Source, elle revivait cette peur irrationnelle.

- Montre-toi ! lança-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle souhaitait assurée.

Un rire glacial retentit dans la pièce et elle frissonna.

- Le combat ne serait pas équitable, face à une enchanteresse.

- Il ne le sera pas, quoi que vous usiez comme magie, rétorqua bravement la Sage.

- C'est ce que tu crois… Quelles sont tes peurs les plus profondes, Hermione ? Qui ou quoi crains-tu plus que tout ? Pourras-tu affronter les cauchemars qui hantent tes nuits ?

La voix n'était qu'un murmure et pourtant, il semblait à la préfète qu'elle était un millier de poignards qui la transperçaient. Elle sentit l'angoisse monter en même temps que l'adrénaline qui faisait grimper sa tension.

- Quels sont tes plus noirs secrets ? poursuivit la voix.

Une rangée d'armures se renversa sur elle et elle se trouva ensevelie sous une montagne de ferraille. Elle s'extirpa de là dans un bruit assourdissant et ne perçut pas le jet de lumière bleu qui la frappa en pleine poitrine. Elle fut violemment propulsée en arrière et atterrit dans une bibliothèque qui céda sous l'impact.

Elle rampa hors des débris et se releva péniblement, ses pensées entièrement accaparée par les évènements de sa précédente vie. Elle l'avait déjà vaincu. Plusieurs fois. Elle avait réussi à s'emparer de la baguette de Sureau, elle avait défait son portrait. Son seul échec avait été lors de l'épisode de l'horcrux.

La Sage sentit l'ancien directeur qui pénétrait son esprit et le repoussa du mieux qu'elle put. Sa tête tournait, un liquide chaud et poisseux dégoulinait le long de son cou, ses mains tremblaient et son cœur s'emballait.

- Très intéressant… reprit Dumbledore dans un murmure. Quelle est cette autre vie dont viennent ces souvenirs ?

Ca ne te regarde pas ! rétorqua sèchement la Serpentard en lançant le sort lumos.

La boule de lumière éclaira faiblement la pièce que la préfète parcourut du regard. Elle déglutit alors que Dumbledore demeurait invisible.

« Si tu veux m'aider, c'est maintenant ! » paniqua Hermione.

Un nouveau jet de lumière traversa la pièce et toucha la petite sphère lumineuse qui éclata en des dizaines d'étincelles qui disparurent en touchant le sol. L'obscurité revint, encore plus noire, plus opaque que précédemment.

- C'est tellement plus intime, tu ne trouves pas, Sage ? chuchota la voix comme si elle était derrière la préfète.

« Source ! J'ai besoin de toi ! » s'exclama l'attrapeuse, de plus en plus angoissée.

Mais la voix ne répondit pas. Hermione était seule face à Dumbledore et sa respiration s'accéléra brusquement.

- Tu es un lâche, Albus ! Viens m'affronter en face ! fit la jeune femme en regardant autour d'elle.

- Pas avant que tu n'aies livré tous tes secrets. Mes sorts d'attaques n'auront que peu d'efficacité sur toi. Mais je peux te faire mourir de peur.

Hermione sentit une main frôler sa nuque et elle bondit sur le côté tout en lançant un sort qui éclata les restes d'une chaise.

- Je sens partout sur toi l'odeur de la terreur, de l'effroi…

L'enchanteresse leva la main et cinq boules blanches apparurent à l'extrémité de ses doigts, leur lumière éclairant le visage de la Sage.

- J'entends les battements irréguliers de ton cœur qui s'affole. Je vois la sueur qui coule le long de tes tempes. Et un nom tourne en boucle dans ton esprit. Rose, Rose, Rose…

La préfète eut l'impression qu'une main glacée enserrait son cœur qui allait exploser. Les souvenirs des chimères qui tuaient sa fille s'imposèrent dans son esprit. Elle revoyait les yeux dénués de vie de la dixième sage et la culpabilité s'empara d'elle, la paralysant.

- Mais combien as-tu eu de vies, Sage ? demanda Dumbledore. Combien d'existences t'a-t-il fallu pour réparer les erreurs que tu as commises ? Beaucoup sont morts par ta faute…

Hermione ferma les yeux et les corps de Ginny et Severus laissèrent la place à ceux de Sirius, de Viktor, de Fleur, de Ron. Elle revit le cadavre de Minerva, allongé dans l'herbe, lors de la première bataille à Poudlard, celle où elle avait péri.

La Sage s'élança dans la pièce, terrorisée, et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Elle allait s'engager dans le couloir quand un jet de lumière verte lui barra le passage.

- Où comptes-tu aller ? demanda la voix de Dumbledore. Le monde n'est pas assez vaste pour fuir tes actes.

Hermione jeta au hasard un sort et se mit à courir à en perdre haleine.

- Tu n'as pas encore compris que tu ne peux échapper à tes démons. Ils te poursuivront jusqu'à ta mort… fit la voix froide du vieux sorcier alors que le souvenir d'Hermione tuant Minerva dans la réalité alternée créée par Ah Puch surgissait dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

La Serpentard glissa dans le couloir et sa cheville se tordit. Elle trébucha et fonça à toute vitesse la tête la première dans une armure qui tomba dans un vacarme assourdissant. Elle se redressa en secouant la tête, tentant de reprendre ses esprits alors qu'un ricanement résonna dans les cachots. Une porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre et une longue silhouette apparut, l'ombre d'une baguette se découpant de l'obscurité.

Affolée, l'enchanteresse agita la main et son sort fut dévié par le sorcier qui s'approchait lentement. Hermione recula à toute vitesse et son dos buta contre le mur de pierre.

- Non ! hurla-t-elle. Ne m'approchez pas !

- Granger ? appela une voix sèche.

- Eloignez-vous ! Pas un pas de plus ! s'écria l'enchanteresse, au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Nous poursuivrons ce… charmant tête à tête une autre fois. A bientôt, Sage… » susurra la voix d'Albus dans son esprit, tandis que Rogue se penchait sur son élève.

Hermione sentit la main tiède du maître des potions se poser sur son poignet. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Calmez-vous et respirez profondément. Essayez de vous détendre.

- Il… Il est encore là… Je le sens… balbutia la jeune femme, au bord de l'hystérie.

- Nous sommes seuls, rassurez-vous. Vous pouvez vous lever ?

- Non… Il est là… Quelque part. Il nous observe. Il attend le bon moment pour me tuer.

Rogue fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui. Il pointa sa baguette devant lui, attendit quelques secondes, puis la rangea. Il attrapa sa préfète par les épaules et la remit debout.

- On va dans mes appartements. Vous allez vous allonger et je vais appeler Pomfresh. Et tentez, à l'impossible nul n'est tenu, de ne pas faire un numéro de fille pathétique qui jetterait le discrédit sur ma maison !

Il poussa l'enchanteresse dans son salon et referma derrière lui, sans remarquer les yeux bleus qui les observaient. Dumbledore eut un rictus victorieux, tourna les talons et s'éloigna, sa cape argentée voletant derrière lui.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine ? Ca vous a plu ? Vous en voulez encore ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour nous encourager !<p>

Bises et bon week-end,

Sygui et Link9


	40. Confidences

Bonjour bonjour,

Il est là, il est beau, il est chaud, c'est l'heure du nouveau chapitre !

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 40 : Confidences<strong>

L'infirmerie était silencieuse et, pour une fois, Hermione ne taquinait pas Pomfresh. Celle-ci avait accueilli le professeur Rogue et son élève en pure crise de panique. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé voir la Serpentard dans un tel état. La préfète tremblait de tout son corps, reculait dès que la médicomage voulait s'approcher d'elle pour l'examiner et la médicomage dut user de persuasion pour réussir à lui prendre sa tension.

Poppy fronça les sourcils, observant avec inquiétude le visage pâle de son élève, son regard qui balayait sans cesse la pièce.

- Professeur Rogue, je peux vous voir un instant ? marmonna-t-elle en tenant ouverte la porte de son bureau.

Le directeur de Serpentard acquiesça et pénétra dans la petite pièce adjacente.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Elle est en pleine crise de paranoïa et cela ne lui ressemble pas, commença-t-elle. Avez-vous une explication qui m'aiderait à la soigner ?

- Dans les faits, je l'ai trouvée prostrée dans un couloir, seule, se débattant contre un ennemi invisible, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y avait physiquement personne autour d'elle constituant une menace. Mais...

- Mais ?

- Mais il n'y a pas que les agressions directes qui peuvent être dommageables.

- Vous pensez donc qu'un sorcier a tenté de manipuler son esprit.

- Je me demande encore comment un sorcier a pu trouver un esprit dans cette caboche là, vous voulez dire !

Pomfresh le foudroya du regard avant de le menacer de sa baguette.

- Ne vous avisez pas de vous moquer de cette jeune femme en ma présence, murmura-t-elle froidement.

Severus haussa un sourcil puis son visage s'adoucit en remarquant le visage bouleversée de la médicomage.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour le professeur Jones.

Pomfresh allait répliquer quand une porte claqua. Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard interloqué avant de se précipiter hors du bureau. Le maître des potions passa sa main sur son visage lasse. L'infirmerie était vide, Granger avait pris la poudre d'escampette.

- Une idée d'où elle peut bien être ? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je comptais sur vous pour m'en proposer une… grommela Poppy.

Le directeur-adjoint fronça un instant les sourcils.

- Je ne m'embarrasse pas de ce type d'idée, fit-il sous le regard courroucé de l'infirmière, mais je sais qui pourrait la retrouver.

Il tourna les talons et s'en fut vers les cachots tandis que Pomfresh secouait la tête.

* * *

><p>Les longs doigts de Minerva tapaient de manière régulière sur la surface boisée de la table. De l'autre côté, Helen Parkinson feuilletait le dossier de sa cliente et il lui semblait bien mince comparé à celui de la plupart de ses clients, Miss Granger en tête.<p>

- Pourriez-vous arrêter ce bruit ? Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer… marmonna l'avocate.

McGonagall soupira, repoussa sa chaise en un crissement aigu et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez des doutes sur mon intégrité sous toutes ses formes, marmonna l'animagus

- Bien sûr que non Minerva, répondit Helen dans un murmure sans cesser de gratter le vélin devant elle de sa plume.

- Alors pourquoi avez-vous besoin de tant de temps pour prouver mon innocence? souffla la Directrice sur les nerfs.

Helen posa sa plume sur la table, leva la tête et se cala confortablement au fonds de sa chaise.

- Ma chère Minerva, la justice n'est pas affaire d'innocence ou de culpabilité, elle est le produit des effets de la rhétorique des avocats. Si vous admettez ça, et je vous conseille de l'admettre, vous avez maintenant la réponse à votre question.

Minerva regardait Helen en secouant la tête.

- Sur mes terres, ce n'est pas le bagou du manant qui aurait préséance sur le jugement du chef de clan !

L'avocate sourit.

- Que voulez-vous professeur, le système britannique est ainsi fait.

- Pays de dégénérés… maugréa l'Ecossaise en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Bon sang, mais où est Hermione ? Elle m'avait dit qu'elle passerait me voir pendant son heure de libre.

- Elle doit être occupée… fit l'avocate en finissant une phrase.

Helen relut rapidement son parchemin et parut satisfaite.

- Cette fois, je le tiens ! dit-elle avec un rictus. Albus versus Parkinson. Avocate gagnante par KO ! Il ne va pas s'en relever, le procureur à deux noises. Quand on veut jouer dans la cour des grands, on fait des études de droit !

- Elle est occupée à quoi ? poursuivit McGonagall qui n'avait rien entendu de la réplique d'Helen. Qu'y-a-t-il de plus important que sa femme en prison ?

- Elle doit certainement avoir une excellente raison qu'elle ne manquera pas de vous donner dès qu'elle apparaîtra. Allons, ne me dites pas qu'elle n'a jamais été en retard, je suis sure que vous vous inquiétez pour rien.

Minerva hésitait entre trouver de bonnes et de mauvaises raisons à cette absence, comme son air fermé le prouvait.

- Ecoutez, faites la tête tant que vous êtes en cellule, mais par pitié, montrez un visage serein lors de l'audience, j'ai besoin que l'on vous imagine incorruptible.

La Directrice de Poudlard acquiesça et regarda une dernière fois sa montre. Restait cinq heures avant le début de l'audience. La journée allait lui paraître bien longue.

* * *

><p>Ginny et Pansy se retrouvèrent devant la grande salle. Il était presque midi et les deux sorcières avaient séché les cours de la matinée pour mettre la main sur Hermione, sans succès.<p>

- Tu as vérifié la salle sur demande ? demanda Parkinson, agacée.

- Deux fois ! Tu me prends pour qui ? répondit sèchement la Gryffondor.

- Regarde les couleurs de ta cravate et tu auras la réponse, rétorqua la Serpentard.

La rousse se pinça le nez entre le pouce et le majeur pour se retenir de crier sur la future médicomage.

- Peux-tu me dire précisément ce que t'as raconté Severus ce matin ?

- Severus ? Je ne vous savais pas aussi… intime… se moqua la vert et argent.

Elle s'interrompit en voyant le regard furieux de la rousse et Pansy réajusta sa cape.

- Bien. Apparemment, quelqu'un dont on taira le nom a manipulé l'esprit d'Herm' ce qui a provoqué une belle crise de panique avec un soupçon de paranoïa. Et notre enchanteresse s'est enfuie de l'infirmerie. Et depuis, elle est introuvable.

- Et Minerva n'est même pas là pour nous filer un coup de main… Franchement, je me demande à quoi elle sert ! J'ai toujours su où se trouvait Hermione quand j'étais mariée avec elle…

- J'ai toujours dit qu'un mensonge passait plus facilement s'il était gros mais là… Dois-je te rappeler la fois où ta Ministre s'était tirée de Sainte Mangouste après s'être pris quelques bastos dans le buffet ?

- C'est bien ce que je dis, je lui ai mis la main dessus ! répondit la rousse du tac-au-tac.

- Oui, grâce à Minerva qui t'a donné la cachette !

Les deux sorcières se dévisageaient, mais c'est l'inquiétude qui se reflétait dans leurs yeux.

- Mais bon sang, où est-ce qu'une femme mariée terrorisée pourrait bien se cacher, marmonna Ginny.

- Si ce n'est dans un refuge pour femmes battues, finit Pansy.

- Chez sa femme, enchainèrent les deux élèves en partant en courant dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les appartements de Minerva.

Elles finirent par arriver devant la gargouille du septième étage et Pansy lâcha le mot de passe. Cependant, la statue de pierre ne bougea pas.

- Quidditch ! répéta Ginny, impatiente.

- Ce n'est pas le mot de passe, répliqua la gargouille.

- Vous plaisantez ? tonna la Serpentard.

- Il a été changé cette nuit.

- Mais… la Directrice est absente depuis hier ! rétorqua Ginny.

- Il a changé cette nuit, insista la gargouille.

- Putain ! Hermione, t'es vraiment chiante… marmonna Pansy. Merlin ! Source ! Origine de toutes magies ! Rose ! Pansy, la femme la plus belle en ce bas-monde !

La Gryffondor haussa un sourcil en regardant la vert et argent.

- Quoi ? J'essaie… répondit la future médicomage, ingénue.

- C'est pas en disant n'importe quoi à la face de cette gargouille que ça va nous aider, répliqua vertement la rousse. Essaie plutôt de réfléchir, enchaina-t-elle en se laissant aller contre le mur.

- Comme si Hermione était en état de proposer quelque chose de sensé, maugréa Pansy en s'asseyant au sol.

- Justement, faut penser comme elle, version panique...

Pansy soupira et se massa les tempes de ses doigts.

- Je pense qu'on va rester un long moment ici…

- Si c'est notre destinée… marmonna Ginny.

La gargouille bascula, laissant apparaître l'escalier en colimaçon. Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent, échangeant un court regard.

- Bon sang, Weasley, joue au loto ce soir ! s'exclama Pansy en s'engageant sur les marches.

- Ce n'est pas de la chance… Juste du génie ! répondit la Gryffondor avec un sourire.

Elles déboulèrent dans le bureau de la Directrice et, la Sage ne s'y trouvant pas, passèrent directement dans les appartements privés de l'animagus. Le salon était désert, silencieux et plongé dans une semi obscurité.

- Bon sang, ça pue la clope ! lâcha la Serpentard en agitant sa baguette.

Les rideaux se tirèrent pour laisser entrer la lumière et les fenêtres s'ouvrirent pour aérer la pièce.

- Tu sais où se trouve la chambre ? demanda Ginny.

- Non, je n'ai pas ce plaisir… rétorqua, ironique, Parkinson. Mais si un jour j'ai l'occasion de visiter, je te raconterais.

- Alors visitons maintenant parce que l'occasion ne se représentera pas, ricana la Gryffondor.

De part et d'autre du salon, deux pièces. La salle de bain ne révéla rien de bien secret. Et à première vue, la chambre non plus. Elle était vide. Les deux sorcières en firent le tour, ouvrant les armoires, tassant les vêtements, soulevant les couvertures, mais personne ne semblait occuper la pièce.

Pansy se laissa tomber sur le lit et un couinement se fit entendre. Interloquée, Ginny dévisagea la vert et argent avant de lancer un regard vers le bas du lit.

- Ne me dis pas, commença Pansy.

- Je pense que oui, enchaina Ginny.

Les deux jeunes femmes se turent et la rousse leva sa main. Elle baissa chacun de ses doigts, l'un après l'autre, et quand tous se furent refermés sur sa paume, la Gryffondor et la Serpentard se baissèrent en même temps pour regarder sous le lit.

- Alors là… On touche le fond… murmura Ginny alors qu'Hermione était allongée sous le sommier, roulée en chien de fusil.

- Granger, t'es pathétique. Sors de là ! ordonna Pansy.

- Non ! répliqua la Sage d'une voix étouffée.

- Parce que tu crois qu'un pauvre lit qui grince te protégera d'Albus ? poursuivit la vert et argent.

- Un lit qui grince ?

- Avec ce qu'elles font dessus, sans aucun doute, répliqua la future médicomage, toujours à quatre pattes.

- Pansy ! cria la poursuiveuse.

Le ton employé eut pour effet de faire se recroqueviller encore plus l'enchanteresse qui plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles.

- On la sortira pas de là-dessous de sitôt si tu veux mon avis, fit la Serpentard en regardant sa vis-à-vis par-dessus le lit.

Ginny soupira.

- Je propose qu'on vire le pieu et après on avise, déclara Pansy après un instant de réflexion.

- Mauvaise idée. Va donc voir comment s'en sort ta mère et ramène-nous Minerva en vitesse. J'ai pas envie de traumatiser Hermione par des actes qui vont plus que sûrement déclencher une nouvelle crise. Je vous attends, fit la Gryffondor en s'installant confortablement au sol.

Parkinson maugréa tout en se relevant et sortit rapidement de la pièce. La rousse se glissa sous le lit et s'approcha doucement de son ex.

- Ce n'est que moi… dit-elle d'une voix calme. Tu veux qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé ?

La poursuiveuse concentra sa magie et fit apparaître une tablette de chocolat, un pot de crème glacée et deux cuillères.

- Tu me fais une place à côté de toi ? Ca sera plus pratique pour manger… ajouta la Gryffondor avec un sourire.

L'enchanteresse ne recula pas.

- C'est déjà ça, murmura Ginny, en avançant une main amicale qui tendait une cuillère à la Sage dont le regard semblait perdu.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore se rassit et se délecta du silence pesant qui régnait dans la salle. Il lissa sa barbe blanche tout en jetant un regard amusé à McGonagall qui affichait un faux air calme et détendu. Mais il la connaissait depuis des années, elle avait été son élève et il savait qu'elle était au trente-sixième dessous. Il remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux, la pâleur inhabituelle de son visage et les petits tressaillements qui agitaient ses mains.<p>

Maître Parkinson se leva et s'avança jusqu'à la barre. L'avocate s'éclaircit la voix tout en regardant le Magenmagot dans son ensemble.

- Une fois de plus, Monsieur le Procureur fait perdre son temps à l'institution judiciaire et l'argent du contribuable, commença-t-elle. Mais dans cette affaire, Monsieur Dumbledore se permet en outre de faire passer les fonctionnaires du pôle financier pour des incapables.

Des cris indignés se firent entendre dans le public et l'avocate leva la main pour réclamer le silence.

- Monsieur le Procureur aurait mieux fait de ne pas mener l'instruction qui met en lumière sa propre incompétence de magistrat et de directeur-adjoint de Poudlard. Heureusement que la charge lui a été retirée.

Parkinson eut un sourire narquois pour Dumbledore qui inclina la tête, amusé.

- J'ai ici, poursuivit-elle en attrapant une liasse de parchemins sur une table, les comptes du collège validés par le Ministère et vérifiés par Severus Rogue. Vous serez ravis, mesdames et messieurs les membres du Magenmagot, de savoir qu'il y a encore en Grande Bretagne des sorciers qui savent compter…

- Objection ! Outrage à magistrat… coupa Dumbledore, le regard pétillant de malice.

- Oui, vous mettrez cela sur ma facture, répliqua Helen, affable. Il est évident que les livres de comptes qui ont servi pour l'instruction ont été modifiés pour accabler ma cliente. Par qui, me demanderez-vous ?

- Maître… La théorie du complot, c'est du réchauffé, même pour vous, coupa Albus.

- Je pourrais vous répondre de même, Monsieur le Procureur. Quant à l'accusation de détournement de mineure, j'ai de multiples témoignages qui attestent que la relation entre ma cliente et Miss Granger a commencé après la majorité de cette dernière. Donc, pourquoi sommes-nous réunis aujourd'hui ? Quel est le but de cette mascarade ?

- Nous vous écoutons, Maître, soupira Amélia Bones, qui en avait visiblement assez de la guerre ouverte entre Dumbledore et Parkinson, qui donnait toujours lieu à des échanges vifs et virulents pendant les procès.

- Le but est évident : décrédibiliser ma cliente. Mais qui a intérêt à la faire plonger ? Qui a les moyens d'actions suffisant pour mener à bien ce genre d'opération ? poursuivit l'avocate.

- Vous attendez que je plaide coupable ? se moqua Dumbledore.

- Je pense que ça soulagerait votre conscience, si seulement vous en aviez une. Effectivement, seul Monsieur le Procureur a le mobile pour agir ainsi.

- Maître… Votre guérilla personnelle n'a pas sa place dans un tribunal, rétorqua Amélia Bones.

Dolorès Ombrage se pencha sur la Présidente du Magenmagot et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Bones se raidit, acquiesça et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Maître, je vais vous donner raison sur un point. Nous avons assez perdu notre temps. Les charges retenues contre votre cliente ne sont pas étayées de faits tangibles et le faisceau de preuves est bien mince, voir inexistant.

Parkinson arbora un rictus ironique qu'elle dédia à Dumbledore qui eut une petite moue contrariée.

- Votre cliente est libre. Cependant, je vous condamne à une amende de dix gallions pour outrage à magistrat. Maintenant, déguerpissez, je vous ai assez vue ! Audience suivante ! Et, Monsieur le Procureur, j'espère cette fois-ci que votre dossier est solide…

Minerva et Helen quittèrent la salle et la Directrice soupira, soulagée.

- Merci beaucoup, Helen… Ajoutez donc votre amende à vos honoraires, je me ferai un plaisir de la régler.

L'avocate acquiesça et son sourire s'élargit alors que Pansy se dirigeait vers elle, fendant la foule. Minerva s'écarta pour laisser la mère et la fille en tête à tête, cherchant Hermione du regard.

- Enfin ! Il était temps ! Je t'ai connue plus rapide ! se moqua la Serpentard. Minerva, il faut que vous alliez immédiatement à Poudlard, on a besoin de vous.

L'Ecossaise haussa un sourcil, surprise. Deux Aurors passèrent devant les trois sorcières, poussant devant eux un prévenu qui rugissait une salve d'injures. Helen dévisagea le prisonnier et afficha un air contrarié.

- Tu connais ce type ? demanda Pansy.

- Ouais, je l'ai défendu en première instance. Son dossier était catastrophique, mais il a réussi à trouver un avocat véreux pour faire appel… marmonna-t-elle.

Le sorcier se retourna et jeta un regard fou à l'avocate.

- Salope ! C'est à cause de toi si je me trouve ici ! cracha-t-il en se dégageant de la poigne des Aurors.

- Non, c'est parce que vous avez assassiné trois femmes et torturé votre chien, répliqua l'avocate, avec un rictus méprisant.

- Allez Frax, arrête ton char et emmerde pas la dame, fit un Auror en attrapant l'épaule du détenu.

Le prisonnier donna un coup de coude au fonctionnaire et en profita pour lui arracher sa baguette. Il agita l'objet en direction de l'avocate mais Pansy tapa de la paume de la main dans le bras du prisonnier pour essayer de dévier la trajectoire. Un jet de lumière verte fusait de la fine tige de bois et McGonagall courut en direction d'Helen pour la pousser sans ménagement. L'avocate tomba lourdement et hurla alors que l'animagus fut frappée de plein fouet par le sortilège impardonnable. La Directrice tituba un court instant avant de chuter sur les dalles de pierre, les yeux clos.

Les Aurors plaquèrent au sol le prisonnier et lui arrachèrent la baguette des mains. Des sorciers couraient dans tous les sens, effrayés, et des cris de panique retentirent dans le couloir. Helen s'approcha de Minerva et posa ses doigts sur le poignet de sa cliente. Elle fut interloquée de trouver un faible pouls.

- Par Merlin ! C'est… impossible ! bégaya-t-elle, pâle.

Pansy se pencha sur sa mère et balaya du regard l'agitation qui régnait dans le couloir. Des membres du Magenmagot sortaient de la salle d'audience pour comprendre les raisons des cris et Dumbledore attarda son regard bleu sur les trois sorcières.

- Elle… Elle est vivante… balbutia l'avocate. On doit l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste.

- Non, on va la ramener discrètement à Poudlard, chuchota Pansy. Profitons de ce bordel pour s'éclipser à l'anglaise.

- Mais… non ! Enfin, elle a besoin de soins !

- On t'expliquera. Aide-moi, m'man ! ordonna la Serpentard. Va falloir la traîner jusqu'à l'aire de transplanage, et elle n'est pas légère.

- S'éclipser à l'anglaise… Minerva ne va pas apprécier, fit l'avocate avec un mince sourire.

- Avec son caractère d'Ecossaise, y'a pas grand-chose qu'elle aime, de toute façon !

Les deux Parkinson saisirent l'animagus par les épaules, la mirent debout et l'emmenèrent jusqu'aux cheminée du Ministère pour disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

><p>Helen Parkinson regardait alternativement Severus Rogue, Ginny Weasley et sa fille. Elle se pinça le bras, grimaça, sut qu'elle ne rêvait pas, et lâcha un soupir.<p>

- Vous auriez quelque chose de fort à boire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Le maître des potions, assis confortablement dans le fauteuil de la Directrice de Poudlard, ouvrit un placard derrière lui et en sortit une bouteille de whisky et trois verres. Il servit une rasade d'alcool dans chaque avant de les tendre aux deux Parkinson.

- Et moi ? demanda Ginny en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

- Vous êtes encore mineure… répondit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? répliqua vertement la rousse alors que Pansy lui portait un toast avant de boire une longue gorgée.

Elle se concentra et fit apparaître un verre vide avant de s'emparer de la bouteille. Tout en jetant un regard noir au directeur-adjoint, elle remplit son verre et en vida la moitié.

- Je vois que vous fréquentez toujours ce cher William… se moqua Rogue.

- Excusez-moi, pourrions-nous revenir au principal sujet ? demanda Helen. Et Pansy, vas-y doucement sur le whisky.

- Gnagnagna… marmonna la Serpentard.

- Bref, Hermione serait l'Origine de toutes magies ? reprit l'avocate.

- Enfin, en ce moment, c'est plutôt l'Origine du pathétisme… Planquée sous le lit, c'est pitoyable, lâcha la vert et argent.

- J'ai tout essayé pour la sortir de là, soupira Ginny. J'aimerais bien que Minerva se réveille pour qu'elle tente sa chance.

- Allez donc la tirer de son lit. Le Ministère ne la paye par à ronfler pendant ses heures de travail, répliqua Rogue, acerbe.

- Vous voulez que je… commença la rousse avant qu'un rictus n'étire ses lèvres. Severus, merci pour ce cadeau !

La Gryffondor bondit hors de son siège et se rendit dans les appartements privés de l'animagus. Cette dernière était allongée sur le canapé, toujours inconsciente.

- J'en ai rêvé, je vais le faire… murmura Ginny en retroussant ses manches. Je n'aurai probablement qu'un seul essai, il faut que ce soit grandiose.

Elle s'approcha de la Guide, prit une grande inspiration, et gifla fortement Minerva.

- Debout ! Assez ronqué pour aujourd'hui ! s'exclama la Gryffondor en soufflant sur sa main rougie.

La tête de l'animagus dodelina mollement et La Directrice n'eut aucune réaction.

- Pas assez fort je pense… sourit Ginny. Allez, une dernière pour la route !

Elle leva à nouveau la main et l'abattit violemment sur la joue de celle qui fut sa rivale.

- Par Merlin que ça fait du bien ! Minerva ! On se lève !

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? fit la voix de Pansy venant de l'autre pièce.

- Non ! C'est mon cadeau ! Je ne partage pas ! répliqua fortement la rousse.

Elle se frotta la main et hésita quelques instants avant de la lever à nouveau.

- Comme le dit si bien le proverbe, jamais deux sans trois…

Elle dirigea sa paume vers la joue de l'animagus quand les doigts de Minerva enserrèrent son poignet, cinq millimètres avant l'impact. La Guide ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard glacial à son élève.

- Vous avez fini de vous amuser ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Malheureusement oui… grommela Ginny.

McGonagall repoussa la main de la Gryffondor qui recula de deux pas, visiblement déçue. L'Ecossaise se redressa dans son canapé et réajusta sa robe de sorcière.

- J'espère que nous sommes quittes, maintenant… marmonna l'ancien professeur de métamorphose.

- Si j'avais eu l'occasion de vous en mettre une troisième, je vous aurais répondu par l'affirmative mais là…

- Vous vous oubliez, Miss Weasley. Je vous signale que je vous ai offert la deuxième.

- Je savais bien que mes gifles pouvaient réveiller les morts ! Bien, maintenant que vous avez regagné le monde des vivants, pourriez-vous faire sortir votre femme de sous votre lit.

- Et qu'y fait-elle ? demanda Minerva, interloquée.

- Elle flippe ! rétorqua Pansy en passant sa tête dans le salon. Vous avez fini d'échanger vos points de vue à coup de baffes ?

- Jalouse ? répliqua Minerva. Je partagerais avec vous bien volontiers…

- Je passe mon tour. Je préfère les fessées… répondit la vert et argent avec un haussement de sourcil coquin.

- PANSY ! gronda Helen, de l'autre pièce. Tu es à Poudlard ! Pas dans un bordel, que je sache ! Un peu de tenue !

- Effectivement, Mrs Parkinson. Au moins, dans une maison close, les jeunes femmes reçoivent une formation en hygiène et sécurité des conditions de travail… Ce qui n'est pas le cas dans notre institution, ironisa Rogue.

Minerva roula des yeux et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et s'accroupit pour regarder sous le lit. Comme le lui avait indiqué Ginny, elle y trouva Hermione, prostrée, serrant contre elle un vieil ours en peluche miteux.

- Je vais être jalouse… plaisanta doucement le professeur.

L'enchanteresse se recroquevilla un peu plus sur le nounours, fermant les yeux.

- Hermione… J'aimerais que tu me parles. S'il te plaît. Peux-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Minerva roula des yeux et se glissa sous le lit. Elle avança en direction de la Serpentard en s'aidant de ses coudes.

- Bon sang, je vais faire poser de la moquette… grimaça-t-elle. Bref, ma chérie, fais un effort. Dis-moi quelque chose.

Hermione dévisageait l'animagus, incertaine.

- Rose, Ginny, Severus, Hugo, Pansy, toi... toi... je vous ai tués.

McGonagall s'approcha pour s'installer aussi confortablement que possible auprès de sa femme. Elle la prit dans ses bras et posa un rapide baiser sur son front.

- Tu n'as tué personne. Je suis vivante, et il en est de même pour Miss Weasley et Miss Parkinson. Tout le reste appartient à une autre vie qu'il nous faut oublier.

- Mais je ne peux pas... Il le sait, murmura la Sage en se laissant aller contre la poitrine de sa Guide. Je ne peux pas recommencer une autre vie avec tout ça sur la conscience ! J'ai été capable de le faire, je t'ai assassinée ! Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de recommencer... il a raison.

- Tu ne m'as pas assassinée. Seulement dans un rêve… Ce que je peux concevoir. Je suppose que Severus a dû le faire plus d'une centaine de fois lorsque nous étions en couple…

Hermione leva le nez avec un pauvre regard désespéré vers sa femme.

- Mais s'il avait raison, si j'en étais capable... Ginny m'a fait ce reproche déjà, elle pense que je suis capable de sacrifier tout le monde pour mes idées, mes pulsions irréfléchies...

- Et c'est pour ça que je suis là. Je ne te laisserai pas devenir une tueuse sanguinaire. Alors, s'il te plait, fais-moi confiance et sors de sous le lit. Car j'ai envie de te montrer combien je t'aime et qu'il y a plus confortable comme endroit pour le faire…

- Je ne peux pas sortir d'ici, il va me tuer, il me l'a promis.

- Enfin Hermione ! Tu es la Source ! Crois-tu vraiment qu'un mage de pacotille peut faire quoi que ce soit face à ta puissance ? s'impatienta Minerva. Sors de là maintenant !

Le ton eut l'effet inverse de ce qui était attendu. La Serpentard s'enfuit plus loin, interposant sa peluche entre elle et Minerva. L'animagus roula des yeux et s'avança en soufflant.

- Je te jure que si tu comptes me faire cavaler sous le lit pendant une heure, je vais m'énerver. Alors, sois raisonnable. Si tu veux discuter, pas de soucis, mais faisons-le sur le lit.

Elle se redressa et se cogna la tête contre le sommier. Elle grimaça alors que quelques cheveux s'étaient coincés. Hermione la regarda avec un air de chien battu, acculée dans un coin, le visage marqué par les pleurs qui avaient laissé leur trace dans la poussière qui maculait son visage.

La Guide retint un juron et prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne.

- Que puis-je faire pour te rassurer ?

Hermione s'agrippa à la main tendue comme à une bouée.

- Ne me laisse plus toute seule, je n'y survivrai pas une autre fois.

- Je suis immortelle, rappelle-toi. Le sortilège de mort que j'ai pris tout à l'heure ne m'a même pas fait saigner du nez, répondit la Directrice de Poudlard avec un sourire.

- On t'a attaqué ? Tu n'as rien ? C'est lui ? Tu vois, je n'étais pas là pour toi !

Minerva se pinça l'arrête du nez et prit une grande inspiration.

- Bien. Albus te fait peur, j'ai compris. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Ce soir, on attend le couvre-feu, on se rend dans ses appartements, on se saisit de lui et on l'emmène sur Avalon. Là, tu le tues et on n'en parle plus. Ca te va ?

Hermione hésita longuement mais finit pas hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Maintenant, viens avec moi, on va prendre une douche. Tu es couverte de poussière… Ensuite, on fera une sieste. Il faut que tu sois reposée pour ce soir.

La Serpentard se laissa extraire de sous le lit par Minerva. Cependant, au moment de se redresser dans la pièce, elle s'agrippa au bras de l'animagus, faisant des efforts pour ne pas replonger dans sa cachette.

- Tout va bien, je suis là… chuchota l'ancien professeur d'un ton apaisant.

Elle l'emmena dans la salle de bain et ôta doucement les vêtements de la préfète.

- Et tu mettras ton uniforme à laver. Heureusement que tu n'as pas dégager une telle odeur avant notre mariage, je ne sais pas si j'aurais dit oui…

Elle réussit à tirer un pâle sourire à son épouse en la taquinant de la sorte.

- Ca te donne l'occasion de me l'enlever, fit-elle en se collant contre Minerva.

- Hermione… Tu tiens toujours ton ours à la main. Et bien qu'il sent aussi fort que toi, il n'ira pas sous la douche avec nous.

La jeune femme regarda la peluche avant de la poser sur le rebord du lavabo.

- Mais il est plus courageux que moi ! sourit-elle avant de se glisser sous l'eau.

- Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse… fit Minerva avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

><p><em>Pansy prit Ginny dans ses bras et la rousse posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la médicomage.<em>

_- Tu étais dans un de ces états, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça, fit l'ancienne Gryffondor à la Sage._

_- J'ai jamais aimé la magie de l'esprit. De la saloperie vicieuse, grommela Hermione._

_- Eureka ! Albus avait trouvé un cerveau chez une ancienne Gryffondor ! fit Pansy pour dédramatiser la situation._

* * *

><p>La journée se passa lentement et Hermione faisait les cent pas dans le salon de Minerva. L'enchanteresse sentait l'inquiétude grandir au fur et à mesure des heures qui s'écoulaient. Ce soir, elle affronterait Dumbledore pour la dernière fois. Elle espérait sincèrement sortir vivante de ce combat.<p>

L'animagus, assise dans le canapé, leva les yeux de son ouvrage et regarda le visage fermé de son épouse.

- Ma chérie, peux-tu envisager de t'asseoir histoire de ne pas ruiner ce tapis ?

La Sage s'arrêta quelques instants, se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis recommença à faire le tour de la pièce. Dans son dos, ses mains étaient parcourues de légers tremblements qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Si j'échoue ce soir, la Source prendra possession de mon corps pour anéantir le monde. Et si je réussis, je vais… définitivement devenir l'Origine de toutes magies. Et ça me terrorise.

Minerva soupira. Il fallait qu'elle intervienne et elle ne voyait qu'un seul moyen pour ramener la sérénité dans l'esprit de la Sage.

- Hermione, fit-elle en tendant ses mains vers la Serpentard pour l'inviter à la rejoindre, donne-moi quelques instants d'attention.

Elle attendit que l'enchanteresse soit assise à côté d'elle pour plonger son regard dans ses yeux.

- Maintenant je voudrais, respectueusement, parler à la Source... et je pense que cette dernière a tout intérêt à se manifester.

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de la Serpentard et l'expression de son visage changea complètement pour afficher un calme olympien teinté d'une légère froideur.

- Bonsoir Guide. Que me voulez-vous ? demanda la jeune femme, d'une voix légèrement plus grave, plus éthérée.

- Je pense que vous devriez prendre soin de celle qui vous héberge actuellement et pour l'éternité, si je peux me permettre, bien sûr, de vous donner un conseil.

Un rire sarcastique éclata, résonnant entre les murs du salon. La Source regarda la Directrice, un rictus amusé étirant ses lèvres.

- Prendre soin de ma Sage… Une excellente idée, Guide. Un conseil qui vous a été mainte fois donné. Et pour quel résultat ?

L'Origine de toutes magies se pencha sur l'ancien professeur. Minerva sentait le souffle chaud sur son visage.

- Sachez, Guide, que j'ai bien plus pris soin de l'enchanteresse que vous ne l'avez fait. Je lui ai évité plusieurs fois une mort certaine. Pouvez-vous en dire autant ?

- Si vous faites allusion au malheureux épisode impliquant Merlin ou à ma difficulté à m'ajuster à la nouvelle personnalité d'Hermione, effectivement, j'ai eu beaucoup à apprendre. Mais, contrairement à certaine puissance, je le reconnais. Ce que je vous reproche en revanche est d'un autre ordre.

La Source lui jeta un regard condescendant. Elle leva la main et l'agita rapidement. La magie semblait tourbillonner autour d'elle en un souffle chaud et électrique, puissante et envoûtante.

- Vos reproches m'importent peu, Guide. Car ils sont ne sont pas en adéquation avec la réalité. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez la situation. Ce soir, l'enchanteresse tuera Dumbledore. C'est une certitude, car vous ferez en sorte qu'elle y arrive. Et une fois cela fait…

Elle se tut un instant, agitant une nouvelle fois la main. Toutes les lumières disparurent, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Une forme lumineuse se dessina au plafond, représentant une jeune femme dans une boule.

- Une fois cela fait, la Sage aura terminé son apprentissage. J'honorerai donc ma part du marché. Elle deviendra la Source. Je fusionnerai totalement avec elle. Elle aura accès à la connaissance du monde depuis sa création, jusqu'à sa fin. Elle sera LA magie.

Minerva soupira.

- Vous ne m'impressionnez pas avec vos tours de passe-passe. Et malgré notre conversation dans la grotte, vous n'avez toujours pas appris à écouter. Actuellement, vous ne valez pas mieux qu'Albus, vous manipulez Hermione sans vous souciez de sa dimension humaine. Résultat, on court à la catastrophe.

L'animagus se leva pour attraper un verre et un vieux scotch dont elle se servit une rasade.

- Est-ce que vous vous en rendez compte au moins ?

La Source la foudroya du regard et la magie tourbillonna, renversant les vases, les cadres photos, le tout se brisant au sol.

- Vous me comparez à un vulgaire mage ? Dois-je vous rappeler quelle est votre place, Guide ? tonna l'Origine de toutes magies. Sachez que je ne manipule aucunement l'enchanteresse. Elle est libre de ses choix. Je l'aide juste quand elle me sollicite. Et si vous vous intéressiez un tant soit peu à sa condition de future Source, vous sauriez que cela fait longtemps que je ne lui ai pas parlé.

- C'est exactement là où je voulais en venir ! sourit malicieusement Minerva. Vous devriez cesser de juger les autres comme des demeurés. Comment se fait-il que vous l'ayez laissée seule face à Albus la nuit dernière ? Oh, bien sûr, vous allez rétorquer du haut de votre toute puissance en faisant une nouvelle fenêtre dans un mur que « Ma Sage doit accomplir sa quête pour être digne de venir l'Origine de toutes magies ». Foutaises !

L'air ambiant était glacial. Visiblement la Source n'appréciait pas de recevoir de leçons. Minerva changea de tactique et adoucit le ton.

- Si vous voulez qu'Hermione fasse la preuve qu'elle a la capacité d'être Vous, peut-être devriez-vous lui en donner les moyens, lui apprendre, la guider. N'aurait-il pas été profitable pour elle d'apprendre à contrer les effets de la manipulation de l'esprit ? Et aujourd'hui n'auriez-vous pas intérêt à lui montrer qu'elle possède la capacité d'affronter ce mage noir ?

Un vent froid se leva dans l'appartement et le sol trembla légèrement.

- Une fois de plus, vous ne voyez les évènements que de votre pitoyable point de vue humain. J'ai aidé l'enchanteresse face à Albus. Je l'ai empêchée d'être entièrement sous le contrôle de Dumbledore. Cependant, j'ai dû me taire quand il commençait à fouiller l'esprit de la Sage. Il ne devait pas découvrir qui nous étions !

La voix se tut quelques instants avant de reprendre.

- L'enchanteresse n'a pas besoin de ma puissance pour vaincre ce vermisseau de mage. Elle doit réfléchir, mettre en œuvre une tactique. C'est cela, la tâche que je lui ai confiée. Et elle doit réussir, si elle veut surveiller l'humanité, maintenir l'équilibre des forces. Maintenant, Guide, dites-moi ce que vous ne comprenez pas.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, fit Minerva en se pinçant l'arête du nez, c'est votre incapacité à comprendre l'humain. Mais bon, je pense que c'est une cause perdue. Rendez-vous moi ma femme. Je vais m'en occuper puisque vous en êtes incapable, humainement parlant.

Un claquement de doigt retentit dans l'obscurité et la lumière revint. Des doigts chauds effleurèrent la nuque de McGonagall qui se retourna vivement pour faire face à la Source. Cette dernière souriait, un sourcil levé.

- Vous pourriez peut-être me… montrer comment m'occuper humainement de la Sage ? chuchota-t-elle, amusée.

- L'amour, vous avez raison, c'est une des grandes émotions humaines. Elle vous prend aux tripes et vous conduit vers des sommets de bonheur, vous lie à l'autre au-delà des mots. C'est pour ça que je suis prête à tout pour Hermione, même à vous voir saccager mon salon, fit l'animagus, narquoise.

- Saccager votre salon ? répéta la Source avant d'éclater de rire. Amusant de la part d'une personne qui m'a vu ravager les trois quarts d'un monde.

Son visage redevint grave et elle l'approcha de celui de la Directrice qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

- Je comprends pourquoi Hermione vous a choisi, Guide. Dans votre précédente existence, c'était vous, la plus dangereuse. Vous avez contrecarré mes plans. Au final, je me dis que si je vous avais tué en premier, ce marché n'aurait jamais existé…

L'Origine de toutes magies approcha ses lèvres du cou de l'ancien professeur et remonta en direction de son oreille.

- Sans vous, l'enchanteresse n'aurait jamais pénétré dans ma lumière… Elle ne l'a pas fait pour Weasley, non. Pour vous. En êtes-vous consciente ? Vous l'a-t-elle déjà dit ?

- Elle a pourtant accepté le marché lorsque vous lui avez dit qu'elle aurait alors la possibilité de sauver le monde, sa famille, sa fille... Je n'étais que sa Guide.

L'Origine de toutes magies lui donna une pichenette dans le lobe de l'oreille et l'animagus sursauta.

- Comment une personne aussi stupide a pu me causer autant de problème ? Vous n'étiez pas que sa Guide, par Merlin, que j'ai son âme. Vous pensez qu'elle couche avec la première venue ?

Elle s'interrompit et sembla avoir une conversation interne.

- Oui, Hermione, c'est un mauvais exemple…

Un sourire illumina le visage de la Guide qui imaginait l'échange. Minerva se pencha vers la jeune femme et effleura sa joue en un baiser léger.

- Merci, fit-elle. Est-ce que je peux récupérer ma femme maintenant ?

La Source se contenta d'un sourire et se recula pour se redresser.

- Je sais que vous avez à cœur la mission de votre Sage. Mais, Guide, sachez que Dumbledore peut bien vivre encore une heure ou deux, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Une ombre passa dans le regard de la Serpentard qui tituba pour se rattraper au canapé. Elle posa une main sur son front et grimaça.

- J'ai horreur quand elle fait ça… marmonna Hermione. Ca me colle une de ces migraines…

- J'ai certainement les moyens de la faire passer, susurra tendrement Minerva qui avait attiré sa femme vers elle.

Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione tout en lui ôtant sa chemise blanche.

- Je croyais que je devais être en forme pour ce soir. Là, tu as dans l'intention de m'épuiser, ma chérie.

- Pas de t'épuiser, seulement de te rendre sereine, dit Minerva en se penchant pour laisser ses lèvres effleurer la naissance des seins de la jeune femme.

Hermione eut un sourire et débarrassa l'animagus de ses vêtements pour l'étendre sur le canapé.

- La Source a raison. Albus peut attendre… chuchota-t-elle.

* * *

><p><em>Ginny allait pester quand Pansy s'empara de ses lèvres en un doux baisé.<em>

_- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais c'est du passé, ma chérie… murmura la médicomage. _

_- Y-a-t-il un problème ? demanda Minerva en haussant un sourcil._

_- Un gros ! Ses choix ! Alors comme ça tu nous avais déjà oubliés, Rose, Hugo et moi ? Rayer de la carte de ton avenir ? s'emporta la rousse. Et c'est quoi alors tous ces plans pour reprendre avec moi ? Une transition en attendant Minerva ? Mais je vais la tuer, oui !_

_Minerva se leva pour toiser la rousse du regard._

_- Il vous faudra me passer sur le corps avant… commença-t-elle d'une voix froide._

_- Dans ce cas-là, je me propose, fit Pansy._

_- J'étais passé à autre chose, quand j'ai pénétré dans la Source. Et le fait que tu ne veuilles pas que je te ressuscite m'y a aidé, Ginny..._

* * *

><p>Plus que deux chapitres ! En vous souhaitant un excellent week-end, on vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !<em><br>_

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	41. Ne faire plus qu'un

Bonjour bonjour !

C'est vendredi, c'est nouveau chapitre, ce tome touche à sa fin. Voici l'avant dernier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 41 : Ne faire plus qu'un<p>

_Poudlard, 2 heures du matin_

Le ciel était noir d'encre. La lune était masquée par d'épais nuages sombres et une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur le parc de Poudlard. Le sol cogneur gisait, toujours déraciné. La cabane d'Hagrid était en feu mais personne ne s'en préoccupait. La pelouse était calcinée en de nombreux endroits, feu qui avait été éteint par l'orage qui s'était abattu.

Hermione était allongée dans l'herbe, les yeux clos. Minerva était penchée sur elle et essuyait le sang mêlé de pluie sur son visage. L'animagus avait les traits tirés, le regard ému. Ses doigts effleurèrent la joie froide de la Sage.

A quelques pas de là, Ginny serrait Pansy contre elle. La Serpentard avait enfoui son visage contre l'épaule de la Gryffondor. Cette dernière observait Severus, la baguette levée, prêt à jeter un sort.

- Nous avons un vieux compte à régler, tous les deux… murmura le maître des potions. Et je ne vais pas vous rater.

* * *

><p><em>Une heure plus tôt<em>

Albus était confortablement installé dans son canapé et buvait une tasse de thé. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et remarqua que la nuit semblait inhabituelle, obscure et silencieuse.

« C'est pour ce soir… » songea-t-il en posant sa tasse.

Il regarda sa montre et fronça les sourcils. Il était près d'une heure du matin. Un rictus étirait ses lèvres alors qu'il fermait les yeux, imaginant la scène qui se déroulait en ce moment dans les appartements privés de la Directrice de Poudlard.

Il avait envoyé son hibou une demi-heure plus tôt, et le vieux sorcier était persuadé que son ancienne adjointe était actuellement occupée à mettre au point un plan. Il s'étira mollement et sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

- Réfléchissez tant que vous voudrez, Minerva. Je sais exactement ce que vous allez m'opposer. J'ai été votre professeur… Vous et votre Sage serez mortes cette nuit.

* * *

><p><em>Dans les appartements de la Directrice de Poudlard, au même moment<em>

Minerva relisait pour la troisième fois la missive de Dumbledore tandis qu'Hermione arpentait la pièce de son pas vif et rapide. L'animagus leva les yeux du parchemin et ôta ses lunettes.

- Ma chérie, calme-toi !

- J'aimerais bien, mais les effets de ton… massage se sont dissipés, marmonna l'enchanteresse.

- Et je n'ai pas le temps de t'en faire un nouveau. Alors pose-toi et laisse-moi me concentrer !

La Serpentard s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis et s'alluma une cigarette sous le regard mauvais de sa femme.

- Ouvre la fenêtre au moins ! lâcha la Directrice.

Hermione claqua des doigts et une légère brise envahit la pièce.

- On fait quoi ? demanda la préfète. Je ne veux pas te presser, mais le rendez-vous est dans 20 minutes, et c'est à la lisière de la forêt interdite…

- Je sais ! Laisse-moi deux minutes et essaie de réfléchir, toi aussi !

- Mais c'est tout vu ! J'ai déjà isolé magiquement le château pour que personne ne voit ou n'entende les explosions qui retentiront dans le parc. J'y vais, je le tue, je l'enterre quelque part sur Avalon et on en parle plus ! Ensuite, je rentre, on se met au lit et…

- HERMIONE ! coupa la Guide, exaspérée. Je sais que tu fais ta maligne pour te donner du courage, mais il faut se poser les bonnes questions. Que feras-tu si Dumbledore joue à nouveau avec ton esprit ?

- C'est malin de me dire ça !

- Je sais. Mais c'est une possibilité à envisager.

Minerva roula le parchemin et le posa sur la table basse.

- Ce soir, si tout se passe bien, tu auras fini ta quête. J'aimerais donc que tu participes à l'élaboration du plan pour éliminer ta dernière cible. Comment vois-tu les évènements ?

- Je viens de te le dire ! Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de jouer avec mon esprit ! J'y vais, je reviens et dans l'intervalle il n'aura pas le temps de manipuler !

- Parce que tu penses vraiment qu'il ne t'a pas préparé un piège ? Enfin Hermione… C'est de Dumbledore dont on parle ici, pas de Voldemort !

- Mouais, fit la Serpentard avec une moue d'enfant mécontente. Je pourrais aller au rendez-vous à l'avance, parce qu'il y sera forcement lui aussi à l'avance et là, je le zigouille sans qu'il s'y attende.

Minerva se prit la tête dans les mains et se massa les tempes.

- Heureusement que je vais être avec toi jusqu'à la fin des temps… Parce que sinon, l'humanité ne passerait pas la décennie…

Elle soupira et leva les yeux vers sa femme.

- J'ai deux trois choses à faire avant ton rendez-vous. Pars rejoindre Dumbledore, mais pas avant 10 minutes. D'accord ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, marmonna l'enchanteresse, boudeuse. C'est une stratégie comme une autre et elle marche toujours avec Rambo et Terminator, continua-t-elle en attrapant sa veste en cuir avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Termina quoi ? fit l'animagus en levant un sourcil.

- Hasta la vista, baby ! lança Hermione en franchissant la porte.

- Une fois de plus, elle ne m'a pas écoutée… soupira la Guide.

Elle agita rapidement sa baguette et deux patronus apparurent.

- Allez prévenir Severus Rogue et Ginny Weasley qu'un piège est en cours et qu'ils doivent se rendre à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Maintenant.

Les deux chats argentés s'éloignèrent et Minerva s'enroula dans sa cape vert émeraude. Elle regarda une dernière fois son salon, cligna des yeux et, sous sa forme animagus, quitta ses appartements.

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard, 2 heures du matin<em>

Ginny serrait toujours Pansy dans ses bras et croisa brièvement le regard vert de la Directrice de Poudlard. Elle sentait l'inquiétude palpable de la Guide et son cœur se serra. Pansy trembla contre elle et la rousse passa sa main en un geste qu'elle voulait apaisant.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer, quelques heures plus tôt, que les évènements de la soirée allaient tourner ainsi.

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard, 17 heures<em>

Ginny sortit du salon de Minerva pour regagner le bureau de la Directrice. Elle croisa le regard amusé de Pansy qui se leva tout en lissant les plis de son uniforme.

- Weasley, laissons les adultes entre eux, allons faire un tour… fit la Serpentard.

- Mais je… commença la rousse.

- Ne discute pas ! coupa la vert et argent en lui prenant la main pour l'emmener hors du bureau. M'man, on se hiboute ! A plus !

Les deux jeunes femmes dévalèrent les escaliers et une fois dans le couloir, Pansy poussa Ginny dans une salle de classe déserte.

- Un problème ? demanda la Gryffondor, perplexe.

Parkinson s'approcha d'elle en ondulant des hanches et coinça la rousse contre un mur.

- Je n'apprécie guère ton rapprochement avec McGo junior… murmura Pansy.

- Tu m'en vois navrée, ironisa Ginny.

Parkinson leva la jambe et frotta sa cuisse sur le bas ventre de la Gryffondor qui rougit sous le coup.

- Je croyais qu'on était d'accord. Une seule fois… fit la rouge et or.

- Weasley… Tu as un charme presque aussi irrésistible que le mien, plaisanta Pansy en caressant le buste de la sixième année.

Ginny rattrapa les mains baladeuses de la Serpentard et dévisagea la jeune femme.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Tu me sautes dessus comme ça, sans crier gare ? Qu'est-ce qui justifie ce comportement pour le moins... inattendu ?

La Serpentard soupira et réfléchit quelques instants.

- Je pensais que toi et moi, c'était l'histoire d'une fois. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Te voir discuter avec William me contrarie grandement. Je pensais que tu n'étais qu'une fille sans intérêt, mais je me suis trompée.

Ginny regardait la vert et argent en tentant d'évaluer si celle-ci était en train de se moquer d'elle. Elle hésitait sur la réponse.

- Pansy, c'est très gentil à toi de me voir comme quelqu'un d'intéressant, mais on se connait trop, ou trop peu. Que cherches-tu ?

- Weasley, faut-il que je te fasse un dessin ? répliqua Pansy, exaspérée. Je veux être avec toi. Je veux tenter une histoire qui, je l'espère, durera.

La déclaration laissa la Gryffondor sans voix.

- Je croyais que tu avais des vues sur Rose, comme ta vie de rêve dans la pensine d'Hermione ? Parce que je ne suis pas le genre à me faire jeter pour une plus jeune, alors il vaudrait mieux ne pas commencer si...

- Weasley, Rose n'existe pas. La femme que j'ai aimée dans une vie dont je n'ai aucun souvenir propre, votre fille, n'existera pas. Je ne suis pas du genre à poursuivre des chimères, contrairement à la dixième Sage. Tiens, elle est bonne celle-là. Bref, pourquoi attendrais-je une personne qui ne viendra jamais alors que j'ai… la femme idéale sous les yeux. Tu as du caractère, du répondant, tu es intelligente et pas trop vilaine à regarder, ironisa la Serpentard.

- Je vais t'en foutre moi, du pas trop vilaine, répondit la rousse du tac-au-tac.

Elle attrapa Pansy par le cou et plaqua violemment ses lèvres sur celles de la Serpentard, sa langue autoritaire cherchant à se frayer un passage.

- Dois-je en conclure que tu es intéressée par ma proposition ? haleta Parkinson après le baiser fougueux. C'était quoi ton histoire avec William ? Tu voulais me rendre jalouse ?

- Jalouse, peut-être, fit la rouge et or avec un regard allumé. Mais j'avoue que je lui trouve un petit quelque chose, enchaina-t-elle avec un sourire coquin et un nouveau baiser.

- Crois-moi Weasley, une heure avec moi, et tu l'auras complètement oublié… prévint Parkinson.

- Je demande à voir, répondit Ginny en faisant la moue.

- C'est prévu, Weasley. Mais avant, je veux savoir ce que tu veux. J'ai été claire sur mes intentions. Mais j'aimerais connaître les tiennes.

- Je ne suis plus avec Hermione et c'est définitif. Je viens d'effacer l'ardoise de Minerva. Ma vie passée est… passée. Le futur est à construire, et aujourd'hui est un cadeau, c'est pour cela que ça s'appelle le présent, répondit-elle en venant embrasser le lobe de l'oreille de Pansy.

- Tu as effacé l'ardoise à coup de claques. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais contracter de dettes envers toi. Bon, ton baratin sentimental vaut pour un oui je suppose ? répliqua, sarcastique, la vert et argent.

- Rappelle-moi de devenir batteuse au quidditch, pas attrapeuse, ça fait trop dans la finesse pour toi ! répliqua la rouquine moqueuse.

- Je vais te montrer ce qu'est la finesse, Weasley… murmura Pansy en faisant courir ses doigts le long de la mâchoire de la rousse.

Ginny plongea son regard au fond des yeux de la Serpentard pour y lire le désir qui l'habitait.

- Je m'en souviens encore, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant à nouveau de l'oreille de Pansy.

- Oh, quel dommage ! Moi qui me faisais un plaisir de te rafraîchir la mémoire… On va devoir attendre, plaisanta la vert et argent en faisait glisser ses mains le long du dos de la rousse.

- C'est toi qui vois, fit Ginny en se collant contre le bassin de la vert et argent lorsqu'elle en sentit les doigts sur ses reins.

Pansy captura avidement les lèvres de la Gryffondor alors que ses doigts défaisaient les boutons de la chemise d'uniforme de cette dernière.

- Weasley, je crois qu'aujourd'hui, nous nous passerons de lit…

- Pourquoi se priver de confort ? Tu oublies à qui tu as affaire, sourit la poursuiveuse.

Elle se détacha quelques instants de son amante pour faire rapidement apparaître une épaisse couverture sur le sol. Elle se tourna vers la Serpentard et lui prit la main.

- Weasley… Tu veux m'épouser ? demanda Pansy en l'allongeant sur le sol.

- Pansy, veux-tu te taire... susurra Ginny qui, joignant le geste à la parole, prit possession des lèvres entrouvertes de la future médicomage.

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard, 2 heures du matin<em>

Severus Rogue pointait sa baguette et dévisageait avec haine l'homme devant lui. Sa main ne tremblait pas et le maître des potions savait qu'il allait mettre toute sa puissance dans le sortilège qu'il allait lancer.

- Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison pour ne pas vous tuer, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Tu n'es pas un tueur, Severus. Tu ne l'as jamais été… murmura l'homme d'un ton qu'il espérait calme.

Rogue se rappela des souvenirs de Granger et un rictus étira ses lèvres. Il avait déjà tué. Dumbledore, un soir de juin, en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

- C'est ce que vous croyez ! dit-il en agitant sa baguette.

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard, 18 heures<em>

Severus Rogue quitta le bureau en compagnie d'Helen Parkinson. Cette dernière semblait épuisée. Son visage était pâle, ses traits tirés, et elle paraissait n'avoir pas dormi depuis des mois.

- Vous devriez vous reposer, fit doucement le directeur-adjoint. Vous jeter dans le travail n'est pas une solution à la perte que vous avez subie.

- Je le sais, Severus, mais c'est la seule chose qui me permet de garder la tête sur les épaules. Sans ça, je deviendrais folle.

Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir du septième étage et se dirigèrent vers des escaliers pour gagner le hall. En chemin, ils croisèrent William McGonagall qui fit une légère révérence devant l'avocate.

- Je reconnaîtrais cette beauté entre mille, fit le professeur de métamorphose. Vous devez être la mère de cette chère Miss Parkinson.

Helen eut un mince sourire et serra la main du professeur.

- Nous nous sommes croisés au mariage de Minerva et Hermione.

- Cela devait être bref, car jamais je n'oublierai une femme telle que vous ! fit William avec un clin d'œil.

- Professeur McGonagall, je vous laisse raccompagner Maître Parkinson jusqu'aux grilles ? demanda Severus. J'ai à me préparer.

- Ce serait un honneur, fit l'animagus en offrant son bras à la juriste.

Helen hésita et, après avoir échangé un regard avec Rogue, finit par accepter. Les deux sorciers s'éloignèrent, McGonagall engageant la conversation, et Severus les regarda partir. Il prit la direction de ses appartements et ouvrit ses armoires à la recherche d'une tenue correcte. Il avait rendez-vous dans deux heures et ne voulait pas paraître dans ses habituelles robes noires. Il choisit un costume noir et réussit à déterrer une chemise blanche. Il resta près d'une heure dans la salle de bain et en sortit, rasé, habillé et parfumé. Il choisit avec soin ses chaussures et décida de se rendre plus tôt à Pré au Lard pour acheter un bouquet de fleurs.

Encombré de son bouquet, Severus se mit en route vers la taverne de Rosmerta. Ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus chic, mais c'était le plus pratique. Et puis, il y avait des souvenirs qu'il espérait pouvoir rendre bien vivant ce soir.

En pénétrant dans le pub, il fut assailli par les conversations animées des consommateurs qui commentaient le dernier match de quidditch de la coupe d'Angleterre. En faisant la grimace, il parcourut l'assemblée d'un œil inquiet. Il finit par croiser son regard. Il prit une grande inspiration et tenta d'avoir l'air sûr de lui, Il s'avança vers la table, un peu en retrait, et inspira profondément.

- Bonsoir Lily, murmura-t-il.

- Bonsoir Severus, fit la rousse avec un sourire.

Rogue lui tendit maladroitement le bouquet et s'assit avant d'appeler Rosmerta pour lui demander la carte. Il leva les yeux au-dessus de la fiche bristol qu'il tenait et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Vous êtes magnifique. Les boucles d'oreilles vous vont à merveille.

- Tu les as bien choisies, Severus. Mais, pour la troisième fois, tutoie-moi, s'il te plait.

- Et bien, tu... je suis flatté que tu aies accepté mon invitation.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir, tu le sais.

Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois et ils commandèrent leur repas et une bouteille de vin. Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur et, pour prolonger l'instant, tous deux commandèrent un café.

- Tu veux boire un dernier verre ? demanda Rogue. J'ai un excellent whisky à Poudlard.

Lily regarda Severus avec un sourire heureux.

- Pourquoi pas, ça finirait bien cette soirée.

Le directeur-adjoint fit signe à la patronne de mettre l'addition sur son compte tandis qu'il aidait Lily à remettre son manteau. Puis, sur le pas de la porte, il lui offrit son bras sur lequel elle posa délicatement sa main, tout en le dévisageant.

- Tu as toujours été un galant homme, Severus.

Le professeur hésita puis finit par se pencher doucement et effleura de ses lèvres la joue de la sorcière.

- J'espère ne pas être trop entreprenant… murmura-t-il.

Lily sourit avant de poser en une caresse éthérée ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme inquiet.

- Allons goûter ce whisky.

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard, 1h15 du matin<em>

Dumbledore attendait l'arrivée de Granger. Il était dans le parc, et les quelques lumières qui venaient du château ne suffisaient pas à percer l'obscurité. Il savait qu'elle viendrait avec sa femme, mais Minerva ne l'inquiétait pas. Et, chose amusante, le fait de se confronter à une enchanteresse ne l'angoissait pas outre mesure. Il avait déjà réussi à la déstabiliser. Ce soir, il la mettrait à genoux pour l'achever.

Il remarqua une silhouette bouger à la lisère de la forêt et Albus soupira.

- James, retournez vous cacher. J'aimerais que Granger ne vous remarque pas.

L'ancien Auror acquiesça et disparut derrière les arbres. Le vieux sorcier reporta son attention sur le château et les doubles portes s'ouvrirent. Une fine silhouette s'avança, un katana à la main.

- Que la fête commence… murmura Dumbledore en tirant la baguette de Sureau de sa manche.

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard, même heure<em>

Ginny se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas crier et s'affala dans les bras de Pansy qui captura ses lèvres. Les doigts de la rousse se perdirent dans les cheveux noirs de la Serpentard et elle soupira d'aise.

- Ca fait combien de fois depuis tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle en un murmure.

- Cinq, répliqua la vert et argent.

- Hmmm, je suis encore en forme. On remet ça ?

- Laisse-moi le temps de fumer une cigarette et je m'occupe de toi…

Cependant, la rousse ôta le tube de nicotine de la bouche de Parkinson qui fit la moue.

- Il va falloir réduire si tu veux avoir assez d'endurance pour me suivre… plaisanta la rouge et or.

Pansy allait répondre quand un chat argenté fit son apparition dans la pièce. Les deux jeunes femmes se redressèrent, interloquées.

- Hermione est partie affronter Dumbledore dans le parc. C'est un piège. J'ai besoin de vous, Miss Weasley, fit la voix de McGonagall à travers le patronus.

Ginny se releva rapidement et attrapa ses vêtements. Cependant, elle s'arrêta en constatant que Pansy faisait de même.

- Tu comptes aller où ? demanda la rousse.

- Me faire une manucure, répondit sarcastiquement la Serpentard. Je viens avec toi ! Pas question de vous laisser vous amuser sans moi.

La Gryffondor se saisit du bras de son amante et le serra fortement.

- Je ne veux pas que tu viennes. C'est trop…

- Si tu dis dangereux, je t'en colle une, coupa Pansy en la foudroyant du regard. Je ne suis pas une gamine, Weasley. Et vous aurez sûrement besoin de quelqu'un pour fournir les premiers soins.

Sachant que la bataille était perdue d'avance, Ginny se dépêcha de s'habiller et les deux sorcières quittèrent précipitamment la salle de classe pour gagner le parc.

* * *

><p><em>Appartement de Severus Rogue, au même moment<em>

Severus contemplait Lily qui dégustait son whisky. La sorcière était assise à coté de lui dans le canapé et avait posé sa tête sur son épaule.

- Merci pour cette agréable soirée, Severus.

- Merci à toi. J'ai rêvé de cet instant pendant des années, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Lily se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur celles du maître des potions.

- C'est de cet instant dont tu voulais parler ? demanda-t-elle en plaisantant.

Rogue passa son bras dans le dos de la rousse pour l'attirer contre lui.

- As-tu prévu quelque chose ce week-end ? On pourrait passer une journée ensemble ou bien…

Il ne put finir, le patronus de Minerva pénétrant dans son salon.

- Venez dans le parc immédiatement. Dumbledore a tendu un piège à Hermione.

- Par Merlin, toujours au mauvais moment ! grommela le maître des potions en attrapant sa cape noire qui reposait sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Lily se leva en même temps que lui et semblait perturbée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Quel piège ? Pourquoi Dumbledore s'en prendrait-il à une élève ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, fit Severus en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

- Je viens avec toi ! Je peux sûrement vous aider.

- Lily, je ne… commença le directeur adjoint.

- James m'a toujours mise à l'écart. Ne commets pas la même erreur, s'il te plait.

Le maître des potions acquiesça et les deux sorciers quittèrent la pièce pour courir dans les couloirs du château.

* * *

><p><em>Perron de Poudlard, 1h25 du matin<em>

Minerva franchit les doubles portes et sauta les marches. Avant que ses pieds ne touchent le sol, elle avait repris forme humaine et, baguette à la main, elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la cabane d'Hagrid.

Cependant, après avoir dépassé le terrain de quidditch, elle marqua un léger temps d'arrêt. Au loin, elle remarqua sa femme à genoux devant Albus. La Sage se tenait la tête et son corps se balançait. Elle accéléra son pas et les bruits d'une conversation se firent entendre.

- Vous parlez d'une enchanteresse ! se moqua Dumbledore. Pas capable de résister à l'attaque d'un mage.

Il se pencha sur la jeune femme et sa baguette effleura ses cheveux.

- Réponds à mes questions, Hermione, et ta mort sera rapide et indolore.

La Serpentard ne répondit pas. Elle semblait souffrir et seuls des gémissements sortaient de ses lèvres.

- Parle, Sage.

Minerva leva rapidement sa baguette et la dirigea vers Dumbledore.

- Endoloris ! fit l'ancien directeur, un rictus étirant ses lèvres.

L'animagus lança un sort qui dévia la main du vieux sorcier, évitant que le sortilège ne touche Hermione de plein fouet. Cette dernière était toujours à genoux et ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

- Minerva ! Soyez la bienvenue. Je me demandais quand vous finiriez par nous rejoindre, dit Albus, amusé.

- Eloignez-vous d'elle ! ordonna la Guide tout en menaçant de sa baguette son ancien supérieur.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil mais ne bougea pas.

- Je vous ai prévu… un petit comité d'accueil. J'espère que vous apprécierez, lâcha-t-il.

Une dizaine de personnes sortirent de la forêt interdite, James Potter et Maugrey Fol Œil en tête.

- Amusez-vous bien, Minerva. Pendant ce temps, je vais m'occuper définitivement de votre femme, murmura Albus.

McGonagall observa les sorciers qui s'avançaient vers elle et déglutit. Comment faire pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire rapidement et sans les tuer ? Elle n'eut le temps de répondre à cette question qu'une dizaine de sortilèges fusaient dans l'obscurité.

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard, 2 heures du matin<em>

Pansy se dégagea de l'étreinte de Ginny et se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers Minerva qui caressait toujours la joue d'Hermione allongée dans l'herbe. Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu la mettre dans un tel état ? Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible.

La future médicomage franchit les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la Sage et déglutit.

- On dirait qu'elle dort… chuchota-t-elle, une boule dans la gorge.

Minerva acquiesça et dégagea une mèche de cheveux de l'enchanteresse.

- Si seulement elle pouvait se réveiller… murmura la Guide en fermant les yeux.

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard, 1h35 du matin <em>

Ginny et Pansy déboulèrent sur le perron du château et furent surprises de tomber nez à nez avec Rogue et Lily Evans.

- Que faites-vous là ? demandèrent-ils de concert.

- Parkinson, retournez dans votre dortoir ! ordonna Rogue.

- Mais bien sûr ! Passez devant, je vous rejoins, ironisa la Serpentard avant de s'engager dans le parc de Poudlard.

La Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux deux adultes et s'élança à la suite de son amante.

- Vous attendez le déluge ? lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard, 1h37 du matin <em>

Pansy serrait nerveusement sa baguette entre ses doigts alors qu'elle s'approchait de la forêt interdite. Elle remarqua que Minerva se battait à une contre dix et décida d'aider dans un premier temps la Guide. Tout en franchissant les derniers mètres, elle lança un experliarmus qui toucha de plein fouet un homme qui fit un bon en arrière pour atterrir brutalement dans l'herbe.

Ginny en profita lancer un maléfice à Fol Œil qui réussit à l'éviter in extremis.

- Définitivement, je suis plus douée que toi, Weasley ! se moqua Pansy en déviant un sort qui allait atteindre la Directrice de Poudlard dans le dos.

- On se connait assez intimement pour que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, tu ne penses pas ?

- Jamais avant le mariage ! plaisanta la Serpentard. Je m'occupe de ces crétins, va voir où se trouvent Hermione et Dumbledore.

La Gryffondor acquiesça et balaya le parc du regard. Elle les trouva un peu plus loin, Hermione à genoux dans l'herbe, le visage couvert de sang, Albus penché sur elle. Elle s'approcha silencieusement, tentant de capter la conversation.

- Dis-moi ce que je veux entendre ! fit le vieux sorcier, visiblement exaspéré, en agitant sa baguette une nouvelle fois.

Une longue estafilade apparut sur le torse de l'enchanteresse, déchirant sa chemise, des filets de sang s'écoulant par la plaie.

- Tu as gagné quelques minutes de survie, poursuivit Dumbledore. Tu détiens des secrets que tu vas me livrer.

Il lui empoigna les cheveux et redressa brutalement la tête de la préfète pour lire dans son esprit.

- Tu es une Sage. Mais qu'est-ce précisément ? Quel est ton rôle sur terre ? Comment peut-on le devenir ?

La Serpentard leva une main tremblante vers le professeur de métamorphose et l'extrémité de ses doigts s'illumina. Cependant, Dumbledore lui attrapa le poignet et lui retourna violemment. Un craquement sonore retentit dans l'obscurité et Ginny frissonna alors que le hurlement d'Hermione résonnait dans le parc.

- Parle bon sang ! Je n'ai pas toute la nuit ! ordonna Albus.

- Je… Je ne suis… pas… commença la préfète.

- Ne me mens pas !

- Je ne suis plus une Sage… murmura la jeune femme.

Le vieux sorcier leva sa baguette mais recula de deux pas alors qu'un halo de feu entourait l'élève qui se releva péniblement.

- Je suis la Source, l'Origine de toutes magies, fit Hermione en avançant en titubant.

- Puisque tu refuses de dire la vérité, je vais te tuer, répliqua Dumbledore en dirigeant sa baguette vers la Sage.

Ginny claqua des doigts et Albus fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière.

- Ca va Herm' ? lança la rousse.

- Eloigne-toi de moi, répliqua l'enchanteresse. Je le sens encore dans mon esprit…

La Sage se plia en deux, tout en se prenant la tête de sa main valide. La Gryffondor s'approcha d'elle et exerça une pression de ses doigts sur l'épaule de son ex.

- Résiste ! Tu peux le repousser… l'encouragea Ginny.

Hermione leva des yeux sombres sur elle et la Gryffondor ne comprit que trop tard ce qui allait se passer. La Sage lui lança un sort et la rousse se retrouva au sol, complètement sonnée. Seule la voix de Dumbledore lui parvenait.

- Tu es mon instrument, Hermione. Tu vas m'aider à retrouver ce qui m'a été pris. Tue la Directrice de Poudlard.

Ginny se redressa et regarda avec horreur l'enchanteresse qui marchait vers sa femme, une boule de feu dans une main, l'autre ne servant plus à rien.

* * *

><p><em>Au même moment<em>

Severus parait les sorts que James lui lançait et contrattaquait aussi sec. L'ancien Auror avait les traits du visage déformés par la colère tandis que le maître des potions, impassible, se contentait d'afficher un léger rictus.

- Merci d'avoir été un parfait abruti, Potter. Maintenant, je peux consoler Lily. Et je dois dire que je m'y prends plutôt bien.

- Je t'interdis de toucher à ma femme ! rugit le sorcier.

- Ses lèvres sur les miennes furent un moment inoubliable, tout à l'heure…

Rogue pivota son buste pour éviter un trait de lumière verte et abaissa rapidement sa baguette. Potter fut touché à l'épaule et perdit l'équilibre, avant qu'un deuxième sort ne lui fauche les jambes.

- Vous avez toujours été un minable, Potter. Et aujourd'hui ne fera pas exception, murmura Severus de sa voix doucereuse.

Il leva la fine tige de bois quand un cri retentit derrière lui.

- NE LE TUE PAS ! NE FAIS PAS CA ! hurla Lily qui se démenait face à Fol Œil.

James profita de l'inattention du directeur-adjoint pour se remettre debout.

- Viens ici, Servilus, et finissons-en !

Les deux sorciers lancèrent un sortilège de concert et les deux traits de magie s'entrechoquèrent pour produire une explosion qui les souffla tous les deux.

* * *

><p>Pansy s'était débarrassée avec peine de son adversaire, un gratte-papier du ministère, et observa rapidement le champ de bataille. Minerva affrontait trois sorciers, Lily évitait les sorts de Fol Œil et Rogue et Potter étaient à terre, reprenant leurs esprits.<p>

- Mais où est Weasley ? marmonna-t-elle en cherchant la rousse du regard.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'Hermione avançait vers Minerva, une boule de feu à la main. L'enchanteresse lança son attaque et la future médicomage se précipita pour attraper la Directrice de Poudlard par les hanches et la jeter au sol. Les deux sorcières roulèrent dans l'herbe et les flammes passèrent à quelques centimètres au-dessus d'elles.

- Vous allez encore avoir des problèmes avec Ginny Weasley, murmura Pansy en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours. Toujours en train d'enlacer les femmes qu'elle courtise ! C'est pathologique chez vous ?

- Vous me créez toujours des problèmes, Miss Parkinson. Cette fois ne fera pas exception, répliqua sèchement la Guide en se relevant. Hermione ! Tu vises mieux que cela, d'habitude !

- Je dois tuer la Directrice de Poudlard, répliqua l'enchanteresse d'une voix froide.

Minerva et Pansy échangèrent un regard consterné alors que la Sage préparait un nouveau sort.

- Je crois qu'elle est manipulée par Dumbledore… fit remarquer Pansy en levant sa baguette.

- Merci d'annoncer l'évidence. Cependant, il ne sait pas que je suis immortelle. Alors restez derrière moi, ordonna l'animagus.

- Et vous allez faire quoi ?

- Ramener ma femme à la raison, répliqua l'ancien professeur en levant sa baguette.

* * *

><p>Albus regardait, confiant, l'enchanteresse qui marchait vers McGonagall. Il savourait à l'avance sa future victoire.<p>

« J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt. » songea-t-il. « C'est une arme extraordinaire. J'aurais dû la mettre sous mon contrôle avant. »

Il éclata de rire en voyant son ancienne adjointe se mettre entre Granger et Parkinson. L'animagus avait visiblement l'intention de vouloir se battre.

- Très chère Minerva ! lança-t-il. Que comptez-vous faire face à une enchanteresse ? Vous ne faites pas le poids !

- C'est gentil de vous inquiéter, Albus, mais je m'en sortirai parfaitement, répliqua calmement la Guide.

Un jet de lumière rouge passa à quelques centimètres des pieds du mage qui tourna légèrement la tête sur la droite. Il vit Ginny Weasley qui pointait sur lui sa baguette et l'air de la Gryffondor n'était définitivement pas amical.

- Miss Weasley… Une autre voyageuse d'une autre époque. Comment prenez-vous le fait que Minerva vous ait pris votre femme ?

La rousse éclata de rire avant de toiser froidement du regard son professeur.

- Cela ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. Cependant, vous et moi, nous avons un vieux compte à régler.

- Et quel est-il ? interrogea, curieux, Albus.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous dire que je n'avais guère aimé que vous vous promeniez dans ma tête pour me séparer d'Hermione et me forcer à sortir avec Harry Potter.

Elle glissa son pied gauche quelques centimètres en arrière et trouva une position d'attaque.

- Vos actions vous poursuivent tout au long de vos vies, Dumbledore, poursuivit-elle.

- Et vous allez faire quoi ? Me tuer ?

- Non, c'est à Hermione de le faire. Je vais juste lui prémâcher le travail ! fit la Gryffondor en lançant un sort alors que la pluie commençait à tomber.

* * *

><p>Minerva se sentait étrangement calme alors qu'Hermione l'observait, cherchant une faille dans la défense de sa Guide. L'enchanteresse avait déclenché une tempête et une averse de pluie glaciale s'abattait sur le parc. Mais aucune des deux épouses ne s'en trouvaient incommodées.<p>

- Tu vas vraiment m'attaquer ? demanda doucement l'animagus.

- Je dois tuer la Directrice de Poudlard, répéta la préfète, le regard vide.

- Pour une fois que tu écoutes quelqu'un, il faut que ce soit Albus… soupira la Guide.

Elle sentait Pansy collée dans son dos et haussa un sourcil.

- Miss Parkinson, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'espace pour manœuvrer.

- Attendez, pour une fois que j'ai un prétexte pour vous toucher et me serrer contre vous, je ne vais pas me priver, répliqua la Serpentard, sarcastique, pour cacher sa nervosité.

- Allez donc prêter main forte à Miss Weasley. Elle s'attaque à un gros morceau…

- Justement, je suis très bien à l'abri avec vous. Faut que je sois sur pieds pour la soigner quand elle en aura fini avec l'autre fou, se justifia la future médicomage.

Minerva lui jeta un regard noir et la Serpentard décampa à regret. La baguette levée, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Ginny qui échangeait sort sur sort avec l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

- Enfin seules. On peut discuter, ma chérie ? demanda l'animagus.

- Je dois tuer la…

- Oui, je sais, la coupa-t-elle. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

Cinq boules de magie blanche apparurent à l'extrémité des doigts de la main gauche de la Sage.

- Mauvaise question… marmonna McGonagall. Si je me prends cette attaque, je veillerai sur l'humanité dans un lit à Sainte Mangouste.

Alors qu'Hermione reliait entre elles les petites sphères pour former un pentagramme, Minerva tourna les talons et se mit à courir.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore donna un grand coup de lame circulaire et Ginny bondit en arrière pour l'éviter. La pointe de l'épée de Gryffondor entama sa chemise d'uniforme mais n'attaqua pas la chair.<p>

- J'ai toujours rêvé de me battre à l'épée, plaisanta le vieux sorcier. Je trouve que ça met un peu de piment. Et il y a l'aspect chevaleresque de la chose.

- Une épée magique, ça a de la gueule, je vous l'accorde, marmonna Pansy en balançant un sort qu'Albus contra.

- Une épée magique… répéta Ginny, songeuse.

Elle sentit que Parkinson la poussait sur le côté et les deux jeunes femmes évitèrent un jet de lumière verte.

- Fais gaffe bon sang ! T'es pas McGo ! gronda la Serpentard en se relevant brusquement.

Elle rentra la tête dans les épaules et se baissa pour éviter de se faire décapiter.

- Hey ! Ca coupe, votre truc, vieux machin !

Ginny, assise dans l'herbe, fut submergée par un souvenir. Hermione et Harry, se battant à l'épée sur le toit d'un immeuble, tandis qu'une tempête se déchaînait. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que ses doigts touchaient ses vêtements mouillés par l'averse qui tombait depuis près de vingt minutes. Elle se remit sur pied et tendit sa main devant elle, invoquant la magie qu'elle avait récupérée dans le monde des enfers. Une lame courbe apparut dans sa main et elle resserra ses doigts autour de la garde.

- Weasley ! Tu crois que c'est le moment de jouer avec un couteau à beurre ! gronda Pansy qui évitait autant qu'elle pouvait les assauts répétés de Dumbledore.

La rousse envoya un sort à l'ancien directeur qui retourna son attention vers elle.

- Ah ! Vous voulez jouer avec moi ! se moqua Albus. Je ne sais pas si votre lame fera le poids face à l'épée de Gryffondor.

- Je le pense. Après tout, le Katana d'Hermione est une arme de légende… rétorqua la rousse en levant la lame avant de se jeter sur le vieux sorcier.

* * *

><p>Severus était penché sur Lily et effleura de sa baguette la joue de la femme. La coupure s'effaça et le sang disparut.<p>

- Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Oui, merci… murmura la sorcière. Peux-tu m'expliquer comment la fille d'Arthur, qui a 16 ans, peut tenir tête à Dumbledore ?

Le Directeur adjoint observa un court instant les deux combattants qui se battaient à l'épée et un rictus étira ses lèvres.

- Ginevra Weasley n'est pas ce qu'elle paraît. Je te raconterai une histoire passionnante quand nous retournerons dans mes appartements.

Rogue sentit quelque chose derrière lui et se retourna vivement en dressant un bouclier. Potter s'était relevé et l'avait attaqué dans le dos.

- Plutôt lâche pour un Gryffondor, ironisa le maître des potions.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça, Servilus ?

- On va régler notre différent entre hommes, Potter.

Severus le toisa du regard et s'avança vers l'homme qu'il haïssait. James se mit en position d'attaque et les deux sorciers attaquèrent de concert.

* * *

><p>Minerva courait à en perdre haleine, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre elle et Hermione. Elle sentait la magie de l'enchanteresse qui grandissait et qui allait se déversait sur elle, dévastatrice. Elle remarqua à quelques mètres d'elle Albus qui affrontait Ginny Weasley. Les lames ricochaient l'une contre l'autre, les sorts s'échangeaient sans que l'un et l'autre ne prennent l'ascendant. Pansy, légèrement en retrait, tentait d'aider son amante en lançant quelques maléfices.<p>

« Hermione doit tuer Albus, mais elle est sous son contrôle… Comment faire ? » songea-t-elle en accélérant son allure.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors que la Sage lançait son sort. Elle n'avait que quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Elle piqua un sprint en direction d'Albus et de Ginny.

- Weasley ! Partez ! cria-t-elle en s'approchant des deux combattants.

La rousse para une dernière attaque de Dumbledore et s'enfuit, saisissant Pansy par la main pour l'emmener avec elle. Minerva se précipita sur Albus et ce dernier leva son arme pour l'abattre sur la Directrice de Poudlard.

- Vous allez mourir, McGonagall ! lâcha-t-il, un rictus fou étirant ses lèvres.

Il ne restait que deux mètres entre eux et l'animagus sentait le sort d'Hermione qui se rapprochait à toute allure. L'impact était imminent.

« J'espère que ça va marcher… » songea-t-elle en franchissant les derniers centimètres qui la séparait de son ancien supérieur.

Dumbledore allait lui donner un coup d'épée quand elle cligna des yeux, se métamorphosant en chat. Elle se faufila entre les jambes du vieux sorcier et courut pour s'éloigner alors que le sort d'Hermione percutait de plein fouet Albus. Une explosion retentit et une vive lumière blanche, aveuglante, déchira l'obscurité.

McGonagall fut propulsée par le souffle et son corps félin fit des tonneaux dans l'herbe. Elle finit par s'arrêter, le souffle court, et reprit forme humaine. Elle tenta de se lever mais le paysage tanguait sous ses yeux. Elle reposa sa tête sur le sol trempé et décida d'attendre quelques secondes avant de faire une nouvelle tentative. Cependant, une personne s'approcha d'elle en titubant, une épée à la main.

* * *

><p>Hermione eut l'impression que l'explosion avait eu lieu à l'intérieur de son crâne. Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol alors qu'une douleur aigüe s'emparait d'elle. Elle ressentait la souffrance de Dumbledore comme si elle était sienne.<p>

« Il perd de son emprise sur toi… C'est le moment de l'achever. Dépêche-toi ! » ordonna la Source.

L'enchanteresse se mit debout et avança, épuisée, vers le vieux sorcier qui se tordait au sol de douleur. Elle claqua des doigts et son katana apparut dans sa main valide.

- Je sais que vous appréciez ma lame, murmura Hermione. Goûtez-la donc !

Elle plongea l'arme dans le torse de Dumbledore dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. La Sage sentit la magie s'écouler hors du corps du vieux sorcier alors que ses paupières se fermaient. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea lentement vers sa femme qui était étendue dans l'herbe.

« Il est mort… » fit la Source, d'une voix neutre.

« C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? » demanda l'enchanteresse en lâchant son katana au sol.

Les yeux vert émeraude de la Directrice la dévisageaient, se demandant ce qui se passait.

« Tu as accompli ta quête. Je vais donc te laisser ma place. Merci pour ces années en ta compagnie. Ce fut… intéressant. Mes amitiés à ta Guide. »

« Merci à toi pour cette dernière chance. » fit Hermione en tendant sa main valide à son épouse pour l'aider à se relever.

« Nous allons fusionner. Il se peut que ça fasse mal. Bon courage pour la suite ! »

L'enchanteresse eut l'impression que quelque chose de trop grand se développait dans son corps. Elle se plia en deux alors qu'une immense chaleur la parcourait, comme si de la lave coulait dans ses veines. Le paysage du parc de Poudlard disparut pour laisser place à des centaines de milliers de souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens. Elle assista à la création de la terre, au développement des espèces, à la naissance de l'homme. Des centaines de millions d'années d'histoire défilèrent sous ses yeux tandis que son cerveau enregistrait des dizaines de milliers de formules magiques, des sorts et des incantations disparus. Avec émotion, elle assista à l'existence qu'avaient menée les Sages, Merlin en tête. Elle vit son ami à la Table Ronde, aux côtés d'Arthur et de Lancelot. Les paysages de Bretagne laissèrent place aux steppes d'Asie, où Attila chevauchaient avec ses hommes. Elle les revit tous et se laissa emporter par le tourbillon d'images et de sons.

* * *

><p>Et voilà le travail ! Dernier chapitre du tome la semaine prochaine !<p>

En vous souhaitant un bon week-end,

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	42. La fin d'un cycle

Hey hey !

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de ce tome !

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 42 : La fin d'un cycle<p>

Le ciel était noir d'encre. La lune était masquée par d'épais nuages sombres et une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur le parc de Poudlard. Hermione était allongée dans l'herbe, les yeux clos. Minerva était penchée sur elle et essuyait le sang sur son visage. L'animagus avait les traits tirés, le regard ému. Ses doigts effleurèrent la joie froide de la Sage.

Ginny serrait toujours Pansy dans ses bras et croisa brièvement le regard vert de la Directrice de Poudlard. Elle sentait l'inquiétude palpable de la Guide et son cœur se serra. Pansy trembla contre elle et la rousse passa sa main en un geste qu'elle voulait apaisant.

La Serpentard se dégagea de l'étreinte de la Gryffondor et se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers Minerva qui caressait la joue de l'enchanteresse.

- On dirait qu'elle dort… chuchota-t-elle, une boule dans la gorge.

La Directrice de Poudlard acquiesça et dégagea une mèche de cheveux du visage de sa femme.

- Si seulement elle pouvait se réveiller… murmura la Guide en fermant les yeux.

- Vous savez ce qu'elle a ? demanda la future médicomage.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua l'animagus que l'inquiétude dévorait.

- Laissez-moi regarder, proposa doucement Pansy.

La Serpentard se pencha sur son amie et procéda à un court examen. Pendant ce temps, Severus Rogue pointait sa baguette et dévisageait avec haine l'homme devant lui. Sa main ne tremblait pas et le maître des potions savait qu'il allait mettre toute sa puissance dans le sortilège qu'il allait lancer.

- Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison pour ne pas vous tuer, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Tu n'es pas un tueur, Severus. Tu ne l'as jamais été… murmura l'homme d'un ton qu'il espérait calme.

Rogue se rappela des souvenirs de Granger et un rictus étira ses lèvres. Il avait déjà tué. Dumbledore, un soir de juin, en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

- C'est ce que vous croyez ! dit-il en agitant sa baguette.

Mais Lily lui attrapa le poignet et serra ses doigts sur la peau chaude du maître des potions.

- Severus, s'il te plait… supplia-t-elle.

Le regard du directeur-adjoint s'assombrit mais il finit par acquiescer.

- Oubliette… murmura-t-il en dirigeant la fine tige de bois sur Potter.

Il effaça de la mémoire de l'ancien Auror tous les souvenirs concernant la nuit qui venait de s'écouler.

- Tu m'aides à faire de même avec les autres ? demanda-t-il à Lily.

La rousse hocha la tête et les deux sorciers entreprirent de nettoyer la mémoire du groupe que Dumbledore avait amené.

* * *

><p>Ginny s'approcha de Pansy qui secouait doucement la tête.<p>

- Alors ? demanda la Gryffondor, le visage défait.

- Elle est vivante, elle est blessée mais rien de vraiment inquiétant, par rapport à ses habitudes d'ancienne Gryffondor casse-cou. En revanche, je ne connais pas la raison de son coma, répliqua la Serpentard. Il faudrait prévenir Pomfresh.

- Avant, il faut se débarrasser du corps de Dumbledore, murmura la Guide.

Hermione bougea et ouvrit les yeux. Les trois sorcières soupirèrent de soulagement et McGonagall l'aida à se relever.

- Comment te sens-tu ? fit l'animagus.

- Mal à la tête, maugréa l'enchanteresse. Je dois aller sur Avalon. Tu viens ?

- Mais… Ma chérie, tu viens de… commença la Guide.

- Il faut que j'y aille. Maintenant. Et on emmène le cadavre d'Albus. Il a suffisamment souillé Poudlard.

La voix de la neuvième sage ne souffrait d'aucune contestation et la Directrice de Poudlard fronça les sourcils. Elle remarquait un léger changement chez sa femme. Un regard un peu plus sombre, une voix légèrement plus grave.

- D'accord, finit-elle par dire en agitant sa baguette.

Le corps de Dumbledore glissa sur l'herbe jusqu'à elles et elle s'en saisit par un pan de sa robe maculée de sang.

- Ginny, Pansy, je vous laisse vous occuper de remettre le parc en état avec Severus et Lily ? Une fois cela fait, rendez-vous dans mon bureau.

- Nous ne serons pas longues, ajouta Hermione.

Les deux élèves acquiescèrent, intriguées et l'enchanteresse disparut avec sa femme dans un craquement sonore.

Elles réapparurent quelques secondes plus tard sur l'île des enchanteurs et la neuvième sage, après avoir balancé le corps d'Albus dans l'océan, se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Elle leva la main et un verre avec deux cachets blancs se matérialisèrent devant elle. Elle goba les deux médicaments avant de boire une grande gorgée d'eau.

- Que s'est-il passé, Hermione ? demanda Minerva.

- J'ai fusionné avec la Source, répliqua la Serpentard en passant ses doigts sur son poignet cassé.

Ce dernier s'illumina d'une lumière bleutée et, quelques secondes plus tard, il semblait intact.

- J'ai accumulé deux milliard d'années d'histoire du monde en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Ajoute à cela le fait que je connais maintenant des magies qui ont disparu depuis des siècles, tu comprendras les raisons de mon mal de tête.

Elle guérit une à une ses blessures sous l'œil émerveillé de sa femme.

- Pourquoi as-tu voulu venir ici ? Tu auras aussi bien pu te soigner à Poudlard… fit remarqué McGonagall.

- Je vais prendre ma première décision en tant qu'Origine de toutes magies, et je tenais à ce que ce soit ici, avec toi, répondit la Source en se levant.

Elle tendit la main à l'animagus qui la saisit. La main d'Hermione était douce, chaude et un sourire illuminait son visage. Minerva se sentit réconfortée et en profita pour attirer sa femme contre elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Viens, chuchota la préfète en l'emmenant en direction de la forge de Culann.

Ce dernier les attendait sur le perron, une choppe de bière à la main. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant les deux femmes.

- Mes hommages, Origine de toutes magies.

- Arrête. Je suis toujours Hermione. Tu viens avec nous ?

- Pour faire quoi ? demanda Minerva.

- On va assister à un grand moment de magie… C'est bien ça ? interrogea le forgeron.

Hermione hocha la tête et les trois sorciers empruntèrent un petit chemin de terre pour se retrouver quelques instants plus tard devant la tombe de Merlin.

- Tu ne vas pas faire ce à quoi je pense ? murmura la Guide en tenant son épouse par l'épaule.

- Fais-moi confiance, se contenta de répondre la Serpentard en levant les mains.

Les rares nuages qui peuplaient le ciel au-dessus de l'île disparurent subitement. L'horizon s'illumina et le sol se mit à trembler.

- Fais attention, Source ! Ne va pas faire écrouler ma forge ! dit Culann en ricanant.

Six boules de magie blanche traversèrent le ciel devenu bleu vert pour frapper le sol. Minerva hoqueta en reconnaissant les six silhouettes argentées qui se dressaient devant eux.

- Et bien ma grosse, j'ai failli attendre ! Mais la prochaine fois, vas-y doucement, car le réveil était plutôt rude, fit un vieux sorcier à la barbe blanche.

- Cela compense à peine toutes les fois où tu m'as balancée par la fenêtre, mon ami, répondit Hermione.

McGonagall hoqueta. Merlin, Marylin, Aliénor, Talleyrand, Ah Puch et Rose étaient là, sous leur forme spectrale.

- Salut m'man ! fit la dixième sage. Alors, tu nous remontes les Conseils ?

- Pas les conseils, un Conseil, rectifia Hermione. Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais travailler toute seule ?

- Mais je peux savoir ce que ces deux glandus font là ? demanda le premier sage en désignant les deux Hauts.

- Merlin… gronda Aliénor.

- Ah Puch et Talleyrand seront la part… vicieuse du Conseil, répliqua Hermione avec un léger sourire.

- En tous cas, ma chérie, tu nous as rendu nos souvenirs et c'est une idée brillante. Tu seras une bien meilleure Source que la précédente, dit Marylin.

- Mouais… Tu nous as tout de même foutu un beau bordel en revenant une troisième fois dans le passé ! Ma femme se tire avec Ginny qui ne sera jamais ma mère… T'en as d'autres des comme ça ? demanda Rose sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- En échange, tu gagnes les superbes yeux verts de Minerva… De quoi te plains-tu ? fit la Source alors que la Guide rougissait légèrement.

- J'espère juste que mon double terrestre ne sortira pas avec n'importe qui ! soupira la dixième Sage.

Hermione fit un pas dans la direction de sa fille et posa la main sur sa joue spectrale.

- Tu m'as manqué… murmura l'enchanteresse.

- Toi aussi. Demain, une fois que tu te seras reposée, nous aurons une petite conversation. Tu n'as eu aucun scrupule à sortir avec mon ancienne femme… C'est du propre, mère indigne !

- Continue comme ça, et je me fais ligaturer les trompes, rétorqua l'enchanteresse avec un rictus.

- T'oserais pas, brava Rose.

Merlin tapa dans ses mains pour mettre fin à la récréation et la Source sourit en se disant que ce bruit lui avait manqué.

- On se calme les hystéro et on pète un coup pour se détendre, lâcha le premier sage, amusé.

- Qu'attendez-vous de nous, ma Source ? s'enquit Aliénor.

- C'est simple : vous surveillez chacun un continent et, au moindre pépin, vous m'appelez. La hot-line Origine de toutes magies est ouverte du lundi au vendredi, de 9 heures à 19 heures… se moqua la Serpentard.

- 18 heures, rectifia Minerva. J'aimerais que tu aies un peu de temps à me consacrer.

- Je m'occupe de l'Amérique du Sud, proposa Ah Puch.

- Et moi, celle du Nord, ajouta Marylin.

- Je gère l'Europe ! s'écrièrent en chœur les quatre autres.

- Non, c'est moi ! J'suis le plus ancien, le choix appartient aux aînés, fit Merlin.

- J'étais une reine, rétorqua Aliénor.

- On s'en tape, fit Rose. Je suis la plus jeune, c'est comme pour la galette des rois, c'est moi qui décide !

- Je connais mieux que quiconque ce continent, pour avoir exercé longuement des fonctions de ministres des affaires étrangères. Je m'occuperai de l'Europe.

Les quatre conseillers commencèrent à se disputer bruyamment et Hermione sentit son mal de tête revenir.

- Rose, tu prends l'Europe… finit-elle par dire.

- Chouchoute du prof… grommela Merlin.

- Charles Maurice, vous gérerez l'Afrique, Aliénor, l'Asie et Merlin, au lieu de marmonner dans ta barbe, tu jetteras un coup d'œil à l'Océanie.

- Tu veux que je te fasse un compte rendu des rencontres de rugby ? maugréa l'enchanteur.

- Juste les rencontres entre les All Blacks et les Wallabies, tu seras aimable, plaisanta Hermione. Sur ce, on va vous laisser. Amusez-vous bien.

Les six enchanteurs disparurent le temps d'un clignement d'œil et la brune s'étira en baillant.

- Je sens qu'ils vont m'épuiser… soupira-t-elle.

Minerva la prit dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme.

- Tu as enfin achevé ta quête. Je te propose de prendre une petite heure pour fêter cela dignement.

Hermione bailla et eut un sourire contrit.

- Demain autant que tu veux. Je ne suis bonne à rien ce soir. Je rêve d'un bon bain bien chaud pour me détendre et de dormir au moins douze heures d'affilées.

McGonagall eut un léger rire et posa sa main sur la joue de son épouse.

- Accordé. Je m'occupe même de te masser après ton bain pour finir de te détendre.

- Tu nous ramènes à Poudlard ? Je suis épuisée.

La Guide serra la préfète dans ses bras, l'embrassa longuement et les fit disparaître dans un craquement sonore. Quelques minutes plus tard, en se glissant dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire, Hermione songea aux dernières années écoulées. Elle avait accompli sa tâche. Enfin. Elle était maintenant la Source, l'Origine de toutes magies. Elle ferma les yeux et se détendit puis un sourire orna ses lèvres alors que les doigts agiles de sa femme lui massaient délicatement les épaules. Elle n'en était pas à la fin de ses aventures. Ce n'était finalement que le début.

* * *

><p><em>Ginny claqua des doigts et une bouteille de champagne apparut sur la table. Hermione s'en saisit et fit sauter le bouchon. Elle remplit généreusement quatre flûtes et les sorcières trinquèrent.<em>

_- Sept longues années pour se débarrasser de trois morpions ! J'ai connu plus efficace, comme insecticide ! se moqua Pansy en tapant son verre contre celui de la Source._

_- Y en a des plus résistants que d'autres, c'est les mutations génétiques, rétorqua la Source le sourire aux lèvres._

_- Bien, je vous propose d'aller au lit, les filles, fit Parkinson en regardant alternativement Minerva et Ginny. On a quelques souvenirs de fac à échanger avec Hermione._

_- Et nous ne pouvons pas les voir ? demanda Ginny, soupçonneuse._

_- Si tu veux assister à un cours de neurologie ou de chirurgie cardiaque, je t'en prie !_

_- Sans moi. Mais ne tarde pas trop, ma chérie, il est cinq heures du matin… dit Minerva en se levant._

_- J'arrive au plus vite, la rassura Hermione._

_- Mouais, fit Ginny en se levant, c'est bien parce que c'est ton anniversaire Herm, mais je ne suis pas dupe._

_- T'en fais pas ma chérie, si ça devient chaud, je t'appelle immédiatement pour que tu participes… répliqua Pansy avec un clin d'œil._

_La rousse la foudroya du regard, finit son verre d'une traite et quitta à son tour la bibliothèque. Parkinson soupira de soulagement et alla s'asseoir à côté de la Serpentard._

_- Maintenant que les deux oies blanches sont parties, passons ENFIN aux souvenirs sympas !_

* * *

><p><em>3 ans plus tard<em>

Hermione soufflait, exaspérée, dix cartons de livres en équilibre dans ses bras. Elle fit une pause au troisième étage, étouffa un juron, et entreprit de gravir les deux étages restant. Arrivée sur le palier, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Pansy s'engagea dans le couloir, en traînant deux valises à roulette.

- Tu te fous de moi ? demanda l'ancienne préfète avec un regard noir pour son amie. Tu monopolises l'ascenseur pour deux valoches, alors que je me tape cinq étages à pied avec dix cartons de dix kilos chacun ?

- Je te les ai confiés car Ginny m'a clairement expliqué que tu ne devais en aucun cas porter les choses fragiles, Herm'… Arrange-toi avec ton ex !

Parkinson sortit un trousseau de clé de sa poche et ouvrit une des portes du couloir. Hermione, toujours les cartons en équilibre, pénétra dans l'appartement.

- Pose ça dans la chambre ! Y'en a encore plein qui t'attendent en bas…

- Et que fait ma femme ? souffla la Source en poussant du pied une porte au hasard.

- Ca, c'est la salle de bain. La chambre, c'est la porte au fond à droite. McGonagall garde le camion avec Gin'.

L'enchanteresse balança sans ménagement les cartons et se massa le bas du dos.

- A deux pour garder un camion ? Mais elles se foutent de qui ? grommela-t-elle en regagnant le salon. Et, au fait, comment faites-vous pour vous payer un tel appart ? Je te rappelle qu'on est en troisième année à Sainte Mangouste, et c'est pas avec notre misérable paie de stagiaire qu'on peut se le permettre…

- Gin' gagne bien en temps que capitaine des Flaquemares et je roule sur l'or grâce à ma petite affaire d'escortes de luxe, répliqua Pansy avec un rictus.

- Complètement amoral… marmonna la Sage.

- Allez Granger, réjouis-toi ! On va être voisines ! fit Pansy en lui tapant dans l'épaule. Mais on est juste en-dessous de vous, donc ne faites pas bouger le lit trop fort…

Hermione rougit et Parkinson s'esclaffa. Elle sortit un paquet de cigarettes, en alluma deux pour en tendre une à l'enchanteresse.

- En plus, on pourra se donner rendez-vous dans la cage d'escalier pour en griller une à l'abri du regard de nos conjointes… ajouta-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcil amusé.

- Finalement, je vais peut-être regretter d'avoir quitté le manoir McGonagall… soupira Hermione.

- Mais non ! Cette baraque était tellement immense que même toi, la Source, tu passais un week-end entier pour faire le ménage. Votre cinq pièces est quand même plus nettoyable, non ?

Hermione acquiesça et tira une longue bouffée de nicotine quand la voix de Ginny résonna dans son esprit.

« C'est pas bientôt fini de glandouiller là-haut ? On va pas y passer la journée ! » gronda la rousse.

Pansy grimaça et passa sa tête par la fenêtre. La poursuiveuse était sur le trottoir et brandissait le poing dans sa direction. Parkinson lui envoya un baiser et rentra la tête dans le salon.

- Je crois qu'on te demande en bas, fit-elle en soufflant un nuage de fumée.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu aies emménagé dans un quartier moldu ? Dans une rue sorcier, je n'aurais qu'à jeter deux sorts et ce serait terminé.

- Gin' est trop célèbre. Quand on se balade dans le Chemin de Traverse, elle signe des autographes tous les deux mètres, c'en est pénible.

- Jalouse… se moqua Hermione.

« C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? » s'impatienta Ginny.

« Hermione, éteins ta cigarette de suite ! » ajouta Minerva.

« Je suis en grève ! » rétorqua la Source.

« Si tu n'es pas en bas dans 3 minutes, je serai en grève pour autre chose et souviens-toi dans quel état cela t'a mis la dernière fois… » menaça McGonagall alors que Parkinson éclatait de rire.

Hermione tira une dernière bouffée, écrasa sa cigarette et en fit de même avec celle de Pansy.

- Hey ! protesta Parkinson.

- Tu viens m'aider ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me taper ton déménagement toute seule ?

- T'es la Source, t'es là pour veiller sur moi !

- Sur l'humanité, corrigea Hermione.

- Sur moi, c'est bien ce que je dis ! fit Pansy.

- Amorale et nombriliste… soupira Hermione en quittant l'appartement.

Les deux sorcières prirent l'ascenseur et l'Origine de toutes magies déglutit en voyant l'amoncèlement de cartons qui l'attendait sur le trottoir. Minerva était appuyée contre la pile, ses doigts martelant en rythme le carton du-dessus, et elle affichait un rictus machiavélique.

- Je suppose que tout ceci est pour moi, dit la Source, lasse.

- Effectivement. J'ai remarqué que cela fait quelques semaines que tu n'es pas allée courir. Aussi, monter cette pile par les escaliers en grimpant les marches deux à deux te fera le plus grand bien, répondit la Guide.

Hermione roula des yeux et Minerva planta un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres.

- Allez, on tend les bras… Ginny, vous m'aidez ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit la rousse en attrapant en carton pour le coller dans les bras de son ex'. Au fait, la pendaison de crémaillère est le week-end prochain. William et Helen seront là.

- Et j'ai même invité Cybéla pour mettre de l'ambiance, ajouta Pansy, ironique.

* * *

><p><em>2 ans et demi plus tard<em>

La musique était assourdissante et Hermione se fraya parmi la foule, deux verres à la main. Elle fit un rapide pas sur le côté pour éviter de se faire bousculer par un étudiant qui avait, chose étonnante, son caleçon sur sa tête.

- N'importe quoi… marmonna-t-elle en continuant sa route.

C'était la fête de la remise de diplôme de la faculté de Sainte Mangouste, et les étudiants en profitaient pour relâcher la pression après cinq longues années d'études. Ce qui donnait lieu à de nombreux débordements et comportements bizarres, cliniquement limites. Elle tituba légèrement, la bouche pâteuse, et maugréa.

- Je tiens moins bien l'alcool qu'avant… remarqua-t-elle en battant des paupières. Sûrement un effet secondaire de la Source.

Hermione chercha des yeux Pansy et la trouva entrain de danser au milieu d'une dizaine de filles qui avaient visiblement envie de se retrouver seule avec l'ancienne Serpentard. La Source toussa bruyamment mais cela couvrit à peine le bruit de la musique. Cependant, Pansy se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire éblouissant, alors que les autres sorcières la regardaient méchamment.

- Ma chérie ! Tu tombes bien ! s'exclama Parkinson.

- Chérie ? demanda Hermione en lui tendant un verre.

Pansy le but d'une traite et attrapa son amie par le bras.

- Que dirait Ginny si elle te voyait ainsi entourée ?

- Justement, je compte sur toi pour me sauver. Car, avec ces hystériques, je ne peux prendre le risque d'aller seule aux toilettes. Elles seraient capables de me sauter dessus et de me voler ma virginité.

L'Origine de toutes magies éclata de rire et Pansy roula des yeux.

- Débrouille-toi, je vais pas tarder à y aller. Minerva m'a donné la permission de minuit.

- Et il est minuit et demi… fit remarquer Parkinson.

- Justement, faut que je décampe.

- Allez Granger, reste encore une heure et je rentrerai avec toi. Je serai ton alibi.

- T'as vu la tête de l'alibi ? interrogea Hermione en sirotant son verre.

- Fais-moi danser au lieu de râler, ex-belle maman.

Pansy arracha son verre à son amie pour le tendre à une fille et entraîna l'ancienne préfète sur la piste de danse. Elle passa ses bras dans le dos de son ex et elles commencèrent à se mouvoir sensuellement.

- Quel honneur de faire quelques pas de danse avec la major de promo, ironisa Parkinson.

- N'est-ce pas, chère deuxième du classement ? plaisanta Hermione.

- Je serai l'éternelle seconde… Mais en étant derrière toi, je peux reluquer tes fesses. C'est toujours ça de pris !

Les deux médicomages se mirent à rire et continuèrent à danser, sous le regard mauvais des filles qui jalousaient Hermione.

- Dis-moi, Granger, ça t'arrive de te demander ce qui se serait passé si nous n'avions pas rompu ? finit par demander Parkinson.

- Non, car tu m'aurais largué un jour ou l'autre pour faire succomber une fille plus… normale, répondit Hermione.

- Oui, c'est sûr que Ginny est un modèle de normalité. Je sors avec une nana qui a plus de 60 ans et qui en paraît à peine 20…

- Pourquoi me poses-tu la question ?

- J'ai demandé en mariage ma rouquine hier…

- Pour la cinquantième fois depuis que vous sortez ensemble. Et la réponse fut ?

- Elle a dit oui. Enfin ! Je l'ai eue à l'usure.

- Et le rapport avec notre relation passée ?

- Aucun. Je voulais juste savoir si ça t'arrivait de penser à nous.

- De temps en temps. Mais ne le dis pas à Minerva. Elle est d'une jalousie maladive. C'est à peine si je peux dire bonjour à la boulangère le matin.

- J'suis dans le même cas. Mais faut dire qu'elle a de belles miches… ironisa Pansy. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis heureuse de t'avoir pour amie.

Hermione eut un sourire et fit tournoyer sa camarade de promotion.

- Tu te souviens de notre danse le soir du bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? demanda Parkinson.

- Bien sûr ! Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?

- Je te propose de faire une redite, ce soir…

La Source eut un rictus et acquiesça.

- C'est parti ! Et c'est moi qui guide…

Les deux amies commencèrent un tango rapide, envoutant, charnel, ne se quittant pas des yeux. Les autres étudiants s'étaient arrêtés pour les regarder.

- J'ai l'impression de revenir des années en arrière… susurra Pansy.

Hermione hocha la tête et fit glisser ses mains le long des hanches de son amie. Des sifflements admiratifs retentirent et Parkinson eut un sourire machiavélique.

- On va leur en donner pour leur argent, qu'en dis-tu ? murmura Parkinson.

- Je vois ce que tu suggères… Mais que vont dire Minerva et Ginny ?

- Ce qu'elles ne savent pas ne peut leur causer du tort, fit Pansy en passant sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Hermione se pencha et embrassa l'ancienne Serpentard. Cette dernière croisa ses mains sur la nuque de l'Origine de toutes magies et approfondit le baisé tandis que les étudiants poussaient des râles réjouis.

- Tu embrasses encore mieux que dans mes souvenirs… chuchota Pansy sur les lèvres de son amie. C'est grâce à ton statut de Source ?

- Je vais te faire la même réponse qu'à Minerva. C'est juste de l'entraînement… Enfin, je pense.

- Et as-tu progressé dans d'autres domaines ? se moqua la médicomage.

- Ca, tu n'en sauras rien, répliqua Hermione, amusée.

- Granger… Nous sommes célibataires, ce soir.

- Je ne vais pas cacher une infidélité à Minerva jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je ne m'en sens pas le courage.

- Soit. Je vais donc me contenter de doux baisers, ce soir. Mais ils ont intérêt à être nombreux et de qualité.

La Source l'embrassa à nouveau et Pansy frotta son bassin contre celui de celle qui fut une Gryffondor dans une autre vie. Elles restèrent deux heures de plus, à danser langoureusement, à s'embrasser et quand elles apparurent devant l'immeuble, elles fumèrent une dernière cigarette. Hermione leva la tête et fronça les sourcils en remarquant que de la lumière venait de la fenêtre de son salon. Deux ombres se dessinaient.

- On va se faire engueuler… fit Pansy en tirant sur sa cigarette.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? plaisanta Hermione.

- En tout cas, ce fut une superbe soirée. Merci.

- Je t'en prie.

- Et on a intérêt à remettre ça pour mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille ! conclut Parkinson en tendant la main à son amie.

- Pansy… gronda gentiment la Source.

- Je sais, je sais… Mais bon, je te fais boire deux verres et tu tombes dans mes bras. Permets-moi d'en profiter !

Hermione se mit à rire et serra la main tendue. Les deux sorcières finirent rapidement leur cigarette pour monter retrouver leurs compagnes, avec la promesse de passer une dernière soirée, en célibataires.

* * *

><p><em>6 mois plus tard<em>

Ginny, stressée, tentait de se coiffer. Mais ses mains tremblaient tellement que rien n'y faisait. Elle jeta la brosse à travers la pièce et se leva pour faire les cents pas.

- Molly m'a demandé de venir vous calmer, fit une voix amusée. Je sens que j'arrive au bon moment.

La rousse se tourna et croisa les yeux verts de Minerva. L'animagus souriait et agita sa baguette pour faire apparaître deux verres de whisky.

- C'est ça votre solution ? Me saouler ? demanda la poursuiveuse, septique.

- Ca a marché pour Hermione, plaisanta la Directrice de Poudlard.

- Oui, je m'en souviens… Pendant que je remontais l'allée avec mon père, elle titubait en s'accrochant à l'autel, maugréa Ginny. Je ne vous ai pas remerciée pour ça, d'ailleurs…

Minerva eut un léger rire et les deux sorcières trinquèrent. La rousse but son verre d'une traite et soupira.

- Merlin que ça fait du bien ! lâcha-t-elle en se rasseyant.

- On m'a appelé ? fit une voix.

- DEGAGE ! s'emporta la poursuiveuse en se retournant vers l'enchanteur qui venait d'apparaître.

- On est bien accueilli, c'est un vrai plaisir, ironisa le premier sage. J'vais dire à Aliénor de ne pas se pointer… Elle qui voulait te présenter ses vœux de bonheur.

- Va plutôt surveiller Pansy et Hermione ! siffla la rousse entre ses dents.

- Déjà fait. Elles sont au bar, un calendrier de femmes à poil sous les yeux et projettent de tomber enceintes au même moment.

Minerva et Ginny échangèrent un regard d'effroi.

- Allez empêcher ça ! Sinon, on va vivre neuf mois de cauchemar… fit l'ancienne Gryffondor d'une voix blanche.

La Guide acquiesça et sortit de la pièce en courant. Merlin fit une profonde révérence et disparut. A nouveau seule, Ginny ramassa sa brosse et finit de se coiffer. Elle était occupée à se maquiller quand Minerva revint, visiblement contrariée.

- Hermione m'a senti arriver et elles se sont cachées je ne sais où… marmonna la Directrice. Vous allez mieux ?

- Toujours stressée… Je me demande si je ne fais pas une bêtise, répondit doucement la rousse.

Minerva prit un siège et s'installa en face de son ancienne élève, attendant que cette dernière poursuive.

- J'ai passé tellement d'années à la détester… Après tout, elle a quand même tué ma mère. Le soir où on a décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre, pour faire plaisir à Rose, je suis morte. Et je m'attends à ce qu'une météorite percute l'église pour tous nous tuer, dit rapidement la poursuiveuse sans reprendre son souffle.

McGonagall secoua la tête avec un léger sourire, et reprit la brosse pour arranger la coiffure de la future mariée.

- La Source est votre témoin, Miss Weasley. Aussi, il n'y aura aucune catastrophe qui viendra perturber la cérémonie. Et pour ce qui est du ressentiment que vous avez éprouvé pour Miss Parkinson, c'est du passé. C'était dans une autre vie. La personne qui a assassiné Molly n'existe pas.

La Guide plaça une mèche derrière l'oreille de la rousse et eut un sourire satisfait.

- D'ailleurs, Molly est heureuse de votre union avec Miss Parkinson, il me semble. Quant à vos doutes, ils sont parfaitement légitimes. Nous passons tous par là. Et vous les avez éprouvés lors de votre mariage avec Hermione.

- Et vous ? Vous avez… eu envie de partir en courant ?

- Oui, mais ma femme court plus vite que moi. Cela ne valait pas la peine que je me fatigue, plaisanta Minerva.

Ginny se pencha en avant et donna une courte étreinte à son ancien professeur.

- Merci beaucoup, murmura la poursuiveuse.

- Je vous en prie. Et, avant que j'oublie, Hermione m'a demandé de vous faire part d'une faveur… voudriez-vous être la marraine de Rose ?

La rousse se recula et dévisagea un court instant l'animagus.

- Nous pensons qu'il serait important que vous soyez proche de Rose… ajouta la Directrice de Poudlard.

- Vous savez qu'Hermione a la fâcheuse tendance de tromper sa femme avec la marraine de sa fille ?

- Je prends le risque… répliqua Minerva avec un rictus. Cela nous donnera d'autres occasions de nous affronter. Elles se font plutôt rares, en ce moment.

La porte s'ouvrit et Molly apparut, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- C'est bientôt l'heure ma chérie ! Tu es prête ? Ton père viendra te chercher dans cinq minutes.

Ginny blêmit brusquement et Minerva posa sa main sur l'épaule de la rousse.

- Tout va bien se passer. Ce n'est pas la première fois… chuchota la Directrice de Poudlard avec un sourire.

- Vous auriez un deuxième whisky ?

* * *

><p><em>18 mois plus tard<em>

Minerva ouvrit un œil et le referma aussitôt en grimaçant. Elle avait eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au réveil et elle étouffa un juron. Trois heures du matin. A ses côtés, Hermione dormait paisiblement, n'entendant pas les hurlements de Rose.

- Herm'… Debout !

Un ronflement sonore lui répondit et l'humeur de la Directrice de Poudlard s'assombrit.

- Hermione ! dit-elle en haussant la voix.

Elle attrapa sa femme par l'épaule et la secoua sans ménagement. La Source ronfla une nouvelle fois et McGonagall perdit patience. Elle prit son oreiller et le balança dans le visage de son épouse qui s'assit brusquement en regardant autour d'elle, prête un jeter un sort. Puis, elle prit conscience des hurlements de Rose et soupira.

- Hermione ! Ta fille a faim… grommela la directrice.

La Source prit l'oreiller de sa femme et se rallongea pour le poser ensuite sur sa tête.

- C'est NOTRE fille. Le biberon est prêt. Il n'y a qu'à le faire chauffer au micro-onde… marmonna l'ancienne Serpentard.

- C'est à ton tour de te lever ! maugréa l'animagus en récupérant son coussin alors que sa femme s'y accrochait.

- Si je n'allaite pas, c'est pour une excellente raison : le partage du levé la nuit.

- Debout ! ordonna la Guide.

- Non ! J'ai été de garde pendant 48 heures. J'ai besoin de dormir…

« MAIS VOUS ALLEZ NOURRIR VOTRE MONSTRE ? Les cris de votre affamée viennent de réveiller notre rejeton ! Putain ! Demain, on cherche un nouvel appart' ! Et j'appelle les services sociaux ! » rugit la voix de Pansy dans l'esprit des deux sorcières.

- Bordel… soupira Hermione, énervée, en repoussant les draps.

Elle attrapa son paquet de cigarettes et se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle alluma un tube de nicotine et inspira une grosse bouffée tout en faisant chauffer le lait de sa fille.

- Je vais la coller dès demain à McGo junior. Il est grand temps que ce fainéant joue son rôle de parrain.

Elle s'adossa contre le plan de travail et tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette.

- Eteins moi ça tout de suite ! Ca empeste dans tout l'appartement.

- Merde ! lâcha la Source en écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier.

Elle sortit le biberon et mit une goutte de lait sur sa main pour vérifier la température.

- Cette fois, c'est sûr, William la garde demain, et tant pis si ça ennuie Helen…

Elle soupira en se rendant dans la chambre de Rose. Elle posa le biberon sur la petite commode et prit sa fille de six mois dans ses bras.

- Coucou ! C'est maman H… Celle qui te nourrit et te change… Pas maman M qui est une mère indigne qui préfère traîner au lit…

- J'ai entendu ! Je suis surtout celle qui entend quand Rose pleure, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Maman H qui s'en fout comme de l'an 40 !

- Il ne s'est rien passé en l'an 40 ! Juste une petite épidémie de choléra.

- Je m'en fiche ! Arrête de faire ta Source !

Hermione donna le biberon à Rose et les cris s'arrêtèrent. L'ancienne Serpentard renifla les fesses de sa fille et grimaça.

- La dixième Sage a fait une grosse malédiction dans sa couche… plaisanta-t-elle.

Rose tétait, les yeux fermés. Hermione couva le bébé d'un regard bienveillant quand elle sentit la magie de Minerva. Elle leva la tête et sourit à sa femme à moitié endormie.

- C'était bien la peine de me tirer du lit pour te lever ensuite, fit la Source.

- Je n'arrive pas à me rendormir. Va te coucher, je finis… répondit l'animagus en étouffant un bâillement.

- Tu la changeras…

Minerva se pencha et embrassa tendrement sa femme.

- Je t'aime.

- Alors, on s'est bien trouvé car, coïncidence extraordinaire, je t'aime aussi.

* * *

><p><em>5 ans et demi plus tard<em>

Minerva se glissa dans la cuisine et, à l'abri des regards, but une grande lampée de whisky à même le goulot. Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas en boire une deuxième et farfouilla quelques instants dans les tiroirs pour en sortir une paire de boule Quiès qu'elle s'enfonça avec ravissement dans les oreilles. Puis, après une grande inspiration, elle retourna dans le salon et soupira en voyant dix gamins courir dans tous les sens.

C'était les six ans de Rose et Hermione et elle avaient organisé un petit goûter d'anniversaire. Cependant, la Source avait prétexté une opération à Sainte Mangouste pour lui laisser les dix monstres à gérer. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que les petits hurlaient, grouillaient et l'animagus sentait poindre le mal de tête. Elle avait eu l'idée de se métamorphoser en chat pour surveiller les gamins en s'installant confortablement sur le canapé, mais elle s'était retrouvée en moins de deux minutes avec les oreilles tirées, de la bave, des bonbons et des miettes de gâteau dans les poils.

Cependant, n'entendant plus rien, elle se rendit compte bien trop tard que les petits monstres avaient décidé de faire Noël avant l'heure et avaient tartiné Elisabeth, sa propre fille, âgée de trois ans, de la tête au pied du crémage du gâteau pour la transformer en bonhomme de neige.

Minerva soupira, ôta ses bouchons d'oreille en grimaçant lorsque les hurlements reprirent possession de son espace auditif, et lança un Recurvit rapide avant que le bonhomme ne fonde sur le canapé…

- Bon sang Hermione, t'es la Source, c'est à toi de gérer la fin du monde ! A toi et à des acolytes… Merlin ! aboya-t-elle.

- Que me veut la Guide de notre Source ? fit l'enchanteur charmeur en apparaissant.

- Vous ne connaitriez pas des blagues de leur âge à leur raconter ? fit l'animagus en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

- Je fus Peeves pendant de nombreuses années, vous ne pouviez pas mieux tomber, répliqua le vieux sorcier avec un rictus machiavélique.

- Peeves… Merlin ! cria Minerva tandis que le premier Sage passait la porte, pas de blagues salaces et pas de chansons paillardes ! Et si vous cassez, vous réparez, ajouta-t-elle, épuisée.

- Coucou les morpions ! fit l'enchanteur.

- MERLIN ! s'exclama la Directrice de Poudlard.

- Allez, une blague pour vous. Pourquoi une blonde n'a pas de poil sur le minou ?

- BON SANG ! MERLIN ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de vous dire ? s'écria Minerva. Je vais vous jeter un silencio !

- Maman ! Maman ! appela Rose en courant vers elle. Y'a Sophia qui veut faire un saut chez elle pour récupérer des bonbons !

- Il n'y en a plus ? s'inquiéta l'animagus.

- Ben, elle m'a proposé deux sucettes pour que je lui montre ma culotte…

- Quoi ? s'étouffa la Directrice de Poudlard.

- C'est abusé, t'es d'accord ! Je lui ai dit que je montrerais rien pour ce tarif. Faut au moins dix sucettes.

Minerva prit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Pansy qui décrocha au bout de la cinquième sonnerie.

- Oui ? marmonna une voix endormie.

- T'as deux minutes pour descendre, siffla Minerva.

- Il va m'en falloir déjà trois pour retrouver mes fringues, et cinq pour m'habiller, répondit Pansy, dans le gaz. Quel est le problème ?

- Ta fille demande à Rose de lui montrer sa petite culotte.

- C'est l'hérédité, que veux-tu ? Et c'est pour ça que tu me déranges ? soupira la médicomage. J'ai passé la nuit à faire une chirurgie cardiaque et tu me réveilles pour une histoire de fesses, même pas croustillante !

Minerva étouffa un juron alors que Parkinson lui raccrocha au nez.

- Marylin ! appela-t-elle, hors d'elle.

L'ancienne actrice apparut.

- Bonjour ma chérie. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda la huitième sage d'une voix douce.

- Peux-tu chanter deux, trois de tes tubes aux gamins le temps que je fasse un aller-retour à l'étage du dessous ?

- Pas de soucis, ma chérie. Je m'occupe de tes petits loups.

La Guide quitta l'appartement alors que When I fall in love résonnait dans le salon et prit l'escalier pour se rendre chez Pansy et Ginny. Elle frappa énergiquement à la porte et la rousse vint lui ouvrir. Hugo était sanglé dans sa poussette et il agita les bras à la vue de l'animagus.

- Un problème ? demanda la poursuiveuse. On allait sortir…

- Faut juste que je parle à Pansy…

- Elle dort dans la chambre…

- Je m'en vais la réveiller, rétorqua Minerva dans un grondement avant de traverser le salon.

- Faites comme chez vous ! ironisa Ginny avant de sortir avec son fils.

La Directrice de Poudlard pénétra dans la chambre et poussa un cri avant de se retourner. Pansy dormait, nue, sur la couette. Le hurlement de son ancien professeur réveilla la Serpentard qui se redressa dans son lit.

- Fais pas ta sainte nitouche, se moqua la médicomage. Viens donc t'asseoir. Tu seras plus à l'aise !

Elle s'étira et bailla, amusée, alors que Minerva ne détachait pas les yeux du plafond.

- Je ne préfère pas. J'aimerais en revanche que tu aies une conversation avec Sophia. Proposer deux sucettes pour regarder la culotte des filles, c'est…

- C'est trop, nous sommes d'accord. J'ai jamais payé pour ça. Surtout si Rose est comme Hermione… Rassure-toi, je vais lui en toucher deux mots.

- Pansy ! s'étouffa la Guide, indignée.

Parkinson se leva et s'approcha, ingénue, de la sorcière.

- Je plaisantais… Tu n'as pas d'humour, Minerva.

- Je vais te laisser… Retourne donc à ta sieste !

- Je vais m'habiller et je viens te tenir compagnie. Juste… Tu peux m'aider à trouver mes vêtements ? Hermione me les a éparpillé en me les arrachant avant de partir à Sainte M…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, la Guide était partie en claquant la porte. Un rictus amusé étira ses lèvres et elle ramassa les fringues qui jonchaient la moquette.

- Vivre avec une femme sans humour jusqu'à la fin des temps, perso, j'pourrais pas…

* * *

><p><em>10 ans plus tard<em>

Les couloirs de la vénérable institution n'avaient pas changé au fil du temps. Pansy aurait pu s'y promener et reconnaitre sans effort les placards qu'elle avait visités. Elle aurait pu dire aux jeunes fripons de ne pas utiliser celui du troisième étage. Grinçant comme un vieux bois peu huilé, la porte n'en tenait jamais fermée.

William aussi aurait pu le dire. Le Directeur de Poudlard faisait un tour dans le château, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes. Il ne fut pas long à repérer le bruit caractéristique dudit placard. Il le voyait du bout du couloir où il se tenait, et la porte qui baillait laissait entendre des soupirs interprétables d'une seule façon.

Cependant, en voyant Rusard fureter pour trouver une nouvelle proie à punir, sa fougue et son espièglerie ne firent qu'un tour. Il lança un Silencio sur le placard et verrouilla la porte. Puis, sans plus de manière, il passa devant le meuble, salua le concierge et s'en fut continuer sa balade.

Les deux personnes à l'intérieur du placard n'avaient pas conscience de l'aide providentielle du Directeur de Poudlard. Les mains caressaient les corps, défaisaient les cravates, déboutonnaient les chemises d'uniforme. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, suivit d'un grognement.

- Fais attention, Rosie chérie… Je viens de me cogner.

- Désolée, Sophia… répliqua la Gryffondor.

La Serpentard coupa les excuses en embrassant son amante et en profitant pour lui ôter sa jupe. Elle remonta doucement en embrassant la peau découverte et Rose poussa un soupir d'extase.

- Il est pas terrible, ce placard… chuchota-t-elle tout en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de la Gryffondor.

- Tu demanderas à ta mère lequel est le mieux… murmura Rose avec un sourire amusé.

- Je lui envoie un hibou dès ce soir…

Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau et les caresses se firent plus précises. Sophia s'était glissée derrière Rose et la Gryffondor prenait appui sur le fond du placard. Elle avait les yeux fermés et sentait le plaisir qui montait.

- Il… faudra… un jour… que nous… annoncions… notre… relation… haleta-t-elle.

- Chaque chose en son temps, répliqua Sophia, la respiration pantelante.

Rose se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour étouffer le cri qui montait. La Serpentard sentit son amante trembler dans ses bras et elle posa ses lèvres sur le cou de la rouge et or. Cette dernière se retourna et Sophia remarqua le désir dans les yeux verts de son amie. La Gryffondor passa ses doigts dans les cheveux ébène de la vert et argent avant de la pousser doucement contre le bois.

- A ton tour, chérie… murmura-t-elle sensuellement.

La Gryffondor fléchit les jambes et Sophia s'agrippa aux cheveux bruns de son amante.

- Oh bordel ! J'adore quand tu fais ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Rose recula légèrement la tête et sourit.

- Six mois que tu me dis ça, j'commence à le savoir, ironisa la Gryffondor.

- Promis. A la remise des diplômes, on annonce notre relation… Mais surtout, ne t'arrête pas.

- Tu me payes combien ?

- Dix sucettes ? proposa la vert et argent avec un rictus.

- Vendu…

* * *

><p><em>Cinq ans plus tard<em>

Merlin abattit ses cartes sur la table et se leva en brandissant son poing.

- Quinte flush ! Aboulez la monnaie ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

- Merde ! T'es chiant ! lâcha Rose en jetant sa main.

- Tu as encore triché… grommela Marilyn.

Ah Puch poussa ses jetons vers l'enchanteur en le toisant du regard et Aliénor haussa les épaules. Talleyrand fronça les sourcils et désigna l'écran incrusté dans la table.

- Il se passe quelque chose en Asie. Aliénor ?

L'ancienne reine se pencha sur les images et se leva.

- Et mince ! La dixième Haute vient de s'éveiller…

- Laisse-la s'amuser un peu avant de prévenir la Source. Il faut bien que jeunesse se fasse, fit Ah Puch.

Rose fronça les sourcils et le nécromancien leva les mains.

- C'était une idée comme une autre… fit-il avec un sourire.

Aliénor quitta la pièce au pas de course et disparut dans un clignement d'œil. Elle se matérialisa dans le bureau d'Hermione qui sursauta.

- Madame la Ministre de la Magie, dit la Sage en s'inclinant devant la Source.

- Aliénor… Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de m'appeler Herm' ?

- Des centaines de fois. Je voulais juste te prévenir. La magie de la dixième Haute vient de s'éveiller. Elle est dans la région de Tokyo. A vingt kilomètres au nord de la ville.

Hermione se leva et attrapa son katana pour le fixer dans son dos. Elle prit son téléphone et appela sa secrétaire.

- Bertha ? Je m'absente un moment… Non, je ne pense pas être longue. Vous pouvez prendre les messages ? Merci beaucoup. Oui, je sais que j'ai une réunion dans une heure. J'y serai. A tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha le combiné et hésita quelques instants en contemplant sa veste en cuir.

- Aliénor… Il fait quel temps à Tokyo ?

- Il neige.

La Source décrocha son arme, mit sa veste, et fixa une nouvelle fois sa lame.

- Et c'est parti ! dit-elle avec un sourire avant de transplaner.

Elle réapparut quelques secondes plus tard sur l'archipel nippon. D'épais flocons tombaient du ciel et bientôt, Hermione se trouva couverte de neige.

- Jamais Miss Monde n'aura peur d'un bonhomme de neige… lâcha-t-elle en époussetant sa veste.

Elle se concentra et chercha l'aura de la dixième haute un long moment avant de se souvenir que la japonaise savait cacher sa puissance magique.

- Aliénor ! appela la Source.

La Sage se matérialisa à ses côtés et eut un léger sourire ironique.

- Un souci ? demanda l'ancienne reine, amusée.

- Tu peux me dire où elle se trouve, précisément, à trois centimètres près ?

- Elle est belle, l'Origine de toute magie… se moqua Aliénor. Je vais me mettre à côté d'elle et tu n'auras qu'à me repérer.

Elle disparut et Hermione se concentra à nouveau pour transplaner une minute plus tard. Elle réapparut dans un petit village et son regard se posa sur la jeune femme qui était identique à ses souvenirs. La Haute tenait à la main sa masse et un vieux sorcier gisait à ses pieds.

- T'es qui toi ? demanda-t-elle dans sa langue natale.

- Ton pire cauchemar ? proposa Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

Elle tira son katana de son fourreau et se mit en position d'attaque. Yuki se désintéressa de l'homme sur le sol et ce dernier en profita pour s'éloigner en rampant.

- Viens prendre ta fessée, Miss Monde. Et on se dépêche, car j'ai une réunion dans 40 minutes…

La masse fusa dans sa direction et Hermione se baissa. Elle attrapa la chaîne de sa main de libre et lança un sort. La chaîne éclata en plusieurs morceaux sous le regard abasourdi de l'asiatique.

- Mais… comment est-ce possible ? balbutia Yuki, estomaquée.

La Source se releva et avança vers la jeune femme, la pointe de sa lame frottant sur le sol. Puis, elle se mit à courir, levant son arme et son regard se durcit. La Haute lança un sort que l'Origine de toutes magies dévia d'un geste de la main gauche. Le katana s'illumina d'une lueur verte avant de s'abattre sur le torse de Yamashi. Le métal traversa la cage thoracique pour ressortir dans le dos de cette dernière. Du sang gicla abondamment, arrosant le visage et les vêtements d'Hermione.

- Et merde… grommela la Source en ôtant sa lame du corps de la Japonaise.

La Haute tomba sur le sol avec un dernier râle. L'ancienne Serpentard claqua des doigts et le cadavre prit feu.

- Je vais devoir repasser chez moi et me changer… Je ne peux pas recevoir le Ministre allemand couverte de sang ! soupira-t-elle.

Elle transplana et, à son départ, les sorciers peuplant le petit village sortirent de leur demeure, se demandant qui était cette femme qui avait tué en moins de cinq minutes celle qui voulait anéantir leur bourgade.

Quand Hermione réapparut chez elle, elle tomba sur Minerva qui lisait tranquillement dans le salon. La Guide leva les yeux sur sa femme, la détailla quelques instants, puis replongea dans sa lecture.

- Mets tes vêtements tout de suite dans l'eau avec du détachant, fit l'animagus en tournant une page.

- Tu es à la retraite, j'ai une réunion dans trente minutes, je dois prendre une douche et me changer. Devine qui va s'en occuper ? ironisa Hermione en se déshabillant.

Minerva haussa un sourcil, prit son marque page et ferma son ouvrage.

- Dans trente minutes ? répéta-t-elle en se levant, le regard chargé de désir. Ca nous laisse largement le temps de prendre une douche ensemble…

- Je rentre les fringues dégoulinant d'hémoglobine et tu n'en demandes pas la raison ? demanda la Ministre de la Magie en ôtant son soutien gorge.

- Pas besoin. Nous sommes en décembre, Rose vient d'avoir 22 ans, j'en déduis que tu es allée rendre visite à la dixième haute.

- 10 points pour Gryffondor, plaisanta Hermione.

- Je me proposais donc pour le repos du guerrier... Mais si tu es trop pressée, susurra l'animagus en faisant mine de récupérer son livre.

Son geste n'alla pas plus loin que l'esquisse du mouvement de la main de l'ancienne directrice, ses doigts rencontrant la main tendue d'Hermione qui l'attira vers elle.

- Tu comptais vraiment t'enfuir après une telle promesse ? murmura la Serpentard en faisant glisser la chemise des épaules de Minerva.

- J'espérais que tu me retiendrais, souffla cette dernière en posant ses lèvres dans le cou de sa femme.

Hermione sourit sous la caresse et s'employa à déshabiller la sorcière sans que leurs lèvres ne se quittent. Liées par leur baiser, leurs doigts filant sur leur peau enfiévrée, l'eau tiède de la douche accueillit des ébats sensuels qui mirent définitivement la Ministre en retard.

* * *

><p><em>Pansy se leva alors qu'Hermione rangeait la pensine dans le tiroir de son bureau.<em>

_- Et bien, c'était une soirée pleine de rebondissements, fit la médicomage en allumant une cigarette, aussitôt imitée par la brune._

_- C'était une soirée extraordinaire, merci, répondit la Ministre de la magie avec un large sourire._

_- Quand on est toutes les deux, c'est toujours extraordinaire ! Dommage que nos moitiés viennent régulièrement tout gâcher, plaisanta Parkinson._

_- C'est peut être pour ça qu'on s'apprécie autant, répondit Hermione sur le même ton. _

_- N'oublie pas dans deux mois, mes 50 ans… Ca va donner !_

_- La soirée guindée avec tout le monde ? demanda la Sage._

_- Non, notre soirée privée en club de strip-tease ! Ca va être légendaire !_

_Pansy se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amie._

_- Allez, cours rejoindre ta femme, elle va s'impatienter. _

_La médicomage lui fit un signe de la main et quitta la bibliothèque en sifflotant un air paillard. Hermione la regarda partir, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Elle rangea rapidement la pièce et éteignit la lumière. Tout en regagnant sa chambre, elle se dit que les premières cinquante années de cette vie furent bien remplies. Que lui réservait la suite ?_

* * *

><p><em>24 mars 2130<em>

Hermione pénétra dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Elle traversa la pièce et s'accroupit à côté du lit. Elle prit doucement la main tiède qui reposait sur la couette et la serra dans les siennes. La vieille femme allongée ouvrit les yeux et un sourire illumina son visage.

- Salut Herm'…

- Salut Gin'. Comment te sens-tu ? demanda doucement l'ancienne Serpentard.

- Comme quelqu'un qui va mourir, répondit la rousse avec une légère pointe d'humour. Mais je n'ai pas peur. J'ai surtout hâte de rejoindre Pansy. Ces deux dernières années ont… été calmes sans elle. Elle me manque.

- Ca m'amuse toujours de t'entendre dire ça, plaisanta Hermione.

- Moi aussi, répliqua Ginny en fermant brièvement les yeux.

- Tu la salueras de ma part.

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

La rousse grimaça et porta sa main libre à ses côtes.

- Ne bouge pas. Je vais calmer ta douleur, proposa la Source.

- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai fait venir, dit l'ancienne Gryffondor, le souffle court.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et tendit à son amie un verre d'eau. Ginny le but lentement et finit par redonner le verre à l'ancienne Serpentard.

- Je tenais à te voir en dernier. J'ai fait mes adieux à ma famille. Maintenant, j'aimerais te demander une faveur.

- N'en dis pas plus, j'ai compris ce que tu attends de moi, murmura l'Origine de toutes magies.

- Je… Je voulais te dire que j'ai été heureuse avec toi. En tant qu'épouse et en tant qu'amie. Merci pour tout, Hermione.

- Merci à toi. Tu as toujours été près de moi, et cela compte plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer.

- Je l'ai déjà dit à Minerva, mais je compte sur toi pour lui retransmettre le message. Si elle ne veille pas sur toi correctement, je redescends vous hanter.

Hermione lui caressa la joue et la rousse eut un léger sourire.

- Tu lances ton sort quand tu veux, Hermione. Je suis prête, fit-elle en fermant à nouveau les yeux.

La Source se leva et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de la femme qui a été son épouse dans une autre vie.

- Tu vas me manquer, Gin'.

- Toi aussi. Mais je te ferai passer de mes nouvelles via Merlin. Bonne chance pour la suite.

Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Hermione passa sa main sur le visage de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Cette dernière s'endormit paisiblement, un sourire confiant étirant ses lèvres. Son rythme cardiaque ralentit progressivement, ses respirations s'espacèrent et, quelques minutes plus tard, la Source sentit la magie de la rousse s'éteindre. Hermione posa un doux baiser sur le front de la vieille femme et quitta la chambre, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Elle transplana pour Avalon et retrouva Minerva qui l'attendait dans le jardin de leur maison.

Sans un mot, la Guide se leva et serra sa femme dans ses bras.

- Ca va aller, ma chérie, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Maintenant, nous sommes toutes les deux.

- C'est une nouvelle vie qui s'ouvre pour nous.

L'animagus se tut un instant et essuya les yeux de son épouse.

- Je nous ai trouvé un appartement à Sydney. Nos faux papiers sont prêts. Il ne reste qu'à faire une brasse dans la Fontaine de Jouvence.

- Demain, si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

- Tout ce que tu veux, chuchota l'animagus en caressant les cheveux d'Hermione.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de reprendre.

- Nous ne sommes pas obligées de partir tout de suite. Nous pouvons encore profiter de Rose et d'Elizabeth.

- Je refuse de revivre un moment pareil. Je préfère garder le souvenir de nos enfants vivants.

- Pourquoi as-tu aidé Ginny ? demanda Minerva en la serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

- Parce que je le lui devais… se contenta de répondre la Source.

* * *

><p><em>500 ans plus tard<em>

- Attention ! Le professeur Carlson arrive ! fit un septième année de Serpentard à sa voisine.

Un groupe d'élèves se disputaient bruyamment dans le couloir mais l'arrivée du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal interrompit le bruit. L'enseignante fendit la foule de jeunes gens et se planta devant les quatre responsables, toujours les mêmes, du début d'émeute dans le château.

- Potter, Potter, Granger, Parkinson… Vous voulez vraiment récurer les toilettes pour votre dernier jour à Poudlard ? demanda la directrice de Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous feriez mieux de faire ranger la bibliothèque par Granger et Parkinson, ça leur évitera de raconter n'importe quoi ! fit Godric Potter en bombant le torse.

- Bien, vous irez nettoyer la gargouille qui garde la porte du directeur. Il y a une année de chewing gum à retirer. Miss Parkinson, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

- Il se passe que nous asseyons de faire comprendre le plus grand mystère de Poudlard à ses deux têtes de linotte qui se sont mêlées, une fois encore, d'une conversation qui ne les concernait guère, répliqua la Serpentard en glissant une mèche de ses cheveux noirs derrière son oreille.

Son ami, Phinéas Granger, partit dans un grand éclat de rire mais finit par le ravaler devant le regard noir du professeur.

- Mais il n'y a pas de mystère ! fit Lily Potter, exaspérée. Le professeur Binns l'a confirmé.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de dire du mal de mes collègues mais… Bref, quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qu'est ce « fameux mystère » ? soupira l'enseignante, lasse.

Ses yeux noisette détaillèrent les élèves un à un et une fille rousse à la cravate rouge et or finit par lever la main.

- Miss Weasley, éclairez-moi de vos lumières, ordonna gentiment la directrice de Serpentard.

- Et bien, il y a une légende entourant le secret des tableaux des directeurs de Poudlard. Ceux de Dumbledore et de McGonagall ne sont pas accrochés, ce qui aurait dû se faire automatiquement à leur mort. Pour Albus Dumbledore, on pourrait l'expliquer par la destitution qu'il a connu de son vivant.

- C'est d'ailleurs une honte… maugréa Godric Potter.

Sa sœur jumelle lui écrasa le pied et le jeune homme la foudroya du regard.

- Mais pour Minerva McGonagall… reprit Weasley.

- La plus grande Directrice que Poudlard ait connu, ajouta Granger.

- Oh ça va ! On sait que c'est ton arrière arrière arrière…

- La ferme Londubat !

- Les enfants, je perds patience, gronda le professeur.

- Et bien, tout laisse supposer que Minerva McGonagall n'est jamais morte ! conclut Weasley en fourrant les mains dans ses poches, mal à l'aise.

- On nage en plein délire ! Si c'était vrai, elle aurait quelque chose comme 700 ans… Personne ne peut être aussi vieux ! répliqua Lily Potter.

- Si, ta mère ! se moqua Nott.

Le professeur Carlson frappa dans ses mains pour rétablir le calme.

- Tout le monde dans sa salle commune. Vous avez vos valises à faire. Potter, vous n'oublierez pas les chewing gum sur la gargouille.

Les élèves acquiescèrent et se séparèrent comme une nuée d'oiseaux. L'enseignante eut un sourire et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers le bureau de son homologue de Gryffondor. Elle frappa trois coups secs à la porte et entra sans y être invitée. Une femme aux yeux vert émeraude leva la tête et lui sourit.

- Professeur McLahan, salua-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil.

Elle claqua des doigts et la porte se verrouilla magiquement.

- Hermione… Arrête ton cirque. On n'est que toutes les deux.

- Je sais. Mais ça fait quarante ans que je t'appelle McLahan. Je me suis habituée.

- Heureusement, ça prend fin demain. Enfin la retraite ! soupira Minerva en étirant ses jambes.

- Direction Berlin ! On y reste une vingtaine d'année, pour profiter de nos droits durement acquis, et on recommence une nouvelle vie ailleurs. On a fait Sydney, New York. Je te propose Johannesburg.

- Trop chaud ! répliqua McGonagall.

- Attend… des centaines d'années que je me gèle les miches en Ecosse… Chacune son tour, rétorqua la Source.

- Montréal ? proposa la Guide avec un petit regard.

- Avec huit mois de neige agrémenté de moins 30 degrés ? Continue comme ça, et ce sera Madagascar !

L'animagus allait répondre quand elle se figea. Le temps sembla être suspendu et Hermione sentit un vent magique envahir la pièce.

- Que… que se passe-t-il ? marmonna-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle avec inquiétude.

Une boule argentée surgit du néant et se dessina progressivement. La brune se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise, alors que la chose prenait forme humaine. L'ancienne Sage blêmit alors qu'elle faisait face à son reflet éthéré.

- Bon sang… Quel est ce maléfice ?

Une voix douce s'éleva dans la pièce et le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu depuis plus de 500 ans et avait pensé ne jamais l'entendre à nouveau.

- Bonjour Hermione…

- Source ? C'est toi ? Mais… Comment est-ce possible ? murmura la brune, une boule dans la gorge. Nous avons fusionné et…

- Non, pas encore. Laisse-moi t'expliquer, répondit l'Origine de toutes magies.

- La fin du monde arrive, c'est ça ? déglutit le professeur.

- Hermione… Tout ceci n'est pas réel. Tu es dans un rêve.

L'ancienne Sage eut l'impression qu'une main glacée enserrait son cœur.

- Ce… C'est une blague ? murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait un poids sur sa poitrine.

- Tu n'as jamais fait de vœu à Dumbledore. Bellatrix Lestrange t'a lancé un sort pendant la bataille de Poudlard et depuis, tu es dans le coma.

- Non… ce…ce n'est pas possible ! rétorqua Hermione d'une voix blanche. J'ai vécu deux vies depuis ! Toutes ces batailles, toutes ces aventures…

- …avaient pour but d'appréhender au mieux ton futur rôle de Source. Nous allons définitivement fusionner, d'ici peu, mais avant, tu devais dompter la formidable puissance que le statut d'Origine de toutes magies t'octroie et tu devais surtout prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la tâche qui t'attend.

- Non, gémit la brune en se prenant la tête entre les mains, Minerva dis-lui que… commença-t-elle en se tournant vers l'animagus, mais déjà le décor qui l'entourait s'effaçait devant ses yeux.

- Je dois t'apporter une dernière chose avant de fusionner avec toi, Hermione : la connaissance.

- Non… Laisse-moi ! Je veux rester dans cette existence…

- Le rêve s'est achevé. Tu vas bientôt te réveiller. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps. Laisse-moi te raconter l'Histoire du monde et mon histoire…

La brune fut entourée d'un halo de lumière blanche et eut l'impression de pénétrer une nouvelle fois dans la Source.

- Observe et apprends, Hermione. Tu auras besoin de ce savoir. Il te sera vital par la suite. Commençons par le commencement.

Hermione plissa les yeux alors que la lumière devint de plus en plus vive, presque aveuglante. Puis, subitement, le noir se fit et des ténèbres surgit une boule gigantesque, couverte sur la quasi totalité de sa surface d'eau.

- Je suis née à la création de cette terre, voilà 4,6 milliards d'années…

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DU TOME 2 : LA QUETE DE LA SOURCE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ainsi, tout ceci n'était donc qu'un rêve. Rien des aventures qu'elle avait vécues, des amitiés qu'elle avait forgées, des familles qu'elle avait construites n'était réel.<strong>

**Comment renouer avec une existence qui n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir, des centaines d'années s'étant écoulées depuis ?**

_"Ron Weasley entra dans la chambre, un large sourire illuminant son visage fatigué. Il se pencha pour capturer les lèvres d'Hermione."_

**Hermione va découvrir l'histoire du monde et de la magie, à travers le récit et les souvenirs de la Source, et les zones d'ombre de sa scolarité vont trouver un nouvel éclairage par le biais de la personne qui a joué le rôle le plus important dans la guerre contre Voldemort, sans que quiconque ne le soupçonne.**

_Rogue s'arrêta quelques instants, indécis, devant la porte de la bibliothèque, la main sur la poignée. Il prit une grande inspiration et pénétra dans l'antre de Pince. Il remarqua au fond de la salle une tête brune qui dépassait d'une pile de livres et s'en approcha de son pas vif, ses robes noires claquant contre son pantalon. _

_- Miss Granger, salua-t-il en s'arrêtant près de sa table._

**Mais quel est donc le lien entre Rogue et l'Origine de toutes magies ? Pourquoi la Source a-t-elle choisi Hermione pour fusionner avec elle ? Et quel était le but de ce rêve ?**

Ne manquez pas le dernier tome de la **Trilogie des Origines, La Quête De La Genèse**

* * *

><p>Alors ? Ca vous tente ? Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire... Etre présent la semaine prochaine !<p>

Bises,

Sygui et Link9**  
><strong>


End file.
